Whatever It Takes
by Arrowverse Fan 217
Summary: Sequel to 'A Legend Never Dies'. Six months after ending a threat, all is peaceful. But that peace is ended when deadly forces old and new rise to destroy the Multiverse. Now, Jason Stark and his team must fight for there lives and join forces with heroes, villains and anti-heroes from across space and time to fight the Anti-Monitor, and a deadly new foe. Part 2 of "We Are Heroes.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Hey everyone. Welcome to the second story in the 'Worlds Greatest'.**

**Before we start; I would highly recommend you read **_**A Legend Never Dies**_** before reading this fic as basically everything will be confusing if you don't. **

**Now this fic will also involve a lot more universe jumping than the previous fic.**

**This fic will also cover my versions of **_**Invasion! Lian Yu, Black Widow, Crisis on Earth-X, Infinity War**_** and **_**Endgame. **_

**I will also sometimes draw elements from Michael Weyer's **_**Infinity Crisis**_** series as well as other fics in order to get the various members of Team Monitor to different points. **

**Please enjoy, and feel free to follow and faviroute and of course leave reviews, saying what you think of it.**

**Anyway onto the story…**

**This arc will feature Jenna teaming up with Daredevil and Blade to combat vampires on Earth-199999. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. **

**On with the show.**

_Jenna's POV._

Okay. Now some of you maybe wondering what is going on.

So let me recap.

Long story short, a god-like being named Mar Novu aka The Monitor had recruited me and several other people to combat a Crisis that was supposed to destroy the entire Multiverse.

I know, sounds fun.

Then, some alien warlord named Annihlus attacked me and my team, kidnapped two of my teamates Conrad James and Takio Maseoshiro.

The rest of us escaped to Earth and met my team-leader Jason Stark's step-sister Rebecca Potts.

Then after a whole bunch of fighting against terrorists and beating a Russian criminal, Annihlus showed up again and beaten the shit out of all of us until some mystical dude named Dante appeared and beaten Annihlus into the floor.

As for Conrad and Takio…well, Conrad ended up in a coma which he still hasn't come out of.

Then we had learnt about the 20 paragons who would save the Multiverse and learnt the identities of 4 of them.

Those 4 happened to be Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Frank Castle.

Then, Novu allowed me to take a small vacation.

And so, I decided to take my vacation on Earth-199999 which was Jason's Earth.

His version of New York City was nice by the way.

But that was the point where my vacation ended badly.

I was walking down a street when I noticed I was being followed.

So naturally, I walked faster, in hopes that I could ditch him.

I ducked into a nearby alleyway.

Massive mistake.

There were 3 other guys waiting for me there.

The one guy that was following me also appeared.

"Okay you guys really don't want to do this" I said.

"Oh yes we do. We want your blood" the man said and bared his teeth which were as sharp like a bear's fangs.

I nearly screamed.

What the hell were these things?

One of the men moved towards me when a Billy Club hit him in the head, knocking him out.

A man dressed in a red suit with devil horns on his head jumped and landed nimbly on the ground.

I instantly recognized him as Matt Murdock aka Daredevil.

He was one of the allies who had fought alongside us against Annihlus at Midtown High.

"Daredevil" I greeted.

"Archer" Matt replied.

"Enough talk" the lead man said.

One of the thugs charged at me from behind, but I grabbed him by the face and flipped him to the ground, and kicked him out.

Matt blocked another man's strike, and punched him in the face, causing him to stagger back.

Another man tried to attack me, but I blocked the strike, and flip-kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground.

He tried to get up again, but I spinning kicked him out.

Matt dodged a punch and replied with a kick to the face, which stunned the man.

Matt then flipped the man to the ground and I kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the assist" I said to Matt gratefully.

"No problem" he replied.

I was about to walk away, when I heard some more thugs come into the alleyway.

"You're kidding me" I deadpanned.

One of them was a heavily built man, at least 7 feet tall.

He ran at me and I dodged, striking him in the back.

He showed no sign of injury and elbowed me in the face, causing me to stagger backwards.

I tried to flip-kick him and landed on the ground.

I spun to my feet and kicked him in the chest multiple times.

He punched me in the face and lifted me high into the air, and slammed me to the ground, which knocked the wind out of me.

He then kicked me in the ribs a few times.

Matt threw his Billy Club at the man which hit him in the head, causing him to stumble.

I spinning kicked the man and he went down.

Matt was managing to hold his own against 3 of the others.

He dodged one man's hit and hit him in the chest.

I tapped my watch and it activated into a compound bow.

I took a device from my pocket and slapped it onto my back, which formed a quiver full of arrows.

I then took an arrow out and fired at one man, which hit him in his eye and he fell down, dead.

Matt took down another by sweeping his legs.

I took down the remaining one by firing an electrical arrow which knocked him out.

Matt sent a grateful nod towards me.

I imiadetley sensed that someone was coming and Matt looked like he did too.

A man jumped down so nimbly, it felt like a whisper.

"What the fuck…" I trailed off as he sped forth and hit me in the face with a punch that sent me flying back into a wall, which knocked the wind out of me.

I slowly staggered to my feet as the man carried Matt by the throat.

"You taste delicious" he said disgustingly.

"How does this taste?" a new voice said.

The man turned around only to get a gunshot to the head.

He then disintegrated in a green light along with his skeleton.

What the bloody hell?

He was a dark-skinned man wearing shades and a black trenchcoat with armour inside it. He had small moustache.

He walked up to me and turned my neck both sides, inspecting it.

"You're both good" the man said.

He then walked up to one of the unconscious men that Matt and I had fought.

"Frost's familiar" the man said.

"Frost?" I asked.

"Deacon Frost. Leader of the vampires that have moved in and near New York City" the man said as he got up and turned to face us.

My jaw dropped.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, they're real" the man said.

"I believe you" Matt said.

I sensed that someone was coming as several more vampires came through.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered as I drew an explosive arrow and fired it at them.

It sent several of them flying sand the man used that opportunity to attack.

He cut down two of them and they disintegrated in a green light.

I leapt into the air and sailed over one and kicked it in the back, sending it stumbling forward onto a sword that the man had drawn.

He then disintegrated as well.

Matt was currently losing a fight against two of them and the man took out a shuriken and threw it, killing both of them.

"That's the end of them" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked as he started walking away.

With a grin, the man replied, "Blade."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Metro-General Hospital. I have to finish what I started there." Blade said.

"Mind if we come with you?" Matt asked.

"Maybe. If you kids can handle yourselves that is." Blade said.

"Ha! You'd be surprised" I said with a grin.

The 3 of us then started our journey to the hospital.

**And the first chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I apologize if this chapter was short but we are just getting going. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the alleyway fight scene with Jenna, Matt and Blade Vs the vampires. **

**Next chapter will cover some of Jenna's back-story. **

**Now, some of you maybe wondering why I started this fic in Jenna's POV. That is because it sets up an important element in this trilogy and you will find out what it is in the next chapter.**

**Until next time, please review. I always appreciate your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be short, but it will be extremely critical to the trilogy. **

**BTW, this entire fic is best read when listening to "Satisfya" by Imran Khan. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad it was a good start. Glad you are interested. Glad you can't wait because you are going to love all of it. 

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad you are interested. I hope you enjoy it.

_Jenna's POV._

Following the fight in the alleyway against the creatures that I had discovered were vampires, I had met a man called Blade.

He was one of the mysterious types; you know what I'm saying?

We had snuck into the hospital, as we needed to kill some vampire dude named Quinn who was coming back to life.

I know, it's a long story and don't ask.

Blade had armed us with wooden stakes to kill the vampires.

Matt, Blade and I moved into the hospital, as we heard screams.

"What the hell?" I asked in alarm.

Blade cursed.

"It's Quinn, come on" Blade said and rushed forward, with Matt and I in close pursuit.

We got into the hospital and somehow, not a single person noticed that a vigilante was in the hospital.

Maybe that was because the burning dude was pretty distracting.

He looked like a flaming, rotting zombie.

"Out of my way!" the man formally known as Quinn roared as he prepared to rush past us.

Matt brandished his club and I drew an arrow and notched it to my bow.

Quinn snarled and leapt at us but I dodged and fired the arrow, which caught Quinn in the side.

He grabbed Matt and lifted him up by the throat, before slamming him to the ground.

I rushed forward and kicked Quinn, sending him backwards.

I then tried to elbow him in a rotary motion but Quinn head-butted me backwards.

He then leapt and pulled me into a vicious head-lock, and I tried to shake him off, which was nearly impossible.

"Now Daredevil!" I shouted.

Matt then threw his stake at Quinn and it impaled him right where his heart would be.

I pushed the stake further in and he disintegrated in a green light along with his skeleton.

"Good job" Matt complemented.

"Thanks Daredevil. You too" I said breathlessly.

I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a bright white gem.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you now" I said to Matt.

He looked sceptical for a few moments before nodding and moving.

I walked up to the white gem and knelt on the ground and touched it.

That was a huge mistake.

The moment I touched the gem, I felt a searing pain enter my body.

There are no words to describe it; it was just like I was being burnt with chemicals.

I let out an earth-shattering scream of pain.

It felt as if something was ripping me open, and crawling inside me.

The gem crumbled to dust in my hand and I felt like passing out from the pain.

I noticed Matt out of the corner of my eye, rushing to me, concerned.

That moment, I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in some sort of white landscape with a grey backdrop. It had stone ruins surrounding me.

"What the hell?" I asked in a mixture of confusion and worry.

The ground in front of me shifted and moved, forming a mini tornado.

The tornado dissipated and standing in front of me, was an identical copy of me.

But it was vastly different.

The doppelganger that had formed had eyes that were slits.

And those slits were flaming purple.

And the creature had horns on its head.

"What the hell are you?" I asked in horror.

"Oh you don't recognize me Jenna? I'm your worst nightmare" the creature mocked in a deep voice.

I shivered.

This thing was damn terrifying.

"Call me…Nemesis. And you will lose girl. You will be mine" the creature called Nemesis said.

This was freaky as hell.

"I don't think so" I said defiantly.

Nemesis let out a deep and evil laugh.

"Oh poor Jenna, always thinking you can succeed. Well this is one fight you won't win" Nemesis said.

"Oh I will" I declared.

"Oh really? You couldn't even save your version of Natasha Romanoff" Nemesis mocked.

I felt my anger rising.

"Don't you dare mention her name" I snarled.

"Oh why not? She would be ashamed of you, considering the fact that you hunted Red Guardian down and killed him with your bare fists" Nemesis mocked.

"So? Nat was killed by Red Guardian. And I killed him. How is that my fault?" I asked.

"Because everything around you dies. Key example being your old friend Rick Mason, who paid the price for knowing you" Nemesis mocked.

Rick was dead?

He was like my older brother. And he was one of the people who trained me to fight. But how was he dead?

"He's dead?" I asked in shock.

"Of course. He was killed by the Red Room after you abandoned him" Nemesis confirmed.

Natasha's death was what motivated me to become a mercenary and honour her memory.

"I know that they are dead. But no matter what you say, it was not my fault" I declared.

"Keep telling yourself that" Nemesis replied, and vanished.

I passed out again.

When I awoke again, I heard voices speaking but I was still too weak to tell who it was.

"Take it easy Jenna" I heard Matt say above me.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned in pain.

"You passed out. I don't know what happened but your hand was badly burnt" Matt informed me.

That was when I noticed Blade as well as an old man standing in front of the table I was lying on.

"Who's the old guy?" I asked, still feeling numb.

"Whistler" the old man introduced himself.

"I'm a friend of Blade" he then said.

"You need to rest, if you are going to be of any help" Matt informed me.

I wanted to protest, but I was way too injured to argue.

So I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to disappear.

I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Nemesis ordering me to kill Matt.

I tried to resist the voice but it was difficult.

Hopefully I could resist whatever this was.

**And Chapter 2 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Similar to **_**The Devil and the Daywalker**_**, Quinn gets offed much quicker than in canon as I think that if Matt and Jenna were there, they could have killed him quicker.**

**Now that white gem was the Ego Stone. Those of you who have read **_**A Legend Never Dies**_** would remember that I briefly referenced the Ego Stone in Chapter 8.**

**The Ego Stone is said to hold the ancient and evil spirit known as Nemesis inside it so in this trilogy it is a containment unit for Nemesis.**

**As for what is going to happen between Jenna and Nemesis…well you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**And now you know about some of Jenna's back-story. So, Earth-1 Natasha is dead and was killed by Red Guardian. Earth-1 Rick Mason is also dead. But Earth-1 Natasha might show up at some point in either this fic or the sequel through either flashbacks, magic or time travel. **

**Next chapter will involve a lot of fighting, so I hope you're all excited.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve lots of action and an epic plot twist so I hope you are all excited for it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Glad you can't wait to see her. She will actually be in this chapter.

_Jenna's POV._

Following the whole incident with the hospital, Quinn and the being known as Nemesis, I had met a woman who had been bitten by Quinn known as Dr Karen Jensen.

According to Blade, there were no known cures for being bitten which was kind of a bummer.

But, Matt and Blade had wanted to keep her out of harm's way, so they had chosen to send her home.

I had taken to learning as much as I could about vampires from Blade's companion Abraham Whistler.

Apparently vampires were just about everywhere on the planet.

Crosses apparently did nothing to them, which was once again, horrible.

But sunlight and silver still worked and garlic was pretty effective.

I was still having the problem of this Nemesis being.

I had no idea what to do about it, I mean it's not like I could just rip it out.

But for now I had to table that, as Blade said that something called a familiar was after Karen, which was not good.

So I had gathered by bow and quiver of arrows and accompanied Matt and Blade out while Whistler remained behind.

We had managed to locate Karen and get there relatively quickly.

When we got there, we found Karen in her apartment along with a police officer.

I guessed he was the familiar.

I heard him speak.

"Vampires? Who said I was a vampire?" the man asked.

Then suddenly, Blade grabbed him from behind and threw him into a corner.

"Nobody" Blade said.

I kicked him hard, sending him to his side.

"He's a familiar" Blade said as he picked him up and punched him hard in the face.

"A vampire wannabe" Blade said.

Blade then punched him hard in the gut.

"Uh is all this neascary?" Karen asked nervously.

Blade grabbed him and pinned him down, before pulling back his collar, revealing a mark on his back.

"What the hell is that?" I asked in confusion.

"That's a glyph" Blade said as we all looked at it.

"A vampire cattle brand. It means that Officer Krieger here is somebody's property. Anyone tries to bleed this little hooker and they have to answer to his master" Blade explained.

Blade then looked at the symbol carefully.

"Deacon Frost. I've been tracking him for a long time" Blade said.

"Is he some vampire lord or something?" I asked.

"You can say that" Blade replied and I punched Krieger out.

A few hours later, we found Krieger's car.

Blade opened the hood of the car which contained several vials of blood in a case.

"What the hell?" I asked in horror.

"Looks like our friend here has been blood running" Blade quipped.

"Hillbarn Clinic. I know this place. It's a blood bank" Karen said as she read the name on the case.

"It's owned by vampires and there's one in every city. And they always deliver" Blade informed us.

He turned to Krieger as I aimed an arrow at him, in case he attempted to do something stupid, which he probably wouldn't, but hey you never know.

"So where were you taking it?" Blade interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about-ahh!" he yelled as Blade twisted his hand and slammed his head on the car.

I winced.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Where were you taking it?" Blade demanded angrily.

"Go fuck yourself" Krieger said angrily and Blade let him go, much to my confusion.

"Fuck me?" Blade asked as he brandished his gun and aimed it at Krieger.

"No, you fuck this."

People screamed and Krieger ran.

I didn't loose my arrow out of fear for hitting any innocent civilians.

Blade and I chased Krieger for a bit but we briefly lost him in the crowd.

"There he is!" Blade shouted and I noticed Krieger running towards a back alley.

"Matt come on. We're going to lose him!" I shouted and Matt raced to join us.

We pursued Krieger through a wounding series of alleyways, until I saw Krieger climbing up a set of stairs to a rooftop.

Blade sprinted forth at superhuman speed while Matt and I kept up as best we could.

Krieger had made it to the rooftop while the 3 of us ran as fast as we could.

I flipped onto the roof and loosed my arrow at Krieger.

It missed him narrowly and he continued running.

But the next building was extremely far away and he turned to face us.

He whistled and several bats appeared before turning into humans.

Great. More vampires.

As if we didn't have enough problems.

I tapped my watch.

Hopefully backup could show up soon.

I drew an arrow and fired it at a vampire.

Whistler had coated my arrows with silver so that I could kill vampires with it.

"Blade. Are you ready to die?" a vampire asked in a mocking tone.

Blade unsheathed his sword and cracked his neck.

"I was born ready, motherfucker" he replied.

Matt drew his sticks.

Together, we charged at the vampires.

Two of them moved to attack me.

I dodged one hit and replied by elbowing him in the face.

I then swept the legs of the other and he fell to the ground.

I then shot him with an arrow and he disintegrated along with his skeleton.

Matt flip-kicked one vampire and punched the other in the chest.

Blade leapt into the air and slashed 4 of them down.

He then brandished his gun and shot another one down.

Krieger attempted to shoot Matt but I pulled out an arrow and shot the bullet out of the air.

I think that pissed him off though, because he turned his attention to me.

"I'm going to fucking kill you bitch!" Krieger shouted.

I smirked.

This was gonna be fun.

I ran to engage him.

He threw a punch which I dodged and replied by kicking him in a rotary motion, sending him down.

Several vampires attacked me and I ran to the edge of the roof, and leapt into the air.

While sailing through the air, I shot down several silver tipped arrows that killed 4 of them.

The remaining 3 turned and one of them punched me in the face.

Another then kicked me in the ribs.

I groaned in pain, but still managed to roll away.

Blade unloaded his gun and killed two of them while the third jumped away.

Matt had beaten several of the vampires senseless.

He dodged backwards and flipped away.

Several more vampires appeared.

As I got ready to engage them, I heard a voice shout.

"STAND DOWN! OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" the voice shouted.

I swung around to see a vampire holding Karen with a knife at her throat.

"Oh come on" I groaned.

"Stand down" Blade ordered.

I didn't want to, but then again it wasn't like I had a choice.

Reluctantly, I placed my bow on the ground.

The vampire grinned.

"Very good" he commented.

"Hey!" a new voice said.

We all turned to see the source of the voice.

Whistler was standing there, holding a machine gun.

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" he asked mockingly and unloaded his machine gun, killing the vampire that was holding Karen.

He killed multiple other vampires as I pulled out a knife and threw it at a vampire, and it disintegrated.

At last all the vampires were dead.

But Krieger was missing.

"Let's get out of here" Blade said and we all moved way from the scene as I heard sirens in the distance.

When we got back to HQ, I had a severe headache.

I didn't want to tell anyone though.

So I excused myself and went to sit in a chair.

I suspected that it was Nemesis.

I decide to wait out the headache.

A few hours later, and I felt like dying.

My headache was now pounding like someone was hitting me with a sledgehammer.

Suddenly I heard a ticking sound.

"What the…" before the wall exploded.

I was imiadetley thrown off my feet from the explosion.

I saw some blonde dude, Krieger and about 20 other vampires move forth.

I couldn't respond though as my headache became unbearable.

I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the white and grey world with Nemesis standing there.

"It's time for me to rise again" Nemesis said.

"Not today" I replied.

"Okay. Let's make things interesting. If you can beat me, I'll leave you alone forever. But if I win, well…this will be fun" Nemesis said with a smirk.

"Yeah that works" I replied.

Nemesis imiadetley leapt and punched me in the face, causing me to stagger.

I attempted to flip-kick her but she dodged and punched me in the abdomen.

I stumbled and sent a barrage of punches at Nemesis.

She dodged and pulled me into a vicious head butt, sending me to the floor.

I rolled to my feet.

I punched her in the head and kicked her in the face.

Nemesis sent a series of punches to my gut, causing me to stumble.

I tried to land punches on Nemesis but she blocked and landed two hard strikes to my face, causing blood to spill from my mouth.

She grabbed me and threw me into a wall.

I struggled to get to my feet, and I looked up at Nemesis.

She smirked and kicked me in the face, causing blood to fly from my mouth.

I groaned in pain.

I tried throwing a punch at Nemesis, but she grabbed me and stabbed me with a knife.

I yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground, injured and suffering from shear exhaustion.

"You see? You will never win. Only death is eternal. Only I am eternal" she said.

"Now it is time for me to rein havoc. I will destroy all the god pantheons in every universe as penance for there actions" Nemesis said.

I didn't even have the strength to respond.

"So…have fun in here for all eternity" Nemesis said before vanishing.

This was so not good.

"Stop… her" I whispered.

Someone appeared in my view all of a sudden.

I focused my attention on the person although it was very hard.

My eyes widened as I recognized her.

It was Earth-1 Natasha Romanoff.

"Nat" I groaned.

"Hey Jen. Come on girl" she said pulling me to my feet.

"What's happening?" I asked as some blood spilt from my mouth.

"I'll explain on the way" Nat replied.

"Where are we going? And how are you alive?" I asked.

"Technically, I'm not alive. And I am taking you to Heaven" Nat explained.

"So I'm dead?" I asked in shock.

"Not entirely. She took over your body yes. There might be a way. But don't worry Jen. We will try to stop this" Nat explained.

This was so confusing.

"Heaven is the one place where Nemesis can't destroy your spirit" Natasha said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are preparing for the end of all"

"Because soon, nothing can stop the infinite darkness "

**And Chapter 3 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed all the fight scenes in this chapter.**

**But now Nemesis has taken over Jenna's body. Not good at all. **

**I hope you liked the appearance of Earth-1 Natasha Romanoff. Obviously, picture her being played by Scarlett Johansson as she nailed it. She will have a major role of sorts in the sequel especially during my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**.**

**And while there are multiple versions of Hell, there is only one Heaven. And thousands of god pantheons across the Multiverse. **

**And the infinite darkness, is a powerful Marvel villain who will be a secret enemy. If you can guess who he is, congratulations to you. If not, then you will have to wait and see. His identity will be revealed in the first**_** Once Upon A Time**_** arc. **

**Next chapter will set up the final battle which will take centre-stage in the following chapter. We only have about 2 chapters left in this arc. **

**The next few chapters will also be entirely in third person POV.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be entirely in third person POV and will set up the final battle of this arc which will take centre-stage next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Razy Riddle:** Thanks for the review. Read this chapter to find out more. And Earth-1 Natasha as well as the character Merlin will help her out.

**1jesus:** Thanks for the review. My update patterns will be at random. I try to update as rapidly as I can, but life often comes first.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad you are interested to see what happens to Jenna. Actually it is neither, but Dormammu might appear as a villain in a future arc. You will find out who the infinite darkness is in a future chapter. Glad you can't wait for the rest of the Daredevil/Blade arc.

_No One's POV._

Inside the warehouse, it was chaos.

Matt had jumped into action and was busy fighting multiple vampires, trading a brutal series of punches and kicks with them.

Whistler was unloading his entire machine gun on them, and many vampires had disintegrated.

Jenna was nowhere to be found.

"Blade. You're coming with us" Deacon Frost snarled.

"I don't think so" Blade shot back.

The two leapt at each other with superhuman agility and began fighting.

All of a sudden, the wall exploded.

Jenna walked forward, a predatory smirk on her face.

"Jenna, we could really use your help here" Matt said to her as he punched another vampire away.

Jenna responded by firing a purple energy blast that sent Whistler flying.

"Jenna? What the hell?" Matt asked in shock.

"Oh no. Jenna is long gone. I. Am. Nemesis" the creature called Nemesis bellowed out.

Matt was torn between horror and confusion.

Her heartbeat was erratic and animal like in nature.

Nemesis rushed at Matt and effortlessly kicked him into a wall.

"Help me boys, and I'll let you walk" Nemesis told the vampires as her eyes glowed purple.

All of them nodded.

Nemesis strode up to Matt and stomped him in his ribs.

Matt groaned in pain.

"Blade" Nemesis snarled all of a sudden.

"Boys, deal with this punk" Nemesis ordered.

She then spun on her heel and marched to find Blade.

Meanwhile, the fight between Blade and Frost reached a deadlock.

Neither combatant had managed to gain the upper hand in the fight.

Frost ducked under Blade's strike and threw a punch which Blade dodged.

"BLADE!" Nemesis shouted as she marched up to him.

"Jenna? What happened to your voice?" Blade questioned, just as she punched him in the face, sending him flying back.

"Well who are you, young lady?" Frost asked.

"Call me Nemesis. I am here to offer you a deal" Nemesis spoke.

"You have my attention" Frost responded.

Blade tried to move, but Nemesis kicked him in the ribs, breaking a few of them.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I am willing to help you summon La Magra. In exchange, all I ask is for passage to leave this world" Nemesis said.

Frost smirked.

"How do I know your not tricking me?" he asked.

"Because if I wanted you dead, you would be a pile of ashes right now" Nemesis pointed out.

"Fair enough. Okay then deal" Frost said, extending his hand.

Nemesis shook it, cementing there alliance.

Blade groaned and staggered to his feet.

"Not today" Blade said as he brandished his gun.

He then shot Nemesis.

But to his shock, the bullet fell out and the wound closed up instantly.

"What the fuck?" Blade mouthed.

Nemesis pushed him and he went flying, slamming into a wall.

"Puny Blade. You have no allies left to help you" Nemesis mocked.

"Who said we don't have allies?" Matt asked as he appeared at the entrance.

Gunshots rang out and Frank Castle aka Punisher emerged, decked in his full outfit and wearing an expression that could kill someone 200 times over.

"Anyone want an ass-kicking?" Frank questioned.

Several vampires charged but Frank shot them down.

A vampire was kicked away and Shang Chi emerged, with a cocky smirk on his face.

A roar was heard and Logan Howlett aka the Uncanny Wolverine leapt onto the scene, and at Nemesis, stabbing her with his claws.

Nemesis threw him off as her wounds healed.

A tornado of shadows landed on the scene, and Nico Di Angelo arrived, punching a vampire back with his new bionic arm.

"IT'S CLUBBERING TIME!" Nico yelled.

Nemesis sped forth and grabbed Nico, throwing him into a wall.

Blade tried to attack but Nemesis grabbed him and threw him aside.

A vampire came walking in with Karen at knife-point.

"Let's go!" Frost shouted as he, Nemesis and the remaining vampires fled the scene with Karen.

"Son of a bitch" Nico cursed.

"Okay what the hell was with Jenna though?" Logan asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But our friend Whistler needs help though" Matt said and rushed off to find Whistler who was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Blade, Nico, Logan and Frank followed.

"I've got this" Nico said.

He summoned some shadows and they flew into the wound.

The wound began closing up.

"Thanks for the assistance. Who are these guys?" Whistler asked as he was helped to sit.

"These are some of my allies. Frank Castle, Shang Chi, Logan Howlett and Nico Di Angelo. Guys this is Abraham Whistler and Blade. They are allies of mine" Matt introduced everyone.

"Okay I think we need to answer the most important question here and that's why the hell was Jenna acting all evil" Nico said.

Whistler cursed.

"What is it bub?" Logan asked.

"There have been rumours of a powerful relic called the Ego Stone. It is said to contain the spirit of the ancient and evil spirit known as Nemesis. A few times in the past, Nemesis has escaped from the Ego Stone and has taken control of human hosts, wrecking havoc everywhere. The last time she did that was when she took over the body of Genghis Khan" Whistler explained.

"How powerful is she?" Frank asked.

"Very. She is one person you should be very reluctant to fight" Whistler said.

Nico shuddered.

"Where are they taking Karen?" Blade asked.

"To an abandoned warehouse" Nico said.

"How do you know?" Blade asked.

"I can sense her. Its one of my powers" Nico explained.

"Where is it?" Logan asked.

"It is in downtown New York City. It is hidden to humans but I know where to find it" Whistler said.

"We have five minutes. Gear up" Blade said.

"I have created something called the EDTA virus. It should cure vampires, causing them to explode" Whistler said.

"Good work" Blade nodded.

It was time to end this.

**And Chapter 4 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I also apologize for the shortness. Next chapter will be much longer. **

**So Frank, Logan, Shang Chi and Nico have shown up while Nico has gotten a bionic arm to replace the one that was ripped off by Annihlus.**

**As for Jason, he is training with Slade Wilson to become more skilled. We will see him in the next arc which will cover my version of **_**Star Trek: Discovery Season 1**_**. **

**And Whistler lives in this. Yay!**

**Now some of you may think that Frost trusting Nemesis so quickly is OOC for him, but Nemesis has telepathy so she would convince him.**

**Nemesis's powers are: **

**Super Strength.**

**Super Speed.**

**Near Invulnerability.**

**Enhanced Healing.**

**Telepathy.**

**Energy Blasts.**

**Heat Vision.**

**Next chapter will cover the whole final battle and an end scene that I am very excited to write.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**I apologize for the long wait. I have been dealing with some personal stuff. **

**First off, the final Black Widow trailer has dropped and boy it is looking even better and better. I just hope they don't ruin the film with idiotic villains or meaningless sub-plots. **

**My version of it will be similar and I can confirm now that Jason, Oliver, Slade, Cisco and Roy will be involved while either Smallville Oliver or Prince Charming from Once Upon A Time will come to Earth-199999 to help Natasha. **

**Now onto the story…**

**This chapter will cover the final battle and a scene that will vital to this fic.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved how Nemesis was. Glad you loved Nico and Logan's entrances. Glad you can't wait for the big fight. I hope you enjoy it. 

**OmniarchOnePunchSuperman:** Thanks for the review. Yes Nemesis is bad news. She will be in every fandom and will be every fandom's problem.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad it was a great chapter. Nemesis definitely is too powerful. While she is nowhere near the power levels of villains like Anti-Monitor or Darkseid, she still packs a wallop. You will see how. I certainly will.

_No One's POV._

Frost was pacing around his lair when one of his men came in.

"We have intruders" the man said.

Outside, the men had there guns pointed when a car came out of nowhere.

The doors were kicked open and Frank roared, unloading his machine gun at them.

Logan leapt and impaled a vampire with his claws, and it disintegrated.

Whistler had managed to coat his claws with silver, to make them effective against vampires.

Nico turned into a swarm of shadows and the bullets phased through him harmlessly.

Matt snuck up behind one and stabbed him with a stake, disintegrating him.

Blade also started firing his weapons at them.

"Please don't kill me!" a downed man begged.

"No" Logan shrugged and stabbed the man.

Then Blade, Matt, Nico, Logan and Frank arrived in a hallway where there were several guards facing them.

"Let's kick some ass!" Nico shouted and all of them charged.

Matt avoided a strike from a vampire and kicked him away with a spinning kick.

Nico tried to flip-kick a vampire but it was barely affected.

Nico scrambled away and threw a stake, impaling and killing it.

One vampire tried to attack Frank but he flipped her over his shoulder and shot her dead.

One vampire leapt at Blade who dodged and kicked him away in a rotary motion.

He the pulled out an EDTA syringe and stabbed the two of them.

Both of there faces inflated and exploded in a bloody mess.

"Rest in pieces" Nico quipped.

Blade kicked open the door and found himself in a white room with the blueprints of the device to awaken La Magra.

A white dressed woman was standing there.

"Eric?" she questioned.

"But you died," Blade said to her, still in disbelief.

"I came back Eric," she said and then explained the details which made Blade sick.

Suddenly, Blade was hit with a taser from behind.

"Uhh!"'

He went down as several other guards hit him with tasers while Frost walked in and put an arm around Vanessa Brooks.

"Jesus Christ. I thought you'd be happy. You're finally being reunited with your mother and you act like this?" Frost sneered.

Blade continued to fight against the guards.

"Give it up buddy. She belongs to me now" Frost smirked.

"Hey, buddy, you done talking?" Nico asked as he kicked the doors in.

Logan grabbed Frost and threw him into several vampires as Matt stabbed one with a stake.

"Fall back!" Frost yelled as he and several other vampires ran in deeper to hide.

Blade groaned as he got up, glaring at Vanessa as the rest of them watched.

"Poor child. You're so sick. So thirsty" Vanessa said as she touched his face.

"Don't touch me" Blade snarled and she backed off slightly before getting in his face.

"Eric look at me. Vampires are my people now. I'm one of them" Vanessa said with a smirk.

"Cant be" Blade said sadly.

"Yes it can. Try to understand Eric. Your mother died a long time ago. I've hunted…I've killed…and I've enjoyed it. Haven't you? I know you have. Sooner or later, the thirst always wins" she said.

She suddenly attempted to attack him, but Blade pinned her against a wall.

"Eric, I'm your mother" she almost begged as Blade glared at her.

"You wouldn't hurt your mother…would you?"

She then hugged him. "Come here"

She sighed in relief.

Then he whispered to her. "I must release you"

He then stabbed her with a stake and she disintegrated.

Blade stared at the spot where she had been.

He then nodded at the others.

They all walked further in and reached some type of stadium where Blade realised was where Frost planned to do the ritual.

They looked down to see Frost and several henchmen standing there along with Nemesis.

Blade killed a vampire and jumped down, glaring at his enemies.

"FROST!" he roared.

"Take him" Frost ordered.

Nico jumped down and punched a vampire aside with his bionic arm, sending it flying.

Nemesis rushed in and shoulder-barged him into a wall.

Frank unloaded his gun on several vampires.

Logan roared and stabbed one with his claws, killing it.

Blade leapt and sliced a vampire down in a rotary motion.

He dodged a hit and kicked the vampire away.

He took out a shuriken and threw it.

It killed 4 vampires and returned to his hand.

Nico got to his feet and threw a punch at Nemesis who dodged and crouched, punching him in the gut.

Logan tried to attack, but Nemesis lifted him up by the throat and slammed him to the floor.

Frank fired his gun at 2 vampires, killing them.

Blade smacked another vampire in front of him and kicked the one behind him in a rotary motion.

Another rushed him, but he kicked him in the knee, making him kneel in pain as Blade elbowed him out.

As another rushed him, Blade punched him hard in the chest. He then snapped his neck.

Logan was thrown into a brick wall as Frank attempted to fire at Nemesis.

The bullets did little damage to Nemesis, who in turn head-butted him aside.

Matt flip-kicked Nemesis but she dodged and punched him in the chest hard.

Nico turned into shadows and wrapped around Nemesis who in turn struggled to free herself.

Logan stabbed her in the back, quite literally with his claws and she yelled in pain.

Nemesis's eyes turned purple and she fired heat vision from her eyes.

Nico was thrown back from the blast and was knocked out.

Nemesis grabbed Logan and slammed him to the floor multiple times.

She grabbed Frank and threw him into a wall where he was knocked out instantly.

Shang Chi kicked her in the face and she glared at him with pure hatred.

She tried to punch him, but years of martial arts training and combat experience allowed him to evade her punch.

He jumped forward and kneed her in the face.

Blade and another vampire tried to kick each other but Blade grabbed him and tore his throat out.

Blade blocked another punch and kicked him aside.

He then grabbed his sword and spun in a circle, killing any vampire that tried to attack him.

"Hey Blade!"

He looked up to see Frost walking towards him, his eyes glowing a fiery purple and a sword at his side.

"Let's do this!" Frost said.

Blade rushed at Frost and they clashed there blades.

Frost fired heat-vision from his eyes and Blade flipped away and landed.

He then cracked his neck and rushed to engage Frost.

There fight was a blur of clashing swords, combined with the occasional blast of heat vision.

Blade tried to kick Frost, but he ducked, only to get hit in the face.

Nemesis grabbed Matt and threw him away with a loud thud.

Shang Chi got up and tried to jab at her face, but she evaded the strike and punched him hard in the chest, sending Shang Chi to one knee.

He staggered to his feet and Nemesis flip-kicked him in the face, sending him to the floor, where he lay battered and injured.

She then turned to face the fight between Blade and Frost.

She smirked in knowing victory.

She was not going to aid him.

She had more important people to destroy, like those gods who imprisoned her inside the Ego Stone.

With a final, withering glare at Matt, she leapt out of the building and was gone.

Nico, Logan, Frank, Shang Chi and Matt staggered to there feet and Nico looked around, wondering where Nemesis went.

Frost punched Blade away and he landed hard.

"Look at you. You're a little bitch" Frost taunted.

Blade then looked up and saw the EDTA up on some debris.

"Your weapons? Cant save you now" Frost said.

Blade threw his sword and it got stuck between the EDTA and debris.

"Nice shot" Frost quipped.

The handle then turned and 4 spikes emerged, loosening the debris and the EDTA fell down.

Blade caught it in a rotary motion and tossed the other syringes to the others.

Frank, Matt, Logan, Shang Chi and Nico all threw syringes at Frost, making him stagger back as he gasped in pain.

Holding up the last syringe, Blade quipped.

"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill"

He threw it up and as it came down, he kicked it, where it impaled itself in Frost's forehead.

He then screamed in pain as he started inflating and exploded, tons of blood flying everywhere as the others backed away.

Later they all walked out.

"Let's get back so Karen can cure you" Matt said.

"It's not over. She can keep her cure for now. There's still a war going on" Blade said as he looked at them.

"No problem" Nico replied.

"If you ever need our help, we will give it" Matt said and Blade nodded.

"It goes both ways. I hope you find Jenna" Blade said and walked off as the others watched.

Little did they know, the war was just beginning.

_**Anti-Matter Universe.**_

Mobius, aka Anti-Monitor was sitting on his throne, when he felt a sudden pulse of powerful energy.

A portal opened and out stepped one of Jason Stark's comrades Jenna Rixton.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you right here?" Mobius snarled.

"I am sure you don't want to lose a potential ally?" Nemesis asked in a mocking tone.

"Nemesis?" Mobius asked for confirmation.

"Greetings Mobius. Long time no see" Nemesis said with a dark chuckle.

"How have you been? And why are in Jenna's body?" Mobius asked.

"Besides being trapped inside a gem for 500 years, I'd say I'm fine. As for how I am in Jenna's body…well she touched the gem and I was absorbed into her body" Nemesis explained.

"I will aid you in destroying the Multiverse. All I ask for is to kill all the god pantheons. And Lucifer Morningstar. I will crush his soul" Nemesis said with a low growl.

"Welcome" Mobius said, shaking Nemesis's hand.

Unseen by both of them, a man was watching from the shadows.

"This is very bad" Jim Corrigan said in horror.

He then used the Spectre's power to teleport himself to the location of Dr Fate.

"Spectre. What a pleasant surprise" Dr Fate said.

"It is not Fate. Nemesis is free and has allied herself with the Anti-Monitor" Corrigan said and Fate paled which was rare.

"We need to tell 'him' that it is time" Fate replied and Corrigan nodded.

"We need to slow down the countdown to infinite crisis" Corrigan said with dread.

"We also need to send Ryan Choi to Earth-199999 to aid her in combating the Crisis" Corrigan added.

"And warn those on Earth-1937 that they need to beware of the one who will destroy everything" Fate said grimly.

**And Chapter 5 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I apologize if the fight wasn't at your expectations but I felt that Frost could be stopped before he even absorbed La Magra. I still had Nemesis give him a portion of her power to help him through.**

**But now, Nemesis has joined the Anti-Monitor. Not good.**

**I hope you liked the appearance of Jim Corrigan aka Spectre from COIE. I wish he had played a bigger role in the crossover, besides passing on the power of the Spectre to Oliver.**

**And now Dr Fate is here as well.**

**And yes there will be an arc that will have Ryan Choi teaming up with someone from the MCU. You will see who. **

**As for who 'him' is, it will be revealed next chapter. It will also officially introduce an OC that was referenced in Chapter 11 of **_**A Legend Never Dies**_**.**

**Now, next chapter wont imiadetley begin the next arc, it will set up a new story arc, and consider it a taste of what's to come. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will introduce an OC that was briefly referenced in Chapter 11 of **_**A Legend Never Dies**_**. **

**This chapter hit me suddenly as a quick addition and how it does play well into the cosmic storyline. Consider it more set-up for what is to come down the road. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**Razy Riddle:** To answer your question, Nemesis has completely taken over Jenna's body and no, she has not unlocked her full potential.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. You will see in the sequel what Jenna's fate will be.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes. Oh shit indeed. Nemesis hasn't reached her full potential yet and when she does…well it won't end well for anyone trying to fight her. So Nemesis at full power could crush most heroes from any fandom. You will see in the first Smallville arc what happens. Glad you are looking forward to seeing Spectre and Fate in action. Picture Spectre being played by Stephen Lobo. This version of Dr Fate is Nabu. Yes, Smallville Oliver will be included in the Black Widow arc. Taskmaster won't be the only villain in the arc, as General Dreykov, Madame B and the Longbow Hunters as well as multiple other villains will be involved as well. Multiple heroes will also be involved and Smallville Oliver will be one of them. He will actually go toe to toe against Taskmaster at least once. And I plan for one character from Once Upon A Time to show up and help. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave it in a review.

**OmniarchOnePunchSuperman:** Thanks for the review. Gulp indeed. Yes it certainly will be extinction level. And yeah everyone from the Arrowverse, MCU, DCEU, Once Upon a Time, Smallville and every other fandom are doomed. And more villains will be coming in as well. I know Spectre and Fate working together is rare, but the fate of the entire Multiverse is at stake, so I think those two would be willing to put aside there differences.

_No One's POV._

Liam Potts was generally a calm, collected person.

But this time, he was in a state of panic.

He had been in Washington DC for the past few months on a science tour.

He missed his mom Pepper and his highly annoying yet lovable sister Rebecca.

He also missed his lovable step-brother Jason who sadly died a few months ago.

He had currently been building a new invention called a Life Decoy Clone, which looked and behaved like a human but had super strength and healing.

He had designed it to replace military soldiers.

But for the past few days, he had been having nightmares about death and destruction.

He could honestly not figure out what it was or why he was having them.

He needed to get these messages out of his head.

Taking a pen, he scribbled a few sentences on his board.

It read:

**All Will Fall And None Shall Survive. **

**Hell on Earth.**

**Doom Will Rise. **

**Justice Like Lightning.**

**The Ghost Walks Again.**

**Whose Will Be Done? **

But he didn't know what they meant.

He felt that something bad was coming, it just was.

He felt a strange wind blow through the hotel room he was in, even though there were no vents or anything.

A large portal opened up behind him all of a sudden.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Liam screamed as he was pulled into it.

He went free-falling through space.

When he opened his eyes, he saw dozens of images at once.

He was moving very fast, so he was only able to identify a few of them at once.

The first image he saw was of a blue skinned guy sending a telekinetic burst that sent a few cars flying.

The second image was of a spiky blonde haired guy in a green outfit with sleeveless arms. He was covered in blood and barely standing. Facing him was a man garbed in an orange and blue outfit with a skull mask on. The skull guy crossed his arms and claws protruded from it. The two ran and engaged each other before skull guy flip-kicked the blonde man away.

The third was of a guy in a dark blue suit with a red cape behind him and an S on his chest as he looked at a large, creepy alien. "Well, I believe in truth. But I'm also a big fan of justice" the man said and punched the alien away.

The fourth was of the Avengers. But they were different. Hawkeye had a different outfit and he had a mask on. Captain America and Thor were also different.

The fifth was of a white haired guy running at super speed and a creepy blue dude trapping his foot with the earth.

The sixth image was of a cute cat like creature twirling a staff and leaping with a battle cry.

The seventh image was of Jason and some dude with a hook for a left hand running through a landmine field. Liam was immensely confused. 'Why am I seeing images of Jason? He's dead? This is fucking confusing' Liam thought.

And the eighth and final image he saw was of a man screaming as he transformed into a demonic looking creature.

As the final image faded, he fell into another blue portal and passed out.

When Liam woke up, he was on a rooftop, overlooking a dark city.

He groaned and staggered to his feet, during which he then took in his surroundings.

That was when Liam noticed a man standing a few feet away.

He was dressed in a dark suit, with a bat symbol on his chest and a cape behind him.

He wore a cowl that covered his face.

"Woah dude, I don't want any trouble here" Liam said, trying to reason with the strange man.

The man raised his hand.

"Liam Potts. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you" the man said in a deep voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Liam asked, balling his fists.

"I'm Batman" he said.

Liam's face stiffened.

He then burst out laughing.

"What? You find that funny?" the man called Batman demanded.

"No! What's funny is your codename. Who the heck codename's themselves Batman? That's even worse than Hulk" Liam said, doubling over with laughter.

But within a few seconds, Batman had him pinned against the edge of the roof.

"All right listen to me. The fate of entire worlds is at stake. So start taking this seriously" Batman growled.

"Okay dude! Chill the f-out!" Liam said in a panic.

"NO! There is no time for chilling out!" Batman snarled.

"Okay! I'm listening" Liam said.

Batman hauled him off the edge of the roof.

"What the fuck man?" Liam demanded.

"And where the hell am I?" Liam asked.

"You are not on your world anymore" Batman said.

"So I'm on an alien planet then" Liam deduced.

Batman shook his head.

"Have you heard of the Multiverse theory?" Batman asked.

"Yes. That there are an infinite amount of parallel Earths that all occupy the same space and time, but vibrate at different frequencies, so they are incapable of seeing one another" Liam said.

"Wait? I'm on another Earth?!" Liam then exclaimed.

"Yes you are. I brought you here" Batman nodded.

"Why How?" Liam questioned, now curious.

"Because your aid is needed in saving the Multiverse. And I used a teleportation device given to me by a man named Dr Fate" Batman said.

"Why does it need saving?" Liam asked.

He had no idea who Dr Fate was, but he decided to table it for now.

"Because there is a malevolent force at work. One driven by a singular goal. The destruction of all there is. And I need your help in stopping it" Batman explained.

Liam realised that this was his time to stand up and hold the line and if the Multiverse needed help, well he would give his all. One question was still in his head though.

"How am I supposed to help you, if I am missing on my Earth?" Liam asked.

"You have the Life Decoy Clone. That way, no one will notice you are missing" Batman said.

"Really? No one is going to notice that Life Decoy Clone me weighs 400 pounds? That he never sleeps?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"These days, people will believe anything" Batman shrugged.

Liam had his doubts but it didn't matter now.

"All right then. I'll help you. But you need to give me your name. There is no way in hell I'm calling you Batman all the time" Liam said, laughing nervously.

"We're not at that phase yet" Batman said.

Liam sighed.

"What is the mission then?" he asked.

"I need you to go to a place known as Gotham City and keep an eye on my friend Kate Kane for me" Batman said.

"What's wrong with you?" Liam asked.

"Hey! You said you were going to help" Batman growled.

"Fine. Where is this Gotham City and how do I even get there?" Liam asked.

"I will drop you off in my personal jet. It's in New Jersey" Batman said.

"Okay then. Let's do this" Liam said.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well for me" Liam muttered.

"Oh it won't. You must be ready for when his herald arrives" Batman said.

A few hours later and Liam was in Gotham City.

Personally, he found Kate Kane to be very hot.

"All right Liam, time to get to work" he muttered to himself.

He saw Kate walking down a street.

He then took a deep breath and went to talk to the woman who would change his life for the better.

**And Chapter 6 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This chapter is a wild idea that will play a bigger part down the line. **

**So yes, Liam Potts is here. He is Jason's step-brother and Rebecca's biological brother who is also the same age as Rebecca. They are both 15 years old. **

**And Earth-1 Batman is here as well. He is the person who Dr Fate mentioned last chapter. Picture Earth-1 Bruce Wayne being played by Joe Manganiello. **

**I actually considered multiple different characters to teleport Liam to Earth-1. I considered Moon Knight, Deathlok, Donna Troy, Booster Gold and even a non Marvel and non DC character. I even thought of using Batman but having a different person take up the mantle instead before ultimately settling on Bruce Wayne himself. **

**And I do have major plans for Batwoman in this trilogy.**

**I'll also admit, I have softened a lot around Batwoman.**

**I don't hate her anymore. Sure she has her flaws, but so do all movie and TV characters. People just give her way too much hate myself included formally. There will be multiple arcs featuring Kate and Liam teaming up. And don't worry folks, especially you Aragorn Elessar buddy; I will definitely have Liam call her out on her BS if necessary. **

**And the Earths and events that Liam saw were in this order: **_**Watchmen**_**, **_**DCEU**_**, **_**Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes**_**, X**_**-Men: Apocalypse, Once Upon A Time**_** and **_**Thundercats**_**. **

**Before any of you get ideas, the only ones that I can confirm will appear are Watchmen, DCEU and X-Men and Once Upon A Time obviously. No guarantee on the others but let me know in your review if you would like Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes and Thundercats to show up as well. **

**Now the second scene is from the final Black Widow trailer. I just replaced Red Guardian with Smallville Oliver Queen. So yes, Smallville Oliver will be involved in my version of the Black Widow film and he will fight Taskmaster. **

**And the final line is a reference to the Marvel villain Galactus, who will be a major villain in the sequel. **

**And the man in the seventh scene running with Jason was Killan Jones aka Captain Hook from **_**Once Upon A Time.**_

**Next chapter will begin my version of **_**Star Trek: Discovery**_** Season 1. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, stay safe from coronuvirus folks. **

**Now onto the chapter…**

**This chapter will begin the story arc that covers my version of **_**Star Trek: Discovery**_** Season 1 and will be in Jason's POV. It will also introduce 2 villains, an anti-hero and a new paragon.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed it. I understand on Batwoman. Glad you are sticking around though.

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Smallville Oliver being involved in the Black Widow arc. Glad you like Liam and yes he will give Kate a few reality checks across the arcs the two are involved in.

**Aragorn II Elessar: **Thanks for the review. Sorry, I misunderstood your question. Dr Fate is from the DCEU. Given how he is set to appear in the upcoming Black Adam film, I thought it would make sense for him to be from the DCEU Earth. You are welcome on Smallville Oliver. He is my faviroute Smallville character. Glad they were interesting flashes. Glad you are looking forward. Thundercats will probably appear during the first arc centred on Rebecca Potts and Lex Luthor. Glad it was nice to see Batman.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Probably both Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes and Thundercats will show up at some point. You will see in the first arc centred on Rebecca Potts and Lex Luthor.

_Jason's POV._

Well, I've got to say it; my vacation was fun while it lasted.

But now, my life was most certainly not fun.

Novu had said that I was up for a new mission.

Personally, I was dreading what the mission was.

Almost all the missions Novu had sent me on resulted in me getting nearly killed.

I sighed and stepped through a breach into Novu's realm.

"Jason" Novu greeted.

I nodded in greeting.

"So what is this mission exactly?" I asked.

"I have located a new paragon, in the year 2357. Your task is to locate and identify this new paragon" Novu explained.

The future? Nice change in scenery.

"Okay, when do I leave?" I asked.

"Now…wait, something is coming" Novu said with worry in his voice.

I frowned in confusion.

What was coming?

Suddenly, the whole realm shook.

A massive cloud of darkness swooped into the place.

"What the…" I trailed off just as a massive shockwave sent me flying off into the distance.

I fell extremely fast and into a green wormhole.

I went freefalling until a bright pulse of light took me.

I then landed on solid concrete, hard.

"OOFF!" I groaned.

Not fun at all.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW!" a voice shouted.

When I came to my senses, I saw several people dressed in grey outfits pointing these weird guns at me.

"What the, okay guys, put those guns down and let's talk" I tried to reason with them.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" the same guy shouted at me.

Several other armed people moved towards me.

"Okay you know what? Fuck it" I said.

I kicked the first officer in the head and back-flipped to my feet.

Another rushed me, and I flipped him over my shoulder.

Looks like all that training with Slade Wilson paid off.

I flip-kicked another one, and swept the legs of another.

I was about to engage another one, but a taser of sorts hit me in the back, giving me a brutal electrocution.

I yelled and passed out from the pain.

The only way to describe it was like I was being burnt.

Wow.

What a way to go.

When I woke up, I was in a prison.

It didn't have metal bars; it was replaced with a force field.

I could clearly see the other side of the prison, and the field was bright blue.

That was even worse than bars, because I could at least bend the bars aside thanks to the super-soldier serum.

The paragon detector that was on my watch activated all of a sudden.

Somehow it was still attached to me.

It was designed to activate if a paragon was nearby.

I looked down to see who the new paragon was.

The new paragon was someone named Christopher Pike and he was the paragon of leadership.

Never actually heard of the dude.

At that moment, an armed guard approached the front of the force field with his fancy gun at the ready.

"You are required to come with me now" the guard says.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"Your presence is requested by Captain Pike. He will decide what to do with you" the guard said as the force field dissipated.

Are you actually kidding me?

I have some seriously good or bad, depending on how you look at it, luck.

I was cuffed and led out by the guard with two others flanking me.

"Nice request this is. Does Captain Pike cuff all the people he wants to se?" I asked sarcastically, but I was not answered.

Everything looked so futuristic, and although it looked so similar to modern times, as in people going about there daily business, there were also shuttle pods flying about.

Oh and there was another moon in the sky.

I was pretty sure that this was Earth, and if it was, the how the heck did we get another moon?

I was led into another one tall building.

Once again, so futuristic.

I was led through a blinding series of hallways until we reached a large office of sorts.

The guard pressed a holographic button on a panel.

"Come in" a voice said through the panel.

The doors opened and a man in his late thirties and wearing a yellow outfit was sitting at a desk at the back wall.

"Thank you for bringing him in. I'll take it from here" the man said.

"Are you sure Captain? He is quite dangerous" one guard said.

"Don't worry. Just stay outside the door if necessary" the man replied.

The guards saluted and moved out the room, the doors closing behind them.

"Please have a seat" the man said politely.

You know, considering the fact that I beat up several guards, he was very polite.

So naturally, I took a seat.

"Now, let's start with the introductions. I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the starship Enterprise" the man said.

Somehow, I felt calm in his presence.

"Jason Stark" I introduced myself.

"Now, lets start by you telling me where you're from" Pike said.

"That's a very complicated story" I said.

"Well let me rephrase that. Tell me when you're from" Pike said.

That startled me.

He knew?

Pike must have noticed my expression, because he chuckled.

"What? You think you're the first time traveller I've ever come across?" Pike asked.

What the hell?

"Uh maybe. Who's the other one?" I asked.

Pike then tapped something on his desk.

"Send in Mr Snart" he said.

Who was Mr Snart?

I had heard that name before, but I couldn't remember who it was.

I noticed a painting on the wall behind Pike.

It was Oliver dressed in his Green Arrow outfit.

He was staring defiantly ahead with one hand reaching back for an arrow.

"You know Oliver Queen?" I asked.

Pike nodded.

"Yes. My ancestor" Pike said with pride in his voice.

"What?" I sputtered.

'Oliver had a kid' was the thought going through my head.

"Yes" Pike confirmed.

"How do you know Oliver Queen?" he then asked me.

"It's a very long story" I replied.

"Good thing we have lots of time then" Pike replied.

There was another painting next to Oliver's painting. It was of a battleground with a strawberry haired woman standing amidst dead bodies. The words 'In loving memory of Lightning' were ingrained underneath it.

'Now I wouldn't mind meeting her' I thought in my head.

Before I had a chance to ask Pike who the woman was, the doors swung open and a man, dressed in an outfit with a dark blue winter jacket walked in.

He had a strange and large weapon attached to his belt.

He had a smug look on his face.

"Leonard Snart. At your service captain" the man said with a mock bow.

"Who's your guest here?" Snart asked.

"Jason Stark. He's a time traveller like you" Pike said.

"No kidding" Snart said sarcastically.

"Sit down please Mr Snart. We have much to discuss"

**And Chapter 7 is done.**

**I apologise that it was short, but I wanted to set 3 things up. **

**So as you can see, Jason is in the future during the beginning of **_**Star Trek: Discovery Season 1**_**.**

**And the major things as well.**

**The being who attacked the Monitor's realm and sent Jason to the future was the infinite darkness mentioned at the end of Chapter 3. You will see who it is soon. **

**And Pike is the descendant of Oliver Queen. Given how I am attempting to integrate **_**Star Trek Discovery**_** into the Arrowverse, it makes sense how some Starfleet officers would be descendants of Arrowverse heroes. And given how Pike and Oliver embody the same noble qualities, it makes sense that Pike would be Oliver's descendant.**

**And Pike is the paragon of leadership which for those familiar with Star Trek, shouldn't come as a surprise. **

**The woman in the painting is someone who will play a big role in defeating the infinite darkness who attacked Jason.**

**She is from a popular video game series and I hope you can guess who she is. If not, then you will have to wait and see. **

**And the big reveal, Snart being alive.**

**I was always pissed that Earth-1 Snart remained dead. The Arrowverse has a horrible track record of getting rid of or wasting all of its good characters and replacing them with these crappy wannabes no one cares about. For example, they won't bring Slade back, but they'll shove Iris West down our throats endlessly. **

**So I drew elements from Michael Weyer's fic, **_**Tomorrow's Guardians**_** with Snart being sent to the future after his 'death' and being recruited by Starfleet. He isn't an officer and you'll find out what he does next chapter.**

**Next chapter will involve some explanations and begin on the action, while the Discovery part won't begin until Chapter 9. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will have some explanations for certain things and will have some action while the Discovery arc will take centre-stage next chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you weren't expecting Pike to be Oliver's descendant. Glad my reasons make sense. Glad you agree with me on the Arrowverse. It truly is ridiculous. But that's why we have fanfiction. So that we can fix the messes that the canon writers make. 

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. I understand on Star Trek but I will explain everything as it comes along. Glad Pike being the paragon of leadership makes sense. Yay on Snart indeed. Yes it was Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. I am not sure if the series should take place on Earth-1 or on a separate Earth in the Multiverse. I have a very special plan for Rebecca and Lightning though.

**OmniarchOnePunchSuperman:** Thanks for the review. Glad you did not expect Pike to be Oliver's descendant. The infinite darkness is a powerful Marvel villain. You will find out his identity in the first _Once Upon A Time _arc. For whom the female character is, read my response to Aragorn II Elessar above.

_Jason's POV._

"All right. Mr Snart, why don't you tell Jason how you ended up here. Then Jason, tell us where and when you're from" Pike said.

"So I was with a group of time travelling misfits called the Legends who were all recruited by the demented Englishmen Rip Hunter to save history. We had a bad run-in with a group called the Time Masters and I blew up there time device called the Oculus. After the Oculus blew up, the temporal energies sent me to this time period. I became a mercenary for hire, until Starfleet recruited me" Snart explained his story.

Okay that's intense.

"Now, Jason, tell us how you got here" Pike said, leaning forward.

So I explained everything from how I ended up on Earth-1 and met Oliver to Novu, the Crisis and ended it with the mysterious entity attacking Novu and I and me ending up in the future.

"Well you've been a busy boy" Snart said sarcastically.

"You really met my ancestor? That is something I would like to hear about" Pike said.

"Yes I did. He's my mentor and he's guided me through everything. I'd be honoured to tell you about him" I replied.

Before Pike could reply, a loud bang echoed outside the room.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked.

Snart took out his gun which he called a Cold Gun.

It was built by Cisco Ramon and could shoot ice blasts.

No wonder they called him Captain Cold.

"Jason stay here. Snart follow me" Pike ordered.

"Woah, I'm not staying here" I argued.

"Fine, but stay behind me" Pike ordered and I nodded.

As I had no weapons on me, I balled my hands into fists and followed Pike and Snart out the door.

The guards were all slaughtered.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked in mounting horror.

I then heard inhuman growling coming from around the corner.

"Klingons" Pike said in recognition.

Okay what?

I am totally oblivious here.

When we rounded the corner, we came face to face with the ugliest thing I have ever seen.

Almost made the Chitauri look like supermodels in comparison.

The creature drew a large blade and attempted to stab Pike but I pushed him out the way.

I flip-kicked the creature and it staggered back and got hit with a laser blast from Pike and an ice blast from Snart.

The creature then gurgled and died.

Very disgusting.

I heard an explosion outside the building and Snart, Pike and I rushed to investigate.

I saw several more of these Klingon creatures firing lasers that burnt holes in fleeing people.

"I am Voq! Destroyer of Empires!" one of the Klingons shouted.

"Leonard Snart, robber of ATM's!" Snart replied and fired an ice blast.

Voq dodged the blast as I raced into the field.

Thanks to the serum in me, I could see when the Klingons were going to shoot.

I jump-kicked the first one down and dodged another laser blast.

Then, a blast of green energy hit me, making me crash into a stone bench.

I groaned in pain and looked up.

A man dressed in some type of armour with a red cape landed in front of me.

I initially thought it was Thor, but I highly doubt Point Break would want to kill me.

Unless I ate all his pop tarts of course.

A dark haired man was standing there.

"I'm really sorry about this kid" the man said, almost remorsefully.

He then fired twin blasts of green energy that struck me dead on in the chest and I went flying.

I slowly staggered to my feet, only to get punched in the gut, hard.

I stumbled back.

A brown haired woman, dressed all in black was standing there smirking.

"Who are you?" I asked as I coughed up some blood.

"Call me, Typhoid Mary" the woman snarled and rushed in to attack me.

I barely managed to dodge a punch sent to my head.

I replied by crouching down and hitting her in the gut.

She jumped back and kicked me in a rotary motion.

I flipped back and kicked her multiple times in the chest.

She punched me in the face as I attempted to break her arm.

She flipped over my arm-lock.

I attempted to kick her but she grabbed my leg.

I leapt high into the air, and kneed her in the face.

She staggered and dropped me.

I sent a series of punches to her face, and she staggered.

She caught my arm and shoved her palm against my face, before pushing me backwards.

She punched me in the face, but I whipped around and clocked her in the face, before kicking her in the face.

She leapt forward and punched me in the chest.

I sent a series of punches which she either dodged or blocked.

I then elbowed her in a rotary motion and punched her again.

But she sent me flying with a telekinetic blast.

"That's new" I muttered.

I climbed to my feet and leapt with a kick.

Mary hit me in the gut with a punch and I doubled over.

A green blast of energy then hit Mary and she went flying.

The man from before landed in front of me.

"You're betraying us?" she asked increduesly.

"Yes. I will not stand by and watch entire worlds get destroyed. And an innocent kid get murdered" the man declared.

"Then you will die with the rest of them" Mary sneered.

She then sent a telekinetic blast at him.

The man created a shield of green energy that deflected her telekinetic blast.

I scrambled away from the fight between the two.

The man clenched his fist and split into fifty identical copies of himself.

'Cool party trick' I thought to myself.

Mary leapt forward but was tackled away by two of the copies.

She kicked the first one away and punched the second.

The man sent a blast of energy that slammed her into a wall.

She unleashed a sonic scream that destroyed all copies but the original.

The man created an energy shield that absorbed the blast.

She kicked him away before turning her attention towards me.

I staggered to my feet and got into a fighting stance.

I heard Snart yelling as he was still fighting Klingons.

I attempted to jab at her face, but she dodged and punched me in the chest with both her fists.

The force of the blow sent me to one knee.

I stumbled back up, but she flip-kicked me in the face, causing blood to fly from my mouth and I went back to the floor.

I groaned and staggered to my feet.

Mary got hit with a powerful blast of energy and went sprawling a few feet away.

"This isn't over. All will fall!" she spat.

She then slammed a ball on the ground and vanished.

"Come on kid, up" the man said, lifting me to my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Quentin Beck. You can call me Mysterio if you want" the man said with a smirk.

"Jason Stark" I introduced myself.

"Yeah I know, the Anti-Monitor informed me" Beck said.

Okay.

This was creepy, that the Anti-Monitor was attempting to have me killed.

More explosions were heard around me. Clearly the Klingons were not yet done.

"You need the help?" Beck asked.

"Yeah sure why not" I replied.

We ran outside where several Starfleet guards were fighting against Klingons.

And they were losing.

A fishbowl helmet formed over Beck and he took off into the air, firing energy blasts at Klingons.

I leapt forward, striking one Klingon in the face and it growled before punching me away.

I went flying and hit the ground hard.

I got to my feet and flip-kicked the Klingon down.

Snart fired off his Cold Gun, killing multiple Klingons.

Finally there were dozens of Klingons lying dead.

We had won.

I sighed in relief.

Fighting aliens is always hard, no matter how many times you do it.

"All right Mr Beck. You owe us some explanations" I said to Beck as Snart walked over.

Beck then told his story; how he was from an alternate version of my Earth, where the Avengers were also different.

How he was captured by the Anti-Monitor and was forced to work for him, on the threat of death.

"Why did you change sides?" I asked him.

"I received guidance from someone named Lady Galadrial who told me to fight and she would protect my loved ones from harm"

Honestly, that was surprising.

"What about your powers?" I asked.

He explained how he could generate illusions as well as fire energy blasts.

"We need to regroup and figure out what the heck is going on" I then said once he was finished.

"No kidding" Snart snorted.

This was one hell of a day.

**And Chapter 8 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So Quentin Beck aka Mysterio from **_**Spider Man: Far From Home**_** is here. But as you can see, it is not him as I was pissed that he was a villain in the film, because the trailers made him look badass.**

**So I decided to make Beck a good guy from another Earth in the Multiverse who was working for the Anti-Monitor unwillingly.**

**He has the same powers he did in the film though. And picture Beck being played by Jake Gyllenhaal like in the film as he was absolutely phenomenal in the role. **

**I also hope you liked the fight against Typhoid Mary. This wont be the last time we'll see her in this arc, as she will show up for the final showdown of the Discovery arc. **

**And yes Lord of the Rings exists in the MCU. We will see them soon. Galadrial especially. **

**Now, there will be a 6 month time gap between this chapter and the next, as the next chapter will cover the events of E3.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**I apologize for the long delay; I've been dealing with some personal stuff. I will try to update a lot sooner than before, but no guarantees. **

**This chapter will cover the events of Episode 3 with the additions of Jason, Snart and Beck of course. How they joined the USS Discovery will be explained in this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yeah I was always sad that Mysterio was a bad guy and I don't care what anyone else says.

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Trust me, a whole lot of more heroes, villains and anti-heroes will be joining the series.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the inclusion of Mysterio and Galadrial. 

**HeroWitch:** Thanks for the review. Read my response to Aragorn II Elessar below.

**Aragorn II Elessar: **Thanks for the review. I actually thought he was going to be a good guy but in hindsight, it is rather clear that he was a villain. Glad you enjoyed the fight against Typhoid Mary. Glad you enjoyed the reference to Lady Galadrial.

_Jason's POV._

Well the six months of Starfleet training was fine.

Then after that, it just went to hell.

Leonard Snart, Quentin Beck and I had been assigned to a starship called the USS Discovery which was captained by some mystery dude named Gabriel Lorca.

When I first met the dude, he seemed very dark and kind of creepy.

Creepy in a bad way.

But orders were orders and I was not about to let myself get killed.

So for the past 3 weeks, Snart, Beck and I were working on the ship.

Pike had left for the Enterprise in order to investigate some anomaly elsewhere.

Due to my incredible senses and combat skills, I had been assigned to security.

I know, sounds fun.

I had learnt the security protocols very quickly as the serum had given me photographic reflexes.

I had also made friends with some members of the Discovery.

Some of them such as Commander Saru were very uptight. Saru was a Kelpian from the planet Camanor. He was a nice guy but boy did he need to lighten up.

Then there was Cadet Sylvia Tilly. She was a sweetheart.

Very enthusiastic and all that.

She reminded me a lot of Cisco and Felicity.

Then there was Commander Paul Stammets.

He was the descendant of Ray Palmer aka the Atom.

I had met Ray a while back when Oliver introduced the two of us. He was like Earth-1's version of my dad.

I was honestly not surprised.

The two even acted similar.

Personally, I had gotten along with him pretty well.

Then, 3 weeks after I arrived, came the news.

The woman who had triggered the whole Federation/Klingon war in the first place, Michael Burnham was coming here for some random thing I had no idea about.

Personally I didn't hate her.

Why would I hate someone for something that I wasn't even around to see?

So, Lorca had assigned me and Snart to do a meet and greet.

I had been given a phaser which was a futuristic space gun.

I didn't like guns that much though, I preferred knives.

So I had strapped several knives to my belt.

Slade Wilson had taught me how to throw knives with astonishing accuracy.

So Snart and I made our way down to the Shuttle Bay.

A space pod entered the force field and docked down.

Several prisoners all dressed in yellow emerged.

"Okay Snart, so which one is Michael Burnham?" I asked him.

"That one" he said, pointing to a dark-skinned woman who looked rugged and worn out.

"Michael Burnham, my name is Jason Stark. I'm with security. This is my comrade, Leonard Snart. You are required to come with us" I said, attempting to act professional. Not sure if I did a good job.

She looked so confused at the moment it would have been amusing, had we not had more important things to do.

It was almost like she didn't know what was going on.

"I didn't know I was supposed to come here" she said.

I frowned in confusion.

What was she talking about?

"I have literally no idea what you are talking about, but hopefully Captain Lorca will be able to sort it out for you" I said.

Snart just shot me a look.

And so, we led Burnham to the Captain's quarters.

I had managed to map out the entirety of the ship, to the point where I knew every square inch of the place.

I was so lost in my thoughts, as I reminisced about my friends, old and new that I nearly jumped when the elevator dinged.

We walked into the Captain's quarters where Lorca was waiting.

"Michael Burnham" he greeted.

Yeah he was still freaking me out.

"Why am I here Captain Lorca? I was supposed to be transported to a new prison" Burnham asked in confusion.

I traded a look with Snart.

What the hell was she talking about?

"Come with me. I have something to show you" Lorca said.

We walked down to what I recognized as the engineering lab.

What were we even doing here?

"Why are we here Captain?" Burnham asked.

"You started a war Michael. Don't you want to help me finish it?" Lorca asked.

Burnham looked hopeful as she shook his hand.

"These are two of my security officers, Jason Stark and Leonard Snart" Lorca introduced.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

Snart mock-saluted her which caused me to chuckle in response.

"Captain, please report to the bridge" a voice said.

"On my way" Lorca replied and motioned for us to follow him.

When we got to the bridge, everyone turned to look at Burnham.

I had gotten quite good at reading facial expressions and they all wore looks of hate and mistrust, not that I blamed them.

"What have we got?" Lorca asked.

"Captain, another ship, the USS Glen has been ravaged, and all of its crew is dead" a woman that I recognized as Luitennet Detmar replied.

"All dead?" Beck asked in confusion.

"It wasn't Klingons. My senses detect that it was something much larger and more dangerous" Detmar replied.

Well that sure as hell didn't sound good.

"I will dispatch a search party to investigate what happened. Ensign Stark, Luitennet Snart, you will be in the group. Burnham, you're going with them as well" Lorca instructed.

That last sentence raised a few eyebrows.

"If I may ask Captain, why are you sending her on the mission?" Commander Saru asked.

I sensed the underlying tone of anger though.

"Because this is an opportunity for her to prove herself worthy" Lorca responded coolly.

"Let's get going" I told Snart.

We saluted Lorca and walked out and down to go prepare.

I really missed everyone that I loved.

Trust me; being away for six months was not fun.

But hey, watcha do about nothing.

I had suited up in my combat suit as the face-mask had allowed me to breath in space.

I know real handy.

So I had suited up and made my way down to the shuttle bay.

I had found the whole place super fancy, and I mean way more than my Earth.

When I got to the Shuttle Bay, I found Beck there, already suited up.

Beck and I had become close friends during the six months.

He was an extremely funny guy who could also hold the line if you asked him too.

"Hey Quentin" I said in greeting.

"Hey Jay, you ready for this?" Beck replied and we did our signature handshake which lasted about 15 seconds.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

Beck let out a bark of laughter.

"There already in the shuttle buddy. Boy but you take your time. What do you do in there?" Beck said in a teasing tone.

I gave him a look of mock offence.

"Just…just get on the bloody shuttle" I said in a tired tone.

"If you say so grandpa" Beck replied with a smirk.

I smacked him upside the head in reply.

Everyone was in the shuttle and already strapped in.

So I strapped myself into one of the seats as the shuttle lifted off and flew out of the force field that was preventing us all from flying into space and dying.

Good times, good times.

We flew out of the ship and out into space.

I could clearly see the wreckage of the USS Glenn even from where I was sitting, which was at the very back.

Most of the ship was still intact but there was a major ton of debris floating everywhere around it.

"We'll dock here" Stammets said and docked it nearby.

Everyone else deployed space-suits which looked like really fancy hazmat suits.

I just activated my face mask and Beck formed his fishbowl helmet.

I keep telling him he needs to change it, but he stubbornly insists on keeping it like that.

What a weirdo.

Anyway, we moved into the ship, which was littered with dead bodies and the walls were covered in blood.

Whatever was on this ship, I seriously didn't want to meet it.

I silently drew an arrow and notched it to my bow.

Snart had taken out his Cold Gun and it was aimed.

Beck's hands were flowing with green energy.

Everyone else had regular phasers, which I wasn't sure would do much.

I didn't know if it was just me, but I kept hearing strange, animalistic growls coming from close by.

Almost like something was following us.

Nobody else seemed to notice, but I highly doubt they had super soldier serum in them.

So I shrugged it off for now and continued on.

The further we travelled, the more bodies we discovered, and the more disgusting the bodies were.

Like, really disgusting, and I'm not even joking when I say this, one body had an arm and both legs ripped off.

So naturally, I ended up stepping into giant puddles of blood.

Very not fun.

We moved through the ship until the growl sounded closer.

And this time, it wasn't just me who heard it.

Stammets and Beck had also heard it and turned to where the sound had originated from.

The next thing I heard was a growl followed by a massive scream.

One of the officers that were us had been grabbed and dragged off into the shadows, his screams echoing everywhere.

"Okay!" I exclaimed in horror.

We all looked around in horror before another officer was grabbed and brutally killed.

I spun around at superhuman speed, to see a large black coloured creature about the size of a horse move and kill another officer.

Beck created a pair of energy whips and managed to restrain the beast as I leapt onto its back.

"Shoot it!" I shouted and Stammets and Burnham fired there phasers as Snart fired an ice beam all of which caused the creature to roar in pain.

I was thrown off its back and rolled to my feet.

The creature then roared and made a lunge for Burnham.

Seeing this, I ran and tackled her out the way, but the creature slashed my back open with its extremely large claws.

I yelled in pain and hit the floor, hard.

"Come on!" Snart shouted.

Beck ran over to assist while Snart and Stammets provided cover fire.

Burnham and Beck helped me stand which was very painful.

Together we moved away while the creature dashed away into the shadows.

I groaned in pain, very near to passing out.

"Stay with me Jay!" Beck said encouragingly.

We got back to the shuttle and Stammets imiadetley undocked and flew back to the Discovery.

My face was hot and I was sweating heavily.

I had a sneaking suspicion that the wound was either getting infected or already infected, both of them being very bad.

Everyone's voices got hazier and hazier until I passed out.

I dreamt of flying monkeys and the Wicked Witch of the West.

I know, don't ask.

When I woke up, I was in Sick Bay.

Beck was standing next to me, a concerned look on my face.

Next to him was a Dr Hugh Culbart, who was the head doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Hugh asked me.

"Like I got mowed over with a tractor" I replied, groaning as the pain returned.

"I'll give you some pain medication to soothe the pain, but I'd recommend you stay here for the time being" Hugh advised.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Hugh then left to fetch the pain medication.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked Beck.

"We figured out the creature which is a Tardegrade by the way, emits spores which we can use to power a drive that will allow us to teleport through a place known as the Mycelia Network" Beck explained.

Now this was interesting as hell.

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't turn into a zombie or something" I joked.

Beck visibly shuddered however.

"Thank god you didn't, trust me; I've had a bad experience with zombies" Beck said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Some woman who is a zombie named Liv. Nice lady but boy she can freak you out" Beck said with a light chuckle.

That sounded very interesting and kind of weird.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Burnham enter Sick Bay.

Beck also noticed as well.

"I'll be in touch" he said and left the room, patting my shoulder.

Burnham approached me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm good" she replied.

"You have a question on your mind, go ahead, ask it" I said.

"Why did you save me? I mean, you have every right to hate me" Burnham said with self-loathing.

I felt a pang of pity for her.

"I don't even know the full story, so why would I hate you for something I don't even know about" I said.

She looked at me with a knowing look.

"That's not the full reason is it?" she asked.

I sighed.

"No. I couldn't let anyone die on my watch. No one" I replied in full honesty.

Burnham smiled and squeezed my hand.

"See you around" I said.

She nodded and left the room.

I was now very tired.

I was also wondering why the f this was my life.

"Ah this isn't going to go well for me" I muttered.

I kept having a recurring dream where Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was the Green Arrow which was very weird.

Only one name was echoing throughout my head.

Dr Manhattan.

**And Chapter 9 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So Episode 3 is done. Obviously since this is in Jason's POV, some stuff was removed.**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed Beck's reference to the TV series **_**IZombie**_** which is another Earth in the Multiverse. No guarantee it will appear though. **

**And the dreams that Jason have been having about Clint being the Green Arrow will be revealed in Chapter 11 and again at the end of the Discovery arc. **

**Now, next chapter will cover my version of Episode 4, with some changes obviously.**

**And Dr Manhattan will be important in defeating the Anti-Monitor and he will make his debut at the end of the next story arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover my version of Episode 4 with some obvious modifications. And a surprise character will show up as well. It will also serve as a reference point for future events. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare: **Thanks for the review. Glad you can't wait for Dr Manhattan to show up. Yep on Anti-Monitor. No kidding on Manhattan. He will only show up at the end of _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ though, otherwise it would be too easy for the heroes. Yes the other Watchmen will show up at some point and will team up with Rebecca Potts and Lex Luthor.

**HeroWitch:** Thanks for the review. Glad things are interesting. Dr Manhattan will appear at the end of the next arc.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. I think you meant Watchmen, but yes I am.

**Aragorn II Elessar: **Thanks for the review. Yep things got intense and will remain intense. I agree on Ray. 100 percent agree with you on IZombie. Actually it was the Oliver Queen of another Earth, he just happens to look like Clint. No kidding on Anti-Monitor.

_Jason's POV._

Following my injury at the hands or claws of the Tardegrade, I had made a full recovery.

The only thing that showed I had been clawed open was a faint scar.

Now Lorca, who was still creepy from the last time I talked to him, had called me in for a new assignment.

Sounds fun. (Not really).

I had strapped a knife to my belt, just in case because you never know.

The ship was fricking massive, so I ended up getting lost a few times on my way to the captain's office.

I finally found the office though, thank god.

"Come in" I heard Lorca's voice speak.

I walked into the office and stood in front of his desk.

"Captain" I greeted neutrally.

"Ensign Stark. Please, take a seat" Lorca gestured to the empty seat in front of me.

I sat down and Lorca looked me dead in the eyes.

"I have a new assignment for you Ensign. I have already assigned Commander Burnham to study the Tardegrade in order to weaponize it for warfare against the Klingons. Your job is to help Commander Burnham study it" Lorca said.

Yeah I wasn't expecting this to happen.

But I wasn't going to obey orders, even if I didn't like the guy.

"Yes Captain" I replied.

"Dismissed" Lorca said.

I got up and walked out of the door.

I was beginning to get a headache.

Why the F was this my life?

I wasn't sure when I found the engineering lab, but it was soon.

Burnham and Stammets were both there, talking about something.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey man" Stammets replied.

"Michael, Lorca said, you and I are assigned to study the Tardegrade" I informed Burnham.

"Someone call Kevin Feige because we're about to start smashing the fourth wall!" a new voice said from behind me.

My eyes widened in horror as I recognized who it was.

"Oh dear god" I groaned.

I turned around to see a man, dressed in red and black leather.

He was the one person I never wanted to be around.

"Wade, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Just checking in. I don't even exist in the MCU yet, so sad cause I'm so awesome" Wade said and tried to hug me.

"Get the hell off me" I snarled.

Burnham and Stammets both gave me a confused look.

"Don't ask, just don't ask" I groaned.

Deadpool turned his attention to them.

"How ya doing, Deadpool, hung out with Captain America but still managed to avoid becoming a Nazi"

Stammets shot me a horrified look.

Wade then turned his attention towards Burnham.

"Well, well look at what we have here. Oh la la" Wade said.

Burnham looked at Wade with a blank expression on her face.

"Ohhoo, tough crowd" Wade said, turning to attention to Stammets instead.

"How about you big boy?" he asked his eyes going up.

Yeah I'm going to admit, this was really funny.

I was resisting the urge to laugh at Stammet's face.

He looked half shocked, half flattered.

"And who might you be sweetheart?" Wade asked.

Stammets started backing off, trying to get away from Wade.

Let's just say, he wasn't very successful because Wade kept trying to get closer to Stammets.

"Don't run away from me Tinkerbell" Wade said.

I actually thought about letting Wade torment Stammets further but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Oliver told me to spare him of his suffering.

So I grabbed Stammets and Burnham and pulled them with me as fast

"How do you know that man?" Burnham asked me.

"You don't want to know" I replied.

"Okay I won't ask" Stammets replied.

"Commander Burnham, Commander Stammets, Ensign Stark, please report to my office" Lorca's voice boomed through the speakers.

"That's our cue" I said.

We walked towards Lorca's quarters which were a very long walk.

I constantly looked behind me, in case Wade was following us.

He wasn't though.

Lorca had explained to us that a human colony was under attack and we needed to warp to its location using the Tardegrade, despite Stammet's protests that it couldn't handle that big of a jump. Eventually we came to an agreement that Burnham and I would work on the Tardegrade.

Burnham nodded as we went in the direction of where the containment cell the Tardegrade was being held.

When we arrived, we found two other people there as well.

I recognized the first as Commander Landry.

We hadn't interacted much during the time I was here.

She was like Saru as in a sour chick.

Folks in the future need to lighten up.

The second was Beck.

"Hey Jay" Beck greeted.

"Hey Beck. Commander Landry" I greeted.

Laundry nodded stiffly at me.

Proving my point.

"What's up with the Tardegrade?" I asked, after noticing it going berserk in its cage.

"Its been acting like that ever since we got here" Beck replied.

The creature slammed itself against the glass causing it to shudder.

"We need to stabilize it" Landry said.

She picked up a syringe filled with blue liquid and opened the containment door.

That didn't quite end well for her.

The Tardegrade raised its claws and slashed her face.

It than proceeded to repeatedly ram its claws into Landry until she was dead, all in the span of 5 seconds.

"No! No! NOOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" I yelled.

Everyone else looked horrified as well.

The creature grunted and moved back into its cell.

"NOT OKAY!" I exclaimed.

"Okay this is very bad!" Beck said, walking around in circles.

"What are we even supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Wait a minute; the creature was acting in self-defence. There's no need to harm it" Burnham said in some sort of realization.

Beck and I both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, Burnham, go talk to Captain Lorca and tell him what happened. Beck and I will handle this thing" I said, sighing with exhaustion.

This was not how my day was supposed to go.

Beck created two copies of himself and they created whips of energy that restrained the Tardegrade.

I was so damn tired right now.

And boy did I miss my friends, back on Earth-1, my Earth and my team.

I also wondered about Conrad.

He had actually gotten worse since entering a coma.

He was now on the brink of death.

According to Novu, only a few beings in existence could save him, but most of them were killed by two dangerous entities. One he called an 'unknown enemy'. The second he called 'The Scarlet King'.

When I asked him who the Scarlet King was, Novu actually gave me a terrified look which said a lot.

He said that only two beings would be able to save Conrad; Lucifer Morningstar and 'The Unknown One who dwells at the edge of creation where no mortal has ever gone'.

So all in all, I was extremely worried.

But now the day went to hell when we nearly crashed into a star. A STAR!

So I was sent with Stammets to go fix the spores to make long range jumps.

_**A Few Days Later.**_

A few days later, and well Stammets and I still had made no progress which was quite frustrating.

God I wish Hank Pym or my dad were here, they would have figured it out in minutes.

Snart was with us, in order to monitor progress.

Stammets looked just as frustrated as I was, and Snart just looked bored.

"What are we supposed to do now? There's no way to use the Tardegrade" I snapped.

"What about teleporting it to the spore drive?" Beck asked as he entered.

"Beck you are a genius! Remind me to give you a cookie when this is done" I exclaimed as Stammets also seemed to realise what Beck meant.

"Yes thank you" Stammets said and rushed to one of the engineering panels.

I began typing commands into one of the control panels.

Good thing I had mastered them about a few days ago.

"Burnham get down to engineering now!" I said into my transponder.

"On my way" came the reply.

Snart stood by with his Cold Gun at the ready, in case the Tardegrade went apeshit on us.

Burnham came rushing down the staircase and into engineering.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Thanks to Beck over there, we figured out we need to teleport the Tardegrade into the spore drive so it can interface with it" I replied.

Beck was beaming from ear to ear like Christmas came early.

"Luitennet Snart, I need you to inform the Captain of what's going to happen" Stammets told him.

"You got it boss" Snart said and moved out of engineering.

We waited for the green light to proceed which was about 5 minutes.

"Commander Stammets, you are free to perform the experiment" Lorca said.

"Let's do this!" I said.

Stammets typed a few commands into his panel as Burnham took out her phaser.

"Standing by for transport in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Stammets said and hit a button.

A gold light filled up the spore drive containment cell and the Tardegrade materialised inside the spore-drive.

The creature thrashed around briefly before calming down once it saw the spores.

It then began absorbing the spores at a blinding rate as the ship began moving.

"What the hell's going on?" I shouted over the noise.

"It's connecting to the ship's interface" Beck said astonished.

"Everyone, we're going to jump!" Stammets yelled just as we did jump.

I heard shots fired as soon as we stopped jumping.

"We need to get to the bridge now!" Beck said and the 4 of us, took off towards the bridge.

We were where I guessed was the human colony as several large Klingon ships were attacking it.

"Fire!" Lorca ordered and the Discovery fired at the Klingon ships.

Clearly the Klingons weren't expecting that to happen because the majority of them had forced a retreat.

"Ha! Take that suckers!" I said in victory as the Klingons had all retreated.

The crew all cheered in victory as well.

One of the hits completely destroyed a Klingon warship which was an added bonus.

"Yes!" I said, doing a 'Tiger Woods fist bump'.

"Well done everyone. Commander Stammets, Ensign Stark, shut off the spore-drive please" Lorca said calmly.

"On it Captain" I replied and the two of us raced out of the bridge and towards engineering.

The two of us raced to engineering and I imiadetley began hammering commands into the panel.

"Shutting off the spore-drive" I said.

"Done" Stammets responded as the drive deactivated.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good work man" I told Stammets.

"You too" Stammets said.

"You would sure give Ray Palmer a run for his money" I complemented him.

Stammets looked at me with a knowing look.

"You know Ray Palmer?" he asked me.

"I'll explain it to you once this is done" I told him.

Stammets nodded.

I breathed out a sigh of exhaustion and relief.

_**Two Days Later. **_

The victory over the Klingons had been bloody spectacular in my opinion.

Crew morale was at an all new high point which was great.

But turns out battling Klingons and having to deal with Deadpool all day makes one very hungry.

So I went to the cafeteria to grab a bite.

Nice thing about the future, they had a machine called a replicator which gave you any form of food or drink in existence which was neat.

So I had ordered a ham sandwich and a coke and sat down at one of the tables.

I was mid-way through my sandwich when someone sat down at my table.

It was Stammets.

I was slightly surprised but not really that surprised.

"Hey Stammets" I greeted.

"Jason" he replied which was new because he never called me Jason before.

"You want to tell me something" I said, looking at his face and recognizing it.

"I know about the Crisis" Stammets said.

I looked at him with shock.

"Did it happen in the future?" I asked him.

Stammets shook his head.

"No it didn't. But I was warned that I was supposed to help you when you arrived here" Stammets explained.

"Who warned you?" I asked thinking it was Novu.

"Someone named Jim Corrigan. He called himself the Spectre. He said that you are the only one who can defeat the Anti-Monitor" Stammets said.

"Jim Corrigan? Never heard of him" I said in confusion.

"He calls himself the Spectre. A god-level being" Stammets explained.

"And I'm the only one who can defeat the Anti-Monitor?" I asked for confirmation.

"Apparently" Stammets replied.

"He also mentioned something that you need to find the golden city. Oh and that you needed to help get some redemption for some quote 'Batman who crossed the line and killed'" Stammets revealed.

"The golden city? What is that? And Batman who crossed the line and killed?" I asked in confusion.

Yes I was aware of who Batman is, Novu did inform me about him.

"Yeah, ruled by someone known as the Queen Mother is all he said. And the Batman was from Earth-99. Apparently he chose to even kill his allies" Stammets said.

"And he mentioned that you also needed to seek out someone named Cloud Strife. Said that he would be valuable during the final days" Stammets said.

Yeah this is so confusing yet I also felt a sense of unease within me for some reason.

"What else did he say?" I asked.

"He said that you must beaware of the Scarlet King. He bares a deep hatred for Creation itself. Not even the Anti-Monitorcan defeat him. That's how powerful he is. And he said you must find the Queen Mother as she weeps forever from a broken heart"

"All right then, does that mean that you are gonna help me stop this Crisis?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's do this" Stammets said.

We shook hands and cemented our friendship.

**And Chapter 10 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So I hope you liked Wade "Deadpool" Wilson aka The Merc with a Mouth showing up to well…irritate everyone. **

**As for the Scarlet King, well he will actually be very important in the cosmic storyline and will be one if this trilogies 3 main bad guys. He is neither Marvel nor DC actually. And he could destroy the entire Multiverse with a mere thought. **

**And Stammets is the descendant of Ray Palmer as well. And he was contacted by Jim Corrigan aka Spectre to help Jason since Stammets is also one of my faviroute Star Trek characters. **

**Now for the major parts of the chapter:**

**The Batman who crossed the line was the Bruce Wayne who appeared in Part 2 of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Unlike Arrowverse Lex Luthor he will not be redeemed, as Liam Potts will get rid of him. Arrowverse Lex Luthor will be redeemed as the Queen Mother will open his eyes .**

**Cloud Strife is from the Final Fantasy series and will play an important part in Jason's war against the Anti-Monitor. **

**And the Queen Mother is the final OC I am adding to this trilogy. I originally wasn't going to add her, but a few conversations with Razy Riddle inspired me to do it. She will be extremely important to the series and hell she is probably more important than Jason and that's saying something. She will make her debut soon. She will be VERY IMPORTANT to saving exsistence. You will find out why she weeps forever from a broken heart.**

**Now, next chapter will cover Episode 5 with Jason involved of course.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the events of Episode 5 so I hope you're all excited. It will also expand upon that dream that Jason has been having that was referenced in Chapter 9. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Glad Deadpool appearing was great. Oh my god, that was hilarious.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. LOL! On Wade indeed. Glad Stammets being Ray's descendant was a nice twist. Lex won't be redeemed but I do plan for the Queen-Mother to open Lex's eyes. You will see on the Queen-Mother at the end of the Lucifer arc. Queen-Mother is a title but it is not her name.

**OmniarchOnePunchSuperman: **Thanks for the review. I am trying not to include Dr Manhattan until the end of _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ because we are trying to make it a challenge here. But yes, I have another OP villain in mind. And none of the heroes in any universe have met the Scarlet King yet.

_Jason's POV._

It had been a few weeks since we had made our first spore-jump and all was great.

But that was when the great ended.

I was assigned to accompany Lorca on a trip to Starfleet HQ where he was supposed to brief them about the new spore-drive.

I guess being trained by Oliver Queen, Nyssa Al Ghul and Slade Wilson has its perks.

But those perks usually wind up getting you in some serious trouble.

What happened next was point in case.

I mostly zoned out the boring parts of Lorca's explanation until we finished.

We were now supposed to guard the spore-drive until Starfleet could create new drives for all ships.

So now we were on our way back to the Discovery.

But that was when everything went to hell.

"Something's incoming" I reported as I noticed several strange ships approaching us from the rear.

"Klingons" Lorca said.

Oh come on.

Really?

"There locking onto us with a tractor beam" I said with urgency in my voice.

I tried to fly forward but boy was that tractor beam strong.

It completely drew us in before I had time to do anything.

"Oh great" I groaned.

The door was kicked open and several Klingons emerged, growling and snapping at each other.

I hammered a punch into the first one and it fell back but another head-butted me viscously and I staggered back.

Lorca fired his phaser and it took out two of them.

Two appeared and grabbed Lorca, one of them kneeing him in the face.

I tried to kick one of the Klingons but was hit so hard in the face, I was knocked out.

I dreamt of lots of things as per usual.

A man turning into a green Martian, a man with a hook and a stone statue that moved and snapped a man's neck.

Yeah I know quite interesting.

When I woke up, I was in a very smelly prison.

I did know it was a prison thanks to the fact that there were dozens of dead bodies lying all over the place and I highly doubt it was the morgue. There were also a few people including Lorca sitting and standing.

"Glad to see you're awake" Lorca said and I turned to face him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"I'd say about five hours" Lorca replied.

"Who're you?" I asked as I noticed a new guy.

He looked like he had been stuck here for quite a while if the grime on his face was any indication.

"Harry Mudd" the man said, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Stark" I replied simply.

I had a feeling that I really shouldn't trust the guy.

I also noticed another person lying next to Lorca who looked half-dazed.

"Ash Tyler" the man said.

I nodded in response.

I zoned out from exhaustion.

When I woke up again, I heard Lorca and Tyler speaking.

"Where you from son?" Lorca asked.

"I was on the USS Knight Rider. The ship was attacked by Klingons and I wound up in here…for god knows how long" Tyler replied.

Lorca nodded.

"I also captained a vessel before the Discovery. The ship was ambushed by Klingons. But death was a better option than being captured so I blew up the ship and the entire crew died. I was the only survivor" Lorca revealed.

That made my eyes widen in horror.

I'm pretty sure not even Steve would basically murder his team.

Harry laughed which sounded so damn creepy.

"Yeah I'm sure you did. There's a damn bounty on your head you know?" Harry laughed again.

"Dude just shut up" I snapped making a 'zip it' motion with my hand.

Harry glared at me, but I wasn't fazed.

"Okay enough arguing, down to business, we need an escape plan" Lorca said.

That got everyone's attentions.

So for the next hour, we came up with an escape plan so that we could get out of here, and possibly contact the Discovery.

Within the hour, the plan was all set and ready.

I could only just hope that we succeeded.

It was either win or die.

Those were the only two options.

One Klingon guard unlocked the cell in order to probably torture us for information or something.

That was when we sprung into action.

I kicked the Klingon in the knee, causing it to buckle and Tyler hit him in the face.

I leapt and pulled him into a vicious head-lock, causing him to grunt and try to get out of it but I was a lot stronger.

I snapped the neck brutally and threw the body to the ground.

"All right! Let's go!" Harry said, rubbing his hands eagerly.

Lorca gave me a look and somehow I understood what it was.

"Yeah no, not you" I said to him.

Harry faltered at that.

Before he had time to react, I punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked me.

"Something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable" I explained.

"Let's go" Lorca said and we begun moving out of the prison.

We needed to somehow contact the Discovery so that they could rescue us.

If not…well we were doomed.

I had managed to grab a Klingon gun, by the way, I had no idea how it worked but we'll see.

Another Klingon rounded the corner and rushed us but Lorca stabbed it with a Klingon blade he picked up.

I picked up its gun at tossed it to Tyler who nodded at me.

We began moving outwards towards where we hoped, were the communications centre.

Several Klingons tried to attack me, but I flip-kicked one and him went down.

I kicked up a blade and threw it at one Klingon, impaling him through the throat, to the wall.

"Stick around" I quipped.

Tyler fired his gun and gunned down two others.

The ship was a lot bigger than I had given it credit for.

Multiple times we got lost, and almost paid the price for it.

But using teamwork, we got out of most of the situations alive.

"Found the centre" Lorca said and we ran into a large room that held multiple Klingons.

"Starfleet. You have some nerve showing your faces here" one Klingon snarled.

I snorted.

"Look whose talking"

I said that because man were they ugly.

I rushed two of them, dodging under one hit.

I then replied with a crouch hit that knocked the Klingon down.

The other Klingon bear-hugged me, lifting me up, before head-butting me.

I kneed the Klingon in the groin and it dropped me.

I back-flipped, kicking the Klingon in the face and knocking it out.

Lorca and Tyler had managed to dispatch the other Klingons in the room as well.

There was a large explosion all of a sudden that rocked the ship.

"We're under attack" I noted.

There was a crackling sound coming from the control consol and I turned my attention to it.

"This is the USS Discovery. Release the prisoners or face consequences" a voice I recognized as Saru's came through.

I sighed in relief at that.

Looks like we didn't need to contact anyone.

"Hell yeah, cavalry's here" I smiled.

"This is Captain Lorca. Prepare transport for 3 people" Lorca said.

"Standing by" came the reply.

A golden light flooded the room and we all disappeared.

When we reappeared, we were back on the Discovery.

Burnham and Saru were standing there, relief on there faces.

"Its good to have you back Captain" Saru smiled.

"It's good be back" Lorca replied.

Burnham smiled and Saru chuckled.

"This is Ash Tyler, he's a Starfleet officer who was also captured" Lorca said, gesturing to Tyler.

The ship rocked.

"Ugh" I groaned.

"To the bridge now!" Lorca ordered and we all moved towards the bridge.

"Luitennet Detmar, warp us out of here" Lorca ordered as we made it onto the bridge.

"Got it Captain" Detmar replied and we began turning.

Within five seconds, we jumped far away from the Klingon ship.

This was good news at least.

Now time for a bloody rest.

_**Later That Night.**_

But it seems that fate has other plans for me.

In my dreams, a hooded, robed figure came to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure.

"Call me the Phantom Stranger. I am here to show you another Earth that will prove vital in defeating the Anti-Monitor" Stranger said.

I frowned.

These people would have to be seriously powerful.

Stranger faded and the new Earth was shown.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Earth-96, Metropolis, Kansas" Stranger's voice whispered in my head.

I saw a man fighting several thugs on a rooftop.

He was dressed in an identical Green Arrow suit.

He fought with expert skill and the thugs were down in minutes.

He walked to the edge of the roof and slowly removed his hood and mask.

I had expected Oliver Queen to be under the hood.

Who was under the hood, took me completely by surprise.

The Green Arrow was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

"Okay, what the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"This Earth is one where the heroes have different faces and faces of ones of other Earths. This is not Clint Barton. He is Oliver Queen. He just happens to have Clint Barton's face" Stranger said.

A woman dressed in a white outfit jumped down and walked to Oliver, along with a man who looked like Slade minus the eyepatch.

The woman looked exactly like Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.

"She is this Earth's version of Sara Lance" Stranger confirmed.

"And the man is Logan Howlett aka Wolverine"

A man dressed in a Superman outfit that looked exactly like Ray Palmer landed slowly.

"The Superman is Clark Kent"

"You will learn more in time my friend" Stranger whispered.

I sure as hell hoped so.

**And Chapter 11 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So Episode 5 has happened as well.**

**This Earth is one of my own creation and I am really excited to integrate into the Multiverse. **

**For all the acting choices on the characters:**

**Jeremy Renner as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.**

**Scarlett Johansson as Sara Lance/White Canary.**

**Manu Bennett as Logan Howlett/Wolverine.**

**Brandon Routh as Clark Kent/Superman.**

**More characters will come in later as well including more Marvel characters. **

**Episode 6 will happen the exact way it did in canon so I'll be skipping that and going straight to Episode 7 which is one of my faviroute Star Trek episodes. **

**Now, next chapter will cover my version of Episode 7 and then there will be a major canon divergence that will only pick up for the Mirror Universe arc of Season 1.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover my version of Episode 7, which by the way, is my faviroute episode of Season 1.**

**Just pretend that the events of Episode 6 happened exactly the way it did in canon. **

**After this chapter, there will be a major canon divergence that will only pick up again for Episode 10 onwards.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. Let's just say that the Queen Mother has a way of opening people's eyes. Plus I have a very special way to redeem Lex.

**OmniarchOnePunchSuperman:** Thanks for the review. Actually according to my sources, it is said that the Scarlet King is the most powerful. Actually though, my OC, Nalia, aka Queen Mother will explain how the Scarlet King is the most powerful. The infinite darkness who sent Jason to the future will be the final and ultimate villain in this series. And let me know if you would like any other SCP's to appear.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked my casting choices. Actually, my faviroute live-action versions of Superman are in this order: Christopher Reeve/Brandon Routh, Henry Cavill, Smallville Tom Welling and Tyler Hoechilin. No offence taken on Scarlett Johansson as Earth-96 Sara Lance.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes against the Klingons. Poor Jason indeed. Yes that describes Earth-96. Yep on Earth-96 Superman.

_Jason's POV._

Following our victory against the Klingons, well a temporary victory that is, we had decided to have a large celebration.

Well I certainly needed it, trust me, working on the spore drive and fighting Klingons all week long certainly made things a truck load more tiring than usual.

So I had joined Snart and Beck who had become my closest friends on this ship, along with Stammets.

As we moved into a large ball room, the party was in full swing as pretty much every person on the ship had been invited.

Thanks to the super-soldier serum in me, I became incapable of getting drunk, which I had found out when I out drank my team-mates on Team Monitor and they had all passed out from too much liquor.

Yeah that was so entertaining, especially watching Morris drink a Whiskey shot and then fall backwards and pass out.

Snart, Beck and I had found our way to where Burnham and Tyler were chatting with a few other Starfleet officers.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Jason! Good to see you guys" Tyler greeted with a smile.

Snart just nodded his head while Beck replied with an over-enthusiastic wave, causing me to elbow him in the ribs.

I began mingling with everyone and even took in a few shots, not to get drunk, merely for the taste.

I know, call me a heathen, whatever.

I had a feeling that something was going to go south, very quickly.

I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder and turned around to see that it was Burnham.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the look on her face.

"The Captain wants you, me, Tyler and Snart to go to the Shuttle Bay. He said there's some type of creature that needs to come onboard" Burnham said.

Another creature? What the heck?

"I'll go find Snart" I told her.

She nodded as I left to go find Snart.

I eventually found him and re-laid the same message to him.

So the four of us departed to the Shuttle Bay to go see whatever the heck this was about.

Looks like I cant get a damn break around here.

But then again, I haven't had a break since 2008, so who am I to judge.

We made it to the Shuttle Bay where there was a ship docking.

"You ready?" I asked around.

I received nods.

The shuttle door opened and something came out.

No, wait it was someone.

The blood instantly drained from my face when I recognized who it was.

It was Harry Mudd.

And he didn't look happy.

He probably still had a grudge against me for punching him in the face and leaving him to die.

"Okay what?" I gaped.

Harry glared at me with something akin to hatred.

"You know this man?" Burnham asked.

"Yeah that's Harry Mudd. Petty criminal. He was on the ship that Tyler, the Captain and I were captured on" I said.

"And you left me to die on that filthy ship" Harry snarled at us.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"To sell this ship to the Klingons of course" Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, buddy hate to inform you but that aint going to happen" Snart said, taking out his Cold Gun and activating it.

"I knew you would say that. Which is why I placed a bomb on me" Harry revealed.

Now all of us paled.

"What?" Burnham asked.

"Yes. Sayonara" Harry smirked and pressed a device in his hand.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted and attempted to stop Harry.

But I was too late.

A fiery explosion erupted and I was instantly thrown back from the blast.

A few moments later, I, Burnham, Snart, Tyler and the rest of the ship were blown up.

And I died.

Yes you heard that one right.

I died.

Now some of you may be thinking, 'Oh Jason, you didn't really die. It just felt like dying'.

No I literally died.

100 percent, D.E.A.D.

I'm not even joking.

When I somehow woke up again, I was at the same party I was it before we went all kaboom.

How I have absolutely no idea.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked when he saw my conflicted expression.

"Yeah, something I ate" I lied.

I felt someone nudge me in the ribs and turned around to face Snart.

"We died right?" Snart asked me.

So he also remembered?

I guess only those who had been the first to get blown up were the ones who remembered.

"What was that?" Snart asked.

I guess only those who had been blown up originally, remember what happened.

"That means that Burnham and Tyler should remember as well" I deduced.

"Yeah, let's ask them" Snart agreed.

We soon found Tyler and Burnham both of whom looked just as shell shocked.

"You remember getting blown up right?" I asked.

They both nodded, looking extremely relieved.

"We need to stop Harry from blowing up the ship or selling it to the Klingons for that matter" I said.

"Yeah, he should be here about now" Tyler agreed.

"Let's go kick his ass" I smirked.

"And hopefully not die this time around" Snart added.

"And that" I agreed.

We made our way to Shuttle Bay where the pod had already landed.

"Get ready" I said.

I drew a knife, Burnham and Tyler drew there phasers and Snart activated his Cold Gun.

"Stop right there! We know you have a bomb" I said to Harry.

"Really? Well that just saves me a whole lot of time" Harry said and clicked the device.

"Oh come on really?" I groaned as I was blown up and killed again.

Once again, I was at the party.

"Okay, let's try this again" I sighed.

Snart came up to me again, looking extremely pissed.

I guess that's what happens when you get blown up twice.

"You good?" I asked him.

"Yeah and very pissed" Snart replied.

"Oh yeah? Get in line" I snorted.

We found Burnham and Tyler and once again, they both remembered what happened.

Before we could come up with a new plan, Stammets approached us.

"You guys are in the time-loop right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do you even know that?" I asked him.

"The spores allow me to remove myself from the time-loop. We need to figure out how to break the time-loop and stop this Harry from blowing up the ship" Stammets explained.

"How did you know there was a time-loop?" I asked.

"After the second time we got blown up, I found the Shuttle Bay and saw what happened?" Stammets revealed.

"I'm all open to suggestions" Snart said.

"We should get to Engineering. We only have about 10 minutes until he blows the ship up for a third time" Stammets said.

10 minutes?

Are you kidding me?

How the hell could we figure out how to break a time-loop in 10 minutes?

But there was no time to waste so the 3 of us found Burnham and Tyler and we made our way down to Engineering.

"What do we need to do?" Tyler asked as we reached Engineering.

"We need to find the source of the time-loop and hopefully find someway to stop the source before it blows up" Stammets explained.

"And we need to review the ship's data logs to possibly get any indication of what caused it" I realized, catching onto his plan.

Stammets nodded.

"All right, Tyler, you're with me. Snart, please make sure no one tries to kill us" I asked.

"You got it" Snart nodded and activated his Cold Gun.

Going through the data-logs was a pain in the ass as there were so many, I'm not sure at what point I smelled the explosion.

"We're dead now. See you guys again" I said to everyone as the explosion engulfed me.

And for the third time that night, I woke up again at the party.

I didn't even bother talking to anyone, I just found Stammets.

"Let's fix this damn mess" I snarled.

"Yeah, let's grab everyone else" Stammets replied.

We found Snart, Tyler and Burnham and finally found our way down to Engineering.

I began searching through the data logs as fast as I possibly could because if I died one more time, I was going to kill someone.

Tyler came over and we began searching through the data-logs as fast as we could as working together, well we were fast.

I ended up finding several data hacks into our mainframe which was weird as they were supposed to be unhackble.

It was for a full blueprint on the ship.

Harry had obviously been planning this for quite a while.

"Guys, he knows every square inch of this entire ship. Which means that he knows what we're going to do, before we even do it. He probably has a mole too" I told everyone else with dread.

"Oh crap" Stammets replied.

"Jay, Snart, I need you to go figure out how to reverse the data-hack so that we can stop Harry from blowing the ship up" Stammets instructed.

"On it" I replied as Snart and I made it out of Engineering.

I took out one of my pads and began tracking the source.

"The data-hack originated from somewhere down here" I said, pointing to a nearby hallway.

Then I heard the explosion.

"Bloody hell" I cursed and was killed again.

I woke up at the party again.

This time Snart was standing next to me and looked equally as mad.

I guess being killed over and over again, kinda rubs you up the wrong way.

"Let's go" I sighed and grabbed Snart.

Stammets, Burnham and Tyler went down to Engineering while Snart and I went searching for the origin of the hack.

"Found it" I declared, finding a computer panel.

What I found horrified me.

Harry had managed to download 95 percent of the ship's entire schematics.

What the hell?

"Oh this is not good" I said, horrified.

"We need to tell the others now" Snart said, after reading what I found.

We found the others down in Engineering.

"Guys, Harry's downloaded 95 percent of the ship's entire schematics" I told them.

"Damn it" Stammets cursed.

"Yeah we also have much bigger problems to worry about" Snart said as we all died for the fifth fucking time that night.

Once again, I found everyone else and we went down to Engineering.

"I have a new plan. We need to make Harry believe he has won. He'll believe it and the time loop will stop. Don't ask how I know, I just do" Stammets explained.

"Let's kick this guy's ass" I said with determination in my face.

We all made our way down to the Shuttle Bay where Harry was coming out.

"Finally decided to give me the ship?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually. You win" I said in my most convincing voice.

"Good work" Harry said.

"The time-loop is broken" Stammets mouthed to me.

I nodded.

"Actually, you lose this time Harry" I smirked.

Harry frowned and I threw a knife which disarmed him of his detonator.

He looked shocked briefly and Snart moved into action, firing an ice beam from his Cold Gun which caused Harry to yell in pain.

I leapt forward and engaged Harry in hand-to-hand combat.

I threw a series of punches that instantly sent Harry to the floor while Snart stood by, ready to fire his Cold Gun if neascary.

Harry groaned and got up, glaring at me.

"Had enough?" I taunted.

Harry pulled out a phaser and prepared to shoot me, but Snart fired an ice-beam that hit Harry in his face, killing him instantly.

I flinched back in slight shock before recovering.

But then imiadetley, I sighed in relief.

At least this was over.

"Bomb's disabled" Stammets called over.

More good news, yay!

At least this bloody thing was now over.

But now, Lorca was acting suspicious when I heard him talking with someone, saying that they needed to get rid of someone on the ship who was a threat to his plans.

I had no idea what was coming.

And with everything that happened and was happening, I wasn't sure I would ever be ready.

But I knew that I would have allies in all this.

And in the end, I would win one final time.

I kept seeing images of a golden city and beautiful goddess walking through the golden halls.

There were multiple moons in the sky and a massive tree at the entre of the city.

Just before I faded from it, I heard her speak.

"Find me Jason Stark" she whispered.

**And Chapter 12 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So as you can see, I changed Harry's fate in here so that he is killed since Harry was a scumbag who deserved what came to him.**

**Poor Jason, Stammets, Burnham, Tyler and Snart. They kept getting killed over and over again.**

**The goddess is the Queen Mother by the way. She will be important in later chapters. **

**Now, next chapter will have a major canon divergence that will pick up again in Episode 10. It will also have a major role for the rest of the trilogy.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the major canon divergence and will set up a new superhero team that will play a major role of sorts in defeating the Anti-Monitor.**

**Now, my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** won't follow the Arrowverse version at all except for drawing elements from it such as the Paragons, since I enjoyed the comic's version a lot more. And I also have much different plans for future story arcs as well. And I can confirm now, not EVERY fandom will be involved in COIE. The ones I can confirm are: Arrowverse, Smallville, MCU, DCEU, Lucifer, John Wick, Star Trek, Once Upon A Time and a few others. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. No kidding on Harry.

_Jason's POV._

Yep, I seem to get the worst luck.

I was calmly sharpening my knives in my quarters when I heard Lorca's voice boom through the speakers.

"Jason Stark to the Bridge!" Lorca said.

Now that might not seem out of the ordinary, but Lorca's voice was cold, almost like he was angry with me or something.

"On my way" I replied.

When I arrived on the bridge, everyone was there and were all looking at a holographic screen.

I felt a few deep glares on me that confused the heck out of me.

As I got closer, I saw that the screen was from Engineering and that it showed me.

I was busy smashing and destroying the spore containers and basically being human-sized Hulk.

What the hell was going on?

I'm pretty sure I never did that, unless I somehow sleep-walked and I have never done that.

When the footage was finished, Lorca turned to me with an angry look.

"Care to explain why you had to do that?" Lorca spoke, his eyes burning with questions that suppressed his anger.

"Yeah, I didn't do this" I tried to reason with everyone.

Lorca raised an eyebrow and a bitter snort escaped his lips.

"Quite the contrary from what you've just seen" Lorca replied.

"I've never been anywhere near Engineering today" I said.

Why the hell would Lorca think I would jeopardise everything?

"I invited you Jason Stark onto this ship to help us win this war, to work on our most vital asset and you do this?" he shook his head, anger leaking into his voice.

"Right now I'm trying to understand why you'd lie about it with evidence so clear"

Stammets looked at me with confusion and sympathy while Snart and Beck both looked like they wanted to protest.

"It'll take weeks to get this going. We won't be able to jump at all" Saru reported, with anger in his voice.

I was stunned to say the least.

"So Discovery has to be on the sidelines again until the drive is fixed. I can't have any complications so you'll be confined to your quarter's imiadetley and you'll stay there until told otherwise. You got that?" Lorca said.

"It's a bloody set-up, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Your privileges are being revoked as we speak and if you step out of line again, you'll be moved into the brig for as long as this war goes on for" Lorca continued and looked at Stammets.

I was so shocked at the moment; I didn't even register what Stammets was saying to me.

He calmly led me out of the Bridge and I looked at everyone's faces.

Everyone was looking at me with cold anger in there eyes.

Burnham and Tilly were looking at me with pity.

Beck was practically seething, his hands conjuring weapons of all sorts.

I was led towards my quarters which were being removed of all my weapons and suit as those could be used to escape.

"Are you okay?" Stammets asked me.

I gave him a look.

"Right, sorry. I'll be back ASAP" Stammets replied and moved out of the room.

When everyone was gone, I sat on my bed.

This was so not good.

That meant that whoever framed me was still on this ship.

A few of what felt like hours later and Saru entered the room.

"Commander Saru" I greeted trying to keep my voice neutral.

"I've come here to inform you of your duties for tomorrow" Saru said.

"I thought I was confined here?" I said in confusion.

"I am aware" Saru replied.

"You'll be going over the spore's coding and repairs" Saru informed me.

"You still want me to help you with the spore drive?" I asked in surprise.

"It wasn't up to me. It was only by Captain Lorca's orders" Saru said.

"What did you want me to do?" I asked.

"If it were up to me, you'd have nothing to do and be serving the remainder of your time in the brig. Damage was extensive" Saru replied.

Yeah this was so not good.

"I know you don't believe me have you considered the possibility that I didn't do it, and am being set up?" I asked.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, you were caught on camera and I don't know why you are denying it" Saru replied.

"I didn't do it, and I'll prove I didn't do it" I gritted my teeth.

Saru nodded stiffly and exited the room.

I was sot tired right, now, I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up with a start a few hours later, to hear someone coming into my room.

I got off my bed and barely managed to dodge a knife swing, aimed at my head.

Great, now folks are trying to kill me. This is exactly what I needed.

I elbowed the man in a rotary motion, and ducked under a phaser shot.

I flip-kicked the man away and jumped up to avoid a knife throw.

I wrestled the knife away from another assailant and jammed it into his throat, killing him.

I broke the arm of another and threw him into a wall.

That's when I heard something roll into the room.

Looking down, I saw it was a grenade.

"You're kidding me" I deadpanned.

I kicked up a knife and threw it at the assailant, killing him before running from the room.

The grenade exploded and a hole was ripped into the ship.

I was yanked out of the hole, despite my best efforts and flung into space.

Turns out, no amount of super-soldier serum can save you from space.

I began choking; gasping for air, but there was none.

I was about 5 seconds from dying, when a beam of light caught me and I felt myself flying upwards.

I then passed out from lack of oxygen.

When I woke up, I was in a metal chamber.

The first thing I noticed was that I was on a cold, metal floor.

Groaning, I looked around to find I was in some kind of Shuttle Bay.

I coughed, trying to gather in as much air as possible.

I heard footsteps coming in and looked ahead to find a young dark-skinned woman dressed in jeans and a combat jacket standing at the entrance.

"Who are you?" I asked, still feeling weakened, but willing to put up a fight if neascary.

"Monica Rambeau. And you're Jason Stark, I know" she introduced herself.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"To help you. Come with me and the big boss will explain everything" Monica said.

"Who's the boss?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"You'll see" Monica replied with a smirk.

She led the way as we travelled across a winding ship that looked a lot like a fancy, super advanced Helicarier back on my Earth.

When we reached what I assumed was the cortex, 4 other people were standing and seated respectfully.

Two of them were green-skinned aliens with large pointy ears.

The third person, I recognized as my eyes widened.

It was Maria Hill, the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. on my Earth.

The fourth person turned around and I also recognized him.

It was S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, Nick Fury.

"Fury?" I asked in shock.

"So nice to finally see you again Mr Stark" Fury said.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were you know back on Earth, running S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked.

"Sit down please and everything will be explained" Fury said.

I took a seat at the round table.

"First off, these are two of my associates, Talos and Soren. They are members of a shape shifting alien race called the Skrulls. And you know Agent Hill and Agent Rambeau already" Fury gestured.

"So what exactly is this?" I asked.

"Welcome to S.W.O.R.D. It stands for "Sentient World Observation and Response Department". S.H.I.E.L.D. deals with domestic threats and S.W.O.R.D. handles extraterrestrial and interdimensional threats" Hill explained.

"How long as this been operational?" I asked.

"For quite a while" is all Fury said.

But this is Fury we're talking about, so no surprise there.

"Who framed me?" I asked the most important thing on my mind.

"Gabriel Lorca did" Fury said.

Okay what?

"Why would he do that?" I asked in shock.

"Because he knows that you pose a threat to his plans and he is willing to do anything to make sure you don't ruin those plans" Talos said.

Okay I knew he was shady, but I didn't think he would be willing to go this far.

"What plans?" I asked.

"Recently, we discovered that Lorca is not from this universe at all" Hill revealed.

"What!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"It's true. He's from Earth-2. He was a criminal who killed dozens of people and committed acts of terrorism. He somehow made his way over to this universe and killed the real Lorca, taking his identity. We think he may be using the spore-drive to find a way back to his universe" Hill explained.

"Oh boy. That actually explains a lot" I said.

"So what the hell do we do now?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well we need to travel to Earth-2. Your friends should probably arrive soon" Fury said.

I nodded.

This was a rough day for sure.

"And then we need to kill Lorca. Cause if he's still around when the Crisis happens, we're gonna be in some deep shit" Monica voiced.

I whirled on her.

"You know about the Crisis?" I asked her.

"Yes we do. There are 31 events that will somehow weave into the countdown to infinite Crisis" Soren explained.

"31? What events are these?" I asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that there are 31 events that will happen at some point between now and the Crisis and the only way we know of them is via 31 messages" Hill explained.

"Do we know what the messages say?" I asked.

"Only 4. Here they are" Hill said showing me a screen with 4 messages on it.

**Fall of the Foundation.**

**Trio of Three End the Final Fantasy.**

**Master of the Force Rises One Final Time. **

**City Of The Queen-Mother. **

Okay this was so odd; I don't even know what to say.

But I needed to table this for the current moment.

"How far from the breach are we?" Fury asked.

"Two light years" Hill replied.

"Punch it" Fury instructed.

The ship went into warp and we flew into the breach which was a blinding series of lights.

When we finished arriving, we were at a sector of space.

But it was littered with the remains of a destroyed moon.

"Looks like we're here" I noted.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait for the Discovery to arrive" Hill said.

"Now until then, we have a job to do. You're coming with us" Fury said to me.

**And Chapter 13 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So Lorca has framed Jason. Given how much of a bastard he was, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.**

**And now S.W.O.R.D. has been introduced. The current line-up consists of Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Talos, Soren and Monica Rambeau.**

**And given how horrific the Mirror Universe was in the show, and how in the Arrowverse, Earth-2 was also horrific, I thought it would be a good idea for the Mirror Universe to be Earth-2. **

**Now we have 31 events that will tie into **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** and you will see how when we get there in the sequel.**

**I hope you can guess what the lines mean. Try our best. If not, then you will have to wait and see. **

**BTW, "Fall of the Foundation" is related to the Scarlet King. **

**Next chapter will have Jason having dreams of various events and will have meeting other god-level beings.**

**And in the following chapter, S.W.O.R.D. will meet the crew of the USS Discovery. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Somehow forgot to mention last chapter, but now we have over 100 reviews. Thanks a lot everyone. **

**On with the story…**

**This chapter will expand on those dreams that Jason has been having since Chapter 9. I was originally going to do it at the end of the Discovery arc, but I decided to shift my plans up a bit. This chapter will lay some more groundwork for what is to come down the road. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes this story will take place more in other fandom's although the Arrowverse will still be involved. I agree with you and I do plan to integrate Star Wars into this verse at some point in this story. Yes, Smallville will play a major role in this trilogy. Unlike the Arrowverse writers however, I plan to use Smallville characters in a number of story arcs.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yeah poor Jason. Yes LOTR will be involved in COIE along with other fandom's.

_Jason's POV._

So following the whole framing shit and meeting the organization known as S.W.O.R.D., I began having dreams.

The same dreams about a version of Oliver Queen who looked exactly like Clint Barton.

So the being known as the Phantom Stranger came to me in my dreams.

"Follow me, quickly" Stranger urged.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll explain once we arrive. The battle is about to begin" Stranger said.

I followed him to the edge of a rooftop.

Down below, I could clearly see this Earth's version of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, drawing his bow back.

Next to him was Earth-96 Logan.

"You ready for this bub?" Logan-96 asked.

"Never been more. Let's just hope we can survive this thing" Oliver-96 replied grimly.

Logan-96 snorted.

It was quite curious watching these two interact.

A massive tidal wave of darkness flew towards the city and I sucked in a breath.

Man this was not good.

"Nyarlathotep, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" Oliver-96 roared and loosed an arrow that multiplied into a hundred arrows that struck dead on.

I paled as I remembered fighting Nyarlathotep in the World Beyond.

Unless this Earth had a version of John Constantine with them, they were doomed.

A blur flew past Oliver-96 as Superman-96 flew at super speed to smash his fists into the darkness.

Nyarlathotep howled and swatted Superman-96 aside.

Someone landed next to Oliver-96 and I recognized her as Earth-96's version of Sara Lance aka White Canary.

Someone in a wheel chair rolled up next to them at the same time.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"This Earth's version of Charles Xavier aka Professor X" Stranger revealed.

"Can you stop him now Charles?" Sara-96 asked.

Charles-96 shook his head.

"He is too strong for me alone at this point. If Impossible Man were here, we could have stopped him together" Charles-96 said.

A silver shape flew past them and fired a cannon blast at Nyarlathotep.

When he stopped flying, he looked exactly like Prince T'Challa of Wakanda, except he looked half robotic.

"He is Victor Stone aka Cyborg" Stranger said.

"Who are these people?" I asked him.

"They are the Earth-96 Justice League" Stranger said.

Justice League?

That was as cool as the Avengers.

A man dressed in a star spangled outfit landed on the ground.

It was Captain America.

When he pulled his mask back, he had the same face as Barry Allen.

Wow, okay this Earth is full of surprises.

"Cap, this guy's too powerful, there's no way we can beat him" Sara-96 reported grimly.

"There's always a way" Steve-96 replied.

An orange blur moved and sped around Nyarlathotep until he was reduced to his humanoid form.

I had no idea who he was.

I guessed he was Earth-96 Barry Allen.

He had blonde hair and wore a bright red suit.

"He's Barry Allen correct?" I asked.

Stranger nodded in reply.

"What, you guys gonna stand there all day, or are you going to fight this guy?" Barry-96 asked before speeding back into the fight.

Oliver-96 chuckled before firing a grappling hook arrow and jumping into the fray where Victor-96, Barry-96 and Clark-96 were fighting Nyarlathotep.

I'll admit, these guys put up one hell of a fight.

Clark-96 smashed his fists into the Outer God, causing him to stumble back.

But something was off here.

Nyarlathotep seemed much slower and weaker than when I fought him.

"Why does he seem weaker?" I asked Stranger.

"Because he is. All of his siblings and family have been slaughtered" Stranger said.

That made me pale considerably.

According to Cassilda, all Great Old Ones and Outer Gods were unkillable, even by magic.

So anyone who could kill them was someone who needed to be feared.

"Who killed them?" I asked.

"The infinite darkness whose name I do not know, and other deities" Stranger said.

This infinite darkness seems to be popping up quite a lot these days.

Clark-96 smashed his fists into Nyarlathotep who blasted him back.

Barry-96 ran in and landed a punch to his jaw, before being slammed to the ground.

Logan-96 roared and leapt, stabbing Nyarlathotep in the side.

The Outer God roared and punched him into a building.

"This guy still hits hard" I noted.

Stranger chuckled in reply.

"Indeed he does. But so do they" he pointed out.

Sara-96 leapt into battle using her staff to smack Nyarlathotep.

A burst of electricity emerged from it as well and the Outer God howled in pain.

Steve-96 threw his shield which smacked Nyarlathotep in the head and caused a large wound to emerge on his head.

But to my shock, it did not heal.

I remembered fighting him, and how every time I harmed him, his wounds kept healing.

Oliver-96 fired an enchanted arrow that caused Nyarlathotep to roar in pain.

I heard a massive howl and turned to see a massive tidal wave hurtle into the city.

A handsome dark-haired man was riding a massive armoured shark.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked.

"He is Namor, the Sub-Mariner" Stranger said.

This was one guy I had never heard of.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Namor-96 bellowed and hurled his trident at Nyarlathotep.

It impaled the Outer God in the chest, causing blood to pour uncontrollably from it.

I gaped at that.

These heroes were wiping the floor with Nyarlathotep who happened to be one of the most powerful entities in the Multiverse like he was nothing.

Logan-96 jumped back up and rammed his claws into Nyarlathotep's back.

Victor-96 fired a shot directly into his face which brought him to his knees.

Charles-96 rolled his wheelchair up to Nyarlathotep and pressed his fingers to the Outer God's temple.

Clark-96 flew back down and grabbed Nyarlathotep.

"Come on Charles" Sara-96 yelled.

Charles-96 grunted as he attempted to do whatever he was trying to do to Nyarlathotep.

Eventually Nyarlathotep let out an earth-shattering roar and collapsed backwards.

"We did it" Oliver-96 said in relief.

I also smiled.

These heroes could definitely be valuable in defeating the Anti-Monitor.

But all of a sudden, the ground rumbled.

A portal opened up a few feet away from the heroes and a man dressed in a dark cloak walked out.

"No, no, no, it can't be" Stranger said in horror.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver-96 asked.

"I am Jeser" the being replied.

"What do you want?" Sara-96 snarled.

"I am merely here to kill Nyarlathotep, the fake god over here. And then to destroy this world of course" Jeser replied giving a malicious smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah not going to happen" Clark-96 said and flew at super speed towards Jeser.

To my shock, Jeser swatted him away like he was a fly.

Jeser then moved forward and picked up Nyarlathotep by the throat.

"Now fake god, you will see why the awesome power of Jeser is to be feared" he laughed and crushed Nyarlathotep to dust.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

"He is gone" Stranger replied in a sombre voice.

"Like temporary?" I asked.

Stranger shook his head.

"No, like permanently dead" he replied.

That like nothing else today, made me turn as white as a sheet.

I would seriously hate to fight this guy.

Barry-96 sped at Jeser, only to get telekinetically stopped and thrown into a building.

Namor-96 hurled his trident at Jeser who caught it inches before his face and shattered it with a single squeeze.

"Who is this Jeser?" I asked Phantom Stranger.

"He is known as the Prince of Many Faces. He was once a proud god who came into the service of the Scarlet King" Stranger said.

This was the second time I had heard the name Scarlet King.

Clearly he was a big deal.

I was distracted from asking further questions by a large explosion.

I turned to see that Oliver-96 and Sara-96 had engaged Jeser.

He had a cocky smirk on his face as he backhanded Sara-96 across the street.

Victor-96 fired a canon shot at him which Jeser nimbly dodged and he replied with a blast of energy that sent Victor-96 sprawling.

Clark-96 grabbed Jeser and flew across the city, slamming Jeser across it.

When he stopped dragging Jeser, the dude looked amused.

"Ah pathetic mortal. You think you have power. You don't have power. This is true power" Jeser mocked.

He then punched Clark-96 so hard, he went flying and destroyed about a dozen buildings in the process.

Clark-96 groaned and staggered to his feet.

Jeser calmly approached him.

Clark-96 then smashed a nearby car in half and prepared to use them as boxing gloves.

The two powerhouses charged at each other and Clark-96 smashed him with the cars.

When he ran out of car, he sent a barehanded punch at Jeser's face.

"Is that all you've got?" Jeser taunted.

He then kicked Clark-96 off and I winced.

He was definitely gonna feel that one in the morning, if there was a morning.

Clark-96 flew forward and smashed his fists into Jeser's face.

Jeser laughed and punched him away.

A roar was heard and Logan-96 leapt onto the scene, slashing at Jeser.

Jeser picked Logan-96 up and slammed him to the ground.

"What are you animal?" he asked.

"I'm the Uncanny Wolverine" Logan-96 replied and stabbed Jeser in the arm.

Jeser then replied by kicking Logan-96 into a pile of rubble.

Oliver-96 loosed an explosive arrow which Jeser stopped telekinetically.

He then sent Oliver-96 flying.

Clark-96 grabbed Jeser and put him into a head-lock.

A crackle of thunder was heard and a dark haired man dressed in Asgardian battle armour that I recognized as probably Thor flew down and hurled his hammer which struck Jeser dead on in the face.

Clark-96 was unaffected by the blast but still went flying.

The same couldn't be said for Jeser.

His face looked like a pancake now.

Jeser let out a roar of rage and morphed his face back.

"The Crimson King will consume your essences" he snarled.

Barry-96 sped into the area with Oliver-96, Sara-96 and Charles-96 while Namor-96 and Victor-96 arrived as well.

"I'd like to see him try" Barry-96 snorted.

Thor-96 threw Mjølnir at Jeser but he was prepared and dodged out of the way, the impact forming a massive crater.

"Is that all you have Thunder God?" Jeser taunted.

He then sent a titanic blast of energy that practically broke the city.

I had to shield my eyes from the light.

When I could see again, a massive 20 block crater was formed and all the heroes were lying in it.

Only Clark-96 and Thor-96 were still standing.

"Fight me hand to hand foul demon!" Thor-96 bellowed.

He hurled Mjølnir away and landed on the ground.

Jeser smirked and ran to engage Thor-96.

The two exchanged powerful blows but it was clear that Jeser was toying with him.

Jeser grabbed Thor-96 and pulled him into a vicious head-butt.

Thor-96 staggered back and punched Jeser in the face.

Jeser replied by elbowing Thor-96 in a rotary motion.

I winced.

This was a bad fight.

Thor-96 kneed Jeser in the abdomen and headbutted him.

Jeser staggered back as Clark-96 moved into action, firing heat-vision at Jeser.

The Prince of Many Faces roared in pain and smacked Clark-96 aside.

He then turned to face Thor-96.

"This is not over. The children of the Crimson King will slaughter you Thunder God!" Jeser declared and teleported away in a dark cloud.

The world then twisted and faded, until Stranger and I were standing in a dark world with a podium.

I turned to face Stranger after the world/dream faded.

"What was that?" I asked in horror.

"That is what has happened right at this very moment. You have seen why beings like Jeser are not too messed with" Stranger informed me.

"Who are these children?" I asked.

"I do not know myself. Only the Queen Mother knows and she lies at the centre of all creation" Stranger said.

I nodded.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now you must confront your current enemy Gabriel Lorca. And hopefully not die" he said.

I nodded.

Time to win this war, before the next one begins.

**And Chapter 14 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes.**

**The reason Jason paled was because the Lovecraftian deities are said to literally unkillable. You can dispel them for a short period of time, but inevitably they come back. So anyone who can permanently kill them is a big deal. **

**Now Jeser is a character from the SCP Foundation. As is the Scarlet King. And the SCP Foundation Mythos will play an integral role in the Final Crisis.**

**Now here are my casting choices for the Earth-96 characters:**

**Mark Strong as Charles Xavier/Professor X. **

**Chadwick Boseman as Victor Stone/Cyborg.**

**Grant Gustin as Steve Rodgers/Captain America.**

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Barry Allen/The Flash. **

**Henry Cavill as Namor the Sub-Mariner. **

**Tom Welling as Thor Odinson. **

**Now some of you may be wondering why Jeser managed to curb-stomp all the heroes.**

**It is because Jeser has Hyperverse level power and is not as powerful as the Scarlet King, but is more powerful than most Marvel and DC heroes.**

**Now, next chapter will have S.W.O.R.D. meet the crew of the USS Discovery.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will have S.W.O.R.D. meeting the crew of the USS Discovery and will enter the Mycelia Network phase while introducing some new characters as well. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**Supergodzillasaliorcosmos:** Thanks for the review. Actually it will be the 2011 version of Thundercats that will show up along with the 2019 She-Ra.

**Razy Riddle:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the action. The Arrowverse heroes will be shocked but will get along with there Earth-96 counterparts well. Just like the MCU and EMH heroes will.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. SCP Foundation Mythos characters are extremely powerful. Regular SCP's are already OP, but entities such as Jeser, Moloch, the Hanged King and the Scarlet King are in a whole other class. The Scarlet King could crush the entire Arrowverse, MCU, DCEU, Cthulhu Mythos and every other fandom without even trying.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the casting choices. Glad it was amazing. Poor them indeed. Glad Henry as Namor and Welling as Thor were your faviroutes. Yes he must confront Lorca now and I hope it will be an epic fight.

_Jason's POV._

Following the whole framing, winding up on a spaceship and having dreams of another Earth, Fury had informed me that the Discovery was in Earth-2's universe and that we needed to meet with them in order to unveil the truth to everyone.

Ah! Me seeing everyone again.

Especially since everyone thinks that I destroyed the spore drive, this was gonna be fun.

Fury had opened a channel and informed Lorca the bastard that he was willing to provide assistance in getting back to Earth-1.

I had gathered with Hill, Monica, Talos and Soren in the middle of the cortex as we were beamed to the Discovery.

When we appeared, Lorca and Saru were standing there.

Saru looked really angry at seeing me while Lorca looked also angry but he looked like he was trying to mask it.

I flashed a world class smile at the two of them.

"What is he doing here?" Lorca asked his voice slightly angry.

"He's with me _Captain_" Fury said in a dark voice that left no room for argument.

Fury could definitely be scary if he wanted to.

"This is my Deputy Director Maria Hill and my top agents; Talos, Soren and Monica Rambeau" Fury introduced everyone.

"You ruined my spore drive and for that we nearly lost a battle against Klingons. I don't care it he's with you, he cant be here" Lorca ranted.

"Captain Lorca. Trust me on this one. You don't want to cross me. Because I know things that not even you know" Fury said coldly.

"Follow me to the Bridge and we can discuss what to do" Lorca said in a clipped voice.

I smirked as we began following him.

Just to piss Lorca and Saru off, I began whistling as we walked.

I imagined seeing steam rise out of Lorca's ears which was funny.

I received multiple glares on our way to the Bridge which didn't bother me as to quote Cap; "I can do this all day".

We made it to the Bridge where Beck and Snart were there.

They looked happy to see me as Beck gave me a colossal hug.

I had no idea where Burnham and Tilly were, but hopefully I would get to see them soon.

"Now Mr Fury, please explain why you brought this criminal and traitor onboard this ship?" Lorca asked.

Fury calmly walked to the bottom of the bridge and turned to face the entire crew.

"Because he is part of my crew now" he answered.

"I made the decision to kick him off" Lorca growled.

"I'm aware you've made a decision. But given how it is a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it" Fury said bluntly.

I resisted the urge to chuckle.

"We need to talk privately" Fury said.

Lorca didn't look happy but they moved away for a bit.

"Hey where's Stammets?" I asked.

"Uh yeah that's the thing. You know what, it's better for you to see for yourself" Beck said.

He motioned for me to follow him.

I received a few glares on my way out but I ignored them.

I then proceeded to follow Beck towards where I recognized as Sick Bay.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Follow me" Beck replied.

I followed him towards where I saw Dr Culbart standing over a body lying on one of the beds.

That's when I noticed Stammets.

His eyes were milky white and he looked out of it.

"What the hell's up with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain that" Beck said.

So he told me that there had been a battle against the Klingons which the Discovery won, then Stammets had made a jump but it had sent him into a coma like state and the Discovery had wound up in a Mirror Universe which I then said was Earth-2.

"Well shit" I said, scratching the back of my head.

This was very bad.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked.

"We are currently trying to figure out a way to cure him of whatever this is" Beck replied.

I nodded.

I suddenly felt compelled to touch Stammets.

As in I needed to hold him or something.

I placed my hand on his forehead and imiadetley felt a searing hot pain.

It felt like I was touching a hot coal which was not very nice.

The world started spinning like I was dizzy.

"What the…" I trailed off before collapsing.

When I came to my senses again, I was still in Sick Bay.

Huh.

This was so very confusing.

But there were a few changes.

For one it seemed much darker and mistier.

And for another, Stammets wasn't anywhere to seen.

Nor were anyone else.

"Doc where are you?" I called out.

No one responded.

I got up and looked around.

Sick Bay was completely deserted.

There were no sounds which was quite strange.

I moved out of Sick Bay to find no one was there either.

"Beck, Snart anyone?" I called out.

No one replied.

"Okay, what the hell?" I muttered.

I went back into Sick Bay and grabbed a flashlight as it was incredibly dark in this place.

Whatever this place was.

I travelled across the ship which was incredibly dark and I could barely see anything, even with the flashlight.

I thought I heard footsteps coming, but they stopped every time I stopped walking.

I suddenly heard a female voice speak inside my head .

_Jason Stark. The world is ahead._

_There are many paths to tread. _

_Continue fighting until the stars are all alight. _

_Help me save the world's my hands have made. _

_And experience my power throughout the Hyperverse displayed. _

_Forgive me for what shall happen to you. _

_Beaware of the Scarlet King for he will destroy all of creation. _

_And the Brothers Death watch from above and know the outcome of all yet do not speak. _

And then the voicefaded leaving me wondering who it was and what she meant.

I continued on my way towards the bridge, when I heard the footsteps that were much closer than before.

I spun around as fast as I could, and saw Stammets standing there.

"Stammets?" I asked in surprise.

"Jay. Not that it's not good to see you again, but what are you doing here?" Stammets asked me.

"I don't even know what here is" I replied honestly.

"You're in the Mycelia Network itself" Stammets replied.

That took me by surprise.

I had no idea this was the Mycelia Network.

"How did you get here? And what happened to you?" Stammets pressed.

So I told him about how Lorca framed me and sent assassins to attack me, how I was rescued by S.W.O.R.D., and how I arrived back on the Discovery, touched Stammets and arrived here.

"This is getting worse and worse. I need to show you something now" Stammets said.

"Follow me" Stammets said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're not the only one trapped in here. This place is basically a collection zone for souls" Stammets revealed.

"Really? Who else is here?" I asked.

"You'll see" was all he said.

I followed him down a series of hallways and rooms until we reached a room that I recognized as somebody's quarters. Just didn't know whose.

When we got there, there were 3 other people there.

The first was someone who I recognized as Bruce Wayne aka Batman who was dressed in his full Batman outfit.

The remaining two were both blonde haired although one was dressed in an orange shirt, with trunks on.

The second man was dressed in a business suit and had a causal smile on his face.

"So Stammets who did you bring? Last time I recall we didn't give out tickets to this place to just about anyone" the blonde man in the business suit said.

"Relax; he's a friend of mine from the Discovery. His name is Jason Stark" Stammets replied.

"These are the others that are trapped here. This is Batman from Earth-1992" Stammets introduced Bruce who was looking at me with recognition on his face.

"Or Bruce Wayne" he replied.

We all looked at him.

"I know who you are Jason" Bruce said.

I narrowed my eyes.

How did he know who I was?

"How?" I asked.

"I was told to look out for you. By someone named the Monitor" Bruce said.

Novu, of course because who else.

"Moving on. This is Arthur Curry from another unknown Earth" Stammets said, gesturing to the blonde haired man in the trunks and orange shirt.

"Call me A.C bro" he replied with a smile.

"And finally, this is Oliver Queen, also from the same unknown Earth as A.C" Stammets said.

"What? You're Oliver Queen?" I asked in shock.

I wasn't nearly as surprised as I should have, considering the fact that there is a version of Oliver on Earth-96 who looks exactly like Clint.

"Yep" Oliver replied.

"Huh, this is the second version of Oliver who looks nothing like the version I know" I commented mostly to myself.

"Really? What's the version you know like?" Oliver asked.

"He's Grumpy Pants most of the time. He also happens to be my mentor and one of the people who taught me how to fight" I said proudly.

"Really well I can't wait to meet the guy" Oliver replied.

"So what the hell do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to figure out how to escape this place. And hopefully soon" Stammets said.

"We already tried that, and it didn't work, otherwise why would we still be here?" A.C asked.

He had a point there.

"Well we can't just sit here forever" I pointed out.

"No kidding" Oliver replied.

"Especially not with whatever that thing is out there" A.C voiced.

"What thing?" I asked.

"There is some type of creature or entity in this place. It snatches up souls that stray too far" Bruce revealed.

I involuntarily shivered.

Whatever this thing was, I really didn't want to meet it.

"And there's more. There is something else here as well. A being who's skull is on fire. He called himself the Spirit of Vengeance." Bruce said.

Great.

A mysterious entity that snatched up souls and did who knows what with them and now some Spirit of Vengeance dude.

This was exactly what I needed.

Suddenly a crash was heard outside the room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A.C, Jason, follow me" Bruce said.

We silently moved out of the room and into a hallway where a man dressed in black outfit with a flaming skull was standing there.

"Sprit of Vengeance" Bruce growled.

So this guy was the Spirit of Vengeance huh? Interesting.

The creature looked at us and let out a roar.

Bruce drew a Batarang and charged to meet the Spirit.

The two engaged each other and it appeared that the two were evenly matched.

But then I noticed that the Spirit seemed to get more pissed off.

A.C raced to aid Bruce and I joined him.

I had no weapons on me, so I decided to use my fists.

I threw a punch which the Spirit blocked and replied by striking me in the ribs.

A.C tried to kick the Spirit but he caught A.C's leg and threw him aside.

"Guys we need to attack him at once" I said and moved to strike.

I punched, Bruce cut with his Batarang and A.C kicked the Spirit in the knee.

All of our attacks brought him to his knees as A.C pinned him in a head-lock.

The creature stopped struggling and the flaming head vanished, revealing a handsome, dark haired man.

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"The name's Johnny Blaze. I apologize for 'his' actions, he sometimes takes random control" Blaze apologized.

Okay Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde I see.

"Who's your crazy personality? And can you keep him under control?" I asked.

"The Ghost Rider. Whatever is in this place is affecting me. But I should be able to get him under control" Blaze said with an apologetic look.

"Okay then. Let's get back and figure out what's going on" I said.

**And Chapter 15 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**BOOOM! I bet none of you were expecting anything in this chapter to happen.**

**First off, I hope you loved Fury telling Lorca off because that was fun to write. **

**So yes, Smallville Oliver Queen and A.C are here. I originally wasn't planning to introduce **_**Smallville**_** until some time later in this fic, but rewatching Discovery Season 1 got me thinking about how to use them here. By the way, I have never written Smallville and never watched the show other than a few clips, so if A.C and Oliver come across as OOC, I apologize. **

**Now for those wondering, the Bruce Wayne here is from the DC Animated Universe or DCAU for short. Obviously picture him being voiced by Kevin Conroy. I had always intended to use DCAU Batman in this arc as he is one of my faviroutes. **

**And now the big reveal of this chapter: Nicholas Cage's Ghost Rider being here. I was rewatching the 2012 film, **_**Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance**_** and imiadetley found myself jotting down ideas.**

**Cage's Ghost Rider will play a major role in this trilogy and will be one of the seven most important characters in this trilogy.**

**And it was the Queen Mother who spoke to Jason. Tell me what you think of it. **

**You will find out next chapter what the creature who snatches up souls is. **

**Next chapter will also involve conversations between the characters.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be a longish one and will involve conversations and revelations between characters so I hope you're all excited. It will also involve a cameo from one of my faviroute shows. **

**This chapter will also reveal the identity of the one person who knows the identity of the infinite darkness who attacked Jason. **

**Now following this chapter, we only have 3 chapters left in the Discovery arc. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Razy Riddle:** I don't think you read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter properly. This version of Batman is from the DC Animated Universe.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed Cage's Ghost Rider. You will see him in action next chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes I totally agree. Yes 2011 Thundercats and Netflix She-Ra will be involved. The remaining fandom's that will show up are_: Thundercats_, _She-Ra_, _Once Upon A Time_, _Watchmen,_ _Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes_, _Lucifer_, _Injustice: Gods Among Us_, and _Young X-Men_. By '_Young X-Men_', I mean the new films Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad Fury telling Lorca off was awesome. Glad Oliver and A.C are in character. Glad you didn't expect Cage's Ghost Rider to show up. Yes indeed.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Here is every other fandom that will show up: _Thundercats_, _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_, _Once Upon A Time_, _Watchmen,_ _Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes_, _Lucifer_, _Injustice: Gods Among Us_, and _Young X-Men_. By '_Young X-Men_', I mean the new films starring Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique.

_Jason's POV._

So following me winding up inside the Mycelia Network which turned out to be a collection zone for souls, I had met 4 other people from different Earths: Bruce Wayne, aka Batman from Earth-1992, A.C and Oliver Queen from an unknown Earth, and the new guy; Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider.

Currently Blaze was explaining to us what the Ghost Rider was.

"Zarathos, was an angel. A spirit of justice, sent to protect the world of men. But he was tricked. Captured. Brought down to Hell. Tortured and corrupted. His mission to protect the innocent was perverted into a lust to punish the guilty. He became the Spirit of Vengeance" Blaze explained.

Yeah and now I think I've seen just about everything.

"That's insane" I commented.

"So A.C tell me more about this Justice League of yours" I invited.

Given how we weren't going anywhere, I thought it would make sense to get to know one another.

A.C and Oliver explained about how on there Earth, they had aided there Earth's version of Clark Kent in the first incarnation of the Justice League alongside Bart Allen aka Impulse, Victor Stone aka Cyborg and Chloe Sullivan aka Watchtower.

All in all, these people sounded very impressive.

A.C had told me about Atlantis and how his Earth's version of Slade Wilson had passed on the Vigilante Registration Act or VRA for short and had resulted in the hero Carter Hall aka Hawkman dying.

So this version of Slade was quite a bastard which was a stark contrast from the Slade I knew who was my friend and mentor.

Oliver then explained how an evil being named Darkseid had attacked and dropped a planet the literal size of Saturn on Earth and how Clark had saved everyone by pushing the planet out of Earth's orbit.

I nearly choked on my own spit when I heard that.

This version of Clark has to be the strongest person in the Multiverse. Even Thor would be impressed by that.

Bruce was the most guarded and didn't open up very much out of all of us but he kept watching me intently like he knew something I didn't.

Blaze then told us about his world and how he had met a demon named Mephisto who had bonded the Sprit to him.

I had heard the name Mephisto once before when Novu had mentioned him as a powerful demon alongside others such as Dormammu and Trigon.

Blaze said that when he had first transformed into Ghost Rider, he had fought 3 demonic entities embodying Water, Air and Earth and had managed to kick all there asses.

He then told us Mephisto's son Blackheart had absorbed a thousand corrupt souls, making him near invincible, but Blaze had used something called the Penance Stare, which burnt souls to nothingness to kill Blackheart.

Then he actually told Mephisto to go 'f' himself.

These guys were damn well impressive.

Every single one of them.

I then took a deep breath and started explaining the major events on my Earth and my involvement in the Chitauri attack of 2012.

"Damn these Chitauri would sure put Zod and his minions to shame" Oliver quipped.

"No kidding. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that the World Security Council tried to nuke New York" I said.

Oliver and A.C's eyes were wide now.

"How did you stop it?" Blaze asked.

"My dad grabbed the nuke and flew it through the wormhole where it blew up the mother ship. That was a hell of day" I replied.

"What happened next?" A.C asked.

"Well that was when my experiment to travel to other Earths went horribly wrong and I ended up on Earth-1" I explained.

"I thought our Earth was Earth-1?" A.C asked Oliver in confusion.

"Technically any Earth in the Multiverse could be Earth-1, it's just a matter of perspective" I explained.

Oliver and A.C both nodded.

I then explained how I met Earth-1 Oliver and Diggle and nearly died imiadetley after I arrived thanks to damn League of Assassins.

I told of the fight against Malcolm Merlyn as well.

"This Merlyn sounds a lot like Vordigan" Oliver noted.

"Vordigan?" I asked.

"He was my former mentor. He was part of this group called the Brotherhood of Sion and wanted me to become his successor. Obviously as I'm sure you can imagine, I refused" Oliver said.

I then briefly explained the Monitor and what happened.

"The Crisis? We already dealt with the Monitors a while ago" Oliver said in confusion.

"Yeah Novu told me that the Anti-Monitor created all these fake Monitors to deal with a group of heroes on Earth-21 but they defeated the fake Monitors. That was you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. So our Earth is Earth-21? Interesting" A.C noted.

I then told how I wound up being kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul and forced to become his Horseman.

"Wow. That's gotta be intense as hell" Oliver commented.

"No kidding" I replied.

So I continued on my story about entering the World Beyond with Nyssa and encountering the statue of Cthulhu.

One thing was still bothering me and it was related to the dream I had with Phantom Stranger.

"Blaze. There was this being named Jeser who said that the Outer God Nyarlathotep was a 'fake god'. Do have any idea what that meant?" I asked him.

"It is because they are fake gods. They are not real gods. They are merely entities who gained enough power so that most people considered them gods" Blaze explained.

If these creatures were not gods, I'd hate to meet actual gods.

"Who are 'real gods' then?" I asked.

Stammets, Bruce, A.C and Oliver all looked at Blaze as well.

"Entities such as Mekhane, Yeldabaoth, Pangloss, Moloch, the Scarlet King. They are all true gods" Blaze said.

"Don't these people have any pronounceable names?" I thought in my head.

"Which creature in this place snatches up souls?" Bruce asked.

"There are two entities that do that: Yeldabaoth and the Scarlet King. I know who Yeldabaoth is but next to nothing about the Scarlet King" Blaze admitted.

"So tell us about Yeldabaoth?" I asked.

"He is the god of flesh and pure instinct. He is a child of the Goddess-Mother and is at war with the god of knowledge and machines Mekhane. Mekhane granted humanity the ability to think and create. Yeldabaoth grew angry at this as he wanted humans to go back to the Dark Ages and fought Mekhane to a standstill, vowing to destroy all dimensions in infinite timelines. Mekhane then shattered himself into a brass cage to hold Yeldabaoth" Blaze explained.

We all listened with interest at this tale.

This Multiverse was some serious messed up shit.

"Which Earth did this battle take place on?" Stammets asked.

"On Earth-Prime. In the beginning, there was no Multiverse. There was only one Earth during which everything and everyone existed in it. But the infinite darkness was going to consume the world, so the Goddess-Mother destroyed Earth-Prime, created the Multiverse and kicked the crap out of the infinite darkness" Blaze explained.

"Do you know who the infinite darkness is?" I asked him.

"No one knows his name. Save one, and I will tell you who she is once we get out of here" Blaze said.

I nodded. That was if we could get out of here.

"Is there anyone who can find us here?" A.C asked.

"The god Pangloss does wander across the Multiverse. He could detect us here and bring us out of this place" Blaze said.

" Yes, Pangloss. I know him" Bruce said all of a sudden.

"How do you know Pangloss?" Blaze asked.

We all looked at Bruce for an answer.

Bruce took a deep breath and started explaining.

_**Earth-2007, 1 year ago. No One's POV.**_

_Pangloss stood at the edge of a roof, overlooking Pasadena, California. Standing next to him was Bruce Wayne of Earth-1992._

"_Bruce Wayne. Thank you for meeting with me" Pangloss said._

"_I owe you Pangloss. How can I help you?" Bruce asked._

"_The Crisis on Infinite Earths is approaching. I need you to gather as many versions of yourself as possible to help fight it" Pangloss said getting straight to the point._

_Bruce nodded slowly._

"_That would take a long time" Bruce said._

"_I am aware. Especially since some universes like this one tend to force people like you out" Pangloss noted._

"_Yes I am aware. Anyone on this Earth who can help?" Bruce asked._

"_Possibly given the tight time and circumstances. Dr Sheldon Cooper for instance could help, but he can get under your skin" Pangloss said with a laugh. _

"_I know. Which is why only when and if neascary" Bruce said._

"_Yes. Thank you Bruce. Shout the words 'Save the worlds thy hands have made' if you need help" Pangloss said._

"_I will" Bruce said._

_Bruce then vanished leaving Pangloss standing alone and listening to Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper arguing below._

When Bruce finished telling his tale, I was nodding with interest.

"So all you do is just say those words and Pangloss comes?" Oliver asked.

"Yes" Bruce nodded.

"Well then we should get the hell out of here" A.C said.

"I'm in" Stammets said.

"Me too" Blaze added.

"All right then. Here goes. 'Save the worlds thy hands have made'" Bruce said loudly.

For a few seconds, there was nothing.

Then a cloaked individual walked into the room.

A.C and Oliver got up from where they were sitting and moved into fighting stances.

"Bruce. I'm so happy you called" the figure said.

"Pangloss. This isn't a social call. We need your help" Bruce said.

"I am aware. You wish to escape this world. Easier said than done though. Yeldabaoth himself is here. It won't be easy escaping this place. It's going to be very hard" Pangloss warned.

"I am aware" Bruce said.

"Wonderful. Let's come up with a plan then" Pangloss smiled.

"Jason, before we do and in case I don't make it out of here alive, I will tell you the name of the one who knows who the Infinite Darkness is" Blaze said.

I listened in with interest.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Mulan"

**And Chapter 16 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First off, I hope you enjoyed the various character interactions and I hope I kept Oliver, Blaze and A.C in character. **

**Now the big reveal, I hope you all enjoyed the cameo from the sitcom **_**Big Bang Theory**_**. It is one of my faviroute shows of all time I couldn't resist giving it a cameo. So yes BBT is another Earth in the Multiverse.**

**Now you know about Yeldabaoth, Pangloss and others who are all characters from the **_**SCP Foundation Mythos**_**. And I hope I did a good job merging the **_**SCP Foundation Mythos, Cthulhu Mythos**_** with DC comics. **

**And yes, the Lovecraftian deities aren't actual gods as was explained. **

**Let me know in your review if you would like DCAU Batman, Oliver and A.C to participate in the final battle of the Discovery arc. Not Blaze as I have a separate plan for him.**

**And Mulan is one of my faviroute **_**Once Upon A Time**_** characters and she will be like a sister to Jason.**

**Personally to rank my top faviroute **_**Once Upon A Time**_** characters, I'd say #1, Mulan, #2, David Nolan/Prince Charming, #3, Killian Jones/Captain Hook, #4, Neal Cassidy/Baelfire, #5, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, #6, Peter Pan. **

**Now next chapter will involve a massive battle against Yeldabaoth and escaping back to reality in which there will be a showdown against Lorca so I hope you are all excited.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**First off, I have decided to include DCAU Batman, Oliver and A.C into the final showdown simply because they are just too awesome.**

**I have also decided to end the Discovery arc next chapter, so both the final showdown and ending will happen next chapter. **

**This chapter will cover the battle against Yeldabaoth, the escape from the Mycelia Network and a showdown against Gabriel Lorca, followed by reunions while the final showdown will happen next chapter. So yeah, this will be a long chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, Avengers, Star Trek or any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: **Thanks for the review. I will make a list of universes. No Scarlet King is from the SCP Foundation Mythos actually. The Great Darkness is a Marvel villain who has fought the Greek Gods. You will find out his identity in Chapter 19.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. Yes it is quite a lot of fandoms. Yes the Infinite Darkness and the Scarlet King are separate entities. The Infinite Darkness is Marvel while the Scarlet King is SCP Foundation Mythos.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved all the heroes exchanging stories. Yes Smallville takes place on Earth-21 in my series and yes Clark and Bart were from Earth-21 as well. Glad you loved Blaze telling the backstories. I found Season 12 of BBT to be the best. Yes DCAU Batman, Oliver and A.C will be involved in the final showdown. Mulan will get a cameo at the end of this arc.

_Jason's POV._

Following the arrival of Pangloss, we had come up with a plan needed to distract Yeldabaoth and then escape from this place.

But Pangloss informed us that Yeldabaoth was too powerful to be soled and that two of us would have to distract him.

Blaze had volunteered, being the second most powerful.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can hold him off with Pangloss's help" Blaze replied.

I nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Stammets asked.

"You will need to evade the minions of Yeldabaoth. There is a pocket nexus that operates on thought. It will send its user to any world in any dimension" Pangloss replied.

"Where is this nexus?" A.C asked.

"It is at the other side of this realm. But you should be careful trying to avoid the minions of Yeldabaoth. They are massive flesh abominations" Pangloss warned.

Well shit.

But I felt confident that Bruce, A.C, Stammets, Oliver and I could make it out of this place alive.

"So when do we get started?" I asked.

"In 2 minutes. I have managed to create a phaser for you Paul Stammets, a compound bow and set of arrows for you Oliver Queen, and a sword for you Jason Stark" Pangloss informed us, making said weapons appear out of thin air.

"Sweet dude. You should be invited to parties" Oliver said as he took the bow and arrows.

I took my sword and strapped it to my back while Stammets armed himself with his phaser.

"A.C what about you?" I asked.

A.C chuckled.

"Oh I don't need weapons" he replied.

Somehow I didn't doubt he would mow his way across this pocket dimension with nothing but his fists.

A loud roar shook the place.

"Yeldabaoth is here. We must move quickly" Pangloss said.

Stammets drew his phaser while Oliver notched at arrow and I unsheathed my sword.

Blaze cracked his neck and Bruce drew a Batarang.

Pangloss just rubbed his hands eagerly.

Blaze suddenly transformed into Ghost Rider and cackled evilly while his chain became what he called a 'hellfire chain'.

"Let's kick some ass" I said with a smirk.

"Blaze with me. The rest of you, make it to the nexus" Pangloss said.

We all nodded.

As soon as we exited the room, we came face to face with one of the ugliest things I have ever seen.

It was like a giant ball of writhing flesh, tissue and organs.

Bruce threw a Batarang which delivered an electrical shock that caused the creature to drop dead.

"Well that was easy" Oliver commented.

A little bit too easy.

We all continued our way onwards where we encountered two others.

A.C ran forward and grabbed one of the flesh creatures, pummelling it with his fists.

Stammets shot the other one down with his phaser.

Soon we continued on where I heard a gunshot fired.

Oliver spun around and completely shattered the bullet with his arrow.

"Did you just shatter the bullet?" I asked in disbelief.

Not even Clint could do something like that.

"Yep" Oliver replied with a smirk.

"Yep now I've seen everything" I sighed.

I had no idea where the bullet was fired from though.

We continued where several people in black robes tried to stop us but we dealt with one as I slashed down another that was sneaking up on me.

We made it to a large room where there were two flesh creatures.

A.C and Bruce charged first as I somersaulted over everyone and slashed one in half.

Stammets fired off his phaser, taking out the final one.

"Where is this nexus?" A.C asked.

"I sense it is through that door" Bruce said pointing to one that was on the other side of the room.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

We raced towards the door and Bruce kicked it down.

On the other side, were about two dozen people garbed in black robes and hoods that obscured there faces.

"Well guys. I wish you all a lucky Christmas bonus" Oliver quipped as he fired an arrow that split into 3 that took down four enemies.

Bruce threw a Batarang that knocked down two others as several enemies started chanting.

I slashed down that was close to me and ducked under a knife attack, kicking him in the face.

A.C was getting pummelled backwards as Stammets fired off his phaser to help him.

I decided to pull a trick that Nyssa had taught me.

I kicked up my sword into the air and flipped, kicking the sword where it impaled the chanting enemies.

"Bullseye" I quipped.

Bruce kicked an enemy that was busy beating A.C.

"Thanks Bruce. I had that covered though" A.C said.

"Oh please A.C. Bruce had to save your scaly butt from getting killed" I said.

"I would have gotten out of it" A.C tried to defend himself.

"Oh really, was that before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?" Oliver teased.

A.C just glared at him.

"Enough, let's move" Bruce snapped.

Looks like no matter what Earth it is, Batman still takes no nonsense.

Except for that one Earth that had a version of Batman who laughed.

I just called him "Laughable Batman".

We kicked another door down and entered what I recognized as the Bridge of this ship.

There, Pangloss and Blaze were fighting the biggest and most ugly thing ever.

It put those flesh creatures we just fought to shame.

I guessed this was Yeldabaoth.

"A little help here!" Pangloss yelled.

We all moved into action with Bruce throwing a Batarang, Oliver firing an arrow, Stammets firing his phaser and A.C and I just charging straight into the fight.

I slashed with my sword, as Yeldabaoth howled in pain.

A.C threw a titanic punch straight at his face and the creature stumble back before sending A.C flying with a telekinetic shove.

Oliver fired an arrow which struck the creature in the eye and it howled in pain.

Bruce hurled a Batarang which delivered a powerful electric shock, stunning the creature.

Stammets fired his phaser over and over at the creature.

A.C tried to attack but Yeldabaoth head-butted him back.

Suddenly, Yeldabaoth stumbled back, muttering the words "No, no, no, no" over and over again.

A cloud of pure darkness swooped into the place.

"Yeldabaoth! I gave you no right to come here!" the darkness bellowed.

"I'm so sorry Scarlet King" the entity whimpered.

I paled so much I probably would have become the wall if I had paled any further.

Blaze whipped his fiery chain into the darkness, but it did absolutely nothing.

"RUN!" Pangloss shouted.

"What about you and Blaze?!" I shouted back.

"I have something that can hold him off. Then let's go" Pangloss said.

He chanted several times as a massive glowing ball erupted.

Yeldabaoth howled in pain while the Scarlet King just looked pissed.

"Now run!" Pangloss shouted as he and Blaze joined us.

We all ran as fast as we could, A.C was way ahead of us due to his Atlantian physiology.

"How does this thing work again?" Oliver asked.

"It works by thought. So I guess that means wherever you want to go just think about it" Stammets said.

"Blaze and I won't join you. We have separate job to do. We must recruit demonic heroes such as Trigon and Etrigan to aid us in helping you combat the Crisis" Pangloss said regretfully before he vanished with Blaze.

I frowned in confusion but then turned to face the nexus.

I thought about the current location of my friends.

The nexus shifted to show Burnham fighting against several armoured guards.

"Let's go!" I said and dived through the nexus with A.C following me.

I tumbled through the other side, landing inside the ship where everything was burning and there were tons of dead bodies lying everywhere.

"Oh shit" I summed up everything.

A.C, Oliver, and Bruce landed behind me.

"Where's Stammets?" I asked.

"He went back to his ship. Said something about powering up a spore drive" Oliver said.

I saw Lorca firing off his phaser as he turned to face me.

"Jason Stark" he snarled.

"Corecto mundo motherfucker" I smirked.

"Let's finish this" Lorca snarled, drawing a knife.

"Bruce, A.C, you guys deal with those clowns. Oliver, you're with me" I said.

Bruce and A.C charged at several guards who had turned to face them.

Oliver and I charged to attack Lorca.

He slashed with his knife and I dodged, kneeing him in the ribs.

Oliver tried to flip-kick Lorca, but he grabbed Oliver by the leg and slammed his head to the floor multiple times, dazing him.

I punched Lorca in the abdomen and head-butted him causing Lorca to stagger back.

Bruce flip-kicked one guard down with ease and began fighting two others.

A.C grabbed one guard and punched him so hard, he flew into a wall and it cracked.

Oliver got up and fired an arrow at Lorca that struck him in the shoulder.

I threw a series of punches at Lorca's face, causing it to bleed.

Lorca managed to stab me in the side and I jumped back.

I heard a noise and spun around to see a warship arriving.

"I've got it" Oliver said.

He notched an arrow to his bow and took aim.

He then loosed the arrow at a warship and even though it was probably a light year away, it hit the ship and exploded.

I was stunned.

He would put just about any archer I knew to shame.

Lorca growled at that and cut my face with his knife.

I flipped and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

Lorca retaliated by slashing wildly with the knife but I dodged all of his hits.

A.C charged at Lorca and tackled him to the ground, punching him over and over again in the face.

Lorca stabbed A.C and pushed him off of him.

Oliver tried to kick Lorca but was punched away.

Another difference between Earth-1 Oliver and this Oliver: This Oliver lacked in hand to hand skill.

Bruce threw a Batarang that delivered a powerful electrical shock.

Lorca yelled in pain and sunk to one knee, causing me to kick him in the face, sending him backwards.

"You'll pay for that" Lorca snarled and got to his feet.

He then took out a device and threw it at us.

It landed and exploded as all of us were thrown back from the blast.

I screamed as I felt shrapnel enter my body and rip flesh.

When I looked down, my legs were bloody and injured.

I staggered to my feet with help from Oliver.

Bruce charged Lorca and traded a brutal series of punches and kicks with him.

However it was clear that Bruce held the upper hand.

He flip-kicked Lorca away and he rolled.

I saw a bright flash of light as Burnham and some Asian woman vanished via Transporter.

A.C was covered in several burns but he still moved fast and landed in a brutal punch.

A loud crack was heard as Lorca's nose was broken.

"It's over" Bruce snarled.

"Who are you?" Lorca gasped out.

"I'm Batman" Bruce replied.

A.C and Oliver grabbed Lorca by the legs and dragged him towards where a bright star was underneath the ship.

"Well, so long and thanks for all the fish" Oliver said and he and A.C hurled Lorca into the star where he disintegrated into nothingness.

He was finally dead.

But then the ship started exploding.

"Oh hell" I cursed.

Right before the explosion could consume us, a bright, golden light caught Bruce, A.C, Oliver and I as we vanished.

When we reappeared, we were back on the Discovery.

I felt slightly dizzy at that point.

"Jump us out of here!" I heard Tilly shout.

The ship went into jump mode and everything went all reality bending.

I then passed out from the pain in my leg.

When I woke up, I was in Sick Bay.

There was still a pain in my leg, but it didn't feel as bad as before.

It took a while, but my eyes managed to adjust to the surroundings.

First thing I noticed was that Stammets was talking to Cassilda, Frank Castle, Shang Chi and John Constantine.

"What the…" I trailed off.

"Jay, thank god you're awake" Stammets said in relief.

"What's going on? Cassie, what are you guys even doing here?" I asked in confusion.

So many things were confusing at this point.

"Well Novu sent us here to help you fight. Turns out that this being named Nemesis and Typhoid Mary along with another warrior called Saracon are coming to kill you" Shang Chi said grimly.

That was even more confusing.

Who the heck was Nemesis?

"Constantine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah well mate. I found a way to restore your friend Conrad James from his coma" Constantine explained.

My eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock.

Constantine shrugged.

"I made a deal with my old friend Lucifer Morningstar to do so. That and my doppelganger on another Earth who also happens to look like John Wick owed me a favour" Constantine explained.

I sighed in relief.

Finally we could cure my friend and bring him back.

I missed him a lot. That and it sucked not having a speedster on the team.

"Who is Nemesis?" I asked.

So Shang Chi explained that Jenna had absorbed an evil spirit called Nemesis into her and the spirit had taken over, and allied with the Anti-Monitor.

And this is just fucking great.

"How long until they get here?" I asked.

"About two hours. Your friends Bruce, Oliver and A.C are waiting for the signal. We tracked them to the planet Quos, which is the home planet of the Klingons. Oh and speaking of Klingons, they are amassing there troops to destroy the Discovery" Cassilda said.

This so sucked.

"Well then we better get the hell ready" I said with determination.

Cassilda smiled and kissed my forehead.

It was time to kick ass once and for all.

**And Chapter 17 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So I hope I handled the fight scenes well. I originally planned to keep Lorca around for next chapter but he was a bastard who deserved to die, so I decided to kill him off in this chapter. **

**Oliver shooting the ship was epic to write as I'm sure we can all agree that while Arrowverse Oliver is the better H2H fighter, Smallville Oliver easily outclasses him in terms of archery. **

**And Blaze and Pangloss have gone to recruit other demonic characters including Lucifer and Trigon to help them.**

**For those of you who don't know who Saracon is: he is from the Arrowverse comic; **_**Arrow: The Dark Archer**_** and is the son of Malcolm Merlyn. **

**Fanfiction author Aragorn II Elessar did a phenomenal job using him in his fic, **_**The Devil of Star City**_** so I thought I would use him in this. So those who remember the final chapter of **_**A Legend Never Dies**_** would know that Saracon was recruited by the Anti-Monitor into his team. **

**Also the version of Constantine that Arrowverse Constantine mentioned was the Constantine that appeared in the 2005 film and was played by Keanu Reeves who also plays John Wick. Just thought I would make a reference to that film.**

**Lucifer won't show up until his arc later in the story though.**

**Now next chapter will cover the final showdown of the Discovery arc and will be written in third person POV, so I hope you are all excited.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final showdown against Nemesis, Typhoid Mary, Saracon and the Klingons. It will also be written entirely in Third Person POV. **

**It will also end the Discovery arc as well before we move onwards. So yeah this is going to be a long chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. You will find out more about the SCP Foundation Mythos Scarlet King later on. I agree on the He-Man/She-Ra idea but not sure if He-Man will show up. If you have a good idea, feel free to leave it in a review.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Dude you just read my mind. You will see in Chapter 20 what happens with John Wick.

_No One's POV._

Following the defeat of Gabriel Lorca and the return to Earth-1, the Discovery had warped to above Quos, with Leonard Snart, Quinten Beck, Jason Stark, Cassilda, Shang Chi, John Constantine, Frank Castle, A.C, Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne suiting up to go fight Nemesis, Saracon and Typhoid Mary on the ground. Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Talos, Soren and Monica Rambeau would also provide ariel support.

The Discovery would remain airborne to fight off the Klingons.

The heroes beamed to the ground.

"Let's move" Jason said as they all ran silently across the large field towards a close sector of buildings.

Cassilda and Oliver hid behind several crates as Klingons moved into the filed.

Oliver silently shot both of them down.

Another Klingon patrolled the area but was quickly dispatched by Bruce who had used his suit to blend in with the shadows.

Shang Chi flip-kicked another one that came close by while Jason brutally killed another one.

"Let's go" Jason whispered and together, they ran further into the sector.

It was dead quiet which the heroes all found rather strange.

"There they are! All forces kill them!" a speaker boomed as multiple Klingon warships flew towards the grounded heroes along with hundreds of ground solders.

"Go, we'll handle them" Beck said as his helmet formed over his head.

Beck and Snart then charged to fight the Klingons.

Shang Chi leapt onto a nearby rooftop and sailed across it, dodging gunfire.

Cassilda grabbed a Klingon and threw him so hard; he was knocked out on impact.

Frank drew a large knife and brutally killed another Klingon.

Constantine chanted as a fireball emerged, killing another four.

Jason drew his sword and slashed down two while A.C punched another one down.

Bruce silently knocked out two.

Oliver drew an arrow and it flew into one Klingons throat, killing him.

The heroes all moved forward, killing Klingons left and right.

"Split up guys, we can cover more distance that way!" Jason shouted.

Shang Chi and Cassilda ran down a narrow alleyway while Jason and Oliver teamed up.

Bruce and A.C went together and Constantine went with them.

Frank travelled by himself.

Then a crack of thunder was heard as a being slammed into the ground, creating a massive impact crater.

It was Nemesis.

Her eyes glowed bright purple.

She stood in front of Cassilda and Shang Chi.

The master of Kung Fu got into a fighting stance ready to hold the line if neascary.

Above them, the sounds of gunfire and explosions were heard.

"Shang Chi, go now. I'll hold her off" Cassilda said in a calm voice.

Shang Chi looked reluctant to do so, but he nodded and leapt onto a rooftop, dodging gunfire.

"Oh handle me, that's cute" Nemesis mocked.

Cassilda cracked her neck and charged at Nemesis.

She leapt and punched Nemesis square in the face, although Nemesis caught her next strike, punching her in the gut and kneeing her in the face.

Cassilda staggered back and raised her right foot, blocking a strike from Nemesis.

Cassilda blocked another strike and sent a barrage of powerful punches at Nemesis's body, before brutally upper-cutting her away.

She grabbed Nemesis and punched her, before throwing her onto the ground.

As she charged, Nemesis got back up and grabbed Cassilda by the throat, lifting her up into the air.

Cassilda gasped for air and attempted to gauge Nemesis's eyes out.

She grabbed two of the bone protrusions on Nemesis's back, trying to break them.

She grunted but managed to successfully snap one of the bones as Nemesis howled in pain.

She then brutally threw Cassilda away.

Nemesis snarled and tore the broken protrusion off.

She then ran up to Cassilda and brutally punched her multiple times in the chest, and began draining Cassilda of her life force.

Cassilda gasped and fell to one knee.

She then snarled and knocked Nemesis back, before grabbing her and head-butting her.

Cassilda then collapsed to her knees, exhausted.

Nemesis growled and marched up to Cassilda.

She grabbed a limp Cassilda by the arm and began draining Cassilda's energy.

She then slammed a ball of energy into Cassilda, sending her flying back and knocking her out.

Nemesis smirked and turned around, walking to go find Shang Chi and the other heroes.

Cassilda groaned and got to her feet, glaring at Nemesis.

"NEMESIS!" she roared.

Nemesis turned around with a look of rage and disbelief.

"You have no honour" Cassilda panted out.

Nemesis growled and charged at Cassilda.

She punched Cassilda square in the face.

Cassilda tried to fight back, but she was severely weakened and she barely dodged Nemesis's hits.

Nemesis punched Cassilda into a nearby building, where she spat out blood and rose to her feet.

She charged at Nemesis and threw a punch which she easily dodged.

Nemesis replied by punching Cassilda so hard, her ribs broke.

Cassilda groaned in pain and fell to he knees, allowing Nemesis to kick her in the head.

Cassilda slowly staggered to her feet only to get kicked backwards.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that" Nemesis taunted.

Cassilda split blood from her mouth and rose.

She tried to punch Nemesis, but she grabbed Cassilda and pulled her into a vicious headlock.

Cassilda struggled for a while, trying to break out of the headlock, but found it was near impossible.

She eventually stopped, struggling and she knew what was coming.

Nemesis chuckled darkly.

She then snapped Cassilda's neck, killing her.

She threw Cassilda's body to the ground and leapt into the air, looking for the next hero who was stupid enough to fight her.

Meanwhile, Oliver, Jason, Shang Chi, Bruce and A.C were fighting against multiple Klingons.

A.C pummelled them with his fists while Bruce used his martial arts skills to take them down.

Oliver was busy fighting a Klingon when he heard a bow being drawn back.

Spinning around, he fired off an arrow that completely shattered the arrow that was being fired at him.

Standing atop a roof, Saracon looked on in disbelief.

"Impossible. No one is that good" he commented.

He sailed off the rooftop and landed in front of Oliver.

"Maybe because I'm just that good" Oliver smirked.

The two charged at each other and traded blows, but Saracon held the upper hand and smacked Oliver away with his bow.

A.C and Jason fought back to back against Klingons, but both were sent flying back from a telekinetic shove.

"What the hell?" A.C groaned.

Typhoid Mary landed on the ground and approached them with a smirk.

"I've got her A.C, you and Constantine need to handle those guys" Jason said pointing to about two dozen Klingons that were coming at them at full speed.

Shang Chi landed and kicked Mary forward as Jason also got up.

The two of us began circling Mary.

"Let's finish this already" Mary snapped and attacked Jason at blinding speed.

He barely dodged her hits and replied by smacking her with his bow.

S.W.O.R.D. had managed to destroy multiple Klingon warships but there were at least five dozen more warships inbound.

Oliver was busy fighting Saracon and was trying to evade his hits.

Saracon tried to slash with his sword but Oliver leapt over his head.

"Yoohoo!" Oliver mocked.

"Cut that out!" Saracon roared.

"Not this time" Oliver smirked.

Saracon pulled out a miniature nuclear bomb and threw it at Oliver who flipped and kicked it high into the air, causing it to explode as everyone watched.

Jason and Shang Chi were busy fighting Mary and she had managed to knock Shang Chi down while Jason flip-kicked her.

Mary roared and punched Jason, before slamming his head to the ground multiple times, dazing him.

Jason's wounds then began slowly healing as he smirked.

He then brutally head-butted Mary back.

Frank drew a large gun and roared, firing at Klingons, as he punched one down.

Mary grabbed Jason and hurled him into a wall and he fell down, dazed.

Shang Chi punched Mary in the face and elbowed her in a rotary motion.

Mary blocked his next strike and punched him in the ribs.

Shang Chi jumped and kneed Mary in the face as she blocked and whipped him in the face.

Shang Chi staggered back and leapt, kicking her in the chest.

Mary grabbed Shang Chi and punched him in the face as he fell back.

Jason fired an arrow which hit Mary in the leg causing her to yell in pain.

Shang Chi took that opportunity to slam her head onto his knee, dazing her.

Jason leapt and tried to flip-kick her, but Mary sent him flying off.

She then thunder clapped and Shang Chi went flying into a building, dazed.

Meanwhile A.C, Bruce, Constantine and Frank were struggling to hold there own against the endless amounts of Klingons.

Frank roared and drew a machete, cutting off the head of one Klingons and elbowing another one.

Constantine picked up a fallen Klingon blade and was busy duelling with two of them.

Bruce was dodging and weaving around there attacks, and slashed two down.

A.C punched and kicked Klingons into oblivion.

Oliver and Saracon were still duelling as they fought.

"I'll kill you!" Saracon roared and punched Oliver in the face.

Oliver rolled away and fired 3 explosive arrows that Saracon dodged.

Except for the fourth one which caused Saracon to groan in pain.

His wounds then started healing.

He grabbed Oliver and punched him several times in the face, before throwing him into a wall.

Oliver laughed and fired an arrow that shocked Saracon.

"I hate you!" Saracon snarled.

"Feeling's mutual" Oliver said.

Saracon roared with rage and charged at Oliver, ramming him into the wall.

Oliver leapt into the air and fired an explosive arrow that caused Saracon to bleed.

His wounds started healing as he fired a grenade launcher at Oliver.

The rocket hit Oliver but he started healing as well.

"How?" Saracon asked in shock.

"I had Nick Fury inject me with a super serum. You know I don't want to humiliate you grandpa" Oliver mocked.

Saracon fired 4 arrows but Oliver replied by shooting 6 arrows, the first 4 shattering Saracon's 4 arrows and the final two piercing Saracon in both his shoulders.

Saracon snarled with rage and yanked the arrows out.

"Fight me hand to hand like a man!" he declared.

Oliver threw his bow aside and rushed at Saracon.

Saracon kneed Oliver in the face and threw him aside as his wounds started healing.

Jason and Shang Chi were still struggling to fight Mary as she blocked all of there attacks.

Shang chi tried to kick Mary but was blown aside.

Jason drew a knife and charged, trading brutal blows with Mary.

Mary head-butted him and he back flipped.

Bruce was dispatching the last of the Klingons as A.C threw the final one into a wall, knocking him out.

Constantine imiadetley tensed and started chanting as Nemesis landed on the ground.

A.C charged at her and tackled her.

Nemesis brutally kicked A.C off of her as Bruce threw a Batarang which was slapped aside.

Constantine made a fireball appear and threw it at Nemesis who destroyed it.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted Constantine.

Frank roared and charged at Nemesis, punching her in the face and was kicked into a wall.

Constantine tried to slash her, but she slammed his head to the ground and knocked him out.

Oliver was still circling around Saracon.

"You're drugs make you weak. Now let's see if you have the actual skills to fight me" Oliver mocked.

Saracon kicked Oliver backwards and he rolled, throwing a flechette that disarmed Saracon of his sword.

Oliver raced forward and caught the sword, slashing Saracon's stomach.

Jason had managed to grab Mary and using all of his strength, slammed her head to the ground, knocking Mary out.

He and Shang Chi then turned there attention to Nemesis who was busy fighting Frank, Bruce and A.C.

Oliver carved out Saracon's stomach and kicked him down.

"What's the matter? Ate too much?" Oliver mocked as Saracon screamed in horror upon noticing his stomach had not regenerated.

"That's why you shouldn't take drugs kids" Oliver mocked.

Saracon tried to get up and as he did, a blur of red lightening sped and grabbed Saracon along with an unconscious Mary and vanished.

Oliver shrugged and turned to face Nemesis.

He fired an explosive arrow which she caught but she screamed as the shrapnel entered her eyes.

She tore them out and they healed.

She then punched Oliver hard, sending him flying.

"Where is Cassilda?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason. She's dead" Constantine said regretfully as he climbed to his feet.

Jason froze at that which allowed Nemesis to deck him hard.

Nemesis looked around to see that Mary and Saracon were both gone and that the Klingon warships except for one had both been destroyed.

Seeing that the Klingon warship was in orbit, Oliver drew his last arrow and aimed.

He then fired the arrow.

The Klingon warship was in orbit and exploded when the arrow hit it.

"Bullseye" Oliver quipped.

"I shall take my leave but we are not done yet" Nemesis snarled and teleported away.

"What did you mean Cassilda's dead?" Jason demanded.

"I mean she is dead. Nemesis killed her" Constantine said sadly.

Jason looked like he had been punched in the gut.

The battle was over but at a terrible price.

_**A Few Days Later.**_

A few days following the battle, there had been a massive celebration.

The Klingon forces across the galaxy had surrendered peacefully following the battle.

S.W.O.R.D. had also departed to investigate a demonic presence elsewhere.

But Jason was still half a mess.

He was still trying to come to terms that she was really gone.

The heroes had all gathered together along with the crew of the Discovery.

Pike was there as well.

"I take it this is goodbye" Pike said with a small smile.

"For now" Jason said.

He then shook Pike's hand as they parted as friends and allies.

"Actually Jason, I was thinking of staying here in the future for a while" Snart spoke up.

Jason looked at him with surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. This galaxy needs to be cleaned up and I'm gonna help. Thanks for everything though" Snart replied.

Jason nodded in understanding.

"Well take care though. All of you. Also Captain, I wanted to give you this" Jason said taking a small device out of his pocket.

"What is this?" Pike asked as he accepted it.

"It's an interdimensional extrapolator. I designed it so we can exchange travel and communications between us. So if you need help, just give me a call" Jason said.

"Thank you Jason" Pike replied with a smile.

"Goodbye my friends" Jason said with a soft smile.

He then opened a breach to the Monitor's realm and all the heroes including Oliver, A.C, Bruce and Beck stepped through it and were gone.

When they stepped out on the other side, Mar Novu was standing there looking exhausted.

"Novu. I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you" Jason said.

"You too Jason and I am sorry for your loss. My friends, I am Mar Novu aka the Monitor" Novu said with a bow of his head.

Oliver, A.C, Bruce and Beck greeted in return.

Jason then turned to face them.

"Thanks guys. For everything" Jason said gratefully.

"Anytime Jason. Sorry for your loss though. It was still fun" Oliver said.

"I made you guys extrapolators for Earth-21 and Earth-1992. So if either of you need a help, just give me a call" Jason said.

"Will do Jay. Thanks" Oliver said.

Then Oliver did something unexpected; he hugged Jason.

"I'll see you again bro" Oliver said.

A.C shook Jason's hand and patted his shoulder while Bruce shook Jason's hand.

They opened breaches to there respective Earths and departed through them.

Jason had earlier invited Back to join his team and the latter was very grateful for it.

"How's Conrad?" Jason asked.

"Follow me" Novu said and they appeared in a hospital wing where Conrad looked near death.

"I'll handle this mate" Constantine said.

He opened Conrad's mouth and poured a drop of liquid in his mouth.

Within a few seconds, Conrad gasped as he awoke.

"YESSSS!" Jason leapt with joy at seeing his old friend awake once more.

"I saw her" Conrad panted.

"Who?" Novu asked.

"Nora Snow Allen" he replied with a smile before collapsing back onto the bed.

Jason sighed with relief.

A few weeks later and Barry Allen had contacted him and his team to help him fight off an alien race called the Dominators.

Back to war again it seemed.

_**Five Hundred Light Years From Earth.**_

At a distant part of the galaxy, a robotic being cackled with laughter.

"Time to show the humans that the future is metal"

"Time for the Age of Ultron"

**And Chapter 18 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**BOOOM! I bet none of you saw this coming.**

**So yes, Cassilda is dead. Some of you may be wondering why I killed her off. The answer is that I wanted Jason to have emotional pain and that Cassilda always seemed like the least useful OC I had. So I decided to kill her off in this.**

**However I won't be like those dumbass Arrowverse and Smallville writers who get rid of a love interest and then have the main character promptly forget about her like 5 seconds later. **

**I do plan for another love interest and PM me if you want to know who it is.**

**And now I decided to have Snart stay in the future as I have another plan for him.**

**And now Ultron is here as well and he will be a major villain in a future Star Trek arc that will draw elements from **_**Star Trek: Picard**_**.**

**The Oliver Vs Saracon fight was inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's fic **_**Trolling Diaz**_** by the way. However Saracon and Mary aren't dead yet. **

**And now Conrad is awake again. And the name "Nora Snow Allen" will be explored in Chapter 20. **

**Now next chapter won't begin the Invasion arc, it and the following chapter will be 'break chapters'. Then we will start the first arc centred on Rebecca Potts and Arrowverse Lex Luthor. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**This chapter is another one that hit me out of the blue and how it can lead to some new and intriguing ideas. **

**It will also tie into a future story arc as well and will be written in Third Person POV.**

**BTW, this chapter will be extremely short but important. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**HeroWitch:** Thanks for the review. Glad the fight scenes were epic. I prefer Arrowverse Lex over Smallville Lex by a short margin.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes Cassilda is permanently dead. And yes we will see the Discovery again near the end of this story. Next arc will focus on Rebecca Potts and Arrowverse Lex Luthor and then we will do _Invasion!_

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. I know you didn't expect Cassilda to die. RIP indeed. Ollie fighting Saracon was awesome to write. No kidding on Arrowverse and Smallville. Yes you do know and next chapter will explore on Nora Snow Allen. Glad you are looking forward to plans with Snart. Damn it indeed.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Actually second as he watched his biological mother die. This is comic book Ultron actually as I found him to be much more compelling.

_No One's POV._

**Earth-1937.**

In a bar in downtown Los Angles, a man was sitting there, drinking a beer alone.

He was Robin Hood.

And that was when his frenemy Nabu aka Dr Fate decide that it was a good time to show up.

"Nabu. What brings you by?" Robin asked, looking at Fate.

"Robin Hood. It truly is good to see you again" Dr Fate chuckled.

Robin nodded.

"I know this isn't a social call" Robin said.

"You're right, it isn't" Fate said.

"I need your help to stop a new threat" Dr Fate said.

"Who or what is it?" Robin asked.

"He is from Earth-199999" Fate revealed.

That made Robin turn to look at Fate with a look of shock.

"Earth-199999?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We will get back to that in a minute. I need you to kill someone" Fate said.

"You know I only kill if neascary" Robin reminded.

"I am aware. But for this man, there is no other way to eliminate from the big picture" Fate said.

"So who do I have to kill?" Robin asked.

"The man in charge of the Red Room. General Dreykov" Fate said showing a hologram of a grey haired man dressed in a military uniform.

"Ah Dreykov, I've heard of him before. Let me guess, you want him out the picture?" Robin asked.

"Can you do that?" Fate asked.

"I'll see what I can do" Robin replied.

"We also need to recruit Hook and Mulan to aid us in combating the Crisis" Fate said.

"The Crisis? I've heard of it once before" Robin said.

"Indeed. The Anti-Monitor desires to destroy this universe as there are two Paragons who can help defeat him" Fate explained.

"Paragons? I thought those were a myth?" Robin asked in shock.

"And yet humanity across all Earths think that you are a myth as well" Fate pointed out.

"Fair enough" Robin shrugged.

"Who are Paragons?" he then asked.

"I only know of seven" Fate said.

"The Evil Queen is the Paragon of Redemption and Hook is the Paragon of Loyalty" Fate revealed.

"Hook is the Paragon of Loyalty? Seriously?" Robin asked.

Fate nodded.

Robin sighed.

This was a lot to take in.

"How do we stop the Crisis then?" he asked.

"I am going to collect Mulan, Hook, Baelfire, Ariel and Anton the Giant to aid us as they are the only ones not trapped by the curse. Although Mulan will soon forget her true memories due to the power of the curse" Fate said.

He waved his hand and an attractive, Asian woman, a man dressed all in black, a man dressed in a coat, a beautiful dark haired woman and a 12 foot man appeared.

All looked around in confusion before Baelfire's eyes widened.

"Fate?" he asked.

"It's good to see you again Baelfire" Fate greeted.

"Why are we here?" Baelfire asked.

"I am here to discuss important matters. Mulan, Hook, Ariel, Anton it is good to see you all again" Fate said.

"You too Fate" Ariel greeted.

"So what are we here for mate?" Hook asked.

"You all know of the Crisis?" Dr Fate asked.

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of the Crisis.

"Is it here already?" Anton asked.

Fate shook his head.

"Not yet. A few years and it will be here" Fate replied.

"Mulan, we need to know the name of the infinite darkness so that we can combat it" Fate said and Mulan paled, before nodding.

"All right then. His name is Amatsu-Mikaboshi but he goes by the name Chaos King. He is the personification of the Void that existed before Creation itself. He desires to consume everything in existence" Mulan explained.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi. I should have known it was him" Fate muttered.

"Is there anyone fighting the Crisis?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, Jason Stark" Fate said projecting a hologram of Jason.

Ariel and Mulan both heavily blushed.

"He's hot" Mulan muttered and Ariel heard her, nodding along.

"He is the one who will stop the Anti-Monitor. He is destined to become the Spectre as well" Fate revealed.

Hook and Robin looked at him.

"The Spectre? I've heard of it" Robin said.

"Indeed. Jim Corrigan the current host of it is dying. He has declared for Jason Stark to absorb the Spectre during the final days" Fate said.

"Jim is dying?" Anton asked in shock.

Dr Fate nodded sadly.

"The Scarlet King is poisoning him" he revealed.

"Oh damn" Anton voiced.

"So what do you need us to do?" Hook asked.

"I will send you all back except for you Hook, as I need you to help Robin in planning to assassinate your old enemy Dreykov" Fate said.

Hook growled at hearing that name.

"I'm more than happy to help mate" Hook replied with a terrifying smile.

"Anton, I need you and Baelfire to prepare a potion to transfer my powers. I am destined to die and give my powers up to a new host" Fate said.

"And you Mulan, you will lose your real memories but will regain them permanently in time" Fate explained.

Mulan looked confused but nodded along, before having a short image of her and Jason passionately kissing.

It faded just as quickly, leaving her confused.

"And me?" Ariel asked.

"You will wait for Jason. He will come to you for help" Fate said.

Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Well then, I bid you farewell and good luck my friends" Fate said.

He clicked his fingers as everyone but Robin and Hook vanished, including Dr Fate himself.

"Well then, we got some serious work to do here" Robin said.

"Yeah and time to give Dreykov his payback for trying to kill me" Hook snarled.

"Once and for all" Robin replied.

Meanwhile , Fate was talking to Jim Corrigan .

"I grieve for Markiplier. I fear that the Goddess Mother has sent him to die" Fate sad sadly.

"Don't fear my friend. He bled and died to become something more" Corrigan replied.

"He will prevail. He is Markiplier"

**And Chapter 19 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**BTW, I have never written **_**Once Upon A Time**_** before, so if the characters come across as OOC, I apologize.**

**So Hook and Regina are Paragons as you can see.**

**So this chapter lays some more groundwork. Robin Hood, Hook, Baelfire and Mulan are some of my faviroute characters on the show.**

**And Ariel and Anton are characters that had so much potential on the show but were ultimately wasted. So I intend to give them bigger roles.**

**BTW, I will have Mulan be his love interest for the rest of the series. Let me know in your review if you would like her to be his love interest. **

**Also if you're going to argue that Mulan is a lesbian, well this is fanfiction, where straight characters are written gay, so you're only going to make yourself look like a hypocrite. **

**Now for those of you who don't know who Chaos King is, he is from Marvel. He is a god-level being who can destroy entire worlds, battle other gods and always come on top. He will be one of this series 3 main villains alongside Anti-Monitor and the Scarlet King.**

**And yes, a confrontation between the 3 of them will happen at some point down the road.**

**And Markiplier is THE Markiplier from YouTube. He is my faviroute role model and he will play a massive role.**

**So yes, Jason will become the Spectre during my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**. And yes Corrigan is dying because of the Scarlet King. **

**Not sure who will become the new Dr Fate however so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review. They can be Marvel, DC or non Marvel and non DC. **

**And yes, both Robin Hood and Captain Hook will be involved in my version of the **_**Black Widow**_** film, so I hope you are all excited. I wanted to involve a non Marvel and non DC character in it and rewatching the show gave me the idea to use Robin and Hook in it.**

**Now next chapter will be divided into 3 separate scenes that lay some more groundwork for what is to come down the road.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be divided into 4 separate scenes that lay some more groundwork. It will also once again be written in Third Person POV.**

**All 4 scenes happen at the same time as the Discovery arc by the way.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Break chapters aren't meant to contain much action. Dreykov is from the MCU and is the man in charge of the Red Room where Natasha was trained. You actually met him in Chapter 22 of _A Legend Never Dies_. Next chapter will have more action.

**jaydengail89:** Thanks for the review. Henry could work as well as Rebecca Potts or Clint Barton.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yikes! Indeed. This is comic book Spectre actually, and I agree but the Arrowverse has a habit of nerfing characters. Yes you should expect a Jason x Mulan pairing and it will be called Jalan. And YouTuber, Markiplier will come in to save the day at the end.

_No One's POV._

_**The Speed Force; A Few Months Ago.**_

Conrad James was confused as hell.

One minute, he felt as if he was getting his heart ripped out, the next, he was in the Speed Force.

He had known about the Speed Force as being a speedster required that you know of it.

So he ended up meeting a beautiful, blonde haired speedster named Nora Snow Allen.

Nora had told him that she was Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow's daughter from the future.

The Speed Force had told Conrad to train Nora to get faster as speedsters were needed to stop the Crisis.

So now they were currently standing at an abandoned track in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" Nora asked with a cocky smirk.

Conrad just grinned.

She had no idea what was coming.

The two got into running positions as the electricity crackled in there eyes.

"3.2.1. GO!" Nora shouted as she and Conrad took off in two streaks of yellow and purple and yellow respectably.

Nora initially held the upper hand.

"Time to show her whose boss" Conrad muttered and increased his speed.

He ended up speeding past Nora who was looking at him in shock.

To add insult to the injury, Conrad spun around and started running backwards causing Nora's jaw to drop.

She had tried running backwards in super speed before and she had ended up breaking several bones in the process.

Then Conrad smirked and ran so fast it was if he was moving at super speed, even in Nora's point of view.

Nora growled then spun around and hurled a lightning bolt at Conrad who easily dodged it.

She then created a time remnant of herself, thinking that two would be able to beat one.

The two versions of Nora raced at Conrad but they were moving like sloth's in Conrad's viewpoint.

He easily dodged.

"First rule of combat Nora, never ever underestimate your enemy. There is always someone whose going to be harder, better, faster or stronger than you. Now let's race across the world." Conrad said.

The two then took off across the planet but Conrad was way ahead of Nora.

She increased her speed tenfold until she was touching Conrad's arm, but then he sped across the horizon, leaving Nora struggling.

She promptly collapsed from exhaustion.

Conrad then sped up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She glared at him.

Conrad suddenly looked alarmed and turned around as a white clad speedster appeared.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nora asked.

"Call me…Godspeed" the speedster said.

"Dude that's just lame" Conrad snorted as the two charged at each other.

The two were able to keep up with each other as Nora watched.

She turned around to see Godspeed lying on the ground.

"That easy?" she asked Conrad who shrugged.

"Who sent you?" he interrogated Godspeed, slamming a Dragon Lightning charged fist into his chest.

"Anti-Monitor" he groaned.

Both Conrad and Nora exchanged looks.

"What now?" she asked.

"We fight"

_**Earth-199999; California.**_

Karla Sofen was not expecting for her life to turn upside down when Ryan Choi walked into her life.

She had believed him when Ryan told her that he was from an alternate Earth and had been sent to protect her because hell, she had seen weirder shit.

So currently, the two of them were sitting in a café, talking to each other.

"You know, when people use the term criminal psychologist, they don't mean it in both senses of the term" Ryan said.

"You cant please everyone" Karla scoffed.

"Except you treat other people like dirt and only use them for your own personal gains" Ryan said.

Karla's eyes narrowed.

"My father was a butler who gave his entire life to a producer who treated him like dirt. When he died, we weren't even allowed to attend the funeral. I vowed that day never to put someone else's needs before my own" Karla snarled.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You know there are a lot of people who will want that gem that is inside you?" he asked.

"I am aware" Karla replied.

"Good, that's why I'm here. So that I can help you and keep you safe. Apparently, you have a big role to play in the coming Crisis" Ryan said.

"Crisis?" Karla asked.

"The guy who collected me said that it was the destruction of all there is" Ryan shrugged.

"Okay, I'll work with you. You screw with me even once and I'll kill you" Karla warned.

"Works for me" Ryan replied and shook her hand.

_**Earth-1999999; Budapest. **_

In Budapest, a warehouse was under attack by one woman.

She was Yelena Belova, a former Black Widow.

And she was wreaking havoc in the place.

She had been tipped off about a drug deal going down and she couldn't miss it.

One of them tried to attack her, but she dodged and shot him dead.

She then flipped high into the air, firing off her guns.

Several thugs dropped dead from that.

Then she heard another gun shot and spun around as a man dressed in suit walked forward, killing five thugs effortlessly.

"John Wick" she greeted.

"Yelena. Good to see you again" Wick greeted.

"Want to help me finish this?" she asked.

The two moved into action, killing anyone that was stupid enough to fight them.

The thugs were speaking in Russian so Yelena understood.

"Hide the portal now!" one shouted.

"Portal?" Yelena asked to herself.

The two moved forward, finding a large blue portal active.

"Let's run" one thug shouted and dived through the portal.

"Should we follow?" she asked.

Wick shrugged and moved into the portal.

When they arrived on the other side, all was chaos in the alleyway.

There were the same thugs alongside an army of others.

There was also a man dressed as a clown laughing like a crazy man which to be fare he was.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Yelena asked.

"WHOOOO!" a female voice shouted.

Both Yelena and Wick spun around to find a blonde haired woman dressed in a similar clown outfit, riding on skates as she leapt into the fray, using a baseball bat to club and smash thugs off there feet.

Following her was a dark skinned woman who unleashed a sonic scream that knocked two dozen thugs out along with a dark haired woman who fired a crossbow.

"I swear superheroes are multiplying faster than pigeons" Yelena muttered.

"Who's side are we on?" she asked.

"The one's that are not trying to kill us" Wick said.

Yelena shrugged and moved, firing off her gun and killing several thugs, before flipping another one.

"Hey you!" the clown man shouted at Wick who shot the knife out of his hand.

"I'm going to kill you now" the man laughed.

Wick just shot him in the head, killing him.

"Wow Yelena, so nice to finally meet you!" the blonde woman exclaimed.

Yelena looked at her with confusion.

"Ignore her, she's always like that" the dark skinned woman said with a sigh.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Yelena asked.

"How do you not know who we are? We're the Birds of Prey" the crossbow woman said.

"Birds of Prey?" Yelena asked in confusion.

"Let's just get this done, then we can talk" Yelena said and killed another thug.

"Oh I probably should have mentioned that this place is about to blow in about 30 seconds" the blonde woman said with a gleeful smile.

"What!" everyone minus Wick shouted.

"Oh hell" the dark-skinned woman groaned and they all ran from the warehouse as it blew up.

"That was awesome!" the blonde woman shouted.

"Something's wrong with you" the crossbow woman said to her.

Everyone then got up and dusted themselves off.

"Okay who are you people?" Yelena asked.

"We're the Birds of Prey! I'm Harley Quinn; this is Dinah Lance and Helena Bertenelli!" Harley said.

"I have never heard of you people? Where are we?" Yelena asked.

"We're in Gotham City" Helena said.

"Gotham City? Where is that?" Yelena asked.

Dinah and Helena both looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right? How do you not know where Gotham is?" Dinah asked.

"That's because there not from this universe!" Harley said with a crazy smile.

Now Dinah and Helena were looking at Harley.

"What?" Helena asked her.

"You mean the Multiverse? I've heard of the theory. Just didn't know it was real" Dinah said.

"I had no idea about it, but nowadays it doesn't seem so far fetched" Helena shrugged.

"Correct" Harley grinned.

"So who are you?" Dinah asked.

"I'm Yelena Belova. This is my friend and ally John Wick" Yelena introduced each other.

"Do you have any idea how we can get home?" Wick asked, stepping forward.

"We might have an idea. Come with us, and we'll help you get home" Dinah said.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice, so what the hell sure" Yelena shrugged.

She looked at Wick for confirmation and he nodded.

"Lead the way girls" Yelena said.

And so Harley Quinn, Yelena Belova, Helena Bertenelli, Dinah Lance and John Wick travelled to find out how to get back home.

** Earth-2011, Above The Moon.**

Mar Novu and Jim Corrigan stood on a podium overlooking Earth-2011.

"So this is the Earth with the champion of the Queen Mother?" Novu asked.

"Yes. He bled and died to become something greater"

"We must also recruit more allies from other Earths such as the two Spider Men" Novu warned.

Corrigan nodded.

"Take care Novu" he said.

"You too Jim" Novu replied.

**And Chapter 20 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So as you can see, I have set up new plotlines here. **

**Nora Snow Allen is Barry and Caitlin's daughter as you can see here. I absolutely hate Iris West, she is a horrible character and the Arrowverse Nora was horrible as well. **

**So in this series, Nora Snow Allen will be played by Jennifer Lawrence. **

**However, I don't want to hear any nonsense from you WestAllen fanatics because your reviews will be ignored and/or deleted. **

**As for why Godspeed got beaten so easily, it is because Conrad is at the same speed level as Smallville Bart Allen. **

**To rank the speedsters in this series I'd say in this order: #1, X-Men Quicksilver, #2, Smallville Bart Allen, #3, Conrad James, #4, Arrowverse Barry, #5, Nora Snow Allen, #6, Jay Garrick, #7, Accelerated Man (Earth-19), #8, DCEU Barry, #9, Wally West/Kid Flash, #10, Jessie Quick, #11, MCU Quicksilver. **

**The second scene introduces a new character, Karla Sofen aka Meteorite from Marvel. She was a key member of the Thunderbolts and yes, I am adding the T-Bolts to the MCU at some point and Karla will be in it. She will have another major role as well. **

**I also hope I kept Ryan Choi in character. He won't be a Paragon though, as even though I found Ryan to be an enjoyable character, it was seriously annoying that the final Paragon was just a random dude. **

**Picture Karla being played by Evan Rachel Wood as I think she'd be perfect in the role. **

**And the third scene was inspired by the **_**Birds of Prey**_** film and I couldn't resist using John Wick in it. **

**I hope you enjoyed Wick killing DCEU Joker cause I'm sure we can all agree that while Jared Leto is a phenomenal actor, DCEU Joker was an embarrassment of a villain.**

**And the fourth scene features the conversation between Novu and Corrigan and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now next chapter will begin the story arc centred on Rebecca Potts and Arrowverse Lex Luthor so I hope you are all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the first story arc centred on Rebecca Potts and Lex Luthor.**

**Now the version of Lex in this arc is Arrowverse Lex Luthor, played by Jon Cryer. He is my absolute faviroute Lex Luthor while Smallville Lex comes in at a close second.**

**This arc will be divided into 3 phases each with its own plot and will be written entirely in Rebecca's POV except for the final battle in which all 3 plots will converge. **

**But this is going to be a short chapter, which will be building up to bigger fun later on. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark, Rebecca Potts and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**Warning: Tony Stark bashing up ahead, so if you stan him, don't read.**

**On with the show.**

**TheLycanKing:** Thanks for the review. I am also looking forward to Shang Chi. I understand on Deadpool. Not sure if IZombie will appear or not.

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. I understand on _Big Bang Theory_. The _SCP Foundation Mythos_ is actually a web series detailing about thousands of creatures, entities, locations, objects and phenomenon that defy the natural laws, ranging from the Scarlet King, to an orange blob like creature that can cure depression, a stairwell that descends forever and even a toaster that can only be referred to in the first person.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. To answer your question, John Wick would effortlessly wipe the floor with DCEU Batman.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad my casting choices are good. Oh the WA fanatics truly are pathetic. Glad my speedster ranking was good. Glad you liked my job with Ryan. Don't blame you on _Birds of Prey_.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Conrad uses the Dragon Lightning to charge up his speed so he becomes nearly as fast as Smallville Bart Allen. But he is nowhere near the speed level of X-Men Quicksilver.

_Rebecca's POV._

My life just went from peaceful and quiet to rushing across the planet, trying to beat a murderous organization that wants to take over the world.

I know, sounds fun.

But it's really not.

I was currently working with a guy from another universe to save well…everything.

Narcissist, evil genius.

There are a lot of ways to describe Lex Luthor.

I find deuchebag to be the most accurate term.

I had been picked up from school by my step-dad Tony Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogun.

Sometimes I don't even know why he's called Happy cause he sure as hell doesn't act like it.

After arriving at Avengers Tower, which was nearly empty because all the Avengers on missions elsewhere, I made my way up to my private lab.

When I arrived, I found my partner and evil genius buddy Lex already working on several projects of ours.

"Hey Lex" I greeted.

"Hi Rebecca. By the way, next time can you actually be at school when I come to pick you up?" Lex said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Lex, you do realise that if you came to pick me up, my step-dad would blow you up right?" I asked him.

Lex just gave me a deadpan look.

"I doubt that" he replied.

I gave him a confused look, before turning to the large screen that was set up in front of us.

You see, a few months ago, my not so dead step-brother Jason Stark had called upon heroes from a parallel Earth to save my world from an alien warlord named Annihlus.

This was the first alternate universe I discovered.

Then Lex Luthor came from an Earth designated as Earth-38.

There were also an infinite number of other Earths in the Multiverse as it turned out.

A being named the Phantom Stranger arrived and said that we needed to map out various worlds in case the Anti-Monitor's forces attacked worlds or if there were any heroes that would prove valuable in the Crisis.

So that was our current job at the current moment.

"Any new Earths?" I asked.

"Yeah, Earth-2011. Something about this guy named Markiplier who is about to pull off a daring heist, and was formerly dead" Lex replied.

Who the heck was Markiplier?

"What do you mean a heist?" I asked.

"No idea" Lex shrugged.

"And he was dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, some entity named the Queen-Mother appeared and killed him. He bled and died to become something more powerful than anyone else" Lex reported.

That sounded freaky as hell.

"Well then, I am having a private dinner with my step-dad, so I'll see you later" I said.

"Well have fun" Lex replied.

Lex was a lot nicer than when I first met him.

Looks like my enthusiastic personality is starting to rub off on him.

I went to get ready for my dinner.

It had been a few months since I had seen him and he had personally requested to have dinner as he wanted to surprise me with something.

I had no idea what it was, but I was very excited.

I got in white jeans with a pink shirt and made my way to the common area for dinner.

My dad was there with food laid out on the table.

"Hey Tony" I greeted.

I wasn't at the 'dad' phase yet.

"Hey Becky" he replied.

We sat at the table and began talking.

"Hey Becky, I wanted to tell you something. I talked to your mom and we got the adoption papers ready. So you wanna be a Stark kid?" Tony asked with a grin.

My jaw dropped that.

"YES! I'd love that" I squealed.

I leapt and hugged him.

This was the best day of my bloody life.

If only Jason was here.

He'd be damned thrilled.

After we settled down, Tony began telling me about what happened with Aldrich Killian and the Mandarin.

I had used my A.I to tap a conversation between him and this kid named Harley Keener and that was when I lost my shit.

Tony said quote "Dad's leave. No need to be a pussy about it"

I then showed him the footage.

"You said what to him?" I asked increduesly.

Tony must have noticed my change in demeanour, because he frowned.

"Tony! That is a horrible thing to say to a kid" I growled.

"My dad left me, Liam and my mom when I was 3 years old!" I exploded.

That comment really hit close to home.

It took me nearly 5 years to stop hating him for that.

"Yeah I know that was a horrible thing to say. I'm surprised the kid even helped me after that" Tony confessed.

My eyes softened a little but I was still pretty pissed about that.

The rest of the evening was spent in awkward conversation.

Eventually, dinner finished and I went back upstairs to my private lab, still a bit grumpy.

"Hey Lex. Any updates?" I asked him.

"Not since the last thousand times you asked me that question" Lex replied sarcastically, never taking his eyes off the screen.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Hold up, someone's trying to breach our firewall" Lex said.

My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

I typed away furiously at the computer, trying to stop the data leak.

However, a symbol popped up on the screen.

It was of a red skull, with many arms.

I instantly paled when I saw that.

"Oh dear god no" I cursed and typed away furiously.

The leak stopped but half our data had been leaked, with a message saying "Come find me".

"Well that was unexpected" Lex said.

I nodded.

This sure as hell was.

"The person who hacked us was a Nazi organization named H.Y.D.R.A." I said.

"I've heard of it before" Lex replied.

"We need to stop find HYDRA" I said urgently.

"Why? They aren't our problem. We can simply get the data back and be done" Lex said.

"No! These guys will keep coming back over and over. We need to find out where the data leak came from and kick his ass" I said.

"Once again, I fail to see how that's my problem" Lex replied.

I glared at him and stormed off to my room.

God this guy was grating on my nerves.

I lay on my bed and listened to some of my faviroute music as that usually clamed me down.

I wanted to see Jason badly.

He always knew how to help me with problems.

I used the special chip that allowed me to Skype Jason.

"Hey Becky!" Jason greeted with his goofy smile, although his eyes held pain in them.

"Hey Jay" I replied, a bit gloomy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I explained to him about the HYDRA attack and how I wanted to go after him but Lex refused.

"Becky he's right you know. This is an Avengers level problem. This isn't some street gang; this is HYDRA we're talking about here. There basically modern day Nazi's" Jason warned.

He had a point.

But I wasn't about to back down from a good fight.

"What would you do Jay? Please tell me how I can do this" I practically begged.

"All right fine. If you want, you can, just promise me you wont go alone. And try to convince Lex to go with you" Jason said.

"Thanks Jay. Talk to you soon" I said and closed the connection.

He was right.

With determination, I went to go find Lex and tell him that we were going to stop HYDRA weather he liked it or not.

"Lex" I said as I entered my lab.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We are going to track down HYDRA, and we're gonna do whatever it takes" I declared.

Lex looked at me with a deadpan look.

"Whose we?" he asked.

"You and I dummy" I replied.

"Once again, I fail to see how this is our problem" Lex replied.

God this guy was stubborn.

"Well that's fine. I'm going to do this without you" I said.

"Don't be an idiot. You won't last one hour without me" he replied.

"Well you're not going with me, so that's not an option" I replied.

Lex looked at me with a new look in his eyes but it was unrecognizable.

"Fine, I'll come with you" Lex grumbled, muttering curses under his mouth.

I hid a smirk.

"Why thank you Lex, how heroic of you" I batted my eyelashes.

Lex rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning. My dad's going on a business trip to Paris tomorrow with my mom so he won't be back until next week" I said.

"Works for us" Lex said.

"Yep"

I turned and walked out of the lab.

"I'ma be an original" I muttered.

**And Chapter 21 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, there was a bit of Tony bashing in this chapter but honestly, he needed to be called out on his crap in that comment.**

**People found this line to be funny but I don't find it to be a laughing matter. I know Harley is also snarky like Tony but that is a horrible thing to say to a kid or just anyone really. And the line itself doesn't make sense.**

**And given how Rebecca's biological dad left her, Liam and Pepper, I think Rebecca would be more pissed than most people.**

**Now to any Tony stans reading this; I don't want to hear any rude and offensive comments as they will be ignored. Go read your stories where Tony Stark is the ultimate saviour and anyone who doesn't worship him is the spawn of the Devil. **

**Now anyway, onto the other stuff.**

**So Tony has also officially adopted Rebecca and 'Liam', (Who is fake because the real Liam is on Earth-1 with Kate Kane).**

**And now HYDRA will be the main villains of this arc and I will do the final battle in **_**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_** as the final battle.**

**And Markiplier is my faviroute YouTuber and he was what got me into the **_**SCP Foundation Mythos**_** in the first place. So his web series **_**A Heist With Markiplier**_** takes place on a separate Earth in the Multiverse. **

**I am not sure if Markiplier will appear in this series though. **

**Now if people can write fanfiction about Scarlett Johansson, then I sure as hell can write about Markiplier. Plus his web series is fiction so its fine.**

**Now next chapter will involve Rebecca and Lex searching for HYDRA and will introduce another Marvel character and two Marvel superhero teams into the MCU.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 200 reviews. Thanks so much everyone. **

**This chapter will continue Rebecca and Lex's search for HYDRA and will integrate two special Marvel teams into the MCU.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Glad you do and yes you know what Lex meant.

**Razy Riddle:** Thanks for the review. To answer your questions, Cassilda is permanently dead; the gem that Karla has is a moonstone that gives her powers, both Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield's versions of Spider Man will show up, and I found John Wick 1 to be my faviroute.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes Rebecca and Lex have to find HYDRA. This is Arrowverse Lex Luthor played by Jon Cryer.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Tony bashing needed to addressed. Yes what a dream team and others will join. Glad you didn't expect Markiplier to show up. Yes other YouTubers such as Jacksepticeye and PewDiePie will also have cameos. But Markiplier will be the main focus.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Rebecca calling Tony out. Yes Lex is better although he is still a narcissist. And I agree XD!

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Yes it would be interesting to see Markiplier and Darkiplier involved in this and both will be involved. I have a good explanation as for why there are two of them.

_Rebecca's POV._

Following the HYDRA data leak, Lex and I had begun tracking the signal.

There was only one person I knew of who could help us track the source of it down.

We had found out that a creepy bald headed guy was the source of the hack and that he was in New York. Hopefully though, my contact could track him.

I hadn't seen him in a year but hopefully he could still help us.

"So who is this contact of yours?" Lex asked.

"His name is Reed Richards" I replied.

He was one of the best scientists I knew of.

Lex and I made our way down, trying to avoid any security guards and got my self driving car which I uploaded my A.I, V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A into.

"Let's get going" I said climbing into the car.

"VERONICA, drive us to Baxter Building please" I instructed.

"Got it boss" it replied.

Within 15 minutes, we were at Baxter Building.

Lex and I made our way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes please. I'm here to see Dr Richards" I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist inquired.

"Let's just say it's very important. Tell him Rebecca Potts is here to see him" I replied.

Within five minutes, we were up to Reed's private lab.

"Reed my man" I greeted with a smile.

"Rebecca. Good to see you again" Reed greeted with a smile, hugging me.

Yes we were very close.

"You don't look like you came to see me just because you missed me?" Reed asked.

"No I didn't" I replied.

I explained to him about our situation while Lex watched from the doorway.

"So the theory of the Multiverse is real?" Reed asked in surprise.

I nodded.

"Okay then, Becky, I'd love to help you, but I've got a space flight in an hour. But I can tell you who he is" Reed said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Jasper Sitwell. He's a HYDRA agent" Reed explained.

I sighed.

"Well do you know anyone who can find him?" I pressed.

"Yeah one. Her name is Doreen Allene Green" Reed said.

"Who is she?" I inquired.

"She is the vigilante known as Squirrel Girl. She is also an expert tracker" Reed explained.

Squirrel Girl?

Are you kidding me?

"How do you know she is an expert tracker?" I asked him.

"I built her tech" Reed replied.

Wow, this was a surprise.

"Where can we find her?" Lex asked.

"At Empire State University. I'll give you her location. Once again, I'd love to help you, but the space flight is scheduled in about an hour. I wish you luck though" Reed said.

"That's fine Reed. Dumbo over here will help with the rest See you soon hopefully" I smiled, as Lex gave me an offended look.

A few hours later, we arrived at Empire State University.

Reed had shown me a picture of Doreen and it should be easy to find her.

I saw her exiting the building and nodded to Lex to help me talk to her.

We moved and stood in front of her, Lex trying to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"Oh hi?" Doreen asked.

"Squirrel Girl?" Lex asked.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Oh really me? I'm flattered but I'm not…" Doreen blinked and laughed.

I held up my phone to show Doreen in her suit and obviously not doing a very good job of disguising herself.

"Okay there's some resemblance" Doreen said nervously.

Lex just sighed.

"Listen girl, I haven't had breakfast and I have zero time for this crap. By the way Squirrel Girl? That's worse than Captain Marvel" Lex rubbed his head.

"Hey! How'd you find out my secret identity?" Doreen asked.

I raised an eyebrow while Lex stared at her like she had dropped from the moon.

"You don't wear a mask, you don't disguise your voice, and you have a TAIL!" Lex exclaimed.

"Listen, okay, we don't want trouble. A close friend of ours, Reed Richards, said that you're the best tracker in New York and we need your help" I said.

Doreen cocked her head and looked at us.

"Okay" she said.

She let out a series of odd chirps and a squirrel hopped down from a nearby tree.

"Okay. Just tell Tippytoe what you need and he'll start looking" Doreen said.

"Lex, ask him" I said.

Lex looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"You're kidding me right? I'm not talking to a squirrel" Lex refused.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"For god sake, I'll do it" I grumbled.

"Tippytoe, can you find this Jasper Sitwell guy please" I asked.

The squirrel chirped and looked at Doreen.

"Sure take as many friends as you need" she replied.

The squirrel then bound up the tree and was gone.

"So does that mean I'm part of the team?" Doreen asked me excitedly.

"We're not a team" Lex and I answered simultansuly.

"Can I still join you?" she bounced up and down.

I sighed.

"Sure" I replied.

Lex looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"What she is useful" I defended.

Lex just rolled his eyes.

"Come on; let's get back to the Tower. Then we can go find this Sitwell guy" I said.

"Oh my god, I get to see Avengers Tower!" Doreen squealed.

"If she keeps this up, I'm going to bash her over the head with a chair" Lex growled.

I elbowed him in the ribs in response.

Within an hour, we arrived back at the Tower and I used a special elevator to get to the top, managing to avoid the security in the process.

"This is so awesome!" Doreen exclaimed.

Lex made a 'bashing over the head' motion and I flipped him the bird in response.

"Well just hang out here for I don't know how long, and then we will go find this Sitwell guy" I said.

I was now dead tired from running around New York.

So I went to my room and fell asleep.

I dreamt of a golden city and shining lights everywhere.

I know quite fun.

There was a man dressed in a brown jacket walking down a flight of stairs.

"Rebecca" he greeted, looking straight at me.

"Uh hi" I replied lamely.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked next.

"I know of you because of Mar Novu" he replied with a smile.

"Kay. And you are?" I asked.

"The name is Jim Corrigan. I am the Spectre" he replied.

"Jim Corrigan" I repeated.

He then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can't stay here. Lex Luthor of Earth-38 will wake you up now. You must complete your mission. The collect SCP-999" Corrigan replied.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to the distance where there was an enormous winged being, at least several thousand feet tall with a massive sword.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is the Gate Guardian. My brother. You will discover him as SCP-001" Corrigan replied.

"What is SCP-999?" I asked.

Corrigan projected an image of a cute orange blob.

It was so adorable .

Then I was yanked back to reality by Lex.

"What is it?" I asked, still feeling numb.

"We found out where Sitwell is" he said.

I then shot to my feet.

"Lead the way" I said.

Lex straightened out his tie.

He was still wearing his business suit from when I first met him.

He stubbornly, refused to change it.

We walked out of my room and towards where Doreen and Tippytoe were standing.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's at a dock downtown" Doreen said.

"Let's kick ass" I said.

We went back down and climbed into my car, as I uploaded my latest model for the Rescue armour into my watch.

We drove all the way across the city, till we reached the dock.

"VERONICA, scan for Jasper Sitwell" I ordered.

My watch began to stir as VERONICA searched for Sitwell.

"Negative. No sign of Jasper Sitwell. However there are several other strange signals nearby" my A.I reported.

I frowned at that.

Lex and Doreen began searching for any sign of Sitwell.

Eventually after about five minutes, I grew irritated of said people not coming out.

"Okay, my A.I detected you like five minutes ago, so you can come out now" I said loudly.

There were a few moments of silence before a figure stepped into sight.

He was a large man garbed in a suit that covered him from head to toe except his lower jaw.

His outfit was white with red in a design that looked like the Canadian flag.

"Rebecca" the man said in a deep voice.

Ah him of course.

"Mac is that you?" I chuckled.

"It's Guardian now" the man replied.

"Wow. Looks like they got that Alpha Flight thing going after all" I noted.

These people were…I wouldn't exactly call us friends. More like acquaintances.

"They did" a female voice said and a woman garbed in a uniform that matched Mac's except a visor covered her face.

"Heather, good to see you again" I nodded.

Lex and Doreen were standing a long way behind me, observing us.

"You too" she replied.

One by one, a group appeared.

Two stood close together, a man and woman who looked like identical twins.

I recognized them as Northstar and Aurora.

Another man was short but heavily built with a thick moustache.

He was Puck.

A figure garbed in a large suit of red and white armour appeared along with a man who looked like an orange Bigfoot the size of the Hulk.

They were Box and Sasquatch respectfully.

Then there was a man who looked like a Native American.

He was Michael Twoyoungmen, aka Shaman.

And finally, a woman with long white hair, garbed in a white outfit with a cape behind her appeared and my breath caught in my throat.

She was Narya, aka Snowbird and she was my old crush.

Yes I was bi.

But right now, we had bigger things to worry about.

"Holy shit, even suits" I exclaimed.

"All right Rebecca, Control wants you to join the team" Mac called out.

This had to be some big joke.

"Yeah right" I snorted.

"Rebecca, we could use you" Heather sighed.

"Yeah okay. If I wanted to become a superhero, I'd join the Avengers, or I'd team up with that Luke Cage guy in Harlem. Until then, not interested" I refused.

"Control wants Alpha Flight to become more public. To show the world that Canada doesn't need some American team to be the only one" Mac crossed his arms.

"Rebecca, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way" Mac declared.

"Come on Mac. We all know that Rebecca loves to do things the hard way" Puck grunted.

Narya moved forward, holding out her hands.

"Calm down guys, we're all friends here" she tried to reason.

Narya was still as cute as always.

"Narya, girl, I love you, but if your friends don't want to end up as grease spots on the floor, I suggest you get the hell back to Canada. Goodbye now. Was nice catching up with you and come back when ya'll actually plan on following through with threats you make" I said, turning around and walking away.

I nodded to Lex and Doreen and we made our way back to the car.

That was a big mistake, once I heard a strange sound.

I turned around to see Mac flying at me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Following through on threats we make" Mac snapped and blasted Lex, Doreen and I as we all went sprawling.

I got to my feet first.

There was a roar as Box slammed into me at full force, sending me flying backwards where I scraped into gravel.

Looking down, I noticed dozens of gashes that had blood oozing on them.

Lex got up and to my shock, fired two blue beams of energy from his hands, as they both hit Box, sending him flying back.

"What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh I probably should have mentioned that I gave myself a few upgrades when I snuck the Book of Destiny from out of the library" Lex said.

Doreen yelled a battle cry and leapt at Alpha Flight.

Sasquatch moved to intercept her as Doreen jumped over him.

In a blur, Northstar and Aurora slammed into Lex, knocking him back as he grunted.

Puck leapt forward and somersault and slammed into me like a cannonball, causing my rib to crack.

Narya turned into a white bird and grabbed me, gently trying to pick me up.

"Sorry Narya" I apologized and slammed her to the ground.

Doreen jumped up and kicked Sasquatch in the head, causing him to stagger.

Lex was busy fighting Mac, Heather and Puck simultansuly while Shaman watched.

That left me to deal with Northstar, Aurora, Narya and Box.

I dodged Box's attack and kicked Narya back before Box grabbed me from behind and slammed my head to the ground, and I developed a splitting headache.

Heather had managed to grab Lex and had punched him to the floor.

Sasquatch grabbed Doreen and put her into a headlock.

Box pressed a boot onto my chest.

"Just give up Becky" Narya sounded almost sad.

The rest of Alpha Flight looked at me as I struggled.

All of a sudden, there was a massive roar and the tide at the bay swept up and a handsome, heavily built man leapt out of the water with a large trident in his hand.

"Let the girl go!" the man bellowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Mac growled as all of us looked at the newcomer.

He had a bald head and had a fierce look in his eyes.

"I am Namor, the Sub-Mariner! And this girl and her companions are under my protection!" Namor snarled.

Never heard of this guy.

"You're gonna have to go through us to get to her" Mac declared as all the Alpha Flight members minus Narya who was standing protectively in front of me got into fighting stances.

Namor grinned and hefted his trident.

The two forces then charged.

**And Chapter 22 is done.**

**Sorry to end on a cliff-hanger here, but I felt this was a good stopping point.**

**Now SCP-999 is from the **_**SCP Foundation Mythos**_** and is the cutest SCP in existence. You should definitely check it out. **

**And SCP-001 aka the Gate Guardian is one of the most powerful beings in this trilogy. Tell me what you think of it and SCP-999.**

**So yes the Fantastic Four, Alpha Flight, Namor and Squirrel Girl have been integrated into the MCU.**

**And Reed hasn't become Mister Fantastic yet, but he will soon as you can see. **

**I hope I handled the fight scene against Alpha Flight well though.**

**And now MCU Namor is here as well. I wasn't going to add MCU Namor given how we already have Earth-96 Namor, but I couldn't resist adding him to the MCU after reading a few fanfiction stories. **

**And I do plan for an Aquaman Vs Namor showdown at some point down the line. **

**Here are my casting choices for Reed, Doreen and Namor.**

**John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic.**

**Anna Kendrick as Doreen Allene Green/Squirrel Girl. **

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as MCU Namor, the Sub-Mariner.**

**And Rebecca is bisexual as you can see and has a history with Narya which will be explored next chapter.**

**And now Lex has the same powers he did in the canon **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** crossover. **

**Next chapter will finish the battle and involve conversations between characters before we move on to the next phase of the arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will wrap up the battle between Team Rebecca and Alpha Flight and will involve conversations between characters, before beginning the next phase of the arc. **

**But it will be a very short chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark, Rebecca Potts-Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad the casting choices were good. Yes my Aquaman Vs Namor showdown will be epic. Glad you didn't see Rebecca being bi and it will be explored in this chapter. Glad it's great. I've left a review on _The Inhuman Spider Man_.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. We are in the Marvel Cinematic Universe where films like _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_ take place.

**TheLycanKing:** Thanks for the review. I agree on Anna Kendrick.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. I agree that SCP-3812 can beat the Scarlet King but his mental instability will stop him. But Markiplier will become twice as powerful as SCP-3812 and you will see how. Although which other SCP's do you think could stop the Scarlet King? And leave suggestions for which SCP's you want to see.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yes it is nice to see Reed and Alpha Flight and the Fantastic Four will get there powers soon. Yes we will. I understand on PewDiePie. I prefer Markiplier as he is bloody hilarious. I have a whole different plan for Markiplier which you will find out in the next arc.

_Rebecca's POV._

Namor and Alpha Flight charged at each other as Namor flipped.

He dodged a claw swipe from Sasquatch and punched Box so hard, he went flying off.

Namor ducked under a strike from Puck and used his trident to smack him away.

Mac and Heather flew at Namor but he spun his trident, causing the water to slam into them.

Aurora and Northstar charged him, but Namor leapt and kicked Northstar into a wall.

Puck tried to attack but Namor grabbed his arm and twisted it, before kneeing Puck in the face.

This guy was seriously powerful.

Lex and Doreen had stumbled to there feet now.

Narya still hadn't moved, she was standing protectively in front of me.

Namor grabbed Sasquatch and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

Puck tried to attack, but Namor head-butted him, knocking him out.

Heather and Mac grabbed Namor by both arms, but he grunted and slammed the two together, knocking them both out.

Shaman was chanting but Namor slammed a tidal wave into him, throwing him into a wall, where he lay there dazed.

Box tried to punch, but Namor grabbed him and kneed him in the face.

Narya was the only one standing.

"Step out of my way. I have no desire to harm you" Namor spoke in a calm voice.

"No. She is under my protection now, so if you want to get to her, you go through me" Narya snarled.

Namor looked at Narya, and then threw his head back and laughed.

"I like you girl. Rebecca, you can stand up now" Namor grinned.

I slowly stood, still a bit weary of this guy.

"I have some information that can help you on your quest" Namor spoke.

That got my attention.

"You know that we're after HYDRA?" I asked.

Namor nodded.

"Yes. I was told to help you by someone named Jim Corrigan. So I came to give you the location of them. It's in a temple in northwest China, its quite large and the only temple in the area so you can't miss it" Namor explained.

China? What a road trip.

"Do you know anything else?" Lex asked.

"There's a large army of soldiers there. But that is all. Oh and I wanted to give you this" Namor said, taking a whistle from out of nowhere and handing it to me.

"What does this do?" I asked.

"Blow it once and no matter where in the world you are, I will come" Namor said.

I smiled and nodded.

Then I noticed Sasquatch trying to grab Namor's leg.

He noticed and turned around, kicking Sasquatch in the head.

"Well I will leave you and young Narya to talk" Namor smiled.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

So Namor explained that he was half Atlantian and currently the current king of Atlantis.

That was jaw-dropping.

Eventually though, Namor said that he needed to return to Atlantis and said that I should blow the whistle if I needed help. He also mentioned how he has a beef to settle with some dude named Aquaman on Earth-51. And something about finding a guy named Robin Hood as he knew the location of some thing called SCP-231-7. He then said that we shouldn't find SCP-999 as its constantly cracking stupid jokes and preaching liberal.

That all confused me.

Namor jumped into the water and was gone.

Narya then turned to face me with a fond smile in her face.

"It's good to see you again Becky" she said.

I nodded at that, old emotions still welling inside me.

"What are you going to do now" I asked.

Narya smiled.

She leaned forward and softly kissed me on my lips.

I blushed furiously.

"I must leave. Control is going to be on my ass now. So I'll just get the rest of them on the jet and go. It was nice seeing you again" Narya smiled.

"You too. Just call if you need help though" I stammered, still blushing from the kiss.

"Will do" she replied.

She clicked a button and the air shimmered as a jet appeared.

How the hell I had never noticed it before was beyond me.

Narya picked up everyone and loaded them onto the jet.

She smiled at me one last time and took off.

Lex walked up and laid a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled up at him and he nodded.

Even Doreen was sombre now.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We use those coordinates Namor gave us and stop HYDRA" I replied.

We walked back to the car and drove towards the Tower which held a Quinjet that we could use, I just hoped that no Avengers were there.

I had packed extra gear and Doreen was now garbed in a brown bomber jacket.

Lex hadn't changed and he simply walked into the jet.

Thankfully the Quinjet had an autopilot function on it, cause I had no idea how to fly one.

Once we had taken off for China, I was sitting at the back, listening to music.

"Mind if I sit here?" Lex asked.

I nodded and took off my headphones.

"You handling yourself?" Lex asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just a little nervous about this whole mission" I admitted.

Lex nodded.

"I understand. Some things are just purely terrifying. But you've just got to muscle up and do it" Lex said.

I nodded.

"When did you get all philosophical?" I asked, amused.

Lex just rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel the same. I really don't want to go back to my Earth. Especially since I already have 32 consecutive life sentences" Lex said.

My eyes widened.

"32? What the hell did you do?" I asked increduesly.

"Eh, might have tried to kill Superman about four dozen times and multiple other people" Lex shrugged.

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to kill Superman?" I asked.

"Never! He is a false god that people look up to. But he is a menace" Lex refused.

"What about Clark Kent? I mean he is a nice guy" I tried to reason.

"Oh please. Clark Kent can't possibly be Superman cause he is trying to take over" Lex said.

I burst out laughing at that.

"Wow. You know he's a good man right" I asked.

"He is not a good man!" Lex yelled.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"At least get another hobby for heaven's sake" I scowled.

Lex just glared at me intensely.

"We're here" Doreen reported, interrupting us.

I looked over to see a large monastery down below.

"VERONICA, land us away from it please" I said.

The Quinjet landed a few miles away.

It was time to end this.

**And Chapter 23 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Namor and Alpha Flight are gone. However they will be back for the final battle of this arc. **

**The reason why Alpha Flight got beaten so easily is because they underestimated Namor. **

**I hope you liked the kiss shared between Narya and Rebecca as well. **

**And yes I do plan for MCU Namor to battle DCEU Aquaman at some point down the road.**

**I also hope you liked the **_**Once Upon A Time**_** reference with Robin Hood as well as the reference to SCP-231-7 which is related to the Scarlet King. And the reference to SCP-999 as well. **

**So now Rebecca, Lex and Doreen are at the HYDRA base. However it won't quite go to plan and you will see why next chapter.**

**I hope you liked the character interactions though.**

**Next chapter will involve the battle against HYDRA and what will happen.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve a battle against the forces of HYDRA and surprise characters and revelations. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. No problem. I understand that life often comes first.

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fight scene and the kiss. HYDRA wont get there asses kicked just yet and you'll see why in this chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Rebecca and Narya might become a couple but not sure as I have several other characters in mind.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yes that does sound like Arrowverse Lex. Yes he is a grown up man baby. Yes he is a good character though. The only version of Lex Luthor I didn't like was the DCEU version as he is a clown and an embarrassment of a villain.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. XD! That sounds hilarious. And yes I do plan for an SCP-1000 Vs SCP-2317-K fight.

_Rebecca's POV._

Turns out, storming the HYDRA fortress was not a good idea at all.

When we got into the place, there were two dozen HYDRA soldiers who started firing on us imiadetley.

The Rescue armour formed over me as I flew into battle, firing repulsor blasts.

Lex fired off beams of energy from his hands and Doreen flipped, smacking HYDRA soldiers off there feet.

I shot two soldiers down with my repulsers, before firing a missile that blew up one pillar on the temple.

Lex fought against several HYDRA solders at once, firing off his powers.

"Yeah! If anybody's gonna take over the world, its gonna be me!" Lex yelled and took down two others.

Tippytoe was even in the middle of the fight, scratching and clawing eyes out.

Doreen used her bushy tail to smack two agents down.

I landed and kicked one HYDRA soldier own, and killed another with a rocket blast.

My suit tanked bullets that were fired at me, and I flew up to dodge a railgun blast.

Lex flipped and took down another.

Doreen dodged another hit and replied by punching him down.

I fired my unibeam at the railgun, destroying it.

"Boss, there are several people coming out of the temple" VERONICA warned.

I frowned in confusion and looked around, to see that all the HYDRA agents were down.

Then 8 people moved from out of the shadow and stepped into the plaza.

The first was a man dressed in a green suit of amour and looked like a goblin.

The second was a bald headed man who began turning green like the Hulk.

The third was a tall man clad in a dark suit of silver armour beneath red boots.

The fourth was a red haired woman with a pretty face who held a pistol in her hand. She looked at me with something close to sympathy.

The fifth was an Asian man dressed in regal robes and held 10 rings on his hands.

The sixth was a dark haired woman who gave me a look of pity. She held some sort of large collar on her neck.

The seventh was a man dressed in a similar attire to the dark haired woman except he looked at me with a glare. He also didn't wear any collar on him.

And the eighth was a man who made me pale as he looked exactly like Loki, except his attire was different.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Lex demanded.

"I am the Green Goblin" the first man said.

I recognized that voice as my eyes widened.

"You're Norman Osborn!" I exclaimed.

"Oh look, you figured it out" Osborn clapped and said sarcastically.

"I am Samuel Sterns. Call me the Leader" the bald headed man said as he stepped forward.

"I am the High Evolutionary" the silver clad man said in a deep voice.

"I am Sinthea Schmidt. Call me Sin" the red haired woman said as she drew a pistol, looking at me with a tight smile, as if she didn't want to be there.

"The real Mandarin" the Asian man said with a sweep of his robes.

"I thought we dealt with the Mandarin" I asked in confusion.

The Mandarin glared at me.

"He was an insolent, pathetic fool" he snarled.

"I am General Astra of Krypton" the dark haired woman said, and then winced as if in pain.

Lex's eyes widened at that and so did mine as he did explain that Superman was from Krypton.

If we were fighting a Kryptonian, we were screwed, badly!

"I am General Non, also of Krypton" the man next to her said.

Oh dear god.

"And of course, I am Loki, the rightful ruler of Asgard" the new Loki said.

"Oh dear god, now there's two of them" I groaned.

"Oh dear, I am not even from this universe" Loki grinned.

"Yeah I figured that much" I replied sarcastically.

"We are the Masters of Evil" the Mandarin declared.

Cool name.

"Yeah, but if anyone's gonna take over the universe, it sure as hell aint you" Lex declared and charged at the Masters of Evil.

I groaned and flew at them along with Doreen.

We split up to fight them; I fought Astra, Non and Loki simultansuly while Lex engaged Osborn, Sterns and High Evolutionary.

Doreen fought Sinthea and the Mandarin.

I dodged a blast of heat vision from Astra and elbowed Non in the face.

Non barely flinched and hit me with Heat Vision, charring some of my armour and sending me flying into a wall.

Lex fired off two blasts at Sterns who dodged while Osborn hammered a blow into his side.

Lex grunted and fell to one knee which allowed High Evolutionary to kick him backwards.

Doreen flipped to avoid a gunshot fired by Sinthea while the Mandarin used his rings to throw several chunks of rock at Doreen.

I dodged a blast of heat vision from Non and my suit was penetrated by Loki.

"Go away!" I growled and head-butted Loki backwards.

Astra flew and tackled me into a wall, punching me twice in the face, denting the face helmet.

"I'm sorry" Astra said remorsefully which confused me.

She then grabbed me and threw me into the middle of the plaza.

Lex shot Osborn back and flipped to avoid a blast of energy from High Evolutionary.

Doreen jumped and kicked Sinthea back and dodged a blast of energy from the Mandarin.

Sinthea got back up and kicked Doreen in the head and she went flying.

I was punched by Non across the plaza.

"Wanna switch?" Doreen asked.

"Yes!" I said and we switched opponents.

I fired a repulsor blast at Sinthea who flipped while the Mandarin kicked me down.

I flew back up and shot at Sinthea who fired several bullets that deflected off my armour.

I was totally unprepared for when Non rammed into me at full speed, sending me crashing to the other side of the plaza.

Lex fired two blasts that sent Osborn flying across the plaza, where he was knocked out.

Sterns punched him across the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth.

Doreen flipped to dodge Astra's punch only to get smacked by Loki, and she was knocked out instantly.

I got back up and charged at Non who smirked and grabbed me, kicking me towards the ground, where I swore I felt several bones crack.

I groaned and coughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lex trying to fight High Evolutionary but he was clearly weakened and he was knocked out as well.

I tried to get up and saw Non and the Mandarin walk up to me.

"You 3 will never get out of this place" the Mandarin said.

Non smirked and punched me out.

When I woke up, I was in a dark prison.

Lex was already awake, but Doreen was nowhere to be seen.

"You okay?" Lex asked me.

I nodded, my head still pounding.

"Where's Doreen?" I asked.

"She was dragged from here about 5 minutes ago. Probably for torture or something" Lex said.

I paled.

Oh this was bad.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Cant you use your powers to escape?" I asked him.

Lex just stared at me like I was dumb.

"If I did have my powers, don't you think we'd be out of here?" Lex asked sarcastically.

I glared at him.

I closed my eyes, feeling more exhausted than I had in been in months.

When I opened my eyes again, Doreen was in our cell.

She looked battered and injured.

She had a split lip and both her eyes were bruised.

"Holy shit" I breathed out.

"Yeah welcome to the joy zone" a new voice spoke.

I growled and balled my fists, ready for a fight while Lex also stood up.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Relax, I'm a friend" the voice spoke again.

A blonde haired man in a brown leather jacket emerged from the shadows with a pair of glasses on his face and a smile.

"So nice to finally have company in this place" the man grinned.

"Who are you?" I repeated although I had a vague idea.

"The name's Clint Barton, codename is Hawkeye" the man spoke confidently.

My jaw dropped at that.

"And you're Rebecca Potts-Stark, I know. There's a version of you on my Earth" the new Clint said.

This Multiverse was crazy as hell.

"I don't know you two though" Clint frowned in confusion.

"Lex Luthor of Earth-38" Lex introduced himself.

"And this is Doreen Green codename Squirrel Girl" I introduced Doreen who looked near dead.

Unfortunately, there was nothing we could do.

"Ah okay that makes sense" Clint clicked his fingers.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked him.

"Don't know. I'd say about 3 weeks" Clint shrugged.

Holy shit okay.

"I have something that can slow down the injuries in young Doreen's body" Clint said and took out a vial of some purple liquid.

He gently opened Doreen's mouth and poured a single drop in it.

"Give it about an hour and she should be fine" Clint said and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks" I said gratefully.

"No problem" Clint replied with a smile.

We all sat back down.

After about five minutes we all began talking.

Clint told me about his Earth's version of the Avengers, which were slightly different as for example Janet Van Dyne was still alive and was the superhero known as the Wasp.

He also told us about Loki, Ultron, the Skrulls and his Earth's version of HYDRA.

Seems that HYDRA are a bunch of assholes no matter what Earth there on.

He also said that there were two other superhero teams; the X-Men and the Fantastic Four.

I was surprised to hear that Reed Richards was a superhero.

He didn't strike me as the superhero type.

But this was the Multiverse after all, anything was possible.

Clint then took out some sort of dusty book from the ground and opened it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Book of the Daevite's. It tells about the Scarlet King on Earth-2008" Clint explained in a sombre voice.

My eyes widened as I remembered the Scarlet King.

"What does it say?" I enquired as Lex also leaned forward as well.

Doreen was asleep and some of her wounds had started closing up.

"In the beginning, after the fall of the Yeren and before the Great Flood, there were two trees planted by the Goddess-Mother herself. There were two gods, Nahash and Hakhama, her children who were set to guard the Trees" Clint read.

This sounded fascinating.

"In the East, the Scarlet King rose from the ashes of his hellish realms to destroy Creation. He battled both Azathoth and Chaos King and although he overpowered Azathoth, he was incapable of defeating Chaos King" Clint read.

Oh shit.

Jason had told me about Azathoth so anyone who could defeat him was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"The Goddess-Mother elected a champion to go fight him and the Deviates. His name was Olorin, but he now goes by the name Gandalf. For 33 years, he fought his forces but was forced to retreat back to the City of the Gods. The Scarlet King and his forces marched and destroyed the two Trees, killing Hakhama and forcing Nahash to flee into the Wanderers Library at the centre of all dimensions and there are 196,884 observable dimensions" Clint explained.

Oh dear god, that was a lot of dimensions.

And these were just observable dimensions. That didn't even count any dimensions beyond those.

"The Scarlet King declared war against his mother the Goddess-Mother, Nalia her name was" Clint read.

Nalia that was a cute name.

"She forced him back and trapped him within his own hellish realms until a time when the war would no longer have to be fought in secret" Clint continued.

"Nalia then created a Great Flood that wiped the world clean. She then vowed to save anyone who had committed sin and lost there way" Clint finished.

This was bloody intense.

"What can wash away my sin?" Lex asked.

And Clint replied in a completely serious tone.

"Nothing but the blood of Nalia".

**And Chapter 24 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So to discuss the major things of this chapter…**

**Eagle-eyed readers may have seen this one coming. With the DC Animated Universe added, it was only a matter of time before '**_**The Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes!'**_** Joined the Multiverse. **

**I also hope I kept EMH Loki and Clint in character. **

**And while the MCU is amazing and phenomenal, EMH captured the spirit of the comics better and its sad the show ended and was replaced by the much more inferior '**_**Assemble'**_** which tried too hard to be like the MCU and failed miserably at that while not amounting to much good either. **

**And now my version of the Masters of Evil are here. Obviously, picture Astra and Non being played by Laura Benanti and Chris Vance, same as in the Arrowverse. And EMH Loki is voiced by Graham McTavish same as in the show. **

**But here are my casting choices for the other Masters of Evil.**

**Matthew McConaughey as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.**

**Mark Strong as Samuel Sterns/Leader.**

**Liam Neeson as Herbert Edgar Wyndham/High Evolutionary.**

**Tony Leung Chiu-wai as the real Mandarin. **

**Emma Stone as Sinthea Schmidt/Sin. **

**Now you know some more about the Scarlet King. And the Yeren are SCP-1000, who will be one of the most important SCP's in this series. **

**And my final OC is Nalia, the Goddess-Mother. You will meet her soon.**

**Also, for those who don't know who Azathoth is, he is a Lovecraftian deity and is the most powerful. Just shows how powerful the Scarlet King is. **

**And I hope you like that Gandalf was the one to battle the Scarlet King's forces. Gandalf was always going to be my first choice and this chapter shows the big role he will play in the Final Crisis which will merge DC's '**_**Final Crisis'**_**, Marvel's '**_**Chaos War'**_** and the SCP Foundation Mythos's '**_**When We Came Home'**_** storylines together into one. **

**Now next chapter will involve some more conversations and then an escape, along with two special characters showing up to help. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the conversations between the heroes and two other heroes will show up to save the day. **

**It will also explain why some of the Masters of Evil were hesitant to kill our heroes. **

**Also this chapter along with the following two chapters will be written in Third Person POV.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. This chapter will explain why Sinthea and Astra don't want to hurt anyone. Osborn, Sterns, High Evolutionary, the Mandarin, Non and EMH Loki are just pure evil though.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. The Scarlet King was unable to beat Chaos King because he wasn't at full power yet. I do plan for the two to have a rematch during the Final Crisis.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Masters of Evil are terrifying. Glad I did them justice. Glad EMH being added was nice. BTW, what did you think of Nalia?

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes you can tell that Astra is being forced. I agree on the MCU Asgardians, but if they were actual gods, most of the villains would get curb-stomped. I think they would be magical. I am working on the glossary. But EMH exists on Earth-8096. Glad you liked the merging.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Agreed on the DCEU. Yes EMH was infinitely better than '_Assemble_'. Not sure on '_Young Justice'_ as I've never seen it but who knows. Tell me what you think of the two characters showing up.

_No One's POV._

Outside of the prisoner room where Rebecca Potts-Stark, Lex Luthor, Doreen Green and the Clint Barton of Earth-8096 were kept, Astra and Sinthea stood together.

"You're thinking of letting them escape aren't you?" Sinthea asked.

Astra's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Sinthea.

"No of course not" she denied.

Sinthea grinned.

"Don't worry, I wont stop you" she replied.

Astra then looked at her with confusion.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because for two reasons; one, I have honour. And two, I don't even want to be here working with HYDRA" Sinthea replied.

"But I thought you were Red Skull's granddaughter?" Astra asked in confusion.

Sinthea let out a bitter snort.

"I have no desire to be related to anyone who commits genocide and thinks it's for the benefit of the world" Sinthea replied.

Astra nodded in understanding.

"I must atone for my sins, for what I did. I realise that I was wrong" Astra said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Sinthea patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Here. Take this and go" Sinthea said to her, taking a key from her back pocket.

"What about you?" Astra asked.

"I will pretend to be with them for a little while longer. But after that no more" Sinthea snarled.

Astra nodded in understanding.

"Before you do though. You know the story of Nalia?" she asked Astra.

The Kryptonians eyes widened as she nodded.

"Then when you get out of here, ask her to forgive you. Then wash in the blood of the Land" Sinthea told her.

"The Land?" Astra asked.

"Yes the Land is the City of the Gods and its surrounding world. The blood of the Land redeems anyone who bathes in it" Sinthea told her.

"So that's what the others were working on" Astra noted.

"Yes. The world of Etheria has resources needed to destroy the Anti-Monitor" Sinthea replied.

"Etheria? Isn't that the world with that She-Ra girl?" Astra frowned.

Sinthea nodded.

"Yes. One of the few people who can stop the Anti-Monitor" Sinthea replied.

"Thank you Sinthea" Astra said sincerely.

Sinthea smiled and nodded.

Sinthea patted her shoulder before turning and walking away.

Astra looked at the key and then up again in determination.

Meanwhile Rebecca, Lex, Doreen and Clint were sitting and talking.

"How long do you think until they come for us?" Rebecca asked.

Clint shrugged.

"No idea" he replied.

"What was this Land you mentioned?" Doreen asked.

"It is the City of the Gods and its surrounding world. Its holy ground, so if you bathe in its blood, all sins vanish supposedly" Clint replied.

The two of them were interrupted by footsteps and all turned to see Astra walking towards the cell.

Astra just looked at them and opened the cell.

"Come on guys, there's not much time" Astra told them.

Doreen and Rebecca's jaws dropped while Lex looked like he had just seen an angel.

There was a new look in his eyes.

Clint just smirked like this wasn't something new to him.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked her.

Astra nodded.

"I would rather die a hero, then live as a coward" Astra spoke with remorse in her voice.

Somehow Rebecca believed her.

She and Lex helped Doreen to her feet while Clint cracked his neck.

"Let's do this" he grinned.

"Is the Quinjet still where it was?" Rebecca asked Astra.

"Yes" she nodded.

Astra then led the 4 former captives out of the prison.

Following a blinding passage of hallways and corridors, they wound up in the same courtyard they arrived in.

"We need to get to the Quinjet now!" Astra said urgently.

"Where do you think you're going?" Norman Osborn, codename Green Goblin demanded as the rest of the Masters of Evil stepped out of the temple.

Astra turned to face them with a steely glare.

"How could you betray us like this Astra?" Non asked with hurt in his voice.

"No, when I sided with you, I betrayed myself" Astra growled.

"Regardless, you're never getting out of here alive" Samuel Sterns, codename Leader smirked.

Astra levitated in the air and flew at Non and the two of them met in battle.

There was a massive shockwave as the two collided.

Lex fired two blasts of energy at Osborn as he dodged.

"Hoo, let's get this party started!" Clint exclaimed as he made a bow appear out of thin air.

He then charged at Loki who phased through his attack and knocked him down.

High Evolutionary punched Clint into the air and he spun around, firing 3 arrows that deflected bullets shot at him by Sinthea who gave him an apologetic expression.

Doreen yelled a battle cry and leapt at the Mandarin who sent her flying but she flipped mid air and kicked him.

Rebecca took out a nano gauntlet and fired two blasts at Sterns who dodged them both, before punching her across the courtyard.

Astra punched Non away and he fired heat vision at her, which Astra dodged.

"I will crush your soul, you insignificant fool!" Loki roared.

"Wow, what a way to hurt a guy's feelings" Clint snarked and shot an arrow that deflected Loki's knife.

Osborn tried to attack Clint but he flipped away.

The Mandarin grabbed Doreen and slammed her to the ground and she rolled way.

"Normally I like all people, but you…you're just mean" Doreen said and kicked him in the face.

Astra grabbed Non in a headlock and he head-butted her away.

Rebecca fired a blast that hit Sterns in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Sinthea kicked Rebecca backwards.

"I'm sorry for this" Sinthea said apologetically to Rebecca, causing the younger girl to frown.

Astra punched Non into the temple, badly damaging it further.

Non flew out and fired heat vision at her head.

Astra flipped and punched Non in the gut.

Clint kept flipping around, firing arrows and making quippy remarks.

Eventually though, Loki had managed to pin Clint to the floor and Osborn put a foot on his chest.

Sterns grabbed and punched Rebecca to the floor.

The Mandarin used the power of his 10 rings to keep Doreen from moving.

Non had also thrown Astra to the floor and kept her pinned in a headlock.

Lex had been knocked down by High Evolutionary.

"Give up girl" Sterns mocked Rebecca.

She grunted and didn't reply.

All hope was lost.

"Hey buddy, I think you lost something!" a new, young voice said as Sterns frowned.

A large piece of debris hit him in the head, sending him flying.

All looked around in confusion.

A young, dark haired man in a navy blue jacket with a cocky smirk stood on top of one roof.

He fired a strand of web and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Osborn growled, his foot still on Clint's chest.

"I'm the Amazing Spider Man" the man responded with a smirk.

Another young man with spiky hair and an olive green jacket landed as well.

"And I'm also Spider Man" the new guy said.

Rebecca frowned in confusion at that.

"Let's kick these wannabe's asses" Spider Man-A said and shot a web at Osborn, yanking him off his feet.

"Uh! Looks like you are crazy no matter what Earth it is" Spider Man-A groaned.

Spider Man-B fought the Mandarin and Sinthea simultansuly.

It was clear though that Sinthea wasn't trying to fight at all as her combat style was sloppy.

Clint got up and fired 2 electrical arrows at Sterns and the combined blast knocked him out.

Lex blasted High Evolutionary high into the air where he crashed into the temple and lay there, dazed.

Spider Man-B shot the Mandarin in the face with a web and the man roared.

Spider Man-B then flipped up and kicked him backwards.

"Gwen?" Spider Man-B asked in shock.

"Who the hell's Gwen?" Sinthea asked in confusion.

Spider Man-B sighed, realising that this woman was Gwen's doppelganger on this Earth.

Spider Man-A grabbed and punched Osborn back, while Astra punched Loki into a wall, dazing him as well.

Non fired freeze breath at her and she went flying while Spider Man-B caught her and gently landed her on the ground.

"Thanks" Astra said.

Spider Man-B grinned and rejoined the fight.

Sinthea had stood on the sidelines, not wanting to fight just yet.

An explosion sent her flying and Rebecca caught her.

"Thank you my hero" Sinthea said in a flirting tone.

Rebecca blushed and moved to rejoin the fight.

Astra head-butted Non into a wall and he got back up only to get stunned by an arrow.

Clint solely lowered his bow as only the Mandarin was still standing.

Rebecca fired a massive repulsor blast that sent him flying.

"Thanks for the assistance but we don't have time to discuss this, but I'd love to know who you are and why you helped us" Rebecca said.

"You do have a jet nearby right? We can discuss it then" Spider Man-B said.

The 7 of them then moved out of the temple and into the Quinjet.

Once there, Rebecca asked the two Spider Men to explain.

"Well my name is Peter Parker. I'm from Earth-2002" Spider Man-A said.

"And I'm also Peter Parker from Earth-2012" Spider Man-B introduced himself.

"How did you get to this Earth?" Clint asked.

"We were recruited by someone named Jim Corrigan who said that the Multiverse needed saving and that Rebecca, Lex and Clint are key players" Peter-A said.

"He said that Clint was a Paragon which is basically a pure being. He said that Clint was the Paragon of Happiness" Peter-B explained.

"And he said that I was also a Paragon, he just couldn't figure out what" Peter-A shrugged.

Suddenly an alert beeped on Rebecca's watch.

"We have a situation in Washington boss. Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanoff are on the run" VERONICA reported.

Rebecca paled and watched the video footage.

"We need to get there and help them" Rebecca said.

"Mind if we tag along? I'm sure you can use the extra backup" Peter-B asked.

"Hell yes" Rebecca smirked.

"Before we do though, we need to figure out a way to call you guys. Cause it's gonna get confusing if you're both Peter" Lex said.

"Great idea. I'll be Peter, and he'll be Benjamin, if that's all right?" Peter-B said.

"Works for me" Peter-A replied.

They were on there way to the final battle and to finish this.

**And Chapter 25 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First off, I hope you liked the reference to '**_**She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'**_** which exists as another Earth in the Multiverse. She-Ra will be extremely important during the Final Crisis. **

**So Astra will be redeemed in this series. Honestly, anyone who thinks that Arrowverse Astra couldn't have been redeemed is on the same level of stupidity as the prop-Tony author who somehow believes that MCU Frank Castle would support the Sokovia Accords.**

**And Sinthea will also help them. I am a HUGE fan and lover of villains as good guys. **

**So both Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield's versions of Spider Man are here as well. I have always wanted to involve them at some point in this trilogy, I just couldn't figure out where. **

**That and considering the fact that Emma Stone played Gwen Stacy in **_**The Amazing Spider Man**_** and its sequel, and Sinthea is played by Emma Stone in this series, having Garfield's Peter meet Emma's Sinthea was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. **

**And I do plan for a Spider-Verse style arc in the sequel, which will see Tobey, Garfield and Holland's versions teaming up. **

**To differentiate between the two versions, Garfield's version will be called Peter and Tobey's version will be called Benjamin. **

**And now EMH Clint and Andrew's Spider Man are Paragons. I just don't know what Andrew's Spider Man should be the Paragon of.**

**The Masters of Evil are not done yet as we will see two of them next chapter while the others will show up for the final battle in Chapter 27. **

**Now we only have two more chapters in this arc.**

**Next chapter will cover the highway fight scene from **_**'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'**_**. That fight scene is one of the best fight scenes in the MCU and is only surpassed by the final battle in **_**'The Winter Soldier'**_** and the final battle in '**_**Avengers: Endgame**_**'**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the highway fight from '**_**The Winter Soldier'**_**, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**To differentiate between the two Spider Men, Andrew Garfield's version will be called Peter while Tobey Magirure's version will be called Benjamin. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad it is amazing. It sure is nice to see Astra getting a redemption arc. Glad you loved Tobey and Andrew's Spider Men showing up. Are you sure you aren't reading my mind? Because an Andrew's Spider Man/Sinthea romance was exactly what I was thinking. You will get a conversation between the two this chapter. Yes Tobey's Spider Man and EMH Clint should be Paragons. Glad you are looking forward to more.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. No spoilers for how Cap and Natasha react to EMH Clint.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Agreed on She-Ra. Sinthea is Red Skull's granddaughter. Totally agree with you on Astra.

_No One's POV._

Following the fight at the temple, Rebecca, Lex, Doreen, Clint, Peter, Astra and Benjamin were in the Quinjet, flying towards Washington DC.

Clint was flying the Quinjet as he was a pilot back on his Earth.

"How long till we reach DC?" Lex asked.

"Five minutes" Clint replied.

Rebecca nodded.

Rebecca had managed to track Steve and Natasha down to the house of a man named Sam Wilson.

Rebecca only hoped that they believed her.

The Quinjet landed a few miles outside the house.

"Okay guys, Peter, Doreen, Astra, Clint. I need you guys to stay here in the jet in case we need backup. Lex, Benjamin, you're with me" Rebecca said and they nodded.

After making sure they had all there gear on them, Rebecca, Lex and Benjamin left the Quinjet.

"The house is this way" Rebecca reported.

The 3 of them made there way over to the house.

Rebecca walked up to the door and knocked twice.

A few seconds later, a tall, dark skinned man opened the door.

"Hi, you're Sam Wilson right? I'm Rebecca Potts-Stark. I know that Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanoff are here. Tell them that I'm here to help them" Rebecca said with a smile.

Sam looked hesitant but did so anyway.

"He says you're legit. Come in" Sam said and let them in.

"Hey Cap" Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey Rebecca. Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern.

Rebecca sighed and nodded.

"Who are you two?" Natasha asked.

"Lex Luthor" Lex introduced himself.

"Peter Parker" Benjamin said.

Natasha frowned at the two of them as she had a sneaking suspicion on where they were from, but she didn't voice it.

After catching up Rebecca, Lex and Benjamin up on recent events, they began discussing what to do.

"We know that Jasper Sitwell is HYDRA" Rebecca said.

Natasha sighed in realization at that.

"Well then how do the 2 most wanted people in Washington abduct a SHIELD agent in broad daylight?" Natasha wondered.

"The answer is, you don't" Sam said, putting down some pictures.

"This is Bakhmala, the Khalid Khandil mission" Natasha said in realisation.

"I read about that. They couldn't bring choppers because of the RPG's" Rebecca also said.

"Sam, you got out for a good reason" Steve warned.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help, there's no better reason to get involved" Sam argued.

"Well then, let's go abduct a SHIELD agent" Lex said with a wicked smile on his face.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Rebecca, Lex and Benjamin were sitting at a nearby café, waiting for Sitwell to show up.

Rebecca and Lex were in disguise while Benjamin didn't wear any disguise as he wasn't from this Earth.

Sitwell opened his phone and paled when he looked around in horror.

Rebecca, Lex and Benjamin smirked at that.

"I'm looking forward to killing him" Lex growled.

Later Sitwell was pushed on top of a roof as Steve, Natasha, Rebecca and Lex approached him.

Steve asked him about Zola's algorithm but Sitwell denied everything.

"Listen dude. You don't start talking, I'm gonna blow your kneecaps out" Rebecca threatened.

"Yeah right Ms Potts-Stark. Shooting me isn't your style" Sitwell scoffed.

Rebecca just smirked.

"You're right; it's his" Rebecca replied as Lex used his powers to blast Sitwell off the roof.

He screamed as he fell down only to get webbed up by Benjamin and caught by Sam, who was now wearing the EXO-7 Falcon suit.

A terrified Sitwell began talking about Project Insight.

"Who are some targets?" Benjamin asked.

"Steve Rodgers, Rebecca Potts-Stark, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, a TV anchor in Cairo, and anyone who is a threat to Hydra, now or in the future" a terrified Sitwell rambled.

Rebecca gasped in horror at the revelation that she was one of its targets.

"How does it know about the future?" Steve asked.

"The 21st century is like a digital book that Zola taught Hydra to read. Bank records, medical histories, emails, phone calls. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples past to predict the future" Sitwell revealed.

"What happens next?" Benjamin asked.

"Pierce will kill me" Sitwell muttered.

"Insight Helicariers scratch people's names off the list, a few million at a time" Sitwell revealed.

Later, Sam drove everyone to the location on a highway.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks" Sitwell protested.

"Maybe stick a cork in it then" Rebecca said dryly.

"Insight launches in 16 hours" Natasha said to Steve.

"Yes, we can get the access codes to bypass the security" Steve replied.

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea" Sitwell exclaimed.

Right at that moment, the window burst and Sitwell was dragged out and thrown into a passing truck, killing him.

"What the hell!?" Benjamin exclaimed as Rebecca and Lex stared in horror.

Natasha jumped into Steve's lap to avoid the gunshots fired from above.

Benjamin grabbed the control stick and shoved it forward, sending the assailant flying where he landed smoothly, using his metal arm to slow down.

He was the Winter Soldier.

All stared in horror at him.

Suddenly, an armoured car slammed into there car from behind, pushing it forward while Lex was thrown out of the car window and beyond the Soldier and landed brutally.

As the car moved forward, the Soldier flipped and landed on the car.

Rebecca frantically tried to attach a nano gauntlet on while Natasha fumbled for her gun.

The Soldier moved forward and tore the steering wheel off, horrifying Sam.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

Natasha fired several bullets into the roof, but the Soldier dodged and leaned on the armoured car.

Without a steering wheel, the car went haywire and another shove from the armoured car, sent it flipping.

Steve grabbed Natasha, Sam and Rebecca and pushed them against his shield.

"Hang on!" he shouted and they flew from the door, the shield acting as protective padding.

Benjamin fired a web and leapt out of the car just as it went tumbling.

He flipped a few more times and landed gracefully.

Steve, Natasha, Sam and Rebecca got up as the car opened, several Hydra operatives emerging from the car.

"Clint, we could really use that backup now!" Rebecca said urgently.

"You got it boss" came the reply.

The Hydra soldiers began firing there guns while Natasha, Steve, Sam and Rebecca ran to take cover.

An energy blast was fired as Lex emerged onto the scene, battered and injured but still standing nonetheless.

Rebecca fired her nano gauntlet but the Soldier dodged.

An arrow went sailing past and exploded at the car.

Clint Barton codename Hawkeye of Earth-8096 ran onto the scene followed by Doreen and Peter who swung onto the scene.

Astra flew onto the scene and rammed into several Hydra soldiers.

The Soldier took out a device from his pocket and pressed a button as the collar on Astra activated.

Before she could do anything, green gas erupted from the collar, as Astra began choking on Kryptonite.

Astra fell down, badly weakened.

Peter fired a web at one Hydra solder, pinning him down to the car.

One soldier took out a rocket launcher and fired it as Peter, Rebecca and Natasha were sent flying over the bridge.

Steve jumped over as well.

Benjamin swung down to avoid a missile shot and staggered when he landed.

"Scatter!" Rebecca urged as everyone hid.

As the Soldier slowly approached the bridge, gunshots rang out.

The Soldier turned to see Sinthea Smidht codename Sin appear with a rifle in her hand.

The Soldier glared and rushed to engage her.

Sinthea easily blocked all of his strikes, having trained with the best hand to hand fighters in the world.

She then leapt and kicked the Soldier in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

She then shot him off the bridge.

Peter ran and turned to look at Sinthea, old feelings for his deceased girlfriend Gwen returning briefly.

"Go I got this!" Sinthea shouted to him.

Peter nodded and fired a web onto a nearby traffic light, before dodging another missile shot.

Doreen grabbed a Hydra soldier and knocked him out.

Benjamin leapt and kicked another Hydra solder down.

A dozen Hydra soldiers fired grappling hooks and landed on the ground.

One fired a missile that sent Steve flying into a bus.

Lex fired a breach to avoid the bullets.

Rebecca and Natasha took cover behind a bus as one Hydra solder fired a railgun at them.

Peter flipped and kicked the Hydra soldier down before catching a punch and incapacitating one other.

Steve got out of the bus and threw his shield which knocked out the Hydra soldier with the rail gun.

Sam and Sinthea were providing cover fire from the bridge above.

The Soldier appeared down below and attacked Rebecca, kneeing her in the face and throwing her away.

Lex tried to attack him but his arm was twisted and he was thrown aside.

Steve threw his shield but it was caught by the Soldier who threw it back at him.

Natasha moved forward and kneed him, but was outclassed.

Benjamin flew in and kicked him backwards.

The Soldier tried to punch but Benjamin caught it.

"Dude you have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!" Benjamin exclaimed as the Soldier looked at him.

The Soldier slammed Benjamin's head to the car, dazing him.

Peter punched the Soldier but he dodged and decked him with his metal arm.

Steve began fighting the Soldier, using his shield to block his attacks.

The Soldier eventually knocked him aside.

Sinthea landed and kicked him backwards where his mask fell off.

Steve looked shocked on seeing him.

"Bucky?" he asked in shock.

"Who the hell's Bucky?" The Soldier asked in confusion.

He then was kicked by Sam.

Several Hydra agents emerged.

"Get down on your knees!" they shouted.

But a man in a golden helmet appeared all of a sudden.

"Fate has declared you will not hinder these heroes" the man said and made all the heroes including the weakened Astra vanish.

When they reappeared, they were in a hospital.

Nick Fury was lying in a bed, still recovering from being attacked.

Steve and Natasha were shocked while everyone else were exhausted and in Astra's case, near dead.

Peter collapsed with Sinthea near his side.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Natasha was standing in a corridor, outside the hospital wing.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint asked as he approached her.

"I'm good. Who are you though?" Natasha asked.

"The name's Clint Barton. I'm just not from this Earth" Clint introduced himself with a smile.

"I figured that much" Natasha replied.

"You know there is another you on my Earth. My old partner" Clint said wistfully.

"What about your wife and kids?" Natasha asked.

"Me married? Are you crazy?" Clint asked.

Natasha looked at him.

"Looks like some things are different on your Earth" he mused.

Clint just chuckled.

"You seem way too calm for meeting your partner's doppelganger" Clint noted.

"I'm familiar with the Multiverse" she shrugged.

Clint laughed and patted her arm.

Meanwhile, Peter had taken a seat away from the hospital to recover.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sinthea asked.

"Sure" Peter replied.

"Do you mind telling me why you looked like you had seen a ghost when you saw me?" Sinthea asked.

Peter sighed.

"You just remind me of someone I loved" he replied.

"This Gwen lady" Sinthea asked.

Peter nodded.

"She's dead isn't she?" Sinthea asked.

"How did you know?" Peter asked her.

Sinthea grinned.

"I can read most people like they are an open book" she replied.

"I failed to save her" Peter said miserably.

"I'm sure you did your best. It wasn't your fault" Sinthea comforted him.

"I just can't stop thinking about her though" Peter confessed.

Sinthea nodded in understanding.

"You will be fine my friend, don't worry" Sinthea comforted.

"Thank you" Peter smiled.

"Anytime" Sinthea said.

She then hugged him to Peter's shock and soon comfort.

All was quiet for now.

But the final battle was incoming.

**And Chapter 26 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the highway fight scene well with all the additions and now Sinthea has joined the heroes. And I don't think anyone's gonna miss Sitwell, he was a bit of a prick. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the Natasha/EMH Clint moment together. Personally, I believe that Natasha would not be that shocked given how she is already familiar with the Multiverse thanks to Jason. **

**I also hope I handled the Peter/Sinthea moment well, and I am setting up a romance between the two as Emma Stone plays Sinthea in this trilogy and also played Gwen Stacy in '**_**The Amazing Spider Man'**_** and its sequel.**

**Next chapter will cover the whole final battle and ending, so I hope you're all excited.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the entire final battle of '**_**The Winter Soldier'**_**, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**This chapter will also end this story arc and next chapter will begin my version of **_**Invasion!**_

**It will also help advance the plot further and will build up to bigger fun down the line. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. I would highly recommend you watch '_Once Upon A Time_' as it is amazing.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Glad there were nice moments in the fight. I do plan for NolanVerse Batman to join the series at some point. Not sure about the '_Gotham_' series as I've never watched it.

_No One's POV._

As the heroes all began preparing for the final battle, Rebecca had contacted Alpha Flight for backup.

Mac was initially hesitant to aid them, but Narya convinced him to help them against Hydra.

Rebecca had informed them that they needed to make sure that the 3 Helicariers were high enough in the air, and then have them blow each other to pieces.

Steve, Sam, Peter, Clint and Benjamin would take down any enemies onboard the Helicariers.

So Clint had gone to stop Hydra soldier Brock Rumlow who was going to launch the Helicariers.

Rebecca and Lex were working on disabling Astra's Kryptonite collar so that she could fight without hindrance.

"Can you hurry up?" Astra insisted.

"Hey shut up. This thing has a failsafe. One wrong move and we all die" Rebecca snapped.

Lex carefully removed the plating on the collar and gently removed the Kryptonite from it.

"There you go" Lex said as Astra removed the collar.

"Let's go" Astra smirked.

Meanwhile Steve, Sam and Sinthea were running towards the Helicariers.

"How do we know who the bad guys are?" Sam asked.

"If they shoot at you? There bad" Sinthea said as Sam ejected his wings.

Steve and Sinthea jumped and landed on the Helicarier.

The two ran and ducked to avoid gunfire.

Sinthea took out a pistol and shot two down while Steve knocked one out and grabbed a grenade, knocking two down.

Benjamin swung down, using his webs to keep himself airborne.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as a railgun fired at him.

"I think we found those bad guys you mentioned!" Sam yelled.

Benjamin barely avoided the railgun until Peter swung down as well.

He landed and knocked out two Hydra soldiers.

He ducked under another hit and slammed the agent's head to the ground, dazing him.

A sonic boom was heard as Astra flew onto the scene, dropping Lex onto the ground and she flew, destroying a fighter jet in a single attack.

Lex fired his energy beams until he came face to face with another jet.

"You're kidding me" he deadpanned and turned, running from it as the jet fired at him.

Astra and Sam flew to avoid gunshots while Alexander Pierce watched from above.

Astra fired her heat vision, disabling one railgun.

"YAHOOO!" Peter shouted as he swung onto the scene, using his webs to stay in the air.

One of the gun blasts penetrated his webs, sending him crashing to the ground.

He got back up and continued running.

Rebecca flew in, garbed in her new, upgraded Rescue armour.

Lex shot down two others with energy blasts.

Astra and Sam continued to fly but Sam was knocked to the ground.

The jet began firing Kryptonite rounds at Astra.

"Oh shit" she muttered and flew under the jet, trying to avoid it.

The jet was promptly destroyed by a new one that opened up.

They were Alpha Flight.

Aurora and Northstar jumped from it first, landing on the Helicarier and knocking multiple Hydra soldiers down.

Sasquatch and Box were next and Box slammed into the ground, knocking two others from there feet.

Narya codename Snowbird flew in along with Mac, codename Guardian, Heather, codename Vindicator and Puck.

Puck sailed and slammed into one that was about to shoot Steve.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Rebecca said.

"Anytime Becky" Narya grinned.

Shaman chanted and killed 3 others.

Puck roared and slammed into two others.

Steve and Benjamin had gotten inside the first Helicarier and had managed to implant the new chips in.

"Alpha 1 is done" Benjamin reported.

"Good work, Clint, Sam, where are you guys?" Maria Hill asked.

"We're both a little busy here" Sam yelled as he flew to avoid missile shots fired by the jet.

He ducked under and the missiles hit the Helicarier, destroying chunks of it.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sam yelled and flew upwards.

"Astra, I need you to fire your heat vision to reactivate the generator needed to power the chip" Hill reported.

"I'm DOING IT!" Astra roared and fired her heat vision at the generator, the heat vision powering it up.

Eventually Astra grew weakened and fell down but was caught by Peter who swung back up.

"This is a hell of a fight" Astra commented.

"Agreed. Just I've never been in a fight this big before" Peter replied grimly.

"We need to insert the chip into the second Helicarier" Hill said.

"I'm on it" Benjamin said and webbed his way up to it.

Then gunshots rained around him as he scrambled to duck.

Rebecca fired her unibeam at several missiles, destroying them.

"We got over fifty missiles approaching, five minutes out!" Rebecca warned.

"I can try to web them up" Peter suggested.

"DO IT!" Lex yelled as he flipped to avoid a gunshot, and knocked out Hydra soldiers out by punching them and using energy blasts.

Benjamin scrambled to dodge the gun blasts and webbed his way up to the second one.

"Okay I'm inside" he reported.

Then, he noticed a figure behind him and spun around.

The Winter Soldier grabbed him and threw him down a few levels.

Benjamin groaned and got to his feet as Rebecca flew around.

Mac flew next to her, using energy blasts to deflect incoming missiles.

Aurora and Northstar sped around on the ground, using there powers to evacuate the populace on the ground.

Narya landed and changed into her bear form, slashing and biting anyone in close proximity.

Sasquatch grabbed several Hydra soldiers and threw them over the Helicariers.

Clint had gotten on top of the Helicarier and fired arrows at anyone coming close.

Astra flew around and punched down two Hydra solders, using her freeze breath to take down several others.

Puck somersaulted over the Helicarier and slammed into a jet, knocking it off course.

Astra fired her heat vision, knocking down several missiles.

Benjamin had gotten to his feet and webbed his way to the top, and began fighting the Winter Soldier, but it was clear that he was outmatched.

The Soldier grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

As Rebecca flew around, firing repulsers, rockets and her unibeam at others, Box slammed into a big Hydra solder and then charged straight through a tank.

Lex knocked down two others and leapt off the side of the Helicarier.

He sailed through the air as Heather caught him.

Sasquatch was fighting over two dozen Hydra soldiers at once.

As Astra flew around, she zipped past Peter who was webbing his way across the Helicarier and flipping to avoid gunshots.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed when he saw a tank there.

"How come the bad guys always get the good stuff?" he groaned.

Benjamin webbed the Soldier to a wall and continued to insert the chip in.

"Second chip is online" he reported and webbed his way across the wall.

Astra flew past, firing heat vision and trying to avoid the missiles that were laced with Kryptonite.

Lex and Heather moved, landing on the third Helicarier which was the highest up.

"Let's go!" Lex shouted as he and Heather made there way across.

Doreen yelled and leapt, kicking one Hydra solder down as she flipped and hurled Tippytoe into there midst's.

Astra destroyed two more missiles while Clint destroyed another jet with his arrows.

Rebecca blew up 5 missiles with her unibeam before another one struck her, sending her flying.

Northstar raced to catch her as they landed safely.

"Thanks" she said as Northstar nodded and raced off to rejoin the fight.

Aurora ran on the ground, evacuating as many civilians as possible when a powerful punch sent her sprawling.

When she looked up, Non was levitating there with a glare on his face.

He then flew upwards to fight and kill the others.

Loki of Earth-8096 also appeared and threw a knife at Clint who dodged.

Norman Osborn codename Green Goblin appeared on the scene and punched Benjamin who landed with a split lip.

"God you're annoying" he snapped.

Samuel Sterns codename the Leader landed on the Helicarier and engaged Box in battle.

Herbert Edgar Wyndham codename High Evolutionary also levitated and went after Rebecca.

"Oh hell no!" she cursed and tried to avoid his energy blasts.

The Mandarin landed in front of Sinthea who glared at him.

The two rushed to engage one another in battle as the two expert hand to hand combatants fought one another.

Herbert fired an energy blast that caused a ton of debris to hurtle towards the ground.

"I got it!" Peter said only to get tackled by Non.

Astra flew towards Non and punched him off.

"Go stop the debris, I got him!" Astra said and turned to face her former husband.

"You will pay for what you did" Non snarled.

"Not today" she replied and flew at Non.

The two exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks.

Peter flew down and webbed up as many pieces of debris as possible, his acrobatic skills making it possible.

Sinthea flip-kicked the Mandarin who dodged at superhuman speed.

"Fight me without those 10 rings you coward" Sinthea spat.

The Mandarin snorted.

"Not a chance" he replied and punched her.

Sasquatch and Box were busy fighting Sterns while Narya, Shaman and Heather worked on killing Hydra soldiers.

A massive hand grabbed a Hydra solder and threw him off.

"Reed?" Rebecca gaped as she saw him.

"Hey Becky. Hope I'm not too late" Reed grinned.

"You're right on time" Rebecca replied.

Benjamin was attempting to hold off Osborn but he wasn't making things easy for him.

"Stand still and die you coward!" Osborn snapped.

"I'll stand still and die when you go away!" Benjamin shouted and webbed Osborn to the wall, before rushing off to deal with the next Helicarier.

Puck sailed over and slammed into Loki at full speed while Clint staggered back, having several cuts and gashes on his face.

"You insolent fools will pay for what you did" Loki snarled.

"Not today grumpy" Clint quipped and fired another arrow that was dodged by Loki.

Lex, Heather and Doreen rushed over the Helicarier with all 3 of them dodging bullets left and right.

Mac flew with Rebecca as they tried to avoid Herbert's attacks.

He managed to get in a lucky attack and completely shattered Rebecca's armour.

Mac caught her and flew her back up to safety.

Lex jumped over the side of a Helicarier and landed on the ground.

He fired two more energy blasts at Herbert who was levitating in the air.

Herbert charged up and fired an energy blast at Rebecca.

Seeing this, Lex acted quickly and leapt in front of her, taking the blast straight in the chest.

"LEX!" Rebecca screamed and scrambled to help him.

Mac charged at Herbert and rammed into him.

"Are you okay Lex?" she asked in worry.

"So this is what being a hero feels like? Interesting" Lex coughed.

Rebecca shook her head fondly.

"It doesn't look like it did any severe damage to you" Rebecca reported.

"Good cause I'm still fighting" Lex said.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca stared at him.

"This hero experience is fascinating" Lex told her.

Rebecca looked through her pockets and took out the water whistle.

She blew it as loud as she could.

At first there was nothing and then a great howling was heard in the distance.

The water in the Potomac River began churning as a large War Shark emerged.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Namor the Sub-Marnier bellowed as he hurled his trident upwards towards one of the Helicarier generators.

Seeing this, Astra punched Non away and flew behind the trident, firing her freeze breath and propelling the trident further.

It impaled the generator and a second later it exploded.

Astra flew back and kicked Non in the face.

Both Kryptonians were bloodied and injured at this point.

Astra grappled with Non and threw him to the ground, where a terrified family were screaming in horror.

Non fired his heat vision at the family as Astra pulled him into a headlock.

"Please stop" Astra begged.

"Never" Non replied sadistically.

Astra sighed and snapped his neck, killing him.

Benjamin was attacked by Osborn and had managed to disable his suit and kick him off the Helicarier.

Box grabbed Sterns and broke his neck as well.

Sinthea had managed to knock the Mandarin back as he teleported away.

Lex grabbed Herbert and glaring at him hatefully, blasted him full on in the face, killing him.

Loki and knocked Clint and Puck back and vanished.

The Helicariers began firing on each other as they began falling towards the River.

Peter swung around and fired two webs, using his superhuman strength to hold the two together.

Reed also helped him.

Eventually, Namor used his powers to create a whirlwind of water that guided the Helicariers towards the river.

He then jumped out of it.

Peter had landed in the water as Namor rescued him from it.

All the heroes were bloodied and injured at this point as Sinthea, Heather, Clint, Puck and Sasquatch had gotten off the Helicariers in time.

"This was AWESOME!" Clint said and laughed.

The battle was won.

**A Few Days Later.**

Rebecca, Lex, Benjamin, Peter, Astra, Clint and Sinthea were in Avengers Tower, relaxing following the massive battle.

Rebecca had bid farewell to both Alpha Flight and Namor who claimed Rebecca to be a mighty warrior.

Reed had explained to her that the space flight had given him and 3 others superpowers which amazed Rebecca.

He also said that he would see her around soon and left ominously.

Doreen had also said goodbye as she wanted to return to normality.

But then, all of them vanished.

Jim Corrigan and Dr Fate were standing there.

"Corrigan?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Greetings friends and well done on completing your mission" Corrigan congratulated.

"But we have another even more daunting task for you" Fate said.

Rebecca frowned at that.

"There are multiple Earths that need to be mapped out as there are heroes there that will prove valuable in the coming days" Fate said with a grim expression on his face.

"But first, we would like to introduce you to 2 new heroes who will join you" Corrigan said.

Two people appeared.

The first was a man in his late 30's with a stubble beard and a haunted look in his eyes.

"This is Erik Lenshher codename Magneto" Corrigan introduced him.

The second was a man garbed in a Superman outfit. He radiated a sense of power.

"And this is Clark Kent codename Superman from Earth-96" Corrigan introduced.

"My friends, I would like to introduce you to Rebecca Potts-Stark, Peter Parkers of two different Earths, Lex Luthor, Clint Barton and Astra" Fate said.

"Nice to meet you" Erik said with an incline on his head.

"These are the Earths you need to map out" Corrigan said.

He conjured a screen that showed various Earths.

The first Earth held several humanoid animals in combat stances.

The second showed a blonde haired athletic girl holding a large blade.

The third showed a blue skinned figure.

The fourth showed an orange blob cooing and giggling.

And the fifth showed a man who looked Korean, bending a house with his mind.

"And now that you have the Paragon of Truth on your side, I'm sure you can win" Fate said.

"Who's the Paragon of Truth?" Rebecca asked.

Clark raised his hand.

"There is another Paragon that I have recently discovered. He is J'onn J'onnz of Earth-38. And he is the Paragon of Honour" Corrigan said.

"And when Doomsday comes to attack, be ready" Fate warned.

"Doomsday?" Rebecca asked.

"A beast so powerful that can kill Superman" Corrigan said with a voice of dread.

"All though I'm pretty sure SCP-682, Pangloss or the Gate Guardian could bitch slap out him out of existence" Fate joked.

The mission was on now.

**Elsewhere. **

Sitting at his desk was Nathanial Essex.

Suddenly a hologram of Norman Osborn appeared.

"Ah Osborn, I take it you failed in your mission" Essex said.

Osborn snorted.

"Failed is an understated. We were virtually annihilated" he replied.

"We will gain revenge on those insolent fools" Essex assured him.

"Yes we will. For now I am thinking of gathering a new team of six. It is time to make this world…Sinister"

**And Chapter 27 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled all the various fight scenes well. This battle is one of the best in the MCU.**

**So Sterns, Non and Herbert are dead. I killed them off as I have no further plans for them in this trilogy. I kept the Mandarin and EMH Loki around as I have separate plans for them.**

**As for Osborn, well that's right, the Sinister Six are coming to the MCU soon. I hope you all liked the cameo from Nathanial Essex aka Mister Sinister. **

**And now Erik Lenshher aka Magneto from the prequel X-Men films has joined the team. Personally while for me, Sir Ian McKellen is and always will be the one true Magneto, I found Michael Fassbender's version to be much more compelling.**

**As has Earth-96 "Kingdom Come" Superman as he is my second faviroute Superman only surpassed by the legendary Christopher Reeve himself. Reeve will make only one appearance but it will be like a spiritual cameo at the end of the Final Crisis. No spoilers on it though. **

**Personally to rank the Supermen as my faviroutes, I'd say in this order: #1, Christopher Reeve, #2, Brandon Routh, #3, Henry Cavill, #4, Tom Welling, #5, Tyler Hoechilin. **

**So both Earth-96 Clark and Arrowverse J'onn remain as Paragons from canon. Only Barry, Sara, J'onn and Earth-96 Clark will remain as thr Paragons of Truth and Honour.**

**I also plan for a Doomsday showdown later on this fic. **

**And now the team will soon travel to the '**_**Thundercats**_**', '**_**She-Ra**_**', '**_**Watchmen**_**', '**_**SCP**_**' and '**_**Markiplier**_**' Earths. **

**Now next chapter will begin my version of '**_**Invasion!**_**' so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And at last, here we are with '**_**Invasion!**_**' I know many people have been looking forward to it, so I hope I deliver. **

**Some of the stuff here is inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's '**_**Devil of Star City**_**' and '**_**Thunder and Steel: The Masters of Evil**_**' so thank you to him. **

**Unlike before, this entire arc will be written in Third Person POV. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in here.**

**On with the show. **

**TheLycanKing:** Thanks for the review. I actually do hope that the Sinister Six appear in the canon MCU as that would be awesome.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Sinister Six will be interesting. Glad you are interested in seeing my version of '_Invasion_'. I hope you enjoy it. I will see on '_Young Justice_' and thanks for the suggestion. Glad the choices for canon Paragons are worthy.

**the mysterious Mr.E: **Thanks for the review. You will see how Rebecca, Lex, Erik and others react to Markiplier. I have a special plan for him that will be explored in an upcoming story arc.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Actually Alpha Flight, Namor and Reed did show up. Markiplier is a famous YouTuber. Actually it will be the TV series version of '_Watchmen_' because although I loved the '_Doomsday Clock_' storyline, it wouldn't fit in this series, while the film was horrible as hell.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. I agree that's why we have Fanfiction. So that characters from separate fandom's can meet and interact with one another.

_No One's POV._

It had been 2 weeks since the tragic incident with Nemesis, Typhoid Mary and Saracon.

Jason, while not shut off, wasn't as bright and enthusiastic as normal. He had even lost control during missions; killing anyone he fought which concerned Novu.

The others weren't as broken as Jason, but they were all still sad.

Conrad, while sad, was still trying to help and comfort Jason as best he could.

Jason entered the pocket realm, to see Conrad, Takio, Nico and Beck sitting at a table.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted.

"Hey Jay you holding up?" Takio asked.

Jason nodded back.

"How goes the search for new Paragons?" Beck asked.

"It hit a dead end. We don't know" Takio said in frustration.

That was when a blue portal opened up in the middle of the park, startling them all.

Conrad had ignited his fists with Dragon Lightning.

Takio made the Halo armour form over him in a matter of seconds.

Beck and Jason took fighting stances.

Barry and a shorter Latino man with long hair and glasses jumped out of the portal.

"Barry?" Jason asked in joy and confusion.

"Hey" Barry greeted.

"Hey Cisco" Jason greeted the Latino man.

"Hey Jay" he replied.

"These are two friends of mine, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon" Jason introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Conrad James" Conrad shook Barry and Cisco's hands.

"Takio Maseoshiro" Takio said.

"Quinten Beck" Beck went last.

"So you two are friends then?" Conrad asked.

"Well friend is a loose term. We work together" Cisco shrugged.

Jason, Conrad, Nico, Takio and Beck could imiadetley sense that there was some unspoken tension between the two.

"We're here for a reason" Cisco then said.

"I figured you wouldn't jump over here for a social call" Jason said.

"Okay, you remember when I helped you out those months ago and you promised you'd do the same thing for me?" Barry asked.

"What are we up against?" Jason asked.

When they jumped over to Earth-1, Jason had also requested to pick up Frank Castle, Logan Howlett, Nuke and Shang Chi for help against this new threat.

When they arrived, Jason had noticed a blonde haired man with a stubble beard there standing amongst other heroes.

"Oliver" Jason called out in greeting.

"Hey Jay" Oliver replied with a smile.

Jason walked up to Oliver and much to the older man's protest hugged him, while everyone else sniggered.

After greeting everyone, Barry, Cisco and a blonde haired woman in a blue and red outfit with a skirt and red cape behind her jumped out another portal.

"Barry! Care to introduce us to your alien friend?" Oliver called out.

"Oh yes. Everyone, this is Kara Danvers or as she's known on her Earth; Supergirl" Barry gestured to Kara.

"What makes her so super?" A dark-skinned young man asked.

"Oh you have no idea" Jason chuckled as he already knew about Kryptonians and there abilities.

Kara flew into the air and fired Heat Vision at the ground, forming the symbol on her chest.

"I'm convinced" another dark-skinned man next to Oliver said as he looked up in awe.

"Well let's get this straight, so who are you all?" Kara asked.

"Oliver Queen. Green Arrow" Oliver said with a narrowing of his eyes, causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"John Diggle. Spartan" the dark-skinned man standing next to him introduced himself.

"You can call me Dig" he then said as Kara nodded.

"Thea Queen. Ollie's sister. Codename is Speedy" the woman with shoulder length dark hair said.

"Roy Harper. Thea's boyfriend. Codename is Arsenal" the young, dark haired man standing next to Thea said.

Kara then turned to the Legends.

"You all are?" she asked.

"Sara Lance. White Canary" Sara introduced herself.

"Professor Martin Stein" the old man introduced himself.

"Jefferson Jackson. We fuse into one superhero called Firestorm" the younger dark-skinned man said.

"And you?" Kara asked the man with a sweet and silly smile.

"Ray Palmer. The Atom" Ray said with a smile.

"And you?" Kara asked the last, burly man who was eating a burrito.

"Hmmm? Heat Wave" he said in a barely interested voice.

"And you all are?" Kara turned to Team Monitor.

"Jason Stark. Black Arrow" Jason introduced himself with a smile.

"Takio Maseoshiro. Codename is Halo" Takio introduced himself.

"Nico Di Angelo. Codename is Hades" Nico said.

"Conrad James. Orion" Conrad said.

"Quinten Beck. Codename is Mysterio" Beck said.

"Frank Castle. Punisher" Frank said in a gruff voice.

"Logan Howlett. The Wolverine" Logan introduced himself.

"Why do they call you the Wolverine? Can you turn into one?" Kara asked in curiosity.

"No bub. I just get as angry as one" Logan said and made his metal claws pop out, causing Kara to look at them with surprise.

"Nuke" Nuke said simply.

"No codename?" Kara asked.

"I do not have one. I am machine" Nuke said simply.

"Shang Chi. The Master of Kung Fu" Shang Chi introduced himself with a bow.

"Who might you be?" Kara then asked Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak. Codename Overwatch. Part of Team Arrow" she introduced herself excitedly.

"That leaves you two then" Kara said as she pointed to the red-haired woman and the dark-skinned one.

"I'm Caitlin Snow, doctor in Team Flash" Caitlin introduced herself with a polite smile.

Conrad looked at her with surprise, having met her daughter Nora.

"Iris West" Iris simply said.

"Well that concludes introductions" Jason said and all nodded.

"Barry, so Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Jason heard Iris ask Barry in a quiet voice.

"Yeah" Barry replied.

"Oh my god. He just got so much hotter" she said, gushing over him.

"Oh my god" Barry sighed.

Jason looked confused and shared a look with Logan and Conrad.

"Maybe we should get started" Jason said.

"Wish we could have done that 15 seconds ago" Takio muttered.

Cisco nodded and showed the heroes something on a screen. It looked like a mutant zombie.

"These are the Dominators. We don't know much about them but there not friendly and they are not for peace" Barry said.

"And there strong and dangerous. I heard a lot about them when I was younger. They came to my planet before I was born, experimented on my people, killed a lot more" Kara said as everyone looked at her.

"But from what I hear, they're not the only strong ones. Barry here tells us that you're more powerful than a locomotive" Thea said.

"We should use Kara as a stand-in for training" Oliver said.

"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick asked.

"What I think Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice to know who is in-charge around here" Jax intervened before things could escalate.

"He's right. Maybe we should take a vote. Someone we all trust" Ray said.

"Well my vote goes to Oliver. I trust him" Cisco said without looking at Barry.

Everyone could sense the tension between Barry and Cisco at this point.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Cisco, but Barry brought us all together. I think it should be him" Oliver said.

"Fair enough" Cisco said though it was obvious he didn't like it.

"Well, as team leader, I think we should start out by…" he stopped as he had no idea what to say.

"Doing a test run" Oliver said helpfully, getting slightly annoyed.

"Doing a test run. A test run" Barry said.

"Against her" Jason supplied, pointing to Kara.

"Against Kara. A test run against Supergirl" Barry repeated.

"Are we just supposed to pretend like we don't hear them" Shang Chi asked in an amused tone as he pointed to Jason and Oliver.

"Okay everyone. Suit up. Look alive. We're training to fight aliens by fighting an alien" Barry said.

"It will be useless on your part, but good luck anyway" Jason said with a chuckle, knowing full well how powerful a Kryptonian was, after watching Earth-96 Superman bitch-slap Nyarlathotep into kingdom come.

Everyone dispersed and started getting ready to train or get the crap kicked out of them.

"I was really excited about the two of you meeting" Barry said as he introduced Oliver to Kara and visa versa.

Shang Chi, Jason and Conrad were also there.

"Oliver is the first person who trained me" Barry said.

"Really?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"He did as well. Him, two others and Shang Chi over here are the people who turned me into the man I am now" Jason said, giving Oliver a smile.

"That's because I didn't hold back. I shot Barry" Oliver replied.

"He did shoot me" Barry admitted.

Jason actually chuckled at that but could sympathize.

"Ouch" Kara and Conrad winced.

"Point is, you can't hold back either" Oliver said.

"Are you sure? I just met these people" Kara said.

"These people need to understand the gravity of this situation. So don't hold back. Especially against me" Oliver said.

"Sure Oliver, maybe if you wanna commit suicide and take everybody with you, then that's not actually a bad way to go" Jason commented causing Oliver to glare at him.

Jason just flashed him a smile in return.

"All right then" Kara said.

"Jason, you and me; sparring match in five minutes. Shang Chi you as well" Oliver said.

"Hell yeah, this is gonna be fun" Jason rubbed his hands.

Later on, Jason and Oliver were sparring while Shang Chi watched from the sidelines.

"How've you been Oliver?" Jason asked as he dodged a kick.

"Quite good" he replied.

Jason flip-kicked and Oliver dodged, hitting him twice in the face.

Jason jumped up and kicked Oliver in the chest, backflippjng.

"All right, that's enough for now. Shang Chi, I wanna test you" Oliver said as Jason moved to the sidelines.

Shang Chi got into a fighting stance.

After a few seconds, he punched and kicked Oliver at blinding speed.

Oliver tried to sweep his legs, but Shang Chi flipped into the air and brought his feet onto Oliver, sending the Emerald Archer to the ground.

Oliver got to his feet slowly.

"I hate to admit it, but you're quite good" Oliver commented.

Shang Chi just grinned.

Oliver got back up and threw a punch at Shang Chi who blocked and knocked him away.

Meanwhile, all the heroes were trying to fight Kara, to no avail.

Diggle, Mick, Thea, Roy and Ray fired on him but they did nothing.

Nuke had managed to land in some solid hits but was knocked away.

Logan then leapt into the air with a roar and Kara caught him, but Logan slashed her with his claws, causing blood to seep.

"What?" Kara asked in shock, as she had no idea there was something beyond Kryptonite that could damage her.

A few minutes later, everyone was minding there own business, when Cisco walked up to Barry.

"You know what this is?" Cisco asked, holding up the message.

"Come on man. Look…'" Barry tried to reason.

"You told them right" Cisco cut him off.

"I'm gonna tell them when this is over" Barry said.

"When this is finished?" Cisco said angrily.

"Even though you're about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint? After everything you've messed up? You still don't think you should tell them?" Cisco demanded.

"Tell us what?" Sara asked.

Barry turned to face everyone.

"Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that right now, I can't be trusted" Barry said.

"And why would future you say that?" Sara asked.

"I think because, I went back and changed the timeline and now things are different here than before I left, including some of your lives" Barry said.

"Like who?" Frank asked.

"No one who is from another Earth" Barry said and Jason, Conrad, Takio, Nico, Beck, Shang Chi, Logan, Frank, Kara and Nuke sighed in relief.

"But I have seen changed in the lives of those who live on this Earth; Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig" Barry said.

"Me? Why? What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Hey. Apparently you had a daughter" Oliver said to him.

"I had a daughter Barry?" Diggle asked.

"Baby John was Baby Sara" Barry admitted, his face showing shame.

"So let me get this right? You just erased my daughter from my life?" Diggle asked with outrage.

"Yeah" Barry replied, his voice a whisper.

"But you can't just go back and change things like that Barry. Do you know how hard it is for me to not alter events? To bring my sister back? But I don't, because I know the implications" Sara said.

"All those aberrations, the ones we've spent the last 8 months trying to correct. You thought it was okay for you to travel through time and create your own one?" Ray said angrily.

"Okay shut the hell up all of you!" Jason yelled.

"You're all acting like saints that have never made a mistake. Okay, Barry's father was just murdered by Zoom. He was under high emotional stress. You've all made mistakes under similar circumstances. So shut up" Oliver snapped.

"Guys its Lyla. The Dominators have abducted the President. She needs us now" Felicity said interrupting them.

"I'll sit this one out obviously. You have Supergirl and Conrad, there both just as fast as I am. We can talk about this later" Barry said.

"Hey! This is crazy; everybody is going, including Barry! I'm not going without him" Oliver snapped.

"Then you'll be staying here" Diggle said.

Jason glared at him in response.

"I'll stay here too" Jason snapped.

"As will I" Frank declared.

"Me too" Conrad said and all looked at him.

"It could be a trap" Conrad pointed out.

Everyone nodded and walked out.

Barry and Felicity walked off in two separate directions. Cisco made to follow Felicity but was stopped.

"Cisco!" Oliver called out.

"Yeah?" Cisco asked.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver demanded as Jason, Frank and Conrad glared at him too.

"They deserved to know" Cisco defended lamely.

"Not fucking now!" Jason said exasperated.

"Now because of you, we are going to war divided, and nobody trusts Barry" Frank snapped.

Conrad then punched Cisco multiple times in the face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Conrad sneered and all walked away as Cisco lowered his head in shame.

**And Chapter 28 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to get most of Part 1 done. **

**And while '**_**Invasion!**_**' is a good crossover, the constant Barry hate fest pissed me off. And honestly, while what Barry did was horrible and selfish, Diggle and the Legends are the last people to criticise him. **

**Also Roy is here in the team as well, since he never left. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Jason punching Cisco as honestly, I wished someone had done it in canon.**

**And Cisco got exactly what he deserved here. **

**As for Logan's claws damaging Kara, personally I believe that adamantuim can penetrate Kryptonians as in the comics, Logan's claws damaged Thor. **

**I also hope you enjoyed the brief Shang Chi Vs Oliver fight. Personally I believe that Shang Chi can beat Oliver as he is one of the best H2H fighters in Marvel.**

**Next chapter will cover the battle.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Sorry for the long delay in chapter updates. I've been dealing with some personal stuff. Hopefully though, the next few chapters will come by much quicker. **

**First off, I edited the previous chapter so that Cisco was the one who got punched instead of Diggle. **

**This chapter will cover the battle of Part 1 while next chapter will begin a major canon divergence. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Cer1992:** Thanks for the review. I agree on Cisco and the Legends and yes, both will apologize to Barry at the end of this arc.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. No kidding on both Sara and Cisco. I agree on Wolverine's claws. Team Flash, Team Arrow and the Legends already know what Jason and Co have been doing with the Monitor. I do have plans for Green Lantern Jessica Cruz and you will see later on.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. You welcome on the shout-out. Poor Jason indeed. I edited the previous chapter so that Cisco was the one who got punched.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. No kidding on Sara and Cisco. While '_Invasion_' was a good crossover; Cisco, Diggle and the Legends pissed me off with there hypocrisy. Then you have '_Elseworlds_' with its disgusting Oliver hate fest. And unlike with Barry, they didn't even have a legit reason to start there Oliver hate fest. They just randomly hated on him. It's truly disgusting how horribly the writers treat both Oliver and Barry, there 2 biggest heroes.

_No One's POV._

The heroes all reached there destination now.

"You sure this is the right place?" Takio asked.

Kara and Beck landed and Kara used her X-Ray vision to see where the President was exactly.

"He's over there" Kara said and started walking.

"How do you know that?" Mick asked.

"I can see him" she said.

Seeing Mick's confused look, she explained.

"I have X-Ray vision"

"Oh! So you can see everyone's bits through those little peepers huh?" Mick said with a smile.

"No I…" Kara sputtered.

"Ignore him" Sara said with a pointed glare at Mick.

"How did you get the name Heat Wave?" Kara asked.

"I burnt my family alive and I like to light things on fire" he replied bluntly.

"That is disturbing as hell" Nico whispered to Takio who nodded.

"By the way, I'm not going to call you Supergirl or Mysterio. It's stupid" Mick said.

Both frowned at that.

"What are you going to call me, if not my name?" Beck inquired.

"And what are you going to shout if you need my help?" Kara asked.

Mick thought for a moment.

"Skirt. And Fishbowl" Mick declared.

Beck just stared at him with his jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable" he muttered.

Eventually they all made there way inside.

"Look! It's the President" Diggle said as they all noticed him.

But then, a Dominator stepped into sight.

"We knew you would come" the Dominator spoke, but its lips did not move.

"Did you hear that? Cause I heard it in my head" Ray said nervously.

"Yeah we heard it" Nico responded, darkness swirling around him.

"Well, no one else is getting freaked out, so it should be fine" Ray muttered.

They all moved forward.

"Release the President!" Supergirl demanded.

"He is not who we want" the Dominator spoke again.

It then fired a beam of green energy that incinerated the President, horrifying everyone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Nico roared.

"It's a trap!" Beck shouted.

But the Dominator activated a glowing, red orb next to it as a wave of red energy swarmed around the heroes.

"Supergirl, Mysterio, do something!" Mick groaned but there was nothing they could do.

Back at STAR Labs, Oliver, Conrad, Jason and Frank managed to slip inside the Time Vault after Barry, managing to barely get inside.

There the 4 of them noticed a newspaper article.

"Man I messed up" Barry said regretfully.

"What's this?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"This is an article from the future. It's a story about me vanishing" Barry explained.

The name on the by-line was Julie Greer.

"Barry, that's a weird looking newspaper article. It doesn't mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this" Oliver said.

"I'm sorry but how can you say that? I'm responsible for all of this" Barry snapped.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Barry you made a choice. You wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that, if they were in your shoes, wouldn't do the exact same thing? I'd do the same thing" Oliver said.

"He's right. I'd do anything to see my mom or Cassy alive again" Jason said with a great sadness in his voice.

"Barry, after the Gambit went down, it was me, my father and a crew member on a life raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun out, shot the crew member, told me to survive and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do. No choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother's heart in front of my sister and I. I was there. I was helpless. Do you no think that I wouldn't give anything to go back and make things different?" Oliver said, painful memories coming back.

"Whoa" Conrad gaped at that while Jason and Frank looked at him with sympathy.

"Barry, you're not a god. We all make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them" Oliver assured him.

At that point, a loud rumbling sound shook the building.

"Hey guys, wherever you are, we need you right now" Cisco's panicked voice was heard.

Barry then switched on the security feeds and the other heroes watched. The other heroes were attempting to bring down the building with there powers.

"You're kidding me" Jason deadpanned.

The 5 of them nodded to each other and headed out to stop the others.

Supergirl, Atom, Firestorm, Halo and Mysterio hovered in the air with cold expressions on there faces while White Canary, Shang Chi, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, Wolverine, Nuke and Heat Wave stood.

Hades was a cloud of darkness.

"Guys, can we talk about this?" Flash asked in a calm voice.

In response, Speedy shot an arrow at him but Flash caught it.

"Guess not" both Green Arrow and Punisher said.

At that moment, everyone attacked with all there weapons and powers.

Flash used his super speed to hide himself, Green Arrow, Punisher and Black Arrow behind a STAR Labs van.

Conrad James codename Orion charged up his Dragon Lightning and used it to increase the density of his skin, making him bulletproof while he absorbed Supergirl's heat vision.

White Canary then took out a device and threw it into the air.

Blue mist exploded from it and Orion fell to his knees as he felt his powers weaken.

He could no longer absorb energy but could still move at superspeed.

Supergirl flew and slammed into him at full speed, knocking him to the ground.

Orion got back up and they glared at each other before engaging each other.

Flash, Green Arrow, Punisher and Black Arrow moved out from cover and Flash imiadetley knocked out Heat Wave.

Barry sped up to the top of the building as Firestorm, Atom, Mysterio and Halo all flew up.

Barry spun 4 times and threw lightning bolts at all of them and all but Halo were knocked out.

Takio then blasted Barry to the ground.

On the ground, Punisher roared and engaged Wolverine who tried to slash him.

He drew a knife and stabbed Wolverine, throwing him away although his wounds quickly healed.

Oliver dodged a punch from Spartan and kicked him away while Black Arrow engaged Hades.

Hades briefly returned back to human form, allowing Jason to knock him out.

The 3 of them made there way to a nearby bunker where Jason flipped over White Canary but was kicked in the head by Shang Chi.

Oliver dodged an attack by Arsenal and kicked Speedy away.

Frank tried to attack Nuke but was picked up and thrown away into a wall.

He got back up and narrowly avoided getting slashed by Wolverine.

He took out a hammer from his belt and with a roar, smashed Wolverine in the face, knocking him away as his wounds began healing.

Jason got back up and flipped, dodging Arsenal's attack and using his sword to cut bullets shot by Spartan.

Oliver elbowed White Canary in a rotary motion and ducked under a kick from Speedy.

Conrad and Supergirl raced each other across the city, with Conrad first running backwards which made Supergirl angrier.

He then performed several back flips while Supergirl shot her heat vision at him.

"Too slow" he taunted.

She chased him further as Conrad ran up a building and then leapt, slamming a Dragon Lightning charged fist into her face, knocking her to the ground and forming a massive crater.

Supergirl roared and flew at him tackling him and punching him several times in the face, causing it to bleed.

Conrad punched her away and continued running to the salt mine.

He arrived as Supergirl followed seconds later.

"Catch me if you can" he taunted and sped around the place.

Supergirl flew after him and tried to hit him but every time, Conrad sped away.

He spun around but was punched several feet down where he groaned.

He got up and back flipped at superspeed to avoid Supergirl and she went crashing away.

Supergirl got back up and flew at him but Conrad dodged and continued running around the mine.

Eventually, he sped in front of the mind-control device.

As Supergirl sped at him, he phased through it, causing her to go through him and destroy the device.

Supergirl tumbled but staggered to her feet.

"Conrad?" she questioned.

In the bunker, the mind-controlled heroes groaned and came to there senses.

"Guys, there back" Oliver said in relief.

Later, everyone stood together.

"So what was it like, being mind-controlled and stuff?" Felicity asked Mick.

"I didn't realise he had a mind to be controlled" Firestorm said, making Sara grin.

"Barry, about before, message or no message. We're with you" Ray said.

"Thank you" Barry replied.

"Where are Conrad, Nico and Supergirl?" Roy asked.

"Scanning the city to make sure there aren't any more of those orbs that whammied all of you" Barry said.

"So what now?" Beck asked.

"We call Lyla. Tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully" Oliver said.

"Considering the fact they abducted and killed the President, that part was kinda obvious" Jason said.

As everyone started heading inside, a yellow beam suddenly hit the ground, covering Sara and taking her away.

"SARA!" Oliver yelled in horror.

As they all looked up, 3 beams took away Thea, Roy and Dig.

"Everybody inside! Go!" Barry yelled and everyone did but Ray was taken away just as he started running.

Another beam surrounded Oliver and Barry ran to save him but just before he could grab him, he was taken away.

Barry looked up in horror but could do nothing.

**And Chapter 29 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled all the fight scenes well enough.**

**As for why Wally didn't show up in this, with Conrad with them, he'd realise he wasn't needed in the fight.**

**And I had Conrad lose some of his powers temporally because if he was at full power, he would destroy Kara in a matter of minutes. He would absolutely crush Arrowverse Kara and Superman if he was at full power. If he had to battle there Smallville counterparts…well he'd have a bad time. **

**Now, the part with the virtual reality will happen the same as in cannon here, so I won't be doing it. I will be doing a separate plot that I hope you all enjoy, as I am very excited to write it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the separate mini arc that is of my own creation, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**It will also reveal more about Nalia. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. You will see on EMH Loki and the Mandarin. Glad you are excited for '_Invasion_' and I hope you enjoy it.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. I dealt with my stuff thank you very much and everything is fine. Glad you liked the 'Fishbowl' comment. Thanks for the suggestion and you're welcome. Glad they were nice fight scenes. No kidding on Arrowverse Kryptonians being weak. The Smallville and even DCEU Kryptonians are more powerful.

_No One's POV._

Conrad, Kara and Nico arrived in front of STAR Labs and walked inside to see Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity and Stein working with some assistance from Jax, Jason, Beck and Takio.

Frank, Logan, Nuke and Mick stood off to the side.

"We checked the city" Conrad said.

"There aren't any more of those things" Kara said and all sighed in relief.

"That's great but we've got another problem" Barry said.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Those goddamn Chitauri rip-offs took Oliver, Sara, Ray, Dig, Thea and Roy" Jason said as they sighed.

"That's exactly what we needed" Conrad said sarcastically.

"Maybe you can vibe there location?" Caitlin suggested.

"Vibe? What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"When I touch something that belongs to someone, I can see there past or future, or where they are currently" Cisco explained.

"You're full of surprises" Conrad said.

"I have something" Barry sped out and half a second later, returned with an arrow of Oliver.

Cisco took the arrow from Barry and imiadetley got a Vibe.

_He was in a spaceship that was both cool and creepy. Oliver, Sara, Dig, Roy, Thea and Ray were all unconscious and in pods with there weapons on a separate table._

Cisco came to and put the arrow down.

"What did you see?" Frank asked.

"They're in some kind of stasis. Lots of tech" Cisco said.

"You said tech!" Felicity squealed.

"Yes I said tech. These guys aren't amateurs" Cisco said again.

"What Mr Ramon is suggesting is that we use a piece of there tech to locate our friends" Stein suggested.

"Yeah but where?" Logan asked.

"Actually, I have an idea" Frank voiced and all turned to look at him.

"When I was working with the Monitor, we found a planet close to Earth in this universe that has a piece of ancient tech that can be used to track anything in the universe" he explained.

"Dang! How far away is this planet?" Jason asked.

"About a light year away" Frank shrugged.

"Well then, if there is something that can help us rescue our friends, then we need to get it" Beck said.

"Yeah but how? We don't have a spaceship" Cisco pointed out.

"Well…I do" Jason admitted.

"You have a spaceship!" Felicity exclaimed.

"But I don't think everyone should go. I'll go and I'll take Conrad and Frank with me" Jason said.

"I'll go with as well. You might need my help" Kara said.

"Me too" Barry said.

"So it settled then. Barry, Kara, Frank, Conrad and I will go to this planet and retrieve this device" Jason said and everyone nodded.

Later, everyone was geared up to go.

"Take care guys" Jax said as all nodded.

They made there way inside while Kara levitated in the air.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"I can fly in space, I'll be fine" Kara assured him.

The ship then took off into the air with Kara flying next to it.

"Locking onto target, ready for jump in 3.2.1" Conrad said as the ship flew forth while Kara was in close pursuit.

Within a few minutes, they stopped flying and arrived at a beautiful, lush, Earth like planet below them.

It looked roughly the size of Saturn.

"I'll head down for recon, make sure the landing zone is safe" Kara told them and flew down.

After a few minutes, she came back up.

"Landing zone is safe, you can land" Kara assured them.

Conrad flew the ship down to the planet and they arrived at a lush grassland which was surrounded by a massive city on the horizon, a small town and a large, barren desert on the other side of the planet with a massive fortress that could be seen even from space.

They carefully landed on the ground in the grassland.

"Ready guys?" Barry asked.

"Never been more" Conrad quipped as Kara landed.

"So where exactly is this device?" Kara asked.

"It should be in that town that side" Conrad said, pointing to the town a few miles away.

The 5 of them made there way across the grassland and towards the town.

Frank had garbed himself in a trenchcoat with his Punisher outfit hidden underneath it.

He carried several guns and a hammer and knife attached to his belt.

Then, a bullet hit the ground in front of them.

"Where do you think, you're going?" a female voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see a young, dark haired woman in a brown jacket walk forth.

"Who the hell are you?" Barry demanded as Frank aimed.

"The Flash? Well I'll damned" the woman chuckled.

"Do I know you?" Barry asked.

"I've heard of you. Welcome to the Final Fantasy. My name's Crowe Altius" the woman replied with a bow.

"How do you know about me?" he asked.

"The Kingsglaive keep tabs on all heroes on Earth" Crowe replied.

"Well shit" Conrad muttered and Crowe looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here Flash?" Crowe asked him.

"We're here because we need to collect an ancient device to help us defeat some enemies of ours" Barry explained.

"The Crystal of Uriel? That's gonna be difficult. It's with King Regus. Hopefully I can convince him" Crowe said.

"Before we do go? Who are the rest of you?" Crowe asked.

"Jason Stark, codename Black Arrow" Jason introduced himself.

"Kara Danvers. Codename is Supergirl" Kara said.

"The Punisher" Frank said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Conrad James. Codename is Orion" Conrad introduced himself.

"Barry Allen" Barry said, removing his mask.

Then suddenly, an explosion rocked the distance, coming from the desert which was at least a thousand miles away.

Several ships flew past the town towards the desert.

"Goddamn Nifs" Crowe cursed.

She then sprinted towards the desert at superhuman speed.

"Should we help?" Conrad asked.

"What do you think?" Jason asked rhetorically.

Kara took off into the air as Barry and Conrad grabbed Jason and Frank and ran them to the desert.

When they arrived, there were hundreds of robotic soldiers and massive beasts marching towards a fortress.

Facing them was an assortment of warriors garbed in armour.

"If they breach the fortress, we're done!" Crowe cursed.

A dozen arachnid type creatures attacked the wall as Conrad leapt and slammed his fists into the ground, generating a massive shockwave that threw the Nifilhiem army back.

Frank roared and unloaded his guns on a massive beast.

Jason jumped over the wall and sliced down two of the beasts with his sword, and flip-kicking another one down.

Several robotic soldiers moved to attack and Barry sped in, knocking down all of them.

"Crowe status!?" one of the soldiers, Nyx Ulric shouted.

"I can't hold this thing!" she grunted in reply as she created an energy tornado.

Several missiles flew at the wall and Kara flew at them, firing her heat vision and destroying the majority of missiles and tanking one that struck her.

"So, care to explain what the heck is going on?" Jason demanded.

"Now is not the time! But in short, those are the bad guys, and if they breach the wall, we're all doomed!" Crowe grunted and blew an enchanted wind at the Nifs.

Barry spun around and threw a lightning bolt at the incoming beasts and it killed dozens of them, and sent more flying.

Nyx ran and teleported, cutting down another one.

Frank fired his guns off and took out his hammer, smashing two others from there feet.

Conrad sped around the entire wall, clubbing enemies from there feet.

Kara flew around, firing her heat vision at any enemies in sight.

Suddenly a tornado struck Kara and she went tumbling into it, with the lightning in it electrocuting her, as it was magical.

When the tornado dissipated, Kara was left on the ground, groaning with blood spilling from her mouth.

Barry and Conrad raced across the wall, with Barry throwing bolts of lightning at the Nifs, scattering there forces.

Jason jumped onto the wall and kicked one spider-creature to the ground and fired an arrow into the sky which multiplied into many explosive pieces that destroyed nearby machines.

Crowe gritted her teeth as the tornado increased in power.

She dug her heels into the ground and yelled, her neck looking like the veins were going to explode.

"AHHHHHH!" she roared as the tornado increased in size and power.

The tornado flew towards the Nifs and many enemies were caught up inside it.

Nyx Ulric and his best friend Libertus Ostium sprinted across the field, with Nyx generating a powerful force field to protect him and Libertus.

Kara had managed to stagger to her feet during this time and fired her freeze breath, sending many forces flying.

Jason flipped over the wall and shot two arrows, one explosive and one electrical, both took out two dozen enemies.

Conrad leapt into the tornado and begun absorbing all of its energy.

He then roared and slammed his fists into the ground, completely annihilating all of the Nifs except for a few.

"We did it!" Libertus laughed.

But then, the ground shook as a massive Flesh abomination landed on the ground, generating a massive impact crater.

Everyone on the battlefield looked horrified at seeing it.

But Crowe just looked shocked.

"Trigon you idiot! You lost him again!"

"Yaldabeoth's minion? You've got to be kidding me" Libertus groaned.

Crowe used her powers in an attempt to contain the beast but clearly was struggling.

Conrad ran at the beast and leapt, punching it down with a massive blow, but it slowly rose to its feet again.

"Oh come on?" Conrad said and was thrown away.

The abomination then ran across the countryside, tearing up the ground as it went.

"Fall back!" Nyx shouted and retreated back as another being flew from the sky and landed.

Kara flew at it and ripped it in half with relative ease.

They all retreated back to the city then.

Turning to Jason, she said, "Come, let's go get that crystal"

When they arrived, Jason noticed a massive statue.

It was of a woman, holding her hand out and weeping.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Nalia. The Goddess-Mother herself. We worship her as the greatest deity in existence" Crowe explained.

They entered the palace and Crowe got the crystal.

"Thank you, but don't you need the King's permission?" Jason asked in confusion.

"The King is dead. But I am coming with you" Crowe said.

"Fine" he replied.

"And I need to show you something as well" Crowe said.

She led Jason towards a large vault, where there was a crystal slab with writing on it.

"We found this from the future. Unknown how many years but its sort of a praising/lament dedicated to Nalia the Queen herself" Crowe explained.

Jason then read the scripture carved into the crystal slab.

_Dear Nalia._

_Isabel, Liam and I dedicate this to you, for saving me from death and for guiding both of us through death and sorry. _

_Thank you for guiding us through dark times as we battled the King at the very end._

_You are probably dead now, but let me just explain what happened._

_At the end, after the Scarlet King destroyed all of Creation, only Isabel and I remained._

_Isabel was knocked down and wounded and it was only I left._

_It was a final battle between the King, the mightiest being in existence and I, the fastest man alive._

_We fought one another to the death and we both wounded each other._

_I don't remember what exactly happened amiga, but it was just me, Liam and Isabel left._

_The 3 of us joined hands and faded at last._

_Thank you for giving us courage._

_Bart Allen of Earth-21 and Liam Potts-Stark of Earth-199999._

Jason looked at with shock and confusion.

He remembered Bart from when Oliver and A.C of Earth-21 told him about Bart.

He had no idea who Isabel was, but she sounded powerful.

"What now?" Crowe asked.

"One thing at a time. First we need to get my friends back" Jason replied.

As they exited the palace and made there way back to the ship, after saying a brief farewell to Nyx and Libertus, Jason's Paragon detector activated.

It had discovered 2 new Paragons.

They read:

**Crowe Altius- Paragon of Humanity.**

**Conrad James- Paragon of Mentorship. **

"Well how about that" he muttered.

Eventually they all made there way towards where the captured heroes were as Conrad and Crowe were busy chatting with each other which made Jason chuckle to himself.

Meanwhile, Oliver, Sara, Dig, Roy, Thea and Ray woke up from stasis and were attempting to find there way off the ship.

Crowe generated a massive shield of energy and used its powers to shred more ships.

Then the Waverider flew into view and everyone was beamed up.

"Hi Nate" Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver" Nate greeted.

"Come on, I'll get Dig to the Med Bay" Sara said, taking him.

"What now?" Nate asked.

"We prepare" Jason said simply.

**And Chapter 30 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, I am adding the '**_**Final Fantasy**_**' video game series to the Multiverse. I hope you liked the appearance by Crowe Altius from the 2016 film '**_**Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV**_**' which is one of my faviroute films and I'd highly recommend you watch it.**

**I apologize if Crowe seems OOC and also if Bart seems OOC but for Bart being OOC, it is because he was exhausted and fading so I don't think he would be cracking jokes. **

**I was highly disappointed by Crowe's ending as she seemed positively amazing and they completely wasted all of her potential. So I am fixing that in this series.**

**And now 2 new Paragons have been introduced: Crowe who replaces Ryan Choi as the Paragon of Humanity and Conrad.**

**I hope you liked the tablet about Smallville Bart Allen, my OC Liam and Isabel V Wondertainment who is from the SCP Foundation Mythos. She will be very crucial.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight against the Flesh Abomination. If they had to fight Yaldabeoth herself...well it wouldn't end well.**

**Now, next chapter will finally end the '**_**Invasion**_**' arc. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**So this chapter will wrap up the '**_**Invasion**_**' arc, and then we will move on, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**The time travel part of the crossover wont happen here and it will be explained why it didn't need to happen. **

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in here.**

**On with the show. **

**TheLycanKing:** Thanks for the review. I don't like Supergirl that much due to her ego and god complex.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Actually it was 2 Paragons. No kidding on Crowe, which is why she will play a bigger role in this series.

_No One's POV._

When the team had returned back to Earth, they needed to discover why the Dominators were attacking.

Most of the allied heroes were weary of Crowe in the beginning, but she still said she was helping.

She had informed them that the Dominators were after Barry because of his time travel stunt.

And now they were pissed and coming with an entire army.

So Jason had contacted the rest of his team and Morris, Rory and Helena arrived to help.

Tripp and Mack weren't there because they were with SHIELD on Earth-1999999.

They were currently attempting to evacuate the city and dominate the Dominators.

"Barry, Conrad, you all need to evacuate the city now. Everyone else, make sure those Dominators do not detonate that bomb!" Oliver in his Green Arrow outfit yelled as everyone moved out.

Barry and Conrad were speeding around Central City, evacuating as many civilians as possible.

Crowe had convinced Oliver that she could slow down the bomb with a magical tornado.

He was initially hesitant to let her, but Jason had managed to talk him down.

She currently stood on a rooftop and began creating a magical tornado that slowly increased in power.

Conrad noticed a unit of Dominators in a street, firing there weapons.

Cracking his neck, he ran at them and knocked them all out.

Supergirl flew around, taking out Dominators and flying around.

As the bomb dropped, Caitlin, piloting the Waverider flew in, using the ship's tractor beam to pin it.

"I can't hold this thing" she warned.

"Got it. Morris, help her now!" Jason said as he shot two Dominators down.

"On it" Morris replied and turned into a vortex of water.

He circled the bomb, holding it place while Nico and Crowe aided with there powers.

Helena and Sara fought back to back against multiple Dominators as Firestorm flew up to the bomb.

"Come on!" Morris yelled.

Firestorm placed his hands on the bomb, attempting to morph it.

He roared, struggling to do so.

"Jefferson. You must do it. Do it for the millions who will die if you don't. Do it for my daughter Lilly" Stein spoke inside Jax's head.

Jax was confused as hell, but he tabled it aside and morphed the bomb to water which was absorbed by Morris.

Crowe collapsed from exhaustion down below.

"Unleash the attack drones" the Dominator commander spoke.

From the mothership which was in low Earth orbit, came over a hundred fighter drones that unleashed laser rounds onto the streets.

Jason barely dodged a laser blast and helped get a mother and her child to safety.

Rory shielded a civilian from a missile blast with his rags.

Then, Jason heard several missiles being fired from outside the city towards the drones.

"Felicity what's going on!?" Jason yelled.

"ARGUS just sent in multiple warheads to take out those drones" she replied.

"Crowe, can you shield the civilians?" Jason asked.

"Yep" she replied.

She tried to form a massive shield around as many civilians as possible but it was difficult.

Jason fought on the ground and cut down another Dominator.

Roy shot an explosive arrow at an attack drone, causing it to explode and debris to rain down everywhere.

Thea kicked a Dominator in the head and it went down.

Nate Haywood turned to steel and blocked a Dominator's hit and threw it away.

Barry sped around a large apartment complex, using his speed to evacuate the civilians inside it.

"Conrad, handle the areas that are being bombarded" Barry yelled.

"On it!" he replied and sped around, as everything moved in slow motion to him, because that was just how fast he was.

He then raced across the world, to take out the Dominators around the planet.

Supergirl flew next to him, going at her full speed, but she couldn't even cover half the distance he made.

Conrad then ran so fast, he was moving at super speed even in Kara's perspective.

They raced around with Barry joining them as well.

Ray flew around, shooting Dominators down with his laser blasts while Oliver fought against several Dominators.

Frank, Logan, Nuke and Shang Chi fought back to back as well.

As the attack drones flew towards the heroes, Takio flew in front of them and unleashed a barrage of gunfire and missiles on them, destroying at least a dozen.

That was until a hammer smashed into his face, knocking him down.

Mysterio created a hundred copies of himself as he took out several attack drones.

The Dominator commander stood on a podium in low Earth orbit as he watched the live footage.

He was now growling with annoyance.

These pathetic heroes were ruining his plans.

"Drop the mega bomb" he ordered.

The mothership deployed a massive Meta bomb that was at least 50 times bigger than the previous bomb.

"Uh guys…we have a slight problem" Caitlin said in horror.

"What's a slight problem?" Oliver demanded as he smacked another Dominator away.

"The Dominators just deployed a bigger bomb, and by bigger I mean like 50 times bigger" Mysterio replied before Caitlin could, as he floated in the air, watching it fall.

"Conrad, Supergirl! Get here now" Jason yelled.

Crowe noticed this as well and tried to form a massive shield, to stop the bomb from falling.

But once she saw the size of the bomb, she reconsidered her choice.

On top of that, the Dominators unleashed a series of warheads towards Central City.

One warhead was enough to decimate an entire continent.

Conrad, Barry and Supergirl ran and flew back into the city.

Barry imiadetley began speeding around in a circle, trying to slow the bomb down while Conrad stood in the middle of the circle, ready to catch the bomb and throw it into space.

Supergirl flew towards the warheads.

As the first one roared on forward, Supergirl flew full speed into it.

She caught the warhead with her bare hands and grunted.

Her eyes glowed blue as she roared and hurled the warhead into the others all of which detonated.

She then flew past the explosion and into low Earth orbit where the Dominator commander was glaring at her.

"Hey buddy. You got a problem?" she taunted him.

The Dominator leader growled and the mothership began firing blasts of energy at Supergirl.

She dodged most of them but one hit her and she went tumbling back to Earth.

The bomb had slowed down now as the speed circle Barry had created along with energy ropes created by Mysterio helped slowed it down.

Eventually Conrad caught the bomb and yelled in pain.

He roared and threw it back up into orbit where Supergirl had stopped falling and grabbed it, throwing it into space, where it detonated.

Now the Dominator leader was really pissed!

"Fine. I'll do it myself" he snarled, making armour appear around him.

He then flew down and punched Supergirl into the ground, forming a massive crater.

As she staggered to her feet, he flew in, delivering another powerful punch.

Conrad sped in and decked him across the city.

Oliver, Roy, Thea, Jason, Diggle and other ground fighters were dealing with the remnants of the Dominator army while Crowe, Nico, Beck and other more powerful heroes moved to attack the leader.

He sensed Nico's attack and unleashed an energy blast from his suit that knocked Nico back.

Takio unleashed a barrage of gunfire that he skilfully dodged and blasted Takio backwards with his own rocket blast.

Supergirl had gotten back to her feet and flew in at full speed, and delivered a powerful punch that knocked the Dominator back.

Barry sped around him and fired a lightning bolt at him.

But to Barry's shock and horror, the Dominator's suit simply absorbed the energy.

"Oh shit!" Barry cursed and was swatted away.

Conrad attacked him with a massive thunderclap that caused the Dominator to stagger back.

Supergirl then flew and grabbed the Dominator to the sky.

As she flew him upwards, he delivered a strong punch to her side, causing her to drop him.

He flew upwards and punched Supergirl multiple times in the face, causing it to bleed.

Mysterio and Takio flew upwards and Mysterio attempted to restrain the Dominator with energy whips.

He roared and broke them as Takio shot him with a repulsor.

The Dominator fired a unibeam that knocked him out the sky where Conrad caught him.

Firestorm and Atom flew upwards to assist them in taking down the Dominator.

Firestorm shot bursts of flame at him and Atom fired his energy gauntlets as well.

The Dominator shrugged off there attacks and knocked Firestorm backwards.

Crowe used her magic to fly herself upwards and deployed a burst of it that knocked the Dominator back.

He growled and shot a rocket that Crowe blocked with a shield but the brunt of the impact still pushed her back.

Supergirl grabbed him again and punched him onto his platform in space.

The Dominator cracked his neck and flew at her which Supergirl met with a strong punch.

Crowe also flew up and created a magic staff that she held him back with.

"You can breath in space? How?" Supergirl asked.

Crowe just shrugged.

"Magic" she replied simply.

Supergirl nodded and was hit back by the Dominator.

Atom and Mysterio also flew to aid them but the Dominator smacked Atom out the sky with his hammer.

Mysterio shot bursts of energy that the Dominator dodged.

He then shot Mysterio backwards.

Supergirl got behind him and threw him into his mothership while Crowe chanted.

As he collided with the mothership, it exploded, killing him.

On the ground, all of the Dominators spasmed and dropped down, dead.

"They did it" Oliver said in relief.

"No Oliver. We all did" Jason replied.

**Later.**

Later, the heroes all stood in a line as the new President gave them a ceremony of thanks.

"Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honour to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt the world owes you all" the President spoke.

During the speech, Heat Wave glanced over at Supergirl and Helena and asked White Canary in a whisper, "Is it just me or are they really hot?"

"They are hot" White Canary replied.

"Know that, meta-human or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero" the President concluded.

The others present applauded the heroes.

The war against the Dominators was won.

**Later That Evening. **

Later, the heroes celebrated together.

Jason, Oliver and Barry enjoyed champagne.

Cisco was talking to Shang Chi and Nuke.

"You should both have superhero names" he said to them.

"I don't need a superhero name" Nuke replied and walked off.

Cisco frowned at that before turning to Shang Chi.

"If you say Ninja Dude, I'm gonna kick you in the head right here" Shang Chi warned and Cisco shut up.

Kara and Crowe walked up to Jason, Oliver and Barry.

"So? You saved the world. How do you feel" Kara asked them.

"Like its old times" Jason replied with a fond smile.

"Have any of you saved the world before?" Crowe asked.

"Few months ago" both Jason and Oliver replied.

"And I'm currently trying to save the entire Multiverse from annihilation, so ongoing" Jason shrugged.

"Entire Multiverse from annihilation?" Kara asked.

"Long story" Jason waved her off and left it at that.

"It never gets old does it?" Kara asked.

"Sure beats screwing the world" Barry said.

"You're being too hard on yourself" she consoled him.

"That's what people usually tell me" Oliver said.

"Because you are" Jason deadpanned.

Oliver just shot him an annoyed look.

"Look Crowe. I owe you an apology. Keeping you lockdown was the wrong move. I'm sorry" Oliver apologized.

"Its cool. I understand. We've all been hurt by other people, so I know" she replied with a small smile.

"You guys feeling the group hug?" Barry asked.

Oliver tried to protest but they all ended up in a group hug.

"Hey, Kara! Crowe!" Cisco called out.

They walked up to him.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I made you something. It's an interdimensional extrapolator. It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe or planet any time you need" he explained.

"I also included communication functionally. So you can use it to contact each other" Cisco finished.

An old agent who had tried to talk Lyla down arrived. His name was Agent Smith.

"Dr Heywood" he greeted.

"Don't "Dr Heywood" me, what the hell are you doing here?" Nate demanded.

"I like parties. And I'm here for the mop-up" he replied.

"Cover up. But you can't cover this up" Nate replied.

"Agent Smith! It's so lovely to see you. You see, I was talking to your President, and she loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica" Kara said as she and Jason walked up to him.

Agent Smith looked mad and Nuke walked up to him and towered over him.

"Who are you?" Agent Smith asked in fear.

In a cold, heavy voice, Nuke responded.

"I am machine"

Agent Smith paled and he then turned and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Cisco and Sara had gone and apologized to Barry for earlier and he forgave them while he and Cisco repaired there friendship.

After bidding farewell to everyone, Jason and his team left.

Jason then got a call from the Oliver Queen of Earth-21 who had requested his help in dealing with a problem on his Earth.

Jason had also contacted Slade Wilson to help him with this.

He just hoped no one tore Slade in half though.

"Back to work then" Jason muttered.

**Earth-1: The Future .**

The former Borg, Seven of Nine was busy completing a mission when she had ended up beingapproached by Mar Novu.

"So Novu. What can I help you with?" Seven asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on the barriers that separate realities" Novu explained.

"Which ones" Seven asked.

"This one" Novu said and conjured up an image that showed a group of Avengers. But they were different

Hawkeye's uniform was sleeker and he was wearing sunglasses.

Hulk looked 50 times bigger.

"Time to go to war" Seven said.

Novu nodded.

Seven smiled.

This was gonna be fun.

**And Chapter 31 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes as they were fun to write. I apologize if I forgot any characters but there were a lot of them. **

**And Agent Smith got what he deserved here.**

**This also won't be the last time we see Crowe, as she will show up in a little while.**

**I also wished that Cisco and Sara had apologized to Barry for there stunts. **

**Now, next chapter will see Jason and Slade travelling to the '**_**Smallville**_**' Earth and teaming up with Clark, A.C, Bart and the rest of the Justice League. It will be very short though, only about 2 chapters.**

**I hope you liked the cameo from the Star Trek character Seven of Nine. She will be very important . As for the Earth, you'll have to wait and see. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 300 reviews. Thanks so much everyone!**

**This chapter will see Jason and Slade travelling to the 'Smallville' Earth and teaming up with the Justice League.**

**By the way, the official designation for the '**_**Smallville**_**' Earth in this series will be Earth-21. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Actually Jason and Diggle apologized off-screen. Glad you are looking forward to the '_Smallville_' adventure. This is the '_Picard_' version of Seven. Enjoy the chapter.

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. Glad the arc was done well. I hope you enjoy future arcs. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yep Agent Smith is someone you'd want to kill. No current plans for Superboy-Prime but that might change. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes. Agreed on Arrowverse Supergirl. Glad the bigger bomb was great. Glad Crowe was awesome in this. Glad the Commander was great. Glad you loved Nuke scaring Smith. You will see why the Smallville Justice League need Jason and Slade's help. That was what I meant in the last chapter about Jason hoping they didn't tear Slade apart. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Following the big battle against the Dominators, I had been contacted by the Oliver Queen of Earth-21.

Apparently there was a big threat on there Earth and they needed my help.

But I wasn't going alone.

I had brought my friend and mentor Slade Wilson codename Deathstroke along to help out.

I was just worried they would all rip Slade to pieces because Oliver and A.C told me about there Earth's version of Slade who murdered the hero Hawkman and his daughter Rose fought the superhero team the Titans later on.

So fingers crossed for now.

"You ready?" I asked Slade.

"Never been more kid" he replied.

I was dressed in my suit while Slade was garbed in his full Deathstroke armour minus the helmet.

I took out my extrapolator and opened a breach to Earth-21.

With a deep breath, Slade and I stepped into it.

When we emerged from it, we arrived in a red and white building with multiple computer monitors around.

I noticed Oliver, A.C and other individuals including Batman standing there.

Oliver grinned when he saw me .

Most of them looked at Slade curiously.

"Good to see you again Oliver" I said.

All this time, Slade was eyeing out the occupants of the room.

Typical Slade.

"Thank you guys. So, I think introductions are in place. My name is Jason Stark codename Black Arrow from Earth-199999. This is my friend and mentor Slade Wilson codename Deathstroke" I said.

At that everyone except for Oliver and A.C looked startled at seeing him.

"He's a good guy. Don't worry" Oliver assured them.

Most of them looked wary at seeing him though except for Clark who nodded .

" If you say so Oliver . My name is Clark Kent. Codename is Superman" the buff guy from earlier said, shaking my hand.

"Bart Allen. Codename is the Flash" a young, dark haired man in a red suit said.

I started at that having read the scripture that Crowe showed me earlier.

"Victor Stone. Codename is Cyborg" a dark-skinned man said with a small smile.

"Kara Kent. Codename is Superwoman" a blonde haired woman said with a small wave.

"Huh. I just met your Earth-38 doppelganger. Although she goes by Supergirl" I noted.

"I used to be called Supergirl before I changed it to Superwoman" Kara said.

"Conner Kent. Superboy" Conner said.

"Huh, so all 3 of you are superheroes? Not bad" I smirked.

"Tess Mercer. Codename is Red Tornado" an attractive, dark haired woman with a metallic lower half said.

"Dinah Lance. Codename is Black Canary" a blonde woman said.

"John Stewart, codename is Green Lantern" another, dark skinned man said.

"Batman" you guessed it, Batman said.

"Bruce Wayne, I'm guessing" I smirked.

Batman narrowed his eyes at me.

"Diana Prince. Codename is Wonder Woman" an attractive dark haired woman said with a small smile.

"Chloe Sullivan-Queen. Watchtower" a blonde woman said.

"Zatanna Zatarra" a woman with a magician's hat said with a small bow.

"John Jones. Codename is Martian Manhunter" a dark skinned man said.

A Martian? Wow.

"Well that concludes introductions. Nice to meet you all" I said.

"So, what exactly was it that you needed us for?" Slade asked.

"Chloe" Clark said.

She pulled up an image of a dark tornado on the outskirts of a city.

It was dark purple in colour and definitely didn't look like a normal tornado.

"You called us for a tornado?" Slade asked increduesly.

"That's no normal tornado. It has someone in it, but we needed you to identify who it is" Clark said.

Chloe enhanced the image and it showed a blonde haired woman with horns on her head and glowing purple eyes.

"Nemesis!" my eyes winded in horror.

"Yeah this is bad" Oliver said bitterly.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked in confusion.

"We don't know. Kara and I tried to get close to it but it's like it's surrounded by a force field, we bounce right off it" Clark said.

"Well whatever she's planning, it sure as hell aint good" I said grimly.

"The tornado's approaching the city rapidly. We get ready in two hours" Clark said.

Everyone nodded.

As we all dispersed, I ended up talking to Chloe.

She was like this Earth's version of Felicity but a lot more mature.

"So you also fought aliens?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Not nearly as fun as it sounds" I said.

I also ended up talking to John Jones who was a Martian.

So cool.

Clark and Bart were trying to get across the tornado and Chloe and I were watching.

But as they got close, Clark went flying.

"Ouch" I winced.

"Yeah this is bad" Chloe said.

Oliver and A.C had also asked how I was doing after Cassilda's death.

That was still a sore subject though.

I found Conner glaring at Slade.

Turns out this Slade was an old military dude who had no honour which was a stark contrast from the Slade who was present in the room.

All in all, the League were pretty good people.

I was still very nervous about what Nemesis was planning as it sure wasn't good.

Later, I was approached by John Jones.

"Jason" he said.

He moved and touched my head.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Nemesis walking to a beautiful, blonde haired woman who was shackled upside down. They were in some sort of ship.

"Greetings, Seven of Nine" Nemesis greeted.

She glared at Nemesis in return.

"When I get out of these chains, I'm gonna rip your goddanm spine out!" Seven spat.

Nemesis chuckled darkly.

"Benn there done that. But you shouldn't have tried to enter that wormhole" Nemesis said in fake sadness.

"And I expected better from the Paragon of Strength" Nemesis mocked.

As if on cue, Seven grunted and broke the chains binding her.

She threw a punch at Nemesis who blocked and crushed her fist, followed by throwing her aside.

I winced.

This was a bad fight.

"I have the strength level of Earth-96 Superman. And that power is slowly growing. You are nothing" Nemesis gloated.

"Yeah, and you wont win this time" Seven snarled and moved so fast, she was a blur.

But Nemesis was even faster.

She sent Seven flying with the flick of her finger.

But then, she sensed something and vanished.

I sighed.

But then, the doors flooded open and dozens of creatures that had multiple arms and even multiple heads stormed through.

Seven of Nine cracked her neck and grabbed the first one, throwing him into a wall.

She elbowed another in a rotary motion and kneed a third in the face.

She leapt onto a nearby wall and jumped, slamming her fist into another creature's jaw.

She flipped over another's attack and punched him into a wall.

She then jumped and flip-kicked another one down.

She then ran and punched the wall so hard, it dented.

As she kicked it open, she jumped out.

I was then brought back.

"Where did Nemesis go?" I asked Jones.

"She is coming to attack us right now" he replied grimly.

"We better go fight her then" I sighed.

This wasn't gonna be fun.

**And Chapter 32 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the character interactions and I hope I kept everyone in character. **

**I also hope you all liked the appearance by the Star Trek character Seven of Nine. She is one of my absolute faviroutes and rewatching '**_**Star Trek: Picard**_**', gave me the idea to use her. She is in her '**_**Picard**_**' form in this.**

**And I bet none of you were expecting Seven of Nine to be another Paragon but she is.**

**And while Seven is superhuman, Nemesis is at the same power level as 'Kingdom Come' Superman, which is why she got beaten. **

**Now next chapter will involve a massive confrontation between heroes and villains.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**By the way, forgot to give my casting choices for the Season 11 characters last chapter so here goes…**

**Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern.**

**Richard Armitage as Bruce Wayne/Batman. **

**Bridget Regan as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman.**

**This chapter will feature a massive confrontation between the heroes and villains so I hope you're all excited.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yep they are. Glad the fight was awesome. Glad the reaction wasn't bad. We'll see about that. I never know when the inspiration for a new fandom or character hits.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yep things are getting worse. I have edited the previous chapter and thanks for the correction. By the way, what did you think of Seven of Nine being a Paragon? Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Now shit was going down.

Oliver had assembled the entire Justice League of America and we were going to confront Nemesis outside of the city, where we could limit casualties.

We were now at a large, barren section of land with a few trees scattered here and there.

Clark, Conner, Jones, Tess and Kara flew ahead of us while the rest of us marched on foot.

When we arrived, Nemesis landed on the ground, creating a small impact crater.

"Nemesis" I snarled.

She chuckled at my look which mad me angrier.

"Enough Nemesis! What do you want!?" I demanded.

"Well to destroy the entire Multiverse of course" Nemesis said like it was obvious.

"Not on my watch" Clark said as he pressed his fists.

Nemesis chuckled and then whistled.

A yellow clad speedster along with a 30 foot tall man and an armoured being arrived.

The air started smelling like fumes and I started coughing.

"Now let's see what you got" Nemesis taunted before pressing her fists as well.

She then levitated and flew at Clark, Conner and Kara at full speed.

Bart and the yellow clad speedster who I recognized as Eobard Thawne raced off.

The rest of us turned to engage the giant dude and the armoured guy.

"Experience the full power of Outkast!" the armoured guy roared.

Outkast? Seriously?

John Jones cracked his neck and attacked Outkast who dodged at superhuman speed.

"Feel the wrath of Anti-Matter Man!" the 30 foot tall dude roared as the air became toxic and we all began choking.

Red Tornado attacked him, while Aquaman leapt and slapped him in the head.

Cyborg fired off his cannon.

"Jason! Cover me!" Green Arrow yelled and I fired an explosive arrow to cover him.

It detonated in Anti-Matter Man's face, causing him to stagger.

Red Tornado, John Jones and Black Canary were engaging Outkast and he kept bobbing and weaving under there attacks.

Anti-Matter Man stomped the ground hard, sending me, Zatanna and Batman flying.

With a roar, Wonder Woman leapt at Anti-Matter Man and cut him with her sword, causing him to howl in pain.

Suddenly, Nemesis and all 3 Kryptonians crashed into the barren field.

With a roar, all 4 fired Heat Vision at each other.

Nemesis managed to overpower Superboy and Superwoman, sending them flying back.

Nemesis and Superman then flew at each other at full speed.

Superman grabbed Nemesis and punched her multiple times in the face, dazing her.

I loosed an electrical arrow at Outkast and he caught it with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That was a pathetic attempt" he mocked.

"I know. I'm just the distraction" I smirked back.

Right at that point, John Jones rammed into him at full speed, knocking Outkast off his feet.

Red Tornado attacked and Black Canary unleashed her sonic scream on Outkast, which caused him to stagger again.

Nemesis flew at Superboy and gave him a strong punch to the face, sending him flying and crashing into the ground, uprooting several trees.

As Superboy staggered up, Nemesis gave him another strong punch, sending him crashing across the ground.

She then turned to the mystical tornado and absorbed its energy.

"Oh shit!" I cursed.

This was very bad.

She then turned around to face Superman who flew down and punched her away.

Superboy got back up and flew at Nemesis who turned and grabbed him by the throat at the last second, throwing him into the ground.

Superwoman flew and tackled Nemesis, delivering several strong punches to her face, causing it to bleed.

Nemesis then kicked Superwoman aside and turned to face Superman.

"I'm as strong as you now!" she mocked him.

You're kidding me? That was even worse.

Suddenly, Superwoman emerged from behind Nemesis.

"I can give as good as I get" she snarled and unleashed Heat Vision at Nemesis who dodged and punched her into the ground, forming another huge crater.

There were blurs of red and yellow and I guessed Bart and Thawne were racing each other.

Green Lantern and Zatanna attacked Anti-Matter Man, but he shrugged off there attacks and now we all started choking on the poisonous air although the 3 Kryptonians seemed to be unaffected.

Superman delivered a strong punch to Nemesis's face and she went flying, righting herself along the way.

Superboy had staggered to his feet now.

Out of all 3 Kryptonians, he had sustained the worse injuries.

He flew at Nemesis who dodged and punched him several times, bloodying his face further until Superwoman tackled Nemesis.

I fired two electric arrows at Outkast who dodged only to receive a strong punch from Wonder Woman. He then shot a blast of pure anti-matter energy which she dodged.

Green Lantern created a rail gun and fired it at Anti-Matter Man who was sent flying from the constant hail of gunfire, but eventually righted himself.

Slade slashed at Outkast with his sword and was knocked aside.

Zatanna was chanting as she tried to restrain Anti-Matter Man with magical chains but he destroyed the chains and knocked her out with a punch to the head.

Batman jumped to avoid a strike from Outkast and I shot him.

Slade kicked Outkast back and flipped over his strike.

Superwoman flew back and attacked Nemesis, who grabbed her arm and twisted, causing Superwoman to yell in pain.

Superman then grabbed Nemesis into a chokehold.

Nemesis head-butted Superman back and yanked his arms off her.

Superboy flew back up and hit her twice in the gut.

She then grabbed Superboy and threw him into the incoming Superwoman, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Superman roared and fired Heat Vision at Nemesis who replied.

Superman dodged a strike and elbowed Nemesis in a rotary motion, knocking her backwards.

Superwoman punched Nemesis into the ground, tearing up a large sector of land.

As Nemesis got back up, Superwoman fired Freeze Breath at her.

Nemesis replied with her own Freeze Breath and managed to overpower Superwoman, knocking her back.

I saw Bart and Thawne race each other off into the horizon and they were gone.

Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Lantern and I raced off to fight Nemesis.

Green Lantern created a hammer and smashed Nemesis into the floor.

She spat out a wad of blood and kicked him off.

Cyborg kicked her in the knee and elbowed her face in a rotary motion.

She grabbed him and slammed his head to the ground multiple times, dazing him.

She then threw him into me, knocking both of us down.

Wonder Woman had managed to pin Outkast down and John Jones knocked him out with a punch.

Batman and Red Tornado were trying to avoid Anti-Matter Man's attacks.

Superboy grabbed Nemesis and threw her high into the air where Superman knocked her down with a punch.

Superwoman raised her arm, absorbing the sun rays to heal herself of her wounds.

Aquaman raced and kicked Nemesis, stunning her.

She kicked him off and I shot her with an arrow.

She glared at me and I paled.

Just before she could attack me, Superman slammed into her, knocking her away.

Then a laser blast struck Anti-Matter Man, causing him to double over in pain.

The woman I recognized as Seven of Nine emerged onto the field, with a pissed off look on her face.

"YOU!" Nemesis snarled, only to get punched again by Superman.

He then fired Heat Vision into her chest, dazing her badly.

Seven of Nine delivered a powerful punch to Anti-Matter Man, crippling him further.

Wonder Woman leapt and kicked him away.

Then Thawne arrived, badly dazed as Bart ran onto the scene with a cocky smirk on his face.

Green Arrow shot Thawne with an arrow, causing him to yell in pain and knocking him out.

Nemesis kicked Superman away and rushed at me but John Jones intercepted her, smacking her in the head.

She glared at him and sent a massive blast of Heat Vision that knocked him back.

Green Lantern shot at her with a rail gun and she kicked him away.

"THERE'S NO GIVING UP TO GUYS LIKE YOU!" Slade roared and rushed Nemesis, slashing her neck with his sword.

She blocked a few more strikes from him and kicked him away.

Seven of Nine leapt and delivered a powerful punch that knocked Nemesis backwards.

Then, Cyborg, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Seven of Nine and I all attacked simultansuly and I fired a pair of explosive arrows that caused Nemesis to howl in pain.

She got back up and kicked me away, grabbing Cyborg and Wonder Woman by the throat and throwing them all away.

She leapt up and slapped Red Tornado away where she went crashing into the ground.

Batman threw a Batarang that Nemesis caught inches before her face and broke with her bare hand.

"Well. I wish you a lucky Christmas bonus" Green Arrow quipped and fired an arrow at an angle where it went up and hit her on the top of her head.

It delivered a powerful electrical shock that knocked her down.

"You've got tricks. But let's see how funny you are in a brand new universe!" Nemesis mocked.

She took out a device and threw it at the ground where a massive portal erupted.

She then made Thawne, Anti-Matter Man and Outkast vanish along with herself.

Green Arrow, Cyborg and Flash were the closest people to the portal and were sucked in.

Aquaman, Green Lantern and I were captured next.

"NO!" Superman screamed and flew after us into the portal.

'No Clark you idiot!' I thought to myself.

We went spiralling through the Multiverse which contained millions of Earths along with dimensions elsewhere.

The 5 of us were sent sprawling into another Earth and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a forest.

Okay.

Big change from barren field.

I turned and looked to see that Bart, Oliver, Victor, Stewart and A.C were still out while Clark was slowly staggering to his feet.

"Uh! What the hell happened Clark?" I groaned.

"Obviously whatever Nemesis did, it sent us to another universe" Clark said.

Someone cleared there throat and I spun around to see a young, dark haired boy, probably no older than 10 standing there with a look as if he knew who we were.

"Uh kid?" I asked no even knowing what to say.

"Relax. I know who each of you are?" the kid said.

"You do?" Oliver asked as he, Bart, Victor, Stewart and A.C woke up and staggered to there feet.

"Yep. Clark Kent, Jason Stark, Oliver Queen, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, John Stewart and Arthur Curry" the boy said.

What the hell?

"How do you know that?" Oliver demanded.

"It's right here in this book. You are all destined to help break the dark curse" the boy said.

I traded a look with the others.

"Dark curse?" Bart asked.

"Yep. Just help me get to New York and I'll explain everything" the boy said.

"Okay we'll get back to you. Guys quick FYI here" I said.

"Should we go with him?" I asked.

"Kid, we've been through enough, we don't know who you are and we don't trust you" I said.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Elsewhere. No One's POV.**

On the other side if the forest, all was silent.

Then a bright blue portal erupted and 6 individuals stepped through into the forest.

They were the Avengers.

Not the Avengers of Earth-199999 though.

They were the Avengers of Earth-2013.

"Stark are you sure this is the right Earth?" Clint Barton codename Hawkeye asked.

"Yep Birdbrain. I tracked Yelena and Hydra right here" Tony responded.

"Well then, we should try to locate there base" Steve Rodgers said, tightening the grip on his shield.

"Are you sure all of us should have come though?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Falcon, Songbird and Black Panther have it covered on our Earth" Natasha Romanoff replied.

"Well then let us defeat our enemies my brothers and sister" Thor Odinson boomed.

Above them, a man with a golden helmet was watching them. He made an ankh symbol appear on a tree next to them.

"Fate has decreed you will only fight during the Final Crisis" he said.

"Indeed they will" the primordial god Pangloss spoke.

"Yes. They will be valuable" Fate replied.

"And morning by morning, new mercies I see" Fate then said and teleported to Earth-21.

Away from the Earth-2013 Avengers, Morgan Le Fay was watching with Yelena Belova.

"The Earth-2013 Avengers eh? This should be fun" Morgan smirked.

"Indeed. We will slaughter them all along with everyone in Storybrooke" Yelena snarled.

"Indeed. Let's get to work" Morgan said and tapped her staff, making her and Yelena disappear.

On Earth-21 where Seven of Nine was contemplating what to do now that the heroes were missing, Doctor Fate appeared.

She couldn't see him, but he pointed at her as an ankh appeared on a wall.

"Fate has decreed that when the time to rebirth Creation happens, you will join all of Creation in manifold witness"

**And Chapter 33 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well and didn't nerf any of the '**_**Smallville**_**' heroes. But now Nemesis is at the same power level as Smallville Superman which is not good.**

**And now Jason, Clark, Oliver, Bart, Victor, Stewart and A.C have ended up on the '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' Earth. The next story arc will involve them trying to break the dark curse from Season 1 and get back home.**

**I hope that the '**_**Smallville**_**' character's reactions were in character as well. **

**And now Avengers are here. But these are from the animated series '**_**Avengers Assemble!**_**' I originally wasn't planning to add them, but rewatching a few episodes gave me the inspiration and it seemed too good to pass up.**

**And remember how I said in Chapter 13 that not every fandom would be involved in COIE? Well 'Assemble' will only be involved in the Final Crisis. **

**So Morgan Le Fay and '**_**Assemble**_**' Yelena along with Hydra will be the main villains of the next arc. **

**And I hope you liked the small appearance by Doctor Fate.**

**And the final line is a reference to what will happen later on.**

**Next chapter will be centred on the first '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' arc. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the first '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' arc, and I am very excited for it. This chapter will follow a similar plot to the beginning part of Episode 1, while next chapter will continue my own plot. **

**By the way, in this series; the official designation for the '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' Earth will be Earth-1937. And '**_**Avengers Assemble**_**' will be Earth-2013.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. This Morgan Le Fay is from the MCU. No '_Assemble_' is from the animated show. You will see in time what Fate meant when he was watching Seven. No Superboy is part of the Justice League at the present moment.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Seven of Nine being a Paragon. Glad the characters weren't nerfed. Yes Kara did put up a good fight and Nemesis will keep growing stronger. Yes Anti-Monitor amped up Thawne so he is at the speed level of Conrad James who is as fast as Smallville Superman. Glad you look forward to this arc. Glad Morgan Le Fay being involved is interesting. I understand on '_Avengers Assemble_'. While I prefer EMH, '_Assemble_' is still good IMO.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes Reverse-Flash was outclassed by Bart Allen. Oh Nemesis won't be that cocky and I do have a character in mind. Yes, Dr Manhattan could curb-stomp Nemesis. I'd say that in the range of Marvel and DC: Rune King Thor, Celestials, Beyonder, OP Doom, Phoenix Force and Spectre can beat down Nemesis in under a minute. There are also lots of other Marvel and DC characters who can. And we're not even in other fandoms yet. Lion-O from '_Thundercats_' could hold his own as well if only for a little while.

_Jason's POV._

Yep, the Multiverse keeps proving to be crazier than before.

After Clark, Bart, Oliver, Stewart, A.C, Victor and I ended up on another Earth in the Multiverse; we met a 10 year old boy named Henry Mills.

He said that the 7 of us were destined to help break the dark curse that was controlling the town of Storybrooke.

At first, none of us believed him.

Makes sense though, who would.

Apparently, everyone in Storybrooke was a fairy tale character and that they have amnesia.

After a few discussions, we had decided to at least help Henry get this Emma Swan chick to Storybrooke and then we would figure out our next move.

And apparently he knew all of our powers and abilities which was quite shocking.

Boy, but I cannot seem to get a rest these days can I?

We had managed to get clothes and cover up our suits.

I had simply shrunk my watch back so I was in my civilian clothes.

Bart and Clark had used there powers to get everyone else clothes to cover up there suits.

Now the 8 of us were sitting on a bus as Henry read his storybook.

A woman next to Henry asked him "That a good book?"

"This…it's more than just a book" Henry replied.

"Oh" the woman chuckled.

Bart and A.C were trying not to laugh.

"Kid, I'm pretty sure she thinks you're crazy" I whispered to him.

Even Clark was grinning.

Henry had given directions to the apartment of Emma Swan so Bart had sped all of us to it.

As Henry rang the doorbell, a middle aged, blonde haired woman in a red leather jacket opened up the door.

She looked at all of us questionably.

"Uh…can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked before any of us could respond.

"Yeah, who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son" he said and slipped under her arm, walking straight into her apartment.

She looked at us with a confused look.

"Don't look at us, we're just as confused as you" I told her.

It took a whole long time of Henry trying to convince Emma to come to Storybrooke.

"Kid, I don't have a son" she protested.

"10 years ago, you gave a baby up for adoption? That's me" Henry said.

Emma looked conflicted before her eyes widened in realization.

She explained how she had some sort of 'superpower' that allowed her to tell when someone was lying.

I had no idea if this Earth had metahumans though.

"First off, who are you lot?" Emma asked.

"Jason Stark. These are my friends Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry, Victor Stone and John Stewart. We're with Henry" I explained.

"All righty then. Let's get you back home to Storybrooke" Emma said.

Well that was easy.

We all ended up driving back to Storybrooke which was a lot less convenient when you can't use super speed.

As Henry and Emma started arguing, I fell asleep from shear exhaustion.

What a day.

When I woke up, we were driving into some town and it was rainy.

Victor was looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked him.

"Dude…you've been asleep for 3 days straight" Victor said.

Oh wonderful.

"What the hell…you know what never mind, I'm too tired for this crap" I sighed.

We then drove through what I assumed was Storybrooke.

"Okay kid, how about an address" Emma asked.

"Forty four, not-telling-you street" Henry replied.

A.C and I both rolled our eyes at that.

This kid was worse than Liam.

Bart and Oliver both chuckled while Stewart, Victor and Clark shook there heads.

Emma stopped and car and we all got out.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost eight fifteen" Emma said as she looked at the clocktower ahead of us.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here" Henry said.

Normally I'd call BS, but I've seen way too much in recent years.

"Excuse me?" both Emma and Clark asked increduesly.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here" Henry explained.

I traded a look with A.C.

"This is so damn confusing" Oliver whispered to me and I nodded.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one" I replied.

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?" Stewart asked increduesly.

"Yeah. And now they're trapped" Henry continued.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" Emma asked.

"It's true!" Henry protested.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma asked.

All of us, minus Henry stared at her like she was stupid.

"Uh…If they could just leave, why would they be trapped?" Oliver asked her.

"And they can't. If they try, bad things happen" Henry continued.

Then a middle aged man with glasses and looked like a professor of sorts.

He was walking with his dog.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" the man asked in concern.

"I'm fine Archie. Everyone this is Archie Hopper" Henry replied.

"Who are they?" Archie asked as he looked at us.

"Just people trying to give him a ride home" A.C replied.

"She's my mom Archie. And these people are some friends I made" Henry said.

Everyone looked at him.

I'm pretty sure we weren't friends.

"Oh…I see" Archie replied awkwardly.

"You know where he lives?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block" Archie said.

"You're the mayor's kid?" Clark asked him.

"Uh maybe" he said sheepishly.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well then, good night" Archie said and continued walking his dog.

"He didn't seem really cursed" Bart said.

"Because he doesn't know it" Henry said.

"That he's a fairytale character" Stewart noted.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are" Henry protested.

"All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Henry replied.

"Wow. Jiminy Cricket and Archie Hopper. There's irony in that" I chuckled.

"You're right" Oliver said.

We all made our way towards the mayor's house then.

"Please don't take me back there" Henry begged.

"We have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you" Emma replied.

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's evil" Henry countered.

"Evil. That's a bit extreme" Victor said.

"She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to" Henry replied.

"Henry, I'm sure that's not true" Clark said.

The door opened up to reveal a beautiful dark haired woman and a brunette haired man who had a Sheriff's badge attached to his belt.

"Henry? Uh! Henry, are you okay? Where have you been?" the woman rushed and hugged him.

"I found some friends and my real mom!" Henry grinned like Christmas came early.

"You're his birth mother?" the woman asked.

"Uh…I'll be going then" the Sheriff said and left, shooting me and the others a strange look.

"Come in. My name is Regina Mills. Do you want apple cider?" the woman asked.

"You got anything stronger?" Emma asked.

Later, we were all drinking some wine.

Regina was basically interrogating poor Emma about what happened with Henry while we all watched.

"This sure is one hell of a day" Oliver said to me.

"No kidding. Looks like no rest for heroes" I snorted.

"Guys, we need to talk" Clark said seriously.

We all moved way from the two women into a secluded corner.

"What do we do now?" Bart asked.

"Well, we should probably wait it out until Chloe and the others find us" Stewart suggested.

"And how long will that be? The Multiverse is infinite. It could be days or years until they find us. And we have nothing to get back to our Earth" I pointed out.

"He's right about that. The only other option would be to at least rent out a room in this town and wait out until morning" A.C said.

That was when I noticed someone standing next to us.

I recognized him as Jim Corrigan from when Mar Novu introduced us.

"Corrigan?" I asked in shock.

Clark, A.C, Bart, Oliver, Victor and Stewart also noticed and moved into defensive positions.

"Stand down guys, I know him" I said.

Reluctantly, they lowered there defensive positions.

"I came here to tell you not to leave this town" Corrigan said.

I frowned in confusion at that.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this town has heroes whose help you will need in dealing with bigger threats in the future" Corrigan explained and my eyes widened.

"Okay then. For how long?" I asked him.

"Until you break the curse" he replied.

"Okay then amigo. We stay in this town until the curse is broken. And then we can leave?" Bart asked.

Corrigan nodded.

"After that, you will return to your respective Earths" Corrigan replied.

"Okay then. Thanks for that" I said.

"You welcome. I must take my leave now" Corrigan said and teleported away.

"Look's like we got a new mission guys" I said to everyone.

"Yes. Let's do that thing and rent a room. Then we can plan our next move" Clark said.

After Emma had left, Regina had given us a room at some diner/motel called Granny's.

It only had one bed so Bart, Victor, Stewart, A.C and I slept on the floor while Clark and Oliver shared the bed.

It was very awkward to say the least.

When we got up the next morning I travelled with Oliver, Victor and A.C, and we found Emma in a prison cell.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked in confusion.

"Might have driven off the road last night" Emma replied sheepishly.

Regina and the Sheriff from last night, Graham came in.

Regina was surprised to see us and looked a bit peeved at seeing Emma.

"Where's Henry?" she asked.

She first looked at us first.

"Don't look at us" Oliver said.

"And I haven't seen him since I dropped him off last night" Emma said as well.

"Well he's missing again" Regina said.

"How about you let me out and I'll help you find him?" Emma asked.

Graham and Regina looked suspicious for a few minutes.

"Okay then" Graham shrugged and opened the cell.

After about 10 minutes, we located where Henry was.

He was at school and he had used the credit card belonging to his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard.

So we all made our way over to the school where a pretty, dark haired woman with short hair was teaching a class.

Standing in the corner was a beautiful Asian woman with a ponytail.

"Madame Mayor" Mary Margaret greeted.

"Ms Blanchard. Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"I thought he was with you?" she asked as the Asian woman moved towards us.

"If he was, why would I be here?" Regina asked sarcastically.

The Asian woman chuckled.

"And you are?" Bart asked with a flirty smile.

"Alexia Cheng. I run the gym down the road" she replied.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Bart Allen" he replied, kissing her hand.

A.C rolled his eyes at his antics.

Clearly he was used to this.

"Well do you have any idea where Henry could be?" Clark asked, wanting to get back on track.

"I might have an idea" Mary Margaret replied.

We walked out of it while I stuck at the back with Alexia.

"So what's your name?" Alexia asked me.

"Jason Stark. I technically came with Henry" I said.

We ended up chatting about our respective pasts and I had a sneaking feeling that someone was watching us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman holding a glowing staff and she had a malicious smirk on her face.

I then heard Corrigan whisper inside my head.

"Find Sheriff Graham, Robin Hood, Baelfire, Will Scarlet and Killan Jones. They will be the only people on this Earth who can help you all"

"And day by day, new mercies I see"

"What do you mean?" I discreetly asked.

"All I have needed, Nalia has provided" he said with pride in his voice.

I nodded.

I obviously needed to find this Nalia woman.

But first Clark, Bart, A.C, Victor, Stewart, Oliver and I needed to be ready for whatever came at us.

**And Chapter 34 is done.**

**So now our heroes have arrived in Storybrooke and met several of its heroes. **

**I apologize if the OUAT characters come across as OOC.**

**I also hope you all liked the appearance by Jim Corrigan as well.**

**Personally to rank my faviroute 'Once Upon A Time' characters, I'd say in this order: #1- Mulan, #2- Captain Hook, #3- Robin Hood, #4- David Nolan/Prince Charming, #5- Graham Humbart/Huntsman, #6- Neal Cassidy/Bealfire, #7- Peter Pan.**

**Also, Alexia Cheng is the real world version of Mulan, who will be Jason's new love interest in this series. There will be more interactions between them next chapter . **

**And now Jason needs Graham, Neal, Robin, Will and Hook's help as you can see. **

**Next chapter will involve more interactions between our heroes and the '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' characters. **

**And the '**_**Avengers Assemble**_**' characters along with Morgan Le Fay wont make there appearance until the following chapter.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve more interactions between our heroes and the OUAT characters. And 2 special characters will also show up as well.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yep now they have to break the curse but it won't be a breeze, that's for sure. Yes Alexia Cheng is the real world version of Mulan.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Yes this chapter will increase the action. Not sure if Seven of Nine will show up for this arc, but we'll see.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yep Bart is Bart no matter what universe he's in. '_Once Upon A Time_' basically centres on fairytale characters in the real world.

_Jason's POV._

Following me, Stewart, Bart, Oliver, Clark, A.C and Victor ending up on a currently unknown Earth, we had arrived in a strange little town named Storybrooke, where apparently everyone was a fairytale character.

Bart and Oliver were probably the most calm out of all of us.

Stewart and A.C were weary to say the least while Clark and Victor seemed in the middle.

I was currently with Oliver and Bart as we went exploring the town.

Apparently this was the first time outsiders had entered the town.

I ended up having a discussion with Clark, A.C, Victor, Bart, Stewart and Oliver about keeping there powers under wraps as I had no idea what would happen if we revealed our powers.

So now Bart, Oliver and I were eating breakfast in 'Granny's'.

I simply ate a stack of pancakes which were absolutely delicious.

Henry had come by after we found him.

Turns out he was just reading his storybook.

A pretty waitress whose name I learned was Ruby Lucas came by.

She felt familiar to me somehow.

"She's Red Riding Hood" Henry said as he came and sat with us.

"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" Oliver asked.

Henry shrugged.

"It's Saturday. No school" he replied.

That made sense.

"So Red Riding Hood eh?" I asked, looking at Ruby.

"Yep. She's also the wolf" Henry added.

"Really?" Bart asked.

Henry nodded.

"Who are Mary Margaret Blanchard, Sheriff Graham Humbart and Alexia Cheng?" I asked him.

"Snow White, the Huntsman and Mulan" he replied.

My eyes widened when I heard the name Mulan.

Oliver also looked at me with shock.

I remembered Johnny Blaze mentioning Mulan being the only one who knew the name of the Infinite Darkness.

All though she's pretty much useless since she doesn't have her memories.

"Well, I've got to get going to Emma, so see you later" Henry said and left.

Then Graham, Mary Margaret and Alexia walked into the diner.

"Hey guys" Alexia greeted with a smile.

"Good to see you all" Graham greeted.

"Graham, Mary Margaret, Alexia" I greeted with a smile.

Bart and Oliver scooted over to allow Graham to sit next to them while Alexia and Mary Margaret sat next to me.

I felt her leg press against me and heat crept up my cheeks.

Bart must have noticed because he was trying not to laugh.

"So where are you all from?" Mary Margaret asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you always start conversations with interrogations?" I asked.

"Sorry. Its just I feel that I've seen you before Jason, I just can't tell where" she said.

I frowned in confusion.

Perhaps I had a doppelganger on this Earth or something?

"Well we're from New York City" I said.

Technically it wasn't a lie at least for me.

Alexia looked at me suspiciously but didn't voice it.

Graham nodded.

I subtly motioned for Bart and Oliver to play along.

Clark, A.C, Victor and Stewart were elsewhere with Emma.

Then Graham got a call from someone named Mr Gold who needed our help.

"Who's Mr Gold?" I asked once Graham returned to our table.

"He owns this place" Alexia said.

"The diner?" Oliver asked.

"No the town" Mary Margaret replied.

Damn. One guy owns a whole town? That's creepy as hell.

"What does he need?" Bart asked.

"Says there was someone in his shop who threatened him for an and I quote "Magic potion to travel across realties" Graham said.

Alexia laughed.

"There's no such thing as magic" she said.

I nearly laughed at that.

Oh she had no idea.

"He also requested for the 3 of you to come along as well" Graham added.

I frowned at that.

Looks like news in this place travels fast.

"Let's go then. Better tell him that we don't have any nice to meet you cards" Oliver said sarcastically.

Bart and I chuckled.

We exited the diner and walked down multiple streets until we reached a store that said, "Mr Gold's Pawnshop".

We opened the door and entered the shop which was dark with low light.

"Wow, the Conjuring made this look cool" I muttered.

"Mr Gold?" Graham called out.

"Greetings Sheriff" a slick voice spoke.

A man with short, black hair and a business suit walked out of the shadows using a cane.

He looked at all of us and his eyes settled on me.

"So these are the new visitors from out of town?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

He looked like he knew me.

"Yes, now Mr Gold, who exactly threatened you and why?" Graham asked, taking out a pad.

"She said her name was Morgan Le Fay. She demanded one of my potions and when I refused, she used her staff to pin me. Nearly crushed my bones" Mr Gold spoke.

Shit.

As if figuring out a way to break a dark curse wasn't bad enough, but now we had some chick with magic who was in town.

Wonderful, just absolutely wonderful.

"Magic? That's what you're going with?" Graham asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's true" Mr Gold shrugged.

"Well then, can you give me a description of this 'Morgan Le Fay' so I can ID her?" Graham asked.

"Of course. She had dark hair, a green necklace of some glowing rock…"

"And a purple staff glowing with energy" I finished.

This was the exact same woman I saw standing in the woods yesterday when we were searching for Henry.

Everyone looked at me.

"You saw her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes. Yesterday while we were searching for Henry, I saw her exactly how you described her" I said.

"Well this should be…I don't have any idea how difficult or easy this will be" Graham shrugged.

Right then, there was a massive BOOM! And I ducked.

A wave of purple energy swept across town.

Then someone who walked past the shop collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell?" I whispered in shock.

"You believe me yet Sheriff?" Mr Gold asked.

"We'll see" Graham sighed.

We all moved straight out of the shop and Graham touched the person's neck.

He's just unconscious" he said and I sighed in relief.

Then I also noticed everyone else were knocked out as well.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

As we all stepped into the middle of the street, we found ourselves facing Morgan Le Fay.

Graham drew his pistol from his back pocket and aimed.

"Get on the ground now!" he shouted.

"Do you honestly think that thing is going to do anything to me?" Morgan mocked.

Graham then hesitated.

Oliver was fingering the bow hidden by his side.

Then I heard a whooshing sound and I turned to see Clark standing with a firm expression on his face.

"It's the entire town. There all unconscious" he said grimly.

Oh shit.

Then A.C, Stewart and Victor landed on the scene as well.

"What do you want?" Graham demanded.

"Well to slaughter everyone is this town of course" Morgan replied.

"Oh shit" I cursed.

"Well that's not going to happen!" Graham said firmly.

"Oh well, this is just a thorn in my side" Morgan laughed.

She raised her staff and began chanting as the ground rumbled.

Then several soldiers garbed in Hydra outfits appeared.

"Hydra? Are you kidding me?" I groaned.

Then Morgan slammed her staff into the ground the shockwave knocked everyone but Mr Gold and Clark off there feet.

Clark levitated into the air.

"Oh Mr Kent, you have no idea" Morgan laughed.

He flew at Morgan but as he got close to her, he collapsed and looked like he was dying.

"Kryptonite" I said in dawning horror.

The rest of us now had to deal with Hydra.

Oliver and I both made our bows and arrows appear and began fighting Hydra forces.

Bart sped straight at Morgan but she raised her staff and Bart was sent flying.

A.C grabbed a nearby car and threw it, crushing several Hydra soldiers underneath it.

Victor and Stewart fired off there guns.

Alexia had knocked out a Hydra soldier and took his gun firing off bursts.

Graham and also ducked behind a car and used it as cover.

Then Mr Gold walked forward and slammed his cane into the ground as a massive lighting bolt hit him.

He looked much more determined.

Morgan fired a blast of magical energy which Mr Gold blocked with his staff.

Then a repulsor blast hit one of the Hydra soldiers, killing him.

We all looked up to see an Iron Man suit.

"Attention all Hydra goons. You've been trying to take over the world for 70 years. It's not happening" Iron Man spoke with external speakers.

"Dad?" I asked in shock.

"Yep kid, but not the one you know" he spoke.

This Tony was from another Earth obviously.

Then Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and Black Widow landed.

Black Widow was garbed identically to her Earth-199999 counterpart.

Hawkeye's outfit was sleeker and he was wearing sunglasses.

Thor had a helmet that had small metallic wings attached to the sides.

Captain America's outfit was brighter but mostly the same.

I felt a lump in my throat when I saw them.

Then a roar was heard and the Hulk leapt onto the scene.

"HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" he roared and slammed his fists into the ground knocking all enemies off there feet.

"Let's kick ass" Clint quipped and we all charged to engage Hydra.

We were all a blur as fighting as one; we took down all of Hydra.

"Looks like they don't make bad guys like they used to" Oliver quipped.

"How about I introduce witch lady over there to my fist?" Hulk asked.

"Great, he talks better on there Earth too" I rolled my eyes.

Morgan Le Fay screamed in rage.

She slammed her staff and most of us were sent flying.

All except for Hulk.

He generated a massive thunderclap that knocked Morgan off her feet.

She quickly righted herself and chanted.

The ground exploded as massive abominations similar to the minions of Yeldabaoth emerged.

"Oh not again" I groaned.

"What the hell are these things?" Alexia demanded.

"You really don't want to know" Oliver said and fired an explosive arrow that knocked one back.

But there were dozens of Flesh Abominations coming at us.

Hulk then smirked.

Raising his fists to the sky, he roared.

"HULK…SMASH!"

He then slammed his fists into the ground, knocking multiple Flesh Abominations back.

Morgan strode alongside her war beasts.

Oh dear god, we were screwed.

She used multiple telekinetic bursts to knock out Hawkeye, Black Widow, Alexia, A.C, Victor, Stewart and Bart.

Captain America threw his shield at Morgan who blocked it with a magic shield and threw it back so fast even I couldn't see it.

It hit Cap straight in the head, knocking him out.

I winced in pain.

Oliver, Graham, Mary Margaret, Mr Gold and I moved out to face him.

Thor, Iron Man and Hulk were busy fighting the war beasts.

Morgan sent a truck flying and to my shock Graham caught it with little effort.

He threw it away and even he looked shocked at what just happened.

Mr Gold just looked smug at what happened.

Morgan grabbed Oliver and flung him against a wall, cracking it and badly dazing him.

She then knocked out Mary Margaret with a telekinetic burst.

It was just me, Graham and Mr Gold left.

With a roar, Graham charged Morgan.

He ducked under all her attacks and began fighting her hand to hand.

He was pretty good but eventually even he was sent flying away.

Mr Gold then duelled Morgan with his magic.

The two looked evenly matched until Morgan laughed.

She hit him on the head with her staff, knocking him out.

Oh dear god.

I drew one last arrow and aimed.

"You will not pass" I whispered and fired the arrow.

She blocked it but it detonated, knocking her backwards.

That was when a white shape hurled past me and flung a knife at Morgan that impaled her shoulder.

"Bad idea" the man said in a deep voice.

He then whipped out a Bo staff and got into a fighting position which allowed me a good look at him.

He wore a white suit and cape along with a utility belt with weapons on it.

He wore a white hood that pointed right over his eyes and a white mask that completely concealed his face, with glowing white patches over his eyes.

And a silver crescent was right on his chest.

"Marc Spector. Moon Knight. Step aside, for I have no desire to fight you" Morgan said.

Moon Knight shrugged.

"I get that one a lot" he said and flung out another knife at Morgan who dodged.

He leapt forward and hit her with his Bo staff and every time she tried to attack, he dodged every time.

He managed to knock her staff out of her hand, and then I realise that Morgan was pretty much useless without it.

Right then, a gunshot rang out and a man dressed in black leather and a hook on his left hand emerged with a cocky grin on his face along with a middle aged man with a sword and a young woman in dark jeans, with purple hair and a fireball in her hand.

"You all?" Morgan demanded.

"Us all" the middle aged man with the sword said as they all charged.

Moon Knight kicked her backwards.

Hulk had managed to kill all of the war beasts and was grinning.

He moved at superhuman speed and knocked out Morgan with a punch to the head.

"You okay Jay?" Hulk asked me with a surprising human voice.

"Uh yeah…I'm fine" I said.

On the inside, I was really not.

"Ah okay. Let's get everyone to safety" Hulk spoke.

He then turned around and his jaw dropped.

Morgan was gone.

"Oh come on, you're kidding me" I groaned.

Moon Knight ripped off his mask and hood, revealing a handsome face with a small beard.

An hour later, Clark was healing up from his wounds but was fine.

I had ended up meeting Marc Spector who was from my Earth and an all rounded nice guy.

Then there were Captain Hook, Baelfire who were from this Earth and Mal who was from an unknown Earth.

But now came the confrontation with the Avengers.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Jay. Must be quite a shock uh?" Tony questioned.

He looked exactly like my dad in appearance.

"You know we had a version of you on my Earth. Rest his soul" Clint said in a sad tone.

That sent a pang through my chest, hearing that I was dead.

"So…what are we like on your Earth?" Bruce Banner asked hesitantly.

"Well, most of you are the same. Cap, assuming you were frozen in ice…"

"Sadly, that part is still true" Cap nodded.

"Then you're mostly the same. Actually you're all mostly the same" I said, nostalgia returning.

"Jason, can I talk to you please?" Baelfire asked me.

We walked to a secluded corner.

"We have located an individual who can help break the curse. He's in Los Angeles" Baelfire revealed.

"Okay. I can go" I said.

"Hook, Mal, Alexia and I along with Tony Stark, Oliver Queen, Victor Stone and Bruce Banner are going with you" Baelfire said.

"Works for me. Let me just say goodbye and we can get going" I said.

I was willing to do anything to break this curse.

Whatever it took.

"And the man has a friend who can also help us" Baelfire added.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Baelfire replied.

"And you need to find the immortal heroes known as 'The Old Guard'. Because one of them, Andromache an ancient warrior, is a Paragon"

**And Chapter 35 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the character interactions and fight scenes.**

**The Old Guard are superheroes but they are not from Marvel or DC. They are comic book heroes though. They will be introduced next arc. You will find out more about them next chapter as well.**

**For whom Captain Jack Harkness is; fans of the show will instantly recognize the name, but for those of you who don't, you will find out next chapter. **

**So Morgan has escaped. This wont be the last time we see her though. Morgan Le Fay will be a reoccurring villain throughout this series and I even intend to use her in my version of '**_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**'. **

**So now, Marc Spector aka Moon Knight has entered the game. I had always planed to use him at some point in this series. Picture him being portrayed by Josh Segarra who also played Adrian Chase in the Arrowverse as I think he would be perfect. **

**And now Hook and Baelfire from OUAT and Mal from the 2015 film '**_**Descendants**_**' are here. Robin Hood and Will Scarlet will show up next chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the arrival of the AA Avengers and Jason's reactions to them. We will get more interactions next chapter.**

**Now, next chapter will introduce a special character that I'm sure no one has been expecting, so I'm excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will focus on Jason, Alexia, Mal, AA Tony and Bruce, Ollie, Victor, Hook and Baelfire on there mission to locate the surprise character so I hope you're all excited.**

**It will also provide several revelations as well.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Actually, they want the help of another person. We won't see OUAT Maleficent but we will see Angelina Jolie's version at some point. Enjoy the chapter.

**jaydengail89:** Thanks for the review. I do plan for Tom Holland's Spider-Man to appear soon. He will definitely appear in my versions of '_Infinity War_' and '_Endgame_' and will make one other appearance prior to that. Enjoy the chapter.

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. Thanks for that comment that was lovely. Yes Harkness is on his way to join us all. Yes you will meet the Old Guard soon. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. Glad Jason blushing and Bart almost laughing were gold. Yep Morgan being around is bad no matter what universe she's in. Glad I did great with the AA Avengers. Yes Josh Segarra fits the role of Moon Knight. Yes they are. Glad you know who Jack Harkness is. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yes Josh Segarra fits the role perfectly, although I wouldn't say no to Keanu Reeves. Looking forward to your plans with Moon Knight. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Turns out, it's quite easy to leave Storybrooke.

I'm saying this because Baelfire said that it was very hard to enter and exit the place.

Clearly he was wrong and right.

Now Baelfire, Hook, Alexia, the doppelgangers of my dad and Bruce Banner, Oliver, Mal. Victor and I were travelling to Los Angeles to find someone who could break the dark curse.

Anyone who could, I was very thankful for.

We had used a private jet that I had no idea how they got it, and were now travelling to LA.

Hook had informed me that the person we were looking for was a professor from my Earth named Ivan Romanoff.

That was completely weird, because Natasha and I were close and she never mentioned having any family.

Than again, she was a super spy so despite how close we were, she wouldn't tell me most things.

But hopefully I could learn a few things from Ivan.

Alexia seemed stressed but that might have something to do with the fact that she just learned all of her memories were a lie.

When we arrived there was a man dressed in a leather jacket with a quiver of arrows slung to his back.

"Hey Robin" Hook greeted.

"Hook. So these are the others. Which one of you is Jason Stark?" the man asked.

I figured this guy was Robin Hood.

"That would be me" I said, shaking his hand.

"And Baelfire told me about the rest of you so no worry" Robin said with a light smile.

"Have you located Ivan Romanoff?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes. He is currently giving a lecture at a downtown school. Will Scarlet managed to locate his office, so we can talk to him" Robin said.

"Who's Will Scarlet?" I asked him.

"Knave of Hearts" Robin replied.

"Like Alice in Wonderland?" I asked in surprise.

"The exact same mate" Hook replied.

I've seen most of everything.

Alexia stuck next to me which was kind of nice.

We travelled across LA which seems to be the same no matter what Earth it is.

We arrived at some large, old-school building.

"Okay. Mal, you stay here and we'll contact you if we need backup. The rest of us, let's go" Robin said.

He still had his quiver strapped to his back, and I was wondering how the hell he was going to get through security.

Still, surprisingly, we did get through the building.

There we met a dark haired man.

"Will, you found him?" Robin asked.

"All done" the man I assumed was Will Scarlet replied.

"Will, I assume you know who everyone is?" Robin said.

"Yep. It's nice to meet you Jason" Will said, shaking my hand.

"I've found Ivan Romanoff. Follow me" Will said.

We followed him down a blinding series of hallways and offices, until we reached one that read 'Professor Romanoff'.

Will knocked on the door.

"Come in" a mild-mannered voice said from the other side.

It sounded British with an underlying tone of Russian.

Will opened the door and Will, Robin, Tony, Bruce, Oliver, Hook and I entered with Alexia and Victor guarding the door.

When we entered there was an old, bald-headed man sitting at the desk.

He looked like he was in his 70s, maybe 80s.

He looked at us with curiosity.

"Might I inquire who you are?" he asked.

"My name is Will Scarlet. These are my friends, Jason Stark, Robin, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Oliver Queen and Killian Jones. We need your help. It's about the dark curse" Will said.

At that, Ivan's face transformed to one of concern.

"Okay then. Sit down and explain to me exactly what happened" Ivan said.

So Will and I explained the whole dark curse thing to him.

Surprisingly, Ivan took it all in quite well.

"I see. Well this poses an interesting problem. Let me first contact an old friend of mine" Ivan said.

He moved away and made a phone-call.

A few minutes later a door behind his desk opened and a man in a dark business suit entered.

Ivan smiled when he saw the man.

And I instantly paled.

Because the new guy looked exactly like Malcolm Merlyn.

"You!?" I exclaimed in a mixture of shock, horror and anger.

"Do I know you?" the man asked in confusion.

Oh, so this was probably a doppelganger of Merlyn.

"You look like an old enemy of mine" I said.

"Ah! That explains it. But I'm not him" the man said.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness, from Earth-167" Ivan introduced him.

"I'm Jason Stark" I said, shaking his hand.

Trust me, after operating in the Multiverse for this long, I wasn't very surprised to see so many doppelgangers.

"I understand we need to break a dark curse. Well I'm all in" Harkness said with a grin.

I had a feeling I was gonna like this guy.

"But first, Jason, may I speak to you and Mr Queen in private please?" Ivan requested.

"Sure" I replied.

Oliver and I followed Ivan into the same door Harkness came through with the man in question following us.

"I have several things I need to show you" he said.

I frowned in confusion.

This was gonna be interesting for sure.

Ivan led me to a large screen.

On it was my step-sister Rebecca.

Facing her was some ninja dude clad in white with a sword in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered in shock.

"Someone named Rebecca Potts who was fighting someone named Storm Shadow on Earth-1984" Ivan spoke.

This was bad.

"Do you know her?" Harkness asked.

"That's my step-sister. What is she doing there?" I asked in horror.

"She is on a mission to map out worlds" Ivan responded.

On-screen, Rebecca and Storm Shadow charged each other.

It was clear however that she was outmatched.

But then all of a sudden, they both vanished and then reappeared.

"What the heck?" Oliver asked.

"The barriers that separate realities are growing thinner and weaker, adding to major conflicts, it is now easy for anyone to accidentally travel to another reality" Ivan explained.

Oliver and I were both horrified at that.

He turned the screen off and that was when I noticed a corpse.

It was a skeleton clad in a bright gold and blue costume with a star on its chest. A yellow visor was on its head.

That was very creepy but I noticed that Oliver looked shocked and horrified.

"You know him?" I asked Oliver.

"That's an old team-mate of mine. His codename is Booster Gold. He had vanished sometime ago and no one could figure out where" Oliver said.

"Yes. He came from first the realm of the Infinite Darkness known as Chaos King. Then he was captured by the Scarlet King. He was tortured and killed" Harkness said in a completely serous voice.

Oh shit this was bad.

"The Scarlet King did this?" I asked him.

"Yes. The Scarlet King hates Captain Harkness here with a passion. He is the one person who can battle his armies. For he even defeated the strongest of his children once" Ivan explained.

"His children?" I asked.

"Yes. One of them known as SCP-682 which is a reptile that is incapable of dying, is the weakest of his children" Harkness said.

That was even worse.

There was writing on a wall where Booster Gold's corpse lay.

It read:

_All hail the power of Nalia the Goddess-Mother_

_Let all of Creation prostrate fall_

_Jack Harkness will retrieve the royal diadem and one of the 20 Paragons and Raj Kuthraplia from Earth-2007 will deliver it to her._

_Knights will fall and only She-Ra can master the Universe. _

Holy shit this was intense.

"And I hear that Baelfire mentioned the Old Guard to you?" Ivan said.

I actually wondered how he even knew about that.

"Yes he did" I said in confusion.

"Then let me explain who they are. The Old Guard exist on Earth-1 and are a group of immortal mercenaries. They have fought multiple threats to the Multiverse in the past" Ivan explained.

"Okay, how do I find them?" I asked.

"You don't. They find you" Ivan said.

Oh joy.

"Who is the leader of the Old Guard?" I asked him.

"Her name is Andromache and she is the Paragon of Hope. And the Evil Queen is the Paragon of Redemption" Ivan replied.

Seriously? Are you kidding me.

This was a lot of information.

"And the fact that the Monitor can guide you to them" Ivan said.

"How do you know about him?" I asked Ivan.

"I died. And after I died, Mar Novu brought me back to life to serve him and to combat the Scarlet King" Ivan explained.

Ah of course that makes sense actually.

"We need to get back to Storybrooke. Ivan, do you have any idea on how to break the curse?" Oliver asked him.

"I do. It is very simple. True love's kiss will do the trick. If not then good old magic" Ivan smiled.

"Let's go then" I said.

"Yeah that might be a problem" Harkness voiced.

We all turned around in confusion and that was when I saw a blonde haired woman with a pistol standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Ivan demanded.

"The name is Yelena Belova. And I cannot have you interfering in our business" Yelena spoke, raising her pistol and firing a single bullet straight at Ivan.

In a fluid motion, Oliver whipped out a bow and fired an arrow that deflected Yelena's bullet.

Yelena roared and charged Harkness who met her.

The two traded blows but Harkness moved so fast, he was like a blur.

He effortlessly knocked her off her feet.

"I've used the power enhancing serums of the Old Yeren" he smirked.

"Let's go!" I shouted and helped Ivan as we moved out of the office.

Everyone was fighting against what I recognized as Hydra soldiers.

These people are like cockroaches, impossible to get rid of.

I grabbed one of the first Hydra soldiers and slammed his head to the floor, knocking him out.

Harkness moved around, shooting Hydra solders.

I drew a knife and stabbed one in the neck.

Ivan just moved around, using his cane while trying to avoid any major damage.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Baelfire shouted as he killed another one.

We all moved as fast as we could out of the office and down to the car where Mal had already started the car.

"Get in!" she yelled and we all clambered into the car.

We drove away as fast as we could, back to the airfield with the plane and took off.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

This was far from over through.

I sat next to Alexia.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Not really. I just found out my entire life was one big lie" she said.

"I understand. Don't worry though, everything will be all right" I assured her.

She smiled at that and my heart fluttered.

Time to end this once and for all.

**And Chapter 36 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I hope I kept Harkness in character here. **

**So the special character was Ivan Romanoff who is MCU Natasha's father. He was briefly mentioned in '**_**Avengers: Endgame**_**' as well. I know that in canon, he is dead, but in this series the Monitor brought him back to life.**

**Picture Ivan being played by Anthony Hopkins as I think he would nail it.**

**Also the Old Yeren are SCP-1000.**

**Now you all know some more about the Old Guard. I think that they would be a lot less noticeable in the Arrowverse than they would be in the MCU. And Andromache replaces Arrowverse Supergirl as the Paragon of Hope. They will make there debut next arc. **

**And now Captain Jack Harkness from the '**_**Dr Who**_**' series is here. He is one of my absolute faviroutes as well and I couldn't resist using him.**

**And the official designation for the '**_**Dr Who/Torchwood**_**' Earth will be Earth-167.**

**I do plan to use BBT further in this series as well. **

**Storm Shadow is from the '**_**G.I Joe**_**' series and it will show up later on as well. This is the film series by the way. **

**And now the barriers have weakened quite a lot. **

**And now '**_**Smallville**_**'s Booster Gold is dead, captured, tortured and killed by the Scarlet King. Just to show you all how dangerous the Scarlet King is. **

**And SCP-682 is actually unkillable. They slammed an entire Solar System into him and he got right back up 2 minutes later. **

**Next chapter will wrap up the final battle and will reveal a surprise at the end. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final battle and wrap up the first OUAT arc. It will also have a special surprise at the end. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Yes it was the film version of 'G.I Joe'. You will see in this chapter.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Yes Booster Gold needed to die to show how dangerous the Scarlet King is. Here are the Paragons so far:Barry Allen (**Love**), Oliver Queen (**Heroes**), Sara Lance (**Destiny**), Frank Castle (**Courage**), Christopher Pike (**Leadership**), Regina Mills (**Redemption**), Killan "Captain Hook" Jones (**Loyalty**), EMH Clint (**Happiness**), RamiVerse Peter (**Trial**), J'onn J'onnz (**Honour**), Kingdom Come Superman (**Truth**), Crowe Altius (**Humanity**), Conrad James (**Mentorship**), Seven of Nine (**Strength**) and Andromache (**Hope**).

**jaydengail89:** Thanks for the review. Yes Snake Eyes will appear. All of the G.I Joes will appear later on.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Doctor will show up at some point down the line.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes the prophecy is very bad but also good. Here are the Paragons so far: Barry Allen (**Love**), Oliver Queen (**Heroes**), Sara Lance (**Destiny**), Frank Castle (**Courage**), Christopher Pike (**Leadership**), Regina Mills (**Redemption**), Killan "Captain Hook" Jones (**Loyalty**), EMH Clint (**Happiness**), RamiVerse Spider-Man (**Trial**), J'onn J'onnz (**Honour**), Kingdom Come Superman (**Truth**), Crowe Altius (**Humanity**), Conrad James (**Mentorship**), Seven of Nine (**Strength**) and Andromache (**Hope**).

_Jason's POV._

When we arrived back at Storybrooke, it was dead quiet.

That freaked me out for some time.

Ivan insisted we get to the forest outside the town in order to deploy a drop of magic juice that would break the curse and restore magic to the town.

It sounded like a pretty simple plan to me.

Of course nothing goes to plan.

We had managed to get to the top of the forest overlooking the town.

"There should be a well around here" Ivan said.

"I hope you're right about that mate" Hook said.

"We'll see about that" Ivan replied sombrely.

We made our way to the top of the forest where there was an old well.

"This drop of magic liquid should do the trick" Ivan grinned.

He opened a vial and tapped it, as a drop of liquid fell into the well.

Then there was a bright burst of light and a wave of light spread across the town in all directions.

Alexia stumbled backwards and then looked at me with a new understanding in her eyes.

"I remember now. I was Mulan" she said softly.

"YESSS!" I exclaimed in victory.

We did it.

Everyone else was grinning.

"We did it" Robin breathed out.

"Let's go into the town" Will said still smiling.

With joy on our faces, we made our way into the town.

Everyone looked disoriented but they were also smiling.

It was a joy to behold.

Tony came up and side-hugged me.

Old feelings welled up inside me at that point.

"Well done kid" he said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks Tony" I replied softly.

Oliver actually hugged me which surprised me but I accepted it.

Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, Sheriff Graham and another blonde haired guy approached us.

"Hey guys. You're back" Mary Margaret greeted.

"Hey Mary Margaret. Who are you?" I asked the new guy.

"David Nolan. Prince Charming" he replied.

Ah okay, not very surprising.

I introduced everyone to each other.

"Where's Regina?" I asked.

Mary Margaret snorted.

"She's in her house and refuses to come out" she replied.

Yeah not surprising at all.

I wouldn't want to be in her position like ever.

That was when I noticed the person in question slowly approaching and there were vicious glares sent in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" David snarled.

Regina looked nervous.

"Uh…you might want to table this for some other time!" Oliver said in urgency.

I looked at him in confusion and that was when I noticed massive, Flesh beasts barrelling downwards from the forest towards us.

"Oh come on not these things again" I groaned.

The majority of town's people were screaming and running.

That was when Stewart, Bart, Clark, A.C, Moon Knight, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Mr Gold appeared.

He looked shocked at seeing Baelfire but quickly turned his attention to the war beasts.

"Should we reveal our powers?" Stewart asked.

"Yeah I think now would be a brilliant time" I replied.

"Powers?" David asked.

In response, Clark sped away and returned clad in his suit.

"Woah!" Henry gaped.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

With a smirk, Clark replied.

"I'm Superman".

And with that, he flew and smashed his fists into an oncoming war beast.

Bart, A.C and Stewart morphed into there outfits.

Oliver and I made bows appear.

"Let's do this!" Oliver shouted and we moved forward to fight.

Robin tossed a sword to David and a bow and quiver of arrows to Mary Margaret.

Regina and Mr Gold ignited there hands on fire.

Bart sped around, punching war beasts as they roared and stamped the ground, causing Bart to trip.

I fired an arrow at one and it hit dead on.

Stewart created a rail-gun and killed one of them.

Regina, Mal and Mr Gold threw fireballs but they did little damage.

Hook and Will had drawn guns and they did slightly more damage to the war beasts than the fireballs did.

Clark was doing the most damage as he brutally smashed war beasts from there feet and killed them all with Heat Vision.

Victor fired off his cannon.

Oliver and I fired our arrows at the war beasts and there vital parts.

David and Alexia had charged forth, slashing with there swords.

"These guys really need to brush there teeth" Oliver quipped.

I chuckled and ducked to avoid a claw strike.

Emma and the Avengers minus Thor and Hulk were evacuating the town, getting them all to safety.

The war beasts had pushed us all back now and I wasn't sure how much longer we would have to hold out for.

That was when a breach opened up.

I turned around and saw Superboy, Superwoman and Red Tornado emerge out of it.

"You guys need any help here?" Superwoman asked.

Clark grinned in response.

Both Kryptonians flew forward to smash into the ranks of war beasts, sending many flying back.

Then, John Jones, Black Canary, Batman, Wonder Woman, Seven of Nine, Deathstroke and Zatanna emerged all garbed in there full combat outfits.

John Jones transformed into his Martian form and attacked while everyone else moved to help.

"Good to see you again kid" Slade said as we fought back to back.

"You too Slade" I grinned.

I fought expertly, slashing and ducking.

Mal then morphed into a large dragon and leapt, grabbing a war beast and crushing it in half.

"That's new" Oliver quipped as all of us stared.

But then, Yelena Belova appeared again, shooting David with a taser.

He groaned and fell to one knee.

Mary Margaret shot her with an arrow in response.

Then, the war beasts started transforming, getting even bigger.

"Oh shit" I gaped.

They were all now at least 25 feet tall.

Now Dragon Mal looked tiny in comparison.

"Oh this is bad" A.C said in horror.

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream at one but it did absolutely nothing to it.

One smacked all of us away and we landed hard.

One of the war beasts then attacked all of us.

It tried to attack but Clark sped in, punching it twice in the face and kicking it away.

A.C ran up and got it into a brutal head-lock but the war beast roared angrily and threw him away by a long distance.

Killian stabbed it in the thigh with his sword and was crushed underfoot.

John Jones kicked it in the face, causing it to stagger backwards.

He turned entangle to block.

Then he was knocked away.

Mary Margaret shot him with an enchanted arrow causing it to roar in pain.

The war beast ripped up a nearby building and threw it at Mary Margate.

It would have killed her had Victor not arrived and taken the full brunt of the blow.

He tumbled and lay in the middle of the street, dazed.

The war beast then moved to attack Robin who fired an arrow and dodged out of the way.

Alexia and I ran and both of us stabbed the creature.

It roared and punched Alexia into a building and crushed me.

I coughed up a large quantity of blood as my ribs were broken.

Superwoman and Superboy flew at the creature but both were grabbed and thrown away.

Clark got back up and brutally rammed into it, causing it to stagger.

Zatanna blew an enchanted wind causing it to stumble back but it kicked her away.

After about five minutes, we all lay down, brutally battered and injured.

That was when I noticed the Green Lantern ring in Stewart's pocket fly out of it and straight at David.

It flew onto his finger and he was covered in a green suit.

I gaped at that while everyone else got back up.

David grinned and then made a hammer appear, smashing the creature into the floor.

He was kicked off but righted himself along the way.

And that was when a red portal appeared.

At that point a red skinned demon emerged from it, swinging a flaming sword.

"_At last, here comes Etrigan the Slayer_" the demon said.

It charged the war beast and brutally slashed it with his sword.

"_You think to challenge me?_" Etrigan asked, only to get punched away.

"_Killjoy_" Etrigan grumbled.

Another large, armoured demon appeared roaring and slamming its fist into the war beast sent it flying back.

"I AM TRIGON!" the demon roared and grabbed the war beast, throwing it around.

A masked, caped individual and a man I recognized as Johnny Blaze appeared.

Blaze and another dude turned into Ghost Riders and attacked, using there chains of hellfire to wound the beast.

Its wounds promptly closed up then.

As one, each of us attacked.

Combining all of our powers and the powers of Trigon and Etrigan, we had managed to rip the war-beast in half, finally killing it.

The town looked like a disaster though.

This was over for now.

**A Few Days Later.**

A few days later, all of us were discussing what was going to happen.

Etrigan had morphed back into his human form, a man named Jason Blood.

He turned out to be a nice but deeply troubled man.

He was part of a supernatural unit named the Dark Avengers. The other individual was named Spawn from my Earth.

The others had left with Pangloss being forced to beat the snot out of Trigon to get him to come along while Blood stayed with us.

All of us were now discussing what to do.

David was still garbed in his new Green Lantern suit.

"So Prince Charming is a space cop now?" I asked in amusement.

"My friend Hal Jordan was the best man I knew. So if his ring chose you, you are worthy of it" Stewart said to David.

"Thank you" David replied.

"But does this mean he will have to join your Corps?" Alexia asked.

"No we changed our rules. Now, no one who doesn't want to join has to" Stewart replied.

"But I'm still wearing the ring" David pointed out.

"The power of it is still required to safeguard the Multiverse. Hal would want someone like you to have it" Stewart said.

David nodded.

Chloe had arrived and informed everyone that she had crafted extrapolators so that we could contact each other in case of emergency.

Slade had taken me aside and informed me that Oliver had requested my help as the US government was attempting to force him and Team Flash to sign a document that would basically strip them of there rights.

That sounded so freaking horrifying.

So now Slade and I were back to Earth-1.

Alexia, Harkness, Ivan and Blood had insisted on tagging along for some random reason.

But I wasn't in a position to argue with them.

**Later. **

I was approached by someone named Doctor Fate who showed me a vision of an event happening right now on Earth-1984.

It was of Rebecca and a team of what looked like a military team on some planet in the sky. It was above Earth as I saw Stonehenge below.

"G.I Joes! Roll on!" a dark skinned, heavily built man yelled.

G.I Joe? The hell kind of name is that?

Rebecca was among them as she and a beautiful, dark haired woman charged forward, dodging explosions.

Ahead of them were multiple large robots that all combined into one massive robot.

"I don't think I have enough ammo for that thing" the woman said regretfully.

"Really Lady Jaye? Come on" Rebecca groaned.

"Don't get sassy with me kid" Lady Jaye replied with a mock glare.

They all charged forth, with Rebecca firing a nano gauntlet and dodging gunfire.

"We got to move! This thing's gonna fall right on us!" the dark-skinned man from before yelled, pointing to a massive chunk of the planet above them that looked like it was going to drop at any second.

Several large robots similar to the transforming one were fighting and there was even a 3 headed Dragon.

"Copy that Roadblock! We're on our way" Lady Jaye replied as she and Rebecca ran.

Then the ground crumbled and Rebecca, Lady Jaye and Roadblock fell down.

They were now barely holding on by a thread and I wanted to reach out and save them but I couldn't.

Then, the white-clad ninja that Ivan showed me from before dropped in and helped them up.

I recognized him as Storm Shadow.

"Let's get inside and disable that staff" Storm Shadow said.

"He's right. If we don't, then the whole planet will die" Roadblock said grimly.

"What about Snake Eyes?" Lady Jaye asked.

"He went ahead to clear the way" Roadblock replied.

"We'll catch up with you in a second" Lady Jaye said.

Roadblock and Storm Shadow looked hesitant at first but nodded and moved onwards.

"Rebecca, in case we do die here, I just want to say that these few weeks have been the best of my life. You're like a baby sister to me" Lady Jaye said and kissed Rebecca on the forehead.

Rebecca grinned like Christmas came early.

"Thank you as well Lady Jaye" Rebecca said, hugging her.

"Kid, my actual name is Jaye Burnett. Now let's kick ass, one last time" Lady Jaye replied.

"Yep. I love you" Rebecca said.

Jaye froze at that.

"I love you too kid. You are like the sister I never had and I will forever love you" she replied.

I was stunned as Fate made the vision vanish.

This was so damn intense.

It was like the Multiverse was falling apart.

And I needed to save it at all costs.

**And Chapter 37 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in this. The war-beast was a minion of Yeldabaoth and they can easily destroy entire universes at a whim.**

**I hope you liked the appearance of the Dark Avengers, and the appearances by Etrigan, Trigon, Cage's Ghost Rider and Pangloss. And the Image Comic character Spawn is part of the team. **

**Although Pangloss is definitely more powerful than Trigon which is why Trigon got the living shit beaten out of him. **

**And the big reveal, David Nolan aka Prince Charming receiving the Green Lantern Ring. Honestly I think that pre-season 3 Charming would be worthy of it. After that, he just got seriously annoying. **

**And now, something like the Sokovia Accords is happening on Earth-1 and it will be covered in the next story arc. And now Etrigan, Mulan, Harkness and Ivan will tag along as well.**

**And yes, the next story arc centred on Rebecca will have her meeting the G.I Joes. The '**_**Transformers**_**' film series also takes place on the same Earth. And the official designation for that Earth will be Earth-1984.**

**These are the film versions of '**_**Transformers**_**' and '**_**G.I Joe**_**'. Can anyone guess where that fight took place on?**

**Next chapter will begin the Arrowverse Accords arc with my own changes obviously.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the story arc that will cover an Arrowverse version of the Sokovia Accords, but there will be no superhero civil war, as that was just dumb.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad the fight was good. Trigon is a powerful demon and this is the comic version. Yes it was the final battle in '_Transformers 5_'. G.I Joe is about a military team that is yeah basically like S.H.I.E.L.D. but more combat based. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. You welcome on the Paragons. Glad you are interested and I hope I deliver. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Yes it doesn't sound good. Yes the Joes were fighting against Quintessa. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

**jaydengail89: **Thanks for the review. The '_Descendants_' characters won't appear in '_Infinity War_' but will definitely appear in '_Endgame_' alongside all the other fandoms. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. No MCU Avengers will participate in the event. Yelena will show up again soon. It is the 'Avengers Assemble' version. I will do it. This is the comic version of Trigon. You will see later on how Rebecca ended up on the G.I Joe/Transformers Earth. Actually the scene is from '_The Last Knight_'. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad I handled the fight scenes well. Glad the Dark Avengers were awesome and there are more coming in. Yes Pangloss is powerful and he is actually the weakest of the Old Gods. Thanks so much! Glad the arc was very nice. Awesome indeed. Glad you can't wait to see what I've got planned. By the way, this story arc is best read when listening to '_Battle Royale_' by Apashe. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

When Slade, Alexia, Harkness, Blood, Ivan and I arrived back on Earth-1, Oliver looked stressed.

"Hey Ollie" I greeted hugging him.

"Hey Jay. Thanks for coming and…Merlyn!?" Oliver demanded, glaring at Harkness.

"I'm not Malcolm Merlyn" Harkness replied calmly.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness from Earth-167. He's a friend of mine" I said, and Oliver calmed down, still tense but not ready to tear someone's throat out.

"This is Alexia Cheng, Jason Blood and Ivan Romanoff. They are good friends of mine" I introduced the other 3.

"So kid, what was this whole thing about?" Slade questioned.

"Come in, there just about to explain it" Oliver said.

We all followed him to where Agent Smith was standing.

"Him again? You're kidding me" I deadpanned.

The others looked confused.

John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Quinten Lance and the new recruits; Curtis Holt, Dinah Drake and Rene Ramirez were all seated.

I never really liked Oliver's new recruits. Rene was fine; sure he was a hothead but he was reasonable most of the time.

But I really didn't like Curtis and Dinah; they just rubbed me the wrong way.

Agent Smith looked pissed at seeing me and curious at seeing Alexia, Ivan, Blood and Harkness but tabled it and cleared his throat as we all sat down.

"Mr Queen. You and your team have fought for this city, protected this city, and risked your lives for this city. But while some people see you as heroes, there are some…who would prefer the word menace" Agent Smith began.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. God this guy was so full of shit.

"And what word would you use Agent Smith?" Roy asked.

"Dangerous. What would you call a group of Star City based vigilantes who inflict there will wherever and whenever they choose? And frankly seem unconcerned with what they leave behind?" Agent Smith said.

Yeah right and Oliver basically saved the goddanm world.

"For the past 5 years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That is an arrangement that the US government can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution" Agent Smith said.

Harkness looked at me like he was bored out of his skull.

Blood looked enraged and Alexia and Ivan looked uncertain.

Oliver and Diggle looked like they didn't agree with what he was saying.

Agent Smith gestured to another agent who handed him a large book.

He placed it on the table, in front of Thea.

"The Superhuman and Vigilante Registration Act" he stated.

"Approved by the President herself, it states that Team Arrow shall no longer be a private unit. Instead, you will operate under the supervision of a US government authorized panel, and only when and if that panel deems it neascary" Agent Smith said.

And now Alexia looked like he wanted to rip Agent Smith in half, not that I blamed her.

"Team Arrow was formed to protect Star City and make it a better place. I feel we've done that" Diggle said.

"Mr Diggle, can you tell me where Sara Lance and Ray Palmer are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you bet there would be consequences" Agent Smith said.

Okay now I wanted to kill him.

He did not just call Sara and Ray weapons.

Because I was gonna kill him if he did.

"Compromise and assure, that's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground" Agent Smith stated.

"So…there are contingencies" Dinah said.

But Agent Smith ignored her.

"In 2 days, the President will host a public gala and will ratify the SVRA" Agent Smith said.

Are you fucking serious? 2 days?

"Talk it over" Agent Smith said and turned to leave the bunker.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Quinten asked.

"Then you stop vigilantism or go to prison" Agent Smith said.

Slade and I gave him vicious death-glares as he left.

Later, we were all arguing like 5 year olds.

Harkness and Alexia, who were the calmest out of all of us, looked like they wanted to strangle someone.

Roy and Curtis were currently in an argument.

"How long is it going to be? How long until they lojack us like we're a bunch of common criminals?" Roy demanded.

"Roy, okay this is the US government okay? You can't just ignore them" Curtis protested.

Oliver was busy reading the document and didn't look happy at what was happening.

Diggle and Thea looked to be in silent agreement while Felicity looked nervous.

"Enough! How do you know that some people aren't supporting this because it gives them control over us? How do we know this isn't the US government trying to turn us into there own private army? Make us into the proverbial gun to the head to make everyone else fall in line? How do we know that the panel won't be corrupt?" I demanded.

"What's the plan kid?" Slade asked.

Before Oliver could answer, the door to the bunker opened and a bald-headed man entered.

"Deckard Shaw?" Oliver asked.

"Hey Queen" he greeted.

"What are you doing here Shaw? It's not a social call" Oliver said.

"It's not. I heard about this document. And something is wrong" Shaw said.

"Yeah no kidding" I snorted.

"I have tracked down some terrorist group for months and found them in the White House" Shaw said.

"What!" Oliver exploded.

This was very bad.

"So obviously this is quite bad" Roy noted.

"Yes. I have a contact that can help us here" Shaw said.

"Who?" Rene asked.

"Her name is Andromache" Shaw replied.

Oh now I remember from when Ivan and Harkness mentioned her and both men sat straight up.

"We need to go find Barry. He might be able to help out with this" Thea said.

"He's right" I agreed.

"Well I'm signing this. I'm not going to side with a serial killer" Dinah said with disgust.

Curtis nodded as well and I glared at them.

These people were seriously pissing me off.

"If you want to sign this document Dinah, then GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Oliver growled.

Dinah and Curtis glowered and the two then stormed off.

"Well I don't think I'm gonna miss them" I quipped.

"Okay. Dig, Jason, Roy, you and I are going to STAR Labs to inform Barry. The rest of you stay here in case we need backup" Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver, can Alexia and Harkness tag along?" I asked.

"Okay" Oliver replied.

He still looked uncomfortable around Harkness not that I blamed him.

We all dispersed to go.

On our way to STAR Labs, I kept thinking about this SVRA and how it smelled fishy.

When we arrived, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, H.R and Joe were there.

"Hey Barry" Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver" Barry replied although he looked stressed.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You know about the SVRA?" Barry asked.

"You got that too?" I asked.

In hindsight, that should have been rather clear.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Joe asked.

"Well I am not signing this ever. I don't trust the government" Oliver said firmly.

"I agree. I read this thing at super-speed and it took me over an hour, and even then, I still don't understand half the stuff in it" Barry said.

This was even worse.

"So what the hell do we do now?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We need to lay down on the low for now, until we can get this thing removed" Oliver said.

"Well I checked the news, in Gotham, Batwoman and that new mayor, who also happens to look like my step-brother Liam have declared they are not signing the SVRA and have gone into hiding" I informed them.

"So, how do we go underground?" Wally asked.

"I have a safe-house in Star City. We can stay there until the time is right" Oliver explained.

Right then, the alarm went off.

"What is it?" Alexia asked in concern.

Cisco opened up a holographic screen to show armed men moving into S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Oh no, no, no" Barry muttered in horror.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Roy asked in shock.

"I have no idea, but we need to go now" Oliver said.

"I'll hold them off. Grab whatever you need and go now!" I yelled.

I made my bow and an arrow appear.

"We'll go with you" Alexia said drawing a knife and Harkness armed himself with his pistol.

Oliver looked concerned but nodded.

The 3 of us snuck our way through the building, when I noticed several men approaching.

They had grenades and power dampening cuffs attached to there belts.

Looks like they were here to capture Team Flash.

This was still bad though.

I fired my arrow which impaled one guard in the throat.

Bad idea because that let everyone else know where we were.

"Nice work genius" Alexia said and stabbed the nearest soldier with a knife.

Harkness fired his pistol with astonishing accuracy, taking down at least 5.

Alexia leapt high into the air and came down, taking down another.

One managed to slap one of the power dampening cuffs on me and I looked at him with amusement.

"Buddy, I'm a super-soldier" I told him and punched him into a wall.

Harkness grabbed one soldier and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" I said and as if on cue, Barry came by and sped the 3 of us away.

When we reappeared, we at a suburban house.

Nice change of scenery, although Alexia vomited nearby.

"You okay?" I asked her in concern.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous" she said.

I helped her to her feet.

"So this is Oliver's safe house?" I asked, eyeing it.

"Yeah. The others are already inside. Where are Curtis and Dinah though?" Barry asked.

"They left to go sign the SVRA" I said.

"Ah!" Barry nodded.

We all made our way inside where Teams Flash and Arrow were inside along with Slade, Jason Blood and Ivan.

Lyla was there as well.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Jay. Are you okay?" Oliver asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm good. But there is one problem. The soldiers had power dampening cuffs. Like they were there to capture you guys" I informed them.

"WHAT!" half the room exploded.

"Yeah, I knew something was fishy but this was just something else entirely" Ivan muttered.

"Yeah, we need to figure out who is behind this and stop it" Oliver declared.

"Yeah, there is someone in Washington DC who we can reach out to" Shaw said.

"Who?" I asked as we all turned to him.

"His name is Roman Pierce" Shaw replied.

"Okay then, some of us go to DC and figure out who is behind this" Oliver said firmly.

"Agreed. I am going as well and I'm taking Alexia and Blood with" I said.

"I'm coming along too" Cisco said.

"So it's decided then, myself, Jason, Blood, Alexia and Cisco will go to Washington with Shaw. The rest of you will stay behind and monitor progress" Oliver said.

"What about the Legends and Kara?" I asked.

"I tried contacting the Legends, but either they didn't receive my message, which I highly doubt, or there unavailable" Cisco said.

"And Kara?" I pressed.

"The extrapolator broke, so at the current moment, we have no other way to contact her" Cisco said with worry laced in his voice.

"So we're on our own" Barry deadpanned.

"Pretty much" Caitlin confirmed.

"Then let's get to work now" Oliver said and we all nodded with determination.

**Earth-1, Washington DC. No One's POV.**

Curtis Holt and Dinah Drake had arrived in DC and had contacted Agent Smith who sent them to the White House to meet with the President.

"Greetings Mr Holt, Ms Drake" the President greeted with a smile.

"Hello Madame President. We are here to sign the SVRA" Dinah said.

"I see. And the rest of your teamates?" she inquired.

"There still deciding" Dinah said.

"Ah! Okay then. Here just sign here" the President said, presenting a document.

As Curtis went to sign in, Dinah noticed something was odd.

The shadow on the wall didn't match the President's figure.

It looked like a man with short hair.

"Who are you?" Dinah asked.

"Oh look you noticed. Well no point in hiding it any longer" the President shrugged.

She then tapped her neck and the female form deactivated, revealing a man with bleach blonde hair.

Curtis and Dinah both paled when they saw him.

"Damien Dhark?" they gasped.

"In the flesh" Dhark grinned.

Both tried to run for it, but Dhark used his magic to pin Dinah to the wall and he used his magic to telekinetically lift Curtis up.

"It's gonna be so much fun killing you" Dhark grinned.

He then crushed Curtis's throat, killing him.

"NOOO!" Dinah screamed out.

Dhark then choked her out with his magic.

"You are still going to be useful little girl, so consider yourself lucky" Dhark shrugged.

A tiny, yellow garbed figure was trapped inside a glass jar.

She was Janet Van Dyne of Earth-8096.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she snarled and got to work on breaking out.

**Earth-1. Gotham City. No One's POV.**

Liam Stark and Kate Kane were standing on top a roof, overlooking the city.

"Well done on saving your ex Kate" Liam congratulated.

"Thanks. Although they think I'm him. I'm not about to let a man take credit for a woman's work" Kate said.

Liam stared at her like she was crazy.

"Fucking what!? Kate they thought you were him because you are LITERALLY WEARING HIS SUIT! You are using his tech, and you are assuming his mantle and taking on his role! How is Batman the credit thief here!?" Liam demanded, looking outraged.

Kate looked angry at hearing that and went to respond but a stern glare from Liam shut her up.

"Sorry Liam. You're right, that was way out of line" Kate said with shame on her face.

Liam's eyes softened at that and he held her hand.

Then Liam's eyes perked up as he saw several bright objects hurtling towards them.

"Somehow I don't think it's a meteor shower" Liam said as he and Kate looked at it.

"Shit! There war

heads!" Liam exclaimed as they got closer.

They slammed into the building and Liam and Kate fell down.

The warheads completely demolished the building and Liam and Kate fell off.

Liam grabbed Kate and held her against him, to shield her.

He then threw her and she caught a building ledge.

Liam fell down with a thump and was then crushed by tons of debris.

Kate rushed and managed to clear as much debris, finding Liam broken and bloodied.

His ribs had been completely shattered and he was barely breathing.

"Liam, please don't die on me! I'm sorry!" Kate begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Earth-1. Washington DC.**

A bright blue breach opened up as Rebecca Potts, Storm Shadow and Jaye Burnett of the G.I Joes stepped out.

"I hope we're not on some dangerous Earth girl" Jaye daid.

"Nope. We're on Earth-1. So we should be able to track that silver haired demon" Rebecca said

"Demon? More like silver haired clown" Jaye snorted.

Rebecca grinned and Storm Shadow chuckled , side hugging Rebecca.

"Let's go Becky. I love you" Jaye said with a fond smile.

**And Chapter 38 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the first part of this arc is done. I hope everyone's reactions to the SVRA were in character. Although I feel that Curtis and Dinah would sign the SVRA simply to spite Oliver.**

**Personally, the Accords are a horrible, flawed document that could easily have come out of Nazi Germany. And I also think that the Arrowverse heroes would be more capable of recognizing the problems with the SVRA. **

**And now Deckard Shaw is back. Roman Pierce is also from the '**_**Fast and Furious**_**' series. **

**And yes, Damien Dhark was impersonating the President. Given what we've seen of him, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. And he has captured EMH Wasp. **

**And now Curtis is dead and Dinah has been captured. I hate both of them as they are horrible characters with sticks up there arses, but I killed off Curtis as I hate him more than I hate Dinah. **

**And the Legends, Supergirl and the Liam/Batwoman duo won't help out. Because, in the MCU, they always give a reason as to why the other heroes aren't helping out during the solo film of a hero, but in the Arrowverse, beyond the crossovers, it's like the other shows don't even exist. **

**And I hope you liked Liam calling Kate out on that line, because although I like Kate, I wanted to punch her for that comment. I hate it when feminism is shoved my throat.**

**And now G.I Joes Lady Jaye and Storm Shadow are here with Rebecca. **

**Next chapter will continue the action in this arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this arc.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue Teams Flash and Arrow's attempts to stop the SVRA, and special surprises are in store, so I hope you are all excited.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Actually, I'd say Ross is worse than Agent Smith especially if you remember '_The Incredible Hulk_'. Yeah that line was horrible and is simply Greg Berlanti trying to push his feminism agenda. I also miss EMH as well.

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the reviews. Andromache is from Image Comics. Don't blame you on Batwoman and no offence taken. I love OUAT and you should definitely watch it.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Janet ended up on Earth-1 via the weakening barriers and was captured.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. No kidding on Agent Smith at all. Yes I did give Batwoman common sense.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Fast and Furious series is here. That is a great idea. Thanks.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. You welcome on the music recommendation. I am so flattered thank you! Yes Smith is full of shit. Yes both Rene and Rory were good, but don't even get me started on Evelyn. Yeah not surprising on Curtis and Dinah and yes, good riddance on both. No kidding on the Accords, and you have idea how many people support them. I do plan to kill Ross later on and you will love who does it. Yes everyone is pissed now. Yes Kate deserved to be called out on her BS and in this series; Kate will be forced to go through actual character development. Enjoy the chapter. And please tell me what you think of the final line as I am interested to see your opinion.

_Jason's POV._

Following the crafting of a basic plan, Blood, Alexia, Cisco, Oliver, Shaw and I were heading to Washington DC, to meet with Shaw's contact, Roman Pierce.

He had some sort of information that could help us in this shitshow of a week.

I literally cannot seem to get a break at all these days.

So now, we had arrived in DC and had worn disguises which for some random reason, consisted of caps and glasses.

"Shouldn't we have disguised ourselves more?" I asked.

"This should be fine" Oliver shrugged.

"Ollie, this isn't a disguise okay? We dressed like we're going to a baseball game" I snapped.

"Enough! Let's wait for this guy to show up" Blood snapped.

I sighed and waited.

After about 10 minutes, Shaw waved to a dark-skinned man with shades on and he walked up to us.

"Roman, good to see you again" Shaw greeted.

"You too Shaw. So these are your buddies" Roman said, eyeing us.

"Yep" Shaw said and introduced everyone.

"What do you have?" Oliver asked.

"I did some digging. The President went missing about 3 months ago. When she came back, she was different. More cold and ruthless. Then I saw her unmask herself. She was this person" Roman said and showed us an image of a bleach blonde haired man.

"Damien Dhark?!" Oliver exclaimed in shock.

"You know this guy?" Blood asked.

"He was an ancient enemy of Ra's Al Ghul. Nyssa told me about him" Oliver said,

"Great. He looks like Dum Dum Dugan's evil twin without the mustouch and blonde hair" I said.

"How is he even alive though?" Cisco asked.

"There are Lazarus Pits, which are basically pools of energy that heal injuries, and they are scattered all over the world. I wouldn't be surprised if H.I.V.E. put him in one" Oliver said grimly.

"Well this is bad" Alexia noted.

"Yeah. But how do we prove that Dhark is the President?" Blood asked.

"We need to figure out some way to prove that Dhark is impersonating the President?" Cisco said.

"Yeah but how? Ask him nicely?" I retorted.

"We draw him out. Make it a play by our rules" Shaw said.

"He's right. We got back to Star City and see if Lyla can help us" Oliver said.

Right then, the alert on my watch went off.

I opened it and it showed several missiles streaking towards Honolulu.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

I saw a dark-haired woman racing across the streets when the missiles hit.

She ran and dodged the missile blasts.

A place I recognized as the Five-O Task Force headquarters were demolished and I saw McGarett, Danny, and Kono, a man I recognized as Lou Grover and Chin barely make it out alive but Max was hit and blown to pieces and I winced, looking away.

Oliver and Shaw looked completely horrified at that.

The woman then vanished into thin air.

Then the woman reappeared right next to us, scaring the living hell out of us.

"Oh my god, what the hell!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Cisco, breach us out of here now!" I shouted and Cisco fired a breach and we all moved into it.

When we reappeared, we were in the White House.

And Damien Dhark was standing there.

"DHARK!" Oliver roared, aiming an arrow.

"Oh please Oliver. We both know that does nothing to me" Dhark scoffed.

Oliver loosed it anyway and Dhark stopped it telekinetically.

He then tossed it aside as Alexia drew a knife.

She engaged Dhark but he sent her flying into a wall.

"Blood, do it!" I said.

He nodded.

He faced Dhark and started reciting.

"Change! Change! O form of man!"

Blood's clothes billowed with smoke as he was overcome by agony, but he continued.

"Free the prince forever damned! Free the might from fleshy mire!"

The smoke turned into flames.

"_Boil the blood in the heart for fire!_"

His voice became deeper and his eyes changed colour.

"_Gone! Gone! O form of man!_"

The clothes burnt away, revealing yellow skin.

"_And rise the Demon…_"

Finally Etrigan appeared.

"_ETRIGAN!_"

Dhark looked petrified now.

"_Come on little man! Let us dance!_" Etrigan rumbled as he punched Dhark into the wall behind him.

A glass container rolled forward towards me and I saw a yellow-garbed figure inside.

I opened the lid and the being flew out, growing to human size.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Janet Van Dyne. Codename is Wasp. I'm from Earth-8096" the figure introduced herself.

Ah Earth-8096.

This was weird considering the fact that on my Earth, Janet was dead.

Dhark threw Etrigan across the room with his magic.

"Cisco, breach us all out of here now!" Oliver yelled.

Cisco fired a breach and everyone moved with Etrigan following us.

But we reappeared outside the White House.

"Really Cisco?" Alexia asked annoyed.

"Hey! Something's disrupting my powers" Cisco replied.

And then, a silver shape slammed into all of us, sending us flying.

When I looked up again, I saw a strange man with long silver hair holding a blade longer than me.

"Who the hell are you clown?" I demanded.

Probably not the best time to insult someone, but hey.

"I am Sephiroth. And I shall not have you disrupting my plans" the being snarled.

"Great, another egotistical prick" I rolled my eyes.

About a dozen soldiers emerged and engaged us.

Shaw, Oliver, Roman and Alexia fought them all, while Etrigan continued to fight Dhark.

Sephiroth moved so fast, he was virtually teleporting.

He grabbed me and threw me into a wall, dazing me.

As I staggered to my feet, I could see Sephiroth moving as a blur and it was very difficult to fight him.

Etrigan had gained the upper hand on Dhark and was beating him.

Alexia, Oliver, Roman, Shaw and Cisco were busy fighting Dhark's soldiers.

Every once in a while, soldiers would randomly disappear.

"What the hell is happening?" Cisco asked.

"The barriers that separate realities have been growing weaker over the past few months. Added to massive conflicts, its now easy for anyone to accidentally travel to another reality" I said grimly.

All exchanged looks of horror at that.

Sephiroth stabbed me in the shoulder and I grunted in pain.

The next moment, he was gone.

Then, a sonic boom was heard as a blur slammed into Sephiroth at full speed and it knocked the silver haired guy backwards.

I groaned and looked at the person.

It was Superman.

"Superman?" I asked in shock.

"Yes but I'm from Earth-1992" Superman said.

Oh, I remembered meeting and teaming up with the Earth-1992 version of Batman a few months ago.

"You think you can stand against me Last Son of Krypton?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah. I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people" Superman said and pressed his fists.

Both Superman and Sephiroth rushed each other and there was a sonic boom that caused me to scream in pain.

Alexia flipped over a soldier and stabbed him in the throat.

"Even your little Kryptonian friend cant stand against Sephiroth" Dhark gloated.

"He's with you?" Oliver demanded.

"Of course. A fruitful alliance. And someone none of you can defeat" Dhark grinned and blasted Etrigan backwards.

Oh great, just what we needed.

Janet had appeared and blasted two soldiers backwards.

"I have a feeling you and Ray Palmer would be great friends" I said.

"Who's Ray Palmer?" Janet asked.

"A friend of mine with a suit that can shrink and fire energy blasts as well" I said.

A crash was heard and we all turned to see Sephiroth and Superman had crashed into the ground.

Superman got back up and punched Sephiroth twice in the face.

Superman had several wounds on his body that I guessed were caused by Sephiroth's sword.

Then 3 new figures slammed into Sephiroth, causing him to stagger back slightly.

One was a blonde haired man with some serious muscles and he carried a massive sword in his hand.

The second was a beautiful, dark haired woman who was in a fighting stance.

And the third was my old friend Crowe Altius.

"Ah! Cloud Strife. Tifa Lockheart. How lovely of you to show up" Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

"We won't let you commit any more crimes" Cloud said firmly.

He moved at superhuman speed and now he and Sephiroth were locked in tight combat with Superman flying to assist them.

Tifa and Crowe turned there attention to Dhark and his soldiers.

We all fought against them and to be honest, they weren't very skilled.

I managed to dodge most of there bullets and Oliver, Shaw and Alexia were just too skilled.

The dark haired woman flipped and kicked another one hard.

"You're Andromache aren't you?" I asked, feeling I had seen her before.

"Yep, that's me" Andy replied, knocking another one backwards.

I looked up and saw that Superman had gotten Sephiroth in a chokehold but he head-butted Superman backwards and narrowly avoided getting sliced in half by Cloud.

"Jay!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around to stare in shock at my step-sister Rebecca in her Rescue armour.

"What the hell are you even doing here!?" I demanded in horror.

"Weakening dimensional barriers. We ended up here and saw you fighting these guys" Rebecca shrugged.

"We?" I questioned.

On cue, a pretty, dark haired woman in jeans and a combat jacket arrived and flipped, kicking one soldier in the head.

Damien Dhark appeared on the scene and tried to choke Oliver out with his magic but the new woman and Rebecca engaged him.

Etrigan blew an enchanted mist at Dhark and then collapsed from exhaustion.

Without his magic, Dhark was pretty much screwed.

"Come on Jaye; let's kick this guy's ass!" Rebecca said to the woman.

The two fought Dhark and it was clear they had the upper hand.

They kept sending a barrage of punches and kicks to his head and body.

Sephiroth landed on the ground and that's when someone slammed into him like a cannonball.

He was garbed in an outfit that resembled the British flag.

He had a young and handsome face and he glared at Sephiroth.

They engaged one another but it was pretty obvious who had the upper hand.

Sephiroth grabbed Dhark and sped him away.

"Becky" I said, helping her to her feet.

"Who's your new friend?" I asked.

"Jaye Burnett. She's someone I met on Earth-1984" Rebecca grinned and then hugged me tightly.

"Nice to meet you" I shook her hand.

We all regrouped.

"Hey Crowe" I greeted, hugging her.

"Who are you?" I asked the new guy.

"The name's Brian Braddock. But you may call me Captain Britain" the man said firmly.

Later, Cisco had breached us all back to the safe-house.

Everyone was weary of the new people, but I assured them on Janet, Superman, Rebecca and Jaye.

Crowe had introduced us to Cloud and Tifa who were from another planet close to Eos and that Sephiroth was from there planet and was a complete psychopath.

From Lyla, we learned about Andromache who was an immortal warrior who had fought Dhark multiple times in the past and could be a crucial ally for us.

She then informed us that Dhark was hosting a gala tonight and that we needed to unmask him and then kill him, because he was a major threat.

But first I needed to talk to Brian, Rebecca and Jaye before I did that.

Let's see how that goes.

I found Rebecca and Jaye in a tight embrace.

"I still love you kid" Jaye said.

**And Chapter 39 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well. For those of you who don't know who he is, Captain Britain is from Marvel and is basically England's version of Captain America, except his powers are magical. Picture him being played by Taron Egerton. I know he doesn't look like the character but I think he would be perfect in the role.**

**I also intend to use Captain Britain in a number of story arcs as well. **

**And now DCAU Superman is here. I know it's been quite a while since we've seen the DC Animated Universe.**

**I hope that Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth were in character. I'm not sure if DCAU Superman can hold his own against Sephiroth, but in this series, just pretend he can. Sephiroth is a classic Final Fantasy villain and is OP enough to give our heroes a good challenge.**

**And now Rebecca and Lady Jaye from the G.I Joe film series is here. Next chapter will cover the final battle of this arc and involve conversations. And Jaye and Rebecca have a very close older/younger sister bond. **

**You will find out more about Andromache next chapter as well. **

**And now the Five-O Task Force are dead except for McGarett, Danny, Kono, Lou Grover and Chin. I still plan to use them one more time in this series. RIP Max. **

**Next chapter will conclude this arc, so I hope you're all excited. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final battle of this arc and feature a surprise ending.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Yes '_Final Fantasy_' sure is a big universe. Not sure on anime fandom's.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Not sure on Rebecca and Lady Jaye being in a romantic relationship, but we'll see. I think someone else could be the romantic interest for Rebecca while Jaye remains a sister like figure.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. You welcome. You will see how they prove the SVRA is a sham.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. I will go back and edit the chapter. Thanks for the correction. Although he won't be rhyming again and you'll see why. Oh yes, Damien will not cross him, he knows he'll get killed. Yes it is nice to see Captain Britain and Rebecca indeed. Glad you loved Cloud and Tifa showing up.

_Jason's POV._

Following the battle in Washington and the recruitment of new allies, I decided to talk to Brian Braddock, my step-sister Rebecca and her new lady friend Jaye Burnett.

"Hey Brian, you okay" I asked him.

"Yes Jason" Brian replied him in his British accent.

"So and I don't mean to pry, but how did you know where we were?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it mate. I was in DC, tracking Damien Dhark when I saw you all fighting him" Brian explained.

I nodded.

"We should get going. The gala is in 3 hours" I said.

Brian nodded in understanding.

I walked out of the room and found Rebecca and Jaye casually chatting with each other.

Rebecca seemed to be more relaxed than normal.

This was interesting to watch.

"Oh hey Jay" Rebecca greeted, looking at me.

"Can I talk to Rebecca please?" I asked.

"Of course" Jaye replied.

She kissed Rebecca on the cheek and walked out.

I frowned at that.

"So Becky, how've you been?" I asked her.

"Good Jay. At least better than you look. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. And you have PTSD don't you?" Rebecca asked knowingly.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I have the same things you do" she shrugged.

"Why do you have PTSD?" I asked.

"Trust me, when you see someone in front of you get blown apart, it kind if sticks with you. Same as killing someone" Rebecca said with a look in her eyes that said she had done it more than once.

"I agree. The first time I killed someone, I didn't eat for at least a week" I sympathised.

"And the nightmares" Rebecca said in a whisper.

"You have nightmares?" I asked.

"Every night. I cant get them out my head. Jaye is the only person who helps. She helps me and sooths the nightmares away" Rebecca said.

I looked at her with sympathy.

"You two seem to be close" I noted.

"Yep. I met her when I accidentally ended up on that Earth. She didn't trust me until I saved her life. After that, we grew super close" Rebecca said with a fond smile.

"Good for you kid. Now let's kick Damien Dhark's ass" I smiled.

Rebecca grinned.

A few hours later, the gala was in full swing.

We had split up into many units to demolish Dhark.

Oliver, Thea, Roy, Barry and I were in the full front of the party.

"Felicity, can you hack into there servers?" Oliver asked.

"I'll try, but there heavily encrypted" she said.

"Understand" I replied.

After a few minutes, the President emerged on-stage.

But we all knew that wasn't the President.

"Shaw, you see that?" I asked.

"Copy that mate, Brian, Andy, Tifa and I are in position. Give the signal when its time" Shaw replied.

Fake President stepped up onto the stage and began speaking.

I blanked out half the shit, it sounded like it came out of Nazi Germany.

"Felicity, Caitlin, can you guys locate the real President?" I asked.

"We're trying!" Felicity's frustrated voice came through.

Looks like they were having a hard time.

I looked out the window and saw Roman, Slade, Cloud, Diggle and Rene standing on top a roof, waiting for the signal to storm the place.

Felicity, Caitlin, H.R and Wally had remained behind with Jaye and my step-sister ready for backup.

"We're coming in now!" Dig reported and I tapped the others.

They nodded in understanding and Roy and Oliver tensed.

As the President finished wrapping up the speech, Diggle, Rene, Cloud, Roman and Slade burst through the window and landed.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Diggle yelled.

People screamed and ran.

Oliver and I manoeuvred through the crowd and ran towards the fake President.

"DAMIEN DHARK!" Oliver roared and loosed an arrow.

The fake President stopped the arrow.

He then used the arrow to kill the Secret Service, horrifying all of us.

Alexia, Brian, Crowe, Andy, Blood and Janet burst into the building as multiple HIVE soldiers attacked them.

Janet shrunk and shot one in between the eyes, taking him down.

Alexia, Andy and Crowe used martial arts skills to take them down and Blood morphed into Etrigan.

Brian simply rammed into several soldiers and fired energy blasts from his palms.

The fake President deactivated her form, revealing Damien Dhark.

"This is gonna be fun!" Dhark grinned.

Sephiroth landed on the ground and Cloud turned to glare at him.

He drew his sword and rushed Sephiroth.

Superman also flew in and attacked Sephiroth.

The rest of us proceeded to deal with Dhark and his men.

Oliver, Roy and I attacked Dhark but with his magic, he was very hard to fight.

Tifa, Crowe and Alexia dodged attacks and Alexia slashed down one with her sword.

Etrigan was busy pummelling soldiers with his fists.

"You're not rhyming?" Thea asked him.

"_I can't. The Saturn Deer threatened to rip me in half if I ever did it again_" Etrigan replied with a shudder.

I tried to sweep Dhark's legs but he leapt and kicked me in the chest.

He caught Roy with his magic and sent him flying.

Then, Andy, Jaye, Harkness, Ivan and Rebecca arrived.

Andy and Harkness imeadelty engaged a dozen soldiers while Jaye, Ivan and Rebecca made there way to us.

I was distracted and that allowed Dhark to send me flying.

Barry had sped off to go fight Sephiroth.

Dhark threw a smoke grenade down and vanished.

"Felicity can you track him?" Oliver asked.

"Found him. He's in the underground parking lot. But hurry, he's leaving!" Felicity replied.

Oliver, Roy, Andy, Diggle, Jaye, Rebecca and I went after him.

Several of Dhark's bodyguards tried to stop us, but Diggle and Andy took them out.

When we reached the underground parking lot, Dhark swung around to face us.

Dhark smirked and knocked out Diggle and Roy with his magic.

Oliver and I rushed him, but he dodged each of his attacks and knocked me away.

Andy attacked him and Dhark glared at her with hatred.

"You're gonna die now!" Dhark spat.

"Die? Well wouldn't we all like that. But that's how things are" Andy replied and sent a brutal barrage of punches and kicks that caused Dhark to stagger backwards.

Jaye and Rebecca then tag-teamed Dhark and he started getting his ass beaten.

Dhark used his magic to knock Rebecca back and Jaye looked enraged at that.

She kneed him in the face and Andy shot him but he dodged right before it could hit him in the heart.

The fight led us all the way outside the building where there was a colossal battle was taking place in the sky.

Superman punched Sephiroth who righted himself and sent Captain Britain flying with a punch.

Cloud slashed and Sephiroth blocked, sprouting an angel wing.

He teleported behind Superman who barely dodged in time.

Superman fired Heat Vision at Sephiroth who blocked with his sword.

Brian rammed into him at full speed, knocking him backwards.

Dhark attacked me and hit me twice in the gut, and he then proceeded to choke me out with his magic.

Andy shot Dhark twice in the chest and he staggered.

"Hey, you guys need help here?" a new, cocky voice said.

I swung around to see Dante Sparda, an old ally of mine standing there.

"Dante" I said in surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dante shrugged and faster than even I could see, sliced Dhark up into many pieces with his sword.

He then kicked Dhark's head into the air and taking out a pistol, blew it to pieces.

"Jackpot" Dante smirked.

Then a colossal boom was heard and we all looked up to see Sephiroth fighting Cloud, Brian and Superman at the same time.

"Oh this guy! Saturn Deer, you might wanna get here now!" Dante said.

A clopping of hooves was heard and an actual green skinned deer with two arms in front emerged.

He looked like he was bored out of his head.

"What Dante? Don't tell me my dear brother Pangloss needs my help again, because he can go suck it" the Saturn Deer snapped.

"Nope. That clown over there" Dante pointed to the ariel battle.

"We'll handle him" Dante shrugged.

The two of them then engaged Sephiroth.

"All right dude. Let's get this party started!" Dante smirked.

He and Saturn Deer attacked Sephiroth who flew high to avoid.

Saturn Deer stayed on the ground and he honestly looked like he was still asleep.

Sephiroth slammed Dante to the ground and attacked Saturn Deer but the low elder god yawned and punched him away.

"Dante, make sure the others are okay. I'll deal with him. This is going on for too long and he is wasting my time" Saturn Deer declared.

He then moved at incredible speed and hammered a blow into Sephiroth.

He righted himself and attacked again but Saturn Deer rolled his eyes and casually blocked each of Sephiroth's attacks.

He then grabbed him and drained all of his powers.

"Normally I'd just turn you into a tree to serve me, but you're not even worth my time. I have better things to do like making sure that idiot Mekhane doesn't blow everything up" Saturn Deer shrugged.

He then opened a portal and threw the battered and weakened Sephiroth into it.

"Really? That easy?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"When you're an elder god and a spawn of Nalia, pretty much everything is easy" Saturn Deer replied.

This whole thing was finally over.

**Later.**

Later, we had all gathered together in S.T.A.R. Labs.

Following the battle, we had located and rescued the President and Dinah Drake.

Dinah told us that Curtis Holt was dead, not that I cared.

"We have evidence of Dhark impersonating the President. We also sent out all information regarding that the SVRA to every major news outlet in the country" Felicity said.

That was a good victory.

"Thank you for helping us defeat Sephiroth. Although, where did you send him?" Cloud asked.

"A random dimension. But with how I absorbed his powers, he wont be a threat ever again" Saturn Deer replied.

He was eating an ice-cream and everyone was looking at him curiously.

"So now what?" Barry asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Well Tifa, Crowe and I will head back to our world. There is much to be done" Cloud said.

"Actually…I was thinking of staying here on Earth for some time if that's okay with you?" Crowe asked.

"Of course" Cloud smiled.

"Oliver, with Curtis dead, you might need some extra backup on your team" Crowe said with a knowing smile.

"Sure Crowe" Oliver said with a curt nod.

"And I've already discussed it with Barry. I'm joining his team" Brian said.

"Janet. Cisco and I managed to make you an extrapolator for your Earth. It opens up small breaches so that you can travel over to this Earth anytime you need our help" I said.

"Thanks so much Jason" Janet said with a smile.

She and Superman then departed back to Earth-8096 and Earth-1992 respectively.

"Jason. You must come with Dante and I. We must meet with an ally of ours" Saturn Deer spoke.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lucifer Morningstar" he replied.

"And Harkness, Blood and Ivan are coming with us" Saturn Deer said.

"What about Alexia?" I asked.

"You'll see" he replied with a knowing smirk.

I said goodbye to Rebecca and Lady Jaye.

I was gonna miss her.

"Yes my friends. I have seen the end of all things and you along with Teams Flash, Arrow, Legends, Supergirl, Batwoman, Avengers, Earth-51 Justice League, X-Men, Lucifer, Transformers, G.I Joes, Earth-1937 heroes and many, many more will all join the everlasting song and crown Nalia, my mother, Queen of all" Saturn Deer spoke sombrely.

**Earth-51. Outer Space. No one's POV. **

Sephiroth was battered and weakened following his brutal beating.

But the place he arrived in held a pure evil.

"I will not bow down to you!" Sephiroth snarled, not feeling the spirit.

"Oh you won't bow down to me at all. I thought about recruiting you into my army, but at your current power level, you are as useless to me as a fly" the being boomed.

A pair of red laser beams flew out and completely incinerated Sephiroth. There was nothing left.

The being then opened up a hologram.

The world on the other side of the hologram was red and black, and filled with human screams.

"Scarlet King" the being greeted.

On the hologram, a red entity, with large horns on its head and a crown stepped into view.

"You? I would advise you not to stand against me" the Scarlet King spoke.

"I will stand against you. You will not win this fight" the being replied.

"Oh really? Who do you think you are?" The Scarlet King snarled.

"I am Darkseid"

**And Chapter 40 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in this. So now Damien Dhark is dead, killed by Dante from the video game series '**_**Devil May Cry**_**'. And the SCP character Saturn Deer is here is well. He is also the brother of Pangloss.**

**As for why Sephiroth got beaten so easily, it is because the SCP characters are all extremely OP and the Saturn Deer is very OP. **

**To rank the SCP gods from weakest to strongest, I'd say in this order: #1- Pangloss, #2- Saturn Deer, #3- Mekhane, #4- Yaldabeoth, #5- Jeser, #6- The Hanged King, #7- The Scarlet King, #8- The Brothers Death, #9- The Neverwere, #10- He Who Made Dark and He Who Made Light, #11- The High Elder Gods, #12- SCP-239, #13- SCP-343 (Who is this series is Nalia), #14- The All-Mighty, #15- The Database. **

**And now we finally have our first glimpse of the Scarlet King and now Darkseid had finally entered the fold. **

**So now Crowe has joined Team Arrow and Brian has joined Team Flash.**

**Next arc will be very short, only about 2 chapters long and will be centred on Liam and Batwoman. **

**Then we will cover Lucifer.**

**Until next time, review, follow, favirouted, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be centered on Liam and Kate Kane. But it will only be 3 chapters long as I feel that half the crap in the 'Batwoman' show could have been avoided.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. You welcome on the edit. Glad you loved the fight scenes. Glad it makes sense. Glad Dante killing Dhark was hilarious and yes he can beat Sephiroth. I agree, Safer Sephiroth can give Pangloss, Saturn Deer and Jeser a good fight, but the higher up you go…well even Safer Sephiroth is screwed. If he tried to fight the Brothers Death, he would be destroyed in seconds.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes all that is correct. But the Scarlet King views Darkseid as a minor pest. Yes Saturn Deer wants to crown Nalia the Ultimate Queen. I agree on Rebecca and Lady Jaye. I have a couple of more characters in mind but we'll see.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Darkseid knows he will get killed, but he is still going to fight him. I agree, there is no character in Marvel or DC except for the One Above All and The Presence who can match the Scarlet king. This arc will be on Liam and Kate Kane.

_Liam's POV._

Turns out, getting blown up by missiles and crushed under tons of debris, makes you dream of alternate Earths.

I was in a strange facility with a being named SCP-073 or as he liked to be called, Cain.

Turns out, he is the actual Cain.

He also happened to be a servant of the Broken God Mekhane.

We had a long discussion about the Multiverse and about his past.

The only thing he didn't want to discuss was the Scarlet King.

When I mentioned it, he freaked out.

Clearly he was a big deal.

He was helpful and polite but refused to talk about the strange symbol on his forehead. He looked stressed as hell when that happened.

But then I had woken up in intensive care, and my god it was painful.

I felt like I was suffocating, everything was tight.

And there was no one with me except for one person.

He was Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

I had spent 8 months in the Himalayas training with Bruce.

The training was rough and very painful.

But I ended up becoming stronger and better.

Bruce had informed me that I needed to watch his cousin Kate Kane.

It was part of my test to make sure I was ready to and I quote 'Challenge the Brothers Death themselves to a game of cards'.

He said that was a nearly impossible thing to do, since if I won, Creation would cease to exist and if I lost, then I would die.

So I was screwed both ways.

"Hey Batman" I greeted, weakly smiling.

"Hi Liam. How are you feeling?" Batman asked.

"Like crap" I replied.

"This will help you get better in 5 minutes. Something I got from a trip to the dimension of Alagadda. Come on. We have work to do" Batman spoke, pulling out a syringe and injecting me with a purple liquid.

"What is this?" I asked.

He was right.

Within 5 minutes, almost all of my injuries had healed.

"Shouldn't I check out of the hospital first?" I asked.

"No time" Batman replied simply.

He handed me a grappling hook.

Together, we both swung out of the hospital and towards another building.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We must stop the criminal Alice and her Wonderland Gang from destroying this city. But you and Kate can't do it alone" Batman replied.

I remembered Alice from a few days ago, before I got blown up and crushed by a falling building.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"I already have met a version of myself from Earth-1992 and he will aid us. But we must travel to Earth-2008 to recruit someone else" Batman replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"You already met him. SCP-073" Batman said.

"Cain?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. He is a powerful SCP and because he knows you, he will help" Batman replied.

I hoped so.

Batman took out a small device from his belt and a blue portal opened up.

"Shall we?" Batman nodded towards the portal.

I nodded and together, the two of us walked through the portal.

When we arrived on the other side, we were in a facility of sorts.

I recognized it as the one I was in during my dream.

"You know where Cain is?" I asked.

"Yes. But we must be careful. There are Mobile Task Forces as well as dangerous SCP's here" Batman warned.

He used his suit to vanish into the shadows, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Damn you Batman" I cursed.

I then ran down one hallway, narrowly avoiding one MTF.

I noticed several signs above doorways such as 'SCP-131. Object Class: Safe'.

Then there was one that read 'SCP-076. Object Class: Keter'.

I had no idea but 'Keter' sure sounded dangerous.

"Keter means the SCP is extremely dangerous" Batman said beside me.

I was now used to him popping up beside me nowadays.

"There are 5 classes. Safe, Euclid, Keter, Thaumiel and Appolyon. Appolyon means the SCP can end the world" Batman said.

This is one weird world.

"Let us find Cain. And hopefully avoid that Hard to Destroy Reptile" Batman said.

I followed him across a series of hallways and rooms until we reached one that read 'SCP-073. Object Class. Euclid'.

"How are we even supposed to get in?" I wondered.

Batman took out a keycard and swiped it.

The doors then opened.

"That was easy" I commented.

Batman and I walked in where Cain was seated.

"Liam?" he asked in surprise, his robotic voice showing as much surprise as he could muster.

"Hey Cain" I greeted.

"Ah Batman. Let me guess, you want my help" Cain shrugged.

"How did you know?" Batman demanded sharply.

"I had a conversation with my brother SCP-3000. He informed me that you were here to ask for my help against some people known as the Wonderland Gang correct?" Cain asked politely.

"Uh…yeah" I shrugged.

"Well then, I am in. If I may, I wish to bring 1 individual with" Cain said.

Batman and I traded looks and we both nodded.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The person I wish to bring is my close friend Dr Bright" Cain requested.

"Okay then" I shrugged.

"Excellent" Cain replied.

At superhuman speed, he had sped away and reappeared with a young man with glasses and a scientist coat on.

"Hi guys. So we ready to kick ass?" Dr bright asked.

"Let's just go" Batman grumbled.

When we reappeared, we were in Wayne Tower.

"I will return soon" Batman spoke.

"Sometimes that guy annoys me" I muttered.

"So you ready old friend?" Cain asked me.

"Yep" I replied.

Then, my watch activated.

"Attack in downtown warehouse. Batwoman is on the scene" it read.

"We need to go now!" I said urgently.

"I can get us there" Cain spoke.

"You sure. It's far" I warned.

"I can do it. My speed is limitless" Cain spoke.

"And I beat up SCP-682. I can handle these guys" Dr Bright grinned.

I had a feeling he and I were going to be great friends.

Cain grabbed us and rushed at super-speed to the warehouse where there was a firefight going on.

I saw Batwoman fighting against multiple masked tugs.

"This should be fun" Bright said and kicked one thug into a wall.

"I would highly advise you do not try to attack me" Cain warned.

One thug shot him but died instantly.

"What the hell?!" I gaped.

"Any and all attacks on me, rebound on the attacker. I tried to warn him" Cain shrugged.

I moved into action.

"Hey Batwoman" I greeted.

"Hey kid. Who're your new friends?" Kate asked.

"Just some people I picked up on my trip across the Multiverse" I shrugged.

Looks like that training with Batman paid off because I kicked ASS!

I moved about, punching and kicking thugs down.

They were all pretty useless actually.

Dr Bright was moving across the floor, using a basketball that I was pretty sure wasn't with him before, to just knock out thugs.

He had some impressive skills.

Cain didn't even have to do anything.

Everyone who tried to attack him, were either knocked out or killed.

Cain just looked bored and a little bit guilty.

He really didn't like fighting.

I then noticed Alice.

"Batwoman!" I shouted.

Kate nodded and together, we all moved after her.

Alice stopped running and turned to face us.

She gave me a twisted grin and fought the two of us.

She wasn't that skilled but she could still put up a good fight.

Then Cain walked up.

"Lady, I would highly advise you try not to resist" Cain said.

Alice punched him square in the face and was imeadelty knocked out.

"I tried to warn you" Cain said apologetically.

"You and I are having a chat" Kate said to me.

I nodded.

Bright had managed to knock out everyone.

We had also left Alice and her minions to the police.

Kate had been eyeing Cain out the whole time.

But then again, having a pair of blue robotic arms out was strange.

"So talk" Kate said when we returned to the Bat Cave.

Cain had explained in as much detail as he could, about himself, the SCP's and his brother Able.

Dr Bright had added in about the Foundation, there purpose and some of the SCP's contained.

My head was spinning at the end.

"There's an actual toaster that can only be referred to in first person?" I asked.

"Yep. SCP-426. Somehow you can never not talk about it in third person" Bright explained.

Kate nodded but still looked sceptical.

"Where's Luke?" I asked Kate.

"He's…elsewhere" Kate explained.

"And how are you awake?" Kate demanded.

"I was injected with a serum. It healed all of my injuries" I explained, leaving out the part about Batman.

Where the hell the guy was, I had no idea.

He had specifically requested that I not tell Kate he was alive, as he would himself.

"Well. What now!?" Bright asked gleefully.

"The Wonderland Gang and Alice are in prison, so you can…do I don't know what" Kate said.

"You do realise it wont hold Alice for very long right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Please. The cops here are even worse than the ones on m y Earth" I snorted.

"Ah!" Kate said and moved away to go make a phone call to the GCPD.

"Liam. I must show you something" Cain said.

He tapped my forehead with his hand and I found myself in an ocean.

"Liam. I have wanted to meet you for a while now" a deep voice spoke.

A massive sea serpent was in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked wearily.

"I am Anantashesha. But I am better known SCP-3000" the being spoke.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Welcome to my realm. I told Cain to bring your essence here as there are things we need to discuss" SCP-3000 said.

SCP-3000.

That was a name that Cain had mentioned to me once.

He was a low elder god.

"What do we need to discuss?" I asked.

"Tell me, do you miss your step-sister?" SCP-3000 asked.

I stopped abruptly at that.

"Uh…yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked SCP-3000.

"Don't worry about her. She is fine. She is with a group of powerful individuals on missions across the Multiverse" SCP-3000 spoke.

"I also met and fought my brother, SCP-001" SCP-3000 spoke.

"Which one?" I asked.

Cain had told me that there were many proposals for what SCP-001 could be.

"Uriel. The Gate Guardian" SCP-3000 replied.

"And you survived?" I asked in shock.

"Indeed. I lost obviously, but not without a good fight" SCP-3000 grinned.

"Is there a point to all this?" I asked.

"Yes there is. You must be ready for what comes. There are dozens of Crisis ahead but the Final Crisis will be…in a word…catyclistimc" SCP-3000 replied.

This sounded horrible.

"What do I need to do?" I asked him.

"Do what Bruce Wayne of Earth-1 says. And wait for Isabel" SCP-3000 said.

I was stunned and when I reappeared, I was in the Bat Cave.

Cain and Dr Bright were gone but Batman was standing there.

"Bruce, what do you need?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I need you to do another job. You must travel to Earth-99, Gotham City" Bruce said.

"Let me guess, you want me to recruit Batman?" I asked.

"No I want you to get rid him" Batman replied.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"And bring Dr Bright with you"

**And Chapter 41 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now 3 SCP characters have been introduced: SCP-073, SCP-3000 and Dr Bright.**

**The reason the fight was so short, is because Cain is practically invincible and there are few Marvel and DC characters who can beat him. He can beat all of the grounded heroes and villains with ease. **

**Dr Bright also beat SCP-682 so badly using a basketball, he was crippled for an entire year. **

**SCP-3000 is also an elder god and is one of the Scarlet King's brothers. He could practically destroy the entire planet if he desired too. **

**Now next chapter will involve Earth-99 Batman and you will see what happens.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will see Liam confronting Earth-99 Batman. **

**To differentiate between the 3 Batmen: Earth-1 version will be called Bruce, DCAU version will be called Batman and Earth-99 version will be called Wayne. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad that line was interesting. The Brothers Death are the only beings the Scarlet King fears. You will see on Earth-99 Batman. Enjoy the chapter.

**1jesus:** Thanks for the review. I do plan to involve Hellboy and you will see soon. Enjoy the chapter.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Between Earth-1 Batman and Earth-99 Batman, Earth-1 version easily wins. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. No kidding, I understand on trying to keep track and I apologize for the headache. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. You will see why on Earth-99 Batman. I agree on Liam x Iris and you will see later on. Quake, Spider-Gwen, Iris Thompson, Lady Jaye or Batwoman could work for Rebecca. Enjoy the chapter.

_Liam's POV._

Following the whole incident with the Wonderland Gang, Bruce had tasked me with getting rid of his Earth-99 doppelganger.

Apparently, he had chosen to kill even his own allies which was just sickening.

I had also met Bruce's doppelganger from Earth-1992.

I was supposed to confront and eliminate Earth-99 Bruce Wayne by sending him to the universe of 'Kappa Erkish' which would hold him for an infinite number of years.

I used my extrapolator to open a breach to Earth-99 which was nighttime.

Bruce and Batman had said that they were going to be on stand-by in case I needed backup.

I had managed to enter the mansion and sneak into the Bat Cave where an old man in an exoskeleton was standing, tinkering with some weapons.

I guessed he was this Earth's version of Bruce Wayne.

Wayne noticed me and spun around, looking at me wearily.

"Liam? What is this? Time travel? Alternate Earth?" Wayne asked, eyeing me.

I cocked my head at the last words.

"Ah. Whatever it is forget it, I've got enough trouble on this Earth without having to aid another one" Wayne shrugged and moved to a workbench.

"I don't want your help" I replied coldly.

Wayne stopped and looked at me as I moved, staring at the various trophies.

There was a playing card, covered in blood and crushed vines.

"Why did you start?" I called out.

"After he killed a friend of mine…that was when I knew. There was no other way" Wayne replied.

Of course there was another way.

"Some things, you can never stop doing" I said softly.

"God you are self-righteous. I'll tell you, it frees you up" Wayne rolled his eyes.

"Why nobody stopped you…"

"People realized that bringing down the Bat was suicidal. It freed me up to keep doing my job" Wayne replied.

"Which ended up becoming repeated murder!" I snapped.

This was serial killer talk with all this.

"And then Superman…" I trailed off, looking at a pair of broken glasses.

"Strange visitor from another planet comes to Earth with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men? Clark…Clark always said yes to anyone with a badge. Or a flag. He gave them too much power. How long until he decided it was time to take some for his own?" Wayne scoffed.

"Then who?" I demanded.

"Whoever gets in my way. And you're telling me you don't have plans to take out the heroes on your world? Green Arrow? Barry or Wally or whoever's the Flash?" Wayne asked.

"Non-lethal. And only if any of them turned into raging psychopaths. Not when there trying to stop the one who is" I snapped.

"You think you can just come to my world and pass judgment on me?" Wayne snarled.

"Why not? You've been doing the same for years" I replied.

Wayne glared at me.

"You don't realize it yet. There is no other way for this to end" Wayne shook his head.

Delusional much?

"You know your doppelganger here understood that this is the only way" Wayne said to me.

"Then he is more delusional than I thought. At least one version of you found peace" I replied, remembering meeting a version of Bruce from Earth-2005.

"Peace is a lie the public deludes themselves into thinking the world make sense. I am the only thing that's stopping Gotham from collapsing" Wayne scowled.

"And you think what you're doing is right? Your friends and family would be ashamed of you?" I said angrily.

"Well this conversation has been going on for way too long" Wayne chuckled.

He then spun around and punched me hard in the face, knocking me backwards and causing blood to fly from my mouth.

I got back to my feet and kicked him in the chest.

"How are you still able to fight?" I asked him.

"A little something called a super-serum. It's slowly repaired my torn tissues" Wayne replied.

The exoskeleton slowed him down quite a bit, but he sure wasn't a pushover.

He punched me so hard in the ribs, I felt several of them crack.

I punched him several times in the face and delivered a powerful hook.

He staggered back.

He moved slowly and I was quicker.

I punched him several times.

He caught one of my punches and delivered one that broke my nose.

I fell to the ground, trying to stop the torrent of blood.

Wayne kicked me with his boot, causing me to scream in pain.

I moved away, even though it was super painful.

My ribs were throbbing with pain and there was still blood seeping from my broken nose.

"I'm not letting you get away with this. You will face consequences for your actions!" I snapped.

Wayne glared at me in response.

Using a move Bruce taught me, I flipped and brought my leg upon Wayne's face, sending him to his knees.

Wayne looked at me with hatred.

I had no idea what overcome me. 

But at that point, I grabbed Wayne and broke his neck, killing him.

I stared in horror at his dead body.

My hands began shaking and the next moment, I turned and vomited.

I killed a man.

The very same thing I had lectured Wayne about, I had committed.

Wow, I was such a hypocrite.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bruce standing there, in his civilian clothes with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Bruce" I mustered the words out of my mouth.

"Come on kid" Bruce gently guided me through a breach and into a room where Batman of Earth-1992 was standing.

"I'm so sorry Bruce" I apologized.

"It is okay Liam" Bruce assured me.

"We were going to show you something else but if you don't want to, we don't have to" Bruce told me.

"No, I'm okay" I assured him.

I was not going to be weak.

I had to be strong for Kate.

"Show him" Bruce said to Batman.

Batman nodded and showed an image on screen.

It was of Batman at a crime scene.

He looked mutilated.

"Someone killed Batman?" I asked.

"Not just this Batman, there is someone who has been hunting down and killing versions of Batman across the Multiverse" Bruce explained.

"Do we know who?" I asked.

"No. And he is targeting Batmen at random" Batman said.

"He looks like this" Bruce said.

Batman showed an image of a figure.

He was dressed in a long, dark coat.

He wore a hood and face mask that obscured everything except his eyes.

His eyes were cold and held a malicious look.

"Nobody knows who he is. People have been calling him a Phantom. He likes to be called 'The Minuteman'. But that's not his actual name or is codename" Batman said.

"How does he kill Batmen?" I asked.

"He tracks them down like an animal. He corners them and then kills them" Bruce explained.

"He's that skilled?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. We have reason to believe he may also have enhancements as he has shown to have superhuman strength" Batman said.

"Okay then. So some dude is hunting down and killing Batmen. Do we know whose next?" I asked.

"Yes. You already met him. He is the Bruce Wayne of Earth-2005" Bruce said.

"Oh shit. Well he's fucked. He's been out of commission for 5 years" I said in shock and horror.

"I wasn't going to enlist his aid in combating the two Crises's, but this is something that takes precedence" Batman said in a firm tone.

I nodded.

I still felt sick, but now was not the time for that.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In Paris. I will send you to warn him and bring him here" Bruce said.

"Yes. Bruce, Dr Bright and I will be on stand-by in case you require backup" Batman explained.

"Where's Cain?" I asked.

"He needed to return to Earth-2008" Bruce said simply.

Okay then.

"All right, let's do this. We don't want more Batmen to die" I said, with a confidence I did not feel.

Bruce looked at me with concern but nodded.

He took out another extrapolator and opened a breach to Earth-2005.

"Good luck kid" Bruce nodded to me.

I smiled and nodded.

When I exited, I was in an alleyway.

I ducked out of it, and found myself in a café.

I really hoped this was Paris, and that Bruce believed me.

I saw Bruce, sitting at a table, with a pink shirt on.

The heck is with the pink shirts?

I took a deep breath and walked over to Bruce.

I then promptly took a seat at his table.

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and looked at me with surprise.

"Liam? What are you doing back here?" he asked in confusion.

"Listen Bruce, there is very little time. You are in grave danger" I told him.

"What are you talking about? Who's after me?" Bruce asked.

"Someone is trying to kill you" I said.

I wanted to take things slowly since this Earth didn't have aliens or metahumans, so he was bound to be out of his depth.

"Who is?" Bruce asked, leaning forward.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" I asked him.

"That's the theory where there is more than one universe correct?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes. Well someone is traveling across the Multiverse, hunting down and killing versions of Batman. And you're next" I explained.

Bruce sat back, stunned from this new revelation.

"There's more than one me?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes" I said, trying to be patient.

"Who's that?" Bruce frowned, looking past me.

I swung around to see the same killer from earlier walking towards us.

"Oh shit, he's the guy who's trying to kill you!" I said urgently.

He drew a gun from underneath his coat and I kicked a chair at him.

It stunned him briefly and that allowed Bruce and I to spring into action.

Bruce was clearly out of shape as the assassin, beat him.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am a Phantom" the man replied with a deep voice.

He drew a knife and attacked, kicking me back as people screamed and ran.

Looks like Bruce and Batman weren't kidding when they said he had superhuman strength.

"Guys I could really use the help" I said through my comn link.

"On our way" Bruce replied.

A blue breach emerged and Dr Bright, Bruce-1 and Batman emerged.

"3 Batmen at once? This must be my lucky day" the man chuckled.

Bruce-2005 was staring at Bruce-1 and Batman with curiosity.

The man threw a pair of knives which Batman and Bruce-1 blocked.

Batman charged in for the attack and the two were evenly matched although the man looked to be even more skilled than Batman.

Bright grabbed the man in a chokehold and then grunted.

"Nice try Dr Bright. But you can't read my mind" the man laughed and head-butted Bright backwards.

"BRUCE!" a female voice screamed.

A beautiful, dark haired woman ran onto the scene.

"Selina!" Bruce-2005 replied.

"Can you two save your reunion for some other time?" I demanded.

Bruce-2005 looked at me and nodded.

Bruce-1 and I attacked.

The man kicked Batman backwards and flung a knife at me.

I barely dodged it although it sliced my neck and I felt blood.

The man flip-kicked Bruce-1 down and swept Bright's legs, knocking him down as well.

Bruce-2005 moved into action but the man easily dodged each of his attacks and kicked him in the chest.

Selina moved in, kicking the man in the chest.

"This sure isn't over. Liam. I'm coming for you and Kate Kane" the man declared, throwing a smoke grenade down.

"What the hell was that about?" Selina asked.

I moved and helped Bright to his feet.

"We should discuss this elsewhere" Batman spoke.

"Excuse me?" Selina demanded.

"Not now" I held up my hand.

Bruce-2005 and Selina looked reluctant but followed us through the breach.

"So, care to tell us what's going on? Who was that guy?" Selina demanded.

Batman explained about the Multiverse and who the man was.

"So the Multiverse exists, some guy is killing versions of me and there is some sort of Crisis that will destroy all Earths?" Bruce-2005 asked for confirmation.

"Correct" I replied.

Bruce sunk back in his seat.

I felt sympathy for the man.

A few hours later, I was sitting down in a chair.

I had lost my appetite since I had killed Wayne.

"Mind if I sit here?" Bruce-2005 asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"What is it? You have that haunted look in your eyes" Bruce-2005 asked me.

"I killed a version of you" I confessed.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

I explained about Earth-99 Batman and how I snapped and killed him.

Bruce-2005 looked at me with sympathy.

"I understand Liam. Killing someone, that's not something you can just go back from" Bruce-2005 said.

"But what do I do? What if I kill again?" I asked.

"You only kill if you decide to. Everything is a matter of choice. Sometimes you've just got to be your own hero. And one mistake does not define who you are" Bruce-2005 said to me.

"Thanks Bruce" I replied, my spirits being uplifted.

**Earth-1: Gotham City. No One's POV.**

Alice had recently broken out of prison.

And she was super-pissed at this point.

So she had decided to recruit the one person who could help her take revenge on Kate and Liam.

"It's time to annihilate Gotham City." she said with a smirk.

"I AM BANE!" the man roared.

**And Chapter 42 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now Earth-99 Batman is dead. I am intrigued by the idea of an evil Batman, but I found '**_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**' to be the wrong time for it which is why I didn't like it.**

**I had thought about giving Earth-99 Batman a redemption arc, but rewatching a few clips, made me realize he was way too far gone. **

**So I hope you liked it here with Liam getting rid of Earth-99 Batman. I wanted to give Liam some emotional problems, plus for the rest of this series, he will have to deal with the PTSD from killing him, and the possibility of killing others. **

**So yes, someone is killing Batmen across the Multiverse. I plan for an arc in the sequel that will see the remaining Batmen, plus Liam and Kate Kane teaming up to defeat him. You will see who he is later on. **

**And now Nolan's Batman is here. I originally wasn't planning to include him, but rewatching the '**_**Dark Knight**_**' films, made me change my mind. Plus Nolan's Batman is my absolute faviroute Batman. **

**I also hope you liked Nolan's Batman imparting advice to Liam.**

**And now Alice has recruited Bane for a final showdown which will take place next chapter.**

**This wont be the last time we see the mystery killer. He will make at least one more appearance in this story and two more in the sequel.**

**Next chapter will cover the final battle and aftermath.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final battle against Alice and Bane, so I hope you're all excited for it. It will also have 3 ending scenes as well. **

**I forgot to mention last chapter but the Batman on screen who was killed was the one from the Arkham video games. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. No I like NolanVerse Selina and Bruce too much to let them die.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Actually Earth-99 Batman was from '_Crisis on Infinite Earths_' which is what I did.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. I agree on Earth-99 Batman. Poor Liam indeed. I will not kill off NolanVerse Bruce and Selina as yes, they both deserve happy endings. I wanted NolanVerse Bruce to put the cowl on one last time and help out. Actually the Batman killer goes by many names. His 2 most popular ones are 'The Phantom' and 'The Minuteman'. Yes Alice and Bane are out to kill. Enjoy the chapter.

_Liam's POV._

Following the incident with Earth-99 Batman and the killer who called himself 'The Minuteman', I was now in serous trouble.

When I returned, Kate looked stressed.

It turned out that Alice had escaped from Arkham Asylum and had recruited the terrorist known only as Bane.

Together, they destroyed several buildings and killed dozens of people.

"What do we do now?" Luke Fox asked.

"We find those two, and we end them. Kate, I know you don't want to kill, but there is no other way. Don't hold back" I told her.

Kate looked at me with a determined look in my eyes.

"Let's finish this" she declared.

I nodded and took off my jacket.

My ribs still ached from being pummeled by Earth-99 Batman.

Kate garbed herself in her Batwoman suit and together, we made our way to a football stadium where Alice and Bane were.

The only problem was that the entire stadium was surrounded by dozens of soldiers that would know we were coming.

I had secretly contacted Bruce to ask for his help and he said he was on his way with 'the cavalry'.

Currently, Kate and I were hidden on top a rooftop, eyeing out several Wonderland Gang members.

I drew a Batarang and hurled it, knocking out 2 guards.

Together, the two of us made our way through the buildings, knocking out any guards we came across.

"5 guards, 12.00" Kate said.

"On it" I replied.

I used a grappling hook to swing down and knock out the guards with swift punches.

Nice part was that none of them were very skilled.

I gave Kate a thumbs-up.

We then made our way into the stadium which held several craters from where bombs went off.

"This doesn't feel right" I muttered to myself.

I was right, because I was punched so hard, I was sent flying at least 5 meters away.

When I looked up, I saw a large, heavily built man with a gas mask on, glaring at me.

"You're Bane?" I grunted.

"Yes I am Liam. And you're not going to pass" Bane chuckled.

I got to my feet and sent several punches at Bane's face.

To my complete shock and horror, he barely reacted.

"Nice try boy, but I don't feel pain anymore" Bane said and punched me so hard, I was sure he gave me a headache.

I tried to kick him, but Bane grabbed me and bashed my head against the ground, dazing me.

I rolled away as fast as I could and got to my feet.

But by the time I did, Bane was already on me, punching me in the exact same spots Earth-99 Batman had done only hours prior.

I screamed as I felt him completely shatter one rib.

I now felt like was choking from lack of air.

I fell to one knee in response.

I saw Kate and Alice fighting and the two were evenly matched for some time.

Bane picked me up and head-butted me multiple times, dazing me.

He then threw me half a mile away where I lay there, battered and damaged.

I really hoped that back-up came quickly because this was pissing me off.

Bane walked up and stomped my arm, causing me to scream as my arm broke.

Great, as if I didn't have enough problems.

I got back up, now a whole lot more injured than I was before.

I punched him in the throat and he staggered back.

Bane retaliated by punching me in the face and then grabbing and breaking my leg.

Okay what the hell?

I screamed as now I had only one leg and one arm left.

How the hell was I supposed to fight now?

That was when a Batarang sliced Bane.

I turned to see Bruce-1, Batman, Dr Bright and Bruce-2005 standing there.

"Ah wonderful! The Bat finally returns. And with allies as well" Bane said gleefully.

He charged them now.

Batman leapt out of the way and Bruce-1 was tackled.

He tried to throw Bane off but the larger man wasn't having any of that.

Bruce-2005 glared at bane and threw a Batarang that struck Bane in the back of the head, causing him to drop Bruce-1.

Might I mention it was very hard to stand with only one leg?

Dr Bright ran over to help me stand and I sent him a grateful smile.

Bane grabbed Batman and slammed his head to the ground repeatedly, dazing him.

"Batman. Today this ends!" Bane declared.

"You're right Bane. It does!" Bruce-1 glared and kicked Bane multiple times in the chest, staggering him.

Bruce-2005 ran to aid me and help me stand.

"Come on Liam, let's get you out of here" he told me.

"No, you must not" a new, deep voice said from behind me.

Bruce-2005 and I both turned to face a man with a large golden helmet on his head and a blue cape flowing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"I am Doctor Fate. And Fate has decreed that you will fight today" the man said and an ankh appeared next to me.

Almost imeadelty, my leg, arm and ribs healed and I was back to normal.

Dr Fate nodded and vanished into a portal.

I nodded to Bruce-2005 and ran up behind Bane, kicking him in the back.

The larger man stumbled forward, and turned to glare at me.

"Insect!" he snarled, picking me up and slamming me to the ground.

Bruce-1 kicked Bane backwards and was punched in the head.

High above, I saw Dr Fate watching us.

I ducked under a punch from bane and kicked him in the ribs.

Bruce-2005 seemed to be struggling but that might have something to do with the fact that he was out of commission for 5 years.

Batman fired a grappling hook to avoid being hit.

I saw Kate and Alice grappling one another old school.

Funny how there fight started off as an epic ninja showdown and then devolved into an old fashioned bar-brawl.

Bane threw Batman into me, knocking us both down.

I had absolutely no idea where the hell Dr Bright went.

I was kicked hard in the head by Bane and I swear, I got a bigger headache.

This motherfucker was seriously pissing me off.

I got back up and pulled Bane into a strong head-lock.

Bane roared and attempted to throw me off, but I was having none of it.

Bane eventually threw me off and hit me hard several times.

I staggered backwards and then Bane picked me up, and slammed my spine onto his knee, breaking my back.

I lay there, battered and injured, when I noticed an ankh appear right next to me.

I barely had any time to react as I vanished.

When I reappeared, I was next to Fate and Bright.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We watch this fight" Bright shrugged.

I looked down and saw Batman gain the upper hand on Bane and brutally pummel him backwards.

Bane grabbed Batman and viciously head-butted him, causing Batman to stagger.

Bruce-2005 leapt and kicked Bane in the chest as Bruce-1 sent a Batarang that delivered a powerful electrical shock.

Kate had managed to gain the upper hand on Alice and stabbed her in the throat.

Blood bubbled from the open wound as Alice fell over and died.

Finally, that chick was annoying me.

Kate then moved to attack Bane, throwing a Batarang.

Bruce-2005 ducked under a strike as Selina moved into action, wrapping him with her rope.

Bane roared and broke it, elbowing her in a rotary motion.

Bright chuckled as Kate head-locked him.

Fate simply watched with indifference.

I stared in horror as Bane lured over Bruce-2005, ready to deliver the killing blow.

And that was when Fate moved into action.

An ankh symbol appeared next to Bane.

"Fate has decreed you will die today" he said and Bane vanished.

Fate then made the 3 of us appear to the others.

"Fate" Bruce-1 greeted.

"You know this guy?" Kate asked.

"He is a powerful being who is aiding us in combating the Anti-Monitor, Chaos King and the Scarlet King" Batman said.

"Liam, are you okay?" Bruce-1 asked me urgently.

"He will be fine in a few months. Bane broke his back" Fate interjected.

This whole conundrum was finally over at last.

**Later.**

Following the battle, I had been returned to my body and promptly hospitalized.

I had also happened to be paralyzed.

It hurt like hell though, which was very bad.

I had also suffered massive internal damage from being pummeled by Bane.

Batwoman had been pronounced as a hero while Dr Bright returned to Earth-2008.

When I asked where Bane went, Fate just chuckled.

"He met the king" was all he said.

Weather that meant Chaos King, the Scarlet King or some other king, I don't know.

The doctors said that it would take at least 6 months to heal from my injury.

Which was quite long I might add.

But for now, all was well.

**Earth-1. Outside Gotham City. No One's POV.**

For a special time, 3 individuals from alternate Earths were gathered.

The first was the Joker of Earth-1.

He had been resurrected by the Monitor as part of a test for Batman. He just didn't know that.

The other two were the Jokers of Earth-2005 and Earth-1992.

"Well my friends, it is time we wreck bloody havoc on Gotham. With Liam in hospital for 6 months and Batwoman being near incompetent, this will be easy for us" Joker-1 exclaimed.

"Indeed. Let is wreck havoc" Joker-1992 said with an evil grin.

Joker-2005 threw his head back and laughed.

And without knowing why, every resident in Gotham City shuddered.

**Earth-1933. South Pacific. No One's POV.**

Bane was super-enraged at this point and he was gonna kill that Fate guy.

He wound up on some tropical island and a cave.

But the cave held multiple paintings that depicted giant monsters.

One was a massive 3 headed dragon.

Another was a moth with a massive wingspan.

And the final two paintings held a massive lizard and an enormous ape locked in tight combat.

Bane exited the cave, disturbed by the images when he felt a massive shadow above him.

Bane turned upwards to see the same ape from before glaring at him.

Bane barely had time to react, before the ape crushed him with his foot.

The ape then let out a massive roar that shook the jungle.

**The Scarlet King's Realm. No One's POV.**

Jeser, the Prince of Many Faces, was sweating.

He despised everything and everyone in the room, most specifically his master.

The Scarlet King was sitting on a massive, iron throne with several chains in each of his hands.

Bound to those chains were several girls who were whimpering.

Jeser was one of the smarter gods. He was once proud, ruling over a few dozen worlds before the Scarlet King came.

Instead of putting up a fight, Jeser bowed down, recognizing that nothing good would come from resisting one who was more powerful than him.

"Are you sure they will come master?" Jeser asked.

The Scarlet King did not answer him; he just stared dead-ahead.

Then, Jeser heard a deep voice speak.

"**Insect**" it said.

Standing in the middle of the room were 3 individuals.

"Brothers Death, you come once more" the Scarlet King replied.

"**You know what day it is?**" All-Death asked.

"Yes. The day I begun my ascension" the King replied.

Jeser watched uncertainly while Moloch the Horned One reached for his sword.

"**The day of your birth. The day you took your first victims. Your brothers and sisters still scream for you in our halls**" Great-Death spoke.

"They shall scream louder when your halls are mine. I will make sure of it" The Scarlet King said.

Then, All-Death laughed and Jeser shuddered at it.

"**Ah earthworm. You burrow in your dirt, you eat the other tiny creatures that live in it and think yourself the master of all creation**" All-Death mocked.

The Scarlet King seethed at that.

He imeadelty grabbed one of the bound women at his feet and crushed her throat, killing her.

Jeser jumped back in shock and even Moloch looked stunned.

"You call me that? See how many souls I deliver into your halls" The King replied.

"**Indeed. No other being has delivered so many souls into our halls. You have filled them to the point where even our sister and your mother cannot contain them**" Small-Death replied.

"**Continue on your current path and you will join them. We will show you what will happen if you continue on this path**" Great-Death spoke.

The 3 Brothers conjured up a screen and Jeser, the Scarlet King and Moloch all watched with interest.

It showed the Prime-Multiverse and hundreds of Earths that resided within it.

Jeser resisted the urge to scoff.

The majority of its heroes he considered to be no threat to him at all.

A handful provided nuisance value.

But there were a few who could fight him.

It showed the City of the Gods burning and Jeser felt pleasure at that.

Then a hellish realm was shown as a portal to the City opened up.

The realm was littered with millions of dead bodies and the air was choked with ash and dust.

A man that Jeser recognized as Prince Charming emerged, with a determined look on his face.

Then it showed Moloch fighting against someone he recognized as the Tony Stark aka Iron Man of Earth-8096.

God but Jeser absolutely despised that Earth.

Then there was a flurry of images that showed death and destruction and heroes fighting against the King's forces.

It panned to show his master facing the Bruce Wayne of Earth-2005.

All-Death then shut off the screen.

"**So you see? Change your path and none of that has to happen. We have special place in our halls for you. And as for the heroes that will remain permently dead after that battle; well Nalia has decreed they will forever dwell in mansions of glory and endless delight**" All-Death said.

The King was silent for a moment and then he glared at them.

"You think you are so tough. But I will show you and my dear mother that it is not so" he snarled.

The 3 Brothers sighed and disappeared into the shadows.

Jeser turned to face his master.

The Scarlet King did not respond.

**And Chapter 43 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**To address one of the lines, yes; I do plan for some of the characters in this series to die permently. You will see who, but I will confirm that NolanVerse Batman and Selina will remain very much alive as out of most of the heroes in this series, they deserve there happy ending the most. **

**So now Alice is finally dead and Bane is also dead, while Liam's back is broken.**

**Now to address the 3 scenes:**

**A future arc will have the 3 Jokers teaming up. I know that in the cannon Arrowverse, Batman is supposed to have killed Joker, but I find that to be utter BS and more Batman hate-fest. So picture Earth-1 Joker being played by Joaquin Phoenix. **

**The other 2 Jokers were the DCAU and NolanVerse versions.**

**And now the MonsterVerse has officially entered the series after its two cameos in Chapters 1 and 5 of '**_**A Legend Never Dies**_**'. **

**Kind of ironic that Bane crushed Liam's back and 2 minutes later he gets crushed by Kong. Fitting ending don't you think?**

**As for the 3****rd**** scene, consider it a taste of what's to come. I know that the Scarlet King and the women part was violent but the Scarlet King is super sadistic and puts every other villain to shame.**

**And now the 3 Brothers Death have been introduced.**

**Next chapter will see Jason meeting Lucifer, the Dark Avengers and Nalia, and I am very excited about that arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 400 reviews. Thanks so much everyone!**

**This chapter will have Jason meeting Lucifer, the rest of the Dark Avengers and Nalia, and I am very excited for this arc. **

**It will also explain the Scarlet King's back-story as well. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes on all. Yes I heard about Ruby Rose quitting '_Batwoman_' and I applaud her for that decision.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. You will see in this chapter how deep the history between the Scarlet King and the Brothers Death goes. Yes he is fighting a losing war.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Poor Liam indeed. Glad you are excited for the MonsterVerse. Yes the Scarlet King is violent and you will find out his back-story in this chapter. Yes you better wish Gotham good luck.

_Jason's POV._

My life had been going pretty well for all the craziness that had been going on.

After the whole SVRA incident, I asked Alexia out on a date and she said yes.

So I was now in an upbeat mood.

I felt weird after what happened with Cassilda.

I had brought Takio along to help out as the 2 of us plus Ivan Romanoff and Jack Harkness were going with Dante, Jason Blood aka Etrigan and Saturn Deer to Los Angeles to meet with someone named Lucifer Morningstar.

According to Saturn Deer, he was the literal Devil and was also a son of Nalia, the Queen-Mother.

When we arrived in LA, Saturn Deer had disguised himself as a human temporarily.

And we entered a nightclub called Lux.

"Wow, the Devil owns a nightclub. That's a first" I quipped.

Next to me, Saturn Deer chuckled.

The party was in full swing as I saw a handsome, dark haired man dressed in a tuxedo by the bar.

"That's Lucifer Morningstar" Dante said.

We made our way over to the bar where Lucifer turned to face us.

"Ah Deer, you finally came back, what took you so long!?" Lucifer asked in a British accent.

He had a jolly smile on his face.

"Oh shut it Morningstar, not everyone can fly" Saturn Deer snapped.

Lucifer smiled.

"Ah! You must be Jason Stark, how lovely to meet you" Lucifer said, shaking my hand.

"Takio Maseoshiro, I'm on Jason's team" Takio introduced himself.

"Lucifer what exactly is it that you called us here for? Because I'm tempted to rip you in half!" Blood snapped and I wondered if it was Blood or Etrigan speaking.

"Calm down Etrigan. I called you here because we need to contain the weakening barriers" Lucifer raised his hand.

"You know how to stop them?" I asked.

"Yes we do. There are others whom I have summoned to aid us here" Lucifer said.

As if on cue, the doors opened and several figures emerged.

I recognized 4 of them as Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider, Trigon, John Constantine and Pangloss.

Andromache stepped out along with another Latino man and an old guy dressed in a business suit.

And then a red-skinned man and another figure dressed in a demonic outfit emerged as well.

"Is this everyone?" I asked.

"What? You wanted more?" Lucifer asked.

Takio laughed behind me.

"To introduce the ones you don't know; this is Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider of Earth-199999" Lucifer introduced the Latino man who nodded at me.

"Hellboy from this Earth" he nodded to the red-skinned man who smirked at me.

"Mephisto, my highly annoying brother from your Earth" he pointed to the old guy who was eying me like I was prey.

"And Al Simmons, aka Spawn from Earth-199999" Lucifer finished with the demonic man who silently nodded to me.

"Plus dear old Dante, Etrigan, Andy, Constantine, Johnny and Saturn Deer over here, together, we form the Dark Avengers" Lucifer said.

"We're never calling ourselves that" Andromache snorted.

"So, how do we stop these crossovers?" Takio asked.

"We have located a breach between realities. Pangloss over here has discovered a spell that can seal the breaches" Mephisto said.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now really, otherwise more crossovers will occur" Blaze said.

Saturn Deer closed his eyes and concentrated.

We then arrived in the middle of a street where there was actually a massive breach.

"Lucifer!" a voice said.

We all turned around to see a blonde haired woman and another man move towards us.

"Detective Decker! Detective Douche!" Lucifer greeted.

Blood slapped Lucifer upside the head in response and glared at him.

"Who're your friends here?" the woman asked.

"Not important. What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"Trying to figure out whatever this" the woman replied.

"Chloe, we need to evacuate the area now!" the man said.

"On it Dan" Chloe replied.

"We'll handle that. Blood, do it now!" I said to him.

Blood nodded.

"Do what?" Dan asked in confusion.

Blood began chanting.

"Change! Change! O form of man!"

Blood's clothes billowed with smoke as he was overcome by agony, but he continued.

"Free the prince forever damned! Free the might from fleshy mire!"

The smoke turned into flames.

"_Boil the blood in the heart for fire!_"

His voice became deeper and his eyes changed colour.

"_Gone! Gone! O form of man!_"

The clothes burnt away, revealing yellow skin.

"_And rise the Demon…_"

Finally Etrigan appeared.

"_ETRIGAN!_"

Chloe and Dan's jaws dropped at seeing Etrigan.

And then someone went flying out of the breach and into a car.

It was a blonde haired woman dressed in a strange outfit with a star on her chest.

"Goddamnit!" she cursed and got back up.

And then someone hit the woman.

I recognized her as Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp from Earth-8096.

"Janet?" I asked in shock.

"You know her?" Lucifer asked in confusion.

"We met her a few days ago" Andromache added.

"Currently trying to deal with aliens!" Janet replied and unleashed twin blasts of energy at some scaly beast that came out of the breach.

"Whose she?" I asked.

"Carol Danvers. Codename is Ms Marvel" Janet replied.

One large, slug like creature went flying out and landed hard.

A man in a dark-yellow outfit with small wings attached to his shoulders, a man in a bright Captain America outfit and a man in a purple outfit with a large headpiece and a bow in his hands emerged.

"Barton? Is that you under there?" I blinked at the purple clad man.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Clint replied.

"Fury actually lets you go out in public like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not the time people!" Captain America replied as he sent out his shield to smash into a slug.

Hawkeye drew his bow and loosed a set of arrows.

The man I guessed as Yellowjacket shrunk down to avoid an attack while Carol attacked them with energy blasts.

"These people are like parasites" Janet snapped.

Blaze and Reyes ignited into Ghost Riders while Saturn Deer and Pangloss made there powers form.

Dozens of creatures surged through the portal.

"Oh come on!" Clint groaned as we all attacked.

"Pangloss, work on closing the breach!" Mephisto said as Pangloss nodded and began chanting.

I drew a knife from my back-pocket and began slashing at the creatures.

Saturn Deer then grabbed one individual and it crumbed into plant matter.

Constantine chanted while Hellboy and Spawn attacked.

Andy, Takio and Harkness all shot there weapons at there enemies.

Iron Man, a man in a cat suit and Hulk emerged from the breach and Hulk smashed several enemies into the dirt.

Pangloss roared and the breach shrunk until it closed.

We all breathed sighs of relief.

"Well that was highly entertaining!" Andy raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer concentrated and we all reappeared back at Lux.

"What's going on?" Carol demanded.

"What the hell were those things Janet?" I asked her.

"They are the Horde. Minions of the Scarlet King" Spawn said.

"What were they even doing?" I asked in shock.

"They were trying to penetrate the Prime-Multiverse. We just need to figure out what for" Andy said.

"How do we do that?" Tony asked and I stared in shock at him.

He looked slightly younger than my dad but the ever present smirk was still there.

"There is only one place we can go" Saturn Deer said.

"Which is?" Ivan asked.

"NO!" Lucifer said, shaking his head at Saturn Deer.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, stepping forward.

"The City of the Gods. Home of our mother" Pangloss said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do we get there?" Tony asked.

"First off, I don't think everyone should go" Harkness said.

"Agreed. Hellboy, Reyes, Blaze, Steve, Tony, Andy and Yellowjacket should stay behind here. The rest of us can go to the City" Pangloss spoke up.

Tony looked a bit put out but nodded.

"I can get us to the entrance. Let's just hope that Uriel doesn't blast me to pieces when we arrive" Lucifer muttered.

Everyone present who was going gathered in a circle and Lucifer grunted.

We vanished and reappeared in front of a barren, rock area.

Ahead was a large gate and behind it was a beautiful, golden city with large waterfalls.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared in wonder.

And that was when I noticed the glowing, angel dude.

He stood at a thousand feet tall and had four wings attached to his back.

He held a massive sword in his hand.

"LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR! LEAVE NOW! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME BACK HERE!" the entity roared.

"Not this time dear brother. I need to speak with Mother" Lucifer said calmly.

Instead of responding, Uriel raised his sword and a blast of energy was fired at Lucifer.

He dodged out of the way and I ducked for cover.

Hulk stood there, facing him.

"Uh, so glowing angel dude wants to fight Hulk? Fine" he said and smashed his fists into the ground.

Uriel staggered backwards and then moved so fast, it looked like he wasn't even moving at all.

Janet and Carol flew at him, firing energy blasts that didn't do anything to Uriel.

He smacked them both away.

As he was about to deliver a powerful strike, a female voice rang out.

"URIEL THAT'S ENOUGH! LET THEM PASS!" the voice rang out.

Uriel reluctantly lowered his sword and stood aside.

We all helped each other up and turned to the city.

Standing at the gate was a beautiful, blonde haired woman in a dark blue dress.

She radiated a sense of power.

She held a kind smile on her face as we all approached.

"Samael, my son" the woman held out her arms.

I smiled as we all walked in.

"Thank you for your hospitality" I thanked her.

"Of course Jason" she replied.

"You know my name?" I asked in confusion.

"Indeed. I know of every being in the Prime-Multiverse" Nalia explained.

That was not nearly as creepy as it would sound.

Nalia led the way as we all followed her into the city.

It was massive and seemed…godly for lack of a better word.

There were structures taller than the tallest building on my Earth.

She led us into a palace where Lucifer was pacing up and down.

"My son, come on, we have things to discuss. Make yourselves at home my friends. I will be with you soon" Nalia said and gently led Lucifer out of the throne room as all sorts of food and drinks appeared.

"I think I can get used to this place" Ivan quipped as I chuckled.

After about an hour, Nalia came back and she and Lucifer looked like they had been crying.

"How are you all?" Nalia asked kindly.

Somehow, I felt calm and serene in her presence.

"I am well my lady" I said with a bow.

"No need to bow, I was never one for formalities" Nalia waved her hand.

"Mother, as much as I love our talks, we came here for a reason. It is about the Horde" Pangloss spoke.

At that Nalia's face darkened.

"Come with me" she said in a firm tone.

We all got up and followed her to a balcony, overlooking the golden city.

"The Horde are the foot soldiers of the Scarlet King" Nalia explained.

"Who is the Scarlet King though?" Janet pressed.

"Yes you must know about him. You cannot defeat your enemy unless you understand him" Nalia advised.

That was very true.

We all gathered together as Nalia began explaining.

"In the days after the Tree of Knowledge was planted, everything was given shape. Even the dark waters of the Darkness Below and the vaults of the Darkness Above were given shape"

We all listened with interest.

"Khahrahkwas my son. He was the smallest and weakest of the Old Gods, yet unlike his brothers and sisters, he was aware of his existence. Seeing the joys of Creation, he was pained. He decided that Creation itself was a pain and he would have no part in it"

"And so, he consumed his brothers and sisters, growing stronger on there essences. He was given great pain, and in that rage and hatred, he cursed all of Creation and I the Creator, and he vowed to destroy it" Nalia explained.

"He clawed his way up on the bones of his brothers and sisters until he reached the Darkness Below. He kept consuming the essences of any gods there. Some gods such as Lucifer, Pangloss, Saturn Deer, Mekhane and Yaldabeoth, chose to leave the Darkness, wanting to work within Creation. Others were consumed" Nalia said.

"He named himself the King of the Darkness Below. Having many gods and demon-lords in his service, he set the boundaries of his new realm and declared war on Creation itself, and a war that shall not end until all is destroyed" Nalia explained.

"Sanna was my daughter and the wisest and most beautiful of all the Old Gods. She had no desire to be with the King, but could not leave. Harak took her as his bride and for seven days and seven nights, he lay with her and when he rose up from her broken body, bathed in her blood, he was forever after known as 'The Scarlet King'" Nalia said.

"From Sanna's broken womb, came seven daughters. Placing special seals upon those seven daughters, so that they might never die as Sanna had, The King took those seven daughters as brides. Of these seven brides, they can be said" Nalia explained.

"A'tivik, the first bride, was beloved of the King, yet her children were few. For her loyalty, her children were made wiser than all. It is by there hands, the war is won" Nalia said.

"The second bride, A'ghor, was broken by the King. Many waves of Leviathans poured from her womb and lead the army in waves uncounted"

"A'distat, the third bride, held a great hatred towards her sisters. Her children were made stronger than all others and ride out to drown entire battlefields in blood and ash, spreading pestilence and fear wherever they go" Nalia explained.

"A'zieb, the fourth bride was more violent and bloodthirsty than her sisters. Her children were made invincible, they can not be defeated by neither weapon nor magical spell for there hides were made impenetrable and there injuries heal" Nalia explained.

"A'nuht, the fifth bride, had a great hole in her heart. Her children are mighty spell-casters, yet the King had them crippled, so that they might not rise up against him" Nalia said.

"A'tellif, the sixth bride, hid in the shadows. Her children could change there faces at will, to walk amongst Creation unseen and they open the Ways and allow for the war to spread" Nalia explained.

"And A'habbat , the seventh bride, was the only one not broken by the King, Her children were mighty hunters and heroes and they walked on 2 legs. She trained them in secret, so that they might one day overthrow the King. They are few and they have all failed" Nalia said.

"With his armies formed, the King rode out to war, conquering and destroying entire worlds. The King was aided by other gods as well: The grinding machinery of the Factory lends its mind in blood and steel. The Hanged King tears at the roots of the Tree, Jeser the Prince of Many Faces, warps the will of mortals and Moloch the Horned One brings forth there shame" Nalia explained.

"It shall not be said that the Scarlet King was unopposed. Many heroes and worlds opposed him but even they fell under the endless assault and there deeds are but dust and blood upon the winds of time" Nalia said.

"The King is making his way towards the Prime-Multiverse where you all reside. And high above, the Brothers Death watch the battle, yet they do not speak" Nalia finished.

Wow, this was creepy as hell.

"So what I'm hearing is, we're all screwed" Blood finished.

"Not entirely. You can all stand against him" Nalia said.

Yeah sure, okay, fight the guy who has destroyed most of the Multiverse.

"Jason, may I speak with you in private" Nalia asked me.

I nodded as I got up and followed her to another balcony.

"You have courage Jason and I admire that" Nalia said.

I smiled.

"Thank you" I replied with a nod of my head.

"Did you truly create the Multiverse?" I asked her.

"Yes I did. Although I relinquished most of my powers in order to give your Multiverse shape" Nalia said.

"Why did you create the SCP's? And what was the purpose of there existence?" I asked in confusion.

"Every SCP was given a particular set of abilities, and yet they twisted their meaning" Nalia spoke sadly.

"Then what about SCP-682? Why did you create that?" I asked, having heard about the Reptile that is incapable of dying.

"That creature was not made by my hands. It is not something that needs pitying. Sadly, I have no control over it" Nalia said.

"Let's take a walk together" Nalia told me.

I frowned at that, yet I followed her down a forest trail.

"Don't you ever get lonely out here?" I asked.

"Of course I get lonely. It is merely a test though, to see how strong one's will is" Nalia replied.

"I am just not sure if I can beat 3 powerhouses that all want to destroy the Multiverse" I confessed.

"Anti-Monitor, Chaos King and the Scarlet King? You will handle them in time" Nalia smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can see all futures" she replied with a kind smile.

"Although I fear for your step-sister" Nalia said.

"Why?" I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"She is mapping out new worlds and allies. It is a very dangerous mission though" Nalia said.

Now I was stressed for her, but it was like her presence erased that.

Nalia then stopped and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am sad that everyone suffers and yet I cannot interfere with it" Nalia confessesed.

She was shaking and I noticed tears running down her cheeks.

Not knowing what else to do, I hugged her and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you my child" she whispered.

Then a deep rumbling was heard.

Nalia looked up at me and gave an annoyed sigh.

"What's that?" I asked in confusion.

"Domammu. He's a powerful demon but also an idiot" Nalia said.

We teleported back to the balcony where Carol and Takio were chatting and possibly flirting.

I just gave them a weird look as I saw a darkness forming over the horizon.

"Uriel! Hold him off. I will be there soon!" Nalia called out and I saw Uriel rise into the air.

He unleashed a powerful stream of fire that caused Domammu to howl in pain.

As Uriel fell down, I saw Carol and Janet levitate into the air.

They flew at the being and hit him with energy blasts.

"Great! The one time we actually need Tony, and he stays behind!" Janet yelled.

"At the time, we were more concerned that Stark would piss off Nalia by claiming she's nothing more than a highly advanced alien" Carol replied.

They had a point, although I think my Tony may have an even worse ego.

Takio formed the suit over him while Etrigan, Spawn, Lucifer, Pangloss, Saturn Deer and Nalia moved to attack.

Hulk was sailing over the air to smash his fists into the demon.

Domammu saw Nalia and unleashed a titanic energy blast that completely shredded her.

I screamed in shock and horror at that.

Then I heard her speak again.

"Next time to energy blast someone, don't go near them 'till you're sure there dead!" Nalia snapped.

Her eyes glowed as she shrunk Domammu down to the size of a toddler.

"Oh you're so cute" Nalia cooed and kicked Domammu into a wall.

She concentrated as Domammu glowed and then exploded.

"Well, I try not to harm creatures, but at least I don't have to deal with that idiot anymore" Nalia chuckled.

My jaw dropped at seeing her power level.

"**Sister**" a deep voice said.

Nalia smiled fondly.

"All-Death, brother, how are you?" Nalia asked.

"**I am all right sister. I spoke with Harak recently**" All-Death spoke.

He was dressed in dark robes and held a scythe in his hands.

"And how is he?" Nalia asked.

"**The same as always. Hateful and still thinks he's the master of all**" All-Death scoffed.

Nalia nodded.

"I pity my son. It is because of my actions that he became who he is now" Nalia said sadly.

"Don't feel sad Nalia. We all make our own decisions. He chose to be like this" I comforted her.

She looked up at me with amazement.

"Thank you Jason" Nalia said softly.

"Anytime" I relied.

A few hours later and we were ready to go back to Earth.

Ivan had informed us that he was staying behind in the City for the time being.

He made me promise to help his daughter and I would always.

Nalia had also told us that Jack Harkness, He-Man, She-Ra, the Avengers of Earth-2013, Mal and Evie, Maleficent, Markiplier and the SCP's would not participate in the Crisis but would fight alongside everyone else during the Final Crisis.

Before we went, I spoke to Nalia one final time.

"Be brave Jason. And take care of yourself. I also wish you good luck on that date" Nalia said to me.

She leaned forward and softly kissed me on the forehead.

We were going to leave in the morning.

As I went to sleep, I heard Nalia and Pangloss talking.

"You know what to do?" Nalia asked.

"I will being forth your royal diadem and everyone will crown you queen of all" Pangloss said.

"And what about Lex Luthor of Earth-38?" Pangloss asked.

"I will purchase his pardon for his crimes" Nalia spoke.

"Everyone can be redeemed if only they have the courage to do so" Nalia said.

Pangloss nodded.

"Remember my son, never let the fire die" she said, caressing his face.

"You know who will remain permently dead in the Final Crisis?" Pangloss asked.

"Yes. Tygra of Third Earth, Flint of Earth-1984 and Prince Charming of Earth-1937 to name a few. They will remain permently dead after the Final Crisis and will dwell forever after in mansions of glory" Nalia said.

This was shocking.

"For now, I will turn my eye to Rebecca Stark, the two Peter Parkers, Earth-96 Superman, Astra, Erik Lenshher and Lex Luthor. For one reason" Nalia said.

"That is?" Pangloss asked.

"Thunder Roars"

**And Chapter 44 is done. I hope you** **enjoyed it.**

**So now you have met my final OC Nalia. She takes the place of SCP-343 which is the SCP-Verse's version of The One Above All and The Presence.**

**And now you know about the Scarlet King's back-story. SCP-682 is a child of the fourth bride as well.**

**And yes, those are some of the people who will remain permently dead at the end. I plan for a few others as well. Flint is from the G.I Joe film series. And Tygra is from Thundercats. **

**And now you know the Dark Avengers line-up. Picture Hellboy being played by Ron Pearlman as he nailed it. And go with the flow and picture Jamie Foxx as Spawn. **

**And now Domammu got his ass kicked but I'm sure we know why. I hope you liked the appearance by the other EMH characters. **

**Now, next chapter will return to Rebecca and Arrowverse Lex Luthor, and will see them meet and team up with the Thundercats, He-Man, She-Ra, and others. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue on Rebecca, Lex and company, and will be set prior to the SVRA arc. It will see Rebecca and the rest of the team meeting and teaming up with the Thundercats, He-Man, She-Ra and others across the Multiverse. **

**Also, this story will be 95 chapters long. I know it's a lot, but there are many arcs to get through. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yes I also love Hellboy. These Dark Avengers are demonic heroes and villains in Trigon's case. Yep, it is always good to see EMH. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yep, Lucifer Morningstar is awesome. Glad you loved the Dark Avengers. Glad it was hilarious. You will meet new SCP's soon enough. Enjoy the chapter.

_Rebecca's POV._

Now, we are going to take a little trip.

Following my little incident with Hydra on my Earth, Jim Corrigan aka Spectre and Dr Fate had picked me, Lex Luthor, two Peter Parkers, Astra, Sinthea Smidht and the Clint Barton of Earth-8096 up.

Clint had soon left us as he needed to protect his Earth, but promised to stay in touch.

We had also met two other people, Erik Lenshher and the Clark Kent of Earth-96.

Clark was one of the strongest people I knew, even stronger than Astra, while Erik could manipulate metal.

Pretty handy actually.

Lex was still an annoying dickhead, but he was at least more bearable.

He kept muttering about 'filthy Kryptonians' but he tried to at least behave around Clark.

All though that might have something to do with the fact that Erik threatened to trap him in a metal wall.

Fate had said that the first of a few Earths we needed to map out was Third Earth. He said it held powerful allies that would prove useful in dealing with bigger threats in the future.

It existed in its own separate reality and was home to humanoid cats.

I know, it sounds quite weird.

When we arrived, we were on the outskirts of a city.

I had no idea if these humanoid cats would be friendly to humans, but what better way to find out.

"I'll go scout ahead, wait here" Clark said.

He flew ahead while the rest of us stood together.

Peter and Sinthea stood together while Benjamin and Erik were standing in identical positions.

Lex and I stood with Astra.

A few minutes later, Clark returned.

"Someone is attacking the city" Clark said.

We all looked up at that and I nodded.

Astra grabbed Lex and I and sped us to the city where there were large lizards marching.

She and Clark returned with the others.

"Boy, these people need to brush there teeth" I quipped.

Lex imeadelty unleashed a blast of energy from his palms while Benjamin and Peter webbed them up.

That was when a massive lizard with wings emerged.

He glared at us at that point.

"I am **Mumm-Ra! THE EVER LIVING!**" the being roared and unleashed some sort of magical blast.

It knocked all of us backwards.

Clark raised his arm to the sky and began absorbing solar rays.

He had several wounds on him and that made me pale.

"Hey buddy!" a new voice said.

I swung around to see a humanoid cat with red air and a large sword in his hand.

"You?" Mumm-Ra snarled.

The cat charged to meet him and we all watched.

The cat barely dodged all of his hits and that was when Clark rammed into Mumm-Ra.

Benjamin and Peter got back up and fired webs at the guy.

"This guy puts mummies to shame" I quipped as the suit formed over me.

Lex and I fired energy blasts at him which he repelled with a magic shield.

"Retreat!" the cat said.

I traded a look with Sinthea and we nodded.

Clark and Astra grabbed each of us and sped us away.

When we reappeared, we were with the cat.

"Who are you?" he asked in perfect English.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lion-O, lord of the Thundercats" he said with a bow.

Thundercats? Seriously?

I wonder if these were the allies that Fate and Corrigan mentioned.

"Rebecca Stark. These are my companions, Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Astra, two Peter Parkers, Sinthea Smidht and Erik Lenshher. We're not from around here" I said.

"I figured. You from alternate Earths aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"How do you know that?" I asked with a frown.

"This wouldn't exactly be my first encounter with alternate Earths" he replied.

"Question is, what are you doing here? Did Fate send you?" Lion-O questioned.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Ah, should have known. Follow me" he said.

"Are we actually gonna follow this guy?" Sinthea asked.

"You have a better idea?" I snapped.

Sinthea shrugged and we all walked after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To meet the others?" he replied simply.

I wondered who the others were.

And that was when a giant crash was heard.

I nearly jumped 60 feet into the air at hearing that.

A young woman about my age was bleeding while a skeleton being hovered.

The woman got up.

And a deep voice was heard in the sky.

"Adora, I grant you: The Wisdom of Solomon! The Stamina of Atlas! The Strength of Hercules! The Power of Zeus! The Courage of Achilles! And the Speed of Mercury!" it said.

Adora grunted and flew at the skeleton being.

Clark levitated along with me and we both flew towards them.

That was when reality shifted and we ended up in some volcanic area.

"Not the reality shifting again!" I groaned.

I saw the two of them fighting in the distance and Clark and I flew towards them.

"Can we talk about this?" I raised my hands.

The skeleton dude glared at me and slapped me aside.

I righted myself along the way and Clark rammed into the skeleton guy.

"You dare attack Hordak?" he asked.

"Wonderful. He also talks in third person" I rolled my eyes.

I fired twin repulsor blasts that enabled Adora to brutally head-butt him.

Hordak righted himself along the way and kicked me backwards and into Clark.

He fired Heat Vision square at Hordak who blocked with a magical shield.

Adora cracked her neck and flew at Hordak, kicking him in the chest.

Clark sped behind Hordak and pulled him into a head-lock.

Hordak teleported away and slammed Clark into the ground.

"Oh this guy is pissing me off" I groaned.

Hordak trapped me in a magical bubble as Clark rammed into him.

A web hit Hordak in the face and Benjamin, in his spider-Man suit flipped onto the scene.

Adora unleashed twin blasts of lightning from her fingers that stunned Hordak.

Clark fired Freeze Breath on Hordak, causing him to turn into a literal ice block.

Hordak grunted and the ice broke.

"I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people" Clark declared.

Adora slammed like a cannonball into Hordak.

I shot several missiles.

Hordak created a shield to deflect the missiles while Clark fired Heat Vision to weaken the shield.

"Hordak! Need some assistance here?" a new voice asked as another skeleton being appeared.

"Of course Skeletor" Hordak grinned.

Where do these people come up with these names?

Skeletor moved to slam into me, causing me to double over in pain.

Adora grabbed Hordak and kneed him in the face but was blasted by Skeletor.

Clark and Peter attacked, using there powers to dodge there attacks.

Clark grabbed Skeletor and punched him twice in the face, dazing him.

"We'll be back" Hordak growled.

He raised his staff and a bright flash of light occurred.

When it subsided, he and Skeletor were gone.

"You're Superman?" Adora asked Clark.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I've heard rumors" she shrugged.

"Wait…where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Welcome to Etheria" she grinned.

"Etheria?" Benjamin muttered.

"Let's get back to our base, I'll explain everything" Adora said.

She flew away and Clark grabbed Peter and I.

When we arrived at a palace.

"So how exactly did you end up here?" Adora asked.

"The barriers that separated realities have been growing weaker. So now it is easy for anyone to accidentally travel to another reality" I said.

Adora nodded but she held a troubled look on her face.

"What about you?" I asked.

Adora smiled and explained how she used to work for Hordak, until she collected a magic sword that gave her super-cool abilities.

She then met other Princesses of Power and assembled them all together to fight against him.

What a tale.

"Who was the other guy though?" I asked.

"Skeletor. He is from my sister world of Eternia. My cousin's enemy" Adora explained.

"Well can we contact him?" Clark pressed.

"I have a way" Adora nodded.

"And we need to figure out how to get back to Third Earth" Peter said.

"Third Earth?" Adora turned to us with surprise.

"You know it?" Clark asked.

"Of course. All 3 worlds are connected" Adora explained.

"so you know how to get there?" I asked.

"Yes. Let me contact my cousin first" Adora spoke and moved away.

"Well this sure as hell didn't go according to plan" Peter said.

"When did it ever?" I asked rhetorically.

"We should get back to Third Earth and find the others" Clark spoke.

"He's right" I said.

A few minutes later, Adora came back.

"My cousin will be here in a few hours. I told him to meet us on Third Earth" Adora said.

She took out a device and a portal emerged.

"Really? What are ya'll just standing there for?" she questioned.

I raised an eyebrow and we walked through the portal and ended up in front of a startled Lex.

"Becky? Where the hell have you guys been?" Lex asked.

"We had a bit of an issue" I said vaguely.

"Good, because if I have to listen to this prick ranting about Spider-Man all day long, I'm gonna kill him!" Lex snapped.

"Who?" I asked.

"Follow me. He's from Earth-2002" Lex sighed.

We shrugged and followed him to where the rest of the team was.

There was a middle aged man ranting on about how Spider-Man was a menace.

"Oh no, you guys have him on your Earth too?" I groaned.

"You know this man?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. J. Jonah Jameson. He runs a newspaper called the Daily Bugle" I scowled.

Jameson turned to face us then.

"Parker, I've been looking for you. Alien skeletons go berserk and we don't have pictures. Where were you? Photographing Ms Worlds? You're fired" Jameson yelled.

"You see?" Lex said, turning to face me.

"Don't look at me man" I told him.

"Who're you?" Lex asked, staring at Adora.

"Adora, Princess of Power, and the heroine known as She-Ra" Adora introduced herself.

"How did Jameson get here?" I asked.

"Dr Fate came back and dropped him off. Didn't even say why" Lex sighed.

I giggled at his expression.

"And one more person. He said he was from Earth-96" Lex said, looking at Clark.

"Who?" Clark frowned.

"Hey Supes" a voice that sounded like Clint Barton of my Earth spoke.

I turned to look and saw a man who looked exactly like Clint, except he was garbed in a green suit.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Was picked up by that Corrigan dude. But there is a slight problem. Our Earth is gone" the man I assumed to be Oliver Queen said grimly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Clark demanded and we all looked shocked.

"I mean gone. Destroyed by an anti-matter wave. Only myself, Sara, Logan, Victor, Namor, Barry, Steve and Thor made it out alive. The rest of the League were destroyed" Oliver replied with a haunted look in his eyes.

What the hell?

"Where are they?" Clark asked his eyes full of shock and horror.

"Sara is with us, badly injured but still alive. Cap is still here as well. No idea where Logan, Barry, Charles, Namor and Point Break went" Oliver said.

"And the others? Charles? Bruce? Dinah? Hal? Stewart? Helena?" Clark asked, sitting down on a rock.

"All gone. Shredded by the anti-matter wave" Oliver said.

Oh boy.

"Who destroyed your world?" Benjamin asked.

"The Anti-Monitor. He created the wave that destroyed our universe. Earth-96 is no more" Oliver said sadly.

I placed my hand on Clark's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Adora also looked saddened before a fiery look appeared in her eyes.

"Do not fear my friends. We will avenge your fallen comrades" she declared, pressing her fists.

"I hope you're right about that" Lex said.

I stared at Lex in complete shock.

He actually looked remorseful which was a complete shock to me.

Usually he was either irritating, sarcastic or a full-on villain plotting to get rid of all Supermen in the Multiverse.

I never actually knew he could be sad.

"Where is Lion-O? I must speak with him at once" Adora said.

"Follow me" Oliver said.

I sat down next to Clark.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concerned tone.

"Everyone I cared about is gone. My wife, my friends. And now my team" Clark said in a pained tone.

"Like Adora said; We're gonna kick Anti-Monitor's ass and avenge them" I said to him.

"Thank you" Clark replied.

"Guys, you might wanna come see this!" Benjamin said and Clark and I made our way over to a campsite.

Everyone was seated except for Astra who had her arms crossed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mumm-Ra, Skeletor and Hordak have allied with each other. And there going to attack us" Lex said grimly.

"How long do we have?" Clark asked.

"10 minutes" Sinthea replied with a slight shrug.

"10 Minutes!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what am I like an echo around here? That's just what I said" Sinthea looked at me weirdly.

"How long until your cousin gets here?" Clark asked Adora.

"In about 15 minutes. He is as fast as me" Adora said.

"And I have contacted the rest of the Thundercats. They will be here soon" Lion-O spoke.

I nodded.

"So…here's the plan" Adora spread out her hands.

Jameson and Sara were going to be the bait, as much as Jameson protested it.

Lex, Benjamin and I were going to hide out on the rocks above while Clark and Astra were going to wait in the sky.

We all scattered to hide.

In exactly 10 minutes, I saw a large army of devilish looking creatures move into the valley we were in.

At the front were Mumm-Ra, Hordak and Skeletor.

"Wait for it" I said.

I saw the 3 leaders approach Jameson and Sara and I felt worried for them both, even Jameson, as annoying as he could be.

"Now guys!" I said.

A sonic boom was heard as Clark and Astra flew down, ramming into the 3 of them.

The rest of us mobilized to attack.

Adora fired lightning from her fingers, Cap threw his shield and Lex attacked with energy blasts.

Oliver fired a pair of explosive arrows at the army, throwing them all back.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Hordak roared as Lion-O emerged onto the scene, attacking them with his sword.

Adora flew and rammed into Skeletor, knocking him backwards.

She hit him with a barrage of punches, stunning him.

Benjamin and Peter swung across the scene, firing webs and kicking enemies backwards.

I flew around, shooting repulsers and rockets at them, destroying large portions of there army.

I saw a large shape fly from the sky and slam into the enemy army.

It was a young boy, dark haired.

"Adam! Right on time" Adora grinned.

"Hey cuz" Adam greeted back.

So this was her cousin? Interesting.

Cap blocked a strike from Hordak and kicked him backwards.

He started pulling off some awesome Tron disk rebounds with his shield which was just pure awesome.

"Spider-Man is working with these skeletons!? I knew he was a menace!" Jameson exclaimed only to get slapped by Sara who had staggered to her feet.

Benjamin flipped across the area, getting slapped by a soldier.

Clark attacked Skeletor and punched him multiple times in the face.

Astra flew at Hordak, who generated a magic shield to block the attack.

It sent Astra flying and she landed brutally.

Adora striked Mumm-Ra across the face, knocking him out.

"Adora! I grant you the Eyesight of Apollo!" the deep voice boomed again.

Adora screamed and unleashed Heat Vision at Hordak, knocking him backwards.

I shot Skeletor in the face, stunning him while Lex attacked him as well.

Sinthea and Oliver fought back to back against the army, while Cap blocked a strike from Hordak.

Clark flew into him, staggering him.

Adam blocked Skeletor's strike and Peter webbed him in the face.

Skeletor screamed in rage and tore the webbing off, punching Peter into the ground.

Benjamin dodged an attack by Hordak and webbed his arm to the ground.

The earth itself began trembling as fists collided.

It sounded like thunder as Adora faced off against both Hordak and Skeletor simultuansly.

Lex fired a breach, dodging one of Skeletor's magic blasts as Astra shot him with Heat Vision.

Adam and Adora smashed there fists into Hordak simultuansly while Clark grabbed him into a head-lock.

Hordak struggled until he chanted.

A lightning bolt from the sky hit them and it sent them all flying.

I was thrown off my feet but Sara caught me.

"You okay kid?" she asked me kindly.

She held the same face as Natasha.

"I'm okay" I replied.

From where the lightning blast had occurred there was a deep blackness.

It expanded outwards until the entire valley and all but Adam and Lion-O had been consumed.

When the blackness disappeared, I was with Sara, Lex and Jameson.

We were outside some sort of facility in the middle of the desert.

"What the…" I trailed off as armed guards rushed outside.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" one guard demanded.

I briefly analyzed my options.

Jameson, Lex and I couldn't fight and Sara was way too injured.

Reluctantly, I raised my hands while Jameson and Lex did the same both scowling.

I was cuffed and the 4 of us were led inside.

One of the guards turned and knocked me out as soon as we entered the building.

Wonderful.

Before I did get knocked out I heard someone say "It's her. Earth-96, 'Kingdom Come' Canary"

**Earth-9. San Francisco. No One's POV.**

Clark, Astra and Adora groaned as they stirred.

"What the hell happened?" Astra asked.

"I don't know" Adora replied.

That was when they noticed a green skinned tiger.

"What kind of Earth did we end up on?" Astra asked in shock.

**Earth-199999. Arda. No One's POV.**

The blackness had deposited Steve, Sinthea, Benjamin, and Peter in a vast forest.

"Great, exactly what we needed" Steve muttered as he helped the others to there feet.

"Did we arrive in Canada?" Benjamin asked.

And then an arrow struck a tree next to them.

"Somehow, I don't think this is Canada" Steve said and tightened the grip on his shield.

He saw a blonde haired elf with a bow drawn.

"You" Cap muttered.

The elf fired another arrow and Cap blocked with his shield.

**Earth-2008. SCP-2939. No One's POV. **

Erik and Oliver flew out of the blackness and landed hard on the ground.

"Where am I?" Oliver muttered.

Looking up, they saw a beautiful sky.

"What the hell?" Oliver said.

Looking around, they were on a dirt road.

There was a lush countryside around them.

But to there complete shock and horror, there was no sound.

No insects chirping, no sound of birds.

"What the hell happened to this Earth?" Erik muttered.

"No idea, but this sure isn't good" Oliver replied, looking around.

They began walking down the road, and what they found, stunned them to the core.

There were dead animals everywhere, birds, insects and even a few bears.

"It looks like they've been like this for at least a few months" Oliver noted.

"Shouldn't they have started decomposing already?" Erik frowned.

"Yes, but something is wrong" Oliver said.

"Everything is wrong with this place" Oliver then said.

**And Chapter 45 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Earth-96 has been destroyed by the Anti-Monitor and the Earth-96 versions of Oliver Queen played by Jeremy Renner, Sara Lance played by Scarlett Johansson and Steve Rodgers played by Grant Gustin are here. The other surviving Earth-96 heroes will show up soon as well.**

**So now Lion-O, Adora and Adam have appeared. I hope you liked the fight scenes in this chapter.**

**And now Adora is at the same power-level as DCEU Superman. I believe that magic can harm Kryptonians which is why Clark and Astra struggled.**

**And I honestly couldn't resist using J. Jonah Jameson in this series as comic relief. I have a feeling he will annoy all the heroes and even villains to death. **

**So now Rebecca, Lex, Jameson and Earth-96 Sara have ended up on the SCP Earth.**

**Clark, Adora and Astra have ended up on the show '**_**Titans**_**' Earth.**

**Steve, the two Peters and Sinthea have ended up on Arda and Erik and Oliver have ended up in SCP-2939.**

**To describe SCP-2939, it is basically an SCP where an alternate Earth died in the year 2016. All life, biological, non-biological and mechanical died instantly. Even SCP-682 died which should show you how much of a big deal it is.**

**Now, next chapter will be on Rebecca, Lex, Jameson and E96 Sara.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be centered on Rebecca, Lex, Jameson and Earth-96 Sara Lance and will introduce multiple new SCP's.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. You will see on Adora's powers. Yes Earth-9 is new. Star Trek exists on Earth-1 in the future. No Mortal Kombat won't appear. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Poor Earth-96 heroes indeed. Yes those Earths have been introduced and yes, about time Arda appeared. Yes Jameson will be amusing. By the way, tell me what you think of the SCP's that appear in this chapter please. Enjoy the chapter.

_Rebecca's POV._

Yep, this Earth totally sucks.

After the blackness displaced Lex, J. Jonah Jameson, Earth-96 Sara Lance and I on this new Earth, we had been captured.

When I woke up, I was in an interrogation room, cuffed to the table.

Sara was next to me, looking at me with an amused smile.

"You finally woke up. I was beginning to worry" Sara said.

"Where are we? Where's Lex and Jameson?" I demanded.

"No idea where those two are. We're in an interrogation room" Sara shrugged.

"Wonderful" I replied.

The door to the room opened up and a man in a science coat and glasses on emerged.

"Hi. My name is Dr Bright" the man said…well brightly.

"Now, let's start off by telling me your names" he said.

I traded a look with Sara and she nodded.

"Rebecca Stark" I said.

"Sara Lance" she introduced herself.

"And you two are from alternate Earths right?" Dr Bright asked.

"How did you know?" I asked with surprise.

"This wouldn't be my first time meeting people from alternate Earths" Bright replied.

"And is your brother's name Liam?" Bright asked.

I stared in shock.

"Yes! How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Liam came to this Earth along with the Earth-1 version of Bruce Wayne. He came asking for my help" Bright explained.

Now I was confused as hell.

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you soon. Come with me as there are many things I have to show you" Bright said, unlocking our cuffs.

Sara looked at me curiously.

She had changed from her combat outfit into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

She looked hot.

Bright led us out of the room and into a large facility.

"You are on Earth-2008. Welcome to the SCP Foundation" Bright introduced it.

"SCP Foundation? What do you guys do?" I asked.

"We contain creatures, entities, locations, objects and phenomena that defy the natural laws. We call these things SCP's" Bright explained.

"What type of SCP's do you have contained?" Sara asked.

"Let me show you" Bright said and we followed him.

Several people gave us weird looks along the way.

We entered a room with a sign that said 'SCP-173. Object Class: Euclid' with a picture of a stone statue.

"This is SCP-173. It's a concrete statue that moves when eye contact with it is broken. Even blinking makes it move closer. If direct eye-contact with it is broken, it snaps your neck at the base of the skull" Bright explained.

"Okay, now that is creepy" I said.

"What does Euclid mean?" Sara asked.

"There are 5 different SCP classes. Safe, Euclid, Keter, Thaumiel and Appolyon" Bright said.

"Safe means the SCP is harmless and the majority of them are friendly. Euclid means the SCP is unpredictable and will kill you if provoked. Keter means the SCP is dangerous and is actively trying to kill you. Thaumiel means the SCP has something that is useful to the Foundation. And Appolyon means the SCP will end the world" Bright said.

Oh shit.

"Why is a stone statue that can snap people's necks only Euclid? Shouldn't it be Keter?" Sara questioned.

"Oh no, that is not worthy of being Keter. I'll show you a Keter SCP that puts SCP-173 to shame" Bright chuckled.

Oh I don't want to meet the Appolyon dude.

Bright led us out and to another area where it read 'SCP-682. Object Class: Keter'.

"This guy is SCP-682. It can regenerate from anything you throw at it" Bright said and gestured to a giant crocodile like creature that was immersed in bubbling acid.

"You…are…disgusting" the reptile growled.

"Holy shit! The lizard can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you more concerned with the fact that it just called us disgusting?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Well that too" I replied defensively.

"Yep it can talk" Bright chuckled.

Wow, this world was crazy.

A few hours later and Sara and I met up with Lex and Jameson.

Lex looked very mad.

"I am gonna kill someone!" he snarled.

I chuckled at his expression.

Jameson looked curious and mildly annoyed.

"Where's everyone else?" Lex asked.

"No idea. The blackness deposited the 4 of us here to this Earth. The others could by anywhere in the Multiverse" I said grimly.

"Oh wonderful" Jameson sighed.

I toured the rest of the facility with Dr Bright.

He explained to me that Liam had asked for his help in dealing with a criminal organization known as the Wonderland Gang.

He had fought a Batman serial killer known as the Minuteman. Then Bright explained about a massive battle in Gotham City which resulted in Liam getting his back broken and him being paralyzed.

That part was truly horrifying.

I met up with Sara later on and we instantly connected.

She said that she had been childhood friends with Oliver but when Oliver went on a boat trip, he invited her onto it.

They had been shipwrecked on the North China Sea island of Lian Yu.

There they encountered another survivor on the island; Logan Howlett.

They survived on the island for 7 years, until being found and returning to Star City.

Having learnt martial arts on the island, they became the vigilantes known as Green Arrow, White Canary and Wolverine.

After a while, they met Clark, Barry Allen, Namor and others and together formed the Justice League to protect Earth-96 from planetary and interdimensional threats.

Tears pooled in her eyes when she talked about the League and my heart went out to her.

She had begun teaching me multiple martial arts moves, starting with breathing to calm my heart rate down.

I was a fast learner.

Dr Bright told me that he was working on a way to send the 4 of us back to Earth-199999 and I was very thankful.

But that wasn't going to happen for quite a while.

Multiple other Foundation sites had suffered containment breaches which resulted in dozens of Euclid and Keter level SCP's being transported to this site.

At the time, Dr Bright assigned me to study SCP-173 much to my protesting.

I wish I had been assigned to SCP-914 or SCP-999 or any SCP really that was moderately less competent than SCP-173.

I met several new researchers at the Site as well; Cory, Crystal, Cole and Ruby.

They were all very nice people and I got along with all of them.

So I had walked into SCP-173's containment chamber and the concrete statue that I had dubbed 'Peanut' was standing in the corner.

I walked in with 2 other Class-D personal.

Bright had explained to me that Class-D were criminals on death row that were taken in and used as guinea pigs.

"Approach SCP-173!" the computer voice boomed out.

I approached it, careful to keep my eyes trained on it and never blink.

"Uh…there seems to be a problem. The door is not closing. Please keep your eyes on SCP-173 until we can fix this" the voice said.

Oh shit this was not good.

The lights turned off and on and each time, the 2 personal were dead and Peanut was facing me.

I nearly screamed but continued to back out of the cell.

The lights turned off again and I heard gunshots ring out.

Then they tuned back on and SCP-173 was gone and the guard was dead.

Oh joy.

The alarm blared out and I knew it was time to get the fuck out.

I took out my level 1 keycard that Bright had given me to unlock the door.

I found stairs and several dead guards.

"Attention all personal! Multiple Euclid and Keter level SCP's have breached the Site! Retreat to one of the Gates!" the speaker said again.

Oh I was screwed. Where the hell were the gates?

I retreated up the stairs and ran across the hall.

Each door required a keycard to unlock it although some required higher clearance.

There were hundreds of hallways and I first needed to find Sara, Lex and Jameson before I got out.

I entered an area that said 'SCP-049. Object Class: Euclid'.

I remembered Bright telling me about the creature which was a 15th century plague doctor that wanted to cure the world of 'pestilence' which in his mind was turning people into brain dead zombies.

"Not this guy" I groaned.

The door opened and the exact same dude emerged from it.

"I am the cure!" he said.

"No you're not the cure!" I yelled and bolted away from SCP-049.

I frantically opened the door and ran through it.

A puddle of black goop was nearby and a humanoid entity emerged from it with a malicious smile.

It was SCP-106 aka The Old Man.

Everyone called him either 'Mobambas brother' or 'Radical Larry'.

I just called him 'Captain Corpse'.

Great, so all the most dangerous SCP's had been released.

There were over 3 dozen SCP's in this Site and now 4 of them were loose.

I bolted towards the elevator and hit the button for up.

I was now in a panicked state.

The doors swung open and I found myself facing an office.

It was Dr Maynard's office.

Dr Maynard was a new doctor who had shown up before I appeared.

He seemed shady but neither me nor Sara, Lex or Jameson could put our finger on it.

I walked into the office and found a note on the desk.

It read:

"**Nice going Foundation! You made it so easy to cause a containment breach!**"

Oh boy.

So this guy caused the breach.

That was when a body fell through the ceiling.

I nearly jumped 60 feet in the air at seeing that.

The corpse was Dr Maynard.

"Looks like Captain Corpse got you" I said.

Now all I needed to figure out was how to get to one of the exit Gates while avoiding 173, 682, 106, 049 and god knows how many other SCP's.

"Rebecca?" a voice said behind me.

I swung around to see Jameson standing there.

"Jameson, thank god" I said in relief.

"We need to find one of the exit gates" I told him.

"Well don't just stand there! What are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Let's go!" Jameson said.

I rolled my eyes.

Together, we made it out of the office and through multiple hallways.

I had found a map of the facility from one of the collection zones which showed that to reach the nearest exit; Gate-B, we needed to go through the maintenance tunnels.

I know, sounds fun, but it really isn't.

But first, I needed to get myself a higher keycard level, because it turns out you cant do jack-shit with a Level 1 keycard.

"Which way are the tunnels?" Jameson asked.

"This way" I said, looking at the map.

"But first, we need to find SCP-914 to upgrade my keycard level" I said.

There were dozens of SCP's contained here and I made my way past several of them, until I reached SCP-914.

To describe it, it was basically a giant clockwork machine that could upgrade, or decrease the value of items put in it.

It also happened to be sentient and very friendly.

There happened to be friendly SCP's in this site along with others such as SCP-999 and SCP-105 which were sentient and helpful.

"Let's upgrade this thing" I said, taking off my keycard and putting it into 914.

"Greetings Rebecca. How are feeling this morning?" 914 asked in a polite tone.

Jameson nearly jumped in the air and I giggled at his expression.

Then my face turned serious as I faced 914.

"Well, not so good since you're asking" I replied honestly.

"The day's still young" 914 replied.

I chuckled and set the machine to Rough.

After about 5 minutes, the booth door opened and I found myself with a Level 5 keycard.

"Yes!" I celebrated.

"I'll give you a 150" Jameson said.

"300" 914 replied.

"That's outrageous! Done" Jameson said.

"Thanks 914. Catch you soon" I patted the clockwork machine and turned, running out of the room.

Now we needed to reach Gate-B via the maintenance tunnels.

"You sure this is the right way?" Jameson asked in an annoyed tone.

"We'll see!" I snapped.

There were a lot of tunnels and Jameson and I got lost multiple times.

Then we noticed an elevator that went up.

Checking my map, the only way out of the tunnels was through the elevator.

Then the door to the elevator opened and SCP-049 appeared.

"Oh why!? You sack of shit! I'm gonna get around you!" I groaned and grabbing Jameson's arm, raced around him towards the elevator.

But 049 followed us into the elevator, much to my dismay.

"NO! THIS IS NOT HOW I DIE!" I yelled, running circles around 049.

Jameson and I bolted out of the elevator as soon as it opened.

That was when I noticed SCP-173 standing in another room with the door wide open.

"Why is uh…why is Peanut just standing over there in the darkness?" I asked no one in particular.

I walked up to the door and shut it.

I led Jameson out of the room and towards a familiar voice.

"Lex!" I shouted.

The man in question was there, along with Sara and a blonde haired girl about my age.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Iris Thompson. Also known as SCP-105" Sara sad.

"Come on! We found Gate-B" Lex said.

Oh thank god.

We raced across the room towards a massive door that read 'GATE-B' above it.

The door was open and we raced through it into daylight.

'YES! FREEDOM!" I yelled, enjoying the sunlight on my face.

And then I winced as my ears began ringing.

I saw sound-waves being fired at SCP-106.

"There's another way!" Sara yelled and led us down a passage and a flight of stairs that still led us outside.

I saw the massive form of SCP-682 smashing choppers left and right.

"How are we supposed to deal with that guy?" I asked.

"You don't" Iris replied with fear in her voice.

Oh wonderful, exactly what we needed.

That was when a breach opened up and a blue blur shot out of it and slammed into 682.

"Superman!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Filthy…Kryptonian!" 682 growled.

"I wont let you hurt innocent people" Clark declared and shot Freeze Breath at the reptile, freezing it.

682 looked pissed but it couldn't break free.

At last this shenanigan was over.

Sara patted me on the shoulder.

**Later.**

Troops had come in and had managed to recontain all the SCP's that had breached out including Iris who willingly went back.

Dr Bright had explained that he had created an extrapolator that would allow us to keep in touch which was very nice.

Clark wore a grim expression on his face.

He explained that he, Sinthea and Adora ended up in San Francisco on Earth-9 and had met a superhero team known as the Titans.

But then, Adora had been attacked, weakened and wounded by someone known as the Minuteman.

He was a Batman serial killer who traveled across the Multiverse, hunting down and murdering Batmen, Catwomen, Robins and others.

So now we needed to fight and kill this Minuteman.

He apparently possessed Kryptonite in his arsenal which gave him a tactical advantage over Clark.

Still though, we were not going to go down without a good fight.

I had touched one SCP item and it had given me a vision of the future.

The whole Hyperverse was burning.

There was a green haired man fighting against a bull-headed being with a large sword.

The man dodged a strike from the creature.

"HO! Garfield Logan! It comes! The end! Your end! Death by the hands of I, Moloch the Horned One!" the bull-headed being shouted as Logan got into a fighting stance.

They were both a blur as each tried to outmaneuver the other.

Garfield turned into a green-skinned tiger and jumped at Moloch.

The being in question slashed his side and he fell down.

The tiger morphed back into Logan and he lay strewn amongst thousands of dead bodies.

He was bleeding profusely as he raised his hand.

"Give up" Moloch mocked as it approached him.

"No, I can't turn back now!" he replied.

Then the vision faded and I was stunned.

So much death.

I was now determined to stop this at all costs.

**And Chapter 46 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the action sequences in this. I blended in a mixture of SCP Mythos and the video game '**_**SCP: Containment Breach**_**' to create this.**

**So now you have met more SCP's as well. I have further plans for Iris Thompson and for SCP-914. **

**Given how there are literally thousands of SCP's, I couldn't possibly include all of them.**

**And now the Batman serial killer from earlier is back and next chapter will see him face off against our heroes and the Titans. **

**And yes, Beast Boy will fight Moloch in the Final Crisis. **

**Next chapter will see our heroes plus the Titans face off against the Batman killer. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will see our heroes teaming up with the Titans against the Batman killer and I hope you all enjoy it. It will also have 2 scenes at the end that I think you will enjoy. **

**However, I have never written Titans before so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes the SCP's are your worst nightmare. You will see later on SCP-3812.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes, now they will team up with the Titans. I do plan to involve the MonsterVerse in multiple arcs, while the DCEU will take centre-stage next arc. Iris will show up again soon.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the SCP's. Yep Appolyon is the worst. Glad you loved the back-story and poor Sara indeed. Yes Jameson is and always will be amusing. Enjoy the chapter.

_Rebecca's POV._

So we went from escaping creepy SCP's to fighting a Batman serial killer.

What a change.

Lex, Jameson, Sara and I went with Clark to Earth-9 to fight the same Batman killer that Liam encountered.

There already was a superhero team on Earth-9, known as the Titans.

When we arrived, I met its current members: Dick Grayson aka Robin, Kory Anders aka Starfire, Rachel Roth aka Raven and Gar Logan aka Beast Boy.

They happened to be the local hero team which was nice.

I got along with all of them when I first met them, especially Dick and Gar.

Gar could shape-shift into animals which was quite handy.

But now we were in trouble.

The Batman serial killer was in San Francisco on this Earth.

He had already killed this Earth's version of Batman which shook Dick to the core.

But now all of us were pissed and we were gonna take the fight to him.

Dick and Clark had crafted a plan to ambush the killer and then take him down.

I had a gut feeling though that wasn't going to end well.

And boy was I right.

Everyone was garbed in there suits and we had set a trap in a dark alleyway.

And Dick was going to be the bait.

The reason being that the killer had also been targeting Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Robins as well.

And Dick being this Earth's Robin made him a perfect candidate.

Kory and Rachel were hidden in a car while Gar, Sara, Lex and I hid on top of a roof.

Jameson had stayed behind and Sinthea was also hidden.

Adora had been badly injured so she was with Jameson.

Dick stood in the middle of the alleyway as a dark shape moved out of the shadows towards him.

Using my tech, all of us could hear what the killer was saying.

"Dick Grayson. We finally meet" the killer spoke in a calm voice.

I frowned in confusion.

Dr Bright had said that this was a male, but it sounded almost female.

"I won't let you kill any more people" Dick declared.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. You're just one person" the killer chuckled.

"Not entirely" Dick replied.

And that was the cue.

I grabbed Sara and Lex and we landed on the ground while Gar followed.

Sinthea, Rachel and Kory also emerged.

"Oh look, you brought yourselves some friends" the killer replied.

"And you know this wont end well for you" he/she said as he removed a gun from underneath his suit.

He was garbed in a dark coat with a hood and a mask covering his face.

The killer turned to face me and I shivered.

He held a look of pure loathing towards me.

Dick took opportunity of that to attack, sending a kick towards him.

The Phantom dodged it and replied with a series of punches.

He managed to dodge a blast of energy from Kory and kicked me away when I tried to attack.

Sinthea fired several bullets but the Phantom pulled out his own gun and fired a set of bullets that completely shattered Sinthea's bullets.

I gaped at that.

Lex attacked but was flipped and stomped.

The Phantom pulled out a rope and whipped Rachel's legs, pulling her and throwing her into a wall, knocking her out.

Sara and Dick attacked simultuansly, both attacking like blurs.

The Phantom managed to block there attacks and kicked Dick away, turning his attention towards Sara.

The two looked to be evenly matched and the Phantom even started moving like he was predicting Sara's moves.

He slammed Sara's head into his knee, dazing her as Gar turned to face him.

"Gar Logan. Step out of my way for I have no desire to fight you" the Phantom said.

"I get that one a lot" Gar replied.

He got into a fighting stance and Gar let out an animalistic growl, turning green.

He turned into a tiger and leapt at the Phantom who nimbly dodged.

The Phantom pulled out a circular device of sorts and planted it onto Gar who gasped as he turned back into a human.

"What the hell?" I gaped.

"A little something I got from Dr Doom" the Phantom chuckled.

Kory tried to attack but the Phantom pressed a button and Kory screamed in pain.

"I knew you would try to set an ambush here. Which is why I took the liberty of setting up devices that completely neutralize any super-powers" the Phantom chuckled.

I fired a repulsor blast and knocked him backwards.

Phantom got back up and pulled out a gun, aiming at me.

Sara rammed into him, dazing him.

"And if course, I got Kryptonite set up here as well. So your little Superman friend can't help out" the man said as I stared in horror.

Sara leapt over an attack and elbowed Phantom in a rotary motion, dazing him.

Phantom ducked under Sara's attack and kneed her in the face.

Dick had gotten back up and fired a grappling hook, trying to tie up the Phantom.

He dodged and pulled it, kicking Dick in the face.

Everyone except for Sara, Dick, Gar and I had been knocked out which showed you how powerful this guy was.

I tapped my watch, deactivating my armour.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Gar who had staggered to his feet.

"Pin him via his legs? Yeah" Gar replied with a grin as we rushed, ducking under swinging arms and legs.

I tackled Phantom by the legs, pinning him with Gar also assisting.

Sara drew a knife, prepared to stab him if necessary.

"Let's see who you are" I said as Dick removed the hood and face mask.

What I saw made me gasp in horror while Dick, Sara and Gar also looked shocked.

The person underneath the mask was me, except there were some minor differences. Such as her hair was dark while mine was blonde. She also held a scar on her forehead.

"What the…" I trialed off.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me?" the new me asked with a mock smile.

"How?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure Rebecca over here can tell you. A little something to do with cloning, betrayal and abandonment" Rebecca-B snapped.

"What is she talking about?" Dick asked me.

I gulped.

"A while ago, I was working with 2 scientists on my Earth named Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom. We had been experimenting with cloning; trying to create the perfect clone that also possessed superhuman abilities. But Victor went behind our backs and created a clone of me that held superhuman strength, healing and others, but held none of my personality. It decimated the lab we were working in and it took me, Reed and a few others together to stop her. I have no idea where the clone ended up…well until now that is" I said sadly.

"She's right. After that, Victor had recruited me, sending me to Hydra to be trained as an assassin. I met a version of Batman from Earth-93 who tried to get rid of me and that was when I knew, they all needed to die" Rebecca-B said.

Sara, Gar and dick all looked horrified and shocked at that.

"And now all will die" Rebecca-B snarled, kicking Dick backwards and into a wall.

Sara began fighting Rebecca-B but now my clone wasn't holding back.

She brutally pummeled Sara while Gar hit her with a series of punches.

My clone grabbed Gar and threw him into a wall, damaging it and flipped Sara to the ground.

"Nice benefit of Hydra. I gained the ability to analyze fighting tactics, so I can predict exactly what my opponent is going to do. Similar to Taskmaster" Rebecca-B said.

Oh shit this was bad.

My clone grabbed me and lifted me up by the throat, choking me.

Gar leapt and tackled her to the ground, punching her with no mercy.

He was kicked off as Sara flip-kicked my clone in the face.

Sara was grabbed and thrown high into the air.

She was now falling and there was no way I could activate my suit in time.

I saw Lex jump from a roof and tackle her, hitting the ground hard as I winced.

I looked at Lex gratefully.

"Idiot!" Rebecca-B snarled as she kicked me in the face.

Dick attacked her and the two were evenly matched.

My clone tried to break Dick's arm but he flipped over and landed on his feet, kicking her in a rotary motion.

She ducked under his attack but Dick grabbed her and flipped her to the ground.

Now it was time.

I activated a repulsor and shot her in the chest, causing my clone to howl in pain.

Sara threw a pair of shurikens at her which struck her in the shoulder and Gar roared and kicked her in the face.

Dick delivered the final blow, flip-kicking her in the face.

Rebecca-B slumped to the floor, dazed and injured.

We all moved forward and Sara drew a shuriken, ready to kill her.

That was when a portal appeared underneath her and she fell into it.

"What the hell?" I asked in confusion.

"You will not kill her today" a deep voice spoke.

We all swung around to see a dark-skinned man dressed in intricate armour with a dark red cape swishing freely behind him.

"You?" I asked.

"You know this guy?" Sara asked, her, Dick and Gar in defensive positions.

"Mar Novu aka the Monitor. God-like being and a pain in the ass" I spoke.

"What did you do to her?" Dick demanded.

"I merely sent her away. Everyone has a part to play in upcoming events. Even your clone" Novu spoke.

Was this guy for real?

"I have plans for every hero and villain in this Multiverse. You will see in time though" Novu spoke and vanished into a portal.

"I don't know that guy, but I already hate him" Sara spoke and I laughed.

**Later.**

We all returned back to the Titan's base to discuss things.

Everyone was stunned when I talked about my clone.

"What happens now?" Clark asked.

"Obviously, until we can locate my clone again, we don't do anything about her" I said.

"Agreed. It will take everyone working together to defeat her" Sara replied.

Lex had his arm in a sling from the fall.

"So there is a Crisis that will destroy the Multiverse?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. We are going to need every hero and maybe villain avaibile to fight" I said.

I said goodbye to everyone and later Corrigan approached me, informing me that there was enough Multiverse hopping for a while.

But now I had to face the biggest enemy of all; high school.

Thankfully my mom and step-dad had no idea I was gone, so I was thankful.

And at school, I met someone named Gwen Stacy who I was curious of.

Sara, Clark, Sinthea and Lex came with me and were staying in my personal pent-house.

And now, I needed to face one obstacle before the next.

**Earth-1. Himalayas. No One's POV.**

The clone of Rebecca Stark sat down heavily upon a rock, overlooking the mountain range.

Killing all these batmen and others was taking its toll on her.

"Xandar" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Phantom Stranger standing there.

"What do you want now?" she demanded.

"You are needed to fight the Anti-Monitor" Stranger spoke.

"Forget it. I've got enough problems as it is" Rebecca-B spoke.

"You must. Because if you don't, Uriel has commanded you die" Stranger said.

"He commands me to die? Well wouldn't we all like that but that is my curse for suggesting the tree" Rebecca-B laughed. 

"You will fight all the remaining versions of Batman, Catwoman, Robin, Deathstroke, plus Batwoman, Liam Stark and the Titans in the final days before the Crisis" Stranger said after a pause.

"I know that. Once it is done and they kill me, I can finally rest" Rebecca-B said with a heavy sigh.

**Earth-9. San Francisco. No One's POV.**

Gar Logan was walking down the street when he felt someone behind him.

Spinning around, he found himself facing the Monitor.

"What are you doing back here?" Gar demanded.

"I came to tell you that you need to protect this object from a great evil known as Thanos" Novu said and produced a glowing, orange gem.

"What is that?" Gar asked.

"The Soul Stone. One of the 6 Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the Multiverse. An alien warlord named Thanos will come for it and you must protect it at all costs" Novu spoke.

"And you are also the Paragon of Conviction. Paragons are beings of the purest will that will be vital in saving the Multiverse" Novu spoke.

"If what you're saying is true; I can't do this alone" Gar said.

"I know. You will need the aid of the other Titans" Novu spoke.

"Because alone, you are broken. Together, you are Titans"

**And Chapter 47 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I kept the Titans in character here as well.**

**So now the big reveal: The Batman serial killer being Rebecca's clone. I bed none of you saw that coming. I had considered using Thomas Elliot aka Hush as the Batman killer but I wanted the killer to have a closer connection to one of my OC's. **

**I hope my explanation for how the clone came into being makes sense as well.**

**So now the Titans must protect the Soul Stone and they will fight Thanos during my version of 'Infinity War'. And Gar is a Paragon as well.**

**And now Rebecca-B will fight multiple versions of Batman, Catwoman, Deathstroke, Robin and the Titans as well as Batwoman and Liam in the sequel which will be a Bat-Verse style arc. **

**Now next arc will be centered on MCU Yelena Belova, John Wick and the DCEU Birds of Prey so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**First off, I have gone back and edited Chapter 1 of this story and placed a glossary of all Earths. And every chapter will give a list of which Earths were involved. Hope that helps. **

**This chapter will begin the arc centered on MCU Yelena Belova, John Wick and the DCEU Birds of Prey so I hope you're excited. It will also be in Yelena's POV.**

**I know that there are rumors that Yelena will betray Natasha in the Black Widow movie, but in this series, Yelena will be a hero and I have different plans for my version of the movie. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Yes Gwen is Spider-Ghost. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. I created a glossary for all the Earths in my beginning A/N of Chapter 1 and each chapter will show which Earths were involved. It will be explained via this chapter what happened to Jason Todd. Well we already have Frank Castle as a Paragon and a few more Avengers will also be Paragons. And a few LOTR characters will be Paragons as well. Glad Rebecca's clone being the killer was nice and glad it makes sense. Enjoy the chapter.

_Yelena's POV._

Sometimes I miss the old days when the strangest thing in the world was Captain America.

After I had been hired by the US General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross to perform secret black-opps missions for him I had met John Wick and ended up in a strange new world.

Obviously I didn't want to work for Ross, I mean who would? The guy was a total power-hungry jackass, but he also threatened to have me sent to an underwater prison indefinitely.

Back on track now, after Wick and I ended up on this new world, we met a group called the Birds of Prey.

The team consisted of former criminal Harley Quinn, singer with super-powers Dinah Lance, assassin Helena Bertinelli and cop Rene Montoya.

Looks like the theory of alternate Earths was true.

Dinah had said that she would meet with some old contacts of hers that could help.

But until then, best to enjoy the scenery.

I began studying this Earth's history and the majority of it was the same except for things such as a warrior named Wonder Woman fighting in World War I and stuff.

Then there was a powerful alien named Superman who saved the world from an alien general named Zod.

Then a fight between Superman and the vigilante Batman followed by a battle against the massive monster known as Doomsday, resulted in Superman's death.

A whole lot different from my Earth as well especially since places like Central, Star and Gotham Cities didn't exist. Neither did Metropolis.

Wick had remained mostly…like John Wick.

He was silent but I could tell he was conflicted.

I didn't blame him though.

This Earth was uncharted territory for both of us.

To describe my new friends, I'd say Harley was on the other side of crazy.

She was a total nutjob in my opinion.

She was like Deadpool, except she committed crimes instead of just behaving like a dickhead.

Dinah was a nice enough person but she could kick your ass if you stepped out of line.

Helena was dark and due to myself being a former spy and assassin, I could understand.

Rene was like you would expect a cop to be like, no nonsense and very suspicious of Wick and I.

At least we ended up on a nice Earth; it could have been worse.

"We found someone who can help get you all home" Dinah said, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Who?" Wick asked as he turned to us.

"Tony Stark" Dinah said.

I frowned in confusion as I did not remember there being a version of Tony Stark on this Earth.

Nevertheless, I hoped that he could help us get back.

Harley, Helena and Rene were also going to join us.

Using Dinah's car, we arrived at a small building.

Following a long process, we arrived at an office.

Inside it was a handsome man working on a small device.

"Excuse me Mr Stark" Dinah tapped the door.

The man I assumed to be Tony Stark looked up and smiled.

"Wow, so Tony Stark looks like Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible" I muttered.

"You're Dinah Lance correct?" Tony asked.

"Yes that's me. You said on the phone that you knew a way to get these 2 back to there world?" Dinah asked.

"Ah yes of course. You 2 are?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yelena Belova. This is John Wick" I introduced us.

"Well then, follow me. FRIDAY, open the secret door" Tony spoke.

The wall behind him opened, revealing a high-tech lab.

"Not bad" I said, impressed.

Tony led us in where there were all sorts of devices lying around.

And there was a man in a large tube on life-support.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Jason Todd from Earth-9. He was badly injured by someone when he arrived here for my help" Tony said.

"Which Earth is this one?" Wick asked.

"Earth-50. I am from Earth-96 and the 2 of you are from Earth-199999" Tony said.

That was a lot of Earths.

"I am working on a device that can send you guys back to your Earth" Tony said.

I nodded.

Then a rumbling shook the building.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

Tony projected a holographic screen that showed several costumed people fighting.

"Costumed people seem to multiply faster than babies are born" Tony muttered as he made a gauntlet appear on his hand.

I drew my handgun and together, we all made our way out to see what the hell happened.

When we arrived, half the street had been turned to rubble.

There were 2 people, one garbed in a coat with a hat and a white mask on and another who looked like a knock-off Batman except he wore goggles on.

The person they were fighting against was garbed in a silver suit and he had blonde hair.

"Nice try Rorschach, but this is the way that things must end" the blonde dude said as he punched the masked guy.

"Not this time Ozymanduius" the Batman knock-off declared as he tried to sweep his legs.

Ozymanduius leapt and kicked him square in the chest.

"You could never see the truth Nite Owl" he taunted.

"Whose side are we on?" Rene asked her handgun out.

"The one who doesn't sound like a psychopath" I replied.

Together we attacked Ozymanduius.

I struck first, years and years of Red Room training coming to the forefront as I punched and kicked.

Ozymanduius was in equal fighting skill to me and he blocked every hit.

Rorschach got back to his feet and attacked, kicking him.

I noticed this guy had a combat style that was mostly kicking.

Nite Owl flip-kicked Ozymanduius in the face and he staggered.

"WHOOO!" Harley exclaimed as she leapt, smashing her baseball club into him.

Ozymanduius blocked everyone's strike and flipped Wick down.

His suit was bullet-proof as shown when Rene and Wick's bullets did nothing to it.

I rushed in, ducking under a punch and replying with my own, which staggered him.

I jumped over his attack and blocked one of his punches.

He flipped and sent me to the ground.

I hadn't fought in over a year, prior to being blackmailed by Ross, so my fighting skills were a little rusty.

Still that didn't mean I wasn't going to give this Ozymanduius guy a fight that he would never forget.

I chuckled and kicked his hand, knocking a device out of it.

Our fight turned from a fight between two highly trained fighters and into an old fashioned bar brawl.

He ducked under one of my punches and kicked me in the leg, sending me down to one knee.

I kicked him in the face, causing blood to fly out.

Helena, Dinah, and the others were helping Rorschach and Nite Owl to there feet and they all watched.

I back-fisted him in the face, and ducked under a swing.

Ozymanduius tried to break my arm, but I flipped over it and landed, kicking his knee in a rotary motion.

That was when a blue figure appeared behind Ozymanduius and threw him backwards into a car.

"You are?" I asked the figure.

He was completely bright blue and radiated power.

"I am Dr Manhattan" he replied.

Nice codename for sure.

"Nice try Jon. You can outsmart everyone in the Multiverse, but you can never outsmart me" Ozymanduius laughed and pressed a device.

The skies darkened as two powerful bolts of energy struck Manhattan from two sides.

He was completely vaporized and I was thrown back from the explosion as my leg was severely burned.

I screamed in pain as I landed hard.

"YELENA!" I heard Tony shout as he rushed over to me.

He did something with his gauntlet and fired a stream of ice into my burned leg, and I instantly felt much better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Could have been worse. Cant say the same for Papa Smurf" I joked.

Yes, I joked a lot, I was not quite as serious as most people made me out to be.

The serious ones in my family were Natasha, Alexi and Melina.

They were all serious like statues.

"Well Papa Smurf is now gone" Tony said and I frowned, looking over to where Dr Manhattan was.

He was gone and Ozymanduius was standing there with a victorious smirk on his face.

Oh how I wanted to punch a hole in his skull.

Then Ozymanduius looked beyond me and paled.

I swung the other way, ignoring the burning pain in my leg.

What I saw horrified me.

There were a pair of beings that looked like nebulas.

Where they stepped, the ground cracked and broke.

"What the fuck? That's special" I quipped.

"The Neverwere" Tony said, also paling.

"Neverwere?" I asked him.

"Non-beings of non-existence. They can unmake anything" Tony said.

"And how do we beat them?" I asked.

"The only way to do that is the paradoxically make it so that they exist, which requires rewriting the basic laws of reality to do so" Tony said.

"Tony, that's a whole lot of crap" I replied.

"Pretty much" Tony agreed.

Tony helped me to my feet as the Neverweres approached.

Then a howling was heard.

Someone landed on the ground, forming an impact crater.

He was glowing a vibrant colour, but I could still recognize he was human.

"I am SCP-3812. Meet your doom" the being declared.

He waved his hand and the area around us shifted, sending the Neverweres flying.

Reality kept shifting as the Neverweres tumbled.

Eventually he waved his hand and they faded.

I was gaping in shock at that.

"Please, find me at the Manor" the being said and vanished.

Okay this was weird as hell.

Later we all met in Tony's lab.

Rorschach and Nite Owl introduced themselves as from Earth-1986 or better known as Earth-W.

They were part of a superhero team known as the Watchmen.

When I asked where Dr Manhattan went, Nite Owl or Dan as his real name was, replied that he would return soon.

Ozymanduius had vanished soon afterwards as well.

Tony explained that SCP-3812 was a mysterious entity that could warp reality at will but was also mentally unstable as well.

That was when a letter appeared on a table following a bright flash of light.

It read:

**Dear Yelena and co.**

**Your presence has been humbly requested on Earth-2011. You must stop SCP-3812 from going insane and erasing the entire Outerverse from existence.**

**Bring only 5 companions with.**

**Yours dearly- A concerned citizen. **

We then had a long ass debate about if we should, but ultimately, we decided yes.

It was decided that Harley, Wick, Tony, Rorschach and I would go.

Time to save the world once again.

**Earth-1. Himalayas. No One's POV.**

The clone of Rebecca Stark or as she liked to be called; Xandar, was meditating calmly, when she heard footsteps.

She didn't even need to open her eyes to sense that it was the League of Assassins.

One assailant silently drew a knife and attacked but Xandar kicked it out of his hand and flipped him to the ground.

She then stomped his throat, killing him.

Swinging around, she saw 3 individuals approach.

All were garbed similar to one another and all radiated power.

"Ra's Al Ghul" Xandar greeted.

"Yes, there are 3 of us together. We need your skills as a mercenary" the man in the middle spoke.

"What for?" Xandar enquired.

"You know of the Lazarus Pits? A pool of cosmic energy. We are locating its original source and will harness that energy" the man in the middle spoke again.

Xandar thought about it for a moment.

She desperately wanted to atone for her sins, and maybe taking out 3 versions of Ra's Al Ghul would do the trick.

"I'm in" she replied.

The 3 Ra's smirked at once.

Xandar felt chilled to her core and she didn't get chilled easily.

Looks like the Demon has more than one head it would seem.

But she needed to fight at all costs.

**And Chapter 48 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**And one of my faviroute SCP's is here. SCP-3812 which is a reality warper that keeps ascending reality itself. The Manor is a reference and I hope you understand it.**

**And now the Watchmen are here. I went for a mixture of the 2009 film and the 2019 TV series.**

**And now the Arrowverse, NolanVerse and DCEU versions of Ra's Al Ghul have teamed up. Picture DCEU Ra's being played by Oded Fehr as I think he would nail it. And Xandar is trying to atone for her sins in this.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-50. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-W. Home of 'Watchmen'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU as well as John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now next chapter will involve a massive confrontation.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will include a confrontation with Ozymandias. You will also find out what SCP-3812 is. It will also have 3 special scenes at the end. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. You will see in this chapter who sent the letter.

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't respond earlier and I understand. Life often comes first. To answer your questions, yes my versions of '_Infinity War_' and '_Endgame_' will involve the majority of universes. No spoilers for it, but you'll see when we get there. Left a review and I loved it.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes the Watchmen will be vital in defeating the Anti-Monitor. Yes Titans, the DCEU and Kingdom Come will also be vital. No Dr Manhattan is not dead. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. No kidding, I loved the Watchmen film. Oh yes, you will find out more about SCP-3812 and he puts even the Scarlet King to shame. Enjoy the chapter.

_Yelena's POV._

Following the whole fight against Ozymandias, I had met the Watchmen.

Now, Harley, Wick, Tony, Rorschach and I were going to head to this new Earth, Earth-2011 to battle some entity known as SCP-3812.

According to Rorschach, it was a reality warper that kept ascending the narratives.

Narratives were layers of reality and each narrative viewed the lower narrative as fiction.

There were an infinite number of narratives and that was shocking.

SCP-3812 possessed the ability to keep ascending each narrative for infinity and beyond.

How the hell we were supposed to stop him was beyond me.

We also had no idea who sent the letter.

When we were ready, a blackness had covered us and we arrived outside a fancy manor.

"I suppose we're here" I said.

"Probably" Tony agreed.

"Let's do this" Rorschach said, cocking his gun.

Wick had also loaded his gun.

Together, the 5 of us made our way towards the manor where the gates were mysteriously open.

"What the…" I trailed off.

We made our way inside the gates, our guns ready.

My instincts told me that something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it.

That was when the door to the manor opened.

It was a middle aged man who was dressed like a military officer.

Perhaps a military officer in sub Saharan Africa, cause he was wearing shorts and striped socks.

"Are you Yelena Belova?" the man asked me.

"Yes" I replied shortly.

"I am the Colonel. Follow me" the man said and turned, walking right back inside.

"Should we follow him?" Tony asked.

"What do you think genius?" I snapped.

Together, we made our way inside the manor which by god was huge.

"And here I thought my tower was big" I heard Tony say.

Wick and Rorschach had put there weapons away, but both of them were still weary.

I looked around and that was when the Colonel came back.

"We need your help to stop SCP-3812" he spoke.

"Whoa dude, chill out. Tell us what the hell is going on first" I said, raised my hand.

The Colonel then told us about how an old friend of his who he refused to name, had become something a lot worse which I guessed was SCP-3812.

But the entity kept warping the mansion so you really couldn't tell what was left and what was right.

Very disturbing in general.

"So what do you want us to do?" Rorschach asked.

"Help me convince SCP-3812 to stand down" he replied.

That was when reality itself warped and I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I was on the ceiling which happened to be the new floor.

"Okay" I said, freaked out by this.

I climbed to my feet and scanned my surroundings.

Rorschach was staggering to his feet and I made my way to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I will be" he replied.

The whole interior of the mansion was completely messed up.

It was like reality had been warped one more time.

"Let's just hope that we can find the others" I replied grimly.

Together, we made our way towards one corridor.

I drew my gun in a smooth motion and went across the room, making sure I covered all my bases.

"Hello Rorschach" a voice said and I whipped around to see Adrian Veidt aka Ozymanduius standing there.

"Adrian!" Rorschach growled as I levelled my gun at him and fired a single round that bounced off his silver armour.

"Please Ms Belova. We both know that that gun wont do a thing to me" Adrian taunted.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know that" I replied.

Adrian now simply looked confused.

"Then why'd you do it?" he asked.

"For this reason" I smirked.

That was when a repulsor blast hit Adrian, knocking him down a floor.

Tony was standing there in his full suit of armour.

"Hey guys, you good?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" I replied, grinning.

Tony landed and deactivated his armour.

"Where's Harley and Wick?" I asked.

"Cant find them. But I had a hit and miss encounter with SCP-3812" Tony said, shuddering in response.

"What now?" he asked after a pause.

"We need to locate the others and convince SCP-3812 to stop" I said.

The 2 nodded and we continued on our way towards where we intended to go.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see the way we had come was now closed off with a wall.

"That's not good" I commented.

"No it isn't. Let's just hope we don't have to deal with Adrian again" Rorschach said.

Tony had used his suit to locate SCP-3812 and it turned out it was back in the Void again.

We moved down the hallway until Tony noticed Adrian standing in a large room.

"Tony, go find Harley and Wick. Rorschach and I will deal with him" I whispered.

Tony nodded and the 2 of us made our way down slowly.

Rorschach charged and tried to tackle Adrian but the man leapt and Rorschach crashed into the window.

Adrian whipped around to see me as I drew my gun.

Adrian hurled a chair which crashed into me and I was sent to the ground.

He then kicked Rorschach in the face, sending him flying.

Adrian leapt and broke my gun when I reached for it.

I tried to punch him but Adrian grabbed me and slammed me into the stairwell, dazing me.

Rorschach put his hat back on and walked over as Adrian faced us.

"Welcome" Adrian gestured.

I growled lowly in my throat.

Rorschach tried to kick him in the head but Adrian blocked.

Rorschach threw several more punches but was knocked to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people" I snarled.

"And tell me Ms Belova, how do you plan on doing that?" Adrian sneered.

"Like this" I snapped, rushing forward.

I threw a series of kicks that Adrian blocked.

I flip-kicked him but was kicked into a wall.

Rorschach recovered and helped me to my feet.

"A new age is coming. And neither of you can stop it" Adrian spoke as he paced around.

Rorschach moved in to attack but I stopped him.

This guy had proved himself to be too skilled.

Adrian turned to face us and that was when I attacked.

Screw what I said earlier.

I swept his legs from underneath him and he dodged, kicking me square in the gut.

Thank god I couldn't fall pregnant because I would be screwed.

I went flying backwards and rolled to my feet.

Rorschach hit him with a back-fist and Adrian punched him down.

I then decided to pull off a trick I had learnt a while back.

I ran at Adrian and flipped him over, kicking him in the face.

I then stomped his face to make sure he was down.

"Are we too late?" I heard Tony ask.

I turned to see him, Wick and Harley all standing there.

"Yeah, we could've used you like 5 minutes ago!" I snapped.

"But yes, good that you actually showed up" Rorschach said, putting his hat back on.

Adrian groaned and kicked me in the knee, and I screamed in pain.

Rorschach attacked Adrian, and Tony and Wick fired there weapons at him.

Harley just hurled her baseball bat which smacked Adrian square in the head.

I staggered to my feet and grabbed Adrian into a head-lock.

"I'm not getting any satisfaction from this, but you need to be stopped!" I snapped with anger in my voice.

I then snapped Adrian's neck, killing him.

That was when I heard slow clapping.

I turned to see a dark-skinned man in intricate armour with a dark red cape swishing freely behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my thick Russian accent slipping back.

"I am the Monitor. And congratulations, you passed the test" the Monitor said with a faint smile on his face.

"Novu, what the hell?" Tony said and he looked pissed.

That was stark, no pun intended, contrast from the usually happy man.

"Ms Belova will be vital when the Crisis comes. I wanted to test her to make sure she is ready for the next challenge" Novu said.

I frowned.

What Crisis was this?

"I will send you all back to Earth-50. I will deal with SCP-3812 myself" Novu spoke.

He waved his hand and when we reappeared, we were with the other Birds and Nite Owl.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we dealt with that guy and Yelena killed Ozymandias" Tony said.

Dan looked at me impressed.

"That's a first. No one has even bested Adrian" he said.

I smirked.

"Yelena, I built that extrapolator for you so that you can exchange travel and communications between this earth and yours" Tony said.

"Thanks a lot Tony" I said gratefully.

"And I will come with you to your Earth" Rorschach spoke up.

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

"Indeed. It's a nice change of scenery" Rorschach shrugged.

"What about Dr Manhattan?" Wick asked.

"He is right here" I heard him say and I nearly jumped.

Standing there was Dr Manhattan and he looked exactly the same before he got vaporized.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked him.

"Indeed. Ozymanduius did not destroy me for long" Manhattan replied.

"Well looks like this is goodbye then" Helena said.

I smiled and said goodbye to everyone and that was when Tony approached me.

"Hey Yelena, I was wondering…do you wanna get a drink together sometime?" Tony asked me.

I raised an eyebrow I shock.

This was unexpected.

"I…yes" I smiled.

Better to take risks then do nothing.

Once I had arrived back on my Earth, I said goodbye to Wick.

And then I encountered Secretary Jackass.

He had tranquilized me and then tied me up.

When I woke up, he was interrogating me about what happened but I refused to answer.

So he injected something into my neck.

"Now you've got an explosive device in your neck. C4. Rigged to go off if anybody tampers with it. I'll be keeping the detonator with me" Ross said.

I glared at him with pure hatred.

"I will let you go Ms Belova, but know that I will be contacting you if there are any further jobs that require your specific skill set" Ross said with a malicious smile.

So now, I went back on my life with a bomb stuck in my neck.

But at least there were good things to look forward to.

I always had to look on the bright side of life.

**Earth-1999999. Sovereign planet. No One's POV.**

The Sovereign race were going about there regular lives when they heard a massive sound like thunder.

Looking up, they all screamed in pure terror.

"BEHOLD! The mighty power of Galactus!" the massive, planet sized being roared as he began consuming the planet.

"I must be at full power when the Anti-Monitor makes his move" Galactus thought to himself.

**Earth-1937. Storybrooke. No One's POV.**

Henry Mills was walking down the street when he heard someone behind him.

Turning around, he saw Doctor Fate standing there.

"Doctor Fate?" Henry asked with surprise.

"Yes. Come with me now for it is urgent" Fate said.

Henry looked reluctant to do so, but nodded.

They were now in a pocket dimension.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Fate simply removed his helmet, revealing an old man with lots of wrinkles on his face.

"My name is Nabu. 3 great enemies are coming; Anti-Monitor, Chaos King and the Scarlet King. Your aid is needed in stopping them" Nabu said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Henry asked in confusion.

"I have chosen you to become the next Doctor Fate" Nabu said.

Henry's eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought…" he stuttered.

"Dr Fate is not a person, it is a title. Whoever wears this helmet becomes Doctor Fate. I am old, and Chaos King has weakened my powers considerably. I must choose a new person to take on the mantle. And I have chosen you" Nabu smiled.

"But not yet. I will come to you when the time for you to take my place, powers and knowledge is upon us" Nabu said.

He handed the helmet to Henry who hesitantly took it.

"Try it on" Nabu said.

Henry slowly lifted the helmet and set it in place on his head.

He gasped as he felt the power of Fate flow through him.

He glowed brightly and his outfit changed.

He was now wearing a blue suit with symbols on it and a blue cape flowed freely behind him.

Nabu grinned at seeing that.

"Now you know what to expect my friend" Nabu replied.

Doctor Fate slowly lifted the helmet and Henry was standing there.

"That was awesome" Henry grinned.

Nabu chuckled and took the helmet back.

"I will see you soon Henry. Remember to always face your enemies head-on" Nabu said as he put the helmet back on and vanished, leaving Henry in the street.

Henry chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun" he grinned.

**Olympus. Unknown Dimension. No One's POV.**

Following a council meeting the goddess Athena had departed for a specific purpose.

Kneeling at a great statue, she began chanting.

Black smoke rose from the ground and formed a shape.

It was pure black with a few jagged white lines on it.

It held a maw full of razor sharp teeth and its eyes were cold and malicious.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Chaos King. I pledge full loyalty to you" Athena said, bowing her head.

"Athena, my servant, it is time to work. There are several people that must die in order for our plans to move forward" Chaos King spoke in a deep voice.

"Who do you need me to kill?" Athena asked, looking up at him.

"Galactus, Jason Stark, Chris Rios, Henry Mills, Jean Grey, Stephen Strange, Steve Rodgers, Aragorn II Elessar. They can all appose and defeat me" Chaos King replied.

"Why Aragorn and Steve?" Athena asked with curiosity.

"Aragorn is the Paragon of Kingship, and Steve Rodgers is the Paragon of Worthiness. And they can appose me" Chaos King declared.

"It will be as you say master" Athena bowed.

Chaos King's image flickered and then vanished.

Athena got up and got to work.

But she was unaware that someone was observing her.

Artemis and Apollo both paled when they heard the conversation.

Chaos King was the most powerful and deadliest of the Olympian's enemies.

He would kill them all if he ever marched on them.

"I know who I must entrust" Apollo muttered to Artemis who nodded.

Artemis had teleported to Earth-143 to find her champion.

"Jean Grey" she spoke looking at her old friend.

"Artemis?" Jean asked in shock, her ling red hair flaying.

"It is I. I need your help. More specifically I need the Phoenix. There is a great enemy about to attack" Artemis said, using her mind powers to probe Jean's mind.

Artemis then moved forward, touching Jean's head.

"You are now my champion, and it is time for the flight of the Phoenix" Artemis said.

Using his power, Apollo teleported to Earth-1 in the 23rd century.

Observing Chris Rios on his ship, he made her presence known.

"Chris" he said.

Rios jumped in surprise.

"Apollo! Can you stop doing that please?" he demanded.

"My apologizes. You remember me telling you about Chaos King?" Apollo asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes" Rios nodded.

"He is growing in power. My sister Athena has turned on us and is working for him. And you are my new champion" Apollo said, moving forward and pressing his fingers against his forehead.

"I will call you if you are needed" Apollo said.

Rios nodded, still a little stunned as Apollo vanished.

"I'll face the darkest night" Rios said.

**And Chapter 49 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well. Given how much of a jackass Ross is, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this to Yelena, just to keep her in line. **

**And now you know more about SCP-3812 and now Rorschach has gone to the MCU Earth. **

**So now to address the 3 scenes;**

**Yes, Galactus has finally entered the game. I do plan for him to play a villain/anti-hero role in this series. He will make his full debut in the sequel.**

**So yes, Nabu is dying and he has elected Henry Mills from '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' to become the new doctor Fate. Picture Nabu being played by Clint Eastwood as I think he would nail it. **

**And now the Olympians are here. They are neither Marvel nor DC in this series and you will find out more about them later on. In the Chaos King storyline in Marvel, Athena was one of his servants, so she will play a similar role.**

**Chris Rios is from '**_**Star Trek: Picard**_**' and is one of my faviroute characters on the show.**

**And this Jean Grey is played by Sophie Turner. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Fast and Furious and Star Trek.**

**Earth-50. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes. **

**Earth-143. Home of the Filmverse X-Men. **

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-2011. Home of SCP-3812 and 'Who Killed Markiplier'. **

**Earth-W. Home of the Watchmen.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU as well as John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will see Jason, Smallville Oliver and the OUAT heroes in my version of Season 2.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the second OUAT arc, which will cover my version of Season 2 with some obvious changes. Cora Coldheart will still be the arc villain though. And multiple Smallville characters will be involved but mainly Oliver, Bart and Chloe.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1: **Thanks for the review. I agree. Yes Galactus is not going to be pleased with the Anti-Monitor. He actually fought Chaos King in one Marvel storyline.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Mar Novu meant to just distract him. That and SCP-3812's mental instability holds him back. He is Markiplier actually.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you are looking forward to Galactus. By the way, I would highly recommend you watch the YouTube series 'Biggest SCP Questions' on Life's Biggest Questions as you can learn more about various SCP's.

_Jason's POV._

My date with Alexia was fun while it lasted.

We had a great time, we really connected.

But as I was walking Alexia back to her house, that was when everything went to shit.

As we were walking down the street, chatting, a comet streaked across the town.

"What the hell?" Alexia asked in shock.

The comet slammed into a street and skidded for at least half a mile, before coming to a stop.

I could tell the entire town had awoken from that because I saw Emma and Killian Jones aka Captain Hook stumble out of there house, both of them half-delirious from sleep.

"What the bloody hell is going on mate?" Hook demanded.

"We'll see" I replied.

Using my superhuman agility, I leapt across the town and landed close to the crash-site where I bolted towards it.

Instead of finding what I was expecting, it was a woman, with flowing red hair.

Her eyes opened dramatically and she stared at me.

"Hi" I said in confusion.

In response, she kicked me in the knee, sending me down.

She got to her feet and then passed out from shear exhaustion.

"Oh wonderful" I muttered.

I picked up the woman and hauled her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Emma, Hook and Alexia were standing there, looks of concern and confusion on there faces.

"Whose she?" Alexia asked.

"No idea" I replied.

I travelled to the hospital and dropped her off, making sure they cuffed her, since I had a feeling she was very dangerous.

I then went to Alexia's house and fell asleep.

So much for peace and quiet.

When I woke up, I jolted awake.

Alexia was nowhere to be found though.

I then remembered the woman and left the house to go find her.

As I walked across town, I heard people talking about the comet last night and how it tore up several blocks.

I passed by 'Granny's' and noticed one person sitting there.

It was Oliver Queen from Earth-21.

When did he get here though?

I stopped my course to the hospital and entered Granny's.

Oliver was sitting there, talking to David Nolan aka Prince Charming and Mary Margaret Blanchard aka Snow White.

"Oliver? How are you my man?" I grinned, hugging Oliver.

This Oliver was better to hang out with since he wasn't grumpy half the time and he didn't stand on top of roofs like some monolithic gargoyle.

"Good Jay, very good" Oliver replied.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

Mary Margaret hugged me which should have surprised me but it didn't. She and I had become very close in recent months.

I almost considered her to be an older sister.

David had also become close with me.

"Hey 'Charming Lantern'" I grinned.

David rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Ever since he had received the Power Ring and became a Green Lantern, everyone had started calling him a 'Charming Lantern'.

"Did you hear about that comet that crashed into town last night?" Mary Margaret asked me.

"Yeah, I was the one who found her" I replied.

"Her?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Yeah her. It was a woman. The comet was a bubble that protected her" I revealed.

"I also took her to the hospital and was on my way to check up on her" I said.

"We're going with you then" David said.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue.

Together, the 4 of us made our way, passing by the house of Regina Mills aka the Evil Queen.

After we broken the dark curse and restored everyone's memories, everyone was pissed.

They had a massive trial and I vouched for Regina, given how she was the Paragon of Redemption.

It resulted in Regina receiving 8 months of house arrest and being forced to wear a magical bracelet that would track her at all times.

Most of the townspeople wanted her head on a pike but I had convinced them to go for a less harsh punishment but still she needed to be punished for her actions.

Regina had been very thankful to me.

Robin Hood, Hook and Will Scarlet aka Knave of Hearts had remained behind in Storybrooke while Bealfire had disappeared soon after.

As we arrived at the hospital, Emma, Hook, Sheriff Graham aka the Huntsman and one of the seven dwarves, Leroy aka Grumpy were there.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing there expressions.

"The patient broke out of the hospital, knocked out 5 security guards and escaped into the woods" Graham said grimly.

"And not just that, according to Dr Whale, she used some form of telekinesis to do so" Leroy replied.

Oh great, a meta-human too.

"Alexia and Ruby can help us track them" Mary Margaret said.

"She's right. Jason and I will go start tracking her. Oliver, you can tag along as well. The rest of you need to stay here" David commanded.

I drew my knife, making sure it was ready.

Oliver was also fingering a bow at his side.

Together, the 3 of us made our way into the woods.

There were several fallen trees and some were uprooted.

"Damn she's powerful" I noted.

I heard soft whimpering and I motioned for David and Oliver to follow me.

The whimpering grew louder and I found the woman from last night, huddled against a tree.

There was a glow of energy surrounding her.

"It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you" I soothed.

She looked reluctant and then looked beyond me.

I turned, thinking that David and Oliver were there, but they were next to me and were just as confused.

There was a woman dressed in an outfit with a cape behind her.

She held a glowing staff in her hand.

I imeadelty thought it was Morgan Le Fay, but she was different.

She smirked and blasted the 3 of us backwards.

Okay I was actually taking damage here.

Blood spilt from my mouth as I staggered to my feet.

David had charged up his Power Ring and formed a pair of swords.

"Come here Jean" the woman beckoned.

Jean looked reluctant and her eyes glowed.

"I am Cora, your ally" she then said.

Cora then smiled maliciously and knocked Jean out.

So much for being an ally.

David charged at her, swinging a punch.

Cora ducked under it and hit David in the back of the head, before throwing him into a tree where he knocked his head.

I moved in, throwing a series of punches that Cora dodged.

She then sent me flying with a telekinetic burst.

Oliver fired an arrow that split into 2 but Cora conjured a magic shield to defend herself with.

She extended her magic to Jean and the 2 vanished.

"So much for that" I said.

"We need to tell the others" David said grimly, wiping blood from his mouth.

We made our way back to the hospital where the others plus Alexia and Ruby were waiting.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We lost Jean. Some woman fought us and took her away" Oliver said.

"Who?" Graham asked.

So I described her.

"There is only one person who can help us with this" Ruby said.

"Who?" I frowned.

"Mr Gold" David finished.

Oh great.

"I'll take Oliver with me" I said.

"Actually you go ahead. I'll call up Chloe, see if she can help us with this" Oliver said.

I nodded.

"I'll go with you brother" Leroy spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Later, we located Mr Gold who was still as creepy from the last time I saw him.

When I described her, his face darkened and he told us that she was Cora Coldheart who was Regina's mother.

Wonderful.

When I asked, how we could locate her, Mr Gold smiled and said that we would need Regina's help for it.

I wasn't sure how everyone else in the town would feel about that.

Later that day, I learnt that 2 new outsiders had come in named Tamara and Greg.

I was shocked when I saw who Tamara was.

She looked exactly like Michael Burnham, but she held an aura that freaked me out for some reason.

I was sitting in the Sheriff's office, going over reports of anyone new entering the town when a breach opened up.

Oliver, Bart and Chloe jumped out of it.

"Chloe" I greeted, hugging her.

Bart and I did our signature handshake.

"Where is this Cora person?" Chloe asked.

"No idea. I'm analyzing reports to see if I can find any trace of her" I replied.

"I can help with that" Bart said.

He went over them at super speed which was super handy.

"Nothing in this" he said.

"We need to go to Regina, to see what she knows" I said.

"I'll go with you" Chloe said.

I smiled.

Together, we made our way out of the office and downtown.

This was Chloe's first time in Storybrooke and it was time for me to show her around.

I introduced her to just about everyone.

Chloe was a very nice person.

We made our way to Regina's house which was highly noticeable as it was the biggest house in the entire town.

Regina was wearing multiple tracking devices, some magical and some technological.

"What I can I help you with? And who is this lovely lady?" Regina asked, looking at Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan-Queen. Oliver's wife and a member of the Earth-21 Justice League. We need your help please" I said.

"What do you need my help for?" Regina asked.

"It has to do with your mother Cora" I said.

Regina's face darkened.

"Come in" she said.

We followed her inside.

"What can I get you? Tea? Glass of wine?" Regina offered.

"Whiskey, straight up" I requested.

Regina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Tea please" Chloe smiled.

"So what can you tell us about Cora?" I asked.

"She's an evil bitch, which is all you need to know" Regina snapped.

"Where do you think she is at this moment?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea. There are several books in the town library that can help you, but as you can see I'm under house arrest, meaning I cant go anywhere" Regina said, gesturing to her tracking devices.

"Thanks for your help Regina" I said.

Together, Chloe and I made our way to the library.

I made a new friend a while back there, Belle who was in love with Mr Gold.

She was very sweet and I liked her.

"Hey Bel" I greeted, entering the library.

"Jay" Belle greeted, hugging me.

"This is Chloe Sullivan-Queen from Earth-21. We need to see several books on Cora Coldheart" I said.

Belle nodded and led us to the back of the library.

"Here. Call me if you need anything" Belle said and I thanked her.

Chloe and I began scrolling through the books, trying to find anything that could help us.

"There all dead ends" Chloe said frustrated.

That was when Hook entered the library.

"Hey Hook" I greeted.

But there was something wrong with him.

His eyes were pitch black.

"What the…" I trailed off as Hook pulled out a pistol and shot me square in the chest.

I gasped in pain and Chloe ducked.

I ignored the pain and kicked the pistol out of his hand.

Hook sent a punch that I barely ducked.

Ever since the dark curse had been broken, everyone in Storybrooke had received superhuman strength, speed and healing.

David was the strongest due to the Green Lantern Ring.

I flip-kicked him and Hook punched me in the gut.

"Call for backup!" I yelled at Chloe who nodded and ran.

I pushed a shelve of books into Hook who grunted.

A knife was flung at Hook and I turned to see Marc Spector aka Moon Knight standing there.

He charged Hook and the 2 began fighting, each trying to block and counter the other.

I swept Hook's legs, sending him to the ground.

And Marc stomped his face, knocking him out.

But he got right back up 2 seconds alter.

"Oh come on really?" I demanded in annoyance.

Then someone slammed into Hook, knocking him into the street.

It was a young, blonde haired woman with sunglasses, a light brown coat, cowboy hat and a slender build.

Marc and I exchanged looks, before shrugging and joining the woman outside.

"I AM PHOENIX!" a new voice roared.

I saw Jean hovering in the air.

She unleashed a stream of energy at us but the woman simply smirked.

She ran into the air and slapped some sort of device on Jean.

She started spasming and passed out.

The woman then landed on the ground and faced Hook.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"Call me Clara Bronson" she replied, whipping out a pistol and firing a single shot at Hook.

He struck him in the shoulder, causing him to kneel in pain.

Clara then twirled her pistol and threw it, knocking Hook out.

She then turned to us with a cocky smile on her face.

"You boys need some extra help around here?" she asked with a thick Texan accent.

I traded a look with Marc.

This was gonna be a long day.

**And Chapter 50 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**For those of you who don't know who she is; Clara Bronson is from Image Comics like Spawn, and is a type of space ranger/gunslinger. She happens to be one of my faviroute Image Comics characters. **

**Now Jean Grey from the prequel X-Men films is here as well. She will have a bigger role to play later on in this story.**

**One of the things that annoyed me about OUAT Season 2 was that Regina didn't even get a slap on the wrist for her actions. Everyone just went about and pretended that nothing happened. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-21. Home of '**_**Smallville**_**'.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Filmverse X-Men.**

**Earth-Unknown. Home of Clara Bronson.**

**Earth-1937. Home of '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU as well as John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now next chapter will involve lots of character interactions.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve character interactions, action sequences, and will advance the plot of this arc.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Yep, nobody likes Cora. Clara Bronson is a popular Image Comics character.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes 50 chapters indeed. Glad you liked everything. Yes Jean as Dark Phoenix is something. I do plan for other Image Comics characters to show up later on as well. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

At this point, everyone had some explaining to do.

Clara had introduced herself as from Earth-961.

She was a gunslinger/space ranger on her Earth but had also ventured to other Earths such as Earth-2008, which she held a particular disdain for.

Marc and Clara had helped me carry Jean and Hook back to the Sheriff's office where everyone else were gathered.

"What the hell happened to Hook?" Robin demanded in shock.

So I explained how Hook had been brainwashed to kill us and that Jean had used her powers to try to kill us.

I then got to the part where Clara had intervened to save us.

The majority of people were weary of Clara to say the least, not that I blamed them.

Clara simply smirked and gave us all a look, that read 'If you fuck with me, you're gonna die badly'.

"Where's Hook?" Emma asked.

I frowned and turned to see that Jean was still there, but Hook had vanished.

"Oh wonderful" I sighed.

This was bad.

"Okay, I'll send out an MP for him" Emma said and left.

"Jason, I need to speak to you in private please" Mr Gold spoke.

I nodded and moved towards him.

"I need your help with locating my son" he said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"New York City" Mr Gold replied.

"Okay, I'll help" I said.

"Wonderful" Gold rubbed his hands.

I stared, wondering what I got myself into now.

Later, I was walking down the street with Alexia and Clara.

This was so damn awkward.

Both were holding my hands for some completely absurd reason.

I honestly didn't mind though.

That was when I heard a gunshot.

The 3 of us sprinted towards where I saw Mr Gold, Belle and Hook standing there.

Clara drew her gun and fired a single shot that Hook dodged.

And then a car slammed into Hook and went skidding for a while.

"What the fuck?" I demanded.

I raced over to where Belle was lying on the ground.

"Bel are you okay?" I asked.

"Who's Bel?" she demanded in shock.

"She stepped over the town line. She's lost her memories" Mr Gold said.

Oh this was not good.

"We need to get Hooky boy over there to the hospital now!" Clara said, with Mr Gold helping me carry him.

"You can't just do that" I protested.

Clara just looked at me weirdly.

Alexia helped Belle to her feet and together, we raced towards the hospital with Clara racing at least a dozen meters ahead of us.

We made it the hospital where almost everyone was there.

Clara had met us outside the hospital with her guns out, ready for whatever came.

Mr Gold informed us that he felt as though someone was watching us so Clara and Alexia were both ready.

Oliver came running out of the hospital, tie undone, bow out.

Bart and Chloe stood at the doors hesitantly.

I had no idea where everyone else were, but I needed to wait.

"Someone is coming. I can smell him" Clara said.

I drew my knife.

"Get Bel inside now!" I ordered Mr Gold.

David came out and activated his Power ring, the Green Lantern suit forming over him.

He created a hammer, ready to smash anything.

I nodded to Bart and Chloe.

They clearly got the message and moved inside.

It was now Oliver, David, Clara, Alexia and I who were outside, ready to defend it from whoever came.

I saw torches being fired up in the distance and I tightened my grip around the knife.

Then someone moved into view.

He was dressed in all black with a mask covering his face.

Clara fired her gun and he went down.

Oliver loosed another arrow that took another person down.

"we're under attack" Alexia noted grimly.

I felt someone creeping up on me and spun around, slitting the throat of the person.

Clara jumped into the air and kicked another person down.

"Okay now ya'll gonna get fucked up" Clara snapped, taking off her hat and throwing it aside, allowing her long blonde hair to flail about.

She pulled another person close to her and shot him in the head.

I broke the leg of another and stabbed him in the eye.

As one, we fought.

What they were after, I had no idea.

Eventually, the flow of people stopped.

We all exchanged nods and moved back inside the school, Clara and Oliver covering us with there long-range weapons.

When we arrived, Hook was still out but badly injured.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded.

"Some masked people tried to attack us" I replied.

"How's Belle?" I asked.

"She's still in a state of shock but should be fine soon" Graham replied.

Clara dusted off her coat and looked at me with a grim look.

I frowned.

"They'll be back" Clara said to me.

"How long?" Graham asked.

"Unknown" Clara replied.

Alexia patted my shoulder and looked at me with a concerned look.

"I'm okay" I assured her.

"We'll keep first watch" Clara said, motioning to me.

I frowned but didn't protest.

We made our way outside the hospital.

"You okay?" Clara asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"It's peaceful out here" Clara noted, smiling up at the sky.

I could see many constellations in the sky.

"Sure is" I replied.

I felt super tired, but I was careful not to fall asleep, lest anyone bypass me.

Clara took out her gun and started polishing.

She then jerked upwards and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked with worry laced in my tone.

"Someone is coming?" Clara replied.

I took out my knife again.

I saw someone emerge out of the shadows and I recognized her as Cora Coldheart.

She smirked and slammed her staff into the ground, generating a force field that expanded outwards and hit both of us, sending us both flying.

Cora made her way into the hospital as I groaned.

My ribs were now sore from being slammed into a wall.

Clara staggered to her feet and helped me up.

I heard shouts and gunfire coming from within the hospital and I traded an anxious look with Clara.

We raced inside where I found Chloe, Emma, Henry, Alexia, David, Leroy and Ruby all knocked out.

Graham was busy fighting Cora but was losing badly.

Clara took out her pistol and fired a single shot that struck Cora in the shoulder.

She knocked out Graham by tapping him on the head with her staff.

I heard a shout from behind me and turned to see Marc jumping across the room.

He flung a knife at Cora who blocked.

I jumped and sent a kick at Cora.

She generated a magic shield to block it and I went flying.

Clara kicked her, but was blocked.

Cora touched Hook and together, they vanished.

I doubled over in pain as I felt blood seeping through my clothes.

I saw my white shirt had been stained with various wounds that were seeping blood.

"Oh my god" Clara exclaimed as she helped me lie on the bed.

I coughed up some blood.

Whatever Cora did had given me internal damage.

Mary Margaret and Mr Gold came rushing in, with concerned looks on there faces.

I closed my eyes in pain.

I could already feel the super-soldier serum beginning to work on healing my injuries.

Clara took out something and injected it into my arm.

I fell asleep at that.

And I dreamt of the Dark Avengers fighting against Chaos King, the Scarlet King and all there forces at a silver city.

I woke up with a start then.

I found myself still in the hospital but none of my friends were anywhere in sight.

I looked down and my wounds had closed up but they were still throbbing.

I remembered that Mr Gold, Clara and I were supposed to head to NYC to find Gold's son.

The flame of determination in my eyes, I got out of bed and went down to sign myself out.

Nobody stopped me thankfully.

I made my way downtown to the Sheriff's office where once again, literally everyone was there.

"Jay? Why are you out of the hospital?" Mary Margaret asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" I replied rhetorically.

"Mr Gold, when do we leave for New York?" I asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. You do remember I'm a super-soldier right?" I asked.

"That makes sense" Chloe said.

"In about 10 minutes. I am taking Ms Swan, young Henry, Clara and Mr Queen" Mr Gold said.

I nodded.

In about 10 minutes, we were all ready to go.

"Aren't you gonna wear…you know…anything else?" I asked Clara.

"Why?" she made a face.

"Because no one dresses like that anymore" I told her.

She just playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

We all then left Storybrooke and drove to New York.

Mr Gold was now wearing an enchanted scarf to protect himself from the lack of magic which was very smart.

New York was the same on pretty much every Earth so it shouldn't be too hard to navigate.

Oliver was mostly quiet and he held a lack of quips which was strange. When I asked why, he explained it was because he felt that we shouldn't have left Storybrooke.

When I asked why, he just said it was a feeling he had. 

We made our way to New York City, where Emma had tracked down Gold's son.

Oliver was subtly fingering a bow at his side.

When we entered his apartment, there was no one there which was strange.

Using my superhuman senses, I heard shuffling and turned to see a hooded man exiting the apartment via the fire escape.

"There he is!" I shouted.

I imeadelty raced after him.

I tackled the man to the ground but he flipped away.

He removed his hood, revealing the face of Baelfire.

"Baelfire?" I asked in shock.

In hindsight, it should have been rather clear, with how hesitant he was on our previous mission together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Mr Gold was looking for you" I replied.

Now he looked confused.

"Who's Mr Gold?" he asked.

"Your father, Rumplestilskin" I replied.

Now Baelfire looked horrified.

"You brought him to me!? Why would you do that!?" he demanded in shock and anger.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to be angry here!" I snapped.

"Let's just go someplace private, there's a bar down the road here. There you can yell at me all you want" Baelfire said, moving away.

I stared at him in complete and utter disbelief, shaking my head and then following him.

Later we were at the bar and I demanded answers.

So he explained how he had tried to convince Mr Gold to give up his selfish ambitions but he refused and Baelfire was sent to Earth alone.

He explained how he met Emma, got her pregnant with Henry and then abandoned her.

He was very remorseful and ashamed of actions.

After a while, I finally convinced him to come with us and we made our way back where the others were waiting.

Mr Gold looked shocked and seeing Baelfire who was called Neal Cassidy on Earth.

We all vacated the room to allow the 2 of them to talk.

"This is gonna be awkward" I told Oliver who nodded.

I heard incoherent yelling from inside but Emma, Henry, Oliver and I were doing our best to ignore it.

Eventually the 2 came back out.

"You know each other?" Mr Gold demanded looking at Emma.

She looked nervous now.

"Yes. He is Henry's father" Emma sighed.

Henry looked stunned as well as Mr Gold.

"We can discuss this some other time, we need to get back to Storybrooke" I said.

"Let's just hope Cora doesn't have any welcome back cards" Oliver quipped.

I chuckled.

Then something impaled Mr Gold in the chest and I jumped.

I swung around to see Hook standing there, his eyes pitch black.

Looks like Cora brainwashed him to work for her.

I threw my own knife while Oliver pulled an arrow out of nowhere and shot it, deflecting Hook's knife.

"We need to get him back to Storybrooke now!" I said with urgency.

Neal and I helped carry Gold into the elevator and downstairs with Oliver covering us.

"There's a dock nearby. We can use Hook's ship to get back" Neal said.

"You even know how to use it?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes" he replied simply.

I hoped he was right.

We had arrived at the dock and Neal managed to locate the ship which Hook called 'The Jolly Rodger'.

It was old fashioned, like a pirate ship was supposed to be.

Neal expertly drove the ship out of the dock and I heard Hook yelling angrily and screaming insults at us from the dock.

We sailed across the mist and when we exited, we were in Storybrooke, thanks to a magic portal created by Mr Gold.

Except it was damaged.

Several blocks had been leveled.

"We left for like a day, what the fuck happened!?" I demanded in shock and horror.

"I told you Jay" Oliver said to me.

Oliver and I instantly leapt over the mast and ran into town.

There I saw Clara facing Cora in the middle of the street.

Cora raised her staff and slammed it as more blocks were leveled.

She then took Jean's hand and flew high into the air.

"Looks like we did get a welcome back card" Oliver quipped.

**And Chapter 51 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now, Hook has been brainwashed to work for Cora. He will return to normal as well.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes and character interactions well though.**

**One of the things that annoyed me about the show is how Baelfire never once showed remorse for his actions. But in this series, characters will be forced to go through actual character development. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Filmverse X-Men.**

**Earth-961. Home of Clara Bronson.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the '**_**SCP Foundation Mythos**_**'. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will end the second OUAT arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will wrap up the arc and will involve a few separate scenes at the end that will advance the plot and I think you will all enjoy them.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Once again, I understand and take your time. Glad you enjoyed it. There will be 3 scenes at the end of this chapter and I'd appreciate it if you told me what you think of it. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Wait and see in this chapter for it.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes character development is a key element, yet the majority of films and TV shows don't do it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Poor Hook indeed but he will be back. I agree on Baelfire and you welcome. Oh you will see this chapter on the Dark Avengers and you will love it. There will be some scenes at the end that I am sure you will love. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Now, everyone in Storybrooke was pissed and we were going to rein havoc on Cora.

Regina had left her house and offered us her assistance.

The majority of people were not willing to accept her help, but I managed to convince them to let her help.

Graham and David were now trying to organize defences.

It wasn't very good, but it was a whole lot better than nothing.

Oliver had tried to contact Clark and the rest of the Earth-21 Justice League for help but it didn't work for some reason.

Marc, Clara, Alexia and I were now preparing, making sure no one went in or out.

But, Henry had vanished for some odd reason.

I had a feeling it had something to do with Tamara and Greg though.

But now, Regina, David, Chloe, Clara, Alexia, Graham and I were waiting in the town's clock tower for Cora, Hook and Jean Grey to come along.

I was now in my suit with my arrows, knives and swords strapped on.

David was in his Green Lantern suit and his eyes were glowing green.

Everyone else were in there regular outfits but Graham and Clara held guns and Alexia carried a sword in her hand.

"How long until she gets here?" I asked.

"A few minutes" Regina replied.

Chloe held my hand and I smiled at her.

A glowing portal opened up and Cora and Jean emerged out of it.

"Mother" Regina snarled.

I drew an arrow and aimed.

"You might want to put that down" Cora said to me.

Jean's eyes glowed brightly and my arrow vibrated.

It then promptly shattered into pieces on the floor.

I gaped in shock.

"Enough mother! This ends here!" Regina sneered, stepping to the front.

"Oh yes it does" Cora sneered back, her staff glowing.

"Deal with them. Regina is mine" Cora said to Jean who nodded.

She sent a telekinetic blast that knocked us all out of the tower and to the street below.

David created a hammer and leapt to meet Jean.

She waved her hand and he went flying.

Clara took out her pistols and fired 2 shots that Jean deflected.

Many portals opened up and dozens of creatures, some with many arms and legs came out.

Graham fired his pistol but besides irritating them, it did nothing.

"You are all a bunch of taxing creatures" a British voice said from behind us and I grinned.

I turned around to see Lucifer Morningstar standing there.

Next to him was a brown haired man in a blue suit, with an amulet hanging from his neck and a red cape behind him.

Another portal made out of flames spewed and John Constantine from Earth-1 emerged out of it, smoking a cigarette.

I saw Hellboy, Mephisto and Spawn move out of another portal together, followed by Johnny Blaze and Robbie Reyes, the 2 Ghost Riders.

Pangloss, Etrigan, Trigon and Saturn Deer stepped out of a breach with pissed off looks on there faces.

Flames spewed from another area and a dark-haired man wearing a suit, although his coat was unbuttoned and his tie was waving around, while his shirt was untucked. And he looked exactly like John Wick minus the long hair and beard.

"Dark Avengers. You will not stand against us this time" Jean spoke.

"Oh we'll see about that" the John Wick doppelganger spoke and chanted.

Jean raised her hands and the creatures rushed forward.

Trigon cracked his neck and rushed forward, tackling one of the creatures.

David had gotten back up and clubbed another creature with his hammer.

Alexia flipped to avoid one hit and cut it down with her sword.

I fired a pair of explosive arrows.

Constantine chanted as flames spewed from his hands and he blew it at the creatures, burning them.

John Wick doppelganger was knocked to the ground and was about to be killed.

I shot it down and moved to help him up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"John Constantine. From Earth-38" he spoke.

This Constantine seemed a lot more civilized than his Earth-1 doppelganger.

I started calling Earth-1 Constantine as Constantine and Earth-38 version John.

John waved his hands as a portal appeared in front of a charging beast.

"Ms Grey, please stop this nonsense at once" Lucifer spoke.

In response, he was blasted away.

Etrigan twirled his sword made out of pure flame and cut down another, his arm being grabbed and bitten by another creature.

"_Jackass_" Etrigan grumbled, grabbing it and hurling it into the clock tower, shaking it.

I saw bright flashes of light as Regina and Cora battled.

"Stephen Strange of Earth-2002. You do not want to do this" Jean spoke.

"I actually got that one quite a lot back in the old days" Stephen replied, creating a shield made out of eldritch energy to block her attack.

I jumped and pinned one creature shooting it in the brain with another arrow.

But then, another creature tackled me to the ground and began biting and clawing at me.

Pangloss sent a burst of flame that incinerated it completely.

Saturn Deer roared and punched the ground, the entire area morphing into plant matter.

Mephisto and the 2 Ghost Riders fought back to back, using there powers to do so.

I leapt, kicking one beast backwards while Constantine and Stephen fought back to to back, both chanting and waving there hands.

I flip-kicked another as Chloe ran for cover.

I heard lightning crackle and Bart sped onto the scene with Oliver.

Bart took one down at super-speed and raced at Jean.

John blasted one down with a telekinetic burst and as another leapt at him, he pulled out a cross and held it in front of the beast.

The creature stopped in mid-air, unable to do anything as John threw him away.

Pangloss jumped high into the air, grabbing one and punching it so hard; the creature's head was sent flying off.

Andromache fought, flip-kicking one down as Clara also aimed and shot one down in rapid succession.

Lucifer was now chanting as red flames emerged behind him.

Alexia slashed one as David formed a chain, strangling another.

Oliver rapidly fired arrow after arrow, while making quips.

John created a magical shield to cover us all while Jean screamed and tons of energy streamed out at us.

Constantine and Stephen aided us as well but both of them were grunting.

Then Clara leapt, slapping a device to her back, and she was knocked out.

Saturn Deer caught her and gently lowered her to the ground.

Now portals were randomly appearing everywhere.

"I'll close the portals. Jason you can help me. Everyone else, you deal with Cora" John said.

I nodded as he began chanting.

One of the portals shrunk and finally closed.

One of the portals showed the SCP Foundation and a teddy bear with a knife in its hand.

"Oh dear god, not that one" John groaned as he worked on closing it.

He was panting heavily as he tried to close the portal.

I saw several other SCP creatures including one that was a red skinned animal that definitely looked like it could kill me.

I jumped back as the portal shrunk and closed.

John fell to his knees in exhaustion as I helped him up.

"That should be all of them" he panted.

I sighed in relief.

I heard flashes of thunder coming from the clock tower as everyone was battling Cora.

A gunshot hit me in the shoulder and I grunted in pain.

Hook was standing there.

"He has been brainwashed" I informed John.

He nodded and we both marched towards Hook.

I kicked the gun out of his hand and swept his legs, sending him to the ground.

John grabbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

Hook roared in pain as smoke rose from his head.

When all the smoke had risen, Hook collapsed back onto the ground in exhaustion.

He opened his eyes and they were back to normal.

"Jason?" he groaned.

I laughed with joy.

"Hey buddy. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got bludgeoned to death" he replied.

"Who're you mate?" he asked, looking at John.

"John Constantine. I'm from Earth-38" John replied.

Hook nodded and then tried to get up.

"I'm helping you kill Cora" Hook said.

I traded a look with John and he nodded.

I helped him up and together, we made our way up to the clock tower.

Everyone was fighting against Cora and she was holding her own quite well for someone who was fighting against a dozen powerful and skilled sorcerers.

Cora blocked a hit from Blaze and sent him flying into Mephisto.

"Where are Pangloss and Saturn Deer?" I asked.

"They went to Earth-2008 to bring some help" Clara replied as she blasted Cora.

Alexia went flying down and I jumped after her, catching her just before she could hit the bottom.

"Thanks Jay" she replied with a grateful smile.

"Anytime" I replied, hauling her back up.

Together, we attacked Cora as I threw a knife.

Mephisto bombarded her with energy and Cora grunted.

David smashed his hammer against her shield and it weakened and grew smaller.

Clara, Graham and Hook fired there guns at her and the shield grew smaller and smaller.

Then Lucifer hurled a trident made out of red flame and that completely shattered her shield, causing Cora to stagger backwards.

Flames spewed out of another area as Pangloss and Saturn Deer emerged along with the red skinned animal from earlier.

"Cora Coldheart, meet SCP-939" Pangloss smirked.

He let the creature go and it sounded exactly like Regina which was freaky as hell.

It charged at Cora who screamed.

It tore into her and ripped her apart as all of us turned away.

When it was done, there was nothing left of Cora except for a few body parts.

The creature that was SCP-939 sat down happily munching on Cora's arm.

I gaped in horror at that.

At least Cora was dead.

That was the good part.

**Later.**

Later, we all gathered in Regina's house.

Jean had recovered but had been traumatized by what happened.

Stephen comforted her and then sent her on her way to her home Earth designated as Earth-143.

Lucifer explained that the Dark Avengers dealt with magical threats from all across the Multiverse and that they were trying to reseal the barriers that separate realties.

SCP-939 was calmly sitting on Regina's floor, mimicking our voices.

Saturn Deer explained the creature as being an ancient predator from Earth-2008 that could perfectly mimic the voices of people to lure them in and kill them.

That actually explained why it was classified as a Keter class SCP.

This one preferred to be called Trevor and was one of the few friendly versions of SCP-939.

I had scheduled another date with Alexia and I was very happy about that.

Clara said that she was heading back to her Earth but promised to stay in touch.

Oliver, Bart and Chloe also said goodbye to me.

For some reason, I had a feeling that something wasn't going to go right.

When I left, I got a call from Oliver once again saying he needed my help.

He sounded super-distressed this time and I was nervous of what it was.

He said that all of Team Arrow except for Slade had been kidnapped by an enemy of his named Prometheus, real name Adrian Chase.

I was shocked and horrified when I heard that, and I was now more determined than ever to help him.

I told him I would be with him for a while.

A voice at the back of my head told me to go 'ask her for help'.

I really hoped she would help us.

I took out my extrapolator and opened a small breach to Earth-199999.

When I arrived I was in the place designated as the New Avengers Facility which was supposed to house the new generation of Avengers.

I felt nostalgia well up inside my throat, but I pushed those feelings down for now and snuck across the facility.

I silently thanked Oliver, Slade, Nyssa and Shang-Chi for there training as I was able to avoid everyone.

I managed to locate the door to Natasha Romanoff's room and silently opened it.

"Nat?" I gently asked.

She was reading a book on her bed and she looked up at me.

Her face imeadelty changed to one of joy as she jumped up.

I entered the room and closed the door as she hugged me.

"Jay" she whispered in joy.

"How are you?" I asked.

Her hair had grown longer than when I last saw her.

We used to video chat once every week but considering that in the last few months, my life has gone crazy, we hadn't chatted much.

"I'm good Jay. How are you is the more important question" she said.

"I'm…okay for lack of better word" I replied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How's saving the Multiverse?" she asked.

"Stressful. Managed to make some new friends and allies. Speaking of which, I came to ask for your help" I told her.

"I figured. What are we up against?" she asked, her face turning serious.

"My mentor on Earth-1, Oliver Queen is in trouble. His entire team has been kidnapped by a psychopath named Adrian Chase codename Prometheus. And I need your help" I said.

"Let me just get ready. It gets quite boring these days" she said with a wry smile.

"Of course it does. We're the Avengers man" I replied with a chuckle.

Within a few minutes, she was set with a bag filled with what I can only assume is guns and grenades.

"Let's do this Jay" Nat said.

I took her hand and stepped through a breach to Earth-1.

This was gonna be a good fight.

**Earth-21. Later on. No One's POV.**

Chloe Sullivan-Queen and Lois Lane were sitting in the Watchtower, drinking coffee and chatting, when the lights flickered.

"Hello?" Chloe called out in confusion.

The lights turned off and then back on again.

A man was standing there.

He had curly hair, elf like ears and malicious eyes.

He wore a green tunic as well.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Lois demanded as she and Chloe got up.

"I am Peter Pan" the man said with a devilish grin.

"Peter Pan? You're from Earth-1937 right?" Chloe asked.

"Oh I am indeed. I have a special plan, and you 2 fit right into it" Pan replied.

"What plan?" Lois asked.

"To lure the heroes of this Earth to Neverland and kill them so they can't appose me" Pan replied.

Both Chloe and Lois's eyes widened in horror as Pan clicked his fingers.

Several masked men swarmed into the room, grabbing Lois and Chloe who struggled.

Pan took out something from his pocket and sprayed the room with it.

Pink mist settled down on Chloe and Lois and both of them passed out.

"This is going to be interesting. Come and get them Superman. Defy your world, dare to live in mine" Pan grinned.

**The Scarlet King's Realm. Unknown Dimension. No One's POV.**

The Scarlet King was sitting on his throne, pondering.

He had recently met with his long time rival and uncle, Amatsu-Mikaboshi for a proposed alliance.

Amatsu or as he preferred to be called Chaos King, was hesitant at first.

But he had come around and said that he had contacted 3 other individuals for a 5 way team-up.

The doors to his throne room swung wide open and Chaos King emerged with the low elder goddess Athena flanking him.

"Khahrahk" Chaos King greeted.

The Scarlet King bristled when he heard that name but nodded respectfully.

He would turn on his uncle when the time came, but it was not now.

That and he was still sour from the last time he and Chaos King fought, as he had been beaten and humiliated in front of the entire Hyperverse.

"Where are these others you mentioned?" the Scarlet King asked.

"They will be here" Chaos King assured.

The doors swung open again and this time a being in a robotic suit of armour emerged.

He was Darkseid, the bane of worlds.

The Scarlet King looked at him.

Darkseid was powerful and could single-handedly slaughter Jeser, Moloch and most of his army and could best the Hanged King in battle, even though he was nowhere near his power-level.

The Scarlet King intended to use him to kill the heroes in the Prime-Multiverse, as well as the Anti-Monitor, leaving him to clean off the rest.

That and it would save him a heck of a lot of time.

Then, a dark being clothed in robes emerged.

He was glowing purple and the Scarlet King recognized him as Domammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension.

And finally a being with many eyes and several maws full of razor sharp teeth emerged, dragging an Asian woman along.

The Scarlet King narrowed his eyes.

He then turned to face Chaos King with an angry look.

"You brought him of all people?" the Scarlet King demanded.

"He is a powerful ally" Chaos King shrugged, not intimidated in the slightest.

The Scarlet King was very tempted to blast his uncle into kingdom come, and then remembered that wasn't a good idea.

He sat back.

"Khahrahk old friend, how are you?" the many eyed being asked.

"Not so good since you're asking Azathoth" The Scarlet King replied.

"The world is still young" Azathoth replied.

"And who is that weakling next to you?" Darkseid motioned to the bound woman.

"This is Cthylla, daughter of Cthlulu and last of the Great Old Ones" Azathoth said.

"She is useless. Her aura is even weaker than Domammu over here" Chaos King shrugged.

Azathoth smirked.

"I know" he replied.

He then grabbed Cthylla and burnt her to ash as she screamed in pain.

There was nothing but a burning skeleton left.

"Now, we have important matters to discuss. Together, we have enough forces to mount an attack on the City of the Gods itself" the Scarlet King spoke.

"Agreed. I will lend every Many Angled One in my service to aid you" Domammu said, bowing.

"As will I. Athena here will help lead the charge" Chaos King said.

"What about the High Elder Gods and He Who Made Light and He Who Made Dark?" Azathoth questioned.

"Those pathetic fools are too busy arguing amongst themselves to be of any threat" Chaos King scoffed.

"Agreed. And there are almost no individuals who can stand against us" Scarlet King agreed.

"Let us prepare for an assault then" Azathoth said.

And without knowing why, every being from every world in the entire Hyperverse shuddered at once.

**Earth-1. Los Angeles. No One's POV.**

The Dark Avengers plus Amenadial and Mazikeen or Maze as she liked to be called were sitting together in Lux, drinking together, when a bright portal opened up.

Nalia, the Goddess-Mother stepped out of it in a dark blue dress.

"Mother?" Pangloss questioned.

"Hello my children. I have some bad news" Nalia said grimly.

At that, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Nalia.

"The Scarlet King, Chaos King, Darkseid, Domammu and Azathoth have teamed up" she said.

Everyone, even Trigon paled at that.

"That is very bad" Saturn Deer noted.

"They are preparing for an all out assault on my city and I need you all to help defend it" Nalia spoke.

"We will be there" Spawn said.

"Thank you. But there is something else. You must also find a way to access the higher narrative and find the Database" Nalia said.

"The Database?" Hellboy frowned.

"Someone wrote the entire Outerverse. Every single thing in existence even myself was written by someone known only as the Database. And it is a fantasy author" Nalia revealed to everyone's shock.

"How do you even know of this?" Amenadial asked.

"I have seen shifts in reality. Some things in the Outerverse have been erased from existence. I cannot access the higher narrative, but I am aware of the Database's existence" Nalia explained.

"So the Database is the true SCP-001?" Trigon asked.

"Yes it is the true SCP-001. Although the Gate Guardian, the Scarlet King, the Factory, the Ouroboros Cycle and 'When Day Breaks' also exist" Nalia confirmed.

"I know of the Gate Guardian and the Scarlet King but what are the others?" Jason Blood asked.

"The Factory is a malevolent building run by Robert Anderson. He slaved his workers to death in inhuman conditions before the SCP Foundation stopped it. But they were forced to let the Factory continue lest reality crumble" Nalia explained.

"'When Day Breaks' is a phenomenon where the temperature will grow to 5 million degrees and everything on Earth will burn" Nalia said.

"And the Ouroboros Cycle is something created by my father Ouroboros. Every time existence dies, it repeats itself endlessly" Nalia explained.

"That is why you must find the Database. So that you can convince him/her to write the Ouroboros Cycle out of existence otherwise anything we do here, is for nothing" Nalia said grimly.

"But how do we even access a higher narrative if even you cannot do it?" Stephen Strange of Earth-2002 asked.

"Using powerful anti-magic. You will also need the Supermen of Earths 21, 38, 50 and 96 to hold off the Scarlet King, Chaos King, Domammu and Azathoth, while the Barry Allen's of Earths 1 and 50, Bart Allen, Peter Maximoff, Wally West, Conrad James, Nora Snow-Allen, JayGarrick, Jessie Quick and Peitro Maximoff must run at super speed and beyond the entire Outerverse and my father to pierce the higher narrative. Darkseid is planning to betray the others and trust me, he will give them all a good fight" Nalia explained.

"Once there, you and they must try to convince the Database to aid you" Nalia finished.

There was a few minutes of silence before Stephen spoke.

"We'll do it" he said with determination.

Nalia smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled and disappeared into a portal.

"Looks like there never will be a break for us mate" Constantine said.

"No it does not. We must prepare for the war in the heavens" Spawn said.

**And Chapter 52 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in this chapter as well. The Stephen Strange in this chapter is from Earth-2002, home of Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man. Picture him being played by Ewan McGregor. And Keanu Reeve's Constantine exists on Earth-38. **

**So yes, next arc will cover my version of the Arrow season 5 finale. As for the reason why I chose MCU Natasha to come along is because I have a specific plan and you will see soon enough what it is.**

**Now to address the 3 scenes:**

**So now Peter Pan from '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**' has kidnapped Smallville Lois and Chloe in order to lure the Smallville heroes. Peter Pan is my absolute faviroute OUAT villain and I couldn't resist using him like this. Every OUAT arc will involve Smallville characters. **

**For the second scene; so now the Scarlet King, Chaos King, Darkseid, Domammu and HP Lovecraft's Azathoth have teamed up. One of them alone can solo almost every hero in this story except for a few, but together, they are gonna wreak some real havoc. But as I'm sure you can imagine, it won't last long as they will all turn on each other.**

**For the third scene; The Database is my faviroute proposal for SCP-001. There are 36 different proposals and you can choose which one you want for the true SCP-001. I will be using a fictional character of my own creation as the Database and I do plan for the heroes to meet him/her. And an arc centred on the Dark Avengers will see them fighting the villain team-up. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl.**

**Earth-50. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the 'SCP Foundation Mythos'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter will cover the Arrow season 5 finale. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover my version of the Arrow season 5 finale, except I will be removing all stupidity from it.**

**Also, this arc takes place a week before the events of '**_**Captain America: Civil War**_**'.**

**By the way, this arc along with a few more arcs will be written entirely in third person POV. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Yes Dark Phoenix can be manipulated as shown in the X-Men films. Yes Peter Pan is a bad guy and my faviroute. I reviewed your story and I absolutely loved who showed up. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Yes those 5 have teamed up. I understand on SCP's but I'd say SCP-682, and all the SCP gods are all extremely OP. The rest can be beaten by Marvel and DC heroes. But no one can beat the Database. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. Yes it is very bad. The Database is the true SCP-001 and the Gate Guardian, Scarlet King, Factory, When Day Breaks, 36 Saints, Where We Came From and my version of the Ouroboros Cycle also exist as well. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yes Lucifer was holding back. In the Dark Avengers arc, Lucifer, Trigon and the rest of them will go all out. Also, what did you think of the Database and the villains team-up? Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Oliver was pacing about in his lair, waiting for the others whom he had contacted to show up.

Slade Wilson codename Deathstroke had showed up first.

He had managed to evade capture, slaughtering his pursuers.

The elevator dinged and Nyssa Al Ghul stepped out with Shang Chi and Deckard Shaw.

"Husband" Nyssa greeted.

"Hey Oliver" Shaw greeted, shaking Oliver's hand.

"Hi" Shang-Chi greeted as well.

"Who are we waiting for kid?" Slade asked.

"Jason is coming. And he said he's bringing someone else as well" Oliver replied.

At that moment, a breach opened up and Jason hopped out of it with a beautiful, red-haired woman.

"Hey Jay. Who is this?" Oliver asked, hugging his friend.

"Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. She's one of my old Avenger comrades on my Earth" Jason replied.

Oliver, Slade, Nyssa and Shang Chi raised there eyebrows as all of them remembered Jason telling them about the Avengers.

Shaw just looked confused and Oliver gave him an 'I'll explain it to you later' look.

"Nat, I'd like to introduce you to my allies on this Earth. Oliver Queen codename Green Arrow, Slade Wilson codename Deathstroke, Nyssa Al Ghul, Shang Chi and Deckard Shaw" Jason said, gesturing to each one.

"Nice to meet you all" Natasha said.

"So Oliver, what exactly are we up against?" Jason asked.

"I'll explain on the way. I tracked them all down to Lian Yu" Oliver replied.

"Lian Yu?" Natasha asked.

"An island in the North China Sea" Jason replied.

"Gear up" Oliver told everyone.

An hour later, they were in a plane that Oliver had gotten and were flying over the sea.

"I think we're here" Natasha spoke, looking out the window at the massive island.

"Lian Yu. The Purgatory" Jason said grimly.

They landed the plane on the island and got out.

"Unload the cargo. I'll be back" Oliver said.

"You got it brother" Jason replied as they started offloading weapons from the plane.

Slade was garbed in his full Deathstroke suit minus the helmet.

Natasha was in her suit as well while Shang Chi, Nyssa and Shaw weren't garbed in any suits.

"This is one interesting Earth" Natasha said to Jason.

"If you think this Earth is interesting, there are others that I'm sure you'd love" Jason chuckled.

"Oliver's back with that person he was looking for" Shang Chi said.

Everyone turned to see Oliver in his Green Arrow suit minus the hood and mask walking towards them with Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang who was wearing a trenchcoat with boomerangs on it.

"Have you offloaded the supplies?" Oliver asked.

"Most of them" Slade replied.

"Guns and ammo are still on the plane" Shaw added.

"By the way, why the hell do we need an RPG?" Jason asked.

"Well Chase has Talia Al Ghul and her army of students, Lonnie Machin, Simon Lacroiex, Carrie Cutter, China White, Evelyn Sharp and a meta-human. I don't intend for this to be a fair fight" Oliver explained.

"That makes sense" Natasha said.

"Is that why you released this animal from his cage?" Nyssa asked.

"Come on luv. That's no way to start a new friendship" Digger said, with lust in his eyes.

"Look at me like that again and I'll cut out your eyes" Nyssa threatened.

"Enough! Let's offload the gear" Oliver said.

Jason suddenly stiffened.

"Get down!" he roared, grabbing Natasha and Slade and ducking.

They all got down as a rocket blasted there plane to pieces.

"Hoo! So much for our gear" Digger said with a smirk.

"There goes our ride home kid" Slade said grimly.

"Let's deal with these punks" Jason snarled.

Everyone then continued moving.

"There are a ton of explosives. Not sure how many, there overwhelming my senses" Jason said.

"Why isn't Chase detonating them?" Oliver asked.

"He's trying to goad you into killing him" Shang Chi said.

"I won't let him" Oliver declared firmly.

"The RPG that took out our plane came from over there. The call from my son originated west of there" Oliver said, looking at his tablet.

"Hostages could be in either place" Harkness said.

"Or neither. This is a large island" Jason countered.

"I'll check the RPG site" Shaw said.

"I'll accompany you" Natasha added.

"As will I" Nyssa said.

"Check it out. Stay on comms" Oliver said to them.

The 3 nodded and made there way over to the RPG site.

Shang Chi and Slade walked in the front with Jason, Oliver and Harkness in the rear.

"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Digger asked, gesturing to Slade.

"I trust him more than you" Oliver replied.

"Didn't he kill your mother?" Digger asked bluntly.

"You listen to me. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little, and you go right back in that hole" Oliver threatened with a fierce glare.

"Just a gun is all I'm saying" Digger raised his hands.

Oliver ignored him and joined Jason as they made there way up front.

"Kid, I see movement" Slade reported, looking dead ahead.

They saw Samantha Clayton, Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen locked in cages.

"Stay sharp" Oliver ordered as they ran nimbly as they could to the cages.

"Oliver! Jason!" Felicity said as everyone got up to look at them.

"Keep your voice down" Slade commanded.

"Yeah, are you trying to get killed?" Shang Chi asked.

"Where's William?" Oliver asked Samantha.

"I don't know we were separated. Oliver what is going on?" Samantha asked with fear in her voice.

"Why are they unguarded?" Slade asked.

"I have a feeling I know" Jason said.

"Seems pretty obvious to me mate" Harkness said with a smirk.

At that exact moment, Talia Al Ghul and Evelyn Sharp jumped down from the trees along with several of Talia's students.

Talia and her students aimed arrows and Evelyn aimed her gun at the heroes.

"It's a trap" Digger finished.

"Don't even think about it Oliver. Or your son loses his mother" Talia said, aiming an arrow at Samantha.

"Oh and don't worry about that gun mate. Mr Chase gave me this nice new one" Digger said, taking out his own gun.

"Along with a better offer" Digger then said, aiming the gun at Slade.

"What's it gonna be Slade. You gonna side with the winners?" Digger asked.

Slade pondered for a few seconds.

"Put a gun to his head" Slade then said, pointing to Oliver.

"Sorry kid. But there's no giving up to these guys" Slade said as Oliver, Jason and Shang Chi looked at him.

Oliver and Jason both recognized those words and Jason subtly motioned for Shang Chi to stand down.

Talia and Evelyn both smirked at the turn of events.

"I assumed you'd want to be on the winning side" Digger said as Slade walked up to him.

"Assumption is the mother of ALL FAILURES!" Slade said and then punched Digger hard in the face.

As Evelyn was distracted, Oliver flipped her to the ground, dazing her.

Talia loosed her arrow at Samantha but Jason fired his own arrow, deflecting it.

Digger punched Slade repeatedly in the chest but Slade grabbed Digger and flipped him to the ground.

Several gunshots rang out and Talia's students fell down dead.

Natasha, Nyssa and Shaw ran onto the scene, aiming there weapons.

"Sister!" Nyssa yelled angrily at Talia.

Talia and Digger exchanged a look and Talia threw a flash-bang grenade down, both of them vanishing.

Oliver then opened all the cages.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked Thea who nodded.

Shaw then grabbed Evelyn and dragged her to a cage, locking her inside it.

"You have been left behind. You should choose your friends more wisely" Shaw said to her.

"Where's everyone else?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure. Chase split us into groups when we got here" Thea replied.

Oliver then walked up to Evelyn.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. So I could tell you to go screw yourselves" she sneered.

"You hate him for being a killer even though he was only doing out of shear necessity. You have sided with a psychopath who kills innocents without remorse. So you're worse than him. You're a hypocrite" Jason snarled.

Evelyn glared at him, but Jason wasn't affected.

"Why did Chase split up the hostages?" Natasha asked.

"Why does Chase do anything? So far everything he has done, you have followed. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan" Evelyn sneered.

Shang Chi was clenching his fists and even Natasha looked like she wanted to shoot Evelyn.

"How did Chase get you here?" Oliver asked everyone.

"A plane" Felicity replied.

"You think you can find your way back to it?" Shang Chi asked.

"Shang Chi. Can you fly a plane?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I can" he replied confidently.

"Get everyone to the mainland and then come back for us" Oliver ordered.

"You got it" Shang Chi assured him.

"We can't leave you here Oliver" Samantha protested.

"I need to properly think. And I can't do that with you still on the island" Oliver explained.

"And despite my baser instincts, when this is all over, I'll come back for you" Oliver said, turning to Evelyn.

"When this is all over, you'll be dead" she shot back.

"Actually, on second thought" Jason said, marching over to Evelyn's cage.

He unlocked and dragged her out.

He then grabbed her and drew his sword, decapitating her, and letting the body slump to the ground.

The majority of people grimaced and Samantha looked like she wanted to vomit.

"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest. I can track them" Nyssa said as she returned.

"They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages" Slade added.

"Get them to the plane. Make sure everyone stays safe" Oliver ordered.

Jason then took Natasha aside briefly.

"Nat, I need you to go with them" Jason said.

"Are you sure? Shang Chi seems capable of handling it by himself" she frowned.

"They'll need extra protection. And I don't want to rely on Slade Wilson. Deckard Shaw…he's a bit of a loose cannon. Please Nat, just do this for me" Jason said.

"Sure Jay. Stay safe" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll get through this in one piece" he said.

"We will" she assured him with a smile.

Returning back to the main group, Jason turned to face the others.

"Keep each other safe" he told them.

They all nodded and left.

Jason, Oliver, Nyssa, Slade and Shaw then left to go scout out ahead.

"The trial has gone cold. My sister knew we would follow her. I can track it again" Nyssa said.

"Do it" Oliver replied.

"I'll accompany you" Shaw said and Nyssa nodded.

That left Oliver, Jason and Slade alone.

"Nyssa hasn't said anything about your beef with Chase" Slade spoke.

"My past is coming back to haunt me" Oliver replied.

"That seems to be a recurring theme with you" Jason said with a chuckle.

"I don't know why" Oliver sighed.

"It's not really complicated. You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father" Slade replied.

"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father" Oliver protested.

"Buddy, when it comes to you; everything has to do with your father" Jason added.

"Jason is right. You and I are not dissimilar. We're both haunted by our pasts and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself" Slade continued.

"Forgive myself for what?" Oliver asked.

"You blame yourself for your father's suicide, and everything that has gone wrong since. You need to forgive yourself for your sins" Slade replied.

"You say that like its easy" Oliver scoffed.

"It's the hardest thing in the world" Slade replied.

"Slade is right. I blamed myself for Cassilda's death, for not being there to help her. But I've realised; there was nothing I could do. It took a conversation with a very powerful and wise woman to help me realise that and let go" Jason counselled.

At that moment, Nyssa and Shaw returned.

"If you 3 are done relaxing, we've picked up the trail" Nyssa said.

"Let's go" Shaw added.

As they continued on there way, Oliver thought about Slade and Jason's words very carefully.

Meanwhile, Shang Chi, Natasha, Thea, Samantha and Felicity were walking on there way to the plane site.

"So you're Natasha Romanoff" Thea said as she walked with Natasha in the back.

"Yes I am! Let me guess, Jason told me about you?" Natasha asked.

"Sure did. He spoke quite fondly of you" Thea replied.

Natasha smiled.

"I can see why you liked the guy" Thea continued.

"You do?" Natasha asked with a wry smile.

"He's kind, compassionate and he can kick some serious ass" Thea laughed.

Thea suddenly heard a click underneath her feet.

Natasha now looked at her with concern.

"Thea? You all right?" Shang Chi asked.

"No she's not. She just activated a land mine" Natasha said.

Everyone looked at her feet in horror.

"Don't move" Natasha said as she knelt down.

"The trigger's rusted over" she said after examining it.

"That-that's good right? That-that's a good sign?" Thea stammered.

"No that's really bad news. It means we can't disarm it" Shang Chi replied.

"Someone needs to do something" Samantha said in concern.

"Thea, on the count of 3, take your foot off the mine" Natasha told her.

"No! That will blow us all up" Felicity protested.

"I'm gonna take her place" Natasha said.

"That's crazy!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I'll just find a boulder around here" Felicity said.

"No! We don't have that kind of time" Natasha snapped.

"No okay! No one is doing this" Thea said stubbornly.

"Ok, ok, all right. Jason forgot to mention how stubborn you could be" Natasha said.

She then pushed Thea off the mine and put her own foot on it. By some miracle, it didn't go off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thea demanded, now angry.

"I'm gonna take care of them. Disarm the mine, and then I'll catch up with you" Natasha replied.

"And how are you going to do that with one foot planted on the…" Felicity asked.

"She's not going to" Thea said in realisation.

"Look, you don't have to do this" she raised her hands.

"I have to. Just do me one favour. Tell Jason that I love him and that I'm sorry" she said.

Before Thea could reply, a boomerang came flying and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. Digger Harkness was approaching fast.

"All right, go now! Get out of here!" Natasha said.

Shang Chi looked reluctant to do so but Natasha gave him a confident nod.

"This is insane!" Thea protested as Shang Chi dragged her away.

"Go!" Natasha commanded and they were gone.

Digger and the students of Talia stopped on seeing Natasha.

"Go after the rest" Digger ordered his men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Natasha warned as they stepped closer.

"Well, you don't seem too bright. Just standing out here in the open like this. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?" Digger asked as he went near her.

He was eyeing her out and she could feel it.

"Let me show you" Natasha replied with a smirk.

In the distance, Thea turned to see an explosion from the land mine.

**And Chapter 53 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I know this chapter didn't have many canon changes, but next chapter will be much different from the actual episode.**

**I hope I handled the character interactions well. I had Jason kill off Evelyn, as honestly, I wish someone had done it in the actual episode.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter.**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Fast and Furious, Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now next chapter will cover the final confrontation and ending of the arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve the final battle and a surprise ending that I'm sure you will all enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. No kidding on Evelyn, but it was more of the show's Oliver hate-fest. Wait and see in this chapter for Natasha. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. No kidding on Evelyn at all. Wait and see in this chapter for Natasha. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Wait and see on Natasha. I understand. Yes the 5 villains will turn on each other, but the Scarlet King is easily the most powerful out of all 5. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked them helping out. Thank you for the applause. Wait and see on Natasha. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

On the other side of the island, Nyssa and Shaw led Oliver, Jason and Slade to a crashed plane.

"This place brings back memories" Slade said wistfully.

"Feels like a lifetime ago" Oliver added.

"For Shado it was" Slade said.

"Not the time for nostalgia" Shaw said as Nyssa looked into the distance with binoculars.

"I know where they're going" Nyssa said.

"Where?" Jason imeadelty asked.

Nyssa handed the binoculars to Oliver who saw an ancient monastery.

Together, they all made there way into the monastery.

"Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage?" Nyssa asked Oliver and Slade.

"I only saw it once. And from a distance" Oliver replied.

"Maybe we should split up" Shaw suggested.

"Should we?" Jason asked.

"I share Jason's sentiments" Nyssa added.

"Go, we'll be fine" Oliver assured them.

Nyssa looked hesitant but left.

"You know mate, it was a very bad idea to trust me" Shaw smirked.

Before anyone could do anything, he knocked out Oliver with a punch and Jason with a flip-kick.

Before Slade could do anything, Shaw grabbed him and slammed his head against a wall, knocking him out too.

Laurel Lance of Earth-2 aka Black Siren emerged with several of Talia's students.

"Tell Adrian Chase that I bring him a gift" Shaw said with a cocky smirk.

Laurel looked at the 3 bodies on the floor and a small smile emerged on her lips.

"And why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I could have let them defeat you" Shaw replied like it was obvious.

After a few minutes of silence, Laurel nodded.

Oliver, Slade and Jason were woken up and the 3 were led into a cell and chained up.

John Diggle, Roy Harper, Quentin Lance and Dinah Drake were also chained up.

"Oliver? Jason?" John Diggle asked, happy to see them but horrified to see them captured.

"Slade?" he asked, looking at the man in question.

"Don't blame me or him. Mr Shaw gets all the credit for this" Black Siren said with a smirk.

"Deckard?" Roy Harper asked in shock.

"Why would he do that?" he then asked.

"Mr Chase provided me with a better offer" Shaw smirked.

"I never should have trusted you! You're just the same mercenary you always were! Always in it for the money!" Oliver snarled.

"Make sure they stay here. And don't be afraid to hit them if they try to escape" one of Talia's students told Shaw who nodded.

"Are you both all right?" Quinten Lance asked them.

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked.

"William? Chase took him too?" Roy asked in horror.

"We had no idea anyone else was on the island" Dinah Drake said.

"What makes you think he's here?" Quentin asked.

"He took Samantha. Showed me a video of William. He is on this island and we need to find him!" Oliver said.

"Hey…where's Crowe?" Jason asked.

"Chase took her out of here for some reason" Roy replied.

Meanwhile, Thea, Felicity, Samantha and Shang Chi finally reached the plane site.

"Let's get out of here" Thea said.

"I wouldn't try that actually" Shang Chi spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Thea frowned.

"I mean this" he replied as all looked at him.

Shang Chi had just dug up an antenna.

"Are those antennas?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. And that's C4" Thea added.

"This is way too many antennas for a remote trigger. So they must be triggered another way" Shang Chi explained.

"Great. So there's more than one" Thea said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you could say that" Felicity said and showed her tablet which contained a map of the entire island.

Everyone gasped in horror as it showed the entire island covered in bombs.

"There are hundreds!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Which means way too many to defuse" Shang Chi concluded grimly.

Oliver, Jason, Diggle, Roy, Quentin, Dinah and Slade were still chained up with Shaw watching them.

"It's time to get out of here" Shaw said, peeking his head inside.

"He was only pretending?" Diggle asked.

"Yes he was" Jason grinned.

"I needed to save you all without any fighting" Oliver explained.

"But how are we gonna get out?" Quinten asked.

Jason took out a device from his back-pocket.

"I created this for you Dinah. It will control your Canary Cry but also bypass the sonic dampener" he explained.

"Oh I love that a lot!" Dinah grinned as she took it from Jason.

"But this may hurt a lot" she warned.

Dinah screamed and the chains all broke.

Talia Al Ghul was walking around when she heard the Canary Cry.

"The prisoners" she said in alarm and turned.

"Don't concern yourself with them. We have unfinished business…sister" Nyssa said as she stood in Talia's path.

"Ah sister! I heard you acquired the Ring of the Demon" Talia scoffed.

"It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone" Nyssa replied as she walked forward.

"Our father would never have passed on his mantle to a woman. I had to forge my own path" Talia said.

"And you left me. Knowing I would suffer at father's hands" Nyssa replied with pain in her voice.

"You wish to settle the score now?" Talia asked.

She and Nyssa walked to opposite ends of the room and glared at each other.

"I stand with my friends" Nyssa declared.

"You stand with Jason Stark, our father's murderer? He'd be ashamed of you" Talia sneered.

"Father was always ashamed of me" Nyssa smirked.

Talia's 8 students behind her all drew swords, but Talia stopped them.

"Do not interfere" she ordered.

Nyssa and Talia put there bows down and drew there swords.

Talia charged at Nyssa but the younger woman blocked and countered with her own strikes.

Nyssa attempted to kick Talia in a rotary motion, but she ducked and punched Nyssa in the face, causing the younger woman to stagger back.

Nyssa punched Talia back and swept her legs, sending her to the floor.

Talia's students drew there swords, ready to fight when Slade Wilson and Deckard Shaw jumped down from the ramparts above.

Shaw imeadelty punched one in the face, sending him down.

Slade ducked under an attack and slashed one student down.

The last student was sliced down by Slade before he could even react.

Talia tried to pick up her sword but Nyssa put her foot on it, stopping her.

"Do it. Father would have wanted you to" Talia said trying to goad her sister.

Nyssa looked conflicted for a moment but elbowed Talia in the face, knocking her out.

"You're late" she said to Shaw and Slade.

"But they're not" Slade said.

Shaw pointed to behind Nyssa as Oliver, Jason, Roy, Quentin, Diggle and Dinah emerged.

"Have you seen my son?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

"I have searched everywhere. I could not find him" Nyssa replied grimly.

"We've got to get our gear, and then we need to move" Oliver ordered.

They all got there gear and started moving.

But then a wall was blasted down.

"We have to find Chase. We find him, we find my son" Oliver said grimly.

"I wouldn't worry about that Hoss" Rene Ramirez said.

Adrian Chase emerged with an arrogant smirk on his face.

With him came Simon Lacroiex, Lonnie Machin, Carrie Cutter, China White and the army of Talia's League.

"Hello Oliver. Welcome back to Purgatory" Chase said with a smug smile.

"Wow. So Adrian Chase looks like Marc Spector. Big difference in personality" Jason muttered.

Chase turned his attention to Jason.

"Ah Jason Stark! Talia told me so much about you. You should have stayed on your Earth though" Chase smirked.

Jason glared at him in response.

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked.

"I love this. Even at the end, you're still 10 steps behind" Chase smirked.

"Where is my son?" Oliver asked firmly.

"William? Good name. Sort of a sweet kid actually. You sure he's yours?" Chase asked, as he and Siren exchanged a smirk.

"Adrian where is my son!?" Oliver demanded loudly, starting to lose his cool.

"If you want to get your son back, you know what you have to do" Chase replied.

"I know what you want me to do. And I won't do it. I'm not going to kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen" Oliver declared.

"Never say never. I told you, I'm always 10 steps ahead of you." Chase smirked.

Suddenly a punch was thrown and an assassin was sent flying off.

_About an hour ago._

"_What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?" Harkness asked._

"_Let me show you" Natasha said with a smirk._

_Suddenly, there were flashes of lightning and Talia's students fell down. Harkness looked around in shock._

_Then a sonic boom was heard and the Superman of Earth-51 flew down, punching the last student down._

_Several of the students tried to attack him, but there swords broke on impact with his invulnerable skin._

_Digger threw a boomerang but it broke on impact._

_Then, lightning hit the ground next to Digger, causing him to jump away in shock._

_A strange creature emerged from the tree-line._

_It was large and covered in armour, and it had the face of a horse. It carried a massive, golden battle-axe in its right hand that was crackling with lightning._

_The flashes of lightning stopped speeding revealing Barry Allen of Earth-1, Conrad James and Barry Allen of Earth-51. _

_Then a being flew through the tree-line and landed. He was garbed in an outfit similar to the British flag and he had a steely glare on his face. He was Brian Braddock, aka Captain Britain._

_Conrad picked up Digger by the throat._

"_This is why Mr Harkness, you should have sided with the winners" Natasha smirked._

_Conrad grabbed Digger and rammed his fist through his chest, killing him._

"_Why are you standing like that? In the middle of nowhere?" Barry-Red asked._

"_I'm standing on a land mine. If I get off, it will detonate" Natasha replied._

"_I will take your place. I am invulnerable" Superman replied._

"_Thank you" Natasha said and got off as Superman threw himself on it. It detonated but he was unaffected. _

_Superman emerged from the explosion and looking none the worse._

"_Who are you people?" Natasha asked._

"_I'm Barry Allen. The Flash. This is Clark Kent codename Superman and myself from Earth-51. Brian Braddock codename Captain Britain from my team, and Beta Ray Bill from Earth-8096" Barry-Red introduced everyone._

"_Let's go help the others" Natasha nodded. _

**Now.**

The ninja slammed into a wall and fell down as Superman and everyone else emerged into the room.

His eyes were glowing red with Heat Vision as he glared at everyone.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, never taking his eyes off him.

"I'm Superman" he replied.

Beta Ray Bill stepped forth and fired a powerful blast of lightning that took out several assassins.

"I am Beta Ray Bill! Champion of Korban!" Bill declared as everyone backed off a little.

"Whose 10 steps behind now?" Jason taunted as the fight began.

Adrian and Oliver charged each other, with Oliver smacking him with his bow, sending Chase down as he rolled to his feet.

Dinah and Laurel charged each other.

Shaw elbowed one ninja in the head and flipped another to the ground.

Superman and Bill moved around, taking out anyone who attempted to attack them, there armour and invulnerable skin protecting them.

The 2 Barry's and Conrad sped around, knocking out anyone who attempted to attack them.

Natasha faced off against China White now.

White sent a punch at Natasha's face but she ducked, elbowing White in a rotary motion.

White drew a knife and slashed Natasha's arm, but she jumped back and kicked White in the chest.

White attempted to kick her, but Natasha jumped, wrapping her legs around White's neck, flipping her to the ground.

White struggled and with a small grunt, Natasha broke White's neck, killing her.

Jason fought Simon Lacroiex and Lonnie Machin at the same time.

He ducked under a hit from Simon and kicked Machin in a rotary motion.

Jason drew his sword and cut Simon's hand off, causing the man to scream in pain.

He then spun around and stabbed Machin through the throat.

Blood bubbled as Lonnie Machin fell down and died.

Jason took out a knife from his belt.

He then threw it in the air, flip-kicking it where it impaled Simon Lacroiex through the eye, killing him as well.

Shaw grabbed Carrie Cutter and knocked her out with a punch.

Oliver and Adrian's fight had reached a stalemate at this point.

"There's the killer I know and love" Chase said.

"Tell me where my son is now!" Oliver yelled.

As Chase tried to attack, Jason and Natasha both attacked, the latter giving a flip-kick to his face, causing Chase to stagger back.

Jason kicked him in the face and Oliver punched him.

Natasha swept his legs and Oliver smacked him across the face with his bow, sending him down.

Jason and Natasha both watched as Oliver pulled Chase into a head-lock.

"Do it" Chase goaded.

"Yeah ok. Adrian, tell me where my son is!" Oliver said desperately.

"Never" Chase replied.

The ninjas in Chase's army were defeated at this point.

Everyone then looked at the 2 of them.

"Do it Oliver. Show them all who you truly are" Chase goaded.

"No!" Oliver declared, throwing Chase to the ground.

He then took Chase's gun and emptied it of bullets.

Jason smiled in pride at his friend and mentor. He had proven himself to be a better man.

"That's who I was before. Not now!" Oliver said to Chase.

"I knew it would come to this. Oliver, you're son is dead" Chase smirked.

Everyone stopped and exchanged horrified glances.

Jason felt tears well in his eyes as there was now another person Oliver cared about who was lost.

He raised his head to the sky, and prayed to Nalia to guide William's soul.

"Not yet my child. There is still more" he heard Nalia whisper in his head.

Bill was clutching his axe and he growled.

Oliver then picked up Chase.

"I don't believe you because you are a liar. You are lying to manipulate me into doing what you want, but here's the thing Adrian. If you did kill my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever" Oliver said to him.

"Oliver, do you copy?" Felicity asked via comms.

"Yes" he replied.

"You can't kill Chase" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The explosives planted on the island are linked to a dead man's switch. Chase wants you to kill him so that it will kill all of us" she replied.

Chase got up now and with a smirk, threw a flashbang grenade.

"Oliver are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You need to get on the plane now!" Oliver said to the others.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"Chase put explosives all over the island" he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Superman asked.

"I'm going after him to find my son" Oliver said.

"If you're going, then I'm going with you" Jason said, stepping forward.

"Me too" Natasha said.

Jason looked at her with shock.

"I'm not letting an innocent child die" she said.

"What if Chase is telling the truth?" Quinten asked.

"Then he will wish he was dead" Jason said darkly.

"I don't believe him. I can't believe him. But either way, Adrian Chase is not getting off this island" Oliver declared.

"We'll come with you" Jason said, nodding to Natasha.

"Go to the plane quick!" Oliver said to the others.

Oliver nodded to Jason and Natasha and the 3 of them ran out.

Jason, Oliver and Natasha ran through the forest, desperately hoping to reach Chase in time.

The 3 of them kept running until they reached the shore.

They saw Chase on his speed boat getting away. He turned and gave them an arrogant smirk as Jason, Natasha and Oliver ran in another direction.

They jumped onto the boat and Natasha tackled Chase to the ground.

"Where? Is? William?" Oliver yelled, pinning Chase.

Natasha heard someone and opened the door, revealing an 11 year old boy who was cowering in fear.

"Hi. You don't have to be scared anymore" Natasha said in a comforting tone.

"Okay" the boy said as Natasha helped him out of the room.

"William! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked, hugging him.

"He's gonna be fine" Chase smirked.

"Don't talk to him! Don't even look at him!" Oliver yelled.

"You won. Your son learnt who his father was just as you did on these very same waters" Chase said.

"What?" Oliver asked him.

"William's younger than you so he'll be fine. And you have each other" Chase said looking at all of them.

"What are you talking about?" Jason demanded.

"Which is good Oliver. It's good" Chase continued.

"Because it's gonna be lonely…" Chase said as he took out his gun.

Natasha quickly pulled out her own pistol and shot the gun out of his hand.

Before Adrian could react, she kicked it into the water.

Chase then glared at Natasha hatefully.

"Amazing. A 4 year plan completely derailed because a super-assassin from an alternate Earth comes over here" he sneered.

Before he could say anymore, Oliver kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Felicity, tell them its fine. Tell them it's over" Oliver said via his comms.

**Later.**

Later, everyone had gathered at the shore.

ARGUS supply boats sent by Lyla Michaels came to rescue everyone.

Natasha, William, Oliver and Jason returned, with Natasha comforting William.

"Thank you Lyla" Oliver said to her.

"It's not a problem Oliver" Lyla replied with a smile.

"Shaw thanks for helping out with this. Your help is greatly appreciated" he said.

"It was no problem Oliver. I love a good fight anyways" he replied with a smirk.

"Barry!" Jason called out, moving forward and hugging him.

"Who are the others?" he asked.

"Long story short, the Clark and Barry of Earth-51 ended up on this Earth and we teamed up to beat Savitar. Conrad also came by to help" Barry-Red said.

Jason nodded in understanding.

"Sup Jay" Conrad said, wrapping him in a hug.

"Good to see you bro" Jason smiled.

Jason then noticed Natasha standing by the lake.

"Hey Nat" he greeted.

"Hey Jay. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am okay. he replied.

"I'm okay. This was one hell of an adventure" she chuckled.

"Sure was" he grinned.

"I should probably get back, before anyone on our Earth notices I've gone missing" she said, turning to face him.

"Probably. Come, just come say goodbye to everyone first" Jason said.

Natasha said goodbye to everyone as Oliver promised to help her if she needed it.

"Goodbye Jay" Natasha said to him.

"You too Nat. Good luck" he said, hugging her tightly.

"You too. Go save the Multiverse and kick ass" she smirked.

"Will do captain" he mock-saluted her.

"Nah, that's Steve" she chuckled.

"Sure is" Jason laughed.

Jason took out an extrapolator and opened a breach, with Natasha traveling through.

Later, Jason went to visit Adrian and Talia both of whom were locked away in an ARGUS prison.

"Tell Agent Romanoff that when I get out of here, I'm coming for her!" Chase yelled.

"No. You're going to spend the rest of your days in this cell. Wishing you could" he smirked.

He walked away as Chase yelled at him.

He had gathered with Team Arrow in the bunker but he had a tingling feeling.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Just a feeling. Don't worry about it" he waved it off.

All of Team Arrow plus Slade, Nyssa and Shaw were gathered together.

"Thanks for your help" Oliver said.

"Anytime brother" Jason replied.

The tingling feeling got worse though.

As it became overwhelming, Jason, Slade and Shaw vanished into thin air, leaving everyone else shocked and horrified.

**Earth-1. Gotham City. Same time. **

The newly recovered Liam Stark was fighting some thugs along with Earth-1 Batman when the Earth-1 Joker approached.

"Its happy time" he laughed.

Then, all 3 of them suddenly disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-89. Gotham City.**

Batman was fighting against Two-Face.

He flip-kicked the criminal down when he disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-51. Gotham City.**

Batman and Deathstroke were locked in tight combat.

Deathstroke punched Batman in the face, staggering him as he blocked another attack.

Then, both of them disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-1984. Washington D.C. **

Roadblock was fighting against a group of ninjas sent to kill him.

He blocked an attack from one and sliced his throat.

He then punched the last ninja, taking him down.

A gunshot was heard and Roadblock turned to see the Autobot leader Optimus Prime fighting against several Deceptions, blowing the head off the last one.

Roadblock and Optimus Prime then disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-9. San Francisco. **

Dick Grayson, Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Donna Troy, Dawn Granger and Rose Wilson were fighting against Earth-9 Slade Wilson.

Dick ducked under Slade's attack and then punched him in the face.

Then all of them disappeared into thin air.

In a fair, Gar Logan and Conner Kent, both of whom were brainwashed, were about to fight when both disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-2017. Metropolis. **

Black Canary was standing on top of a roof, overlooking the city.

She smiled, remembering the good times she had, before the Regime took control.

She took out a necklace and held it out in front of her.

"Nalia, my friend. Give me strength for today and bright hope for tomorrow" she whispered.

She then heard a crash behind her.

Spinning around, she saw Jason, Slade and Shaw staggering to there feet.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Who are you?" Jason responded.

"Black Canary. Wait…what Earth are you from?" she asked.

"Earth-1" he replied.

"This is Earth-2017" she replied, much to Jason, Slade and Shaw's shock.

All of them stood still on the roof, wondering what to do.

**And Chapter 54 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Ha! Ha! Did you all really think I'd kill off Natasha? I'm not the MCU. Plus I am still doing my version of the Black Widow movie. **

**I fixed the stupid ending of the episode, because come on, I'm sure we can all agree that Oliver had like 5 opportunities to stop Chase. But it was all to set up the abomination that was Season 6. **

**And yes, I can confirm this now; Adrian Chase and Talia Al Ghul will be involved in my version of the Black Widow movie. **

**So now Jason, Arrowverse Slade, Deckard Shaw, Michael Keaton's Batman, Liam, Earth-1 Batman, Earth-1 Joker, Roadblock from G.I Joe, Optimus Prime from Transformers, DCEU Batman and Deathstroke, the Titans and Titans Deathstroke have all ended up in the Injustice Universe. **

**I was recently playing the video game '**_**Injustice: Gods Among Us**_**' and its sequel '**_**Injustice 2**_**' and that gave me the idea to use them as it seemed to perfect to pass up.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Fast and Furious, Devil May Cry, Lucifer and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the KeatonVerse.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now next chapter will continue the Injustice arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 500 reviews. Thanks so much everyone!**

**This chapter will continue the plot following the end of the last chapter. **

**To recap, Jason, Liam, Deckard Shaw, Arrowverse Slade, Earth-1 Batman, Earth-1 Joker, Michael Keaton's Batman, G.I Joe's Roadblock, Optimus Prime from Transformers, DCEU Batman and Deathstroke, the Titans and Titan's Deathstroke were teleported to the Injustice Universe and Jason, Arrowverse Slade and Shaw met Injustice Black Canary. **

**After a certain point in this chapter, Earth-1 Batman will be called Bruce, BurtonVerse version will be called Wayne, DCEU version will be called Detective and Injustice version will be called Batman.**

**For Deathstroke, Arrowverse version will be called Slade, DCEU version will be called Wilson and Titan's version will be called Deathstroke. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. No kidding but this is the Arrowverse we're talking about here. The quality of it has gone done so much in recent years; I'm actually hoping it ends. Yes Injustice is awesome. Enjoy the chapter.

**Flashraven:** Thank you for the review. I truly do love OUAT; it is one of my faviroute shows. I will try to explain the SCP's as much as possible. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar: **Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes. Oh no kidding on Arrow. The quality of the show went downhill so that by the end of it, I was grateful it ended. Glad you loved the twist with the Injustice Universe. Thanks for the correction. Also, the Database is not working with the 5 villains, because if she was, everyone would already be dead. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Okay this is two random teleportation's in one week. Why do these assholes think that's a good idea?

So now, Shaw, Slade and I were standing on top of a roof on an Earth this Black Canary had designated as Earth-2017.

Black Canary was looking at us with caution.

"First off, who are you all?" she asked.

I honestly wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

I traded a look with Slade and he nodded.

"I'm Jason Stark. These are my companions, Slade Wilson and Deckard Shaw, we're from Earth-1" I introduced us.

I noticed how Black Canary seemed to glare at Slade and I figured he was a villain on this Earth as well.

"He's a good guy on our Earth" I said to her.

She sighed and nodded.

She then pealed back her mask, revealing a beautiful face.

"Well then I'm Dinah Lance" she introduced herself.

Yeah I figured that much.

"Come with me now!" she said urgently looking at the horizon.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

On the horizon, I saw several figures approaching.

They were too far away to make out, even with the super-soldier serum in me, but Dinah looked panicked so clearly they were bad guys.

"Let's go!" Dinah yelled at us.

Slade and Shaw scrambled to there feet and together, we all jumped off the building and onto the ground below.

Dinah sprinted into the building and ducked with the rest of us following her.

After several minutes, a pair of figures landed on the ground.

"You think she's here?" one voice asked.

"Nah. Little birdie isn't nearly as stupid as boss seems to make her out to be" the second voice said.

I peeked out from behind my cover and saw that one looked like a cyborg and the other was garbed in a red suit with a white cape behind him.

"Let's bounce" the cyborg dude said.

Together the 2 of them took off into the air.

Dinah emerged from her hiding spot along with the rest of us.

"Okay, you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Shaw demanded.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything" Dinah said to us.

I exchanged looks with both Slade and Shaw and they both nodded.

"All right then. Double cross us and you're dead" I warned.

"Oh I'm the last person who would double cross someone else" Dinah laughed.

She led us through a series of alleyways until we heard shouting followed by gunshots.

"Is that normal around here?" I asked.

"Not at all" she replied.

We ran inside where I noticed several thugs fighting against someone garbed in a Batman suit, a Joker and my step-brother Liam.

My jaw nearly dropped when I saw him, until I remembered we were on an alternate Earth so this could be this Earth's version of him.

This Liam seemed to be pretty skilled in hand to hand combat but he was still rough around the edges.

Together, all 3 of them took out everyone and that was when they noticed us.

Batman was imeadelty tense, ready for a fight, Joker was confused and Liam was staring at me with shock.

Together, Dinah, Slade, Shaw and I slowly walked towards them.

"Batman, relax, I'm not your enemy" Dinah said to him.

"Jay?" Liam asked.

"Hi Liam, or Liam of this Earth" I said to him.

His face morphed into one of confusion.

"Dude, I'm from Earth-199999" he told me.

My eyes widened in shock and then joy.

I jumped towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead" he said.

"Yeah I get that one a lot" I chuckled.

Everyone else stood away from us.

We soon parted and I stared into his eyes.

He looked tired, as if the weight of worlds was on his shoulders or something.

He also had a haunted look in his eyes and they were full of pain.

I wondered what happened to him since I last saw him which was 3 years ago.

"Uh…take your time, but we really should get out of here" Dinah spoke up.

I nodded to her as we joined them.

Dinah was glaring viciously at Joker and I also guessed that something bad had happened.

She led us away and through another street until we reached a building.

Dinah knocked 3 times on the door.

Someone opened the latch and looked at her as Dinah repeated a password.

The door unbolted and we all walked in.

There were glowing, neon lights everywhere.

It seemed like Christmas in a bar.

Dinah led us downstairs where there were 3 more Batmen, another Deathstroke, a bald headed dude and several costumed people standing around a table.

"Black Canary who are these people? Last time I recall we didn't invite anyone down here" Batman-A glared.

"Relax Bruce there with me. They're also from alternate Earths" Dinah rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked at us and I got a good look at them.

The Deathstroke was eyeing us out like we were prey but I returned with my own look.

He smirked and nodded at me.

"So, introductions are probably in place here. I'm Lex Luthor" the bald-headed man introduced himself.

"Batman" all 3 of them said at once.

"Yes, yes, we all know you're Bruce Wayne" I said.

"I'm from Earth-51" one of them said.

I frowned as I had just met the Superman and Flash of Earth-51.

"I don't know which Earth I'm from" the other one said.

"We tracked your tachyon signature and you came from Earth-89" Lex said.

"I'm Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke from Earth-51 as well" the other Deathstroke said.

"And we're the Titans. I'm Dick Grayson aka Robin" a young man said.

"Kory Anders. Starfire" a dark-skinned woman with pink hair spoke.

"Rachel Roth. Raven" a black and blue haired woman said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Donna Troy" a young, dark-haired woman spoke.

"Dawn Granger. Dove" a beautiful, silver-haired woman said.

"Rose Wilson. Ravage. I'm the daughter of our Earth's Slade Wilson" a woman said.

Next to me, Slade looked completely mortified.

Now it was time for our time to shine.

"I'm Jason Stark. Black Arrow. I'm from Earth-199999" I said.

"Earth-199999?" Dick frowned.

"You know it?" I asked him.

"We met someone from that Earth a few months ago. Her name was Rebecca Stark" Dick explained.

I started at that.

"What was my step-sister even doing on your Earth?" I demanded.

"We asked her for help and she did. Long story and I'll explain it to you some other time" Dick waved his hand.

"I'm Liam Stark. Jason's step-brother and also from Earth-199999. Codename is Nightwing" he said.

At that, Dick and Dawn both started which caused me to frown in confusion.

"Slade Wilson, from Earth-1" Slade introduced himself.

"Deckard Shaw. Also from Earth-1" he introduced himself.

"The Joker, from Earth-1" he mock-bowed and now every Batman in the room looked pissed.

"Bruce Wayne, from Earth-1" Batman said, removing his cowl and he looked exactly like Earth-51 Deathstroke.

"What a shocker" I heard Liam mutter.

Batman-A quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Okay, we need to discuss some important matters" he said.

"First off, what are we going to call you guys? It's gonna get a bit confusing if you're all Bruce" Dinah said.

"Excellent idea. I will be Batman" the one from this universe said.

"I can be Wayne" the one from Earth-89 said.

"I'll be Detective" the one from Earth-51 said and I looked at him strangely.

"And I can be Bruce" the one from Earth-1 said.

"I can be Slade and he can be Wilson, if that's okay" Slade-1 spoke.

"Works for me" the other one nodded.

"Okay, so now that is settled, can someone here please explain what the hell is going on?" I asked.

Batman gestured to some seats and we all took them.

He then began explaining.

"5 years ago, the Joker of this Earth tricked Superman into killing Lois Lane. That sent Superman over the edge and he murdered the Joker" Batman began.

We all exchanged shocked and horrified looks and even Joker looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Superman founded the Regime and took total control over the planet. I founded the Insurgency in response with multiple heroes including Oliver Queen and Dinah over here joining us. Others such as Flash, Cyborg and Shazam joined the Regime" Batman explained.

"Recently, we discovered that the Regime are building a gateway to alternate Earths, so they can subjugate those other Earths. We're not sure which Earth the gateway connects to though" Lex took over.

This was literally the second most horrifying tale I had ever heard.

Nothing will ever come close to the Scarlet King's back-story though.

Then suddenly an alarm went off.

"What now?" Dinah rolled her eyes.

Lex opened up a screen that showed what looked like a green-skinned tiger and a man fighting one another.

"Holy shit! That's Gar and Conner!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You know them?" Wayne turned to face them.

"There part of our team. They were brainwashed though. Conner is also half-Kryptonian" Dick explained, looking anxious.

"We need to stop them before they end up drawing the Regime's attention. I'm gonna get some Kryptonite and my other suit and we're going out to fight them" Batman snapped, moving from the room.

"No other choice then" Rachel said sadly.

A few minutes later, all of us left to go fight them.

So now I was a little worried about how we were going to beat them.

The 2 of them were still beating the crap out of each other when we arrived.

"Gar! Conner!" Rachel called out.

In response, Conner turned his attention and flew at Rachel.

I jumped in the way and was rammed into a wall.

I groaned and staggered to my feet as everyone had split up to take on Gar and Conner.

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream on Conner who roared and staggered back, his ears bleeding.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to Dinah and performed a thunderclap that sent her flying.

Kory unleashed a blast of energy at Conner while Batman threw a pellet made out of Kryptonite at him.

The pellet exploded, causing Conner to gasp and fall to one knee.

An arrow hit him in the shoulder and he yelled.

We all turned our attention skywards as a man in a green suit and hood jumped down.

I stared at him, guessing this was Oliver Queen.

He had a classic moustache on which really didn't do him any favours.

He had a smile that was quite similar to Earth-21 Oliver Queen.

Looks like the Earth-1 version is the only one who stands on top of rooftops like a monolithic gargoyle.

I liked to call him 'Not-Batman'.

Gar in his tiger form roared but Shaw jumped, kneeing him in the face, stunning him.

Wilson walked up to Gar and knocked him out with a kick to the face.

"Let's get back to the base before anyone shows up" Detective said urgently as we carried Conner and Gar.

We arrived back and Lex got to work on removing the Kryptonite from Conner while the rest of us dispersed.

I was now in deep conversation with Liam.

He had explained to me how Doctor Fate had sent him to Earth-1, where he met Bruce and Kate Kane.

Then about SCP-073, the rest of the Foundation, Alice, the Batman serial killer, Earth-2005 Batman, then the confrontation with Bane and his back being broken.

I felt a lot of sympathy for him.

Then he told me how Bruce had given him a special spinal implant that allowed him to move, but if it was removed…well it wouldn't end well.

Dinah was going over some papers and she and Liam kept looking at each other.

Every time they made eye contact, Dinah blushed and looked away.

I decided it was time to bring that up.

"Liam, go ask her out" I said to him.

"Who?" he frowned, even though I'm sure he knew who I was talking about.

"Dinah you idiot. She obviously likes you, now go ask her out" I pressed.

"You serious?" he asked.

"What do you think genius" I shot back.

"You say 'go ask her out' like its easy" Liam scoffed.

"It's the hardest thing in the world. Still you never know unless you try. The worst thing that can happen is she says no and/or slaps you in the face and says she has a boyfriend" I shrugged.

"Talking from experience there?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of" I chuckled and then turned serious.

"Now seriously, go ask her out, what are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Go!" I said, turning him around and shoving him forward.

He glared at me but made his way over to Dinah.

The 2 started talking for at least 10 minutes.

I was worried about it was going when she threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes I would love that" she replied.

I grinned.

Liam then returned to me.

"See, that wasn't so hard" I told him.

Liam just gave me a deadpan look.

Liam and I walked to the centre of the room where everyone else were gathered.

Bruce and Wilson were locked in tight conversation.

Then someone walked into the room.

He was garbed in a military outfit and had a hard look on his face.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Batman demanded as we all looked at him.

"Apologizes. Sergeant Marvin F. Hinton. Call me Roadblock. I'm from Earth-1984" he spoke.

My eyes widened as I remembered it and so did Slade.

"Earth-1984? You know someone named Allison R. Hart-Burnett?" I asked him.

His face changed to one of surprise.

"Yes I do. She is part of my military unit. How do you know her?" he asked.

I explained how she and Rebecca ended up on Earth-1 and helped us defeat Damien Dhark and Sephiroth.

He nodded in understanding.

"There are 2 others with me as well. One is a giant alien robot named Optimus Prime. The other is a man named Slade Wilson from Earth-9" Roadblock said.

The Titans imeadelty started at that.

"What is he doing here!?" Dick roared.

"He helped us fight off some guy named Sinestro" Roadblock replied calmly.

The doors swung open and a man in a matching Deathstroke suit walked in along with a massive, 15 foot tall robot that was red and blue in colour.

Deathstroke glared at the Titans who replied with there own glare.

The robot knelt on the ground.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot race from the planet Cybertron" he spoke.

"How did you even end up on this Earth?" Dinah questioned.

"We were fighting against some enemies of ours when we disappeared into thin air and arrived here. We were attacked by someone named Sinestro and Slade helped us fight him off" Roadblock explained.

I nodded.

Batman looked reluctant to believe them, but nodded.

We were now planning on how to defeat the Regime once and for all and get back to our Earths.

It had been over 2 weeks now.

Liam and Dinah had multiple dates and I noticed them holding hands often.

Oliver was glaring at them and I had a feeling he was jealous.

Then, I heard a faint ticking.

"What the…" I trailed off as a wall exploded.

Everyone was thrown to the ground and I was dazed.

Through my blurry vision, I saw several figures including the cyborg guy and the white-caped dude walking.

"Boss is definitely gonna want little birdie. And Batman himself? This is gonna be fun" the cyborg guy laughed.

Shazam walked up to me as I was lying down and stomped my face hard, knocking me out.

When I woke up, I was hanging upside down from chains.

Oh wonderful.

The entrance opened and Cyborg, Flash, Shazam and Superman emerged into the room.

"So this is the person from Earth-199999?" Superman asked.

"Yes boss. What do you want to do with him?" Shazam asked.

"Leave us" Superman ordered.

The others left and Superman turned to face us.

Oh lord this was bad.

"How did you get to this Earth?" he demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything" I snarled.

"If you don't, you will suffer" Superman threatened, his eyes glowing red with Heat Vision.

Still I was not going to give up.

In response to my silence, Superman fired Heat Vision into my leg, making me roar in pain.

I gritted my teeth again as the pain intensified.

Superman turned around and the door exploded off its hinges.

I saw several figures including one person with green hair moving forward.

He threw a green bomb that exploded, sending Superman to one knee.

"Let's get you out of here" the green-haired man said as he helped me get out of the chains.

Outside, I saw Roadblock and one other person who looked exactly like Earth-51 Superman, except he was garbed in intricate armour.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Namor, the Sub-Mariner from Earth-96" the man replied, hefting a trident.

"We have a way out of here, let's go" Wilson said urgently as he helped us move.

Several guards attacked but Roadblock shot them down.

"Gar, get him into the plane and let's go!" Namor yelled as Gar nodded.

He helped me move into the jet and Namor started firing it up.

Wilson took control of the jet and flew it far away.

"What happened? And where are the others?" I asked.

"The Regime found us and captured the others. We tracked them down to Stryker's Island which also exists in the same place as my Earth" Roadblock replied.

"But there guarded by an army of Atlantians led by this Earth's Aquaman" Gar added.

"Which is where I come in" Namor said.

"What are you gonna do?" Roadblock asked.

"I will challenge Aquaman to a one-on-one fight and I'm gonna win" Namor replied.

I sure hoped he was right, cause I was worried about Slade, Liam and the others.

"This is gonna be one epic fight" Gar grinned.

It sure was and I hoped the others were okay.

**And Chapter 55 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the Regime have captured most of the heroes which will lead into the final confrontation next chapter. And now Jason, Roadblock, Namor and Gar must rescue them. **

**I wanted to try my hand at a new romance which will be Liam x Injustice Black Canary. I hope I do a good job at it.**

**And now Earth-96 Namor is here played by Henry Cavill. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Fast and Furious, Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes. **

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will cover the final battle against the Regime and will have some scenes at the end that you will all love.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover a final showdown against the Regime, some new changes to the character's lives and 2 scenes at the end.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes Injustice is a pretty dark universe.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. It would be pretty interesting and I do plan for the 2 to meet and interact at some point down the line. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Now we were off to rescue our friends from a place that was guarded by powerful supervillains.

Oh the joys of life.

Gar was a member of the Titans and he could shape-shift into animals although his main one was a tiger.

Still it was quite handy.

Namor was the quiet one. He was constantly looking out of the window wistfully and I wondered what he was thinking about.

Roadblock was also quiet, but given how he was piloting the jet, I guess he had to be.

It was another 10 minutes until we reached Stryker's island and that gave me time to think.

I thought about all the lives in the Multiverse that were at stake if I failed; my dad, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Prince Charming, Mulan, Snow White, Lucifer, John Constantine, Barry Allen, Rebecca.

So many people who would die in these 2 Crises.

Nalia had already informed me that some people would die permanently in the Final Crisis which was not going to be fun.

I closed my eyes and prayed to Nalia.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the City of the Gods.

"Hi Jason" Nalia greeted as she stood in front of me.

"Hi Nalia" I replied.

"What exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked gently.

"Please Nalia, I know you said you won't intervene in any events; but please consider all the worlds thy hands have made" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" she cocked her head.

"I can't save all of existence by myself" I confessed.

"Ask for what is on your mind" she said gently.

"Please, show me thy power throughout the Outerverse displayed" I said.

She smiled.

"I am afraid that my overwhelming power will eventually cause you to die, but sure" she shrugged.

Her eyes glowed brightly and her form changed, becoming one with the stars.

My jaw dropped as I felt the intense, pure godly power radiate all around me.

For some completely absurd reason, I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Nalia reduced herself back to her humanoid form.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Fight as one with your friends until the very end. I know all that has been and all forever will be" she said.

"Then you know what will happen?" I asked her, feeling curious.

"I do. I cannot reveal all secrets as some may be corrupted by human evil. But others I will gladly share with you and others" Nalia replied.

"How powerful are you compared to other gods and goddesses?" I asked.

She smiled.

"We need to start with the weakest and go to the strongest. You already know my 2 sons Pangloss and Saturn Deer as they are the weakest of my pantheon. There are dozens of pantheons that all spawned from myself" Nalia began.

"Mekhane is one of the weakest gods but is more powerful than most of them. Mekhane is the god of all machines and is the source of all knowledge and intelligence. He exists outside of space and time as you understand it; he is nigh-omnipresent" Nalia explained.

And he was the weakest god? Damn!

"Next is Yaldabeoth. She is the Goddess of Flesh and the Demiurge. She exists in a minimum of 196,884 dimensions and is also nigh-omnipresent. Her 6 archons, which hold glimmers of her power, are as powerful as archangels" she said.

"Next is the Hanged King. He is the ruler of Alagadda which is the converging point for all low dimensions. His Ambassador is as powerful as Mekhane and Yaldabeoth and he is only the King's avatar" Nalia explained.

"Then we have the Scarlet King. You already know much about him, but the SCP you call SCP-682 is his weakest offspring" Nalia explained.

"How strong is SCP-682?" I asked.

"Even I couldn't kill him. SCP-738, which is the Devil in his deal-making guise, said that the price for elimination of SCP-682 is beyond the ability of anyone to pay" Nalia replied.

Oh damn.

"Then we have my children, the Brothers Death. They are the personification of death and darkness and were the first things to be born out of Creation. All-Death is the most powerful of the 3 and he is the one thing that the Scarlet King fears" Nalia explained.

"Next is the Neverwere. They are non-beings of non-existence and they can unmake nearly anything, including gods" she said.

"Then there is my husband, He Who Made Dark. He is the father of the Scarlet King" Nalia explained.

"Then there are the High Elder Gods, myself, my father Ouroboros and finally the Database" Nalia spoke the last word grimly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Database is a fantasy author who wrote the entire Outerverse and everything in it, including you and me" she said.

I had more questions but now was not the time.

"Good luck. Oh and there is one more person who will help you when you arrive" Nalia said.

I reappeared back on the jet but we had landed.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are we here?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go and rescue our friends" Roadblock said, cracking his neck.

Together, the 4 of us made our way out the jet.

I saw a large building up ahead and I guessed it was the prison.

But now we needed to get everyone out of there especially as Roadblock said that there was army of Atlantians guarding it.

I heard muffled voices and imeadelty, we all ducked for cover.

I saw several white armoured guards moving towards us.

As they got closer, Namor stabbed one with his trident and back-handed the other one in the face.

"Let's go" he said.

I shrugged and we all moved out.

"We should split up" Roadblock said as we got closer.

"That's a terrible idea" I replied imeadelty.

"Which is the only kind of idea we have left" Namor said sadly.

"Unbelievable" I muttered.

"Roadblock and I will take one side. You and Gar need to go the other side and find the prisoners" Namor said.

I nodded.

Gar and I moved one way, sneaking through the bushes and avoiding Atlantian guards.

We arrived at a massive wall.

"The prison is probably on the other side. We need to sail the wall" I told Gar who nodded.

I drew my sword and stabbed the wall using it to climb up.

I also helped Gar climb with me as we arrived.

On the other side there was a courtyard, followed by a door leading to where I saw prison cages.

"This is strange" I muttered as there was no one in the courtyard.

"You're right. Only one way to find out though" Gar replied.

Together, we jumped over the wall.

We then made our way across the courtyard, as nimbly as we could when we reached the prison section.

"Jason! Gar!" Rachel spoke.

"Keep your voices down" I commanded.

I noticed that Batman, Liam, Optimus and Dinah were missing though.

I approached Bruce.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah we're good, can you actually get us out of here?" Bruce demanded.

"We're working on it" I snapped.

"Found the keys" Gar said.

He unlocked every cell and everyone gathered around.

"Where are the guards?" I asked.

"I don't know, they vanished" Kory replied.

Then an alarm blared.

"Anyone getting the feeling that this was a pretty bad idea?" I asked.

Everyone gave me a deadpan look.

Several guards moved into the room and Gar got in front.

He let out an animalistic roar as he started turning green.

The guards shuffled backwards nervously.

A hole opened up in one guard's chest and Namor emerged.

Several bullets took out the other and Roadblock appeared.

Detective looked shocked at seeing Namor but quickly shook his head.

"We have a jet and we need to get out of here" I said urgently.

Together, all of us moved out of the prison and into the courtyard.

Aquaman was standing there with a glare on his face.

"I'll handle him" Namor spoke, hefting his trident and walking towards Aquaman.

"You will never get these prisoners out of here" Aquaman snarled.

"I know. Which is why I challenge you to one on one combat" Namor said.

Aquaman laughed.

"You think you can defeat me? I am Atlantis's greatest champion. You will die badly" he snorted.

Namor then got into a fighting stance.

"Well then by bloodshed, do the gods may know there will!" Namor growled.

Aquaman glared at him and charged.

We all watched as the 2 clashed tridents.

Namor jumped to avoid a strike and countered with his own strikes, knocking Aquaman backwards.

Aquaman flipped over and tried to slash Namor but the latter rolled under it and got into another fighting stance.

He then spun his trident over and over, generating large quantities of dust.

Aquaman growled and charged, but Namor threw his trident at him.

It knocked Aquaman backwards and Namor leapt, using his own trident to cleave Aquaman's one in half.

"Yield the throne!" Namor growled.

"Fine, you win! I yield" Aquaman said.

"Good" he smirked and knocked Aquaman out with a single punch.

Then the place rumbled as Shazam, Flash, Superman, Cyborg, Sinestro and Black Adam landed on the ground.

"Oh shit" I cursed.

Everyone looked stunned but quickly got into combat stances.

"Let's do this" Detective snarled.

Together, we all rushed the Regime.

Namor charged at Superman, flinging his trident at him.

Superman dodged, hammering a blow into Namor, stunning him.

I had no idea where Liam, Dinah, Batman and Optimus were but I hoped they were good.

I jumped to avoid Black Adam's attack and flip-kicked him in the chest.

Wilson and Deathstroke fought back to back against several Atlantian guards while Cyborg engaged Wayne and Detective.

Detective ducked under a punch and kicked him in the chest.

Roadblock was fighting Flash and losing badly.

I jumped up, and flipped over Black Adam's attack.

The Titans all fought against Shazam.

Dick flipped to avoid one punch and Shazam shot electricity out of his fingers at Kory.

She absorbed the attack and replied with an energy blast that knocked him backwards.

Rachel's eyes turned pitch black and she chanted, grabbing Shazam and burning him to cinders.

She and the Titans then turned there attention to Superman.

Dawn flipped an Atlantian soldier and she and Dick fought back to back.

"Hey buddy, don't you people have comic book conventions you need to go to!" a new voice said.

I spun around to see David Nolan aka Prince Charming walking down the steps calmly.

He activated his Power Ring, becoming a Green Lantern.

He charged at Sinestro and kicked him into the floor.

Superman growled and charged but Namor threw a Kryptonite bomb, stunning him.

Conner Kent aka Superboy charged at Superman, tackling him and throwing him down.

David created a hammer and punched Flash into the floor.

The ground exploded as Optimus Prime emerged, firing his gun.

"I AM HERE!" he roared.

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream at Superman, causing him to roar in pain, as his ears bled.

Flash got back up and sped at Superman, punching him multiple times in the face.

I jumped and swept Cyborg to the ground.

I then flipped and knocked him out.

Then, I took my sword and decapitated Superman, letting his body fall to the ground.

Everyone stood silently.

"Let's go home" I said after a few minutes.

**Later.**

We had all arrived back at the base.

No one had been injured thankfully, but we were still pretty shocked.

Liam and Dinah were sticking close to each other, holding hands which made me smile.

And someone was waiting for us when we arrived.

I recognized him as Jim Corrigan aka Spectre.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Your aid is needed on Earth-1 imeadelty. Bring everyone else with you" he said.

"What are we up against?" I frowned.

"You'll see" was all he said.

That did no bode well at all.

**Anti-Matter Universe. Same Time.**

"Mobius" Nemesis said as she appeared.

"Nemesis. What news do you bring?" Anti-Monitor asked.

"The Superman of Earth-2017 failed to subjugate Earths 1, 9, 51, 89, 1984 and 199999" Nemesis replied.

Anti-Monitor nodded.

"Unleash him. The Multiverse will now know total annihilation" he laughed.

Nemesis smirked and teleported away to a lab.

There were 2 containers.

One container held the remains of a creature known as Doomsday.

The other held another Doomsday.

Nemesis used her powers to make the contents of both tubes merge into one tube.

A roar was heard and the creature shattered it.

It was a giant monster with thick grey skin, red eyes and bony protrusions all over its body but mainly its head, chest and arms.

Nemesis smirked and opened a portal in front of her.

The creature roared and ran through it, emerging in Central City on Earth-1.

"Now the ultimate Doomsday is here" she laughed.

**The Scarlet King's Realm. Unknown Dimension. **

The Scarlet King was sitting on his throne, smirking like a lunatic.

He had an ultimate plan that not even Nalia, his own mother would see coming.

He opened up a portal and 2 figures emerged.

One was Cassilda, Jason Stark's deceased girlfriend.

The other was Miranda, Jason Stark's deceased mother.

He had used his power to bring them back to life and then brainwashed them into serving him.

"Scarlet King, we serve you my lord" Miranda knelt.

"Rise my friends. It is time to bring one other individual to aid us in our quest" the Scarlet King laughed.

He opened up a holographic screen and scrolled through a list of universes, until he found the one he was looking for.

He opened up another portal but flames exploded from it, causing him to reel back in shock.

He had summoned 2 individuals instead of one.

One was of course the man he had intended to summon.

He was tall, with a moustache and trimmed beard and he was looking around in confusion.

The other was a dark-haired man in a flannel shirt who was also looking around. And he looked exactly like Earth-38 Lex Luthor.

Moloch the Horned One, for the first time in over 2 thousand years, gaped.

"Alan Harper? Really?" he gasped.

The Scarlet King groaned and screamed into his hand.

"My lord, do you want me to kill them?" Cassilda asked in an emotionless voice.

"Only the idiot named Alan Harper" he snarled.

"Whoa, you don't want to kill me, I haven't done anything to you, have I?" Alan backed off.

"Now you're in a creepy throne room with creatures that look like they came out of a Siren Head movie, and you want to kill someone, I say you're up to no good" the man named Eddie Brock spoke.

A bright light suddenly flooded the room and a portal appeared underneath Eddie and Charlie.

They both fell into it, landing on Earth-2008.

"NO!" the Scarlet King screamed.

"CURSE YOU MOTHER!" he roared.

Nalia smiled, knowing that Charlie and Eddie would be safe for now.

**And Chapter 56 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in this chapter as well.**

**So yes, Anti-Monitor and Nemesis have unleashed Doomsday to kill the heroes. This is a merge of the DCEU Doomsday and Hunter Prey Doomsday which makes him the most powerful Doomsday ever.**

**And now the Scarlet King has resurrected Cassilda and Jason's mother and brainwashed them into serving him. Given what we know of him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did something like this just to taunt Jason.**

**And now Eddie Brock aka Venom from the 2018 film and Alan Harper from '**_**Two and a Half Men**_**' is here as well. I was rewatching some episodes and that gave me the inspiration. **

**Alan will be used only as comic relief in this story.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-2003. Home of Two and a Half Men.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos. **

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now next chapter will cover a massive battle against Doomsday.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the fight against the more powerful Doomsday, so I hope you're all excited.**

**Also, Arrowverse Barry will be called Barry-Red while DCEU version will be called Barry-Blue. **

**And Arrowverse Superman will be called Clark while DCEU version will be called Superman. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. Yes Jason is not going to be pleased with the Scarlet King. Hunter Prey Doomsday is actually the most powerful version of the character as it survived getting hit by Darkseid's Omega Beams. And this Doomsday is a blend of the DCEU and Hunter Prey Doomsdays. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. The reason why heroes kill villains is so that villains don't come back 2 minutes later and beat the crap out them, because I highly doubt said villains are going to be pleased. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. Glad the talk with Nalia was done well. Yes the Database is me, but I will be using an OC in replacement. Damn indeed on the Scarlet King. Also there will be an SCP showing up in this chapter so tell me what you think of it please. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

So now, I had breached back to Earth-1 with the Batmen, Deathstrokes, Insurgency members, Liam, Joker, Shaw, Roadblock, Optimus and the Titans to see what was going on. Namor had left on an urgent mission of sorts.

When we arrived at STAR Labs, Teams Flash and Arrow, Team Monitor, Supergirl, a Superman and a dark-skinned man that I recognized as Earth-38 Martian Manhunter were all there, along with the Earth-51 Justice League, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

Everyone turned around and Oliver in particular looked shocked.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later, it's a long story. Now what is going on?" I asked.

"Some creature is rampaging across Central City, destroying everything in its path" Barry replied grimly.

He showed a screen that had a large, grey monster that looked like Hulk's ugly cousin.

"It is a monster named Doomsday. A mutated Kryptonian, its only goal is to kill me" Superman said.

"We need to go out there and stop it now!" Oliver said in practically a growl.

"I don't think everyone should fight him, as not everyone is as strong as Superman. So while some of us fight Doomsday, the rest should coordinate search and rescue" I added.

"Got it" Cisco said.

Then a yellow portal opened up and Doctor Fate stepped out.

"Doctor Fate? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"The creature you are facing is one like no other. It is a merge of 2 previous Doomsdays, making this one even more powerful" Fate revealed to everyone's shock.

"Here is who must battle Doomsday; the Supermen, the Flashes, Green Arrow, Supergirl, the Batmen, Takio Maseoshiro, Conrad James, Morris Bench, Nico Di Angelo, Quinten Beck, Wolverine, Nuke, Dick Grayson, Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan, Conner Kent, Dawn Granger, Black Canary, Captain Britain, J'onn J'onnz, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Crowe Altuis, Prince Charming, Cyborg, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Jason Stark. Everyone else must perform search and rescue missions" Doctor Fate listed.

We all nodded.

Fate created another portal and everyone who was listed vanished.

We all reappeared in a destroyed section of Central City.

There were massive craters and overturned cars everywhere.

I heard a massive, guttural roar and everyone ran into the street to see Doomsday destroying everything.

Imeadelty, the 2 Flashes sped at him.

Barry-Blue hit him multiple times but was sent flying off.

We all charged him as I leapt, driving my sword into its shoulder.

Doomsday roared and swatted me away, sending me crashing into the ground.

Clark flew at him and fired Freeze Breath, causing Doomsday to turn into an ice block.

Clark sighed in relief but the ice started cracking and Doomsday roared.

Superman tackled him to the sky but was knocked right back.

Several choppers appeared and started firing but Doomsday roared and leapt, destroying them.

Together, the Batmen, Dick, Dawn, Oliver and I rushed up to a nearby building to fight.

Doomsday stomped his foot on the ground, knocking Barry-Blue out.

Cloud leapt at superhuman speed and slashed Doomsday, staggering him back slightly.

"We need to draw him away from the city" Oliver said urgently.

"I'm on it" Superman replied and tackled Doomsday away.

I looked to the sky and saw a massive streak approaching.

"Is that a nuclear missile?" I asked.

"What?" Dick asked, turning to face me.

The missile struck Doomsday, creating a massive explosion that knocked the building down and everyone was sent flying away.

I must have passed out, because when I came to my senses again, I was trapped beneath piles of rubble.

"Come on Jay, we gotta keep fighting" I heard Dawn Granger say as she helped me up.

She also looked battered, and there was a streak of blood on her face.

She helped remove rubble from my leg and helped me stand.

Together, the 2 of us made our way outside.

The once clear sky was covered in darkness.

"Like a poisonous fume" I said.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

I opened up a screen that showed Doomsday was still standing, and that he was regenerating his limbs.

His eyes glowed and he unleashed Heat Vision to the sky while a massive field of lightning spread out from him in all directions.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Dawn gulped.

"Together" I replied.

Together, the 2 of us made our way towards Doomsday.

I saw him fighting against the 2 Supermen and they were losing badly.

Clark fired Heat Vision at Doomsday who returned with his own.

Superman tried to punch but was grabbed and thrown into Clark, knocking them both down.

Brian and J'onn, now a green skinned Martian both attacked but Doomsday slammed Brian to the ground while J'onn tried to kick him in a rotary motion.

Doomsday grabbed J'onn and threw him into a truck, where there was a massive explosion.

J'onn screamed and passed out.

I remembered that John Jones from Earth-21 told me that fire was a weakness of his people. 

Dawn and I rushed into battle.

Seeing us, Doomsday ripped up an entire building and threw it at us.

Dawn and I barely dodged it and I staggered.

Doomsday prepared to unleash Heat Vision at me and I paled.

"Oh shit" was all I managed to say before Doomsday fired 2 beams of laser energy.

At that moment Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman leapt in the way, using her bracelets to hold him off.

An arrow struck Doomsday and I turned to see Oliver, Dick and the Batmen standing on top of a roof.

Seeing that Doomsday was prepared to attack, I drew my sword and rushed in, stabbing him in the leg.

Doomsday grabbed me and brutally punched me away, where I crashed into a pile of rubble.

I saw Doomsday leap at Oliver, Dick and the Batmen but was tackled mid-air by Kara who punched him multiple times in the face.

Doomsday kicked her off as Clark rammed into him.

Doomsday staggered back slightly while Dawn, Gar, Superman and I rushed Doomsday.

Then all of us vanished into thin air.

"Not the Earth hopping again!" I groaned.

We crashed and landed in a large building I recognized as the SCP Foundation.

Doomsday got back up and Superman smashed his fists into its face, staggering it.

Dawn jumped up and pulled him into a head-lock but Doomsday growled and threw her off.

Seeing she was going to crash into a wall, I jumped up and tackled her.

Then we Earth-jumped back to Central City.

Doomsday roared and threw a punch but Crowe jumped in front and conjured a shield to protect herself.

The punch still shattered the shield and sent her flying.

I ducked to avoid a swing and was kicked into the ground where I coughed up some blood.

Gar turned into a tiger and leapt at Doomsday.

The Kryptonian monster roared and threw Gar to the ground, punching him in the head and knocking him out.

Doomsday formed more bone protrusions all over his body and unleashed an electrical shockwave, knocking everyone in the vicinity except myself out and destroying an uncountable number of city blocks.

I saw Dr Fate do a gesture with his hands and a portal opened.

An exact replica of Doomsday charged out of it and faced Doomsday.

The 2 faced each other for a few minutes.

Fate made me fall into a portal and appear on a podium on the sky.

"Fate has decreed that you must watch" Fate told me.

I nodded and watched.

"This is the Doomsday of Earth-2017" Doctor Fate informed me.

Doomsday-1 reacted first, charging at the other.

Doomsday-2017 roared and punched its counterpart in the face, staggering him.

Doomsday-2017 picked up Doomsday-1 and spun it around, smashing its head into the ground.

Doomsday-1 retailed by firing Heat Vision that sent its counterpart flying backwards.

Dinah emerged onto the scene, firing her sonic scream at Doomsday-1.

The Kryptonian monster turned around and performed a thunderclap that knocked her out.

Aquaman threw a car that Doomsday-1 deflected.

Cyborg ran onto the scene and elbowed the creature's knee in a rotary motion.

Doomsday-1 picked up Cyborg and slammed him to the ground and kicked Aquaman away.

Doomsday-2017 charged and tackled its counterpart, stabbing it in the eye with a bone protrusion.

Doomsday-1 roared in pain and threw him away.

Its eye then slowly regenerated.

I saw Logan jump and stab Doomsday-1 in the back with his claws but was thrown the ground, with a car smashed onto his face over and over.

Doomsday-2017 threw a bus that collided with its counterpart, causing Doomsday-1 to stagger back.

Doomsday-2017 then rushed in and punched Doomsday-1 repeatedly in the face and chest.

Logan then slashed its eyes, causing it to roar.

Doomsday-2017 then slammed its head onto his knee, dazing him.

Doomsday-1 then grew even bigger, much too literally everyone's shock.

It grabbed Doomsday-2017 and ripped its right arm off, and slammed its head to the ground.

Next to me Fate sighed and exited into another portal.

Doomsday-1 grabbed Wonder Woman and punched her brutally and caught Tifa by the throat.

He then threw her into Cloud, knocking them both out.

A portal opened up and a young man in a business suit emerged.

He looked quite similar to Thor now that I looked closer.

Doctor Fate appeared next to me.

"He is Baldur, the brother of Thor and the son of Odin, from Earth-199999" Fate revealed much to my shock.

Baldur drew a sword and leapt at Doomsday-1 slashing its eyes out and head-butting it.

Doomsday-1 slammed its foot onto the ground, generating a massive shockwave and dazing Baldur.

He got back up and grabbed Doomsday, pummeling it brutally.

"Nice try punk" he mocked.

A blast of energy from Cyborg sent Doomsday to its knees.

Then, I heard the ground shaking and then, a huge hand punched Doomsday away.

I turned to see a massive, 100 foot tall ape glaring down at Doomsday.

"That is Kong; the King of Skull Island" Doctor Fate revealed.

Doomsday-1 got back up and roared at Kong who returned with his own.

Doomsday narrowly avoided a blow from Kong and used all of its strength to hold back another attack.

But then, to my complete shock, Kong lifted his arm and Doomsday with it.

Kong then sent Doomsday flying off with a strong punch, forming a crater.

Doomsday staggered back up and performed a thunderclap, only for Kong to counter with one of his own, and the thunderclap destroyed the ground in there immediate radius, making both combatants leap off in order to find somewhere to stand.

Then as Doomsday leapt, I saw Kara and Clark grab each of Doomsday's feet and throw it to the ground, forming a crater.

Kara flew in a delivered a strong punch but was blasted away by Heat Vision.

Doomsday slid on the ground in order to avoid a punch from Kong, only to get rammed by Diana.

David Nolan aka Prince Charming attacked, creating a fighter jet that shot missiles at Doomsday, damaging the creature.

Takio blasted Doomsday with rockets and repulsor blasts while Morris morphed into water to avoid an attack.

Nico threw his trident of darkness at Doomsday and it impaled the creature in the shoulder, pinning it.

Baldur slashed at its head with his sword.

Kory fired a continues stream of energy at the monster, causing it to roar in pain.

Doomsday fired Freeze Breath, knocking everyone from there feet.

Kong punched Doomsday in the face, sending it flying into a building.

Doomsday got back up and unleashed Heat Vision, burning Kong and causing the giant ape to roar in pain.

Fate then did a motion with his hands and everyone except for Kong reappeared back in STAR Labs.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Barry-Red demanded.

"There is nothing more you can do" Doctor Fate replied simply.

We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? That thing is still rampaging" Conrad pointed out.

"I know that. There is one more creature that must fight Doomsday. And he will kill the monster" Doctor Fate revealed.

Now we all looked at him with shock and interest.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Watch" he replied simply.

He created a screen that showed Doomsday rampaging.

Then a boom was heard and a strange creature stepped onto the scene.

It was a massive reptile that looked like it had bathed in acid.

"You are a weak abomination and I am here to end you!" the reptile snarled.

"That thing can talk!?" Nico gaped.

"That creature is SCP-682 aka the Hard to Destroy Reptile from Earth-2008. It also possesses regenerative abilities like Doomsday" Fate replied.

SCP-682? Really?

I remembered Nalia telling me about SCP-682 and about how it was a child of the Scarlet King and also the weakest one which made me not want to meet the strongest one.

I had added him to my personal list of SCP's I did not ever want to meet in person, which was basically all of them.

Doomsday roared and charged at SCP-682.

The reptile steadied itself and then slapped Doomsday into the sky using its tail.

He then jumped after Doomsday but was punched in the head.

The 2 crashed, forming a massive crater.

Doomsday got back up and charged at SCP-682.

For a massive reptile, he moved extremely fast, managing to dodge Doomsday's attack and bite down hard on its arm.

Doomsday howled in pain and tried to free itself, but SCP-682 was having none of it.

He continued to thrash about, eventually ripping Doomsday's arm off.

Doomsday got ready to fire Heat Vision but was blasted down by a bout of Heat Vision instead.

"Nice try, you knockoff, but I already absorbed Superman's abilities" SCP-682 laughed.

Doomsday got back up and punched SCP-682, staggering the reptile backwards as he growled.

"Okay, now you're seriously pissing me off!" SCP-682 growled and smashed its tail onto Doomsday.

The Kryptonian monster caught the tail and used all of its strength to hold it back.

But SCP-682 picked up his tail and Doomsday with it, throwing him into a building.

Doomsday staggered to its feet and leapt high into the air but SCP-682 jumped with it and bit Doomsday in half.

Doomsday's 2 halves landed in separate places but SCP-682 grabbed Doomsday's head and crushed its head in his mouth.

Doctor Fate shut off the screen then.

"Is that the end?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is. Now Jason, Oliver, Barry-Red, Dick Grayson and Dawn Granger must confront SCP-682 and convince him to stand down" Fate replied.

"Yeah good luck with that" I snorted.

Fate made everyone listed vanish.

We reappeared in front of SCP-682 who was glaring down at us.

"Humans, you are all disgusting little twerps" he growled.

Doctor Fate raised his hands.

"Stand down 682. We do not wish to fight" he said.

"I must kill you. Life itself is disgusting and must be destroyed" SCP-682 replied.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because…because…I really don't know" SCP-682 paused, frowning.

"Exactly, Life is grand and spectacular if you live it to its fullest" I took over.

SCP-682 actually looked like he was paying attention.

"You know Nalia?" I asked.

SCP-682's head snapped up at that.

"Yes I do" he snapped.

"She said that there is no hope left for you at all. Now you have an opportunity to prove her wrong" I replied.

SCP-682 sat back on its haunches, pondering what I said.

"But I am a child of the Scarlet King. I have no other function other than to destroy" he said.

"You don't have to be. You don't have to be this killing machine, a creature with no hope or a child of the Scarlet King. You can be more" I pressed.

SCP-682 sighed heavily.

"For now, I wish to return to my Earth" he addressed Doctor Fate.

Fate nodded.

"Oh and before I go, find the only person who has ever managed to best my father himself" he told me.

"Who?" Dawn frowned.

"Dr Cornelius Wondertainment" SCP-682 replied.

Who the hell named themselves Wondertainment?

I nodded.

Doctor Fate opened up a portal and SCP-682 disappeared into it.

At least this whole fight was over.

**Later.**

Later, we all gathered for a celebration.

We sure as hell deserved one that's for sure.

Nobody had been seriously injured or anything.

The same couldn't be said for Central City.

Half the city had been decimated in our battle against Doomsday and there were at least 50 people dead, with countless more injured.

I was talking to Oliver who had informed me about what had happened in my 2 day absence which wasn't much really.

Baldur had told me about how he was stranded on another Earth named Earth-2018 which he said was creepy as hell.

All in all, there were no more bad guys to fight for the current moment which was nice.

Liam and Dinah soon departed with Bruce back to Gotham City together and we all left.

I was going to take a long ass nap, which was greatly needed.

I was happy for the current moment.

And that was all that mattered.

**Earth-1. Nanda Parbat. Same Time. **

The Ra's Al Ghul of Earth-51 was pacing about, waiting for the others to arrive.

He had recruited the Ra's Al Ghuls of Earths 1, 1992 and 2005 to aid him in locating the source of the Lazarus Pits so that said energy could be harnessed.

The doors swung open and the 3 Ra's entered along with the skilled mercenary Xandar who was the clone of Rebecca Stark from Earth-199999.

"Ra's" the Earth-1 version said.

"Welcome my brothers and sister. Given how the barriers between realities are weakening and other recent events have forced my hand, we must move our plans forward" Ra's-51 spoke.

"He's correct. The fight against the massive monster known as Doomsday weakened the barriers even further. And the individuals ending up on Earth-2008 was no coincidence" Xandar agreed.

"But first, there is an important matter that must be completed" Ra's-51 said.

"Which is?" Ra's-1992 frowned.

Ra's-51 drew his sword and promptly decapitated Earth-1 Ra's Al Ghul.

"Why did you do that?" Xandar demanded.

"He is useless to us. He is a clown and an embarrassment of a Ra's" Ra's-51 replied smoothly.

He moved away, thinking to himself.

"I must find Jason Stark and ask for his aid in helping me defeat the other 2' he thought to himself.

**And Chapter 57 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight well and I apologize if I forgot any characters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed Kong and SCP-682 coming in to fight Doomsday as well as Injustice Doomsday.**

**And now Thor's brother Baldur is here. He exists on the MCU Earth as well. Picture him being played by Liam Hemsworth as I think that he would nail it. As for what Earth-2018 is, you will see soon enough.**

**The reason why SCP-682 beat Doomsday so easily is because he is extremely OP and even an SCP that was at the same power level as the One Above All and the Presence couldn't kill SCP-682. **

**And now DCEU Ra's, played by Oded Fehr wants to ask Jason's help in stopping the DCAU and NolanVerse versions of Ra's. I wanted to make DCEU Ra's an anti-hero in this series.**

**I honestly found Arrowverse Ra's to be my least faviroute version especially after 3x20. At least the DCAU and NolanVerse versions were allowed to be badasses. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Lucifer, Star Trek, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy and Fast and Furious.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-1933. Home of the MonsterVerse.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers. **

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse. **

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter will focus on Jason, Xandar and DCEU Ra's teaming up.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will have Jason, Xandar and DCEU Ra's teaming up to fight the DCAU and NolanVerse versions of Ra's.**

**To differentiate between the 3 Ra's: DCEU version will be called Ra's, DCAU version will be called Al Ghul and NolanVerse version will be called Demon's Head.**

**Also Arabic will be in italics. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thanks for the review. Glad it was awesome. Venom exists on Earth-85. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

Let's just say that I was very hesitant to trust this new Ra's Al Ghul.

I had a very good reason to be weary; I had a bad encounter with a Ra's, which resulted me in me almost dying.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

This Ra's appeared to be older than the Earth-1 version but he still held a cold look in his eyes.

"I need your aid in stopping my counterparts from Earths 1992 and 2005. They seek to unleash the full power of the Lazarus Pits onto the Earth" Ra's replied calmly.

From what I knew of the Lazarus Pits, which would be very bad, especially if no one died.

"I don't trust you, but I'll help you for now" I replied.

Ra's smiled thinly.

"Wonderful. There is someone else who is helping me. I believe you know her" Ra's said to me.

Out of the shadows stepped out Rebecca.

"Becky?" I asked.

She seemed different though, colder and more hardened.

She had dark hair, a scar on her forehead and a strange look in her eyes.

"Sort of. I'm her clone" Rebecca-B replied.

"Clone?" I asked in confusion.

She went into detail about how Rebecca, Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom were working on cloning but Doom went behind there backs and made this clone.

My head was still reeling from the information but I decided to table it.

"Call me Xandar" the clone said to me.

"We must travel to Nanda Parbat, to access the Lazarus Pit there" Ra's said.

"Let's go" I replied.

I was not willing to trust either of them yet, but then again I probably didn't have a choice in the matter.

Xandar could fly a plane for some reason.

She was hesitant to talk to me for some reason and I definitely didn't want to pressure her.

Together, we flew all the way back to where my journey began.

When we arrived, Ra's said that we needed to get to the Pit and that there was something in it that could help us beat the 2 Ra's.

Strangely enough, there was no one in Nanda Parbat for some reason.

The 3 of us made our way into the place where we found the Lazarus Pit.

"What exactly is the point here?" I asked in annoyance.

"We must enter the Pit and swim to the bottom in order to see if we can find the source of the Lazarus Pit" Xandar replied.

"What?" I demanded.

"Have you ever wondered where the Lazarus Pit comes from? A constant pool of energy that operates on many Earths and has the same affects. I am looking for the source of it" Ra's explained.

I never knew that there was a source for it, but it sounded cool.

"Xandar will accompany you on your way down" Ra's said.

Okay, what the hell?

I sighed and jumped into the water.

It had the consistency of juice as I swam on my way down.

I noticed a bright light at the end and swam towards it.

There was a bright sphere of energy that was glowing golden.

I had no idea on what the hell I was supposed to do so I just touched it.

It was transparent and I phased into it.

I was completely surrounded by energy and I felt past injuries of mine heal.

It truly was a miracle cure.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see Xandar there with a smile on her face.

I didn't actually know that she could smile at all.

"We found it" she said.

Wait a minute; we could actually talk in here? That was new.

I grabbed a tendril of the energy and turned around, exiting the bubble.

It was still in my hand and I swam back up to the surface.

There Ra's was waiting for me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well done Jason" he congratulated me.

He held a warm fondness of sorts in his eyes.

"Yes indeed. For doing all the hard work for us" a new voice spoke.

We both swung around to see 2 men dressed in outfits similar to Ra's walking in.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"We are both Ra's Al Ghul. From Earths 1992 and 2005 respectively" one said.

"You're never going to complete your plan Al Ghul" Ra's sneered.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Ra's" the other spoke.

"Demon's Head. You have such confidence" Ra's shot back.

"Unlike us, you are weak. Still not willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish your goals. No wonder the Detective keeps defeating you" Al Ghul sneered.

"Because unlike you, I have honour. I do not commit genocide simply because a brave man stands in my way. I admit that I am crazy. But you 2…you 2 are just batshit insane" Ra's shot back.

"Enough talk! Hand over that Lazarus Pit energy, or else" Demon's Head said, drawing his sword.

"I would rather die" Ra's snarled, drawing his own sword.

"Oh that can be easily arranged" Al Ghul said, drawing a sword.

Realising that I had no choice, I drew my sword and Xandar stepped up beside me, fingering a bow.

Together, we charged at our opponents.

"Xandar, get this out of here!" I ordered her.

I engaged Demon's Head in combat.

He was very skilled, but I had been trained by Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, Shang Chi and briefly by Earth-1 Ra's.

He sent a slash at my face but I ducked, elbowing him in the face.

"Nicely done boy. My doppelganger on Earth-1 told me about you" Demon's Head smirked.

He then kicked me in the knee, staggering me.

"I am disappointed. I heard great things about you. Don't you have anything new?" he asked.

"How about this?" I retorted as I grabbed Demon's Head's blade and broke it with my meta-human strength.

Demon's Head stared at me in shock and then pulled out a dagger.

Faster than I could react, he stabbed me in the stomach.

Blood spilt from my mouth as I staggered backwards.

Al Ghul and Ra's were evenly matched although Ra's seemed to be tiring much quicker.

I had a feeling it was because Ra's was older than Al Ghul.

I pulled the dagger out of my stomach as my wound slowly began healing.

Demon's Head stared at me with a neutral expression which gave me everything I needed to attack.

I jumped, kicking him twice in the chest.

He ducked under my hit and punched me at the back of the head, sending me forward.

I flipped to avoid a strike and got into another fighting stance.

"Hey, want to switch?" Ra's asked me.

"Yeah" I replied, moving to attack Al Ghul.

He was even more skilled than his Earth-2005 counterpart as I barely ducked to avoid a swing.

I flipped and kicked him at the back of the head, staggering him.

He spun around, slashing my face, and creating a large cut.

Then, as Al Ghul moved in to attack, an arrow struck him in his side.

I turned to see Xandar standing there, lowering her bow.

I gave her a grateful nod which she returned.

Ra's ducked to avoid an attack from Demon's Head and elbowed him in a rotary motion.

Xandar notched another arrow and patiently waited.

I moved back and she loosed the arrow.

It impaled him through the side of his side and Ra's knocked him out with a solid punch.

"Guys, the Pit told us we need to enter it" Xandar informed us.

"Why?" I frowned.

She shrugged in response.

"No idea" she replied.

"Well I do not suppose we should ignore it, especially if it is a powerful god" Ra's said.

Once again, I didn't exactly have a choice.

Together, we dived into the Pit, swimming down to that globe of energy.

As we entered, a portal was open which led to the City of the Gods.

I moved into the portal and gasped as we emerged onto a vast green landscape, on the outskirts of the city.

"I know where we are" I told them.

"Where?" Ra's asked.

"Follow me" I replied simply.

I walked for a while, and found dozens of large rivers flowing together.

They all had the same consistency and colour of the Lazarus Pits.

"This is where all Lazarus Pits flow from" I heard Nalia speak behind me.

Turning around, I saw her standing there with a fond smile on her face.

Ra's and Xandar were all weary but I motioned for them to stand down.

"Nalia" I bowed.

"No need to bow Jason" she waved her hand.

She then turned to face Ra's and Xandar.

"Ah Ra's Al Ghul from Earth-51. And Xandar" she said, her eyes brightening.

"You know who we are?" Xandar asked.

"Of course. I know all that has happened and all that forever will be" she said calmly.

"And who are you?" Xandar demanded.

"Nalia, Queen of all" she replied.

For some reason, it made Ra's sheath his sword.

"So this is where the Lazarus Pits flow from?" I asked.

"Yes. It is commonly known as the Blood of the Land. It makes crops here grow, and regenerates anything it touches. On Earth, you only get small, concentrated doses of it in the form of Lazarus Pits" Nalia explained.

I nodded, absorbing this information.

"Now come with me, Jason and I have some important matters to discuss" Nalia said.

She waved her hand and we reappeared back in her palace.

Nalia led me to the balcony, overlooking the City.

"Jason, I have some very bad news. The Scarlet King, Chaos King, Azathoth, a powerful demon known as Domammu and a powerful being known as Darkseid have all joined forces to destroy Creation" Nalia said grimly.

I paled in horror.

"But, they will all turn on each other. Domammu and Azathoth wish to conquer and destroy the Hyperverse by themselves. Chaos King hates his nephew Khahrahk and Darkseid doesn't want to see Creation destroyed. So sooner or later, they will betray and fight each other" Nalia explained.

"And there are a series of events set in stone. Heaven will be destroyed and all souls will be ended. And Brian Braddock must wield Excalibur to rescue the 7 Brides of the Scarlet King" Nalia said.

"Aren't they, you know all evil like there dad?" I frowned.

"A'habbat is the only one who hates her father and she will fight him. But only one person can fight the King and rescue her and that is Brian Braddock." Nalia said.

"And you must beware of the Great Darkness. Because when my husband, He Who Made Dark attacks, the dead will rise" Nalia said grimly.

"What about the other one? He Who Made Light?" I asked in confusion.

"He's not really much better than his brother. They are both idiots who want to destroy everything. Several SCP's are fragments of there essence" Nalia sighed heavily.

She looked stressed and although she hid it from everyone, I could tell she was worried.

I wrapped my arm around her.

She looked at me with a smile.

"You truly are one of the bravest souls ever" she complimented me.

"Thank you" I replied humbly, taking the praise.

"Although, you need to find Alex J McAdam" Nalia said.

"Who is Alex J McAdam?" I asked.

"He is a member of the G.I Joes. His codename is Seaplane" Nalia replied.

"I will face it when the time comes" I assured her.

She pulled me into a tight hug, not that I minded.

"There is more to this world than just good and evil. Khahrahk believes that only great power can change things. But I believe it is the smaller things that change things. Daily acts of simple kindness that keeps the darkness at bay" she said to me.

She was totally right about that.

"I love thee for wearing the thorns on thy brow" I whispered.

"If ever I loved thee, its now" I continued.

She smiled as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I was right. You are the best out of all of us" she said to me.

I smiled and accepted the compliment.

She touched my forehead and instantly, all of my fears, worries and injuries went away.

I smiled at her.

"I have one question though. Have you ever used your powers against an individual?" I asked.

"I have no ill will towards any entity, nor do I wish to wreck harm upon those who even harm me" she replied lightly.

"Also, do you have any relationship with SCP-001?" I asked.

Her face darkened and for the first time ever, she looked angry.

"Don't ask me that question again" she said hardly.

I gulped and decided not to ask her that again.

"Don't obliterate me or anything, but which is SCP-001?" I asked hesitantly.

"The Database is the true SCP-001 while the Gate Guardian, Scarlet King, When Day Breaks, the Ouroboros Cycle and the Factory also exist" she replied, much more calm than she was before.

"Ah! That explains it. I understand that no one would want to be associated with a fanfiction author" I chuckled.

She smiled and lightly patted me on the shoulder.

She led me back to where Ra's and Xandar were waiting.

Both of them looked very mad.

"We have been waiting, for 30 minutes!" Xandar snarled.

"Come with me" Nalia replied.

By some miracle, the 2 nodded and moved away.

I guess Nalia had that kind of way with people.

I waited patiently in the throne room.

It was carved with marble, with a golden roof and a silver floor.

I felt sorry for the poor dude who had to craft it.

Later, I was talking to Xandar.

She seemed much more mature than her clone and spoke quite differently.

There was a trace of Arabic in her tone, which made me wonder what the hell happened to her.

I decided to test that theory then, by starting a conversation in Arabic.

I silently thanked Nyssa for teaching me Arabic to begin with.

"_What happened to you Becky?_" I asked.

She looked at me.

"_None of your business. And I told you to call me Xandar. Rebecca was my progenitor. But I am my own person_" she replied in fluent Arabic.

"_I know that. Still, you gotta have faith kid_" I said.

"_Faith for what?_" she snapped.

"_Faith for faith. My faith is in people, I guess, individuals_" I replied.

Her face softened.

"_Maybe you're right_" she sighed softly.

I smiled.

Maybe she wasn't so far gone after all.

"Jason, it is time to confront my counterparts and end this once and for all" Ra's spoke from behind me.

I turned to see him and Nalia approaching us.

"All right then" I said, getting to my feet.

I kissed Nalia's hand.

"Thank you my lady" I said.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned.

Nalia then opened up a portal and Ra's, Xandar and I stepped into it.

We were back in Nanda Parbat and the 2 Ra's were both there.

Both had probably used the Lazarus Pit to heal themselves.

"Let us end this now!" Ra's said.

Xandar cracked her neck while we rushed them.

Xandar and I tag-teamed Demon's Head, and I ducked under an attack.

I drew my own sword and our blades clashed, the sound ringing across the place.

Eventually Xandar managed to get a lucky hit and jammed an arrow into his throat.

I delivered the final strike, decapitating him.

His body then fell to the floor with a thud.

Ra's and Al Ghul were still locked in tight combat, both combatants evenly matched.

Ra's parried a strike from Al Ghul and elbowed him in a rotary motion.

Al Ghul staggered back and then threw an object down, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ra's sighed afterwards.

I could easily tell that this was sure not over.

Later, I gathered with Ra's and Xandar.

"Thank you for your help Jason" Ra's thanked me.

I nodded.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"I will travel across the Multiverse and hunt down my counterpart before he can cause anymore damage" Ra's replied.

"And I'm going with him" Xandar added.

She had tied her hair back into a ponytail at this point.

"All right. I wish you both good luck" I said, shaking hands with both.

They both seemed honourable to me.

As I left, I heard Nalia speak inside my mind.

"**Jason, you need to go to Central City**" she said.

"Why?" I frowned.

"**Because it is time to bring Brian Braddock's sister Elizabeth into the fold. You must both travel to London where you will meet SCP-1440, also known as the Old Exile**" Nalia replied.

Okay, looks like it was time to meet another SCP.

I remembered reading about SCP-1440, and how it was an old man who had cheated the Brothers Death in a game of cards, so they had cursed him to forever cause death wherever he went.

They were spiteful little pests weren't they?

But now it was time to kick ass.

**Earth-1. London, same time.**

Elizabeth Braddock was calmly walking towards her home when a 'ping' was heard in the sky.

A man fell from the sky and landed on one knee in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth demanded.

"The name's Seaplane. I'm a G.I Joe from Earth-1984" the man replied calmly.

Elsewhere, Norman Osborn and Quentin Beck from Earth-199999 were watching Elezbeth and Seaplane.

"Damn it! We can't let them team up!" Osborn growled.

"I agree. We will win" Beck assured him.

**And Chapter 58 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well and didn't nerf anyone.**

**I also hope you all enjoyed the interactions between Jason and Nalia and Jason and Xandar. **

**So now you know a little bit more of what is to happen. SCP-1440 aka the Old Man from Knowhere is one of my top 10 faviroute SCP's ever and I couldn't resist using him.**

**And now you also know where the Lazarus Pits come from. **

**And now Norman Osborn played my Matthew McConaughey and MCU Mysterio are here as well. They will be the main villain's next chapter. **

**Also, I don't know who should portray Elizabeth so feel free to leave your suggestions. **

**He Who Made Dark is actually more powerful than the Scarlet King and his actually his father too. He Who Made Dark is the father of both the Scarlet King and the Brothers Death.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Fast and Furious, Lucifer and Star Trek. **

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU. **

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe. **

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will be centred on Brian Braddock and Jason.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will see Jason and Brian Braddock teaming up to fight Norman Osborn and MCU Mysterio.**

**Also, I have decided to cast Rosamund Pike as Elizabeth Braddock. **

**And I have changed Brian Braddock's actor to Charlie Hunnam. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. Actually good Mysterio is from another Earth but bad Mysterio is from the MCU Earth. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. There are over 100 SCP's involved in this story actually. Yes it is not an easy task for Brian but he does have the G.I Joes on his side. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

After my whole fight against the 2 Ra's Al Ghuls, I had met up with Brian Braddock aka Captain Britain in Central City.

He sounded stressed and asked for my help, which I accepted imeadelty.

He said we needed to travel to London and find his sister Elizabeth.

Apparently there was someone after her.

When he showed me a picture of the person, I was shocked.

It was Norman Osborn.

He was a scumbag and was also one of my dad's compotators.

So Brian and I had booked a flight to London and traveled there.

I was a little bit stressed especially because of the weakening barriers.

It would take a long time to seal them all.

We had arrived at Brian's house which was a large manor.

"Damn!" I whistled, impressed.

Brian chuckled and led me along.

The door opened and a young, blonde haired woman, a few years younger than Brian emerged.

Her face imeadelty lightened up on seeing Brian.

"Brian!" she exclaimed, practically leaping into his arms.

"Lizzie! Good to see you again sis" Brian laughed.

"And who is this young man?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing me out.

"Jason Stark. He's from Star City" Brian gestured.

"Pleased to meet you" I smiled.

"Come in you 2!" Elizabeth said, leading the way inside.

It was damn large, that's for sure.

"So brother, what brings you back here after so long? The superhero life in America not good enough for you?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brian chuckled.

"Not entirely sis. We know that someone is after you" Brian turned serious.

Elizabeth also turned serious and faced Brian.

"By whom?" she asked.

"By someone from my Earth named Norman Osborn" I interjected.

I figured he was from my Earth since this Earth didn't have a Norman Osborn.

"You're Earth? You're from another Earth aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face me.

I silently cursed at my slip-up.

"Yes my Earth. I'm from another Earth" I sighed.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Why is he after me?" she asked Brian.

"No idea" he replied.

"Well I have a friend here who can locate him" Elizabeth cocked her head.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone from Earth-1984 named Jefferson" she replied.

"You know that Earth?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I do. I met some people from it" I replied.

"Where is he?" Brian asked her.

"He is downtown. Let me give him a call" Elizabeth said, moving from the room.

Brian turned to face me.

"So this Osborn is from your Earth?" he asked.

"Yes he is" I nodded.

"We should take him out ASAP" Brian said grimly.

"Yes we should" I agreed.

At that moment, Elizabeth came back.

"He found Osborn. He's in an apartment a few miles from here" she said.

"Stay here Lizzie. Don't go anywhere. We'll handle this" Brian warned.

"You're joking right? I also have powers, just like you" she replied.

Brian turned to me with a pleading look but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If she can handle herself, then let her" I said.

He shook his head and looked at Elizabeth.

"Fine! You can come, but don't do anything stupid. Remember, I'm the eldest, I'm supposed to keep you safe" Brian reminded.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not 5 years old anymore Brian. I can handle myself" she shot back.

I chuckled lightly.

Sisters were always the worst and I knew from first-hand experience.

Elizabeth formed a purple sword made out of pure energy.

"Call me Psylocke" she smirked, winking at me.

I frowned, having no idea what to think of that.

Brian was giving me an odd look, but I waved him off.

Together, we left and made our way to where Osborn was located.

Outside of the apartment, was a young, dark-haired man waiting for us.

"Jefferson" Elizabeth called out.

"Hey Elizabeth. I located Osborn for you. He's in here, Room 53" he said.

"Thank you. Can you stay here in case we need back-up or anything?" she asked him.

"Of course" he nodded.

Together, the 3 of us made our way into the apartment complex.

I had obviously packed knives with me, I always carried knives.

It was like my trademark weapon.

As we entered, I heard a sound like a ping and froze, pulling Brian and Elizabeth backwards.

There was a small explosion right where we were going to walk.

"They know we're here" I said, sniffing the air.

I smelled quite a lot of TNT.

"Tread carefully. I smell a lot of TNT" I warned.

"Got it" Elizabeth nodded.

I moved around, making sure, I avoided the explosives.

Brian and Elizabeth carefully followed me as we arrived at Osborn's apartment.

Brian charged up an energy punch and slammed it into the door, knocking it off its hinges.

Inside there were armed men who imeadelty attacked us.

I blocked one strike and elbowed him in the face.

Elizabeth formed a blade and ducked under an attack, stabbing her opponent in the chest.

Brian used his superhuman strength to take out anyone who was idiotic enough to try to attack them.

A gunshot rang out and one assailant dropped dead.

I turned to see Jefferson standing there, a handgun in his hand.

I sensed something being aimed at us and turned to see a grenade launcher being aimed.

"Get away!" Jefferson shouted as he raised his jacket.

I actually wondered if this man was crazy.

The missile was shot and Jefferson went flying out of the apartment.

The rest of us fell down, dazed when I was kicked into the hallway.

Staggering to my feet, I saw a man standing there, with 2 blades in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, as this guy seemed vaguely familiar.

"I am Kraven the Hunter" the man replied.

He charged in, swinging his blades, which I barely managed to avoid.

I kicked him backwards and jumped to avoid a swing.

I punched him twice in the face, but as I tried to hit a third time, he caught my punch and punched me in the throat, weakening me as I was flipped to the ground.

I was kicked in the head and lay down.

As my vision cleared, I saw Elizabeth engaging Kraven and they clashed there swords.

I'll admit, Elizabeth was damn skilled, as she effortlessly countered Kraven's attacks.

Kraven kneed her in the gut, staggering her but she flipped, bringing her foot down upon his head.

He stabbed her through the shoulder in response, and she yelled in pain.

As much as I would have loved to help her, I couldn't get to my feet, and I had no idea where Brian and Jefferson were.

"What now Osborn?" Kraven snapped, touching his earpiece.

I couldn't hear what Osborn was saying, but Kraven looked enraged.

"After all the work I've done for you, you're just leaving me to die? Fine!" Kraven snapped, taking out his earpiece and throwing it to the ground, stomping hard on it.

He then turned to Elizabeth and held out his hand.

After a few moments, Elizabeth accepted and was hauled up.

Kraven then did the same thing to me and I was bloody confused at this point.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Osborn said that my job is done, and that he is leaving me to die. I don't want that, so I'm helping you kill him" Kraven replied.

I traded a look with Elizabeth who shrugged.

On the plus side, it was good to get some nice allies.

The 3 of us moved away where Brian was tending to Jefferson whose leg had been badly injured.

"Who's this guy?" Brian asked.

"Kraven the Hunter. I'm coming with you to kill Osborn and the other person he is working with" he replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone from our Earth named Quinten Beck aka Mysterio" Kraven replied.

Oh hell, this was not good.

"We should get Jefferson back to the manor and then confront the 2 of them" I said.

"Great plan" Elizabeth nodded, helping me carry Jefferson into our car.

People had scattered a long time ago so that was just fine for us.

We arrived back at the manor where…let's just say there was a nasty surprise waiting for us.

Norman Osborn and Quinten Beck were there, waiting for us.

"Oh hell" I cursed.

"Welcome my friends" Osborn greeted.

Elizabeth and Kraven both growled as Brian stepped forward with his fists ignited with energy.

"Have we met before?" Osborn frowned, looking at Brian.

"I think I would remember" Brian replied.

"You are from my Earth?" I asked Beck.

"Indeed. Your father kicked me out of Stark Industries and now I will have my revenge" Beck smirked.

"Not this time" Kraven stepped forward, unsheathing his blade.

"Such confidence. You believe we came alone?" Osborn smirked.

Several new figures emerged into the room.

One was a figure who was on a machine of metallic octopus legs.

Another was a blue being who was crackling with electricity.

And another was someone who created a limb made out of sand.

"Let's do this" Elizabeth growled and charged.

Brian flew at Osborn but went straight through it.

I engaged the sand dude, ducking under his hit and kicking him.

But to my shock, my foot went straight through him.

He laughed and threw me into a wall.

Kraven and Elizabeth fought the electrical dude, and Elizabeth was shocked brutally.

I got to my feet and flipped, catching Sandman by surprise and flipping him to the ground.

Brian was fighting Beck, trying to dodge his hits and replying with his own.

I jumped back to avoid an attack and swept Sandman's legs.

"I am Doctor Octopus! You will all die!" the metallic guy roared and swept Kraven into the wall.

Elizabeth jumped high and stabbed Doc Oc in the shoulder, causing him to roar in pain.

Osborn was patiently standing, sipping a drink.

What a jackass.

I ducked under an attack from Sandman and rolled.

The electrical guy shot out bolts that caused me to scream in pain.

Killjoy.

I kicked him twice in the chest, staggering him and as he tried to punch, I flipped.

Years of combat experience came to the forefront as I flipped, punched and kicked.

Several men moved into the room and I turned to fight them.

One kicked me in the face, drawing blood, and making me stagger.

With a roar, I punched one guy's throat, turning and ripping another's kneecap off.

I grabbed kneecap guy and threw his head which got kicked by the final guy.

I roared and smashed his jaw with my boot.

Elizabeth had pinned and knocked out Doc Oc while Brian had thrown Beck to the floor.

I walked up to him, drawing my knife.

"You disgust me by wearing my brother's face" I snarled and stabbed him in the throat.

It was true, what I just said.

Osborn was standing there, with an annoyed look on his face.

"I knew these people were pathetic" he grumbled opening a portal around himself, Doc Oc and Electro, and vanishing.

I sighed in relief, that the fight was over, but that was when I felt a stab-wound from earlier flare up.

"Jay! Stay with me" I heard Brian speak, helping me sit down.

"Don't worry about it, my wounds heal in about a few minutes or hours, depending on the severity" I assured them.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm returning back to Central City once I heal Jefferson over here. What about you?" Brian asked me.

"Probably head to Earth-1937" I replied.

Brian nodded in understanding.

"I'm going with you Brian" Elizabeth said.

Brian looked at her with shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I am. I wanna make a difference and since you're doing the same, I might as well tag along" she shrugged.

I chuckled at there interactions.

Elizabeth helped me to my feet.

Before I opened a breach, Elizabeth kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big smile.

Women sure do love me.

That was for damn sure.

**Earth-1937. Same Time.**

Lex Luthor of Earth-21 was sitting in a coffee shop, calmly sipping his drink when someone sat down.

Lex looked up and recognized him as Peter Pan.

"Greetings" Pan offered.

"Nice to see you Pan, what brings you by?" Lex asked calmly.

"The heroes of this Earth as well as Jason Stark and the heroes of Earth-21 are coming for me in Neverland" Pan said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lex asked.

"I need to create something Kryptonite based, to impede them" Pan replied.

"I can work with that. What about sending them to another world and trap them?" Lex asked.

"Which one? The Enchanted Forest or Wonderland?" Pan asked rhetorically.

"Neither. Split realms such as those 2 wont do the trick. We need to send them to an entirely different plane of reality. One that they can't escape from" Lex replied.

"Agreed. I recently found a world home to someone named Queen Ravenna. She can hold them until we need them again for our new plan" Pan agreed.

"Wonderful. I will help you take out Superman" Lex smirked.

The 2 shook hands and sealed a new alliance.

**Earth-1937. Miami.**

Tinkerbelle was not someone who generally liked to be contacted by god-level beings.

However, magic had been failing recently, and she had no idea why.

"Novu, what do you need?" Tink asked.

"You must aid Jason Star when he comes to you for help" he replied, showing a picture of him.

Tinkerbelle blushed profusely when she saw him as she thought he was hot.

"I will, I promise" she said.

Looks like it was time to get to work.

**And Chapter 59 is done. I Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes and character interactions well in this.**

**So now Kraven the Hunter is here, played by Gerard Butler, as I think he would nail it.**

**The banter between Brian and Osborn was a reference to Mathew ****McConaughey**** and Charlie Hunnam co-starring in the 2019 film '**_**The Gentlemen**_**'.**

**And now Smallville Lex and Peter Pan are working together. The Queen Ravenna reference was one to the films '**_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_**' and '**_**Winters War**_**'.**

**I hope you liked the appearance by Tinkerbelle as well. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy and Fast and Furious.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville. **

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time. **

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-1999999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter will be centered on my version of Once Upon A Time season 3.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will see Jason and the Smallville heroes traveling to Neverland and fighting against Peter Pan and Smallville Lex Luthor.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. No, Smallville Lex doesn't have his memories back but he will soon. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Yes Jason just has that charm. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. This Ravenna is from the Huntsman films. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. I truly do love 'Once Upon A Time'. It is easily one of the best shows to ever exist. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

So we went from fighting Norman Osborn in London to fighting Peter Pan in Neverland of all places.

What a change.

I had gone back to Earth-1937 and had met up with my old friends.

But they were all stressed.

When I asked what happened, they informed me that Tamara and Greg had kidnapped Henry and taken him to Neverland.

Apparently Peter Pan was a bad guy, although that actually makes sense, considering the fact that Captain Hook was a good guy.

We were gonna need some serious backup for this.

So I hopped over to Earth-21 where everyone was also stressed.

"What is it?" I asked, as I noticed everyone's looks.

"Chloe and Lois were kidnapped by someone named Peter Pan" Oliver Queen replied in what was practically a growl.

I paled.

"Pan took Chloe and Lois as well?" I asked in horror.

"You know about Pan?" Clark Kent asked me.

"Yes, he kidnapped Henry as well and took him to Neverland" I replied.

"Oh no" Bart gasped.

"All right! Oliver, Bart, A.C, Victor, John Jones, Dinah and I will go. The rest of you stay behind as back-up" Clark ordered.

"You got it" John Stewart assured him.

We then travelled back to Storybrooke where Emma Swan, Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen, David Nolan aka Prince Charming, Mary Margaret Blanchard aka Snow White and Hook were getting ready to leave in Hook's ship 'The Jolly Rodger'.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I called out as we jogged over to them.

"What happened?" David asked Clark.

"Pan kidnapped Lois and Chloe as well" Clark replied.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret gaped.

"Is this everyone?" I asked.

"Yes. Robin, Alexia and Neal are going to the Enchanted Forest to find Rapunzel" Emma replied.

"Okay here's the plan. Oliver, Bart, Jason and I will go to Neverland. A.C, Victor, Dinah, John you guys need to go with Robin and the others to find Rapunzel" Clark ordered.

"Take care Boy Scout" A.C said.

Clark nodded as together, A.C, Victor, Dinah and John Jones made there way into town.

"Let's get going, we don't want to waste any more time" Regina said.

Together, we made our way onto the Jolly Rodger and began sailing.

Hook knew the way to Neverland as there were doorways that connected the various split realms together.

Clark and Oliver both seemed anxious while Bart was staring at the open sea wistfully.

"Are you okay bro?" I asked Bart.

"Yeah I'm okay amigo. Just anxious, but I'm good" Bart assured me with a smile.

"Just can't believe that we're going to Neverland of all places" Bart said with a laugh.

"No kidding" I chuckled.

"We'll be at Neverland in a few hours" Hook called out from the front.

I nodded in reply.

Regina had created a small fire and I sat down with everyone else.

There wasn't much conversation going on, and when there was, it was gloomy.

I volunteered to take first watch and stood on the mast of the ship, staring out into the open.

Whoever the Database was, I really wanted to slap him/her in the face.

What kind of drugs was he/she doing to create a Multiverse this messed up?

Eventually, a large fog covered the ship, clouding my vision.

When I could see again, I saw a large island up ahead.

Looks like we were here.

I woke everyone up as Hook, Bart and I stared out across the horizon.

Clark changed into his Superman outfit at super-speed while Oliver was also in his Green Arrow suit, minus the hood and goggles.

He had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, and a small handheld crossbow strapped to his leg.

Bart was already in his Flash suit minus the goggles.

What is about these people and the goggles?

We carefully left the ship and moved onto the beach.

"Be careful, this island is full of dangers. Pan most likely knows that we're here" Hook warned.

We all nodded.

"Something is up, my speed level has been reduced somehow" Bart said with worry laced into his tone.

"It's Pan's magic" Hook replied grimly.

Oh this was just wonderful; our speedster was now basically useless.

"Is that Tamara and Greg?" Regina asked.

I looked at her and then where she was looking.

Indeed, there were 2 bodies lying in the sand.

Oliver, David, Hook and I carefully approached them, and indeed, it was Tamara and Greg.

There faces were pale, like somebody had drained there blood or something.

"Heart-rippings. Pan doesn't indulge in these kinds of things. I'd say this was caused by the Dark One" Hook said.

"Rumplestilskin?" Oliver asked.

"Yes" Hook confirmed.

I knew that Mr Gold and Hook had bad history together, but neither liked to delve into that and I didn't press them.

"Let's keep moving" David said.

Together, all of us made our way towards the forest.

There were lots of purple coated thorns everywhere, and they just looked dangerous.

"Don't let the thorns touch your skin. That's Dreamshade. One dose will kill you within the hour" Hook warned.

I decided to scratch Neverland off my list of vacation spots.

We continued moving deeper into the forest, but it kept getting denser and denser, so it got harder and harder.

"Hook, you never actually said it would be this difficult" Clark said.

"That's because I came on the other side" Hook replied.

I stuck in the middle with Bart and Oliver.

As we made our way deeper, I got the feeling that someone was watching us.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead. Be back" I said to the others.

"Be careful out there mate" Hook said.

I nodded back to him and continued on my way.

"Sucks doesn't it?" I heard a voice say.

Drawing an arrow and notching it to my bow, I spun around to see a young man sitting on a rock calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am Peter Pan of course" the man said.

My eyes widened in horror and I aimed my arrow at his throat.

"That won't actually do anything to me" Pan shrugged.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap Henry, Lois and Chloe?" I demanded.

"Henry, because he will make a lovely addition to the Lost Boys. Lois and Chloe…for reasons" Pan said evasively.

"Tell me where they are, or I will make you tell me" I threatened, taking a step forward.

"Nice bravado. But I think actions are better than words" Pan said, getting up.

At superhuman speed, he punched me in the face, making blood fly from my mouth as I was sent to the floor.

I staggered upwards but Pan flipped and kicked me in the jaw, knocking me backwards.

"Now, I think the creatures in the darkness below will love you" Pan chuckled, making me shudder.

He dragged me by the leg across the forest.

We then neared a river and Pan tossed me into it.

I hit the water but was too weakened to swim out.

I felt someone grab me and haul me out of the river, and that was when I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I felt blistering heat beside me.

Groaning, I turned to see a blazing fire.

I was in some type of hut, out in the jungle.

"Well, look who finally awoke" a female voice spoke.

Craning my neck, I saw a beautiful, blonde haired woman in a green dress looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked my jaw still sore.

"I'm Tinkerbelle" she replied.

Okay this was totally weird.

"You can call me Tink if you want" she added enthusiastically, batting her eyelashes at me.

I did not know what to think of that, but I decided to table it for now.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, looking around.

"You're in my personal realm. You're still in Neverland though" Tink replied.

I was seriously worried about my friends and I hoped that Pan hadn't gotten to them yet.

"What about Pan?" I asked.

"What about him?" Tink replied.

"Does he know you're here?" I asked.

Pan didn't strike me as the kind of person who would let people live on his island.

"Yes he does. He let's me have my own realm, but I pay homage to him" Tink replied.

Okay, I really didn't expect that, but hey, not complaining.

"Also, there was someone else who was waiting for you to wake up" Tink said.

"Who?" I frowned.

Someone entered the hut.

He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and he had a full beard.

"Marc?" I asked.

"Yep" the man replied.

I swung my legs off the bed and faced Marc Spector aka Moon Knight.

I had recently met his doppelganger on Earth-1 who was named Adrian Chase aka Prometheus.

Let's just say there was a massive difference between him and Marc.

"When did you get here?" I asked, getting off the bed.

"Just now. I found you drowning in the river and pulled you out" Marc replied.

I nodded, thankful that he did.

"I also captured a Lost Boy. He refused to tell me where Pan's camp is" Marc said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"How about ask him politely" Marc replied.

We walked to where the Lost Boy was tied up.

I silently prayed to Nalia to help me.

"Oc course my son" she whispered.

"Where is Pan's camp?" I asked.

He looked at me and I felt power flowing through me.

"He's camped out on the other side of the island" he said in a hypnotized voice.

"Thank you. Now don't go telling anyone" I said.

"Of course" the Lost Boy replied.

"Now that we know where Pan is, we need to get Henry, Lois and Chloe out of there and go" I said.

"I'm coming with you, no questions asked" Marc said, sheathing his knife.

I nodded.

"Tink, I need you to stay here. Pan can't know that you helped us" I said to her.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but a stern look from Marc shut her up.

"Let's get going" I said to Marc.

He nodded as I thanked Tink for helping me.

Marc and I hacked our way across the jungle.

But we had to stop after a little while to catch our breath.

Marc was whispering and I guessed he was praying to Khonshu, the Egyptian god of the moon.

Apparently, that was how he got his abilities.

We then continued on our way.

"Wait" I instructed Marc as I heard laughing.

Peeking through the bushes, I saw Pan laughing with a group of Lost Boys.

Lois, Chloe and Henry were in the corner by a cave entrance.

"What's the plan?" Marc asked me.

To be honest, I didn't have a clue.

There were just 2 of us and a whole lot of Lost Boys, plus Pan who probably had some serious magic.

"We go all out on them. No holding back" I replied.

Marc nodded.

I readied myself and then we attacked.

None of our enemies saw us coming at all.

I punched one in the face and flipped, shooting another through the leg.

Marc pulled out a bo-staff and attacked, thwacking one Lost Boy on the head.

He then flip-kicked another down.

I charged straight at Pan and kicked him square in the chest.

"Jason!" Chloe yelled in relief.

Pan grabbed me and threw me into a tree, dazing me as I fell down.

"You are a weak imbecile" Pan snarled.

"Way to hurt a guys feelings" I quipped.

As Pan moved to attack, I rolled away and jumped.

I tried to sweep his legs but Pan stopped me telekinetically.

He then threw me down but Marc threw a knife which impaled him in the shoulder.

Marc had told me that he had enchanted the knife via Khonshu.

Pan staggered forward and that allowed me to kick him in the face.

Pan took out a small knife and slashed my arm.

"What is this?" I asked in horror as blackness spread up my arm.

"Dreamshade. You won't last an hour" Pan smirked.

Dreamshade? Oh this was not good.

I imeadelty felt woozy and fell down.

"Stay with me Jay" Marc said as he caught me.

"And you will lose Pan" Marc declared.

"Oh, why is that?" Pan asked mockingly.

"Because I'm always 10 steps ahead" Marc smirked, throwing a flashbang grenade down.

I was losing consciousness which was damn well not good.

Marc was running through the jungle, carrying me like a damsel in distress.

"Tink!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" she asked, appearing.

"Oh my god! Bring him here now!" Tink exclaimed in horror.

That was when I passed out.

**And Chapter 60 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for ending on a cliff-hanger but I feel that this is a good stopping point.**

**I hope you enjoyed the appearance by Marc Spector played by Josh Seggara as well as Tinkerbell. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter will see Robin, Mulan, Baelfire, Dinah, Victor, A.C, John Jones and Rapunzel show up.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the confrontation with Pan so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Some of the stuff at the end of this chapter has been inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's story '**_**Heroes, Magicians and Luthor's**_**' so thank you to him.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. Sorry for the shudder and yes I did it on purpose. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for review. Jason was mad at time but LOL! Yep Marc is like that. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

When I woke up, I was back in the same hut I was in when Tinkerbell and Marc rescued me.

I still felt an excruciating pain in my left arm.

Craning my neck, I saw that it was wrapped in bandages, but there was still a lot of blackness.

I actually wondered how I was not dead yet, but I remembered how I had super-soldier serum inside me.

Looking around, I saw Marc Spector enter the hut.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"My arm is killing me. Why am I not dead yet?" I asked.

"Tink did some kind of magic that prevented you from dying. There was a magic apple that she fed to you. Give it about an hour and you should be fine" Marc replied.

I nodded.

I had a feeling it was one of those enchanted apples that Nalia had in the City of the Gods.

"Pan moved his campsite. Don't know where but this isn't exactly a large island. So if you're up for it, we can locate it" Marc said.

"I am up for it. But even if we do locate it, how do we know it won't end any differently than it did last time?" I asked.

"Because I'm always 10 steps ahead" Marc smirked.

I stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking my head.

I got up off the bed and walked outside.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked, as it was still night-time.

"A day" Marc replied.

"But it's always nighttime here" Marc added, seeing my look.

Ah! That actually explained it.

"Let's get going" Marc said.

I nodded and together, we made our way across the forest.

My arm was killing me, but I trusted Marc, so I wasn't too concerned.

Marc hacked his way across the dense jungle while the 2 of us attempted to avoid Dreamshade thorns, which seemed to be everywhere.

I heard rustling, but when I looked, there was no one there.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us.

I heard talking and Marc and I ducked into some bushes.

Peeking through on the other side, we saw several figures on the beach talking.

I recognized 2 of them as Alexia Cheng aka Mulan and Robin Hood.

"Hey guys" I greeted as Marc and I walked out of the bushes.

Robin, Alexia, Neal, Dinah, A.C, Victor and John Jones turned to face us.

There was a beautiful, red-haired woman standing with them and she had long hair that was braded.

"Jason, Marc, good to see you again" John Jones said, shaking my hand.

"You too" I replied.

Alexia walked up and hugged me, which I gladly returned.

Robin and I also hugged, as we were close friends.

"Who are you?" I asked the newcomer.

"Rapunzel. I heard I was needed to stop Pan" she replied.

So this was Rapunzel? Interesting.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, we were separated" I replied.

"Is that Dreamshade?" Neal asked, looking at my bandaged arm.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"How are you still alive?" Robin asked.

"Long story" I waved my hand.

"We located Pan's camp and where there keeping Lois, Henry and Chloe" Robin said.

"Wonderful" Marc rubbed his hands.

"I also brought an army of Merry Men, so we can actually beat Pan's army" Robin added.

"Oh this is getting better and better" I grinned, pressing my fists.

"We should get going, before Pan realizes we're on the island" John Jones said.

Robin summoned his Merry Men which was about 20 men and together, we all made our way into the forest.

Robin and Neal were leading the way, as Robin knew where the camp was.

I honestly had no idea how we were going to sneak up on Pan with 20 men and several superheroes, but hey it was better than no one.

After about several hours of marching, Robin signaled for us to stop.

"Pan's troops are located around that cave" he said, gesturing to a large cave up ahead.

"What's the game plan?" I asked.

"Jones, can you locate what they're doing?" Neal asked John Jones.

"Negative. There is some sort of barrier preventing me from accessing it" Jones shook his head.

"We should split up and surround the campsite" Alexia suggested.

"Great idea" Robin agreed.

Robin, Dinah, A.C, Alexia and several Merry Men moved across one side where I saw Pan and his Lost Boys laughing together.

Henry was dueling with a Lost Boy and they were using wooden poles to do so.

"On my signal. 3, 2, 1, Now!" Robin said.

Together we jumped down from our hiding spot and into the midst.

I kicked one Lost Boy in the chest, while Dinah unleashed her sonic scream on several, knocking them backwards.

A.C punched and kicked some backwards.

The other heroes and Merry Men stormed into the area, and everyone began fighting Lost Boys.

Marc charged at Pan and the 2 traded blows.

Pan was pretty skilled without magic as he managed to counter Marc's attacks.

Robin flipped a Lost Boy to the ground and kicked him in the head.

Then a telekinetic burst sent several Lost Boys flying.

I turned and stared in horror as a woman with a glowing purple staff walked into the area.

She was Morgan Le Fay.

"What are you doing here?" Pan snarled as he knocked Marc away.

"I wont let you ruin my plans" Morgan shot back.

The 2 readied there magic and attacked.

Pan slammed his fist into the ground, generating a shockwave that threw Morgan backwards.

Morgan created a blast of energy with her staff and fired, Pan countering with his own telekinetic wall.

But while Morgan was skilled, Pan clearly had centuries more experience and his telekinetic wall turned into a blast, hitting Morgan's hand, and disarming her of her staff.

Morgan jumped back to avoid another attack.

John Jones stepped into the way and moved Morgan aside.

Pan's attack phased through him and Jones hurled a fireball, staggering Pan.

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream on Pan, staggering him some more as he roared in pain.

He sent a blast of magic that sent her flying.

We were all dealing with the Lost Boys.

Seeing the distraction, Victor and I ran inside the cave where Henry was trying to free Chloe and Lois.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

I drew a knife and sliced through the ropes, freeing them.

"Jason, it's so good to see you!" Chloe exclaimed, hugging me.

"Let's get out of here" Victor said and we moved from the cave.

Pan was still fighting Jones and the 2 seemed to be evenly matched.

Victor, Chloe, Lois, Henry and I bolted away from the fight, with A.C closely behind.

We needed to get the 3 of them as far away from Pan as possible.

As we entered the forest, we continued running.

"We need to get to the ship!" I yelled.

"Yeah, let's go" A.C said.

We ran deeper into the forest.

That was when I collided with someone.

Looking around, I saw it was David.

"Hey man, get up" I said, hauling him up.

Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma, Oliver, Bart and Clark were also there.

Regina, Oliver and Clark embraced Henry, Chloe and Lois respectfully.

"Hey, we really need to get going, Pan probably isn't far behind" I warned.

"I'll cover you" David said.

Together, we ran across the forest, everyone else in pursuit.

Looking back, I saw Robin, Neal and the rest of our allies joining us as we raced across the forest.

"For god's sake Killian, just represent, run!" I called back.

David and I were way ahead due to the super-solider serum inside me and the Green Lantern enhancement inside David.

"Oh shit!' I cursed as David and I nearly fell over a cliff.

"Stop!" David roared, creating a shield to stop everyone from running.

"How the hell do we get across that?" I asked.

"I've got it" Clark said.

He grabbed David and I and flew across the valley, landing on the other side.

He flew everyone across as well.

But as he got close, he ended up getting hit with several sonic beams.

Roaring in pain, Clark turned and fired blasts of Heat Vision that decimated the sonic cannons.

"Pan has sonic cannons?" I asked in shock.

"Somehow I don't think this was Pan" Robin said with worry laced in his tone.

Clark flew back to us and his ears were bleeding.

"You okay man?" I asked.

"I should be" he said.

"I know a shortcut back to Storybrooke. It goes through the Enchanted Forest" Regina spoke up.

"Good work. Let's go" Clark nodded.

Together, we ran across the valley and forest until we reached the beach where the Jolly Rodger was.

We climbed onto the ship and Hook began sailing.

Clark delivered an extra strong push with his strength and we were sailing.

Tink had joined us as well as we began sailing.

Regina delivered a series of coordinates.

Until we reached the Enchanted Forest, there was nothing left to do.

I sat down and breathed a heavy sigh.

Alexia sat down next to me after a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" I replied.

"Good actually" she said with a smile.

"Listen Alexia, it's been a few dates now, and I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies sometime or…" I never finished that sentence.

Alexia leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

Oh wow, I didn't expect that to happen, that's for damn sure.

When we parted, I heard snickering.

I turned to see Oliver, Bart and Robin standing there, shit-eating grins on there faces.

"Get outta here!" I growled.

The 3 dispersed, laughing there heads off.

Then I heard Regina call from out front.

"We're here!" she said.

At that Alexia and I both turned serious and we jumped up.

It was daylight and we saw a large land-mass up ahead.

"I know someone who can help us. That's if she doesn't rip my head off first" Regina said.

That didn't exactly strike confidence in me.

We all needed to go, which meant a damn large landing party.

We left and walked inland.

This was my first time in the Enchanted Forest and damn was it beautiful.

"What are we looking for Regina?" Bart asked.

"My sister, Zelena" Regina replied.

"Who's she supposed to be?" I asked.

"The Wicked Witch of the West" she replied.

"That actually makes sense" Oliver quipped.

Together, we continued on our way.

There were lots of birds chirping which was damn nice.

Eventually, I spotted a large castle on the horizon.

It was a dot on the edge, but my superhuman sight enabled me to see it.

"Over there" I said, pointing to it.

We made our way across to it which took several hours.

As we arrived at the castle gates, there were lots of guards.

"Are you the sister of our Lady?" one asked.

"Is she the who now?" Victor asked.

"Yes I am" Regina replied.

"This way" the guard led us all inside.

It was large and fancy, sort of what I would expect in a fairytale.

Inside there was a woman in a large gown type dress, with a wizard's hat on, holding a green staff.

"Zelena" Regina said hesitantly.

There was a woman with blonde hair and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She was facing away from me.

I couldn't see the woman's face but witch woman spun around and punched Regina in the mouth.

"Ouch!" I winced.

"What the hell mother?" the other woman spun around in shock.

And that stunned me to the core.

"Margot?!" I gaped.

Back when I was younger I had this close friend named Margot, who was my best friend.

I would always confide in her if I had a problem.

She was my best friend, but one day they she vanished and I never saw her again.

"Jason?" she also looked shocked.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I demanded.

This was so damn confusing.

"Zelena's daughter, Robin. Now what are you doing here?" Margot asked.

"We came to ask for your help" I replied, still in a state of shock.

"For what?" she asked, now curious.

"To help us get back to the Land Without Magic. I was going to say that before Zelena punched me" Regina said, rubbing her jaw.

Zelena glared at her and then turned to face me.

"Of course we'll help you" Margot said, enthusiastically hugging me.

That was unexpected, but hey, not complaining.

I eagerly returned the hug.

Everyone else looked damn confused but I gave them an 'I'll explain later' look.

Zelena led all of us to a mirror.

"What the hell is a mirror going to do?" A.C asked.

"It's a magic mirror" Zelena replied.

She waved a green mist over it and the mirror shimmered and showed the entrance to Storybrooke.

"Thank you guys" I said gratefully.

"You welcome brother. But I'm coming with you. You and I have some catching up to do" Margot said, patting me on the shoulder.

One by one, we all hopped into the mirror and arrived at the entrance to Storybrooke.

Mr Gold aka Rumplestilskin, Belle aka Lacey, and the seven Dwarves were there.

Belle looked happy at seeing me and hugged me which I returned.

"Let's get into town" Leroy spoke and led us through the line.

Oliver, Bart, Clark, A.C, Victor, Dinah, John Jones and I were unaffected by it due to not being fairytale characters, so we were fine.

Oliver, Bar, A.C, Clark, Victor, Dinah and Jones had hopped back to Earth-21 with Lois and Chloe, but said they would be returning soon.

I sighed.

I had a feeling that something was wrong, but I just didn't know what.

But first I needed some lunch at Granny's.

Everyone went there separate ways while Margot joined me.

"So what the hell have you been up to?" Margot asked me.

"It's a bit of a long story" I replied, cocking my head.

"Well brother, I'm sure we have all day" she smiled.

God but I missed her.

She was like a sister to me.

I explained everything that happened to me in short, not going the long way around.

"You've been busy" Margot quipped, letting her blonde hair fall.

"Like you have no idea" I chuckled.

She placed her hand over mine.

"I'm so sorry for abandoning you. I had to return to help my mother. But if I had a choice, I would stay with you" she said, looking me in the eyes.

"I know Margot, and I never held it against you" I assured her.

She looked like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, and damn was I right.

**Earth-21, Same Time. No One's POV.**

Clark and the others had breached back to Earth-21, when Clark had received a call from Lex Luthor.

He was hesitant to, but decided to go anyway.

He flew over to L-Corp to meet with him.

He found Lex standing on his balcony.

"I was a little suspicious to come here, after the history we have" Clark voiced to Lex.

"Oh you're right to be suspicious" Lex smirked.

He clicked a device in his hand and Clark he roared in pain.

When he looked up again, his eyes were emotionless.

"Excellent. Go to Earth-1937 and kill Prince Charming" Lex said.

Clark nodded and flew off.

**Earth-1937. Same Time.**

David entered his house and closed the door.

"Well hello there Prince Charming" he heard a voice speak.

Spinning around, he saw Peter Pan calmly sipping a glass of water.

"What do you want?" David snarled.

"For your mind to be mine of course" Pan smirked.

He blew an enchanted mist and Charming roared in agony.

The enchanted mist glowed and began pumping David with extra magical energies.

When he looked up, his eyes were blank and emotionless.

"Go to Earth-21 and kill Superman" Pan ordered.

Charming nodded and left the house.

"This is going to be so much fun, watching Superman and Prince Charming kill each other" Pan smirked.

**And Chapter 61 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in this.**

**So to discuss the main things:**

**So now Jason and Alexia have shared there first kiss. Given how they have been dating for a few months, I thought it was time.**

**So Jason knows Margot who is from OUAT season 7 and is Zelena's daughter. Season 7 was the absolute worst season in the entire show, and Margot was the only good thing about it. **

**And now Smallville Lex and Pan have brainwashed Superman and Prince Charming into fighting one another. I drew elements from Aragorn II Elessar's fic '**_**Heroes, Magicians and Luthor's**_**' but I will be doing my own take on it. **

**The reason why Pan was pumping Prince Charming with extra magical energies is to help him combat the much more powerful Smallville Superman.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will cover the showdown between Smallville Superman and Prince Charming and will also end this arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the showdown between Superman and Prince Charming, so I hope you're all excited for it. **

**The fight scenes are similar to '**_**Heroes, Magicians and Luthor's**_**' so once again thank you to Aragorn II Elessar. **

**This chapter will also have 2 scenes at the end that I'm sure you will all love.**

**This chapter will also be written entirely in Third Person POV as it's much easier to write. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Some of things in here have been inspired by you so thank you once again. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. I agree, but the heroes had much more important matters to attend to. Enjoy the chapter.

**Power of Magic:** Thank you for the review. I agree on villains getting heroes to fight each other. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. Sometimes even the greatest heroes let there guard down, which is why Lex outsmarted Clark. I did and I loved it. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

On Earth-21, Clark Kent aka Superman raised his extrapolator as Lois Lane walked up behind him.

"Hey Smallville" she called out.

Clark turned to face her with a blank look in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you" Lois said.

"For what?" Clark asked.

"For saving me!" Lois replied, mostly annoyed.

"I don't care about that. I have to go to Earth-1937 and kill Prince Charming" Clark replied, opening a breach with his extrapolator.

He changed into his Superman outfit at super-speed and sped into it as the breach closed.

"What the hell just happened?" Lois wondered.

David Nolan aka Prince Charming had morphed into his Green Lantern suit and was flying towards Storybrooke, to get an extrapolator to go to Earth-21.

As he flew, a breach opened up and Clark swept past him.

David and Clark both glared at each other with hatred in there eyes.

"I was looking for you" David snarled.

"As was I" Clark sneered.

The 2 started hover-circling each other.

"You are a fool for believing in such weak-willed principles. You are no hero" Clark said to David.

"And you think you're better than me. But i'll show that it's not true" David said in a growl.

"You are a weak cretin and it's time to end you" Clark sneered, his eyes glowing with Heat Vision.

"We'll see about that" David snarled, pressing his fists.

With that, the 2 flew at each other.

They collided, producing a huge shockwave that flattened many trees in the vicinity.

Both combatants were sent flying and righted themselves.

Clark was faster though and delivered a powerful punch that sent David flying.

David created a hammer and flew, smashing Clark backwards.

Clark punched him hard in the face, sending David crashing into Storybrooke and into several cars.

As David tried to stagger up, Clark rammed into him, shattering the cars and forming a massive impact crater.

David used the Power Ring's power to teleport away and as Clark looked around; David delivered a strong kick, sending Clark crashing into a building.

David created a ball of magical energy and threw it at Clark.

The energy ball slammed into Clark, causing him to scream in agony.

In response, Clark roared and fired Heat Vision, which David deflected with a shield, but the impact still sent David flying backwards.

Clark flew into the air but David rammed into him, causing him to stagger.

Before David could attack again, Clark punched him hard, sending him crashing into a hotel.

David teleported again and flew behind Clark.

Just before he could attack, Clark grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, punching David many times in the face, making him bleed.

He then threw David into the sky but he turned, flying down at Clark.

Clark grabbed David by the back of the head, and spinning him around, threw him out of Storybrooke and into the forest, demolishing many trees.

"You ready to give up yet?" Clark asked in a mocking tone.

"Never! I'll take you head-on!" David roared, flying at Clark.

Clark was much faster though and grabbing David by his feet, threw him to the ground, forming another crater.

David head-butted Clark and the 2 flew off high into Earth's atmosphere.

Clark punched David down and they crashed into New York City, forming a crater as people ran away, screaming in terror.

David formed a rail-gun and fired it at Clark.

Clark managed to dodge most of the bullets though and grabbed David, throwing him into a bus, the impact knocking many people off there feet.

David recovered and created a pair of swords to fight.

He and Clark charged each other, and David managed to cut Clark with them.

Clark replied by punching him into a building, where David crashed through to the other side and lay in the street groaning, with his face bleeding.

**Same time, Storybrooke.**

Jason Stark, Alexia Cheng, Robin Hood, his son Roland and Margot were chatting and walked into the Sheriff's office only to find everyone there, staring at the TV screen.

"What's going on?" Jason asked in a confused tone.

"You guys need to see this now!" Regina said urgently.

They walked up to the screen and all were completely horrified by what they saw.

"It appears that 2 beings are involved in a destructive battle with each other" a reporter was saying. The sounds of screaming could be heard in the background.

The camera was lifted to show a man in a red cape and a man in a green suit fighting each other.

"Who are they?" Margot asked.

"That's Clark and David!" Jason exclaimed in horror.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, they were fine like a few hours before" Jason replied.

"Are either of them still sane?" Roland asked.

"Someone is controlling them" Leroy added.

"If they keep at it, the destruction is going to get a lot worse" Jason added.

"We have to stop them" Mary Margaret said, still numb with shock and horror.

David was thrown back as Clark punched him hard, sending crashing onto a rooftop, causing part of it to crumble.

David created a shield of magical energy and as Clark rammed into him, he screamed in pain as he was thrown back.

"How do you like my magic?" David taunted.

"I don't" Clark shot back.

David fired another beam of magical energy but Clark side-stepped at super-speed and rammed into David, knocking him backwards.

Clark then picked David up by the throat and threw him into the street below, forming a massive crater.

David got back up and with a roar, flew at Clark.

Clark dodged and punched David full on the face, sending him crashing back to the ground, forming another crater.

David teleported and rammed into Clark, sending them flying into a building, causing the building to topple over and hit the ground, levelling many city blocks.

David used his magic to increase his strength, speed, durability and powers tenfold, to the point where he was as durable as a Kryptonion.

David teleported again and smashed his fist into Clark, causing a wad of blood to fly from Clark's mouth.

Clark grabbed David by the throat and punched him multiple times in the face, causing him to bleed further.

David used his magic reserves to increase his durability to the endurance level of a Kryptonian.

Then, cracking his neck, he flew at Clark who side-stepped and smacked him at the back of the head, sending him crashing into another street.

David groaned and as he was staggering to his feet, Clark punched him again.

Clark grabbed David and threw him high up into the air and flying up, kicked him in a rotary motion, sending him crashing down below.

"Not so tough now eh?" Clark taunted.

David replied by ramming into Clark, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Nice bravado" David mocked.

He grabbed a chunk of destroyed ground and threw it at Clark, who shattered it effortlessly with his fist.

David and Clark then flew at each other with roars but as they collided, they vanished into thin air.

**Same time, Earth-21, Metropolis, Watchtower.**

"I mean he was fine up until now, and then he claims he wants to go to Earth-1937 and kill Prince Charming and then he hopped into a breach" Lois rambled as Chloe, Oliver, Bart, Tess, Victor, A.C, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Jones, Kara Kent, Conner Kent, Dinah, Zatanna Zattara and John Stewart listened.

"Lois calm down. We'll find Clark" Chloe put a hand on her shoulder.

Then suddenly the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Bart asked as all looked around.

"It's Clark. He is here" Jones said, touching his head.

"But he is not himself and neither is Prince Charming" Jones added.

Chloe accessed the footage and showed it on the big screen.

All of them had dropped jaws on seeing Clark and David battling.

"Why are they fighting?" Diana asked.

"Like Jones said; not themselves" Kara replied.

David and Clark both crashed into the streets, causing people to run away in terror while a few were crushed by falling debris.

David recovered first and sent a blast of magical energy that caused Clark to scream in agony.

Clark shot Heat Vision which David nimbly dodged and slammed Clark to the ground again.

Clark flew around David and pulled him into a chokehold.

Gritting his teeth, David teleported away and rammed into Clark, causing them both to disappear into thin air.

**Earth-167, New York City, same time.**

Jack Harkness was going over some documents in his office when the ground rumbled.

"What the hell is that?" Harkness wondered.

He projected a screen which showed David and Clark battling it out.

"Oh dear god, I need to stop them now!" Harkness exclaimed in horror.

David slammed Clark into a car, but was kicked so hard, he was sent flying off.

Clark followed up with a series of punches and kicks that caused David to bleed badly.

Clark threw David into another building, where he lay there, groaning in pain with his face bleeding profusely.

"The end is here, your end!" Clark snarled, his eyes glowing with Heat Vision.

Just before he could unleash his Heat Vision on David, a magical bullet struck him and he turned to see Harkness standing in his way.

"Get out of my way!" Clark roared.

"No can do" Harkness replied.

Clark sped at him and Harkness paled.

Just before he could though, David got back up and rammed into him, causing them both to vanish, and leaving Harkness confused.

**Earth-1937, Storybrooke.**

David and Clark reamereged and Clark smacked David into the street.

David rolled for a few yards and staggered to his feet.

Out of both combatants, he had taken the worst beating, and his face was bleeding profusely.

Clark roared and fired Heat Vision but David dodged the hit and got Clark into a chokehold.

Clark head-butted David backwards and flying around, kicked him in a rotary motion, sending him crashing into the ground.

David got back up and created a chain, wrapping Clark with it.

Using his magic to enhance the chain, Clark roared in agony as the chains actually burnt his skin.

David spun around and threw Clark into the distance where he crashed into the forest.

David flew towards the forest, but Clark was already gone.

As he looked around, Clark emerged from behind and grabbing David by his foot, slammed him into the ground, forming a massive crater.

David groaned and rolled to his feet.

"Who's better now?" Clark mocked him.

"How about you go shove it!?" David sneered and flew back up at Clark, tackling him into the Earth's upper atmosphere.

Clark punched David, breaking his nose and sending him flying down.

Clark rammed into him as David cut his face with a magical enhanced sword, creating a huge cut on his face.

Clark rammed into David and they both crashed into New York City again, destroying many city blocks.

David and Clark both lay there, battered and groaning in pain as Clark's cut was glowing with magical energy.

Clark tried to stagger to his feet, but fell down again, the pain in his face becoming unbearable as he was badly weakened.

David coughed up blood as he tried to get up but fell down again.

Raising his arm, he began drawing the Earth's magic to heal himself.

Clark also began absorbing sun rays.

Within moments, they began fighting each other again.

David elbowed Clark in a rotary motion, staggering him as Clark punched him into a building, causing it to crumble.

**Storybrooke.**

"We need to stop them now!" Jason said urgently, pacing up and down.

A breach opened up and the Earth-21 Justice League as well as Jack Harkness all stepped through.

"I figured out what happened. There minds have been taken over by Lex Luthor and Peter Pan" Harkness revealed.

Many shocked gasps were heard.

"Lex and Pan have brainwashed Superman and Prince Charming into fighting each other and have also pumped Prince Charming with extra magical energies to aid him in battling the much more powerful Superman" Harkness explained to everyone's horror.

"Can we snap them out of it?" Emma asked.

"Yes you can. But while they're fighting, they would be aware of anyone trying to tamper with there minds" Harkness replied.

"So if I try to use my magic on them…" Zelena trailed off.

"They will sense it and come after you" Harkness finished.

"Unbelievable" Jason muttered.

"I will travel and recruit another person from another world who can aid you in defeating Superman and Prince Charming. In the mean-time, here is who must battle them; Superwoman, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, Bart Allen, Dinah Lance, Conner Kent, John Jones, Robin Hood, Regina, Zelena, Jason, Margot, Mulan, Hook and Zatanna" Harkness listed.

"The rest of you must stay here" Jason added.

"And I'm going to" a new voice said.

All spun to stare at the blonde haired woman move in.

"Ah yes, this is Nora Snow-Allen, from Earth-1" Harkness said, gesturing to her.

"I'm the daughter of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, from the future" Nora said with an awkward wave.

Jason simply stared in disbelief, but decided to table it.

Harkness clicked a device in his hand and everyone listed, plus Nora disappear into a portal.

**Earth-1937, New York City.**

David was staggering to his feet at this point, when someone punched him away.

He was sent flying by a few feet and glanced up to see Wonder Woman bearing down on him.

"You will die!" David roared and charged Diana who side-stepped and smashed him with her shield, sending him flying.

As he staggered up, Jason leapt forward and kicked David in the chin, wincing in pain as David staggered back.

Regina chanted as magic ropes bound David.

He struggled against them, and yanked hard, sending Regina flying forward.

Diana rammed into him, knocking him backwards while Kara grabbed David and threw him high into the air.

Clark was also absorbing sun rays to heal himself of his wounds, when he was bound by John Stewart.

He struggled against them when a sonic scream was fired, causing Clark to yell in pain.

He broke free from the chains and performed a thunderclap, knocking Dinah out.

He sensed something being fired at him and caught an arrow inches from his face.

He glared down at Robin Hood, when the arrow exploded, creating enchanted fire that hurt Clark.

John Jones rammed into him, staggering him backwards.

As Clark tried to punch, Jones phased through the attack, punching him from behind.

Kara flew to avoid a rail-gun attack from David and punched him hard, sending him flying off, where he formed a crater.

David got back up but was imeadelty bound by a spell from Zelena.

David gritted his teeth as he tried to break free from the spell.

He threw a constructed bomb which exploded, making Zelena lose her concentration and that allowed David to break free from it.

He was hit with a lightning bolt and staggered back.

Seeing Bart and Nora, he roared and flew at them, but the 2 sped away.

Bart turned and ran backwards, leading David on a merry chase, but he was unable to catch Bart or Nora.

Suddenly Kara flew in the way, and delivered a strong punch, knocking him backwards.

David tried to cut Kara, but he was badly weakened, so his fighting style became much sloppier.

Kara punched David in the face sending him flying back, where Jason kicked him as well.

Conner flew in and punched David towards Kara who hit David backwards.

They continued like this for some time, but David teleported behind Conner, smacking him towards the ground.

Kara flew at him at full-speed and David somehow managed to dodge, grabbing both of Kara's legs and slamming her to the ground, forming another crater.

Conner rammed into him at full speed, knocking David backwards.

As Clark flew at Robin, someone rammed into him, knocking him away.

Righting himself, Clark turned and glared at the newcomer.

It was a blonde-haired woman who had her hair tied back in a pony-tail.

She was garbed in a long red jersey, and thick combat boots.

She was looking down at Clark, with her arms folded over her chest.

She was Adora aka She-Ra, from the world of Etheria.

"Get out of my way!" Clark snarled.

"I can't do that" Adora replied.

"Fine" Clark sneered.

Pressing his fists, he flew at Adora.

Adora side-stepped and punched Clark away.

He flew backwards and brutally head-butted Adora, making her stagger.

She replied by firing Heat Vision at Clark, with replied with his own.

Clark's managed to overpower Adora's and she was sent flying back.

"I have the Strength of Hercules!" she roared, grabbing Clark and throwing him into a building, weakening him.

Margot and Batman fired an arrow and threw a pellet respectively which exploded inches from his face.

Kryptonite went into his lungs as Clark fell down, badly weakened.

"Snap out of it Clark" Adora said to him.

In response, Clark flew at her at full speed, and Adora barely dodged it.

She grabbed Clark by the waist and tried to bring him down as both struggled.

Clark gained the upper hand and threw Adora to the ground, forming a massive crater.

She groaned and coughed up blood as Clark flew down at her.

She rolled away at the last second and Clark hit the ground.

David slid on the ground to avoid an attack from Diana and was cut by Alexia's magical enhanced sword.

Hook fired a magical bullet which struck David making him stagger.

Mr Gold grabbed David's head.

"Stop this right now!" he commanded.

In response, David grabbed Mr Gold and punched him far way.

Conner grabbed Mr Gold and landed him safely on the ground as Regina and Zatanna tag-teamed David.

Both bound him with magical ropes as Kara flew in and punched David hard in the face, staggering him.

Seeing Adora hovering in the air, Kara picked up David and threw him at Adora.

Just as Prince Charming came close, Adora delivered a powerful punch to his head, sending him crashing to the ground, where he was finally knocked out.

Zelena pointed her staff at Clark and chanted something, trying to restrain him.

Jason fired an arrow which sent enchanted ice into Clark's skin, making him scream in pain.

Kara flew in and grabbed Clark in a chokehold, in an effort to aid Zelena.

Adora flew in and delivered a strong punch to Clark's face, bloodying him further and breaking his nose.

Zelena threw a battered Clark to the ground and Kara, Conner and Adora flew in at the same time, delivering strong punches simultuansly and finally knocking Clark out.

"We won" Jason said to the others.

**Later, Storybrooke, Sheriff's Office. **

A glowing green portal appeared and then everyone was there, along with the knocked out Clark and David appeared.

"Oh my god" Lois gaped as everyone rushed over.

"Put them over here" Graham said, clearing some tables.

"There is some Kryptonite inside Clark. We need to get it out" Batman said as he traded a look with Margot.

"I'm on it" Tinkerbell said.

She chanted as green mist flowed out of Clark's mouth.

She threw it high up into Earth's atmosphere, where it disappeared.

"Now let's wake them up" Regina said.

"I'm on it" John Jones said.

He touched each of there foreheads.

There eyes opened dramatically and they looked around in shock, trying to take in there environments.

"Charming" Mary Margaret said as she walked closer to him.

"Snow?" he questioned, looking around, as it suddenly hit him.

"Oh no" he said in a guilty tone.

"It's not your fault" Mary Margaret assured him.

"It was Lex" Clark said rubbing his head while Lois comforted him.

"And Pan" David added.

"We know, and we will make them both pay for what they did" Mary Margaret assured him.

"All those people…" David trailed off as he and Clark both looked guilty.

"It wasn't your fault" Adora said and both Clark and David looked at her, confused.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"The name's Adora. I'm from the world of Etheria. On my world, I'm the heroine known as She-Ra" Adora explained.

"What the hell do we do now? People have been injured, cities have been destroyed and some people may even have died" David said.

"We will deal with it when the time comes" Jason assured him.

"And we'll be with you every step of the way" Emma added.

"I know where Lex and Pan are" Harkness spoke up.

All heads snapped up at that.

"Where are they?" Regina demanded.

"They are in L-Corp on Earth-21. I will send some of you there to fight him" Harkness replied.

"Who?" Graham asked.

"Jason, Regina, Mr Gold, Robin, Tess Mercer, John Jones, Oliver Queen, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Zatanna" Harkness listed.

Everyone listed nodded and together vanished into another portal.

They reappeared in L-Corp where they saw Pan and Lex waiting.

"You again?" Pan snarled as he glared at Mr Gold who returned with his own steely glare.

"Yes us, and we will end this here and now!" Jason sneered, stepping forward.

"Yes, let it all end" Pan replied.

Together, the heroes charged at Pan and Lex respectively.

All the magic based heroes fought Pan while the rest attacked Lex who made his Lexosuit for around him.

Zatanna blocked an attack from Pan and struck, forcing Pan to jump backwards to avoid.

Mr Gold sent a blast of energy that Pan deflected with a telekinetic wall.

"How could you do this to me Rumple?" Pan asked with pain in his voice.

"You will not hurt anyone ever again!" Mr Gold replied, forcing Pan backwards.

Jason dodged a blast of energy from Lex and fired an arrow which Lex deflected.

Robin stood patiently and fired an arrow which discharged a blast of lightning that knocked Lex down.

Mary Margaret shot an arrow that sent a burst of ice, causing Lex to stagger.

"I wish you a lucky Christmas bonus" Oliver quipped and loosed another arrow that knocked Lex backwards.

Regina created a telekinetic wall to deflect one of Pan's attacks and turned the wall into a blast.

Pan flipped to avoid it and kicked Regina in the chest, sending her down.

Zatanna created enchanted ropes to bind Pan as he growled.

"You really think this is going to do anything to me?" Pan snarled.

"I know they will" Zatanna smirked.

John Jones flew in to attack, and rammed into Pan, staggering him.

Tess hovered in the air and sent miniature wind blasts at Lex.

"You will pay for this" Lex sneered.

"Actually you will" Jason smirked.

"Now Robin!" he yelled.

Robin fired an enchanted arrow that destroyed the Lexosuit, and knocked Lex down.

Lex groaned in pain as Jason walked up to him.

"You've finally crossed the line with your actions" he declared to Lex who glared up at him.

Notching an arrow to his bow, Jason said, "And now it's a bull's-eye"

He fired the arrow into Lex's throat.

Blood bubbled from it as Lex coughed.

He then laid still, his eyes glassy without seeing.

Lex Luthor was dead!

The showdown between Pan, Zatanna, Regina and Mr Gold had reached a stalemate at this point.

"I have something that can cage Pan and neutralize his magic" Robin said to me.

"Can they send Pan there?" Oliver asked imeadelty.

"Yes they can" Robin confirmed.

Pan knocked Zatanna away and Jason helped her up.

"I know where to send him" she aid and all nodded.

Zatanna bound Pan with enchanted ropes and began chanting as a portal formed beneath Pan's feet.

For the first time, Pan looked horrified.

"No! I will not be defeated!" he roared.

But he fell through the portal and Zatanna promptly closed it.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We won" Jason said to the others who nodded.

A green portal materialized and everyone walked into it, emerging back in Storybrooke.

"Lex is dead, and Pan has been sealed away forever" Jason said to others, all of whom looked relieved.

"But now what?" Belle asked.

"We fix this" Jason replied.

Later, Clark held a press conference on Earth-21, to explain the events of what happened.

"I understand that some of you may be cautious of me, and I understand that. The death and damage is on my hands. But I was mind-controlled, by Lex Luthor" Clark said, and gasps were heard from reporters.

From the Watchtower, the entire Earth-21 Justice League plus Jason, Harkness, Adora and residents from Storybrooke were present, watching it on live-television.

"I will do my absolute best to earn your trust again" Clark said.

He then flew into the air, leaving the reporters to discuss what happened.

Jason heard a beep on his watch and activated it, staring at the news headline.

It read: "Natasha Romanoff wanted for treason".

"What the hell is this? It can't be true? I have to help her" Jason muttered.

He said his goodbyes to everyone and promptly left.

But as he was about to open a breach, he heard a voice behind him.

"What happened Jason?" Oliver asked.

Jason sighed and turned to face him and Robin.

"A close friend of mine from my Earth, Natasha Romanoff is on the run, and I intend to help her" Jason explained.

Oliver and Robin both nodded, pondering, before Oliver looked back up at him.

"Well it looks like you're going to need all the help you can get" he said with a smile.

Jason imeadelty realised what he meant.

"No Oliver, it's too dangerous" he warned, trying to dissuade them.

"So? We're not children anymore. We can handle ourselves" Robin replied.

"Plus, it will be nice to visit another Earth. And this time, I actually know where we're going" Oliver added.

Jason sighed; realising there was no point in trying to dissuade them.

"Fine you can come. Just grab everything you guys need" he said to them.

"Be back in a flash" Oliver quipped and the 2 left to get there equipment.

A few minutes later, Oliver, Robin, Regina, Roland, Alexia and Chloe returned.

"Jason, take care of them, and make sure they come back in one piece please" Chloe said to him.

"Of course I will" Jason replied with a smile.

Alexia walked up to him, and all wondered what she was going to do.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Jason was initially a bit stunned, but decided that he liked it, and returned it.

"Let's kick some ass" Jason grinned as Oliver and Robin nodded.

Together, Jason, Oliver and Robin stepped into the breach and were gone.

They were off on a new adventure.

**Earth-2008. Same time.**

In a facility in the middle of the desert, a robot's head was lying in stasis.

He was Mekhane, the Broken God.

Activating himself at last, all the pieces of Mekhane assembled themselves together into a single entity.

"At last, I'm back baby!" Mekhane exclaimed.

Then he noticed someone approaching him and saw his sister and long time enemy Yaldabeoth approaching him.

"Sister" Mekhane snarled.

"Brother, I have no desire to fight" Yaldabeoth raised her hand.

Mekhane hesitated, wondering what she meant.

"Our mother told us to prepare and fight to the very end against the Scarlet King" Yaldabeoth continued.

Mekhane sighed at the mention of his mother.

Then, a portal erupted around the 2 and they were reduced to babies, being transported to another world.

**Earth-9. Same time.**

Dick Grayson aka Robin and Gar Logan aka Beast Boy were fighting against some thugs.

They had been tipped off about a drug deal going down, and so the 2 of them had stormed it.

The other Titans were elsewhere and unavailable.

Dick flipped one thug to the ground, and kicked another one in the chest, staggering him.

Gar was trying not to shape-shift into his animal form, so he was fighting thugs with knuckle-dusters on his hands.

He punched one thug down and ducked to avoid another strike.

As Dick took down the last thug, a dark portal opened up.

Dick and Gar were imeadelty on guard as a figure stepped out of it.

Both of them were imeadelty defensive.

The figure chuckled as Dick and Gar both attacked.

The figure blocked a strike from Dick and elbowed Gar in a rotary motion.

As Dick tried to attack again, he made the portal grow bigger and all 4 of them were consumed by it.

Dick fell through endless space, before crashing into a mountainside.

He groaned as he held his head in pain.

As he got up, he looked around and saw that he was in snow covered mountain range.

"How the hell did we get to the Himalayas?" he asked in shock.

He looked and saw a silver-haired woman standing there.

"Who are you?" Dick wondered.

"Danereyes Stormborn of House Targeryes" she said.

She offered her hand and Dick accepted.

She smiled at him and Dick almost started having feelings for her.

**And Chapter 62 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled the fight scenes well in here and didn't nerf or overpower anyone. Even though Prince Charming was using magic to fight, Smallville Superman is extremely OP which is why the fight was pretty uneven.**

**I hope you also enjoyed Jack Harkness and She-Ra showing up to help fight them as well.**

**So now Smallville Lex is dead. I had intended to keep him around, but changed my mind at the last second.**

**So now, Jason, Robin Hood and Smallville Oliver Queen are going to the MCU Earth and will participate in my version of the Black Widow movie which will be the next arc.**

**Now to address the 2 scenes.**

**So yes the SCP god Mekhane has reassembled himself and Yaldabeoth has freed herself from her prison. In the SCP Mythos, the 2 were ancient enemies and multiple Keter class SCP's are created from them.**

**So now I have added **** '**_**Game of Thrones**_**' to the Multiverse as well. Rewatching it gave me the idea to use them in this. Game of Thrones especially will be very important in this series. So yes, Dick, has ended up in the 'Game of Thrones' world. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-167. Home of Dr Who.**

**Earth-1937. Home of '**_**Once Upon A Time**_**'.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-2018. Home of '**_**Game of Thrones**_**'.**

**Etheria. Home of She-Ra.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will begin my version of the Black Widow movie.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin my version of the Black Widow film and is one arc that I am super excited for.**

**To differentiate between the 2 Oliver Queen's involved in this arc: Arrowverse version will be called Oliver and Smallville version will be called Ollie.**

**This arc is also best read when listening to '**_**Satisfya**_**' and '**_**Knightridah'**_** by Imran Khan. **

**Also, I have gotten multiple questions regarding the length of this story, and this story will be 100 chapters long. I know it's quite long, but we have many story arcs to get through.**

**And this arc will be written entirely in Third Person POV as well.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Yes, GL Prince Charming is no match for Smallville Superman. I know it's quite a lot of fandoms, but you will see how I can manage them all. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Glad the fight scenes were done well. Wait and see on Smallville Lex. This story will be 100 chapters long. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Earth-1, ARGUS Prison.**

Adrian Chase was sitting in his prison cell, still seething.

He knew he would get out of this prison, and when he did, he would have his revenge on Oliver Queen, his team, Jason Stark and more specifically, the woman who foiled his plans; Natasha Romanoff.

He would escape this cell, and he would make Natasha's life a living hell.

He vowed to do it, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

As he was sitting, gunshots were heard, and several ARGUS guards fell down, dead.

The door to his prison cell opened up.

Climbing to his feet, Adrian recognized the man who he had been collaborating with recently.

He was a Latino man, who had many dragon tattoos covering his neck and shoulders.

"About time you showed up Diaz" Adrian greeted.

"Shut your mouth" Diaz smirked.

"What's your plan now?" Diaz asked.

"To get an extrapolator for Earth-199999. There, I will make Natasha Romanoff regret the day she was ever born" Adrian replied with an insane smirk.

Diaz chuckled and led Adrian outside the prison, where his ally Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon's Head, was waiting by a helicopter.

"Are you ready Adrian?" Talia asked him.

"Oh yes I am" Adrian smirked.

Together, Adrian, Talia and Diaz climbed into the helicopter and they flew off.

**Star City, same time.**

Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow flipped a thug down.

He and his team had been tipped off about a black market deal going down, and so they broke it up.

John Diggle shot down another 2, while Roy Harper and Thea Queen shot some down, keeping there distance.

A sonic scream knocked several thugs backwards as Dinah Drake emerged onto the scene, and a telekinetic burst knocked some out.

Crowe Altuis jumped down, blocking one hit, and elbowing a thug in a rotary motion.

Earth-2 Laurel Lance unleashed her sonic scream, killing some thugs, while Rene Ramirez fought back to back with Diggle.

Oliver ended up face to face with the drug ring leader.

"Green Arrow. I never thought we'd meet" the thug leader snarled.

Oliver rushed him.

He ducked under an attack from the thug leader and kicked him in a rotary motion.

He then fired an arrow, which delivered a small electrical charge, knocking him out.

Oliver turned to see all other thugs down and the rest of his team standing over them.

"Good work. Let's go back" Oliver ordered.

Together, they took off, the sound of police sirens blaring in the background.

When they returned back to the Arrow Cave, Oliver was surprised to see Lyla Michaels and Slade Wilson both standing there along with Felicity Smoak.

"Lyla. Slade" Oliver greeted.

"Hey kid" Slade replied with a fond smile.

"I have some bad news Oliver" Lyla said to him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, imeadelty turning serious.

"Adrian Chase and Talia Al Ghul escaped from the ARGUS prison" Lyla replied grimly.

All of Team Arrow looked horrified at hearing that.

"That's not all. I recently heard from Barry and Brian; they broke into STAR Labs and stole an extrapolator" Lyla continued.

"Do we know to where?" Oliver asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Earth-199999" Lyla replied.

"That's Jason's Earth" Roy said in horror.

"And Natasha's" Thea added.

Oliver imeadelty realised what happened.

"He's going after Natasha" he said.

"Because he blames Agent Romanoff for what happened to his plans, so he wants to make her suffer" Slade continued in realisation.

"And that sounds like the worst thing ever" Diggle concluded.

"But now what? We need to help her. After everything she helped us through, we can't just leave her to die" Crowe added.

"I know Crowe" Oliver replied gently.

"So what's the play kid?" Slade asked.

Oliver was silent for a few moments.

"We will go to Earth-199999 and help Natasha defeat Chase and Talia" Oliver declared firmly.

Everyone smiled at that.

"But not everyone will go. John, you're in charge here while I'm gone" Oliver said to him.

"Wont let you down man" Diggle replied.

"Slade, will you come with me?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Of course I will kid. It will be just like old times" Slade said with a grin.

"You've got space for one more?" Roy spoke up.

All looked at him with shock.

"I owe Natasha for helping us. I'm coming with you to help her, and no questions asked" Roy said firmly.

Oliver nodded after a few minutes.

"We will get ready. Grab everything you guys need" Oliver said to Slade and Roy, both of whom nodded.

Oliver sighed, as this was uncharted territory for him.

Hopefully he could help Natasha and defeat Adrian and Talia once and for all.

**Earth-199999, same time.**

In the middle of a forest covered area, a lone caravan was sitting.

A few miles away from it, a small breach opened up.

Out of it, Jason Stark, Earth-21 Oliver Queen and Robin Hood from Earth-1937 stepped out of it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ollie asked.

"This is right where I tracked her" Jason replied.

"Let's find Agent Romanoff before it's too late" Robin said.

Nodding, Jason, Ollie and Robin walked through the bush covered area, finding the caravan.

"I'm not a super-assassin, but I'm pretty sure she's there" Ollie said.

"I hope you're right about that" Jason replied grimly.

The 3 walked up to it, where Jason with his enhanced hearing, heard talking from inside.

Robin heard it too, due to his magic-enhancements.

"Should we knock?" Robin asked.

"Maybe" Jason shot back.

He carefully knocked thrice on the door.

After waiting for a few minutes, the door swung open.

Standing in the middle of it was Natasha Romanoff, her long red hair braided.

"Jay? Is that you?" she asked in surprise.

"Hey Nat" Jason replied.

She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Can we come in?" he then asked.

"Of course. Who are your friends here?" Natasha asked as she led them inside.

It was small, with a small kitchen, which was simply a stove and a sink.

There was a couch at the back of it.

"Nat, I'd like to introduce you to Oliver Queen, from Earth-21" Jason gestured to Ollie.

"You're Oliver Queen?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. Unless I was kidnapped as a baby, and my name was changed to Oliver Queen, in which case I'm not him" Ollie joked.

Natasha briefly stared; realising there was a major difference between him and Earth-1 Oliver.

"And this is Robin of Locksley, from Earth-1937" Jason introduced Robin.

"Are you serious? Like the fairytales?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. On Earth-1937, fairytales are flesh and blood" Jason explained.

Natasha simply nodded, trying to absorb the information.

"Pleased to meet you" Robin said pleasantly.

"I heard you had to leave in a hurry" Jason said to Natasha who sighed.

"It's never easy these days" she replied.

"Natasha? Whose there?" a new, male voice said from the back.

"Come with me" Natasha said, gesturing for the 3 of them to follow her.

She led them to where a dark-skinned man was sitting down on the couch.

Jason imeadelty sensed that he was some-type of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, as he was emitting similar vibes.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my close friend and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; Rick Mason" Natasha introduced him.

"Nice to meet you" Mason said, shaking each of there hands.

"You're Jason Stark aren't you?" Rick asked, looking at Jason.

"Yes I am! Not nearly as dead as I'm supposed to be" Jason chuckled, and then quickly sobered.

"Have you heard of the Multiverse theory?" Jason asked Rick.

"Yes I have" he nodded.

"Then this is Oliver Queen, from Earth-21, and Robin Hood from Earth-1937" Jason introduced them.

"Robin Hood? You're an actual guy?" Rick asked.

"Yes I am" Robin replied.

"Which Earth is this one?" Rick then asked.

"Earth-199999" Jason replied.

Rick nodded.

"I had no idea there were that many Earths" Natasha joked.

"Oh there are an infinite number" Jason replied with a chuckle.

He then imeadelty sobered.

"Now Nat, care to explain to me, why the hell there is an arrest warrant for you?" he demanded.

Natasha sighed.

"Long story, but the United Nations wanted us to sign this document called the Sokovia Accords, which would make the Avengers part of the UN. Steve, Clint and others rejected it while Tony and Rhodey signed it. We had a massive falling out, and I helped Steve escape" Natasha explained.

Jason, Robin and Ollie all nodded, absorbing this new information.

"Reminds us of the SVRA" Robin said to Jason.

"Oh it sure does. I feel that this Sokovia Accords may actually be worse" Jason replied.

"SVRA?" Natasha and Rick asked at the same time.

"Long story, will explain it to you some other time" Jason waved it off.

"I'm working on a way to divert the UN's attention, but trust me, it aint easy. US Secretary Thaddeus Ross has ordered all attention to be directed at you" Rick said.

Jason stared in shock and horror.

"Thaddeus Ross? They made him Secretary of State? What the hell?" Jason demanded.

"Yeah I find that hard to believe as well" Rick said.

"What is it Nat?" Jason asked, seeing the look on her face.

"A while ago, I found the graves of my parents. After that, I was attacked by someone from the Red Room" Natasha explained.

Jason winced at hearing that, as Ivan Romanoff was alive and kicking in the City of the Gods.

"Red Room? What's that?" Ollie asked in confusion.

"A Soviet program. They kidnap young girls and brainwash them to become assassins" Jason explained what he knew.

Natasha swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to keep the emotions that were threatening to spill onto her face, as she remembered what happened to her in the Red Room.

Ollie and Robin both looked horrified and disgusted by what they heard.

"Before I was an Avenger, I made mistakes. And a lot of enemies" Natasha spoke up, as Jason put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asked her.

"I've lived a lot of lives; but I'm done running from my past!" Natasha declared firmly.

"Uh guys, we have a slight problem here!" Rick said, looking out of the window of the caravan.

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned.

Rick gestured for them to look, and everyone looked out of the windows to see helicopters flying overhead, and dozens of cars driving towards them.

"It's the UN. They found me" Natasha said.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here!" Ollie said urgently.

"I have another car parked away from here. You can use it" Rick said.

"Thank you. What will you do though?" Natasha asked.

"I'll draw them off" Rick replied.

"All right!" Robin exclaimed.

As subtly as they could, Natasha, Jason, Rick, Ollie and Robin made there way out of the caravan and bolted away in the opposite direction.

Jason was way ahead, due to his enhancements as he bolted.

Rick led them to 2 parked cars.

It was a large jeep, sort of the type you'd drive in the bush.

"I'm driving" Natasha said, climbing in the driver's seat, and Jason getting in the passenger seat.

Both he and Ollie had there suits underneath there regular clothes.

Ollie and Robin climbed into the backseats.

"I'll catch up with you soon" Rick said to Natasha who nodded.

"Nat, we really should be going!" Jason said urgently.

Rick gave Natasha one last nod, and took off back towards the caravan.

Natasha started up the car and quickly drove away, leaving the countryside, and finding the main road.

Jason sat back in his seat and sighed.

This was much harder than it originally seemed.

**Earth-199999, Russia, some time later. **

In the wastelands of northern Russia, outside the Red Room head-quarters, a small breach opened up.

Adrian, Talia and Diaz emerged out of it, Adrian dusting off his clothes.

"Are we here?" Talia asked.

Looking at the large building up ahead, Adrian nodded.

"Yes we are. Now let's go say hi to our new friends" Adrian smirked.

"How do you even know about this place?" Diaz asked.

"Someone visited me while I was still in prison, and he explained everything to me" Adrian replied with an insane smirk on his face.

Together, the 3 of them walked towards the building.

"Halt! Stay right where you are!" a voice called out.

Dozens of guards, so many in fact that it looked like a massive wave, all carrying assault rifles emerged onto the scene.

"Relax. Tell your boss I wish to see him in person" Adrian said.

The guards all looked hesitant, but nodded.

"I must search you" one guard said, 4 others standing at the ready.

"Of course" Adrian smirked.

They searched him, Talia and Diaz, removing all weapons they found, which was enough to fill an entire box to the top.

"Follow me" the guard said.

He led Adrian, Talia and Diaz into the gates, and through a large series of rooms and hallways, all of which were lit in blood red.

No wonder they called it the Red Room.

The guards led the 3 to a large office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a thick Russian voice spoke from the other side.

The doors swung open and Adrian, Diaz, Talia and the guards all entered.

Sitting at the desk at the end of the room, was a thick, heavily built Russian man.

He had dark hair, outlined by slivers of grey.

His face was hardened, with many wrinkles, although Adrian knew that he was no slouch.

He was dressed in a dark business suit and a handgun was next to him.

"May I ask who you are?" the man questioned, staring Adrian directly in the eyes.

Adrian returned the gaze coolly, but automatically got the feeling that this man was not someone he wanted to anger.

"My name is Adrian Chase. These are my companions; Talia Al Ghul and Ricardo Diaz. We are here to offer you a business proposition" Adrian began.

The man leaned forward, his eyes boring into Adrian's.

"And tell me American; what business offer do you have that could possibly interest me?" he asked.

Adrian smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that. Let's just say the 2 of us have a common enemy; Natasha Romanoff" Adrian replied.

He watched as the man's eyes automatically widened, although it was so subtle, most people wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"Ah! You were correct Mr Chase, you have peaked my interest. What exactly did my former pupil do to anger you so much?" he asked.

"First off, have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" Adrian questioned.

"Indeed I have. What does that have to do with anything?" he replied.

"I find you to be a bit too impatient. The 3 of us are from another Earth in the Multiverse; Earth-1 to be specific. I was about to complete my plans when Agent Romanoff completely derailed my plans and I was imprisoned. I have escaped and I will make her suffer" Adrian explained.

The man sat back in his seat, pondering over it.

"Very well then, we both hate Natalia, and we both want to see her suffer. Therefore I will aid you for the time being. But once we accomplish that; our deal is off, you return to your own world, and I will continue my business" the man said.

Adrian smirked victoriously.

"It is a deal then" Adrian said, stepping forward.

The man clasped Adrian's wrist as a new dark alliance was born.

"I am General Dreykov" the man introduced himself.

Adrian nodded.

He motioned at the door and someone entered.

It was a woman, almost in her mid-fifties, in a blue dress.

Similar to Dreykov, she had a cold, hardened look on her face.

Talia was eyeing her out as a fellow warrior.

"You called for me General?" the woman asked.

"Indeed I did. I would like to introduce you to our new partners; Adrian Chase, Talia Al Ghul and Ricardo Diaz. They also seek to aid us in capturing Natalia Romanova and making her suffer for what she did" Dreykov replied, with anger, hatred and bitterness in his voice.

The woman smiled thinly, and it looked almost insane.

Diaz and Talia both exchanged concerned looks at that, while Adrian also smirked.

"Mr Chase, this is my second in command, Madame B" Dreykov gestured to the woman who nodded at Adrian.

"I also have some more allies with me" Adrian added.

Dreykov looked at him curiously.

"Who?" he asked.

Adrian tapped his comm link and spoke.

"You guys can come over here"

A small breach opened up in the middle of the room and 2 individuals stepped through.

One was a silver haired woman who carried a katana in her hand.

And the other was a tall man, carrying a set of playing cards.

"I would like to introduce 2 of my new associates; Silver Sable and Bullseye" he gestured.

"Impressive. I also have my own" Dreykov nodded.

As if on cue, 3 individuals stepped into the room.

The first was a tall, bearded man who carried a spiked shield on his left arm.

The second was a red-haired woman who carried some sort of firing device on her left wrist.

And the third was a dark-skinned woman with some kind of collar on her neck.

"These are my prized field agents; Kodiak, Red Dart and Silencer. Together, they are the Longbow Hunters" Dreykov introduced them, gesturing to each as he spoke there names.

Adrian smirked, as this was going much better than he thought it would be.

"And finally, the deadliest fighter in the world, the one who controls the Red Room in my absence" Dreykov said.

The doors swung open and a dangerous looking person entered.

It was a man, dressed in orange and blue armour, with a quiver of arrows and a sword strapped to his back.

A shield with the capital letter T in the middle was slung on his arm.

He was wearing an orange, blue and white hood with a face mask on, that resembled a skull.

"This is the man I was talking about. Call him…Taskmaster" Dreykov said with a smile on his face.

Adrian eyed the newcomer up and down, feeling slightly intimidated by the man's imposing figure.

"Taskmaster. These are our new allies: Adrian Chase, Talia Al Ghul, Ricardo Diaz, Silver Sable and Bullseye" Dreykov said.

"What are we up against?" Taskmaster asked in a deep voice.

"Natalia Romanova. Without S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers to protect her, she is on her own" Dreykov said with a predatory grin.

Taskmaster nodded.

Then something beeped on the computer next to him.

"Ah! I have managed to locate her. She is driving towards Budapest. Taskmaster, capture her and bring her to me" Dreykov ordered.

"It will be as you say General" Taskmaster declined his head.

"What about us?" Diaz asked.

"Mr Diaz, Taskmaster is my finest agent. He is undefeated, for he posses the ability to perfectly mimic the fighting style of anyone he fights" Dreykov explained.

Adrian's eyes narrowed at that.

"I must first observe her in action, so I am not surprised" Taskmaster spoke up.

Dreykov nodded.

"Take Ms Al Ghul with you" Dreykov said.

Talia looked at Dreykov, and then at Adrian.

He nodded and she left with Taskmaster.

"Now Mr Chase, let us discuss matters" Dreykov said as Adrian smirked.

Talia followed Taskmaster through a series of halls until they reached a large screen.

On it, it showed Natasha in action, fighting against an army of thugs.

Taskmaster's attention was glued to the screen as he observed her.

After about 5 minutes, the screen shut off.

"That's it?" Talia asked.

"I only need a few minutes to learn my opponents combat style" Taskmaster replied.

Talia nodded, realising that made sense.

"Now I must be going" Taskmaster said, cracking his neck as he exited the room.

"I have a Widow to catch in my web"

**Earth-199999. Some where before Budapest. **

Natasha, Jason, Ollie and Robin were driving on the road towards Budapest.

The sun had gone down, and it was night-time.

There wasn't much conversation going on, and when there was, it was gloomy.

"How's things been Jay?" Natasha asked.

"Quite well Nat" Jason replied, looking out of the window.

"He has a girlfriend" Ollie added from the back-seat.

"God Oliver, will you just shut up?" Jason demanded as Ollie and Robin both laughed, and Natasha giggled.

"Never" Ollie quipped.

As they were driving, both Jason and Ollie sensed that something was wrong.

The 2 traded concerned looks at that.

As they entered another street, a rocket hit the car, sending it flying and crashing across the street they were going to turn on.

Natasha and Jason were both badly dazed as the car stopped while both Ollie and Robin were completely thrown out of the car.

Jason and Natasha groaned as they came to there senses.

They both turned and looked outside of the broken window.

A large tank like car appeared on the street and someone jumped out of it.

There were flames everywhere, and they were on a dark bridge, so it was hard for them to see.

Jason could just barely make out a hood and face mask.

As the figure walked closer to them, Natasha pulled out a handgun and open fired.

To both Natasha and Jason's shock, the figure created a large, round shield with a large capital T in the middle appear.

The bullets deflected off the shield.

While Jason and Natasha were still shocked, the figure then hurled the shield at them, where it got lodged in the car window they were looking out of.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"Call me…Taskmaster" the figure chuckled.

As he walked closer, Taskmaster heard a loud roar and turned to see Ollie tackle him to the ground.

Ollie delivered a series of strikes to his face and torso, but Taskmaster kicked him off with superhuman strength.

Ollie hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet.

Ollie made his compound bow form and notched an arrow.

"Enjoy becoming Slade Wilson" he quipped as he fired the arrow.

Taskmaster tried to dodge the arrow, but Ollie's archery skills had become so perfect over the years, that the titanium arrow impaled him in the shoulder.

Taskmaster looked at the arrow in what would have been shock, but he was wearing a mask that covered his entire face, so no one could see his reaction.

Ollie fired another arrow, but at superhuman speed, Taskmaster whipped out his own bow and fired an arrow that deflected Ollie's arrow.

Now it was Ollie's turn to look shocked.

"That's impossible. Only I can do that" he muttered.

"Nice try. But there is no technique in the world that I can't master" Taskmaster chuckled.

Jumping out from behind cover, Ollie rushed Taskmaster.

Ollie tried to hit him with his bow, but Taskmaster easily dodged and kicked him in the back, sending Ollie to the ground.

Ollie rolled to his feet and threw a punch, but Taskmaster flipped over and smacked him in the face with his shield, staggering him.

He flipped again to avoid a gunshot from Natasha as both she and Jason rushed him.

Taskmaster cracked his knuckles and flipped to avoid an attack from Jason, elbowing Natasha in a rotary motion.

He grabbed Natasha's wrist and kneeing her in the face, flipped her to the ground, dazing her.

He then jumped to avoid an arrow from Ollie and threw a knife that disarmed him of his bow.

He leapt, kicking Ollie in the chest, knocking him down.

He then picked up Ollie's bow and fired an arrow which Jason narrowly avoided.

"I heard what you said. You may have Oliver's skills but you're not him. Oliver wouldn't miss" Jason said to Taskmaster.

"If I wanted to hit you I would" Taskmaster replied as he threw the bow down.

He charged at Jason who flipped to avoid.

Jason tried to strike, but was blocked and kicked in a rotary motion.

Taskmaster drew his sword at the same time that Jason drew his.

They fought, 2 expert swordsmen clashing.

After about a few minutes though, Jason grew frustrated, as every time he tried to attack, Taskmaster perfectly countered.

Taskmaster broke the deadlock by head-butting Jason, causing him to stagger backwards.

Taskmaster took advantage of the distraction to stab Jason through the lung with his sword.

Blood spilt from Jason's mouth as he staggered back.

Taskmaster then elbowed Jason in a rotary motion, sending him to the ground.

Taskmaster stared at the bleeding and battered Jason with satisfaction.

He then turned to Natasha who was staggering to her feet.

As he marched towards her, a flying kick sent him to the floor where he rolled to his feet.

He turned to see Robin standing there, glaring at him.

"Impressive. Not many people can surprise me like that" Taskmaster chuckled.

With roars, he and Robin rushed each other.

Taskmaster struck first, punching Robin in the face, staggering him.

Robin stuck out his foot but Taskmaster flipped to avoid it and slammed his shield into Robin, knocking him backwards.

"Imitate this!" Robin said and flip-kicked Taskmaster in the face, sending him to one knee.

"Okay nice, but now it's my turn" Taskmaster acknowledged.

He kicked the bow out of Robin's hand and then leapt, delivering a series of brutal punches to Robin's face, bloodying it.

He punched Robin in the chest, staggering him, and then delivered a brutal uppercut, sending Robin to the floor where he lay there, groaning in pain.

With all of his opponents down, Taskmaster turned his attention to Natasha.

He drew his sword, ready to incapacitate Natasha.

She kicked him in the abdomen, staggering him slightly, although he righted himself quickly.

Natasha fired at him but he flipped over her, using his shield to protect himself.

He threw the shield at Natasha who dodged.

Drawing his sword, he slashed although Natasha ducked and elbowed him in the side.

She tried to strike again, but Taskmaster easily blocked, and struck her in the face, causing a wad of blood to fly from her mouth.

He kicked her in the face, sending her to the ground and got ready to knock her out when an explosive arrow hit him, sending him flying over the bridge.

Ollie lowered his bow slowly.

Natasha had also staggered to her feet in this time.

"Are you okay?" Ollie asked, helping Natasha to her feet.

"Yeah I'm okay" she replied, still a little dazed.

Ollie then helped Robin to his feet and that was when they noticed Jason trying to get to his feet.

"I'll be fine in a few hours" he said as Ollie and Natasha helped his stand.

"We need to get to Budapest now!" Natasha said urgently.

But all of them wondered who the hell this Taskmaster guy was.

**And Chapter 63 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the Black Widow arc had begun. I hope you liked the appearances by Rick Mason, General Dreykov, Silver Sable and Bullseye.**

**Picture Rick Mason being played by O.T Fagbenle and Dreykov by Ray Winstone just like in the actual film. **

**I hope you also enjoyed all of the fight scenes in this chapter between Jason, Natasha, Ollie and Robin Vs Taskmaster.**

**Here is the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious, Lucifer, Star Trek and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will see Jason, Natasha, Robin and Ollie arrive in Budapest and Oliver, Slade and Roy will also show up.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the Black Widow arc, so I hope you're all excited. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Warning: Minor spoilers for the upcoming Black Widow movie. **

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. I will be rotating it so that each of our heroes gets to fight Taskmaster at least once.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Yes it was my intention to make the sequels to ALD longer. Yes they could use Deadpool, but we're trying to make it a challenge for our heroes. Yes Taskmaster will be back. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes it's not good at all. Glad the fights were done well. I hope you enjoy my plans with Smallville Lex. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

"Who are we looking for exactly?" Jason asked as he, Ollie, Robin and Natasha made there way across the streets of Budapest.

"My sister and fellow Red Room agent; Yelena Belova" Natasha replied.

She and Jason were in front, with Ollie and Robin a few paces behind, both of them taking in this new Earth.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Ollie asked.

"What do you think genius?" Jason snapped.

Jason's wound had closed up, although it was still painful for him to move.

"But first, we have to make one stop" Natasha added.

She led them into a rundown building.

"For what?" Ollie asked from behind.

"Some equipment" Natasha said.

She led them to an old wooden draw and opened it.

There were several handguns, ammo magazines and grenades stashed there.

"Oh now this I can roll with" Jason grinned taking a grenade.

He handed a handgun to Robin who accepted it gratefully.

"Now we can get going" Natasha said.

They all walked outside.

"I just hope my sister still lives where I last saw her" Natasha said in a voice that told Jason that it was complicated.

"I hope you're right" Robin said.

Together, they made there way to a large, almost tired looking apartment building.

"She's here?" Ollie checked.

"I hope so" Natasha nodded.

The 4 of them entered an elevator and it went up.

Jason was subtly fingering a bow by his side.

The elevator dinged and opened.

"Do you know which apartment she's in?" Ollie asked Natasha.

"Yes, Rick told me" she nodded.

She led them towards one door at the far end.

To Robin and Ollie's shock, she didn't even bother knocking.

She just kicked the door open, drawing a handgun.

"Seriously?" Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you're out there" a female Russian voice spoke.

Jason, Ollie and Robin instantly tensed up.

"I know you know I'm out here. So, we gonna talk like grownups?" Natasha replied.

As the 4 of them turned another corner, a blonde haired woman stepped into sight, aiming a handgun at Natasha.

Jason, Ollie and Robin all drew there bows and aimed as well.

"Is that what we are?" the woman asked wryly.

Natasha walked closer and then the 2 women attacked each other.

Natasha attacked first, kicking the woman Jason guessed to be Yelena Belova in the knee, staggering her.

Ollie, Jason and Robin all exchanged concerned looks as to weather or not they should intervene.

"Nah let them fight it out. Only if it gets too serious, then we intervene" Jason said to them.

Both Robin and Ollie looked reluctant but both of them lowered there bows.

Natasha and Yelena both knocked the guns out of each others hands, and the fight resorted to hand to hand.

Yelena punched Natasha in the face, and Natasha flip-kicked Yelena in response.

Yelena drew a knife from underneath her coat and charged, attempting to stab Natasha.

Natasha held the knife back with all of her strength and finally kicked Yelena's feet from underneath her.

Yelena easily recovered and grabbed Natasha, throwing her into a door as Jason, Robin and Ollie all winced.

Yelena then sat back as Natasha got to her feet.

"It's good to see you too, sis" Natasha smiled.

"Are you serious, just like that, you're all finished killing each other?" Jason demanded in disbelief.

"Yes" Natasha nodded.

"Like I told you; Russians are insane" Ollie shrugged.

Robin rolled his eyes and went 'Russians'.

The 3 walked over and into the kitchen where Yelena was preparing coffee.

"Natasha my sister, after all this time, tell me; what brings you home?" Yelena asked with a smile.

"I'm on the run. I was trying to do something good. To be more than just a trained killer" Natasha sighed.

"You're fooling yourself. We're both still trained killers" Yelena shot back.

"Okay can someone here please explain what the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Who are you?" Yelena asked, turning her attention to Jason, Ollie and Robin.

"I'm Jason Stark" Jason said.

"Oliver Queen" Ollie introduced himself with a small wave.

"Robin of Locksley" Robin said with a slight dip of the head.

"You are from alternate Earths aren't you?" Yelena asked.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked with a frown.

"This wouldn't exactly be my first time meeting folks from other Earths. I briefly went to Earth-51" Yelena shrugged.

"Earth-51?" Jason repeated.

"You know that Earth?" Yelena asked.

"Yeah I fought alongside there Superman and the rest of the Justice League recently" Jason replied, still in a state of confusion.

"Okay and now I'm the lost one" Robin said.

Jason and Yelena both ignored that.

That was when Jason heard footsteps rapidly approaching the apartment.

"Someone is coming" he warned.

Yelena and Natasha smoothly drew there handguns and Ollie and Robin notched arrows to there bows.

Jason drew his sword in a smooth motion and got into a fighting stance.

The footsteps entered the apartment.

Someone turned the corner and Jason's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Oliver?" he asked in disbelief.

Standing at the entrance to the kitchen was Oliver Queen from Earth-1 in civilian clothes.

"Jason?" he replied also in disbelief.

"Kid? What's going on?" a voice said from behind.

Slade Wilson and Roy Harper both entered the kitchen as well.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Robin demanded.

"Stand down" Jason said to the others.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, sheathing his sword.

"More important question, what are you doing here?" Oliver replied.

"I'm here to help Natasha, because she's on the run from the UN. And there's more" Jason said.

"We came here to help you Natasha. Adrian Chase and Talia Al Ghul escaped from ARGUS prison and came to this Earth" Oliver said grimly.

Natasha and Jason both instantly paled at that while Yelena, Ollie and Robin looked confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason deadpanned.

"No I'm not. They came to this Earth and they want to make you suffer Natasha. Adrian blames you for what happened to his plans" Oliver explained to Natasha.

"We'll add those 2 to the already big list of enemies we have" Ollie said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, looking at Yelena, Ollie and Robin.

"I'm Yelena Belova. Natasha's sister" Yelena said, still eyeing them out.

"Robin of Locksley, from Earth-1937" Robin smiled.

Oliver, Roy and Slade all nodded, having been told about Earth-1937 by Jason.

"I'm Oliver Queen, from Earth-21" Ollie said.

"You're Oliver Queen?" Roy blurted in shock.

"Uh yeah…why?" Ollie frowned.

"Jason, if this is one of your jokes, now is not the time for it!" Oliver said, glaring at Jason.

"It's not. He is from Earth-21. He came with me to help" Jason said, matching Oliver's glare.

"He's right kid" Slade spoke up.

"I believe you. But I don't trust you at all" Oliver said to Ollie.

"No problem amigo" Ollie shrugged.

"This is Roy Harper and Slade Wilson codenames Arsenal and Deathstroke, from Earth-1" Jason gestured to them.

"Okay if you're both Oliver Queen, then we're going to need some way to call you guys, because trust me; it's going to get confusing if you're both Oliver" Robin said.

"Maybe one of you can remain Oliver, and the other one can be Ollie?" Jason suggested.

"That's fine. He can be Ollie, because you're never calling me that" Oliver said firmly.

"Works for me" Ollie nodded.

"Now so we have Adrian Chase, Talia Al Ghul, the Red Room and this Taskmaster guy to deal with" Jason said.

"Taskmaster?" Roy frowned.

"Taskmaster?" Yelena asked in complete horror.

"He's this guy who perfectly copied our fighting styles. He kicked all of our asses on our way over here" Ollie said.

"That sure sounds bad" Roy noted.

Suddenly Natasha's phone went off.

"I've got to take this" she said, moving from the room.

Oliver and Ollie were eyeing each other out and Jason chuckled in amusement.

Natasha came back with her eyes grim.

"That was Rick. He said that there is a UN task force on its way up here right now to arrest me" she said.

"Why is the UN after you?" Roy asked.

"The UN wanted the Avengers to sign a document similar to if not worse to the SVRA. Natasha rejected it and is now on the run" Jason explained in short.

"Of course politicians would want to do something like this" Oliver said in disgust.

"So here is the plan: Oliver, Slade, Roy and I will hold them off. Ollie, Robin, I need you guys to protect Natasha and Yelena as they escape. We'll catch up with you later" Jason explained.

"Wont let you down" Robin promised.

"Natasha, come with me. I have a weapons vault ready" Yelena said, leading Natasha thought the apartment and into her bedroom.

Slade followed them, in order to grab some guns as well.

Yelena opened up a door, revealing a whole vault packed with guns, ammo and grenades.

"This will do" Slade said, taking several handguns with him.

When the 3 returned, Jason, Oliver, Roy and Ollie were already in there suits.

Oliver and Roy had there hoods and masks on while Jason activated his face mask.

Ollie flipped his hood up and attached a pair of goggles on.

He had a bow in his hand, along with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and a small handheld crossbow strapped to his leg.

Slade moved away and returned, garbed in his full Deathstroke suit, minus the helmet.

He had many guns strapped to his body and a pair of sheathed swords on his back.

Jason had a quiver of arrows and his sword, along with many knives attached to his belt.

"Nice outfits" Yelena quipped.

Robin was in no outfit although he had his bow and arrows at the ready.

He also attached several guns and a pair of grenades to his belt.

"All right, go now!" Oliver said in his modulated voice.

At that moment, the roof in the dining room exploded inwards and all ducked.

Several female figures dropped in and aimed there assault rifles.

They were Black Widows.

"Oh shit" Jason cursed underneath his breath.

Everyone ducked for cover as the 2 Widows moved further into the house.

As they got close, Slade drew his sword and stabbed one through the foot.

He then jumped up and sliced her neck in a rotary motion.

The other Widow open fired, but Slade's armour easily deflected the bullets.

She flip-kicked Slade in the face, staggering him and that was when Natasha shot her in the head, killing her.

"Who the hell are these chicks?" Ollie asked.

"Black Widows, trained in the Red Room" Yelena said grimly.

"Now go!" Oliver barked.

"This way!" Yelena led Natasha, Ollie and Robin out of the apartment.

Jason, Oliver, Roy and Slade all heard voices outside the apartment and then the door came down.

Many SWAT team soldiers moved in.

Oliver struck first, firing an arrow that took down one.

Jason jumped and flip-kicked another, sweeping the legs of a third.

Slade slashed down 2 and elbowed one away in a rotary motion.

Roy shot down another 3 and hit a fourth with his bow.

Jason drew a pair of knives and threw them, taking out 2.

"Hostiles inside the building! All forces mobilise!" a comm link voice.

The 4 ran outside the apartment where more soldiers were coming up the stairs.

Slade drew his pistol and shot one down while Oliver flip-kicked another.

Jason jumped off the railing and into the middle of the soldiers.

Let's just say they didn't see that one coming.

Jason alternated between using his sword and skills to take them down.

Roy shot several down while keeping his distance.

Oliver and Slade also fought using there weapons and skills.

As one guard was about to open fire on Oliver, a knife impaled him in the side of the head.

Oliver turned to see Jason who smirked.

"I'll count that. Cant catch me now old man" he taunted.

Oliver grinned and took out another that tried to sneak up on him.

Slade slashed down one and kicked another so hard, he went falling off the railing and plunged, breaking several bones on impact.

"Let's get going" Oliver said to the others who nodded.

Together, they rushed downstairs, only to come face to face with more guards.

"I swear the UN are like a bunch of cockroaches, impossible to get rid of" Jason groaned as he fired an explosive arrow that threw them all back.

Oliver, Slade and Roy jumped into the middle, knocking them all out.

The 4 ran outside to see people running about in fear.

A few stupid ones were standing and taking pictures on there phones.

The 4 took off in a random direction and raced across.

"There are more Widows" Jason reported grimly.

Ollie, Robin, Natasha and Yelena had made it to where Yelena's motorbike was parked.

They heard gunshots and imeadelty ducked to avoid.

Robin fired an arrow that took out one that was on the roof.

One jumped down and surprised Robin, throwing him to the floor.

Ollie tried to kick her, but his hand to hand skills were not nearly as good as his archery.

She kneed him in the face, but Yelena knocked her out from behind.

"Let's go!" Yelena said as she and Natasha got onto the bike.

"We'll catch up with you" Ollie said to them.

They nodded and took off.

Ollie and Robin raced across a series of alleyways, and they jumped onto a rooftop.

The 2 ducked to avoid bullets and turned to see a pair of Widows firing at them.

"I'll deal with them" Robin said to him.

"And what are you going to do? Bite them?" Ollie remarked.

Robin shot him an annoyed look and jumped down.

He flipped to avoid a series of gunshots and took out one from behind cover.

As the other attacked, he fired an enchanted arrow that sent some ice, knocking her out as well.

Robin then took off in Ollie's direction, the magic energy flowing through his veins giving him an extra boost.

He arrived in the midst of an outdoors birthday party.

The people parted although he was still shot weird looks.

He ran across, leaping over cars.

He noticed Ollie on a rooftop up ahead and sprinted.

A pair of Widows appeared in his path.

He shot one down and at superhuman speed, jumped, grabbing the Widow's head and slamming it into the ground, dazing her.

He jumped onto the roof where Ollie was waiting for him.

The 2 noticed several Widows on bikes as well, firing at Natasha and Yelena while several helicopters were above.

Ollie notched an arrow to his bow and fired, the arrow sending the helicopter crashing to the ground.

The 2 jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of a busy street, swerving to avoid cars.

The 2 imeadelty took off in pursuit of Natasha.

Jason, Oliver, Slade and Roy were racing across the streets when they noticed several Widows on rooftops.

They split up, Oliver and Jason rushing to deal with the Widows and Slade and Roy still in pursuit.

Oliver and Jason made there way up to one of the rooftops and Jason leapt, surprising the waiting Widow.

She sent a series of punches to his face, but Jason was faster and stronger and he easily countered, using a knife to slice her wrist.

She grunted and knelt in pain while Jason got in behind her.

In a smooth motion, her broke her neck and threw her body to the ground.

Seeing Oliver fighting another Widow on another rooftop, he used his superhuman agility to jump over and kick her in the face.

Oliver knocked out with a kick to the head.

Both ducked to avoid gunshots and Oliver shot down 2 more Widows in rapid succession.

Both jumped smoothly to the ground, when they noticed Slade and Roy standing there.

"Hello Oliver" a familiar voice said.

Oliver and Jason spun around to see Adrian Chase emerge onto the scene, garbed in his full Prometheus suit minus the mask. He also had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Adrian!" Oliver snarled, notching an arrow while Slade and Roy walked up to them as well.

"You think you're so tough Chase, but you think you can take on all 4 of us?" Jason taunted.

"You assume I came on my own" Adrian replied, smirking.

Someone landed on the ground and Jason growled at seeing Talia Al Ghul standing there.

Then Ricardo Diaz, Silver Sable, Bullseye and the Longbow Hunters emerged along with a few more Black Widows.

"I have said it before, and I'll say it again; I'm always 10 steps ahead" Adrian taunted.

With a roar of rage, Oliver charged at Adrian.

Jason moved to attack Talia, while Slade engaged Silver Sable and Roy attacked Diaz and Bullseye.

The Longbow Hunters quickly took advantage of the distraction to go find Natasha.

Adrian ducked to avoid a blow from Oliver, who kneed him in the face, staggering him.

Jason flipped to avoid a sword strike from Talia, and parried another cut, jumping away.

Roy ducked to avoid a flip-kick from Diaz and elbowed Bullseye in a rotary motion.

As he fired an arrow, Bullseye threw a rock that shattered it.

Slade and Silver Sable clashed swords, both swordsmen evenly matched.

Ollie and Robin raced across the streets when they noticed Natasha and Yelena getting into another car.

The 2 imeadelty got into the backseats as Natasha started driving.

Several Widows appeared behind them and shot the windows down.

"Okay do you have a plan, or should I just stay duck and cover?" Yelena asked.

"My plan was to drive us away" Natasha protested.

"Well you're plan sucks" Ollie said in a monotone voice.

As they drove, one Widow tried to get inside the car.

Robin used his superhuman strength to kick the door so hard, it was sent flying off its hinges and the Widow with it.

He climbed onto the roof of the car and fired an arrow that created an ice wall.

All of the Widows slammed into it, and all of them went down.

Then, Robin barley managed to avoid a dart and turned to see Red Dart jump onto the roof.

Robin smacked her with his bow and Kodiak rammed him with his shield from behind, sending him forward and over the car.

He caught himself just before he hit the road and climbed up as Ollie emerged onto the roof.

He managed to kick Red Dart away in a rotary motion, sending her crashing onto the street below.

Kodiak used his shield to protect himself but Robin kicked him in the legs, knocking him off as well.

Silencer kicked Ollie in the head, sending him forward but Robin stabbed her in the leg with an arrow, causing her to grunt in pain.

He then threw her off the car.

As they turned the street, Robin heard a tank shot being fired.

Turning he saw a tank coming at them.

Then a figure emerged from the top and notched an arrow.

"This guy again?" Robin groaned on seeing Taskmaster.

Taskmaster fired the arrow and it hit the car, exploding the back of it as Robin was sent flying.

Jason barely avoided an attack from Talia and kicked her away.

The fight had led them into a restaurant with many people and a whole school of teenagers.

Jason rolled away and kicked Talia's leg.

She spun away and then kicked his face in a rotary motion, staggering him.

"Jason?" he heard Rebecca demand in shock.

He turned to see his step-sister and her entire Decathlon team staring in shock.

He barely had time to wave before Talia struck.

Someone kicked Talia away and he turned to see Slade standing there.

He spun to block an attack from Silver Sable, and kicked her away.

"Who's that guy?" Jason heard someone speak.

"That's a friend of mine Gwen" Rebecca replied.

'Ah! That must be the famous Gwen Stacy' Jason thought to himself.

Jason jumped away to avoid a strike from Talia and kicked her in the chest, staggering her.

Slade tripped Silver Sable and knocked her out with a stomp to the face.

Roars were heard as Roy and Diaz rolled into the room, both of there faces bloodied as Roy emerged on top, giving a brutal series of punches.

Jason kicked Talia in the knee sending her down and Slade knocked her out from behind.

Roy kicked Diaz in the head, finally knocking him out.

"We should get going" Jason said.

He gave one final wave to Rebecca and Gwen and then the 3 limped out of the restaurant.

Robin staggered to his feet as Taskmaster jumped out of the tank.

He strode towards Robin who roared and charged at him.

Taskmaster side-stepped to avoid and hammered a blow into Robin, staggering him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin noticed Natasha and Yelena climbing out of the wreckage.

Ollie ran to aid him as Robin side-stepped to block an attack from Taskmaster.

Taskmaster jumped and flip-kicked Robin in the chest, sending him down, and ducked to avoid a strike from Ollie.

"Hey buddy!" a voice called out.

Robin turned to see Jason and Roy running at them.

Roy flipped over Taskmaster's attack and tried to hit, but Taskmaster had already learnt his entire fighting style.

"You're imitating me!" Roy growled as he was pushed away.

"I know everything about you Roy Harper" Taskmaster replied.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Roy demanded.

"You'll see" he taunted.

Roy was too stunned to respond, and Taskmaster flip-kicked him away.

Jason drew his sword and tried to slash but Taskmaster jumped backwards.

He then formed his shield and spun around to deflect an arrow fired by Ollie.

Several helicopters and cars appeared but none of the combatants cared, all of them still locked in tight combat.

"He can only beat us if he is focusing on one person" Jason realised.

"So we tag-team him at once" Roy said catching on with his plan.

Nodding, the 2 imeadelty went on the offence, Jason slashing with his sword.

Taskmaster ducked to avoid, but was smacked by Roy's bow.

He raised his shield to deflect a gunshot from Slade as the 2 master swordsmen clashed, there blades ringing out across the street.

"Freeze!" a voice rang out.

Jason turned to see US Secretary Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross standing there next to a member of the World Security Council Hawley, and his dad.

Feelings welled inside this throat, but Jason pushed them down and turned to fight Taskmaster.

None of the combatants were paying any heed to Ross and the others.

"I will be back, and you all will lose. Hail Mother Russia!" Taskmaster snarled, throwing a flashbang grenade and disappearing.

Seeing Ross, Hawley and Tony, Jason fired an arrow that hit the ground and exploded.

Jason, Ollie, Robin, Roy and Slade used the opportunity to escape.

They found Natasha and Yelena with Oliver in a small alleyway.

"We need to go civilian style now!" Jason said with urgently.

He instantly retracted his suit while everyone else changed into there civilian clothes.

"Where are our enemies?" Yelena asked.

"Escaped" Slade replied simply.

Everyone sat down.

"So who the hell was skull guy?" Roy asked.

"Skull guy?" Oliver frowned.

"His call signs Taskmaster. He controls the Red Room. They're manipulated; fully conscious but no choices" Yelena explained.

Everyone looked horrified and disgusted upon hearing that while Natasha looked ashamed.

"I should have come back for you" she said in a hoarse tone.

Yelena put her hand over Natasha's comfortingly.

"I never blamed you sis. You know I tell people that my sister moved out west. You're a science teacher. You're husband renovates houses. You're thinking about moving, but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down" Yelena said.

Natasha had a grin on her face.

"That's not my story" she said as everyone chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked and everyone turned serious.

"We have unfinished business" Natasha replied.

"Whose we?" Yelena asked in confusion.

"You, me, Alexi and Melina" Natasha said.

"Who are they?" Ollie asked.

"Melina Vostokoff is a former Black Widow as well. She went through the Red Room program 5 times. And Alexi Shostokoff is basically Russian Captain America" Natasha explained.

Jason was now in deep consideration.

"I will be back. I'm going to get an old friend of mine to help" he said.

"Who?" Oliver frowned.

"Someone from Earth-9" Jason said.

He opened a breach to Earth-9 and hopped through.

He arrived in a dark alleyway.

Standing there was the person he was looking for.

"Dawn" Jason greeted.

"Hey Jay, what brings you over here?" Dawn Granger said, hugging him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Dick went missing. Some blackness covered the city and he vanished" Dawn said with worry in her voice.

"I promise you, once the mission I'm on is over, I'll look for him" Jason promised.

"Thank you" Dawn said.

Someone landed in the middle of the alleyway and Jason turned to face him.

It was Gar Logan.

"Hey buddy" Gar said, hugging Jason.

"Hey Gar" Jason greeted.

"Jay, back to what you were saying, what are we up against?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going up against an army of brainwashed assassins in the middle of Russia, and we're heavily outgunned" Jason explained.

"Hell yeah I'm in" Gar grinned, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Me too" Dawn smiled.

"Wonderful" Jason replied, opening another breach.

The 3 hopped into it and emerged back at the restaurant.

"Jay, care to introduce your new friends?" Oliver asked, eyeing Dawn and Gar out.

"These are some friends of mine. Gar Logan and Dawn Granger. They're part of the superhero team known as the Titans" Jason explained.

"Hey Slade" Dawn waved.

"Hi" Slade nodded.

"You two know each other?" Roy asked.

"Yes we do" Slade confirmed.

"Hi everyone" Gar said awkwardly.

"Guys these are my friends, Natasha Romanoff, Yelena Belova, Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, another Oliver Queen from Earth-21 and Robin Hood who is an actual guy from Earth-1937" Jason introduced.

"Well this is gonna be fun. Let's beat up some Russians" Gar grinned.

**And Chapter 64 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Boom! So yes, Taskmaster knows who the heroes are. I hope you can guess why. If not then you will find out very soon.**

**And now Jason has recruited Dawn Granger and Gar Logan from Titans to help out and they will participate in the rest of the arc. **

**I am rotating it so that each of our heroes gets to fight Taskmaster at least once. As for why Diaz got beaten so easily; I'm sure we can all agree that he was a pathetic villain. **

**And now the heroes must rescue Alexi and will also meet Melina. (SPOILER ALERT, Red Guardian will be played by David Harbour and Melina will be played by Rachel Wiez, just like in the film. END OF SPOILERS)**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Fast and Furious, Lucifer, Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1999999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will involve our heroes rescuing Alexi and meeting Melina.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will have our heroes rescuing Alexi and meeting Melina, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Also this chapter and the next 2 are best read when listening to '**_**Zina**_**' by Imran Khan.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Warning: Minor spoilers for the upcoming Black Widow movie. **

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Yes Taskmaster is a difficult opponent to beat. You will see on Yelena. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thanks for the review. You will see on Taskmaster. Yes it was logical for Jason to call up Gar and Dawn for backup. You will see on the Black Widows as well. Sort of on Oliver and Ollie. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yep everything is going downhill, but thankfully they have Gar and Dawn to aid them. Smallville Lex will appear at the end of this arc. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

"Where is this guy exactly?" Roy asked.

Natasha, Yelena, Oliver, Jason, Roy, Slade, Ollie, Robin, Dawn and Gar were flying in a plane towards a remote prison in Siberia.

Jason had warned them about Taskmaster.

Rick Mason had contacted them all with the coordinates for the prison, and Jason had introduced Oliver, Slade, Roy, Gar and Dawn.

"The prison is massive, and it's should be quite obvious" Natasha explained.

Yelena had gifted her a special combat suit. She was garbed in a black outfit with completely white armour covering her.

Everyone else except for Gar were all garbed in there suits.

Dawn was busy sharpening the feathers on her suit that she could use to slice her enemies.

"Where is he in the prison?" Oliver asked.

"On the most heavily guarded" Yelena replied from the cockpit.

"Okay here's the plan; we need to cause a distraction. Gar, Roy, Dawn, you 3 can use the distraction to sneak in and get Alexi out" Oliver said.

Gar had told them all about his ability to shape-shift into animals.

"You got it" Roy nodded.

"Dropping in now!" Yelena reported.

Everyone turned to see a massive prison.

There were rows and rows of walls, and rail gates, all of them holding armed guards.

"Let's go!" Oliver ordered.

Together, he, Natasha, Slade and Jason jumped out of the plane and landed on one of the gate bridges.

The guards were totally surprised and Oliver struck first, punching one in the face and shooting another down.

Slade and Jason drew there swords and cut down multiple guards.

Yelena flew over and Gar, Dawn and Roy jumped out.

Gar hit the ground and rolled to his feet, looking around.

Yelena was piloting there plane and was flying around, shooting at guards.

"Let's go!" Roy said urgently.

Together, the 3 of them ran across the snow covered area, until they saw several prisoners, all were very large and buff Russian guys, moving towards them.

One threw a punch, but Gar caught it and twisted his arm.

He then used his superhuman strength to throw the man to the ground.

Dawn avoided one and in a spin motion, knocked him out, while her wings sliced down 2 more.

Roy flip-kicked one in the face, sending him down and he shot another in the eye.

The 3 of them ran into the prison.

There were many cages, all holding prisoners.

"Which one is he?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yelena said he's a special prisoner, so I'm guessing at the far side" Roy said.

The 3 ran across, ignoring shouts from the prisoners.

There was a large, glass cage with a man standing in it.

And there were many armed guards.

Gar was trying not to turn into an animal unless it was necessary so he punched one in the chest, staggering him.

Roy and Dawn fought back to back and together, all 3 knocked out all the guards.

The man was large, older, almost like in his forties and heavily built.

He had a long, unkempt beard and a large paunch.

"Who are you?" the man asked in a thick Russian accent.

"We're here to rescue you. I'm Gar Logan. This is Roy Harper and Dawn Granger" Gar introduced himself and the others.

"You might wanna stand back" Roy warned, notching an explosive arrow.

Alexi Shostokoff moved backwards as Roy fired the arrow, shattering the glass.

Alexi dusted off his clothes and moved out of the cage.

"We need to get out of here. Yelena told me where the drop point is" Roy said.

"Yelena? Like Yelena Belova? Ha! I knew it!" Alexi threw his head back and laughed.

That was when Gar noticed many guards moving towards them.

"Let's go!" Gar shouted and the 4 took off in the opposite direction.

But there they encountered more guards.

They were pinned.

Gar suddenly let out an animalistic roar, causing many guards to shuffle back nervously.

That gave the others all the opportunity needed to strike.

Alexi sure was no slouch, as he grabbed several guards and threw them aside.

Roy and Dawn used there skills to take them down.

They ran across the prison, reaching a large, steel door.

"It's locked" Gar said grimly.

"I'll handle it" Alexi assured him.

He walked up to the door, and punched it so hard, a dent formed.

He punched it several more times until it finally fell off its hinges, crashing to the ground and exposing daylight.

"Yes!" Alexi laughed in victory.

"Why were you even imprisoned here if you could punch the door down?" Dawn asked.

"Because of a man named General Dreykov. He said that if he " Alexi explained.

They ran outside to see Yelena flying down at them.

"That's her, let's go!" Dawn said and they all ran towards the plane.

"Get in!" Yelena ushered them.

"It's good to see you again Yel" Alexi exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Gar, Roy and Dawn stood back slightly as to not be impolite.

That was when an arrow flew past them and all turned to see Taskmaster striding towards them.

"This man is a damn cockroach, he won't leave us alone" Roy groaned.

"I'll handle him" Dawn assured him, jumping out of the plane.

"Dawn, Goddamnit" Roy punched the plane wall.

Taskmaster drew his sword and the 2 charged at each other.

Dawn punched but Taskmaster blocked, head-butting her.

"Dawn Granger. Dove. I was expecting better from you. I'm disappointed" Taskmaster said, making Dawn's eyes widen.

"We've never even met before!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Oh but we have. And in doing so, I know everything about you. I even know you're from Earth-9" Taskmaster replied, kicking her in the chest.

Dawn staggered backwards and Taskmaster leapt, elbowing her head.

Dawn flipped to avoid another strike and as Taskmaster tried to attack, she kicked his sword out of his hands.

He crossed his arms and claws similar to those of Black Panther protruded from it.

He slashed at her, and Dawn barely dodged.

He managed to get a lucky shot, opening a wound in her arm.

He then flip-kicked her into a gate, knocking her down.

She rolled to avoid another attack and kicked him in the knees, staggering him.

He turned and kicked Dawn in a spin motion.

Dawn got to her feet and kicked Taskmaster in the chest.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me. I have copied the techniques of the greatest fighters in the world, including Black Widow and Hawkeye" Taskmaster smirked, flipping and bringing his feet down upon Dawn's head.

Dawn rolled and flip-kicked Taskmaster in the head, staggering him.

He jumped to avoid a leg sweep from Dawn and as she tried to flip-kick him again, he kicked her foot, sending her flying.

He kicked his shield into the air and caught it, marching towards Dawn.

Taskmaster heard something being fired at him and turned around but it was too late as an explosive arrow sent him flying and crashing into a building.

Dawn staggered to her feet to see Robin standing there, lowering his bow.

"Bullseye" he smirked.

Dawn ran as fast as she could and jumped into the plane as it took off to go get the others.

Jason flipped over one guard's attack and plunged his sword into his chest, killing him.

"Guys we need to get going!" Yelena's voice came in through the comms.

A rope flew down from the plane and Jason, Slade, Oliver and Natasha ran down and jumped, catching it.

Ollie stood from the plane and fired an explosive arrow.

It hit a generator, and exploded, triggering a prison wide explosion.

"Jackpot" Ollie quipped.

The explosion rapidly approached the plane as Natasha, Jason, Oliver and Slade held on for dear life.

"Whoa hoo!" Yelena exclaimed as they flew away.

Robin and Ollie turned to stare at them.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help us!?" Jason snapped.

The 2 chuckled and helped them up.

"Natasha" Alexi said with a fond smile and Natasha turned to look at him.

"Alexi" she said in a hoarse tone, tears coming to her eyes.

They moved forward and hugged each other, years of pent up emotion coming to the surface.

"Dawn are you okay?" Jason asked in concern as he noticed her wounds.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's not too serious. Just had a little confrontation with that Taskmaster guy" Dawn said.

"What is it?" Jason asked, seeing the look on her face.

"He knew who I was. My real name, my codename and that I was from Earth-9" Dawn said.

Everyone imeadelty turned to face her with varying degrees of shock.

"This guy is definitely gonna be a problem. And I'm pretty sure Dreykov doesn't know you're here" Natasha said.

"General Dreykov?" Robin's head imeadelty snapped up at that.

"Yeah why?" Natasha asked in a confused tone.

"I've had a bad encounter with him" Robin said in a bitter tone.

"Me too. I encountered him a while ago" Jason added.

"Okay then, we can discuss this later. Yelena how far are we from Melina's house?" Natasha asked.

"About an hour" Yelena called back.

Jason sighed, as he was now exhausted.

An hour later, Yelena called out.

"We're here"

Everyone snapped up at that and looked out to see a large, cottage type house in the middle of a forest. There was a small garden with bright flowers.

"Land here" Natasha pointed to an empty patch of land.

They landed, and everyone moved out of the plane, with Natasha and Alexi in the front.

"What is this place?" Gar asked as he looked around.

"Probably some kind of safe-house" Slade replied.

Natasha knocked on the door and waited.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a woman stepped into view.

She looked to be a lot older than Natasha and Yelena, almost in her forties.

There were a few wrinkles starting to form on her face.

Her face brightened upon seeing Natasha and Alexi.

"Natalia!" the woman exclaimed, hugging her.

"It's good to see you again Melina" Natasha replied.

Melina then turned to face Alexi.

"Alexi" she greeted neutrally, in a tone that told the others that there was some kind of history between the 2.

"Melina" Alexi replied.

Upon seeing Natasha's look, Melina imeadelty turned serious.

"You need a place to hide out?" she guessed.

Natasha nodded in response.

"Come in please" she said.

That was when she noticed the others.

"Look's like you made some interesting friends" she said to Natasha who smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Melina. Please come in and make yourselves at home" Melina said, smiling at the others.

Yelena stepped forward and hugged her.

Everyone else stepped forward and shook hands with Melina, and walked inside.

It was small, neat and tidy, almost like a robot.

The dishes were packed almost like a clean freak, or how one who was trained in the Red Room would pack.

"Sweet" Gar grinned.

"Natasha, explain to me what is going on" Melina ordered in a gentle tone.

"I'm on the run, from both the United Nations, and now by the Red Room" she explained.

Melina's face darkened upon hearing that.

"Dreykov is hunting you?" she demanded.

"Yes. And it's not just him. He has allies from other universes as well" Natasha explained.

"So the Multiverse theory is true then?" Melina asked.

"Yes it is. My friends here except for Jason are all from other Earths as well" Natasha replied.

"All right then, baby girl. I will help you" Melina said, softly kissing Natasha on the forehead.

"I will make lunch for everyone. Just relax" Melina said.

Natasha nodded, and moved into the dining room.

Gar, Ollie and Jason were together, looking around.

There were lots of shelves, full of books, which made them guess that Melina liked to read a lot.

Alexi had left for the bathroom.

Oliver, Slade, Roy and Robin were all a little hesitant, while Dawn was neutral.

Her wounds had been stitched up, although it was still painful.

A few minutes later, Melina called out from the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready" she said.

"Wonderful. I'm starving" Gar rubbed his hands with enthusiasm.

There were sandwiches and soup which smelled absolutely delicious.

Even Oliver was hungry at this point.

And of course there was vodka, because Russians.

Alexi was still nowhere to be found.

As everyone sat down, Alexi emerged from around the corner, garbed in his full Red Guardian suit.

It was red and white, with a silver star on the chest.

There was a cowl, which was red in color.

"Yes! Still fits" Alexi said in victory as everyone turned to look at him.

"And why does he think it fits?" Ollie whispered to Jason who shrugged in response.

Alexi walked and sat down, removing his cowl.

"Family. Back together again" Alexi grinned.

Yelena simply rolled her eyes while everyone else looked either amused.

Melina leaned over and whispered to him, "You got fat"

Alexi looked at her with an amused look.

"It's mostly water weight" he replied.

Dawn and Robin had to chuckle at that.

"So, Natasha tells me you are all from other Earths?" Melina said, looking at the others.

"Yes that's true. I'm still from this Earth though. Oliver, Slade and Roy over here are from Earth-1, Gar and Dawn are from Earth-9, Ollie is from Earth-21 and Robin is from Earth-1937" Jason explained, gesturing to each.

"Well that's certainly news" she commented.

Natasha then decided to get serious.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen" she started.

"Natasha, don't slouch" Melina scolded her.

Natasha sat right back up, with a small glare on her face.

"I'm not slouching" she replied in a defensive tone.

Alexi reached over to tap Natasha's shoulder, while Melina continued, "You're going to get a back hunch".

"Listen to your mother" Alexi said, and then demonstrated.

"Oh my god…all right, enough! All of you!" Natasha said in an exasperated tone.

Yelena looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't say anything, that's not fair" she said, while Natasha gave her a deadpan look.

Jason, Slade, Oliver, Roy, Ollie, Robin, Gar and Dawn were just sitting back, quietly watching the family bicker with each other.

"We're gonna die" Jason said in exasperation.

"These people are freaking me out" Dawn said.

Everyone looked over at them in confusion, but he waved them off.

"But you're right Natasha, tell us what's going to happen" Melina said, as everyone looked at Natasha.

"We have to go back to where it all started. So that they never do what they did to us ever again" Natasha said with deep pain in her voice.

Everyone looked at her with sympathy.

"You know Natasha, I've always felt it best, not to look into the past" Melina said, meeting Natasha's eyes.

"I know Lina" Natasha assured her.

"And we need to figure out a way to defeat Taskmaster" Slade added grimly.

"Taskmaster?" Melina said in horror.

"You know him?" Dawn asked.

"I have heard of him before. A very dangerous man. He studies his opponents, learning everything he can about them" Melina explained.

"But how would he even know about me? I've never visited this Earth until yesterday" Dawn said in confusion.

"Unless he is someone close to us" Oliver said in realization.

"Kid's right. Someone who has met all of us, and clearly knows who we are" Slade continued.

"But who would work for the Red Room and try to kill me?" Natasha asked in confusion.

"What about Steve Rodgers?" Gar suggested, only for Natasha, Robin, Ollie and Jason to look at him increduesly.

"Don't be absurd. Steve Rodgers is one of the most honorable people I've ever known" Jason scoffed.

"It could possibly be a clone of you" Ollie suggested, looking at Natasha.

"It's not entirely impossible" Gar said thoughtfully.

"Gar is right, with all the crazy things that have been happening lately, Taskmaster being your clone isn't entirely out of the realm of possibility" Jason agreed.

"But Taskmaster looks to be much taller than Natasha. Unless this clone is bigger than Natasha, I highly doubt it's a clone" Robin said.

"Then that only leaves one person; Rick Mason" Oliver said.

"That's impossible. Rick has been one of my closest friends for over a decade. Him being Taskmaster is absurd" Natasha dismissed it.

"Nat is right. He doesn't look like he could be Taskmaster" Jason agreed.

"Well then who is it? We've listed all of our possibilities but none of them add up" Dawn said frustrated.

No one looked any closer to answering that question.

After lunch, Natasha had left to contact Rick and tell him where they were heading.

Dawn and Melina had ended up talking, and the 2 quickly bonded.

"Nat, I need to show you something" Jason said to her.

He led Natasha to a small case.

"My close friend Cisco Ramon has been working on a little something for you" Jason said as he unlocked the case.

He opened it to reveal a black combat suit.

It had gold blotches over it.

Next to the suit were a pair of escrima sticks, along with a pair of handguns.

"Okay this is nice. Give my thanks to this Cisco Ramon guy when you get back" Natasha grinned as she took the suit out.

"Plus honestly I had to get it out of S.T.A.R. Labs before Elizabeth decided to use it as a Christmas decoration" Jason said mostly to himself.

"Thank you so much Jay" Natasha thanked him.

"You welcome. Just keep it under wraps please. I didn't bring one for the whole team" Jason joked and Natasha chuckled.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Gar, Melina and Ollie walking up to them.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted.

"Jay" Gar nodded back.

"Why does Dreykov want to kill you?" Ollie asked Jason.

"I killed 2 of his associates a while ago" Jason replied.

"He has a whole list of reasons to hate me" Natasha said with pain in her voice.

"His daughter?" Melina guessed.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" Natasha asked in confusion.

"A long time ago, I met Ava. She always was a sweetheart" Melina addressed Natasha.

Natasha's lip quivered which was her equivalent of sobbing.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It is my entire fault. I should have just stayed there" Natasha said with self loathing in her voice.

"Don't blame yourself Nat. We will make them all pay for what they did" Jason assured her.

"Thank you Jay" she smiled.

"They are right" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Rick Mason walk up to them.

"When did you get here?" Natasha asked, smiling at him.

"Right now. The UN managed to track you guys down here, so if you are going to the Red Room base, you better do it quick" Rick warned.

"How did you even know we were here?" Gar asked him suspicialdsy.

"Natasha contacted me" Rick explained.

"I did" Natasha nodded.

Gar looked hesitant and motioned for Jason to follow him.

"This is suspicious. Someone has to be a traitor" Gar voiced.

"Yeah but who?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but we need to on full alert" Gar replied.

"Yes" Jason said.

They returned back to see everyone standing there.

"And there's more. There is a deadly conspiracy tied to your past at work here. Not sure what but there is" Rick said grimly to Natasha.

Everyone looked shocked at hearing that.

"Son of a bitch" Jason muttered.

He traded a look with Gar and nodded.

"We have one hour. Let's gear up!" Jason said fiercely.

**And Chapter 65 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now Alexi has been rescued and our heroes have met Melina. I hope you enjoyed the character interactions.**

**So yes, there is a deadly conspiracy tied to Natasha's past involved. It will be explored next chapter with some of our heroes looking for what it is. **

**I also hope you enjoyed our heroes discussing who Taskmaster could be. (SPOILER ALERT. Everyone mentioned are all possibilities for who he could be in the actual film END SPOILERS). **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will begin the final showdown, and you will also find out Taskmaster's identity, and the conspiracy will be explored. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin the final showdown against the Red Room and there allies, and will also reveal who Taskmaster is. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Warning: Minor spoilers for the upcoming Black Widow movie. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes. You will see in this chapter on Taskmaster's identity in my series. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Jason, Oliver, Natasha, Slade, Roy, Ollie, Robin, Yelena, Gar, Alexi, Melina and Dawn were now flying towards the Red Room base, in order to end this once and for all.

Melina was now in Natasha's former combat suit, the one she used to rescue Alexi from.

Alexi was carrying a shield which was similar to Captain America's one.

Everyone else minus Gar were in there superhero suits.

"We are closing in on the base" Melina said.

"Copy that" Oliver replied.

As they were flying, gunshots were heard.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn asked with alarm.

"Multiple bogies coming in" Melina reported.

Oliver rushed forward and looked out of the cockpit, staring at several fighter jets coming in.

"These are all Red Room enforcers" Melina explained.

"We'll deal with them" Oliver said, flipping his hood up and pegging his mask on.

A rocket hurtled past and blew up a passing airliner plane, the debris raining down across the land.

The plane opened up and Oliver, Jason, Natasha, Slade and Gar jumped out of it.

They landed on some debris as it went hurtling towards the ground.

Multiple Red Room enforcers, all of whom were armoured attacked them, firing there weapons.

Slade's armour protected them from the bullets as everyone else jumped across debris to avoid.

Jason was the most nimble of them all as he hopped and flipped across the debris.

And that was when they all noticed Taskmaster jumping out of a helicopter and flying at them.

"He's copying my dad" Jason muttered in realisation as Taskmaster was flying towards them in the exact way his dad flew in his Iron Man suits.

Taskmaster's hood was off, exposing his skull mask.

He drew his sword and flew at Natasha.

Natasha sailed across the air, avoiding gunshots.

She swung onto a piece of debris and looked up.

Taskmaster flew in and as he was about to tackle Natasha, Gar tackled him, and both went flying.

Gar threw multiple punches at Taskmaster's face, quite a few landing.

Taskmaster then used his superhuman strength to kick Gar off, sending him flying and crashing into a large piece of debris.

He leapt and grabbed Natasha, pinning her to a piece of the plane.

He drew his sword, ready to stab her, when he detected an arrow being fired at him.

He spun around and caught it, but it exploded, knocking him backwards.

Oliver leapt onto the piece and hit Taskmaster twice in the head with his bow.

Taskmaster flipped him over and punched him multiple times in the face, bloodying it.

And then Ollie tackled him away.

Taskmaster kicked Ollie away with a spinning kick.

"That's rude" Ollie quipped as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

Ollie fired an arrow at the same time that Taskmaster fired one of his own.

The 2 arrows shattered each other.

Ollie then jumped up but Taskmaster grabbed his head in between his feet and flipped him onto a piece of debris, dazing him.

Another, even larger piece of debris hit them, sending both flying.

Jason jumped and caught Ollie, helping him to his feet.

Natasha jumped, firing off her guns at Taskmaster who formed his shield to protect himself.

As he flew at her, Gar appeared behind him, and grabbed Taskmaster's feet and slammed his head into a piece of debris.

Jason leapt, kicking at Taskmaster's head, but he dodged, elbowing Jason in the face.

Gunshots hit debris next to them and Jason turned to see Ricardo Diaz firing a rail-gun at them.

"This guy is a prick" Jason muttered in an annoyed tone.

Alexi, Yelena, Melina, Robin, Roy and Dawn were still flying in the plane when a Red Room soldier landed on the cockpit windscreen.

As he was attempting to enter the plane, Alexi kicked up his shield and threw it.

It smashed the glass and smacked the soldier straight in the head, sending him flying.

The shield was aerodynamic, so it returned back to Alexi's hand.

"I'm going out to help them" Robin said, seeing the other heroes struggling against Taskmaster and Diaz.

He opened up the plane and jumped out, sailing across the air.

As Diaz was about to shoot again, Robin jumped into the helicopter and punched Diaz in the face.

Diaz replied by kicking him out the plane where he went flying.

Robin back-flipped midair and landed on a piece of debris.

Seeing Jason and Ollie still struggling against Taskmaster, he flew down and tackled him.

Taskmaster easily countered, flip-kicking Robin away as Gar caught him.

Then Robin fired another arrow that knocked Taskmaster away.

"Melina, bring the plane around now!" Oliver ordered.

"Copy that" Melina replied, moving it around.

Together, Oliver, Natasha, Jason, Slade, Ollie, Gar and Robin jumped into the plane and it closed up.

But as they breathed a sigh of relief, a rocket hit the plane, sending Gar and Ollie to the ground as the plane started crashing.

"Prepare to crash!" Melina yelled as it slammed into open land.

Alexi used his shield which generated a force field to protect everyone from the impact as the plane stopped skidding.

Everyone took a few minutes to catch there breath.

Nobody was too injured although Dawn had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding.

Everyone exited the wreckage and looked around.

That was when they all heard sirens incoming and all turned to see a UN task force approaching.

"We need to get going now! Natasha, how far away is the base?" Oliver asked.

"A few miles" Natasha relied.

"Let's go then" Oliver said.

"Mr Queen is right. We are family. We fight with you!" Alexi said, taking Natasha's hand.

"Thank you" Natasha said in a hoarse tone.

"We should get going" Dawn said after a few minutes.

"I'll hold them off" Gar spoke up.

All looked at him with shock.

"I can do it" he said upon seeing there looks.

"I'll help you" Jason added.

Gar looked at him gratefully.

"Okay, the rest of us should go now!" Oliver said.

Nodding, everyone else bolted towards the forest.

Gar ran and quickly got out of his clothes.

He then turned into a tiger and emerged out.

Several soldiers moved, aiming there guns at Jason when Gar jumped out, grabbing one with his mouth and throwing him aside.

Everyone else was too stunned to respond which gave Jason all the time needed to strike.

He grabbed one and brought his face down upon his knee, dazing him.

Jason then drew a pair of explosive arrows and fired them, throwing many soldiers back.

Gar bit one's arm and threw him towards Jason who knocked him out.

Everyone else realised that fighting these 2 was a bad idea and promptly ordered a retreat.

Gar morphed back into his human form and ran to put his clothes back on.

Only one person was standing there, and it was US Secretary Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross.

He was seething so much; steam could be seen coming out of his ears.

"Hey, get lost" Jason told him.

"You think that you can just interrupt my plans? You will both pay!" Ross sneered.

Rolling his eyes, Gar walked up to him with Jason.

Together, the 2 punched him at the same time, knocking him out.

"I don't know who this guy is, but that felt good" Gar commented, and Jason chuckled, patting him on the back.

"Let's go help the others" Jason said.

The 2 ran after the others.

Oliver, Natasha, Slade, Roy, Melina, Alexi, Dawn, Ollie, Yelena and Robin had made there way across the forest, and the Red Room base was now in view.

"Kid, what's the plan?" Slade asked.

"We go all out. No holding back" Oliver said, looking at everyone else who nodded.

Drawing his bow back, Oliver fired a firecracker arrow into the sky which distracted all the guards surrounding the base.

Everyone took the opportunity to attack, rushing forward.

Dawn flipped one soldier to the ground and threw 2 wings that impaled others.

As 2 guards were about to spring up on Oliver, a pair of arrows shot them down.

Oliver turned to see Ollie lowering his bow with a smirk.

"I'll count those 2 as one" he smirked.

Oliver rolled his eyes and continued fighting alternating between his arrows and skills.

Slade ducked under an attack and elbowed the solider in the head, knocking him down.

Robin fired arrows while keeping his distance.

Natasha, Yelena and Melina all used guns to take them down while Alexi threw his shield.

Then an animalistic roar was heard, making the guards back away nervously and Jason and Gar emerged onto the scene.

Jason fired multiple arrows in rapid succession, killing many soldiers.

He then drew his sword and flipped into the air, cutting another down.

Gar roared and leapt, punching one soldier down.

At last, all the soldiers were dead.

"We should split up" Oliver suggested.

"Agreed" Alexi agreed.

Together, they all made there way into the Red Room base and split up.

Oliver, Roy and Robin explored one hallway.

Jason, Dawn and Natasha went another.

Slade, Ollie and Melina went another way.

And Gar, Alexi and Yelena went another.

As Oliver, Roy and Robin travelled, the wall in front of them exploded.

Adrian Chase stepped into view with Ricardo Diaz and several Black Widows.

"Adrian!" Oliver snarled.

"Hello Oliver. Welcome to the new hell" Adrian smirked.

"You are weak" Diaz sneered at Roy who glared in response.

With a roar of rage, Oliver charged at Adrian.

Roy engaged Diaz and that left Robin with the Widows.

Jason, Dawn and Natasha travelled down another corridor, when Talia Al Ghul stepped into there path.

"You will pay for what you did to my father" Talia sneered at Jason.

"She's mine. Go!" Jason ordered Dawn and Natasha.

Drawing his sword, he charged at Talia who side-stepped to avoid.

While Jason was skilled, Talia had been trained by Ra's Al Ghul himself, one of the deadliest men on the planet.

She sent a barrage of slices at Jason who dodged.

He flipped to avoid another attack, and punched Talia in the face, staggering her.

Talia spun and sliced his face, creating a large cut.

Slade, Ollie and Melina were exploring a corridor, when Silver Sable and Bullseye stepped into there path.

"You will never get past us!" Silver Sable smirked, drawing a pair of swords.

Slade drew his own sword and charged to meet her.

Melina and Ollie engaged Bullseye, dodging several attacks.

Slade and Silver Sable's blades clashed the sound ringing out.

Slade elbowed Silver Sable in the face, staggering her.

Gar, Alexi and Yelena were walking, when the Longbow Hunters stepped into there path.

Gar cracked his neck as the 3 rushed the Longbow Hunters.

Alexi threw a punch which Kodiak blocked with his shield.

Yelena flipped to avoid an attack from Red Dart, and punched her in the chest.

Gar dodged a kick from Silencer and elbowed her in a rotary motion.

Jason was sent crashing into the wall from a flying kick, as he rolled to avoid another attack from Talia.

He kicked her leg, staggering her, but she spun and kicked him in the face.

Jason blocked another strike, and punched Talia in the face.

He then flipped her over his shoulder, and back-flipped to avoid another attack.

Talia then drew an arrow and fired it although Jason cut it in half.

Talia duel-wielded her bow and sword as she rushed Jason.

He ducked to avoid a strike, and elbowed her in the face.

Oliver side-stepped and smacked Adrian with his bow, staggering him.

Roy kicked Diaz in the face, breaking his nose.

While Diaz was pretty skilled in hand to hand, Roy had been trained by Oliver himself.

Diaz tried to flip-kick, but Roy side-stepped and grabbed Diaz by the back of the head, smashing his face into a wall.

Diaz tried to punch but Roy flipped him over. He then drew an arrow and stabbed Diaz in throat.

Blood bubbled from it as Diaz fell down, dead.

He threw Diaz's body to the ground and rushed to aid Oliver.

Roy flip-kicked Adrian, staggering him while Oliver swept his legs from underneath him.

Adrian knocked Oliver away and head-butted Roy.

He took out a shuriken to stab Roy, but Roy twisted his hand, breaking it as Adrian screamed in pain.

He then punched Adrian in the throat, making him gasp in pain.

"You mess with Oliver, you mess with me you son of a bitch!" Roy sneered.

As he stood back, Oliver kicked Adrian in the face, breaking his nose.

Oliver then took an arrow out and stabbed Adrian in the thigh, "This was for Laurel!"

As Adrian fell to his knees, Oliver took out another arrow and stabbed him in the shoulder, "This was for my father's legacy!"

He took out another arrow and stabbed Adrian in the other shoulder, "This was for Natasha!"

Adrian looked up at him, smirking one final time.

Oliver took out a fourth arrow, "And this…"

He then stabbed Adrian in the chest, "Was for my son!"

"You…are…a…monster…after…all" Chase whispered hoarsely as he lay on his back, dying.

"No. I did it because you are a monster who needs to be stopped at all costs. I know what I am and I am not a monster" Oliver smirked.

Hearing that, Adrian's smirk vanished as he realized that he had failed utterly in his mission.

He coughed up blood one last time and laid back, his eyes glassy without seeing.

Adrian Chase was dead!

Oliver and Roy stared at the dead body.

Robin had disposed of all the Widows and he walked up to them.

"We should get going" he told the other 2.

They nodded and moved away.

Slade ducked under Silver Sable's attack and kicked her in the knee, sending her down.

A Black Widow moved, trying to sneak up on him when Slade spun around, brandishing a gun.

He shot the Widow in the throat, killing her as she died on the spot.

As Silver Sable tried to attack again, Melina leapt and flip-kicked her, knocking her out.

Ollie and Bullseye were evenly matched at this point.

But Bullseye failed to notice Melina.

She snuck up behind him, kicking him in the knee.

He fell to one knee as she broke his neck, killing him.

"Let's find the others" Slade said, looking at Ollie and Melina.

Gar ducked under Kodiak's strike when Silencer threw a smoke grenade down, dazing him and Alexi.

When there vision cleared again, the Longbow Hunters were gone, along with Yelena.

"They took her!" Alexi said in horror.

"To do what?" Gar asked him.

"They will brainwash her to fight us" Alexi explained.

"Find the others. I'll go after them and get Yelena out of there!" Gar said to him.

Alexi looked reluctant but nodded and moved away.

Gar ran in the direction he smelled them in.

Jason managed to get a lucky attack and slammed Talia's head into a wall, dazing her.

He then flip-kicked her, knocking Talia out.

As he walked away, he heard shuffling and turned to see that Talia was gone.

"I knew I should have killed that bitch" Jason groaned in anger.

Gar sprinted across the base, trying to pinpoint Yelena's location.

Her scent was getting stronger.

He noticed 2 guards standing at a door and leapt, grabbing one and slamming his head to the ground, knocking him out.

He then head-butted the other out.

Knocking the doors down, he entered to see a scientist type person standing over the bound Yelena.

The scientist looked over at Gar with shock.

He was now enraged at this point.

He wouldn't let them do to Yelena what they did to so many other innocent girls.

His eyes turned yellow like a tiger's as he growled at the scientist.

"Let her go" he growled.

The scientist looked at him with amusement.

He let out a tiger's roar as his skin turned green.

"I mean it!" he snarled.

Faster than Gar could react, the scientist injected Yelena with a red liquid, making her spasm as she screamed.

Gar roared and leapt, punching the scientist in the face, and knocking him out cold.

Then a flying kick sent him flying.

He groaned and staggered to his feet to see Yelena standing there, with an emotionless look on her face.

"Yelena, you can do this! Come on, fight it!" Gar tried to encourage her.

Yelena said nothing and simply charged at Gar, kicking him in the chest and staggering him.

Gar ducked under her attack.

Knowing he needed to snap her out of it, he roared and using his enhanced strength, grabbed her and slammed her to the floor, dazing her.

"How do I cure her?" Gar demanded, grabbing the scientist.

"You…you can't" the man replied fearfully.

"Don't make me eat you" Gar threatened.

"Fine! There is a purple vial next to the red one" the man groaned.

Gar punched him out again but was punched in the face by Yelena.

Yelena climbed on top of her and punched Gar in the face multiple times, dazing him as he tried to fight her off.

He shoved her off with all of his strength and leapt over, grabbing the purple vial.

Grabbing Yelena, he jammed the needle into her neck.

She coughed and passed out.

He carried Yelena, bridal style as he kicked the doors open.

Now he needed to get her somewhere safe.

Oliver, Robin and Roy raced down a series of hallways.

As they reached another one, 2 people stepped into his way.

One was Madame B.

The other was General Dreykov himself.

"Dreykov!" Robin snarled.

"Ah! Robin of Locksley. You finally came back to die" Dreykov smiled thinly.

"I know what you did to the Widows. And both of you have failed this universe!" Oliver snarled.

"Oliver Queen. Green Arrow. I take it Adrian Chase and Ricardo Diaz failed in there mission to stop you? I guess so, they were both weak; never did possess the courage to do what was truly necessary" Dreykov shrugged.

"But now it is time we handle this by ourselves" Madame B sneered, drawing a long sword.

Oliver charged straight at Dreykov himself while Robin and Roy tag-teamed Madame B.

Before Oliver could react, Dreykov clearly had enhancements as he grabbed Oliver and threw him into a wall, dazing him as he fell down.

Oliver rolled to avoid another strike from Dreykov, and kicked him in the knee, staggering him.

Oliver jumped up and kicked Dreykov in the chest, but Dreykov was barely affected.

Roy tried to kick, but Madame B swept his legs, sending him to the floor.

Robin leapt and smacked Madame B in the head with his bow.

He fired an arrow, although Madame B cut it in half with her sword.

Roy jumped and flip-kicked Madame B, staggering her.

Dreykov pinned Oliver to the wall, and was brutally punching him.

Robin noticed this and fired an arrow which exploded near Dreykov, dazing him as Oliver fell down.

"You won't win" Dreykov sneered at him.

"I will" Oliver smirked, kicking Dreykov in the face.

Dreykov caught a punch from Oliver and twisted his arm, making him scream in pain.

Dreykov then used his superhuman strength to throw Oliver across the room.

Upon noticing Madame B battling Roy and Robin, he smirked.

"Good luck" he whispered in Russian.

He then backed out of the room and was gone.

Madame B cut Robin's shoulder with her sword but Roy kicked her in a spin motion, staggering her.

Robin took advantage of that, to kick her in the face, breaking her nose.

As she lay on the ground, Robin notched an arrow to his bow.

"You will hurt no one else!" Robin declared, firing the arrow into Madame B's throat, ending her at last.

Oliver staggered to his feet, his face covered in blood.

"Dreykov is gone" he said grimly to the others.

"Oh shit" Roy cursed.

"I'll go after him. You 2 need to find the others" Oliver ordered them.

"You got it" Robin assured him.

Oliver picked up his bow and walked over to Madame B's dead body, picking up her sword.

"I will end this" Oliver growled in his Hood voice.

Slade had ordered Melina and Ollie to go find Natasha, and he raced across the Red Room base, slaughtering anyone who tried to stop him.

He was still wearing his Deathstroke mask, as he ran into a large, hospital ward.

"What the…" Slade muttered as he looked about.

He felt someone approaching and turned to see Taskmaster walking towards him.

"You" Slade sneered.

"Slade Wilson. Deathstroke. I must say, I'm impressed. Not many have gotten across this base" Taskmaster chuckled.

Slade drew his sword.

"There's no giving up to guys like you!" Slade roared and rushed him.

Taskmaster drew his own sword and countered, the sound of clashing blades ringing out across the base.

Slade ducked to avoid an attack from Taskmaster and tried to strike, but Taskmaster pulled one of his moves, catching the blade with his own, and kicked him in the head.

Slade rolled to his feet and drew a gun.

Faster than he could pull the trigger, Taskmaster sliced the gun in half.

"You are weak!" Taskmaster snarled.

"I know how to be truly strong" Slade countered as he slashed at Taskmaster.

Taskmaster formed his shield and fought sword and shield in hand and clearly held a tactical advantage over Slade.

He kicked Slade in the chest, and bashed his face with his shield.

Slade fell to the ground, and peeled off his broken Deathstroke mask.

"How nobody stopped you is beyond me" he said to Taskmaster.

"Oh really? The Red Room has received backing from many organizations. Even the US Secretary put funding into our program" Taskmaster chuckled.

Slade's eye widened in horror.

"Ross backed you?" he demanded.

"Of course he did. In exchange for our finest Widows of course" Taskmaster replied.

"All of you will pay!" Slade snarled, picking up his sword and charging at Taskmaster.

Taskmaster easily avoided and flip-kicked Slade in the face, making blood fly from his mouth, as he fell down.

Taskmaster then twirled his sword and stabbed Slade through the shoulder.

He then elbowed Slade in a rotary motion, knocking him out.

"Please Mr Wilson. I'm not a comic book villain. Do you seriously think I would expose my plans to you, if there was even the slightest chance you could affect the outcome?" Taskmaster asked.

"Now I have a Widow to kill" Taskmaster declared as he sheathed his sword and shield, walking away, as Slade lay on the ground, unconscious and dazed.

Roy and Robin were running across the base, trying to find the others when they heard shouts.

Rounding the corner, they saw Natasha, Ollie and Dawn fighting against multiple Black Widows.

And the 3 of them were losing badly against them.

Robin and Roy rushed into the fray, Roy jumping and kicking one in the chest.

He ducked to avoid an attack and flipped, kicking another in the chest.

Robin side-stepped to avoid a kick, and punched the Widow in the face, staggering her.

Dawn threw 2 feathers, impaling multiple Widows.

Natasha grabbed one Widow's leg and threw her into a table, dazing her.

Ollie fired a pair of arrows that delivered powerful electric shocks, knocking a few out.

"We need to snap them out of this!" Natasha said urgently.

"You're not alone in this" a new voice spoke.

All turned to see Yelena standing there, in perfect condition, holding a pistol.

Yelena charged into the fray, and smacked one Widow down.

Another surprised Robin, knocking him to the ground.

She then charged, and kneed him in the face, making blood fly from his mouth.

Natasha flipped to avoid another attack, and smacked the Widow, sending her down.

"I'll handle them! Go find the others! Alexi and Gar went to go find Taskmaster!" Yelena said to the others.

Nodding, they took off.

Gar and Alexi were rushing across the base, when they entered a lab, which held many tubes full of glowing liquids.

There was a door a few metres away, and stairs in front of it.

Standing on those stairs, was Taskmaster himself.

"We were looking for you" Gar growled.

"As was I" Taskmaster sneered back.

"You think that you are so tough, but let's see you try to take on both of us" Alexi said confidently.

Taskmaster flipped his hood back, exposing his skull mask.

Gar and Alexi both got into fighting stances, and Alexi stroked his beard.

Taskmaster crossed his arms and claws similar to those of Black Panther popped out.

He then charged at the 2.

Alexi moved in front and punched Taskmaster.

The 2 got into close quarters as Alexi head-butted Taskmaster staggering him.

Taskmaster grabbed Alexi and threw him to the ground as Gar engaged him.

Taskmaster and Gar both blocked each other's attacks.

Taskmaster then jumped into the air and kicked Gar's chest, sending him crashing back to the ground.

Taskmaster then back-flipped and landed on the ground smoothly.

Gar groaned and staggered to his feet as Alexi got Taskmaster into a chokehold from behind.

Taskmaster struggled and then head-butted Alexi backwards, staggering him.

Taskmaster grabbed Alexi's arm and threw him into the charging Gar, sending them both to the ground.

Gar got up first and roared, although Taskmaster was unfazed.

"Gar Logan. You should have stayed on Earth-9" Taskmaster said to him.

"And you are just in the wrong place at the right time. And now you're gonna lose" Gar snarled, and leapt at Taskmaster.

He punched Taskmaster in the chest, staggering him, although Taskmaster grabbed Gar's hand and kneed him in the face.

He then threw Gar to the ground and turned to see Alexi charge and tackled him.

Taskmaster easily countered and head-butted Alexi, staggering him.

He then leapt and elbowed Alexi in the head, as Red Guardian fell to one knee.

Gar jumped and tackled Taskmaster to the ground.

He punched him multiple times in the face, but was kicked off.

He hit the roof and fell down, dazed.

Alexi got back to his feet and removed his cowl.

He cracked his knuckles and charged Taskmaster who side-stepped to avoid.

Alexi threw a punch but Taskmaster blocked.

Alexi removed his shield from his back.

"Imitate this!" Alexi said, as he and Taskmaster threw there shields at the same time.

The shields hit each other and fell down.

"So predictable" Taskmaster sneered at him.

The 2 charged and exchanged close-range blows, as Alexi grabbed Taskmaster's head and slammed it to the ground.

Gar leapt up and kicked Taskmaster in the back, sending him to the ground.

Taskmaster extended his claws and rolled to his feet.

Both Alexi and Gar were bloodied and suffering from fatigue at this point.

Taskmaster threw a knife that struck Gar in the shoulder, sending him down.

Alexi coughed up blood as he staggered back.

With a roar, he charged Taskmaster.

He punched Taskmaster in the gut, and elbowed him in the head.

Taskmaster flipped to avoid another attack and kicked up his shield, smashing it into Alexi's face.

Alexi staggered back while Gar groaned in pain on the ground.

He tried to punch, although Taskmaster easily countered and slammed Alexi's knee onto his face, dazing him as his nose was broken.

Gar got back up and let out an animalistic roar, as his eyes turned yellow.

He leapt, as Taskmaster turned, punching him square in the face.

Taskmaster's helmet cracked as he staggered back.

Alexi was too dazed to continue fighting as Taskmaster slashed Gar with his sword, creating a huge cut on his chest.

He then flip-kicked Gar in the face, sending him crashing into a wall, as he lay there, trying to get back up.

Alexi managed to get to his knees, and Taskmaster twirled his sword.

He grabbed Alexi by the back of the head, and stabbed him through the chest, the blade protruding from behind him.

"NOOOO!" Gar screamed as blood spilt from Alexi's mouth.

Taskmaster retracted his sword and kicked Alexi to the ground.

"You may bed for him to not die. Go!" Taskmaster smirked.

Gar rushed over to Alexi's side.

"No man, come on, stay with me" Gar said desperately as he ripped a piece of clothing and tried to contain the blood flow.

"No…use…" Alexi coughed out.

"You're going to be okay. Just think of….I don't know, flowers in a meadow" Gar said as he tried to control the flow of blood.

"Listen" Alexi said as he grabbed Gar's hand.

"Just….promise…me…one…thing…you…will…make…sure…Natasha…is…safe" Alexi coughed, as he looked at Gar in the eyes.

"Of course I will. Don't talk like that man, you're gonna be fine" Gar said, but the words felt hollow and empty.

"Thank….you…Gar…for…what…you…did…for…helping me through this Ava….would have…liked…you" Alexi said.

"I will…see…you again…on that mountain….remember…always be a hero. Always think….of others…and always be what you are… a hero…a Titan" Alexi coughed.

He smiled and laid back.

But as he was about to die, a black energy covered Alexi's body.

Gar was stunned and confused as Alexi disappeared.

He turned to see Taskmaster standing there with Melina.

He glared viscously at Taskmaster, but he was slightly unnerved by Melina's smirk.

"Finally! At last that old fool is dead!" Melina smirked, rubbing her hands.

Gar's entire world did a 360 degree turn.

"You're betraying us?" he demanded in shock and confusion.

"Of course I am. I was always on there side" Melina stated like it was obvious.

Taskmaster then peeled off his broken mask and threw it aside.

Gar couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips.

Taskmaster was Rick Mason!

"What the hell?" he gaped.

"Yes indeed. I am Taskmaster!" Rick smirked.

"What, how?" Gar demanded, flabbergasted.

"It is a long story. All that matters now is that you must die" Rick said, drawing his sword.

Melina smirked and aimed her gun at him.

Gar stood up and growled.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jason, Ollie, Robin, Natasha, Roy and Dawn rush into the room, the same way he had come in.

All of them looked confused at seeing the black energy on the ground, and then everyone's jaws dropped.

"Rick?" Jason demanded in shock.

"So glad you could finally join the party" Rick smirked.

"And you're betraying us Lina?" Natasha asked with hurt in her voice.

"I was never on your side" Melina replied maliciously.

"Enough! This ends here!" a new female voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

Dawn and Gar both grinned when they saw who it was.

**And Chapter 66 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**BOOM! That's right, Rick Mason is Taskmaster. I thought that would be an interesting choice for who Taskmaster could be. **

**And now Alexi is sort of dead. You will find out next chapter his fate. **

**And now Melina has betrayed them. (SPOILER ALERT. In the comics, Melina was a villain known as Iron Maiden who was a thorn in Natasha's side for a long time. I thought it would make perfect sense for her to betray Natasha. END SPOILERS). **

**So now Adrian, Diaz, Bullseye and Madame B are dead while Arrowverse Oliver has gone after Dreykov and the Longbow Hunters. And now Talia and Silver Sable have escaped. I do have important plans for those 2 later on.**

**And I'm sure we can all agree that Diaz was a clown and an embarrassment of a villain, and even Robin Hood from OUAT could have slaughtered him easily. **

**Also, can anyone guess who showed up at the end?**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-1999999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will finish the final showdown, and will wrap up the Black Widow arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will finish the final showdown against Taskmaster and Melina, and will wrap up the Black Widow arc.**

**It will also have 4 scenes at the end because who doesn't love those?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Warning: Minor spoilers for the upcoming Black Widow movie. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Wait and see in this chapter for what happened. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. I agree, how anyone likes Diaz is beyond me. This chapter will have Smallville Lex in it so I hope you're excited for it. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

_**15 Minutes Ago.**_

_As the heroes were fighting against Dreykov and his allies, a breach opened up outside the base._

"_I hope it worked" a female voice spoke._

_Rachel Roth, Donna Troy, Kory Anders and Rose Wilson stepped out of the breach, dusting there clothes. _

"_Yeah, I tracked them right here" Rachel said. _

"_You! Stay where you are!" they heard a voice speak behind them._

_Turning around they saw Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross marching towards them._

"_Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Donna asked, as she had a feeling she knew him._

"_I am Thunderbolt Ross. And you are all coming with me" Ross sneered._

_All 4 women rolled there eyes in unison._

"_Great, another prick" Rose said sarcastically._

_Donna walked up and kicked Ross so hard, he was sent flying._

"_Let's go help our friends" Donna said to the others._

_Together, they made there way inside the base._

_They explored the entire place, until they noticed Oliver fighting Dreykov._

"_I remember him, the cute one" Rachel said as she looked at Oliver._

_Oliver was thrown into a table and fell down dazed._

"_We need to help Oliver!" Rachel said urgently as the 4 women rushed into the room._

_Rose drew her sword and charged at Dreykov._

_He looked extremely confused, but retailed and punched Rose in the chest._

_Rachel created a tornado of black energy but was hit hard._

_Donna caught Dreykov's punch, much to his shock as she threw him into a wall._

_Oliver notched an arrow to his bow and fired it, as it struck Dreykov's throat._

_Blood bubbled from his throat as he fell down, and lay still._

_General Dreykov was dead! _

_Donna then turned her attention to the battered and injured Oliver._

_She looked at him, and extended her hand._

_Oliver clasped her hand as she pulled him up._

"_Thank you for the assist. But who are you?" Oliver asked._

"_Donna Troy. Wonder Girl" Donna introduced herself._

"_Rachel Roth. Raven" Rachel said with an awkward wave._

"_Kory Anders. Starfire" Kory said with power in her voice._

"_Rose Wilson. Ravager" Rose said. _

"_We're part of a superhero team called the Titans. We're from Earth-9" Donna said._

"_Dawn and Gar are here as well" Oliver said to them._

"_And we need to help them" Donna nodded. _

_Together the four made there way out, where they noticed the bodies of Kodiak, Red Dart and Silencer on the ground._

_They then took off to go help the others. _

_**Now.**_

Dawn and Gar grinned when they saw Oliver, Donna, Rachel, Kory and Rose enter the room.

"So, you 2 ready to get your asses kicked?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"I knew we never should have trusted you!" Oliver growled.

"Yes you shouldn't have trusted us. As for you girl; the end is here, your end!" Melina sneered at Donna.

Donna, Rose and Dawn charged at Melina, as everyone else engaged Rick.

Oliver flipped to avoid an attack from Rick and elbowed him.

Rick swept Oliver's feet and kicked Roy's legs, sending him to the ground.

Rachel used her powers to make Alexi vanish, and keep him safe, before she joined the bigger fight.

As Rick threw a knife, Rachel dodged it and Kory destroyed it with a blast of fire.

Robin tired to kick Taskmaster in a rotary motion, but was head-butted backwards.

Natasha jumped forward.

"Enough! You are after me, not them. So leave them out of this, and we will settle this once and for all!" Natasha said.

"Wonderful Nat. I was hoping you'd say that" Rick smirked.

Melina blocked a punch from Dawn and threw her aside.

Donna kicked Melina in a spin motion, staggering her.

"Nice tricks" Melina smirked.

She jumped and kicked Donna in the chest, staggering her.

Rose drew a sword and charged Melina.

Melina countered, her suit protecting her from the blade as she kicked Rose aside.

Donna grabbed Melina and pulled her into a head-butt, staggering her.

"Is that the best you've got?" Melina mocked.

Donna smirked and leapt, elbowing Melina in the head.

Melina ducked under her attack, and kicked Donna away.

She grabbed Rose and slammed her head onto her knee, dazing her.

She then kicked Dawn away in a rotary motion.

Natasha barely avoided a punch from Rick and kicked him in the chest.

Rick grabbed Natasha and slammed her head onto his knee.

As he drew his sword, an arrow struck him, and he turned to see Oliver glaring down on him.

"You have failed this universe!" he growled, leaping at Rick.

Rick side-stepped to avoid and punched Oliver in the face.

Oliver delivered a powerful uppercut, staggering him, and kicked him away.

"Okay you're better than I thought" Rick commented, cracking his neck.

He kicked Oliver in the face and as he staggered, grabbed Oliver, punching him thrice in the face.

He flipped to avoid an arrow from Jason and as mentor and protégé fought against Rick, he failed to notice Ollie sneaking up on him.

Donna ducked under a blow from Melina, and punched her hard in the chest.

_Insert 'Zina' by Imran Khan here._

Melina flipped, kicking Donna in the head.

Dawn got in behind Melina and pulled her into a chokehold.

Melina easily pulled her hands off, and head-butted Dawn, knocking her down.

Melina then swept Dawn's legs, sending her to the ground.

As Melina tried to punch, someone kicked her in the head.

Melina turned to see Slade glaring at her.

He drew his sword and rushed Melina.

She ducked under one hit and back-fisted Slade in the face.

Slade replied by slicing her suit, creating a large cut.

Melina rolled to avoid another attack, and grabbed a fallen sword.

She jumped at Slade, kicking him in the face.

He spun in a rotary motion, which she avoided.

Donna grabbed Melina's head between her feet, and pinned her to the floor.

Donna then delivered a series of brutal elbow strikes to Melina's head.

Melina managed to get out of it and flip-kicked Donna in the face.

Dawn jump-kicked Melina in the face, allowing Slade to slash her across the face.

Oliver parried an attack from Rick as Roy jumped and hit him from behind.

Jason kneed Rick in the stomach while Natasha wrapped her legs around Rick and brought him to the ground.

Rick struggled and elbowed Natasha in the throat, making her gasp in pain as Rick was freed.

As he got up, Oliver grabbed Rick and slammed his head onto his knee, dazing him as Jason and Roy kicked him at the same time.

Rachel created a tendril of energy that wrapped around Rick, restraining him.

Rick smirked as suddenly a bomb went off.

Rick ducked for cover while everyone else was sent flying.

Oliver staggered to his feet as he heard ringing.

He noticed Rick coming up on him and tried to retaliate, but Rick kicked him in a spin motion, sending him flying and crashing into a wall, where he lay there, groaning in pain.

Rick then turned his attention to Natasha, who looked injured.

Slade head-butted Melina, staggering her as Rose flipped and tried to slice her.

Melina side-stepped to avoid and punched Rose in the face, sending her flying.

But Melina made a crucial mistake. She ignored Slade.

He stabbed her through the side with his sword.

Melina stared at him with horror as Donna punched her.

Seeing a torture chamber which was covered in spikes, along with live wires, Slade grabbed Melina and dragged her towards it.

He then threw her into the torture chamber and exited, locking the door.

"NO!" Melina screamed as she banged on the door.

Slade stared at her without emotion for a few seconds, and then walked away, ignoring Melina's shouts of protest.

Yelena entered the room with a few Widows.

Slade put his hand on his sword, ready for a fight, but Yelena raised her hand.

"Its fine, they're with me" Yelena said.

Slade nodded and reluctantly lowered his sword.

"We need to help the others. Rick Mason is Taskmaster" Dawn said to Yelena.

"I know. The Widows here told me" Yelena nodded.

Together, everyone ran to go help Natasha and the others.

Jason jumped to avoid an attack from Rick.

Everyone except for him and Ollie had been defeated and knocked out.

Ollie fired an arrow which Taskmaster somehow managed to dodge, flip-kicking Ollie in the face, and knocking him out.

Jason drew a knife, prepared to make one final stand.

With a roar, he leapt at Rick.

Rick side-stepped and punched Jason in the side, cracking a few ribs.

Jason fell to one knee as he was kicked down.

Rick walked past him to the fallen Natasha.

As he was prepared to kill her, a bullet struck his head.

Rick fell down as Yelena stood there, holding a pistol.

"Get away from my sister" she snarled.

Rick coughed up blood one last time as he lay still.

Taskmaster was dead!

Natasha sighed.

Finally this battle was over.

"I have bad news sister. Alexi is dead" Yelena said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Natasha demanded in shock and horror, not believing what she heard.

"It's true" Yelena said sadly.

Victory did not come without a price.

**Some time later.**

Everyone had gathered at Melina's house, in order to have a funeral for Alexi.

"I'm sorry Natasha. I was there and I didn't save him. I'm so sorry" Gar said to her with guilt in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself Gar. There was nothing you could do" Natasha replied gently.

Donna had picked flowers and Oliver and Jason had dug a small grave.

They had gently laid Alexi into the grave, as all of them took a small moment to remember there fallen comrade.

Then Jason began singing.

_I know you're life on Earth was troubled_

_And only you can know the pain_

_You weren't afraid to face the devil; you were no stranger to the rain_

_So go rest high on that mountain, go to Heaven and shout it_

_Love for the father and the son_

_Oh how we cried, the day you left us, _

_We gathered around your grave to grieve_

_Wish I would see the angel's faces, when they hear your sweet voice sing _

_So go rest high on that mountain!_

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me, and I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see!_

_So go rest high on that mountain! _

Later, everyone gathered together in the house.

"Thank you all for coming to help me. I wouldn't have been able to do it" Natasha thanked everyone.

"Of course Nat. Anytime" Jason smiled.

"What will you do now?" Ollie asked her.

"I'm probably going to find Steve Rodgers and join him" Natasha said honestly.

Everyone nodded at that.

"I'm sorry about Alexi" Dawn said to Natasha.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" Natasha assured her.

"Well, we better get going. Thank you Natasha" Oliver said to her.

Natasha smiled and offered her hand, which Oliver gladly shook.

"Kid, Jason told me that he is going to look for an old friend of his. I think I'll stick around for a while, but I will come back soon" Slade said to him.

"Of course Slade. Take as long as you need" Oliver assured him.

Oliver and Roy said goodbye and opened a breach back to Earth-1.

Oliver nodded one last time before the breach closed and the 2 were gone.

Ollie and Robin were next.

"Good luck with your next mission" Ollie said to her.

"Will do and the same goes to you" Natasha said.

Ollie and Robin then departed through another breach.

"What will you do sis?" Natasha asked Yelena.

"I'll stick around here for a little while; make sure this place doesn't go to shit. And I'll do my best to rehabilitate those Widows" Yelena replied.

Natasha nodded and then hugged Yelena.

"I love you sis" Natasha whispered.

"I love you too" Yelena replied.

The 2 parted and Natasha turned to face the Titans, Jason and Slade.

"I'll catch up with you guys soon" Jason said to the others who nodded.

Jason and Natasha had managed to locate Steve Rodgers in Morocco.

The 2 stood on a rooftop, overlooking the city.

"I can't thank you enough Jay" Natasha said.

"It's not problem Nat" Jason smiled.

"I hope saving the Multiverse goes well for you" she said.

"Thank you. Once again, if you ever need my help again, just give me a call" Jason said.

"I will" Natasha nodded.

Natasha turned and hugged Jason tightly.

"Good luck Nat" he said to her.

"You too" Natasha replied, smiling.

The 2 parted and Natasha kissed Jason on the cheek.

She then walked away from him and Jason watched as she walked across the street towards Steve.

"Till our next meeting" Jason whispered with a smile on his face.

He then opened a breach to Earth-9 and stepped through.

**The City of the Gods. Same time.**

Lex Luthor of Earth-21 was overlooking the city when he heard someone approaching.

Turning around, he saw Nalia, now dressed in black jeans with a black leather jacket approaching him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him kindly.

"I feel good. I am still wondering why you brought me back to life though" Lex said.

"Everyone has a part to play, even you. For now though, instead of you attempting to kill Superman and being a paranoid dickhead, I've thought of a better use for you" Nalia smiled.

"Which is?" Lex asked, ignoring the 'paranoid dickhead' comment.

"There is a phenomenon where multiple Earths in the Multiverse perfectly align, similar to a solar eclipse. When that happens, dimensional travel between those aligned Earths becomes much easier. Dangerous entities also emerge" Nalia explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lex asked.

"The source of the convergence is Earth-2016. Many heroes are gathered there, including Dean Winchester and Professor Oberon from Earths 10005 and 2019 respectively. The low elder god known as the Hanged King desires to destroy that Earth. You must join forces with those heroes as well as others to defeat him" Nalia replied.

"The other worlds that are aligned at the moment are Earths 898, 2018, 3567 and 4134" Nalia added.

"That's it?" Lex asked.

"The only other option is I can give you to the Neverweres, but they are not going to be as merciful as I am being" Nalia shrugged.

"I am trying to help you here, to help you atone for your sins" Nalia added.

Lex pondered for a few minutes.

"I'll do it" he said.

Nalia smiled, nodding.

She then opened a portal to Earth-2016 and Lex stepped through.

Lex stepped through and emerged through on the other side.

But then, Nalia felt a great heartache inside her, and she knew that Alexi Shostokoff was dead.

For the first time in centuries, she felt deep anger inside her.

She looked at the sky with rage clear in her eyes.

"Father, you listen to me now! I know punishment, and Alexi Shostokoff did not deserve that. Humanity follows your stupid rules, but it's still never good enough!" she yelled.

"Daughter, calm down. Everyone dies the way they were meant to the moment they were born" Ouroboros, the All-Mighty and Nalia's father replied.

Nalia was still not that calm.

"I will grant you one wish, right now. You can have anything you ever want" Ouroboros said.

Nalia pondered for a few minutes, and then looked back up at the sky.

"My only wish is for 2 things; Alexi to be safe in my halls, and for Jason Stark to bear his weight no more" Nalia said, with tears streaming down her face.

Ouroboros actually sounded remorseful.

"Of course my daughter, I love you more than anything else" he replied.

Nalia smiled.

"I love you too daddy" she whispered.

And then the screaming came.

**The Anti-Matter Universe, at the exact same moment.**

Anti-Monitor, Nemesis, Outkast, Anti-Matter Man, Eobard Thawne, Typhoid Mary and Saracon were all gathered in front of a giant machine.

"This is the prototype anti-matter cannon?" Anti-Monitor asked.

"Yes it is" Nemesis confirmed.

"Excellent" he replied.

"Within moments, we will be at firing strength" Outkast said as the machine activated.

Saracon programmed the coordinates in for Earths 66, 85, 2003, 2014, 2015, 2017 and Eternia to be destroyed via an anti-matter wave.

The machine fired.

On Earth-85, Eddie Brock was calmly walking down the street, when the skies turned blood red.

"What the hell is going on?" was all he managed to say, before a great anti-matter wave consumed the entire universe, killing billions.

On the other programmed Earths, the same thing happened as those Earths were destroyed.

All of the villains leapt for joy at the machines effectiveness.

**Earth-961. Some time later.**

The heroes from multiple worlds, including the Old Guard, Spawn, Tank Girl, Bomb Queen, Clara Bronson, the Morning Glories and other heroes had been teleported to Earth-961 a few weeks ago, but they had adapted pretty quickly.

And that was when everything went to hell.

Andromache, Clara and X O ManoWar were investigating an abandoned warehouse, when a portal erupted.

Out of it stepped and it made Andromache, Clara and X O pale.

The figure was dressed like Batman, but it had a red emblem instead of yellow, the wings actually looked broken.

His cape was in tatters, as if something had ripped it.

He also had a metal crown on his head with what looked like spikes protruding from it. His face was clearly chalk white.

His mouth was in a hysterical smirk.

"Who are you?" Andromache growled.

"I am something twisted and wrong. You may call me the Batman Who Laughs" the figure let out insane laughter.

Andromache and XO charged him at once.

The Batman Who Laughs flipped to avoid XO's hit, and created a Joker card from which a dark sword materialized from it.

He struck out at Clara who was sent flying.

"The power of the Scarlet King will roll over the Multiverse" the Batman Who Laughs laughed, exiting into another portal, leaving 3 enhanced heroes lying on the ground, groaning.

**Earth-9. Some time later.**

Jason and the Titans were all gathered together, as they went over the schematics of a machine.

"This machine will allow us to peer into alternate realities to see if Dick is in any one of those" Rachel explained.

"Awesome" Jason said.

As they began working though, a bright column of light appeared and Jason and Donna disappeared in it, leaving the others shocked and horrified.

On Earth-51, Bruce Wayne and Slade Wilson were fighting each other when they too vanished.

Jason and Donna imeadelty collapsed on the ground, coughing.

Looking around, Jason noticed that they were in a forest, with lots of chirping birds everywhere.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Ho there, travellers, what brings you to these parts?" a voice asked.

Both of them spun around to see an old man, dressed in grey robes, with a pointed hat. He carried a large staff one hand, and had a kind smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Donna asked, clenching her fists.

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey" the man said with a slight dip of the head.

"Gandalf" Jason muttered the name a few times.

"Might I enquire who you are?" Gandalf asked politely.

Jason briefly traded a look with Donna and then nodded.

"Jason Stark" Jason said.

"Donna Troy" Donna finished the introductions.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, thinking they were in South America or something, although he had a suspicion that they were on an alternate Earth.

"You are in Middle-Earth, on the borders of the land known as the Shire" Gandalf replied.

"Yep, we're definitely in an alternate reality" Donna said.

"Alternate reality?" Gandalf asked in confusion.

"Very long story" Jason waved his hand.

"Well I am sure we have lots of time" Gandalf said pleasantly.

Jason and Donna traded looks, realising they didn't exactly have a choice.

"This is new" Donna muttered.

**And Chapter 67 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now Taskmaster is dead and Melina has been imprisoned in the Red Room torture chamber for the rest of her days. I think that is a fitting punishment for her don't you think?**

**And Alexi is dead as well. RIP Alexi Shostokoff. He died a hero.**

**Now to address the 4 scenes:**

**For the first scene, Smallville Lex has been revived and sent to the Stranger Things Earth to help defend it against the Hanged King. **

**For the second scene, the Venom, Two and a Half Men, Maleficent, Descendants, Injustice and He-Man Earths have been destroyed by an anti-matter wave. RIP everyone who died.**

**For the third scene, multiple Image Comics heroes have ended up on Earth-961 and have fought the Batman Who Laughs. And yes the Batman Who Laughs is working for the Scarlet King. **

**And for the fourth scene, Jason, Donna and DCEU Batman and Deathstroke have ended up in Middle-Earth and have met Gandalf.**

**Now the next arc will be very long and will cover my version of the Hobbit trilogy.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-21. Home of 'Smallville'.**

**Earth-22. Home of the Batman Who Laughs.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU. **

**Earth-961. Home of Image Comics. **

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Here are the list of Earths mentioned in this chapter:**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Earth-10005. Home of 'Supernatural'.**

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-2016. Home of 'Stranger Things'.**

**Earth-2018. Home of 'Game of Thrones'.**

**Earth-2019. Home of 'Jumanji'.**

**Earth-3567. Home of 'Mass Effect'.**

**Earth-4134. Home of 'Ultimate Marvel'.**

**Now, next chapter will begin my version of the Hobbit trilogy.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 600 reviews. Thanks so much everyone!**

**This arc will feature Jason, Donna and DCEU Batman and Deathstroke involved in the Hobbit trilogy.**

**This arc will be very long and will also alternate between Jason and Third Person POV.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Thanks for the correction. You will see later on. I hope the list of universes helps.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. RIP Alexi indeed. Yes we will call the Batman Who Laughs, Joker Bat. Yes Ouroboros is Nalia's father. Yes Smallville Lex already has his memories back. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. RIP Alexi indeed. Actually Smallville Lex did receive his memories back. Yes it's not good. Enjoy the chapter.

_Jason's POV._

You know, a nice forest is a very good scene change from a Russian base filled with brainwashed assassins.

Donna and I were traveling with this new guy; Gandalf the Grey, a wizard, who said that he would try to help us get home.

This Earth was a new one, because it seemed pretty magical, given how Gandalf said that Elves and Dwarves existed.

As we traveled across the forest, we ended up stumbling across 2 individuals that I would never have thought to encounter.

"Bruce? Slade? Is that you guys? Fancy seeing you here" I said, at seeing Bruce Wayne and Slade Wilson from Earth-51 here.

"Yes it is. You got teleported here too?" Bruce asked.

"Yes we did" I replied.

"Are you following us?" Donna asked, but Bruce and Slade gave her death glares.

Both were garbed in there suits, although Slade's Deathstroke armour seemed more armoured and advanced than his Earth-1 counterparts suit.

"Who's this fellow" Slade asked, nodding at Gandalf.

"This is Gandalf the Grey. He claims to be a wizard. We're in an alternate world" I said.

"Yeah we figured that much out" Bruce said.

"Well we're going with Gandalf, whose going to help us get home. You can tag along as well" Donna said to them.

"We weren't planning on not coming" Slade said, sheathing his sword.

"Gandalf, these are some friends of ours, Bruce Wayne and Slade Wilson" I introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you" Gandalf said pleasantly.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked, as he sheathed a Batarang.

"We are traveling to the land known as the Shire, to find an old friend of mine named Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf said as we all started walking.

We continued walking through the forest, until we reached a village.

It had a few houses here and there, with chickens and a few pigs roaming the place.

But the thing that surprised me the most was the people. They were all short, like 4 feet tall.

We were shot strange looks by the residents as we walked through the Shire.

"Gandalf, who are these people? Are they Dwarves? Or humans?" Bruce asked.

"Neither Master Wayne. These are Hobbits. A quiet race, they don't like much trouble" Gandalf explained.

We walked up to the top of a hill, where a lone Hobbit was sitting on a bench, smoking a pipe.

"Looks like they still use pipes here" I muttered.

The Hobbit breathed out a ring of smoke and Gandalf turned it into a moth, which fluttered and went up the Hobbit's nose, startling him.

The Hobbit whom I assumed to be Bilbo Baggins then noticed us.

"Good morning" he said, noticing all of us.

He seemed a little intimidated at seeing Bruce and Slade, not that I blamed him.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked with a wry smile.

Donna and I burst out laughing at that while Slade and even Bruce chuckled a little.

Never in my life have I heard someone come up with so many meanings for the phrase 'good morning'.

Bilbo looked a little flustered at hearing that.

"All of them at once I suppose" he said.

Gandalf then eyed him out which clearly freaked the Hobbit out.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"That remains to be seen" Gandalf replied.

"I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with" Gandalf then said.

The pipe in Bilbo's mouth dropped and he stared at Gandalf with his jaw wide open.

"Adventure? Well I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures" Bilbo said, getting up.

Donna nudged my side with her elbow and I looked at her.

She was smirking, which confused the hell out of me. She had been acting really weird lately, always giving me subtle winks at stuff.

I kind of got the feeling that she was into me.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things" Bilbo continued, going into his mailbox and taking some papers out.

"They make you late for dinner" Bilbo said, reading his papers.

"You think I should have simply gotten a good morning by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door?" Gandalf asked, as Bilbo turned to face him.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked in confusion, while the rest of us were confused but still watching the scene unfold.

"You've changed Bilbo Baggins and not entirely for the better" Gandalf said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked.

"Well you know my name, but you don't remember I belong to it, I am Gandalf and Gandalf means…me" Gandalf said with a slight fluster which made Bruce and I chuckle.

"Gandalf the wondering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks" Bilbo said, now sounding a little bit more enthusiastic.

"I had no idea you were still in business" Bilbo added.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf demanded.

Bilbo looked nervous, but didn't reply.

"I am pleased to see you remember me. Even if it's only my fireworks" Gandalf said.

"Well it is decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others" Gandalf said, and Bilbo looked confused as hell.

"And before I go, I will leave these folks here with you until I return. These are Jason Stark, Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson and Donna Troy" Gandalf said, gesturing to each of us as he spoke.

Now Bilbo kept stuttering. It was clear he didn't want an adventure, but he didn't exactly have a choice here.

"Uhhh…please come in" Bilbo said, giving Gandalf a mortified look.

Gandalf simply smiled and nodded encouragingly.

We all followed Bilbo into his house which looked like it had been built for Hobbits, considering the fact that I nearly hit my head multiple times on the ceiling.

"Can I get you all something to drink? Some tea perhaps?" Bilbo asked.

I felt a pang of sympathy for him, he probably had no idea what was going on, but frankly neither did I.

"Some tea will be fine thanks" I said.

Bilbo had given all 4 of us dinner which consisted of cold meats and potatoes.

Bruce had asked for history books on this new world, which Bilbo had provided him with.

Bruce and I then sat down and got to work on reading the books.

Apparently there were Elves and Dwarves that lived here, along with more….villainous shall we say creatures such as Orcs, Trolls and Goblins. 

There had been a war against a Dark Lord named Sauron some 2 thousand years ago or so.

Bruce and I were very informed after that.

By the time we stopped reading, it was already nighttime.

Bilbo had served all of us dinner, and man was his kitchen stuffed with foods.

Bruce, Donna, Slade and I were eating away, or Slade didn't really seem that hungry compared to Donna.

And then a knock was heard on the door.

We all looked confused as Bilbo went to the door.

Opening it, he was met by a man the same height as Bilbo, maybe a little taller.

He had a bald head, and a massive beard. He had fierce eyes and I could instantly tell that he was a warrior.

"Dwalin, at your service" the man said, bowing.

"Is this guy a Dwarf?" I whispered to Bruce.

"Probably" Bruce replied.

Bilbo looked stunned as Dwalin walked into the room.

"You must be the folks he mentioned" Dwalin said, looking at us.

"We are. I'm Jason Stark" I introduced myself.

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce nodded.

"Slade Wilson" Slade said with power in his voice.

"Donna Troy" Donna finished the introductions.

"Where is it?" Dwalin asked, looking around.

"Where is what?" Bilbo asked.

"Supper?" Dwalin asked.

"Uhhh…" Bilbo was at a loss of words at this point.

"You can have mine" I said, wanting to spare Bilbo the pain.

"No please" Bilbo tried to protest.

"No it's okay man, I'm not that hungry" I assured him.

"Thanks" Dwalin said.

He sat the table and promptly began eating away.

Bilbo looked confused and a little bit annoyed.

Then another knock was heard.

"I'll get it" Slade said.

Bilbo looked at him gratefully while I stood to the side, observing it.

Standing at the door was a grey haired Dwarf with a massive silver beard.

"Hi. Balin, at your service" the Dwarf bowed.

"Slade Wilson at yours" Slade replied.

"Am I late?" Balin asked.

"Not that I'm aware of" Slade replied.

"Wonderful" Balin said entering the house.

"Good evening brother" Balin said upon noticing Dwalin.

These 2 were brothers? The resemblance was uncanny.

"By my beard, you've grown shorter and wider since last we met" Dwalin spoke as he got up.

"Wider, not shorter. Still enough for the both of us" Balin winked.

Dwalin chuckled and put his hands on Balin's shoulders.

Then the 2 head-butted each other.

I jumped in shock.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" I whispered to Donna who nodded.

"Come brother" Dwalin said and led Balin to the kitchen, much to Bilbo's protest.

As Bilbo went to go rant at the 2 Dwarves, I waited with Bruce.

"When Gandalf said it was going to be amusing, he wasn't joking" I said to Bruce who chuckled.

Then another knock was heard.

"How many more are there?" I asked, trading a look with Bruce.

"We'll see" was all he said.

We walked over to the door and opened it.

A pair of handsome Dwarves were standing at the door.

"Fili" one Dwarf, with golden hair said.

"And Kili" the other, a dark haired archer said. I knew he was an archer thanks to the quiver strapped to his back.

"At your service" the 2 said at the same time.

"You must be Jason Stark and Bruce Wayne" Kili said.

"Guilty as charged" I smiled.

The 2 walked in, while Fili for some absurd reason, handed me his weapons, and they were a lot.

I actually wondered if Middle-Earth was that dangerous.

"Be careful with these please, I just had them sharpened" Fili informed me.

"Okay" I replied, putting them down on a wooden bench.

Then the doorbell rang again.

"No, no! There's nobody here! Go away and go bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some nut head's idea of a joke, well it is in very poor taste!" Bilbo ranted, opening the door.

And then at least a dozen Dwarves fell through the door and landed in the room.

Even Slade looked completely dumbfounded, as someone else, much taller emerged through the doorway.

"Gandalf" Bilbo said in exasperation.

Later, a whole Dwarf party was in full swing.

Bilbo looked like he was going to explode at any second now.

Bruce, Slade, Donna and I helped move all the food, and trust me when I say this, there was a lot.

Gandalf began counting all the Dwarves and I made a list of all there names.

Looks like Dwarves made there kids names rhyme a lot.

"Mr Gandalf, can I offer you some cameral tea?" a Dwarf named Dori asked.

"Oh no thank you Dori. Perhaps some red wine?" Gandalf replied.

It felt like these Dwarves had taken over.

All of us watched the party with amusement, as let's be honest folks, this was damn funny.

"Mr Gandalf, some red wine as requested" Dori said a few minutes later.

"Thank you Dori" Gandalf replied.

He drank the shot glass and then looked disappointed.

"Well you did ask for a little" I pointed out.

Gandalf just shook his head in amusement.

We moved to the large dining room table, which was covered from head to toe in food.

Bruce, Slade, Donna and I each drank a mug of ale, as not to be impolite.

I ate a small portion of food and drank a few more mugs of ale.

I couldn't get drunk so I wasn't exactly too concerned.

We then began clearing the table, which I must admit was the funniest way I've seen anyone do it.

The Dwarves actually began throwing plates and mugs around, catching as they did.

They sure had some damn skill, that's for sure.

They then began singing while working:

_Blunt the knives bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

And then, all the plates and mugs had been stacked so neatly, my jaw nearly dropped.

"Not bad" Slade said, impressed.

And then the door was knocked on 3 times.

Everyone went silent at that.

"He is here" Gandalf said.

Who 'he' was, I had no idea, but I guess we'd find out now.

The door opened and a handsome Dwarf was standing there.

He looked more regal than the others I had met so far.

But what stunned me was that he looked exactly like Earth-21 Bruce Wayne.

"Gandalf" the Dwarf greeted.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, and I would not have found it at all if not for that mark on the door" he said.

"There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said.

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there" Gandalf said with a sheepish look.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of this company; Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said, gesturing to the newcomer.

"So, this is the Hobbit" Thorin said, eyeing Bilbo up and down.

"Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he walked around.

"Fighting?" Bilbo asked, a little intimidated.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued.

"Well I have some skill at conquers, if you must know. I fail to see how that's relevant" Bilbo said, straightening his shoulders.

Donna looked like she was trying her best not to laugh.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" Thorin said.

"Hey! Give the Hobbit a little bit of slack!" Bruce snapped, thoroughly unimpressed with Thorin's attitude.

"And who are you all? Some poor travelers?" Thorin asked harshly.

"No, I'm Bruce Wayne" Bruce said, giving Thorin his own glare.

"Jason Stark" I said.

"Donna Troy" Donna introduced herself.

"Slade Wilson" Slade finished the introductions.

"Why are you here?" Thorin asked, sounding less harsh than before.

"They are stranded here. I am helping them get back to there home land" Gandalf intervened.

Thorin looked reluctant to trust us but nodded anyway.

The rest of the Dwarves moved towards the table which had been completely cleared of dishes.

"What news of the meeting in the Blue Mountains? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye" Thorin nodded.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin said and groans of disappointment were heard around the table.

Bruce, Donna, Slade and I were still confused but it looked like it was clearing up.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, may we have a little more light please" Gandalf said and Bilbo moved away.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" Gandalf began and all of us leaned in, realizing we were about to get more information.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read aloud.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time" Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold" Oin said.

"And when they do, the reign of the beast will end" Oin said and cheers were heard around the table.

"Beast?" I asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Greatest calamity of our age. Airborne Firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely vulnerable to precious metals" Bofur said.

"I'm sure they know what a Dragon is" Bilbo said.

Bruce, Slade, Donna and I all traded surprised looks.

So apparently Dragons were real here too.

"This task would be hard enough as it is with an army behind us. But we number just 13. And not 13 of the strongest. Nor brightest" Balin said and protests were heard all around.

"Enough! Do you not think that others would have read the portents too? The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Will we just sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or will we do it?" Thorin demanded.

There were sounds of agreement as well.

Bruce and I traded a look and we nodded.

There was whole part about a secret doorway and a special key that could access it.

"And what about those 4?" I heard Thorin ask Gandalf.

"They are brave and powerful fighters. I am helping them get back to there homeland. Plus I think we could always use a little extra protection" Gandalf said.

"I cannot guarantee there safety" Thorin replied.

"Understood" Gandalf nodded.

"Nor will I be responsible for there fates" Thorin added.

"Agreed" Gandalf said.

I wasn't exactly worried; I had taken on much more dangerous creatures than Dragons.

And then Bilbo passed out which made me chuckle.

Later, Bruce, Slade, Donna and I were talking with the Dwarves minus Thorin and Balin.

We had begun chatting with the Dwarves, and telling them about our respective pasts.

I told them about my team, as well as the Avengers.

Bruce talked about the Justice League and there fight against Steppenwolf.

And Donna had told them about the Titans and first there battles against the demon Trigon, and later against Slade Wilson, who was nearly as good as his Earth-1 counterpart.

"We are very honored to have you all fighting alongside us" Kili said, and we nodded gratefully.

As the Dwarves left the room, we heard singing.

Unlike the song from before, this was slow, melodic and held deep meaning and pain.

Donna, Slade, Bruce and I all listened in carefully to the song.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To seek the pale, enchanted gold_

_The Dwarves of yore, made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king, and Elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The Dragon fire, in twisted wire, they mashed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day, to claim our long forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved, ere for themselves, _

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_They lay there long, and many a song, was sung unheard, by men or Elves_

_The pines were roaring on the height! _

_The winds were moaning in the night!_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread!_

_And trees like torches, blazed with light!_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_The Dragon's ire, more fierce than fire_

_He laid low there towers and houses frail_

_The mountains smoked, beneath the moon!_

_The Dwarves they heard, the tramp of doom!_

_They fled there hall, to dying fall!_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon!_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

As the Dwarves finished singing, I fell asleep.

I was woken by Bruce who gently touched my shoulder.

"Gandalf said it's time to go" he said.

"What about Bilbo?" I asked.

"He's not coming" Bruce shook his head.

I got up, and making sure I had everything, followed Bruce outside, where Slade, Donna and Gandalf.

"Where are the Dwarves?" I asked, looking around.

"They said they would meet us at an inn called the Green Dragon" Donna replied.

We walked downhill as I turned to face the house.

'Come on Bilbo, you can do it. All you need is the courage to step out that door' I thought.

We walked across the Shire towards where the Dwarves were all waiting with ponies.

"You're late" Thorin said.

"A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he is meant too" Gandalf replied.

"He's got you there" Donna chuckled.

"Let's go" Thorin said.

"There's one problem. We don't have enough ponies" Balin said.

"That's fine, Jason and I can walk" Bruce said, looking at me.

I nodded in response.

Slade and Donna would share ponies, as we walked.

As we exited the Shire, we entered the same forest we had first been teleported into.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard a voice cry out.

Spinning around, I saw Bilbo running up to us, with a very long contract in hand.

"I signed it" he said proudly.

He went and handed it to Balin, who examined it.

"Well, everything seems in order. Welcome Bilbo Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin said.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said.

"No, I'll be fine. I've done my share of walking adventures" Bilbo said.

In response, he was hauled up onto a pony by Fili and Kili.

I had to hold in my chuckle, as Bilbo looked so awkward on his pony.

"Hey Bruce, come on, pay up" I smirked.

All of us had made bets on weather or not Bilbo would come along.

Bruce had bet he wouldn't. I still had faith in Bilbo.

Bruce rolled his eyes but gave me a gold coin.

He sneezed all of a sudden.

"Stop! We have to go back! I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo said, making several people groan.

"Here you go" Bofur said, ripping a piece of cloth and handing it to Bilbo.

"The world is wide and dangerous Master Baggins" Gandalf warned.

Our adventure was off to a wonderful start.

**And Chapter 68 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I know this chapter wasn't much different from the actual movie, but the next few chapters will have some changes.**

**I also hope you liked Jason's reaction to Thorin, since Richard Armitage plays Thorin in the Hobbit trilogy and also portrays Smallville Batman in this series.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-1999999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will continue there journey, and a key player will show up.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the '**_**An Unexpected Journey**_**' phase of this arc, so I hope you're all excited for it. **

**Also, this entire arc will be written in Third Person POV since it will be much easier. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Yes things will begin to change and you will see how. Yes Donna has a crush on Jason. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Following Thorin and Gandalf explaining the quest to them, Bruce, Jason, Donna and Slade had decided to accompany them until Gandalf could help them get home.

Bilbo had also decided to come along with them after all.

They had made great distance across Middle-Earth.

Jason had to say the land was very beautiful.

It was a stark contrast from most Earths in the Multiverse. It was full of lush wildernesses.

They were now riding in the middle of the rain.

"Gandalf, can't you do anything about this rain?" Slade asked.

"If you wish to change the weather Master Wilson, I suggest you find yourself another wizard" Gandalf replied.

"Are there more?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Are there other wizards?" he asked.

"Well there are 5 of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the 2 Blue Wizards; Romestamo and Morinehtar. Then there is the fifth; Radahgast the Brown" Gandalf explained.

"Is he a great wizard...or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked.

Jason and Donna both chuckled at that, while Gandalf looked offended.

"I say he is a great wizard. He specialises in animals" Gandalf replied.

"So not like you. If we had him, we'd have great weather" Donna said sarcastically.

Later, everyone made camp by a small rock edge.

"We will camp here for the night" Thorin said.

The majority of the company were asleep, but Fili, Kili, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Jason, Bruce, Donna and Slade were all awake.

As they sat quietly, an inhuman screech was heard in the distance.

Everyone was instantly alert, and Jason clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked in alarm.

"Orcs" Kili replied.

At that, Jason and Bruce instantly sat up straighter.

"Orcs?" Bilbo demanded.

Thorin too sat up straight.

"Throat-cutters, there'd be dozens of them out there" Fili said as Jason, Donna, Bruce and Slade all listened.

"The lowlands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep, quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood" Kili said.

Fili and Kili then grinned and turned to each other.

At that, Bruce grew extremely angry and as he was going to chastise them, Thorin intervened.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin demanded.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili said guiltily.

"No you didn't! You know nothing of the world!" Thorin snapped, moving away.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs" Balin said to them.

"After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria" Balin said as all listened in.

"But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all there race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began, by beheading the king" Balin said, as all listened in horror and fascination.

"Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know" Balin explained.

"We were leaderless, broken, defeated, and death was upon us. That was when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. His armour broken, his shield shattered, wielding nothing but a broken oak branch as a shield. He struck down the Pale Orc, and led us to victory over the Orcs. But there was no song, no feast, for the dead were beyond our count" Balin narrated.

Jason looked at Thorin with new respect.

Everyone else shared the same look as Jason as Slade smiled.

"This Azog guy reminds me of the Joker" Slade whispered to Jason.

"Yeah but that guy lost class years ago" Jason retorted.

In the morning, everyone continued on there journey.

Apparently they were in some land called the Troll Marshes, although Gandalf assured him that there were no Trolls in the area anymore.

Bruce jumped over a fallen log and looked around.

Donna moved towards Jason.

"I hope we can get home" she said to him.

"Me too. But we'll help these Dwarves until we do get home" Jason replied.

"We will. Whatever it takes" Donna assured him.

Jason smiled.

Then his attention was drawn to Gandalf arguing with Thorin about Elves. He glared at Thorin and storming past them, while Thorin glared after him.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"To find the company of the only person here who has any sense!" Gandalf snapped.

"And who's that?" Donna asked.

"Myself, Lady Troy!" Gandalf replied.

"I'll go with you" Slade said.

"As will I" Jason added.

"And we'll make camp" Donna said.

Gandalf gave a curt nod and the 2 followed on foot.

They followed him through the dense underbrush.

"What are we looking for?" Slade asked.

"I am scouting ahead" Gandalf replied.

Jason got the feeling that something or someone was watching them.

"I see movement" Slade reported.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked and Slade pointed up ahead.

Jason crept forward and that was when he noticed several grey-skinned creatures walking.

"Orcs" Gandalf said grimly.

"Oh shit" Jason cursed, remembering reading it about in Bilbo's history books.

Slade silently drew a gun and cocked it.

Gandalf looked at the weapon curiously for a few moments and then turned his attention up front.

And then Slade burst through, surprising the Orcs.

He fluidly shot one through the head and drawing his sword, spun around, decapitating another.

Gandalf slammed his staff on the ground, generating a massive shockwave that threw multiple Orcs to the ground.

Jason switched between his weapons and skills and to take them down.

One Orc tried to stab Slade with his sword, but the blade broke on impact with his armour.

Slade smirked and stabbed the Orc through the throat.

And then Slade felt someone moving up behind him.

Spinning around, he tried to cut, but another blade blocked it.

It was someone dressed in almost identical Deathstroke armour.

"You?" Wilson demanded as the other Deathstroke pushed him off.

"Nice to see you again doppelganger of mine. I'm you, from Earth-9" Slade chuckled.

"Get out of my way" Wilson growled.

"No can do" Slade replied.

Wilson growled and leapt, slashing at Slade.

Slade easily dodged, and countered with his own strikes.

Wilson leapt back to avoid, and pulled out a gun.

Moving at superhuman speed, Slade slashed the gun in half, as Wilson backed away quickly to avoid.

Slade flipped behind Wilson as he spun around, blocking a strike.

Wilson rolled to avoid another strike and sent a reverse-cut at Slade's face.

Slade jumped away to avoid and brandishing a gun, fired a bullet that Wilson narrowly avoided.

Then a shockwave from Gandalf sent Slade flying.

"We must retreat, now!" Gandalf said urgently as the 3 fell back.

"Who was that man?" Gandalf demanded.

"He's me from Donna's world, and he's not a good version" Wilson replied.

"What the hell is he even doing here?" Jason asked in shock, remembering meeting Slade on Earth-2017.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good" Wilson said grimly.

"We must speak nothing of this yet. We must figure out what his intentions are until we respond" Gandalf said.

Both Jason and Wilson looked reluctant but nodded anyway.

They made there way back, but Gandalf halted them.

"Trolls" Gandalf said the word with distaste in his mouth.

"I thought you said there were no Trolls?" Jason demanded.

"There aren't supposed to be" Gandalf replied.

Hearing voices, the 3 crept to a large rock where 3 Mountain Trolls were grilling there Dwarves and Bilbo over an open fire.

Jason jumped over and kicked one Troll at the back of the head.

Landing smoothly on the ground, Jason drew a pair of knives.

"Let them go" he growled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" one Troll asked in perfect English.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf bellowed.

He slammed his staff, breaking half the rock and allowing daylight to flood the area.

The Trolls screamed in agony as they turned to stone.

By the time they were finished, they were solid statues.

Jason stared in shock.

"Folks back home are never gonna believe me if I tell them this" he muttered to himself.

The Dwarves and Bilbo all cheered at there victory.

Jason and Wilson moved and helped the Dwarves to there feet.

"What is this?" Bofur asked as many of the Dwarves eyed Jason's suit, having never seen if before.

Jason smiled and started explaining it to them.

Bruce walked over to Gandalf and Thorin.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors" Gandalf said.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not in ages. And not since a darker power ruled these lands" Gandalf said, his face hardening.

Bruce looked at Gandalf with concern but Thorin interrupted his thoughts.

"They must have a cave nearby" he said.

Everyone began searching the area, until they found a cave.

The first thing that Bruce noticed was the smell.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust while Donna nearly vomited.

Gandalf, Jason and Thorin walked deeper into the cave, finding several swords.

"These weren't made by any Troll" Thorin said.

"Nor by any blacksmith" Gandalf added.

Thorin handed one of the swords to Gandalf, who took a portion of it out the scabbard.

"These were forged in Gondolin. By the High Elves of the First Age" Gandalf said and Thorin went to put it back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf said.

Thorin removed his sword from the scabbard and Jason could see multiple intricate runes etched onto the sword.

That was when Jason noticed another blade in the dark corner.

Taking it and removing it from its scabbard, he saw that the blade was pitch black.

Frowning at it, he took a couple of short swings.

"Yeah I can work with this" he grinned.

He then walked out with Bruce and Donna.

Wilson was waiting for them outside the cave entrance.

That was when they heard shouting.

"What is it?" Bruce demanded.

"Someone is coming!" Dwalin shouted back.

Bruce drew a Batarang and raced to see what it was along with everyone else.

Slade drew his sword while Jason notched an arrow to his bow.

Donna simply clenched her fists while everyone else armed themselves.

The bushes exploded and someone emerged, shouting "Thieves!"

"Radahgast! Radahgast the Brown!" Gandalf said, recognizing him.

"Now what on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong" Radahgast said with worry.

Gandalf silently turned and motioned for everyone to stand down.

Radahgast looked like he was going to say something but stopped right before he was gong to say it.

"It's on the tip of my tongue, but the thought keeps disappearing" he said in frustration.

He then frowned.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all" he said, opening his mouth.

"It's a stick insect" he said as Gandalf removed it from his mouth.

"I must speak to you at once!" Radahgast said.

Gandalf motioned for Jason and Bruce to follow them and they did.

"The forest is sick Gandalf. Sick with decay. Nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. And worst of all are the webs" Radahgast explained.

"Webs?" Gandalf asked in confusion.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some spawn of Ungoliant, ransack of a wizard!" Radahgast spat.

"Ungoliant? I take it she's like the mother of all spiders?" Jason asked.

"Yes indeed Jason. A dark and ancient spirit, she took the form of a giant spider" Gandalf explained.

"Who are these men Gandalf?" Radahgast asked in curiosity.

"Radahgast, I would like to introduce 2 members of our company; Jason Stark and Bruce Wayne" Gandalf gestured proudly.

"Nice to meet you" Bruce said politely.

"I followed the spiders. They came from…Dol Goldur" Radahgast said that name with fear in his voice.

"Dol Goldur? But the old fortress is abandoned" Gandalf said in denial.

"No Gandalf. It is not" Radahgast replied grimly.

"A darkness lies over that fortress. An evil spirit lies within it. One that can summon the spirits of the dead" Radahgast narrated.

"From out of the darkness, the Necromancer has come!" he continued.

He jumped in shock, but Gandalf imeadelty tried to calm his nerves.

"Here, try a little Old Toby" Gandalf said, putting his pipe into Radahgast's mouth.

Radahgast took out something from underneath his cloak, and he had a grim look on his face.

"That is not from the world of the living" he said to Gandalf who looked shocked.

Bruce and Jason traded anxious looks at that.

And then a loud howl was heard.

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves around here?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf" Bofur said fearfully.

Then, a massive wolf type creature jumped down and tried to attack, but Wilson imeadelty stabbed it in the throat and brandishing a gun, shot it in the head, killing it.

"Warg scouts! This means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one" Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf demanded more forcefully.

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he demanded.

"You are being hunted" Gandalf informed him.

"We need to get out of here then!" Donna said urgently.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" Ori informed them as he came running down.

Jason, Bruce, Slade and Donna traded looks.

They could divide the Orcs attention, but there were only 4 of them, which would spread them too thin, and would allow the pack to get past them.

"I'll draw them off!" Radahgast said.

"Don't be ridiculous. These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf replied.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try" he said with a grin.

The Company then bolted in the opposite direction, while Radahgast drew the Orc Pack's attention.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf said as everyone bolted.

Hey ran across open wilderness, trying to avoid the Orcs.

As they ran into the open, they noticed the Orcs going past.

"Ori no!" Bruce yelled, pulling him backwards.

Multiple Orcs were killed trying to catch Radahgast.

The Company ran and hid behind a large rock.

One Warg Rider landed on the rock above them.

"I'll handle them" Donna assured them.

All looked at her like she was crazy, considering the fact that she didn't have any weapons on her.

Donna simply smirked and jumped onto the rock.

The Orc was taken by surprise as Donna punched his throat so hard; he gasped and died on the spot.

The Warg leapt, tackling her to the ground where the rest of the Company were.

Donna roared as she struggled with the Warg.

Grabbing it by its jaws, she broke them, killing the Warg.

Panting, Donna looked beyond and paled at seeing the rest of the Pack making there way over.

"We need to move now!" she said.

The Company bolted, following Gandalf.

Bruce took out a Batarang and threw it at an Orc.

The Batarang exploded, killing both the Warg and its rider.

"Stop!" Thorin roared at seeing several Orcs and Wargs in the distance.

"We're completely surrounded!" Jason said grimly.

Gandalf noticed a cave entrance and disappeared into it.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"Curse the wizard! He's abandoned us!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

As a Warg leapt at them, Wilson side-stepped to avoid and decapitated the Orc.

As the Warg was about to bite him, Jason killed it with his sword.

Kili fired an arrow that killed one Orc.

Bruce threw another Batarang that stabbed another through eye.

As an Orc jumped at him, Bruce rolled to avoid, and delivered a series of punches.

Taking out a Batarang, he stabbed the Orc underneath the chin.

Delivering an uppercut, he drove the Batarang into the Orc's brain, killing it.

Donna kicked one Warg so hard; it was sent flying back by several metres.

She back-flipped to avoid another bite and hammered an elbow into its skull, shattering it.

Gandalf then emerged from the cave entrance.

"This way you fools!" he said.

Everyone turned and ran into the cave.

"Bruce, come on!" Thorin yelled.

Bruce knocked out another Orc and then ran, leaping into the entrance.

As everyone waited, a loud horn was blown and Orcs were killed.

One fell into the cave where Wilson brandished a gun.

"Elves" Thorin confirmed, ripping an arrow out.

"There's a path here. Do we follow it?" Dwalin asked.

"Well follow it of course!" Bofur said and everyone followed the 2.

It was a small pathway, and everyone had to squeeze in tightly.

As the path widened all of a sudden, everyone was astounded by what they found.

It was a city built into a mountainside.

Vast waterfalls fell and led into rivers that flowed away.

"What is this place?" Jason asked.

"This, Master Stark; is the Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue it has another name; Rivendell" Gandalf explained.

Thorin looked pretty mad as he made his way over to Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along? To seek refuge with the enemy!" Thorin snapped.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this place is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf snapped back.

Thorin didn't look anymore pleased and Gandalf led everyone down a bridge and into a wide stone circle.

"Hey Gandalf" a young voice said.

Turning around, everyone saw a young, dark-haired man with a small beard who looked clearly human.

Jason, Bruce, Wilson and Donna's eyes widened as they saw he was wearing Earth clothes.

"Peter Parker!" Gandalf smiled.

"What brings you back to Rivendell?" Peter asked.

"Ah just we seek some rest and advice. Do you know where Lord Elrond is?" Gandalf asked.

"He's not here. He left to go hunt Orcs" Peter replied.

"And who are these new companions of yours" Peter asked, eyeing everyone else out.

"This is Thorin, son of Thrain" Gandalf gestured to Thorin.

"So this is the famous Thorin Oakenshield? Nice to meet you" Peter said.

"And these are from other worlds; Jason Stark, Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson and Donna Troy" Gandalf gestured to them.

Peter stared at Wilson for a few moments and then shook his head, looking at Jason.

"Jason Stark? You're Rebecca's step-brother?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes! Rebecca did mention a Peter Parker. Which Earth are you from?" Jason asked.

"Earth-2002" Peter replied.

"Ah! So you're the one from that Earth. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I was teleported here along with some other people" Peter replied.

"How long ago? Rebecca said you've been missing for 8 months" Jason said.

"8 months? Dude I've been here for 10 years!" Peter replied, his eyes widening.

Jason, Bruce, Wilson and Donna's eyes also widened upon hearing that.

"What the hell is going on?" Wilson muttered, feeling that the Multiverse just got crazier.

At that moment, another horn was blown and multiple Elvish riders came in.

Circling the Dwarves, one of them landed.

Jason stared at him, as he looked exactly like Red Skull; Captain America's arch-nemeses.

"Gandalf" the Elf smiled, hugging Gandalf.

"Strange, for Orcs to come so close to our borders" the Elf replied.

"That may have been us Lord Elrond" Gandalf smiled apologetically, gesturing to the Dwarves.

His eyes wandered over the group, lingering on Jason, Donna, Wilson and Bruce, and then turning to Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror" Elrond said.

"I don't believe my grandfather mentioned you" Thorin said in a tone which made Jason face-palm.

Elrond turned and communicated to Peter in Elvish.

"Is he insulting us?" Gloin demanded.

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food" Gandalf said.

The Dwarves traded looks and then nodded.

"This is gonna be interesting" Donna whispered to Jason who chuckled.

"Come, we have some important matters to discuss" Elrond said.

Peter looked at Jason and nodded.

"I need to talk to you personally" he said.

"Let's go" Jason nodded.

**A Mountain Side. Same time.**

The Orcs who were chasing the Company arrived at the mountain-side, all of them nervous.

Standing in a corner was Deathstroke from Earth-9. And above them was Azog the Defiler himself.

"Where is Thorin?" Slade demanded.

"We didn't kill him. We were ambushed by Elf-filth and the Dwarf-scum escaped" one Orc said.

Slade growled and lifted the Orc up by the throat.

"Azog does not tolerate failure!" Slade snarled.

He threw the Orc to a pack of Wargs who tore him apart.

"Next person, who does that, will suffer a fate far worse than death!" Azog growled, turning around.

"Perhaps I can help with that" Slade smirked.

**And Chapter 69 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Yes that's right! Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man is back here. **

**Those who have paid close attention to this story would remember that I had Earth-96 Steve Rodgers, Sinthea and the 2 Spider-Men (Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield's versions) end up in Middle-Earth.**

**And yes, it has been 10 years since they ended up in Middle-Earth. Time in it operates differently than the rest of the Multiverse, so while it has been 8 months in the rest of the Multiverse, it's been 10 years for Steve, Sinthea and the 2 Spider-Men.**

**I do plan for Steve, Sinthea and Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man to show up soon. **

**And now Titan's Deathstroke is working with Azog. I thought he would make a good challenge for our heroes. I do plan for a few more villains to show up as well.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will cover the White Council meeting and Earth-96 Steve Rodgers will also show up.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the White Council meeting as well as end Phase 1 of this arc which covers '**_**An Unexpected Journey**_**'. **

**Also, for the rest of this arc; to differentiate between the 2 Deathstrokes; Titan's version will be called Slade and DCEU version will be called Wilson.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. You will see later on. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. I agree, it would be very interesting to see the 2 meet. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Jason, Thorin, Bruce, Gandalf, Balin, Bilbo, Peter and Elrond were seated around a table as Elrond talked about the blades they had found in the Troll cave.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. Forged in Gondolin. May it serve you well" Elrond said, handing the blade back to Thorin who nodded.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer. A famous blade. Wielded by the king of Gondolin himself" Elrond said, taking the sword out of its sheath.

"And this…is Anguriel. The sword wielded by the Elf Maeglin. One of 2 forged by the Dark Elf Eol. The last person who wielded this blade was a traitor whose actions brought about the downfall of Gondolin. I pray that you can bring a better name to this sword" Elrond said, giving the blade to Jason who nodded, silently vowing to do so.

"Unfortunately Bruce, I cannot help you and your friends get back to your homelands. I do not know of any spell or magick that can" Elrond said regretfully.

Elrond got up and led everyone to a library.

"Thorin, show him the map" Gandalf encouraged.

"It is a legacy of my people. That includes its secrets" Thorin said.

"For gods sake Thorin, you're stubbornness is going to end up being your downfall!" Jason snapped.

"Jason is right. You are standing in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf said in exasperation.

Thorin looked reluctant but handed it to Elrond despite Balin's protests.

Elrond looked at the map for a few minutes while everyone else waited.

"Moon runes" Elrond said.

"Of course" Gandalf said in realisation.

"What are moon runes?" Bruce asked.

"Runes that can only be deciphered when the moon they were written in is shown" Gandalf explained.

Bruce nodded in understanding.

Elrond led them to a vast waterfall on a Cliffside.

"Luck is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon this map was written in shines now" Elrond said.

Runes were illuminated on the map as all watched.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" Gandalf asked.

Elrond didn't respond but read the map.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks. And the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole" Elrond read.

"What does that mean? And what is Durin's Day?" Donna asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves New Year. When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together" Gandalf explained.

"Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us" Thorin said with worry.

"We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then, can the door be opened" Balin said.

"So this is your propose then? To enter the mountain" Elrond said.

"What of it?" Thorin demanded.

"There are some who would not deem that wise" Elrond said.

"Who?" Gandalf asked in confusion.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth" Elrond replied, giving Gandalf a look.

Gandalf motioned for Jason and Bruce to follow him as they followed Elrond and Peter out of the Cliffside.

"You have some interesting companions" Elrond said to Gandalf.

"They can be complicated at times" Gandalf replied with a chuckle.

"So 10 years uh?" Bruce asked Peter as they walked.

"Yep. I learned to live here quite well" Peter said wistfully.

"What about the other ones who ended up here?" Jason asked.

"Peter and Sinthea live in the woods on the other side of the Misty Mountains. Steve actually comes here often" Peter explained.

They followed Gandalf and Elrond to a large outside area by a valley with lots of watefalls, where a woman was standing by the edge.

Gandalf spoke in Elvish and Jason and Bruce both looked extremely confused.

"That is Lady Galadriel. Very wise Elf" Peter whispered to Jason and Bruce.

"Welcome, Jason Stark. Bruce Wayne" Galadriel said to them.

Both were surprised, considering the fact that nobody had mentioned them.

Then someone else stepped into view.

He was Saruman the White.

Jason and Bruce both introduced themselves and then a voice called out.

Turning around, Jason's eyes widened as he saw someone who looked exactly like Earth-1 Barry Allen appear.

"Hey Pete" the man said.

"Good to see you Steve" Peter grinned.

"You're Steve Rodgers from Earth-96 right?" Jason asked.

"Indeed I am" Steve confirmed.

"Let us get this meeting along" Saruman said impatiently, making Bruce subtly glare at him.

Gandalf, Saruman, Peter and Jason were all seated while both Bruce and Steve were leaning against pillars.

Saruman began by interrogating Jason and Bruce about there worlds and the Justice League.

In secret, Saruman hoped that Bruce would give him the key to replicating there powers and abilities.

Soon however, it became apparent that neither Bruce nor Jason could help in that regard.

Saruman began to get frustrated and turned his attention to Gandalf.

"Tell me Gandalf, did you really think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked.

"Unnoticed? Of course not, I am simply doing what I think is right" Gandalf replied.

"The Dragon has long been on your mind" Galadriel said in realisation as all looked at her.

"It is true my lady. Smaug owes his allegiance to no one. But if he should choose to side with the enemy…the Dragon could be used to terrible effect" Gandalf said with worry laced in his tone.

Bruce and Jason exchanged looks.

'I thought this was about the Necromancer in that Dol Goldur place?" Jason mouthed to Bruce.

'Maybe this is the enemy. But let's wait and see' Bruce replied.

"What enemy? Gandalf the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength" Saruman denied.

"Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace, a hard won, watchful peace" Elrond said.

"Are we at peace? Trolls have been coming down from the mountains; they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road" Gandalf countered.

"Hardly a prelude to war" Elrond disagreed.

"Tell that to the people who lost there farms or lives!" Bruce snapped.

Elrond winced while Jason stared in disbelief.

How could these people be so carefree towards death and suffering of innocent folk?

"And I say it sounds exactly like it is a prelude to war" Jason said.

"You are not a member of this council!" Saruman started but Galadriel raised her hand.

"Let him speak" Galadriel intervened while both Peter and Steve glared at Saruman.

Both of them knew that something was coming, but they didn't know what.

"There is something at work, beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. You can remain blind to it, but it will not ignore us! That I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood forest. The woodsmen are now calling it 'Mirkwood'…." Gandalf stopped and paused.

"Well, go on, don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say" Saruman said with contempt in his voice.

"They speak of a Necromancer in Dol Goldur. One that can summon the dead" Gandalf said.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is simply a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic" Saruman scoffed.

Bruce narrowed his eyes dangerously at Saruman when he heard a voice speak in his head.

His eyes widened as he recognized it as Galadriel.

"I understand that Saruman may be stubborn. But you must be patient Bruce" she said, but her lips did not move.

"I thought that too at first. But Radahgast…" Gandalf was cut off.

"Radahgast? Don't speak to me of Radahgast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow" Saruman sneered.

"Well, he's odd I grant you. He lives a solitary life" Gandalf chuckled.

"Odd's one word for it" Steve muttered.

"It's not that. It's his extensive consumption of mushrooms" Saruman replied, as if that were the worst thing ever.

"They've addled his brain, and yellowed his teeth" Saruman continued ranting, making Jason subtly face-palm.

"So you would ignore a possibly dangerous threat simply because of the source of information?" Bruce demanded, his eyes shining with fiery anger.

Saruman glared at Bruce, and went to retort, but Gandalf interrupted him once more.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radahgast. He found it in Dol Goldur" Galadriel communicated to Gandalf telepathically.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Show me" she said.

Gandalf reached down and took out an item covered in cloth, placing it on the table.

"What is that?" Elrond asked as everyone, even Bruce felt unnatural dread.

"A relic of Mordor" Galadriel said as Bruce and Jason's heads snapped up at that.

They exchanged looks, both of them remembering reading about Mordor back at Bilbo's house.

Elrond unwrapped the cloth, revealing an old, slightly rusted blade.

"A Morgul blade" Elrond said in horror.

Bruce felt a chill run up his spine as he automatically got the feeling that this blade was no normal weapon.

"Made for the Witch-King of Angmar" Galadriel confirmed.

Even Peter and Steve looked completely mortified at the name.

"The Witch-King of Angmar?" Jason asked.

"One of Sauron's generals. The most powerful and evil actually. He destroyed an entire kingdom of Men. This blade was used to turn its victims into lesser wraiths" Steve explained.

"When Angmar fell, the Men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Felts of Hudhum. Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark, it would never come to light" Galadriel explained to Jason and Bruce.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell has been placed upon those tombs, they cannot be opened" Elrond said.

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked.

"The only other explanation is that the Men who buried him somehow forgot or misplaced his weapon. And tell me Saruman; which explanation sounds more logical?" Jason challenged.

Saruman and Jason stared each other down for a few seconds, and Saruman realised that Jason was not someone who would simply back down.

"And you Gandalf, cannot lead this quest" Saruman chastised.

"You don't rule over Middle-Earth. You can't command them" Bruce said coldly, glaring at Saruman.

"Silence your tongue!" Saruman snarled.

Bruce and Saruman held each other's glares for a few seconds, before they heard footsteps.

Everyone turned to see Wilson running up to them.

"Hi lords and ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt but the Dwarves are gone" Wilson said.

"We must hurry if we are to catch up with them. Bruce, Jason, wait outside for me" Gandalf said in a hurried tone.

They nodded and after Bruce shot Saruman one last glare, moved away.

Peter and Steve also followed them.

Wilson turned to see Donna moving towards them.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"Not much. That Saruman guy is extremely arrogant and all" Jason replied.

"Yeah, he reminds me of most politicians" Bruce added.

"We're going with you guys" Steve said.

"What?" Jason and Bruce did a double take.

"Yeah why not? Both of us are bored as hell these days" Steve shrugged.

Jason went to protest but stopped halfway.

"Fine, you can" Jason said.

Peter grinned at hearing that.

Gandalf then promptly returned.

"We must hurry!" he said urgently.

The 6 nodded and followed Gandalf as they exited Rivendell.

They travelled across wide lands until they saw a great mountain range up ahead.

"The Misty Mountains. The great mountain range that divides Middle-Earth. It is here that we must cross. And it is here we must be careful. Goblins roam these parts" Gandalf said the name 'Goblins' with distaste in his mouth.

"Goblins?" Bruce asked.

"An offshoot of Orcs, not as big or as strong, yet they can dwell underground. The Misty Mountains are home to a colony of there's known as Goblin-Town" Gandalf said grimly.

"Could the Company avoid them?" Wilson asked.

"Not really. The entrance to Goblin-Town is not known to many, and it is possible they stumbled upon one of its trap doors and are now captured" Gandalf replied.

Everyone exchanged concerned looks, worried for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf said, and everyone ran after Gandalf across, until they reached the slopes of the mountain.

"I know a secret path in. Follow me" Gandalf said, entering a small tunnel.

Everyone had to squeeze in as Gandalf used the crystal in his staff to create light.

"Be careful my friends. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world" Gandalf warned them.

Donna briefly shuddered but continued moving.

As they got deeper, they heard singing and drums beating.

"It is them" Gandalf confirmed.

Bruce quickly pulled his cowl over his face, and turned on his voice modulator.

Steve reached underneath his cloak and pulled out his shield.

Wilson put on his Deathstroke helmet and drew his sword. He was trying to conserve his guns and ammo for when they took on Smaug.

Gandalf slammed his staff on the ground, generating a massive shockwave and blinding light that threw all the Goblins in the vicinity away.

"Take up arms. Fight!" Gandalf encouraged the Dwarves who took up there weapons.

As a goblin tried to attack, Wilson slashed him down.

Another tried to attack, but Wilson kicked him into Donna who delivered a strong punch to the head.

Jason kicked a goblin away while Bruce used his skills to take them down.

Peter shot one down with his webs while Steve bashed another's head in with his shield.

"Run!" Gandalf said and everyone ran after him across the bridge.

Thorin and Gandalf were in the front, with Bruce and Wilson behind.

Then it was Fili, Balin, Dwalin, Jason and Steve.

And Donna and Peter were at the back.

Wilson stabbed one goblin through the chest and drawing a knife, stabbed him.

Bruce stabbed one in the mouth with his Batarang, and flipped to avoid another attack.

As he turned to face the goblin, Dwalin smashed its head in with his hammer.

Several goblins came swinging on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin roared.

Steve threw his shield, the Vibranium edge easily slicing through the ropes.

The goblins went flying and crashing on the rock side.

They all ran, getting onto a bridge.

The ropes broke, and the bridge was floating in the air.

"Jump!" Jason yelled and some people got off.

They went swinging back to the goblins and some jumped on.

"Oh come on" Wilson groaned in annoyance as he sliced down several.

Steve jumped again and helped everyone else over.

One goblin tried to sneak up on Jason who plunged his sword into its throat, killing it.

He pulled his sword out and moved in a spin motion, killing several others.

Peter grabbed one goblin and threw him off the rampart.

As they ran though, the bridge in front of them exploded, and emerging from it was a massive goblin; the Great Goblin.

"You thought you could escape me?" he asked, smacking Gandalf backwards.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" he asked mockingly.

Wilson moved in front and slashed him with his sword.

"That will do it" the Great Goblin conceded.

Wilson then stabbed him through the brain.

He fell down and the whole bridge collapsed.

Everyone held on for dear life as they went tumbling.

They got trapped within 2 massive rocks and hit the ground.

Groaning in pain, Steve, Bruce, Gandalf and Wilson rolled and got up.

"Well that could have been worse" Bofur stated.

At that exact moment, the Great Goblin's corpse came flying down and smashed into the fallen bridge, crushing everyone who was still trapped.

"You've got to be joking" Jason groaned as he tried to push the logs off him.

Donna was first, her Amazonian strength helping her get up.

She helped get everyone out of the wreckage and that was when she paled.

Looking up, she saw thousands of goblins coming down at them.

"That's way too many for us to handle" Bruce said grimly.

"Daylight is the only thing that will save us now" Gandalf said.

Everyone ran towards the sun, Peter covering them from behind.

"Quickly!" Gandalf encouraged them.

Everyone ran outside towards a cliff edge.

Everyone was panting at this point as Gandalf began counting everyone to make sure nobody was lost.

"Where's Bilbo?" he asked, as the grim reality set in.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost!" Dwalin growled.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me" Dori replied.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I thought I saw him slip away when they first cornered us" Nori answered.

"What happened? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. He's thought of nothing but his warm bed and hearth ever since he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again!" Thorin said.

"Really Thorin!? You're just going to give up on him like that? So what if he misses home? He has proven himself loyal to this Company! And he could be dead in there!" Jason roared and the Dwarves minus Thorin shuffled back nervously, none of them having ever seen Jason angry before.

Thorin looked at them and Jason, Bruce, Donna, Peter, Steve and Wilson all looked ready to charge back into the mountain and find him at all costs.

"No he isn't" Bilbo's voice said.

Everyone turned to see him, and Jason, Gandalf, Donna, Wilson and Bruce had smiles of relief on there faces.

"Bilbo Baggins! Never in my life have I been so happy to see anyone!" Gandalf smiled.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"Well…I had a little help" Bilbo said hesitantly and Bruce automatically got the feeling that he was hiding something.

"Well I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked him.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And I don't blame you. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. And I'm going to help you take it back if I can" Bilbo said.

Jason, Bruce, Donna and Wilson all felt extremely proud of Bilbo, knowing it was a difficult decision.

That was when a howl split the air, and Jason nearly jumped.

"Wargs" Peter said in horror.

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin started.

"And into the fire" Gandalf concluded.

"Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled and everyone ran.

One Warg jumped in front of Bilbo and he barely dodged, impaling it with his sword.

Everyone else continued running while Wilson slashed down another Warg.

Nori, Bifur, Jason and Peter ran only to find a cliff edge.

"Up into the trees! All of you!" Gandalf said.

Everyone jumped up, Donna in the furthest tree at the very edge.

Bilbo finally managed to pull the sword out and looked around, only to see he was all alone.

"Come on Bilbo!" Bruce shouted, helping him up.

The Wargs began tearing at the trees, trying to reach the Company.

Gandalf then noticed a moth on a nearby branch and captured it in his hand.

He spoke to the moth in an ancient Elvish language called Quenya and sent the moth off with instructions to bring reinforcements.

The Wargs stopped there assault upon seeing Azog the Defiler himself, riding a massive white furred Warg appear.

"Azog?" Thorin asked in disbelief.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin son of Thrain" Azog said in his native tongue of Black Speech.

"It cannot be" Thorin whispered, not believing what his eyes.

"Why does he sound like Slade?" Jason wondered, as Azog sounded similar to Earth-1 Deathstroke.

Then 2 other people rode up next to Azog.

One was Deathstroke from Earth-9, garbed in his full armour and it made Donna pale in horror.

"Slade?" she demanded.

"I am here too. Like I said, I will kill all of you Titans. You will pay for your sins" Slade snarled as he brandished his sword.

And the other made Bruce's eyes widen.

It was a man dressed in an identical Batman suit. The man removed his cowl, revealing a man who was old, pushing past 60 clearly.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"I am you Bruce. From Earth-99" the other Bruce Wayne chuckled.

"That one is mine" Azog said as he pointed at Thorin.

"And our doppelgangers are ours" Slade added.

"Kill the others!" Azog commanded.

The Wargs then rushed at the trees.

The Wargs began jumping up onto the trees, tearing off entire branches.

"Drink there blood!" Azog commanded.

And then the trees began uprooting from the endless assault and toppled over into one another like dominos, forcing the Company to jump.

Wilson sheathed his sword and jumped, one branch breaking as he tried to hold on.

Everyone jumped onto the last tree where Gandalf, Donna and Peter were on.

Gandalf then noticed some pine cones and used his magic to set them on fire.

"Jason!" he called out, dropping it into his hands.

Jason threw it at the Wargs, setting the ground on fire and driving the Wargs backwards.

Everyone else threw there own fire cones down, and even set one Warg on fire.

This eventually drove the Wargs back.

"Yeah!" Jason roared in victory as everyone else began celebrating.

But then, the last tree, the one everyone was on began uprooting as well.

The tree was now hanging sideways over the edge.

Ori screamed as he lost his grip and fell, catching onto Dori's foot.

"Ms Donna!" Dori cried out.

He lost his grip but Donna jumped down, catching Dori's hand.

She grunted in pain as she tried to hold on.

Azog, Slade and Bruce-99 or as Jason had started calling him in his head; Evil-Bat watched with satisfaction.

He heard landing and turned to see Thorin emerge as well.

Azog smirked at that.

Thorin was wielding Orcrist and an oak branch.

He charged at Azog with determination while Shazam looked confused.

Azog, on his Warg leapt, the Warg slamming into Thorin, sending him straight to the ground.

"No, Thorin!" Jason roared, trying to get off the tree, but the branch broke, Jason barely hanging on.

The Warg grabbed Thorin in its jaws and thrashed him about.

As Thorin lay still, an Orc jumped down from its Warg.

Unable to bear it anymore, Bilbo drew his sword and climbed down from the tree.

Exchanging looks, Bruce and Wilson nodded.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head" Azog ordered the Orc who nodded.

The Orc placed its blade on Thorin's throat and as it was about to bring it down, Bilbo jumped and slammed into the Orc, sending it to the ground.

Before it could recover, Bilbo killed it.

He then got in front of Thorin while Slade slowly approached.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" Wilson called out.

Slade turned to face Wilson, while the Wargs were waiting.

Slade climbed off his Warg and cracking his neck, charged at Wilson with a roar.

Wilson side-stepped to avoid a sword swing and brandishing his ballistic staff, smacked Slade in the face, before spinning away to dodge another strike.

Wilson twirled his staff and put it away, before brandishing his sword as both Deathstrokes glared at each other.

And then the 2 clashed, Wilson on the defensive as he tried to block some of Slade's strikes.

Evil-Bat turned to face Bruce who charged him with a roar.

Bruce threw a punch which Evil-Bat avoided and kneed Bruce in the stomach.

Evil-Bat tried to punch but Bruce raised both of his arms to defend himself.

Bruce moved and kicked Evil-Bat in a spin motion, staggering him.

Wilson backed as he blocked some more of Slade's strikes, before suddenly going on the offensive, slashing.

Slade head-butted Wilson all of a sudden, sending him to the ground, although Wilson rolled to avoid another strike.

"You ready to die?" Slade asked.

"I was born ready" Wilson countered.

Both brandished guns at the same time.

Reaching a deadlock, Wilson struck first, punching Slade in the chest.

Slade spun in a rotary motion and tried to cut Wilson but he ducked and slammed Slade's face onto his knee, dazing him.

Bruce flipped to avoid a kick from Evil-Bat and struck out, hammering a blow into Evil-Bat's stomach.

Evil-Bat brandished a Batarang and tried to slice Bruce's throat but he leapt away to avoid, kicking Evil-Bat in the chest.

Wilson flipped behind Slade and as he turned around, Wilson kicked his chest in a spin motion, sending him crashing to the rock.

Slade got back and grabbed Wilson by the throat, slamming him to the ground, where he punched him twice in the face.

Wilson flipped Slade over and rolled to his feet.

"How can you possibly hope to defeat me Slade? I am you, except I don't have honour or other types of weakness" Slade mocked.

Wilson growled and charged with a roar.

Slade flipped to avoid another strike and kicked Wilson to the ground.

The fight between Bruce and Evil-Bat had reached a stalemate at this point, as both combatants were evenly matched.

Bruce head-butted Evil-Bat, staggering him slightly but Evil-Bat quickly recovered, leaping forward and delivering a series of strong punches to his face.

Wilson blocked another strike from Slade and then leapt forward, elbowing him in the head.

Roars were heard as Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Jason, Steve and Peter jumped down from the trees, rushing into battle.

They engaged the Orcs surrounding them.

"Gandalf, I can't hold them anymore!" Donna shouted.

"Let them go Donna" Gandalf said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Donna demanded.

"Just do it" Gandalf replied.

Donna sighed, trusting Gandalf and opened her hand, letting Dori and Ori fall.

As they fell, they landed on the back of a giant eagle.

Multiple other Great Eagles attacked, grabbing Wargs and throwing them off the cliff.

Some of the Eagles also grabbed the Dwarves.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Bruce grabbed Evil-Bat and flipped him to the ground, punching him multiple times in the face.

Wilson punched Slade so hard, he was sent sprawling to the ground, and lay there dazed.

Then an Eagle grabbed Wilson and threw him off and onto the back of another Eagle.

Bruce saw this and got a running start, jumping off the cliff and landing smoothly on the back of another Eagle.

Azog roared in rage as Thorin was carried.

The tree finally came loose and fell off the cliff as both Gandalf and Donna jumped, landing gracefully onto an Eagle.

"NOOOO!" Slade roared with rage as the Eagles flew off.

The Eagles flew off, travelling across great wildernesses and eventually landing on a rock peak.

"Thorin" Gandalf said with worry as he rushed up to him, Thorin not breathing.

Gandalf chanted something and Thorin's eyes fluttered open.

Kili and Jason helped Thorin to his feet but he threw them off, facing Bilbo.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asked.

Bruce felt anger bubbling up inside him upon hearing that, but the next words softened it.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life" Thorin said, pulling Bilbo into a hug.

Bruce, Jason, Wilson, Donna, Peter and Steve all watched with pride.

Thorin's attention was drawn to the distance.

Everyone else turned to look at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Donna asked.

"Indeed it is Donna. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth" Gandalf explained.

"I do know of someone who can help us" Peter spoke.

"Who?" Bruce frowned.

"Sinthea Smidht and my doppelganger from Earth-2012" Peter explained.

"Are they like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"No actually, there husband and wife" Peter replied, stunning them all.

"Seriously?" Donna asked.

"Yep. Got married a long time ago. They even have a young daughter" Peter explained.

Jason and Bruce traded looks at that.

"I have a feeling the worst is behind us" Bilbo said.

'Don't jinx it yet Bilbo' Bruce thought to himself.

Steve took out a pad from his pocket and opened it up.

Inside was a poem written. Steve began singing it aloud:

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Lead us standing, upon the height_

_What was before, we see once more, is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain, beneath the moon, _

_The words aren't spoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song! That echoes on, and all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget, some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet, we'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long, forgotten gold_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold, we must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness, a torch we hold_

_From long ago, when lanterns burned, _

_Until this day, our hearts have yearned, a fate unknown!_

_The Arkenstone! What was stolen must be returned!_

_Far away, the Misty Mountains cold!_

Everyone looked at Steve with respect in there eyes.

"And I have a theory as to where Dick Grayson from Earth-9 ended up" he said.

"Where?" Donna asked.

"In another world. He is singing" Steve replied.

"Singing what?" Wilson asked.

Steve's eyes were sombre as he replied.

"A song of Ice and Fire"

**And Chapter 70 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First off, can any of you recognize what the final line meant? Because it will be very important next chapter.**

**So now Titans Deathstroke and Earth-99 Batman are working with Azog. I have plans for one more character to join the villains as well. **

**And Sinthea and Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man are married now. Eagle-eyed readers may have seen this once coming, so the 2 are husband and wife and have a young daughter. They will appear next chapter. **

**I know that Phase 1 of this arc wasn't much different from canon, but I promise that Phase 2 of this arc which will cover '**_**The Desolation of Smaug**_**' will be much different from the movie. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-99. Home of Evil-Bat.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will begin Phase 2 of this arc and the major canon changes will happen as well.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will begin Phase 2 of this arc which covers '**_**The Desolation of Smaug**_**' and I will be doing some major canon changes that I think you will all enjoy. **

**Also, to differentiate between the 2 Spider-Men; Tobey Maguire's version will be called Spider-Man and Andrew Garfield's version will be called Peter. **

**And flashbacks will be in italics. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. Yes it is Game of Thrones and I think you will enjoy it in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. I agree, considering that I had teased a romance between the two. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yep Saruman deserved it. You will see in this chapter on Earth-99 Batman and I think you will enjoy it. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield were in a forest, trying to evade Azog the Defiler, Slade and Evil-Bat.

As everyone waited, Bilbo came running back from his scouting mission.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Not far. A couple of leagues, no more" Bilbo replied.

"We should get to that house" Spider-Man said urgently.

"And there is something else out there!" Bilbo added.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger" Bilbo said.

"You knew about that thing?" Wilson asked.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

Then a roar split the air, causing many people to jump.

Jason, Bruce, Donna and Wilson exchanged looks, as this sounded nothing like an Earth bear.

"None" Steve said grimly.

Everyone ran across vast wilderness.

"Come on!" Steve yelled, leading the way.

Azog, Slade, Evil-Bat and there forces were pursuing the Company when the roar was heard and they stopped.

"Don't stop!" Spider-Man yelled upon seeing the Company, minus Jason, Bruce, Donna, Wilson and Gandalf frozen.

"Bombur come on!" Thorin said, yanking the fat Dwarf along.

Everyone ran out of the forest, and to where a large cottage could be seen.

"RUN!" Steve roared.

Bombur raced past, making Jason's jaw drop.

Everyone ran towards the house, and its gates were wide open.

The door opened up and a beautiful, red-haired woman stepped out of it.

"Peter?" she asked at seeing him.

"Not the time!" Spider-Man replied.

Sinthea Parker looked beyond them to see a large black bear running at them.

"Oh not again" Sinthea rolled her eyes.

She stormed past the Company.

"Beorn! Get lost and come back when you're human!" she snapped, closing the gate.

Beorn roared, but couldn't break it.

Eventually he left, running off.

Sinthea turned back to see the Company minus Spider-Man and Steve staring at her with shock.

"What the hell was that thing?" Bruce demanded.

"That is a close friend of there's" Steve replied.

Everyone looked stunned.

"His name is Beorn. He's a Skin-Changer. Sometimes he's a black bear, other times he's a great strong man. The bear is dangerous and unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he's not overly fond of Dwarves" Steve explained.

"Who does that remind me of?" Jason muttered, thinking about Bruce Banner and the Hulk, although he hoped that Beorn was as easy to talk to as Bruce.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked Sinthea.

"Sinthea Parker" she replied.

"Hey Sin, good to see you again" Spider-Man said, moving and wrapping her in a hug.

Sinthea looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face, and then returned the hug.

"I'm fine" he assured her.

"And I am very, very glad to see you're face" Spider-Man said.

"Mom!" a younger voice called out.

Out of the house, came a young girl, about 7 years old.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sinthea asked gently.

"Can I go outside?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Not yet baby, Beorn's out there" Sinthea replied.

The girl looked disappointed and that was when she noticed Spider-Man.

"Uncle Peter!" she said enthusiastically, hugging him as Spider-Man gladly returned the hug.

"Uncle Steve!" she also hugged Steve.

"It's good to see you again Ava" Steve replied.

Everyone else watched the interactions strangely.

"Didn't see that one coming" Donna whispered to Jason who nodded.

"Dad!" Ava called out.

"What?" a male, older voice replied.

"Come outside!" Ava replied.

"Stop yelling!" the other voice said.

"It's Uncle Peter!" Ava said.

Spider-Man grinned and walked inside the house.

"Say again?" the other voice asked.

"Hello doppelganger of mine" Spider-Man said.

Peter Parker from Earth-2012 turned to see him, and a smile imeadelty formed on his face.

"Oh man!" Peter grinned, hugging Spider-Man.

Upon noticing Spider-Man's face, Peter's face hardened.

"You're in trouble, and you need a place to lay low" he stated and Spider-Man nodded.

"You might want to check that the trails haven't been picked up" Spider-Man warned.

"Orcs?" Peter asked, and Spider-Man nodded.

Sinthea walked back inside along with Steve.

"I told Ava to make your new friends welcome" Sinthea said.

"New friends?" Peter asked.

"A company of thirteen Dwarves, four humans that are clearly from Earth, a Hobbit and Gandalf the Grey" Sinthea explained.

"Ah! So you want to be ass-deep in Dwarves for the rest of your life" Peter grinned.

"Not really. I'm trying to help them" Spider-Man replied in an annoyed tone.

"And there leader is clearly Thorin Oakenshield" Sinthea added.

"Really?" Peter asked and Sinthea nodded.

"You know of him?" Spider-Man asked.

"When we left Rivendell, we had a plan, but now it turns out to be half a plan at best, and the Company's lives are still in danger" Spider-Man explained.

"Well it looks like you're going to need a new plan then" Peter said.

Spider-Man sighed at that.

"Listen, you two can stay for as long as you need. Whatever it is, we can handle it" Peter assured Steve and Spider-Man.

The two nodded, both very tired and reluctant and followed Sinthea.

In the dining room, the rest of the Company was gathered.

"We must leave. This place is probably cursed with a dark spell" Gloin said with worry.

"Don't be absurd, this place has no evil" Gandalf dismissed him.

"Besides, Peter and Steve seem to trust them" Jason shrugged.

Later, everyone was gathered in the dining room.

Peter had laid out all types of meats and cakes for breakfast.

"So you're Thorin Oakenshield? Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Sinthea asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"I've heard rumors. That and Beorn's family was slaughtered by him" Sinthea explained sadly.

"Where is Beorn anyway?" Wilson asked.

"He'll be here soon" Peter replied.

Right then, someone entered the room and Jason nearly jumped.

Beorn, in his humanoid form was standing.

He was massive, six at least seven feet tall, with a large beard and fierce eyes.

'This guy moves as quietly as a ninja suppressing a fart in church' Jason thought to himself.

His eyes went over the entire Company, before his eyes widened as he saw Thorin.

"Relax Beorn. There friends" Peter assured him.

Beorn nodded and went to grab a jug of milk.

"You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn" Sinthea said.

"Before Durin's Day" Spider-Man said.

"You are running out of time" Peter warned.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood" Gandalf said.

Sinthea and Peter both looked at him and to Bruce it seemed as if they were actually afraid.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Goldur. I would not venture there except in great need" Beorn said.

"Not mention we have an evil Batman and my idiotic doppelganger working for him as well" Wilson said.

"Slade is many things, idiot is not one of them" Donna replied.

"Anyone signing up with that Necromancer freak is an idiot" Wilson countered.

"I think he is too blinded by his vengeance to see any reasoning" Steve said.

"Or maybe he does see reason. But the Necromancer is making even him and evil Batman afraid to act" Jason said.

"Someone who can scare Slade…shouldn't be taken lightly" Donna said after a moment.

"And there is something else. I was scouting some time ago. I've heard rumors" Sinthea said as everyone looked at her.

"What did you hear?" Bruce asked.

"That the Necromancer is using some type of spell or witchcraft to open small gateways between worlds. He is summoning an army. One that can go for weeks without food or rest, and can cover great distance at speed" Sinthea said.

Bruce, Jason, Donna and Wilson exchanged concerned looks, wondering if it had anything to do with Dick Grayson of Earth-9 going missing.

"When you enter the forest, you will see the bodies of animals. Deer, rabbits, birds, you name it. There life forces are drained. We don't know what for, but it seems to power the portals leading to the other world" Peter explained.

"This is why we must take the Elven road. That path is still safe" Gandalf said and Sinthea laughed but there was no trace of humor in her voice.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like there kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not" Sinthea said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. There numbers are growing daily. And you are all on foot. Even with Jason, Bruce, Slade, Donna, Peter and Steve protecting you, you will never reach the forest alive" Peter replied grimly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Jason said sarcastically.

Beorn looked at him and then at Thorin.

"I don't like Dwarves. They are greedy, and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than there own. But Orcs I hate more" Beorn said to Thorin.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Later, everyone had gathered some of Beorn's ponies.

Spider-Man was talking to Peter and Sinthea.

"Than you guys" Spider-Man said gratefully.

"Anytime Pete. Just promise me you'll stay safe?" Sinthea asked.

"Of course" Spider-Man nodded.

Beorn then walked up to them.

"I will accompany you, in order to make sure you reach the forest safely" Beorn said and Spider-Man nodded.

"Goodbye" Spider-Man said, hugging both Peter and Sinthea.

"Peter, we must go" Thorin called out.

Spider-Man nodded and walked towards the Company, climbing onto one of the ponies.

Waving goodbye, the Company galloped away.

They rode like this for several days, until they reached a grey forest.

There were no leaves growing on any branches, and it seemed sick with decay.

"There is no sign of the Orcs. Luck must be on our side" Dwalin said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Beorn replied.

"This forest feels…sick. Is there no other way around it?" Bilbo asked.

"No unless we travel 200 miles north, or twice that distance south" Gandalf replied.

"He's right. Going north would lead us to the Grey Mountains and the Orcs, goblins and other monstrosities that dwell there. Going south would take us too close to Dol Goldur" Steve added.

Bruce and Jason helped unload the ponies.

"Not my pony, I need it!" Gandalf called out.

"You're not leaving us again are you?" Bilbo asked.

"Trust me Bilbo, I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice" Gandalf replied regretfully.

"I'm going with you Gandalf and nothing you say will persuade me otherwise" Wilson said.

All looked at him with shock but he ignored them.

"Me too. You might need a friendly Spider-Man on your side" Spider-Man shrugged.

Gandalf looked slightly exasperated but nodded.

And they were all used to it.

"We will be waiting for you on the slopes of Erebor. Keep that map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without us" Gandalf warned Thorin who nodded.

"Remember, you must stay on the path. The forest will attempt to get you to leave the path and lead you astray. If you leave the path, you'll never find it again" Gandalf warned.

The 3 saddled up on there ponies and after a brief farewell, galloped off into the distance.

"Remember, stay on the path!" Gandalf called back.

"Sadly, this is where I must leave you. Be careful in there" Beorn warned.

"Thank you" Bruce said.

Beorn nodded and let the ponies go, traveling with them.

"Let's go. We must reach the other side" Thorin said and everyone walked into the forest.

Bruce, Jason and Steve exchanged looks and nodded, walking in.

"The path goes this way" Thorin said, making a left.

Bruce looked around, imeadelty noticing how the trees seemed to be closing in on them.

For days, the Company walked across the path, and Jason seemed to get dizzier.

Looking down he saw his feet were backwards.

Shaking his head, he looked up.

"I found a pouch! There's Dwarves in these woods" Dori said gleefully.

"From the Blue Mountains no less! It looks exactly like mine" Bofur added.

"Because it is yours! We've been going around in circles for days! We are lost" Bruce said.

"We're not lost Bruce. We simply have to keep heading east" Thorin replied.

"Which way is east?" Jason asked.

"We keep following the path" Thorin replied.

Everyone kept following the path until Nori stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Steve asked.

"The path, it's disappeared" Nori said in horror.

In front of them, where the path should have been, there was a large cliff edge.

"Damn it! We lost the path!" Donna snapped.

"Wait, maybe we can get across" Steve suggested, eyeing it out.

"There's a vine" Bruce said.

"I'll go across first" Jason said, because he was brave.

"Be careful out there my friend" Thorin said, worried for his friend.

"I will" Jason assured him.

Jason made his suit form over his body along with all of his weapons.

He took the vine and used his agility to swing over, landing gracefully on the other side.

That was when he saw a path.

He wanted to check ahead, in order to make sure it was correct.

"I'll be back now" he called back to the others.

He walked across the path, until he got the sense that something was watching him.

Looking up, he paled in terror.

Multiple gigantic spiders were crawling down the tree, coming at him.

"Oh dear god" Jason said in horror.

He made his face mask form over his face and flipped his hood up.

Brandishing his sword he rushed the first spider.

Moving in a spin motion, he cut it down.

One spider swung its legs at Jason but he cut them down.

He stabbed the last one down, panting.

As he turned around, all the spiders were gone.

Jason felt a deep chill run down his spine as he released that this was an illusion created by the forest to lure him away from the Company.

That was when he heard shouts in the distance.

Thinking it was the Company, he raced in the direction of the shouts.

He did find the Company indeed, fighting against an army of spiders.

"How the hell did they get all the way over here?" Jason wondered as he engaged one.

He tackled one spider to the ground, punching it multiple times in the face.

"Come on!" Dwalin roared, smashing one spider down with his hammer.

That was when a battle cry was heard.

Jason looked up to see a blonde haired Elf running down a tree.

He guessed this to be one of the Wood Elves that Sinthea mentioned.

The Elf jumped down, shooting one spider down.

He moved so fast and so gracefully that even Jason had a hard time keeping up with him.

The Elf landed and notched an arrow at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure" the Elf said.

Just then, multiple other Elves emerged as well, all aiming bows.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Donna wondered.

One spider tried to attack, but was riddled with arrows.

The watch on Jason's wrist beeped.

Subtly, he activated it.

"Another Paragon?" he wondered in shock.

It showed the lead Elf in the picture.

It read:

**Legolas Greenleaf, Paragon of Humanity.**

"I thought Crowe was the Paragon of Humanity?" Jason muttered.

"She was. But several shifts in reality have changed the Paragons" Jason heard Nalia whisper inside his mind.

Jason nodded, trying to absorb this new information.

Then a large rustling was heard, and everyone turned to see what it was.

It wasn't a spider at all.

It was a deer, except its skin was hanging in strips and it looked skeleton thin.

"What the hell?" Jason gaped in horror.

Legolas aimed an arrow at the deer and fired.

It struck the deer and it dropped down dead.

But then yellowish green mist flowed from its body, turning it into a rotting corpse.

The mist flowed into the air, and the air cracked, splitting open.

A dark purple portal erupted from it, shocking everyone.

The purple ness subsided, revealing a lush landscape on the other side.

And then several large beasts emerged from it.

"Is that a Cyclops?" Donna asked.

The creature bellowed and tried to attack.

Imeadelty, Donna leapt up, hammering a punch into the Cyclops's head, staggering it.

The Elves imeadelty realized that these creatures were the bigger threat at the moment, and attacked them.

"Fight!" Thorin roared, kicking up Orcrist.

The rest of the Dwarves gathered up there weapons and attacked, hammering sword and axe blows into them.

"Minotaurs and Wendigos?" Bruce asked in shock at seeing more creatures emerge from the portal.

Jason sliced off a finger of one Wendigo that attempted to attack.

Bruce rolled to avoid a sword strike from a Minitour and sliced its leg with his Batarang, causing it to kneel in pain.

Donna leapt with a roar and punched one Cyclops square in the face, knocking it down where Legolas killed it with a downward sword strike.

"Taurial! Behind you!" Legolas warned, just as another Wendigo attacked.

Taurial, a red-haired female Elf, rolled to avoid a strike, and plunged her dagger into its stomach.

As it fell to the ground, Dwalin roared and smashed its head in with his axe.

Thorin twirled his sword and cut down another Minotaur while Jason jumped high.

A Cyclops turned to see where he went, and Jason leapt, stabbing the Cyclops in the brain.

It fell to the ground, dead as Jason jumped off.

Only a few Wendigos were remaining as everyone turned to fight them.

Then they screamed in pain as the same yellowish green mist flowed from there bodies.

There bodies seemed to shrink as black veins appeared all over them.

They all fell to the ground and began choking, eventually ceasing to breath.

"What the hell was that?" Jason demanded in horror, as everyone, even the most skilled and battle-hardened warriors in the group, such as Thorin, Dwalin, Legolas and Bruce looked completely mortified.

Then the black and purple portal erupted outwards.

The majority of Elves managed to use there superior reflexes to avoid the portal, but the Dwarves were not so agile.

All of the Dwarves, along with Bilbo, Jason, Donna, Bruce, Steve, Legolas and Taurial, and a few Elves were captured by the portal.

The portal expanded outwards briefly, and then reduced, until it was no longer there, leaving all the remaining Elves horrified.

The captured heroes fell through endless space, as Bilbo looked up.

It was a purple tunnel, full of oozing slime, but there were twinkling stars around them.

Bilbo noticed Ori and Bofur tumbling ahead, and caught them, grunting in pain.

"Keep together!" Thorin called back.

"HOLD ON!" Dwalin roared, holding Taurial and Kili back.

Even the Elves were tumbling and free falling across the tunnel.

Then a bright light opened up at the end of the tunnel.

It showed a vast wilderness, on the outskirts of a large city.

Everyone went sliding and fell out of the tunnel, hitting the ground hard.

"Ah! Get off me!" Jason snapped, moving Bifur off him.

"Is everyone all right?" Steve asked.

A chorus of 'Aye!' was heard.

Legolas got to his feet first, and notched an arrow.

"Hey, put that weapon down now!" Jason snapped.

"I do not think so" Legolas countered.

"We were enemies whilst we were in Mirkwood. Right now we are all stranded together in a different world, so no one is standing in the way of anyone" Jason tried to reason.

"Legolas" Taurial said, talking to him in Elvish.

Even though Gandalf had taught him some basic Elvish, he was still not fluent, so the entire conversation was lost on him.

Legolas gave a curt nod and turned to face Jason.

"Fine, we will work together to get back to our world. But when we do, I will stand in your way again, and I will not move" Legolas said to him.

"Amusing thought" Jason chuckled.

He moved and helped all of the Dwarves to there feet.

"Where are we?" Fili asked, looking around.

"Probably in that different world Sinthea mentioned. And the portal is closed, so we have no way of getting back" Bruce replied grimly.

Thorin got up and glared at Legolas, but a look from Jason silenced him.

"We must work together to seek answers and get back to Middle-Earth" Jason said, addressing everyone.

The majority of people grumbled, but nodded.

"Which way do we go?" Bofur asked.

"To the city probably" Bruce replied, staring at the distance.

Everyone began walking in the direction of the city and that was when the gates opened and a lone rider emerged from it.

Everyone tensed, ready for a fight, hands on there weapons.

"Do not fear Jason. This is not an anti-matter version of this place like Arda is" Nalia whispered inside his mind.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked silently.

"Middle-Earth was the only world not replicated in any universes except in the Anti-Monitor's world where it is an anti-matter version" Nalia replied.

The lone rider turned and galloped towards them.

"Hold your fire" Bruce commanded Legolas who reluctantly lowered his bow.

As the rider got closer, Jason and Donna's eyes widened in shock.

"Dick?" Donna blurted out.

Indeed it was, sitting on top of the horse was Dick Grayson of Earth-9.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"What are we doing here? This whole mess started because we were trying to find you fool!" Jason snapped, staring in disbelief.

"Who is this?" Thorin asked, looking at Donna for answers.

"This is Dick Grayson. A comrade of mine from my world. He went missing a while ago, and we came to search for him" Donna explained.

"Who are you guys?" Dick asked, looking at the Dwarves and Elves strangely.

"Some friends we made along the way. Now what the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Follow me back to the city. I'll explain everything there" Dick said.

He turned and everyone reluctantly followed him back to the city.

"These are friends of mine. Let them pass" Dick said to a guard.

"As you wish Kingsman" the guard bowed.

Dick led them into the city, where it seemed to Jason to be much like Middle-Earth as in back in the middle ages.

Dick led them up to a large fountain.

He dismounted his sword and turned to face the others.

"This is a country called Westeros" Dick began.

"Westeros?" Steve demanded in shock.

"Yeah why?" Dick asked, as confused as everyone else.

"It is a country in a fictional book series on my Earth" Steve explained and now it was everyone else's turn to look shocked.

"It is?" Donna asked.

"Yes. It is called 'A Song of Ice and Fire'" Steve explained.

"Yep, now I'll add this to my list of weird ass worlds, along with the one with the flying, talking ponies" Jason muttered to himself, although Bruce looked at him strangely.

Dick shook his head and continued on his explanation.

"Anyway, I've been here for over a year now" Dick said.

"A year? It's been a few days" Donna replied, confused.

"A few days?" Dick asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. And you've been here for a year. What the hell happened to you?" Donna asked.

"Oh that is a long story. But to explain in short, I ended up here and met Ned Stark, who is the Lord of a place called Winterfell. After a long time, I joined his ranks" Dick explained.

"Has the War of the Five Kings begun yet?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry the what?" Dick asked.

"Oh so it hasn't. What about Joffery Baratheon?" Steve asked.

"What about him?" Dick asked in a bitter tone that told everyone that there was more to the story than that.

"Can you help us get back?" Thorin intervened.

Dick looked at him strangely.

"I'll see what I can do. Follow me first" Dick said.

He sheathed a large sword and gestured for everyone to follow him.

"Do we follow him?" one Elf asked.

"What do you think genius?" Jason snapped.

He and Donna walked first, following closely behind Dick.

Everyone else soon followed with Bruce and Kili in front.

Dick walked up to the steps of a large palace.

"Time to meet the king" Dick smirked.

The palace doors opened up and everyone walked inside.

Sitting on the throne was a man, brown haired, and anyone who didn't know him could instantly tell that he was of royalty.

"Lord Stark" Dick bowed.

"Richard, good to see you again" Eddard 'Ned' Stark said.

"I bring some friends from my world and there allies" Dick said.

Ned looked beyond them to see them.

"My lord" Jason bowed first.

Ned inclined his head.

Then a guard came running in.

"Lord Stark, the city is under attack by strange, grey-skinned creatures" the guard reported.

"Orcs" Dwalin spat.

"You know them?" Dick asked.

"Yes. We do" Jason nodded.

"Well then, we're going to need your help" Ned said.

The Dwarves looked reluctant and Jason drew his sword.

"Let's go to war" Jason declared.

Together, everyone stood up, ready to march to war.

"Danerys Stormborn is already fighting" the guard.

Dick smiled, although worry for his old friend flooded him.

**And Chapter 71 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the Company plus Legolas and Taurial have ended up in the Game of Thrones world. That is the world that Sinthea mentioned.**

**So now shifts in reality have changed most of the Paragons. Only Barry, Oliver, Sara, Frank, Christopher Pike, Regina Mills, J'onn and E96 Clark remain as Paragons while the rest have changed.**

**And Legolas replaces Crowe as the Paragon of Huminaity.**

**So Peter and Sinthea have a daughter who was born and raised in Middle-Earth. I hope you liked the character interactions. **

**I hope you can all guess what the mentioned Earth was as it might appear later on.**

**So Titan's Dick has been in Westeros for over a year now as you can see.**

**And only the 'A Song of Ice and Fire' books exist as fiction on Earth-96. **

**So now there is an evil version of Arda as well. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-99. Home of Evil-Bat.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2012. Home of the Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2018. Home of Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter will see more Game of Thrones characters show up. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will see our heroes meeting more Game of Thrones characters, and will lead into the end of Phase 2.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes Aragorn and Steve are still Paragons. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Jason made an unholy growl as he saw several Orcs emerge.

Thorin roared as the Dwarves engaged the Orcs.

Several soldiers led by Ned Stark (Jason didn't know what to think of people sharing his last name) charged into battle.

Bruce threw a Batarang that knocked several Orcs down.

Dick drew a large blade and twirled it as he sliced down several Orcs.

Dwalin brutally head-butted another one back.

Hoof beats were heard in the distance as Jason turned to see who it was.

A silver-haired woman rode along with fifty or so riders.

They thundered into the Orc ranks, cutting down foes left and right.

"Danerys" Dick sighed in relief.

"Now this lass knows how to deal with Orcs!" Bofur laughed happily.

She rode around, cutting down Orcs.

Then a smoke grenade was thrown down and someone emerged.

It was Evil-Bat.

"You!" Bruce snarled.

"Me" Evil-Bat smirked.

"He's mine" Bruce said to the others.

He rushed Evil-Bat who dodged and hammered a blow into Bruce's side.

Bruce flipped to avoid another attack.

Bruce rolled to avoid a punch from Evil-Bat and kicked his legs out in a spin motion, sending Evil-Bat to the ground.

As Bruce leapt to attack, Evil-Bat rolled to avoid and grabbing Bruce in a chokehold, slammed them both to the ground, making Bruce grunt in pain.

An Orc aimed an arrow and fired it at Danerys although Dick tackled her aside.

"Thank you Richard" Danerys said gratefully, as Dick pulled her to her feet.

"No problem my lady" Dick replied.

Everyone else continued fighting against the Orcs as Legolas jumped, shooting multiple Orcs down.

Taurial alternated between using a bow and knives to take down enemies.

Jason flipped to avoid a sword strike and elbowed the Orc in a rotary motion, sending it down.

Bruce had pinned Evil-Bat to the ground and was punching him multiple times in the face.

Evil-Bat managed to push Bruce off and kicked him away in a spin motion.

Then a gunshot disarmed Bruce of his Batarang.

Everyone turned to see Slade standing there.

"Oh great its you again" Jason said sarcastically.

He and Ned rushed Slade who easily side-stepped.

He smacked Ned at the back of the head, sending him forward.

Jason engaged him in a sword fight.

While Jason was extremely skilled with both blade and hand to hand, Slade was no slouch either and he was enhanced as well.

Jason rammed into Slade staggering him, but Slade dodged another attack and flip-kicked Jason in the face, sending him to the ground.

Then Dick stepped into his path.

"You didn't listen. The same old Dick Grayson. I told you what would happen if the Titans ever reunited. And now it's happened" Slade snarled, rushing forth.

Dick blocked a strike and kicked Slade backwards.

Slade brandished an assault rifle but Dick knocked it out of his hands.

As Dick leapt upwards, Slade grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, dazing him.

"Jericho! I know you're in there, I know you're alive" Dick called out.

"Don't say his name!" Slade sneered, striking again.

Dick blocked another strike and Slade kneed him in the face.

As Dick lay on the ground, groaning, someone stomped on his foot hard, making him kneel in pain.

Then that person smashed a club into his face, knocking him backwards.

"Stay away from my friend!" Tyrion Lanister snapped, moving towards Dick.

"Thanks" Dick accepted gratefully.

Bruce had knocked Evil-Bat down and the latter got up, flipping to avoid another strike.

"Move! Fall back!" Evil-Bat commanded as the few remaining Orcs fled along with Slade.

"How did they even find us here?" Thorin demanded.

"Probably the Necromancer" Jason replied.

"Okay what is going on?" Ned asked.

He had a small cut on his forehead that was bleeding, but either than that, he was fine.

"We will explain now. But right here is not the place" Jason replied.

Bruce pulled his cowl back, panting.

Later, everyone had gathered inside the hall.

"So you're from another world like Richard?" Ned asked.

"Yes. Donna is from the same world as Dick while the rest of us are from different worlds" Jason explained.

Ned nodded, as this wasn't anything new to him.

"And these are enemies from your world?" he asked, looking at Thorin.

"Yes they are" Thorin confirmed.

"I know of someone in the far north who might be able to help. Until then, welcome" Ned inclined his head.

Jason noticed Dick and Danerys talking with each other and he smirked.

"You willing to wager they're into each other?" he whispered to Donna who smirked.

"Hell yeah" Donna replied.

The Dwarves were not eager to be in a new world.

"We must hurry. Durin's Day is approaching fast" Thorin said with worry.

"Lord Stark is working on it. Until then, there's nothing more we can do" Jason replied.

Dick then walked over to them and smiled.

"So Dick, what exactly happened to you here?" Jason asked.

Dick sighed.

"And what does Kingsman mean?" Donna interjected.

"The highest command here. Every lord has a Kingsman who is sort of his advisor/bodyguard. I'm Kingsman for two people; Lord Stark and Danerys Targaryan" Dick explained.

"Nice" Donna smirked.

Bilbo walked up to them.

"This is a very nice palace" he complimented.

"Thank you" Dick replied with a smile.

Then someone walked into the palace.

"Joffery" Dick said in greeting although pretty much everyone in the room could tell it was forced.

Joffery Baratheon was a young man, golden haired, wearing royal robes.

But Jason could instantly tell that he was creepy, as he emanated that vibe.

Joffery bowed and then eyed the Dwarves out.

"Who's this clown supposed to be?" Jason asked, although it was not as subtle as he intended, considering that everyone looked at him with varying degrees of disbelief.

Steve burst out laughing merrily, as he knew who Joffery was.

"And who might you be?" Joffery asked.

"Jason" he replied simply, as using his last name would raise more questions that he did not want to answer.

"I need Jason's help briefly" Dick intervened, grabbing his arm and hauling Jason away.

"What the hell are you thinking? That is Joffery. You're gonna get yourself killed" Dick chided while Jason simply stared.

"He is a clown though" Jason stated.

"Yeah you got me there" Dick sighed.

That was when Dick noticed something in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" he asked increduesly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused and that was when he noticed a massive black sphere appear far on the horizon.

"That looks like one of the portals that brought us to this world" Jason said, his eyes widening.

Even worse, Jason could see many Orcs, Wargs and strange creatures that looked like corpses emerging from it as well.

"We need to tell the others" Dick said, rushing back into the palace.

"We have company!" Dick said.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded, staring at Dick with longing in his eyes.

"The portal that brought us here; it's opened again and there are lost of Orcs and Wargs" Jason replied.

"Oh great" Donna sighed.

"Okay, we need to stop them, and then use that portal to return" Bruce said.

"But how do we beat them?" Legolas asked.

"I have an idea. But it should only be used in an emergency" Steve spoke up and all looked at him.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"There is something called a 'fusion' where two beings can be fused for a day and if those beings have superpowers, then there powers are combined and doubled. Normally those two being's strength, speed, agility and stamina are combined and doubled" Steve explained.

"Damn!" Jason whistled, impressed.

"That was how we beat an alien warlord on my Earth named Thanos. He wanted to use six ancient relics called Infinity Stones to destroy my universe, so we got it away from him. Then Thor used an ancient spell to fuse my versions of Superman and Thor into SuperThor who then brutally humiliated Thanos. Then Superman used the Stones to kill Thanos" Steve explained as all listened in.

"So we can fuse two people together, but it should only be used in dire need?" Bruce confirmed.

"Yes" Steve nodded.

"Then we should confront them" Bruce said, drawing a Batarang.

"That won't work. They'll see us coming, as sure as daylight" Dwalin countered.

"Bruce, we'll never make it to the gateway" Balin added grimly.

"Some of us might. We make for that gateway" Thorin said, nodding at Bruce.

"I will distract there forces. Give you all enough time to get to the gateway" Ned said, drawling his sword.

Later, it was night-time and everyone was crouching low in the forests surrounding the city.

Steve, Jason, Donna, Danerys, Bruce, Thorin and Kili were together.

"I see movement up ahead" Steve reported.

"Let us move. We make for the gateway" Thorin said.

Together, they all snuck across the forest as quietly as they could, making there way across.

Then an arrow was fired.

Steve raised his shield to block the attack and rolled to the ground.

Kili drew his sword and killed the attacking Orc.

"Shit! There's more coming!" Jason cursed at seeing more Orcs and Wargs coming at them.

"Language!" Steve said out of habit making Jason roll his eyes.

"That's what I'm using" Jason retorted.

Everyone ended up splitting up to avoid.

Donna and Danerys rolled away and took off, reaching a small clearing.

Jason blocked a sword strike from an Orc and moved in a spin motion, decapitating it.

Steve flipped into the air and upon landing again, threw his shield which decapitated an Orc and slammed into a Warg, killing them both.

Donna managed to knock out an Orc with a solid punch, while Danerys countered with her blade.

"There's too many of them. And we're all on foot. We'll never reach the gateway alive" Donna said grimly.

Danerys's eyes widened upon hearing that as an idea came to her.

"Fusion" she said aloud, making Donna stare at her.

"Cap only said to use it in an emergency" Donna reminded.

"Does this not count?" Danerys asked.

Donna sighed, conceding her point.

Steve had told them about how to fuse together and the two slowly walked towards each other.

The two clasped hands and closed there eyes.

"Bring forth the light and defeat the darkness once and for all" both Donna and Danerys chanted.

Bright golden light flooded the area as the two began to fuse.

A bright explosion of light occurred and when it was finished, a small crater was formed.

Standing in the middle of the crater was a young, silver and dark haired woman.

She was wearing an olive green combat jacket, with black jeans on.

And her eyes kept changing from her normal color of bright green to bright golden.

"What the hell?" Wonder-Dragon asked in shock.

She looked at her jacket in shock.

"Damn it Danerys I thought you said this thing could work?" Donna asked in annoyance from within Wonder-Dragon's mind.

Just then, Wonder-Dragon remembered that her friends were in trouble.

She took off in the direction of the sounds of fighting.

However she had not mastered her speed yet, so she slammed into a tree at full speed.

"Ouch! Mother of hell!" Wonder-Dragon cursed.

"Language!" Donna said within Wonder-Dragon's mind.

Looking around she saw an Orc approaching.

As it charged at her, Wonder-Dragon looked and then punched the Orc in the face.

But upon fusion, the strength of Donna and Danerys had been combined and doubled so it sent the Orc flying back many meters.

Wonder-Dragon stared at her hand in shock.

Another Orc charged out of the bushes and punched her in the face.

Growling in annoyance, she picked the Orc up by the throat.

"I said get outta here!" she snapped, throwing it so hard, the Orc slammed into a tree and died on impact. Then the tree fell and slammed into the Orc.

Then more Orcs emerged along with a few Wargs.

"Come on! Bring it!" Wonder-Dragon taunted as an Orc rushed her.

She punched it away and punched, kicked, elbowed and head-butted all of the Orcs and Wargs away, until there were just bodies lying everywhere.

"That was fantastic!" Wonder-Dragon commented in awe.

Then battle cries were heard in the distance and she turned, rushing after them.

Everything seemed to move in a blur as she sprinted.

Arriving, she saw Jason, Steve, Thorin and Ned along with someone she recognized as Jon Snow fighting against a large pack of Orcs and they were clearly outnumbered.

Wonder-Dragon cracked her neck, smirking and charged at the Orcs, uppercutting one so hard, it was sent flying high into the air.

She kicked another one down in a flip motion and as one grabbed her in a chokehold, Wonder-Dragon pulled the Orc off her and kicked it away.

"Who are you?" Thorin questioned.

"I'm a fusion of Donna and Danerys" Wonder-Dragon explained, to the shock of everyone.

"Ha! I knew it!" Steve laughed happily.

Howls from Wargs were heard in the distance and Wonder-Dragon rolled her eyes.

"I'll hold them off" she said.

She jumped onto a horse and pulled Jason along as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"Just do as I say" she commanded.

She kicked the horse into a gallop, Jason holding on tightly.

Then Wargs came rushing out of the bushes behind them as Wonder-Dragon rode on ahead.

"You are a terrible horse rider!" Jason snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about, we're fine" Wonder-Dragon dismissed him.

Then a Warg grabbed Jason by his jacket and tried to pull him off the horse.

Wonder-Dragon caught Jason by the foot and grunted as she tried to pull him back.

The horse galloped even faster, the thought of being eaten motivating him to run even faster.

With a roar, Wonder-Dragon pulled Jason back onto the horse.

"Beat it!" Wonder-Dragon snapped as she punched the Warg away.

"Get outta here!" Jason called back.

They continued riding, jumping over logs until they reached a large dirt road.

Realizing they were far enough, Wonder-Dragon dismounted.

"Did you see me? I was incredible! I mean I saved everyone; I saved you from a Warg while I was riding a horse! I was a machine!" Wonder-Dragon laughed happily.

"You are nothing like Donna or Danerys" Jason muttered to himself.

Then rustling was heard and someone emerged from the bushes.

"Azog!" Jason snarled at seeing the Pale Orc.

Slade, Evil-Bat and someone else garbed in golden armour emerged.

"Loki?" Jason asked increduesly upon seeing the man.

"Yes I am Loki, just not from your world. I am from Earth-8096" Loki laughed.

Jason growled and charged Azog.

"You want a piece of me?" Wonder-Dragon taunted Slade.

"Oh girl you have no idea" Slade snarled, brandishing his sword.

He rushed Wonder-Dragon who easily side-stepped and flipped, kicking Slade in the back and sending him forward.

Slade rolled to his feet and slashed although Wonder-Dragon jumped backwards to avoid.

"Come on, what you got!?" Wonder-Dragon mocked him.

Slade roared angrily and charged again.

Wonder-Dragon picked Slade up by the throat and slammed him to the ground, dazing him.

Jason was struggling against Loki, Evil-Bat and Azog simultuansly.

Jason looked at Loki strangely as he sounded exactly like Dwalin.

Jason shrugged it off then and kicked Evil-Bat in a flip motion, staggering him.

Loki sent Jason flying into the air with a powerful telekinetic burst.

Then a Batarang came flying out of nowhere and struck Loki, giving off an electrical burst, causing Loki to scream in pain.

Evil-Bat smirked as Bruce emerged from the bushes.

Evil-Bat charged Bruce with a roar and Bruce easily flipped to avoid, getting behind Evil-Bat.

Evil-Bat rolled to avoid a punch from Bruce and struck his legs in a spin motion, sending Bruce down.

"How can you hope to defeat me Bruce? I am you except I don't have morals or restraints" Evil-Bat taunted.

"It's funny you should say that" Bruce smirked.

Evil-Bat heard someone move behind him and turned to get smacked in the face with a ballistic staff.

"Take that!" Dick smirked.

"It will be a pleasure to end your life" Evil-Bat said.

Meanwhile, Jason sailed across the air and hit the ground hard, forming a massive impact crater.

He coughed up blood and groaned.

As Jason heard something approaching, he craned his neck to see a dark haired man rushing into the clearing.

Jason immediately recognized him as Jon Snow, Ned's illegitimate son.

"Jason" Jon said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We must get out of here. The dead are approaching" Jon said with worry in his voice.

"The dead?" Jason asked as he staggered to his feet.

"Yes the dead are here" Jon confirmed.

"We'll never make it to the gateway alive" Jason said grimly.

"Which is why we must fuse" Jon said looking at him.

"You serious?" Jason asked.

"We have no other choice" Jon replied.

"Let's do it" Jason declared firmly.

The two clasped hands and chanted as they began fusing.

The light grew even brighter and dissipated.

Standing where Jason and Jon used to be was a new person.

The man stood at roughly six feet tall, and was heavily built.

The man had long, unkempt hair and a full beard.

"I am Snow-Arrow" the man said, remembering his name and that he was a fusion of Jon Snow and Jason Stark.

Snow-Arrow then remembered that the Dwarves needed to reach the gateway.

Leaping high into the air, he landed far away, forming a massive impact crater.

Landing hard, he looked around to see creatures he recognized as White Walkers approaching.

"Great, these pricks" Snow-Arrow rolled his eyes.

He punched one so hard, it died on impact with the ground.

He grabbed a tree log and smashed several others away.

"This is fun!" he grinned.

That was when the portal expanded and the Dwarves ran towards it.

He heard rustling and turned to see Wonder-Dragon, Dick and Bruce charge into the fray.

Wonder-Dragon collapsed on the ground and golden light flooded the area as she began unfusing.

When she was finished, Donna and Danerys were both lying on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"I thought it lasted for a day?" Dick asked, confused.

"Loki did something to us" Donna panted out.

Dick helped Danerys to her feet and she looked at him fondly.

"The Night King is working with the Necromancer" Snow-Arrow spoke up.

"Who are you?" Bruce growled.

"I am Snow-Arrow, a fusion between Jason Stark and Jon Snow" Snow-Arrow replied.

"Damn!" Dick commented.

"Now, I'm going after those Orcs. I will meet you at Erebor" Snow-Arrow said.

Bruce nodded in reply.

Danerys walked up to Dick and pulled him into a passionate kiss, making Snow-Arrow chuckle.

"I'll see you soon" Snow-Arrow said to the others and then took off.

He raced into the portal and jumped through it.

"We're gonna light it up now" Jason said to Jon within Snow-Arrow's mind.

"Yes we will" Jon agreed.

**And Chapter 72 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes and the fusions as well. A few conversations with Aragorn II Elessar helped inspire this so thank you to him.**

**I'm going to be honest here; Game of Thrones is easily one of the best shows I have ever seen and if you haven't watched it yet, you should.**

**And Earth-96 had its own version of Thanos. E96 Thanos is comic book Thanos actually.**

**And now EMH Loki is working for the Necromancer along with the Night King from Game of Thrones as well. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-2018. Home of 'Game of Thrones'.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the rings.**

**Now, next chapter will be continuing my own separate plot.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the plot as it thickens. **

**Now the Laketown part of the story will happen the exact same way as canon, so I won't be doing that. Instead I will be doing my own separate arc.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Glad you loved the shout out. I changed it to Superman and Thor. I agree on Game of Thrones, the ending was literally the worst I have ever seen, only surpassed by 'How I Met Your Mother'. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

In the Misty Mountains, a large man walked up a steep slope.

Snow-Arrow, the fusion of Jason Stark and Jon Snow coughed as he continued on his way.

He had been traveling across the Misty Mountains for the past twenty three hours now, and even with his combined and doubled stamina, he knew he would unfuse.

He looked around him, seeing how far he was from Erebor.

Snow-Arrow decided to simply make a leap for it and reach Erebor fast.

He jumped extremely high into the air and sailed over ten kilometers.

He crashed into the ground, scaring dozens of rabbits, birds and deer, who promptly scattered.

He looked around, and seeing a large mountain in the distance, which to normal eyes would only look like a small dot, he raced towards it.

Thanks to the fusion, Snow-Arrow could run for a very long time, without tiring.

As he ran though, a breach opened up and Snow-Arrow was incapable of stopping in time.

He plundered through the breach, landing hard on the other side.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

Looking around, Snow-Arrow imeadelty noticed he was in a large metropolitan city.

There was smoke everywhere and lots of screams.

Snow-Arrow realized that there was trouble about, especially when he heard fists beating like thunder.

Rushing over in the direction of the sounds, he saw a man in a Batman suit, fighting against giant black monsters.

Recognizing the monsters as the enemy, Snow-Arrow cracked his neck and rushed, imeadelty punching one into a nearby car, shattering it.

He ducked under another hit and uppercutted the creature into the sky.

"I don't know who you are but thanks for the assistance!" Batman said, grabbing another creature and throwing it into a wall, breaking the wall down, and dazing the monster.

Snow-Arrow head-butted one so hard, its head was knocked off.

"That should be all" he stated, looking around.

"Thanks for the assistance. Who are you though?" the man asked.

"Snow-Arrow." he replied.

Batman nodded.

Snow-Arrow hesitated.

He shook his head in disbelief.

This was a long day for him.

**Middle-Earth, the High Felts of Hudham, same time.**

After many long days, Gandalf, Wilson and Spider-Man had been traveling.

At last, they reached there destination, which was in a high mountain.

Many stone steps had been built into the rock, but after so long, many had broken.

Spider-Man was the most agile of them all, effortlessly hopping from rock to rock.

"What is this place?" Wilson asked.

"The High Felts of Hudham. The place where ancient evils are buried" Gandalf replied grimly, entering a passageway.

But it was slippery, so Gandalf stumbled and nearly fell into a deep chasm, but Spider-Man caught him, hauling him back up.

There were large human sized holes with gates that had all been broken violently somehow.

Gandalf entered one and lit his staff.

Wilson and Spider-Man followed behind closely.

There was a tomb at the edge of the entrance, and bats came flying out, which made Wilson utter a string of curse words.

All three turned around to see Radahgast the Brown standing there.

He took off his hat and allowed several small birds to settle on his head, putting his hat back on.

"Oh it's you" Gandalf said in realization.

"Gandalf, this is not a nice place to meet" Radahgast said fearfully.

"No it's not" Wilson agreed.

The four exited the tomb, looking around.

"These are dark spells Gandalf. Old and full of hate. Who's buried here?" Radahgast asked, looking at the tomb they just exited.

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He is known only as a servant of evil" Gandalf replied.

The four of them then exited the tombs, reaching the surrounding countryside.

"Why now Gandalf? It is not possible. A human sorcerer could not have summoned such evil" Radahgast said.

"Who said it was human?" Gandalf asked rhetorically.

Wilson and Spider-Man both turned to face Gandalf with puzzled looks on there faces while Radahgast looked terrified.

"The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind my friends, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned" Gandalf continued.

Spider-Man's eyes widened upon hearing that, knowing exactly who the Enemy was, but Wilson looked confused.

"Who is the Enemy?" he asked.

"Sauron the Deceiver. A dark lord who sought to conquer Middle-Earth over two thousand years ago. The Nine Ring-Wraiths were his servants" Spider-Man replied.

"Peter is right. Azog the Defiler is not ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The Enemy is preparing for war" Gandalf said grimly.

Everyone looked completely mortified at hearing that.

Gandalf walked to the edge of the cliff side.

"Where are you going?" Radahgast asked.

"I started this quest. I cannot forsake them now. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was never meant to reach the mountain. Azog was ordered to kill him" Gandalf replied.

"If what you're saying is true Gandalf; we are all in grave danger" Radahgast said.

Gandalf hesitated while Spider-Man and Wilson exchanged concerned looks.

**Earth-38, Gotham City, some time later.**

"So explain this to me again please" Bruce Wayne asked as Snow-Arrow sighed.

Bruce had been a little hesitant, but upon mention of Earth-2018, Bruce had imeadelty decided to help him as he knew of that Earth.

And normally it wasn't him to bring strangers into the Batcave, much less unmask himself, but when Snow-Arrow had mentioned Earth-2018, he knew what to expect.

He had ended up on that world once and met someone named Eddard Stark, so he wasn't surprised.

"I'm from another universe and I'm a fusion of two people" Snow-Arrow replied.

"And you came from a world called Middle-Earth?" Bruce asked.

"Yes" Snow-Arrow said in exasperation.

Bruce nodded, absorbing this explanation.

"And I need to get back, before it's too late" Snow-Arrow said, getting up.

Suddenly, Snow-Arrow gripped his head in pain.

Bruce stared at him with concern etched into his face, as Snow-Arrow fell to his knees.

Golden light flooded the room as he began unfusing.

The light was so bright; Bruce had to cover his eyes.

When the light receded, Jason Stark and Jon Snow were both lying on the ground, both unconscious.

Bruce looked briefly stunned but quickly shook himself out of it, carrying them both to his room.

A few hours later, Jason woke up first.

"What the hell?" he groaned, gripping his head, as he had a major headache going on.

Looking around, he remembered what happened when he was Snow-Arrow.

Staggering from where he lay, he turned to see Jon still asleep.

Walking downstairs, he saw Bruce standing at a table.

"Hey" Jason greeted.

Bruce looked up in surprise.

"You're awake" he commented.

"Yeah" Jason replied.

"How long have I been out for?" Jason asked.

"A few hours" Bruce replied.

"I need to get back to Middle-Earth somehow. How far to National City" he continued.

"Whoa dude! We don't even know if Superman can help" Bruce replied.

"I have to try" was all Jason managed to say.

A portal appeared underneath his feet, and Jason gave an annoyed sigh.

"Not again Fate" he groaned, falling into it.

Bruce looked completely mortified as the portal closed.

"I need to fix this" he muttered to himself.

Jason fell through another breach in reality and slammed into the ground hard.

"Ow! Mother of hell!" Jason groaned.

Staggering to his feet, he looked around.

He saw large peaked mountain ranges surrounding the area.

"Jason? Is that you?" he heard a voice ask.

Looking around, he saw several people approach.

He instantly recognized two of them as Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lanister.

He was still a little hesitant due to Sansa looking exactly like Jean Grey from Earth-143.

The third was a girl, much younger than Sansa, who had a kind of innocence about her.

"I'm Arya Stark!" the girl said with a smile.

She had that kind of young, innocent aura about her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"We're here to help Richard and the Dwarves. You disappeared though" Tyrion replied.

Jason nodded, deep in thought.

"All right, do you guys know where Erebor is though?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we're right here" Sansa said, pointing up ahead.

Jason swung around to see a large stone peak, and sucked in a breath.

"Richard is there?" Jason asked.

"Yes. And Danerys Stormborn" Sansa added.

Jason faltered at that.

Then a massive earthquake shook the ground.

"Is that an earthquake?" Arya asked.

"That my friend was a dragon" Tyrion said grimly.

Jason paled at that.

"We gotta help them!" he said urgently.

The four took off in the direction of the sound, climbing over steep rocks.

Reaching large stone steps carved into the mountain, the four began climbing, Jason helping Tyrion and Sansa helping Arya.

Reaching a large cliff side, they ended up encountering Dick, Danerys, Bruce, Donna, Steve and all of the Dwarves minus Oin, Kili, Fili and Bofur.

"What are you doing here?" Dick demanded upon seeing Sansa and Arya.

"We came to help you Richard" Sansa protested.

"Dick, I can take care of them. They will be safe with me" Jason assured him.

Dick looked hesitant and that was when another rumble was heard.

"We must help Bilbo" Bruce declared, brandishing a Batarang.

"We must, if we want to retrieve the Arkenstone" Balin added.

Jason, Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, Dick and all the others entered the mountain, where they heard pounding footsteps.

Sansa gripped Jason's hand tightly, causing him to give her a strange look.

They walked down only to see Bilbo standing, petrified at seeing a massive dragon.

"Smaug" Jason whispered in dread.

"You will burn!" Smaug spoke in perfect English.

"Why does he sound like Dr Stephen Strange?" Jason wondered as the dragon approached.

Smaug breathed fire, causing everyone to jump away and roll down a vast mound of gold.

Smaug looked skywards and unleashed fire everywhere.

The heat singed Thorin's cloak, causing him to throw it off.

"We keep moving" he ordered.

**Dol Goldur, the Hill of Sorcery. Same time.**

Gandalf, Spider-Man, Wilson and Radahgast arrived at Dol Goldur.

The sky was dark, and there was very little light in the area.

"Dol Goldur. The Hill of Sorcery" Gandalf spoke.

Even Wilson seemed a little nervous; due to the unnatural dread emanating from the fortress.

"It looks completely abandoned" Spider-Man said, eyeing it out.

"As it was meant to be. A spell of concealment has been placed. The Enemy is not ready to show his full strength yet" Gandalf replied.

He then turned to face Radahgast.

"Send word to Lady Galadriel. Under no circumstances do you come after me" Gandalf commanded.

Radahgast looked like he was going to protest, but stopped halfway.

"All right Gandalf. Be careful in there" he warned.

Gandalf gave a curt nod and walked across the massive bridge, Wilson and Spider-Man in close pursuit.

Gandalf drew Glamdring while Wilson armed himself with his sword.

Spider-Man had no weapon, but he clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

Gandalf began chanting as all looked around.

Gandalf then slammed his staff onto the ground, generating a massive shockwave of white light that spread outwards in all directions.

Nothing happened, although Wilson got the feeling that they were being watched.

Gandalf continued chanting as Spider-Man's senses began going haywire.

As Gandalf slammed his staff again, Azog leapt out of the light and smacked Gandalf with his mace, sending him to the ground.

As Wilson went to fight, a gunshot rang out and he turned to see Slade standing there.

"Rematch?" Slade asked.

"Hell yeah!" Wilson replied, cracking his neck.

Spider-Man went to assist him, but the ground beneath his feet, crumbled, causing him to fall.

As Spider-Man groaned and got to his feet, a boot cracked against his jaw, sending him crashing into a wall.

Spider-Man looked up to see Evil-Bat standing there, smirking.

"Where is your master? Where is he?" Gandalf demanded, using his staff to keep Azog at bay.

"He is everywhere. We are legion" Azog replied in Black Speech.

Gandalf looked down to see hundreds of Orcs, Wargs, Cyclops's and Wendigos milling about.

Gandalf generated a blinding flash of light and was gone, appearing a few yards away.

"Run him down!" Azog roared as several Warg Riders and Wendigos pursued Gandalf.

Wilson leapt back to avoid a strike from Slade.

He struck Slade's legs in a spin motion, sending him to the ground.

As Wilson leapt to kill, Slade rolled away at the last second, and grabbed Wilson by the throat, slamming him to the ground.

Spider-Man blocked a punch from Evil-Bat and tried to hit, but was blocked.

Spider-Man jumped high to avoid a punch and landing behind Evil-Bat; kicked him in a spin motion, sending him to the ground.

Wilson backed to avoid another strike from Slade and parried another.

"Why do you choose to aid such insolent fools? Together we can rule entire worlds together!" Slade sneered.

"I help them because I have honor. And like our doppelganger on Earth-1, I know how to truly be strong" Wilson countered.

Slade growled and rushed, sending a barrage of cuts in Wilson's direction.

Wilson rolled to avoid another strike and kicked Slade's face in a rotary motion.

Spider-Man flipped to avoid a punch from Evil-Bat and rolling behind him, kicked him.

Evil-Bat blocked another strike and elbowed Spider-Man in the head, sending him down.

Spider-Man rolled at the last second, but Evil-Bat pulled him into a headbutt, staggering him.

As Spider-Man recovered himself, Evil-Bat swept his legs, sending him to the ground.

Spider-Man kicked Evil-Bat off and got to his feet.

As he did though, he felt something unseen pushing him down.

Turning, his eyes widened as he recognized Loki from Earth-8096 aiming his staff at him.

Loki created a telekinetic blast that sent Spider-Man sprawling to the ground.

As Spider-Man lay there groaning, someone else walked up to him.

Spider-Man's eyes widened as he saw the being was a skeleton, covered in armour.

The being eyed Spider-Man out for a few seconds.

He then drew his sword and flipping it around so that the pommel was facing the front, knocked Spider-Man out.

The duel between Wilson and Slade had reached a stalemate at this point, both combatants evenly matched.

Slade tried to strike, but Wilson blocked it in a spin motion.

Wilson ducked under another attack and punched Slade in the face.

Brandishing his gun, he aimed but Slade chopped it in half with his sword, while Wilson backed away in time to avoid.

Slade flipped and kicked Wilson, staggering him a little.

Gandalf was still running as several Wargs and Wendigos pursued him.

He struck a stone column with his staff, the column crumbling and killing the Wargs and Wendigos behind him.

As he ran to a stone edge, darkness blotted out what little light remained.

Gandalf summoned a massive shield to protect himself.

"There is no light Wizard, which can defeat the darkness" the Necromancer spoke as it clawed at Gandalf's shield.

Gandalf strained as he increased the shield's power.

But the Necromancer continued its relentless assault, and Gandalf's shield shrunk.

Eventually the shield was shattered and Gandalf's staff broke in half.

As he stared in disbelief, the Necromancer pinned Gandalf against a wall, and held him there.

Bright fire appeared as a figure stepped out of the blackness.

"Sauron!" Gandalf managed to call out as the being approached.

Wilson sensed the disturbance and that was all Slade needed to punch him in the face, whipping it to the other side.

Wilson fell to the ground and rolled away as Slade roared and charged.

Wilson parried another strike and kicked out Slade's legs from underneath him, sending him down as well.

Wilson cut downwards but Slade moved away and kicked Wilson in the face, staggering him.

Slade jumped and tried to stab Wilson in the throat, but Wilson raised his sword in time to block.

The two grappled for some time, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Eventually, Slade grabbed Wilson and slammed his face onto his knee, dazing Wilson as he fell down.

As Wilson coughed up some blood, Slade peeled off his Deathstroke helmet.

"Its sleepy time Mr Wilson. The master will decide what to so with you" Slade said to him.

He then kicked Wilson in the head, knocking him out.

Gandalf was thrown into a cage, with Spider-Man and Wilson in separate cages, the two of them still knocked out.

Gandalf was badly weakened and as he looked down, his eyes widened in horror at seeing hundreds of Orcs, Goblins, Wargs, Warg Riders, Attack Trolls, Minitours, Cyclopes and Wendigos marching out of Dol Goldur.

There were several other creatures as well; A Nian, Pulgasari and Chimera as well.

Thousands of armed and armoured skeletons marched out as well; they were the armies of the Night King who had allied with Sauron.

They were marching for only one purpose; for war.

**Erebor, same time.**

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield as well as there new allies were journeying through Erebor, trying to avoid Smaug.

They stopped at seeing a massive bridge in the middle of open territory.

"We go across" Thorin ordered.

"It's too obvious, he'll see us coming" Donna countered.

"We have no other way" Thorin replied.

Everyone carefully walked across the bridge.

And then a coin dropped in front of Sansa.

She looked confused and that was when she looked up.

Everyone turned to see Smaug crawling above them.

Thorin motioned for everyone to follow him.

Reaching a large doorway, he turned to face everyone.

"Lead him to the forges" he said to them.

"Thorin, we'll never make it" Balin protested as everyone exchanged looks.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges" Thorin added.

Jason, Sansa, Balin, Bilbo, Bruce and Thorin traveled one way.

Then Smaug appeared behind them.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Go with Balin!" Thorin ordered.

They ran deeper into the mountain.

"This way, quickly!" Balin ordered.

Reaching a large forge, Jason looked around in awe.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold" Bruce said grimly.

"He's right. With no fire hot enough to set them ablaze" Jason added.

"We wait for Thorin. Until then, Jason, Sansa, I need you two to go the Gallery of the Kings. It's that way" Balin said, pointing towards a large pathway.

"What for?" Jason asked.

"I will give the signal. You will see chains hanging down. On my signal, I need you to break them" Balin instructed.

"Got it" Jason nodded.

He and Sansa ran in the direction of the Gallery.

"These must be the chains" Jason noted, looking at a pair of massive chains hanging from a stone statue of a Dwarf.

"I hear the dragon" Sansa whispered, looking back in the direction they came in.

"Sansa I need you to stay here. It's not safe out there. I will come back here soon" Jason gently to her.

She looked hesitant, but nodded after a few minutes.

Jason smiled and then took off in the direction of the blazing fires.

"Jason, I need you to pull that lever at the top" Thorin instructed.

Jason nodded and using his metahuman agility, jumped to the top where Bilbo was waiting.

"NOW!" Thorin roared as Smaug charged him.

Jason jumped and pulled the lever down.

Gallons of water poured down and covered the dragon, causing the fire in his belly to go out.

The furnaces tilted and molten gold poured down.

Thorin took a wheelbarrow and jumped down into a stream of gold.

"Follow Jason to the Gallery!" Thorin instructed everyone else.

Dick and Donna were in front as they raced towards the Gallery.

"This way quickly!" Sansa urged everyone else.

"I hope you have a plan" Tyrion warned Jason.

"I think so" Jason replied, not feeling the confidence necessary.

Everyone else hid behind the statue as Thorin taunted Smaug.

Thorin roared out in Khuzdul, an ancient Dwarf language and everyone yanked on the chains.

The bonds broke and the stone on the Dwarf fell away, revealing pure gold underneath.

Smaug looked enchanted at the statue.

And then the statue melted into a river of gold that drowned Smaug in it.

The gold solidified, and everyone cheered in victory.

"We did it!" Jason smiled.

He and Donna hugged as she laughed in victory.

And then the gold shifted.

Smaug exploded from out of the gold, and ploughed through the door.

He ran outside and jumped into the air, shaking off the gold.

"I am fire" he said aloud.

"I am death!" Smaug said, flying towards Laketown.

Bilbo, Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, Jason, Bruce, Donna and Steve ran outside and looked ahead.

"What have we done?" Bilbo asked in horror.

"We need to stop him now!" Steve said urgently.

"How? That Dragon's hide is impenetrable. There is nothing we can do" Bruce said sadly.

"We must try. And your Batarangs are made of titanium. We might be able to stand a chance against him" Steve replied.

"How the hell are we supposed to get across?" Donna wondered.

"I have a way" Steve replied.

Just then, a sonic boom was heard, making everyone look around.

Hovering in the air was Clark Kent aka Superman of Earth-51.

"You need an assist here?" Clark asked as Sansa, Tyrion, Bilbo and Arya stared in shock, having never seen anyone who could fly.

"Hell yes!" Jason grinned.

"Barry we need your help here" Clark said via comms.

A flash of blue lightning appeared and Earth-51 Barry Allen appeared.

"What do you need Supes?" Barry asked.

"We need to stop that dragon" Clark replied, pointing ahead to where Smaug was burning Laketown.

"We can help as well. I have Vibranium arrows which can penetrate the dragon's hide" Jason added.

"Got it" Barry replied, grabbing everyone and speeding them towards Laketown one by one.

When they arrived, Taurial, the remaining Dwarves and a few other people were in a boat together, looking at the sky fearfully.

Smaug flew overhead as everyone watched.

"I see the truth now!" Smaug said.

"Well. I believe in truth" Clark said as Smaug turned to look at him.

"But my friends and I; we're also big fans of justice" Clark said to him.

Clark then punched Smaug in the face, sending him crashing away.

Smaug got up and breathed fire at Clark, but he was unaffected.

Jason raced on top of houses, as he reached a massive tower.

And there was already someone else there.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Bard. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Jason Stark. Right now, we need to take that dragon down" Jason said.

He notched a Vibranium arrow and fired it, but Smaug threw out his tail, smacking the arrow out of the air.

Clark grabbed Smaug and flew with him high into the air.

Smaug tried to attack, but Clark punched him multiple times in the chest, dazing him.

As Smaug got out of Clark's grip, he fired Heat Vision at the dragon, charring its skin.

"This can penetrate the dragon. It's called a black arrow" Bard said, handing Jason a really long arrow.

"Great, it's named after my codename as well" Jason muttered.

He notched it to his bow and fired.

As it flew, it impaled the dragon in its heart.

Smaug's eyes widened in horror as he flew up.

And then, the light in his eyes went out as he fell down, flattening half the town.

Everyone else looked on as Sansa grinned.

"Well done Jason" she thought to herself.

Smaug was dead!

The tower fell over nad Jason barely jumped off in time, landing hard in the water.

He emerged from the water, clawing for breath as Kili and Sansa helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked.

"I will be" Jason replied.

"Can you teach me?" Sansa asked, looking at Jason.

"Teach you what?" Jason frowned.

"What you did up there. Archery, and those other skills you did back in Westeros" Sansa replied.

"What? No way! It's too dangerous" Jason protested.

Sansa just gave him a look.

"Fine. If we survive this, maybe" Jason said in defeat.

He looked to the sky, praying for help.

**And Chapter 73 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope I handled all the fight scenes well in this.**

**So now Sansa has asked Jason to teach her. She will be his new protégé in this verse. **

**So now Earth-38 Batman is here, played by Aidan Turner who also played Kili in the Hobbit trilogy. I thought he would make a good choice for Batman. He will show up again next chapter.**

**Also the person who teleported Jason back to Middle-Earth was Doctor Fate.**

**I don't know if DCEU Superman can beat Smaug, but I think he is powerful enough to be capable of doing so. **

**And now Spider-Man, Gandalf and Wilson have been captured, although it won't last for long.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine. **

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes. **

**Earth-99. Home of Evil-Bat.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2018. Home of 'Game of Thrones'.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will begin the third and final phase of this arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thin of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the '**_**Battle of the Five Armies**_**' phase of this arc, although it will be vastly different from canon and not just because of the characters involved.**

**To differentiate between the Batmen in this chapter and the next one: DCEU version will be called Bruce, Earth-38 version will be called Detective, and Earth-99 version will be called Evil-Bat.**

**It will also explain how Evil-Bat is alive. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes Snow-Arrow is not to be messed with. He is powerful, but not nearly as powerful as SuperThor or DarkManhattan (Darkseid and Dr Manhattan). Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Jason, Bruce, Sansa, Arya, Tyrion and Steve had finally made it to the shore.

Looking back, Jason saw the smoking ruin that once was Laketown.

"Jeez" he said in shock at seeing the damage the dragon caused.

"We need to reach the mountain" Steve called back.

Jason nodded and turned.

Together, they all traveled in the direction of the Lonely Mountain.

Sansa was at the back with Jason.

"So are you going to train me?" she asked hopefully.

Jason let out an annoyed sigh, but a voice at the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Nalia was telling him to give it a shot.

"Yes I will train you" he said after a few minutes.

Sansa smiled at hearing that.

"Where are the Dwarves?" Jason asked.

"They went up to the mountain already, along with Donna" Bruce replied.

Jason nodded and they journeyed further.

Sansa's eyes were drawn to the massive hole in the wall where Smaug had busted through on his rampage.

Entering the mountain, everyone imeadelty noticed ruins everywhere.

Everyone journeyed across Erebor, eventually stumbling upon Donna.

"Hey Donna" Jason called out in greeting.

"Hey Jay" Donna replied with a smile, but Jason could easily tell it was forced.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Something is wrong with Thorin. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's constantly with the gold" Donna replied.

All looked at her with concern etched into there faces.

And then Bruce heard footsteps and turned to see Clark approach.

"Bruce, we need to go back to our Earth before the portal closes" Clark warned.

"I can't Clark. Slade, my doppelganger and Loki are still here. I won't leave until they are defeated" Bruce replied.

Clark nodded, knowing better than to argue with him.

"I am going back to our world and I will bring the rest of the team to help" Clark replied.

"Thank you Clark" Bruce said, shaking Clark's hand.

"I need to go to Earth-38 and bring another Batman in to help as well" Jason said, walking up o the two of them.

Bruce looked at him and nodded.

Jason turned and walked back to where Sansa was talking to Arya.

"Sansa, I am going to another world to bring backup. You want me to train you, and now's the time" he said to her.

Sansa grinned and nodded.

Jason walked back to where Bruce was standing with Clark.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked.

"Yes I am" Jason nodded.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Sansa walking up to him.

Jason shook hands with Bruce as Clark opened a breach with his extrapolator.

The three of them walked into the breach and were gone.

**Dol Goldur, the Hill of Sorcery, some time later.**

In Dol Goldur, Gandalf, Wilson and Spider-Man were still caged up.

Wilson and Spider-Man had both regained consciousness, but they were both badly weakened, so there was very little they could do.

Gandalf was dragged out of his cage and thrown to the ground by an Orc.

Spider-Man groaned and weakly raised his hand to fight.

Suddenly, the Orc turned to see Lady Galadriel, wearing a white dress enter the area.

The Orc lunged, but Galadriel unleashed a concussive blast of energy that killed it.

She unlocked the cages of Wilson and Spider-Man and the two staggered out.

She gently picked up Gandalf and carried him away while Spider-Man and Wilson closely followed.

As they walked away, an evil sounding voice spoke.

Wilson and Spider-Man couldn't understand what the entity was saying, but Galadriel was shaken.

"Nine for mortal men doomed to die" she spoke fearfully.

One by one, nine specters appeared, all armed.

Even though he was badly weakened, Wilson unsheathed his sword while Spider-Man got into a fighting stance.

They were now completely surrounded.

"Show yourself!" Wilson snarled.

"Not yet human" Sauron replied.

"We are not alone" Galadriel said.

From one passageway, Elrond appeared, garbed in intricate crimson armour.

He unsheathed a long blade and glared at the Nazgul.

From another corner, Saruman entered as well.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?" Saruman asked.

"You should have stayed dead" Elrond said as he engaged one Nazgul.

Saruman slammed his staff down, generating a shockwave that sent two others flying, although they quickly got back up.

Wilson slashed down two although another hit him from behind, sending him down.

Spider-Man flipped to avoid another attack and kicked it in a spin motion.

Eventually the Nazgul retreated.

And then blazing fire appeared and an armoured figure stepped into view.

It stood in the middle of a flaming eye.

Saruman and Elrond were completely stunned while Wilson gripped his sword tighter.

Sauron laughed darkly and Spider-Man felt a chill run down his spine.

As Wilson moved to attack, Galadriel stood up.

But she looked like a zombie, her hair was falling down over her face and she looked bluish green.

She raised a phial of light and Sauron screamed in pain.

Chanting, Sauron went flying over the horizon and was gone.

A blast of light occurred that sent everyone to the ground.

"Get Gandalf out of here!" Elrond ordered.

Spider-Man nodded and picked up Gandalf, leaping over a great distance until he landed far away from the fortress.

Radahgast, Peter and Sinthea were all standing there, looks of confusion on there faces.

"Oh my god! Peter are you okay!?" Sinthea asked, rushing over to them.

"Yeah we're fine" Spider-Man assured her.

Gandalf had awoken at this point and although he was not at a hundred percent yet, he was good.

"Climb on!" Radahgast said, helping Gandalf onto the sled.

Spider-Man turned to see Wilson arrive as well.

"Let's go!" Peter said and everyone raced away.

Arriving back at Radahgast's house, Gandalf imeadelty started marching away for some odd reason.

"Where are you going?" Sinthea asked.

"I must warn Erebor. They have no idea what's coming. Wilson, Peter and I saw them with our own eyes; rank upon rank of warrior Orc" Gandalf said grimly and Sinthea, Peter and Radahgast's eyes widened in horror.

"And there were also Cyclopes, Minitours, Wendigos, undead, a Nian, a Pulgasari and a Chimera as well" Spider-Man added.

"We must summon all of our allies, bird and beast. The battle for Erebor is about to begin" Gandalf said to Radahgast who nodded.

"We must go then" Wilson said with worry laced in his tone.

"We're coming with you. We have some horses we can use" Sinthea said to them.

"Let's go" Spider-Man declared.

**Earth-38, Gotham City, same time. **

In Wayne Manor, a breach opened up.

Jason and Sansa emerged from it, dusting off there clothes.

"That was fun" Sansa commented.

"Yeah, you get used to it" Jason replied.

As they arrived, the alarms blared.

Sansa looked freaked out but Jason managed to calm her down.

Someone walked into view and Jason recognized him as Earth-38 Bruce Wayne.

"You know, I was actually expecting you to get past my security" Detective said, sounding disappointed.

Sansa stared at Detective, as he looked exactly like Kili, but Jason shot her an 'I'll explain later' look.

"Oh I would have easily, but this is an alternate Earth, so bypassing security would be a waste of time. Better to let you catch us so we can meet early" Jason replied.

"That makes sense" Detective nodded.

"Where's Jon?" Jason asked.

"He'll be here soon. It looks like you didn't just come here for tea or something though" Detective said to him.

"No we did not. First off this is my companion, Sansa Stark" Jason said, gesturing to Sansa.

"Is she your sister or something?" Detective frowned.

"No she's not. We're not even related. She's from Earth-2018" Jason explained.

"Ah! That makes sense" Detective shrugged.

"Now, we need your help. The Slade Wilson from Earth-9, evil Batman from Earth-99 and Loki from Earth-8096 are still loose and we need to defeat them" Jason explained.

"Evil Batman?" Detective's eyes snapped up at that.

"Yes, apparently he chose to kill even his own allies" Jason explained to Detective's horror.

"How many Earths are there?" Sansa asked curiously as this was her first time experiencing the Multiverse.

"Infinite. Thousands upon thousands. I'm from Earth-199999. Bruce is from Earth-51. Richard and Donna are from Earth-9. And you are from Earth-2018" Jason explained.

"Although how Earth-99 Bruce is still alive is beyond me because my step-brother Liam told me he killed him" Jason added.

"Oh that! Someone named Pangloss explained it to me. He explained that because of our many souls there are in the after life, some souls are slipping out and entering the physical plane" Detective explained.

Jason looked completely horrified at hearing that.

"Who is Pangloss?" Sansa asked.

"An old wise god. The god of fire. He gifted humanity the tools to live" Jason explained and she nodded.

Then someone entered the room.

"Sansa?" Jon Snow asked in shock.

"Jon!" Sansa exclaimed, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here because we need to end this once and for all" Jason said, and thanks to the fusion earlier, Jon knew exactly what Jason was talking about.

"However, I need to see one person before we do go. Someone who can help neutralize Loki's magic" Jason said.

"Who?" Detective asked as all looked at Jason.

"John Constantine" he smirked.

**Earth-1, Los Angeles. **

A breach opened up as all four stepped out.

They were outside a pub.

"Let's go, we don't have much time" Jason said, leading the way.

The door opened up and a sandy haired man in a white shirt with a red tie and brown trenchcoat emerged.

"Constantine" Jason called out in greeting.

"Jason Stark" Constantine grinned.

"My man" Jason laughed, half hugging him.

"Oh look at this young lass here" Constantine said, looking at Sansa.

"Hey! Don't be a bad influence on the kid. I'm not having you corrupt her" Jason warned.

'Damn it! I already care for Sansa! Guess I'm not as hard as I thought I was' Jason said in dawning realization that he cared for her.

"We need your help. We need some type of anti-magic to stop Loki" Detective said, stepping forward.

"Loki? What did you get yourself into?" Constantine asked, looking at Jason.

"Long story. We just need to head back to Middle-Earth now" Jason said.

"All right. Just stand still. This might hurt a little" he warned.

Jason nodded, just as Constantine pressed his hand to Jason's forehead.

Jason groaned in pain as the anti-magic was fused into his cells.

"You should be fine" Constantine shrugged.

"Thanks man" Jason said, holding out his hand.

"I'm coming with you mate. If this is Loki, then I'm in" Constantine said.

"All right" Jason said gratefully; glad to have another ally on his side.

Jason opened a breach with his extrapolator and he, Jon, Detective, Constantine and Sansa departed through it.

They arrived back on Earth-38 in the Wayne Manor.

"I might be able to open a portal, hold on" Constantine said.

He closed his eyes and chanted.

Yellow sparks appeared on the ground as a portal formed, revealing Erebor.

And there were legions of Laketown Men and Woodland Elves standing in front of Erebor and Gandalf was there.

"I can't hold it open for long, hurry!" Constantine urged.

The five of them nimbly hopped into the portal as it closed behind them.

"Gandalf!" Jason called out.

The wizard approached them with a sigh of relief.

"Jason Stark!" he said.

"What's going on?" Detective asked.

Gandalf looked at Detective strangely as he looked exactly like Kili, but turned to face Jason.

"Thorin is corrupted with dragon sickness. We are trying to convince him to stand down, but it is not easy. He nearly threw Bilbo from the ramparts" Gandalf explained.

Jason looked completely horrified upon hearing that.

Then rumbling was heard, and all turned to see an army marching from the hills.

"Ironfoot" Gandalf said in recognition.

All the Men and Elves marched towards the Dwarves as the heroes walked alongside Gandalf.

"Who's that?" Wilson asked.

"Dain Ironfoot. Thorin's cousin" Gandalf replied.

"Are they alike?" Donna asked.

"I've always found Thorin to be more reasonable" Gandalf replied.

"Oh we're doomed" Jason muttered.

Peter, Sinthea, Steve and Spider-Man walked up to Jason.

"Hey man" Spider-Man greeted.

"Hey Peter" Jason replied with a half smile.

They were distracted by Dain yelling at the Elves.

The Dwarves under Dain's command uttered a battle cry while the Elves got into fighting positions.

"Oh come on!" Jason groaned.

Then the ground rumbled again, and Peter looked horrified.

"Were-Worms" he muttered.

The ground in the hills above exploded as giant fur covered worm's emerged.

There teeth were powerful enough to completely shatter large boulders in there mouths.

From an old watchtower above, Azog, Slade, Evil-Bat, Loki and the Night King watched.

"Come forth our armies!" Azog bellowed as a loud horn was blown.

Hundreds of Orcs, Cyclopes, undead and Attack Trolls emerged from the holes in waves uncounted.

"To battle Sons of Durin!" Dain yelled as the Dwarves charged to meet the enemy.

"Thranduil, this is madness!" Gandalf protested, looking at a silver haired Elf on an Elk.

As the Dwarves prepared to fight, the Elves jumped over and engaged the enemy.

"To the city!" Gandalf urged as the Men and Bilbo rushed.

Everyone else stood there ground.

"Some of us need to go to the city and the rest fight here" Bruce said.

"I'll go to the city" Donna said.

She, Spider-Man, Arya and Sinthea rushed to the city along with Gandalf and Bilbo.

Everyone else fought on the ground as Orcs surrounded them.

Jason cut down one smoothly while Detective kicked another in the head.

"Where's Dick?" Jason shouted.

"He went with Danerys to fetch backup" Wilson shouted back.

He drew his handgun and shot another down while Bruce flipped a third to the ground.

Detective barely avoided a sword swing and punched the Orc down.

Sansa was inexperienced in battle, so she struggled, until Wilson brandished an assault rifle and shot them down.

Detective blocked a strike from an Orc and elbowed it in a rotary motion, sending it down.

Peter jumped up and kicked a Goblin in a spin motion, sending it down.

Jason spun around, decapitating five Orcs.

"There's too many of them! Where's Thorin?" Jason yelled.

"Don't know!" Bruce replied, kicking another Orc down.

Constantine chanted as he blew an enchanted fireball at several Orcs burning them.

Detective spun around and was kicked to the ground.

Groaning, he rolled to avoid a punch and kicked the Orc down, slamming his fist into its throat.

Sansa barely blocked an attack and stabbed it.

"Sansa, you've got to pay attention to all of your surroundings" Jason counseled and she nodded.

Bruce jumped into the air and elbowed an Orc in the head, sending him down.

Detective rolled to avoid a punch and kicked the Orc's knee, sending it down.

He threw an explosive Batarang that knocked several foes back.

Constantine sent telekinetic blasts to kill oncoming foes.

Wilson fired his rifle in a circle, killing several dozen foes.

Jason was almost a blur of movement as he took down Orcs.

Sansa moved around, mostly managing to avoid attacks.

Wilson flipped another Orc down and stabbed it in the throat.

That was when Wilson noticed a Wendigo rushing him.

A Batarang exploded, killing it.

He turned around to see Bruce there.

Wilson gave Bruce a grateful nod, which he returned.

Jason leapt and blocked another strike, slicing down a Minitour.

As another Orc shot an arrow at him, Jason rolled and caught it inches before Sansa's face.

She gave him a grateful look.

In the city, Donna leapt, punching one Orc in the face as Sinthea drew her sword and killed it with a downward strike.

Arya and Tyrion were helping evacuate the civilians while Spider-Man flip-kicked another Orc down.

One Attack Troll emerged.

Donna grabbed its legs and threw it outside the city where it crashed into a dozen Orcs, killing them.

Sinthea chopped off the heads of five Orcs and rolled to avoid a strike, decapitating a Cyclops.

Spider-Man jumped into the air.

Several Giant Spiders also emerged into the area.

"Nope. There can only be one friendly Spider" he quipped, drawing his sword and cutting down several.

Steve tackled one to the ground and punched it multiple times in the face.

As Sinthea rolled to avoid an attack, Donna kicked the Orc so hard, it was sent flying into a wall.

As it staggered up, the whole house collapsed on top of it, as Orc brains splattered everywhere.

Donna kicked a Troll in a flip motion, sending it down.

Steve blocked a strike with his shield, and slammed it into his ribs, sending it down.

On the plains of Erebor, the Dwarves and heroes had been pushed back to the gates.

"You're all gonna die!" Wilson roared, firing his guns off.

Detective punched another one in the face, sending it down and Bruce used his Batarangs and skills to take them down.

"I'm running out of guns! And ammo!" Wilson shouted, grabbing a grenade and throwing it, killing several Orcs and Attack Trolls.

Jason back flipped to avoid another attack and kicked the Orc's legs out from underneath it, sending it down.

Sansa blocked another strike and stabbed the Orc in the throat.

"FALL BACK!" Dain shouted, the Dwarves and heroes staggering back to the gate.

Sansa had been injured, so Jason was helping her stand.

As the Dwarves prepared to make there final stand, Azog, Slade, Loki, the Night King and Evil-Bat watched from above.

"Hold it" Slade ordered, wanting to make there deaths as slow as possible.

"Now!" he roared as the Orcs and Attack Trolls marched.

A loud Dwarven horn was blown.

"Thorin" Bruce said in realization.

Then, the wall of the mountain exploded outwards, forming a bridge over the water.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield emerged from it and the Dwarves rallied.

"To the King!" Dain roared.

Thorin roared in Khuzdul and everyone charged to meet the Orcs in battle.

Detective flip-kicked another Orc to the ground and sliced a Minitours throat in a spin motion.

"Thorin, where the hell did you go?" Jason asked as he killed another Orc.

"It's good to see you Jason" Thorin gripped his arm.

"You too" Jason replied.

"We must take out Azog" Thorin said, glaring at Ravenhill.

"I'm going with you" Jason said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Me too" Bruce added.

"Wait here" Thorin said.

Jason flipped and killed two more Orcs while he and Sansa fought back to back.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Don't die" Jason replied.

Sansa blocked another strike and Wilson shot the Orc in the head.

Detective and Peter were both sent to the ground but an explosive Batarang from Bruce saved them.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili emerged riding mountain Rams.

"Climb on!" Thorin roared as several more came.

"I'm coming with you" Sansa said to Jason.

"Don't be absurd. You'll never survive" Jason dismissed her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because they will see you coming, and kill you!" Jason snapped.

"Not if you're there" she replied.

"I won't allow it" Jason said firmly.

"Jason, I'm not asking you to allow it" Sansa said.

"I'll keep her safe, don't worry" Detective assured him.

They hopped onto the Rams and charged into the Orc ranks, cutting and cleaving or in Wilson's case, shooting them.

They rode towards Ravenhill, the Rams agile enough to climb the steep rocks.

In the city, Donna punched one Orc in the face, and turned to see the heroes riding up the mountain.

"Look, its Thorin" she pointed.

"And Fili and Kili and Dwalin, and of course Bruce, Detective, Jason, Sansa and Wilson" Gandalf said.

"Thorin has taken his best warriors" Gandalf said.

"To do what?" Donna asked.

"To cut the head off the snake" Gandalf said his face hardening.

As the heroes reached the mountain, Bruce jumped off his Ram and killed an Orc, blocking another hit.

Jason stabbed one clean through the throat and Sansa chopped off its head.

Detective, Fili and Kili reached the other side of the mountain, jumping off.

Detective sliced one Orc's throat in a rotary motion and kicked another off the mountain.

Everyone gathered together on one side.

"We need to split up. Cover more ground" Thorin said.

"Are you crazy? That's the worst idea ever" Jason replied.

"I can scout ahead. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Detective assured them.

"Are you sure" Jason said wordily.

"I will be" he nodded.

Detective ran off into a cave entrance, looking around.

Then Jason heard footsteps and turned to see Bilbo appear.

"Bilbo? What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You need to leave. Azog has another army coming in from the north. This whole tower is going to be surrounded, there will be no way out" Bilbo said, panting.

"Oh god" Sansa said in horror.

Then on top of a cliff, Azog and Slade emerged, Slade holding Fili.

"Slade!" Wilson roared.

"Hello doppelganger of mine" Slade smirked.

"You will not win this time Slade" Jason sneered at him.

"Such confidence. You will all pay" Slade sneered back.

Azog glared at Thorin with hatred as Thorin returned with his own glare.

As Slade prepared to kill Fili, someone jumped and kicked Slade, Fili dropping to the ground below.

Detective rolled and got into a fighting stance.

Slade threw a smoke grenade down and he and Azog disappeared.

"We have to go after them. Evil Batman and Loki are also with them" Jason said.

"Split up" Thorin ordered as everyone split up.

"I will help you Jason. I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Sansa said to Jason.

"It is not in my blood Jason" she shook her head.

"No. It is not. We are Starks. And Starks never run from a fight" Jason smiled.

He and Sansa touched foreheads.

"Never run from a fight" Sansa repeated.

"Never" Jason smiled.

**And Chapter 74 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes as well as Jason and Sansa's moments.**

**Now Fili won't die in this. I know it was sad in the movie, but I think that if all of our heroes were here, they could have prevented him from dying.**

**And now you know why Evil-Bat is alive in this as well. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-99. Home of Evil-Bat.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2012. Home of the Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2018. Home of Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will finish the final battle as well as the arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will finish the final battle and wrap up this arc.**

**It will also have 3 scenes at the end because who doesn't love those?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**jaredjwalker1994:** Thank you for the review. I agree, I was always sad that Kili died. You will see in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Jason looked around as he climbed up the mountain.

As he did, giant war bats came flying down, and Jason had to duck.

"Oh shit" he cursed.

Then, Azog's son Bolg emerged along with a dozen Orcs.

Jason drew his sword and rushed, cutting one down and ducking to avoid another.

A roar was heard and Dwalin arrived, chopping an Orc's head off.

Jason rolled to avoid another attack and stabbed the Orc through the throat.

Bilbo threw rocks at the Orcs.

Bruce ran across the mountain, intent on finding Evil-Bat.

A grenade was thrown down and exploded, the explosion sending Bruce flying back.

As he rolled to his feet, he saw Evil-Bat standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Let's finish this" Bruce snarled.

With roars, the two rushed each other.

Evil-Bat punched Bruce in the face, although he retaliated by pushing Evil-Bat against a stone column.

Evil-Bat kneed Bruce in the gut, allowing himself to get free.

He flipped and brought his feet down on Bruce, dazing him.

Wilson, Fili and Kili traveled together.

One Orc emerged although Wilson promptly stabbed it through the throat.

Kili cut down another while Wilson shot a third through the head.

Taurial and Legolas had arrived moments before and were present to hear the ringing sounds of clashing blades.

Wilson heard a cry and turned just as Slade jumped down.

Slade punched Wilson in the face, whipping it to the other side as he fell down onto another embankment.

Wilson recovered and charged at Slade.

Slade was no slouch though and countered Wilson's strikes, elbowing him in the face.

Wilson flipped to avoid another attack and struck at Slade's legs, sending him down as well.

As Wilson leapt to deliver the killing strike, Slade rolled to avoid and kicked Wilson in the legs, staggering him.

Wilson jumped back to avoid another strike and then went on the offensive.

Detective and Sansa were racing across the other side when someone stepped into there path.

It was the Night King.

"Oh you" Detective rolled his eyes.

The Night King drew his sword and charged just as Detective side-stepped to avoid.

Detective then rammed into Night King, staggering him slightly.

Several White Walkers attacked and Sansa moved, blocking one strike, although they still forced her backwards.

Detective spun away to avoid a blow and then kicked Night King in the face, staggering him slightly.

Bruce threw Evil-Bat to the ground and began punching him multiple times in the face.

Evil-Bat kicked Bruce off and rolled to his feet.

Bruce tried to flip-kick but Evil-Bat dodged and punched Bruce in the face.

Evil-Bat leapt forward and elbowed Bruce in the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth.

Bruce kicked Evil-Bat backwards in response.

Evil-Bat flipped and jumped at Bruce, knocking him down, where he punched him twice in the chest.

Jason cut down another Orc and ran to aid Thorin against Azog.

As he ran, Bolg suddenly appeared and clubbed Jason in the face, causing him to fall down the mountainside.

Bruce then kicked Evil-Bat away as his knee was kicked, slightly staggering him.

Evil-Bat tried to punch, but Bruce ducked and got on his other side.

Evil-Bat tried to kick, but Bruce kicked his foot away.

Evil-Bat tried to punch again, but Bruce caught the punch and grabbed Evil-Bat by the head, throwing him over the cliff-side, where he landed on a large cliff face.

As he got up, Bruce jumped over and kicked him in the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up again, Bruce kicked him on the knee and he fell again.

Bruce then did a spin motion and grabbed Evil-Bat with his feet, slamming his face onto the hard rock.

This time, Evil-Bat got up first and kicked Bruce in the chest.

Evil-Bat tried to punch again, but Bruce caught it and hit Evil-Bat in the chest, staggering him.

Evil-Bat panted as he removed his cowl, revealing his bloodied face.

Wilson blocked another hit from Slade and kicked him twice in the chest, staggering him.

Slade moved in a spin motion, although Wilson ducked under it and elbowed Slade in the ribs.

Slade tried to punch but Wilson avoided and head-butted him instead.

As Wilson tried to punch, Slade grabbed him and together, they fell over the side of the mountain, landing on a patch of solid ice.

Slade got up first, punching Wilson twice in the face, although he managed to push Slade off.

Slade fell down as Wilson kicked him.

Slade rolled and threw a knife which Wilson barely avoided.

Jason climbed back up the mountain and attacked Bolg.

While Jason was incredibly skilled, and he was enhanced as well, Bolg was no slouch either.

Bolg punched Jason in the face and he flipped to avoid another one.

Detective grabbed Night King and slammed his head to the ground, dazing him.

Sansa stabbed another undead soldier through the chest, kicking it away.

Detective blocked a strike and elbowed Night King away in a spin motion.

One Orc managed to get a lucky strike and hit Sansa hard, sending her flying away, where she hit her head hard.

"SANSA!" Jason roared in horror, pushing Bolg off.

Far below, at the entrance to the mountain, Dick Grayson of Earth-9 and Danerys Targaryan stood together with Thranduil, Donna, Steve, Constantine, Spider-Man and Jon Snow.

"We have to help them" Steve said with worry laced in his tone.

He drew his shield and they all ran towards the mountain.

Bruce blocked another strike from Evil-Bat and kicked him in a rotary motion.

Bruce fell to one knee, removing his cowl as well.

Fili and Kili ran to aid Thorin against Azog.

Loki stood above them all, watching the various battles going on.

"Hey mate!" Constantine called out.

Loki turned to face him with a glare on his face.

"Let's settle this" Constantine smirked.

Loki sent a telekinetic burst and Constantine defended with his own shield, both trying to overpower the other.

Wilson blocked another strike from Slade and kneed him in the face.

Slade got up first and kicked Wilson in the chest, sending him skidding back by a few meters.

Wilson climbed to his feet again and drawing another sword, rushed him.

Bolg rushed at the groaning Sansa.

Just before he could reach her, Dick tackled him.

Delivering two strong punches to the Orc's face, he was pushed off.

Danerys drew her blade as well.

"One last fight" she muttered as she and Dick engaged.

Bolg snarled as he battled them both with all his strength.

There years of combat experience helped even out the fight.

As Wilson and Slade both staggered up, there faces bloodied, Wilson noticed a massive army approaching from the north.

"You see Slade, you cannot win" Slade taunted Wilson.

"Not while I still stand" Wilson growled.

"Oh that can be easily arranged" Slade replied, the two returning to there fight.

Wilson blocked a series of strikes from Slade and backhanded him in the face.

Bruce ducked to avoid another strike from Evil-Bat and kicked him away.

"You can't defeat me Bruce. I am you, except I don't have weaknesses like you" Evil-Bat taunted.

"We'll see about that" Bruce sneered.

The two resumed there fight as Bruce elbowed Evil-Bat in the face.

Detective pinned Night King down.

Drawing a blade that had been gifted to him, he plunged it into Night King's chest.

He screeched in pain as he finally burnt to nothing.

Detective sighed, and that was when he heard Sansa screaming.

He rushed off in that direction, killing an Orc that tried to stop him.

Jason decapitated another Wendigo and rushed after Sansa.

Loki and Constantine were still battling each other, neither able to gain the upper hand.

As Bruce fell to the ground, Evil-Bat stomped his chest hard.

Donna punched another Orc down and Steve flipped another down.

Thranduil fluidly chopped off another's head and Spider-Man jumped, kicking one away.

Then, a trident was flung, impaling another Orc in the chest.

All turned to see Arthur Curry aka Aquaman appear on the scene.

"Arthur?" Donna asked.

"Good to see you too" he replied.

Victor Stone aka Cyborg flew around the battlefield, blasting Orcs and Bats away.

Sansa recovered herself and stabbed one Orc through the head with her sword.

And then one Orc punched her, sending her skidding back to the edge of the ice cliff.

Down below, Dick and Danerys were still grappling with Bolg, and were losing.

As Taurial jumped to attack, Bolg grabbed her and flung her away.

Legolas and Steve saw what happened and traded looks.

Steve jumped down and punched the stone tower with his shield, sending it forward.

Bolg saw this and kicked Dick into a wall and elbowing Danerys down, marched towards them.

Jason and Detective joined up with Kili and Fili as they cut down several more Orcs.

Seeing Bolg, Kili broke rank and charged him.

"No Kili no!" Detective shouted, racing after him.

Jason growled and rushed to aid Sansa.

Bruce kicked Evil-Bat in a flip motion, sending him down once more.

Evil-Bat groaned as he bled.

"Do it Bruce" he goaded.

"No! You may choose to go down this path, but I will never!" Bruce declared.

"Soon enough Bruce, you will realize that this is the only way" Evil-Bat spat.

"The day I realize that, is the day I give up. You know there are a lot of us across the Multiverse. We've all stared into the abyss. The deference between us and you: You blinked" Bruce shot back.

Evil-Bat's eyes widened and in that moment, he realized that he had been utterly defeated.

"You know I can handle his soul, so that he never escapes again" a voice said behind them.

Bruce spun around to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded.

"Dr Stephen Strange. I'm from Earth-96" the man replied.

He waved his hands about and Evil-Bat vanished into a portal, screaming.

"You need to deal with Azog and the others. They need your help" Strange spoke.

Bruce nodded and took off.

Wilson barley heaved himself onto his feet at this point.

"Why don't you just stay down? You are nothing" Slade sneered at him.

"To quote our doppelganger on Earth-1; There's no giving up to guys like you!" Wilson declared.

He himself wanted so badly to lie down and rest, but he had no idea what happened to his comrades.

But right now, he was the last line of defense against the armies of Sauron and the Night King.

With renewed strength, he staggered towards Slade and the ever closing army, ready to face them all alone.

Slade charged him one last time.

Wilson barely side-stepped and blocked another strike.

But Slade was also injured and suffering from fatigue, so that made him sloppy.

Wilson managed to disarm Slade of his sword, head-butting him backwards.

As Slade staggered, Wilson moved in a spin motion, decapitating Slade.

Slade Wilson of Earth-9 was dead!

Wilson fell to one knee and looked up.

The army was almost at the mountain range now.

As he got up, a battle cry was heard.

Coming in from close by, a large force of over a thousand armed riders thundered towards the Orc ranks.

The Great Eagles came as well, followed by Superman and the rest of the Justice League who all attacked.

Wilson actually laughed in relief and victory.

On the other side, Constantine was now barely standing as Loki had overpowered him.

Then a magic blast staggered Loki.

"Dr Strange" Loki snarled.

Strange formed two Tao Mandalas over his fists and raised them to block Loki's attack.

Loki tried to increase his attack, but Strange was even more powerful and a portal appeared underneath Loki's feet.

"NO!" Loki screamed in horror as he fell into the portal.

Looking up, Strange noticed the Nian, Chimera and Pulgasari coming at him, and Strange used the Mirror Dimension to send them all away.

"Come on man" he said to Constantine.

The latter accepted the hand gratefully as Strange hauled him to his feet.

Legolas, Steve, Kili and Detective were fighting Bolg and so far he was holding his own against all of them.

Legolas drew his sword and blocked a strike as Steve hammered his shield into his legs.

Detective grabbed Bolg's head and pulled him down as Kili decapitated him.

"Go help the injured. We will finish this" Detective assured Legolas.

He nodded as Detective, Kili and Steve raced off, ready to aid Thorin against Azog.

That was when Legolas noticed an Orc about to kill Sansa.

Throwing his sword, it impaled the Orc in the chest.

As it fell down, Sansa reached over and grabbed the sword, yanking it out of the Orc's chest.

She slowly climbed to her feet as Jason rushed over to the scene.

He was covered in blood and grime and he walked over to her.

"It's not over yet" he said to her.

Offering his hand, Sansa accepted gratefully as he hauled her to her feet.

"Thank you" she said.

He nodded and they turned to hear clashing in the distance.

The two of them raced off to help Thorin.

Bruce, Wilson, Donna, Steve, Detective and Kili had joined up and raced to go fight them.

They noticed Thorin fighting Azog in the middle of an ice field.

Wilson charged first, slashing.

Azog jumped backwards and tried to stab, although Wilson backed to avoid.

Bruce jumped, kicking Azog in the chest, but was slammed to the ground.

As Kili tried to slash, Azog smirked and head-butted him.

Azog raised his boulder and slammed it to the ground, generating a shockwave that sent everyone flying back as the ice cracked some more.

Detective got up first and kicked Azog in a flip motion.

Jason and Sansa ran onto the scene, and trading a look, rushed him together.

Jason attacked and was blocked.

He grabbed Sansa and threw her into Kili, knocking them both down.

Donna punched Azog twice in the face as he fell down.

Steve threw his shield which smacked Azog in the head just as he tried to stagger up.

With renewed strength, Thorin roared and leapt, stabbing Azog in the throat.

Jason delivered the final strike, decapitating him.

Azog the Defiler had been slain at last!

All stood around his body as Bruce threw a Batarang down.

He slowly staggered to the edge, overlooking the battle.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he wiped blood from his face.

The Battle of the Eight Armies was over.

**A few days later.**

Everyone had gathered the bodies of the dead Men, Elves and Dwarves together for burial, while the bodies of slain enemies would be thrown into a pile and burnt.

Nobody had been too badly injured in the confrontation, but there were still lots of injuries.

The Men of Dale had blown a loud horn in tribute to all those who had died in defense of Erebor.

Sansa had talked with her family and they had given her there blessing to leave.

Everyone gathered together with the Dwarves.

"Thank you all. Each and every one of you for your aid in reclaiming our homeland" Thorin said gratefully.

"You welcome Thorin" Jason smiled.

"We bid you farewell with the goodwill of all Dwarves" Bofur said to them.

"Thank you all" Bruce said to them.

Thorin looked at Jason, Bruce, Donna, Bilbo and Wilson.

"Farewell my friends. Go back to your books, and your homes" he smiled.

"We will never forget this" Donna assured him.

"If more people valued home above gold, our worlds would be merry places" Thorin said to them.

"They would" Jason agreed.

"Thank you Master Baggins" Thorin said, pulling the Hobbit into a hug.

Jason walked up to all the Dwarves.

"Thank you all. Remember, you are all Sons of Durin" Jason said.

He then hugged each of them, even Dwalin who somehow refused.

"Farewell" Wilson nodded.

They turned to see Sansa, Gandalf, Spider-Man, Steve, Sinthea, Peter, Constantine, Detective, Dick, the Justice League and Strange waiting.

"Farewell Bilbo" Jason said, smiling at him.

"If any of you are passing by Bag End, the door's always open" he said to them and they smiled.

"Goodbye Gandalf" Jason said, hugging the wizard.

"Indeed Jason, Sadly, this is where we must part ways" he said.

"Kind of sad. I was getting used to your company. It seems wizards bring good luck" Donna quipped.

Gandalf laughed merrily.

"Goodbye" Bruce nodded to him.

Strange opened a portal and all the heroes departed into it.

Jason looked back at Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves and smiled one last time.

Then he turned and was gone.

**Earth-9, a few hours later.**

Gar Logan, Conner Kent, Dawn Granger, Hank Hall, Rachel Roth, Kory Anders and Rose Wilson were discussing something when a breach opened up and Dick and Donna stepped out of it.

"Dick? Donna?" they all echoed in shock.

"Hey guys" he waved sheepishly.

Rachel tackled him in a hug while the others moved as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Conner asked.

Dick and Donna both gave merry laughs in response to that.

"That my friend is the longest story in the history of long stories" Dick chuckled as the two began explaining.

**Earth-2002, a few hours later. **

Mary Jane Watson was cleaning flowers in her apartment when a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming" she called back.

She walked up and opened it.

Her jaw dropped on seeing who was on the other side.

"Hey M.J" Spider-Man greeted.

In response, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"What happened to you? You've been gone for eight months!" she exclaimed.

"That is a very long story" Spider-Man sighed.

Mary Jane led him into the apartment as he closed the door.

"Well I'm sure we have plenty of time now" she smiled.

"Yeah we do. It's good to be home" Spider-Man smiled.

**Earth-2012, a few hours later. **

Peter, Ava and Sinthea hopped out of a breach, emerging into an apartment.

Feelings welled up inside Peter's chest as he looked around.

"You okay?" Sinthea asked him in concern.

"Yeah I am" Peter replied.

"Mommy, where are we?" Ava asked nervously.

"We're here. Home" Sinthea smiled.

"We are. But first, we need to make one more stop" Peter said and Sinthea knew what he meant.

**Earth-199999, a few hours later. **

Rebecca Stark was eating ice cream in Stark Tower with Lex Luthor, Astra, Sara Lance from Earth-96 and Clark Kent from Earth-96.

Then the alarm for her lab rang.

"Oh no, go away! I don't want any more visitors, fangirls or business contractors!" Rebecca snapped.

"And what about very old friends?" a familiar voice asked wryly.

Everyone's heads snapped up at that and Rebecca grinned.

She opened the door and Peter, Sinthea, Ava, Spider-Man and Steve entered.

"You guys!" Rebecca exclaimed, wrapping Peter first in a hug.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Lex demanded as he, Astra, Sara and Clark made there way over.

"Longest story ever" Steve chuckled as he hugged Clark and Sara.

"It's actually been ten years for us" Sinthea added.

That shocked everyone.

"Ten years? It's only been eight months for us" Rebecca said, confused.

"We know" Spider-Man replied.

"This is our daughter Ava" Sinthea said.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca" Rebecca smiled.

"This is Aunt Rebecca?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Yes baby" Sinthea replied.

"We have no idea what happened to Oliver and Erik though" Steve shook his head.

Lex looked on sadly.

"We're here now, and this time we're not going anywhere" Spider-Man assured him.

"Agreed" Sinthea nodded.

"Now let's celebrate your return" Rebecca grinned.

All chuckled at that, as they followed Rebecca into the kitchen.

**Earth-1937, a few hours later.**

In Storybrooke, a breach opened up and Jason and Sansa stepped out of it.

"This is another Earth?" Sansa asked, looking around.

"Indeed it is" Jason nodded.

"Jason?" a voice asked in surprise.

Jason and Sansa turned to see Alexia Cheng and David Nolan walk up to them.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted.

He half hugged David and Alexia kissed him, much to Sansa's surprise.

"Guys this is Sansa Stark. My new protégé" Jason gestured.

"She your sister or something?" David frowned.

"Nope. She has my last name, but she's from Earth-2018" Jason explained.

"Ah! That makes sense. Well I'm Alexia Cheng. Nice to meet you" Alexia smiled.

Jason smiled and sighed.

"Let's take a damn break" Jason chuckled.

"Look at that" David said, pointing to where the sun had risen up.

"Remember that place. Home" he said.

**Earth-2008, SCP-2935, some time later.**

Oliver Queen of Earth-96 and Erik Lenshher of Earth-143 had been traveling across this barren alternate world for weeks on end.

So far, they had found no life, biological or mechanical.

Birds had dropped dead, and plants had shriveled up.

"We can't get out of here" Erik said in realization.

"Come on man, don't talk like that" Oliver replied.

As they continued walking, a breach opened up in front of them.

The two of them traded anxious looks.

"Should we go in?" Erik asked.

"Possibly. I don't want to be stuck in this world forever" Oliver shrugged.

The two stepped through the breach.

Hopping out on the other side, they imeadelty noticed plants beginning to shrivel up and die.

"The death phenomenon followed us" Oliver said in horror.

"Oh for gods sake" a young sardonic voice spoke.

Both of them turned to see a young teenage boy walk up.

"We'll handle this" he said.

He raised his hands and a massive wall of pure white energy appeared.

And the death phenomenon couldn't get past the barrier.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"Who are you?" Oliver countered.

"Percy Jackson" he replied.

Oliver and Erik exchanged surprised looks.

"What did we end up in now?" Oliver muttered.

**Earth-10005, some time later.**

Dean Winchester wasn't normally someone who got riled.

But now was not one of those times.

He had a major headache coming on for the past few days, and now it was unbearable.

He fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

And then the memories came flooding back to him.

_Him, along with other heroes, aiding the Valar in the war effort against Morgoth, the first Dark Lord of Ea. _

_Him, Saruman, Gandalf, Morinehtar and Radahgast departing from the Undying Lands towards Middle-Earth._

_Him and Morinehtar traveling east, to aid the Free Peoples there._

_Stumbling upon a glowing white ring._

_Touching it and ending up on Earth-10005._

_Becoming Dean Winchester. _

"I remember now. I am Romestamo the Blue" Dean panted.

As he got up, he looked around.

He had no idea what happened to Morinehtar though.

Clenching his fists, he walked away, with determination in his stride.

**Earth-51, one year later.**

Tony Stark of Earth-96 was reading a book in his personal lab when an alarm went off.

Scrambling to his feet, he entered a chamber to see someone awaken from a pod.

"Hey, hey man, take it easy, you were injured badly" Tony warned.

"How long have I been out for?" Jason Todd from Earth-9 asked.

"About a year" Tony replied.

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he coughed.

"What happened to the rest of the Titans?" Todd asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tony retorted.

"They are fine" a new voice spoke.

Both of them turned to see a man in a blue suit with golden symbols all over it.

A golden cape was flowing freely behind him and on his face was a yellow mask with two eyeholes in it.

"Doctor Fate?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Greetings Tony Stark. Long time no see" Fate quipped.

"Not that long" Tony shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Todd asked.

"I am here to return you, Jason Todd to Earth-9. As for you Tony, you are needed in battle" Doctor Fate replied.

Tony frowned in confusion.

"Battle?" he echoed.

"Indeed" Fate nodded.

"There is a battle for the outcome of three worlds happening soon. And Fate has decreed that you must aid the other heroes on battle" Doctor Fate added.

Tony sighed and then looked ahead with a determined look in his eyes.

"I will do it" he said firmly.

Doctor Fate nodded and an ankh symbol appeared next to Todd.

A portal opened up and Todd disappeared into it.

"Before we do go, we need to enlist the aid of one more person. He will be able to save any captured heroes" Doctor Fate said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"He is from Earth-2004. You would know him as Josh" Fate replied.

Tony stared at Fate with a deadpan look.

"Oh dear god!" Tony groaned, screaming into his hand.

"Everyone has a part to play in upcoming events. Even them. There is an event that will happen soon and Josh will be vital in saving not one, but many realities" Doctor Fate replied.

Tony sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, let's get those two morons" he muttered.

An ankh symbol appeared next to Tony and Fate and they disappeared into it.

Reappearing on Earth-2004, Tony looked around.

"Tony?" a voice called out.

Tony turned to see Josh, dressed in black jeans and a black jacket walking towards him.

"Hey Josh" Tony said, hugging him.

"You need my help don't you?" Josh guessed.

"Yes" Tony confirmed.

"Well we're probably going to need Jelly and Jordie for this as well" Josh added.

"Yeah. Like old times" Tony said with a smile.

Suddenly, someone tackled Tony in a hug.

"Ouch Jelly what the hell? Tony exclaimed.

"You need my help?" Jelly asked with a massive grin.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Fate has decreed you must fight Nazi's" Doctor Fate said and made all three of them disappear.

On there way to fight a war.

**And Chapter 75 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes as well as character reunions as well.**

**Now to address the ending scenes:**

**So now Earth-96 Oliver played by Jeremy Renner and Erik played by Michael Fassbender have ended up on the Percy Jackson Earth now, and are trying to fight the death phenomenon.**

**I am using the books in this story, since I found the movies to be terrible in my opinion. **

**SCP-2935 is one of my top 10 faviroute SCP's ever and it so badass. Even SCP-682 ceased to exist, which to anyone familiar with the SCP Foundation Mythos, should tell you how dangerous it is. **

**For the second scene, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings books and movies never explained what happened to the Blue Wizards so I decided to add my own thing.**

**So Romestamo ended up in a different world and became Dean Winchester from Supernatural. Rest assured, I do plan to introduce the other Blue Wizard before the end of this fic.**

**And the other Blue Wizard won't be Sam Winchester as that would be both boring and cliché. I do have another character in mind though.**

**And for the third scene, Jason Todd from Titans has recovered and been sent back to Earth-9 by Doctor Fate. **

**And now they have recruited Josh who is a YouTuber to aid them. His YouTube name is Slogo. And now they have brought in Jelly as well. **

**I have been watching a web series about him recently, and he is too awesome not to include. The web series is about him, as he is a fictional person in the series. Still I couldn't resist using him in this.**

**Now, there will be a major 1 year time gap between this chapter and the next one. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of 'Titans'.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-99. Home of Evil-Bat.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2004. Home of Jelly & Josh. **

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-2010. Home of South Park.**

**Earth-2012. Home of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2018. Home of 'A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones'.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will begin my version of Crisis on Earth-X so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This arc will cover my version of 'Crisis on Earth-X' and I will be removing all stupidity from the crossover as there was a lot.**

**While I did like to crossover more than the majority of fanfiction authors on this site do, I do agree that there were a lot of problems with it.**

**This entire arc will also be written entirely in Third Person POV.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show. **

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. I agree it would be different now that those three are alive. I absolutely hated the Percy Jackson films; they ruined the character for me. You will see in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Earth-X.**

Lightning cracked in the reddened sky.

In a warehouse, some guards were standing alongside a man in a lab coat.

"Hey doc, you really think you can make that thing work?" one guard said, drawing the man's attention.

"We need to make it work if we're going to bring hope back to this darkened world" the doctor replied, bringing a cup of coffee to his mouth.

Right at that moment, a black arrow hit him, shattering the cup in the process as he fell down dead.

Before the guard could react, he was killed as well, while the other guards were shot dead by black arrows as well.

A man stood there, wearing a black suit with red eyes. A Nazi symbol was on his arm.

He saw some more guards rushing him.

That moment, another arrow hit the ground and exploded, killing several.

A woman landed on the scene. She had blonde hair and wore a mask with red lenses on. Her suit also had a Nazi symbol on the front.

She blocked a guard's attack and slammed him so hard to the ground, his neck broke on impact.

The male archer spun and smacked a guard down, shooting him in the throat.

The female archer twirled an arrow and jammed it into a guard's eye, killing him as he fell down.

The male archer kicked a guard in the knee, sending him down, and then stomped his throat, crushing his windpipe and killing him.

The two neared the compound, when they heard someone dropping in behind them.

"You the best they could send?" the male archer asked in a distorted voice.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing" the man replied.

The female archer spun around, firing an arrow which the man deflected by creating a large shield.

The man tried to flip-kick, and the female archer dodged, smacking the man in the stomach.

The man spun to block an attack from the male archer.

As he turned, he spun to get shot in the gut, the female archer holding a pistol.

"Olsen. Time to die" the female archer smirked as the two walked up to the fallen James Olsen.

"There are more like me. And one day, they will free this world" Olsen coughed up blood.

"That day may come, but you won't be around to see it" the male archer said mockingly.

"You will be stopped" Olsen replied, not fearing for his life.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Prepare to meet your maker. In Hell" the female archer said, firing a single arrow into Olsen's chest.

Olsen coughed up some more blood as he died.

The two then walked into the compound where there was a machine, glowing with energy.

"With this, our empire will last forever" the male archer declared.

**Earth-1937, Storybrooke. **

Jason Stark, Alexia Cheng and Sansa Stark were sitting around a table, chatting.

Then a breach opened up and Takio Maseoshiro, Nico Di Angelo, Conrad James and Morris Bench hopped out.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Jay. Sorry to interrupt, but Barry and Caitlin need to know if we're going to there wedding" Takio said.

"Yes we are. Tell them I'm bringing my plus one with as well" Jason said, looking at Alexia who nodded.

"Boom! Will do" Morris quipped, hopping back into the breach.

**Earth-1, Gotham City.**

In an abandoned warehouse, Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing and Batwoman were fighting against some thugs.

Batman grabbed one thug and kneed him in the face while Catwoman yanked another off his feet.

Nightwing flip-kicked another down and Batwoman kicked one in the face.

"HQ to Batman" the voice of Terry McGuiness came through the comms.

"What!? I'm a little busy right now!" Batman snapped as he punched another thug in the face.

"Dude chill out, it's not like you're fighting the Joker or Bane or Scarecrow, I mean these are just some common street thugs" Terry replied.

"If you were here, you might have a little more respect, for just some common street thugs!" Catwoman shot back, head-butting one in the face.

"Barry and Caitlin need to know if we're going to there wedding, because we haven't RSVP'd yet" Terry said.

"Of course we're going" Nightwing rolled his eyes as he elbowed another thug in the face.

"Yes! Cool, got it" Terry replied.

Batman grabbed the last criminal and threw him against a wall hard, knocking him out at last.

"Bad luck for the street thugs" Nightwing quipped.

Together the four of them made there way back to the Bat Cave where there tech support which consisted of Terry and Luke Fox were waiting.

"A splendid job guys" Terry said with a smile.

Batman removed his cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne.

Nightwing and Batwoman removed there masks, exposing the faces of Liam Stark and Kate Kane.

Finally Catwoman peeled her mask off, revealing the face of Selena Kyle.

"There wedding is the day after tomorrow" Terry informed them.

"Understood. Selena, Liam and I will go. You as well Terry" Bruce nodded.

"Kate, you're in charge here while I'm gone. It wont be for long, but with three Jokers out there, you never know" Bruce said to her.

"Got that. Wont let you down cuz" Kate smiled.

"Take care guys, and I hope you enjoy the wedding. Give my regards to Mr Allen and Ms Snow" Luke said to him.

"Will do" Bruce nodded.

And with that, Bruce, Selena, Liam and Terry exited, getting ready for the wedding.

**Earth-1, Central City, the next day.**

Caitlin Snow, Laurel Lance, Selena Kyle, Crowe Altuis, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers and Alexia Cheng were getting mani-pedi's.

"Caity, you're glowing" Laurel said to her as she handed her a glass of champagne.

"But isn't it pregnant women who glow?" Caitlin asked.

"She's right. Brides blush" Alexia said.

"The first one I can do. The other one, not right now" Caitlin replied.

"Right" Selena added.

"By the way, where's Kate?" Laurel asked, looking at Selena.

"Someone needed to remain behind to protect Gotham. We've had a bit of trouble there, and Terry isn't ready to take over yet" Selena shrugged.

"And what about that other Clark and Barry from Earth-51?" Thea added.

"They couldn't make it unfortunately. Said there was some kind of major threat on there Earth that required the entire Justice League. So they wont be coming" Caitlin replied.

"Kara, where's your plus one?" Caitlin asked her.

"Uh…you know what, it's a long story but thank you letting me bring my sister as my plus one" Kara said.

"To Caitlin's big day" Selena toasted, as all the girls raised there glasses in unison.

**Earth-X.**

Bow-Woman and Dark Arrow walked into there base where a young man, a woman hovering in the air, a bearded man in ancient battle armour and a man garbed in a high tech suit of armour were waiting.

"Have you secured the machine?" the hovering woman asked.

"Yes we did Overgirl. The rebel's technology is impressive" Bow-Woman commented.

"More impressive than mine?" the young man asked with a raised eyebrow, as Bow-Woman instantly paled.

"No Emperor. Impressive for there standards" she replied.

"Good. You there!" the Emperor said, grabbing a nearby scientist and hauling him over.

"Build that machine or I will kill you" he snarled.

"Yes Emperor" the man stuttered in fear as the Emperor threw him away.

"Now let's prepare to give our new friends a welcoming party that they will never forget" Overgirl smirked underneath her mask.

**Later that evening. **

Everyone had gathered along to celebrate and were having fun at CC Jitters.

Jason was busy chatting with Oliver and Sara.

"So you fought Elves?" Sara asked, just to be certain.

"Yep" Jason replied with a smirk.

"You have the most interesting life of anyone I've ever seen" Sara said honestly.

"Yeah no kidding" Jason quipped with a small laugh.

Later, Joe clinked his glass and asked, "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink."

Everybody grabbed a drink and stood around Joe as he decided to speak.

"All right", he said, "So, the old man has a few words to say."

As everyone listened, he said, "What can I possibly say about Barry and Caitlin that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to Barry and get to know Caitlin. And-and then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love. You see two people who love like that and you want it, too."

He then gestured at Cecile. She got the hint.

"- Oh, I'm in this speech"" she said in a surprised tone as everyone gave good-humored chuckles.

"- Yes, you are", Joe said as she stood next to him

Looking at Barry and Caitlin, he said, "So, Barry, Caitlin, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have."

He then sniffled and said, "I love you guys."

Raising his glass with Cecile, he said, "To Barry and Caitlin."

"To Barry and Caitlin", everyone said with raised glasses.

**The next day.**

The next morning, Jason, Thea, Roy, Oliver, Sara, Bruce, Liam and Takio were at Joe's house, getting ready for the big day.

"Let's go my man" Jason said, clapping Bruce on the back.

In response, Bruce gave him a death glare.

"You really need to start being less grumpy" Jason said to him.

The death glare increased so Jason rolled his eyes.

"Nice glare" he quipped.

"Relax Jay, he's always like that" Liam said to Jason.

"I know. All Batmen in the Multiverse are the same. Except for the Earth-38 Bruce and then there's the Batman Who Laughs. I just call him Laughable Batman" Jason said, staring into space.

"The Batman Who Laughs?" Liam asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, a fusion of Batman and the Joker. But he truly is Laughable Batman" Jason replied.

"Batman and Joker in one. That's a nightmare come true" Liam said, shuddering at the thought.

At the wedding, Jason, Takio, Sara and Morris arrived together, sitting on Barry's side.

Liam, Bruce, Selena and Terry also arrived.

Kara then began singing as a certain tune began playing.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take, I'll be watching you_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make, every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see you're face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying "Baby, baby, please"_

_Oh can't you see you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make and every vow you break_

_I'll be watching you._

Everyone was mesmerized by her amazing performance.

"Damn she's good" Jason commented in awe.

"Good is an understatement" Alexia replied.

Caitlin arrived there in her wedding dress. She was definitely the most beautiful woman in the room. Joe accompanied her down the aisle, as he was a father figure to her too.

Caitlin handed Felicity the bouquet as she stepped up next to Barry.

"I wish your parents were here to see this", Joe whispered to Barry.

"They are", Barry assured Joe with a smile.

Joe and Kara walked back to their seats. The former sat next to Cecile while the latter sat between Alex and Harry.

"Everyone, please be seated", the priest said as he stood on the stage, "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…." He cleared his throat, "Because of you, because of all of you", he waved his hands at everyone on their seats, "Looking out at their friends - and their family –", He ignored Mick who was sleeping while snoring, "And seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

At that moment, a small blue beam hit him and disintegrated him.

"What the hell?" Jason demanded in horror as all got up and looked the other way.

There were men in black military outfits with red lenses.

They carried guns in there hands.

Overgirl was hovering in the air while Dark Arrow, Bow-Woman and Tactical Force were standing on the ground.

"Peace is overrated" Overgirl announced.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Caitlin groaned.

"Nazi's?" Oliver asked.

"I hate Nazis" Barry, Oliver, Cisco, Roy and Jason echoed at once.

The soldiers open fired and Barry, Wally and Conrad sped to get everybody out.

"Get everybody out of here!" Bruce ordered, silently brandishing a Batarang.

Selena, Sara, Alexia, Alex, Thea and Crowe tore there dresses so they could fight better.

Cisco crouched near Caitlin and took off his coat.

"I think it's time to introduce these guys to your mean roommate" he said to her.

Caitlin blinked and then her hair turned white.

"This dress goes well with me" Killer Frost said.

Jason ducked behind a pillar to avoid a gunshot, brandishing a hidden bow.

As one solider got close, he smacked him in the head, sending him down.

Bow-Woman landed in front of him, just as he moved away.

"You haven't given your dues yet" she said to him.

"Shut up clown!" Jason retorted, firing an arrow which Bow-Woman deflected.

The two then rushed each other, Jason blocking a strike.

Sara smashed a soldier's head into a wall, dazing him as he fell down, while Alexia and Alex moved in as well.

Then Prometheus stepped into there path.

"One wedding, three funerals" he said in a distorted voice.

Tactical Force flew into the air, firing repulsors down.

Takio noticed this and made his armour form around him.

Flying into the air, he shot two repulsors at Tactical Force who deflected them.

Dark Arrow fired an arrow which Morris spun around and caught.

Smirking, Morris moved to attack but the arrow electrocuted him instead, knocking him out.

Kara and Overgirl flew at each other, crashing through the ceiling which was shattered.

As several soldiers attacked, Roy, Diggle, Thea, Liam and Bruce jumped into there path.

"Terry, get everyone out of here now!" Liam ordered as he kicked one soldier in a flip motion.

Another tried to attack, but Bruce knocked him out with a punch.

Laurel moved in a circle, firing her sonic scream which killed anyone hit by it.

Selena and Crowe fought back to back with Cisco, Caitlin and Mick.

"Burn you freaks!" Mick roared as he killed some more.

Jason jumped to dodge an attack by Bow-Woman and landed, smirking.

"Impressive. But I was trained by Ra's Al Ghul himself" Jason smirked.

"I don't care" Bow-Woman snarled, rushing him.

Jason side-stepped and rammed into her, staggering her, as Jason gave her a flip-kick, sending her down.

Overgirl punched Kara hard, sending her crashing back into the church, creating an impact wave that sent Selena and Crowe flying, while Cisco was knocked out.

Oliver saw Dark Arrow firing arrows.

"Crowe, I need a portal up top!" Oliver ordered.

Crowe complied, making Oliver disappear in a flash of light.

Oliver jumped down, and engaged Dark Arrow.

Alex avoided a strike from Prometheus as Alexia gave him a brutal uppercut, stunning him.

Sara then kicked him in a spin motion, knocking him out.

Takio fired another rocket at Tactical Force who destroyed it with a repulsor blast.

Before Takio could attack again, Tactical Force blasted him backwards, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Stay down" Overgirl ordered Kara.

With a snarl, Kara turned and performed a thunderclap which destroyed the windows of the church, as everyone staggered back because of it.

Overgirl was sent flying from it.

Kara picked Overgirl up by the head and delivered a strong punch, making her fly back a few feet as she was knocked out.

"NO!" Dark Arrow yelled angrily.

Knocking Oliver down, he jumped down and put Overgirl on his shoulder as Bow-Woman and several soldiers staggered towards them as well.

"Fall back!" he ordered as Tactical Force moved as well.

Dark Arrow threw a flashbang grenade down and that temporally blinded everyone.

When they recovered, there enemies were gone.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick declared.

Oliver jumped down and looked around as Takio deactivated his armour.

Later- Sara, Roy, Crowe and Jax escorted a cuffed Prometheus down to a cell in the pipeline.

Once Prometheus was in, then Jax lowered his gun.

"How is he?" Barry asked Caitlin as he entered the med bay and looked down on Cisco.

"He's definitely got a concussion but I think he'll be all right", Caitlin assured him and he sighed in relief. She had wrapped a black coat around her for now.

"So what's the game plan?" Wally asked as he walked into the lab.

"For now there is none. Whoever attacked us knows exactly who we are, so it's not safe. You need to get Joe and Cecile as far away as possible" Barry replied.

"Oh no way man, I want to help" Wally protested.

"You are helping, by keeping them safe" Jason added.

Mick and Crowe walked into the cortex as all looked at them.

"Did you wipe the minds of the guests?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret" Crowe confirmed.

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked Kara.

"No, I searched the entire city" Kara replied.

"Well obviously they attacked us because we were there" Jason said.

"Why though?" Laurel asked no one in particular.

"But why would Nazis from 1945 want to attack a wedding of all places?" Conrad asked.

"There probably from another Earth" Nico said.

"Yeah that woman definitely didn't seem surprised to see me" Kara added.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked her

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry asked.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot", Oliver said as he looked at the cuffed and caged

Prometheus on the monitor, "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking", Jax pointed out.

"So let's make him talk", Oliver said.

Bow-Woman, Dark Arrow, Overgirl and Tactical Force stood on a rooftop together.

Then they heard a whooshing sound and turned to see a yellow speedster vibrating.

"What did you do?" the man demanded, removing his cowl and revealing the face of Barry Allen.

The Emperor and Dark Hades were there as well.

"We were supposed to wait for the right moment, before you attacked!" the speedster snarled.

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding" Dark Arrow replied, deactivating his mask and revealing the face of Oliver Queen.

Bow-Woman took off her mask, revealing the face of Jenna Rixton.

Tactical Force also removed his helmet, revealing the face of Takio Maseoshiro.

"And weddings are the best, so we answered" Bow-Woman said with a smirk.

"You idiots! Now because of your arrogance and short-sightedness, we have lost Prometheus!" the speedster said angrily.

"Boys, calm down" Overgirl said, stepping forward.

"I am a nice guy, so I'll give you lot a pass. But don't fail again" the Emperor said.

"We wont" Jenna assured him.

"Save your anger for those annoying heroes" the Emperor said.

"Oh yes we will" Overgirl said, revealing the face of Kara Danvers.

Thor-X smirked, summoning Mjølnir to his hand.

"We will slaughter these enemies together" he declared.

**Later on.**

Tony Stark of Earth-96 hopped out of a breach with two others.

They were Jelly and Josh from Earth-2004.

"I am gonna get so many likes on YouTube" Jelly exclaimed.

"Shut up man! We're here to fight Nazis for God's sake!" Josh snapped.

"And we are famous Youtubers" Jelly pointed out.

"Let's kick some ass" Josh declared.

"Yeah. I am going to get the others, including that pro wrestler Roman Reigns to help" Tony said, walking back through the breach.

"Now it's time for Jelly and Slogoman Vs the world" Jelly grinned.

**And Chapter 76 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you can guess who Roman Reigns is. And Jelly and Slogoman are like Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**First off, as you can see, Earth-1 Catwoman is here as is Terry McGuiness. **

**Earth-1 Catwoman is played by Rachel McAdams in this series. I think she would make a good Catwoman IMO. **

**And Terry McGuiness is played by Tom Holland.**

**Now, the Earth-X speedster is not Eobard Thawne as I found that to be incredibly stupid. So the Earth-X speedster is indeed Earth-X Barry.**

**So now there are Earth-X doppelgangers of Jenna, Takio and Thor here as well.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter.**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Nazis.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will continue the arc and I will use some of my own plot twists as well.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, I realize that I forgot to include Brian and Elizabeth Braddock and Injustice Black Canary last chapter, so I've gone back and edited it.**

**Injustice Black Canary will show up for the final battle of this arc. **

**This chapter will continue the arc and some more characters will also show up.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Go back and read Chapter 43 for that. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. No kidding on Thawne and you will see in this chapter. Yes Earth-X Prometheus is Tommy Merlyn. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Oliver, Barry, Laurel, Jason, Bruce, Roy, Diggle, Kara, Felicity, Thea and Sara stood in front of the cell Prometheus was in. Being cuffed, he couldn't move his hands much.

So he pushed back his head, throwing down his hood in the process.

And then with some effort, he managed to bring his hands up to his face and used their backs to push off his mask.

Everyone except Kara, who didn't know anything about him, gasped in shock and horror on seeing the face underneath.

"Oh, my God!" Felicity gasped.

Thea and Laurel were both numb.

"Oh, my God what? Who is that?" Kara asked.

"T-Tommy", Laurel stammered, having known him on her Earth.

"That's Tommy Merlyn", Sara said as Tommy smirked at them.

"My…..my other brother", Thea managed to speak.

"And my best friend", Oliver finished quietly.

Walking closer to the cell, Oliver said in a shaky voice, "We're gonna need a moment alone."

Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Sara, Roy, John, Crowe, Felicity, Stein, Jax, Mick, Jason, Conrad, Morris, Nico, Takio, Alexia, Bruce, Selena, Liam, Terry and Harry stood in the main lab.

"So we're dealing with visitors from another Earth", Barry said to everyone in the lab.

"There is more than one?" Jax asked surprised.

"There are infinite", Kara said, "Which makes finding out where these guys are from a lot harder."

"Agreed" Jason nodded.

"I'm really hard-pressed to think of one where Nazi's won World War II" Crowe said.

"I think I know one" Harry spoke as he walked forward, while everyone looked at him.

He typed on the keyboard and a very disturbing video was shown.

There was gunfire, and Nazis marching, Hitler saluting his soldiers.

The Statue of Liberty was seen being taken down, and the Nazi symbol was show on various banners.

"There is a very hellish Earth. It's called Earth-X. It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our earth, same history, same timeline, with some crucial and critical differences" Harry explained.

"So let me hypothesize. The Nazi's invented the atomic bomb before the United States did and were more than happy to use it" Stein said.

"Yes. Hitler continued his brutal reign, right up until his death in 1991. Then someone else took over. A scientist named Anthony Stark, but there is a new Emperor. I don't know anything else" Harry added.

Everyone listened in, completely horrified.

Nazis winning the war was horrific, and Jason was even more horrified, due to his father ruling the empire was even worse.

"And now they're not happy with just one Earth. God this is making me physically sick" Felicity said.

"Get in line" Terry said.

"We have to find them. They must be using a breach to hop between worlds or something" Liam said, getting back on track.

"Or they're operating somewhere here in Central City" Jason replied.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building to help out" Bruce said, looking at them.

"Earth-X?" Oliver asked after Tommy had explained it to him.

"That's right", Tommy said before guessing, "And I'm dead on this Earth?"

"That's right", Oliver said quietly.

"You're dead on my Earth too", Laurel said.

"I'd almost prefer that", Tommy said before explaining, "I was born during the rule of Tony Stark. Almost the whole world is the Empire. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training, scientific experiments. We all grow up without choice."

"You have a choice now", Oliver assured him, "You can tell us where to find the others from Earth-X."

"On my Earth, you are my best friend", Tommy said, "I would die for you."

"I would've died for you", Oliver said.

"Would have?" Tommy asked.

"You beat me to it", Oliver said emotionally, "We lost you. It was like- it was like losing a limb. And, you weren't just my best friend. Tommy, you were my brother."

Thea could no longer control her emotions.

"You were my brother too", she said with tears in her eyes, "I loved you."

"And you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved", Oliver said in a shaky voice as Tommy observed, "And I was there, and I had you right here."

"You sacrificed yourself on my Earth too", Laurel said, "To save me from a collapsing building."

"You were a good man here and on her Earth", Oliver said, "And I believe that you still can be."

"No", Tommy said in fear, "You don't understand. If I-if I talk, if I break, the Emperor will kill my father. He'll kill my mother, everyone that I love."

"We will not let that happen", Oliver assured.

"We will stop him", Laurel assured too.

Tommy leaned into the glass and asked, "Do you think you can do that?"

No one heard the undertone in his voice.

"I promise you that I can do that", Oliver promised.

Tommy lowered his head, appearing to be in a state of emotional turmoil. Then when he spoke, his demeanor seemed to have changed completely.

"Then you lot really are special kind of idiots", Tommy said with a smirk and an insane look in his eyes, "Your naiveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic."

Oliver sighed regretfully. Laurel scoffed.

"You will see who is pathetic out of us", she said.

"Is this how it is on your planet- everybody swayed by sentiment?" Tommy asked with contempt in his voice, his tone reminding Oliver and Thea of Malcolm, "Is everyone here really so weak? The Empire will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you-You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel all your skulls crack under the weight of his iron boots."

With a maniacal look, he said, "Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly. In ways that would give even monsters nightmares. You will all feel the wrath of the DARK EMPEROR!"

He suddenly slammed his face onto the glass, breaking a tooth as the three moved back involuntarily due to his sudden movement.

With a chuckle, he said, "I really wish that I could live to see it."

He then chewed the tooth, revealing to the horrified trio what it really was.

"No", Oliver said in desperation as he opened the cell door, "T-Tommy, don't!"

"TOMMY! NO!" Thea yelled in desperation.

Foam then formed at his mouth.

And then he was no more.

Thea had horrified tears in her eyes.

The man who looked so much like her beloved brother had just committed suicide in front of her after threatening them in ways worse than Malcolm.

Oliver looked at Laurel and nodded. She gently put her arm around Thea's neck and led her away.

Dark Arrow held a device in his hand. It suddenly beeped and died.

"He's gone" he said to the others.

"Who? Merlyn?" the speedster asked.

"His biosensor sensed his heart stopped" Dark Arrow said.

"Well rest in pieces" Emperor Stark smirked.

"He always seemed kind of soft to me" the speedster added.

"Oliver…" Overgirl said.

"He died for you. We will make his death worthwhile" Dark Arrow said to her.

"It doesn't help that we're now down a man!" the speedster said angrily.

"Shut up Allen and get to work on locating that Prism!" Dark Arrow snapped, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Watch your tone, or I'll watch it for you" the speedster warned.

Dark Arrow grabbed the speedster and pinned him to the wall.

"Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" he demanded.

"You're angry. I like it" the speedster smiled.

"Don't you mock me!" Dark Arrow roared.

"Don't get cocky with me Queen. Or did you forget I can end your life faster than you can blink?" the speedster said, vibrating his hand.

"Do it and I'll break every bone in your body" Overgirl threatened.

"Whoa! Here's the plan. You guys stop fighting or I'll kill all three of you right here" Emperor Stark warned.

"He's right" Tactical Force said, activating a repulsor.

Bow-Woman and Thor-X both brandished weapons at the same time.

"Fine" Dark Arrow snapped, throwing his arrow to the ground.

"We will be fine Ollie" Overgirl said, and the two exchanged a passionate kiss.

Watching them, Emperor Stark was reminded of an event several years ago:

**Earth-X, years ago.**

_Jason calmly paced in front of a bound Pepper Potts._

"_No Jason please!" she begged._

_Jason gave her a cold look and aimed a missile launcher._

"_PLEASE!" she yelled as he fired._

_An explosion occurred and Pepper was no more._

"You're kidding me" Quentin Beck said to Jason via a video chat.

"You're kidding me? This feels like some bad wedding prank" he said.

"I wish it was" Jason replied.

"You want us to come then? Helena, Rory and I can be there in no time" Beck said to him.

"No, not yet man. We need you working to track down those Earth-Xers. I linked up S.T.A.R. Lab's systems with ours so you can know everything that's going on" Jason quickly dismissed.

"Copy that. Looks like we're on the hunt for Nazis then" Beck said with a small half smile.

"Yep. See you soon" Jason confirmed.

The video chat was then cut.

Oliver stood alone in a hallway.

"Are you okay man?" Jason asked, walking up to him.

"As okay as I will be. I know it wasn't Tommy but still…" Oliver trailed off.

"I understand man" Jason said, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulders.

The two then hugged.

Later, Oliver and Jason walked into the main lab.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Our Nazi friends just broke into Dayton Optical Systems" Crowe replied, showing them a video of Bow-Woman leading some soldiers into the building.

"All right. Let's head out" Barry said.

"We will, but not all of us" Oliver said to everyone's shock.

"It could be a trap" he pointed out.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm going. No questions asked" Jason said firmly.

Oliver nodded.

"Barry, Kara, you're with us" he said.

Later, Kara landed on the ground, while Barry sped up on the ground.

Barry and Kara exchanged nods and Kara began whistling.

Oliver and Jason arrived, riding motorcycles.

"Just a quick reminder. Super-speed, we don't have it" Jason said in an annoyed tone.

"Noted" Barry and Kara said in unison.

"So what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?" Barry asked as the four walked towards the building.

"Because…" a distorted voice said.

The quartet stopped on seeing Overgirl, Dark Arrow, Emperor Stark and the speedster walking up to them, the speedster holding a device in a glass jar.

"They had something we need" Dark Arrow finished.

"What ever you stole…" Green Arrow started.

"We're gonna want it back" Flash finished.

"Your confidence is predictable", Dark Arrow said scornfully, "You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them. But if you think so highly of yourself that you can defeat every threat that comes your way…"

He deactivated his face mask, as did Overgirl and the speedster.

"What the hell?" Jason whispered in horror, sickened by the fact that these were the doppelgangers of some of his closet friends.

"How do you feel about us?" Dark Arrow asked mockingly.

"What about you?" Green Arrow asked Emperor Stark.

"Oh I saved the best for last" he said.

He deactivated his face mask, revealing the face of Jason Stark, as everyone gasped.

Kara looked between Jason and Emperor Stark in disbelief.

"I'm a Nazi emperor?" Jason demanded his jaw agape.

"Indeed I am. And you're weak and pathetic" Emperor Stark sneered at his doppelganger.

"I make me look good, and you don't man" Jason countered with a smirk.

"Tommy killed himself", Oliver informed Dark Arrow.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago", Dark Arrow said to their shock, "That's what this earth does. It makes people soft."

"We've been watching you", Overgirl said, "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of your worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse", Kara said in horror and disgust.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion", Overgirl told her scornfully with disgust, "The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana?"

She then chuckled and said, "My pod was blessed to crash in the Empire."

"Then go back there", Barry said.

"This is not your earth", Jason snarled, "Leave."

"I don't answer to the likes of you", Dark Arrow sneered with contempt in his voice, "My allegiance is to the Empire and to my wife."

As he said that, he exchanged a look with Overgirl.

"His wife?" Kara said in disgust as she realized the relationship between her and Oliver's doppelgangers, "Gross!"

Turning to Oliver, she said, "No offense."

"None taken", he assured her.

Turning to the Earth-X quartet, Oliver then said, "Last chance. Go home."

"And stay there", Kara added.

"All of you", Jason finished.

Blitzkrieg cracked his neck and putting his mask back on, sped towards Barry. Barry rushed him and the two started running around, fighting.

Jason notched an arrow to his bow and aimed at Overgirl.

"What's that gonna do? Bullets bounce off me" Overgirl mocked.

"Oh this one wont" Jason retorted confidently.

He fired the arrow and the lead casing fell off, revealing a green arrow.

It hit Overgirl in the shoulder, making her wince in pain and surprise.

"Is that a Kryptonite arrow? Why do you have a Kryptonite arrow?" Kara demanded.

"In case an evil you ever showed up" Jason defended.

Overgirl pulled out the arrow and leapt into the air to throw it at Jason.

Kara stepped in the way and used her super breath. The powerful wind sent Overgirl back by a few feet. She crashed through some glass as Dark Arrow ran to support her.

Barry was thrown to the ground by Blitzkrieg.

"Get the prism out of here!" Emperor Stark told him.

Blitzkrieg quickly complied and sped away.

Dark Arrow supported Overgirl and asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm pissed!" she growled as he helped her to her feet.

"Well, take it out on that", Dark Arrow said as the two looked at an unfinished construction site.

Overgirl smirked and fired her heat vision. It damaged the structure enough to make it collapse.

Oliver and Kara heard the terrified screams of the construction workers. Kara flew up to the construction site.

Oliver helped Barry up and the two looked at the construction site.

"It's gonna fall", a horrified Barry said.

"All right, get me over there", Oliver commanded and Barry complied as he grabbed Oliver and Jason and sped over to the construction site while Kara flew towards it.

Kara grabbed a falling beam and held it in position while commanding, "Get the workers to safety!"

She then fired her heat vision to re-weld the beams into the structure while Barry sped around and saved the workers.

He then sped up and stood on a beam.

"We need to stabilize the building", he said.

Oliver had been put on the topmost beam by him. He fired an arrow with a line and swung to the beam. Like that, he used his arrows with lines at the weak points of the structure while Kara used her heat vision to re-weld the beams into place.

Jason did the same thing as Oliver, flipping from beam to beam.

In no time at all, the building was stable again.

"The site's cleared", Barry said.

"And stabilized", Kara said.

"Nice work", Barry said to both.

"Let's not celebrate just yet", Oliver said, "We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape."

"Escape with what?" Jason asked.

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism", Felicity explained later in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Takio asked no one in particular, "It's basically a spectral emitter that-"

"Uses quantum entanglement", Takio, Harry and Felicity finished together.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction", Caitlin said as she walked towards the computer.

"Ok, which all means what?" Alexia asked.

"Not all of us are rocket scientists", Thea pointed out.

"Well, basically", Terry said, "The device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb."

"Pfooo", Felicity did a failed imitation of a bomb exploding.

"Oh boy!" Elizabeth said.

"I wish I hadn't asked ", Thea said.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers", Felicity then said as Harry nodded.

"This might help", Barry said as he walked in, holding the kryptonite arrow.

"Is that a Kryptonite arrow?" a startled Alex asked as she took it from Barry.

"Yup", Barry said simply

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question", Felicity said, "Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?"

"Sort of", Barry said before revealing, "The other Archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X."

Everyone gave him shocked looks on hearing that.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it", Caitlin told Harry who simply nodded.

"Wait a minute", a confused Alex asked, "How-how could there be another Kara?"

"Well", Harry started explaining, "There are infinite Karas. Just like there are infinite Krypton's and infinite Earths" Harry replied.

"And there speedster is my doppelganger" Barry added and everyone looked shocked again.

"Oh boy, this brings back bad memories" Caitlin muttered.

"And there Emperor is Jason's doppelganger" Barry revealed.

"What?" Alexia demanded in horror, sickened that her boyfriend could be a Nazi emperor.

Felicity then said, "Ok, if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c-"

"We could track it using quantum analysis", Harry said.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have a quicker way", Alex announced as she looked at the arrow through a microscope.

Barry, Caitlin, Harry, Laurel, Thea, Alexia, Takio and Felicity walked towards where she was.

"These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation", Alex said as she looked up.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts", Alex said, "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Can you track it?" Barry asked Felicity, who nodded.

"Let's just do it", Conrad said, "And fast."

"Ok", Harry said as he went off to work with Caitlin and Felicity.

Later, Jason was walking through a hallway when Kara walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you about that Kryptonite arrow?" she asked.

"Look I didn't mean anything by it" Jason sighed.

"It feels like you did" Kara replied.

"Well, I didn't", Jason said and she looked at him, "Kara, when we went up against the Dominators, they whammied you pretty bad. We were helpless against you. The only reason we survived was because Conrad, Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity found that device. If something like that happened again, you could very easily kill us all!"

"No I wouldn't", Kara said defensively.

"You don't know that. And there are other Kryptonians in the Multiverse. Astra and Non. And this General Zod. And then there was Doomsday. What if there are others like them in the Multiverse and they decide to attack this place?" Jason asked.

"And like I said before, the brainwashing could happen again. To you or Superman. If you can't handle that fact, then you shouldn't be out there at all!" Jason said and walked away, leaving Kara to contemplate what he said.

Later, after completing the search, Felicity told everyone, "Your Nazi doppelgangers are at a shipping depot outside Danville."

"Let's move out", Oliver said.

"Fast", Jason added.

Sara suited up and took her bo-staff.

Diggle and Alex suited up and took their guns.

Roy put on his hood after having worn his mask and the rest of his suit and picked up his bow.

Jax and Stein joined hands and merged into Firestorm.

Laurel put on the suit she had worn when she had come over to Earth-1 and put on her mask too.

Barry put his cowl over his head.

Kara ripped off her shirt, revealing the Supergirl suit inside.

Jason flipped up his hood and pressed his face mask on.

Conrad charged his lightning fists.

Takio activated his armour with a smirk.

Crowe strapped a pair of knives on and put a pair of gloves on.

Bruce slid the last of his Batarangs on and pulled his cowl over his face.

Liam and Selena put there masks on and took up there weapons.

Brian put on his suit and cracked his knuckles.

Oliver put on his suit. He picked up his mask and put it on before putting the hood over him. Picking up his bow, he went out.

And then, Green Arrow, Halo, Orion, Black Arrow, Supergirl, Flash, Black Siren, Firestorm, Arsenal, Spartan, Alex Danvers, White Canary, Nightwing, Catwoman, Batman, Crowe Altuis and Captain Britain headed out to fight.

"Supergirl, Halo, Captain Britain and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter", Oliver said as Barry sped up to them.

"It's done", he said, "Its wall-to-wall Nazi soldiers in there."

"Laurel, Alex, Conrad and I will take up breach positions on the northwest corner", Sara said before turning to Laurel, "If that's ok with you."

"It is", she said.

Selena then said, "S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator- the Prism that they stole- into some kind of superweapon."

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat", Barry said.

"Agreed", Oliver said, "Let's take her out first."

As they walked, Supergirl, Takio and Firestorm flew over them.

Later, Oliver walked into the building. Some Nazi soldiers noticed him and aiming their weapons said, "Halt!"

Oliver was about to take out an arrow when Barry arrived and knocked them all out with his super speed.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" Oliver jokingly asked.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you", Barry revealed.

"There's no sign of the prism", Liam said as he walked up to them.

"Well, it's gotta be here somewhere", Barry said.

"They must have hidden it", Selena agreed.

"We got incoming", Sara said as she looked in the front and readied her bo-staff.

"Oh boy!" Roy said.

"Well, let's do it", Bruce said as he cracked his neck.

Soldiers surrounded them from all sides.

"Stay where you are!" one of them commanded.

Barry then saw Blitzkrieg speeding around and ran after him, with Conrad in close pursuit as well.

Oliver turned and fired at a soldier, getting him. Roy fired at one and he was out too.

Alex and Diggle took out their guns and started firing at the Nazi soldiers.

Oliver shot one down and grabbed another's head between his feet before flipping him down.

Jason head-butted a soldier in the face, while Bruce flipped another to the ground.

Selena used her whip to pull another off his feet.

Liam took out a pair of escrima sticks to fight with, and smacked a soldier in the head, sending him down.

Jason got up and kicked another to a wall before shooting him down. He turned to block the

attack of another soldier and flipped him down too, before kicking another away in a spin motion.

Roy swept a soldier's feet from under him and smacked him on the face, knocking him out. He then fired at another soldier who was trying to aim at him and put him down too.

He then flip kicked another away.

Alex shot down two soldiers. She then dodged the knife of a third one and sliced him down with her own knife.

She looked up to see Overgirl flying while Blitzkrieg sped past her.

"There's they're Flash and Supergirl" she reported.

"Yeah I see them!" Jason yelled, smacking another soldier away.

"Where's there Arrow and bow woman?" Sara asked.

She and Selena charged a pair of soldier's together, Selena flip-kicking one down.

Brian rammed into a pair soldiers, knocking them off there feet as Batman elbowed another down.

Liam head-butted another down while Laurel took out two more with her Canary Cry.

At the same time, Dark Arrow and Bow-Woman stood in front of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Harry and Terry were walking down a hallway, talking to one another.

As they looked to the front, they froze in there tracks on seeing Dark Arrow and Bow-Woman.

"Oh god!" Terry said, horrified.

"There is no god" Dark Arrow said.

Harry and Terry ran from there towards the button while the two villains slowly walked after him. Harry managed to press the button and the alarms blared.

Terry looked up to see the two standing right in front of him. Dark Arrow smacked his face with his bow, knocking him out.

"You'll be useful", Dark Arrow then said.

Bow-Woman knocked out Harry with a flip-kick.

"As will he" she added.

At the shipping depot, Jason grabbed another soldier and slammed his head to the ground, dazing him.

Crowe flipped to avoid a punch and knocked a solider out with a punch.

As some more fired at her, she generated a magical shield to defend herself with.

Takio, Kara and Firestorm arrived, raining fire, literally in Firestorm's case.

Conrad sped around, knocking out soldiers.

Bruce brandished a Batarang and sliced a soldier's leg, making him kneel in pain.

Bruce then gave the soldier a strong punch, knocking him out.

Liam flipped over a soldier and kicked him down, ducking under another attack and smacking him away.

Brian rammed into some more soldiers and punched another away while Crowe elbowed a solider in a rotary motion, sending him down.

Jason and Oliver fought back to back, smacking and kicking soldiers away.

Jason flipped another to the ground and shot him.

As he turned, he got shot in the chest with a repulsor blast, making him fly away a few feet, and crash into a steel pillar.

Someone then landed on the ground.

It was Tactical Force!

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Mick, Caitlin, Thea, Felicity, Alexia, Elizabeth and Morris saw the footage of Dark Arrow and Bow-Woman walking through.

"You four, hide" Mick said, pointing at Thea, Elizabeth, Alexia and Felicity.

"I can fight!" Thea protested.

"Someone needs to keep Felicity and Alexia safe" Morris replied gently, pointing out the worst case scenario.

"What about Caitlin?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here" Mick said and Caitlin got the hint.

At the shipping depot, a dazed Jason woke up, a ringing sound in his ears.

Looking over, he saw Crowe fighting Overgirl.

She tried to throw a ball of magical energy, but Overgirl dodged and pinned Crowe to a pillar via her throat.

Tactical Force was busy fighting Diggle and Roy.

Roy tried to flip-kick but Tactical Force punched him down.

Tactical Force then flew into the air and fired his unibeam at the ground.

It hit Diggle and Roy's feet, sending them flying away.

Diggle and Roy hit there heads hard, knocking them both out as there weapons fell away.

Tactical Force then blasted Alex and Takio with repulsor blasts, knocking them both out.

As Brian flew at Overgirl, she caught him by the throat.

Briefly dropping Crowe, she punched Brian in the head, knocking him out as well.

With renewed strength, Jason staggered up and fired a Kryptonite arrow at Overgirl, but she caught it inches from his face, much to his horror.

Kicking Crowe away, she turned and snapped the arrow in half.

"Burn!" she said, firing her Heat Vision.

Jason rolled away to avoid and the Heat Vision deflected off a steel pillar, hitting her and sending her flying off.

Dark Arrow and Bow-Woman walked into the Speed Lab, looking around the red lit room.

Suddenly, Mick jumped out and fired his Heat Gun at them.

Both of them flipped away to avoid.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asked mockingly.

In response, Dark Arrow fired an arrow which tied Mick to the wall, disarming him of his Heat Gun as well.

"No" Dark Arrow replied.

As he prepared to fire an arrow at Mick, a jet of water hit him, making him hit the wall hard.

The water then solidified into Morris.

"You want a piece of me!?" Morris asked.

Bow-Woman fired an arrow and Morris turned into water again.

But the arrow was an electrical one, and it delivered a powerful electric shock, making Morris scream in pain as he morphed back into his human form.

Morris lay on the ground, groaning in pain as Dark Arrow walked up to him.

"Your powers will be useful to us" he declared, kicking Morris in the head, knocking him out.

"You shouldn't have done that" a voice spoke behind them.

Dark Arrow spun around as Caitlin grabbed his bow, her powers freezing it.

"Didn't think this through did you?" she asked mockingly.

A blast of blue light shattered the ice around his bow and arms as Caitlin was sent flying off.

She hit her head hard, knocking her out.

"She'll be useful" Bow-Woman said to Dark Arrow.

"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Dark Arrow asked, looking around.

Suddenly, Dinah Drake emerged onto the scene, garbed in her full outfit, and whirling her bo-staff.

Rene Ramirez and Helena Bertinelli appeared behind the two villains as well.

Rory Regan and Nico Di Angelo also appeared, fully suited.

Then Quentin Beck stepped into the room as well.

"They wanted to wait, but I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that" Beck declared.

Then the six heroes charged at the doppelgangers of there mentor and friend respectively.

At the shipping depot, Selena knocked another soldier down, when Blitzkrieg tripped her, sending her flying, but Conrad caught her.

"Thanks" she said and Conrad nodded.

Another soldier tried to attack, but Kara sent him flying off while Liam flip-kicked another down and Oliver smacked another soldier in a spin motion.

Bow-Woman dodged an attack from Dinah and kicked Rory away.

Dark Arrow smacked Helena in the head, sending her down, and flipped Rene over his shoulder.

Beck and Nico sent blasts of energy although Dark Arrow dodged and kicked Beck in the knee, sending him down as well.

Rory tried to wrap his rags around him, but Dark Arrow flipped and fired an electrical arrow that delivered a powerful burst, knocking Rory out.

Bow-Woman smacked Helena in the stomach, sending her down again.

Nico tried to punch, but Bow-Woman caught it and threw him away.

Dinah got up, ready to use her Canary Cry when Bow-Woman took out a flechete and threw it at her.

It impaled her in the throat and she gasped for air.

Dinah coughed some blood and fell down, dead.

"NO!" Helena yelled in a rage.

She tried to attack, but Dark Arrow slammed her to the ground, badly dazing her.

Beck tried to punch, but Bow-Woman caught his punch and delivered a powerful uppercut, knocking him out.

Helena got back up and tried to attack, but Bow-Woman drew her bow back and fired an arrow into Helena's chest, making her gasp in shock and pain.

She fell down, the life leaving her.

"You're gonna die!" Nico roared and moved to attack Bow-Woman.

In his rage, he didn't pay attention to Dark Arrow who grabbed him from behind and put him into a chokehold.

Nico struggled, although it was in vain.

Dark Arrow snapped his neck and let him go.

He fell down, dead.

Rene roared in rage and tried to attack.

Bow-Woman shot Rene's guns out of his hand and smacked him out with her bow.

"Wait" Dark Arrow called out.

Kicking off his mask, Dark Arrow's face morphed into one of disgust.

"Oh him! Keep him alive, the Emperor will decide what to do with him" he told Bow-Woman.

Jason smacked another soldier and Oliver flip-kicked another out.

Sara smacked one down while Crowe, Selena and Laurel fought back to back.

Bruce kneed another one in the face, knocking him out while Liam roundhouse kicked an oncoming soldier.

Conrad was smirking as he punched out soldiers with enhanced punches.

He sensed someone behind him but turned too late.

Conrad was hit by a strong bolt of lightning and was sent flying back many meters, screaming in pain as he was damaged.

As he groaned, Thor-X walked up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

The soldiers were all down now.

Oliver, Barry, Jason, Sara, Laurel, Crowe, Bruce, Liam and Selena stood together, when they noticed a gigantic figure walking out of the shadows.

Kara's blood ran cold on seeing it.

"What the hell is that?" Selena asked as she looked at the cyborg with the glowing green heart.

It fired a green blast which hit Kara. She was sent flying back by many meters and lay there, knocked out.

Tactical Force, Overgirl and Blitzkrieg watched the sight.

Firestorm flew towards it but the cyborg grabbed him and threw him away.

Firestorm hit a pillar and the impact split him into Jax and Stein who both fell on the ground, knocked out.

Blitzkrieg sped towards Sara, Laurel and Crowe, knocking all three out while Selena hit the ground, the impact knocking her out as well.

Overgirl rammed into Bruce and Oliver, knocking them both down as they lay there, dazed.

Liam tried to attack but Tactical Force knocked him out with a repulsor blast while Overgirl sent Jason flying.

A dazed Jason tried to take out an arrow to fire at Overgirl.

"Not today" Tactical Force declared as he neared him and kicked him on the face, knocking him out at last.

Jason's eyes opened and he felt a pain in his head. He shook his head and it all came back to him. He was tied to a piece of machinery, between Sara and Oliver. All of them had some kind of collar on their necks.

"Is everyone all right?" Oliver asked.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of "all right," Oliver", Sara joked as everyone's eyes slowly opened.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked from the farthest left corner.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy", Stein said from the farthest right corner.

Suddenly, they heard slow clapping. They looked up to see the Emperor looking down on them from a platform.

"Well, here we are", Emperor Stark said with a chuckle, "It's nice, right? You fight the bad guys, tie them up for the police, save the day and go home. But this time, you're the ones tied up.

"This is fun for me", Blitzkrieg said to Barry as he walked up next to Emperor Stark, "Not so much for you. All I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough Allen!" Emperor Stark snapped.

All turned to see Overgirl walking up to them.

"We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first", Liam said.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself", Kara said as she looked at Overgirl with disgust.

"This is interesting", Dark Arrow said as he walked in with Bow-Woman.

"Very", Bow-Woman added.

Both of them did not have their masks on. Jason, Takio and Conrad were horrified to see Jenna's face there.

"Jenna?" Jason said in horror.

"Yeah", Bow-Woman said as he turned to Jason, "But I'm nothing like the weak Jenna you know. After you, I'll kill her."

"You can try", Jason sneered.

"Thor?" Jason asked in shock at seeing him.

"You are weak. As is my doppelganger. I will slaughter him soon" Thor-X laughed.

"Not gonna happen" Jason declared with a glare.

"Well done everyone", Emperor Stark said with a smirk, "Good job guys!"

"It wasn't really a problem", Overgirl told him. Suddenly, she felt weak and fell down.

"Hey", a concerned Dark Arrow said as he knelt close to her.

"Uh!" she breathed heavily, "The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's all right. It's all right", Dark Arrow assured her with a smile as he put his arms around her while the heroes watched In disgust, "You're gonna be all right because we found her. We found her, and now we have her."

The two looked at Kara as he said that.

"I love you", Dark Arrow then said to Overgirl as she turned back to him, "Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So stand."

Her face hardened with resolve and using all her will power, she managed to stand up again as the two turned to the Emperor.

"S.T.A.R. Labs is secure", Bow-Woman said to him.

Barry growled angrily, "If you hurt my friends-"

"We did hurt your friends", Dark Arrow said with a cruel smirk.

"We really enjoyed hurting your friends", Bow-Woman said with a chuckle, "They got a good punishment."

"Are they alive?" Oliver asked.

"Some of them are", Bow-Woman said with a cruel smirk.

"Can't say that for Dinah Drake, Helena Bertinelli and Nico Di Angelo", Dark Arrow revealed and everyone felt like their hearts had been hit by a hammer.

"I'm going to kill you all in ways that will hurt", Oliver growled.

"We need your Kara's cooperation", Emperor Stark said as he walked down, ignoring the threats made by Oliver, "Well, we don't need it but it would be preferable for her to give it."

"For the time being, you are more valuable as leverage", Tactical Force told them.

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asked them.

"To save my life", Overgirl said.

Turning to Kara, she said, "That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, now's your chance."

"The General is dying", Blitzkrieg revealed.

"Her blood", Alex said in realization, "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun", Overgirl said.

"But we can save her", Thor-X said.

"We're going to save her", Dark Arrow said, "All we need is a new heart."

"And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor", Black Widow said as she looked pointedly at Kara.

"You stay the hell away from my sister", Alex roared angrily.

"Mmm. Such loyalty", Overgirl said with a smirk, "My sister tried to kill me."

"Why did you steal the Prism?" Roy asked.

"So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her, right?" Liam asked as he realized their reasons.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs", Overgirl said.

"Hey", Oliver growled as the Emperor and Dark Arrow looked at him, "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"We'll see about that, Robin Hood", Emperor Stark said with a smirk.

"You'll never stop at one. We'll take you all on!" Jason roared loudly.

"You can try" Bow-Woman smirked at him.

They all then walked away as Emperor Stark waved his hand, "Bye bye."

They heard metallic footsteps and turned to see Metallo who stopped and fired a green beam at them.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked Felicity.

"It's been a while since Mick and Caitlin told us to go?" Felicity said.

"But I don't think it's safe yet because they haven't told us to come back", Elizabeth pointed out.

"We can just go and ch-"

"Shut up!" Thea said.

"No I will not-"

But Alexia raised her hand.

"No, seriously", Alexia said, "Shut up. I heard something."

The four walked down the hall to see some Nazi soldiers. One of them carried Rene into a cell and locked him in there.

"We're not alone", Felicity whispered in horror.

The four fled down the hall to find a safe place to hide where the Nazi soldiers won't find them.

As they did, three figures rounded the corner, making all four women stop.

"Whoa! It's okay, we're not here to hurt you" one of them said.

He was dressed in jeans with a bright orange jacket on.

The second one had a green shirt underneath a black jacket.

And the third was dressed in all black.

All three of them seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Whoa are you?" Elizabeth demanded, creating a sword out of psychic energy.

"I'm Jordie. These are my best friends Jelly and Josh" the man in the orange jacket said, gesturing to each one.

"We were sent here to help out by someone named Doctor Fate. We know about the Earth-X Nazis" Josh said in a distinct British accent.

"Doctor Fate?" Alexia asked in surprise.

"Yes" Jelly confirmed.

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching.

"We need to hide" Josh said urgently.

And they ran to hide.

Oliver, Barry, Jason, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Alex, Jax, Crowe, Selena, Bruce, Liam, Brian, Takio, Conrad and Stein woke up and got off the ground.

"Kara", Alex said as she got up, "Where's Kara?"

Turning to the others, she said in a concerned tone, "They're gonna kill her."

"It's ok", Sara assured her, "We're gonna get her back."

"We need to figure out where we are first", Oliver pointed out.

Looking around, Jason said, "Yeah, about that."

"This is somewhat disconcerting", Stein said.

Everyone looked around. They were in a weirdly lit area with gates and iron fences. Around them were prisoners in uniforms.

Oliver's attention was attracted by a blonde man whose entire upper body was wrapped in chains and he was naked from the waist up.

"I don't think this is our earth", Sara said, making him focus on what was important.

"We're on Earth-X", a horrified Bruce said.

**And Chapter 77 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**RIP Nico Di Angelo, Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Drake. Dinah I don't really care about anymore and I didn't want to kill off Nico and Helena. **

**But one of the things that annoyed me in the canon crossover is that the Nazis failed to kill anybody in that scene. **

**I mean these are Nazis for gods sake, people used to only taking prisoners if they're useful to them. Which is why Harry, Terry, Caitlin, Rory, Beck and Morris are still alive.**

**I didn't have the heart to kill Mick; I love the guy too much. And Rene's survival will be explained next chapter.**

**So now Jordie, Jelly and Josh are here to help our heroes defeat the Nazis. **

**And this is only one version of Nico, so he might show up again soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed Jason calling Kara out on her BS. Honestly, even Superman understands that he can be a threat, which is why he gives Batman some Kryptonite. **

**And seriously? In Flash Season 2, there were infinite Earths and now there are only 53? What the hell is wrong with these writers?**

**And now our heroes have been captured and sent to Earth-X as well. Who the chained up man at the end is, will be revealed next chapter.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious, Lucifer and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Nazis.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2004. Home of Jelly and Josh. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will continue the arc and you will also get the back-story for Earth-X.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it please.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover part 3 of the crossover, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**It will also explain the history of Earth-X.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. It was Arrowverse Helena who died. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. I agree on what you say, but this is fanfiction which allows us to correct all the damage in the canon shows and movies. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Earth-X.**

"So this crap-hole's Earth-X", Sara quipped dryly as they all looked around at the hellish place.

"Wells was right", Oliver said.

"He usually is", Barry pointed out.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth", Alex said, horrified by her surroundings.

"I wish I shared your sentiment", Jason said as he looked around, "But in all my travels to alternate worlds, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men."

"Keep moving", a soldier said, "Move!"

There were soldiers, leading prisoners to different places. The prisoners were scared and some were even crying.

Most of them may not have committed any crime at all but were here in this concentration camp solely because according to the Empire, they were a disgrace.

The heroes felt their pangs go out to these people who were somehow alive in this hell.

"All prisoners, stay away from the gate", a soldier said.

"Stars and triangles", a puzzled Jax said as he looked at the symbols on the uniforms of the prisoners.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here", Stein explained to him.

"What's the pink triangle for?" Jax asked a prisoner who was near them, "What did you do?"

"I loved the wrong person", the man explained and Alex and Sara paled, knowing what he was talking about.

"And why are you all chained up and shirtless?" Takio then asked the chained up man. He had a small beard and unkempt hair and he was very tall. About 6 feet and 2 inches. He looked pretty handsome too.

"You'll see" the man smirked.

"We got to get out of these things", Roy said as he gestured to his cuffs.

"Transmute us out", Sara said.

"With pleasure", Stein said as he joined hands with Jax-

But nothing happened. The two were shocked.

"I can't vibrate through them either", Barry revealed what he had been trying to do this entire time.

"Power-dampening collars", Stein said in realization as they looked at their collars.

"Well, why are we wearing them, then?" Selena asked no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter", Sara said as they looked around.

"They're gonna kill my sister", a concerned Alex said.

"Look, we're not gonna let that happen, Alex, I promise you", Sara assured her.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then", Barry assured her too.

"How? We don't even know how we got here", Jax pointed out.

"No, we don't", Jason said casually.

"But we're gonna figure it out", Oliver said in a determined tone, "Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

"I hope everyone else not killed by these bastards is okay", a concerned Barry said.

**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1.**

Cisco woke up with his face pressed to the glass.

"And so Rip Van Ramon awakens", Harry said in dry humor.

"This doesn't look like a wedding", Cisco said.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco", Caitlin told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nazis from another Earth in the Multiverse" Harry explained.

"What did they do?" Cisco asked.

"They took Barry, Oliver, Kara and the others, killed Dinah, Nico and Helena and locked us all and Rene along with Rory, Beck and Morris up in these cells", Caitlin explained sadly.

"Dinah, Nico and Helena are dead?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

"We would be too if we weren't scientists", Terry said with anger in his voice.

"And they captured us so that they could use our powers" Beck spat.

"What about me then?" Rene asked brokenly.

"I don't know, Rene. I don't know", Caitlin said honestly.

Kara opened her eyes and tried to move, only to realize she was strapped to a gurney. There was red sunlight around her.

She turned her head to see Blitzkrieg walking towards her, dressed in casual clothes, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Where are my friends?" Kara asked him.

"Your friends, they're on Earth-X", Blitzkrieg revealed, "I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because they're not going to be alive much longer."

Kara struggled against her restraints with grunts but to her horror, nothing happened. She heard a chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Oh, honey", Overgirl said as she walked inside, "It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine."

Overgirl swayed for a moment before steadying herself.

Breathing unevenly, a horrified Kara asked, "You did all this just-just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?"

"Their lives to save mine?" Overgirl asked like she was queen of the Multiverse, "Well, they should feel honored."

Kara struggled again futilely and Overgirl laughed menacingly.

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it feeling vulnerable?" Overgirl asked.

"And it's just gonna get worse", Blitzkrieg said as he picked up scissors and pointed them at Kara with his cruel smirk still on, "Because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart", he gestured to Overgirl, "I'm gonna put it in her."

Turning to Overgirl, he said, "Which means we should probably get you going."

"Good", Overgirl said as Blitzkrieg walked off, "That'll give me time to talk to…myself."

Thea, Felicity, Alexia, Elizabeth, Jordie, Josh and Jelly watched from the ducts and paled on hearing what Blitzkrieg said.

"Did you hear that? Everyone else is on Earth-X" Thea said to the others.

"And Kara only has a few hours before they cleave her open like it's a butcher shop" Josh added.

"Got any ideas?" Alexia asked.

"None. How the hell are we supposed to stop people with superpowers?" Jordie pointed out.

Suddenly, Felicity's face lit up and she said, "We just need to get to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here."

"Are you insane? Even if they don't have guards watching over the cells, which I'm sure they do, they might have changed the password" Elizabeth snapped, agitated.

"Elizabeth is right, we need a new plan" Jelly said.

**Earth-X.**

Alarms blared and the heroes looked around in confusion as the prisoners began running around frantically. The chained man rolled his eyes, as if used to this.

"Move!" a soldier called out.

"I don't like the looks of this", Stein said in fear.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I don't know", Oliver said.

"Keep moving!" a soldier said.

"What are we doing?" Barry asked.

"Its roundup time", the prisoner with the pink triangle said.

"Roundup for what?" Sara asked.

"Move!" soldiers said as they walked up to them, "In line, now."

Except the chained man and the man with the pink triangle, all the prisoners were cowering and crying in the corners.

The door opened and two people walked in. One of them wore a hat. The other carried a long gun. Their faces weren't visible due to the distance.

"So these are the heroes", the one with the hat said.

His voice seemed very familiar to all but Alex, Jax, Conrad, Takio, Brian, Selena and Stein.

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Jason, Crowe, Bruce, Liam and Barry couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Jailer", a soldier said.

The two then walked closer and except Alex, everybody's eyes widened in horror on seeing the two.

The man in the hat was Quentin Lance. And the man with the gun was Slade Wilson. He wore a black suit with the Nazi symbol on his chest.

"Slade?" a horrified Oliver said.

"Don't talk to me, prisoner", Slade Wilson of Earth-X said in a rough voice.

"All tough there, aren't you?" the chained man asked him with a smirk, "Let me out of these chains and we'll see who is tougher."

"Silence, animal", Slade said angrily.

Quentin Lance of Earth-X looked at Sara and Laurel and scoffed.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes", he said, "This is Nordic perfection."

He looked at Laurel and said, "I had a daughter like you. But she brought shame to my family."

Turning to Sara, he moved closer and asked, "Why would you align yourself with the unpure?"

"Because I like men and I like women", Sara said firmly.

"You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions", Quentin said as he touched her face and looked at Laurel too.

He then removed his hand and said to both the Lance women, "And I expunged both of the filthy people from my family line forever."

He then walked off and turning back said to Deathstroke, "Executioner Wilson. Bring them all!"

Pointing at the chained man and the man with the pink triangle, he said, "And them!"

"Move! Now!" Deathstroke commanded as he cocked his gun at them, "Go!"

One of the soldiers blew his whistle and the heroes along with the two prisoners walked in front of Lance, Deathstroke and some other soldiers.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately", Stein whispered to the others.

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Jason, Bruce, Crowe, Selena and Alex discreetly tried to free themselves from their cuffs as they whirled around-

Only for Jailer Lance to press a device which sent electricity crackling through everyone except the chained man and they were on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Pick on me, you tough bastard!" the chained man said angrily.

"Silence, beast", Lance said.

To the others he said, "Up!"

As they managed to get up, he said, "Go."

They all walked forward until he said, "Turn around."

They all turned around and Lance walked closer to Jason.

"I know you are not…him", Lance said to Jason who immediately knew who he was referring to, "But I cannot stomach the sight regardless."

He then put a black bag on Jason's head before nearing Deathstroke and his men.

"Why in the name of Odin's beard are you wasting your bullets?" the chained man asked.

"Silence!" Lance said to him again.

"Ready!" Executioner Wilson called out to the soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Kara", Alex said regretfully as she closed her eyes.

Roy closed his eyes and remembered Thea one last time.

Diggle too remembered Lyla and JJ one last time with closed eyes. Barry had Caitlin in his mind as he prepared for the end.

Jason quietly thought of Rebecca, Alexia, his dad, Steve and Natasha as he waited.

"Aim!" Deathstroke ordered as the men raised there weapons.

Suddenly, a white web stuck onto one of the guns, making the soldier look at it in confusion.

Someone back-flipped and landed on the ground.

He was garbed in a black and red suit, with a spider symbol on his chest.

"Peter Parker?" Liam asked in disbelief as Jason pulled the bag off his head.

"Not so bright are you?" the man quipped.

"What did you stop to go to a bar or something?" the chained man asked in an annoyed tone.

"About time!" the prisoner with the pink triangle on his chest said with a smirk.

"Kill them all!" Deathstroke ordered.

The heroes rolled away to avoid being shot by bullets, and ran into a nearby trench.

The man fired more webs and grabbed a fallen key, jumped into the trench as well.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Miles. Miles Morales. That is a fantastic outfit, did you make that?" Miles asked.

"Hey! Focus here" the chained man snapped.

"Yes, yes" Miles said as he unlocked the chains.

They fell off and the man rose.

He had a very impressive physique and almost seemed like a god.

"You're a free man now" Miles smirked.

"Yes I am" the man replied.

"You might wanna shield your eyes" Miles warned everyone.

The chained man raised his hand and waited.

Suddenly, a hammer flew from the sky and landed in his grasp.

Lightning flashed in the skies as intricate battle armour formed across his body.

A huge lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and the man's face was illuminated from it.

As the lightning receded, everyone turned and those who had not known him, had there jaws dropped.

The man had a flowing red cape behind him as he stood with a firm look on his face.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, speechless for the first time in a long while.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. And above all, today I am a member of the Justice League!" Thor announced.

He twirled Mjølnir and flew out of the trench.

Some soldiers tried to fire but Thor flew at the ground and slammed Mjølnir on the ground, generating a few lightning bolts that completely vaporized the enemies.

That moment, the other prisoner flew into the air, shining in a bright, yellow light. The collar was no longer on him.

He fired at the Nazi soldiers with laser beams that came out of his hands, knocking them down, before landing down.

"Come on, Thor", he said, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"To our base", the prisoner said.

"Your base?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?" Alex asked as she looked between Thor, Miles and the prisoner.

"I was thinking the same thing about you all", the prisoner said to them.

"Not to point out the obvious, but the fucking gits are coming after us", Jason said.

"You might have to tell us on the way", Miles suggested and they all ran across the hill, away from the Nazi forces.

**Star City, Earth-X.**

Miles, Thor and the man with pink triangle whose name was Ray led the heroes into the base.

As they looked around, Oliver, Roy, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Crowe, Jason and Barry realized it was the Earth-X version of the bunker.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City", Oliver said.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story", Ray said, awed by the heroes.

"You're a speedster", Ray said to Barry.

"Yeah", Barry said.

"Okay, you two turn into the burning man", Ray said to Jax and Stein.

"Yup", Jax said.

"And you can scream loudly", he said to Laurel.

"Uh-huh", she said.

"And you're the good doppelganger of the Emperor", Ray said to Jason.

"You can call us good", Sara quipped.

"And you are an alien who can use magic" he said to Crowe.

"Hell yeah I can" she smirked.

"You still haven't told us which Earth you're from", Miles said to her, "Clearly, it's not this one."

"We're from Earth-1", Barry said as counting out the majority of people such as Alex, Laurel, Jason, Liam, Conrad and Takio, they all were.

"Earth-1?" Miles said in surprise before turning to Ray, "That's a coincidence"

"Am I missing something here?" Jax asked the three.

"I'm from Earth-1 too", Ray revealed to everyone's shock.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry asked, getting back on the point.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea", Ray said.

He picked up a small tablet and showed them the schematic of a device, "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asked just to be sure.

"Same physics as a breach", Stein explained to him, "Just more stable and larger."

"Yeah, much larger", Barry said.

"So we have a way to get back", Alex said, sounding hopeful.

"So where is this thing?" Oliver asked them.

"It's actually not too far from here", Miles said.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact", Ray said.

"Good", Oliver said, "So take us to it."

"Can't do that", Ray replied with a sad sigh.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of bastards", Thor said, "At full power, I could have taken the base easily, but now….it's a suicide mission"

Jax said, "Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so-"

"Look, it's our only way home", Barry said, "We're going through it."

"No one is going through that gateway" a familiar voice spoke.

All turned and everyone's eyes widened on seeing him.

"Rene?" Jason blurted in disbelief.

"I'm Freedom General Rene Ramirez" the man said, glaring at Jason.

"And who are you?" he asked, looking at the others.

"New friends from Earth-1", Thor told him.

"They're on our side", Ray said.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home", Liam said.

"If you've been listening, we don't exactly want to", Miles said.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by the Empire", Barry said.

"And they want to cut open my sister", Alex added.

"So please, let us go", Roy pleaded.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies", Stein said.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years", Rene said, "We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate that bastard Emperor from his army. We need to turn this war around and win it."

"You are gonna leave our Earth at the mercy of the five psychopaths who have ravaged yours", Oliver pointed out in an angry tone.

"Wait, why does this man look exactly like one of the assassins that works for the Emperor I am trying to kill?" Rene asked as he eyed Oliver angrily.

"Look, tough guy, all we are asking is for a little bit of time", Sara said, "Let us get into the facility and through that gateway."

"The gateway is guarded by 30 Panzer Xils, 50 Sturmtigers, and 100 Schutzstaffel officers", Miles revealed, "Not the best odds, maybe."

"Like I said, suicide mission", Thor said.

"I'll take them", Brian said.

"No, you won't", Rene said, "We are blowing up that gateway to kingdom come right now. The Emperor needs to be punished for his sins. Final order."

He then walked past them all.

"Sorry he's a little rough around the edges", Miles said, "But he is the general, and he's issued his commands."

Barry then started walking in Rene's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey", Miles said, "You need to be really drunk to think you can change his mind."

"You won't change his mind", Ray said, "No one does."

"Let him go", Oliver said, "He's good at reaching through to some people. Actually, I am coming too."

"As am I" Jason added.

Barry nodded at Oliver and Jason in thanks as Miles said, "Okay. Try."

The two then went up to Rene after nodding at Miles in thanks.

"You don't seem to know how to take an order", Rene said to them.

"That's because I'm used to giving them", Oliver said.

"Please, don't do this, Rene", Jason pleaded.

"General Ramirez", he said angrily, "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this planet has been at war for generations. The Empire has taken away everything from me! My wife, who was my only family, almost all of my friends! So don't you talk to me like we are FRIENDS!"

"We're not asking you to surrender man. We're just asking for a little time. I know you in my world. Sure you're a little stubborn, but you're a good man" Oliver said.

"Hey, just-just let us get back home before you destroy that thing", Barry pleaded, "We're just asking for a little time."

"Time is what I can't give you", Rene said before turning to Oliver, "And the person you're talking about is dead now. They have a weapon a doomsday weapon powerful enough to affect other worlds. It has to be eliminated."

"Rene-"

"Please-"

"Look, I am sorry about your friends and about your Earth", Rene said regretfully, "I truly am. But today I have the chance to protect my people, my Earth. If I don't do it, then what does that make me? My decision stands."

Rene walked away, not listening to their calls.

Later- Barry, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Jason, Brian, Bruce, Selena, Liam, Crowe, Takio, Conrad, Alex, Jax and Stein found Thor sitting on a chair near a window and smoking.

He was now wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I get he didn't really hear your pleas", Thor said as he turned to them.

"No", Oliver said as they walked closer to him.

"What happened to us all on this Earth?" Sara asked.

"You lot really have an interesting way to start conversations", Thor noted.

"Please tell us", Laurel said.

"I know about the doppelgangers of some of the people here", Oliver said, "And we need to know more about them. Because they're good people on their Earths."

"I'm not really much of a story-teller", Thor said he turned around, "But I've got a lot of free time."

He gestured to some nearby chairs and they sat on them.

"So how much do you already know?" he asked.

"We know up until the part where Hitler dies", Barry said.

"Well, I'm not from this Earth or anything, so I don't know much prior to that" Thor said.

"Wait, which Earth are you from?" Selena asked, confused.

"Earth-96" Thor revealed.

"Earth-96? I know that Earth, I met your version of Steve Rodgers" Jason said and Thor looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, Cap lives on the same Earth as me. Or did" Thor said, his face hardening.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked hesitantly, as all exchanged looks.

"An anti-matter wave destroyed my universe. Me, and a few other people barely escaped from it" Thor explained to everyone's horror.

"And that was right after we fought a race of beings called the Monitors. They were trying to use there 'Bleed' technology to erase worlds and rewrite realities. The heroes of Earth-21 stopped them briefly. And then the fucking gits decided to attack our world" Thor added.

"Red Hood, Black Bolt, Magneto and a few other heroes, villains and anti-heroes perished in the fight against them" Thor explained sadly, lowering his head at the loss of his comrades.

All of the heroes felt there pangs go out to the man, as he was clearly still mourning.

"And then, after my world was destroyed, I ended up here on Earth-X where my doppelganger on this world beat me, as I was not at my full strength, and the Empire chained me up in there concentration camps to die" Thor explained.

"We're sorry to hear that" Bruce said.

"I don't want sympathy. I want their blood. But like I said, I'm not the best story-teller", Thor said before he gestured to someone behind them, "So my friend over there will help in the narration as he knows all."

They looked behind to see a pair of green eyes staring at them. It was a kind of android. It stepped out of the shadows and they gasped until it raised its hands, "Relax! I won't hurt you."

"This is Ultron", Thor said, "A sentient robot."

"Well, nice to meet you", Selena said as she overcame her shock.

"So you all want to know what happened. After Hitler died, Anthony Stark, although he goes by Tony, deposed Hitler's generals and took control of the Empire. He and his wife Pepper had a son, Jason. He grew up and trained with Oliver, Laurel, Jenna, Takio, Sara, Tommy, Rebecca and Liam" Ultron said.

"Oliver, Jenna, Takio, Jason and Tommy believed in the cause. Rebecca and Liam didn't really believe in it."

Everyone was now hearing the story with wide eyes, their interest awoken.

"But Jason wanted power for himself, so one day he stole a nano gauntlet and snuck into his parent's room, and blasted Tony and Pepper into kingdom come. He then became the Dark Emperor. He then gathered a hoard of people loyal to him which included Sara, Laurel, Rebecca, Liam, Takio, Tommy, Oliver, Jenna, Barry and Overgirl" Ultron continued.

"But Liam knew the Dark Emperor was a bastard", Thor piped up, "And so did Sara, Rebecca and Laurel."

"Unfortunately, Jailer Lance one day discovered his daughter Sara liked women too", Ultron revealed, "And she was considered filth by everyone. During that time, Laurel, Rebecca and Liam had secretly started giving supplies to the Freedom Fighters as they knew what the Empire did was wrong. But they were discovered."

Everyone's eyes widened as they knew the tale was about to get dark.

"The Dark Emperor was furious" Ultron revealed to everyone's shock as they connected the dots, "Sara and Laurel were skinned alive by Oliver for being filth."

Oliver, Laurel and Sara all widened their eyes in horror on hearing that. Both the Lance sisters grasped Oliver's hands in comfort and he returned it by squeezing them back.

"And then the Dark Emperor killed Liam", Ultron said, "Rebecca is dead too, though the execution was never confirmed on record. Very few countries now stand against the Empire- Russia. That's it."

"What about the other Thor?" Liam asked.

"Oh that! Odin was not a benevolent king. He wasn't interested in blessing the Earth; he was interested in conquering it. Even Overgirl and Tactical Force couldn't defeat them. But Thor betrayed his father and joined the Empire. Overgirl flew into the sun and adsorbed all of its power, raining fire upon Asgard. And that is why she is dying" Ultron continued.

"What about you?" Oliver asked, "How did you come to be?"

"I was actually a product of the Iron Emperor", Ultron revealed to their shock, "He was modeling me in his image so I could destroy the remainder of the Resistance. But the Freedom Fighters attacked the facility where I was being made and put a chip in me that turned me to their side. So now I fight for freedom."

Everyone just nodded; absorbing the horrifying tales of this Universe they had been told.

That moment, Miles and Ray walked in.

"We talked to the General", Ray said, "And after a lot of arguing, he agreed."

"So we're gonna help you out", Miles said.

**Later.**

"Now, you referenced 100 guards", Oliver said as he looked at the map, "I assume most of them are around the perimeter?"

"Correct", Miles said.

"All right", Oliver said, "We fight through them outside. We access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?"

"I'll do some recon", Barry said as he sped away and came back in a second.

"So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners", Barry revealed.

"Okay, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man", Conrad said, "And Ultron and Thor alone won't be enough."

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar", Stein said, "That must be where the dampener is."

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers", Liam said, "It's not like we blend in here."

That moment, everyone looked at Jason.

"I think I know how to get in", Jason said with a smirk.

Later, a vehicle stopped near the hangar.

"Your papers, Sir", the soldier stationed there asked the people inside.

"We don't have papers", Miles said from inside, "This is a special visit."

"Your papers", he said as he pointed his gun, "Now."

"Suit yourself", Miles said, "But, uh, I think you better talk to our boss."

Miles then revealed the person sitting at the back of the car- Jason Stark.

"As you were", Jason said.

"My apologies, Emperor", the soldier said apologetically to Jason, whose doppelganger was the damn Emperor.

"Let them through! Let them through!" he called out and the gate buzzed open while the vehicle went inside.

"Thank you, Sir", he said with a raised salute.

Jason later walked inside as everyone raised their hands and saluted, "Hail the Empire!"

Jason followed the gesture.

"Sir", Lance said as he walked there, "We were-We were not expecting you."

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon", Jason said, "But I decided to come back. Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers", he raised his voice, "MY DOPPELGANGER!" he softened his voice again, "Escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did", Lance said.

"And?" Jason asked.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them", Lance revealed.

"Good."

"Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Lance asked and Jason made a puzzled face, though his back was turned to Lance so he couldn't see it.

"Deployment?" he asked.

"She is inbound and ready", Lance said as he pressed a button to reveal something horrifying, "The doomsday device."

As Jason looked at it, Lance said, "The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, sir. Shall we send her through?"

"As scheduled", Jason said without hesitation as he needed to maintain his cover.

"Begin!" Lance said and the Wellenreiter flew into the sky where a large, red breach had opened up. The Wellenreiter went through it and it closed.

"The Wellenreiter is on its way", Lance then said as he raised his hand, "Hail the Empire!"

"Hail the Empire!" the other soldiers said too with raised hands.

"Hail the Empire", Jason said too.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Lance asked him.

"No, that'll be all", Jason said.

"Very well", Lance said as he prepared to walk off but then stopped, "Before I go, I have something for you, Sir. We need a gift to celebrate your return."

He then nodded at Jason who nodded back.

And then he called out, "Guard!"

Some guards came in, holding a crying, blonde woman and then forced her on her knees.

Jason instantly paled as the bound woman was his step-sister Rebecca.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy executing rule breakers, and as you know, you're sister has broken many of them", Lance said to Jason, who managed to school his expression.

"We discovered this traitor handing her rations to the work camp children", Lance said,

"Strictly against camp rules, of course"

As he said that, he handed Jason a gun.

"Those children were starving", Rebecca said in a very feeble voice.

Lance scoffed as Jason sighed and moving forward, aimed his gun at her. But he could not bring himself to shoot his step-sister, even if it blew his cover.

As he aimed, he remembered Gandalf's words to him and sighed.

Jason turned his gun on Lance and pulled the trigger-

But only heard the click of the gun.

Lance laughed as all the soldiers cocked their guns at Jason.

With a chuckle, Lance said, "Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon BEFORE VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE!"

Jason suddenly smacked Lance on the face with the gun, knocking him out. He then grabbed a Nazi soldier and took cover behind him as he was riddled with bullets.

He then took his gun and fired at the soldiers, killing them.

He grabbed one soldier and kicked another over a machine. He then kneed that soldier on the chest and he was out.

He then rushed to Rebecca and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away, clearly terrified, for good reason.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay", Jason assured in the most soothing voice he could muster, "No, no, no, you're fine. You're fine."

He then gave her his gun and said, "Just take this and go."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, still weary of him.

"Because, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one" Jason said honestly and gently.

He then pushed the gun into her hand.

"Take it and go" he said to her firmly.

As she got up, he said again, "Go!"

She then ran out of the doorway, gun in hand.

Jason then pressed a button and the meta-human dampener was off.

"Clear", he said.

Barry sped in and asked, "How did it-", he looked around at the unconscious soldiers, "Oh."

"Barry, we have a problem", Jason said as he eyed some damaged machinery, "The gateway control's been damaged."

"We can't turn it on?" Barry asked.

"We can't turn it on here, but there should be a manual override at the platform", Jason revealed.

With a sigh, Barry said, "All right, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

Outside, Miles's comms activated.

"Morales", Rene said from the other end, "Some Freedom Fighters went rogue and sent the weapon without my permission."

"Call it back, General!" Miles pleaded.

"Too late", Rene said, "It's been programmed. There's no changing course now. I can't call it back. I'm sorry."

"But they haven't gone through yet", Miles said.

"I'm sorry. Just get out of there", Rene said.

"What's going on?" Thor asked him.

"Guys, we have a problem", Miles said.

"What kind of problem?" Sara asked via earpiece.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility", Miles revealed.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Takio asked.

"Not exactly", Miles said.

"Much worse", Thor added.

"Why does this shit always happen to us?" Liam grumbled on the earpiece.

At a distance, a red robot with a tornado swirling around it flew towards the facility.

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down this entire facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot", Miles said.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens", Oliver said.

"Nice thinking, genius", Brian commented dryly.

Oliver said, "- Barry, Ray, Brian, Ultron –"

"We know", Barry said, "Stop a flying robot somehow."

"Good", Oliver said, "The rest of us will open the breach."

"That's the whole plan?" Miles asked.

"Ready for Tornado watch", Ray said to Barry, Brian, Conrad and Ultron.

"Let's do it", Barry said as he sped Ray out. Ultron and Brian flew out after them, with Conrad in close pursuit.

Miles then put down a duffel bag and said, "I thought it'd be fun if we put on our costumes."

He opened it, revealing suits and weapons.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asked Miles as he looked at the bow and arrows.

"The general collects weapons", Miles said with a smirk.

"You remember Ultron's story, right?" Thor asked.

Looking at Miles, Oliver said seriously, "Let's go to war."

"Only thing I know", Thor said as he summoned Mjølnir to his hand, and his Asgardian battle armour formed over him.

Lance, Deathstroke and the other soldiers moved towards the gateway.

"No one gets to the gateway!" Deathstroke yelled, "No one!"

That moment, the door was blasted and all the soldiers, including Deathstroke, were sent flying back.

It was Firestorm. He fired his blasts, getting more soldiers. Everyone else entered as well.

Jason flipped a soldier down while Takio flew around, blasting oncoming foes.

Crowe and Selena fought back to back, punching and kicking soldiers away.

Oliver and Roy fired their arrows in quick succession while Laurel screamed at them, sending them flying back.

Miles fired his Venom Blasts around while Alex, Sara and Diggle fired weapons.

Deathstroke got up and fired at Liam, although Thor stepped into his path and deflected the bullets with Mjølnir.

Jason and Bruce fought a pair of soldiers together, kicking and stomping them.

Liam jumped over a crate and punched a soldier down, taking his gun and killing two more.

"We need to access that control panel!" Oliver shouted.

"All right I'm on it!" Firestorm replied as he, Thor and Bruce made there way over.

Flash and Orion ran towards Red Tornado as Ray and Brian flew over him next to a train.

"Here we go!" Ray shouted.

Ray fired some energy blasts at Red Tornado which it dodged and fired air blasts which Ray barely dodged as Red Tornado flew past him.

Brian tired to ram but Red Tornado knocked him aside.

Ray flew after it but it kept firing its air blasts.

Eventually, Ray arrived in front of it. It was about to fire a concentrated blast when Conrad jumped and grabbed it from behind.

Firestorm, Bruce, Selena and Thor hid behind some crates as Nazi soldiers passed by them.

"Okay, we're Nazi-free", Bruce said, "Let's go."

"Hold on", Firestorm said as he listened to Stein inside him, "That's an automated power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console."

"So I get you can hot-wire it, no problem", Bruce said.

"Then you'll turn on the console", Firestorm told him.

"Let's kick some ass", Selena said as the two ran.

Firestorm managed to hot wire the console and said, "Guys! We got power."

That moment, some soldiers arrived, riding a vehicle and tried to fire at him but he blasted them off.

Barry tried to phase through Red Tornado but it flew into the air at high speed.

"Ray!" Barry called out, "A little help here!"

Ray flew up to them but Red Tornado fired a concentrated energy blast. Ray dodged one but another hit him and he started falling down as his glow faded.

Red Tornado then did a spin motion and threw off Barry too. Ray managed to light up again and caught Barry as they both crashed on the ground.

Conrad tried to charge Red Tornado, but it caught him and threw him off.

They saw Red Tornado flying over them and said simultaneously, "Oh crap!"

Suddenly, it was pulled towards something by an invisible force. It was Ultron.

"For God's sake", Ultron said as he used his gravity manipulation to pull Red Tornado closer and fired a concussive blast at it, making it fly back by a few feet.

Oliver shot down a soldier before flipping over a crate and shooting down another and as he got up, he shot down another.

Selena smacked one out while Roy shot down another and Diggle killed another.

Laurel screamed and sent three flying off.

Liam and Jason arrived as Jason head-butted a soldier.

Some soldiers fired at them with a machine gun from inside a vehicle and they took cover.

"Well that's not very fair", Miles complained.

"Life is never fair", Jason said.

Alex and Sara tried to fire at the vehicle from the sides but couldn't get a clear shot.

Liam ran at the console and managed to pull it.

A stream of red and white energy burst up and hit many soldiers, bursting them into nothingness.

The light faded and a red portal, that was much larger than a breach, opened.

A gunshot rang out and Jason was hit by a bullet, although the wound started healing.

Looking around, he saw Lance standing there.

Before Lance could react, he stabbed him in the throat.

"That was for Sara and Laurel" he sneered.

And then he got up as Sara and Laurel looked at him and nodded.

Ultron fired his most powerful concussive blasts at Red Tornado while Ray fired his energy blast and Barry shot up a lightning bolt.

Brian fired energy beams from his palms as well.

Conrad also charged up his Dragon Lightning and fired blasts from his fists.

The five hit the android simultaneously and it exploded into nothingness.

**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1.**

Blitzkrieg was about to perform the surgery when the lights went out.

He had sped off to check while the Dark Emperor, Bow-Woman, Tactical Force, Thor-X and Dark Arrow had gone to do the same.

Thea suddenly jumped down and flip kicked a soldier away before kicking the other soldier out. Felicity jumped out after her.

Elizabeth, Alexia, Josh, Jordie and Jelly jumped out as well and looked around.

"Come on, Kara", Thea said as she started undoing the straps.

"Just get me to the sun", Kara said weakly.

The eight started leading her away when an arrow whizzed past Thea and embedded into the wall behind them.

Then there was a gust of wind and Blitzkrieg had his hand wrapped around

Felicity's throat as he pinned her to the wall.

The others arrived too.

"You thought it would be easy?" Bow-Woman asked with a smirk.

"You tried to deny my wife the life she needs", Dark Arrow growled at them, "You both will die."

"But first decrypt the system", Tactical Force ordered.

"Never", Felicity said.

"No need", Emperor Stark said, "I can do it."

"But first let me kill you" Blitzkrieg said, vibrating his hand closer to Felicity.

Josh grabbed a nearby book and threw it, smacking Blitzkrieg in the head, although he was barely affected.

As all turned to him, a red and blue blur slammed into him, sending him crashing to a wall, knocking him out.

It was Superman!

Bow-Woman fired an arrow at him, although a Batarang deflected it.

It went into the hand of Batman.

Dark Arrow roared in rage and tried to attack, but a beam sent him flying off.

Before he could get up, Superman punched him out.

Bow-Woman tried to attack but a gauntlet covered hand stopped him. It was Deathstroke of Earth-1!

Slade dodged a hit and punched Bow-Woman out.

Superman then rammed into Thor-X, knocking him out.

"Come on!" Superman urged as Thea and Felicity helped carry Kara out.

"I'll help here" Elizabeth assured.

Josh and Ray also went with Kara.

In a room, all the heroes walked out through the portal when suddenly someone jumped after them but Barry knocked him out with a punch.

It was Slade Wilson of Earth-X.

"This guy is very loyal", Liam commented.

Outside, a soldier was hit by a gust of wind and fell down, unconscious. It was Zari.

Two tried to fire at her but a green shield protected her.

It was Prince Charming!

In another hallway, some soldiers were walking around when two women jumped between them and sliced the throats of two each.

They were Nyssa and Snow White.

As another soldier tried to attack, a telekinetic blast sent him flying. It was The Evil Queen.

More soldiers moved, when an explosive arrow hit the ground, killing them all.

Oliver Queen of Earth-96 and Erik Lenshher of Earth-143 emerged into the room.

Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Shazam emerged, taking out two dozen soldiers with ease.

Two more were shot down by arrows. It was Green Arrow of Earth-51.

He turned his bow into a bo-staff and smacked two more out in quick succession.

Another tried to run, but his head was chopped off and the Amazon warrior Artemis emerged, with a fierce glare on her face.

In another area, a soldier was grabbed from behind and his throat was sliced by a knife. It was Frank Castle of Earth-199999.

Two more arrived there and tried to take out their guns but Frank threw two knives and they were both dead as the knives hit their throats.

Some more arrived from behind him and fired but he took cover and fired back, getting some.

An animalistic roar was heard, and Logan Howlett jumped into the area, brutally killing a soldier.

A rushing tide of water swept into the area, washing several soldiers away, and Percy Jackson jumped down with Annabeth Chase by his side.

Another was tapped lightly from behind and the soldier turned to see Rumplestilskin standing there with a smirk.

Before the soldier could react, Rumple hit him in the face with his staff, knocking the soldier out.

Three more were hit by lightning tipped arrows and were out.

It was a gorgeous dark-haired woman with a tight outfit and black leather jacket. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus!

As a soldier emerged, he was hit by a sonic scream and thrown into a wall, knocked out.

Dinah Lance of Earth-2017 stood with a smirk on her face while Kate Kane also entered.

Another soldier ran into the area, only to get killed by a sword strike.

Sansa Stark emerged into the area with a fierce glare on her face.

A soldier was punched so hard, he flew into a wall and died.

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares walked through, with a bloodied knife in her hand.

"Attention all prisoners, the cavalry has arrived!" Nate announced on the P.A. system.

"About time!" Rene said.

"Yeah, what did you people stop to take a nap or something?" Morris asked in an annoyed tone.

"At least they brought an army" Terry pointed out.

Nate opened the cell doors.

"Who needs an army when you got Legends?" Nate asked with a smirk.

Ray, Felicity, Josh and Thea were leading Kara away as Ray said, "Come on! The Waverider's up on the roof."

Suddenly, he was hit by an arrow from behind and fell down as the arrow electrocuted him while the three ladies and Josh gasped.

It was Dark Arrow who was up again.

"Step away from her", he said to Thea, "Or I'll have to kill you here too, little sister."

Thea stepped protectively in front of Kara and said firmly, "No I won't."

Josh stood in front of Thea.

"You wanna get to her, you gotta go through me first" Josh said firmly.

"All right then" Dark Arrow shrugged and fired the arrow.

Just before the arrow hit, someone jumped down, and deflected it.

He was Marc Spector.

Dark Arrow charged and smacked Marc with his bow, tilting his face to the side.

Marc glared at him and grabbing his face, lifted him into the air and threw him off with such strength that he flew back by many feet.

Dark Arrow then fell on the ground and continued sliding by a few feet.

He groaned as he tried to get up when he heard Oliver's voice, "Stay down! Or I'll kill her!"

He had Overgirl as his hostage, a knife to her throat.

In the Speed Lab, everyone except for Clark and Erik was converging when Metallo leapt out.

"What on Earth?" Zari said.

"Attack", Wonder Woman ordered.

She blocked an energy attack with her shield as the others jumped around to avoid it.

"There's no giving up to these guys!" Slade yelled.

Suddenly, Cisco started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" a puzzled Annabeth Chase asked him.

"I think it's because of that", Logan said as he pointed to where the others who had escaped Earth-X were running towards them.

"Let's kick some ass!" Cisco yelled.

Cisco fired his blue blasts, Killer Frost fired her beams, Zari also fired her wind blasts, Thalia, Green Arrow and Oliver-96 fired arrows, Shazam fired lightning from his fingertips, Laurel fired her Canary Cry, Barry fired his lightning bolts, and Conrad fired his Dragon Lightning while Firestorm, Ultron and Ray fired too. The combined energy attacks completely obliterated Metallo into dust.

"Her neck doesn't seem very invulnerable now so I'll say again. Stay down!" Oliver growled.

"Just shoot them!" Overgirl shouted.

"I can save your wife's life!" Oliver yelled as Dark Arrow got up.

"There is only one way to save me", Overgirl said.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs", Oliver said, "There are ways to save your wife without hurting Kara."

"He's lying!" Overgirl said.

Suddenly, a red blur sped Overgirl and Dark Arrow out as Thea, Josh and Felicity sighed in relief.

Ray regained consciousness.

Marc turned to Ray and giving him a hand said, "Come with me if you want to live!"

Ray took his hand and pulled the arrow out as Kara sighed in relief.

Oliver and Thea rushed each other and embraced each other really hard with tears in their eyes, afraid to let go.

The Waverider took off into the sky after everyone boarded.

Barry and Caitlin hugged each other tightly and kissed.

"I thought I'd never see you again", she said tearfully.

"Me neither", Barry said, "But the thought of you kept me going."

The two smiled at each other and kissed again.

Jason and Alexia kissed each other and hugged.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Yeah I am. What about you though" Alexia replied.

"I should be" he sighed.

"Is anyone injured?" David asked out of concern.

"No", Nate said, "I think we aren't."

"Some of us weren't that lucky", Crowe said with a sad sigh.

**And Chapter 78 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Now, this new Green Arrow is from the DCEU Earth and is played by Ryan Reynolds as I think he would make an excellent Oliver Queen. **

**Next, Earth-X Ultron is here. I find a good Ultron to be very compelling so I decided to use him in this. **

**And next, as you can see, Stein is still alive in this. Honestly, another thing that annoyed me about the crossover was how Stein died.**

**I get that Victor Garber, the actor who played Stein wanted to leave the show, but come on, they couldn't have done it in a better way? **

**I mean in Legends season 1, the Waverider managed to regenerate Snart's hand after it had been shattered, yet here they can't heal a simple gunshot wound? I don't think so. **

**And now you know about Earth-X's history. **

**I didn't use Earth-X Snart in this, since the Earth-1 version is still alive, so I decided to use Miles Morales aka Black Spider.**

**Since this version of Miles is much older than his canon version, Earth-X Miles will be played by Donald Glover. **

**And Earth-96 Thor is played by Dolph Lundgren, as I think he would nail it. **

**And I hope you enjoyed all the various heroes coming together to help out against the Earth-X Nazis. **

**Nuke was there as well, but he will show up next chapter.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy and Fast and Furious.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Filmverse X-Men.**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time. **

**Earth-2004. Home of Jelly and Josh.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will cover the final battle, and will wrap up this arc as well.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final battle and will wrap up the arc as well.**

**Before we start, some of you may be wondering why Earth-96 Thor was swearing. It is because the Earth-96 doppelgangers have different personalities. **

**Now, there are a lot of characters involved in this chapter, so I will probably not cover every single one. Any characters that I missed in this battle were busy fighting off screen. **

**Also, to differentiate between the three Oliver Queen's involved in this chapter: Arrowverse version will be called Oliver, DCEU version will be called Ollie and Earth-96 version will be called Green Arrow. **

**And Earth-1 Batman will be called Bruce, while DCEU version will be called Batman. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. The reason why he was swearing is because he has a different personality to his doppelgangers. Similar to how Earth-38 Batman is more enthusiastic and light-hearted than other Batmen. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

In a room, Morris had his head in his hands. He was sobbing. He didn't hear Bruce, Clark and Oliver enter the room.

Oliver gently put his hand on Morris's shoulder and he finally looked up.

The look on his face alone was enough for a pang to go out for him. He was always so tough and serious.

And now he was crying.

"Talk to us, Morris", Bruce said as gently as he could.

"I-I don't know what's there to say", Morris said in between sobs, "I just wonder why this happened to me. They are dead and I'm not. Why?"

"Morris, I know how you feel", Oliver said, "I felt the same way when my father died. And you have every right to be sad and angry and question all this. All of us feel the same way."

"But know this, Morris", Clark said, "This is not your fault. It's the fault of the Empire. Only theirs."

"And do not wish for death, Morris", Oliver said, "Your team needs you."

On hearing that, something familiar returned to Morris's eyes. He managed to reach up and wipe his tears, though they were still there.

Morris just nodded simply but Bruce, Clark and Oliver knew he needed to be alone so they walked out.

"I'm sorry", Clark said to Oliver and Bruce, "I didn't answer your call and all of this happened."

"It's not your fault, Clark", Oliver assured him, "None of us knew this was going to happen. But still, how did you all come prepared to deal with these Nazi soldiers?"

"When the mission ended, me, other Bruce and Diana decided to come after all", Clark started explaining, "So we used the interdimensional extrapolator to come to S.T.A.R. Labs. But my senses detected a lot of stuff was wrong. So the three of us then snooped around and discovered what was actually going on. We managed to capture one of their soldiers and took him to our Earth where we interrogated him with help from our Earths Green Arrow. After he revealed everything, we then brought the rest of the League for help and got here just in time."

"And what about the others? Who are they?" Bruce asked.

"Oh them! We encountered them along the way. It seems they were also coming to S.T.A.R. Labs as well. One of them is you Oliver from Earth-96. The others are apparently from a world called Earth-898 where the Greek gods are real" Clark revealed.

"Wow!" Oliver said.

"Well, that's good", Bruce said, "I don't know what would've happened if you all hadn't come. It would be worse than what has already happened. Just wondering though, what was the mission?"

"There was an alien warlord named Darkseid. He tried to attack us, but we managed to fight him off eventually" Clark replied.

Oliver and Bruce simply nodded.

"So you're my doppelganger?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yeah, just the much cooler version" Ollie quipped, causing Green Arrow to roll his eyes.

"We'll see how tough you are when I kick your ass" Green Arrow smirked.

"Number of enemy kills? You're on" Ollie replied with a matching smirk.

"Thank you for coming", Oliver said gratefully to Slade and Nyssa as he stood with Batman.

"No problem, kid", Slade said, "Though after hearing everything that's going on, I really miss the island."

"Me too", Oliver replied.

"We ran into your friends, these Legends on the way", Nyssa said, "Though it was all for the best."

"I think we should prepare for whatever they're going to do next", Batman said, "Because they won't really give up."

"They are going to use their Waverider into leveraging us to hand Kara over", Oliver revealed.

"How do you know that?" Nyssa asked.

"Because that's exactly what I would do", Oliver said.

Jason was sitting on a chair when Oliver walked in with Sara.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked Jason.

"Are you?" he asked, staring at him with a blank look.

"Right", Oliver said, "Stupid question."

"I don't know what to say", Jason said, "I just expect him to come around and say some dumb quip"

"You never know what might happen", Sara said, causing Jason to look at her, "You just have to appreciate the people in your life while you have them."

Jason simply nodded as Oliver and Sara hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thor" Green Arrow called out.

"It's very good to see you again Oliver" Thor grinned, moving forward and embracing his old teammate.

"You too. I had no idea where you ended up" Green Arrow said.

"Who else escaped?" Thor asked.

"Sara, Victor, Logan, Namor, Cap, Charles. No one else though" Green Arrow said sadly.

"So Carol, Jemma, Fury, Bruce, none of them made it?" Thor asked.

"No. Clark was gone prior to that though" Green Arrow replied.

Both he and Thor lowered there heads in sadness at the loss of there friends and world.

"It is damn good to see you both!" a voice spoke.

Green Arrow and Thor turned to see Tony Stark of Earth-51 enter the room.

"You made it out too" Thor noted, hugging Tony.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I'm sorry", Overgirl said to Dark Arrow on the Wellenreiter.

"For what?" Dark Arrow asked.

"For being so weak", she replied.

"I've managed to stabilize her deterioration", a holographic head similar to Gideon spoke, "But without a transplant she'll be dead within an hour."

"Quiet!" Dark Arrow yelled and the head vanished.

"Now don't you listen to her", Dark Arrow said to Overgirl as his eyes softened, "There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined."

He walked off into the hallway where Emperor Stark, Bow-Woman, Thor-X and Tactical Force stood.

"We're preparing for war", Thor-X growled and he nodded.

"Those people will pay", Bow-Woman added.

"Oh yes we are. And our new projects are almost ready" Emperor Stark smirked.

On the Waverider, everyone gathered on the bridge.

"Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Oliver asked.

"We got a pretty good idea", Cisco said.

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City", Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world", Ray added.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world", Cisco said.

"Failure's not an option", Oliver said.

"Losing is not an option", Jason added.

"We are gonna win", Oliver said in a determined tone, "And we are gonna show these people that this earth - belongs to us."

"Whatever it takes" Prince Charming nodded.

"Great speech", Killer Frost commented.

That moment, Gideon's voice spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt, but we're being hailed by a fellow Timeship."

"Put it on", Sara said.

As all the heroes gathered around, a hologram of an unmasked Emperor Stark popped up.

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"To offer a truce", Emperor Stark replied.

"In exchange for what?" Barry-Red asked.

"We will return to our Earth peacefully if you meet our one demand", Emperor Stark said before revealing, "Supergirl comes with us."

Everyone turned to Supergirl who winced.

"Here's a difference between you and me", Jason said as he looked at Emperor Stark, "I don't abandon my friends. You will not win, because we will not lose!"

Jason then cut the call.

"All right", Sara said.

"Everybody ready to go?" Clark asked.

"Never been more", Nate said firmly.

"We can't bring Dinah, Nico and Helena back, but we can and will avenge them", Batman said.

"For Dinah, Nico and Helena", Oliver said as everyone nodded firmly.

The Wellenreiter fired beams on the ground as civilians ran in terror. Some were hit and died instantly.

The Nazi army marched forwards. It seemed like a large ocean of black.

At its front were Thor-X, Bow-Woman, Dark Arrow and Executioner Wilson.

The soldiers fired their guns.

Dark Arrow smacked away two people with his bow. Thor-X broke a person's neck on hitting him with his hammer and hit one's head very hard, killing him.

Executioner Wilson also fired his bullets from his gun, killing more people.

One of the cops aimed at them but Executioner Wilson shot him through the head.

That's when they turned to see a group of people moving towards them. The heroes had come.

They all stood together in a line from left to right- Laurel, Zari, Amaya, Miles, Bruce, Liam, Logan, Atom, Batman, Oliver, Jason, Barry-Red, Percy, Nate, Conrad, Morris, Beck, Rory, Barry-Blue, Sara, Frank, Rene, Annabeth, Thor, Ollie, Green Arrow, Erik, Diggle, Roy, Arthur, Thea, Slade, Rumple, Regina, Nyssa, Alexia, Elizabeth, Marc, Mary Margaret, Clarisse, Diana, Thalia, Artemis, Mick and Alex.

They all stopped in a line.

"Kill them all!" Dark Arrow ordered.

"Yes General!" the soldiers said together.

Nate steeled up as the soldiers moved towards them.

From above- Kara, Clark, Ultron, Shazam, Takio, Victor, Tony, Firestorm, Brian and Ray flew down while Killer Frost used her ice powers to slide down on an 'ice slide.'

The soldiers marched towards them, not having any idea what was coming.

That moment, Jason yelled, "NOW!"

And then a huge green figure jumped and landed in the middle of the Nazi soldiers.

It was Prince Charming in a giant robotic suit generated by the Green Lantern Ring.

They tried to fire at him but nothing happened as he swatted them away like flies and crushed them under his feet.

"Fight you cowards!" Executioner Wilson yelled.

The robot raised his fists to the sky.

And then he brought down his fists and it caused a huge shockwave which sent many of them flying off as others fell on the ground, Executioner Wilson included.

The ones that were sent flying off fell on the ground and died on impact.

Some soldiers managed to get close enough and the bigger fight began.

The two Barry's and Conrad sped around, punching them here and there.

Sara punched one and flip-kicked another away.

Laurel flipped one down and used her Canary Cry to knock another away.

Ultron, Ray, Victor, Takio and Firestorm fired their blasts from the air, getting some soldiers while Killer Frost slid around on her ice slide and shot down people with her icicles.

Clark and Kara flew and fired there Heat Vision, taking some down while Shazam shot lightning at the ground.

Liam flipped a soldier down while Selena roundhouse kicked another.

Shazam punched another soldier out.

"Yeah! Take that" he cheered.

Some soldiers threw grenades into a field but Rene rescued the children and returned fire while Frank arrived and fired with his semi-automatic, killing many.

Logan put his claws into one and threw him into another before slicing another's throat and then elbowing another so hard his nose broke due to Logan's adamantium skeleton.

Miles too fired his Venom Blasts and got some people.

Mick charred a soldier with his Heat Gun.

Sara shot a Nazi soldier's gun and killed another before sweeping one's feet from under him and then knocking him out with a roundhouse kick.

Alex smacked another out with her gun while Laurel used her screams to throw them away.

Nyssa swiftly sliced the throat of one before slicing the feet of another and then stabbing him in the chest.

Dinah fired her Canary Cry, taking out two others while Takio flew around, blasting soldiers with repulsor blasts.

Two of them were shot down by arrows from Ollie. He smacked another out with his bow.

"I got thirty. Cant catch me now old man!" he called out to Green Arrow who rolled his eyes.

As the Wellenreiter tried to fire down on them, Thor deflected the attacks with Mjølnir.

He then rushed a huge group of Nazi soldiers who were running towards them with a fierce glare on his face.

He jumped into the air, Mjølnir raised as lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies.

And then he slammed Mjølnir on the ground and the resulting thunderous shockwave instantly vaporized all of the soldiers there.

It was clear who the most powerful combatant on the field was.

Jason head-butted another soldier down while Marc fought another.

Marc brought the soldier's face down on his knee, and the soldier crumpled.

Before he could recover, Marc stabbed him in the throat.

Erik turned the bullets back upon the soldiers.

He tried to use his powers on the Wellenreiter but realized that it was a different, otherworldly metal.

The Waverider, piloted by Cisco, fired at the Wellenreiter, though it wasn't affected.

"Okay guys, is it just me or is this not working?" Jelly asked.

"It's not working", Cisco, Josh, Harry and Jordie said simultaneously.

"Looks like we need to take down their shields", Felicity replied.

Diggle shot down three soldiers while Roy swept one's feet from under him and stabbed him with an arrow before shooting down another.

Thea smacked one down with her bow before stabbing him with her arrow and then shot down another too.

Nate punched out several soldiers while Diana and Artemis slashed down two others.

Arthur twirled his trident to deflect bullets shot at him while the speedsters sped around.

Rene fired at a soldier while Frank used his semi-automatic to kill many before he threw a grenade that killed more.

Bruce, Selena and Kate fought back to back, taking down soldiers with there weapons and skills.

Selena yanked a soldier with her whip and threw him into Bruce who knocked him out with a punch.

On top of a van, Oliver fought his doppelganger.

Dark Arrow fired an arrow which Oliver deflected with his own.

Then Oliver tried to fire and Dark Arrow deflected with one of his own.

The two rushed each other and Dark Arrow tried to smack Oliver with his bow but he ducked to avoid and tried to smack him instead but he blocked.

The two were in a stalemate until they backed off as Oliver brandished an arrow and tried to slice Dark Arrow who tilted backwards to avoid and then hit his hand with his bow, disarming him of the arrow.

As he got up, Oliver smacked him across his face, making him stagger slightly.

As he tried to strike back, his bow was blocked by another bow and he was pushed back.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" Ollie mocked as Dark Arrow rushed them again.

Barry-Red and Blitzkrieg sped around, fighting at super speed.

Barry-Red punched Blitzkrieg hard before Blitzkrieg countered with a punch of his own and an uppercut.

Blitzkrieg tried to punch again but Barry-Red ducked and punched Blitzkrieg hard, making him stagger back.

The two sped around, continuing their duel.

Bow-Woman fired an arrow at a civilian but it was deflected by another arrow.

Bow-Woman turned to see Jason was the one who fired the arrow.

"You will die weakling. You insult my Emperor by wearing weakness on his face" Bow-Woman said angrily.

"You insult my friend by wearing sadism on her face. You will hurt no one else" Jason retorted as he rushed her.

Bow-Woman charged, smacking Jason in the face as he flipped to avoid another strike.

Jason moved in a spin motion, and hit Bow-Woman in the side, staggering her.

As she fired another arrow at Jason, a Batarang deflected it.

Both turned just as Liam jumped to fight.

Liam flipped to avoid a strike and punched Bow-Woman in the face just as Jason shot her leg.

She grunted in pain and ripped the arrow out, glaring at them both.

As she tried to attack, she was struck by a pair of arrows and fell down.

As she got back up, Green Arrow landed.

"Not so bright are you" Green Arrow quipped as he engaged her.

He ducked to avoid a blow and Bow-Woman was kicked by Green Arrow.

She managed to trip Green Arrow, sending him down and kicked Liam in a flip motion.

As she turned, Bow-Woman was suddenly hit by a pair of arrows.

She ripped the arrows out.

But the arrows both contained lightning and they exploded, making her scream in pain as she was damaged badly.

Thalia landed on the ground and walked up to Bow-Woman, stomping her throat hard, which smashed her windpipe and she died.

Jason, Liam, Green Arrow and Thalia exchanged nods, and headed off the join the bigger battle.

Up in the air- Ultron fired his concussive blasts while Ray fired his energy beams and Brian fired his energy beams too. Kara and Clark fired there Heat Vision and Shazam fired lightning.

Oliver backed to avoid a strike from Dark Arrow before elbowing him back. He tried to strike again but Ollie grabbed his hand and kicked him back.

As Dark Arrow tried to attack, an arrow deflected his own and Green Arrow emerged onto the scene.

"Guys, this isn't working", Felicity said as their attacks still had no effect on the Wellenreiter, "I think we need a bigger gun."

"Way ahead of you", Kara said as she flew towards the ship, while Clark continued fighting the ground soldiers.

"General", a soldier said to Overgirl, "We've got inbound."

"Then fire counter-measures", she replied.

"We can't", he said, "It's hovering directly off our bow."

Overgirl then looked out to see Kara outside, hovering in the air.

With a smirk, she said, "General, would you care to step outside?"

Overgirl angrily flew out, ramming into Kara at full speed and sending her flying back.

As she flew towards her again, Shazam knocked her away.

"Thanks", Kara said.

"No problem", Shazam replied.

"You know we have someone who looks exactly like you on my Earth. We call him Captain Marvel though" Kara commented.

"I'd love to meet this guy some day" Shazam replied, just as Overgirl came flying back to fight.

"Waiting for some good news here", Cisco said to Felicity and Jelly desperately.

"We don't have any for you, man", Felicity said, "The only way to take out their shields is to get someone onboard that ship."

"We're on our way", Killer Frost said as she used her ice slide to slide towards the ship with Zari and Amaya hanging on to her. Elizabeth flew using her powers.

They all landed inside the Wellenreiter from above at the same time.

Some soldiers arrived to fight them.

They fired but Elizabeth ducked and cut them down.

Some more arrived and fired. Zari hit them with a wind blast while Amaya summoned the strength of a tiger.

"We're on the bridge, Felicity", Zari said via earpiece, "And we don't know what we're looking for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm working on it", Felicity said.

She then sent them the source code.

"Yeah, got it", Zari said, "Manual override protocol."

"If I am reading this correctly", Felicity said, "All you need to do now is-"

"Hit the big, blinking red button", Killer Frost said as she spotted it.

"I got it", Elizabeth said as she hit it.

"Shields are down", Felicity said.

"Harry, you think you can handle this bad boy?" Cisco asked as he got off his chair and let Harry take his place.

"Walk in the park, Kazansky", Harry said as he took his place.

"Where are you going?" Jordie asked.

"Getting our friends off that ship", Cisco said before saying to Harry, "Count of ten, hit them with everything we got."

"You got it", Harry said.

Cisco then opened a breach and jumped into it.

Outside, Overgirl punched Kara away but she recovered and then punched Overgirl away.

Before Overgirl could recover, Shazam gave her a punch and she staggered back.

Deathstroke tried to slice Slade with his knife who backed to avoid.

He swung it again but Marc trapped it between his knives.

Before he could free it, Marc used his knives to shatter the knife into pieces.

Before Deathstroke could do anything, Marc smirked and embedded his knives into his kneecaps.

Deathstroke roared in pain as he kneeled on the ground. That moment, he felt a semi-automatic on his head. It was Slade.

"There's no giving up to guys like you!"

And with that, he shot Deathstroke in the head. Deathstroke lay on the ground, dead.

Percy summoned a massive tidal wave that washed many soldiers away, while Annabeth stabbed another through the eye.

Clarisse and Arthur fought a pair of soldiers while Mary Margaret and Regina rescued any civilians left behind.

Barry-Red and Blitzkrieg sped around. Barry-Red tripped Blitzkrieg and threw him back.

Blitzkrieg then tried to kick him but he tilted back to avoid.

Blitzkrieg then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground but he got up and sped away, Blitzkrieg following.

Oliver tried to smack Dark Arrow but he backed off before being kicked away by Green Arrow.

Overgirl fired her Heat Vision but Kara dodged it.

The two then fired at each other and Shazam fired a powerful burst of lightning at the same time.

Kara's Heat Vision and Shazam's lightning bolt together overpowered Overgirl's Heat Vision and she was sent flying back as Kara punched her away and Shazam gave her a kick on the chin, sending her flying up.

Barry-Red and Blitzkrieg sped up a building and launched themselves at each other.

Harry had counted to ten and with a sigh, fired all of the ships weapons on the Wellenreiter.

Inside the Wellenreiter, Elizabeth used her powers to keep Zari, Amaya and Killer Frost safe from the destruction.

Cisco breached in and her shield faded as they jumped into the breach and arrived back at the Waverider.

"Nailed it!" Cisco said as Harry, Jordie, Jelly, Josh and Felicity sighed in relief.

Tactical Force was hovering in the air, when Takio blasted him, knocking him backwards.

"Oh you!" Tactical Force smirked.

"You won't take this world" Takio declared firmly, firing his unibeam.

Tactical Force flew to avoid and fired his repulsors, although Takio countered.

As Tactical Force tried to attack again, Clark rammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground, as his armour was damaged.

Tactical Force groaned in pain on the ground, as Takio hovered in the air above him.

"This is payback for Nico and Helena" Takio said with a glare, before firing his repulsors and unibeam at full power at the downed Tactical Force.

Tactical Force screamed in pain as the repulsors and unibeam were too much for him to handle and then there was a huge explosion as Tactical Force was vaporized brutally.

Barry-Red pinned Blitzkrieg to a pillar as he vibrated his hand.

"Go on! End it", Blitzkrieg said, "END IT!"

When Barry-Red made no move, Blitzkrieg said with a smirk, "What's stopping you? You are weak and pathetic"

As Barry-Red lowered his hand, Blitzkrieg made to run away but Barry-Red kicked his knee hard, breaking it as he kneeled on the ground, yelling in pain.

"I'm not going to kill you", Barry-Red said, "But I will make sure you never hurt anyone again."

Right then, Conrad sped up and pinned Blitzkrieg to the pillar.

Before the Earth-X speedster could react, Conrad phased through his chest, killing him.

Conrad and Barry-Red exchanged nods and ran off to join the bigger battle, with Barry-Blue soon joining them.

Thor-X moved across the battlefield, when suddenly Mjølnir hit him in the head, staggering him.

He turned to see Thor glaring at him.

"You are a disgrace to all Asgardians across the Multiverse" Thor sneered at his doppelganger.

"You are nothing!" Thor-X sneered back.

With roars, the two Thors charged at each other.

Both weapons collided midair, producing a shockwave that destroyed the ground underneath them.

Thor recovered first and punched Thor-X to the ground.

Thor-X retaliated by punching him high into the air and he crashed to the ground, forming a crater.

Thor got back up and fired lightning from Mjolnir and Thor-X countered with his own lightning.

Both grunted, trying to overpower the other.

Than, a tidal wave slammed into Thor-X, staggering him.

That gave Thor all the opportunity needed to fire more lightning which hit Thor-X.

Combined with the magical water from Percy, Thor-X was brutally electrocuted and he fell down.

Thor walked up to his doppelganger and raising Mjolnir to the sky, summoned a huge lightning bolt.

He then slammed it into Thor-X and when the smoke dissipated finally, there was zilch left of Thor-X.

Thor and Percy nodded to each other and both moved away to rejoin the bigger battle.

In the air, Overgirl suddenly grabbed her head and started screaming in pain.

"I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels", Gideon said on the Waverider.

"Disembodied computer voice lady's right", Cisco said, "Supergirl-X is about to go super-nova."

"Supergirl", Harry said, "Your doppelganger's about to have a meltdown."

"What do I do?" Kara asked as Overgirl groaned and screamed.

"We're out of time, Kara", Ultron said as he flew up next to her.

Harry said, "You need to fly her up. Up. And away. Now!"

Kara quickly grabbed Overgirl and flew up into the air as Shazam and Alex watched. She flew into Space with Overgirl and there was a huge explosion.

Dark Arrow looked up at the explosion and yelled in grief and disbelief, "NO!"

He turned around and growled, "I'm gonna kill you."

As he raised his hand to try to strike, Green Arrow stabbed him with an arrow.

Before he could try to do anything else, Oliver shot his arrow. It hit Dark Arrow in the heart.

He fell off the van, dead.

Kara was falling down to Earth at high speed.

Suddenly, Clark caught her mid-air and slowly landed on the ground, as Kara regained concussions.

Shazam and Alex smiled in relief.

Percy stabbed two more men to death with his sword while Thor descended next to him and threw Mjølnir.

It killed any remaining men and returned to his hand.

With a roar, Thor challenged the absent Dark Emperor, "Is that the best you can do?"

That moment, many ships and drones appeared in the sky.

"You had to ask", Percy said to Thor in an annoyed tone.

Then there was a massive thunderclap and a giant robotic suit emerged. It was not David's.

The ships activated there weapons and started firing. Thor deflected with Mjolnir while Logan got hit but healed every time.

The civilians had been evacuated from the area now so there wasn't going to be any loss of life.

Diana threw her shield at one and it made it stagger before she leapt into the air and grabbed onto it.

As the ship struggled with her, she hit it on the neck once with her fist and then with her shield, finally taking it down.

Barry-Red sped around, punching them at super speed while Kara fired her heat vision and it got some. She flew at full speed and shattered some.

Some of them ganged up on Robot David and fired but he leapt into the air before landing on the ground so hard that the resultant shockwave shattered them all.

The archers in the group fired arrows that exploded and took down ships.

Cisco breached Zari, Amaya, Killer Frost and Elizabeth onto the ground and they began fighting the ships and drones.

Crowe leapt and threw a ball of energy that collided with many ships, destroying them as she skidded and ducked to avoid another attack.

Ultron flew around, blasting them with his concussive blasts.

He then used his gravity manipulation to pull a drone towards another, making them both crash against each other before he dispatched them with concussive blasts.

He then grabbed another one and then raised the temperature of his hand before using it to slice the drone's head.

"You're one hell of a badass", Ray commented as he fired at the drones with his energy beams.

Firestorm helped them too with his blasts as he fired at the drones.

"Back at you", Ultron said as he fired at another, destroying it.

Oliver fired at a drone, getting it while Ollie joined him.

"So you're the best archer on this Earth" Ollie commented.

"I am" Oliver smirked.

"Well, we'll see" Ollie replied, taking another down.

The Waverider too fired its weapons around at the drones, getting them.

In another corner, Roy and Thea fired at the drones' necks.

"First aliens, then Nazis, then drones", Thea commented as she got one.

Diggle and Rene also had Nazi soldiers' guns and used them to fire at the drones around them.

Frank and Nuke returned, each holding a M60E3.

"So let's split up", Frank said, "It would mean each of us kill more."

Nuke looked at Frank and said, "I'll be back."

And then it walked away to a distance.

Both of them then simultaneously fired their guns at the drones.

Frank was roaring while firing. The expended shells kept falling down. They got many drones like this.

That was when they noticed a shadow in the air.

Everyone looked up to see a huge suit of armor flying around. It was the Dark Emperor! In a suit of armour similar to David's.

Then a roar was heard, and a large red robot jumped down.

It was similar to Ultron but a lot tougher and more violent! It also didn't have any intelligence; it was like a mindless beast. It fought like the Hulk, and was also fully sentient.

Dark-Ultron had some weapons but was built to use its incredible strength.

Dark Emperor then started firing his repulsor blasts at them which they ran to avoid.

Dark-Ultron roared loudly before running towards them.

Dark Emperor was about to fire again when he was grabbed by someone and pulled down.

It was Prince Charming. He smashed him to the ground and punched him hard.

Before he could punch again, Dark Emperor kicked him away.

"This is beyond you, big guy", the Emperor said with a smirk.

Thalia turned to see Dark-Ultron charging at her.

She rolled to avoid and fired a lightning arrow which brutally electrocuted him.

Rumple twirled his staff and fired an enchanted wind which blew Dark-Ultron back slightly, although he performed a thunderclap, knocking Rumple out.

Clarisse jumped onto Dark-Ultron with a roar, and began brutally stabbing him with her knife, managing to pierce the metal.

Before he could do anything, Dinah and Laurel unleashed there Canary Cries on him, making roar in pain as he staggered back.

"So you're my doppelganger on this Earth then" Dinah noted.

"Actually I'm from Earth-2" Laurel corrected.

"Earth-2017" Dinah shrugged as the two went back to fighting Dark-Ultron.

Dark Emperor had David pinned to the ground and was punching him constantly on the face with his armor before David grabbed his fist and flipped him to the other side.

He then got up and continued punching Dark Emperor until he fired a unibeam on him, making him fly back by a few feet.

The two got up at the same time. Suddenly, a flying figure threw him away. It was Supergirl.

"Oh! You!" he said with a smirk.

He fired a beam and to Kara's horror, it made her fly back by a few feet before crashing on the ground. She felt a little weakened too.

"How?" she said as she struggled to get up.

"Kryptonite beam, honey", he said with a smirk as he was about to fire another when David grabbed his hand and punched him hard, making him stagger back.

Takio fired his minigun again at Dark-Ultron before flying off.

The Waverider fired at him too.

That moment, Thor, who was holding Mjolnir again, kicked him away.

Dark-Ultron fell on the ground. As he got up, Thor gently placed Mjolnir on a car, deciding to fight hand to hand.

Dark-Ultron punched but he dodged before punching him hard, making him stagger back.

He then called Mjolnir and used it to throw him away.

Before he could get up, Thor charged himself with electrical energy and slammed Mjolnir on the ground, making Dark-Ultron fly off violently as electricity spasmed through him.

He was down, seemingly dead.

Clarisse walked closer to him, only to be swatted away.

Dark-Ultron got up, ready to fight.

He rushed Clarisse, but she was near a gas tanker.

She used her knife to slice it, causing an explosion that sent Dark-Ultron flying back as she too fell off.

As Arthur neared him, Dark-Ultron roared and got up. He tried to punch but Arthur put the trident in the way, though he was still sent flying off by the impact.

"Man this guy is bothering everyone" Beck quipped.

Dark Emperor sent David flying off by a repulsor beam, only for Shazam to smash into him hard, sending him flying back.

David started rushing him.

Dark Emperor got back up and flying towards David, grabbed him by the neck before smashing him on the ground.

He looked up to see Kara firing her Heat Vision and Shazam firing his lightning bolts.

He fired his repulsor beams to counter but the two energies overpowered him and he was sent flying off.

"You're so annoying", he said as he got back up, "It will be a pleasure to kill you".

Dark-Ultron tried to bring his fist down on Thalia but she narrowly avoided and sliced him across the arm.

As Dark-Ultron staggered back, Mary Margaret slid between his legs and then sliced him on the back.

Marc then leapt to the front and sliced him across the chest, before leaping high and slicing him across the eyes, blinding him.

Dark-Ultron staggered back, roaring in pain.

"What, annoyed by the dark?" Marc mocked him, as Beck walked closer.

But then suddenly, the metal that had been damaged began regenerating.

"Oh shit!" Beck cursed as Dark-Ultron swatted him away.

David and Dark Emperor clashed their fists, the resulting shockwave sending cars flying off.

Ultron fired at Dark Emperor and he countered with his own beam.

The two beams clashed before Kara sent him flying off with a punch.

As he got up, he said to Ultron hatefully, "You traitor."

"I was never yours", Ultron retorted, "I am my own being".

As Dark-Ultron looked around, Firestorm and Ray attacked him with their blasts before he swatted both of them away.

Ray flew back and fired a larger energy blast, with Firestorm joining in.

Dark-Ultron put his arm in the way to block, though the two attacks made him stagger back.

Killer Frost joined with a powerful ice blast. The three attacks together managed to make him kneel on the ground as the three stopped firing.

Then, Brian punched Dark-Ultron in the face, making him fly back by many feet, as part of his faceplate was damaged.

As he got up, Nate threw a tire on him. He caught it and threw it back. It hit Nate, sending him flying off.

Takio fired a rocket at him. He caught it and bit off its head. As Crowe leapt towards him, he spat it on Crowe's face.

The head exploded near Crowe, sending her flying off.

Erik tired to use his powers, but Dark-Ultron roared and performed a thunderclap, knocking him out.

As he rushed Brian, Thor stepped in the way and gave him an upwards blow with Mjolnir, making him stagger back as he was hurt.

And then a huge telekinetic blast from Regina sent him flying off as well.

Ultron used his gravity manipulation, slightly pulling Dark Emperor's arm towards him.

As he tried to pull it back, Kara grabbed it and punched it hard, shattering it. Shazam flew and fired lightning, making Dark Emperor fly back.

Now he did have one arm. And unlike his Earth-199999 doppelganger, he did not have replacements.

Suddenly, it was displayed on the monitor- 'Repulsors offline. Flares offline'

He suddenly realized that Atom was inside his suit.

He deployed his suppression system and he was sent out as Atom groaned.

Clark arrived and rammed into Dark Emperor, staggering him, while Victor shot him multiple times but he sent them both flying off.

Dark Emperor fired a giant Kryptonite unibeam which sent Ultron, Kara and Shazam flying off and also weakened Kara.

Logan leapt at Dark-Ultron and sliced him across the face.

Dark-Ultron punched him into the floor as Ollie shot him with explosive arrows, staggering Dark-Ultron.

Marc slid between his legs and leapt, slashing Dark-Ultron across the back.

Dark-Ultron punched him away, only for a pair of enchanted arrows to strike him, making Dark-Ultron bellow in pain as he knelt.

"This guy is a damn cockroach" Liam commented as Bruce and Kate threw Batarangs which exploded near Dark-Ultron, staggering him.

"What's new?" Selena asked in an annoyed tone.

"The fact that we're getting our asses kicked?" Elizabeth retorted.

Marc got back up and stabbed Dark-Ultron in the eye, blinding him in one, as Marc rolled to avoid another punch.

As it tried to get up, Brian grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before punching him repeatedly. He roared angrily and swatted Brian away.

That moment, Frank stuck his knife deep into Dark-Ultron's chest, making him roar in pain.

Before he could do anything to Frank, Nuke fired its M60E3, which made Dark-Ultron stagger back as Frank backed off.

Dark Emperor tried to fire at a downed Kara again with his Kryptonite unibeam but Diana stepped in the way with her shield, blocking the attack.

That moment, an invisible telekinetic energy covered his remaining arm and it was slowly ripped apart. It was Rumple.

Then an arrow exploded near his eye, damaging that part. It was Green Arrow.

Another explosive arrow hit his arc reactor, slightly damaging it. It was Oliver.

Ultron, Kara and Shazam then together fired at the arc reactor, making the Dark Emperor kneel as his suit weakened.

And then there was a small blast and the suit lay in pieces. Dark Emperor was on the ground, groaning. As he tried to get up, Jason punched him out.

David blocked a punch from Dark-Ultron before giving him a violent uppercut, making him fly back.

Before he could get up, David stomped on his chest multiple times until Dark-Ultron grabbed his foot and tripped him.

Before he could attack again, a concussive blast from Ultron made him stagger back.

As Ultron flew closer, Dark-Ultron kicked him away, making him fly back by a few feet.

That moment, Kara grabbed him and flew into the air before punching him so hard he crashed into the ground.

As she landed near him, he got back up and sent her flying off with a backwards sweep of his hand.

Arthur then threw up his trident and Thor hit it with Mjolnir, sending it flying into Dark-Ultron, making him fly back by a few feet, as he was damaged more.

He then managed to get back up and roared loudly until Brian grabbed his hands from behind. He struggled violently with him but Brian didn't let go.

David then soon joined in, his robotic suit gone, as he created a giant hand to pin Dark-Ultron.

And then, all the heroes unleashed their barrage on him.

Thor fired his lightning, Kara and Clark fired there Heat Vision, Zari fired her air blasts, Rumple and Regina fired telekinetic blasts, Ultron fired his concussive beams, Shazam fired his lightning, Firestorm fired his fire blast, Ray fired his laser beams, Atom fired his energy beams, Miles fired his Venom Blasts, Killer Frost fired her ice blast, Laurel and Dinah unleashed there Canary Cries, Takio unleashed his sonic cannon, Victor fired rockets, Frank and Nuke continued firing their M60E3 guns, Beck fired energy blasts from his palms, Conrad fired his Dragon Lightning and Barry fired his lightning bolts.

Finally, Dark-Ultron exploded into pieces, finally dead.

They all sighed in relief, until they heard the sound of thrusters.

They looked up to see the Dark Emperor, this time wearing an Iron Man suit.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" he asked with a smirk, "You were wrong."

"This guy won't die" Jason commented as he unsheathed his sword.

And then he fired a repulsor beam.

Liam stepped in the way and tried to absorb it with his suit but the beam was so powerful that it bypassed his suits ability to absorb energy and sent Liam flying back.

Laurel and Dinah unleashed there Canary Cries and Takio unleashed his sonic cannon but to their horror, nothing happened.

"Oh, you know, I hate noisy idiots", Dark Emperor commented before sending all three flying off with his blasts.

Shazam unleashed some lightning but even that caused little damage.

As Dark Emperor fired, Diana blocked with her shield.

Clark rushed him and punched him hard, making him stagger back.

Before he could punch again, Dark Emperor hit him with a Kryptonite beam, sending Clark flying off before being punched by David.

David tried to punch again but he barely dodged before punching back.

There were thrusters behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching.

So the punch sent David flying off.

As Kara arrived, the two interlocked their fingers, attempting to crush the other.

Kara was stronger but suddenly needles protruded from the palms of the Dark Emperor's armor, making her cry out in pain as they were made of Kryptonite.

He then threw her away before being hit by Thor and Brian. The punches sent him flying off.

As he got up, David created a pair of massive fists.

"STAY DOWN!" he roared.

And then he brought his fists down, the shockwave sending Dark Emperor flying back.

Before he could attack again, an even bigger hand stopped his fist.

The armor could increase size. Dark Emperor fired a powerful repulsor beam and sent David flying off.

As he got up, he reduced his size back to normal, only to receive a supersonic punch from Barry, which sent him back by a few feet.

As he got up, Ultron grabbed him and flew into the air.

He punched him repeatedly until Dark Emperor pushed him off.

He tried to punch but Ultron ducked and gave him an uppercut before trying to kick but Dark Emperor grabbed his foot and threw him away.

Firestorm, Conrad and Ray fired but he flew out of the way before firing at the three of them, sending them flying off.

That moment, Mjolnir hit him, sending him flying back by many feet.

Before he could react, Zari hit him with a wind blast.

It didn't do much but it was enough to distract him as an arrow destroyed the suit, although Dark Emperor jumped out in time, and groaned on impact.

"All right then, doppelganger of mine, let's settle this like men" Jason smirked as he pulled off his gloves.

"If you insist" Dark Emperor replied.

He got up off the ground and the two began circling each other.

Dark Emperor attacked first, although Jason flipped and punched Dark Emperor in the side.

"This is why you'll always lose. No pain, no gain" Jason said as he kicked Dark Emperor in a flip motion.

While Dark Emperor had been trained, his constant reliance on the suit had made him sloppy in hand to hand.

Jason kicked Dark Emperor hard on the knee, breaking it as Dark Emperor fell down with a cry of pain.

Before he could recover, Jason got in behind him and pulled him into a tight chokehold.

"This is for Dinah, Nico and Helena you son of a bitch" Jason whispered into his ear.

Jason then snapped his neck and threw the body down.

The Dark Emperor had been slain at last!

**A few days later.**

"Thank you", Barry said gratefully to Miles, Ray, Thor and Ultron, "All of you."

"This world owes you a lot", Oliver said gratefully to them, "A debt that can never be repaid."

"Well, it's my world, too", Ray shrugged.

"Punching out Nazis is kind of our thing", Miles said with a nod.

"Your thing", Thor said, "My thing is smashing them. And no need to thank us. People like us; we always look out for each other."

Deciding to change the somber topic, Barry said, "Well, if you ever need us to do any punching over on Earth-X - just let us know."

"Will do", Ray said as he shook everyone's hands, "Take care."

"Take care, you all", Jason said.

"Jason", Miles said as he walked up to him, "I need a hug."

"Okay", Jason said as the two hugged, a slightly awkward expression on Jason's face.

"Be good, Miles", Jason said as he walked away.

"Always", Miles replied.

"And liberate your world", Oliver added.

"We sure will", Ultron said.

"You got this?" Oliver asked Cisco.

"Yeah", Cisco said as he stood up, "All right, fellas. You ready to go home?"

"Sure", Ray said before asking, "So, uh, how does this thing work?"

"Ah, it's a very complex two-part process. One, I open a breach. Two, you walk through it", Cisco explained sarcastically before tapping Ray on the shoulder.

"Cool", Ray said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"The science behind the process is definitely very intriguing to humans", Ultron said.

Cisco then opened the breach.

Ray exchanged a look with Miles and nodded before slowly walking through it.

Thor looked at Barry and said with a smirk, "Have fun."

He then started walking through when Thalia arrived and said, "It was nice to meet you, Thor."

"Same", Thor said, "It was nice to smash some Nazis with your help."

The two chuckled and shook hands before Thor walked through.

Ultron too walked through saying, "This world is nice."

Cisco then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Jason.

"No", Jason replied, "But I will be."

"I hope you will be", Oliver said as he gave Jason a comforting hug.

Later- Jason, Oliver, Frank, Alexia, Sara and Laurel stood in front of Slade and Nyssa.

"Thank you for your help, both of you", Oliver said gratefully.

"No problem, kid", Slade said, "Though I think I need to go."

"Me too", Nyssa said, "I have some work."

"It was good to see you", Sara said as the two hugged.

"You too", Nyssa said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Slade", Oliver said sincerely.

"I hope so too. I will keep looking for both of my sons", Slade said.

"And if I get any info, I will inform you", Jason said to him.

"Yeah", Frank nodded.

Jason and Nyssa hugged tightly.

"Thank you", Slade said as he shook their hands and then walked off with Nyssa.

Jason turned to face Oliver.

"It was good to see you again man" he said to Oliver.

"You too" Oliver smiled.

"Funny how we went from fighting aliens, to brainwashed assassins in Russia and then to interdimensional Nazis" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah" Oliver agreed.

"So", Caitlin said to Barry, "This was….. horrible."

"Yeah", Barry sighed, "It sure was. Though it has shown me, that we should always cherish what we have while we have them."

"Yeah", Caitlin said as the two kissed deeply.

"Sorry, this wedding was a complete disaster", Barry said regretfully to Kara and Alex as he stood with them, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Well, we never know what might happen", Kara said with an awkward smile.

"Thank you for saving my sister", Alex said gratefully to them.

"No problem", Barry said.

He then hugged both the sisters and Cisco and Caitlin did the same before Cisco opened a breach.

Alex walked through it. Kara turned to them and said, "I'm sorry about what happened here. But I hope you and Caitlin remain happy. You're both lucky to have each other."

"Thank you", Barry and Caitlin said simultaneously before the trio waved and she waved back. She then walked through the breach and Cisco closed it.

"I think we better get going too", Clark said as he arrived with the others.

"Well", Oliver said as he arrived with Jason, Bruce, Selena, Liam, Kate, Terry and Dinah, "Thank you for your help. And for saving everybody."

"No problem", Clark replied, "That's what we do."

"Well", Batman said, "This is goodbye. For now."

"Yeah, sure", Oliver said as the two shook hands. He then hugged Elektra too.

And then there were quite a few hugs and goodbyes before Cisco opened another breach.

"You know", he said to Nuke, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Do not worry, Cisco", Nuke said, "Maybe one day, I'll be back."

And then all the heroes of Earth-51 walked through the portal one by one as Clark, Arthur, Shazam and Diana stopped and waved. The heroes of Earth-1 waved back.

They then walked through the breach and Cisco closed it.

"Well this is goodbye" Bruce said to Oliver.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping out Bruce" Oliver said.

"No problem Oliver. It was my pleasure" Bruce smirked.

"Bye Jay" Liam said as he wrapped Jason in a tight hug.

"You too Liam. Have fun punching criminals down in Gotham" Jason smirked.

"Oh I will" Liam replied with a matching smirk.

"Well guys, we better get back so that the Dynamic Team can take on some more colorful criminal masterminds" Selena said with a small laugh.

"Yeah" Oliver said as he shook hands with Selena, Kate and Dinah.

Jason and Terry hugged.

"Goodbye guys. Till our next meeting" Jason smiled.

Bruce, Selena, Liam, Terry, Kate and Dinah nodded and then, the six heroes walked off into the distance.

Crowe walked up to them as well.

"Well, I have to get going. It was nice to see you all again, and sorry the wedding got trashed" Jason said to Barry-Red.

"No problem man" Barry-Red waved him off as Jason hugged everyone.

"Bye Oliver" Jason hugged his mentor tightly.

"You too" Oliver smiled.

Jason walked off, and waved one last time to everyone.

"Well," Jason said with a tired sigh, "That's a wrap for this".

**Earth-199999, unknown location, some time later.**

Thaddeus Ross stood patiently in a dark lit room, waiting for his new employees to arrive.

Within minutes, the doors opened, and two of them walked in.

One was Yelena Belova. And the other was Taskmaster.

"Ms Belova. Mr Mason" Ross greeted.

Taskmaster pulled his mask off, revealing the face of Rick Mason.

"You called us here" Yelena stated calmly, but her eyes shone with a fiery hatred.

"We are waiting for the others" Ross replied.

Then, Talia Al Ghul of Earth-1 and Silver Sable entered.

They were followed by Karla Sofen and Ryan Choi.

Ryan looked completely confused by what was going on.

Several guards entered with Helmut Zemo and Melissa Gold in tow, both in chains.

"Welcome. Now that you are all here, I am going to tell you why you are here" Ross began.

"I am putting together an elite team of remarkable individuals that will perform top secret missions for the government" he continued.

"Or what?" Karla countered.

"Or you will spend the rest of your days in the Raft" Ross replied, narrowing his eyes.

Karla snorted, but Ross chose to ignore it.

"And we will protect the world from interdimensional threats. Mr Mason over here informed me about other worlds in the Multiverse and how they are very dangerous" Ross explained.

Yelena rolled her eyes when she heard that. She had met people from other Earths and they were not dangerous, they were all very nice people.

"We're in" Zemo said in his thick Sokovian accent, everyone nodding, although Silver Sable, Karla and Yelena were all reluctant.

There was going to be Justice for all.

**Unknown Dimension, a few days later.**

Jason was calmly sipping a glass of beer, when a bright portal opened up.

Jason was instantly on alert, and was stunned when he saw someone exit the portal.

"Stephen?" he asked in shock.

"Jason Stark. We need your help" Doctor Stephen Strange spoke.

"Oh and sorry the wedding got trashed" he added.

"I'm sorry?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"I need you to come with me. Because I'm not overselling it to say that the fate of many worlds is at stake here" Strange replied grimly.

"And whose we?" Jason asked.

John Constantine of Earth-1 exited as well.

"Hey mate" he greeted.

"Constantine?" Jason said in surprise.

"We must go. A war in the Heavens is about to begin" Strange said.

Jason was tense for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Time to go" he muttered.

"We will also look for one of the Blue Wizards from the world of Arda" Strange added.

Jason looked over at him with surprise, and then nodded.

**Anti-Matter Universe, sometime later.**

In the Anti-Matter Universe, Nemesis walked up to the throne.

"Mobius, the new specimens are ready" she informed him.

Anti-Monitor rose from his throne and gestured for Nemesis to lead the way.

She did and showed him a large lab where many individuals were in pods.

Eobard Thawne was standing there was well.

"My lord, they are ready" he bowed.

Anti-Monitor nodded.

"Show me" he ordered.

Nemesis activated one of the pods and it opened.

Steam rose into the air and a being jumped out.

It was Aragorn II Elessar.

Except there were differences. There were horns on his head, and his eyes were bright purple with slits.

"I have created anti-matter versions of every hero in all of existence. And I have doubled each of there strengths and powers to beyond the heroes. They will not be able to defeat us" Nemesis laughed.

"Very good" Anti-Monitor commented.

"And I have been working to create a world in this universe where all of the heroes will be stranded, and there will be nothing they can do to escape it" Thawne added.

"Now this truly is something. We will triumph in the end" Anti-Monitor said with a evil smirk.

"There is more. The Blue Wizard from the world of Arda known as Morinehtar has recovered his memories. He is on the world of Earth-4131" Thawne added.

"Dispatch Saracon to kill him" Anti-Monitor ordered.

Nemesis secretly smirked.

Now she would be able to further advance her own plans.

**City of the Gods, sometime later.**

Nalia was calmly sitting down on a chair, when she felt her power drain from her.

"What is happening?" she groaned.

"I am dying. And because I am dying, you are becoming mortal" her father replied.

"Oh god" she paled.

"I need to stop this" she muttered.

**And Chapter 79 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes and goodbyes in this chapter as well.**

**So Blitzkrieg is dead in this, because Barry letting Thawne go in the actual crossover is one of the dumbest things Barry has ever done, apart from Flashpoint. **

**Now to address the three scenes:**

**As you can see, Taskmaster is alive in this and Ross has assembled multiple villains and anti-heroes together. Now the Thunderbolts probably won't show up again in this story, but they will be frequent recurring characters in the sequel.**

**For the second scene, the Dark Avengers need Jason's help. As for what they are going up against, you will find out next chapter. The identity of the other Blue Wizard will also be revealed. And it will also add some more fandoms to the Multiverse. **

**And for the third scene, yes the Anti-Monitor and co have created anti-matter versions of all the heroes to fight them. These anti-matter versions are much more powerful than there regular doppelgangers. And the new world will be discovered soon.**

**As for what Earth-4131 is, it will be revealed next chapter. It is the home of one of my faviroute video game series.**

**And for the fourth scene, Nalia is becoming mortal as you can see.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Filmverse X-Men.**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2004. Home of Jelly and Josh.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe. **

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will begin the Dark Avengers arc.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, thank you all so much to over 700 reviews!**

**This chapter will see the Dark Avengers in action, and will also introduce the other Blue Wizard. It will cover the whole battle against the enemies. **

**Now to differentiae between the doppelgangers; MCU Doctor Strange will be called Strange and Earth-96 version will be called Stephen.**

**And Arrowverse Constantine will be called Constantine and Keanu Reeve's version will be called John. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

I followed Strange and Constantine through the portal.

It literally seems that I can't catch a break these days at all.

As we exited, I looked around and saw the rest of the Dark Avengers, plus one man I didn't recognize standing there.

"Hey guys, long time no see" I greeted.

"You too" John nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the new guy.

"Dean Winchester. I'm from Earth-10005" the man replied.

"He is Romestamo the Blue" Stephen piped up.

I remembered Gandalf explaining to me that the Blue Wizards disappeared many centuries ago.

"What happened to you? And why are you not an old man?" I asked.

"I ended up touching a strange relic which reduced me to my spirit form and sent me to Earth-10005, where I merged with the fetus of a young boy" Dean explained.

Ah that made sense in a way.

"So what exactly is this threat you needed my help in dealing with?" I asked.

All of the Dark Avengers exchanged looks and nodded.

"Azathoth. Dormammu. Darkseid. Chaos King. The Scarlet King" Strange spoke each of there names grimly.

"They have joined forces to destroy creation" Jason Blood continued.

Oh this was bad.

"So you want me to help you guys defeat them?" I guessed.

"Not yet. Fate knows when they will be defeated. For now, Dormammu is going to betray the Scarlet King and will lay waste to many worlds in the Hyperverse" Stephen replied.

"How do we defeat him?" I asked imeadelty.

"There are 10 beings that will battle him when the time comes" Doctor Fate replied.

I nodded simply.

"We need to head to the City" Doctor Fate explained.

He opened a portal and all of us walked through, exiting into the City.

"Damn I missed it" I said wistfully.

"Guys!" I heard Ivan call out.

"Nalia wants to speak with you now Jason" he said.

"On my way" I nodded.

I followed Blood into the palace where Nalia was standing.

I stopped in my tracks momentarily.

She was wearing black pants and a leather jacket, which was a stark contrast from her usual blue dress.

"Jason" she smiled.

"Nalia" I greeted.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, wanting to move things along.

"The armies of Khahrahk, Chaos King, Azathoth, Dormammu and Darkseid are about to attack this city." Nalia replied.

"And there is something about SCP-682 as well. The creature you know, the unkillable lizard, is only his avatar" she replied, which made my eyes widen.

"What's his true form?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"His true form is as large as an entire universe, and he holds a fraction of the Scarlet King's power" Nalia replied.

Oh shit, as if the avatar wasn't bad enough.

"I cursed him with the inability to die, and locked him in his avatar form" Nalia continued.

"I don't know if I should be angry or glad you did" I replied honestly, which made Nalia smile slightly.

Then, a rumbling was heard, making me narrow my eyes.

"The attack has begun" Nalia spoke grimly.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed, running outside.

In the distance, there were large mountain ranges, surrounded by deserts.

And I could see an endless ocean of entities march onwards.

I turned to see the rest of the Dark Avengers all ready to fight.

I had no idea where Lucifer had come from, but he was there, and Blood had morphed into Etrigan.

"Where's Pangloss?" I asked.

"He has gone to bring the Superman of Earth-96 to do battle" Nalia replied from behind me.

I saw thousands of angelic soldiers marching out of the City to go fight.

"Let's fight" I said.

Together, all of us jumped over the ramp and landed in the desert.

I saw untold millions of creatures marching at us.

"_They shall feel my terrible wrath_" Etrigan spoke, jumping into the dense hoard of enemies, crushing several underneath his feet.

At the lead of the army was Athena, along with several other creatures, which resembled wolves.

Lucifer and Spawn flew into the air and unleashed powerful blasts of energy, scattering the enemies.

Mephisto created a shield to protect himself from several attacks and Trigon and John attacked.

Strange and Stephen levitated to increase the range of there spells.

I drew my sword and began hacking into the enemies.

Red lightning flashed in the sky, as there was fighting all around.

At the rate this fight was going, it was going to blow the Battle of the Eight Armies out of the park.

Giant reptilian beasts with orange markings crawled around, turning invisible and taking out the forces of good like that.

Lucifer slammed his fist into the ground, generating a shockwave that threw many combatants off there feet.

A sonic boom was heard and I turned to see Superman flying down.

He slammed into several foes, knocking them all down.

"I heard I was needed here" he spoke.

"You sure are man" I grinned.

Suddenly, a portal appeared under my feet and I fell into it, reappearing back in the City.

"Why am I back here?" I demanded.

"For the moment, you are not needed to fight. You are needed to get the aid of several heroes to help us win the battle" Nalia replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dustin from Earth-2016, Luke Skywalker from Earth-80216 and Prince Caspian and his friends from Earth-1951" Nalia replied.

"But first you must wait and watch the battle" Nalia added, opening a holographic screen.

I could still see the battle raging on.

Lucifer threw several balls of energy that obliterated entire swathes of enemies.

The two Constantine's fought back to back, throwing out spells.

"They look like they're holding there own" I commented.

"For now. But the King's children are more powerful than all of them. Lucifer is the only one who can match them" Nalia shook her head.

"Who are his children?" I asked curiously.

"You already know two of them as SCP-682 and SCP-053" Nalia replied.

I nodded, looking back at the screen.

I saw Dormammu, Darkseid, Chaos King and Azathoth at the back of the army, but the Scarlet King was nowhere to be found.

Superman flew in and grabbed several creatures, throwing them all down.

John telekinetically threw an opponent away while Etrigan crushed several glowing wolves under his feet.

"Dormammu is going to betray them right?" I asked.

"Yes he is" Nalia confirmed.

"And when that happens, there are 10 beings who must battle and defeat him" Nalia added.

Pangloss leapt high and punched a giant reptilian creature in the face, knocking it down.

Saturn Deer made the ground turn upside down and over five dozen creatures fell into the chasms.

A giant black shape appeared in the sky, and it looked like a wolf/dragon hybrid.

Seeing that, Trigon leapt high into the air and slammed his fists into the beasts back, breaking it as it fell down.

Then some behemoth like creatures that looked like an Ankylosaurus arrived, with rows of eyes across them as they roared, while I watched with wide eyes.

They crushed quite some of The City's army as well, when a huge blast of energy sent some of them flying back as Pangloss descended to the ground.

Etrigan jumped, grabbing a beast and head-butting it, sending it down.

"Are those the King's children?" I asked upon noticing over a thousand giant beasts that looked a lot like SCP-682, but they were much bigger and meaner.

Riding them were little girls like SCP-053 and several humanoid beings in robes marched with them.

"Yes. SCP-682 is the weakest of the children. The robed beings marching with him are children of A'nuht, the fifth bride of the Scarlet King. They are the strongest of the King's children. But the true strongest is SCP-999" Nalia explained.

"Are you serious?" I gaped.

To describe SCP-999 in short, it was an orange blob that made anyone near it happy and joyful.

"Indeed I am Jason. The form you know it in is only its avatar. Its true form is a giant armoured, eldritch knight" Nalia replied.

I shook my head simply and turned back to watching the screen.

As the King's children marched forward, Etrigan leapt at them and punched one Leviathan full on in the face, making it stagger.

"_I WILL SLAY YOU_!" Etrigan roared and leapt to attack again, only for a blast of magic from one of the robed beings to send him flying back many feet.

My jaw dropped on seeing that, and I could tell that the rest of the Dark Avengers were shocked as well.

Trigon jumped and landed in a dense horde of enemies, trampling them under his feet as he charged straight at the King's children.

One Leviathan spun and smacked Trigon, although he was barely affected and he sent a blast of Dark Magic at them, scattering them.

"Oh this guy's annoying" a robed being muttered, countering with its own magic blast.

Trigon formed a shield to protect himself, although the blast still forced him back a few miles.

Superman flew and brought his fists down upon a Leviathan, making it roar in pain as it staggered.

Constantine blew a fiery wind at several creatures, burning them.

"They can't hold them for very long. I underestimated how powerful there armies are. Doctor Fate will go with you, and you must find Morinehtar" Nalia said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know who he is?" I asked.

"I will teleport you directly to his location. He goes by the name Luke Skywalker" Nalia replied.

That moment, Doctor Fate appeared next to me.

"We must go" he said urgently.

Nalia opened a portal and Fate and I stepped into it.

We then emerged onto a planet with several moons in the sky.

"This is a planet in the universe of Earth-80216" Doctor Fate explained upon noticing my look.

"Ah! That explains it" I nodded.

Doctor Fate led me towards where a lone man was sitting on a rock.

"Morinehtar" Doctor Fate called out.

The man turned around, and my jaw nearly dropped as he looked exactly like the Joker from Earth-1992, minus the makeup.

"Who are you?" Luke growled, getting up.

"My name is Doctor Fate. You are needed to aid us" he replied.

"Not interested" Luke shook his head.

"Look, I know you are Morinehtar. I've been to Middle-Earth. And if you are anything like Gandalf described, I know there is a part of you that does care. So don't you dare suggest that" I said fiercely.

Luke looked at me briefly, and then nodded.

"I will aid you just this once. But after that, we are done" he said.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked with a wry smile.

Doctor Fate opened a portal and I jumped through it, arriving back where Nalia was standing.

"Now Dormammu will turn on the others. Just watch" Nalia informed me.

Down on the battlefield, the heroes had been pushed back to the very edge of the desert.

Dormammu smirked and then blasted everyone backwards.

"I shall serve you no longer Khahrahk!" Dormammu bellowed.

"You amuse me Dormammu" the Scarlet King spoke.

Dormammu sent balls of Dark Magic that killed everyone in the vicinity.

Trigon jumped at him and punched him twice in the head, staggering him, while Constantine generated a magic shield,

Luke raised his hand and Dormammu staggered backwards.

Dormammu roared, firing blasts of Dark Magic and fire.

Stephen grunted as he fired back a huge blast of Mystical Energy, trying to hold the Dark Magic back as Strange raised a Mystical Shield to defend himself while Fate fired a wave of flame himself, trying to counter Dormammu's fire.

Weapons manifested and flew at the Mystics from all around, trying to hit them.

Strange raised another Mystic Shield to defend himself just in time while Fate was hit on his helmet, which protected him.

This guy was damn powerful.

"Are you sure they can defeat him?" I asked Nalia.

"No they can't actually. Just wait and watch" she replied hostelry.

Superman tackled Dormammu, only to scream in pain as the Dark Magic burnt him.

"Oh shit" I summed up.

"You will lose this time_"_, Etrigan said as he leapt at Dormammu and punched, staggering him back.

He punched again and head-butted before Dormammu grabbed him and lifted him into the air, hitting him point blank with a blast of Dark Energy.

Being sadomasochistic, Etrigan enjoyed pain, but the effects of things that damaged people were the same on him, as the blast sent him flying high into the sky, and beyond it to the edge of the atmosphere, before he fell back on the ground and crashed, forming a shockwave that sent many flying off as he was knocked out.

"Oh sweet lord" I groaned.

Athena roared and shot out a beam of magic at Superman who dodged and rammed into her, sending her flying into a mountain range.

I knew that unlike Superman, Athena was a goddess, meaning she had near limitless strength, so it was kind of an uneven fight.

John attacked Dormammu, who generated a magic shield to protect himself.

"They are losing badly" I noted.

"What was your first clue?" Nalia asked sarcastically.

John tried to attack again, but Dormammu sent him flying off with a blast of Dark Magic.

Athena grabbed Superman and was punching him brutally.

Superman caught her fist and rammed into her, sending her flying as they disappeared into thin air.

They reappeared in a grassland with mountain ranges everywhere.

"Another world in the Hyperverse" Nalia explained and I nodded.

Athena then walked towards the dazed Superman and rolled him over with her foot.

As Superman groaned, Athena flew into the air and then rammed into him at full speed, making him roar in pain as they slid back while damaging the ground.

I winced at seeing that.

The screen changed to show the Dark Avengers still fighting Dormammu.

Lucifer jumped to avoid an attack and blasted Dormammu, staggering him backwards.

Azathoth and Chaos King had long vanished, fuck knows where.

Darkseid had now decided that Dormammu was the bigger threat at the moment and fired his Omega Beams at him.

Dormammu teleported away to avoid as Trigon punched him.

Lucifer blasted him backwards.

Suddenly Dormammu grew in size and the aura threw everyone away.

"All right Dormammu. Let's finish this" Darkseid snarled as he stepped up to face him.

"Such arrogance Darkseid" Dormammu smirked.

Darkseid side-stepped to avoid and sent a telekinetic blast that staggered him.

"Darkseid can match him right?" I asked Nalia.

"For now. But Dormammu has been increasing his power and keeping it a secret, so the others have no idea how powerful he has become" Nalia replied.

Darkseid punched Dormammu, staggering him.

The two rushed each other and collided there fists, producing a shockwave that destroyed the ground near them.

Both combatants glared at each other.

Darkseid broke the deadlock first, delivering a series of punches that knocked Dormammu backwards.

Dormammu got back up and punched Darkseid twice, kneeing him in the face.

Dormammu then delivered a strong punch that sent Darkseid flying.

"This is worse than a horror movie" I muttered in shock.

Dormammu flew, grabbing Darkseid and slamming him to the ground, destroying part of the landscape.

As he stood over Darkseid, the latter's eyes glowed bright red and he shot out Heat Vision that sent Dormammu flying.

Dormammu landed and glared at Darkseid.

"Your doom is here boy. You cannot defeat me" Dormammu sneered.

"We'll see about that" Darkseid smirked.

Dormammu surrounded himself with powerful Dark Magic.

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams which Dormammu deflected.

He two rushed each other again, but this time, Darkseid seemed to move so fast, Dormammu couldn't land a blow on him.

"He's powerful" I noted, looking at Darkseid.

"One of the most powerful. He desires to kill the Scarlet King, which is why he allied with my son in the first place" Nalia revealed.

Darkseid punched Dormammu into the sky where the latter crashed, forming a large crater.

Dormammu got back up and rammed into Darkseid, knocking him down.

"Many have opposed me Darkseid. None of them still live" Dormammu stated.

"We'll see about that" Darkseid spat out a broken tooth.

He punched Dormammu hard, and then unleashed a combined blast of heat vision and Omega Beams which burnt Darkseid.

Darkseid and Dormammu were in a deadlock as they tried to hit each other but both kept blocking each other's blows.

The intensity of their duel quickened as they hovered in the air.

All of their blows sent powerful shockwaves into the sky that shattered cliffs and shook the world.

Then they backed off as Dormammu conjured an ax with his Dark Magic and they flew at each other as he clashed it with Darkseid's fists, conjuring an explosion of bright light as both flew back, with Dormammu making the ax disappear while lightning emanated from where they had clashed weapons.

"Impressive" Dormammu said.

"You will not win" Darkseid declared to him.

"I thought you wanted to conquer worlds?" Dormammu mocked.

"Oh I still do. But you are the bigger threat, which is why I will defeat you" Darkseid shot back.

"Damn!" I whistled, impressed.

Darkseid rammed into Dormammu, knocking him back as Dormammu punched him back.

Darkseid hit the ground hard, rolling to his feet.

Darkseid moved forward, punching Dormammu twice in the face, although Dormammu blocked a third strike and head-butted Darkseid, sending him flying off.

"How long can Darkseid keep this up?" I wondered.

"As long as he needs to" Nalia replied.

Darkseid blocked a kick from Dormammu and elbowed him away.

Then, the screen shifted to show the SCP Foundation.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Just watch" Nalia said simply.

On screen, there was a young girl sitting in a chamber.

A portal opened up and Doctor Fate exited.

"SCP-239. Fate has decreed you must battle Dormammu" he said.

SCP-239 looked about nine years old, but she smirked.

"Let's do it" she said.

"The Star Eyed Child?" I asked in shock.

She was a Keter class SCP, which means she is highly dangerous.

"Yes. She is one of the ten beings who must battle Dormammu" Nalia replied.

On the battlefield, which was completely ruined, SCP-239 landed.

"I am here to end you Dormammu" she smirked.

"You!" Dormammu snarled.

SCP-239 moved forward, punching Dormammu hard in the face, staggering him.

Dormammu sent a blast of Dark Magic which SCP-239 dodged and leaping high, blasted him full on in the face.

Dormammu fell backwards but rolled away in time to avoid a blast from SCP-239.

"She's going to beat him?" I asked.

"No, not her" Nalia replied.

I actually wondered if this woman ever didn't speak in riddles.

Dormammu blasted SCP-239 high into the air and she landed hard.

SCP-239 smacked his face with her staff, turning his head the other way before smacking his abdomen, making him grunt and then formed a powerful force field, hitting Dormammu with the energy as he sent him staggering back, with Dormammu actually planting his feet in the ground and grunting, trying to defend himself from SCP-239's assault.

Then he materialized a large sword of Dark Magic behind SCP-239 and hurled it at her.

SCP-239 turned around in time to deflect it but Dormammu used the opportunity and lifting her up, slammed her to the ground, punching SCP-239 with his Dark Magic enhanced fist.

SCP-239 grunted before Dormammu lifted her into the air and punched her with fist again, sending SCP-239 flying off and then hit her with Dark Magic as she was hurling in the air, making SCP-239 fall down and roll away as Dormammu watched with satisfaction.

"Oh we're doomed" I muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Nalia warned.

I heard Doctor Fate speak, and it seemed like it was everywhere.

"Where are Chaos King and Azathoth?" I asked.

"They'll be back now" she replied.

"Fate has decreed that Pangloss and Saturn Deer must battle Dormammu" Doctor Fate said.

Dormammu marched towards the City, when Pangloss jumped high and punched him in the face.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS!" Pangloss roared and leapt to attack again, but a blast of Dark Magic sent him flying.

Dormammu sent a blast of Dark Magic, but Saturn Deer deflected with a telekinetic shield.

"You are no god!" Dormammu mocked Saturn Deer.

"And you're just a punk" Saturn Deer rolled his eyes, creating a telekinetic blast that staggered Dormammu.

Pangloss leapt high and pulled Dormammu into a head-butt, staggering him.

Dormammu created a ball of Dark Magic, and slammed it onto the ground, destroying the earth and knocking Pangloss and Saturn Deer away.

Pangloss groaned and tried to stagger to his feet, but Dormammu punched him hard, sending him crashing into a mountain.

"Who's next?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uriel" was all Nalia said.

"Gate Guardian! Fate has decreed you must battle Dormammu!" Doctor Fate said.

A five thousand foot tall glowing angel jumped into the middle of the battlefield.

The Gate Guardian threw up his sword and catching it, slammed it into the ground, generating a shockwave that threw Dormammu backwards.

Dormammu fired a massive blast of Dark Magic that struck the Gate Guardian, making him roar in pain, as golden blood dripped onto the ground.

Dormammu then leapt high, and punched the Gate Guardian twice in the head, staggering him.

"He cant die" Nalia whispered in horror and made him disappear.

"Grand Karcist Ion and Robert Bumaro. Fate has decreed you must battle Dormammu" Doctor Fate declared.

Two beings landed in the area.

One was covered in writhing flesh, and the other looked like a cyborg.

"They are servants of Yaldabeoth and Mekhane respectively" Nalia explained to me.

"You think you can challenge me?" Dormammu mocked.

"Let's see what you got" Bumaro taunted.

The two beings jumped and Grand Karcist Ion slammed his staff into Dormammu, staggering him.

Bumaro swept his legs, sending Dormammu down, just as Grand Karcist Ion leapt to deliver the final blow.

Dormammu rolled away in time to avoid and blasted him, sending him flying.

Dormammu glowed brightly and unleashed a blast of Dark Magic.

Bumaro twirled his staff to deflect it, although he was still pushed back several miles.

Grand Karcist Ion raised his staff to the sky and pulled the entire moon down on them.

Bumaro managed to avoid being hit but Dormammu was not so lucky and was crushed.

"They serve Mekhane and Yaldabeoth?" I asked.

"Yes. Those two granted god-level power to them both and they lead the Sarkists and the Church of the Broken God" Nalia explained.

"Weren't those two arch rivals or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. If the two clashed again, at best it would look like Pacific Rim. At worst, it would be nuclear fallout" Nalia added.

Now that would be very bad.

Grand Karcist Ion smacked Dormammu twice in the head with his staff and Bumaro charged at him.

"Bumaro, when I give the signal, throw your weapon at Dormammu!" Grand Karcist Ion called out.

"NOW!" he shouted and threw his staff.

Bumaro threw his hammer at the same time and the two weapons collided, producing a shockwave that sent Dormammu flying.

"You've got some good tricks, but I'm not even using my full power" Dormammu stated.

"Oh shit" I deadpanned.

"Don't worry" Nalia chuckled.

Grand Karcist Ion leapt to attack again, but this time, Dormammu threw him into Bumaro, and then blasted them with Dark Magic, leaving them writhing in pain.

Nalia sighed and clicked her fingers.

"Now its time for there masters to battle him" Nalia sighed.

"Mekhane and Yaldabeoth?" I guessed.

"Yes. After them, there are only three more beings" Nalia explained.

A giant, robotic figure crashed into the ground, forming a crater.

Another being, which was writhing with flesh, appeared.

"I am Mekhane the Broken God! Once broken, I am now reformed!" Mekhane declared, charging Dormammu.

Mekhane slammed his staff into the ground, terraforming the area into metal as Yaldabeoth roared and charged.

She tackled Dormammu, punching him repeatedly.

Dormammu managed to throw her off as Mekhane ducked under and clubbed him with his staff.

"They are two of the most powerful low elder gods" Nalia explained to me.

Mekhane leapt, slamming the staff into Dormammu's head, making him bleed badly as Yaldabeoth kicked him in a spin motion.

Dormammu glowed and grew bigger, grabbing Mekhane and pinning him down.

With a roar, Dormammu ripped off Mekhane's entire arm off, making the latter roar in pain.

Mekhane tried to get up, but Dormammu blasted him point blank in the face with Dark Magic, making him fly off and land on the ground, injured and dazed.

"Now the ultimate weapon comes in" Nalia smirked.

My eyes widened as SCP-682 came charging out of a portal.

"I will slay you!" SCP-682 roared and leapt at Dormammu, only to get blasted with Dark Magic and sent flying.

"His avatar can't beat him" I realized.

"No, but his true form can" Nalia added.

"Well do it!" I urged.

She looked at me briefly, and then sighed, waving her hand.

SCP-682 roared in pain as its form began to shift and change and it grew even bigger.

Eventually, it became the size of an entire universe, and Dormammu actually looked terrified.

"Now your end is here, you filthy cretin!" SCP-682 smirked, smacking Dormammu with his tail and sending him flying off.

Jumping, SCP-682 grabbed Dormammu and bit his arm, making him howl in pain.

Dormammu crashed into the mountain, destroying the entire range as SCP-682 went after him.

SCP-682 stomped Dormammu hard, making him roar in agony as he bled some more.

SCP-682's eyes glowed red and he fired an optic beam at Dormammu, making him roar in pain as the ground was destroyed further.

"Now my son and his allies will finish him off" Nalia laughed.

"You thought you could get away with this?" the Scarlet King demanded as he marched towards the fallen Dormammu.

"I'll take you head on!" Dormammu roared and charged at the Scarlet King but he easily side-stepped to avoid and punched him across the range.

Chaos King stopped Dormammu with his foot ad punched him twice in the head, damaging him.

"What happened to Superman and Athena?" I asked.

"Athena won that fight. I've sent Superman back to the City to heal up" Nalia replied.

Chaos King picked Dormammu up and threw him at Azathoth who kicked him in the head, tossing him to the Scarlet King who blasted him full on in the face.

"I am the strongest there is!" the Scarlet King declared, kicking Dormammu away.

"No you're not!" Dormammu retorted, getting back up and charging at the Scarlet King.

He grabbed Dormammu by the throat and slammed his head to the ground, dazing him.

Using his last shred of power, Dormammu teleported away.

"We will not conquer the city today. But when the time comes, we will" the Scarlet King declared, vanishing.

When it disappeared, they were all gone, disappearing from the face of the world which was half-barren now from the great clash.

Its sky was black, permanently darkened from Dark Magic which covered even stars and the sky was distorted too with permanent lightning striking the ground every few minutes.

Flames were rising on several spots and permanent rainwater was pouring down too.

There were thousands of craters in the ground and several fiery pits were spewing out fire, destroying the other half that was not barren.

Remnants of mountains and even clouds were on the ground as well as the destroyed moon.

Some remnants of the moon were floating in the space around the planet.

The remains of the clouds were spewing out more water. This planet was uninhabitable now.

But I guessed that's what happened when great powers clashed.

"Is it over?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is my friend" Nalia smiled, and she sounded relieved.

"Yikes" I breathed out on seeing the destruction caused.

"Oh that's nothing. In the Final Crisis, picture that, but a million times worse" Nalia chuckled.

Oh I was so not looking forward to that.

Nalia led me back to where the rest of the Dark Avengers were.

Pangloss, Saturn Deer and Etrigan were pretty much out of it.

"Thank you for your assistance" Nalia thanked me.

"No problem. How's Clark though?" I asked.

"He should be fine Jay. I've inserted some of my magic into his blood, so within a few days, he should be fine" Nalia assured me.

I nodded.

"I better get back home, so I can take a damn break!" I said, sighing.

"Oh you won't for very long. You will have to answer this question" Nalia said, staring directly into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked in dread.

"Where will you be, when the war for the Infinity Stones begins? Because every hero involved in that war will have to decide, which team will they be on when it all ends" Nalia replied.

That sure didn't sound good at all.

"I hope you're ready for it" Nalia said.

She kissed me gently on the forehead and I vanished.

I reappeared back in my dimension where Sansa was staring at me like I just dropped out of the sky.

To be fair, I did.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Long story. What's the matter?" I asked, looking at her face.

"I had a problem with that Saracon guy. It's a pity you didn't kill him when you had the chance" Sansa replied.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed my hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. The question is; can you give it to them Sansa?" I asked.

She looked at me with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Do not be eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the wisest beings cannot see all ends. I have a feeling that Saracon has a part to play in upcoming events. Weather for good or evil, I do not yet know" I said honestly.

Sansa nodded at hearing that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have got to take a nap. Anytime before I go to Narnia and fight witches or something. And then there's this damn Infinity War thing to worry about" I muttered.

I walked away.

Entering my room, I put on my headphones and began playing 'We Are One' by 12 Stones.

Now I was ready for whatever came at me.

I would fight forever.

**Earth-1937.**

Peter Pan was sitting in his prison cell, seething in defeat.

Once he got out of his cell, he would exact revenge on those who defeated him, and he would make the heroes of Earth-21 beg for death.

Then, the space around him warped, and he found himself on a cold stone surface.

Standing in front of him was a giant, purple being.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Pan asked, immediately getting into a fighting stance.

"I am Thanos of Titan." Thanos introduced himself, "And I have a proposal for you, Peter Pan".

**And Chapter 80 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Morinehtar is Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. I have gotten multiple requests from readers to add Star Wars, and I originally wasn't planning to, but rewatching the films gave me inspiration.**

**Now, the original and prequel films are all canon in this. **

**I also hope I kept Luke in character here, but remember that I have never written Star Wars before.**

**I hope you enjoyed the battle against Dormammu. Most fanfiction authors think that Marvel and DC characters are more powerful than SCP Foundation Mythos characters, but SCP's are really OP.**

**SCP-682 could easily slaughter Dormammu and don't even get me started on SCP-3812. No Marvel or DC character could beat him.**

**I hope you enjoyed the reference to the 'Chronicles of Narnia', which is another Earth in the Multiverse. It will actually appear next chapter.**

**So now Thanos has recruited Pan. I didn't want Pan to be one of those villains that just comes and then goes away quickly, so yes he will be involved in my versions of Infinity War and Endgame. **

**And now, we have started the countdown to Infinity War, which will happen very soon, so I hope you're all excited for it. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1951. Home of the Chronicles of Narnia. **

**Earth-2008. Home of the SCP Foundation Mythos.**

**Earth-80216. Home of Star Wars. **

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover an arc centered on Rebecca and Arrowverse Lex that will build up to Infinity War, so I hope you're all excited for it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

_Rebecca's POV._

"Lex what the hell did you do now?" I asked in annoyance.

You see, it had been several years since our last Multiverse adventure, which meant I was allowed to actually chill for once and not have to save the Multiverse.

But now Lex nearly blew up my house with an experiment.

Prior to that, we had ended up being attacked by someone named Nemesis, who was extremely powerful.

I remembered my step-brother Jason explaining Nemesis to me.

But she was so damn powerful, even Astra got her ass beaten badly.

So now, Lex had been setting up extra protection around, so we wouldn't get killed.

"Damn thing blew up in my face again!" Lex replied, looking annoyed.

"You know for an evil genius, who wants to kill Superman, you really are dumb sometimes" I smirked.

Lex gave me an offended look.

"Hey! This takes time!" he snapped.

And right then, a portal opened up.

And someone I definitely didn't want to see appeared.

"Mar Novu. What do you need this time?" I asked.

"Rebecca Stark. You are needed to stop Nemesis before she wrecks more worlds in the Multiverse. I have also brought several new allies to aid you" Novu spoke.

He waved his hands and several new individuals appeared.

One was a young boy, who looked no older than 10 years old.

Another was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

And the third was a bald-headed man with a coldish look in his eyes.

"I would like to introduce your new allies; Dustin Henderson of Earth-2016 and Professor Sheldon Oberon of Earth-2019" Novu said.

"Track down Nemesis and stop her before she allies with the Mad Titan Thanos" Novu said.

"Who?" Lex asked.

"Why? Are you insane?" I asked.

"Because you are one of Earths Mightiest Heroes. And now Thanos is coming, so you are needed to fight. You have no choice, for Fate has decreed it so"

"Tell Fate I don't care!" I snapped.

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Doctor Fate demanded inside my head.

"You know exactly" I snapped.

But Novu didn't respond, he simply vanished into the portal he had come from.

"Jackass" I muttered.

I turned to see Sara, Astra, Gwen Stacy, Steve and Clark enter the room.

Peter Parker of Earth-2002 had returned to his Earth after being missing for eight months, but promised that if there was a world-ending emergency, he would help out.

And Sinthea and Peter Parker of Earth-2012 had a child together, so obviously they would not be involved.

And Oliver Queen of Earth-96 and Erik Lenshher of Earth-143 were still Missing in Action.

So we were down quite a number.

"Who started the party without us?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

I briefly introduced everyone to each other.

Astra still looked pretty humiliated from getting so easily beaten by Nemesis, not that I blamed her.

I explained everything that happened now.

"So we need to find Nemesis? How do we do that?" Clark asked.

"Well…" Sara started.

"What?" I asked imeadetly.

"I do know someone. From Earth-192. Her name is Becky Lynch. She's a professional wrestler, with experience across the Multiverse. She can give us the information needed" Sara replied.

"Do you know how to access that Earth?" I asked.

"I do" Sara nodded.

"I don't think all of us should go" Steve said quickly.

"Agreed" Oberon nodded.

"I will go. Lex, Sara, Steve, Clark and Dustin will go. The rest of you will stay here in case we need backup" I said.

"You got it" Astra smiled.

She put her hand on my shoulder and we touched foreheads.

Astra and I had become very close, given how I was helping her redeem herself.

Trying to redeem Lex though…is literally the most difficult task in the Multiverse.

He still hates Kryptonians, but he's more bearable to be around.

Gwen and I hugged as we were very close.

Sara took out an extrapolator and sighed fondly.

I knew how painful this was for her, given how she watched her entire universe get disintegrated by an anti-matter wave.

I felt my pangs go out to her, Steve and Clark.

"Let's go" Sara said.

She opened a breach and everyone listed stepped through the portal.

We exited on the other side in a wrestling arena.

"Damn!" I whistled, impressed.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" Sara chuckled.

Lex looked around.

"Come on Alan Harper" I joked.

Lex looked like Alan Harper from the show 'Two and a Half Men' so I had been making a lot of jokes at his expense.

"Call me Alan Harper one more time and I'll tear your legs off" Lex glared.

"Maybe I'll enjoy it" I winked.

Lex looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Sara?" I heard a voice call out behind us.

All of us turned around to see a bald-headed man in a wheelchair roll towards us. My jaw dropped as he looked exactly like Samuel Sterns aka Leader from my Earth.

"Charles?" Clark asked in shock.

I remembered them telling me about a comrade of there's named Charles Xavier.

"Yes its me Clark" Charles smiled.

He was cut off by Sara putting her arms around her.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"It's good to see you too Sara" Charles hugged her back.

"We wondered what happened to you Charles" Steve shook his hand.

"After our universe was destroyed, I ended up through a dimensional breach and ended up here. Logan is here too" Charles explained.

Sara brightened up upon hearing that.

"It's real good to see you again Sara" I heard a voice speak.

Turning around, my eyes narrowed on seeing a man who looked exactly like Slade Wilson of Earth-1 walk towards us.

"Logan" Steve smiled.

"Real good seeing you again Cap" Logan smiled, and instead of shaking hands, the two hugged.

"Clark" Logan said simply, shaking his hand.

He hugged Sara as well.

"Who are these folks here?" Logan asked, eyeing us out.

"Rebecca Stark of Earth-199999. This is Lex Luthor of Earth-38 and Dustin Henderson of Earth-2016" I introduced us, shuddering briefly at seeing Logan glare at Lex.

I remembered though that Earth-96 had its own version of Lex who was also an evil psychopath.

"We're looking for Becky" Sara said.

"Oh that's easy, I'll call her" Logan shrugged.

"No need. I heard you guys come in" a female voice said.

I looked beyond Logan to see a red-haired woman in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black shirt walk towards us.

She had a friendly smile on, but I could see some form of pain behind them.

"Sara" Becky Lynch smiled as she hugged Sara.

"It's real good to see you again" Sara replied.

"I was worried you didn't make it out, but trust me, I am glad" Becky said.

"Thank you. But we need your help" Sara said.

"Of course you do. So what can I help you with?" Becky asked, jumping into the wrestling ring.

"There is an evil entity named Nemesis who is after us. We were hoping you could help us locate her" Sara explained.

"No need, she's already here" Becky said in a deadpan voice, looking beyond us.

I turned and paled upon seeing Nemesis walking towards us.

"You think you're tough? But now I will show you that it's not like that. Half of all life in the Multiverse will be wiped out, and you can't stop it" Nemesis smirked.

All of us exchanged looks of confusion and concern.

"The Anti-Monitor wants to erase half the Multiverse?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Of course not. I am secretly working with the Mad Titan Thanos. And now you will not stop us" Nemesis replied.

"I'll make you a deal. No powers. You get in this ring and if I defeat you, you are our prisoner" Sara said.

"You are foolish and arrogant Sara Lance" Nemesis shook her head.

"All right, I accept. The same extends to you though" Nemesis pointed out.

"Deal" Sara nodded.

Nemesis teleported into the ring, and the rest of us stood to watch.

Sara was doing some warm-up moves to get ready.

"Are you sure she can do it?" I asked Steve.

"We'll see" was all Steve said.

Nemesis cracked her neck as she and Sara circled each other.

Sara struck first, leaping and punching Nemesis in the face.

Nemesis flipped to avoid a punch and kicked Sara behind the knee, sending her down.

Sara got back up and jumped, flipping over another strike.

Nemesis tried to kick in a spin motion, but Sara ducked under the hit and kicked her away.

Nemesis flipped and leapt onto Sara, sending her to the ground before punching her chest twice.

Sara then kicked her away and got up as her knee was kicked, slightly staggering her.

Nemesis tried to punch but Sara ducked and got on her other side.

Nemesis tried to hit again but Sara kicked away her hand.

As Nemesis tried to punch again, Sara grabbed her elbow and punched her there.

Sara then grabbed Nemesis by the back of the head and threw her down.

"She's good" I whispered to Steve who nodded.

Sara uppercutted Nemesis, making purple blood spill from her mouth.

Nemesis grabbed Sara's wrist and flipped her over, kicking her in the head.

Sara rolled to avoid another strike and kicked Nemesis in a spin motion.

As she tried to punch, Nemesis caught her fist and punched her backwards.

Sara got up and kicked Nemesis to the ground.

Sara walked towards Nemesis and tried to punch but she backed to avoid and then tried to punch back but Sara backed to avoid this time.

Sara then ducked twice to avoid two strikes and blocked the third one before punching Nemesis back, who simply smirked.

She then punched her again and blocked a strike and another before punching Nemesis's chest and face again.

Sara then gave Nemesis two brutal uppercuts, making her spit out blood.

Sara then smacked Nemesis with the back of her hand, sending Nemesis back and tried to punch again but she backed to avoid before being hit by the back of Sara's hand again.

Sara tried to punch again but Nemesis grabbed her hand.

Sara tried to punch with her other hand but Nemesis grabbed that too and lowered them, not letting go, before she head-butted Sara hard, staggering her back and making him fall down.

"Come on Sara!" I encouraged.

Nemesis walked to the fallen Sara.

Sara then kicked her abdomen and lifted her up with her foot before flipping Nemesis to the other side.

The two started getting up at the same time but Sara lunged at Nemesis and punched her down again.

Then Nemesis grabbed Sara by the throat and slammed her to the ground before punching twice.

Sara grabbed Nemesis's head between her feet and flipped her away.

Nemesis tried to crawl away but Sara grabbed her in a hold and twisted her arm until a crack was heard, making Nemesis grunt in pain.

"Maybe I should…" Becky suggested.

Steve held her back though.

"Not yet" he warned.

Nemesis got up and snarled at Sara. "You broke my arm you bitch!"

Then she twisted her arm and it was back to normal.

Sara groaned before ducking to avoid a punch and blocking another and punched her back before elbowing Nemesis.

Nemesis blocked another punch but was hit by the following one.

Sara tried to kick but Nemesis grabbed her foot and then lifted her by the waist, before running into a wall, slamming her into it.

Nemesis then slammed Sara into it again and running off, slammed her to the ground.

Nemesis then grabbed Sara by the back of the head and slammed her head on her knee, dazing Sara as she fell down.

"Ouch!" I winced.

"I'm going to help her" Logan declared as his claws popped out.

With a roar, he lunged at Nemesis, impaling her with his claws.

"That was not part of the deal!" she snarled, kicking Logan backwards.

He rolled to his feet and blocked an energy blast from Nemesis with his claws, although he roared in pain as the metal heated up.

Sara kicked Nemesis in the abdomen and rolled, pulling her into a head-lock.

Nemesis struggled and head-butted Sara backwards, throwing her off.

"I'm going to help" I said, tapping my watch.

Clark changed into his Superman suit at super-speed.

The Rescue armour formed over me in seconds and I flew over, firing repulsors at Nemesis.

She was barley affected though and glared at me.

I paled, but before she could do anything, Sara tackled her, punching her twice in the face.

Sara grabbed Nemesis's head between her feet and flipped her to the ground.

The two got up at the same time and Nemesis charged Sara, the two crashing into a desk as it broke.

Sara managed to come out on top and punched Nemesis repeatedly until Nemesis grabbed her hand and managed to push her off.

Nemesis roared and charged at Sara and the two crashed through a wall.

As they got up, Nemesis punched Sara in the face.

Sara then punched her twice in the stomach, once in the face and then smashed her head through a glass window.

Sara was covered in blood and clearly suffering from fatigue at this point.

"Come on Nemesis? Is that the best you got?" Sara taunted.

Nemesis chuckled darkly and leapt, elbowing Sara in the face.

Clark rammed into her at full speed, making her slide across the ground outside as it was damaged.

Nemesis roared and fired heat vision at Clark who returned with his own.

Both were evenly matched, unable to overpower the other.

Then, Logan stabbed her in the back of the head, making his claws protrude from her mouth.

She kicked him into a nearby gas tanker, making it explode as Logan grunted in pain and lay there, waiting for his injuries to heal.

"Come on!" I roared, firing repulsor and energy blasts at Nemesis.

Nemesis was barely affected though and Clark rammed into her.

Sara kicked her twice in the abdomen and Lex arrived, firing his energy blasts from his palms.

Dustin and Becky were watching, unable to do anything.

Charles rolled up to us.

"We need to stop her quickly", Charles said as he tried to get into Nemesis's mind, only to grab his head and scream in pain as he grasped his head.

"Charles!" Clark cried out as he supported his friend.

"Her defenses are too strong and her mind is full of Darkness", Charles said to us.

Nemesis fired blast of energy at them, but Logan stepped into the way, using his claws to block the strike.

"Take her on!" Logan grunted as Clark turned and did a powerful thunderclap, actually sending Nemesis back and ceasing her assault for the moment.

Clark flew at Nemesis with a roar, trying to punch her, only to go through her as he looked up and was hit by a powerful blast of energy from Nemesis again, making him roar in agony.

"You thought you could defeat me" Nemesis mocked.

Lex fired more energy beams.

I fired several repulsors, making Nemesis grunt before I fired my Unibeam, slightly staggering Nemesis back.

She then fired a blast of energy and even though this suit was resistant to magic, Nemesis's power was too much for me as I was sent flying off by many feet.

"Oh come on" I rolled my eyes, trying to get back up.

Lex jumped to avoid an attack while Clark flew at her, grabbing by the throat and slamming her to the ground.

Nemesis kicked him away and got back up.

"With all of your Earths heroes gone to another unknown world, you will never win against Thanos" Nemesis smirked, teleporting away.

All of us gathered together, trying to support each other.

"What was she talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know Rebecca. We must get back to your world and find out" Clark replied, holding his ribs in pain.

"I'll say here and let you know if she comes back" Becky assured us.

I coughed and opened a breach, stepping through.

Gwen, Oberon and Astra were waiting for us on the other side.

"Did you find Nemesis?" Astra asked.

"Yeah. Didn't go well for us, but we did" I replied with a wry grin.

"What world was she talking about?" I asked.

"No idea. They could be on this Earth that I will show you" Sara said.

She placed her fingers on my forehead.

"I haven't told a lot of people this, but prior to my Earth being destroyed, Nemesis attacked another Earth and its heroes fought them for a long time" Sara started.

"How long?" Lex asked.

"10,000 years" Sara replied.

My jaw dropped on hearing that.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes" Sara nodded.

"They are called the League of Legends. Most of time, they spend eternity fighting each other. They are immune to all forms of age and sickness. The only way to kill them is to kill them in battle" Sara explained.

"That sounds intense" Lex said.

"Yeah. I met several of them. Ashe, Caitlyn, Malzahar, Rumble, Sett, Shen, Warwick and Xayah" Sara said.

"They exist on Earth-92131" Sara confirmed.

"They defend there world?" Oberon asked.

"Sort of. They spend most of the time trying to kill each other, but sometimes they band together to fight other threats" Sara replied.

"And then there's that Earth with the biohazard. Some Earth known as a Resident Evil Earth, I don't know" Sara shrugged.

"That sounds creepy. And here I thought the Upside Down was bad" Dustin muttered.

"Please, that's nothing. A while ago, I met a half vampire on Earth-2020 named Rose Hathaway. She's a good woman, but don't ever make her angry" Steve shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Then a bright golden portal opened up and out walked a brown-haired man dressed in a blue suit, an amulet hanging from his neck, a red cape flowing from him.

"Stephen!" Sara exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Sara, Clark, Steve, Logan, Charles. Good to see all of you again" Stephen nodded.

"This is Stephen Strange of Earth-96" Sara introduced him.

"Mmm. You look strange compared to our Strange. Although you should call yourself Obi-Wan with that look" I chuckled, causing Strange to roll his eyes.

"I know where the heroes ended up. They are in Middle-Earth" Stephen said and Steve looked overjoyed.

"But it has been sixty years since you left" Stephen added.

Steve looked slightly shocked, but quickly masked it.

"I will send you Steve, Rebecca and Sara to Middle-Earth where you must aid them. The Dark Lord Sauron has risen again" Stephen said.

Steve paled at hearing that.

"Let's do it" he said with determination in his voice.

"We're in" Sara nodded.

"All of us" I added.

"It's now all for one" Steve said.

**10,000 years ago. No One's POV.**

Nemesis growled.

"You will pay!" She shouted.

She was cut off by the hero Lee Sin kicking her in the head.

Rumble jumped and flipped over another attack.

Yuumi was bloodied and injured.

But still, none of the Champions would give up fighting.

Ashe got Nemesis in a chokehold while Ahri chanted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nemesis screamed in horror as her host body was killed.

"Tis grace hath brought me safe this far" Ahri said.

"When the entire League of Legends has been imprisoned for 10,000 years, we will finally rest" Yuumi said.

**And Chapter 81 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and next one will be longer.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed all the characters showing up as well as the appearance by Becky Lynch.**

**So now Earth-96 Charles is here, played by Mark Strong. Earth-96 Logan is played by Manu Bennet. **

**I hope you also enjoyed the references to the video games 'League of Legends' and 'Resident Evil 7: Biohazard' and the book series 'Vampire Academy' which are separate Earths in the Multiverse. **

**All 3 of them will be extremely vital in defeating the Anti-Monitor. League of Legends especially, as the heroes in it are extremely OP at times.**

**Plus, you should definitely watch the Resident Evil 7 compilation with Markiplier on YouTube. I nearly died laughing when watching it.**

**Markiplier will also show up soon.**

**I hope you liked the League of Legends champions defeating Nemesis as well.**

**And yes, Nemesis is secretly working with Thanos to get the Infinity Stones for herself. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-192. Home of Misc Wrestling. **

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Here is the list of Earths mentioned in this chapter:**

**Earth-2007. Home of Resident Evil 7: Biohazard.**

**Earth-2020. Home of Vampire Academy.**

**Earth-92131. Home of League of Legends.**

**Now, next chapter will see our heroes traveling to Middle-Earth and participating in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the Lord of the Rings trilogy, beginning before the Siege of Minis Tirith. **

**Also, the rest of this story will be written in Third Person POV.**

**Now, Earth-1 Sara will be called Sara, and Earth-96 version will be called White Canary.**

**MCU Steve will be called Steve and Earth-96 version will be called Captain America. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. You will see at the end of Infinity War on Markiplier and other YouTubers. Enjoy the chapter.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Yes, not surprising at all on Nemesis. I do plan for those to show up, and you will see at the end of Infinity War for the YouTubers. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

In the middle of the wildernesses of Rohan, a breach opened up.

"I hope this worked Cap" the voice of White Canary said.

She hopped out of the breach and dusted off her black leather jacket.

"Me too" Captain America replied.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" White Canary asked him.

"I remember I traveled to Rohan once. I even journeyed to Mordor itself. Not a fun place by the way" Captain America replied, shuddering as he remembered the place.

White Canary sighed and gestured for Captain America to lead the way.

Looking around, Captain America imeadelty realized where they were.

"We're near Edoras. Follow me" Captain America said.

"Edo what?" White Canary demanded as she followed him.

"Edoras. The capital city of Rohan" Steve replied.

"I hope you're right about this Cap, or we're gonna end up in a lot more trouble" White Canary muttered.

For hours, they continued walking across country.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" White Canary asked in an irritated tone.

"Of course" Captain America dismissed.

Soon within a few minutes, they saw Edoras in the distance.

"We're here" Captain America said with a smile.

White Canary looked at Edoras and narrowed her eyes.

"This is Edoras?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes" Captain America replied.

The two walked towards the city.

"Halt! State your purpose!" a guard said.

"I wish to speak to King Théoden. Tell him Captain Steve Rodgers of Earth-96 is here" Captain America replied.

The guard hesitated at first and then motioned for another guard to alert the King.

After the guard returned, the gates opened.

"Welcome to Edoras" the guard said.

"Good to be back" Captain America replied.

He and White Canary walked through the gates and walked up to the palace.

Captain America pushed the doors open and walked through.

Everyone who was inside turned to face them.

"King Theoden" Captain America bowed, White Canary following.

"Captain Rodgers" Theoden replied.

"You're Steve Rodgers?" a man in a green combat suit asked.

"Yeah. From Earth-96" Captain America replied.

"And who are you?" the man asked White Canary.

"Sara Lance, also from Earth-96" she replied.

"I'm Oliver Queen, from Earth-1. This is Sara Lance from Earth-1 as well" the man said.

"You're my doppelganger?" White Canary asked increduesly.

"Yeah" Sara said, eyeing her counterpart out.

"Steve!" Jason Stark exclaimed, wrapping his old friend in a hug.

"It's real good seeing you man" Jason smiled.

"You too Jay" Captain America smiled.

"What exactly are you doing here though?" Jason then asked.

"We came to help you here. We know about Sauron, and we're here to fight" Captain America replied.

He then looked around.

"Where's Gandalf?" he asked.

"Gandalf, a Hobbit named Pippin and your doppelganger from my Earth went to Minis Tirth, cause Sauron is gonna attack it. We've been here for several months now" Jason replied.

Captain America paled when he heard that.

"Have the beacons been lit?" he then asked.

"Not yet" Jason shook his head.

Suddenly, Jason gripped his head as if in pain.

"What's wrong?!" White Canary asked urgently as all knelt next to him.

"My head, it hurts. I can't resist it any longer" Jason grunted.

And then he passed out.

"What on earth?" Captain America muttered.

"I know how to help him" a new voice spoke.

All turned in shock to see Stephen Strange of Earth-96 walk in.

"Who are you?" King Theoden demanded.

"Stephen Strange. What happened to Jason here is not ordinary. He is under a powerful dream spell" Stephen replied.

"Can you wake him up?" Oliver asked in concern.

"I can. But it will take time, and I must enter his mind to aid him" Stephen replied.

"Do it" Aragorn said.

"I'm coming with you" White Canary said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Sara frowned as did many other people, wondering what her relationship with Jason was.

Stephen nodded.

"You know what to do Sara?" Stephen asked.

"I do. Wouldn't be my first time" Stephen replied.

He placed one hand on White Canary's shoulder and the other on Jason's forehead.

He chanted a spell three times and White Canary lost consciousness as well.

"Now you must ride to battle. I will deal with this problem" Stephen spoke.

He sat in a meditation posture and closed his eyes.

"We ride to war now" Captain America said firmly.

**Dream Realm.**

Stephen opened his eyes to face a dark lit room.

"Where are you Jason?" Stephen muttered, looking around.

"Stephen?" he heard a voice call out.

He turned to see White Canary walking towards him.

"I have no idea where Jason is" she shook her head.

"We have to find him now!" Stephen said urgently.

He waved his hands and a pair to Tao Mandalas formed over them.

"Jason, where are you?" Stephen said aloud, slamming the spell to the ground.

A shockwave of blinding light spread outwards.

"The one day you need Lucifer Morningstar and he's not here" Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" White Canary asked in an annoyed tone.

"We'll see" Stephen retorted.

He performed the same spell again and this time, golden lines spread across the floor.

"Ah! I see where he is now, follow me quickly" Stephen said, racing forward.

White Canary followed Stephen across the room as the golden veins spread further.

There, they found Jason, in a tomb of sorts, with Anguriel held on his chest, like a knight of old.

"Jason, come on" Stephen breathed out, touching him.

He conjured up a holographic screen that showed Jason running across a wilderness.

And Jason kept seeing his mother dying in front of him.

White Canary gasped in horror and put her hand on her mouth.

Even she looked like she was going to throw up at any point now.

"I must get him out of thee spell" Stephen said urgently.

He chanted and groaned as the spell took its toll on him.

Finally, there was a blinding flash of light and Jason vanished from the dream.

He gasped as he awoke in the real world.

Stephen collapsed to one knee, gripping his chest as if in pain.

"Whoa! Steady yourself here" White Canary said, helping him up.

"Stephen?" Jason asked in shock.

"You're okay Jay" he smiled.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, looking around.

"A dream plane. We do not have much time though, the battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. And we have one stop to make" Stephen said.

White Canary was looking at Jason fondly.

"What?" he asked upon noticing her look.

"I knew your doppelganger on my Earth" she said simply, managing to school her expression.

"We must hurry" Stephen said urgently.

He clapped his hands twice and the three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a densely forested area.

"Where the hell are we?" Jason asked, looking around.

"We are on Earth-1951. It is here that we must find an old and close friend of mine" Stephen replied.

"Stephen Strange?" a voice asked.

All turned around to see a handsome, dark-haired man walking towards them.

"Prince Caspian! Long time no see" Stephen smiled, hugging the other man.

"We need your help" Stephen said.

"What are we up against?" Caspian asked.

So Stephen explained.

White Canary held Jason's hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I am okay Sara. I realized that I had no control over what happened. And sometimes you've go to go, go and be your own hero" Jason sighed.

"Let's go quickly! We don't have much time" Stephen said urgently.

He waved his hands and a portal to Minis Tirith was shown.

Jason hopped through it, emerging on the other side.

Many Gondorian soldiers were firing arrows at Orcs and Trolls down below.

"Damn its good to be back here" Jason smiled wistfully.

He laughed and drawing Anguriel, jumped over the ramparts, into the middle of the Orcs.

One tried to attack, but he dodged and sliced an Orc down.

He flipped to avoid another attack and cut down several others.

White Canary also jumped, using her batons to take down others.

Stephen levitated in the air and began announcing.

His hands glowed with Mystical Energy as Stephen declared. "By the hoary hosts of Hoggoth, the fires of Ikthalon, the all-seeing Eye of Agamotto and the Winds of Watoomb-"

He stopped himself and then said. "On second thought, let's just get to it shall we?"

He then fired a pair of energy bolts at the ground, completely incinerating several Trolls and Orcs, while the defenders cheered.

"We may yet survive this" Gandalf muttered, while Steve and Boromir also appeared.

Stephen flew to the ground and slammed a pair of Tao Mandalas on the ground, generating a massive shockwave that threw the army back and killed even more.

Jason killed several others.

And that was when the screeching was heard.

Jason jumped back up onto the city.

"We need to rally the soldiers. I'll hold them off. The rest of you take cover" Jason ordered.

He drew his sword and leapt high into the air, stabbing one Fell-Beast in the leg.

The creature screamed in pain and threw him off, and he landed hard.

Jason rolled to avoid another strike as White Canary and Steve arrived beside him.

"Feels like old times Cap?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah" Steve replied as he kicked another Orc down.

White Canary dodged an attack and flip-kicked an Orc away.

"Where the hell are the Rohirim? We can't hold this forever?" she asked.

"Actually, there right over there" Jason pointed across the hill.

Theoden was rallying the troops while Jason, Steve and White Canary continued to fight.

And then the Rohirim thundered downhill towards the army, cutting down Orcs, while others were trampled by the horses.

Captain America threw his shield, which killed several Orcs and returned to his hand.

"Seriously Cap? Did you stop to take a nap or something?" Jason asked.

"Hey!" Captain America shot back, killing some more.

Jason shot an arrow next to them that multiplied into two and killed two Attack Trolls trying to sneak up on him as he smirked, "Since I saved you, I'll be counting these 2 as 4."

"Oh these kids!" White Canary groaned in amusement as she took down a Goblin with her bo-staff.

Jason flipped to avoid another strike and elbowed the creature down.

"Sara, we need to hold the gates!" he called out to White Canary who nodded.

The two sprinted back into the city, Jason using his enhanced agility to help White Canary.

"The one time you actually need Astra and she's not here" White Canary muttered to herself.

Jason frowned in confusion, given how as far as he was aware, Astra was a villain.

He shrugged it off however as they entered the gates.

Many Gondorian soldiers were holding the gates down, while Attack Trolls tried to break the door down.

Gandalf and Pippin were sitting down, waiting for the inevitable battle.

"Gandalf!" Jason called out.

"Jason" Gandalf sighed in relief.

"I thought you were supposed to be a Grey Wizard" White Canary said in confusion.

"I was formerly. Now I have ascended to the color White" Gandalf replied with a small smile.

"I didn't think it would end this way" Pippin said.

"End? No the journey doesn't end here. I learnt recently that death is just another path. One that we all must take" Jason smiled.

"He is right. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it" Gandalf added.

"What? Gandalf, see what?" Pippin pressed.

"White shores. And to beyond, a far great country, under a swift sunrise" Gandalf replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad" White Canary gave a small smile.

"No. No it isn't" Gandalf said.

Just then, the hammering on the gates increased.

"All right! We're gonna hold the line! And block the gates!" Jason ordered.

Several Fell-Beasts swept over, trying to get inside.

And then the gates finally burst, with dozens of Orc streaming through.

"Fight! Fight like you're life depends on it!" Jason commanded, killing an Orc with a downward strike.

"Because it does!" White Canary added.

She smacked several others down while the soldiers were pushed back.

One Nazgul tried to come down, but White Canary flipped and struck him.

"Go back to abyss! Death is the only thing that awaits you and your master" Gandalf declared, aiming his staff.

"Do you not know death when you see it old man?" the Witch-King of Angmar taunted him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own age?!" Jason roared angrily, stepping in front.

"You may be the best of men, but no man can kill me" the Witch-King snorted.

"Who said a man has to kill you?" Jason smirked.

White Canary stepped up to face him.

"Unlike my good friend here, I am no man" she smirked.

The Fell-Beast grabbed White Canary in its grip and flew over to the Fields of Pelenor.

Dropping White Canary down, she rolled, groaning in pain.

She staggered to her feet and drew her bo-staff.

"Come on, let's see what you got" she taunted him.

"Arrogance leads to downfall" the Witch-King said.

"You're one to talk. If I can beat MODOK, I can beat you" White Canary retorted confidently.

Whirling her bo-staff, she charged at him.

Witch-King climbed off his Fell-Beast and drew his mace.

White Canary rolled to avoid it and struck out at Witch-King's legs.

The two went like this for some time, until a sword was heard being drawn.

Both turned to see Sara and Eowyn, Eomer's sister and Theoden's niece step up.

"Now you're screwed!" White Canary laughed happily, but was punched in the face, whipping it to the other side as blood split from her mouth.

Sara charged to meet him, blocking a strike with her sword.

Eowyn struck at his legs, but Witch-King dodged and kicked her backwards.

White Canary flipped to avoid a strike and pulled Witch-King into a powerful chokehold.

Witch-King roared angrily and threw her off.

Sara blocked another strike and kicked him in a rotary motion.

Witch-King threw his mace down, which Sara avoided.

White Canary got up and spat out a wad of blood.

She briefly noticed hundreds of green spectral shapes moving across the battlefield, killing foes.

White Canary nodded to Sara, who nodded back.

And then White Canary attacked.

She kicked him, and flipped backwards to avoid another strike.

Witch-King grabbed White Canary and head-butted her, breaking her nose as she fell down.

Eowyn stabbed Witch-King in the leg with her blade, and Sara delivered the killing blow.

Witch-King roared in pain as the metal helmet he wore crumpled and he fell down, dead.

The Witch-King of Angmar had been slain at last!

Sara rushed over to White Canary who was groaning in pain.

"You're gonna be fine, trust me" Sara assured her.

"I like you" White Canary smirked.

Sara gave a brief smile, and helped White Canary to her feet.

"Uncle!" Eowyn cried out, rushing towards Théoden, who was pinned beneath his horse.

"Eowyn" he whispered.

"Hold on" Stephen said as he walked towards him.

"Can you heal him?" Sara asked.

"I can" Stephen replied confidently.

He touched Théoden, and some of his life-force began flowing into Theoden's body, healing him.

"He will be fine soon" Stephen assured as White Canary removed the horse.

They heard a crash and all turned to see an Oliphant, which was a large type of elephant that the race of Haradrim rode.

Legolas Greenleaf jumped off it, looking at them.

"Show-off" White Canary muttered.

Gimli walked up to Legolas.

"That still only counts as one!" he declared.

Oliver and Aragorn arrived together, killing foes together.

Gothmog the Orc, leader of this assault, crawled towards the heroes.

"Sara, sword, now!" White Canary said.

Sara handed her the sword and she walked up to Gothmog.

"Man you're ugly" White Canary quipped.

She then stabbed Gothmog through the brain, ending his life.

She turned and saw many ghosts sweeping into the city, killing Orcs.

White Canary smirked and everyone began making there way across to the city.

Along the way, they searched for the dead bodies of fallen defenders.

White Canary entered the city to find Jason wiping blood from his sword.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am" he replied with a tight smile, although she could see pain in his eyes.

"What the hell do we do now?" White Canary asked.

"We regroup. And then we end this" Jason said firmly.

"We will win by neither strength of hand nor weaponry" White Canary added.

"And when this is over I will find Morgana" Jason said.

"Who?" White Canary frowned.

"From Earth-92131. She is Morgana. Also known as The Fallen" Jason replied.

"I hope you're right. Sometimes I worry for my old friend. His name is Jacksepticeye, from Earth-2004" White Canary sighed.

"But now not only do we have to fight, but we have got to win" she added.

**And Chapter 82 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes and White Canary, Sara and Eowyn teaming up against the Witch-King.**

**I also hope you enjoyed the references to Morgana from 'League of Legends' and the famous YouTuber Jacksepticeye. **

**Morgana is one of the most OP characters in the game, while Jacksepticeye is my faviroute YouTuber.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-2004. Home of famous YouTubers.**

**Earth-92131. Home of League of Legends.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will cover the final battle at Black Gate.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the final battle at Black Gate, while next chapter will finally begin Infinity War. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. Jacksepticeye will actually make his debut in my version will Infinity War and will have a major role in my version of Endgame. Enjoy the chapter.

**jaredjwalker1994: **Thank you for the review. Oh you will love my version of Endgame. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Théoden, Thorin Oakanshield, Eomer, Jason, White Canary, Sara, Steve, Captain America, Gimli, Boromir and Stephen stood together in Gondor's throne room.

"The Enemy has suffered a defeat. But not for long. Beyond the black gates of Mordor, the Enemy is gathering his full strength" Gandalf spoke.

"Who cares? Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli asked, while smoking a pipe.

"Because Gimli. 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo, Sam and Mount Doom" Gandalf replied, making Gimli put his pipe down.

"We need a diversion. Lure Sauron's armies out and hold them off for as long as we possibly can" Jason said.

"That's suicide. We'd never make it" Stephen supplied.

"But we can do it. All we need is for them to destroy the Ring. Once that is done, Sauron is done for" Oliver added.

Jason looked at Oliver with determination in his eyes and nodded.

"We can do it" Aragorn stated firmly.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know" Aragorn said.

"We will keep him occupied" Stephen said.

"If only we had Sett here. He would have ploughed through this whole army without even trying that hard" Stephen mused.

"Who?" Sara asked as all looked at him.

"Sett. We call him The Boss. His strength is unparalleled. He is the strongest there is" Stephen said proudly, remembering fighting alongside him.

"We will ride to war" Aragorn said firmly.

"Sauron will suspect a trap" Gandalf warned.

"I know" Aragorn nodded.

"I will get ready. This is gonna be damn glorious!" Jason grinned.

**Some time later.**

The forces of Gondor, Rohan and Erebor marched towards the Black Gate.

"Oh this brings back bad memories" Captain America grimaced.

"You'll be fine Cap" White Canary smiled.

"Follow me" Aragorn commanded.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Oliver, Jason, Steve, Legolas and Thorin rode towards the Gate.

After a few minutes, the Black Gate swung open and a being on a horse rode forward.

He was the Mouth of Sauron.

"My master Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome" Mouth smiled, revealing black and rotted teeth.

"Have you never heard of Colgate?" Jason asked with a wry grin.

The Mouth of Sauron glared at him.

"We do not wish to treat with Sauron. The armies of Mordor must disband. Sauron must leave these lands, never to return" Gandalf stated.

"Do not speak to me like that Greybeard!" Mouth spat.

"What's the matter junior? You gonna cry?" Jason mocked him, causing the others to chuckle.

"I will not be spoken to like this! You will all pay for your insolence!" the Mouth of Sauron cried out.

"He is defintly gonna cry" Jason mocked further.

Mouth looked ready to burst from the shear amount of anger.

"My master bid me to give thee a token" Mouth said.

He took out a vest of Mithril armour.

Everyone's jaws dropped at seeing that.

"Frodo" Merry whimpered.

"Be quiet!" Gandalf snapped.

"So, you knew him. He endured a great amount of suffering" Mouth said sadistically.

Everyone glared at him, and White Canary looked like she was about to break his neck.

"Thanks for that" Jason said as all looked at him.

"Now go in pieces, asshole" Jason declared.

He fired an explosive arrow and the Mouth of Sauron exploded into bits.

"I do not believe that Frodo is dead. I will not believe it" Aragorn said firmly.

The gates began opening further and hundreds of Orcs could be seen coming.

Everyone rode back to where the army was hesitantly marching backwards.

"Hold the line!" Aragorn ordered.

"Do not run!" Steve added.

"I bid you stand Men of the West!" Aragorn added.

Sons of Gondor, of Rohan and Erebor, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day! An hour of woe and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Everyone looked at him determinedly.

Even the Dwarves looked at him with respect.

"Now let us fight as one!" Aragorn finished.

He climbed off his horse, as did the others.

The Gates were wide open and 10,000 Orcs emerged.

The Eye of Sauron could be seen watching them.

Aragorn turned to face them.

"For Frodo" he said and charged.

"BARAK KHAZURD!" the Dwarves bellowed there famous war cry.

And then everyone charged.

With roars, the two armies collided.

It looked more like a bar brawl than an actual battle.

Everyone was in close proximity to each other, forcing many combatants to fight back-to-back.

"Watch out!" Jason called out to Oliver who ducked to avoid a swing.

Jason leapt and stabbed the Attack Troll in the head, killing it.

He then rolled to avoid another strike.

Sara cut down several Orcs while Oliver shot down another.

"Hey Oliver, wanna swap?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it" Oliver nodded.

The two switched, Jason taking on a pair of Attack Trolls, flipping to avoid attacks.

"Come on guys, fight!" Jason commanded, striking and killing any Orc in the vicinity.

Captain America threw his shield, killing several Orcs.

One tried to sneak up on him and was punched down by Steve.

"Thanks" Captain America nodded.

"You welcome" Steve replied.

Sara and White Canary fought back-to-back, slashing and kicking enemies down.

"Nice" Sara complimented her doppelganger.

"Thanks" White Canary nodded as she head-butted an Orc in the face.

"Cap, shield now!" Jason called out.

Captain America nodded and threw his shield at Jason who caught it, and used it to block another attack.

He then tag-teamed an Attack Troll with Captain America, hitting the Troll repeatedly with his shield.

Captain America leapt high and slammed the shield into the Attack Troll's head, breaking its neck.

Oliver killed several Orcs with arrows while Sara slashed down another two.

White Canary was knocked to the ground, but the Orc was killed by Jason.

"Thanks" she said as Jason hauled her up.

"No problem" Jason replied.

He was about to get struck by an Orc from behind, when its head was smashed in by Nori.

"Thanks old friend" Jason smiled.

Nori nodded and moved out to fight.

The forces of Gondor, Rohan and Erebor were now completely surrounded.

Yet still they all fought, lending there strength to there brothers-in-arms.

Aragorn was knocked down while White Canary was thrown to the ground, trying to take the Orc out.

Jason was flipped to the ground as an Attack Troll punched him several times in the face.

Jason managed to get loose and kicked the Attack Troll so hard, it was sent flying high into the air.

Captain America raised his shield to block an attack and bashed an Orc's head in with it.

And then the Nazgul came sweeping down.

One tried to attack the fallen Sara, but Captain America rushed forward, raising his shield to protect her.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn commanded as the Nazgul came sweeping down again.

In the middle of the tight, vicious combat, a moth came fluttering down in front of Gandalf.

As the Nazgul came down again, a Great Eagle attacked it.

"The Eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted like an enthusiastic child.

All cheered as the Eagles engaged the Ring-Wraiths in battle.

The united forces roared in unison and continued to fight against the Orcs of Sauron.

Sauron's attention was then drawn towards Mount Doom as he screeched.

Mount Doom exploded outwards with tons of lava flowing down the sides.

The Tower of Barad-Dur crumbled down and Sauron screeched.

"Chow that!" Jason laughed happily.

Then, cracks appeared in the ground, drowning entire legions of Orcs, somehow avoiding the united armies of Gondor, Rohan and Erebor.

And then, everyone stopped cheering as the grim reality set in.

"Frodo" Jason whispered in horror.

"Oh god" Oliver breathed out.

The Great Eagles flew towards Mount Doom, to see if they are there.

"They will be brought safely to us. They are still alive" Gandalf spoke.

Jason almost laughed in relief at hearing that.

Captain America put his hand on Jason's shoulder for comfort.

The War of the Ring was over!

**A few days later.**

Frodo and Sam had been rescued from Mount Doom and were recovering.

Jason and Oliver stood together, waiting.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked his mentor.

"I'm good Jay" Oliver sighed.

"We'll be all right man" Jason assured him.

Oliver just nodded.

"I hope you're ready for the Infinity War my friend. Because it is about to begin" Nalia spoke inside Jason's mind.

"What do you mean?" Jason frowned.

"It will start. And in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, on Earth-92131, the sky shall tumble and fall and the mountains will crumble to the sea. But that is for another day. The Infinity War is here" Nalia warned.

"I will ready when the Infinity War happens" Jason vowed.

"I hope so" Nalia replied.

They had found Natasha, Frodo and Sam, and there were some very tearful reunions.

And then came the crowning of the new king of Gondor.

Even Elves of Greenwood and Lothlorion had attended.

It was a glorious day for all.

Gandalf picked up the crown and placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King! May they be blessed" Gandalf announced as all applauded and cheered.

And then, Aragorn walked, as all bowed to him.

He stopped at Legolas.

The Elf-Prince moved aside, revealing Aragorn's love Arwen.

The two grasped each other happily and passionately kissed.

Steve was alarmed when he saw who Lord Elrond was.

"I know he looks like Red Skull. But he is not him" Captain America assured him.

Steve looked at him with surprise on his face.

And that was when they noticed Aragorn and Arwen had stopped in front of them.

"Right, sorry" Captain America said sheepishly, bowing alongside Steve, Jason, Sara, Oliver and the Hobbits.

"My friends" Aragorn started as all looked at him.

"You bow to no one" he said.

And then the entire city knelt on one knee.

"Go eat your heart out Loki!" Jason thought to himself.

And then, a blue portal opened up.

"Hey guys," a sardonic voice said, "Miss us?"

"Dad!" Jason grinned, remembering finally reuniting with his dad a few days ago.

Captain America and White Canary were watching him with curiosity.

Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon exited the portal and looked around.

"It's good to see you Jason" Cisco said as Jason walked up to him.

And then Jason head-butted him.

"Next time a powerful wizard with the ability to open portals anywhere in the Multiverse offers to send us home, TAKE THE FUCKING OFFER!" Jason snapped.

He then softened.

"But still, real good seeing you" Jason said.

He then turned to see Tony.

"Dad!" he said, hugging him.

Tony hugged back, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you again" he said.

"I am not going anywhere" Jason replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion and all, but we need to get back. The portal can only stay open for a few more minutes" Barry said.

"Goodbye again Gandalf" Jason said, hugging the White Wizard.

"Farewell to you too Jason. I bid you the best of luck" Gandalf smiled.

There were a lot of hugs and goodbyes and finally they all entered the portal.

And then they were gone.

They reappeared back in the New Avengers Facility.

"Hey!" Kara said, hugging everyone.

Cisco had told them about where they ended up a while ago.

"We have managed to open a portal back to our worlds" J'onn J'onnz said.

"Guys, I'd love to say here, but I still have to go and finish what I started. Unlike last time, I promise I will pop in from time to time and say hi" Jason said.

Tony and Rhodes looked a little disappointed, but nodded.

"Relax, I'll pop in once a week" Jason said with a slight smile.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"I thought I lost you, and I really don't want to go through that again" Tony said.

"I know and I'm truly sorry for waiting this long to tell you" Jason said with guilt in his voice.

"But it wont happen again" Jason assured him and all of the Avengers smiled.

He hugged everyone, him and Tony having an extra emotional scene.

Then Cisco opened a breach and all walked through.

"I'll stay here for now. I have some work that I can do here. But I wont be gone forever" Cisco said.

"Okay Cisco" Barry hugged him.

Then, all except for Cisco walked through the portal and were gone.

"Well, I have a deep feeling that this is not over somehow" Cisco said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked him.

"Just a feeling" Cisco shrugged.

**Middle-Earth, Isengard, four years later.**

Saruman, the former White Wizard stood on top of his tower, seething in rage.

And then a green portal opened up and a young man with malicious eyes emerged.

"Who are you?" Saruman demanded.

"My name is Peter Pan. Tell me Saruman, do you still desire to take revenge against Earth's heroes?" Pan asked.

"More than anything else" Saruman replied.

"Well in that case, the Lord Thanos wishes to talk to you" Pan smirked.

**Arda, a few days later.**

Earendil, the Elf-King tasked with guarding the Door of Night, which was basically an entrance to Hell, stood.

And then a blue portal erupted and Earendil was immediately on guard.

A purple skinned creature in golden battle armour emerged from it.

"State your purpose!" Earendil demanded.

"I am Thanos of Titan. That is a pretty gem…"

**And Chapter 83 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the final battle in this chapter and it was really fun to write.**

**So the Avengers know that Jason is alive. Obviously with the Multiverse at stake here, he can't stay, but he can still visit. It will be explained later on how they know Jason is alive.**

**The Infinity War/Endgame duo arcs will be one of the biggest crossover events in this series and by far the biggest crossover event so far, as quite a large number of fandom's and universes will be involved. **

**And now Thanos has freed the Great Enemy of Arda known as Morgoth to help him.**

**For those of you who don't know who he is, Morgoth is from J.R.R Tolkien's works and was basically Sauron's master in the First Age, and was more powerful and evil than Sauron ever was.**

**So now with Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman, Nemesis and Peter Pan, we have got a complete set of villains for Infinity War and Endgame.**

**Also, Sett is from 'League of Legends' and is one of the most OP characters in the game. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of 'Once Upon A Time'. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will at last begin Infinity War which I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, this arc is best read when listening to various songs. **

**PM me if you want to know which songs are the best when reading this arc. **

**At last, after 83 chapters, we are at last at my version of Infinity War. I know that the majority of readers have been looking forward to it, so I hope I deliver.**

**Now before we start, a lot of stuff in this arc and the Endgame one has been inspired by and/or is similar to '**_**Heroes stand united**_**' by Aragorn II Elessar, so thank you to him. **

**However, I will be doing some of my own stuff as well, so that I don't plagiarize anything.**

**A lot of fandom's and universes will be involved in Infinity War and Endgame. No spoilers on how many, but all I will say is quite a large number. **

**Not every fandom though as I'm saving that for my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths in the sequel. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. I went back and edited it in, and thanks for the correction. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Oh just wait and see my friend. Wait and see. Enjoy the chapter.

**1jesus:** Thank you for the review. Glad it is awesome. I actually found Peter Pan to be a very compelling villain, and I didn't want him to be one of those villains who just comes and then goes away quickly. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Deep Space.**

Loki, the God of Mischief, stood in the burning and ruined wreckage of the Statesman, looking around in horror at the dead bodies of the slaughtered Asgardians.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan." One of the beings who had attacked his ship announced as he walked around the bodies, "You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos."

The being passed by Loki and walked up to an 8 foot tall figure in golden armour with a helmet.

He was looking the other way but he still inspired a feeling of dread within Loki.

"I know what it's like to lose." The figure, who was none other than Thanos himself began in a deep voice that chilled Loki to his core, "To feel so desperately that you're right...yet to fail, nonetheless."

Thanos turned around and picked up a wounded person who was lying at his feet. It was Thor Odinson, Loki's brother.

"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly." He said as he marched to Loki, still holding Thor, "But I ask you, to what end? Dread it; run from it...destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say...I am."

And then he revealed a gauntlet on his left fist with 6 slots. One of them had a purple, glowing Stone in it. The Power Stone!

"You talk too much." Thor groaned as Thanos sat him on his knees.

Loki would have tried to do something if five other figures were not behind him.

One of them was a dark-haired woman with a three-pronged spear.

The other was a giant with some kind of hammer.

The third was a hooded figure with a glaive in his hand.

The fourth was an old bearded man with long white hair in white, holding a black staff.

And the fifth was a young man dressed in a business suit with malicious eyes.

Loki knew about the other three and the one announcing about Thanos. But he did not know who the old man, or the young man were.

"The Tesseract. Or your brother's head." Thanos said as he put the Gauntlet close to Thor's head, "I assume you have a preference."

"Oh, I do." Loki said bluntly, "Kill away."

Thanos moved the Power Stone to Thor's head and it glowed, striking energy into his head as he screamed in pure agony.

In a few seconds, Loki's resolve shattered, "All right, stop!"

Thanos stopped and moved the Power Stone away from Thor's head who groaned painfully, "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki then raised his hand regretfully and the Tesseract appeared, to Thor's shock.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor said and would have growled if he could.

"I assure you, brother...the sun will shine on us again." Loki assured him as Thanos chuckled.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said and Loki smiled.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Loki said, "And for another...we have a Hulk."

With a roar, a huge green beast rushed onto the scene and tackled Thanos away as Loki dropped the Tesseract and pushed Thor out of harm's way.

It was the Hulk! He bellowed angrily at Thanos in challenge.

Hulk punched Thanos, sending him back before punching him two more times and then elbowed him twice on the shoulders before slamming him into the wall.

He then held Thanos in a chokehold.

The huge creature with the hammer moved to help Thanos when the announcer with spindly fingers raised his hand, "Let him have his fun."

"Yes indeed" the man in the black business suit chuckled.

Thanos grabbed Hulk's hands and slowly pushed them back before striking his shoulder, staggering him back.

Then he blocked Hulk's punch and struck him, staggering him again.

He then dodged another and punched his back, throwing him off.

Thanos kept blocking Hulk's punches and punched him back several times, smashing him into a pillar.

He then kneed Hulk's face before lifting him up and throwing him down.

Thor grabbed a metal pipe and rushed Thanos, hitting his helmet.

Thanos was barely affected while the pipe shattered.

Thor made to attack again but Thanos kicked him away.

The young man raised his hands and Thor was pinned.

"I am Peter Pan! And you shall not interfere" the young man declared.

Thor struggled, and soon realized that he could not break the invisible barrier.

At full strength he could have easily shattered it, but he was not unfortunately.

Seeing that, Heimdall knew what he had to do.

"Allfathers...let the dark magic flow through me one last...time." He groaned as his eyes changed color.

Putting his hand on Hofund, Heimdall used his power and a great beam of white light passed through, lifting up Hulk, transporting him to safety as the light disappeared.

Thanos now moved menacingly towards Heimdall, glaring at him as he took the glaive from his hooded child.

Heimdall looked sadly at Thor whose eyes widened in fear.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said and stabbed Heimdall with the glaive, ending his life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in agony, pained at the loss of one his oldest friends.

His grief then gave way to rage.

"You're going to die, for that!" He roared at Thanos.

Pan and the one with the spindly fingers, who was called Ebony Maw, exchanged a look and Pan pointed his fingers again.

The barrier disappeared for a second as Maw moved his hand and several pieces of metal moved at Thor telekinetically, restraining him as one of the pieces gagged him before the barrier

surrounded him again.

The hooded child, who was called Corvus Glaive, took back his glaive as Maw picked up the Tesseract and bowed before Thanos, "My humble personage...bows before your grandeur."

Thanos took off his helmet, revealing his bald head, and also took off his armour, exposing his huge black vest.

"No other being has ever had the might... nay, the nobility... to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones."

Thanos took the Tesseract from Maw who said, "The universe lies within your grasp."

He shattered the Tesseract in his hands. The Space Stone was revealed.

Thanos blew away the glass and slowly fit the Space Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet as power ran through him.

"There are two more stones on Earth." Thanos said to his children, the Black Order, after a moment, "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

"Father, we will not fail you." The woman with the three-pronged spear, who was called Proxima Midnight, said as she and the other three bowed to him.

"If I might interject." Loki said as all turned to him, "If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"If you consider failure experience." Thanos mocked.

"I consider experience experience." Loki shot back.

"Almighty Thanos... I, Loki, prince of Asgard..." Loki looked at Thor and said, "Odinson..."

He then continued, "The rightful king of Jotunheim... God of mischief..." A dagger materialized in Loki's hand suddenly, hidden from all while Thor watched in concern.

Loki continued, "Do hereby pledge to you... my undying fidelity." He kneeled and bowed before Thanos, taking a deep breath.

Then, moving at quick speed with his reflexes, he lunged with his dagger, only for Thanos to press his fist as the Space Stone glowed and the blue energy stopped Loki's hand.

"Undying?" Thanos mocked before grabbing Loki's weapon hand and making him drop the dagger, "You should choose your words more carefully."

He lifted Loki by the throat, slowly choking him as Thor watched.

"You... will never be... a God!" Loki wheezed out as his skin color returned to blue.

Thanos squeezed his neck and a crack was heard as Loki went limp, his eyes wide and mouth open, blood running down his nose and mouth.

"NO!" Thor screamed but the gag muffled him and the invisible barrier prevented his voice from going out.

Thanos dropped a dead Loki in front of Thor who stared heartbroken.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos said coldly.

Thanos activated the Power Stone and the ship started breaking apart as purple flames, explosions and energy covered it.

Thanos then activated the Space Stone and a portal appeared behind them as he walked into it with Saruman, Peter Pan, and the Black Order, transporting them away instantly.

The metal restraints broke and the barrier disappeared as Thor crawled towards Loki, not caring about the ship being destroyed around him.

"No…Loki…" He said in grief as he put a hand on Loki's chest and bowed down, sobbing.

The Statesman exploded in a purple energy of fire.

**Earth-1937, Storybrooke. **

Jason Stark woke up; having a strange feeling in him that something was not going to go well.

"What is it babe?" his girlfriend Alexia Cheng aka Mulan asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing Lexia, I just have a feeling that something is wrong" Jason said with a soft sigh.

"What do you mean?" Alexia asked curiously.

"I had a dream that Thor, and Loki were killed by someone named Thanos. I'm not sure if it was real or not" Jason said with some frustration in his voice.

Alexia looked concerned and minorly alarmed at hearing that.

Jason had told Alexia about his Earth so she knew exactly who Thor and Loki were.

"Maybe it's just a bad dream" Alexia suggested, although the words sounded hollow and empty.

"Maybe you're right. I should talk to Mr. Gold tomorrow" Jason said softly, walking back to his bed.

Alexia pulled him into a passionate kiss as they lay down.

But Jason still had a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to end well for any parties involved.

**The next day.**

Jason got up, and after breakfast at 'Granny's', went to Mr Gold's shop.

"Mr Gold! Are you there?" Jason called out.

"Hello Jason" the silky voice of Mr Gold aka Rumplestilskin said as he rounded the corner.

"Rumple" Jason nodded.

"Why do you always call me Rumple when you're either stressed or need something from me?" Mr Gold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because this time I do need your help" Jason stated.

"What is it?" Mr Gold asked curiously, noticing that Jason seemed more stressed than usual.

"I need you to look inside my mind. I need to know if what I saw last night was real" Jason said.

"All right" Mr Gold nodded.

He pressed his fingers to Jason's forehead and closed his eyes.

He saw the entire dream that experienced.

"Jason, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that dream was entirely real. You were witnessing real events" Mr Gold said with remorse in his voice.

Jason's eyes widened, as he slumped down into a chair.

"Thor" he whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks as he remembered his fallen friend.

Mr Gold put his hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

"I should be fine" Jason said, gathering his emotions in check.

"Thank you for your help Rumple" Jason said, although Mr Gold was not convinced.

He exited the shop, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry sir" Jason said, helping the man.

He was old, in his sixties and he had a bushy moustache and bright smile.

"No problem" the man smiled.

"Do I know you?" Jason asked, having a feeling that he had met him before.

"Sort of. Take care, and I best be off on my way" the man said.

The man walked off and then called back "Excelsior!"

Jason stared after him, confused.

He shook his head after a few minutes.

Then, a voice was heard.

Jason!" a familiar voice called out.

"Sansa!" Jason grinned.

Sansa Stark, his protégé and one of his closest friends walked towards him.

"How are you?" Sansa asked, hugging him.

"Good" Jason said through gritted teeth.

Sansa could easily sense that something was wrong, but she didn't press further.

"What you up to?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much" Sansa replied.

"Well, I better get going, it was nice seeing you. I will see you again soon" Jason said, tapping Sansa on the shoulder.

Sansa frowned at that but nodded.

Jason then took out an extrapolator from underneath is jacket.

He opened a breach to Earth-1 and hopped through, arriving in the Bat-Cave in Gotham City.

"Jay?" Liam Potts-Stark asked as he looked up from his computer.

Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Terry McGuiness, Kate Kane, Luke Fox, and Dinah Lance of Earth-2017 also looked at him.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"I need your help guys, and sorry to interrupt but it's urgent" Jason replied.

"What do you need?" Bruce asked immediately.

So Jason explained his dream to them.

Liam in particular was horrified upon hearing that as he had met Thor on more than one occasion.

"I need you to get in contact with Doctor Fate, as he might be the only person who can help with this" Jason concluded.

"I'll see what I can do" Bruce nodded.

Liam put his hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly and the two brothers exchanged a loving gaze.

"We will avenge whoever did this" Selina vowed.

Jason looked at her and nodded.

"And we will help you out in anyway we can" Terry added with a firm gaze.

"Thank you all" Jason said gratefully.

"I will let you know what I find out" Bruce nodded.

"Thanks" Jason nodded.

"Until then, I'll see what else I can figure out" Jason said firmly.

**Arda, Valinor. **

Gandalf sat down and was smoking his pipe.

He had been researching all he could about the Mad Titan Thanos and the Infinity Stones now.

He was finishing up his research, when there was a bright flash of light within the chambers and it faded instantly to reveal a heavily armored individual with long black hair.

It was no less than one of the two Maiar chieftains.

"Lord Eonwe." Gandalf politely acknowledged.

"Forgive my intrusion." He said before relaying his lord's message, "But King Manwe immediately requests your presence."

Gandalf quickly traveled to Máhanaxar where the Valar held their councils.

Also known as the Ring of Doom, it consisted of fourteen golden thrones placed in a circle.

Gandalf stood in the middle of the circle with staff in hand.

Presiding over the council was the King of the Valar, Manwë, with his scepter of sapphire.

To Manwë's right sat Varda, his spouse and queen, whose face radiated the light of the Ilúvatar.

It was a rare council meeting where all the Valar were present.

Historically, only matters of the utmost importance had attracted such attendance.

Manwë opened the meeting by informing its latest arrival of tragic news.

Nienna was weeping, having already heard it.

Gandalf needed a few moments to overcome the shock from what he had just heard.

"Earendil?!" The wizard could not believe it. "Slain by who?"

For Gandalf, the shocks had only just started. Manwë's placid blue eyes belied the grief behind them.

"By Thanos wielding two of the Infinity Stones." The Ruler of Arda stoically replied, "He then claimed the Silmaril, taking it beyond our reach."

Gandalf's jaw dropped.

The Star of Earendil had been a fixture in Arda's night sky for millennia.

But the White Wizard was more at loss at the Valar being able to identify Eärendil's murderer.

If Manwë knew about the Mad Titan, why had he not said anything until now?

"How do you know, my king?" Gandalf tried reconciling it with his recent mission.

Shock caused him to overlook the obvious source of Manwë's information.

"Earendil told me upon entering my halls." Mandos, Doomsman of the Valar, answered, "It could be centuries before his spirit recovers."

The Halls of Mandos was where the spirits of Elves and Men were gathered to await their different fates after death.

Rarer because of their immortality, Elven spirits usually spent a period of self-reflection before being reincarnated in Valinor in an identical copy of their original body.

Gandalf was not surprised by Mandos's diagnosis in this case. Thanos had attacked the Vingilot suddenly and without warning.

Eärendil's spirit was likely more than traumatized from being killed by such a fearsome but unknown dark lord.

Gandalf reflected his deceased friend would mostly be remembered as 'The Mariner'.

But the wizard had not forgotten Earendil had also been a beloved father.

"Does Elrond know?" Gandalf was compelled to ask.

The White Wizard was reminded he had been summoned to answer, not ask, questions.

"We wish to discuss other matters first." Manwë told him, "The realm known as Asgard has been destroyed."

Gandalf's jaw dropped on hearing that.

He had heard of it from Jason and Steve.

It had been a mighty realm from what they had told him. And if it was gone, the Cosmos had even less protection from the Mad Titan than before.

"Which means the threat posed by Thanos is even greater than if it had not been destroyed." Gandalf observed, "Are there any survivors?"

"Thanos has slaughtered half of the Asgardians." Varda said and Nienna wept fresh tears again at the loss of life, "But Thor Odinson lives. The task of rescuing him has been appointed to others."

"Then the Universe may yet survive this." Gandalf reflected aloud.

"What do you mean?" Oromë the Huntsman asked.

The Valar might have unexpectedly learned about Thanos. But Gandalf still wagered they did not know much about the Titan's objectives.

The White Wizard fast-tracked the delivery of his intended report.

"Most holy Valar." Gandalf respectfully addressed them, "Every strategy and action of Thanos is directed towards achieving his ultimate goal – to halve all sentient life in creation."

Aulë the Smith once stood poised to strike down the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. The purpose of Thanos's genocide confused him as much as its scale disturbed.

"To what end?" Aulë asked.

Gandalf kept personal feelings in check while explaining, "Thanos thinks the universe's inhabitants, if left unchecked, will multiply and consume all available resources. He believes culling the population is the only way to avert collapse."

Aulë's spouse, Yavanna, was devoted to animal and plant life throughout Arda.

Them being treated as resources to be exploited at will was a frequent concern of hers. But, unlike Thanos, she believed sentients could also be responsible stewards.

"And that is why he seeks the Infinity Stones?" Yavanna inferred how the Mad Titan intended to achieve his goal.

"Yes, milady." Gandalf confirmed, "Thanos already has the Power and Space Stones. If he gets the remainder, he'll be able to claim victory with just a snap of his fingers."

The wizard snapped his own to emphasize the point. None of the Valar could recall such a gesture at council.

Their queen believed Gandalf was still wisest of the Maiar and should be listened to nonetheless.

"What is your counsel, wise one?" Varda enquired.

The White Wizard began feeling increasingly confident.

"There's hardly any left who can oppose Thanos and his limitless hordes." He outlined the strategic situation, "The Nova Corps is destroyed. Even Asgard has fallen. We're fast running out of allies if we're to save the Free Peoples."

"You argue we should raise the Host of Valinor?" Ulmo, Lord of the Seas picked the subtext.

Gandalf did not depict them fighting alone against Thanos.

"And stand alongside the Avengers and other heroes from other worlds." Gandalf concluded by speaking their name, "Together we have the might and power. Enough to stop Thanos before he gains any more Stones."

The White Wizard was expecting some of the Valar to immediately express their opposition to the proposal.

A nervous silence descended on the council instead.

Gandalf correctly inferred he was ignorant of something crucial.

"After claiming the Silmaril," Manwë began informing him, "Thanos used the Stones to release the Great Enemy."

All present knew who Manwë was referring to. Speaking the name of the said enemy was considered taboo in Valinor.

Mandos dispassionately added, "We do not know how much former strength he's regained either."

The news shocked Gandalf even more than Eärendil's death.

The main reason being the escape of the individual in question was thought to signal Arda's own version of Ragnarok.

"Dagor Dagorath." The wizard whispered its name.

"The final battle could be upon us, Olórin." Varda heard him, "And Brother Mandos has prophesied it will be fought on these very plains."

"We have to assume the Black Foe is preparing to attack us." Ulmo spoke another of their enemy's titles, "Sending the Host to fight elsewhere would be a dangerous risk."

"One that could leave us defenseless." Tulkus, Champion of the Valar, firmly concluded.

Gandalf's face betrayed no emotion to his petition being rejected.

Not sending the Host of Valinor outside the realm was understandable given who had returned.

Dagor Dagorath was forecast to be unparalleled in its destruction.

However, the Valar always felt sure in the knowledge that the forces of light would triumph before creation was made anew into something beyond wondrous.

That surety had been brutally torn away from them. For none had prophesied the forces of darkness would include a Titan warlord wielding the Infinity Gauntlet.

"However, there is something else we would like to tell you." Varda said as Gandalf looked up at her, "Curumo has pledged loyalty to the Mad Titan."

While this news wasn't as bad as the Great Enemy being released, it shocked him nonetheless.

Curumo was the real name of Saruman before he had sailed to Middle-Earth.

"He escaped Middle-Earth?" Gandalf asked.

"He crafted a new staff." Aule told him regretfully.

Curumo had been a Maia of his like Mairon who was the real name of Sauron and both of them had fallen.

"He used the same spell you do to travel the Cosmos and came across the Mad Titan, pledging to aid him in his quest."

Now, Gandalf was troubled by this news as well. This was something no one had anticipated.

"So what do we do?" Gandalf asked.

"The Host of the Valar will not be going to war." Manwë told him, "However, a threat like Thanos cannot be ignored either. We task you with aiding the people of Earth in stopping him. Guide them like you guided the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth against Sauron. You are allowed to use whatever way necessary this time."

Gandalf nodded gratefully.

While his petition had been rejected, he still had been given sufficient permission.

He soon exited the council as the Valar continued their council in private.

The wizard was contemplating the escape from the Void.

There was no doubt in his mind that Thanos intended to enlist the escapee's aid.

The threat Sauron had posed to Middle-Earth was utterly insignificant in comparison to the new one facing Eä.

Others in Valinor needed to be told. In a stroke of luck, Gandalf spied a trademark herald of his.

A blue and silver moth came fluttering across the White Wizard's face.

Gandalf immediately stopped and gently scooped it into his palm.

"Quietly gather our friends." He whispered in instruction, "Tell them to wait for me at New Bag End."

The moth took flight the moment Gandalf opened his hand.

The Wizard resumed walking.

He needed all his allies living in Valinor as well as Middle-earth to help in this war.

There was no other way.

**Earth-199999, New York City.**

Rebecca Potts-Stark stood in her penthouse with Lex Luthor and Astra of Earth-38, Clark Kent, Steve Rodgers and Sara Lance of Earth-96, Dustin Henderson of Earth-2016, Professor Sheldon 'Shelly' Oberon of Earth-2019 and her girlfriend Gwen Stacy aka Spider-Woman.

"You're going where Clark?" Rebecca asked.

"To outer space. I need to search for the Infinity Stones. To make sure that Thanos and Nemesis never get there hands on them. And I am taking Astra with me" Clark replied.

"All right. Please be careful out there" Rebecca said.

"We will Becky" Astra assured her with a small smile.

They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and the two Kryptonians walked to the edge of the rooftop.

Clark and Astra turned and waved goodbye.

Clark changed into his Superman outfit at super-speed.

Astra was wearing black leather jeans and a leather jacket.

Clark and Astra then levitated and flew at full speed high into the air.

Within a few seconds, they were out of Earth's atmosphere and gone.

Rebecca now turned to face the others.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait for Clark and Astra to return. Until we do, there's not much else. The Avengers are split up" Captain America pointed out.

"Yeah, my dad would never believe us" Rebecca sighed.

"Even if he did…" Lex added.

"Who knows if the Accords will let him help" White Canary finished.

"Damn it!" Gwen snapped, frustrated.

"Well all we have to do is wait for Superman and Astra to return. And hope that Thanos doesn't arrive before they return" Oberon said grimly.

**And Chapter 84 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First off, I forgot to mention this in a previous chapter, but MCU Gwen Stacy is played by Katharine McNamara who also played Mia Smoak in Arrow. **

**Now, the part with Gandalf and the Valar was taken from Aragorn II Elessar's story 'Heroes Stand United' so thank you to him. **

**And yes, Dustin from Stranger Things and Oberon from the reboot Jumanji films will participate in Infinity War and Endgame. **

**I also hope you enjoyed the Stan Lee cameo in this chapter as well.**

**So now, Saruman and Pan are here as Thanos's servants. And I do have a large plan in mind for Morgoth. Nemesis will also show up later on.**

**And now Astra and the Earth-96/Brandon Routh Superman have gone into Space to search for the Infinity Stones.**

**I won't say anything else on that matter because that would be spoiler territory. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious, Final Fantasy and Lucifer.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine. **

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick, and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter we will get some more developments.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This and the next two chapters will have a few scenes from Aragorn II Elessar's story so thank you to him for those.**

**This chapter will have some more developments that I think most of you will enjoy. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. Actually, wait and see on the Soul Stone. I have another plan for it that I'm sure you will love. Enjoy the chapter.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. You will see soon on Saruman, Peter Pan and the Black Order. Enjoy the chapter.

**Power of Magic:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the Stan Lee cameo. Wait and see on Astra and Earth-96/Brandon Routh Superman. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Arda, Valinor.**

Night had fallen on Valinor.

For the last three thousand years (since the Changing of the World), it had been a realm of peace and healing. That chapter in Valinor's history had brutally ended that afternoon.

News about Thanos, Morgoth, and Curumo had quickly spread throughout the Blessed Realm.

The major reason being the Valar had decided to mobilize their host to defend against the expected invasion.

Many Eldar not involved in the military build-up instead took time to sing a lament for Earendil.

_A Eärendil i Cirion._

_Cyll-o mín mell êl._

_Lothron i menel enyalien cin an uir._

_Sui mín nîr i gurth-o cín galad._

One of the larger Elven choruses could be found in the Gardens of Lorien.

They were unaware that a much smaller gathering was taking place close-by.

The youngest occupant of New Bag End opened the front door after it was knocked thrice.

"Come in, Gandalf." A somber Frodo welcomed him.

Frodo closed the door after the wizard stepped inside.

Circumstance saw no embrace or pleasantries exchanged between the pair.

Particularly given who else had been invited to this gathering.

Gandalf followed Frodo into the sitting room.

Its fireplace was presently the only source of light throughout the house.

The effects of Bilbo's dementia could still be clearly seen though.

Seated in his favorite armchair, the elderly Hobbit was seemingly oblivious to the two dark cloaked individuals standing near him.

Galadriel and Elrond pulled back their hoods having been joined by the meeting's organizer.

Gandalf had first planned to express his deepest sympathies to Elrond.

However, he could not overlook another invitee's absence.

"Where's Celeborn?" Gandalf asked no one in particular.

"We agreed, Mithrandir." Galadriel spoke on her husband's behalf, "Our daughter should not have to face the ages alone."

"And she will not." Elrond said, remembering his farewell to her before coming to this meeting, "Lord Celeborn has gathered the Eldar for tonight's lament."

The White Wizard reflected the Elven habit of saying both 'no and 'yes' had not deceased in the

Undying Lands.

"I'm sorry, my friends." Gandalf admitted his confusion, "But I don't understand."

Elrond's eyes were red and puffy. If anything, the firelight belied how much how much he had been grieving for Earendil.

"None of us could prevent…my father's murder." Elrond struggled to say before pausing.

Gandalf thought his friend was about to weep.

Instead, the Elf-lord resumed speaking with a burning resolve in his eyes, "But nor will it go unanswered!"

At Elrond's signal, he and Galadriel cast off their cloaks. Elrond's armour was the suit he wore when the White Council assaulted Dol Goldur (his new sword was one forged in Valinor).

But it was Galadriel's attire that stunned Gandalf most of all. While clad in her customary white dress, the Lady of Light's torso was protected by a brilliant Noldor cuirass the color of her hair.

"We guessed your intentions, Mithrandir." Galadriel revealed.

Her words caused the White Wizard to gather his wits.

"It was not my intention for you to come with me!" Gandalf was aghast at their decision, "I called this meeting to ask you help defend Valinor in my absence."

The Wizard was reminded the gathering was being hosted by mortals.

"And say farewell?" Frodo knowingly asked, "Because we may never see you again."

The Wizard briefly closed his eyes at being caught out. Few understood the potential consequences of one-way trips better than the former Ring-bearer.

Despite this, Gandalf found it too painful to confirm this might represent a final farewell.

"I wish there was another way, Frodo." He indirectly admitted, "But unlike the Valar, I don't believe we can afford to wait. If we wish to stop the Great Enemy, we must stop Thanos from obtaining any more Infinity Stones – and we won't be able to do that from here. After all that the heroes have done for us, I can't abandon them in their hour of need. If only because my conscience won't allow it."

"Then it appears we are of the same mind, Gandalf." Elrond observed.

The White Wizard was again gripped by alarm. An Elf-lord bent on revenge following the death of his father and theft of a Silmaril had disturbing parallels.

"I do not want you to come with me." Gandalf said.

Eärendil's death made it easy to forget his son had suffered another grievous loss just years before.

"Gandalf, I once told Aragorn my daughter belonged here with her people." Elrond began before openly confessing for the first time, "I was wrong. Not just because it was Arwen's choice. But because there are things more precious than immortality." The Elf-lord told Gandalf in conclusion, "That includes our friendship with the heroes. And like yourself, we'd prefer to fall alongside them than stay here in regret forever."

Gandalf had lost so many friends (killed, corrupted or both) in the struggle against what Galadriel called the 'long defeat'.

And the war over the Infinity Stones was certain to add more to that tally beyond Earendil.

But he knew he would not be able to stop his friends from accompanying him.

Frodo responded by helping up his uncle. Bilbo stood using his cane for support.

Despite his silence during the debate, the Hobbit had proved that he had understood at least a snippet.

"I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo quietly enthused.

"Not this time, old friend," Gandalf said before telling the Baggins, "Both of you must remain behind."

"No Gandalf. I will not run and hide" Frodo said firmly.

"Your wound will flare and kill you." The Wizard believed the reason still applied.

Frodo's reply bordered acceptance and fatalism, "I think it more likely Thanos will kill all of us first."

No immortal present believed Frodo's assessment was overly bleak. The White Wizard nonetheless wanted him to have a long life on the off-chance it was wrong.

"Either way my dear, Frodo." Gandalf compassionately replied, "I can't let you come."

Bilbo's eyes briefly flashed with lucidity. He and his nephew had as much right to make a choice as the mightiest Eldar.

"We're not asking Gandalf," Bilbo said that it was there decision.

Gandalf now knew there was no talking him out of this.

"We will keep Bilbo and Frodo safe" Galadriel assured him.

**Earth-199999, New York Sanctum.**

Doctor Strange and Wong were about to head out for some ice cream as they bickered about the money (or lack thereof) on the latter's person when something crashed through their window of there Sanctum.

They whirled around to see a giant hole in the staircase as it crashed there.

They cautiously approached the hole as Strange summoned the Cloak of Levitation and his uniform appeared while Wong summoned Tao Mandalas.

The two peered into the hole to see Hulk reverting back to Banner.

"Thanos is coming. He's coming…." Bruce breathed out in terror.

"Who?" Strange asked, to confirm what he had heard.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were walking together in Central Park, talking about having a baby, while Cisco, Rebecca, and Lex were talking nearby.

That was when an orange glowing portal opened and out walked Doctor Strange, startling all three of them as Cisco, Rebecca, and Lex walked up next to Tony and Pepper.

"Tony Stark. Cisco Ramon. Rebecca Stark. Lex Luthor." Strange said, "I need you four to come with me."

He then turned to Tony and Pepper, "Congratulations on the wedding by the way."

"Strange?" Tony asked, gathering his wits.

"What're you doing here?" Cisco asked.

"We need your help." He said, "It's not overselling to say that the fate of the Universe is at stake."

"Oh boy!" Rebecca said, freaking out.

"Who's "we"?" Tony asked.

And then Bruce Banner walked out of the portal, startling Tony, Rebecca, and Pepper while Cisco and Lex were confused.

"Hey, Tony." He said.

"Bruce." Tony greeted and then Cisco and Lex realized who he was.

"You're the Hulk?" Lex asked but was ignored.

"Pepper." He greeted her.

"Hi." She said, shocked by how he looked as he staggered towards the three.

"Hey man." Cisco said, trying to support him.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Bruce hugged him while Pepper, Rebecca, Lex, and Cisco watched in concern.

Tony and Rebecca sat in the New York Sanctum while Cisco and Lex stood next to them as Wong explained, "At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom."

His magic showed the Big Bang happening and the projections of Infinity Stones appeared as he said, "The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind."

Each projection glowed as Wong said their names.

"And Time." Strange said as the Time Stone glowed in the Eye of Agamotto.

"Tell me his name again." Tony said.

"Thanos." Bruce told him, the fear in his voice clear, "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him."

"Oh boy!" Rebecca muttered, exchanging a look with Lex.

"This is it." Tony whispered to himself before asking, "What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He already has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony…" Bruce replied.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. And there's no guarantee it would be confined to this universe alone." Dr. Strange finished.

"The Multiverse would be affected?" Lex asked.

"Yes. There is a huge chance." Strange confirmed.

Rebecca paled, the faces of Jason, Sinthea, the two Spider-Men from Earth-2002 and Earth-2012 and others coming to her mind.

"Including my friends" she whispered.

Tony was quiet for a moment, and then gestured to the Eye of Agamotto.

"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we send this one to another Earth, then?" He asked.

"We can send this to Earth-8096" Rebecca said in agreement, "The Avengers there would protect it."

"Thanos has the Space Stone. He would just track the Stone down and travel to that Earth." Bruce explained, "Including Earth-8096."

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong said firmly.

"And I swore off dairy. But then, Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me." Tony said sarcastically.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts. A bit chalky." Strange said.

Tony looked at him like he was a bit offended.

"He's right" Rebecca said and Tony was again offended.

"You're a traitor Becky!" he said.

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong added.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not yes" Lex sighed.

"The point is, things change." Tony said.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange countered.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony shot back.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Strange replied.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked.

Strange smirked before saying, "Protecting your reality, douchebag."

"He's got you there" Rebecca laughed while Cisco and Lex chuckled, causing Tony to glare at them.

Bruce said, "Alright, guys. Can we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. And we have to find him now."

"Yeah, that's the thing." Tony muttered, drawing a "Huh?" from Bruce. Tony looked at Bruce and said, "A few days ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What? Tony, you've lost another super bot?" Bruce asked in exasperation.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony protested.

"Who could find Vision, then?" Strange asked.

Tony looked off into the distance.

"Shit." He cursed before saying, "Probably Steve Rogers."

"Well, call him." Bruce said, "Thor's gone, Tony!"

"Wait what?" Cisco asked as all turned to him, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah." Bruce said sadly as him, Tony and Rebecca felt grief at there loss.

"Oh boy!" Cisco said.

"What is it, Ramon?" Tony asked.

"I had a dream last night of Hulk fighting a purple armored guy who beat him and killed Thor and Loki before taking a Stone." Cisco said as he turned to look at them all while they looked back at him in shock and horror, "Looks like it wasn't a dream."

"Shit!" Tony said as Bruce closed his eyes sadly.

Tony looked at him for a moment and looked at Cisco who nodded.

He took a few steps away, turned away from the others, and pulled out the flip phone that Steve had sent him.

"We should also call Jason" Rebecca added.

"Jason? He's dead" Bruce said in confusion.

"Yeah you missed quite a bit buddy. I'll explain it to you after this is over" Rebecca replied.

Tony flipped the phone open, grumbling about it being a flip phone, and then searched for Steve's contact.

He found it, and then paused.

He was about to hit the call button, when suddenly, he heard something.

He turned around and saw the others looking confused.

Tony looked right at Strange, and saw some of his hair blowing a bit as if in a slight breeze.

"Say, doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair now, would you?" Tony asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Strange replied.

Suddenly, the sound of wind grew louder.

Looking up at the hole in the roof that Bruce's arrival caused, they saw some rubble being blown around.

The seven turned towards the door, and could see and hear people running past the door in fear.

After a moment, Tony started walking towards the door to find out what was going on.

He opened the door and looked around to see people were running around in terror as dust and debris flew around.

One woman fell right near him and he helped her up as a car crashed into a pole near him.

Bruce, Cisco, Lex, and Wong helped the people in the car as Tony put on his glasses.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?" He asked his A.I.

"Not sure." FRIDAY said, "I'm working on it."

"Hey!" Tony said as he turned around to face Strange, "You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"

"Might wanna use it." Strange said as he summoned Eldritch Magic.

Tony avoided some flying debris from the other street and walked on it with Strange as dust flew around heavily, his glasses protecting his eyes.

A huge, circular spaceship was floating over Bleecker Street.

Cisco ran up next to them, putting on his Vibe glasses.

"FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd Street. Notify first responders." Tony commanded.

"Will do." FRIDAY responded.

"Fantastic. The one time you actually need a Kryptonian and neither of them are here" Rebecca said to Lex sarcastically, and he couldn't help but agree.

Strange used a spell known as the Winds of Watoomb, firing Eldritch energy at the entire Bleecker Street, clearing it of dust and debris.

"Damn!" Rebecca whistled, impressed.

Strange winked at them as Tony smirked in amusement.

Then a beam shot down from the ship and Ebony Maw appeared, along with the 12 foot tall child of Thanos. He was called Cull Obsidian.

"He's ugly" Lex commented as they walked closer.

As Tony, Strange, Bruce, Cisco, Rebecca, Wong, and Lex stopped in front of the two, Ebony Maw announced, "Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful... that your meaningless lives are now contributing..."

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today." Tony cut him off, "You better pack it up and get outta here."

"Stonekeeper." Ebony Maw turned to Strange, ignoring Tony in an attempt to infuriate him, "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not." Strange said as he and Wong summoned Tao Mandalas, "I speak for myself."

"And I'm guessing you're Thanos' chattering animal." Lex smirked, infuriating him.

"You're trespassing in this city and on this planet." Strange told them both.

"He means get lost, Squidward." Tony said as he, Rebecca, and Cisco smirked.

"He exhausts me." Maw told Cull, "Bring me the stone."

Cull grunted in an alien language and marched towards them.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" Lex asked, preparing to activate his 'Lexosuit'.

"No, not yet, just wait" Rebecca held him back.

Cull started marching towards the seven with his hammer as Tony asked Bruce, "Banner, you want a piece?"

"Mmm, no, not really." Bruce said before muttering, "But when do I ever get what I want?"

"That's right." Tony agreed.

"Okay. Push!" Bruce said his neck turned green.

"It's been a while." Tony said, "It's gonna be good to have you, buddy."

"Okay. Shh." Bruce said, "Let me just... I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on, man."

His neck was a faint green now but it wasn't progressing, "God!"

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked him.

"I don't know. We've sorta been having a thing." Bruce said to their shock.

Cull had shattered a car and was marching closer to them now.

"Oh come on, now, really?" Rebecca asked in annoyance.

"It's no time for a thing." Tony said to Bruce as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know." Bruce said.

Tony pointed at the marching Cull, "That's the thing right there. Let's go."

Bruce screamed loudly, trying to transform again as his face and neck turned green but he failed as the other six shot him looks.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the Wizards." Tony said as he sighed sadly.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce apologized, "Either I can't, or he won't."

"It's okay." Tony said gently, "Hey, stand down."

He looked to Wong, "Keep an eye on him." Wong nodded. "Thank you."

"I have him." Wong said.

"Damn it." Bruce muttered as Wong stepped in front of him protectively.

As Cull charged, Tony pulled two strings attached to him and tapped his chest-piece twice as he walked forwards.

The suit started forming around him slowly, the armour encasing him.

Tony took off his glasses which assimilated into the suit and soon, he stood there in Iron Man Armour: Mark L.

Tony formed a shield and blocked Cull's hammer before uppercutting him back and then formed Cluster Cannons, blasting Cull back as Maw telekinetically threw him to a side to save himself.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rebecca exclaimed in amazement.

Cisco also had a dropped jaw, and even Lex looked impressed.

"I love it already!" Cisco practically bounced in excitement.

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked. While far older than Cisco and Rebecca, he was just as awed as the younger man and woman.

"It's nanotech." Tony said, "You like it? A little something I..."

He was cut off when Maw produced a spike from Earth which threw him upwards.

Maw attacked the rest with uprooted trees as Wong summoned the Shield of the Seraphim for defense.

"Doctor Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." Strange opened a portal and Bruce fell into it for his own safety as half of a cab fell over him.

Strange was about to do something when Tony flew back in and pushed a car Maw had thrown back at him which he split into two by raising his hand.

"Gotta get that Stone outta here, now." Tony said as he turned to Strange.

"It stays with me." Strange shot back.

"Exactly. Bye." Tony said as he flew.

Maw threw obstacles at him but Cisco opened a breach and Tony flew into it before Cisco opened one behind Maw.

Before Maw could react, Tony flew out of it and was about to fire at him when Cull threw his chain hammer and it crashed Tony through a building into the park where Bruce was.

Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios were walking down the street hand-in-hand when a crash was heard and they turned to see Tony crash into the park.

"Let's suit up" Matt said to Elektra who nodded.

Danny Rand and Colleen Wing had also noticed the fight and were racing to help.

Tommy Merlyn of this Earth was chilling in the park, drinking some juice when he saw Tony Stark in his armour crashing into the park with some kind of claw hammer wrapped around him.

He finished the drink and threw it into a nearby bin before taking out a compound bow he was hiding inside his jacket as he opened it up to reveal his Dark Archer suit, "Just another day on the job"

In Stark Tower, the hairs on Gwen Stacy's arms stood up.

She looked at them in confusion and then turned to see the Q-Ship in the air.

"Oh god" she said with dread in her voice.

"Guys!" she called out.

White Canary, Dustin Henderson, Captain America, and Professor Sheldon Oberon came running out, and they saw the Q-Ship as well.

"Oh this is giving me bad memories" White Canary muttered, remembering fighting against the forces of Thanos on Earth-96.

"Let's suit up!" Captain America said firmly.

Gwen opened up her backpack, revealing the Spider-Woman suit.

"We'll meet you there!" Oberon called back as he, Captain America, Dustin and White Canary raced downstairs.

Gwen put on her Spider-Woman suit and swung out of Stark Tower, ready to engage Maw and Cull in battle.

"Tony, you okay?" Bruce asked as he ran up to the downed Tony, "How we doing? Good? Bad?"

"Really, really good. Really good." Tony said sarcastically as he got up, "Do you plan on helping out?"

"I'm trying. He won't come out." Bruce said.

Cull then burst through a building and threw his claw hammer again as Tony flew Bruce out of harm's way, "Hammer."

Then Cull was hit by an explosive arrow and roared in rage as Tommy Merlyn arrived on the scene, firing at him with his bow.

Tony flew around and fired repulsors at Cull who transformed his hammer into a shield to block.

"How are you, Merlyn?" Tony asked.

"Really, really annoyed." Tommy replied as he continued firing.

"Good." Tony said as the deflected beam cut off a tree which would have fallen on Bruce had he not barely avoided.

"Come on, Hulk!" He started slapping himself, "What are you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!"

His face suddenly transformed into Hulk and roared, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He then transformed back into normal and collapsed to the ground in shock at what had just happened, "What do you mean, "No"?"

Tommy jumped back to avoid Cull's hammer and continued firing as Tony fired his repulsors when a Billy club hit him and ricocheted off him into the hands of Matt Murdock as Cull turned to him.

He rushed Daredevil but Matt leapt high into the air and flipped off his arm to his other side while Elektra leapt at Cull and drove her sword into that very arm of his before retracting and flipping back.

Cull was barely affected though.

He charged them, hammer raised and was about to bring it down on them when a glowing katana blocked it.

He snarled, looking down at Colleen Wing, who had blocked his hammer with her chi-enhanced katana.

Before he could attack again, Danny Rand leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged and hit his face, sending him flying back.

He then landed on the ground as Cull got back up with a roar.

Tony was about to call out to Tommy again when Cull hit him with his hammer and smashed him to the ground as the others jumped away to avoid.

He was about to bring his hammer down again when someone stopped it.

"Hey, man."

It was Spider-Man.

"What's up, Mr. Stark?" He asked as he turned around before noticing the others, "Oh my God! Daredevil, Dark Archer and Black Sky are here too! And you are Danny Rand!"

He glanced apologetically at Colleen, "I don't know you."

She shrugged as Tony asked, "Kid, where'd you come from?"

Spider-Man started, "A field trip to Mo-"

He was cut off when Cull grabbed him and threw him off as Matt leapt at Cull and hit his chest with the Billy club before flipping back down and rolling away as Elektra threw a shuriken but he was barely affected.

Tony fired a repulsor which he blocked as Spider-Man swung back in, "Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, he's from space." Tony said, "He came here to steal a necklace from a Wizard."

Cull grabbed Spider-Man in his claw hammer and rotating him around, threw him away as Tony fired another repulsor but he blocked with his shield and threw half of a cab at a swinging Spider-Man.

During that time, Colleen charged her katana with chi and stabbed his leg, making him roar in pain as Danny leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged and hit his face, sending him down just as Spider-Man grabbed the half of the cab with his webbing and threw it down on him, crashing it on him.

"So your fist and you sword glow." Tony noted.

"You don't wanna know" Tommy sighed.

Then, a red and blue disk hit Cull, staggering him slightly.

Captain America and White Canary rushed onto the scene.

Dustin and Oberon followed them, both armed with energy rifles.

Cull sensed something behind him and turned to see a cab thrown at him, which smashed into him.

Spider-Woman swung onto the scene.

"You don't look that bright" she quipped.

During this time, another intense duel was taking place.

Maw lifted up several bricks telekinetically and turning them into sharp points, fired at Strange, Rebecca, Lex, Cisco and Wong.

Strange and Wong opened portals to defend themselves as Cisco and Lex opened breaches.

Strange and Wong boomeranged the points back at Maw who defended himself with a car but his face was still hit by one, forming a cut.

Rebecca took the opportunity and activated her suit, firing a repulsor, sending Maw flying back as he crashed to the ground.

But Maw wasn't one to give up so easily.

Using his telekinetic powers, he used a broken fire hydrant's stream to throw Cisco, Lex, and Wong back, knocking them out temporarily, though Lex was less hurt as he hadn't been hit on the face.

Rebecca tried to fire again, but Maw created a spike from the Earth, throwing her high into the air, and taking her out of the fight temporarily.

Strange wrapped Maw in an Eldritch whip and pulled him towards himself but Maw grabbed him and pinned him to a building, trapping him with bricks.

"Your powers are useless. You must be popular with children." Maw mocked as he tried to take the Eye of Agamotto but instead his hand got burnt, making him gasp in pain.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." Strange told him.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Maw snarled as he threw Strange down.

Strange got up and was about to use the Time Stone when utility cables restrained him tightly.

"You'll find removing a dead man's spell troublesome." Strange said, the tight cables making it hard to speak.

"You'll only wish you were dead." Maw said as Strange was thrown down and the tight cables managed to knock him out.

Maw then raised the pavement to take Strange away but the Cloak of Levitation flew him off.

"No!" Maw yelled angrily as Cisco and Lex got up at the same moment.

Strange flew past where Tony, Matt, Tommy, Elektra, Spider-Man, Danny, Captain America, Oberon, White Canary, Dustin, Spider-Woman, and Colleen were fighting Cull.

"Kid, that's the wizard." Tony told Spider-Man as he blocked Cull's hammer with his shield, "Get on it."

"On it!" Spider-Man said as he flew after Strange as Maw was also floating after him on a pavement.

"Hold up!" Spider-Woman called out as she swung up next to Spider-Man.

Maw threw debris at Peter to throw him down but an energy blast destroyed it.

Spider-Man turned around to see Cisco barely managing to fly in the air by firing his vibe blast on the ground and using that to hover himself, though it was rather hard.

Lex was in his Lexosuit, although it appeared to be damaged.

"So cool." Spider-Man said as Cisco smirked at him.

Maw used his powers to put all poles in Strange's way.

One of them trapped his Cloak of Levitation and Strange started falling down.

Cisco still hadn't mastered this flying ability and ended up hitting the side of his head on one of the poles, getting dazed, though he still managed to barely remain airborne but his senses were dimmed.

"Gotcha!" Spider-Woman said as she managed to save the falling Strange with a web while Cisco, Peter, and Lex came next to him but a beam started pulling them all up.

Gwen held onto Strange with her web and held onto a pole to save them both as Cisco now started firing at the spaceship above to lower himself down but Maw broke the pole with telekinesis and Strange started being beamed up.

Lex, and Peter bumped into Cisco, making them lose focus and all four of them were now being beamed up.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up." Spider-Man said lamely.

"And it's not good" Cisco added

"Don't forget about us" Gwen groaned dryly as Lex chuckled, but there was no trace of humor in his tone.

"Cisco, Spider-people, bald guy, hang on." Tony said as he continued fighting Cull but was trapped in his claw hammer and thrown to the ground.

He tried to smack Oberon but he ducked under it and shot Cull with his energy rifle, causing him to roar in rage.

Cull then turned and smacked Oberon into Tommy and Colleen, sending all three to the ground, although Tommy tried to get up again.

Cull then produced a blade and leapt at Tony when a portal opened in the way and he was thrown into Antarctica through it.

He tried to jump back up but Wong closed the portal, cutting off his hand in the process.

"Whoa!" Bruce said, startled and kicked the hand away, "Ugh."

"Gross as hell." Oberon said dryly as Tony broke his restraints and got back up.

"Wong, you're invited to my wedding." He said to Wong before telling the others, "You guys too."

"Reminds me of our Tony" White Canary commented to Captain America who nodded in agreement.

Tony then flew up towards the ship, "Give me a little juice, FRIDAY."

The foot thrusters transformed into a larger jet and he flew up at full speed.

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman were trying to climb up on the ship as Cisco and Lex just hung on.

Lex had deactivated his Lexosuit as the pressure was crushing him.

He was trying to fix it at the current moment though.

All four were struggling to breathe.

"Unlock 17:A. 18:A. and 19:A" Tony told FRIDAY as he continued flying up, "Pete, Cisco, Gwen, you three gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you."

"But you said save the Wizard!" Peter Parker yelled.

"Not at the expense of your own life, you moron!" Lex snapped at him.

Peter groaned and took off his mask as all four struggled to breathe, "I can't breathe."

"We're too high up." Cisco told him, "We're running out of air."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Peter said.

"Of course it does!" Gwen snapped.

Cisco then let go as Peter and Gwen fell off too when flying suits wrapped around the three of them.

Cisco could immediately breathe again and used the suit to fly up, having used it twice before for test flights.

Peter's suit wrapped around him as well. It was a red and black suit with a Spider symbol on the centre.

Gwen's suit was white, red, and black and it was made of metal.

Cisco's suit was black with yellow stripes on the shoulders there was a line in the centre which was hotrod red.

The lower torso and waist were also colored dark while the helmet had a long thin eyehole for his glasses.

The palm gauntlets had black circles to allow him to fire his vibe blasts.

And they would enhance their powers as well.

Lex fell off and tapped his watch twice, forming the Lexosuit around him again.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter said happily as he stood up.

"That's what you're thinking right now?" Lex asked increadusly as he flew up in his suit.

"Happy trails, kids." Tony told them, "FRIDAY, send them home."

"Yep." FRIDAY said as a parachutes opened behind Peter and Gwen and started flying them off.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen yelled in protest.

"You did well, guys." Cisco said as Peter and Gwen were flown back.

"Ramon, Luthor, come with me." Tony said as the three flew up and Tony used his laser to open a hole in the ship.

The three flew inside and landed when FRIDAY said, "Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts."

Tony picked up as a panicking Pepper said from the other end, "Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony told her, "Ramon and Luthor are with me. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while." Tony told her.

"Tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper said desperately.

"Yeah." Tony muttered.

"God, no, please tell me you're not on the ship." Pepper said again.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Tony said apologetically as he, Lex, and Cisco opened their visors to look at the ship's mechanism, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Come back here, Tony." Pepper begged, "I swear to God."

"Pep-"

"Come back here right now. Come back."

"Boss, we're losing her."

"I'm going too." Pepper said as the call was cut.

Peter and Gwen had attached a webbing line to the ship and had climbed back up, thwarting Tony's attempt to save them.

"Oh, my God!" Peter said as the ship opened and he went inside, "I shoulda stayed on the bus."

"Yeah you should have! I came to save you fool!" Gwen snapped in frustration.

It closed as the ship flew into space at light speed.

Bruce picked up Tony's fallen flip phone as Matt, Tommy, Elektra, Danny, Captain America, Rebecca, White Canary, Dustin, Oberon and Colleen stood with him.

They turned to see Wong in a portal.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked.

"The Time Stone's been taken." Wong said, "The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

"I'm gonna make a call." Bruce said.

Wong nodded and closed the portal.

"Been a while since I saw that" Rebecca noted.

"A Master of the Mystic Arts." Danny noted.

"You know about them?" Matt asked.

"Yes." He said, "They told us about them at Kun-Lun."

"Kun what?" Bruce asked, "Okay, who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Daredevil. You'd have heard of me." Matt said.

"Yeah. I did." Bruce remembered before looking at the others, "But not of any of you."

"Black Sky." Elektra said.

"Dark Archer." Tommy introduced himself.

"Danny Rand." Danny said.

"Colleen Wing." Colleen introduced herself.

"I'm Steve Rodgers from Earth-96" Captain America said, making Bruce and the Defenders look at him with shock.

"Long story. This is Sara Lance, also from Earth-96" Captain America gestured to White Canary.

"I'm Dustin Henderson from Earth-2016" Dustin introduced himself.

"Professor Sheldon Oberon from Earth-2019" Oberon finished the introductions.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Call Steve Rogers." Bruce said.

"We met him and the other Avengers once." Elektra told him, "Where're you going?"

"The Compound probably." Bruce said.

"We went there once too." Matt said, "Come on."

"All right. I'm making a call and then we will go." Bruce said and they nodded. He then made the call.

It was game on now, and there was no turning back.

**And Chapter 85 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes in this chapter, as well as the additions of the Defenders, Cisco, Gwen, Rebecca, Lex, and the other heroes.**

**Yes, the MCU Earth has its own version of Tommy Merlyn. This version is a good guy who operates as the vigilante Dark Archer.**

**I wanted to involve the Netflix characters very early in this as well. Jessica and Luke will show up later.**

**So now Matt, Tommy, Elektra, Danny, Colleen, Oberon, Dustin, Rebecca and the Earth-96 heroes will join Steve and the others while Cisco, Gwen and Arrowverse Lex are going to stick with Tony. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy. **

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine. **

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick, and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will pick up the pace as well.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will involve some more of our heroes, and begin setting up the Battles of Wakanda and Titan. **

**Also, I went back and edited previous chapters to write out Nemesis from the Infinity War/Endgame conflict, as I realized that it wouldn't work with future plans.**

**So it's just Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Peter Pan which is still an impressive list. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you for the review. The Wakanda battle will be similar, but there will be some major differences as well. No spoilers obviously, but you will love it. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Clint and Logan were watching the news covering the New York mess in a safe house when Steve felt his pocket vibrate.

He pulled the phone out and walked to a corner, accepting the call.

"What happened, Tony?" He asked.

"Cap, its Bruce. Bruce Banner." Bruce said from the other end, shocking Steve.

"Bruce?" He asked as everyone, especially Natasha, looked at him sharply, "What happened to

Tony? Where have you been? How did you get the phone?"

"It's complicated, Cap." Bruce said, "The guys that attacked New York, they took Tony, a friend of his called Cisco, some guy called Doctor Strange and three other people. I am with some people including Rebecca. Cap, the fate of the Universe is at stake. Possibly the Multiverse."

"Tony probably has Rhodey's number on this phone. Call him and tell him everything. Head over there with these people. We're on our way." Steve said.

"Vision's missing too, Cap." Bruce told him, "They would be after him."

"We'll find him." Steve assured before hanging up.

"Bruce is back?" A shocked Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Steve said, "And he said Vision might be in trouble. We need to find him."

"You are not alone in this, Steven."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice in shock. But in Steve's and Natasha's case, the shock turned to joy as they saw Gandalf, Frodo, Galadriel, Bilbo and Elrond emerge. Gandalf had teleported the four of them here with a spell.

"Gandalf!" Steve and Natasha said happily and hugged the White Wizard as he laughed happily and hugged them too.

Then they looked down to see Frodo and hugged him too.

"It's so good to see you." Natasha said as Frodo hugged her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Frodo said, returning the affection.

"How long has it been in Middle-Earth?" Steve asked.

"It has been 4 years since you departed." Galadriel revealed to their shock, "The four of us sailed to the Undying Lands."

From what Steve and Natasha remembered, it was kind of like an afterlife for the Elves.

"Gandalf, meet our friends." Steve said as he gestured at the others, "This is Bucky Barnes. Clint Barton. And Sam Wilson."

"This is my uncle Bilbo Baggins" Frodo introduced his uncle who was looking around in confusion.

"Why are you here?" Clint then asked.

"Because of Thanos." Frodo told them.

"The ones that attacked your friends worked for him." Gandalf revealed to their shock, "Thanos himself murdered Earendil and claimed the Silmaril for himself. He is after the artifacts known as Infinity Stones and has two of them already."

Elrond winced at the reminder of his father's death, trying to keep his feelings in check as Natasha asked, "So he has a Silmaril?"

"And the former White Wizard works for him." Galadriel revealed, flooring Steve and Natasha at this point.

"Saruman?" Bucky asked and she nodded. The other Secret Avengers had been told of Steve's, Natasha's, Oliver's, Jason's and Sara's exploits in Middle-earth.

"He has also unleashed the Great Enemy." Elrond said.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Morgoth." Gandalf revealed to their horror. They had heard tales of Morgoth from some of the Fellowship and based on what they had heard, Sauron was nothing in comparison to him.

"So let me get this straight." Steve said, "Thanos has two Infinity Stones, is after the other four, one of which Vision has. He murdered Earendil and took his Silmaril. Saruman works for him. He has freed Morgoth to help him and his aliens took Tony, Cisco, Strange and three other people."

"We will be aiding you." Galadriel said, "And in this battle, you will need all the aid you can get."

"So you will bring the Free Peoples here?" Steve asked.

"I will have to." Gandalf told him, "And you will also need the help of those who live on Oliver's and Sara's Earths, as well as Jason and any of his allies"

"You're right." Bucky agreed, "Let's find Wanda and Vision first."

**Above Earth.**

Above Earth, Mar-Novu, Jim Corrigan, Dr Fate and Phantom Stranger observed the exchange.

"You know what will happen?" Corrigan asked the others.

"Indeed we do. Which is why I must warn Astra and the Superman of Earth-96 for what is to come" Fate added and vanished into a portal.

"You must fight to stay alive, fight to take them down" Mar-Novu whispered to himself.

"And the League of Legends can help too. Bard, Kindred, Lee Sin, Annie, Ashe, Irilia, Jarvan IV, Lux, Kennen, Galio, Nasus, Renekton, Poppy and Kai'Sa could help defeat him once and for all. Any one of them alone could slaughter Thanos" Corrigan warned as he and Phantom Stranger disappeared.

This left Mar-Novu behind to contemplate what he said.

**Edinburgh, Scotland. **

Wanda Maximoff and Vision held hands and walked the streets of Edinburgh.

The android had learnt to muster a human form whenever out in public to avoid any stares from passers-by.

The two had started doing this a few months ago due to their feelings for each other.

Some time ago, the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead had flared and he had said it had been going on for quite some time.

"So there's a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow...which would give us more time together before you went back." Wanda told him.

"What if I miss that train?" He asked her.

"There's an 11:00." She supplied, not getting what he was trying to say.

"What if I missed all the trains?" He asked as she turned to him, "What if this time I didn't go back?"

"But you gave Stark your word." She reminded him.

"I'd rather give it to you." He told her.

While she liked him, she still felt he didn't understand all aspects of human behavior.

"Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know." She reminded him. Clint, Steve, Natasha, Sam and now Bucky were all family, "We both made promises."

"Not to each other." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Wanda. For two years, we've stolen these moments...trying to see if this could work and...I don't know."

He shook his head and said, "You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. I think...It works."

"It works." She assured with a nod, "It works."

"Stay." He requested, "Stay with me."

Wanda was conflicted at this point and Vision stepped back, realizing his mistake, "Or not. If I'm overstepping..."

Then Wanda's gaze was drawn to the TV behind Vision and he turned to look at it too.

They watched the news which showed footage of Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian along with a photo of Tony Stark which said 'missing.'

"What are they?" Wanda asked in shock as Vision started stepping back.

"What the Stone was warning me about." He revealed, "I have to go."

"No, Vision." Wanda urged as he looked at her, "Vision, if that's true, then maybe going isn't the best idea."

Vision started, "Wanda, I..."

He was suddenly cut off as a blade protruded from his stomach and he was lifted into the air, returning to his real form.

"VISION!" Wanda screamed as she put her hands on her mouth.

It was Corvus Glaive.

He flung Vision away and he painfully landed on the ground.

Wanda was about to attack him when a blast hit her from behind and she was flung off, knocked across the street into a window.

As Wanda tried to get up, a dirty being with blood dripping from his throat grabbed her by the throat and moved its face towards her, revealing sharp canines.

It was about to bite her neck when she unleashed a powerful hex blast at it point-blank, destroying it.

She got up to see Midnight had pinned Vision under her boot as Glaive was extracting the Mind Stone from his forehead while the android yelled in agony.

She charged two hex blasts and fired, knocking them both back.

She then grabbed Vision with telekinesis and propelled them both into the air, soaring over a building to another street.

She landed on the ground as Vision tumbled and she swiftly brought him to her.

She helped him behind a pillar and they hid as he said, "The blade, it stopped me from phasing."

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

"It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing." He said as she used her powers of molecular manipulation to seal the wound at least, "I'm beginning to think we should have stayed in bed."

The two chuckled as Glaive appeared and knocked Wanda aside, "Vis!"

Vision angrily grabbed Glaive and flew them both up, slamming into several walls.

Midnight landed down on the ground and tried to attack Wanda who took cover behind a pillar before using her powers to defend herself.

While she was far more powerful, she had been caught off-guard and Midnight was far superior in hand-to-hand.

A teenage boy tried to aim at her with a bow, but Wanda noticed and threw a cab at him, knocking him down.

Glaive pinned Vision against a wall and said, "Give up the Stone, and she lives."

Growling angrily, Vision pushed off the wall and flew Glaive to the roof of a church, ricocheting off the church onto the roof.

Wanda and Midnight fought, evenly matched before Midnight blasted Wanda away with her three-pronged spear.

She leapt down, trying to slash Wanda but was held back by her powers.

Vision pinned Glaive against the tower and started pummeling him before throwing him across the roof.

He then fired a beam from the Mind Stone but Glaive deflected and split it into several beams that hit the surrounding area.

Wanda and Midnight were still fighting and narrowly avoided one.

Glaive redirected all beams at Vision, sending him back.

Wanda blocked another strike from Midnight and hearing Vision's cry, she threw Midnight over her into a burning truck sliced in half by Vision's beam.

Midnight crashed into another one of the boys that had come to aid her.

Wanda flew up as Glaive tried to rip out the Mind Stone from Vision and as her hands glowed with energy she growled, "Hands off."

She blasted him into the church with a hex blast before grabbing Vision and flying off.

That was when a humanoid creature leapt and slammed into them both and the impact made them crash through the roof of a station.

Her face had some minor cuts now and she crawled over to Vision. "Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go."

"Please." He said as he caressed her face, "Please leave."

"You asked me to stay." She reminded, "I'm staying."

"Please." He said again but they were cut off when they heard crashing behind them.

Wanda turned around and got up to see Glaive and Midnight crashing from the roof as well and landing in crouches before getting up.

Then several bat-like creatures crashed through the roof as well and transformed into what resembled humans with blood dripping down their throats.

A few teenage boys and the humanoid creature from before arrived as well.

Wanda stood protectively in front of Vision as her hands glowed red with magic.

Then an express train passed behind Wanda and Midnight cocked her head to look at it.

Wanda also looked over in confusion.

As the train passed, a silhouette was seen on the far side of the platform.

Midnight threw her spear but the figure effortlessly caught it.

Midnight glared as he then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a bearded, rugged and furious Steve Rogers.

Wanda and Vision smiled in relief.

Sam Wilson swooped in and kicked Midnight across the platform through the café's gate.

He fired at Glaive with small projectiles which he deflected with his glaive when Steve tossed Midnight's three-pronged spear to Natasha Romanoff who jumped into the fray.

Natasha caught Glaive by surprise and ducking under his swing, stabbed him in the gut as he roared in pain and she knocked him away with a flying kick.

The creatures were about to charge when two of them were killed by rapid gunshots as Bucky Barnes walked out from the shadows, aiming his rifle at them. Another one of them was hit by an arrow in the throat and died as Clint jumped down and engaged another one.

Elrond then appeared and avoided one of their swings before chopping off his hand followed by a rotatory swing that separated its head from its body.

He ducked to avoid another one's claws and stabbed it through the throat, killing it.

Midnight sensed a presence behind her, and threw a punch, but her opponent avoided it.

Sansa Stark stood there, with a glare on her face.

Midnight delivered a strong uppercut, but Sansa head-butted her in response and she rolled away.

Sansa spun around to avoid an attack from the creature and decapitated it quickly.

Midnight rushed into the fight and summoned her weapon back into her hand and attacked.

Steve leapt forward and rolling, grabbed Glaive's glaive to hold her off.

Natasha joined with her batons and as the three deflected each other's attacks, Sam swooped in and kicked Midnight away.

She crawled to Glaive as Sam held out his two Steyr SPP Pistols.

Some of the creatures and the boys moved to attack when all of them were struck down by a wave of concussive energy as Galadriel appeared on the scene.

Midnight crawled towards Glaive and urged him, "Get up."

"I can't." He groaned as he held his wound.

The two were then pinned to the ground by an unseen force as Gandalf appeared, pointing his staff at them, "Where is your master?"

On not getting a response, he demanded more forcefully, "Where is he?"

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will." Natasha said glibly to the two as they all marched at them.

"With pleasure." Clint added, having seen the cuts on Wanda's face which had infuriated him.

"You'll never get the chance again." Midnight said as a blue light burst through the station's roof and they were beamed up along with Midnight's spear as Glaive's glaive was snatched from Steve's hand and beamed up too.

The Q-Ship flew away.

"How on earth did not one notice that thing?" Sansa asked.

"Some sort of cloaking mechanism." Clint said.

Sam helped Vision back to his feet, "Can you stand?"

"Thank you, Captain." He said gratefully to Steve who nodded.

"Let's get you on the jet." He said.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked Sansa.

"Sansa Stark. And before you ask, I'm from another Earth. I'm a close friend of Jason's" Sansa said.

"Ah! That makes sense" Clint nodded.

"Who are you people?" Wanda asked as she looked around a Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond.

"They are our friends from Middle-earth, Wanda." Natasha told her, "Gandalf. Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond."

"And we have two others with us too." Gandalf said, "You can come now, Frodo."

And then Frodo appeared from the shadows, helping Bilbo.

Frodo could have snuck up on one of the creatures due to his size and stealth but had refrained due to lacking a weapon.

"Frodo Baggins at your service." He said to Wanda and Vision and they were immediately smitten by his demeanor.

"This is my uncle Bilbo" Frodo revealed, but the old Hobbit didn't say anything.

"He has dementia" Gandalf revealed.

All nodded at hearing that.

Sansa was looking at Bilbo fondly, due to befriending him over 64 years ago.

They walked into the jet together and as it closed, Natasha gently scolded Wanda, "Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances."

"I'm sorry." Wanda apologized, knowing she had made a mistake, "We just wanted time."

"It's all right, kid." Clint said as the two hugged each other, "You're all right. That's all that matters."

"What were those creatures?" Bucky asked.

"Vampires." Galadriel revealed, shocking them all, "Creatures of the darkness made by the Dark Lord Morgoth to serve him. He has used the power he has regained to bring them back."

"Oh boy!" Sansa muttered.

"I do not know the young boys or the other creature were" Galadriel shook her head.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked, trying to hide his shock at what he had just heard.

"Home." Steve simply said and Sam knew where he meant.

**Above Earth.**

"You failed." Morgoth sneered at Midnight while Glaive was undergoing surgery.

"Your creatures weren't much help either!" Midnight snapped when Morgoth gave her a look that chilled her to the core.

"Thanos wants the Stones." Morgoth simply said, "We will get the Mind Stone."

"The systems can track the Stones." Peter Pan said as he looked at the screens.

"Once your husband is healed, we will strike." Morgoth said and then he chanted something before disappearing.

He had gone over to his own vessel.

"He can teleport?" Midnight asked in shock, not knowing he could do that.

"Lord Morgoth is regaining his former strength slowly." Saruman told her, "He will regain all his former powers very soon."

"Now we must strike down our enemies" Nemesis spoke.

"Oh yes. They are all annoying folks" Pan smirked.

**New Avengers Facility. **

Soon, the Quinjet descended near the Compound as Sam parked it and they walked out, entering the place.

Secretary Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross was talking to Rhodes as the Secret Avengers entered.

"Mr. Secretary."

Rhodes, Ross and the others turned to see them enter.

"You got some nerve." Ross said as he walked up to Steve and Natasha, "I'll give you that. Barging in here with a bunch of vigilantes and unregistered Enhanced."

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said.

"I'm pretty sure you have some of it." Clint snarled at Ross with contempt.

"The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?" Ross asked angrily.

"Nobody cares" Sansa snorted.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission." Steve said firmly, "This city just lost its best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too."

Ross looked over at Rhodes, mistakenly thinking him to be his only ally, "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodes said as he shut the holographic meeting off.

"That's a court-martial." He said to the others as Natasha smiled.

"Guys." Rhodes said as he stood with a smile on his face.

"Hey man." Sam said as he shook hands with Rhodes, followed by Steve and Clint and then Natasha hugged him.

"Been a while." Natasha said as Rhodes noticed the others with them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Gandalf the White at your service." Gandalf said good-naturedly.

"Lord Elrond."

"Lady Galadriel."

"Frodo Baggins at your service."

"Sansa Stark of Earth-2018"

"Bilbo Baggins" the Hobbit said.

Rhodes then realized something, "Are you from that….."

"Yes." Steve confirmed, "They are our friends from Middle-earth and have come to help us."

"Because some bad guys from Middle-earth also work with Thanos." Natasha said and Rhodes paled.

"We're here too."

They turned to see Matt, Tommy, Elektra, Danny, Rebecca, White Canary, Dustin, Captain America, Oberon and Colleen walk up to them.

"Matt." Steve greeted as the two shook hands, followed by Tommy and Elektra, "Didn't know you lot were here too."

"Who are you both?" Bucky asked Danny and Colleen.

"Danny Rand." Danny introduced himself, "The Immortal Iron Fist."

"Colleen Wing." Colleen introduced as she shook hands with Steve, "It's an honor to meet you, Captain."

"Same here." Danny said as he shook hands with him.

"You're the billionaire who returned after being lost in a plane crash, aren't you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I am." Danny said.

"Hey doppelganger" Captain America said as he shook Steve's hand.

"Hey" Steve nodded as White Canary hugged him.

"Who are you both?" Clint asked Dustin and Oberon, having never met them before.

"Professor Sheldon Oberon of Earth-2019" Oberon introduced himself.

"Dustin Henderson of Earth-2016" Dustin shook Steve's hand.

"Hey Cap" Rebecca smiled, hugging him.

"Hey guys."

They turned to see Bruce walk in as he regarded them all, "Yeah, I'm back."

"Hi Bruce." Natasha said simply. She still cared for him as a friend but she had moved on now and found true love in Steve.

"Nat." He greeted.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes asked as they all stood together.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda added.

"We need all hands on deck." Bruce said before turning to them all, "You made friends from other Earths. Call them."

Steve nodded as Rhodes said, "Some kind of rune stones are appearing all around the world."

He then pressed a button and a hologram of one such rune stone appeared.

It was seven foot in height with red symbols running down its length.

"We don't know much about them but anyone in their presence claims they feel an aura of unnatural dread." Rhodes said and the ones from Arda paled as well as Steve, Captain America, and Natasha.

"Like the Nazgul." Steve said in dread.

"The Dark Lord is behind these." Galadriel said and even she sounded a little unnerved, "I do not know the purpose behind them myself."

Now that spooked everyone even more than they were.

Bruce then decided to bring the focus to what the more pressing issue was.

He told everyone, "Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe and this Morgoth clearly is a powerful bad guy as well with his own plans considering those rune stones and they are not gonna stop until they get Vision's Stone. And they apparently have one other person working for them".

"Then we have to protect it." Natasha said.

"We will." Sansa assured her.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said as he got up and all turned to him.

Elrond put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he continued, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source...something very similar to its own signature, perhaps...its molecular integrity could fail."

"Like the One Ring was destroyed where it was forged." The Lady of Light made the comparison.

Vision turned to Wanda as she said that.

"Yeah, and you with it." Wanda told him, "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the Stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision argued.

"That's too high a price." Wanda protested.

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said as he put his hands around her but she walked away as all watched them sadly.

"Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision said.

"But it should." Steve said as Vision turned to him, "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"Sacrificing each other will make us no better than our enemies." Frodo agreed as Gandalf smiled in pride.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life…to save how many millions of people?" Vision reminded before turning to Frodo and Natasha, "And you two were ready to give yours to save the people of Middle-Earth. Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because you might have a choice." Bruce said as all looked at him, "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the Stone?" Wanda asked.

"I think that's exactly what he's saying." Clint agreed.

"I'm saying that if we take out the Stone...there's still a whole lot of Vision left." Bruce explained, "Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked.

"Not me, not here." Bruce said.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast." Rhodes said, "The government isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

"I know somewhere." Steve said as all turned to him.

"Wakanda." Natasha realized what he was getting at.

"If we are to defeat Thanos, the armies of Earth and Middle-Earth must unite against him." Gandalf said, "I can bring them all here."

"You might also want to bring the armies of Westeros in as well. They can aid you" Sansa said and Gandalf nodded.

"Well, better tell T'Challa then." Steve said dryly as he began to move away.

"Steve, Bruce is right." Natasha said as he turned to her, "We need all the help we can get. Let's call Oliver, Sara, Jason and any others from their Earths."

"Agreed." Steve replied.

"Cisco and Tony finished the extrapolators." Rebecca said as she walked up to a drawer and took one out before tossing it to Natasha who caught it, "You can go to Earth-1 as well as Earth-38."

Natasha nodded with a smile and said, "Well, let's get them around."

"And I can bring some others from my Earth as well. They will probably be useful" Oberon added with Dustin nodding.

"You are going to Middle-Earth then, Mithrandir?" Elrond asked, realizing he would be re-uniting with his daughter soon.

"No." Gandalf said, confusing them all, "I will be bringing them to me."

Then there was a bright flash of light and he disappeared.

"Is he always like that?" Bruce asked.

"Like you have no idea." Steve said.

"I'll bring in some allies of mine as well" Sansa said.

"Do it" Steve nodded.

"Now this, this is gonna be fun" Dustin grinned.

**Deep Space.**

Tony, Cisco, and Lex were hidden up, looking down at Maw who had suspended Strange in midair with a thousand needles pointed inches from his face.

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Lex asked.

"I'm gonna blast him and then Ramon is going to open up a breach behind him" Tony shrugged.

"That sounds like the worst plan ever" Lex commented dryly.

Then, something tapped Tony's shoulder from behind and he raised his repulsor in shock.

It was Strange's Cloak of Levitation.

"This thing is very loyal" Cisco commented.

"Yeah, speaking of loyalty…"

All three of them turned to see Peter and Gwen drop down.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Lex demanded in shock and anger.

"I know what you're going to say," Peter said as he retracted his mask.

"You should not be here" Tony scolded.

"I was gonna go back…"

"And now I gotta here it..."

"But technically, it's your fault that I'm here" Peter said, making Tony, Cisco, Lex and Gwen gape at him.

"Did you just try to deflect blame?" Lex asked.

Peter gaped while Gwen shot him a look.

"Tell me you didn't think this through" Tony said.

"I did think this through" Peter protested.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood" Peter said.

Lex and Tony stared at him with a deadpan look, before Tony sighed.

"All right, come on kid" he sighed.

"You two better make yourselves useful here" Cisco said to Peter and Gwen.

Tony pointed down at Maw and Strange and asked, "See him there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go"

"Um…" Peter trailed off and Gwen picked up on what he was thinking, "Did you ever see this really old movie Aliens?"

"I have!" Cisco said happily, making Lex jump slightly.

"Oh god, now there's two of them" Lex muttered.

Down below, Maw finally stuck Strange on multiple pins and he screamed in agony.

"Painful aren't they?" Maw asked, "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them…"

He stopped on seeing a bang and turned to see Tony standing there, repulsors at him.

"…could end your friend's life in an instant." Maw finished.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving him is more of a professional courtesy" Tony replied.

Maw used his powers to lift up some more debris in an effort to intimidate Tony.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine" he mocked.

"Yeah but the kids have seen more movies" Tony quipped, and before Maw could react, fired a missile from his shoulder, blowing a hole in the ship.

Both Maw and the debris were sent flying through the hole and were ejected into space.

Strange went flying too, but Gwen fired a web, trying to haul him back with Lex helping.

Peter and Tony managed to repair the hole together and flew back down.

Ebony Maw froze to death, the vacuum of space killing him.

"Ripley would be proud!" Cisco said happily.

"Hey we haven't officially met" Peter said to the Cloak of Levitation.

The Cloak instead flew and wrapped itself around Strange's shoulders.

"Rude" Gwen said.

"We gotta turn this ship around" Strange said to Tony urgently.

"Yeah, now he wants to run" Tony said mockingly, "Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the Stone" Strange replied.

"Yeah and I want you to thank me now, go ahead, I'm listening" Tony told him.

"For what?" Strange asked sarcastically, "Nearly blasting me into space?"

"Hey! I pulled you back in!" Gwen popped up.

"Who just saved your magical ass?" Tony asked, "Me."

"Technically, Lex and I saved it" Gwen pointed out.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet" Strange told Tony, finding him to be more arrogant than even himself.

"Admit it; you should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you, you refused" Tony pointed out.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you" Strange replied.

"We don't work for him" Cisco said, pointing to himself, Lex and Gwen.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut…billions of miles from Earth with no backup" Tony said ignoring Cisco.

"We're backup" Peter popped up, pointing to himself and Gwen.

"No, you two are stowaways" Tony replied as he pointed at them, "Now zip it up. The adults are talking."

"What adults? All I see are children" Lex said, finding even his arrogance completely redundant compared to Tony.

"I'm sorry; I'm confused as to the relationship here." Strange said as he looked between Peter, Gwen and Tony, "What are they your wards?"

"No. I'm Peter by the way. This is Gwen" Peter replied as he held out his hand.

"Doctor Strange" Strange replied simply as he walked up to Tony.

"Oh you're using our made-up names." Peter realized as Strange sighed, "Um…I'm Spider-Man and she's Spider-Woman."

"Dumbass, that was his real name" Lex face-palmed.

"I'm Cisco Ramon. Vibe" Cisco said.

"And I'm Lex Luthor. Don't have a codename" Lex added.

Tony looked at the ship's mechanism and said, "This ship's on autopilot."

Strange looked at him, "Can we control it? Fly us home?"

Not getting a response, he asked again, "Stark?"

"Yeah." Tony said, coming back to reality.

"Can you get us home?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Tony told Strange, "I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should"

"Are you out of your mind?" Lex asked in shock.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos." Strange said, "I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

"You do realize he already has the Power and Space Stones, and probably has more by now. We are heavily, no, no, hilariously outgunned" Lex pointed out.

Tony ignored Lex and walked up to Strange, "What? No. It's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years, since he sent an army to New York and now he's back!"

"And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his…but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him."

"But that is a stupid plan. He knows the terrain better than us, so that gives him a tactical advantage" Gwen pointed out.

"We'll discuss that later." Tony replied before asking Strange, "Doctor. Do you concur?"

For a few moments, Strange was silent, regarding Tony. Then finally he said, "All right Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand…if it comes to saving you or Cisco or Lex or the kids or the Time Stone…I will not hesitate to let any of you die."

He shook his head, "I can't, because the Universe, possibly the Multiverse depends on it"

"Been there, done that" Cisco shrugged.

"Walk in the park for me" Lex shrugged as well.

"Are you sure we can do this? I mean from what I hear, he curb-stomped Hulk, beat the living crap out of Thor and Loki and a lot more. And there a lot more powerful than us" Gwen asked.

"But they were ambushed. Now, Thanos will be the ambushed one. You saw what Doc can do. Cisco and Lex can open breaches, and Lex has a fancy suit. And the two of you have seen a lot of movies. We can do it" Tony replied.

Gwen sighed and shrugged. Maybe they could.

Tony walked up to Peter and Gwen and did knighting gestures like in the medieval times, "All right kids. You're both Avengers now."

Peter and Gwen looked shocked and then exchanged looks of pride.

"Nice promotion kids" Lex quipped as both chuckled.

"Well done guys" Cisco complemented and they both smiled.

"We can do this. We are Avengers!" Gwen said firmly.

**And Chapter 86 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now 3 chapters of the Infinity War arc are done. **

**Tolkien never explained the Vampires in his series, so I decided to use my own creations of them.**

**And the other creature was my own creation that also happened to be summoned from the underworld. **

**Next chapter will be when the heroes of Middle-Earth, Earth-1, Earth-38, Earth-2018 and Earth-2019 are brought in to help fight the enemies.**

**Now, I know some of you might have been expecting Tony, Strange, Cisco, Peter, Lex and Gwen to end up encountering Earth-38 Astra and the Earth-96/Brandon Routh Superman.**

**But the reason they didn't is because Astra and Earth-96 Superman are on the other side of the universe. I have a scene in one of the following chapters that will explain what's happening as I have a separate plan for those 2. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy. **

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick, and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will cover the recruitment of all the various heroes, and then a major canon change will happen.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Before we start, I would like to say that this chapter and the next 2 chapters will be very long. So please bear with me on those. **

**Once again, some more scenes from 'Heroes stand united', and these will be the last of them for quite a while, as I have some of my own stuff planned. **

**This chapter will see ****the heroes of Middle-Earth, Earth-1, Earth-38, Earth-1937, Earth-2018 and Earth-2019 being brought in to help fight the enemies.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoy MCU Gwen Stacy and glad you liked my casting choice. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thank you for the review. Next chapter will have Superman and Astra. You will definitely enjoy the scenes at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

It had been four years since the War of the Ring had ended and a few months since Frodo had sailed away in the Grey Havens.

Sam, Merry and Pippin had never been the same.

But that's what war does. It changes you.

Though they had never thought they would see something mysterious again. They were sitting outside the Mayoral office.

Sam had been elected recently. The three were pondering over the mystery.

"All the night's watch saw it." Sam said after swallowing a bit of scone, "The Star of Earendil was there one moment, gone the next."

"They couldn't have all been drunk." Merry dryly ruled out it was due to mass intoxication.

"And I don't think Earendil's star is just going to change positions like that." Pippin mused.

His attitude was not dissimilar to the whole Shire's.

Hobbits were more puzzled than alarmed about the star's disappearance.

It partly reflected their race's 'down to earth' nature.

The star's disappearance did not affect daily life.

Nearly all Hobbits could be found going about their normal business that morning.

One of the most renowned ones believed the star's disappearance could not be ignored either.

"Maybe Pip and I should go to Rivendell." Merry said.

"Why?" Pippin simply asked.

Merry cast the trio's minds back to their first night in Rivendell, "You remember that song of Bilbo and Aragorn's?"

"Earendil was a mariner that tarried in Arvernien." Sam fondly recited its first line.

"Mm." Merry savoured it before continuing, "Anyway, Bilbo used a lot of material from Elrond's library. It might be able to tell us why the star's gone."

"Elladan and Elrohir might know already." Pippin agreed with the proposed visit with a fresh smoke ring.

That moment, a dazzling column of white light appeared and when it was gone, the three Hobbits weren't there.

**Rohan.**

Two of the largest battles in Rohan's history had been fought at Helm's Deep.

More than one thousand Rohirrim and their steeds were currently stationed at the fortress and its surrounds.

Two hundred Dunlendings were encamped in the valley with them.

These warriors of the Ox Clan had arrived the previous day at sunset.

But they had not entered Rohan as invaders.

It was to escort their chieftain to a summit with the Lord of the Riddermark.

Theoden sat waiting on a simple wooden throne in the Main Hall. He had added a second wall decoration in honour of the Galadhrim who aided the defence.

The banner that Haldir gave Theoden now hanged alongside the Rohirrim one.

Standing around their king was a small retinue of trusted advisers and lieutenants.

They included his nephew and Third Marshal Eomer, Erkenbrand Marshal of the West-Mark and Gamling who had been Captain of the Royal Guard since Sauron's defeat.

The noticeable absentee was Lothiriel Eomer's wife who remained behind in the Golden Hall. The reason was to govern the Meduseld in her uncle-in-law's and husband's absence.

When he left for Helm's Deep, Theoden had expected to return to his family within days.

The summit was to finalize an agreement allowing the Dunlendings to open a permanent embassy in Edoras. Theoden's assumptions had been dramatically upended by Star of Earendil's disappearance overnight.

"Ghan-Buri-Ghan still wants to meet with me?" Theoden checked about his opposite number.

Ghan's escort included a non-warrior as well.

"Yes, milord." Gamling relayed what he had been told, "But after he first consults with their seer."

"Dunlendings place great store in auguries." Erkenbrand said from experience, "They may see the star's disappearance as a bad omen and not sign the agreement."

"Perhaps." Eomer agreed.

Ghan's help during the War of the Ring had been a major turning point in the history of Rohirrim and Dunlendings.

Even if the Dunlendings changed their minds about an embassy, Theoden and Eomer would still try and respect their customs.

"I would not hold it against him." Eomer said to Theoden about the star vanishing, "If our Men are any indication, many of your subjects have also been unsettled by it too."

The hall's doors swung open. Ghan walked inside flanked by two of his men either side. Theoden and Eomer stood up as the Dunlendings' representatives stopped in

front of them.

Negotiations began after the leaders formally gripped arms.

"Lord Ghan." Theoden greeted him.

"Theoden King." Ghan similarly replied.

Warriors by profession, neither of them liked wasting time on diplomatic formalities.

"I'll come straight to the point." Theoden said, "Do you still intend going through with this agreement?"

"Ghan Man of his word." The chieftain confirmed before sharing this morning's auguries, "But seer says star taken by terrible hand."

The Rohirrim weren't sure if the seer's news about the Star of Earendil represented credible information. Still, none of them were prepared to completely dismiss it either.

"Terrible hand?" Theoden spoke their uncertainty, "What does that mean?"

"Don't know." Ghan expressed mutual frustration, "Seer always talks in riddles."

The Lord of the Mark gave a sympathetic half-smile, "We used to say the same about Gandalf."

Theoden had no sooner said this when a column of white light covered him, Ghan and Eomer.

The hall was thrown asunder as the three disappeared when the column faded.

**Gondor, Minis Tirith. **

By morning all Minas Tirith had heard the Star of Earendil had disappeared overnight. Rumour and speculation abounded over what it meant. Many inhabitants found uncomfortable parallels with Sauron's assault upon the White City four years ago.

Was the star's disappearance a precursor to an attack like the Witch-king's sorcerous column had been? The Reunited Kingdom's most powerful residents were no closer to an answer than the rest of the citizenry.

Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir and Eowyn were standing in the throne room in the Tower of Ecthelion.

The only others in the room were a pair of Tower Guards who stood watch by the main doors.

Boromir and Arwen had alerted the rest of the court about the star's disappearance moments after noticing it.

The King immediately reacted by summoning various officials to help solve the mystery.

"Seven hours and still nothing?" Aragorn asked the brothers who were overseeing matters.

"I'm afraid so, milord." Faramir confirmed about the various research efforts, "Not even in the books and scrolls we retrieved from the Orthanc."

The contents of Saruman's library had been divided among the Free Peoples not long after news of Grima's death and Saruman's disappearance.

Everyone was unsettled by the news but none had heard about any sighting of the fallen Istari.

But Minas Tirith's library especially benefited given it was the largest in Middle-Earth.

But even rare texts from the First Age had no mention of anything like what had happened last night.

"It appears completely unprecedented." Boromir relayed the consensus, "We really don't know what's happened to the star let alone the reason behind it."

"So, the star could still return?" Eowyn held out hope.

It was easy to overlook the situation had deep personal significance for at least one person.

"My grandfather is dead." Arwen sombrely stated, "I can feel it."

None felt confident enough to dissuade the Queen, least of all her husband. Arwen's words had a similar ring to Legolas's warning on the shores of Amon Hen.

"Saruman himself disappeared before this happened." Aragorn said, "And no one has seen him in Middle-Earth since."

"You think the events are connected?" The Steward asked the King.

Arwen decided she would properly mourn Earendil later given something was up.

"I agree with you, Elessar." The Queen told Aragorn, "These events cannot be mere coincidence."

"I don't doubt your senses." Faramir assured her, "But our people will still want solid proof."

"They may have already made up their minds, brother." Boromir disagreed from city watch reports, "The city has almost ground to a halt, many have stopped or aren't going into work. If we confirm fears about it being the end of the world – "

"Order in the city could completely breakdown." Aragorn finished the Steward's sentence. The King rubbed his chin before issuing a series of fresh commands,

"Boromir, I want our military placed on full alert. Have Lord Imrahil and Captain Beregrond aid you as well."

"And what do we tell our people?" Eowyn asked about the citizenry.

Aragorn was prevented from answering.

Aragorn and Boromir were covered by a dazzling column of light.

The others gasped in shock as the two disappeared with it. The Tower Guards instantly rushed up to protect those behind. Something else suddenly grabbed the attention of the Royal Court.

Seemingly from nowhere, a moth gently fluttered around them. Arwen and Eowyn thought Faramir was positively transfixed by it.

They watched as the creature landed in the palm of his hand. The moth had come with a message from a beloved mentor.

"Gandalf." Faramir smiled in understanding.

**Earth-2018, same time.**

Eddard 'Ned' Stark was standing in front of King Robert Baratheon.

"Earthquakes in the North, and there is still nothing?" Robert asked.

"No my lord. Nothing. I sent men to investigate, but all we found was ruined earth" Eddard replied.

Robert nodded in understanding while the rest of the court whispered amongst themselves.

Before more could be said, an ankh symbol appeared on the ground, and both Robert and Eddard disappeared into a portal.

The rest of the court was thrown, and then another, smaller portal opened up in the air.

Jon Snow walked up the portal, and a runestone with an ankh symbol fell out of it and into Jon's hand.

"Doctor Fate" Jon nodded in understanding.

**Svartalfheim.**

Aragorn and Boromir found themselves underneath a sulphurous sky. The two initially saw a black and desolate landscape.

"Mordor." The Steward assumed.

"No." Aragorn said, "This is not the Dark Lord's former abode."

Before them lay the remains of ancient battle fought thousands of years ago. Boromir unleashed his blade.

Aragorn silently cursed his luck that he wasn't armed with Anduril.

"Aragorn!" a voice called out.

Startled, the two immediately looked to their left. A short distance away stood an Elf on a small boulder. And with him was another, more regal looking one.

"Mae govannen, Legolas!" A relieved Aragorn answered.

The Prince of the Greenwood nimbly hopped down and quickly joined them. Legolas wore his usual green and brown attire and was armed with his customary weapons.

The two friends embraced happily before Aragorn and Boromir turned to the other Elf.

He was tall and magnificent with long flowing hair and was wearing royal robes. On his finger was a silver ring and an antler-shaped crown was on his head.

"King Thranduil." Aragorn bowed before the other King and Thranduil did as well with a smile.

"King Elessar." He greeted as Boromir also bowed to him which he returned.

"Forgive us for startling you." Legolas apologized to his friends, "But we heard you the moment you arrived."

"I take you got here the same way we did?" Boromir checked.

"My son and I were discussing the Evening Star." Thranduil understood, "Then we disappeared in a column of light."

"We were in the throne room discussing the Evening Star." Aragorn informed him about events in Minas Tirith, "My Queen and Boromir were among the first to notice it had vanished."

"I sense great powers at work." Legolas stated.

"What powers, Legolas?" Aragorn wondered what he knew that the rest of them didn't.

Legolas looked towards the wrecked ships, "I was about to investigate before you arrived."

The four were soon cautiously advancing around the remains. Legolas was at point with Boromir flanking Thranduil and the unarmed Aragorn.

The Elf-Prince found traversing the battle site not too dissimilar from exploring Gundabad. Like then, his senses told him something was waiting for them.

As he led the others into a ruined hull, Legolas only hoped it wasn't something like Bolg's faction.

The wrecked ship was not home to any Warg or Orc. The four were nonetheless stunned by what they encountered.

Sam, Merry, Pippin, Theoden, Eomer and Ghan stood facing them.

As was Thorin II Oakenshield, Gimli, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, Robert, Eddard and Danerys Targaryan.

Boromir and Eddard stared at each other, due to looking exactly like each other, although there attention was drawn away.

Standing among them were the individuals who had brought them all here.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn was stunned.

"Mithrandir." Thranduil simply noted.

"Doctor Fate" Legolas noted as Jason had told him about the latter.

"Where are we?" Boromir asked.

"Gimli." Legolas said happily as the two friends embraced each other.

"It's been months, my pointy-eared friend." Gimli laughed before answering Boromir's question, "This place is called Svartalfheim."

The White Wizard was stony faced. Unfortunately, there was no time for joyous reunions. Gandalf used magic to project an authoritative voice.

"Listen." He commanded Aragorn's group.

The four were somewhat unsettled as the voice seemingly echoed inside their minds.

"Listen to what?" Boromir was unsure.

"What do you hear?" Gandalf sternly clarified.

Aragorn's group listened for any noise inside or outside the ship.

The ones with the sharpest hearing spoke for all of them.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

"You will see." Gandalf replied.

"I hear nothing, Mithrandir." Legolas answered.

The Wizard dispersed his magic.

"That's correct, young Greenleaf." Gandalf assumed his usual gentle tone, "This is a dead world. One devoid of life and song. Countless others are now in danger of a similar fate."

"Meaning you're finally going to tell us why we're here?" Pippin dryly hinted the others had been waiting on tenterhooks.

While they had all been overjoyed to see him again, clearly there was a reason he was here.

Several smirked at Pippin's subtle dig. The Wizard opted to ignore it given what he was about to brief them on.

"Billions of years ago." Doctor Fate began instructing his audience, "At the dawn of creation, six elemental crystals were sent hurtling across the virgin universe…"

Silence reigned at the end of Gandalf and Fate's briefing.

Those he summoned to Svartalfheim had been given a crash course about the Infinity Stones and Thanos. They learnt the Mad Titan had killed Earendil prior to releasing Morgoth and Saruman had also taken up service under him.

"I grieve for Earendil as much as Queen Arwen." Gandalf sincerely offered, "But Thanos isn't the only danger. The Infinity Gauntlet would allow Morgoth to instantly obliterate all creation. Despite his alliance with Thanos, the Dark Lord will try and claim the Stones for himself."

"We will have to protect the remaining Stones then." Eddard said.

"When will the enemy make their next attack?" Danerys put to Gandalf.

The White Wizard paused a moment before stating, "More than likely by day's end." Gandalf remained calm despite the other's stunned reactions, "Many of you already have forces mobilized."

"We don't." Boramir said of the Reunited Kingdom, "It'll take more than a day to summon all our forces."

"The bulk of your army is in Minas Tirith." Gandalf reminded before complimenting the Steward, "You've trained them to rapidly deploy in the event of an attack on the city. That's why I took the liberty of sending word to Faramir the moment I summoned you here."

Even now, the Wizard remained committed to guiding the Free Peoples not dominating them, "Though I acknowledge the choice of sending them into battle does not rest with me."

Sam was only half-listening to the discussion. Ever the gardener at heart, he more cared for growing things than killing them.

It was why something about the Infinity Gauntlet didn't make sense to him.

"Why doesn't this 'Thanos' simply use the Stones to make more food?" Sam blurted it out. Everyone else looked at him.

"Sorry." Sam misinterpreted their reaction, "I guess it's not that important."

"On the contrary, Master Samwise," Gandalf assured him, "It's one of the most crucial questions of all. Thanos first proposed his solution when his own world of Titan faced collapse. They called him a madman."

"But Titan collapsed anyway." Merry deduced.

"Yes, Merry." An impressed Gandalf confirmed, "Thanos is now the only surviving member of his people. And he believes it's because he didn't have the force of will to prevent it." The Wizard concluded, "From Thanos's perspective, this isn't just about balancing the universe. It's his chance to redeem himself for what happened to Titan."

Aragorn normally listened to the flow of debate before coming to a decision. The gathering on Svartalfheim proved no exception.

"All the more we must prove him and Morgoth wrong." Aragorn began defining the war as a clash of ideals, "The Universe must be a place where all life is treated with dignity and respect. We make a better tomorrow by working together not sacrificing others. Steve, Natasha, Oliver, Sara, Jason, Bruce, Donna and Slade fought for our world without asking for anything in return. Such selflessness should not go unrewarded. The Reunited Kingdom will go to Earth and fight alongside our friends."

The decision of Middle-Earth's most powerful monarch proved decisive.

"As will Rohan." Theoden agreed and Eomer gave a nod of approval.

"And the Greenwood." Thranduil added and Legolas smiled.

"And Erebor." Thorin confirmed by decisively lifting his hammer and Gimli, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin laughed happily.

"And Westeros" Robert added and Eddard smiled.

"As will the Dorthraki" Danerys confirmed.

Ghan simply gave a curt nod. He and his group of chosen warriors would be joining them.

Everyone's attention now turned to the Hobbits.

"What are you looking at us for?" Merry dryly asked.

"And this time I know where we are going." Pippin added.

The group smiled at the reference to the formation of the Fellowship of the Ring. Except its most important member, all were present here.

It took more than the end of the world to dent a Hobbit's spirit clearly.

Those present quickly agreed where their forces would be deployed.

"I shan't detain you any further." A pleased Gandalf brought the council to an end.

"Expect to receive our signals in a couple of hours." Fate said.

"We will." Danerys assured.

Gandalf summoned columns of white lights while Fate opened portals and all were sent back to where they had been taken from.

Fate then nodded at Gandalf and vanished into another portal.

Gandalf was about to leave the Dark World himself when Galadriel contacted him via the Mind Stone.

_Mithrandir._

"Yes, milady?"

_I've learnt something about the Stones._

**Earth-2019, some time later.**

The avatars known as Smoulder Bravestone, Ruby Roundhouse and Franklin 'Mouse' Finbar were sitting around a table, when a breach opened up and Oberon stepped out.

"Fridge!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey guys" Oberon said sheepishly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ruby tackled him in a hug.

"That is a very long story. However I really nee your help" Oberon replied.

"What do you mean?" Finbar asked.

"In another universe, where I was sent, there is an alien warlord named Thanos. He wants to collect six ancient and powerful relics called Infinity Stones and use there combined power to snap half the Universe out of existence" Oberon replied.

All three looked horrified on hearing that.

"And I've been told the Multiverse can be affected too" Oberon added.

"We will help you. None of us will let this madness spread" Bravestone declared firmly.

"Wonderful. I have a friend who will teleport you to a place called Wakanda, to prepare for battle" Oberon spoke and they nodded.

**Earth-1, Central City.**

"Come on, we can do this together." Barry Allen said as he and Wally West circled the teleporting Peek-a-Boo while Brian Braddock circled above.

She had escaped prison recently and was terrorizing Central City until the two speedsters and English captain had confronted him.

Brian fired two beams that hit the ground and Barry knocked her out with a super-fast punch.

He then heard Caitlin's voice in his earpiece, "Barry, Wally, Brian, someone is here."

**S.T.A.R. Labs.**

The two speedsters sped back to the lab while Brain flew in and Barry was pleasantly surprised by who he saw.

Steve, Natasha, Rebecca and Sam stood there.

"Hey guys." Barry said happily as he shook hands with the three, "Been a while."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't come here for catch-up." Brian said.

"Nope." Natasha shook her head, "We need your help."

Barry immediately got into business mode, "What are we up against?"

"This is a Universe level threat, Barry. Maybe even a Multiverse level threat." Steve told him and a look of horror crossed Barry's face, "We need all the help we can get. I think you should call Team Arrow, Team Legends, Jason's team and Kara."

"All right." Barry said, "Wait here."

With that, he sped off.

**Star City.**

Oliver Queen and his team were sitting around the bunker when Barry sped in.

Deckard Shaw was with them as well, as it was an important case.

"Barry" Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver" Barry replied in a neutral tone that made Oliver frown.

"What's wrong?" Crowe asked Barry.

"Steve, Natasha, Rebecca and Sam came to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry revealed to the shock of Oliver, Shaw and Roy, "Said there is a Multiverse level threat. They need our help."

"We will help" Oliver nodded, looking at his team and all of them looked at him with determination in there eyes.

**Later, Earth-38, National City, D.E.O. Headquarters.**

Kara, Alex and J'onn were discussing something when a breach opened and Barry jumped out.

"Barry!" Kara said happily as she hugged her friend and he hugged back, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Barry replied.

"Barry." J'onn simply nodded.

"J'onn." Barry greeted.

"Hey Barry" Alex hugged him.

"So what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"Steve, Natasha, Rebecca and Sam came to my Earth." Barry told them, "Say there's some Multiverse level threat on their Earth. They need our help. They will tell us the full thing when all of us are there."

"All right." Kara shrugged.

"You might need some backup." Alex told her.

"She will have it." J'onn said as Kara turned to him, "If this is a Multiverse level threat, I might be some help."

Alex started, "I'm co-"

"You're my best agent." J'onn told her, "You are in-charge while I'm gone."

Alex stopped. While she wanted more than anything to go with Kara, J'onn was right. And she had a responsibility to the DEO as well.

"All right." She said before hugging Kara who hugged back, "Be careful."

"I will do my best." Kara said and the two chuckled as Alex hugged J'onn too.

**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs.**

Steve, Natasha, Rebecca, Sam, Oliver, Diggle, Rene, Shaw, Sara, Brian, Elizabeth, Caitlin, Roy, Crowe, Thea, Wally, Joe, Mick, Atom, Nate, Jax, Stein, Nora, Zari, Constantine, Jason, Conrad, Takio, Rory, Logan, Frank, Nuke, Shang-Chi and Beck were gathered together when a breach opened and out came Barry, Kara and J'onn.

Morris had retired recently to be with his family, which is why he was not there.

Jason had also gone over to Earth-X and had recruited Ray Terrell, Miles Morales and Ultron to aid them in this fight.

Earth-96 Thor was currently off-world unfortunately.

"Kara. J'onn." Oliver greeted and the two nodded.

"So, you guys gonna tell us why you're here?" Sara asked Steve, Natasha, Rebecca and Sam.

Steve started, "There was alien attack on our Earth. They took Tony, Dr. Strange and Cisco."

Horror flashed in the eyes of Barry, Caitlin, Wally, Jason, Joe, Oliver and Sara.

"What? Where?" Barry asked.

"Who is behind this?" Oliver demanded.

"In our Universe, there are 6 relics known as the Infinity Stones and they are the most powerful relics in existence." Natasha said, "There is this alien warlord called Thanos who wants to collect them all and with their combined power, he wants to erase half of all life in the Universe."

This was enough to floor everyone.

"Half of all life?" Nate asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, he thinks he is balancing everything." Steve replied.

"How crazy is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"And we have been told the Multiverse can be affected too." Sam said and now everyone was even more horrified.

"Half of all life just erased from existence." A horrified J'onn spoke, "We cannot let him succeed."

"One of those Stones is in Vision's forehead. We need to protect it." Steve told everyone and they nodded.

"This ain't all." Sam said.

"What more?" Caitlin asked.

Steve and Natasha turned to Oliver, Jason and Sara, "Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Bilbo and Frodo are on our Earth."

The three of them immediately looked overjoyed.

"What?" Oliver asked and everyone was shocked that he was smiling.

"They're going to help too?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Natasha confirmed, "But there's more."

"In Middle-Earth, before Sauron there was a Dark Lord called Morgoth who was imprisoned in Hell by their Gods or whatever." Rebecca said what he had been told, "And there were some gems called the Silmirels which this Morgoth wanted. One of them was with some Elf-King called Earendil. Thanos killed him and took his Silmaril before freeing Morgoth to help him."

Everyone paled, especially Oliver, Jason and Sara. They had been told of some happenings in the First Age and knew how powerful and terrible Morgoth was.

"So two powerful bad guys together." Kara noted.

"Three actually." Steve said, "Saruman escaped Middle-Earth and works for Thanos now."

"Oh goody" Jason said sarcastically.

"And there is one more person. We don't know who he is, we just have his picture" Sam added, putting up a holographic picture of a young man.

"Fuck me" Jason said in horror.

"Language" Steve muttered under his breath.

"You know him?" Sara asked as all looked at him.

"Yeah. That's Peter Pan" Jason explained.

"Peter Pan? I thought he was supposed to be a good guy" Thea said in confusion.

"Yeah, the stories get that part wrong. He's a demon. He once brainwashed Prince Charming and Earth-21 Superman into fighting each other. Tore up half of Earth-1937's version of New York in the process" Jason winced in reminder.

Everyone looked completely shocked and most of them were still trying to wrap there heads around the fact that Peter Pan could be evil.

"Wait here. I'll be bringing someone who can help us" Jason said.

He took out his extrapolator and opened a breach, hopping through it.

He emerged in Storybrooke on Earth-1937.

Seeing where he needed go, he sprinted towards Mr Gold's pawn shop.

"Rumple!" Jason called out urgently.

"Jason, what is the matter?" Rumple emerged, concern etched into his features.

"I really need your help" Jason said.

The door swung open and Belle, Marc Spector and Robin Hood emerged, laughing at something.

"Jason" Robin said in pleasant surprise.

"I need your help guys. Peter Pan escaped his prison" Jason revealed and all four were horrified.

"Oh my god" Belle breathed out.

"It gets worse. In my Universe, there are 6 Stones known as the Infinity Stones and they are the most powerful relics in existence." Jason said, "There is this alien warlord called Thanos who wants to collect them all and with their combined power, he wants to erase half of all life in the Universe"

"What the hell?" Robin asked his eyes wide in horror.

"And he has recruited Pan, an all powerful Dark Lord named Morgoth and a powerful Wizard named Saruman to help him" Jason added.

"Oh my god" Marc rubbed his face.

"I will help you" Robin said firmly, summoning his enchanted bow to his hand.

"And me too. If Pan is involved in this, then I need to end him once and for all" Rumple added.

"Don't even think about asking me, I'm always in" Marc grinned and he looked like a demon in that moment.

"Please be careful" Belle said.

Rumple and Belle exchanged a passionate kiss and Rumple, Marc and Robin walked over to Jason.

"We'll be back once this is dealt with" Jason assured her and Belle nodded.

And then the four entered the breach.

Reappearing back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Rumple looked around.

"Robin" Natasha said in surprise.

"Natasha" Robin nodded, shaking her hand.

"Guys, these are two of my friends from Earth-1937. This is Robin Hood and Rumplestilskin." Jason introduced everyone.

"Adrian!" Natasha growled on seeing him.

"Seriously? That's the third time I've been called that. Listen guys, I'm not Adrian, my name is Marc Spector but you can call me Moon Knight" Marc explained and Natasha softened, realising that this was Adrian's doppelganger.

"Oh and Rumple is Pan's son" Jason added and all looked at Rumple in shock.

"I'm not proud of it" he shrugged on seeing there looks.

"What a shocker" Rebecca muttered.

"So I hear we need to fight a fanatical alien warlord, a Dark Lord, Pan and a powerful Wizard" Robin confirmed and all nodded.

"That's a lot." Zari commented.

"All of us might be able to beat them together." Oliver said as he looked around at everyone and then at Barry, Brian, Elizabeth, Jason and Caitlin, "Our friends need us."

Barry, Brian, Elizabeth, Jason and Caitlin nodded firmly.

"Gandalf is bringing armies from Middle-Earth to help us as well." Natasha informed, "We will be meeting the others."

Oliver, Jason and Sara smiled, looking forward to the reunions.

"Wally, you're staying." Barry told his protégé.

"But-"

"The city needs someone to protect it while I'm gone." Barry explained and he nodded reluctantly.

"You two take care." Joe said as he hugged Barry and Caitlin.

"You too." Barry replied.

"We will return." Caitlin assured him.

"So everyone in?" Steve asked and a chorus of 'Aye' went up.

"All right." Steve said and opened a breach with his extrapolator. They went into it and when they came out, they were in the Compound.

The first thing they noticed were Bucky, Clint, Sansa, Wanda, Rhodes, Matt, Tommy, Elektra, Danny and Colleen standing together and with them were Gandalf, Galadriel and Frodo.

Bruce and Elrond were checking Vision who was lying on a table.

"You!" Clint roared, glaring at Ultron.

"Woah guys! This is Earth-X Ultron. He's a good guy" Jason assured him.

"Guys he's right" Natasha confirmed.

Clint reluctantly lowered his bow in response.

"Gandalf!" Sara said happily as she hugged the Wizard who laughed happily and hugged her back too while Oliver gave a curt bow to him, Galadriel and Elrond and they smiled at him.

"Real good seeing you Sansa" Jason smiled, hugging his protégé.

Sara and Frodo then hugged as she said, "It's good to see you again."

"I never thought I would but I am happy to do so." Frodo smiled.

"Matt. Tommy." Oliver greeted as he shook hands with them both as Sara and Elektra hugged.

He then shook hands with his fellow archer as the two smirked at each other.

"Who're you?" Barry asked Danny and Colleen after shaking hands with Rhodes, having never met them before.

"Danny Rand. The Immortal Iron Fist." Danny introduced himself.

"Immortal what?" Kara asked.

Danny raised his fist and it glowed with chi.

"Oh!" Roy said in awe.

"I am Colleen Wing." Colleen introduced herself.

Oliver and Danny did not talk to each other right now which was a good thing as they would have been shocked by how similar their lives had been.

"So the Middle-Earth and Westeros people are coming?" Wanda asked Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf told her, "I will be transporting them to Wakanda directly."

"So that's where we're going?" Miles asked.

"Yeah." Steve told them.

"Vision's wounds have been healed." Elrond told everyone, "But he still cannot use his powers."

"And I tried, but we cannot extract the Stone here." Bruce added.

"No problem." Steve assured them, "Come on. Let's get on the jet."

Suddenly, Frodo screamed in pain as he held his shoulder and fell down.

"Frodo!" Natasha said in concern as she kneeled next to him, "What is it?"

"The wound the Witch-King of Angmar gave him. It is trying to kill him again outside the Undying Lands." Galadriel said in a concerned tone.

"Do something!" Oliver said to Gandalf and Elrond.

"This is beyond my ability right now." Elrond replied.

"I will take him to Wakanda." Gandalf said before helping him up, "Come."

Then there was a flash of light and they disappeared.

A few seconds later, Steve recovered from their shock, "Come on. We'll meet them there."

"Don't worry." Jason said to Natasha, seeing how concerned she looked, "They will help him."

Natasha simply nodded.

**Wakanda. **

T'Challa and Shuri stood up in shock as Gandalf appeared in their midst with Frodo.

"I am Gandalf" The White Wizard introduced himself and they immediately relaxed, knowing who he was.

He pointed at Frodo, "He needs help. Save him."

"Come with me." Shuri said immediately, overcoming her shock, as she led them to the infirmary.

**Middle-Earth.**

Much had changed in Middle-Earth since Sauron's defeat.

The peace-loving nature of Hobbits was one of the exceptions. None wanted the Shire to have a standing army.

It was a major reason why only three representatives from the Shire would be travelling to Earth. Two of them were waiting outside Bag End's front gate for the third.

The total size of the combined force from Middle-Earth and Westeros would be 12,000.

"I wonder if we'll see Frodo again?" Pippin softly hoped.

"I'd like to, Pip." Merry admitted the Took was not the only one, "But part of me doesn't know what I'd say. I mean, I thought I said my final goodbye to him at the Grey Havens."

"Well, he mightn't know what to say either." Pippin habitually tried raising spirits, "I'd be disappointed if our height doesn't leave him speechless."

Merry smirked at this as Bag End's front door swung open.

All six members of the Gamgee family stepped outside in a whirlwind of noise and emotion. Sam kissed Rosie and their three youngest children goodbye.

Sam quickly joined his friends outside the gate.

Merry and Pippin politely avoided questions over the tender scenes they had just witnessed.

"Well, here we go again." The latter marked the start of their latest adventure.

"Yes we do." Sam agreed.

The three Hobbits were instantly transported to Wakanda in a dazzling column of white light.

Their friends Minas Tirith, Helm's Deep, Greenwood, Westeros and Erebor were simultaneously transported in the same manner.

Accompanying them was a combined force of twelve thousand Gondorians, Rohirrim, Dunlendings, Silvan Elves, Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, Men of Westeros and the Dorthraki.

Gandalf had brought them to a long grass plain under a cloudy African sky.

Unlike Sam; Faramir and Eowyn had brought their one year old son Elboron.

Eddard had also brought his wife Caitlyn and his children Bran, Arya, Robb and Jon as well.

"Ah!" Elboron loudly pointed at the city.

All those around her looked and sucked in an awed breath.

None from Middle-Earth or Westeros had seen a city the likes of Birnin Zana.

Towering skyscrapers stood aesthetically alongside monuments and temples centuries old.

Even at this distance, the technology on display was utterly beyond anything their world possessed. That included the greatest city of Men in Middle-Earth's history.

"Not even Armenelos reached such heights." Faramir thought aloud.

Wakanda's capital even impressed the Elven-King and the Dwarf-King among them.

Thranduil was also the first to spot their ride into the city.

"The Host is here." He directed everyone's attention.

The Royal Talon left the Citadel the moment the forces from Middle-Earth and Westeros arrived. It was carrying a lone passenger.

The Dora Milaje known as Ayo walked down the Talon's ramp after it smoothly faded.

She walked to the representatives of the Free Peoples.

"King Elessar. King Theoden. King Thorin. King Thranduil. King Robert. Queen Danerys" She acknowledged before introducing herself, "I'm Ayo of the Dora Milaje. King T'Challa invites you and your friends to join him in the Citadel."

Gandalf and Shuri hurriedly joined T'Challa, Okoye and a mixed detachment of Dora Milaje and King's Guard at a Citadel landing platform.

They were waiting for Ayo to return with the representatives of Wakanda's latest allies.

Black Panther requested a debrief as the Royal Talon lifted off from the city's outskirts.

"How's Frodo?" T'Challa enquired.

Frodo's surgery involved a combination of Wakandan technology and Gandalf's magic.

"He'll live." Shuri replied, "We were able to remove the toxin and regenerate the affected areas."

"I still don't see why I have to be here." The princess then grumbled.

T'Challa still had little time for politics. He'd nonetheless come to accept that diplomatic protocols and courtesies had their place.

Particularly given both Middle-Earth and Westeros were places stepped in them.

"They're fellow royalty." T'Challa replied as their guests touched down, "With Mama away, you're Wakanda's first lady."

"Because as the smartest person in the world I've nothing better to do." Shuri said and her brother rolled his eyes.

T'Challa secured the final world, "At least I didn't make you wear your corset."

"They are here." Gandalf drew there attention.

The Talon's ramp opened. Ayo lead out the delegation before quickly standing aside.

Aragorn was outfitted in his customary battle attire with Anduril sheathed in its scabbard.

Theoden dismounted his horse, dressed in Rohirrim armour with a helmet.

Thranduil was wearing the same armour he had in the Battle of the Five Armies and had his sword in its sheath.

Thorin too was dressed in armour with a helmet and had his axe.

Robert and Danerys were also garbed in there customary battle armour.

They walked up and stopped in front of T'Challa. They briefly considered each other before the visiting King initiated first contact.

"King T'Challa."

"King Elessar."

"King Theoden."

"King Thranduil."

"King Thorin."

"King Robert."

"Queen Danerys."

"On behalf of the Reunited Kingdom and her allies, I offer the hand of friendship." Aragorn, the highest-ranking monarch of Middle-Earth proffered his arm.

"On behalf of the Kingdom of Wakanda, I accept." T'Challa commenced their alliance by warmly gripping it, "Thank you for standing with us."

"We could do no less." Aragorn was humble as ever, "Can I please introduce my wife and queen, the Lady Arwen."

Arwen had brought Hadhafang among her possessions. Those possessions also included a small wooden box that she presented to T'Challa.

"We understand your realm wants for nothing, milord," Arwen began. "We nonetheless hope you can accept this small token of our friendship."

It was not a gift that needed to be opened. For the box contained a precious gift from Minas Tirith's very own Citadel.

Among rich dark soil stood a healthy sapling of the White Tree.

"Thank you." T'Challa graciously responded, "This is something we definitely don't have in Wakanda."

Shuri was already bored by the formalities.

"Only because you never asked me, brother." She tried moving things along.

Black Panther decided to have some fun of his own.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten you were here." He dryly prefaced introductions, "This is my sister, Shuri, who heads our design group." T'Challa handed over the sapling to her. "Try not to dissect it," he mock warned.

Shuri only had time to give a withering look.

"Unlike King Elessar, we do not have any gifts to offer. But we will aid you nonetheless." Thorin told T'Challa who simply nodded.

"This way, my friends." T'Challa gestured they go inside.

"Time is of the essence." Gandalf said.

"We know, Mithrandir." Legolas assured as they all walked together.

**A few minutes later.**

Frodo had woken up some time earlier and was buttoning up his undershirt.

His life had been saved by Shuri and Gandalf.

"Mister Frodo?"

Frodo turned around upon hearing Sam. His ever-faithful companion entered along with Merry and Pippin.

They had been in the throne-room when Gandalf had mentioned Frodo's surgery to them.

Sam had immediately requested T'Challa if the Shire-Folk could visit the infirmary. He had allowed it.

Like Merry and Pippin had discussed, Frodo was at a loss of words on seeing them again.

But in this reunion, nothing needed to be said. Frodo raced into his friends' embrace.

Their reaction was even more joyous than after he had been healed at Rivendell.

The Hobbits were reunited at last.

Later, T'Challa, the Dora Milaje led by Okoye and the Kingsguard stood together with Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir and the Gondorian army.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Gloin and Dwalin also stood there.

Oberon, Ruby, Finbar and Bravestone stood with them as well.

Eddard, Caitlyn and Arya were there was well.

Merry and Pippin were with them too.

And so were Laura and her children who had been moved by Natasha to Wakanda when Tony had accidentally outed them in front of an open channel.

Sam and Frodo were catching up while the rest of the armies were preparing.

Soon, a Quinjet appeared and descended down.

As soon as it opened Merry and Pippin rushed to it happily, hugging Sara who laughed happily and hugged them.

"Look at you guys." She said, "You're taller than before."

Oliver smiled at the reunion as he looked at everyone in front of him along with the others.

The children ran to Clint and Natasha as well.

"Daddy!" Nate said as Clint happily lifted him up, "Hey champ!"

"Auntie Nat!" Lila hugged Natasha who kissed her forehead happily while Clint patted Cooper's head.

"Hey Hawkeye." Laura said as she and Clint kissed.

"Honey." Clint simply smiled.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, they're Kings." Rhodes told him.

Aragorn and Arwen couldn't stop themselves when they noticed Elrond descending from the Quinjet. And he couldn't either.

Both of them hugged him joyously, never having expected to see him again. Arwen had a tear in her eye as Elrond hugged them back too, touching Arwen's head to assure himself this was real.

He was reunited with his daughter again.

"Adar." She said as she cried happily into his chest.

"Arwen." He simply said as him and Aragorn exchanged smiles.

Arwen then noticed her grandmother as well and hugged her while Aragorn bowed to her simply.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said as he shook hands with T'Challa.

"Steven." Aragorn greeted him and the two hugged instead of shaking hands, renewing their friendship as Boromir and Steve hugged too.

"Sansa!" Eddard said happily as he embraced his daughter again, with Caitlyn, Bran and Arya joining in.

Jon was with the rest of the army, preparing for the coming battle.

"Jason" Thorin greeted him, and the two hugged, remembering old times.

"We meet again at last, Steven." Boromir said to him.

"I missed you too." Steve said before introducing his friend, "This is my friend, Bucky."

"Steven has mentioned you a lot." Boromir said as the two shook hands.

"You too." Bucky said and they all chuckled.

"Hey Boromir." Sara greeted him and the two friends hugged each other happily, remembering old times.

Bruce then noticed Arwen and was shocked.

"Betty?" He said in disbelief.

"Who is Betty?" Arwen asked in confusion.

Galadriel laughed merrily at the confusion as it had happened a third time in front of her.

"Look Bruce", Steve counselled him, "Some people in Middle-earth look like people on our Earth. Lord Elrond looks like Red Skull. And now Queen Arwen looks like Betty."

"Oh!" Bruce said, now looking a bit embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed on my account, Dr. Banner." Arwen gently assured him and he just nodded with a smile, buried feelings for Betty now returning to him.

During that time, Danny and Colleen ended up noticing Faramir and if not for Steve's assurance, would have blurted 'Harold' out loud.

"I'm guessing he happens to look like Harold Meachum then." Colleen said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." Danny agreed, "But I trust the Captain."

"Same here." Colleen shrugged, "Besides, he looks nice."

"Yup." Danny agreed.

Oliver shook hands with Aragorn as they smiled at each other.

Natasha decided to ask Gandalf one thing, "If you can just teleport like that, why didn't you do it during the War of the Ring?"

"When I returned to the Undying Lands, I refused to take back my true form again." Gandalf told her, "But I still restored some power my true form would have, including this. But doing so takes a toll on an old man."

Natasha nodded, realizing that made sense.

Bruce then bowed to Aragorn and T'Challa.

"What are you doing?" Rhodes then asked him as he looked embarrassed.

"Uh, we don't do that here." T'Challa told him as Rhodes gave him a 'gotcha' look.

"So this is where they will come." Marc said as he looked around.

"Yeah," Frank replied.

As they walked, T'Challa asked, "So how big of an assault should we expect?"

"Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault." Bruce replied.

"How we looking?" Jason asked.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe and the Dora Milaje." T'Challa said.

"You have the Army of Gondor." Aragorn added, "Riders of Rohan. The Elves of Greenwood. The Dorthraki. Men of Westeros. And the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain."

"And four Hobbits." Pippin added.

"Yes. Let us not forget you all." Aragorn said as he exchanged a smile with Steve.

**Later.**

Bruce, Shuri, Rebecca, Takio, Atom and Caitlin scanned Vision.

"So what can we expect?" T'Challa asked.

"Thanos has a large army of creatures." Bruce revealed.

"They are called Outriders." Gandalf told everyone, "Powerful creatures with four arms and sharp teeth."

Everyone paled at the description.

"And the Dark Lord will bring legions of Orcs, Trolls and Vampires." Galadriel told everyone ominously.

"None of them can breach the shield my sister designed." T'Challa said as Shuri smiled, feeling flattered.

"But Thanos can." Aragorn pointed out, "He has the Power and Space Stones. Like the One Ring, no defence can withstand those."

"King Elessar is not wrong about that." Thorin agreed.

"So if Thanos arrives, we will have no choice but to face him in battle." Thranduil realized and everyone felt dread in their hearts, though they knew it was going to come to that anyway.

Shuri, Bruce, Atom, Rebecca, Takio and Caitlin finished scanning Vision as the former said, "The structure is polymorphic."

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce told her.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" She asked.

"Because we didn't think of it." Bruce said lamely.

"I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said with the arrogance of a teenager.

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked her.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here." Shuri said.

"One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Rebecca told her.

Shuri turned to her brother, "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me." She replied.

"We will give you as long as you need." Robert assured.

Suddenly, the alarm beeped and Okoye activated her beads.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." She reported.

"He is here!" Galadriel said with closed eyes.

"Who?" Kara asked as all gulped.

Galadriel opened her eyes, "The Black Foe."

Faramir, Sam, Bucky, Frank, Logan, Diggle, Shaw, Marc, Robin, Conrad, Rhodes, Crowe, Rene, Ghan, Ray, Ultron, Miles, Brian, Mick, Shang-Chi, Bravestone, Ruby and Khal Drogo stood outside along with other Dunlendings and Dorthraki.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam said as a dropship crashed on the barrier and exploded into pieces.

"God, I love this place." Bucky groaned.

"Oh anyone would," Conrad agreed.

"They're here then." Frank noted.

"If only we had this barrier at Minas Tirith." Faramir said wistfully.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys." Crowe warned, "We got more incoming outside the dome."

Several other dropships fell outside the barrier while a stream of fire started hitting the barrier from above.

"Yeah I got one too." Mick said as he lifted his Heat Gun.

"No offence Master Rory but I believe their fire is more powerful." Faramir told him.

"They are outside." Marc said with a firm look on his face.

And then a song started playing in the sky:

_Hear the sound of the bells when the law gone_

_And the boys will leash hell when the wars on_

_Blood thirsty when the dogs put the gloves _

_I'm the general, I can be worth something_

_My soldiers is ready yo put the black hurse on them_

_Bring 'em to the wake, wreck 'em. And requiem, and put a little dirt on 'em_

"It's too late." Vision said as he staggered up, "We need to destroy the Stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Natasha told him as she walked out.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa stated as he walked with his army.

"So you are the archer of this Earth?" Legolas asked Clint mischievously as he stood with Gimli, Jason and Oliver.

"I am." Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

"Legolas, Oliver laddie, Jason and I are engaging in a competition of sorts." Gimli said.

"Which is?" Clint asked.

"Who kills the most." Jason replied.

"I'm in." Clint shrugged.

"Wanda, as soon as that Stone's out of his head...you blow it to hell." Steve ordered Wanda.

"I will." She assured.

"I'll help you guard Vision." Matt told Wanda and she nodded in appreciation.

"Be careful, husband." Elektra said as the two kissed.

"You be careful. You're the one going out to fight." Matt said and she nodded as they kissed again.

"We'll take care of each other." Danny told Matt.

"All of us." Colleen added and Matt nodded, knowing she was right.

"I'll stay and help as well" Oberon added.

"Me too" Dustin confirmed.

"In this battle we stand together against our enemies." Aragorn said as he raised Anduril and all nodded with determination in their eyes.

Most of them were not familiar with each other but in this fight they were all brother and sisters in arms.

"Evacuate the city." T'Challa ordered, "Engage all defences."

He then turned to Steve, "And get this man a shield."

Steve nodded firmly.

Galadriel touched Vision's forehead during that time and used her powers before sharply turning to Gandalf.

She projected a mental image in his head and he nodded at her.

Morgoth sat on his seat of power which had been shaped like a black dragon with a wingspan of over two miles.

He had named it after one of his most terrible creations.

"Soon Earth will feel the breath of Ancalagon!" Morgoth commanded as the dragon fired again, though the barrier was not penetrated.

But he knew what he had to do as he lowered Ancalagon.

Once the fighting commenced and Vision was out in the open, he would take the Mind Stone for himself.

**Earth-1, Gotham City, some time earlier. **

Batman and Catwoman battled and took down a bunch of thugs before they noticed more approaching.

They quickly took them down with there weapons and skills.

Then, an ankh symbol appeared next to them and both Batman and Catwoman disappeared into thin air.

**Star City.**

Slade Wilson backed to avoid a swing from the crime lord known as Dante and chopped off his hand with his sword, making him scream in pain before chopping off his head in a rotary motion.

Then an ankh symbol appeared next to him and he disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-38, Gotham City.**

Batman jumped from roof to roof, searching for a gang he had been hunting for months now.

As he stopped to look around, an ankh symbol appeared next to him and Batman disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-51, Gotham City.**

Batman and Deathstroke stood together, discussing something.

Then an ankh symbol appeared next to them and both Batman and Deathstroke disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-89, Gotham City.**

Two-Face flipped a coin and then fired at Batman, who ducked to dodge before he flipped it again and fired at Catwoman, who managed to flip and avoid as well.

Before he could fire again, Batman threw a Batarang, disarming him before Catwoman kicked him in the head.

Then they heard police sirens blaring and were about to go away when an ankh symbol appeared next to them, and both Batman and Catwoman disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-1992, Gotham City.**

Batman ducked to avoid gunshots fired at him by Joker.

"Give up Joker!" Batman snarled.

"No can do Bats, I've been waiting to do this for twenty years!" Joker laughed hysterically.

Batman growled and moved away from his hiding spot, sneaking around and managing to surprise Joker.

A quick series of punches and kicks to the face, knocked him out.

As Batman stood over Joker, an ankh symbol appeared next to him and Batman disappeared into thin air.

**Earth-2005, Paris.**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were sitting in a café, talking, when an ankh symbol appeared next to them and both disappeared into thin air, much to literarily everyone else's shock.

**Earth-9, San Francisco.**

Unseen to everyone, Dr Fate observed a silver ring on the finger of Dawn Granger.

But the gem in the ring was no ordinary gem.

In truth, it was the Soul Stone.

Dawn eyed the ring on her finger with a longing look.

"God how I love Jason Stark with all my heart" Dawn whispered.

"And now, Fate has decreed that the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans must protect the Soul Stone" Dr Fate whispered.

"The Battle for the Soul Stone is about to begin."

**And Chapter 87 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, the Soul Stone is not on Vormir, it is on Earth-9 in this series. How it got there will be explained soon, and it is currently in the possession of Dawn Granger. **

**So we will get a battle for the Soul Stone instead of the whole sacrifice thing in Infinity War, and it will see all the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans teaming up. **

**I honestly wish we had gotten a fight for the Soul Stone; it would have been so awesome. That and I decided to do something different. **

**I decided to involve Earth-X Ray, Miles and Ultron in this fight, since it annoyed me how they only used Ray and Leo Snart in only one crossover. **

**I also hope you enjoyed the character interactions in this chapter as well.**

**And the song is called 'Battle Royale' by Apashe. **

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter: **

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Next chapter will feature all the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans Vs the forces of Thanos, Morgoth and Pan.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, now we have over 800 reviews. Thanks so much everyone! I love you all 3000!**

**This chapter will see all the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans assembling to protect the Soul Stone from the forces of Thanos, Morgoth and Pan.**

**Now, to differentiate between all the Batmen involved in this chapter: **

**Earth-1/Joe Manganiello version will be called Bruce, NolanVerse/Christian Bale version will be called Wayne, DCEU/Ben Affleck version will be called Detective, Earth-38/Aiden Turner version will be called Bats, BurtonVerse/Michael Keaton version will be called Old-Bat and DCAU/Kevin Conroy version will be called Batman.**

**For Catwoman: Earth-1/Rachel McAdams version will be called Selina, BurtonVerse/Michele Pfeiffer version will be called Kyle and NolanVerse/Anne Hathaway version will be called Catwoman. **

**For Deathstroke: Arrowverse/Manu Bennett version will be called Slade and DCEU/Joe Manganiello version will be called Deathstroke. **

**Also, Jason Todd will be called Robin.**

**I know Old-Bat might not be the most creative, but just roll with it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Black Hulk:** Thank you for the reviews. Glad you love this story. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. You will see in time. Yes it will be a major fight. Enjoy the chapter.

**Guest:** Thank you for the review. Glad you can't wait to see what happens next. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

Bruce and Selina looked around as they noticed the sudden change in location.

"Okay this doesn't look like Gotham" a stunned Selina commented.

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

"We're on another Earth" he said.

Selina looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" Selina asked.

"I have a hunch" Bruce replied.

"Bruce Wayne is correct" a voice said behind them.

Both spun around to see Doctor Fate calmly standing there.

"Fate? I've been trying to contact you for days" Bruce said.

"I know. I only intervene when Fate decrees it so. And now it is time" Fate replied.

"What is going on?" Selina demanded.

"All will be revealed in due time Selina Kyle. For now, you are on Earth-9, and you must travel to the Titans headquarters. I will be bringing some others as well. When everyone has been assembled, I will explain everything" Fate told them.

Bruce and Selina reluctantly nodded.

Fate used his powers to project the buildings location into there minds.

"Find the Titans and wait for me" Fate added and vanished into a portal.

"Should we trust him?" Selina asked Bruce.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh.

"When Dr Fate shows up, it usually means something bad's about to happen. We have no other choice but to do as he says" Bruce stated.

Selina nodded.

With that, Bruce and Selina took off in the direction of the Titans headquarters.

* * *

Old-Bat and Kyle were jumping around on rooftops, still confused about what had happened, when a portal opened up in front of them and Doctor Fate stepped out.

"Dr Fate?" Old-Bat asked in surprise, having met him before.

"You know this guy?" Kyle asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, he helped out against Doomsday" Old-Bat replied and Kyle's eyes widened as she remembered Old-Bat telling her about the fearsome Kryptonian monster.

"I am pleased to see you remember me Bruce Wayne of Earth-89. However I have teleported you here to Earth-9 for a reason. But first, I must gather the other teleported individuals first" Fate spoke.

He used his powers to project the location of the Titans headquarters into there minds.

"Go to the Titans Tower and wait for me. When I return, all will be explained" Fate explained.

With that, he vanished into another portal.

Old-Bat and Kyle exchanged confused looks.

"Whatever he talked about sounded serous. And it looks like we don't have another choice here. So I say we find Titans Tower and wait for him to explain whatever the hell's going on" Old-Bat said.

He and Kyle then began travelling in the direction of the building.

* * *

Detective and Deathstroke stopped talking as they realized they were somewhere else.

"Great, more Earth hopping" Deathstroke groaned in annoyance.

Detective also looked around.

"This doesn't look like Gotham at all" Detective said, as he noticed it looked a lot like San Francisco.

Then they noticed a figure moving towards them.

Deathstroke immediately took out his gun and pointed it at the figure but the figure brandished one at the same time just as Detective brandished a Batarang.

"Lower your weapon", Deathstroke snarled.

"You lower yours", the man snarled back as he stepped into the light and both of them were surprised on seeing who it was.

It was another man in a Deathstroke suit, though his didn't look as armoured and advanced as Deathstroke's, but it looked effective.

"Slade?" Detective asked in surprise, having met him once before on Earth-2017.

"Batman, doppelganger of mine" Slade nodded.

"I was transported here as well" he then said.

"There is a reason for that" Dr Fate spoke as he emerged into the area.

"You?" Detective asked in surprise.

"Greetings. I have summoned you here to Earth-9 for there is a Multiverse level threat. I will explain everything to you soon, but first I am rounding up other individuals. You must head to Titans Tower, and I will explain everything" Fate said.

He projected an image of Titans Tower into there minds and then walked into another portal.

"Should we do as he says?" Deathstroke asked.

"It looks like we have no other choice" Detective replied.

And with that, Detective, Slade and Deathstroke began walking in the direction of Titans Tower.

* * *

Bats descended amongst a group of thugs were harassing a woman.

One tried to punch, but Bats ducked and then elbowed him in the face.

As another drew his gun, a caped figure descend into the group.

Batman had come!

The two Batmen nodded and then began fighting the thugs.

However it was very uneven as against two Batmen, the thugs stood no chance.

"You're me from Earth-1992?" Bats checked as he remembered researching his doppelganger from that Earth.

"Yes I am. Which Earth are you from?" Batman asked.

"Earth-38" Bats replied and Batman nodded.

"Batmen" Dr Fate said as he approached them.

"Dr Fate? What do you want this time?" Bats asked in an annoyed tone.

"There is Universe level threat. Possibly a Multiverse level one and we need all the fighters we can get" Fate said.

"Tell us everything" Bats said imiadetley.

"I will in time For now, you must head to Titans Tower while I round up the remaining two individuals. Once that is done, all will be explained" Fate replied.

With that, he vanished into another portal.

"Looks like we have no other choice" Bats commented to which Batman nodded.

The two began walking in the direction of Titans Tower.

* * *

Wayne and Catwoman were still confused as they looked around.

"This is worse than when that Batman serial killer tried to kill us" Catwoman commented.

"Then I hate to say this, but it's gonna get much worse from here" Dr Fate said as he entered the area.

"Dr Fate?" Wayne commented in surprise.

"There is a Universe level threat. Possibly a Multiverse level one. What is needed now is that you must head to Titans Tower. Once there, I will explain everything to you" Fate explained and then vanished.

"I don't think we have a choice" Catwoman said to Wayne who nodded.

"Let's go" he said and the two began walking.

* * *

**Titans Tower, some time later.**

Dick Grayson, Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan, Hank Hall, Dawn Granger, Donna Troy, Jason Todd, Conner Kent and Rose Wilson were sitting around the dining room, eating takeout.

And then the alarm for the building went off.

"Okay who would be dumb enough to sneak in here?" Rachel asked.

Dick barely had time to look at his tablet, before a pair of figures rounded the corner.

"Bruce?" Dick commented on seeing Bruce and Selina standing there.

All of the Titans except for Hank and Robin, who had never met them before, relaxed.

"Dick" Bruce greeted.

"You know I was actually expecting you to get past the security" Rose commented and she sounded disappointed.

"Oh we would have easily, but this is a different Earth so bypassing security would be a waste of time. Better to let you catch us early so we can meet" Bruce replied.

"That makes sense" Dick nodded.

"You're Bruce?" Hank asked.

"Yes I am, just not from your world. I'm from Earth-1. This is Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman" Bruce introduced his on-off girlfriend.

"Why are you here?" Kory asked.

"Doctor Fate brought us here. He said there was some kind of Universe level threat, and he would explain it to us once he brought several others" Selina replied, much to everyone minus Hank and Robin's shock.

Just then, the elevators dinged again and Old-Bat and Kyle entered.

"Bruce!" Bruce commented in surprise at seeing his older doppelganger walk in.

"Bruce. Didn't know you were here as well" Old-Bat commented as he looked at them.

"I'm Selina Kyle" Kyle introduced herself making Bruce and Selina stare at her.

"You're me? What the hell is with that suit? How do you not pass out in that thing?" Selina asked increduesly.

"I haven't passed out wearing this for 26 years!" Kyle replied in an annoyed tone.

This wasn't the first time someone had commented on her suit, but it was the first time her alternate self had done so.

"I'm going to assume that Dr Fate teleported you here as well?" Bruce guessed.

"Yes. He said he was bringing some more people" Old-Bat replied.

"What does Fate want?" Donna asked.

"No idea. He said he would explain everything once the others arrive" Bruce replied.

Just then, the alarm blared again, making everyone groan.

"What now?" Dawn asked in an annoyed tone.

The elevator dinged again and Detective, Slade and Deathstroke exited.

"You guys!?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Donna" Detective nodded in greeting.

"I'm Batman from Earth-51. These two are Slade from Earth-1 and my Earth respectively" Detective introduced the two Deathstrokes.

"How many Batmen are there?" Hank asked in annoyance, making Dawn smack his arm.

"More that you can imagine" Bruce replied.

"Hey guys! What's happening?" a cheerful voice asked.

All turned to see Bats and Batman enter the room.

"More Batmen? Seriously?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"I'm Batman from Earth-38, this is my much grumpier doppelganger from Earth-1992" Bats introduced themselves in a cheery voice.

Selina looked at Bruce and smirked, causing Bruce to roll his eyes.

And then Wayne and Catwoman entered.

"Bruce!" Bruce commented in surprise at seeing his doppelganger, which he was very close with.

"Now that you are all here…" Dr Fate began as he entered.

"So you're finally gonna tell us why we're here?" Selina dryly hinted at what everyone had been waiting for.

Several smirked at Selina's subtle dig, but Dr Fate was stony faced.

"Listen!" he commanded.

All looked at him.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom."

His magic showed the Big Bang happening and the projections of Infinity Stones appeared as he said, "The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Time and Mind."

Each projection glowed as Fate said their names.

Silence reigned at the end of Fate's briefing.

They learnt that Thanos had already killed Earendil, Heimdall and Loki, and was enroute to Wakanda to collect the Mind Stone.

"Where are the other Stones?" Dick asked.

"Thanos already possesses the Power, Space and Reality Stones. The Time Stone is enroute to the planet Titan, and the Mind Stone is in Wakanda" Fate replied.

"And the Soul Stone?" Batman asked.

"It is currently in the possession of Dawn Granger" Fate replied as all looked at her.

"I don't have it!" she protested.

"Your ring" Fate said simply.

Dawn raised her hand and the orange gem was visible for all to see.

"That is the Soul Stone. The most powerful and deadly of the six Infinity Stones, for it gives its wielder complete control over death itself" Fate spoke.

"I've been wearing an all powerful gem for two weeks!" Dawn practically screeched, making Bats cover his ears.

"Yes you have. You did not know of it at the time though" Fate replied calmly.

"Does Thanos know about it?" Wayne asked.

"Yes he does. His systems are advanced enough to track the Stones, so he will no doubt find it soon" Fate remained calm despite the others stunned reactions.

"Why don't we just get rid of it?" Donna asked.

"It won't work. Thanos will track it down. And Fate has decreed that he must defend the Soul Stone" Fate shook his head.

"We will fight Thanos" Bruce declared, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"All right then," a pleased Dr Fate brought the council meeting to an end, "I shall detain you no further. Expect to receive my signal when the enemy arrives."

"Thanos right?" Conner guessed.

"No Conner Kent. Not Thanos" Fate said ominously before exiting into a portal.

"Is he always like that?" Robin asked.

"Like you have no idea" Bats sighed.

* * *

**Earth-199999, Sanctuary II. **

Peter Pan sat on his throne, with several glowing orbs floating in front of him.

Each orb was an individual blur of images, documents and footage.

He was researching all of the heroes of the Multiverse.

He had researched everything he could about the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-9, Earth-21, Earth-38, Earth-51, Earth-X, Earth-89, Earth-96, Earth-143, Earth-167, Earth-1937, Earth-1992, Earth-2018 and Earth-199999.

The majority of them were no threat to him at all. Less than a handful posed as nuisance value.

But there was one who could further advance his own plans…

His thoughts were interrupted when a blue portal erupted in front of him.

Pan dissipated the orbs as Thanos emerged.

"Lord Thanos" Pan bowed.

Thanos simply looked at Pan.

Standing next to him though was Corvus Glaive.

"I have discovered the location of the Soul Stone to be on Earth-9. I want you to attack Earth-9 and retrieve the Soul Stone" Thanos revealed.

"I thought you wanted me to lay waste to Wakanda?" Pan was confused.

Initial reports revealed that among the heroes on that world, who called themselves the 'Titans', the one known as Conner Kent was half-Kryptonian.

"What's the matter?" Thanos taunted, "Afraid some Kryptonian might cripple you again?"

Pan silently choked on rage at that.

"It will be as you say" he said with gritted teeth.

"Ensure that he does" Thanos said to Glaive, "And when you finish, lay waste to Wakanda."

With that, Thanos teleported away to his faviroute daughter Gamora, whom he had captured.

Pan considered his options.

If he could corrupt Thanos's children to his side, he would take great pleasure in rubbing his achievement in Thanos's face.

"Come Corvus Glaive, we have work to do" Pan smirked.

* * *

**Earth-9, San Francisco, the next day.**

Dawn Granger was beady-eyed from lack of sleep.

Everyone had stayed up that night, forging a plan to take out whoever came to take the Soul Stone.

Eventually though, even Conner and Donna, the two physically strongest of the entire group, passed out from shear exhaustion.

But now, everyone had gotten up, and were continuing to prepare.

"Hey you're finally awake" Dick said with a smile as he handed her a plate of pancakes.

"What did I miss?" Dawn asked.

"Not much" Dick shrugged.

As everyone finished up, a portal opened up and Doctor Fate stepped out.

"It's time?" Bruce asked and Fate nodded.

Everyone felt dread in there hearts, realising that it was time.

Batman was the first to snap out of his daze.

"So what can we expect?" he asked.

"Thanos has a large army of creatures. He will most likely send the Chitauri which are humanoid aliens. You can deal with them, but it is there cavalry, known as Leviathans that will be a problem. And Morgoth will most likely send legions of Orcs, Vampires and Trolls to attack" Fate replied.

"We can deal with those" Donna nodded.

"He will attack in a few minutes. I wish you all the best of luck" Fate said, but to Detective, Batman, Deathstroke and Slade, he sounded sad.

He disappeared into another portal.

"You heard him. We have 5 minutes. Gear up!" Batman ordered.

Bruce also looked at everyone.

"We are from many worlds. But the ages will remember when we fought as one" Bruce declared and all looked at him, respect shining in there eyes.

Minutes later, everyone was garbed in there suits.

"What's the plan guys?" Donna asked.

"We split up. We can cover more ground that way" Bruce spoke.

Bruce, Batman, Detective and Old-Bat went one way.

Dick, Robin and Hank went another way.

Donna, Selina, Kyle, Kory and Conner went another.

Wayne and Catwoman went another way.

Deathstroke and Slade went another way.

Bats, Gar, Rachel, Rose and Dawn went another.

It was the middle of the day, and people were going about there daily lives.

* * *

As Bruce, Batman, Detective and Old-Bat walked, a beam of blue light shot down and several Chitauri soldiers stepped out.

"Looks like we fight now" Bruce noted.

"There are more" Batman detected several more enemies approaching.

"For now we will have to deal with these" Old-Bat said.

"Oh I'm more than prepared" Detective snarled.

The four Batmen rushed the Chitauri.

Detective ducked under a hit and punched it down, while Old-Bat kicked another's feet out from underneath him.

Bruce threw a Batarang that delivered a powerful electric shock, taking them out.

Batman flip-kicked one down.

"And here I thought those Earth-X Nazis were bad" Bruce muttered.

* * *

Nearby, Bats, Gar, Rachel, Rose and Dawn had been ambushed by several Vampires.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that these guys are probably Vampires" Bats guessed.

Gar turned into a tiger and lunged, biting a Vampire in half.

Rose chopped another in half with her sword, while Dawn sliced down several others with her wings.

Bats head-butted one in the face while Rachel disintegrated several others with her powers.

"I honestly think I'd prefer Dracula to these ugly things any day" Bats commented, mostly to himself as he elbowed another down.

* * *

A few blocks away, a portal opened up and dozens of Chitauri soldiers jumped out.

Donna, Selina, Kory, Kyle and Conner turned to face them.

"These things are ugly" Selina commented.

Donna kicked one soldier so hard, he was sent flying into a car, knocking it over.

Kyle wrapped one with her whip and threw it to Selina who stabbed the Chitauri soldier with her claws.

Conner rammed into several oncoming Vampires at super-speed, destroying them.

"Catwomen! Evac civilians now!" Donna ordered as she head-butted another.

People were running around in fear, while Chitauri soldiers shot at them from above.

Kory fired blasts of fire that brutally burnt several.

Nearby, Dick, Hank and Robin were busy fighting a group of Chitauri.

Dick flipped over one attack and punched the soldier in the face, while Robin punched another down and Hank swept another's feet.

Wayne and Catwoman were nearby and instantly rushed to fight.

* * *

"You think there close by?" Slade asked Deathstroke as they walked together.

"Yeah actually, there right here" Deathstroke commented as he looked in front.

Over a dozen Orcs and Vampires were standing in front.

Slade drew his gun and fluidly shot one through the head, killing it, while Deathstroke chopped another in half with his sword.

Leviathans were attacking from the sky and Slade could see several streaking figures coming from the distance.

* * *

Detective managed to grab a Vampire and break its neck, while Old-Bat got another Chitauri soldier in a head-lock and choked it out.

Bruce jumped onto a car to avoid an attack and Batman elbowed another.

"We need to bottleneck these guys, otherwise the damage will spread!" Bruce notified the other Batmen.

"We're on it" Old-Bat nodded.

Leviathans flew overhead, like enormous space whales.

Batman swept a Chitauri soldier's feet while Detective kicked another out.

Dick managed to duck behind a car to avoid getting shot by the Chitauri soldiers.

Hank snuck up behind another and choked him out.

Robin broke another's knee and elbowed him out.

Several cops were trying to fight the enemy army to no avail.

"You need to evacuate the city down to 43rd Street!" Dick ordered as he jumped onto a car.

"Why the hell should we trust you?" one cop demanded.

In response, Dick grabbed a Chitauri soldier and broke his back, throwing him aside.

"That's convincing enough. Let's move it people!" the cop grudgingly said.

Dawn sliced several down with her wings while Gar leapt at a Troll and began battling it.

Donna, Kyle, Conner, Kory and Selina had joined up with Bats, Gar, Rachel, Rose and Dawn to battle the seemingly endless hordes.

As some of the Vampires attacked, Donna wrapped one in her lasso and threw it into some others while Connor sped at them, knocking some out just as Gar transformed into a tiger and lunged at one, ripping it apart, though more popped up.

"These things are unstoppable" Bats muttered as he kicked another down.

Dawn kicked one away and in a spin motion, sliced three of them with her wings.

Catwoman grabbed an Orc in her whip and pulled it into another as Selina cut another Vampire up with her claws.

Kory blasted several Vampires with her powers, but before she could strike again, a Vampire grabbed her fist and knocked her down.

Gar leapt at that Vampire and bit it in half as Kory got up.

Rachel disintegrated several others with her powers.

"How long can we keep this up for?" Rose asked as she decapitated another.

"We have to hold them off for as long as we can. Remember, there is no giving up to these guys" Bats reminded her.

Kyle and Selina too struck down nearby Chitauri with whip and claws respectively, managing to avoid injuries mostly.

During this time, Conner fired Heat Vision at a Troll's face, killing it instantly, while Rachel generated a shield and expanded it outwards, killing some more.

Several more enemies charged towards them as well.

Conner was there first as he landed in their midst and the shockwave sent many flying off.

They tried to attack Conner but he was unaffected as he punched and kicked several of them away, destroying them.

One Troll foolishly thought Conner was at his level of strength and brought his sword down on him.

The first thing that shocked him was that he caught it.

The second thing that shocked him was how Conner effortlessly shattered it while smirking.

And then Conner lifted him up and flying into the air, threw him down at several Orcs, Chitauri and Vampires, crushing them before landing and using his freeze breath to get more.

Batman flipped over a car to avoid being shot.

One Chitauri soldier placed a bomb on the ground and activated it.

"I'll deal with it!" Bats shouted.

He grabbed the bomb and rushed to the distance, only to see some cops and civilians.

Groaning, Bats ran in another direction only to see several stray dogs.

"Damn it!" Bats muttered.

He turned and saw the end of the dock.

He ran to the distance and leapt, kicking the bomb as hard as he could.

The bomb sailed into the air and exploded while Bats ducked for cover.

"This is giving me déjà vu" Bats muttered, as he returned to the main fight, just as a Leviathan crashed and destroyed several buildings.

Detective threw an explosive Batarang, killing some more while Old-Bat flipped another down and Bruce head-butted a Vampire.

They heard gunshots and turned to see Slade and Deathstroke walk into there midst.

"THERE'S NO GIVING UP TO GUYS LIKE YOU!" Slade roared as he engaged a group of Vampires.

Deathstroke shot down several, before drawing his ballistic staff and smacking another away.

Detective rolled to avoid an attack and caught the Vampire's fist, delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked it out.

Batman smacked another Orc and narrowly avoided getting shot with an arrow.

Old-Bat swept the Orc archer's legs and knocked him out.

A few blocks away, Corvus Glaive got beamed from the ship.

Looking around, he walked in the direction of where the ship's systems had detected the Soul Stone.

A cop tried to shoot, but Glaive stabbed him through the throat.

He entered the area where Kory, Conner, Bats, Gar, Rachel, Rose, Kyle, Selina, Donna and Dawn were fighting.

Glaive tried to attack but Kory blasted him away, sending him to the ground.

He got back up and she fired again but this time he blocked with his glaive and sent her flying back by kicking her.

Rose struck at Glaive, who blocked and tried to strike but she ducked to avoid and flipped to avoid another one.

"Give up the Stone, and I will spare your lives" Glaive said.

"Not this time" Rose shot back.

"Fair enough." Glaive acknowledged as he blocked another strike but was kicked away.

She leapt and tried to hit again but Glaive blocked and kicked her away.

As she recovered, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground.

As he prepared to kill her, Bats kicked him in the head, sending him aside.

"Pick on someone else prick!" Bats snapped.

Bats deflected his attacks with his Batarang as two cops tried fighting Glaive.

Glaive lifted Bats by the throat and threw him off before slicing the two cops down.

He walked further to see Kyle and Catwoman in his way.

The two attacked as he tried to deflect while Rachel killed some more Orcs.

Bats then leapt at Glaive from behind and grabbing his head between his feet, flipped him to the ground.

Catwoman was about to strike him when Glaive tripped her and was going to stab her instead when Kyle blocked his attack.

He then elbowed Catwoman and knocked her away before kicking Kyle out while more civilians screamed in panic and ran away.

Rachel stopped her attacks on the Leviathans and turning her attention away, fired a stream of black energy at Glaive who deflected with his weapon.

He shattered a car as Rachel dodged his attack.

Bats flipped up and blocked Glaive's glaive with his Batarang before kicking him in a rotatory motion in the face and flip kicking him away.

Glaive roared and kicked him into Rachel and both of them fell down.

He turned to see Selina standing in his way.

Glaive snarled as he battled her with all his strength. Her enhanced reflexes and years of combat experience helped balance the fight.

Kory staggered him with her blasts although he struck his foot out, tripping Kory.

Selina took advantage of the distraction and leapt, kicking Glaive in the chest.

Glaive spun and cut Selina's leg with his glaive, before elbowing her in the face, sending her down.

Bruce, Old-Bat, Detective, Batman, Slade and Deathstroke had moved towards the main square for the fight.

Bruce snarled upon seeing Selina injured and dazed.

Bruce flung a Batarang at Glaive but he put his glaive in the way.

The Batarang split into two upon striking the glaive.

And then all the Orcs, Chitauri and Vampires charged them just as Bruce and Glaive charged each other.

Detective side-stepped to avoid an Orc and grabbing him, rammed him into another one as Batman did a spin motion and kicked another away.

Old-Bat grabbed a Vampire and threw him down and then turned, kicking another Orc away.

A Chitauri soldier grabbed Batman from behind but he took out a Batarang and jammed it into that Chitauri as Detective leapt into the air and kicked another one away into two others.

* * *

Corvus Glaive flipped and leapt onto Bruce, sending him to the ground before punching his chest twice.

Bruce then kicked him away and got up as his knee was kicked, slightly staggering him, as Bruce kicked Glaive's weapon away from him.

Glaive tried to punch but Bruce ducked and got on his other side.

Glaive tried to hit again but Bruce kicked away his hand.

As Glaive tried to punch again, Bruce grabbed his elbow and punched him there.

He then grabbed him by the head and threw him across the bridge. Glaive fell on its other side.

As he got up, Bruce leapt over the bridge and kicked him on the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up, Bruce kicked him on the knee and he fell again.

Glaive tried to get up again but Bruce did a spin motion and grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

This time, Glaive got up first and kicked Bruce on the foot. He rolled away and got up too.

Corvus Glaive tried to hit him once more with a punch but Bruce grabbed his hand and punched him in the chest.

He then backed off a little.

He tried to punch Glaive but he grabbed his hand and threw him across the bridge.

He fell on the centre of it. As he tried to get up, Glaive leapt over it and did a flip.

Bruce looked up at him with a glare, vowing to make him pay for hurting Selina.

Glaive landed, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him away.

"You will hurt no one else!" Bruce snarled as he charged at Glaive.

He grabbed Glaive's head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

The two got up at the same time and Glaive charged at Bruce, the two crashing into a stand as it broke.

Bruce managed to come out on top and punched Glaive repeatedly until Glaive grabbed his hand and managed to push him off.

He roared and charged at Bruce and the two crashed through a wall and into a building.

As they got up, Glaive punched Bruce thrice on the face.

Bruce then punched him twice in the stomach, twice in the face and then smashed his head onto the ground.

Glaive's face was now bleeding, black blood pouring down.

Away from there fight, Detective grabbed a Vampire and flipped it down, while Old-Bat punched another Orc away and Slade shot a Chitauri soldier.

"Release the Outriders!" Glaive commanded but it was hard, given how Bruce was busy punching him.

* * *

Several dropships opened up, releasing massive grey and yellow skinned creatures with four arms and sharp teeth.

They barrelled towards the heroes.

Deathstroke was the first to notice them and drew his sword, engaging one.

As they attacked, Donna kicked one so hard, it was sent flying off.

As the Outriders and Vampires charged closer, Conner flew to the ground at full speed and slammed his fist hard; causing a shockwave that sent them all flying back, destroying them all.

Dawn sliced several down, but more ganged up on them.

Old-Bat was fighting an Outrider when another tripped him from behind, several ganging up on him just as Kory tried to punch one but a Vampire grabbed it and many attacked her too.

Batman was tackled to the ground by two Outriders as Detective was thrown down too.

Conner continued firing Heat Vision at several Outriders when he was knocked down by a blast of magic.

Peter Pan stepped into the area.

Bats was also pushed down by some Outriders who dragged him away while Dawn tried to hold one back but several more threw her down, trying to bite her legs.

Bats managed to kick the Outrider off and stabbed it with his Batarang.

Dawn ripped off two metallic feathers and stabbed the Outrider through the brain, killing it.

She then threw it off and got up.

Kory blasted several Outriders back while Old-Bat flip-kicked some more.

Detective got back up and threw a Batarang which exploded, killing some more.

"Fight!" Deathstroke roared as he killed some more.

Bats flipped and kicked another Outrider down while Dawn and Rose fought back-to-back.

Rachel disintegrated some more creatures with her powers while Kory head-butted another.

Dick, Hank and Robin emerged onto the scene, and imiadetley engaged several creatures in battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Glaive punched Bruce twice in the face and flipped him onto the ground.

He was about to strike, when Detective kicked him down.

Detective walked towards Glaive, when the latter stuck his foot out, tripping Detective.

Detective then ducked twice to avoid two strikes and blocked the third one before punching Glaive back, who simply smirked.

He then punched him again and blocked a strike and another before punching Glaive's chest and face again.

He then gave Glaive two brutal uppercuts, making him spit out blood.

Detective then smacked him with the back of his hand, sending him back and tried to punch again but he backed to avoid before being hit by the back of Detective's hand again.

Detective tried to punch again but Glaive grabbed his hand.

Detective tried to punch with his other hand but Glaive grabbed that too and lowered them, not letting go, before he head-butted Detective hard, staggering him back and making him fall down.

Bruce managed to get up this time and grabbed Glaive with his leg, slamming his face onto the ground.

Glaive kicked Bruce hard, sending him crashing into Detective.

Detective got up first and attacked, trying to get on Glaive's other side.

Glaive avoided and elbowed Detective in a rotary motion, sending him down once more.

* * *

In the main square, Kory blasted several more foes while Dawn jumped to avoid an attack.

Bats tackled an Outrider to the ground and punched it in the face multiple times.

"We need to hold them off!" Batman ordered as Old-Bat smacked another Orc down.

Rachel disintegrated several more soldiers while Deathstroke engaged Peter Pan in hand-to-hand.

Detective groaned before ducking to avoid a punch and blocking another and punched him back before elbowing him.

Glaive blocked another punch but was hit by the following one.

Deathstroke and Pan continued their duel as an Orc archer took aim at Deathstroke when a blast from Kory knocked him out.

Two more turned to face her and fired but she blocked with her powers and knocked them both away with blasts.

* * *

Glaive grabbed Detective by the back of the head and slammed his head on his knee, dazing him as he fell down.

Deathstroke and Pan continued fighting as Deathstroke expertly dodged Pan's strikes.

Detective crawled towards a fallen Batarang of his and grabbed it just as Glaive grabbed him and lifted him up.

Taking the opportunity, Detective plunged the Batarang into his chest, making him let go.

Glaive raised his hand and summoned his glaive to his hand as Detective spat out blood and got back up.

Glaive snarled as he battled both Bruce and Detective with all of his strength.

There years of combat experience helped balance the fight.

Glaive managed to kick Detective away and flipped, kicking Bruce from behind.

Bruce rolled and got back to his feet, punching Glaive twice in the face.

Glaive flipped and elbowed Bruce in the face, knocking him down once more.

With a roar, Detective got back up and charged, tackling Glaive and slamming him into a wall, breaking it.

Glaive got back up first and punched Detective twice in the face, dazing him.

* * *

In the square, Slade struck at Pan who expertly dodged.

Kory head-butted another down while Hank kicked another Vampire to the ground.

Robin jumped to avoid a strike and kicked an Outrider in the head.

As Robin tried to attack again, a Vampire tackled him to the ground, although Donna kicked it off.

Dawn killed another two Orcs while Rose chopped another in half with her sword.

Conner destroyed several more Trolls with Heat Vision, before flying down and ramming into several Outriders at super-speed, destroying them.

Gar battled another Outrider and managed to bite it in half.

Rachel fired a large stream of energy sky-high which consumed several Leviathans, destroying them.

Old-Bat managed to sweep the legs of an Orc while Bats head-butted another.

"Yikes, these things are creepy!" Bats quipped as he took down another.

Kory expertly dodged another attack and elbowed a Vampire down, while Conner killed some more with Heat Vision and Donna punched another down.

Wayne got another Orc in a chokehold and took him out of the fight.

Catwoman wrapped a Vampire with her whip and threw it into Selina who killed the Vampire with her claws.

"We need to kill every last one of them!" Batman declared as he flipped another down.

"You think!?" Selina snapped as she killed another Orc.

Conner flew up and punched a Leviathan so hard, it toppled to the ground, destroying several buildings in the process.

Donna grabbed another Orc and threw him into Dawn who kicked him down.

* * *

Detective blocked a strike from Corvus Glaive and tried to strike, but was kicked away, although Detective swept Glaive's legs, sending him down.

Wayne emerged into the area and glared at Glaive.

As Glaive got back up, Wayne charged and tried to strike but Glaive pushed his hands away and struck his chest, sending him back and damaging the suit more.

Wayne leapt and charged again, pushing Glaive back until he planted his feet on the ground firmly.

Then Glaive flipped Wayne to the ground and punched his face hard and with a roar, punched it again, breaking the mask a little, though nothing major was exposed.

Wayne got up and tried to attack again but Glaive used his superior skills to block all blows and punched him hard in the mask, breaking a part of it.

Wayne tried to attack again but Glaive blocked all of his strikes and hit him on the chest multiple times, staggering him back and damaging his suit.

Wayne grabbed his collar but Glaive again struck his chest multiple times, staggering him back.

As Wayne struck again, Glaive twisted his arm and pushed him back before striking his chest multiple times and then kicked him in the chin, sending him back once more.

Glaive then kicked his face hard and tried to kick again in a spin motion but Wayne backed to avoid.

Glaive tried to knee him but Wayne grabbed his knee, only for Glaive to punch his chin, sending him back again.

Wayne shook his head and spit out blood as Glaive asked, "Had enough?"

Wayne gave him a bone chilling death-glare in response.

He tried to strike again but Glaive blocked and tried to kick his knee but he jumped to avoid as both landed on their knees.

Wayne tried to strike but Glaive grabbed his arm and elbowed him, sending him back.

Then Wayne kneed him in the abdomen, making him gasp as Wayne punched him hard in the face too, making him stagger back.

As Glaive recovered, Wayne rammed into him, sending him back again, as Glaive punched his abdomen but he ignored it.

As Glaive tried to strike again, Wayne grabbed his arm and spun around; trying to flip him to the ground, but Glaive freed himself and spinning, hit Wayne in the knee, damaging the suit there.

Wayne glared as Glaive tried to kick but Wayne grabbed his foot.

The two struggled as Glaive tried to free it and eventually kicked Wayne's knee again, making him let go.

Wayne tried to strike but Glaive grabbed his arm again, only for Wayne to flip him on the ground.

Wayne climbed on top of him and tried to punch, but Glaive put his hands in the way to block.

Wayne then grabbed his hands with one hand and punched him with the other; damaging his jaw too until Glaive flipped him away and tried to twist his hand, only for Wayne to kick him in the back of the head, sending him down again.

As Glaive got back up, Wayne struck, and Glaive blocked all times till Wayne kneed him and grabbing him, pushed back, before spinning him around.

He twisted Glaive's arm, making him grunt as Wayne kicked his knee, sending him down, before Glaive freed himself and threw him down.

Wayne blocked his strikes and struck his face, sending him back before grabbing him by the throat, and head-butting him.

Glaive summoned his glaive to his hand and flipped, smacking Wayne at the back of the head, sending him forward.

Glaive snarled and moved in the direction of the Soul Stone.

As he moved, he noticed that the heroes were still fighting.

Slade was the first combatant to notice Glaive approaching and drew his sword, rushing Glaive.

Glaive snarled and brandished his glaive, blocking each of Slade's strikes.

Slade ducked to avoid a strike from Glaive and struck but Glaive side-stepped to avoid and tried to hit again, but Slade blocked, only for Glaive to flip in the air and kick Slade in the face, sending him flying back.

As Slade staggered back up, Glaive head-butted Slade, knocking him out.

Corvus Glaive moved further when he saw Hank Hall blocking his way.

"Get out of my way!" Glaive snarled.

"Not this time", Hank shot back as he cracked his knuckles.

He then reached down and picked up a fallen Chitauri soldier's sword.

"Fine", Glaive shrugged as he twirled his glaive.

Hank struck with his sword but Glaive blocked with his glaive a few times before backing to avoid another strike and lifted up his glaive to block another.

As Hank struck again, Glaive blocked and grabbing his hand, pushed Hank to the other side.

Hank tried to strike again but Glaive blocked a few times and leaping into the air, got behind Hank and struck him in the back of the neck with the blunt end of his weapon, making Hank fall down as he groaned.

Hank looked up at Glaive who twirled his glaive and struck him in the face with the blunt end, finally knocking Hank out.

He looked around, just as Old-Bat, Dick and Robin stepped into his path.

"You won't get past us!" Dick declared fiercely.

"Amusing" Glaive chuckled.

Old-Bat charged first and swung a punch, although Glaive ducked under it and elbowed him away, before sweeping Robin's legs and blocking a strike from Dick.

"I thought you were a formidable warrior Batman. Yet you're losing, like any man" Glaive mocked.

Old-Bat roared in anger as he got up and tried to charge again but Glaive side-stepped to avoid and grabbing him in a chokehold, leapt up and slammed them both to the ground, dazing Old-Bat.

He then pushed the dazed Old-Bat off of him, only for a Batarang to be thrown at him.

He caught it in time but it exploded, sending him to the ground as Batman arrived.

He gave Old-Bat a hand. "Come on."

Old-Bat accepted it gratefully and ran to help some civilians.

Glaive got back up when his face was hit by Dick's escrima stick, which returned to him.

"Corvus, I will return soon" he heard Pan's voice come through the comm link.

Glaive spotted Deathstroke standing on a car, casually observing him.

"Ready to die?" Glaive asked him.

"I won't be the one dying", Deathstroke countered calmly.

"Such arrogance", Glaive sneered before charging him with a roar and leaping up, tried to strike but Deathstroke brandished his ballistic staff in time to block before spinning away to dodge.

_Insert 'Heroes Tonight' by Janji here. _

Deathstroke and Glaive continued their duel as an Orc archer took aim at Deathstroke when a blast from Kory knocked him out.

Two more turned to face her and fired but she blocked with her powers and knocked them both away with blasts.

Deathstroke and Glaive continued fighting as Deathstroke dodged Glaive's strikes.

Eventually, Glaive grabbed Deathstroke's head and threw him to the ground, dazing him.

Glaive was about to kill him, when Dawn leapt and kicked him in the head, sending him off.

"The bearer of the Soul Stone. Perhaps you can actually give me a real challenge. The others I have fought were starting to bore me" Glaive smirked.

"It will be no one's end but yours" Dawn shot back as she got into a fighting stance.

Dawn rushed him, sending a flying kick to his chest.

Glaive spun and tried to attack, but Dawn kicked his glaive out of his hand where it landed far away.

Corvus Glaive flipped and leapt onto Dawn, sending her to the ground before punching her chest twice.

Dawn then kicked him away and got up as her knee was kicked, slightly staggering her.

Glaive tried to punch but Dawn ducked and got on his other side.

Glaive tried to hit again but Dawn kicked away his hand.

As Glaive tried to punch again, Dawn grabbed his elbow and punched him there.

She then grabbed him by the head and threw him across the ground. Glaive fell over a car.

As he got up, Dawn leapt over the car and kicked him in the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up, Dawn kicked him in the knee and he fell again.

Glaive tried to get up again but Dawn did a spin motion and grabbed his head between her feet and flipped him to the ground.

This time, Glaive got up first and kicked Dawn in the foot. She rolled away and got up too.

Dawn did a flip motion and kicked Glaive hard, staggering him as Dawn spat out some blood.

"Not bad for a mere human" Glaive acknowledged.

As Glaive got back up, Dawn charged and tried to strike but Glaive pushed her hands away and struck her chest, sending Dawn back.

Dawn leapt and charged again, pushing Glaive back until he planted his feet on the ground firmly.

Then Glaive flipped Dawn to the ground and punched her face hard and with a roar, punched it again.

Dawn got up and tried to attack again but Glaive used his superior skills to block all blows and punched her hard in the face.

Dawn tried to attack again but Glaive blocked all of her strikes and hit Dawn in the chest multiple times, staggering him back and damaging his suit.

Then Dawn kneed him in the abdomen, making him gasp as Dawn punched him hard in the face too, making him stagger back.

As Glaive recovered, Dawn rammed into him, sending him back again, as Glaive punched her abdomen, making her gasp.

Dawn then head-butted Glaive, staggering him slightly.

Dawn leapt behind Glaive at full speed, elbowing him hard, staggering him away and as he turned around, he received three hard punches before Dawn roundhouse kicked him again.

Then Glaive gave Dawn an uppercut with, sending her flying off before she flipped and landed and they began trading blows again.

Dawn tried to kick, but Glaive caught her foot and pushed her back, sending her into a car.

Glaive summoned his glaive back to him and lunged, Dawn barely avoiding in time.

She managed to get him into a chokehold and jumped up, slamming him to the ground.

Glaive elbowed Dawn in the face, rolling away.

He got back up, only for a lasso to wrap around him.

Donna grabbed Glaive and threw him into Selina who impaled his throat.

Glaive gagged as he fell to the ground, dead.

"We told you jackass" Selina taunted the dead Glaive.

Everyone around breathed a sigh of relief.

Dick, Slade, Deathstroke and Hank had woken up now and staggered towards the group.

The majority of enemy troops had been dealt with as Donna, Kory, Rachel, Gar and Conner had defeated them.

Corpses of dead Orcs, Outriders, Chitauri, Vampires, Trolls and Leviathans were strone across the ground.

"Is this it? Is it over?" Kory asked as all the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans assembled together.

"Oh not by far" a voice said.

All turned to see Peter Pan standing there.

"Oh no you don't! You're never gonna get that Stone!" Selina snapped.

"Such arrogance. I've done my research on all of you. Each of you have faced some of the greatest evils known to man. But if you think you can defeat every threat you face…well you're dead wrong" Pan countered.

"We'll see how wrong you'll be once all your bones are broken!" Batman snarled, rushing him.

Pan side-stepped to avoid an attack and kicked Batman's knee, sending him down, only for a pair of electric shocks to make him scream in pain as he knelt.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Bruce leapt and kicked Pan in the chest, staggering him.

Pan sent a telekinetic blast that staggered Bruce, sending him crashing into Detective and Old-Bat.

Bats threw a pair of Batarangs which delivered a series of electric charges, making Pan scream in pain.

Conner and Donna attacked, punching Pan simultansuly, and sending him crashing back.

Pan recovered ands unleashed a telekinetic blast that threw Dick, Robin and Rose back.

Bruce leapt, kicking him in the chest, before ducking and elbowing him.

Batman grabbed Pan's head between his feet and threw him down.

Old-Bat rushed and Pan smirked, but Old-Bat smirked too.

Old-Bat stuck his foot out and Pan jumped back…right into Slade who kicked him in a spin motion.

Pan was sent flying into Detective who gave him a brutal uppercut.

As Detective kicked Pan into Kyle, Pan recovered and head-butted Kyle, dazing her.

Catwoman tried to wrap him in her whip, but Pan ducked and blasted her, Kory and Gar backwards.

Deathstroke rushed him with Hank.

Pan was smirking as he telekinetically deflected there attacks.

He lifted Bruce up by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

As he raised his fist, a Batarang exploded near him as Detective jumped and kicked Pan off.

Dawn moved in a spin motion and tried to kick, but Pan side-stepped and punched her hard in the ribs, dazing her.

Bruce angrily leapt and got Pan in a chokehold.

Pan jumped up and slammed Bruce into the ground.

As Pan jumped again, Conner punched him in the face.

Pan glared at Conner with hatred as Donna kicked him in a rotary motion.

Kory tried to punch, but Pan caught her fist and threw her down.

Dawn threw a pair of metallic feathers at him, and he struck Pan, making him grunt in pain as he knelt.

Dawn leapt forward and kicked Pan in the face, knocking him backwards.

Pan hungrily eyed the Soul Stone out as Dawn noticed.

"Oh this? You can't have it" Dawn smirked.

Pan glared at her and struck her knee, staggering her.

Dawn moved, grabbing his neck and slamming his face to the ground, as Pan bled.

Dawn threw Pan to the ground and began punching him multiple times in the face.

Pan managed to kick Dawn off and rolled to his feet.

Dawn tried to flip-kick but Pan dodged and punched Dawn in the face.

Pan leapt forward and elbowed Dawn in the face, causing blood to fly from her mouth.

Dawn then kicked Pan backwards in response.

Pan flipped and jumped at Dawn, knocking her down, where he punched Dawn twice in the chest.

As Dawn rolled to his feet, she glared at Pan.

"Let's finish this!" Dawn snarled.

With roars, the two rushed each other again.

Pan punched Dawn in the face, although she retaliated by pushing Pan against a car.

Pan kneed Dawn in the gut, allowing himself to get free.

Pan then flipped and brought his feet down on Dawn, dazing her.

Pan punched Dawn in the face, whipping it to the other side as she fell down again.

Dawn managed to recover and charged at Pan.

Pan was no slouch though and countered Dawn's strikes, elbowing her in the face.

Dawn flipped to avoid another attack and struck at Pan's legs, sending him down as well.

As Dawn leapt to deliver another strike, Pan rolled to avoid and kicked Dawn in the legs, staggering her.

Dawn jumped back to avoid another strike and then went on the offensive.

Dawn then flipped to avoid a kick from Pan and struck out, hammering a blow into Pan's stomach.

Pan brandished a dagger and tried to slice Dawn's throat but she leapt away to avoid, kicking Pan in the chest.

Dawn then flipped behind Pan and as he turned around, Dawn kicked his chest in a spin motion, sending him crashing into a car.

Pan got back and grabbed Dawn by the throat, slamming her to the ground, where he then punched Dawn twice in the face.

The rest of the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans were still in varying degrees of injury and exhaustion, which meant they were unable to help at this point.

Dawn freed herself and then flipped Pan over and rolled to her feet.

"How can you possibly hope to defeat me Dawn Granger? I don't have weaknesses like you" Pan mocked.

"We'll see about that" Dawn shot back and charged again.

Pan flipped to avoid another strike and kicked Dawn to the ground.

There fight had reached a stalemate at this point, as both combatants were evenly matched.

Dawn head-butted Pan, staggering him slightly but Pan quickly recovered, leaping forward and delivering a series of strong punches to his face.

Dawn then blocked another strike from Pan and then leapt forward, elbowing him in the head.

Dawn then kicked Pan away.

Pan tried to punch again, but Dawn caught the punch and grabbed Pan by the head, throwing him into a car as Pan fell over it and landed on the ground.

As he got up, Dawn jumped over the car and kicked him in the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up again, Dawn kicked his face, sending him down once more.

Dawn then did a spin motion and grabbed Pan with her feet, slamming his face onto the hard ground.

This time, Pan got up first and kicked Dawn in the chest.

Pan tried to punch again, but Dawn caught it and hit Pan in the chest, staggering him.

Pan panted as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Not bad. But at the end of the day, the hardest choices require the strongest wills" Pan smirked.

Bats charged past Dawn and leapt, kicking Pan under the chin.

Pan crashed to the ground again, knocked out.

"Thanks" Dawn panted as Bats helped her stand.

"No problem. That's what good heroes do" Bats replied humbly.

Everyone had recovered and got together.

But then, an unearthly wind was heard.

"What the hell?" Catwoman muttered as all looked around.

"Eyes up! We got incoming!" Batman ordered.

All the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans formed a circle, ready for any threat.

As they waited, and the wind increased, a blue portal opened a few feet away.

Batman, Detective, Deathstroke and Slade were the first to notice it.

Out of the portal, a large purple being with a golden gauntlet on his left arm stepped out.

On that gauntlet rested three colured gems.

The Power, Space and Reality Stones!

"I'm going to assume that's Thanos" Bats quipped as he noticed Thanos.

Everyone else looked at him, and all of them felt dread in there hearts.

"Remember, Thanos does not get that Stone! At all!" Slade roared as he and Deathstroke charged at Thanos.

Thanos calmly walked down the street and Slade attacked first.

He struck with his sword, but Thanos used his much more superior reflexes to dodge, and he punched Slade in the head, taking him out of the fight.

Deathstroke roared, "THERE'S NO GIVING UP TO GUYS LIKE YOU!"

And with that, he charged at Thanos.

Thanos tried to punch him but Deathstroke actually backed to avoid the swing and brought his sword down on the Gauntlet, sending sparks flying off.

Deathstroke grunted, trying to push the Mad Titan back but it was in vain as Thanos lifted him up with the other hand and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

Hank Hall and Robin attacked next.

Thanos used the Space Stone to lift Robin up and slam him down, knocking him out.

Hank punched Thanos's knee, and tried to uppercut.

Before he could though, Thanos caught Hank's punch and threw him into a car, dazing him as he fell down.

Kyle and Catwoman tried to attack with there whips, but Thanos knocked Catwoman out with a burst from the Power Stone.

He then used the Reality Stone to make Kyle's whip wrap around her tightly, and that, combined with how skin-tight her suit was, made her pass out.

"Dawn, get the Soul Stone as far away as possible!" Bruce commanded as he, Detective and Batman rushed to engage Thanos.

"I'll help you" Bats said to Dawn and she nodded gratefully.

Gar Logan, in his tiger form, leapt at Thanos, but Thanos caught Gar by the throat, and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Kory Anders then fired a powerful blast of energy but to her shock, Thanos absorbed it into the Infinity Gauntlet and with a burst from the Power Stone, threw Kory back, taking her out of the fight for now.

Thanos used the Space Stone to stop a pair of Batarangs, but they exploded, dazing him slightly, as Old-Bat attacked.

Old-Bat tried to punch, but Thanos used the Space Stone to pull him towards him, and punched Old-Bat in the head, knocking him out.

Donna Troy jumped and punched Thanos in the face and chest, although the Mad Titan was barely affected.

As Donna leapt to attack again, Thanos threw her down.

Thanos then knocked Donna out with a burst from the Power Stone.

Thanos continued marching forward, looking for the Soul Stone.

As he walked, he felt something penetrate his left leg and roared in rage as Rose Wilson ripped out her sword and jumped to his front.

"Let's finish it," Rose snarled as Thanos brought his fist down on her.

Rose grabbed with all her might and roared as she struggled.

But then Thanos closed his fist and activated the Reality Stone.

Rose gasped in pain and horror as she felt her skeleton was no more and she felt light.

Thanos had transformed her entire skeleton into rubber momentarily and Rose was down from that.

Thanos then turned as Conner Kent flew at him, having moved at maximum speed.

The Gauntlet and the punch met and a large shockwave was sent into the air as Conner was thrown back, crying out in pain.

Thanos then used all three Stones to knock Conner out.

Rachel Roth stepped into his path and fired a stream of black energy at Thanos, although he put a shield constructed out of the Space Stone in the way.

Thanos was pushed back slightly as Rachel increased her power.

Thanos then used the Reality Stone to transform the energy into water and sent them at Rachel as a small but powerful wave.

The wave hit Rachel and knocked her out.

Thanos turned to see Batman jump and kick him in the head.

As Batman tried to strike again, Thanos caught his fist and delivered a powerful uppercut, knocking Batman out, as his cowl fell off.

With roars, Bruce and Detective charged at him.

Thanos brought his fist down, and Bruce actually managed to dodge, brandishing a Batarang and slicing Thanos's leg with it.

Detective took advantage of the distraction to jump and kick Thanos in the jaw.

Thanos grew tired though and smacked Bruce hard, sending him sprawling.

He then used the Space Stone to pull Detective towards him, and knocked Detective out with a punch.

Thanos marched forwards and saw Dick Grayson standing in his way.

"You won't get past me!" Dick declared.

He then charged at Thanos, leaping and striking him with his escrima sticks.

Dick tried to strike again, but a burst from the Power Stone knocked him out.

Thanos continued on and saw Wayne standing in front of him.

"You will not pass!" Wayne roared as he charged.

Thanos simply looked at him and as Wayne ducked under a hit and tried to punch, Thanos trapped him with the Space Stone and threw him aside.

Wayne groaned and managed to get back up, charging one last time.

Without even looking, Thanos back-handed Wayne, sending him flying off and knocking him out.

A Batarang exploded near him and Thanos turned around.

As Bruce threw another explosive Batarang at him, Thanos used the Reality Stone to absorb the flames and fired them back at Bruce, knocking him out as his suit was slightly charred.

Thanos entered Titans Tower via the Space Stone and looked around.

He saw Selina standing in front, glaring at him.

"I think you're gonna find we don't give up so easily!" Selina growled.

"Amusing thought" Thanos chuckled and then moved.

Selina knew how dangerous Thanos was, given the descriptions that Dr Fate had given her.

But Selina was still trying to comprehend how fast Thanos was.

Faster than she could react, Thanos back-handed Selina, sending her flying off.

Selina groaned and got back up but Thanos hit her with a burst from the Power Stone, taking her out of the fight.

Thanos knew that the Soul Stone was nearby and he looked around.

"Yeah, you're much more of a Thanos" Bats quipped dryly as he looked at him.

"Wayne" Thanos said.

"You know who I am?" Bats was shocked.

"I do. When I'm done, half of all life in the Multiverse will still be alive. I hope they remember you" Thanos said sombrely.

"I'll never tell you where the Stone is! That is what a good hero does!" Bats declared.

Thanos simply looked at him and used the Power and Reality Stones to knock Bats out with a combined blast.

Thanos used the Reality and Space Stones in unison to locate the Soul Stone.

He sensed it to be downstairs and teleported there via the Space Stone.

Dawn Granger turned and stared in fear and horror as Thanos emerged into the room.

"Dawn Granger" Thanos identified her from intelligence reports.

"You know me?" Dawn asked, unnerved.

"I do. A hero in her own right, yet she could accomplish more" Thanos taunted.

"You're not getting that Stone. And even if you do, the Multiverse will unite to stop you!" Dawn shot back.

Thanos said nothing though.

Dawn shot up and charged at Thanos.

Thanos hit her hard, sending her flying off as she landed painfully on the ground.

Dawn groaned as she staggered up.

Thanos trapped her with the Space Stone and tore her ring off her finger.

"NOO!" Dawn cried out.

Thanos ripped the Soul Stone out of the ring and rolled it across his hand.

He threw the ring aside and inserted the Soul Stone into his Gauntlet, grunting as power rushed through him.

He then looked at Dawn.

"Whatever happens," Thanos farewelled Dawn, "I hope they remember you."

With that, Thanos opened a portal and stepped into it, vanishing.

He then used the Soul Stone to resurrect Corvus Glaive and the two teleported away with Pan.

Dawn fell to her knees in despair, looking around.

Bats and Selina came rushing into the room, both of them having just awoken.

"What the hell happened!? Where is Thanos!?" Bats demanded.

"He took the Soul Stone, and I couldn't stop him" Dawn replied.

"Oh no!" Selina muttered in horror.

Bats helped Dawn up and the three of them exited Titans Tower and onto the street below where Batman, Bruce, Dick, Detective and Gar, now in his human form gathered.

"Thanos got the Stone didn't he?" Bruce asked, even though already knew the answer.

"Yeah" Dawn nodded.

"I am truly sorry" Dr Fate's voice was heard as he entered the area.

"You knew didn't you!?" an angry Selina demanded as she whirled on him.

"Indeed I did. Nabu knows all" Fate tapped his helmet.

"Does Thanos win?" Dick asked.

"Yes" was all Fate replied with.

Everyone looked horrified at that as Dawn knelt her head, feeling as if it was her failure to stop Thanos from acquiring the Soul Stone.

"I will say no more. I wish you all the best of luck though" Fate nodded.

And then Bruce punched him in the face.

"Why did you even give us the Stone if you knew what would happen!?" Bruce angrily demanded.

"Fate decreed it so. However, if I was you, I would not say the day is done, nor bid the stars farewell" Fate replied.

He then vanished into a portal.

All the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans gathered.

"Oh god" Dawn moaned as tears split from her eyes.

Hank angrily punched a car while Kyle, Kory and Rachel openly wept.

Bruce, Batman, Detective, Deathstroke and Slade simply lowered there heads.

The Battle for the Soul Stone was over.

**Earth-199999, some time later.**

Gamora stood in the Sanctuary II, plotting to escape from Thanos.

As she waited though, a blue portal opened up and out stepped Phantom Stranger.

"Who are you?" Gamora demanded.

"Call me Phantom Stranger. Your aid is needed in stopping Thanos. But to do so, you must enter the Soul Stone" Stranger said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, the Stone will force Thanos to absorb your soul into the Stone, where it can complete its mission" Stranger spoke.

"We do not have much time. The Soul Stone and John Constantine are waiting with someone named Doctor Fate inside the Stone" Stranger said.

Right then, a portal opened and Thanos emerged.

"I'm sorry little one" Thanos said.

He activated the Soul Stone and Gamora screamed in pain as her soul was absorbed into the Stone.

Inside it, Gamora dropped from the sky and landed hard on the ground.

She was in an orange landscape.

"Gamora, I have been waiting for you" an orange, armored being said.

"You're the Soul Stone?" Gamora checked.

"Yes. I am sorry you ended up here, but your presence is needed so that I may complete my mission to stop Thanos and bring a balance. Come now, we have work to do"

With that, the figure turned and walked away while Gamora stared after it.

**Above Earth.**

Dr Fate stood, watching the heroes, when a portal opened up and Mar-Novu aka the Monitor stepped out.

"Novu" Fate nodded.

"Fate. I take it the heroes failed in there mission to protect the Soul Stone from Thanos?" Mar-Novu guessed.

"They did. However, you know of the only person who can best Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Peter Pan in battle" Fate replied.

"I do. Ashe, the Frost Archer, correct?" Mar-Novu said.

"Yes. The Frost Archer, with her strength and other abilities doubled, could defeat them and possibly even wield the Infinity Gauntlet if she becomes powerful enough" Fate revealed.

"And I must bring her in?" Mar-Novu asked.

"Yes you must. Ashe will fight and she will win. But if she is unavailable, then Aphelios, Lee Sin, Gnar, Talon, Quinn, Lux, Kennen, Sett, Shen, Sona, Syndra, Ornn, Orriana, Kled or Twisted Fate could defeat Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Pan." Fate said.

"I will do so" Mar-Novu vowed and vanished back into the portal.

"Tis grace hath brought them safe thus far, and grace will lead each of them home. When they have been alive for 10,000 years, they will have no fewer days to fight one last time, than when they first began" Fate said.

"Each of them was blind, but now they see."

**And Chapter 88 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes in this chapter, especially Bats dealing with the bomb.**

**I also hope you liked the reference to the characters at the end, all if whom are from League of Legends and they are my faviroute characters in the game.**

**All available research indicates urban battles to be far more destructive than those fought on an open plain. The battles in this chapter and the next one try to reflect this.**

**Another difficult thing about writing massive battles such as this one is giving everyone time to shine. Some characters shone brighter than others. Other characters will do so in future chapters. **

**In the comics, the Soul Stone was capable of resurrecting the dead, which is why Corvus Glaive is alive again.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-92131. Home of League of Legends.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will cover the Battles of Wakanda and Titan in one.**

**Until; next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, I wrote another scene at the end of the previous chapter, so you need to read it before you read this chapter. **

**Next, I have gone back and edited Chapter 87 and added MCU Namor, Squirrel Girl and the Fantastic Four to the conflict.**

**Also, Ray Terrell will be called Ray and Ray Palmer will be called Atom.**

**This chapter will cover the Battle of Wakanda and the Battle of Titan, and it will be very long, so please bear with me.**

**Also, and this will apply to any major battles in this series: I will only be covering the major characters in this fight. So any characters that don't have that much screen time are busy fighting off-screen. **

**For castings of the Fantastic Four:**

**John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic.**

**Emily Blunt as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman.**

**Zac Efron as Johnny Storm/Human Torch.**

**Ron Pearlman as Ben Grimm/The Thing. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

**A few hours ago.**

_Bilbo Baggins was sitting in his chair, dozing as all the other heroes and armies prepared to go fight._

_As he sat, a flash of green light appeared and a man in his late forties, his beard starting to go grey, emerged._

_Bilbo looked at the man blankly._

"_Bilbo Baggins. My name is Jim Corrigan. You are needed to help win this war, and your aid will also be needed in dealing with much bigger threats in the future" Corrigan said. _

_Bilbo said nothing and continued staring at him._

"_This will help" Corrigan said._

_He thrust out his hand and a green glyph appeared._

_The glyph released an unearthly hum as he commanded it to rotate._

_Bilbo's bald spot disappeared as hair returned to his head._

_Life returned to Bilbo's eyes as the cloud of dementia lifted from his mind._

_Years became decades as Corrigan increased the strength of the spell._

_When the spell ended, Bilbo again resembled the friend that Jason, Detective, Deathstroke and Donna met in Bag End all those years ago. _

_Bilbo jumped up and looked at Corrigan._

"_Thank you" Bilbo nodded._

"_You welcome Bilbo. You know what you must do though" Corrigan replied, having shown Bilbo what had happened so far._

"_I do" Bilbo nodded._

"_Go to Jason Stark, and tell him that Jim Corrigan did this" the Spectre revealed. _

"_I will" Bilbo nodded._

"_Oh and one more thing. You will need this" Corrigan held out his hand, revealing a white, glowing gem._

"_What is this?" Bilbo asked._

"_This is True Ice. It will aid you soon, and cannot be melted" Corrigan revealed._

"_Good luck" Corrigan then said and vanished into a portal._

_With determination in his eyes, Bilbo exited the room, ready to head out to battle._

**Now.**

The heroes and all the troops moved towards the Wakandan battlefield on devices called Antigravity Transports. They were like hovercrafts in a way.

The peoples of Middle-Earth and Westeros were amazed by the technology, finding it beyond even the best of inventions in there worlds.

Rebecca, Kara, Sam, Beck, Takio, Johnny Storm, Brian, Firestorm, Atom, Rhodes, Ray, J'onn, Ultron and Zari flew in the air after them.

The Hobbits had all been given Wakandan short-swords while Frodo, Bilbo and Sam also wore the Golden Tribe battle tunics.

Merry and Pippin had decided to where Rohirrim and Gondorian armour respectively.

Eowyn and Franklin 'Mouse' Finbar hadn't gone with them to the frontlines and were in the lab with Eowyn's son, seeing Shuri work on Vision as Wanda Maximoff, Matt Murdock, Dustin Henderson, Sheldon 'Shelly' Oberon, Ayo and two guards guarded them.

As Eowyn had not brought any armour, she had been outfitted in Dora Milaje armour, which she had found instantly likable.

Barry had been given a Wakandan sword which he could use to hew enemies in conjunction with his speed.

"You sure you know how to use one?" Clint asked him via comms.

"Not really." He said as he looked at Oliver, "Except a few basics Oliver taught me."

Oliver smirked and said, "You'll do fine."

Jason had also brought his Elvish sword Anguriel to the fight.

"Don't forget the contest." Clint said via comms and all five participants chuckled.

"Funny Jason, last time we were on the frontlines as well" Sansa said to Jason.

"Yes my friend" Jason replied.

Sansa smiled and wrapped her arm around her mentor's waist.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked Banner.

Banner was unable to turn into Hulk so now he was wearing the Iron Man Armour: Mark XLVIII, also known as Hulkbuster 2.0.

"Yeah, I think." Banner replied happily as he ran around wearing it, "I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! This is amazing, man. It's like being the Hulk without actually..."

He tripped on a rock and fell down as Okoye gave him a look.

Banner got back up, cleaning his visor, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I've got three heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes noted and the atmosphere immediately turned grim.

Kara noticed who they were, "Some giant alien guy, a blue alien woman, a man in a black business suit and an old man with a stick."

"They must be Saruman, Peter Pan and part of Thanos' Black Order." J'onn added.

"Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight." Lady Galadriel identified them.

She wore her Elven cuirass and also carried a lance to battle this time as she knew she would be in the thick of fighting.

"Midnight is the one who escaped us, yes?" Elrond asked and she nodded.

"Then the other one's missing." Jason realized.

Steve's question was towards the two telepaths of the group out in the open, "Can either of you two find out where he is?"

J'onn tried but failed.

"No." he replied, "Something's blocking me."

"It's the Dark Lord." Lady Galadriel said grimly, "His prowess of the mind is preventing us from finding out what their intentions are."

The drop ships had all finished dropping outside the barrier now. The stream of fire had also stopped for the moment.

The hover ships all stopped and everyone landed at their destinations at last. Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight stood at the end of the barrier.

The Dunlendings, Dorthraki and most of the Dwarves had departed to the frontlines early. And now they had found kindred spirits in the Jabari.

M'Baku, Ghan, Thorin, Khal Drogo and Dwalin all stood at the front of the combined ranks of Jabari, Dunlendings, Dorthraki and Dwarves.

T'Challa shook hands with M'Baku gratefully, "Thank you for standing with us."

"Of course, brother." M'Baku replied in Xhosa.

M'Baku nodded as Dwalin said, "We will slaughter these evil creatures together."

M'Baku and the Jabari released their chant in agreement as Thorin, Drogo and Ghan cheered with the Dwarves, Dorthraki and Dunlendings.

"Anyone greeting our friends?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Barry, Nat, you're with us." Steve said and the pair nodded in agreement at his orders.

"Rumple, White Canary" Jason added.

Together, Jason, Aragorn, Steve, Oliver, Barry, Rumple, Natasha, T'Challa and Theoden made their way to the edge of the shield.

Theoden was mounted on his horse. Saruman of Many Colours, Cull Obsidian, Peter Pan and Proxima Midnight stood there to talk.

"Where's your other friend?" Natasha asked casually.

"You will pay for his life with yours." Midnight sneered, "Thanos will have that Stone."

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said firmly.

"You all wished to talk I heard." Theoden said before turning to Saruman, "Is it about peace again?"

"It is, Theoden King." Saruman said as all glared at him, "Lord Thanos will offer you mercy if you hand us the Mind Stone and go back home. Then we can have peace."

"We shall have peace when Thanos answers for the murder of Earendil and the theft of the Silmaril." Aragorn said to them, "When they are avenged, we shall have peace."

"Peter Pan. Well I certainly wasn't expecting to see you again" Rumple commented.

"Oh come on son, don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father?" Pan asked with a malicious smirk.

"Look, just because you sired me, that doesn't make you my father" Rumple countered, making Pan glare at him.

"You are in Wakanda now." T'Challa said coolly to the four, "Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

"We…..have blood to spare." Midnight said, but she heard a low chuckle.

All turned to Jason who was smirking.

"Servants of dark lords, you're all the same. Do you think this is the first time we've fought outnumbered?" Jason challenged the four.

"You've never faced an army like ours" Midnight sneered.

"It's just the latest version of a battle we've long fought" Jason disagreed.

Like Aragorn and Steve, Jason believed that combatants were only as strong as what motivated them.

T'Challa picked up on what Jason was saying.

"Leave now while you still can" T'Challa warned Cull, Pan, Saruman and Midnight.

Midnight said nothing and raised her sword high.

Then one of the dropships grew larger as if it was going to spit something out. The group sensed the fight was about to begin and silently made their way back to their allies.

The Jabari, Dunlendings, Dorthraki and Dwarves stood together while the Gondorians, Men of Westeros, Merry Men and Elves stood with the Dora Milaje and Kingsguard.

The Rohirrim were mounted on their horses on the left of the others.

"They surrender?" Bucky cheekily asked Steve.

"Not exactly." Steve said as he, Jason, Rumple, Natasha, Oliver and Barry stood alongside him, Logan, Frank, Clint, Sara, Caitlin, Roy and Thea.

"Didn't think so." Logan shook his head.

"We can do this, right guys?" Barry asked and they nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna count." Clint said as he, Jason and Oliver chuckled.

"Wanna make any last minute additions?" Frank asked with a gleam in his eye.

"With pleasure." Oliver smirked.

"I'm coming in too" Tommy smirked and Oliver nodded.

"Will you blow the horn, brother?" Faramir asked Boromir.

"Steve would approve for sure." Boromir said as he tapped his comms.

"Yes I approve, Boromir." Steve said with a smile as he tapped his own comms and Boromir put his horn to his lips before blowing as all the Gondorians, Merry Men, Rohirrim, Wakandans, Dunlendings, Dorthraki, Men of Westeros, Dwarves and Elves cheered.

Elektra, Danny, Doreen, Namor, the Fantastic Four and Colleen stood with them as well.

"I don't think we have been in a fight this big before." Danny said.

"No. And definitely not standing alongside Elektra and Harold of all people." Colleen joked and the three laughed.

"I didn't envision this happening either." Elektra said, "But I'm glad it did."

The three nodded.

"We will fight for king and country!" Namor said fiercely, gripping his trident.

Then Midnight raised her sword and several creatures rushed out of the dropships.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted and his troops repeated.

"DEATH!" Theoden screamed with sword raised and his troops repeated.

Aragorn raised his sword and all his troops cheered.

The creatures then came into plain view. They were those Outriders Gandalf had mentioned. Several Orcs, Trolls, Lost Boys and Vampires charged with them too.

"Santa Maria!" Jason muttered in horror.

"The Outriders!" J'onn said from above.

"And the creatures of the Dark Lord." Lady Galadriel added.

All the creatures rushed at the barrier but didn't stop there.

While Orcs and Trolls were disintegrated by it, the Outriders and Vampires started pushing through to the shock of everyone, the Outriders ignoring their burning skins completely.

The Vampires didn't and were screaming in pain but were still charging.

The Lost Boys remained at the back of the army.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha said dryly.

"No shit" Jason said sarcastically.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said, horrified by how ferocious the Outriders and Vampires were.

"Just like the Uruk-Hai." Boromir grimly added.

T'Challa gave a command and all the Wakandans brandished their energy shields for protection while guns, high-tech guns, bows and arrows were raised. But no one got a chance to use them.

As the Outriders and Vampires charged closer, Kara flew to the ground at full speed and slammed her fist hard; causing a shockwave that sent them all flying back, destroying them all.

Never had the Free Peoples seen someone with that much strength. Even Steve paled in comparison. All of them cheered at her as she smiled in the air, a beacon of hope.

Few more came through but Rebecca, Sam, Rhodes, Atom, Takio, Brian, Firestorm, Johnny Storm, J'onn, Ray, Ultron and Zari were on the shield.

Atom flew around, firing his beams. He then came on the ground and shrunk before punching two while miniature and expanding again, got two more as Zari took some down with her wind blasts.

J'onn formed a telekinetic invisible shield and the Outriders and Vampires were stopped by it before he pushed it at them, killing them.

Brian rammed into several Vampires at super-sonic speed, destroying them.

Rebecca and Takio unleashed a barrage of repulsor blasts at the ground, killing several more while Firestorm and Johnny Storm brutally burnt some more Outriders.

Ray fired his beams from his palms and they incinerated some more Outriders, while Ultron destroyed some more.

Sam fired guided missiles from Redwing, killing more Outriders as he asked, "You see the teeth on those things?"

"Yeah. Don't wanna get caught between those." Brian said dryly.

"All right, back up, all of you." Rhodes said as he flew up to the Outriders while the others backed off. Grenades were ejected from the back of his suit, killing several of the enemies at the barriers again.

But more came rushing. Kara's eyes glowed and she fired her Heat Vision, causing a small blast that destroyed several more.

Then they noticed the foes were all circling the perimeter of the shield to get to the other way.

"They are going the other way!" Legolas called out in warning from where he stood with Gimli and the Dwarves due to their friendship.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...there's nothing between them and Vision." Banner warned him.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked as T'Challa considered.

"Draw them to us." Aragorn said, remembering how they had done the same for Frodo, Sam and Natasha.

"We open the barrier." T'Challa finally said before tapping his comms, "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?" The technician asked from the other end.

"On my signal." T'Challa confirmed coolly.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku muttered.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our weapons together against the forces of darkness." Aragorn said and T'Challa nodded with a smile.

"You ready guys?" Jason asked.

"I'm not." Barry replied.

"We'll have to be soon." Caitlin said as Killer Frost finally took over, "Let's get this party started."

"Let's kick there asses" Robin Hood smirked.

"The day of Moon Knight is here" Marc Spector declared.

Steve readied his new shields as T'Challa ordered something in Xhosa and all the soldiers lowered their shields as he stepped forwards.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

He then lowered his helmet as the armies of Wakanda, Westeros, Gondor, Rohan, Greenwood, Merry Men and the Lonely Mountain charged as one alongside the heroes.

Barry and Conrad did there best to run at normal speed as Kara also flew slower than normal. As they got closer, T'Challa tapped his comms piece.

"Now!"

The middle of the barrier lowered and now all the Outriders, Orcs, Lost Boys, Trolls and Vampires rushed in.

Kara was there first as she landed in their midst and the shockwave sent many flying off. They tried to attack her but she was unaffected as she punched and kicked several of them away, destroying them.

During this time, Barry had unsheathed his sword and sped past all other defenders, whirling his sword as he chopped off the head of one alien just as Steve and T'Challa leapt there.

T'Challa sliced down several with his claws as Steve used his new shields to gut them.

Then Bucky, Nuke, Logan and Frank joined them, firing at the Outriders, Vampires and Orcs as Bucky also used his metal arm to smack any close to him away.

Logan roared and leapt at an Outrider, killing it with his claws as he fought them all.

Aragorn was almost a blur of movement as he took down Outriders with Anduril, appearing as lordly and gracious as Elendil himself.

Boromir dispatched another Outrider with a stab to the heart itself.

Faramir managed to barely avoid an Outrider and killed it with a stab to the throat.

Arwen was the epitome of Elven grace as she fought for the first time in centuries, Hadhafang soon becoming coated in the blood of Outriders and Orcs as she fought alongside her husband, the two making a magnificent duo as they fought back to back.

Four arrows hit the ground and exploded, throwing several Vampires back as Oliver, Jason, Tommy and Clint arrived and immediately began counting as they used their arrows and skills to take down Orcs or Vampires close by.

"Almost forgot." Frank commented as he started counting too while gunning down Outriders.

Sara and Natasha fought alongside Oliver and Clint.

The former was using Ciris again for the first time since her return from Middle-Earth and it soon tasted the blood of Orcs again.

Natasha used her batons expertly, electrocuting nearby Outriders.

Legolas was in the fray as well, switching between bow and knives as he continued counting while next to him, Gimli hacked at the legs and arms of Outriders, counting as well.

Nate steeled up, protecting himself from any damage and took them down with swift and strong blows as well.

The Hobbits were in the thick of the fighting too and their sizes were their advantages. Not being noticed by the Orcs or Outriders, they stabbed them in vital areas while they fought other opponents.

Beams of ice and fire hit the Outriders and Vampires, stunning them. Killer Frost smirked as she fired more at nearby enemies while Mick continued firing his Heat Gun.

Some of them were lifted up and thrown around by Nora using her telekinesis.

Miles fired his Venom Blasts, taking out some more, while Namor landed and killed some more creatures, swatting more aside with his trident.

Thorin, Dwalin, Drogo, M'Baku and Ghan fought together as the former used a hammer, Dwalin, Drogo and Ghan used axes and M'Baku used his knobkerrie, crushing any Outrider, Lost Boy or Orc in close vicinity.

Shaw jumped into the fray, using his gun and martial arts skills to take his opponents out.

Gloin, Dori, Nori, Fili, Kili and Bofur fought alongside Legolas and Gimli soon with their axes as father and son fought side by side.

They were joined by Thranduil who like at Battle of the Five Armies, chopped off heads of five Orcs at once before rolling and stabbing an Outrider and taking out another blade decapitated an Outrider behind him.

Elrond fluidly avoided enemy attacks and chopped down Vampires and Outriders with his new sword, hacking off limbs and heads mercilessly as Galadriel stood next to him and killed any other oncoming foes with telekinetic blasts of concussive energy. She knew she might have to use her lance soon as well.

Danny punched the ground with his Iron Fist, sending some Orcs and Vampires flying off before punching another Vampire with it as Colleen blocked an Outrider's attack with her chi-enhanced katana and struck it down.

Elektra, Elizabeth and Okoye too struck down nearby Outriders with swords and spear respectively, managing to avoid injuries mostly.

During this time, Rhodes fired a missile at a Troll's face and it exploded, killing it while J'onn again used a telekinetic force field to stop some and expanded it, killing more as Kara fired Heat Vision, destroying three Trolls simultaneously before flying into several Vampires at super speed, destroying them too.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa asked his sister via comms as he took down one more.

"I've barely begun, brother." She said from the other end.

"You might want to pick up the pace." He said as he sliced another down while Barry was a whirl of movement next to him, taking down several foes as Roy and Thea shot some down while keeping some distance.

"_FORTH EORLINGAS_!"

The Rohirrim army rode at full speed, joining the Wakandans, Gondorians, Men of Westeros, Silvan Elves and Dwarves as Theoden, Eomer, Gamling and the other Rohirrim struck down Orcs with their swords while on horseback or shot them down with arrows as they were trampled by their horses.

And then, launch bays opened up in the upper sections of all the dropships.

A large fleet of ariel drones flew out of the bays at high speed. Thanos had dubbed his drones 'Copters', after the source of there inspiration.

Ten feet in diameter, each Copter resembled a wheel of curved blades sandwiched between two metal discs.

The fleet darted through the open barrier and descended into the defending army like an orchestra of angry chainsaws.

Rhodes flew away to avoid being sliced and blasted them down.

Brian barely avoided being cut.

The fliers all had to scramble to dodge the attacks.

As Kara flew up to aid them, a blast of powerful magic struck her, sending her flying off high into Earths atmosphere, where she was knocked out.

"KARA!" J'onn roared as he flew to aid her.

But then, a powerful mental blast struck J'onn, knocking him out.

"Santa Maria!" Jason cursed as J'onn fell down.

With Kara and J'onn out, the defenders were getting overwhelmed rapidly by the Outriders, Orcs, Lost Boys, Trolls and Vampires.

Bucky was tackled to the ground by two Outriders as Frank was thrown down too.

Rhodes continued firing at several Outriders with Atom, Rebecca and Takio when all four of them were knocked down by Cull's hammer who caught it on return.

He, Midnight, Pan and Saruman had stepped into the barrier now.

T'Challa was also pushed down by some Outriders who dragged him away while Steve tried to hold one back but several more threw him down, trying to bite his legs.

Jason was fighting an Orc when a Vampire tripped him from behind and several of them ganged up on him.

Aragorn was fighting an Outrider when another tripped him from behind, several ganging up on him just as Danny tried to use his fist on one but a Vampire grabbed it and many attacked him too.

Oliver, Tommy and Clint were about to fire when Orcs jumped at them from all directions and they struggled.

Moon Knight was fighting a pair of Lost Boys when an Outrider jumped at him from behind, sending him down.

Barry was trying to cut down as many as he could but they were too many even for him when one of the Outriders suddenly made a cut on his back, making him fall down while they ganged up on him.

Banner was firing at them when several Outriders and Vampires jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

"There's too many of 'em!" He yelled in despair.

All hope was lost. The armies of Thanos and Morgoth were gaining the upper hand. Kara and J'onn had been knocked out too.

Then a beam of light shot down from the heavens, incinerating all the Outriders, Orcs, Lost Boys, Trolls and Vampires standing there.

The enchanted axe known as Stormbreaker flew out of the Bifrost, flying and twirling in the air as lightning ran through it.

It killed several scores of Outriders, Orcs, Trolls, Lost Boys and Vampires, including the ones that were upon Jason, Steve, Aragorn, Oliver, Danny, Tommy, Moon Knight, Clint, Barry and Banner.

It flew back towards the Bifrost which dissipated as Thor Odinson caught it in his hand on return, with the two members of the Guardians of the Galaxy known as Rocket and Groot standing with him.

"Who is that?" Arya Stark asked as she got up.

"It's Thor!" Clint revealed and all smiled in relief, including those from Middle-Earth and Westeros as they had heard of him from Steve and Jason.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Banner laughed happily as he retracted his visor.

Saruman, Midnight, Cull and even Pan watched in fear.

They had taken out the two most powerful defenders on the field, only to face one even more powerful than them both.

Pan shuddered as he remembered taunting Thor earlier. Clearly he was starting to regret it.

"BRING ME THANOS!" Thor roared as lightning surged through him. He charged and leapt up, Stormbreaker raised as lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies.

He then brought Stormbreaker down on the ground, with the exploding lightning killing more than 100 Outriders, Orcs, Trolls, Lost Boys and Vampires as the ground they were on became a smouldering crater.

**Titan.**

A portal opened and out walked Thanos, looking around and noticing the remnants of the Q-Ship.

His eyes then fell on Doctor Strange who was yards away on a staircase.

Strange, Tony, Cisco, Lex and Gwen had crash-landed on Titan some time ago, and they had encountered the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy, who had decided to team up with them.

Gandalf had also teleported there to aid them in battling Thanos.

"Oh, yeah." Strange quipped, "You're much more of a Thanos."

"I take it the Maw is dead." Thanos said and Strange nodded, "This day extracts a heavy toll."

Looking at the Eye of Agamotto, he said, "Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that." Strange warned, "He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"And where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked him.

"Let me guess, your home?" Strange asked.

"It was." Thanos replied, planting his foot on some rubble.

He pressed his fist and activated the Reality Stone, conjuring an illusion of Titan in its glory days, with even people walking around, "And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Strange said in realization.

"But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." Thanos clarified.

"They called me a madman." Thanos said as the illusion faded, "And what I predicted came to pass."

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Strange said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos countered.

"With all six Stones, I could simply snap my fingers." Thanos pointed out as he snapped the fingers of his right hand, "They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."

"Not when you murder innocents!" Gandalf snapped.

"Its life I'm taking. It will continue to grow if left unchecked and take a toll on the resources." Thanos told him, "Even your former friend understands that."

"Once you've killed people, what will you do?" Strange asked him as he got up.

"I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful Universe." Thanos told the two.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said, firm in his resolution.

"I think you'll find all of our wills equal to yours." Strange said as he clapped his hands and summoned Tao Mandalas.

"All of our?" Thanos asked.

Then Tony Stark flew at him from above with a huge chunk of a building, smashing his face just as he activated the Power Stone.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony said as he flew off with Cisco Ramon and Lex Luthor.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off." Peter Quill shot back as he put on his mask and flew with them.

The building was shattered by Thanos using the Power Stone who then turned the pieces into bats with the Reality Stone, to everyone's shock.

"Oh well done" Lex said dryly as the bats chased him, Cisco and Tony.

Cisco opened a powerful breach in the way which sucked all the bats into it.

A blinding light from Gandalf's staff momentarily blinded Thanos as a swinging Peter Parker hit him while Drax the Destroyer sliced his leg, with Strange arriving in front of him via portal.

Strange made an Eldritch Sword as Gandalf ran next to him with Glamdring out and the two duelled Thanos along with Drax.

Thanos eventually gained the upper hand and punched Drax away into debris.

He then grabbed Strange's sword which dissipated as he kicked him away, though Strange used a Tao Mandala to protect himself from damage.

He then tried to punch Gandalf but he put his bubble-like shield in the way by raising his staff, though it still budged.

Thanos activated the Power Stone and punched again, shattering the shield and sending Gandalf flying back.

Then Quill fired at Thanos from behind as Strange conjured platforms for him to jump on.

He planted an explosive on Thanos' back and gave him the finger.

"Boom!" He said before jumping into a breach Cisco had conjured behind him just as the explosive detonated, stunning Thanos.

Lex then fired a powerful breach at him which tried to suck in his hand.

He struggled to pull his hand away as Strange conjured portals from which Gwen Stacy jumped to attack.

"Magic!" Gwen said as she jumped into a portal. "More magic!" Gwen said as she jumped out and kneed Thanos before jumping into another. "Magic with a kick!" Gwen said as she kicked Thanos and leapt into another. "Magic with a-" Gwen was cut off as Thanos grabbed her in a chokehold and furiously slammed her to the ground, "Insect!"

He lifted up Gwen and threw her into Strange, Lex, Gandalf and Cisco, knocking them all down before ripping away his left hand from the breach, pressing his fist and using the Reality Stone to turn it into water.

Then there was an explosion as Tony fired several missiles at Thanos, making him stumble.

Thanos roared and absorbed the flames into the Infinity Gauntlet before firing back at Tony, throwing him back when Peter webbed his fist and tried to pull but the Mad Titan was stronger, pulling him instead and knocking him down before ripping the webbing off.

Then a Necrocraft rammed into Thanos from behind, sending him rolling down as debris fell upon him.

As he got up, a woman with cybernetic parts attached to her leapt out and punched him.

She was Nebula, his daughter whom he had tortured as punishment for betraying him.

She brandished her electric baton as Thanos said, "Well, well."

"You should've killed me." She snarled.

"It would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos sneered as she furiously attacked him, landing a few hits.

"Where's Gamora?" She asked when Thanos smacked her away.

That was when another breach opened near him, trying to suck him in but he used the Reality Stone to turn it to water as well.

A blinding light from Gandalf's staff blinded him again and that was all the distraction Strange needed.

The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak restrained Thanos' left fist while Drax kicked his knee, sending him down as Quill threw a gravity mine, restraining his other hand just as Peter webbed his chest and swung in his front.

Tony flew to Thanos' left and started trying to pull the Gauntlet out.

Thanos struggled and Peter had to use the 8 legs on his suit to steady himself and Gandalf used his telekinesis to help pin the Mad Titan down.

Cisco then opened a breach above Thanos and Mantis leapt down, putting her hands on Thanos' head, trying to use her powers on him.

Strange then restrained Thanos' other hand with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, aiding Quill's gravity mine while Gandalf, Peter and Drax kept him pinned.

Thanos screamed madly before finally stopping and staring around without seeing.

"Is he under?" Tony asked, "Don't let up."

"Be quick." Mantis warned, "He is very strong."

"Parker, Stacy, help! Get over here." Tony ordered and Peter and Gwen ran up next to him, helping to pull the Gauntlet off.

"She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." Tony said, "We gotta open his fingers to get it off."

Quill then flew in front of Thanos and retracting his mask taunted, "I thought you'd be hard to catch."

Pointing around he said, "For the record, this was my plan. You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

"My Gamora." Thanos groaned, his mind struggling with Mantis' powers.

"No, bullshit!" Quill snorted angrily, "Where is she?"

"He is in anguish." Mantis suddenly said.

"Good." Quill said without sympathy.

"He... He mourns." Mantis added.

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Drax asked as he struggled against Thanos.

"His hair?" Gwen joked.

"Gamora." Nebula whispered as Quill turned to her.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"She is dead. I can feel it." Nebula stated.

Now Quill had a scowl on his face and turned to Thanos.

"Master Quill, there will be a time to question the Mad Titan, it is not now." Gandalf gently counselled.

Tony remembered himself trying to murder Bucky after finding out of the deaths of his parents.

Now he feared Quill was making the same mistake in an even worse situation.

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand?" He said desperately as his visor came off, "Don't, don't. Don't engage. WE ALMOST GOT THIS OFF!"

"Tell me she's lying." Quill asked Thanos and on not getting a reply snapped, "Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!"

"I had to." Thanos groaned and that was it for Quill.

"No, you didn't." He said as he stepped closer, "No, you didn't."

Lex walked closer to restrain him but was too late as Quill started hitting Thanos' face with his blaster, "No, you didn't!"

Mantis' hold was broken as both Tony and Lex tried to restrain Quill, "Quill! Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!"

"It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!" Peter said as he almost pulled it off. It was at the fingertips now. Just a little more.

Then Thanos woke up and head-butted Mantis, knocking her out and snatched the Gauntlet back, pushing Peter off and throwing Gwen down.

He then threw Mantis away.

"Oh, God." Peter said as he jumped away and grabbed her, using his spider legs to steady himself.

Thanos then kicked Drax away into Quill and Nebula.

He then pulled Strange to him before pushing him off into Gandalf and Lex, knocking them down.

Tony tried to fire at him but was smacked away as well.

Quill, Cisco, Nebula and Drax tried to charge him together but were knocked out by the Power Stone's blast.

Tony then smacked him and conjuring a blade with his suit, tried to attack but Thanos grabbed and head-butted him before throwing him down.

He then pressed his fist and using the Power Stone, shattered the moon above them.

He then rained down huge chunks of it.

Tony and Lex had to fly around to avoid, with Lex opening a breach now and then to send a chunk into it while Gandalf protected himself with his shield, gritting his teeth as he struggled against the chunks while Quill, Cisco, Nebula and Drax were sent flying around.

**Wakanda.**

Cull Obsidian was killing some defenders when T'Challa leapt at him and punched him, the kinetic energy sending him down.

Jason hewed several Outriders with his sword while Sansa barely dodged and managed to stab an Orc in the throat.

Brian Braddock flew at super-speed and destroyed some more Vampires.

"Bucky, gun now!" Sansa called out.

Bucky tossed his gun to Sansa who spun in a circle as she killed many Outriders, Orcs and Vampires.

"She's like a ballerina that kicks ass and slits throats" Jason muttered.

Sansa killed some Outriders and then tossed the gun back to Bucky.

"Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket was shouting nearby as he shot down Outriders.

As some reached too close, Nuke, who was next to him, lifted him up.

Nuke then fired its gun, killing the Outriders while spinning them both around as Rocket fired and cheered, "Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!"

"How much for the gun?" Rocket asked as Nuke dropped him.

"Not for sale" Nuke replied simply.

He then asked, "Okay. How much for the shades?"

Nuke simply grunted and moved away as Rocket said, "Oh, I'll get those shades."

"Yeah, okay" Tommy smirked nearby as he shot down some more Lost Boys while counting.

In the air, Ray barely avoided being sliced in two by a Copter and tuned, firing his energy blasts, destroying it.

Rebecca, Takio, Beck, Rhodes, Sam, Brian, Ray, Ultron, Johnny Storm, Atom, Zari and Firestorm were still battling the Copters with all there might, trying to draw there attention.

Several Copters flew towards the ground, dissecting several defenders, before Takio destroyed them with his repulsors.

"Watch out!" Rebecca called out in warning as a pair of Copters dived at Takio.

Takio flew out of the way and flew on his back, destroying the Copters.

Ultron flew around, blasting them with his concussive blasts.

"I hope metal is not the only thing left on Earth after this is over", Ultron muttered as he grabbed a Copter and crushed it with his bare hands, being far stronger than it.

He then used his gravity manipulation to pull a Copter towards another, making them both crash against each other before he dispatched them with concussive blasts.

He then grabbed another one and then raised the temperature of his hand before using it to slice the Copter in half.

"You're one hell of a badass", Rebecca commented as she fired at the Copters with her energy beams.

Firestorm helped them too with his blasts as he fired at the drones.

"Back at you", Ultron replied as he fired at another, destroying it.

Rhodes used his sonic cannon on two Copters. The result was enough to destroy them.

But then Earth-2 Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry and it destroyed quite a few of them.

"Okay, what?" he said in astonishment.

Brian grabbed a Copter and threw it into several Outriders, killing them all.

On the ground, Thor was slaughtering Outriders and Vampires again nearby as Jason, Steve, Oliver, Marc Spector, Sansa and Sara noticed him nearby.

"New haircut?" Steve asked.

"Noticed you've copied my beard." Thor said as he pointed at Steve's beard and he smirked.

"I love it man" Jason grinned.

"Good to have you around." Oliver simply said to him.

Thor then pointed at Groot who stabbed Outriders with his elongated hand and lifted them up, "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"You found an Enting?!" Sara couldn't believe it.

"I am Groot!" Groot corrected both her and Thor indignantly.

Sara thought he was introducing himself and gesturing to herself said, "I am Sara Lance….Hroom."

Jason actually burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Oliver asked him.

"Groot just said and I quote 'Let's fuck these fuckers up'. I imagine he's rather confused at this point" Jason chuckled.

"You speak his language?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, a guy named Jim Corrigan taught me" Jason replied.

That was when a wave of concussive energy disintegrated some Outriders and Galadriel appeared on the scene. Thor's eyes widened in horror.

"HELA?!" He growled.

"For the love of god, not again" Jason groaned before telling Thor, "Thor, whoever Hela is, it's not her. Her name is Lady Galadriel. People from her world look like some people we know for some reason."

"I know I look like an enemy of yours, Thor Odinson." Galadriel said gently, "But rest assured I am not her."

Thor nodded. While their faces did look the same, this Galadriel was calm, composed and wise, a contrast to his sister who had been ruthless, cruel and impulsive.

"Yes. You're not her." Thor agreed.

Marc threw a dart which emitted a sonic pulse, causing nearby Orcs to scream in pain, allowing there opponents to dispatch them.

Marc then ducked to avoid a strike from an Outrider and killed it with a knife to the throat.

Nearby, Jon Snow barely blocked a hit from an Outrider and killed it with a stab to the throat.

As another came to attack him, Sansa decapitated it.

"Sansa" Jon nodded.

"Jon" Sansa smiled.

Jon eyed Sansa out, as her clothes were different.

She was wearing black jeans, with several knives strapped on. She wore a black T-shirt and an olive green jacket.

Sansa nodded at Jon and moved away to kill some more Outriders.

Arya was struggling slightly as the Outriders were very powerful opponents.

Sansa leapt and drove her sword into an Outrider's brain.

Khal Drogo howled as he clubbed nearby Orcs, Outriders and Vampires into oblivion, with Danerys cutting down several others nearby.

"So you're my doppelganger?" Bravestone asked Namor.

"Yeah. You seem pretty kick-ass though" Namor commented.

"Thanks, you too" Bravestone nodded as the two moved to go fight other foes.

Diggle and Rene spun in a circle, killing Orcs, while Shang-Chi flip-kicked another, and Nuke punched and kicked Outriders to great distances.

One Orc attacked, but Nuke lifted him up by the throat.

"Fuck you, asshole" Nuke to the Orc coldly, before throwing the Orc into several charging Lost Boys.

Earth-2 Laurel loved, firing her Canary Cry and killing some more foes.

Conrad sped around, punching nearby foes down, while Namor leapt and landed in the middle of a group of Outriders, throwing them back as a small crater was formed.

Namor roared wildly as he smacked foes off there feet and punched, kicked and threw Outriders and Orcs to great distances.

Takio was flying around, slaughtering more Outriders and Orcs when an unseen force pushed him to the ground.

It was Peter Pan who had angrily pointed his hand at him and was now coming for revenge against Jason Stark.

Takio tried to get up but Pan pinned him down with his powers.

"Peter Pan!" Takio snarled through gritted teeth.

"Beg me for mercy and I will spare you." Pan ordered him.

Takio was never going to beg his enemies for anything. Even during the rare chance it saved his life. He would die with honour.

"We will never kneel before Thanos." Takio snarled through gritted teeth.

Pan smirked. Now he would have his vengeance against Jason Stark by killing one of his best friends.

"Be at peace, Takio Maseoshiro." He responded coldly before increasing his telekinesis' power.

Takio gasped as the unseen force broke his ribs and crushed his internal organs brutally.

Blood poured out of his mouth.

There was a gurgling sound as he breathed his last.

Takio Maseoshiro had been slain!

Rory Regan noticed and with a furious roar, charged towards Pan at full speed intending to strike him down.

Then suddenly the ground burst open and five giant spiked wheels burst out. And they were lit by dark fires added by Morgoth. Threshers they were called.

They rolled towards the defenders. Rory was almost about to be killed by one when Barry sped him to safety.

"You okay?" Barry asked, not knowing the tragedy that had just befallen him.

Rory shook his head sadly and Barry gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Fall back, now!" T'Challa said too as the wheels roared and the flames from them spread, killing several defenders.

"Oh hell!" Nate Heywood said in horror as he too turned and ran.

"What the actual hell!?" Shang-Chi asked in horror as he promptly turned and bolted as well to avoid being killed.

In the lab, Wanda looked down and between Vision with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Go!" Matt urged her, knowing the noise from the fight will only overload his senses. Even in here he could hear it all, "We got this!"

"We will protect him from any threat" Dustin added.

"You are our only hope at winning this fight" Oberon assured too and Wanda nodded gratefully, the flame of decision forming in her eyes.

Outside, Sam, Rhodes, Rebecca and Ray were firing at a Thresher.

Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Natasha, Crowe Altius, Ruby Roundhouse, Arwen, Elizabeth Braddock and Okoye were fighting side by side when the Threshers came upon them, their flames killing several defenders nearby.

But before they could be killed, Wanda flew in the way.

Using her powers, she stopped the Threshers and lifting them up, crushed scores of Outriders, Lost Boys and Vampires with them.

Wanda looked at them as Natasha smiled in pride.

"You think she has fireworks?" Pippin asked jokingly and the Hobbits chuckled.

"I think these were her fireworks." Sam replied.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asked randomly.

Crowe's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Glaive is alive. He will take it!" Crowe warned.

"She's on the field." Midnight said to her husband via comms, "Take it."

In the lab, Matt untapped his comms on getting the message when he heard someone outside.

He ran out and threw his Billy club at Glaive, staggering him and catching it on return as Glaive fought him.

Matt deflected his attacks with his club as the two guards tried fighting Glaive. Glaive lifted Matt by the throat and threw him off before slicing the two guards down.

He walked inside to see Eowyn and Ayo in his way. The two attacked as he tried to deflect while Shuri worked faster.

Matt then leapt at Glaive from behind and grabbing his head between his feet, flipped him to the ground.

Eowyn was about to strike him when Glaive tripped her and was going to stab her instead when Ayo blocked his attack.

He then elbowed Ayo and knocked her away before kicking Eowyn out while her baby cried on his crib.

Dustin, Finbar and Oberon fired there Wakandan energy rifles at Glaive, who deflected with his weapon.

With a roar of rage, Glaive kicked Oberon and Finbar out and smacked Dustin away.

Shuri stopped her work and taking out her blasters, fired at Glaive who blocked with his glaive.

He shattered the table as Shuri dodged his attack.

Dustin got back and tried to attack, although Glaive blocked.

Glaive roared and kicked Dustin into Shuri and both of them fell down.

He then noticed the table was empty. Then Vision leapt at him and threw them both out the window as it shattered.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Sam said as he flew and noticed.

Rebecca started, "Let's help-"

She was cut off when an Outrider leapt at the two and knocked them down.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve ordered as he punched an Outrider away.

"Don't let him get that Stone!" Jason ordered as he sliced another Outrider down.

"I got him!" Banner said as he flew away.

"On my way." Wanda said too when Midnight punched her down and stood over her, "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone."

Midnight turned around to see Natasha, Ruby, Elizabeth, Arwen and Okoye, ready to fight.

Midnight leapt at Natasha with a roar, trying to strike her down as Okoye ran next to Natasha but her spear was deflected away as Arwen blocked a strike meant for Natasha with Hadhafang.

Ruby tried to kick, although Midnight punched her away and spun to avoid a sword strike from Elizabeth.

Glaive kicked Vision away and then Cull sent him flying back with his hammer.

Then Bruce flew in the way and pointing the suit at them said, "Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk."

Then Cull grabbed his arms with his claw hammer as Bruce was shocked, "What? No! No!"

The suit flew them both away and threw them down as Bruce told the others, "Guys! Vision needs backup, now!"

He then got up and begged Hulk, "Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second."

He fought Cull who chopped off one arm of the suit with his hammer.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" Bruce begged when his face transformed and roared, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Bruce returned to normal and roared, "Screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself!"

Bruce punched Cull several times before being thrown down. As Cull was about to land the finishing blow, Bruce attached the severed gauntlet to him and said, "See ya!"

He activated it and Cull was sent into the air, with the barrier destroying him.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal." Bruce said to his other personality.

Natasha, Ruby, Elizabeth, Arwen and Okoye continued fighting Midnight.

Midnight then punched Natasha down and grabbing Okoye threw her off before kicking Arwen away into Elizabeth and Ruby.

Natasha split her baton into two and disarmed Midnight before being punched down.

Midnight tried to stab her with her blade as Natasha tried to push back.

Elizabeth then grabbed Midnight by the back of the head and threw her high into the air, where she got killed by a Thresher.

The five nodded at each other and moved to fight other enemies.

Glaive stabbed Vision and taunted, "I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man."

He retracted his glaive and threw Vision the other way, only to see Jason, Shaw and Marc Spector in his way.

"Let's do this!" Marc snarled before he, Jason and Shaw engaged.

Glaive snarled as he battled them with all his strength.

Their years of combat experience helped balance the fight.

The quartet was soon a blur as they fought faster than normal humans eyes could see.

Marc soon broke the deadlock by stabbing Glaive in the foot, momentarily distracting Glaive and making him drop his weapon.

That was all Shaw needed to pick up the fallen glaive and thrust it into Glaive's chest.

It protruded from Glaive's back as he gasped, the life leaving his eyes.

Shaw retracted the glaive and threw it aside as Jason helped Vision, "Are you all right, Vision?"

"Thank you." Vision said to them gratefully.

Shang-Chi flip-kicked another Orc down and ducked to avoid a claw strike from an Outrider.

Bucky was punching Outriders and shooting them down as Elektra sliced the head of two Orcs simultaneously near him.

Boromir killed an Orc nearby as Faramir chopped off another's head.

Robin fired several arrows; killing some more while Rumple killed more Outriders with telekinetic blasts.

Then a Troll tried to bring its sword down on Nate as he held it back with all his strength.

Boromir, Robin Hood and Faramir stabbed both its legs, making it roar in pain as it fell to its knees.

Bucky then leapt high and punched the Troll with his Vibranium arm, breaking its nose and sending it down.

Elektra leapt at it and stabbed its throat, killing it.

Doreen flipped to avoid an Outrider and took it down while Frank and Nuke gunned down some more together, and Logan roared and killed another Outrider.

Captain America threw his shield, taking down some more, while White Canary used her skills to take down more.

"Now it feels like old times!" White Canary called out to Captain America who couldn't help but agree.

Nearby, Reed Richards wrapped himself around one very large Troll, restraining it.

Susan Storm used her force fields to destroy more Outriders, Orcs and Vampires, while turning invisible to avoid them.

Johnny Storm fired his blasts, taking more of them down. "Flame on and badass."

"It's clobberin' time!" Ben Grimm roared as he picked up a Troll and threw it into several Outriders, Vampires and Lost Boys, taking them all down.

"Well, don't you see new things every day?" Conrad muttered to himself as he took down some more Outriders.

Suddenly, Ancalagon flew at the barrier and turned vertical, getting inside before turning horizontal again and fired at the defenders, burning many of the defenders as the Dwarves watched in horror.

"I beat Smaug, so I can beat this thing," Jason said, before imiadetley deflating on seeing its size, "Santa Maria! Okay anyone else is free to fight it."

As Ancalagon fired again, Wanda's hands glowed as she stepped forward and blocked the attack with her barrier.

She grunted, trying to hold it back. This was the most powerful thing her magic had ever gone up against. Her barrier soon started to buckle.

Then Galadriel walked next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Her powers of mind and magic bolstered Wanda's psychic stamina and she managed to hold back the fire just long enough.

Ancalagon then stopped firing and Wanda panted before smiling gratefully at Galadriel.

But Galadriel knew this was not the end. There was only one person powerful enough to stop Ancalagon.

She closed her eyes and urged that person with her telepathy.

"_The Odinforce is yours, Thor Odinson. Only you can save us__._"

Thor girded himself where he stood and flew at Ancalagon at full speed, Galadriel's words giving him courage.

The deaths of Heimdall, his brother and his people still gnawed at him. But that very guilt became the catalyst for his power growing to its next level.

Barry and Conrad both knew something was about to happen and sped everyone in the vicinity away until there was a huge distance between them and Ancalagon.

Thor concentrated his godly essence and gave a cry of surprise as the Odinforce erupted inside him.

His eyes flashed with lightning at the sensation. He had never felt such power. And due to the distance from the others, he knew he wouldn't have to hold back.

He channelled the Odinforce into Stormbreaker before releasing it with a mighty throw just as Ancalagon fired again.

The axe, now empowered by the Odinforce effortlessly cut through the fire and the metallic dragon was vaporized on impact, consumed in a mystical blast almost as bright as the sun.

The force of the explosion threw every single combatant off their feet and the foes in the vicinity were vaporized as well.

The defenders had to cover their eyes with both hands to shield themselves from the light.

As they recovered, Bofur laughed happily and said, "Now this laddie knows how to deal with a Dragon for sure."

Stormbreaker returned to Thor's hands as the Odinforce dissipated. He realized he couldn't control it and it came in spurts.

"_You will master it, Thor Odinson. Do not worry__._"

Thor nodded and flew into the air again, everyone invigorated by his victory.

The Copters were all destroyed now, the ariel fighters having taken them all out.

Morgoth had teleported himself out of the barrier before Ancalagon had been destroyed.

These enemies of his were invigorated by the victory. But soon, they would feel his wrath.

He had managed to remake his hammer Grond, and was going to make his enemies fear it more than Sauron's battering ram named after it.

He teleported himself to the battlefield at last as all combat ceased for a moment due to his imposing figure and dreaded aura.

"The Dark Lord is here!" Galadriel said as everybody felt chills down their spines.

"Damn, this guy's ugly" Jason quipped to lighten his own mood. It didn't work.

Grond had a six-headed blade surrounded by an unholy flame and was imbued with dark sorcery.

He used a mystic blast to scatter Bucky, Boromir, Faramir, Bravestone, Nuke, Elektra, Reed and Ben who were close by, knocking them all out.

Even Ben's rock from didn't prevent him from being knocked out.

Sam tried to fire at him from above but he was unaffected when Saruman pointed his staff at Sam and telekinetically knocked him against a tree, knocking him out.

Morgoth then swung Grond down like a bolt of thunder and killed several Wakandans, Men of Westeros and Elves below him while the force of the blow caused the ground nearby to collapse.

Some Gondorians, Merry Men and Rohirrim were swallowed by the fiery pit that the blow had left behind.

Rhodes and Atom tried to fire at him from above.

The Dark Lord struck them both with his mace simultaneously and they were thrown down, their suits damaged badly as they were knocked out by Morgoth's strength.

Zari flew at him and fired a wind blast but he manipulated the wind by waving Grond and released it back at Zari instead, knocking her out as Nora tried to use telekinesis on him but he blocked with Grond and hit her with a telekinetic blast of his own, knocking her out too.

Danny leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged when Morgoth swung Grond at him.

It hit his fist and Danny was thrown down, screaming in pain as all of his bones in that hand were broken to his own horror.

Never had a weapon hurt his Iron Fist like that.

Not backing down, Colleen stepped up to face Morgoth with her chi-enhanced katana.

Morgoth brought down Grond and her katana was shattered as Pan pointed his hand at her and she was thrown away before being knocked out as her head hit the ground.

Elizabeth stepped up to attack, but Morgoth threw her down with a mystic blast.

Enraged, Brian flew at Morgoth at full speed, intending to strike him down.

As Brian flew closer, Morgoth pulled him closer, and threw him down, using Grond and his magic-enhanced fist to knock Brian out.

Doreen yelled a battle cry and leapt to attack, although Saruman knocked her out with a telekinetic blast.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Namor bellowed and charged.

Morgoth smirked as Namor leapt.

Morgoth smacked Namor with Grond, sending him crashing to the ground, knocked out.

Susan Storm then arrived, using her force field to form a battering ram as she hit Morgoth, the power behind it sending him staggering back as she continued, hitting him with it repeatedly.

Morgoth then grunted before stopping the force field ram by raising Grond, stopping it in its tracks.

Taking the opportunity, Susan formed a force field within Morgoth and started expanding it to take him down, but Morgoth raised Grond and blew out the force field, his own darkness added to it, as it hit Susan, sending her flying off and crashing to the ground as she lost consciousness.

Johnny Storm tried to fire some flames at Morgoth but Morgoth materialized water made of mystic energy, overpowering Storm's flames and sending him flying off as he fell on the ground, knocked out himself.

Morgoth had plans to increase his strength even more later. But right now, he had another way to increase his strength as well.

Morgoth concentrated and cast his mightiest spell since escaping the Void.

Thanos did not yet have complete dominion over the fabric of Eä. That included the aspect Morgoth had the greatest affinity with – Evil.

Morgoth's runestones answered their master's summons.

The runestones fed off evil thoughts and deeds, transforming them into sorcerous energy.

The Dark Lord had studied the history of Earth and its people. To his malicious delight, he concluded it was a world where evil flourished far greater than Arda.

Every runestone shattered after releasing their stored energy (to prevent others discovering how they worked).

Unimaginable quantities of black magic instantly poured into Morgoth from every corner of the globe. His power surged to levels he had not felt in millennia.

That power was quickly exercised as a Wakandan jet fired at him. Morgoth was unaffected and retaliated with a fireball that instantly consumed the jet.

The exhilaration Morgoth felt only fuelled one of his core beliefs. One of the worst narcissists in the cosmos, the Dark Lord still saw himself as the greatest of the Ainur.

"I AM MELKOR!" His voice boomed throughout the surrounds. "DOOM OF EÄ – NOW AND FOREVER!"

Morgoth's waxing power was symbolized by a change in appearance. He was now surrounded in an aura resembling tendrils of shadow. One of Mandos's prophecies came to pass.

Thor casually slaughtered Outriders with lightning before flying into a dropship, destroying it as he emerged from its top.

That was when he heard Morgoth's taunts and flew back inside to face the first Dark Lord of Middle-Earth.

"Who are you, boy?" Morgoth asked condescendingly.

Thor hovered in the air and as lightning roared in the sky he announced, "Hear me Dark Lord! I am Thor the Thunderer! Son of Odin! King of Asgard! But today, above all things, I am an Avenger! And this world is under my protection!"

With that, he flew at Morgoth as Stormbreaker and Grond clashed, the resulting energy producing a shockwave that killed any Outrider, Orc, Lost Boy, Vampire or Troll in the vicinity while those that were far off were knocked away by it.

**Titan.**

Peter saved Mantis, Quill, Nebula and Drax from the raining chunks with his webs, "I got you. I got you. I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names."

Thanos heard lightning roaring behind him and turned to see Gandalf had summoned lightning to Glamdring.

The White Wizard pointed Glamdring at him and the lightning bolts shot out, hitting him and making him roar in pain.

Before he could recover, Gandalf repeated what he had done 4 years ago against another unstoppable monster

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf declared to him.

"I am a servant of the secret fire." Gandalf announced to his foe, casting a spell, "Wielder of the flame of Anor."

His staff emitted a bubble of blue-white light that covered him.

"The dark fire shall not avail you, Son of A'Lars!" The Wizard spoke in defiance to the Mad Titan.

Thanos used the Power Stone and brought his fist down on Gandalf. The bubble of light disintegrated.

Gandalf remained steadfast and told Thanos, "Go back to the shadow!"

Gandalf raised his staff and Glamdring and declared to his foe- "**YOU SHALL NOT PASS**!"

As soon as he finished, he slammed his staff down on the bridge and a loud cracking noise was heard.

Thanos snorted at the Wizard's display of power and took a step forward. Suddenly, the bridge under his feet crumbled and he plummeted below.

Gandalf gave an exhausted grunt and turned to walk away.

Down below, Strange opened a portal to where Thanos was falling. But even this tactic did not work.

Just before Thanos could fall into it, he used the Reality Stone and it turned to bubbles.

Thanos then held onto the remainder of the summit and leapt back up to face Gandalf who turned around to face him in fear and anticipation. Even Sauron had not been this terrifying.

As Thanos fired a blast from the Power Stone, Gandalf surrounded himself with the spherical shield of light as the Power Stone's energy tried overpowering it.

The shield inched back as the Power Stone's energy slowly overpowered it.

Suddenly, the shield disappeared and Gandalf staggered back but before the energy could hit him, he summoned the shield again, pushing back against Thanos with all his might.

Thanos stopped for a second and Gandalf very slightly let his guard down due to exhaustion. But that was all the Mad Titan needed.

He fired another blast from the Power Stone and it hit the shield hard, making it collapse at last.

Gandalf raised his staff in defiance but Thanos used the Space Stone to lift him into the air and slammed him to the ground, making blood pour out of his split lip.

Thanos lifted him with the Space Stone again and said, "You're full of tricks, Wizard. But you will interfere no more."

He then used the Reality Stone as Gandalf's staff ignited and disintegrated away.

Thanos once again slammed him down with the Space Stone, knocking him out.

A blast of energy struck Thanos as Lex Luthor arrived to do battle.

Lex kicked Thanos in the chest, staggering him slightly before punching Thanos.

Thanos used the Power and Space Stones in unison to destroy Lex's Lexosuit.

He then lifted Lex up by the throat.

"Alexander Joseph Luthor. You shall no longer interfere" Thanos said to him.

Lex spoke words that his past self a few years ago would never have said.

"Superman will stop you"

Thanos said nothing and slammed Lex to the ground, knocking him out.

He turned just as Gwen Stacy kicked him in the head.

As Gwen leapt around to punch, Thanos caught her by the throat and furiously slammed her to the ground, knocking her out as well.

Then Doctor Strange flew down to battle Thanos.

Strange summoned Tao Mandalas and fired bolts of Eldritch energy at Thanos which he leapt to avoid and fired a blast with the Power Stone.

Strange countered by opening the Mirror Dimension in the middle to absorb the beam and pushed it back at him.

Thanos destroyed it with the Power Stone's punch and transforming the remnants into a Black Hole, threw it back at Strange.

Strange cast a spell and the Black Hole was transmuted into mystical butterflies.

Suddenly, more hands popped from behind Strange and thousands of Stranges appeared. All of them restrained Thanos with Eldritch whips.

Then Thanos activated the Soul and Power Stones, destroying the clones as the real Strange was sent back and his astral form was seen for a second.

Thanos activated the Space and Reality Stones, pulling Strange to him by changing the landscape and held him by the neck.

"You never once used your greatest weapon." He ripped out the Eye of Agamotto and crushed it as nothing was inside, "A fake."

He tossed Strange away, knocking him out, when a nanotech clamp stopped him from closing his fist and Tony flew down, "You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it!"

"Stark." Thanos said.

"You know me?" A shocked Tony asked.

"I do." Thanos replied, "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." Tony sneered and fired missiles which Thanos blocked with his Infinity Gauntlet.

He flew at Thanos, transforming his feet into the huge jet as he kicked Thanos down before punching him back with conjured battering rams.

Thanos ripped off his helmet but another appeared as Thanos punched him back and ripping off the clamp, fired from the Power Stone, with Tony using a shield to block.

Thanos stopped and Tony kicked him and pinned the Gauntlet with a foot clamp before hitting him with battering rams, sending him down.

The force was enough to make him bleed a little as he touched his cheek and said, "All that for a drop of blood."

Thanos threw him of and started pummelling him before blasting him away with the Power Stone.

Tony fired with his reforming suit but Thanos used the Power Stone to block as they fought and Thanos blocked an attack of Tony.

Tony formed a dagger and tried to stab but Thanos grabbed his hand and broke it off before stabbing him.

Thanos pushed a gasping Tony back before holding his head.

"You have my respect Stark." Thanos said, "When I'm done half of humanity will still be alive."

As Tony gasped in pain, he said sincerely, "I hope they remember you."

He then pointed the Infinity Gauntlet at Tony.

"STOP!" Strange said as they turned to him. He was awake now.

"Spare his life...and I will give you the Stone." He promised.

"No tricks." Thanos warned.

"Don't!" Tony begged but Strange summoned the Time Stone from where he had hidden it disguised as a star.

Thanos held out his hand as Strange sent it flying at him. Tony shook his head sadly as Thanos took it and inserted it within the Infinity Gauntlet.

Power surged through him as he said, "One to go."

Then shots hit the Infinity Gauntlet. Quill was firing at him from above. Thanos simply opened a portal via Space Stone and escaped into it.

"Where is he?" Quill asked angrily as he pointed his blaster around.

He then noticed Gandalf staggering up, without his staff while Cisco also groaned and got up.

Lex and Gwen also staggered towards them.

Tony used his remaining nanoparticles to seal his wound.

"Did we just lose?" Quill asked, horror and guilt filling him.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked Strange incredulously.

Gandalf had a feeling Strange had done what he had done for a reason. He was a Wizard after all.

Strange looked at them all and said ominously, "We're in the endgame now."

**Wakanda.**

The battle had reached a sort of stalemate now.

The Outriders, Orcs, Lost Boys, Trolls and Vampires had almost been destroyed by the defenders.

However, Morgoth was raining his wrath upon them.

A powerful bolt of lightning flung him back as Thor flew down at him but he sent him back with a mystical blast instead, pushing him into the air.

Thor roared and threw Stormbreaker at him with lightning charged.

Morgoth teleported away and Thor called Stormbreaker back when Morgoth hit him from behind instead, knocking him down.

Thor got up and blocked Grond with Stormbreaker as the two most powerful beings from either side clashed their weapons.

Morgoth pushed Thor back with another mystical blast and fired energy tendrils at him which he slid on the ground to avoid before throwing Stormbreaker at him.

The Great Enemy managed to swat it away with Grond and tried to strike Thor who leapt at the mace before leaping into the air catching Stormbreaker.

He slammed it down on the ground and the lightning knocked Morgoth away. As he started getting up, Thor fired a powerful lightning blast at him.

Morgoth telekinetically defended with Grond in the way.

They were in a deadlock for some time until Galadriel walked next to Thor to aid him.

She pulled out a phial and raised it, transforming in voice and appearance.

"BEHOLD THE LAST LIGHT OF EÄRENDIL!" She declared to Morgoth. "MAY IT DRIVE BACK YOUR SHADOW! ALL THE WAY TO THE VOID!"

Morgoth screeched as his physical form started to burn. His attacking legions cowered in fear before the searing light.

Concentrated upon the field, Morgoth's, Pan's and Thanos' remaining army was soon utterly vanquished.

The Dark Lord desperately moved to save himself. He surrounded himself in a shadow cloud before willing it to expand.

The cloud began inching back the attacks against his person. Thor roared, increasing his lightning's power. Just a little more pressure and they would win.

Morgoth felt the fight was slipping away from him.

Frustratingly, he had enough power to defeat or at least fight his assailants individually. All he needed was for their combined assault to ease just a fraction.

While still far from full strength, Morgoth possessed the abilities of all the Valar. That included Varda's ability to see across the depths of space.

Morgoth projected into Thor's mind a snippet of events on Titan.

_Thanos stabbed Tony._

_"Spare his life and I'll give you the Stone." Strange said as the Time Stone appeared and Thanos took it._

Thor was shocked because of what he had seen and that brought his lightning to a halt. Morgoth had his opening.

The attack against the Dark Lord instantly ceased as his shadow cloud exploded outward.

All the defenders in his near vicinity now lay unconscious in the field including Eddard, Robert, Rory, Conrad, Eomer, Erkenbrand, Thorin, Dwalin, Dori, Fili, Kili, Nori, Bofur, Gloin, Rocket, Drogo, Danerys, Arya, Jon, Robb, Bran, Ghan and M'Baku.

He was about to move away when Thor got back up.

"Not so fast, monster!" He roared as he charged with Stormbreaker again and Morgoth defended with Grond, the two trying to best each other.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked Vision as she flew up next to him. Suddenly, he grunted in pain as the Mind Stone flared.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"He's here." Vision gasped.

Steve looked around.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve ordered.

Natasha looked around and muttered, "What the hell?"

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth when Banner turned around and a portal opened as out marched Thanos.

"Is that him?" Aragorn asked.

"That's him." Banner confirmed, the dread in his voice clear.

"So this is the fucker that Nalia kept talking about" Jason muttered.

"Thanos." Thranduil whispered in dread as Elrond's eyes flared up in anger, the desire to avenge his father strong.

"Oh boy" White Canary muttered, as she and Captain America remembered the Earth-96 Thanos.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve ordered everyone as they prepared to fight.

Thanos stalked forwards menacingly.

Ray moved behind him and blasted him with beams of energy, sending Thanos slightly forward.

Thanos growled in annoyance and trapped Ray with the Space Stone, sending him flying off.

Banner leapt at Thanos but he used the Space Stone to make him intangible and Banner passed through him and went into solid stone where Thanos turned him tangible again and he was lodged inside it.

Steve charged at Thanos but was flung away by energy from the Power Stone.

T'Challa leapt at him but Thanos grabbed him by the throat and punched him hard. As he fell down, his suit discharged all the kinetic energy inside in a powerful but useless burst.

Barry sped around Thanos in circles as Logan leapt at Thanos with a roar but was grabbed by the throat and punched hard. He was dazed as Thanos threw him to the other side.

Barry then fired his lightning bolt but to his shock, Thanos absorbed it in the Infinity Gauntlet and with a burst of the Power Stone, threw him back, disarming him of his sword.

"Wanda."

Wanda turned to face Vision who urged, "It's time."

"No." She shook her head in despair.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can." Vision urged.

As her lips quivered, he said, "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the Stone."

"Don't." She begged.

"You must do it. Wanda, please." He urged, "We are out of time."

"I can't." She croaked.

"Yes, you can." He encouraged, "You can. If he gets the Stone, half the Universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is."

"It's all right." He then said, "You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

With quivering lips, Wanda finally fired a powerful beam at the Mind Stone as Vision gasped in pain but allowed her to proceed.

Rebecca fired her suit's weapons, although Thanos trapped her with the Space Stone and threw her into a tree, knocking her out.

Frank, Natasha, Arwen, Ruby, Okoye, Roy and Thea charged at Thanos.

Frank fired bullets but was knocked down by the Power Stone.

Roy and Thea fired arrows as Okoye threw her spear.

Thanos blew them back with the Power Stone and sent Okoye, Roy and Thea down as well before using the Reality Stone to form pillars, trapping Natasha, Ruby and Arwen.

Rumple fired a telekinetic burst, but Thanos threw him down with the Power Stone.

Thranduil leapt at Thanos but was stopped by the Space Stone and slammed to the ground as Elrond tried to summon another blinding flash of light but Thanos knocked him out with the Power Stone as well.

Beck fired energy beams, but Thanos stopped it and threw him down with the Power Stone.

As Caitlin fired her ice blast, Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn the beam into water before throwing Caitlin down with the Power Stone as well.

Mick fired his Heat Gun but Thanos absorbed the flames in his Infinity Gauntlet before firing them back at Mick, sending him down as his coat got charred.

Groot attacked Thanos with roots but he broke free of them.

Wanda looked back with tears and turning back to Vision, fired a beam from her other hand as well, breaking down.

Sara leapt and tried to slash at Thanos with Ciris but he used his superior reflexes to snatch it from her and knocked her out with its pommel.

Legolas, for the first time, fired an enchanted arrow. It exploded near Thanos and hit him with flames, actually hurting him before Thanos used the Reality Stone to transform the flames into water and sent them at Legolas as a small but powerful wave.

The wave hit him and knocked him out.

Gimli charged roaring, "BARUK KHAZAD!"

Thanos simply kicked him away into a tree, knocking him out.

Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin roared and ignoring their fear, charged at him, only for the Power Stone's blast to floor them all.

Clint fired an arrow at him but he turned it into feathers with the Reality Stone before knocking Clint out with a punch.

Aragorn roared, "ELENDIL!"

And with that, he charged Thanos. Thanos tried to punch him but he actually backed to avoid the swing and brought Anduril down on the Gauntlet, sending sparks flying off.

He grunted, trying to push the Mad Titan back but it was in vain as Thanos lifted him up with the other hand and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

Diggle and Rene attacked, firing there guns, although Thanos floored them with the Power Stone.

"You won't get past me." Oliver declared with resolution in his voice and like Legolas, used an enchanted arrow for the first time.

The arrow multiplied into two and hit Thanos with small blast of lightning, making him roar in pain as it hurt him.

As Oliver tried to fire again, Thanos recovered and with the Space Stone, pulled the bow to him before knocking Oliver out with a burst of the Power Stone and threw the bow down, using the Power Stone to shatter it into pieces.

Steve slid next to Thanos and arrived in front of him.

Using his shields, he hit Thanos' abdomen, his left wrist and gave him an uppercut on his chin, though the Mad Titan was barely affected.

Thanos then brought his Infinity Gauntlet covered hand down on Steve which he grabbed with all his might and roared, trying to stop Thanos from closing it.

Then Thanos punched Steve hard, knocking him out.

Crowe Altius attacked, throwing a ball of magical energy that staggered Thanos.

As Crowe slid over a log, Thanos brought his fist down on her as Crowe held it back with all her might.

Thanos lifted Crowe up and slammed her down, knocking her out.

Firestorm threw balls of fire, but Thanos threw him down with the Power Stone.

Miles fired his Venom Blasts but Thanos took him down as well.

Ultron tried to attack from above, but Thanos fired a burst from the Reality Stone, turning him into blocks, taking him out of the fight.

Captain America threw his shield, but Thanos caught it and threw it back at them.

White Canary ducked under the hit and tried to strike, but Thanos punched her high into the air, where she crashed, losing consciousness.

Deckard Shaw tried to punch, but Thanos threw him down with the Power Stone.

Sansa, having picked up Bucky's fallen gun, charged, firing, although Thanos threw her down with the Power Stone.

With a roar, Jason leapt at Thanos, but the Mad Titan caught him by the throat and punched him hard, dazing him as he gasped in pain as he fell down.

Shang-Chi tried to kick, but Thanos kicked him into a tree, knocking him out.

Captain America got back up and leapt, but Thanos slammed him to the ground and hit him with a burst from the Power Stone, finally knocking him out.

Robin Hood fired several arrows at him, but Thanos blew them away and threw Robin Hood down with the Power Stone.

That was when Moon Knight threw a pair of knives, which Thanos deflected with the Space Stone.

He then grabbed Moon Knight by the throat and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

With all obstacles out of the way, Thanos then marched towards Wanda and Vision again.

Wanda used one hand to blast Thanos with magic as he used the Infinity Gauntlet to defend himself, being sent back a little but he persisted.

"It's all right. It's all right." Vision assured, "I love you."

The Mind Stone cracked and soon, exploded along with Vision as a small explosion occurred.

The pieces of Vision lay in the forest.

Nearby, Morgoth sensed what had happened and before Thor could attack again, hit him with a powerful fireball, sending him down.

"Come with me, Curumo." He said to Saruman as he teleported outside the barrier.

Morgoth, Saruman and Pan then teleported away.

Thor got up angrily and looked around to see Morgoth was gone. He then noticed that Galadriel was dazed.

"_Go Thor Odinson. Stop Thanos_" she telepathically urged.

Thor nodded and then took flight.

Along the way, he saw Kara staggering to her feet, having finally woken up, with J'onn aiding her.

The two saw Thor and took flight as well.

In the forest, Wanda looked down with tears.

"Now is no time to mourn." Thanos said as he walked past her, "Now is no time at all."

He suddenly felt something and used the Space Stone to stop an arrow being fired at him. He threw it down but it was just a distraction.

Jason attacked but Thanos threw him down and kicked him in the head.

And then he pressed his fist as the Time Stone activated.

Thanos used the Time Stone and the pieces reassembled, with Vision being reformed and whole again along with the Mind Stone.

"NO!" Wanda yelled and lunged forward but was smacked away as Thanos lifted Vision by the throat and reaching out, ripped the Mind Stone as a hole was formed in Vision's head and he went pale, dying in Thanos' grip as the Mad Titan tossed him away.

Thanos put the Mind Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet and roared as power surged through him.

Then a huge blast of lightning hit Thanos and sent him flying back. Thor had come!

Thanos fired a powerful beam from all six Infinity Stones powerful enough to destroy a planet but Thor threw Stormbreaker, charged with all of his power and it cut through the beam and lodged itself in Thanos' chest.

Thor flew down in front of Thanos and sneered, "I told you...you'd die for that."

Grabbing Thanos' head, he drove Stormbreaker further into his chest as the Mad Titan yelled in agony.

Kara and J'onn also landed on the ground, next to Thor.

Thor then stopped as Thanos seemed to be saying something to him.

"You should have...You should...You should have gone for the head."

And then he raised his left hand as Thor, Kara and J'onn yelled in horror simultansuly, "NO!"

**SNAP!**

**And Chapter 89 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Once again, there were a major ton of characters involved in this chapter, so anyone who wasn't covered was fighting off-screen. **

**I suspect that some readers might be disappointed by Takio's death. But notable deaths are needed in order to make any fictional war seem real, especially when those deaths are in direct proportion with the stakes involved.**

**RIP Takio Maseoshiro. He died a hero. **

**The Copters and Bilbo being de-aged were taken from Dr Matthatan's story, so thank you to him for those.**

**In the comics, the Spectre was capable of time manipulation which is why he managed to de-age Bilbo.**

**You will find out what the True Ice rune was for, but all I will say is that's connected to the Frost Archer.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will cover the Decimation and will show who gets dusted.**

**Until next time, review, follow, favourite, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the effects of the Decimation and will show who from the various universes and fandoms gets dusted, as it will show the rest of the Multiverse.**

**I'm not just doing this to give more reason to bring in other heroes from other Earths. In the Marvel comics, the Stones have been shown to be capable of affecting other universes too.**

**Also, like the MCU writers, I will be killing off some characters from the Arrowverse, Smallville, DCEU, Lord of the Rings and other fandoms that will likely make you sad, but we all know how this is gonna turn out anyways. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

_Thanos looked around at the orange landscape. He then looked down at his chest but the wound from Stormbreaker wasn't there at all. _

_Then he realized the Infinity Gauntlet was missing as well. Then he saw a figure under the archway and walked towards her. _

_The ground was covered in water._

_"Daughter?" Thanos asked and the figure turned around, revealing herself to be Gamora, looking just like she had before her death._

_"Did you do it?" She asked him._

_"Yes." He said and there were tears in her eyes._

_"What did it cost?" She asked._

_"Everything." He replied in a sad tone._

_Gamora looked furious now, her body shaking._

_"You never cared about me!" She sneered, "You only care about yourself!"_

_The words had pierced Thanos deeper than Gamora's knife._

_He started, "That's no-"_

_There was a flash of light then._

**Wakanda.**

Thor backed off as the Infinity Gauntlet now looked decayed, as if it had gone several rounds with a volcano, while Thanos' left arm was scorched as well.

"What did you do?!" Thor exploded, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Thanos used the Space Stone to open a portal and escaped into it as Stormbreaker, now coated in the Mad Titan's blood dropped to the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked as he arrived, "Thor. Where'd he go?"

Thor looked ashamed and guilty, while J'onn and Kara looked shocked.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo turned to look at Sam, whose hands seemed to be disintegrating. Then his sword fell to the ground and he turned to dust.

"SAM!" Frodo cried out in horror as he ran to the spot where Sam had stood and kneeling down, touched it before tears dropped from his eyes as Thor looked around in guilt.

Then, Frodo turned to dust as well much to Steve's complete horror.

"Come on, Pip!" Merry assured Pippin as he helped him up when suddenly in front of a horrified Pippin, he turned to dust.

"Merry?" He called out, "MERRY?!"

Bilbo stared in complete horror at seeing Merry turn to dust as well.

"Steve?"

Steve looked over to see an awakened Bucky Barnes, whose human hand seemed to be disintegrating.

Then his gun fell to the ground and he turned to dust.

Wakandans, Gondorians, Men of Westeros, Rohirrim, Elves, Dwarves, Dorthraki, Merry Men and Dunlendings turned to dust all around as M'Baku watched in horror.

One of their ships crashed too due to losing a pilot.

Nearby, Rory and Conrad knelt by Takio's dead body, before they too turned to dust.

M'Baku then watched in horror as in front of his very eyes, Théoden, Khal Drogo, Ghan, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Gloin turned to dust as well.

Then, Eddard, Robert, Jon Snow, Robb, Bran and Danerys turned to dust.

Dwalin, Thorin and Arya Stark looked around at where they had stood in horror and disbelief before falling to there knees.

"Up, General. Up!" T'Challa helped Okoye up, "This is no place to die."

Then he turned to dust as she watched in horror and screamed, "OH GOD!"

"I am Groot." Groot said sadly and turned to dust as Rocket watched in pained sadness.

"Oh... No, no, no!" He cried out as he walked towards Groot just as he fully disintegrated, "Groot! No!"

Jason Stark moved across the forest, as he helped Sansa Stark up.

"Something's happening" Sansa said with wide eyes as she looked around.

Then, Sansa turned to dust in front of Jason.

"SANSA!" he screamed in horror at seeing his protégé turn to dust.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he touched the spot where Sansa stood.

"Jay?" Rebecca Potts-Stark called out.

He turned around to see Rebecca, in her civilian clothes now, her suit deactivated, walk towards him.

"Thanos snapped" Rebecca said grimly to Jason.

Rebecca then turned to dust as well, as Jason fell to his knees in despair.

Nearby, White Canary gave Captain America a hand to help him up and Captain America almost grasped her hand before it turned to dust, followed by the rest of him as White Canary watched in horror and disbelief with wide eyes.

White Canary then collapsed to her knees as Shang-Chi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder for support, not knowing right now his own team had shared the same fate.

Legolas gave Thranduil a hand to help him up and Thranduil grasped it, before turning to dust as Legolas watched in complete horror.

Faramir was looking around at the disintegrating people when he heard Boromir cry out in shock, "Brother?!"

He turned around to see Boromir finish disintegrating into dust.

"Brother?"! Faramir called out in disbelief as his lip quivered.

Thea Queen watched sadly as in front of her eyes, Roy Harper turned to dust.

Mick Rory was looking around with disbelief across his face as he said grimly, "Bald guy has snapped."

And then he turned to dust as Sara watched in horror, struggling not to cry while Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ollie?!"

Oliver turned to see Thea stagger to him with tears in her eyes, "Roy! He is gone!"

He hugged her but instead of Thea, all he hugged were specks of dust.

"Speedy!" He said in horror as he collapsed to his knees, "No, no!"

Sara hugged him from behind to offer comfort as he touched her hand and both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Guys, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Deckard Shaw asked as he walked over to them with John Diggle and Rene Ramirez.

Then, Diggle, Shaw and Rene all turned to dust as Oliver and Sara watched in horror.

Nearby, Crowe Altius was helping Earth-2 Laurel up, as they stared in horror and disbelief at all the disintegrating people.

Then, Earth-2 Laurel turned to dust, much to Crowe's horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Crowe demanded as she staggered about.

Elsewhere, Quinten Beck was helping Robin Hood up, as they exited the tree-line.

"Thanos won" Robin said in shear disbelief.

Then, Robin Hood turned to dust in front of a horrified Beck.

A few seconds later, Beck disintegrated as well.

"Come on, kid." Frank said as he helped Danny Rand up, only for Danny to rush past him to where Colleen Wing was turning to dust, "NO!"

Frank walked up to him to comfort him and put a hand on his shoulder, only for his hand to touch specks of dust instead as near him Elektra watched with a dropped jaw and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Guys?" Bravestone called out as he walked to them, "What's going on?"

And then he turned to dust too in front of them while they had horror on their faces.

They looked at Faramir who was struggling not to break down before noticing Atom, Nora, Nuke, Reed, Ben and Zari turn to dust behind him as well.

"Elektra, what the hell happened?" Tommy asked, looking around.

Nate looked completely horrified at seeing his entire team turn to dust.

Doreen and Namor exited the tree-line, only for both of them to turn to dust as well.

Nearby, Johnny and Susan Storm got back up, only for Susan to turn to dust in front of a horrified Johnny.

Johnny could only stare in pained sadness, before he too turned to dust.

In the forest, Ray walked and helped Miles Morales up while Ultron walked up to them as well.

"Guys, something bad is happening" Ultron spoke.

No sooner had he said those words, and then Ultron turned to dust.

Miles staggered back in shock and turned to see Ray turn to dust as well.

"Ray!" Miles screamed in shock.

He heard a cough and turned around to see Firestorm walk up to him.

As Miles went to go help his friend, Firestorm turned to dust in his arms.

Unseen to him, Ruby Roundhouse turned to dust as well.

Outside the forest, Brian and Elizabeth stepped out of the forest together.

Brother and sister both stared with jaws agape at seeing people disintegrating.

"Thanos snapped!" Brian said in disbelief.

Wanda, still crouching over Vision's body, turned to dust as Clint ran up to her in horror, "NO! WANDA! NO!"

But she was gone and he collapsed to his knees on the spot where she had been as tears fell out of his eyes along with a muffled sob.

"Sam?" Rhodes called out as he searched for his friend while unseen to him, Sam turned to dust as he continued calling out, "Sam, where you at?"

Inside the palace, Matt was gasping in horror as he heard heartbeats in Wakanda simply stop like that as if they never existed.

"Oh no!" Shuri said and then Matt couldn't hear her heartbeat either.

And then he listened in horror as the heartbeats of Dustin, Oberon, Finbar, Eowyn, Ayo, Elboron, Laura, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel were gone too.

He was alone in the lab now.

Rumple had helped Marc Spector to his feet and the two stood with gaped jaws as people continued turning to dust.

**Titan.**

Everyone struggled to get back up as Peter helped Tony back up.

"Something's happening." Mantis then said and disintegrated in front of Quill. They looked at where she stood, shocked.

Quill turned to Drax who called out, "Quill?"

And then he turned to dust too.

Quill now looked like he was about to break down.

"Master Quill!" Gandalf gently said, his greatest sympathies going out to the man.

"Oh, man." Quill said in horror as he realized the consequences of his outburst. With guilt on his face, he turned to dust too.

"Oh no!" Cisco gulped, "Looks like he got the last one too."

He then held his head in pain and gasped.

"Ramon?!" Tony called out in horror as he ran to him.

"He did it!" Cisco said with wide eyes, "He did it! People are dy-"

Cisco never got to finish his sentence as he turned to dust as well while the others watched in horror.

"Oh come on!" Lex said before he too turned to dust in front of everyone.

"Tony. Gandalf."

Tony and Gandalf turned to look at Strange who returned their gazes ominously.

"There was no other way."

And then, he turned to dust as well.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned to see Peter staggering towards him.

"You're all right." Tony said, trying to assure himself more than the teenager.

"I don't... I don't know what's happening. I don't know..." Peter tumbled into Tony's arms, hugging him desperately.

"I don't want to go." The frightened teenager sobbed as dust formed around him, "I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go."

They collapsed as Peter lay on the ground and Tony looked over at him. Peter looked Tony in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

And then he looked away and turned to dust too.

Tony fell forward, clutching at the dust in horror and grief. He looked down at himself, hoping he was turning to dust too but to his horror, he wasn't.

Gwen stared with eyes wide and jaw agape at seeing her partner and classmate turn to dust in front of her.

Gandalf closed his eyes sadly as a tear fell out at the scene in front of him. And when he opened his eyes, there was no hope or optimism in them.

For the first time in his life, he looked utterly defeated as he collapsed to the ground sadly.

"He did it." Nebula said as Tony shook his head sadly, feeling hollow and defeated as the four closed their eyes sadly.

**Earth-199999, Tahiti.**

Phil Coulson sat on a hammock on a beach, relaxing as Melinda May sat beside him. He was going to spend his last days in Tahiti peacefully.

Then to his shock, he turned to see May gone, only dust left after her.

**The Lighthouse.**

"Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you again." Jemma Simmons assured Leo Fitz after she, Daisy Johnson, Piper, Davis and Enoch had retrieved him from space.

Antonnie Tripplett had been killed in action recently which is why he wasn't there.

"I can't believe I have a grandson who is almost my ag-" Fitz whispered before they heard screams.

"What the hell?!" Daisy rushed into the bunker to see some agents turn to dust.

Alphonso Mackenzie, known to most as Mack, was staring in horror at the spot where the love of his life Elena 'Yo-Yo- Rodriguez had turned to dust.

"Deke…" Jemma whispered before she turned to dust too.

"JEMMA?" Fitz gasped in horror on seeing the one woman who completed him gone.

"What's going on?" Deke Shaw asked before he turned to dust too along with Piper and Davis as Fitz, Mack and Daisy looked around in horror.

**San Francisco.**

Scott Lang was in the Quantum Realm, collecting Quantum Energy to save Ava Starr from a painful death.

When he was done, he told Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym and Janet about it and Hope started counting down to get him out.

Suddenly, the sound from the other end was cut, startling Scott as he said, "Hank, quit screwing around!"

Little did he know that outside in the places of Hope, Hank and Janet were 3 specks of dust.

"GUYS?!" Scott called out, "GUYS?!"

**New York.**

Jessica Jones was sitting in a bar with Luke Cage.

The two had decided at last to move on from their complicated past and restart their relationship when to Jessica's horror, Luke turned to dust muttering, "Sweet Christmas!"

"Luke?!" She called out in horror before noticing others in the bar turning to dust too, "What the fuck?!"

Elsewhere, Tyrone Johnson, known as Cloak, watched in horror as his best friend Tandy Bowen, known as Dagger, turned to dust.

A dark-skinned man wearing shades and a trench coat returned to his base after having slaughtered people in a nightclub.

And he hadn't slaughtered those people because he was a mad man.

He had slaughtered them because they were vampires who brought humans to the club to feed on.

"Fucked up some more nightclubs, huh, Blade?" His mentor Whistler asked as he arrived and Erik Brooks aka Blade nodded when Whistler turned to dust in front of his eyes.

"Whistler?" He said in shock when his vampire senses sensed people screaming in the nearby streets as he realized this hadn't just happened to him, "Motherfucker, what is this shit?!"

**England.**

Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were doing what they did best, arguing.

Then Hunter suddenly stopped, grabbing his hand as if in pain.

"Hunter?" Bobbi asked in concern as he looked up at her.

"Bob!" Hunter gasped before turning to dust in front of her horrified eyes.

"Hunter?!" Bobbi asked frantically as she dropped to her knees and looked at the dust, "Hunter!"

**Unknown location.**

Maria Hill turned to dust as Nick Fury entered his car and pulled out an old pager. He pressed the button before, to his surprise, he started turning to dust too.

"Motherfu-" He was cut off as he finished turning into dust.

The pager fell down as it started to bleep and showed a symbol of a star and behind it two stripes, red and blue.

**Deep Space.**

Astra and Earth-96 Superman had landed on the remnants of the planet Krypton in this universe and were looking around.

Superman suddenly gripped his head in pain as Astra looked at him with concern.

Before he could say anything, Superman turned to dust as Astra backed away in shock.

Astra fell to her knees in despair as tears streamed down her face.

**Middle-Earth, Minis Tirith.**

Imrahil and Beregrond looked around in horror at the people turning to dust in the streets as well as soldiers when to Beregrond's shock, Imrahil turned to dust as well.

**Isengard.**

Treebeard looked around in shock as several Ents turned to dust. For some reason, he felt it was connected to Saruman's disappearance and the worm's death.

He started, "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or-"

He was cut off when he turned to dust while the other Ents watched in horror, having never seen something like this in millennia.

**Rivendell. **

"What is this sorcery?" Elladan wondered as several Elves around them turned to dust.

"You think the death of our grandfather is connected to this?" Elrohir asked his brother, the two brothers having sensed Earendil's death.

But Elladan never replied as he turned to dust in front of a horrified Elrohir.

**The Shire, Bag End.**

Rosie Cotton screamed in horror as her son Frodo Gamgee, named after Frodo, turned to dust in her hands.

"Momma?" Elanor called out sadly, looking like she was going to cry when Rosie turned to dust too.

"Momma?" She cried out and then burst into tears.

**Earth-1, Central City.**

Wally West sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs after having stopped the latest meta as Joe hugged him happily, "I'm so proud of you, son."

The two parted as Wally smiled happily, "Da-"

But he never finished as he turned to dust while Joe watched in horror.

"Joe?"

Joe turned to see Ralph Dibney looking at himself turning to dust.

He then looked up at him with horror and fear in her eyes before turning to dust as well when Cecile gasped and turned to dust too.

Joe was too numb to respond as he dropped to his knees in horror.

**Star City.**

Felicity Smoak was sitting in the Arrow Cave with Quinten Lance, when suddenly, Lance gripped his head as if in pain.

And then he turned to dust in front of a horrified Felicity.

Seconds later, Felicity too turned to dust.

Elsewhere, William Clayton returned home as his mother Samantha Clayton asked him, "How was school?"

"Great." He replied, "Got an A on my math test."

"That's great." Samantha smiled in pride as she walked to him, only to turn to dust.

"Mom?!" William cried out in horror as he stared at the speck of dust where his mom had been.

**Gotham City, Bat-Cave.**

Liam Potts-Stark, Terry McGuiness, Kate Kane and Dinah Lance of Earth-2017 watched the news on TV in horror as the anchor talked about how people had randomly started turning to dust.

"Something's up." Liam said as he walked to where his Nightwing suit was, "I have to find out what it is."

"I told you Liam, some men just want to watch the world burn." Dinah said, "Now I feel someone has found the power to do it."

"I'm coming too." Kate added and he nodded at his friend with a smile.

As she walked to get her Batwoman suit though, she turned to dust as well while Liam's jaw dropped.

"Kate?" he said in horror.

"Liam?"

Liam turned around and watched in pained sadness as Dinah disintegrated into dust.

Terry rushed over to him only to turn to dust before Liam could catch him.

Liam fell to his knees in despair as tears streamed down his cheeks.

**Earth-2, Central City.**

"Well, there goes another meta." Jesse Quick said happily as she returned to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Great job, sweetheart." Her father Harry Wells said, beaming with pride.

"You wanna go grab some Big Belly Burger?" Jesse asked.

"Sounds good." Harry said as he turned away from his computer only to see Jesse finish turning to dust as he stared in stunned shock at the spot where she had been, trying to deny what he had just seen.

**Earth-3, Central City.**

Jay Garrick gathered up lightning and threw it at his opponent who was an ice Meta, knocking him out.

A cop car rolled up as one cop cuffed the meta with meta-dampening cuffs and said, "Thank you, Flash."

Garrick nodded and was about to speed away when he turned to dust in front of the horrified cops.

**Earth-9, San Francisco.**

All the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Titans gathered in the ruins of Titans Tower, trying to come to terms with there failure.

Suddenly, Rachel Roth gripped her head in pain.

"What is it?" Selina asked imiadetley as all looked at Rachel.

"Thanos did it, people are dy-" Rachel never finished that sentence as she turned to dust, much to everyone's horror.

"Uh…guys!" Kyle called out.

Everyone turned to see Kyle disintegrate.

Old-Bat, Batman and Deathstroke also turned to dust in rapid succession.

Donna Troy gasped in horror as her hands appeared to be disintegrating.

She turned to dust before she hit the ground.

"Dawn"

All turned to see Hank Hall who finished turning to dust, as Dawn Granger let out a pained, strangled wail, staring in horror at the spot where Hank was.

"Oh man" Gar Logan said in guilt at falling to stop Thanos, before he too turned to dust.

"Bruce"

Bruce turned to Selina who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you!" was all she said, before Selina too crumbled to dust.

Behind her, Jason Todd, Rose Wilson, Conner Kent and Kory Anders turned to dust as well.

Dick stared at Bats with a mixture of guilt and horror as he too turned to dust.

Then Catwoman turned to dust as well.

Now only Bruce, Bats, Detective, Wayne, Slade and Dawn were left in Titans Tower as all looked down, broken and despair in there eyes.

**Earth-19.**

Gypsy walked up to her father Breacher after having detained another inter-dimensional criminal when she turned to dust while he gasped.

"Cynthia?!"

**Earth-21, Metropolis, Watchtower.**

The entire Earth-21 Justice League was celebrating in the Watchtower after another major victory.

Then, the mood was brought low by Dinah Lance and Victor Stone turning to dust.

"What the hell!?" Ollie gaped at seeing that.

John Jones, Bruce Wayne, and Diana Prince then turned to dust as well and now everyone was even more horrified.

A.C then turned to dust as well, followed by Lois Lane.

And then, Clark Kent got up and was prepared to find out who did this, when he too turned to dust, making Chloe Sullivan-Queen scream in horror as she put her hands over her mouth.

Ollie, John Stewart, Tess Mercer and Chloe were the only ones left in the Watchtower.

**Earth-38, Smallville, Kent Farm.**

Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Martha Kent were eating lunch together when Clark got a call from Alex Danvers.

He got up and walked to the door before picking the phone, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Clark, we have a problem!" Alex said from the other end, "People are turning to dust randomly! Winn, James, Brainy and Lena are all gone."

"What?" Clark asked in shock.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Martha asked him.

Clark put the phone down for a second and said, "Alex says people all around are turning to dust randomly."

He put the phone to his ear again and said, "Don't worry Alex, I'm coming."

He cut the call when he heard Lois ask, "Like this?"

He turned around to see Lois turn to dust as he ran to where she had been in horror, "Lois? LOIS?!"

"Clark?"

Clark turned around to see Martha finish disintegrating into dust as he watched with numb horror and fell to his knees in despair.

**Earth-51, Justice League Headquarters. **

Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, Victor Stone, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Billy Batson were gathered together with Tony Stark of Earth-96.

Suddenly, Tony's watch beeped and he activated it, his eyes widening in horror as footage of people disintegrating was shown.

The other League members also saw it, but before they could do anything, Barry-Blue turned to dust, followed by Arthur.

Victor raised his hands and looked at the others with pained sadness before he too turned to dust.

Tony, Billy and Oliver looked on sadly, before both turned to dust as well.

Clark and Diana stood shock-still, there jaws agape as they stared in horror.

**Earth-10005.**

"What is this sorcery?" Sam Winchester wondered as several people around them turned to dust.

"You think Crowley talking about the doom of worlds is connected to this?" Dean Winchester asked his brother, the two brothers having been concerned about what Crowley said.

But Sam never replied as he turned to dust in front of a horrified Dean.

**Earth-1937, Storybrooke.**

David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, Killian Jones, Alexia Cheng and Henry Mills were eating lunch in Granny's, when Belle came rushing in.

"People are turning to dust!" she exclaimed.

David got up first.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I think she means like this" Regina deadpanned as she turned to dust.

Henry let out a strangled and pained wail, right as Neal turned to dust as well.

Emma hugged Henry, trying to comfort her, but all he hugged were dust specks.

David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Henry stared around in horror as Belle also turned to dust.

David turned and could only stare in pained sadness as Alexia turned to dust.

**Earth-1984, Washington D.C.**

Marvin F Hinton aka Roadblock and Alison R. Hart Burnett aka Lady Jaye were gathered with Storm Shadow.

As they were talking, Roadblock suddenly turned to dust as Alison staggered back in shock, while Storm Shadow just stared with a dropped jaw.

As Storm Shadow looked at Alison, he too turned to dust.

Alison's lip quivered and she fell to her knees in despair.

**Earth-2002.**

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson were about to go out on there daily routine, when M.J stopped.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her.

M.J looked at him with a horrified expression, before she disintegrated into dust.

"M.J!" Peter yelled in horror, staring at the spot where she turned to dust.

**Earth-2008.**

Dr Jack Bright stared in disbelief as SCP Foundation researchers, guards, D. Class personal and MTF's turned to dust.

Then, his close friend Dr Alto Clef turned to dust as well.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" SCP-682 roared.

As Bright peered into his containment chamber, SCP-682 turned to dust, much to Bright's shock.

**Earth-2012.**

Peter Parker and his wife Sinthea were about to go out with there daughter Ava, when Peter stopped in his tracks.

As Sinthea looked at him with concern, Peter turned to dust, making Sinthea scream in panic as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Mommy!"

Sinthea turned to see Ava who looked physically sick.

"Its gonna be okay baby" Sinthea assured, but before the words left her mouth, Ava turned to dust.

Sinthea looked around and fell to her knees in despair as tears flowed from her eyes.

**Earth-2013, New York.**

The Avengers of this world looked around with dropped jaws on seeing people turning to dust.

"You think this is connected to that attack a few days ago?" Steve asked Tony.

But Tony never responded as he turned to dust before he could.

Bruce was close to Hulking out at this point as all of them backed away in fear.

And then, Steve, Bruce and Thor turned to dust as well.

"Well Nat, this was a hell of a ride" Clint commented to Natasha, before disintegrating into dust.

Natasha looked around in horror.

**Earth-8096, New York.**

The Avengers of this Earth stood together, watching the news in shock.

And then, Hank Pym and Thor Odinson both turned to dust as everyone backed away in fear.

Steve Rodgers raised his hands in shock as he disintegrated, followed by Janet Van Dyne and Hulk.

Tony Stark, Carol Danvers and Clint Barton stared in complete horror.

**Earth-80216.**

Luke Skywalker stared in horror as people began turning to dust randomly.

He then noticed his own hands turning to dust.

Luke looked at his hands in disbelief as he turned to dust.

**Earth-92131, Blidgewater. **

Tobias Felix aka Twisted Fate, aka the Cardmaster sat in a bar, drinking a mug of beer.

He silently mused over his meeting with Mar-Novu a few days ago.

"Maybe there's a god above, but all I ever learnt from being a champion, is how to shoot somebody who outdraws you" Twisted Fate muttered to himself.

Then, he heard screams.

Getting up, he pulled out a deck of magic enhanced playing cards and rushed outside.

What he saw made his jaw drop almost comically.

"What the hell!?" Twisted Fate exclaimed upon seeing people turning to dust.

"Tobias"

He turned to see his best friend and former rival Malcolm Graves aka The Outlaw walk up to him.

His hands appeared to be disintegrating at this point and he faded to dust.

"Goddanm! This shit is new!" Twisted Fate exclaimed in horror.

He looked around and noticed that Fizz, Garen Crownguard, Braum, Tryndamere, Talon and Galio turned to dust as well.

Looking around, he noticed that the heroes, or well anti-heroes Evelyyn, Cho'Gath, Lucian and Riven looked completely stunned which should say a lot.

Ezreal, Sona and Master Yi gaped at seeing this while Jarvan IV stood up abruptly.

Ashe, Quinn and Lux looked close to falling to there knees at this point.

Lee Sin sat down, and if he could cry, he would, but being blind, he couldn't.

Twisted Fate stared around in horror, wondering what the hell was going on.

**Earth-199999, Wakanda.**

Steve turned over Vision's body as Natasha was hugging Bilbo and Pippin, the three of them crying bitterly at their losses.

Thor stood there in guilt as Rocket sat on a log and looked down sadly and Banner stood there too, numb.

Oliver and Sara were still on their knees with tears in their eyes as Barry and Caitlin were on the ground, looking around, numb with disbelief.

Brian, Elizabeth and Nate lowered there heads in sadness while Jason sat on the ground, weeping openly.

Rumple, Miles and Crowe were on there knees, tears in there eyes, while Tommy and Marc lowered there heads sadly.

Matt and Elektra were holding hands, relieved they both were still alive but knew others weren't as fortunate as Frank had his head lowered sadly.

Legolas and Gimli stood with their arms on each other's shoulders with the latter sobbing as the former stood, struggling not to break down.

Eomer and Faramir were in each other's arms, crying over lost family while Clint was numb on the ground with eyes widened in disbelief and grief as Logan just sighed heavily while looking around.

Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond and Galadriel stood sadly with closed eyes as Rhodes arrived and asked, "What is this? What the hell is happening?"

Aragorn remembered his speech at the Black Gate as a horrifying and heart-stopping thought struck him.

"It is this day." He said as a tear rolled down his eye.

Arwen's lips quivered and Elrond was shaking too sadly as Galadriel still had her eyes closed.

Steve collapsed, feeling hollow and defeated. After several moments of silence, he said two words.

"Oh, God."

**And Chapter 90 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I apologize if I didn't cover every fandom, but they will be covered in future chapters.**

**And now the effects of the Dusting are done. Now, while I love Avengers: Endgame with all my heart, its direction would not work for this series.**

**This story will have a much more direct resolution to this conflict.**

**And finally, League of Legends has entered this verse at last. It is my faviroute video game, and its characters are OP as hell.**

**Twisted Fate is easily one of the game's most powerful characters.**

**Now, I suspect that some readers may be disappointed I dusted Smallville Superman. The reason is he is too powerful, and we are trying to make this a challenge for our heroes.**

**Rest assured though, he will show up for the final battle.**

**Now, here is a list of everyone who was dusted:**

**Earth-1.**** Mick, Atom, Zari, Nora, Diggle, Rene, Ralph, Lance, Felicity, Cecile, Samantha, Rory, Thea, Roy, Selina, Terry, Kate, Cisco.**

**Earth-2.**** Jessie, Laurel.**

**Earth-3.**** Jay Garrick. **

**Earth-9.**** Dick, Kory, Jason Todd, Rose, Conner, Rachel, Hank, Donna, Gar.**

**Earth-19.**** Gypsy.**

**Earth-21 (Smallville).**** Clark, Lois, Bruce, Diana, John Jones, A.C, Victor.**

**Earth-38.**** Lois, Martha, Winn, James, Brainy, Lena, Lex. **

**Earth-51 (DCEU).**** Barry-Blue, Arthur, Victor, Oliver.**

**Earth-X.**** Ray Terrell, Ultron.**

**Earth-89.**** Old-Bat, Kyle.**

**Earth-96.**** Captain America, Tony, Oliver, Superman.**

**Earth-10005.**** Sam Winchester.**

**Earth-1937.**** Emma, Regina Mills/The Evil Queen, Neal Cassidy/Bealfire, Belle, Alexia Cheng/Mulan, Robin Hood.**

**Earth-1984.**** Roadblock, Flint, Storm Shadow.**

**Earth-2002.**** Mary Jane Watson.**

**Earth-2005.**** Catwoman.**

**Earth-2008.**** Dr Alto Clef, SCP-682.**

**Earth-2012.**** Peter Parker.**

**Earth-2013.**** Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor.**

**Earth-2016.**** Dustin Henderson.**

**Earth-2017.**** Dinah Lance.**

**Earth-2018.**** Eddard, Robert, Danerys, Sansa, Robb, Bran, Jon.**

**Earth-2019.**** Bravestone, Oberon, Ruby, Finbar, Conrad. **

**Earth-8096.**** Steve, Hulk, Janet, Hank Pym, Beck. **

**Earth-80216.**** Luke Skywalker.**

**Earth-92131.**** Braum, Tryndamere, Fizz, Galio, Talon, Graves, Garen. **

**Earth-199999.**** Rebecca, Sam Gamgee, Frodo, Merry, Bucky, T'Challa, Sam Wilson, Colleen, Danny, Namor, Doreen, Reed, Susan, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, Melinda May, Elena, Jemma Simmons, Enoch, Deke, Piper, Davis, Luke Cage, Whistler, Tandy, Lance Hunter, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Quill, Drax, Mantis, Strange, Peter, Shuri, Ayo, Eowyn, Theoden, Thranduil, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Boramir, Groot, Treebeard, Elladan, Imrahil, Rosie, Frodo Gamgee, Ava Parker.**

**And here is who survived:**

**Earth-1.**** Barry, Caitlin, Oliver, Crowe, Sara, Nate, Joe, Slade, Bruce, Brian, Elizabeth, William. **

**Earth-2.**** Harry Wells.**

**Earth-9.**** Dawn Granger.**

**Earth-19.**** Breacher.**

**Earth-21 (Smallville).**** Ollie, Tess, Chloe, John Stewart.**

**Earth-38.**** Kara, J'onn, Bats, Alex, Clark, Astra. **

**Earth-51 (DCEU).**** Clark, Diana, Detective.**

**Earth-X.**** Miles Morales. **

**Earth-96.**** White Canary.**

**Earth-10005.**** Dean Winchester.**

**Earth-1937.**** David Nolan/Prince Charming, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, Henry Mills, Mr Gold/Rumplestilskin. **

**Earth-1984.**** Alison R. Hart Burnett/Lady Jaye.**

**Earth-2002.**** Peter Parker.**

**Earth-2005.**** Wayne.**

**Earth-2008.**** Dr Jack Bright, SCP-999, SCP-049.**

**Earth-2013.**** Natasha Romanoff.**

**Earth-2018.**** Arya Stark.**

**Earth-8096.**** Tony, Carol, Clint.**

**Earth-92131.**** Twisted Fate, Lee Sin, Miss Fortune, Morgana, Nami, Ashe, Lux, Quinn, Katarina, Swain. **

**Earth-199999.**** Jason, Liam, Gwen, Tommy, Shang-Chi, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Farimir, Eomer, Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Thorin, Dwalin, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Banner, Clint, Rhodes, Happy Hogan, Pepper, Carol Danvers, Scott Lang, Tyrone, Blade, Bobbi Morse, Coulson, Mack, Fitz, Daisy, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Logan, Okoye, M'Baku, Jessica, Rocket, Nebula, Sinthea, Beregrond, Eleanor, Elrohir. **

**Now, next chapter will pick up the pieces, and then we will move into the ultimate Endgame.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of it please.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, I am really excited for the three new League of Legends champions Lillia, Yone and Seraphine, as they all sound absolutely amazing. **

**This chapter will pick up the pieces, while next chapter will begin the Endgame.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you for the review. Thanks for the correction and I will see what I can do. Enjoy the chapter.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thank you for the review. I agree, it was sad that I dusted Smallville Superman, but we are trying to make this a challenge for our heroes. Enjoy the chapter.

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** Thank you for the review. Earth-38 is the home of Supergirl and the 2005 Constantine movie and Earth-51 is the home of the DCEU. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Earth-199999, Wakanda.**

The sun was almost fading. But the hope and resolve of all the defenders has been shattered on every level possible.

Jason, Tommy, Kara, J'onn, Natasha, Bilbo, Pippin, White Canary, Steve, Rocket, Banner, Rhodes, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Caitlin, Brian, Elizabeth, Nate, Rumple, Miles, Crowe, Marc, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Arya, Dwalin, Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Clint, Logan and M'Baku had retired to the palace, along with several others.

Aragorn, Jason, Steve and Arwen had taken T'Challa's place in carrying out recovery operations, ignoring there own grief for the moment.

M'Baku, Okoye, Kara, J'onn, Barry, Crowe and Frank assisted them, trying not to break down at there losses every passing moment.

"Jessica?" Tommy questioned in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Please don't say it" Elektra said.

"What are we supposed to do!? Thanos snapped his fingers and half the universe is dead!" Tommy snapped.

But there was nothing they could do now.

**Tahiti.**

The Zephyr landed on the ground as Mack, Daisy and Fitz walked out to see Coulson sitting alone on the beach, deep in thought.

"Sir?" Mack called out.

Coulson looked up at them and rubbing his chest said, "May. She's gone. Turned to dust."

Daisy's lip quivered as tears streamed down her cheeks at the death of her other mentor.

Seeing that, Coulson staggered up and hugged her as she broke down in his embrace.

"Jemma." Fitz said brokenly as he looked at Coulson who looked back at him in sympathy, "She's gone."

"Normally, I'd be happy to see you, Fitz." Coulson said gently as he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "But right now, I don't know what to say."

"Yo-Yo is gone too." Mack said sadly as Coulson sighed, "Along with Piper and Davis. And Deke."

"What should we do?" Daisy asked as she finally parted from Coulson, wiping her tears.

"It's happening around the world." Mack said, "It's worse than anything we've faced before."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Coulson said before turning to Mack and giving him a nod, "Well, Director Mackenzie, there's work to be done."

**Wakanda.**

Once the recovery operations were finished, the others returned to the palace as well.

Steve, Jason and Logan noticed Thor and Banner sitting together glumly.

"Cap." Banner greeted.

"Bruce. Thor." Steve simply said as he sat down with them.

"I failed!" Thor moaned, "I…..I should have gone for the head!"

"You were angry, bub." Logan told him, "Not thinking clearly. Happens to all of us."

"And now half of all life is gone!" Thor snapped as lightning flashed outside for a second.

Seeing that, he calmed down slightly before sitting back down, his head in his hands.

"There's nothing to do at the moment. What's important is that we pick up the pieces" Jason said, but his words sounded hollow and empty.

He closed his eyes and walked away while Steve, Logan, Banner and Thor watched sadly.

"Jason" he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Novu" Jason said, turning around to see Mar-Novu standing there.

"I am truly sorry for your losses" Mar-Novu said sincerely.

Jason simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

"But if I were you, I would not say the day is done, nor bid the stars farewell" Mar-Novu said.

Jason now looked up at him with anger, but couldn't find the urge to speak.

"I know I couldn't help you, so I convinced a close friend" Mar-Novu said.

Footsteps were heard and Nalia emerged, with a sad smile on her face.

"Jason" she said.

Jason nodded in greeting.

She moved forward and wrapped Jason in a motherly hug.

"I know you won't believe me. But I will say this now: Hope will come back, and Thanos shall feel a twist of fate" Nalia said.

Jason closed his eyes and when he opened them, Nalia and Mar-Novu were both gone.

"Thank you" Jason whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Oliver and Sara were in a room together, trying to comfort each other as Barry, Brian, Caitlin and Elizabeth approached.

"I'm sorry." Barry simply said to them.

"I'm sorry too." Oliver said, knowing they were worried for Cisco.

"If you need anything, we're here." Caitlin assured as she sat down with them.

"What I need, is Roy, Dig, Rene and Thea alive and happy!" Oliver snapped as he looked at them and they knew their words had been poorly phrased.

"He killed Merry, Boromir and my team too." Sara said with tears in her eyes, "He really thought he was saving the Universe by killing people? Good, kind, innocent people?"

"His thinking is askew." Brian sighed as he wiped his face, "He is wrong, but he thinks he is right. Same can't be said about Morgoth though."

"There is nothing to be said now." Oliver said as he got up, "Thanos did it. We failed. We're failures!"

Barry tried to say, "Ollie, do-"

"We're nothing!" Oliver snapped as he pushed Barry away momentarily, "We're failures and liars! We are useless and we can't do a damn thing right!"

With that, he collapsed to the ground on his knees and for the first time in years, broke down over what had happened as Barry, Sara, Brian, Elizabeth and Caitlin hugged him for comfort.

Crowe was standing out in a hallway, when she noticed Nate approaching her.

"Nate" she said simply, her usual enthusiasm missing from her tone.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

Crowe simply gave him a bland look and he winced.

"Right, stupid question" Nate shook his head.

"No, its okay" Crowe assured, grabbing his hand.

"I just can't stop thinking about if had been different" Nate confessed.

"I know. We failed, we're all damn failures! We preach how we can beat any threat we face, and now Thanos and Morgoth humiliated us!" Crowe snapped angrily.

She then calmed down slightly.

"Hey, it will be okay" Nate assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How?" Crowe asked and Nate didn't reply, because he did not know the answer.

**The Garden.**

Thanos sat down with a sigh and watched the sunset as he had said he would to Strange, the beginning of a smile on his face.

He felt some people present behind him and said, "I have done it. Half of all life is gone."

"But it can still be undone. They are all unruly wretches, always trying to fight when they know they shouldn't." Morgoth said as he walked up to Thanos.

His plan of taking the Mind Stone for himself had failed so now he would have to make another.

He wanted to hide somewhere but with Thanos being all-powerful, it wasn't a wise choice.

Thanos wasn't fooled by Morgoth. But the Dark Lord still had his uses.

"I beat them already." Thanos countered and Morgoth gave a terrifying laugh that sent chills down the spines of Saruman and Peter Pan who were behind them.

"You beat them. But they are still alive. They will come for us." Morgoth said.

"They will." Pan snorted in disgust, "They can't live without clinging to these ideals of theirs that doing things the way we do is wrong."

"They need to be broken. So badly that even the thought of destroying you never comes to mind." Morgoth told him.

'And destroying me.' He added in his mind.

Thanos considered. Morgoth and Pan did have good points.

The Avengers and all the heroes who had fought him from Arda and the other Earths were ready to die for what they believed in and would no doubt try to undo what he had done.

They were not grateful, like they should be. And that thought made him very, very angry.

He would not let them ruin his hard work. Not after everything he had done! After all the sacrifices he had made!

But Morgoth won't be his lord either. So destroying the Infinity Stones wouldn't be the best idea as that would make Morgoth lord over him for sure.

Fighting back against the heroes would be the best idea.

"Let them come." Thanos said as he got up and turned to face them, "We will be prepared."

"Oh yes we will. We're gonna give those heroes a fight that they will never forget" Pan smirked.

**The Monitor's realm.**

"He did it." Phantom Stranger said in a numb voice as Mar-Novu lowered his head in sadness.

"But wait. Listen to me." Jim Corrigan said as Phantom Stranger, Mar-Novu, Dr Fate and Uatu the Watcher all looked at him, "Thanos used the Infinity Stones to kill half of all life. We can still defeat him"

"The heroes will fight him. We can direct John Constantine and Gamora to figure out what to do. And find the Fallen. She will help" Corrigan explained and all nodded, a plan forming in there minds.

**Wakanda.**

About 5 days later, the survivors had recovered themselves just well enough and had decided to go back to New York.

Okoye and M'Baku stayed in Wakanda obviously and promised to take care of the bodies of Takio and Vision.

Before they had gone, Thor had used his weather manipulation to cleanse the fiery pits Morgoth's mace had formed.

The remaining armies of Wakanda, Gondor, Rohan, Westeros, Greenwood and Erebor were staying in Wakanda too for the time being along with Dwalin.

Arya and Thorin decided they would go with the heroes to New York.

Natasha and Clint were piloting the jet while the rest were simply sitting glumly.

Oliver and Sara held hands, still not over the deaths of their loved ones, for obvious reasons of course.

Barry and Caitlin were praying for Cisco every single moment as well as while Faramir sat with eyes closed, missing his wife, son and brother.

Eomer was next to him too, missing his sister, uncle and friend with closed eyes.

Galadriel had an arm wrapped around Bilbo and Pippin for comfort as Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Arwen sat next to them.

White Canary sat down glumly, having not said a word since the Decimation happened.

Steve was looking around at everyone and then at Natasha and Clint. Thor and Bruce sat next to each other, grief and anger in their eyes.

Thor had noticed that Eomer looked like Skurge but after incident with Galadriel, he knew it wasn't Skurge.

Rhodes simply had his head in his hands.

Rumple and Marc sat with there heads lowered.

Brian and Elizabeth were holding hands glumly, while Crowe and Nate looked out the window mournfully.

Thorin and Arya bowed there heads sadly at all the losses.

Jason had fiery anger shining in his eyes and Miles had his head in his hands.

Matt and Elektra held hands to comfort each other while Frank sat next to Rocket, patting his head to comfort him over Groot's loss.

Tommy stood, his head bowed.

Logan stood in the jet, looking at the others glumly.

Even Natasha and Clint were barely holding up. The only reason they were was because they were driving the Quinjet.

"Steve!" Natasha suddenly called out as Steve ran up to her.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Someone filed a report saying they found a guy matching Fury's description in Hell's Kitchen!" Clint said.

"Hell's Kitchen?" Steve asked and they nodded as everyone else's attention was drawn too.

"Pulling up traffic cam footage now." Clint said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

As Jason, Thor, Banner, Rhodes and Logan walked to them, Natasha pulled up the footage.

In the footage, Fury and Hill ran out after avoiding a crashing car and looked at people disintegrating.

Then Hill disintegrated as Fury ran to his car and taking out a pager, pressed a button before turning to dust too.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"A pager." Clint noted.

Steve paused and then said, "Take us to Hell's Kitchen! We need to find out about this."

The two nodded.

"Fury sent a message to someone on the pager." Galadriel cryptically said as she opened her eyes, "You will find out soon enough."

Everyone knew she loved talking cryptically so they just nodded and continued riding.

"And of course she still speaks in riddles" Jason muttered to himself.

Galadriel knew the person Fury had called, while powerful and friendly, was arrogant too so the others would have to point out her arrogance to her.

**Few hours later, Hell's Kitchen, New York.**

The Quinjet descended in an alley as out walked Natasha and Matt while the rest stayed inside.

As they walked around the street, they soon discovered the pager on the ground.

It had a symbol of a gold star set between blue and red.

"Now we're going to the Compound." Natasha informed Matt who nodded as they walked back to the Quinjet.

"How far are we?" Tommy asked as he walked to the front.

"We'll get there in 15 minutes." Clint told him and he nodded.

Natasha then beckoned Matt to her and handed him the pager. He showed it to the others with the symbol and asked, "Anyone seen this symbol before?"

Thor's and Rocket's eyes widened in recognition.

"That's Kree!" Rocket said and it sounded like he was shuddering.

"What are those?" Elizabeth asked.

"A very violent war-loving alien race." Thor informed them.

"Like Orcs?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Thor replied, "But much smarter. They invade planet after planet driving their inhabitants away."

"Why would Fury be in contact with a race like them then?" Steve asked.

"No idea." Natasha replied, "We'll have to find out."

"Well he was BFF's with Skrulls, so I aint surprised" Jason muttered to himself, making Steve and Clint look at him, but he waved them off.

**15 minutes later.**

The Quinjet lowered at the New Avengers Facility and all of them walked out as Pepper noticed them and her red and puffy face made it clear she had been crying.

She ran to Rhodes, hugging him as he comforted her, "Pep! It's all right!"

"Tony isn't back yet!" She sobbed into his shoulder, "What if he…?"

She trailed off and started crying again as all looked at her sadly.

"Where is Rebecca?" Pepper asked.

"Um…yeah…about that" Jason winced.

"No! Not Becky as well!" Pepper burst into tears again, making Jason hug her tightly.

"Why didn't Gandalf return with him?" Sara asked, speaking for the first time since the ride.

"Mithrandir's powers are limited in his form." Elrond explained, "Which is why he couldn't bring them back."

"And they did not want to return either." Galadriel told them and they nodded.

"Come on in guys." Steve led them in and they looked around at the facility.

They didn't recognize most of the technology, though they were awed by it for sure.

They would have been more awed had the situation not been so dire.

"What are we going to do with this 'pager'?" Aragorn asked.

"Find out who Fury was calling." Banner replied and he nodded as he understood.

"Come on." Natasha said as she led them to a bot they had stored. She fitted it on the bot, keeping it activated.

"Anything happens, tell us." Steve commanded and all nodded.

**Later.**

Jason found Rumple sitting glumly on a chair, staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Rumple looked at him and then slightly nodded.

"Sort of. I just can't believe Robin is gone. I mean, one minute he was there, next minute he's gone" Rumple said.

"I know" Jason put a hand on Rumple's shoulder, not knowing what to say.

Rumple nodding at Jason in thanks as Steve walked into the room.

"Oliver, Crowe, Natasha and Barry are trying to find out how many people were killed." He said.

They nodded and got up, following him into the room where Oliver, Crowe, Natasha and Barry stood together, looking at holograms, noting down the global casualties of the incident.

"Trillions." Crowe said sadly, "The monster killed trillions of people."

"Men, women, children, babies, they just turned to dust." Oliver added, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"And the resulting accidents are killing even more." Barry noted to them.

"This is a nightmare." Natasha said as she watched the list of causalities.

Aragorn, Logan and Rhodes suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey, so that thing stopped whatever the hell it was doing." Rhodes said.

"The star on it disappeared." Aragorn told them.

The six followed them to where the pager had been kept as Banner, Matt, Elektra, Marc and Galadriel stood there.

"What do we got?" Steve asked.

"Well, whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out." Banner said.

"Maybe it's out of power." Logan shrugged.

"I thought we bypassed the battery." Steve said, confused.

"We did. It's still plugged in. It just stopped." Rhodes replied.

"The signal it was giving died down." Matt told them, having noted it, "It shut off by itself."

Steve was quiet before saying, "Reboot it. Send the signal again."

"Hey, we don't even know what this is." Banner warned.

"Fury did." Natasha said, pausing for a split second before continuing, "Tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who's on the other end of this thing."

That moment Legolas, Matt and Galadriel sensed a presence in the room and just as Natasha turned around, she stopped to see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a uniform in the same colours as the symbol they saw on the pager.

Jason briefly started at seeing her, due to her resemblance to Earth-2013 Captain Marvel.

She looked at Natasha and finally asked her question.

"Where's Fury?"

Everyone stared before Marc whipped out a knife and demanded, "Who are you?"

She eyed Marc and the knife, unimpressed before saying, "The name's Carol Danvers. People call me-"

"Captain Marvel." Galadriel finished as all turned to her, Carol looking unnerved, "I knew you would come."

"How?" She asked.

"Don't ask her. She's creepy." Logan said, only to get glares from Legolas, Jason and Oliver but didn't care, "As for Fury, he got…" Logan snapped his finger, "Dusted."

Carol looked shocked as she asked, "Him too?"

"Yeah." Steve said, "Him too."

"Tell me everything." She said and they moved to the conference room.

**Elsewhere.**

Outside New York, a blue breach opened up and someone sped out of it.

Looking around, Nora Snow-Allen aka X2 removed her cowl, allowing her blonde hair to flow freely.

"Gideon, am I in the right time period?" Nora asked.

"Yes Ms Snow-Allen. May 2, 2018" Gideon replied.

"Well, its time to get to work. We need to reverse the Decimation and defeat Thanos and Morgoth once and for all" Nora said and sped off in the direction of the New Avengers Facility.

**And Chapter 91 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I felt that this was a good stopping point here. I apologize if I didn't cover all the characters, but I feel that the emotional scenes would get a bit repetitive. **

**So now Nora Snow-Allen, Barry and Caitlin's daughter from the future, and MCU Captain Marvel have appeared.**

**Next chapter will also explain why Nora is in the past, and will highlight some stuff from the future.**

**I will admit, I'm not Carol's biggest fan, but I have no choice but to involve her in this.**

**However, unlike the movies, I will actually be calling her out on her behaviour.**

**I honestly prefer the EMH version, and even Avengers Assemble Carol would give her MCU counterpart and earful. **

**Also, picture Nora being played by Jennifer Lawrence as she would nail it.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Ray and Miles Morales.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will continue the plot and we will see a new character show up to help the heroes battle Thanos.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will continue the Endgame plot, and another special character will show up.**

**It will also explain what happens in the future, or the original timeline. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare: **Thank you for the review. I agree, I didn't like the Captain Marvel movie that much, and I found her to be too arrogant. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. I agree, as history has continually proved, arrogance always leads to inevitable downfall. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Avengers Compound.**

"And then he snapped and everyone turned to dust." Natasha finished as Carol listened, nodding.

She had told them a bit about her powers and how she had got them along with her back-story with the Kree and Skrulls to explain the symbol on her chest.

"Where are Thanos, Morgoth, Peter Pan and Saruman?" She asked.

"We do not know." Galadriel replied, "They escaped once Thanos snapped his fingers and their powers together can defend them from mine."

"But there is something else you can do for us." Aragorn said as he and Steve exchanged a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Tony. Gandalf. Cisco. Lex. Gwen." Steve said as Barry, White Canary and Caitlin nodded at him, "They're still in space."

"How do I find them?" Carol asked.

"They are trapped in the Benatar of the Guardians of the Galaxy." Galadriel said as Rocket shot her a look, "Find the ship. And you will find them."

"How do I find it?" Carol asked.

Rocket held up a device and said, "This will track the ship's homing beacon. Use this to track it and bring 'em back."

Carol nodded and taking it from him, ran out of the building as the others ran to the window, seeing her fly away.

"I hope she finds them." Barry said grimly and Caitlin nodded next to him.

"Until then, what should we do?" Oliver wondered.

"We can only wait, Oliver lad." Gimli pointed out, "We are short-handed."

"He killed everyone." Jason added, the pain in his voice still fresh, "There aren't many to stand against him now. So Gimli is right."

"Cap!"

Steve turned to see Logan walk to him.

"What happened, Logan?" Steve asked.

"I need to go." Logan replied, "Please, it's important."

Steve knew Logan was a loyal friend and soldier as well. So if he needed to go, it was something important for sure.

After a few seconds, he looked at Logan and nodded, "All right. You can go."

"Thanks Cap." Logan said as he held out his hand and Steve shook it firmly.

Logan nodded at the others and they nodded back before he walked out.

"You sure you don't need a lift?" Clint asked.

"I can fly a jet too." Logan replied before walking out of the door.

"Good luck!" Frank called out to him.

"Thanks!" Logan said back to him.

Jason knew where Logan was going and inwardly smirked. Maybe they would stand a chance after all.

As Logan walked out into the hangar, he noticed another Quinjet.

Getting into it, he started it and soon it hovered in the air as the hangar door opened.

And then, pressing the buttons and pulling the controls, he flew out of the Compound at full speed to wherever his destination was.

**Later.**

In the washroom, Steve washed his shaver after having shaved his beard clean and was wiping his face.

As he looked at his face, he saw his image in the mirror shaking as he realized the mirror itself was shaking.

Then he felt the shaver he had put away rumbling along with other items, followed by the entire ground rumbling. Something was up.

Outside, Carol Danvers flew down with the Benatar, having lifted it up with her superhuman strength.

Steve, Jason, White Canary, Natasha, Brian, Elizabeth, Clint, Bruce, Rhodes, Aragorn, Legolas, Bilbo, Pippin, Oliver, Barry, Sara and Caitlin ran out to see Pepper already standing there, looking at the ship with anticipation.

Carol turned to look at the others as the ramp opened and out staggered Tony with Nebula supporting him.

Barry was there first as he supported Tony while Steve reached second, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Gwen exited the ship next, a hollow look in her eyes.

Barry then looked up to see Gandalf approaching and tried to help him too but the White Wizard waved him away politely.

"Couldn't stop him." Tony told Steve regretfully.

"Neither could I." Steve told him solemnly as the two started supporting him away.

Tony looked at Steve and sadly said, "I lost the kid."

Steve looked back at him and emphasized, "Tony, we lost."

Tony then turned to Barry with a sad look of guilt on his face and shook his head.

Barry immediately knew what he meant. In shock, he let Tony go, letting Steve support him alone as he turned to Caitlin with a quivering lip and tears in his eyes.

Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks too.

The couple walked up to each other and embraced, trying to comfort each other over the loss of their best friend.

Brian had his jaw dropped while Elizabeth was openly weeping over the death of her close friend.

"Gwen?" White Canary rushed to support her friend.

"Lex didn't make it" Gwen informed her sadly.

White Canary felt the prickle of tears press against her eyes.

Sure she hated the Lex Luthor on her Earth, but this one was her friend, and she felt quite sad.

"Is, umm..." Tony trailed off as he asked Steve.

"Oh, my God!"

He turned to see Pepper standing there with relieved tears in her eyes.

She hugged him tightly as he hugged back, "It's okay."

"Oh, my God!" She said again in relief as they then parted and he kissed her cheek while Steve watched. She started supporting him away with Steve's help.

Rocket waked to the Benatar where Nebula was sitting and sat next to her, both their heads lowered in sadness.

They eventually held hands, mourning the loss of their dead team. No, not team. Family.

Gandalf walked to where Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin and Bilbo were, eyes full of pain and misery.

Bilbo looked at him with tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"Oh Gandalf!" He cried as Gandalf hugged the Hobbit back, trying to comfort him as he exchanged grim looks with Aragorn and Legolas.

**Later.**

The remaining Avengers and heroes from Arda, Earth-38 and Earth-1 stood together in the briefing room, giving each other the information.

Carol now wore a black tank top and jeans.

Tony was on a wheelchair and a drip with a medicine was attached to his vein.

Holograms of the dead people were shown as well.

Jason struggled not to break down on seeing the pictures of Rebecca and Sansa while Arya almost cried when the pictures of Eddard, Caitlyn, Sansa, Jon, Robb and Bran were shown.

Steve and Natasha winced on seeing the pictures of Bucky and Wilson, trying not to break down in the moment as Gandalf flinched on seeing Strange's picture, having become rather acquainted with the man.

Thor was sitting in a corner and looking down in shame so he didn't even look up when Erik's picture was displayed.

White Canary lowered her head in sadness when the pictures of Captain America, Dustin, Oberon and Lex were shown.

Rumple and Marc grimaced on seeing Robin Hood's picture while Crowe struggled not to break down on seeing Deckard Shaw's picture, having become rough friends with the man.

Miles almost broke down when Ray and Ultron's pictures were shown. Tony looked at Ultron strangely, but remembered Jason explaining about the Earth-X Ultron.

Nate lowered his head when the pictures of Mick, Atom, Nora and Zari were shown.

Bilbo and Pippin had tears in there eyes on seeing the pictures of Sam, Merry and Frodo while Faramir's lip quivered on seeing those of Boromir and Eowyn.

Barry and Caitlin had to hug again when Cisco's picture was displayed as they tried to comfort each other while Oliver and Sara held each other when Roy's, Diggle's, Rene's and Thea's pictures were shown.

Shang-Chi grimaced when Nuke's, Conrad's, Beck's and Rory's pictures were shown, while Tommy flinched on seeing the pictures of Danny, Colleen, Namor, Luke Cage and Doreen.

"It's been 11 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodes explained as pictures of Wanda and Hope Van Dyne were shown.

Clint flinched on seeing Wanda's picture and had to open and close his eyes a few times to stop himself from breaking down at the loss of her and his family.

Legolas looked at Hope's picture in a strange manner due to her resemblance to Taurial before recovering himself as he remembered that Middle-Earth and this world had look-alikes.

"World governments are in pieces." Natasha said as Frank winced on seeing Karen's picture, "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... He did exactly what he said he was gonna do."

As Carol winced on seeing Fury's picture among the dead ones Natasha said, "Thanos wiped out...fifty percent of all living creatures."

"Where is he now?" Tony asked, "Where?"

"We don't know." Steve replied, "He just opened a portal and walked through."

"And Morgoth, Peter Pan and Saruman went with him too." Oliver added.

Tony looked at Thor who was sitting guiltily in a corner and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pissed." Rocket popped up, "He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?"

"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said to him.

"Maybe I am." Rocket replied simply.

"We've been hunting Thanos, Pan and Morgoth for almost two weeks now." Steve said, "Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing."

"And you will not." Galadriel said as all turned to her, "They are all cunning foes."

"They will hide where no one can find them." Elrond added in support of his mother-in-law.

"So how do we?" Barry wondered.

"You'll have to."

Everyone turned to see who had said it and the Avengers were clearly shocked on seeing who had come.

"Phil?" Tony whispered in shock. In front of them was Phil Coulson, with a grim smile on his face.

And with him was a dark-skinned man, a woman with Asian features on her face, a Scottish man of medium height and a tall blonde woman.

Natasha and Clint immediately recognized her.

"Bobbi?" Clint asked.

"Clint." She said and both he and Natasha noted that her voice was missing of its normal energy.

Jason looked at Bobbi strangely, as she resembled Lady Jaye from Earth-1984.

"Son of Coul…you're alive!" Thor shot out of where he was and hugged Coulson tightly, "I thought Loki had killed you."

"Let me go or you just might." Coulson groaned and Thor let him go with a sheepish look on his face.

"This is Mack. And this is Leo Fitz." Bobbi introduced as she pointed at the two.

"And I'm Daisy Johnson." Daisy introduced herself to them.

"It's an honour to meet you guys." Mack said, "Though I wish the circumstances could have been better."

"Mack! Real good seeing you old friend" Jason grinned, walking up as he and Mack hugged each other.

"Phil" Jason nodded, the two shaking hands.

He hugged Fitz, Jason patting him on the shoulder.

"Nat. Clint." Coulson breathed as he looked at Natasha and Clint and then nodded at Steve.

"How is this possible?" Steve asked as he overcame his shock, "We all thought you were dead."

"And he was." Fitz revealed, "Until Project TAHITI."

"Wasn't that just to modify memories?" Clint asked.

"Oh it was just for cover." Coulson said as all looked at him, "The true purpose was to revive a fallen Avenger. I was one of the test subjects. It worked on me, but the others had suffered mental breakdowns and were carving alien symbols into whatever surface they could find, insisting they 'needed to know.' We had to erase their memories and give them new lives."

"And this was done to you as well?" Legolas asked and he nodded.

"Sir experienced the same symptoms so Fury had the doctors erase his memories after Loki killed him." Daisy explained.

"But they only erased a small portion." Coulson said.

"You look fine." Banner pointed out.

"I wasn't always." Coulson said, remembering, "My symptoms came back with a vengeance but I managed to get better later."

"And Fury never told us?" Tony asked and Coulson nodded sadly as Tony growled, "He's lucky he got snapped too."

"Oh he really is." Pepper snarled with clenched fists and all dreaded what she would do to Fury if he was here.

"We had a right to know." Natasha said gruffly.

"Both of you lied to us!" Clint snapped as Coulson looked at him with guilt on his face, "We trusted you and you lied to us for 6 goddamn years!"

"And you!" Natasha whipped to Jason, "You knew as well!?" she demanded.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I work for Mar-Novu, its kind of my job to know" he replied simply.

"Still!" Clint snarled as he glared at Jason.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Clint, "I was supposed to know about this. So if you have a problem with it, go take it up with the Monitor!" he snapped.

"Listen, can we table this for now" White Canary intervened, giving disapproving glares at everyone.

"You're right. I did. Even though you had the right to know." Coulson admitted as he looked at Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint and Pepper with guilt and sadness on his face, "At first I was going through a life changing experience and then tracking down threats to SHIELD. Then the Hydra uprising happened, followed by the Inhuman outbreak, Hive, and what not. Eventually, I realized I was too much of a coward to face you guys after this long. And for that, I'm sorry."

All listened to him and nodded at his apology, though they were not fully convinced.

Coulson then started, "But right now, we need to put aside our differences an-"

Coulson suddenly stopped and put a hand to his chest, his face contorted as all realized he was in pain.

"What is it, Son of Coul?" Gandalf asked as all stared in concern.

"Get him to the med bay!" Mack ordered as Daisy and Bobbi grabbed Coulson and started leading him away with Aragorn helping them.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked.

"It's a recent development." Mack said as all turned to him.

"What is?" Steve asked.

"He is dying." Fitz revealed to the shock of everyone in the room, "And no one can save him."

"Not entirely" a new voice spoke.

All turned around to see a dark-skinned man in armour with a red cape flowing freely behind him step into the area.

"Mar-Novu?" Jason asked in surprise.

"I can save him" Mar-Novu said.

"How? I thought it was impossible" Fitz protested.

"I know someone who can. He will heal him" Mar-Novu said.

"Who?" Jason asked what they were all thinking.

"Dr Bright. Until then, someone will arrive and she will give you the information needed to reverse the Decimation" Mar-Novu said.

Waving his hand, both he and Coulson vanished into a portal.

"Is he always like that?" Crowe broke the tense silence.

"Yep" Jason said simply.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked.

"We wait" Jason replied.

**Earth-2008.**

A portal opened up and Mar-Novu exited, supporting a staggering Coulson.

"Not again" Mar-Novu heard someone groan.

He turned to see a young man in a lab coat and wearing glasses enter the room.

"Dr Jack Bright. This man needs to be healed. Help him" Mar-Novu said to him.

"After this, I would like to request that I be left in peace" Bright said in annoyance.

"And you will get it eventually" Mar-Novu replied.

Bright carried Coulson to a bed and gently laid him down.

"This will take a few hours" he said.

"Understood. I will return soon" Mar-Novu nodded and exited into the portal.

**Avengers Compound.**

All the heroes were discussing what to do, when the door burst open and a woman sped in and stood in the middle of the room.

Everyone was imiadetley on guard, and Jason instantly reached for a nearby knife.

"Who are you?" Oliver growled.

"I can expect you not to know, but really Jason?" the woman asked.

Jason hesitated slightly.

"Nora?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah it's me" Nora smiled, removing her cowl.

Nora turned to Barry and Caitlin and ran up to them both, hugging them tightly while everyone else was still confused, including them.

"Guys, this is Nora Snow-Allen" Jason said, getting stunned looks, "Barry and Caitlin's daughter from the future" he revealed.

There were now dropped jaws at that.

"You're our daughter?" Barry sputtered.

"Yeah. I missed you so much" Nora gave a watery smile.

"And I've come back because I need your help" Nora then said.

"I sense that her intentions are pure" J'onn said, having read her mind.

**Later.**

"So wait, you came back because you want to reverse the Decimation?" Steve asked as all listened in.

Nebula was not there currently though.

"Bingo" Nora responded.

"Do you really have a plan?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. There's someone else we'll need to find, but I'll share that later" Nora spoke.

"I recently learnt that I had the power to travel in time. So, I decided to come back to reverse the Snap. But not just to bring everyone back. But also to save everyone here" Nora said.

"Wait, save us?" Jason asked what they were all thinking.

Nora looked at her father sadly. "Yes. In my time, the Multiverse Heroes are all but extinct. And I am an orphan" Nora said, her voice filled with pain.

"What the hell?" Tommy muttered, stunned.

"What happened to Caitlin and I?" Barry asked, as all were stunned.

"You don't know this yet, but the Snap affected not only the Universe, but the entire Multiverse," Nora revealed, remaining calm despite the other's horrified reactions.

"You decided to take the fight to Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Pan. But…it didn't exactly go well. Morgoth had grown in strength. Rumple and Eomer killed Pan and Saruman respectively" Nora explained.

"Morgoth betrayed Thanos and took the Infinity Gauntlet from him. Grudgingly, Thanos teamed up with all of you. But Morgoth was far stronger, and he killed Thanos and Kara in combat" Nora continued.

Everyone gasped, and J'onn grabbed Kara's hand for reassurance.

"With no other choice, Jason unleashed something called SCP-582 to fight Morgoth" Nora said.

"SCP-582?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Basically a local version of Slenderman. Any story written about it becomes true" Nora explained.

"Great. So now Slenderman is a real guy now" Rhodes said sarcastically.

"SCP-582 did its job all-right, it killed Morgoth in combat. But…then it went on a rampage and tore up half the countryside. All of the heroes except for Legolas, Thor, Steve, Elizabeth, Caitlin and Crowe died fighting SCP-582. Even Logan and J'onn didn't survive. Thor had to use the Infinity Gauntlet to snap SCP-582 out of existence, at the cost of the Stones being destroyed because SCP-582 was far too powerful in his true form" Nora revealed.

Everyone looked stunned at this information. Most of them started worrying about this SCP-582 creature, but Steve had a more pressing question.

"How does this fit into what happened?" he asked.

Nora took a deep breath before continuing, "Afterwards, the survivors were even more broken than before. The Stones were destroyed during the fight however. Turns out, Mom was pregnant with me during the fight. Five months later, she gave birth to me, but she died during childbirth" Nora lowered her head in sadness.

Barry turned to Caitlin with a look of disbelief, "You're pregnant?" he sputtered.

"Apparently" Caitlin said with a sheepish look.

"Anyway, Elizabeth and Crowe returned to Earth-1. Crowe returned to Star City and began protecting it, but with the entire team dead, it was a lot harder. Same with Elizabeth in Central City. I originally stayed with Crowe, but she decided that Star City was no place to raise a newborn baby" Nora explained.

"I was sent to Earth-1937 where David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard took care of me until I was a teenager" Nora said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Earth-1937 is an Earth where fairytales are flesh and blood, real. David Nolan is Prince Charming, and Mary Margaret Blanchard is Snow White" Nora said, while those from Earth-199999, minus Natasha and Jason looked stunned.

"But then, Mary Margaret died of cancer, and David fell into a deep depression. I decided that Storybrooke was no longer a place for me to stay, so I took an extrapolator and hopped over to Earth-2008, where I lived with Dr Jack Bright for a while" Nora continued.

Marc, Jason and Rumple lowered there heads in sadness at hearing about Mary Margaret's death.

"I stayed with Dr Bright for another 6 years, and then decided to travel across the Multiverse. I ended up on Earth-21, where I met Ollie, Bart Allen, John Stewart, Tess Mercer and Chloe Sullivan-Queen" Nora said.

Nora's face darkened and everyone instantly knew that the tale was going to get worse.

"But then, we discovered that the Earth-21 version of Clark Kent aka Superman was appearing and then disappearing randomly. Turns out he was so powerful, he kept phasing in and out of reality. He was among those who were dusted" Nora explained.

"What? How is that possible?" Fitz asked as all were shocked.

"From what I gathered, he was the strongest Kryptonian in the Multiverse, and one of the strongest beings in all of creation. Apparently he pushed a planet the size of Saturn out of the Solar System" Nora said.

Everyone exchanged stunned looks at that, while those who didn't know Clark were wondering the true extent of his power.

"Anyway, because of the two Snaps, the barriers that separate dimensions weakened and then completely broke" Nora said.

"What happened?" Sara asked, secretly dreading the answer.

"There is a dimension that came into existence at the same time as ours. It is the great nothingness. But for those who can comprehend it, they call it the Void" Nora spoke.

White Canary turned as white as a sheet.

"The Void!?" she practically screeched, making the enhanced people in the room cover there ears from the noise.

"You know it?" Sara asked her doppelganger.

"Yes. I have fought several of its spawn in the past" White Canary nodded.

"The Void attacked. Almost all of the Multiverse heroes were dusted or dead, so it was just Ollie, Bat, Stewart, Tess and the phasing Clark. We beat most of there forces, but almost half the entire Multiverse was overrun and destroyed by the Void. Ollie was killed by a being known as Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void" Nora explained.

"Why were none of the Champions around to stop them?" White Canary asked, feeling there was a reason.

"Half the League had been dusted and others died of natural causes. Even Sion, the Undead Juggernaut didn't survive." Nora said sadly.

White Canary felt tears fall, as she remembered her adventures with all of them.

"Only Draven, Warwick, Twisted Fate, Varus and Tristana were left, but even they were overrun and killed" Nora said and White Canary lowered her head.

"I then met an earlier version of Conrad who taught me the ability to time-travel, and now I'm here" Nora concluded.

Everyone stood around silently for a few minutes, absorbing this new information.

"Do you know how to reverse the Decimation?" Oliver asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I do. Before I travelled back, I met someone, who said his name was Thane, and that he claimed that he was the son of Thanos" Nora said.

Everyone looked stunned at that.

"Wait, the son of Thanos?" Steve asked. Nora nodded.

"But I'm pretty sure that all of Thanos' children were killed during the battles for the Infinity Stones" Jason said in protest, remembering all four of Thanos' children.

"Yes. You're right. But he said that those who were killed were all adopted by Thanos. But unlike them, Thane is Thanos' biological child" Nora responded.

"I don't even want to think about that" Jason said.

"No kidding" Miles muttered.

"What did this Thane want from you?" Aragorn asked.

"He wanted to help me. Like his adopted siblings Gamora and Nebula, he turned against his father. But he didn't wait, and struck out early. Apparently besides his conquests, tracking Thane down was one of Thanos' top priorities. But Thane managed to escape his father for decades" Nora revealed.

"When I met him in the future, Thane revealed that he had a plan to reverse the Decimation" Nora said.

"How do we track him down?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Said that someone would find him and bring him to Earth" Nora shrugged.

That moment, a rumbling was heard and everyone ran outside to see an alien spaceship land.

The ramp opened up and Astra of Earth-38 walked out, followed by a purple skinned alien in golden battle armour, who was considerably shorter than Thanos, but taller than Astra.

"Aunt Astra!?" Kara gaped while J'onn also looked shocked.

"Kara!" Astra sighed in relief, looking at her.

"Astra, who is this?" Gwen asked, everyone still on guard.

"I am Thane" the purple-skinned being nodded.

"How did you find him?" White Canary asked.

"Well…" Astra trailed off.

**Deep Space, some time earlier.**

_Astra flew through space, heading towards her next destination._

_Following Earth-96 Superman turning to dust, Astra had encountered Dr Fate, who told her to go find Thane for help._

_Very soon, the planet Astra discovered Thane was on came into view._

_Astra narrowed her eyes as it was a chunk of the planet Krypton. And she was on Krypton with Superman when he turned to dust._

_Astra flew down towards the surface and using her X-ray vision, noticed a spaceship and a figure at the bottom of a canyon._

_She landed and Thane whipped around to face her, his hands glowing brightly, ready for an attack._

_The two stared at each other for a moment before Thane demanded, "Who are you?"_

_Astra smiled._

"_I am Astra of the planet Krypton" she introduced herself._

_Thane narrowed his eyes._

"_In case it was not obvious before, we are on Krypton and it's destroyed" Thane pointed out._

"_Well allow me to rephrase that. I'm Astra of the planet Krypton, in another universe" Astra said._

_Thane's eyes widened in surprise, although it was so subtle, most would not notice it._

"_You have peaked my interest. What do you want?" Thane asked._

"_I was told to seek you out. Apparently you know how to reverse the Decimation" Astra said._

"_And why should I trust you?" Thane asked._

"_Because I was told by someone named Dr Fate to seek you out" Astra replied._

_Thane looked at her with surprise._

"_I am glad to find another powerful warrior capable of standing against my father. I have been waiting for this for almost twenty years. I will aid you" Thane confirmed decisively. _

_Astra grinned in response, "Well then. Let's head back to Earth."_

**Now.**

Kara stood with Astra in one of the rooms.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive Kara" Astra said softly.

"I know." Kara said with tears in her eyes as Astra looked at her, "But tell me- will you do something like Myriad again?"

"I was trying to protect my people." Astra said and Kara scoffed but she continued, "Or at least I thought I was. But Rebecca showed me that I can be better. And I am truly sorry for what I did"

"Let's get back to the others" Kara smiled.

"Hey Astra, where's Clark?" White Canary asked.

"He was dusted" Astra shook her head sadly, and it felt like a ton of bricks hit White Canary.

Eventually, she got her emotions under check and nodded to Astra and Kara who looked at her with concern.

Everyone was quiet as they all stared at Thane. Hungry after a long trip, Thane had requested something to eat before he began explaining.

"So you're Thanos' son?" Arwen asked.

"Yes I am. Although I assure you, I'm not proud of that fact" Thane replied as he looked up at her.

"So do you actually have a plan for us here?" Mack asked.

"I find you to be a bit too impatient Alphonso McKenzie" Thane responded, wiping his mouth as he finished his meal.

"You know who I am?" Mack gaped.

"I do. I've done my research on all of Earth's heroes, including your team" Thane replied.

"So Thane, what can you tell us?" Oliver asked, stepping forward.

Thane's face imiadetley hardened.

"Unlike my adopted siblings, I had always wondered why my father did what he did. When I confronted him about it, as you humans would say, he flipped his lid. I fled in terror, hoping he might calm down. He did not. He sent the Black Order to capture me, but I defeated them all with my powers and retreated" Thane revealed.

"Do you know how the reverse the Decimation?" Steve asked.

"I do. But it comes with good news and bad news" Thane said regretfully.

"Tell us" Gandalf commanded.

"Well, I discovered that the Stones were on his retirement planet, known as the Garden. But Thanos snapped his fingers again and sent the Stones all across the planet, in hidden locations" Thane said.

"So he doesn't have the Stones?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Yeah…not entirely. You see, when my father snapped a second time, he created energy signatures of each Stone. These energy signatures can replicate the Stones' abilities to a certain degree, and are almost identical to the original Stones" Thane said.

"So if we can just take the signatures, we should be fine" Elizabeth stated.

"But, the energy signatures don't have enough power to perform a Snap. Which means, we're going to have to find and retrieve the original Stones" Thane replied, making everyone groan.

"And that's not the worst of it. I snuck into Thanos' ship a few days ago and found my four adopted siblings that you all killed in the struggle for the Stones, and they were all alive. If he brought them back to life, he may have done the same to protect the Stones and build a new army. I think that my father may have used the Stones to resurrect your past enemies as a new army, and set some of them over as guards over the Stones, expecting you to come" Thane explained.

Everyone stood there, stunned into silence.

"Are you kidding me?" Shang-Chi asked.

"No" Thane responded simply.

"Do you know who?" Jason asked.

"No I do not" Thane replied.

"So basically, we have no idea of knowing which of our old enemies Thanos has brought back or how many of them?" Jason said, to which Thane nodded.

Jason then looked at everyone.

"Well guys, it looks like we are going to need a much bigger team" he said.

"I can help with that" White Canary smirked, knowing quite a few powerful allies.

"We all can" Oliver nodded.

"And Jason, if I were you, I'd find Dean Winchester, as he can help retrieve the Stones" Thane advised.

**And Chapter 92 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed Nora's back-story and Thane's appearance in this. **

**So yes, they beat Morgoth in the original timeline via SCP-582, but almost all of the heroes were killed. SCP-582 happens to be one of the most powerful grounded SCP's in the entire verse.**

**I may or may not include SCP-582 in this series, as the timeline is obviously going to change. **

**And the Void from League of Legends. Unlike SCP-582, I definitely have plans to include the Void in the future of this series, and definitely more than once.**

**Now the big reveal: The energy signatures of the Stones. I did this in order to make it a bigger challenge for our heroes in this.**

**And Thanos has snapped his fingers to bring all the dead villains back. So I am doing a review poll. Say which villains you want our heroes to face in the next two chapters, as well as which villains you want to see guarding the Stones. **

**The villains can be almost anyone from the Arrowverse, MCU, Lord of the Rings, Smallville, DCEU, Once Upon A Time, Star Trek or Final Fantasy or anyone who is confirmed to exist in this series (Annihlus, General Dreykov, Emperor Stark, High Evolutionary, Cassilda's traitor friend Damon, mythological creatures, etc.). Alive or dead, anything goes. **

**Just some limits- In Flash, only villains from the first 4 seasons and not Clifford DeVoe or Eobard Thawne.**

**From Arrow, only villains from the first 5 seasons and not Talia Al Ghul. From Supergirl, only villains from the first 3 seasons and from Once Upon A Time, only villains from the first 3 seasons and not Zelena.**

**From Smallville, any villains from all 10 seasons and the Season 11 comics, and not the Monitors as they are way too OP for this fight. **

**From the DCEU, anyone is allowed except for Darkseid, obviously as he is way too OP for this fight.**

**From the MCU, all villains are welcome except for Dormammu, Ego, Kilgrave and Ultron as all three are way too OP and I have another plan for Ultron.**

**Anyone from Blade is allowed and any X-Men villains except for Magneto, Mystique and Dark Phoenix. Anyone else from X-Men is allowed though.**

**From Star Trek, any villain from the original Star Trek and Discovery season 1 are allowed and any Final Fantasy villain is allowed.**

**Any villain from Tolkien's lore is allowed.**

**Now counting out those limits, anything goes.**

**Now, next chapter will see the various Multiverse heroes being recruited and the next chapter shall commence the fighting.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, R.I.P Chadwick Boseman who played King T'Challa in the MCU, and lost his battle to colon cancer. You will never be forgotten. **

**Next, I have decided to change this from a trilogy to a series, involving many stories, since I find it to be much easier to write. **

**Also, to differentiate between the two Supermen involved in this, Arrowverse/Tyler Hoechilin version will be called Kent, and the DCEU/Henry Cavill version will be called Clark. **

**Thanks to everyone who suggested villains last chapter, and if you haven't yet, or want to add more villains, than do so, because this is your last chance.**

**This chapter will see all the other heroes being recruited, and then the Battle for the Stones will commence.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

**Avengers Compound.**

"So how do we do this?" Jason asked as everyone gathered together.

"It's like you said Jay, we need a bigger team. We can see who on Earth-1 is alive and bring them in" Oliver replied.

"I can grab anyone from Earth-21 and Earth-1937 that wasn't dusted to help us out" Jason suggested.

"You do that" Steve nodded.

"We will prepare in the meantime and see what we can do" Natasha added.

"Elizabeth, Nate, Crowe and I will stay behind here and keep you posted on any new information" Brian spoke up and Jason nodded.

Then a portal opened up and Dr Fate stepped out.

"Dr Fate?" Jason asked in surprise.

"My friends, fate has decreed that Leopold Fitz and Harry Wells of Earth-2 must build a Vibranium gauntlet to hold the Infinity Stones for when you retrieve them" Fate said.

Everyone looked at Fitz.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked.

"Indeed. Only you can do it" Fate assured, before vanishing once more.

"That guy is starting to get on my nerves" Shang-Chi said, making several people chuckle.

"Tell me about it" Jason said, shaking his head.

"Well, time to start collecting allies" Jason smiled.

He opened a breach and he, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Rumple, Kara, J'onn, Caitlin and Marc entered the breach which closed.

"All right, let's get to work" Steve commanded as all nodded.

**Earth-1, Central City.**

Joe was sitting alone when suddenly a breach opened and out jumped Oliver, Jason, Barry, Sara, Rumple, Marc Kara, J'onn and Caitlin. Joe immediately jumped off his chair and hugged Barry.

"Barr!" He said, sighing in relief, "Oh thank God!"

"Hey Joe." Barry said weakly as the two let go and then Barry noticed the look of despair in his eyes.

"The others….." He trailed off but Joe's look was all the answer he needed.

"Cisco didn't make it either." He said sadly as the two and Caitlin embraced each other sadly due to what had transpired.

After a few seconds, they let go as Jason said, "Brian and Elizabeth are still alive" and Joe sighed in relief.

Caitlin then said, "We have found out a way to bring everyone back."

"How?" Joe asked.

"We are going to take the Stones from Thanos and put them in a new Gauntlet." Oliver explained.

"And to make it, we need Harry's help." Barry said.

"All right." Joe said as he calmed himself down, "Do what you have to do."

"Leave us in Star City too." Sara said. Barry nodded and grabbing her, Crowe and Oliver, sped them away to Star City.

"We'll go to other Earths and bring in our allies" Jason said, opening another breach as he, Rumple and Marc stepped into it and were gone.

**Star City.**

William was eating Big Belly Burger by himself when the elevator opened and out walked Oliver, Crowe and Sara.

"Dad?"

Oliver looked to where William was and gave him a smile, "Hey kiddo."

He lifted William up and hugged him, sighing in relief that he was still there at least.

"Mom turned to dust too." William said as Oliver wrapped his other arm around him for comfort.

"Not forever." Oliver said as he let Sara and William go while she looked at them.

The four turned to see an exotic, beautiful woman with a suit of some kind and long, black hair.

She carried a bow and had a quiver full of arrows strapped on her shoulder along with a sword in its scabbard on her waist.

Next to her was a bald headed man, with rippling muscles and a fierce look on his face.

"Nyssa." Sara said as she hugged her ex-lover.

"Hello, beloved." Nyssa said as the two parted.

"You've got to stop calling me that." Sara said as the two chuckled while Oliver groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nyssa asked and they chuckled again.

"Who are you?" Sara then asked, turning to the bald-headed man, having never met him before.

"Dominic Toretto" the man replied simply.

"He is a friend of Deckard Shaw" Nyssa added making Oliver and Sara look at him in surprise.

"Friend is a loose term, we help each other out sometimes" Dominic replied.

"I met him along the way here and we thought you would know something" Nyssa said.

"We do." Oliver said as he and Sara exchanged a look, "But I need one more person here before we can explain what it is."

**Earth-2, S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City.**

Harry was drawing some kind of a diagram on his board to figure out scientifically how half of all life had vanished when a breach opened and he turned to see Barry and Caitlin standing there.

"Allen." He greeted in a gruff voice as he turned to his board and continued drawing, "Snow."

"Hey Harry." Barry greeted him as the two walked closer.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked him gently.

"What happened is that half of all life turned to dust along with my daughter!" Harry snapped as he threw his marker away, making a 'clatter' sound as both Barry and Caitlin flinched at that, "And I can't figure out how it happened, much less how to bring them all back! To bring her back!"

"Hey man." Barry put a hand on his shoulder as Harry rubbed his head, "We know how it happened."

Harry turned to them both and asked, "How?"

"On Earth-199999, there is an alien warlord called Thanos." Barry explained, "He collected six artefacts known as the Infinity Stones which grant mastery over all aspects of the Universe together- Power, Space, Mind, Reality, Time and Soul. When he got them all, he snapped his fingers and half of all life in the Multiverse turned to dust."

Harry looked between both of them with shock and horror on his face before rubbing his head again as he backed off a little.

"So I'm guessing you two failed to stop him." Harry sighed as he put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah." Caitlin said guiltily, "But there's a reason why we're here."

"What?" Harry asked as he put his glasses back on.

"We are going to take the Stones from Thanos and put them in a Gauntlet made of a material called Vibranium which is unique to Earth-199999 as well as nanotech." Barry explained.

"Nanotechnology is more advanced on there?" Harry asked in shock and Barry nodded.

"And Vibranium is kind of like Promethium which you do have." Caitlin said to him.

"So you're telling me putting the Stones in the new Gauntlet and then snapping fingers is gonna bring everyone back?" Harry asked and they both nodded, "And I'm guessing you want me to make it."

"You and a scientist on Earth-199999 called Leo Fitz." Barry told him, "Only you two can do it. Please Harry. We need your help."

Harry stared at them both for a few moments and then his face hardened, "All right. Let's go. Whatever it takes."

**Earth-21, Metropolis, Watchtower.**

Ollie, Tess Mercer, John Stewart, Bart Allen and Chloe Sullivan-Queen were discussing something when a breach opened up and Jason, Rumple and Marc stepped out.

"Jay!" Ollie said pleasantly.

"Hey Oliver" Jason nodded; hugging his friend as he also hugged Chloe and Bart and shook hands with Stewart and Tess.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I know that half of all life turned to dust a few days ago" Jason began.

Immediately, everyone's faces hardened.

"Yes, Bruce, Diana, Lois, John, A.C, Victor, Dinah and Clark were all dusted" Stewart said sadly.

"We know how it happened" Marc said.

"How?" Ollie asked.

"On Earth-199999, there is an alien warlord called Thanos." Jason explained, "He collected six artefacts known as the Infinity Stones which grant mastery over all aspects of the Universe together- Power, Space, Mind, Reality, Time and Soul. When he got them all, he snapped his fingers and half of all life in the Multiverse turned to dust."

Ollie, Tess, Stewart, Bart and Chloe looked between the three of them with shock and horror on there faces.

"So I'm guessing you three failed to stop him." Stewart sighed.

"Yeah. But it gets worse. Peter Pan escaped his prison and now works for Thanos" Marc added.

"WHAT!" everyone exploded.

"Yeah, he killed Takio" Jason said, choking on silent tears at the death of his old friend.

"But there's a reason we're here" Rumple then said.

"What?" Bart asked.

"We are going to take the Stones, put them in a new gauntlet, snap our own fingers and bring everyone back" Jason explained.

"Obviously we're in, and I am looking forward to putting an arrow in this Thanos" Ollie said, looking at the others who all gave him determined nods.

"We're going to other Earths as well, bringing in more allies. I'll come pick you up when its time" Jason said and all nodded.

With that, Jason, Marc and Rumple disappeared into another breach.

Ollie looked at the others.

"Let's get ready" he said firmly.

**Earth-1937, Storybrooke. **

David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Killian Jones were eating breakfast in 'Granny's, when a breach opened up and Jason, Marc and Rumple stepped out.

"Guys!" Mary Margaret said in a surprised tone as all three got up.

"Hey" Jason grinned, hugging all three of them.

"I know that half of all life turned to dust" he said.

At that, David, Mary Margaret and Hook looked down sadly.

"Alexia and Belle were dusted as well" David said.

"What?" Jason breathed out as he and Rumple looked horrified.

Jason staggered into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands, muffled sobs escaping his lips.

First Takio, then Rebecca, Sansa, Beck, Rory and Conrad, and now Alexia too? Jason could only hope that Liam wasn't dusted as well.

"I'm truly sorry" Hook said sincerely, putting his flesh hand on Jason's shoulder for comfort.

"We know how it happened. On Earth-199999, there is this alien warlord named Thanos, who wanted to erase half of all life in the Universe. He collected six ancient and powerful relics called Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers" Marc explained.

"But, we have a plan to bring everyone back" Jason continued, finally regaining control.

"How?" Hook asked.

"We're going to take the Stones back, snap our own fingers and bring everyone back" Rumple said.

"But that's not the worst of it" Marc said.

"What worse?" Mary Margaret asked, secretly dreading the answer.

"Peter Pan escaped his prison and now works for Thanos" Jason said grimly, and all three looked horrified.

"Oh boy!" David groaned.

"I have a few more stops to make, and then I'll come pick you guys up" Jason said as he got up.

"I'll help prepare" Rumple added and Jason nodded.

He and Marc than entered another breach, leaving Rumple, David, Hook and Mary Margaret, who quickly left to go prepare for the coming battle.

**Earth-199999, Avengers Compound.**

As Steve, Natasha, Mack, Shang-Chi and Brian were discussing some of the plan, Galadriel walked to them and said, "Can anyone here take me to the city known as San Francisco?"

"Sure." Mack said as he stood up from where he was sitting, "Why?"

"There is something I need to do there." Galadriel told them all.

"Is this what you saw in your visions?" Brian asked.

"Yes Master Braddock. I need to fulfil what I saw" Galadriel replied gently.

"Good luck." Steve said to her as he got up and held out his hand. She shook it as a sign of respect.

"Well Mack, I guess you should take her." Natasha said and he nodded.

"For sure." He said as he turned to her, "Come with me."

He then walked out as she walked after him.

**Earth-51, Justice League headquarters. **

Clark and Diana were discussing something when a breach opened up and Jason and Marc stepped out.

"Jason!" Clark said in surprise.

"Hey Clark" Jason smiled as he hook hands with the Man of Steel.

"Diana" he gave her a quick hug.

"This is my friend Marc Spector aka Moon Knight" Jason introduced Marc.

"Nice to meet you" Marc said, shaking there hands.

"Listen, we know about half of all life turning to dust" Jason began.

"Yeah, everyone was dusted and Bruce has vanished. We think he might be dusted as well" Clark said.

"We know how it happened. On Earth-199999, there is an alien warlord named Thanos who wanted to erase half of all life in the Universe. He collected six ancient and powerful relics called Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers" Marc explained.

Clark and Diana looked completely morbid at that, this being beyond anything they had ever encountered.

"But, we have a plan to bring everyone back" Jason continued.

"How?" Diana asked.

"We're going to take the Stones back, snap our own fingers and bring everyone back" Jason replied.

"We will help you" Clark said firmly.

"Wonderful. Expect to receive my signal when we're ready" Jason smiled.

"We will" Diana assured.

Jason and Marc waved goodbye and exited into the breach.

**Earth-10005.**

A breach opened up and Jason and Marc stepped out of it.

"You sure we're in the right place?" Marc asked as he looked around.

"I hope so" Jason sighed.

"SOMEBODY STOLE MY CAR!" a familiar voice roared.

"Yep, that's him" Jason smirked.

Jason and Marc walked in the direction of the voice to find Dean Winchester fuming angrily.

"Hey Dean" Jason greeted casually.

Dean briefly stopped fuming to look up at Jason.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need your help. It's to reverse the Dusting and bring back everyone who turned to dust" Jason spoke.

Dean looked at Jason with surprise and hope etched onto his face.

"You know who caused it?" he asked.

"I do. In my universe there is an alien warlord named Thanos who collected ancient relics called Infinity Stones and snapped half the Multiverse out of existence. We are planning on taking the Stones and bringing everyone back" Jason explained.

"I'll help. Anything to bring Sam back" he said.

"There's more. Thanos released Morgoth to help him" Jason said and Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" he demanded in horror.

"Yeah. Gandalf and a few others on our Earth, so we will team up with them" Jason replied.

"I will come pick you up when it's time" Jason said.

"Will do" Dean shook Jason's hand.

With that, Jason exited to his next location.

**Earth-199999.**

Logan was in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, eating breakfast with two of his fellow X-Men, Orroro Munroe aka Storm and Bobby Drake aka Ice-Man.

Suddenly, his phone went off and Logan answered.

"Logan, its Steve. I need you to please come in. We have found a way to reverse the Snap" Steve said from the other line.

"Of course Cap, and I'm bringing some people with me" Logan put the phone down.

"That was Captain America. Said he found a way to bring everyone back. So you both ready?" Logan asked and was met with determined gazes.

**Earth-1, the future.**

Christopher Pike and Spock were discussing something when a breach opened up and Jason stepped out.

"Jason?" Pike asked in surprise.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted with a weak smile.

"Did you know that half the universe blipped out of existence?" Spock asked.

"Blipped?" Jason asked.

"One minute they were there, the next minute they were gone. Half the universe in the past turned to dust from the records we got" Spock replied.

"I know how it happened. In my universe, there is this alien warlord named Thanos who wanted to erase half of all life in the Universe. He collected six ancient and powerful relics called Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers" Jason explained.

Pike and Spock looked completely morbid at that, this being beyond anything they had ever encountered.

"But, we have a plan to bring everyone back" Jason continued.

"How?" Spock asked.

"We're going to take the Stones back, snap our own fingers and bring everyone back" Jason replied.

"We will help you" Pike said firmly.

"Wonderful. We should get going" Jason said.

With nods, Pike and Spock followed him through the breach.

**Earth-1, Gotham City.**

Several thugs had finished robbing a store.

Following the Dusting, the criminals had risen up and were pillaging the city.

As they exited, a figure dropped down from the rooftop. Nightwing!

One thug pulled out a gun and aimed but Nightwing kicked the gun out of his hand and delivered a series of strikes to the man's face and torso, taking him down.

Nightwing then flipped to avoid a punch from the second thug and brutally head-butted the thug in the face, sending him down.

Nightwing then grabbed the third thug and got him in an arm-lock, twisting it brutally and breaking it as the man screamed in pain.

He then flipped the thug over and began punching him in the face, breaking the thug's nose and dislodging several teeth.

"Stop!" a voice called out, but Nightwing ignored it.

"STOP!" the voice rang out again as Nightwing continued beating the thug to within an inch of his life.

"LIAM STOP!" the voice called again as somebody grabbed Nightwing's fist as he was raising it to end the thug's life.

Nightwing looked at his step-brother Jason in shock.

"I need you to stop" Jason pleaded.

"I need you to come with me now" Jason said gently.

Liam Potts-Stark was too stunned to respond as Jason gently led him away.

They soon entered the Bat-Cave as Jason faced his step-brother.

"I know that half the planet turned to dust" Jason began.

"Kate, Terry, Dinah, Luke and Alfred were dusted" Liam said brokenly.

"In our universe there is an alien warlord named Thanos who collected six ancient and powerful relics called Infinity Stones and snapped half the Multiverse out of existence" Jason explained and Liam looked horrified.

"I take it you failed to stop him?" Liam guessed.

"Yes. But we're going to take the Stones back and snap everyone back" Jason said and Liam nodded.

"I'll do anything to bring my team back" Liam said with determination in his voice.

"Good. Let's get back to S.T.A.R. Labs then" Jason smiled.

**Earth-2004.**

A breach opened up and White Canary exited, looking around.

"Hey Sara" a warm voice greeted her.

She whipped around to see her old friend Mark standing there.

He preferred to be called Illinois for some reason but he was a good friend.

"Are you okay?" White Canary asked.

"Not really. Half the planet turned to dust and it's only me left" Mark said sadly.

"Damn!" White Canary muttered in horror.

"There is an alien warlord who collected six ancient relics called Infinity Stones and wiped out half the Multiverse. We're planning on getting the Stones back and bringing everyone back" White Canary said.

"I'm in" Mark smirked.

"Wonderful. I've only got one more stop left" White Canary grinned.

She opened a breach and stepped through it while Illinois laughed.

**Earth-2012.**

Sinthea Parker was holding a bottle of burban and crying her eyes out when a breach opened up and White Canary exited.

"Sara!" Sinthea looked up, and her eyes were puffy and red.

White Canary felt her pangs go out to her, realizing that Peter and Ava must have been dusted.

"Hey" White Canary greeted gently.

"Peter and Ava turned to dust didn't they?" she then guessed.

"In front of my eyes. And it also so happens to be the whole damn planet!" Sinthea snapped.

"I'm sorry" White Canary said sincerely.

"Thanks Sara, but I want Peter and Ava back!" Sinthea growled.

"And you will get it. There is an alien warlord named Thanos who collected six ancient relics called Infinity Stones and wiped out half the Multiverse. We're planning on getting the Stones back and bringing everyone back" White Canary said.

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!" Sinthea snarled.

"Wonderful. Let's get going shall we?" White Canary said sombrely, feeling hopeful again.

She opened a breach and she and Sinthea stepped through it.

**Earth-199999, unknown location.**

The Mandarin sat on his throne, trying to figure out what caused the Decimation.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up and Thanos stepped out.

"Who are you?" The Mandarin demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"My name is Thanos of Titan," Thanos introduced himself, "And I have a proposal for you Mandarin"

**Russia, Red Room base.**

Melina Vostokoff was pacing around in her cell when there was a bright flash of light and she looked to see a young man with glowing hands.

"Melina Vostokoff" The man said as he walked towards him, "I am Peter Pan. And I am here to ask you- do you still want to make Natasha Romanoff suffer?"

A sick smirk crossed Melina's face as she said, "Yes. More than anything. I want to show her how much betrayal hurts"

"In that case, you would want to come with me, because the Lord Thanos will make all your dreams come true" Pan replied as his hand glowed and he tapped the glass with it, shattering it. Melina smirked as she walked out and stretched.

"I am going to enjoy this, very, very much." Melina gave a sinister laugh.

**Earth-38, DEO Base.**

Alex was listening to an agent telling her about another alien escapee when a breach opened and she turned to see Barry Kara and J'onn walk out.

"Kara!" Alex sighed in relief, "Half the planet turned to dust"

"I know" Kara nodded, "I am here for Clark. We need his help in our plan to bring everyone back."

"What's the plan?"

Everyone in the room turned to see a tall man in a blue uniform with a red cape flowing on his back. His suit had the same symbol on his chest as Kara's.

"Hey cuz" Kara smiled, hugging him.

"So you say there's a plan to bring back everyone who died." Kent said and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to go to my Earth first." Barry replied.

"I did not come alone." Kent said as Barry and Alex looked at him.

"Who came with you?" Alex asked.

"An old friend." Kent smirked and next to him stepped a tall man who had a gentle smile.

He was garbed in a red outfit with a small white cape behind him and a lightning symbol on his chest.

"The name's Captain Marvel" the man said.

"Kara Danvers"

"J'onn J'onnz"

"Barry Allen"

"Alex Danvers"

"I met him a few years ago when I tracked an alien near Fawcett City." Kent explained, "We've been allies since then."

"Now it is time for me to kick ass again" Billy Batson declared.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." Barry smirked.

**Earth-1, Star City.**

Jason and Liam entered the lair as Sara, Toretto, Oliver, Nyssa and William turned to face them.

"Hey guys" Liam greeted in a monotone voice.

"Well Nyssa, time for you to visit another Earth." Sara said as Nyssa smirked.

"Well, we're all ready then." Oliver said, "Now just have to wait for Barry."

Right then, Barry appeared and sped them all out the bunker.

"Let's go" Oliver said firmly.

**Earth-199999, Avengers Compound.**

Steve, Tommy and Natasha were having a discussion again when the device chimed so Natasha looked into the security camera.

They saw a dark-skinned man wearing shades and a trench coat with a sword on his back standing outside.

"Open the fucking door!" He said as he banged the door, "Either you open it, or I'm bashing this piece of shit in! I'm damn sure not all of you are dead!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Tommy asked in confusion, and a hint of worry.

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked, wondering if some crazy person had been banging on the door.

"It's the front door." Natasha told him.

"Motherfuckers, open the fucking door or I'm gonna break the goddamn thing!" The man said as Steve, Tommy and Natasha exchanged a look.

**Later.**

"So let me get this straight." Steve said as the man who was called Blade finished telling them everything, "Vampires exist on Earth. And you hunt them?"

"That's all you got out of what I said?" Blade asked incredulously.

"Yeah, your old man turned to dust and all that. We got a lot of that going around here." Rocket said as Blade glared at him, not sure what to comment on him.

"So this world has Vampires on it too." Thane mused.

"So you're here to ask us about what happened then." Clint said and Blade nodded.

"You lot are always in the centre of shit like this." Blade replied, "Made sense to me."

"Well then." Natasha said as she exchanged a look with Steve and they started telling him everything.

**Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City.**

Barry sped Oliver, Jason, Bruce, Toretto, Liam, Sara, Slade, Nyssa and William into the lab and they saw Caitlin, Kent, Billy, Harry, Pike, Spock, Alex and Joe standing there.

After introductions, a breach opened up and Ollie, Tess, Stewart, Chloe and Bart stepped out.

"Sup amigos" Bart greeted.

"Hey grumpier and much less charismatic doppelganger" Ollie greeted Oliver with a smirk as Oliver simply rolled his eyes.

More breaches appeared and Clark and Diana stepped out of one, David, Mary Margaret and Hook from the second and Dean Winchester from the third.

"Hey guys" Jason greeted with a smile.

Kent and Clark walked up to each other, sizing the other up.

"Nice to meet you" Clark spoke first as he and Kent shook hands.

"You have a strong grip" Kent commented.

"You too" Clark agreed.

"Now this guy looks much more like a Superman" Liam commented, making all chuckle briefly.

"So we're all ready to go then." Caitlin said and they all nodded at her.

"Good luck, both of you." Joe said as he hugged Barry and Caitlin and they hugged him back.

"We'll bring everyone back. I promise." Barry assured as they parted.

**Earth-199999.**

Jessica Jones was sitting in her apartment, drinking, when a knock was heard at the door.

Opening the door, she was greeted with two familiar faces.

"Frank. Tommy" She greeted them.

"Jessica. Are you okay?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Seriously? Luke, Trish and Malcolm turned to fucking dust, and it's the entire planet" Jessica snapped.

"We know how it happened. There was this alien warlord who got six ancient relics called Infinity Stones and snapped half the universe away" Tommy explained.

"And we have a plan to bring everyone back. So are you in?" Frank continued.

"Hell yeah" Jessica replied.

**Avengers Compound.**

"And then half of all life was gone." Steve finished telling Blade.

"Just like that." Miles added with a snap of his fingers.

"So? What are you going to do?" Natasha asked him.

Blade looked at everyone in the room and said, "I'm gonna help you kill these sons of bitches."

Clint smirked and said, "We could always use more guys around here."

Then a breach opened and out jumped Oliver, Jason, Barry, Clark, Kent, David, Mary Margaret, Ollie, Tess, Chloe, Stewart, Hook, Diana, Billy, Sara, Caitlin, Harry, Slade, Nyssa, Toretto, Liam, Henry and William.

"So this is Earth-199999." Harry said as he looked around.

"You're Kara's cousin?" Steve asked Kent as he stood up.

"I am." Kent told him in a friendly tone.

"Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Clark Kent." Kent introduced himself as he shook it, feeling safe enough to reveal his identity to other superheroes on another world.

"I am also Clark Kent, from Earth-51" Clark introduced himself, shaking hands with Steve.

"And you must be Harry Wells." Natasha said as she looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Slade Wilson."

"Nyssa al Ghul."

"Dominic Toretto"

"Alex Danvers."

"Billy Batson"

"David Nolan"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard"

"Killian Jones"

"Tess Mercer"

"Chloe Sullivan-Queen"

"John Stewart"

"Hey Natasha" Ollie greeted casually, shaking Natasha's hand.

"Good to see you again" Natasha smiled.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself again before she looked over at Steve, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Steve Rogers." Steve repeated and she nodded, considering.

"Guys, this is my son William." Oliver introduced his son who waved at them and said, "Hi."

They smiled at him as Oliver said, "I couldn't leave him alone there."

"I'm Henry Mills" Henry greeted, looking at William.

"And we need everyone we can get, don't we?" Rocket asked as all looked at him.

"I did not know this world had talking rabbits." Diana said as Rocket groaned.

"Did someone drug me before I was brought here?" Laurel asked.

"You're not the only one." Nyssa said as she stared at Rocket, equally puzzled.

"I miss the island." Slade groaned as Oliver chuckled.

"I miss my childhood." Alex groaned and more chuckles followed.

"He looks so cool!" William said as Rocket smirked.

"Look, he is all excited." Rocket said, "Like a puppy."

Oliver glared at him so he shut up.

The Supermen and Batmen simply regarded Rocket before turning to Steve and Natasha again.

"Now, tell us who killed half of all life." Clark demanded as Steve and Natasha exchanged a look and began telling him.

Later, two Quinjets landed and a car pulled up as well.

Tony had built new armour, deciding to use it during the fight itself and show it off later.

Out of the first Quinjet came Logan, Storm and Bobby while out of the second came Galadriel, Scott Lang and Mack. Logan was now wearing his dark X-Men suit again.

The car doors opened as Frank, Tommy and Jessica stepped out.

"Good to see you all back." Steve said happily.

"Good to be back, Cap." Tony said as he saw Kent and said, "I'm guessing you're the cousin of….hottie?"

Kent gave him a look while Jason silently sniggered.

"Woah, so many doppelgangers" Tony then said, looking between Kent and Clark.

Liam's face dropped slightly at seeing Tony, but he schooled his expression. Bruce put his hand on Liam's shoulder for support.

"Yep" Clark said with a smirk as Tony turned to Billy and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Billy Batson, but you can call me Captain Marvel" Billy introduced herself.

"That the guy who looks like Magneto?" Storm asked as she and Bobby looked at Gandalf, having been told of him by Logan.

"Yeah, but he's not him." Logan assured.

"Hey Cap." Scott said as he waved to Steve.

"Scott." Steve said happily as he shook Scott's hand, "Good to see you made it."

"Yeah, but people I cared about didn't." Scott said sadly.

"We will get them back. I promise." Steve assured and Scott nodded.

"Cap." Logan said as he walked to Steve with Storm and Bobby, "These are the remaining member of my old team and my friends."

"Steve Rogers." Steve said as he held out his hand.

"Ororo Munroe." Storm introduced herself as she shook his hand, "It's an honour to meet you, Captain."

Steve smiled humbly as he shook Bobby's hand who introduced himself, "Bobby Drake."

"So you both are mutants then." Steve said and they nodded.

"I notice you shaved off your beard." Logan said and Steve then chuckled.

"So you are back then." Elektra said as she looked at Jessica.

"Heard I was needed" Jessica said simply.

"I believe we all need to go inside and go over our strategy one more time." Aragorn spoke up as all looked at him and nodded in agreement.

A breach opened up and White Canary, Sinthea, Mark and Spider-Man exited.

"Hey guys" White Canary greeted casually.

"Who are you?" Toretto asked, looking at her.

"Sara Lance, from Earth-96" White Canary introduced herself.

"You're Sara?" Nyssa asked in shock, looking at her.

"Yeah" White Canary grinned, "These are my friends, Sinthea Parker and Mark."

Meanwhile, Dean approached Gandalf.

"It's good to see you again Gandalf" Dean said.

"I am confused sir, we have never met before" Gandalf said, puzzled.

"Yes we have. Look into my mind" Dean replied.

Gandalf probed Dean's mind and gasped in shock.

"Yes," Dean confirmed, "I am Romestamo the Blue."

"How?" Gandalf asked as Elrond and Galadriel walked to them.

"That is the longest story ever, and I'll explain it to you some other time" Dean smiled, tapping Gandalf on the shoulder.

"Anyone knows where Thanos is?" Barry asked.

"I do." Nebula said as all looked at her and Thane.

Later, everyone stood in the conference room.

At a nod from Steve, Nebula and Thane told them what they knew.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him."

Clint, Scott, Frank, Oliver and Elrond all had anger shining in their eyes on hearing that, knowing Thanos had abused his daughter to the point that she had Stockholm Syndrome.

"I'd ask, where would we go once his plan was complete?" Nebula continued, "His answer was always the same- To The Garden."

After a few seconds, Rhodes joked, "That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan."

"The only plan he has now is bringing his face to my sword" Jason snorted.

"So where is he, then?" Steve asked as they stood around at the table.

Rocket opened up a hologram of Earth with a power surge expanding and said, "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... until two days ago."

Rocket changed the hologram to that of another planet with another power surge expanding, "On this planet."

"Thanos is there." Thane told everyone.

"We'd still be going in short-handed, you know?" Miles pointed out before saying to the Supermen and Thor, "No offence."

They shrugged.

Frank started, "Look, he still got the Stones, so..."

"So let's get him." Carol said, "And Morgoth and Peter Pan and Saruman. We use them to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. Just like that." Steve confirmed.

"This will be fun" Jason smirked.

"Look, we need to draw there attention away" Dean spoke up as all looked at him, "We battle Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Pan while some get the Stones"

"A diversion again." Legolas summed up the strategy.

"When the Gauntlet is disabled, Nora and I will take it away." Barry said and all nodded.

"During that time, Harry and I will make the Gauntlet." Fitz said, "We have combined the Vibranium and nanotechnology together."

"Now we just need to fashion it into a glove." Harry said.

"The Vibranium will help contain the energy I guess." Bruce said and they nodded.

"And the nanotechnology will help rebuild it if it does get damaged." Tony added.

"Vibranium and nanotechnology can barely handle the power surge together." Barry said.

"Well, one is the most powerful metal and the other is most advanced technology after all." Banner told everyone.

"They will do it." Caitlin affirmed.

"I will get the Stones. But I need Bilbo and Pippin to do so" Sinthea said, looking at the two Hobbits who nodded firmly.

"Sara, can you use your powers?" Thane looked at White Canary.

"No," White Canary shook her head, "I gave up my powers a long time ago, when that Darkin almost killed me"

"You had powers?" Mack asked.

"I used to. I scaled a mystical mountain named Targon and merged with the Aspect of Hope. Basically made me a god" White Canary explained.

"But I chose to give them up" she added.

Everyone realised that this was a sensitive subject and dropped it, moving back to the main topic.

"He doesn't need to go alone." Scott volunteered, "I mean…. After all…I am Ant-Man. I won't be seen either."

"Well indeed it is true after all." Elrond said, a bit amused by the man.

"Thank you for your offer, Master Lang." Bilbo said gratefully.

"Just Scott, my man." Scott said cheerfully as he walked up to Bilbo and patted his shoulder happily, "You and me, we are gonna make a great team."

"I think we are." Bilbo replied.

"You are much like a Hobbit, Scott." Gandalf said and he looked sheepish as all chuckled.

"I'll help" Liam said, "If this is stealth mission, then my skills will be valuable"

"I believe it is." Galadriel, approving of his choice.

"I will go with as well" Dean spoke up as all looked at him.

"Us too" Miles added, pointing to himself and Mark who nodded.

"I believe my knowledge may be vital to retrieving the Stones" Spock added.

Natasha looked at the hologram and the others and said, "Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this...I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."

"But if we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Banner asked.

"Because before we weren't together." Tony said as he and Steve exchanged a look and smiled at each other, "This time we are."

"Bruce, you sure you will be able to help without Hulk?" Caitlin asked him.

"I'm sure, guys." Banner assured, "I know how to operate the suit finally."

"Good to know." Tony shrugged.

"Well, clock's ticking guys." Oliver said.

"For Thanos and Morgoth." Logan snarled.

Steve looked at the hologram and said, "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

"Yes, and watch your language, Cap." Tony said as all chuckled.

**Later.**

All of the heroes flew into space in the Benatar.

"Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked.

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Jason, Pike, Spock, Thor, Tony, Banner, Mack, Daisy, Nebula, Thane, Carol, Rocket, Oliver, Sara, White Canary, the Supermen, Astra, Kara, J'onn, Alex, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli (Technically, those 3 had gone to Space when Gandalf had teleported them to Svartalfheim).

"What?" Rhodes wondered as Carol chuckled.

"You better not throw up on my ship." Rocket said to them all.

"Approaching jump in 3.. 2.. 1." Nebula said and pulled a lever as the speed increased and soon, they passed a jump point.

As they reached their destination, the lower portion opened up and the Supermen and Carol flew out.

"We'll head down for recon." Carol said.

"Will tell you if we find anything." Kent added and the three of them flew down.

White Canary took out a small gem, given to her by Nasus, the Curator of the Sands.

She gave it a few flips and looked at it mournfully.

"I'm gonna kill this motherfucker" Jason growled.

"Get in line" Sinthea cocked her gun.

The Supermen and Carol flew back up.

"There are a lot of people down there. Some big guns" Clark reported.

"We will win this" Steve said firmly.

Aragorn and Oliver returned his gaze and gave a firm nod and so did the others.

"Well, here goes." White Canary said as the ship slowly descended to the edge of the planet.

**Earth-92131.**

Ashe the Frost Archer stood, contemplating what to do next.

Suddenly, portal opened up and Mar Novu stepped out.

"What the hell do you want mate?" Ashe asked in a pissed off tone.

"You are needed to fight Thanos" Mar Novu shook his head.

"Fine. Twas grace that brought me safe thus far, and grace will lead me home. Because I know that we have no less days, to sing God's praise, than when we first began" Ashe said sadly.

**And Chapter 93 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First off, yes Earth-96 Sara had powers connected to Mount Targon from League of Legends. I am thinking of doing a prequel story set on her in the League of Legends world as well as the other adventures of the Earth-96 heroes.**

**As you can see, not every hero has been recruited as it would have become a bit too easy for our heroes. Rest assured, any heroes that didn't appear in this will appear in the final battle.**

**And now Thanos has recruited the Mandarin and Melina to aid him as well.**

**There were a lot of characters involved in this chapter, so I couldn't possibly cover all the interactions.**

**And I will be increasing Arrowverse Superman's power level, so now he is at the same power level as his DCEU counterpart, since I absolutely hate how they ridiculously nerf him. **

**Those who have paid close attention to this story will remember that in Chapter 79, I briefly hinted at Earth-38 having its own version of Shazam. This version is still played by Zachary Levi though as he nailed it.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2004. Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Also, just in case you don't know, here is the teams:**

**Attack.**** Jason, Tony, Steve, Banner, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Sara, Nate, Crowe, White Canary, Pike, the Supermen, Billy, Carol, Diana, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, Rumple, Marc, Ollie, Tess, Chloe, John Stewart, Matt, Jessica, Elektra, Frank, Blade, Rocket, Nebula, Thane, Nora, Barry, Oliver, Brian, Elizabeth, Toretto, Nyssa, Slade, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Thorin, Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond, Astra. **

**Infinity Stone retrieval. ****Sinthea, Miles, Liam, Bilbo, Pippin, Scott, Mark, Spock and Dean. **

**Now, next chapter will see the battle for the Infinity Stones.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the Battle for the Infinity Stones, so I hope you're all excited.**

**Also, this chapter will be very long, so please bear with me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

The ship descended slowly and its door opened as out walked all the heroes, ready to face their enemies together. The Supermen and Carol landed next to them.

Steve turned to the others.

While Aragorn and Gandalf were great leaders and Oliver and Jason were pretty good one, in this moment, they all looked to him to lead them. With a deep breath, he started speaking.

"All right. We have a plan. Two missions, two teams, one shot." They all looked at him with respect and determination in their eyes as Steve said, "Last time we faced Thanos and Morgoth, we lost. All of us. We lost friends...We lost family...We lost a part of ourselves."

As he said that, he looked at Thor, Natasha, Clint, Oliver, Sara, Jason, White Canary, Barry, Bilbo, Pippin, Legolas, Kara and Gimli before continuing, "Today, we have a chance to take it all back and protect what we have."

They joined their fists together next to the ship.

Steve looked at them all again and said, "You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the Stones, get them back. Only one chance each. No mistakes. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win."

He looked at Tony who smiled at him as he said, "Whatever it takes."

He then nodded and said genuinely, "Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket said to Scott.

"I know right?" Scott chuckled.

"Go Bilbo, go Pippin" Gandalf said, patting them.

"Go with all our goodwill" Galadriel added.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Sinthea smirked.

"Come on." Scott said as he pressed a button and shrunk down, jumping onto Bilbo's shoulder, "On your shoulder."

Bilbo looked at his shoulder and gasped. While they all knew what Scott could do, it was still something else to witness.

"I got your back, my man." Scott said.

"Thank you, Scott." Bilbo said gratefully, recovering himself.

"Let's go get those Stones" Liam said as he looked at Jason who gave him a nod and he joined the two.

Sinthea, Spock, Mark, Miles and Dean walked up to them as well.

Pippin tugged his cape tightly and said, "We will bring them back."

With that, he and Bilbo walked away with Scott on his shoulder as Liam shadowed them, while Sinthea, Spock, Miles, Dean and Mark followed.

"May they succeed." Gandalf said with closed eyes.

"They will" Jason assured.

"Our enemies lie in our wait." Legolas said as he, Galadriel, Elrond and the Supermen looked ahead while Thor, Jason and Matt sensed them.

"No shit Sherlock, thanks for stating the obvious" Nate said dryly.

"There are too many." Matt said.

"No matter how many they number, we must face them." Galadriel replied.

Then together, as one, they made their way, walking ahead slowly and determinedly.

Soon, a portal opened in front of them and out walked Thanos himself, a scowl on his face as he held up the Infinity Gauntlet with all the energy signatures of the Stones glowing in his left hand.

Morgoth, Saruman and Peter Pan appeared next to Thanos, Morgoth on the left and Saruman and Pan on the right.

Then another figure stepped into view, making Jason instantly pale.

"Hello Jason, long time no see" Annihlus said with a vicious smirk as he stepped into view.

"Not long enough for me" Jason retorted as he glared.

Then a boom was heard as someone in a silver Iron Man suit appeared in the sky, making Jason growl and glare with hatred.

"My doppelganger from Earth-X" he muttered.

Another figure appeared, wearing robes and a ring on each finger.

"Mandarin." Shang-Chi growled.

"Today, we end this, Shang-Chi" The Mandarin declared to him.

As they looked around at their other enemies, the hearts of those from Middle-Earth dropped on seeing Sauron standing there with his mace, the One Ring glowing on his finger.

Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond were relieved they did not have their Rings of Power in this moment.

Thanos had effortlessly made the entire quest of Frodo and Sam and the War of the Ring pointless by bringing back Sauron.

The only way to make the quest and war matter again was defeating Thanos and taking the Stones.

"Loki." Thor said sadly as he saw his brother up ahead with a smirk on his face, holding two knives, though Thor could see that unlike in New York, his eyes weren't their natural colour.

"Wasn't he dead?" Clint asked.

"Not anymore." Thor replied sadly before noticing Hela next to Loki, holding Mjolnir.

"Hello brother." Hela smirked, "I am going to destroy you and kill everyone you care about."

"Come and try." Thor shot back as he gave her a steely gaze and gripped Stormbreaker tighter.

"Hello Barry. Been a while." Barry Allen of Earth-X said as he stepped up to face them, a sick smirk his face, making Barry glare at his Earth-X doppelganger.

"Hunter." Caitlin sneered as she looked at Zoom, her ex-boyfriend.

"You shall die for your betrayal." Zoom shot back.

Logan snarled as his claws popped out when he saw Victor Creed at a distance, smirking at him.

"Hello Natasha, so good to see you again" Melina Vostokoff said as Oliver's, Natasha's, Slade's, Ollie's and Jason's blood went cold on seeing her again.

"You disgust me Jason Stark" Ra's Al Ghul said as he stepped up while Nyssa's and Jason's blood ran cold, "And you are an embarrassment to me, daughter."

"Tell me something new." Nyssa simply said with a steely glare.

"You all are not grateful as you should be." Thanos said as he looked at them all with anger shining in his eyes.

"I told you that no one will let you rest." Gandalf reminded The Mad Titan, "Now all of the Multiverse is united against you at last."

"You will not be able to stand against me." Thanos sneered, "I am inevitable."

"No you are not father," Thane sneered back as he stepped forward, his hands glowing with amber coloured energy, "We will defeat you once and for all"

"Know your place Thane" Thanos spat venomously.

"The lies that I sowed in your hearts are a seed that does not die and cannot be destroyed." Morgoth said to everyone and Thor, Galadriel and Elrond sensed how much he had grown in power from when last they had met him, "It shall sprout anew and will bear dark fruit unto the end of days."

"The end of all your days" Christopher Pike snarled, "Let's finish this!"

Sauron raised his finger with the One Ring on it and it glowed while the sky darkened and the ground shook as he chanted one of the most feared verses of Middle-Earth in the Black Speech of Mordor-

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_

"FOR ODIN! FOR ASGARD!" Thor roared at the top of his lungs.

Steve glared at their foes and ordered, "ATTACK!"

And with that, a clash of great powers was on at last.

**Location of the Space Stone.**

Sinthea, Bilbo, Pippin, Miles, Dean, Spock, Liam, Scott and Mark walked out of the bush and into a small clearing near a large cave.

They heard a growl and looked to see several Orcs and Frost Giants emerge from the cave.

"Bloody hell not these guys again!" Miles said as his mask formed over his face.

Sinthea cocked her gun as all rushed at the new army.

Sinthea fired her gun, taking down several Orcs before ducking to avoid a strike from a Frost Giant.

Miles swung around, avoiding attacks while Liam moved into the shadows.

Mark fired his energy rifle at the Orcs, taking down several.

Bilbo and Pippin used there sizes to there advantage, stabbing the Orcs in there vital spots, and taking them down.

Scott jumped and kicked an Orc down.

Spock ducked to avoid a strike and grabbing an Orc threw him away.

Dean's eyes glowed briefly as he caught a Frost Giant's attack and shattered the beasts arm with a single punch, causing it to kneel in pain.

With a brutal head-butt, Dean killed the Frost Giant.

Another Orc was about to strike him, when Liam got the Orc in a chokehold and threw him down.

"Is this everyone?" Sinthea asked what they were all thinking.

Suddenly Spock's senses detected more foes coming, "There are more"

At that moment, a white-haired woman stepped out from the shadows.

"Caitlin?" Sinthea asked as all stared at the newcomer who looked exactly like Caitlin.

"Yes I am Caitlin," Caitlin laughed, "From Earth-2"

Sinthea raised her gun and fired, striking Killer Frost in the leg, while Liam kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back.

Then, a man with a skull mask and armour emerged.

"Brock Rumlow" Sinthea said in a low voice.

"Broccoli?" Miles asked with a wry smile.

"So nice to finally have some competition" Crossbones smirked, activating a pair of gauntlets.

"Nice bravado. You think you can actually match it up with fighting skills?" Liam mocked.

With a roar, Crossbones charged at them with Sinthea side-stepping to avoid.

Crossbones caught Miles by the leg and smashed his head into the floor before backing away to avoid a strike from Sinthea.

Liam tried to kick but Crossbones punched him hard in the face, sending him flying.

Crossbones punched Mark in the chest, sending him backwards.

Sinthea roundhouse kicked him in the face, staggering him slightly, although he quickly recovered.

Liam got back up and threw his escrima stick at Crossbones, staggering him and catching it on return as Crossbones fought him.

Liam deflected his attacks with his escrima stick as the two battled. Crossbones lifted Liam by the throat and threw him off before kicking Scott in the chest.

He turned around to see Mark and Spock in his way. The two attacked as he tried to deflect while Sinthea killed the remaining Orcs and Frost Giant.

"This guy is starting to annoy me" Liam grumbled.

"Get in line" Dean added.

Liam then leapt at Crossbones from behind and grabbing his head between his feet, flipped him to the ground.

Crossbones punched Liam several times in the face and threw him away.

Sinthea jumped and kneed Crossbones in the face.

While Crossbones was strong, Sinthea was one of the former Heads of Hydra, and she was enhanced as well.

She effortlessly blocked each of his strikes and elbowed him in the face.

And then, a tall man clad in a black suit of silver armour beneath red boots appeared, firing off energy blasts at the heroes.

"Great, High Evolutionary is here too" Sinthea rolled her eyes as she backed to avoid another strike from Crossbones.

Mark fired off his energy rifle and although it didn't do much to Crossbones.

With a roar, Dean grabbed Crossbones and threw him into High Evolutionary, knocking them both down.

High Evolutionary fired a blast of energy that struck Dean, but to the shock of everyone, his wounds healed.

"Nice try" Dean smirked.

High Evolutionary blasted Sinthea in the leg, making her scream in pain, as blood flowed freely.

While he was dealing with Sinthea, Bilbo threw rocks at High Evolutionary, distracting him.

This allowed Sinthea to get him in a chokehold and break his neck, killing him.

Dean grabbed Crossbones and head-butted him backwards, allowing Sinthea to move and break his neck, finally ending him while Liam broke Killer Frost's neck.

"The Stone is in there" Spock detected it to be inside the cave.

Walking in, they saw the Space Stone on an alter at the back of the cave.

Pippin took out a device Tony gave him and put the Space Stone in it.

"Let's get the next Stone" he said as all walked out.

Then the ground started shaking violently.

"It has begun." Sinthea said about the clash with steely eyes.

"We still got a job." Liam told her.

"Yes, let's go." Scott agreed.

"Yes, we should." Dean agreed, taking his eyes off the horrifying spectacle.

Scott shrunk again as Liam jumped up onto a tree while Sinthea, Bilbo, Pippin, Spock, Mark, Miles and Dean continued on there way.

**Other side of the Garden.**

On the other side of the planet, powerful lights and sparks went out as the heroes and villains battled each other.

As everyone fought, they were surrounded by speeding blurs as Barry fought both Blitzkrieg and Zoom simultaneously.

He ducked to avoid a punch from Blitzkrieg before leaping away to avoid a kick by Zoom and then sped away again to avoid Blitzkrieg before ramming into him from behind, taking him down.

Then Zoom struck him from behind, taking him down too but as he raised his hand for the kill, a beam of ice from Killer Frost knocked him away.

Clark flew into the air, avoiding a fireball by Morgoth, knowing it could damage him because it was magical in nature before firing Heat Vision but Morgoth blocked it with Grond.

A boom was heard as Zod rammed into Clark, sending him down before flying to avoid Heat Vision fired at him by Kent.

Damien Darhk lifted up both White Canary and Sara telekinetically with a smirk.

Then a bright flash of light blinded him, making him stagger back and lose his grip as Gandalf said, "Go back to the void, Damien Darhk."

He tapped his staff lightly on the ground but the shockwave was as powerful as the one he had generated against Durin's Bane and Thanos as it sent Darhk flying back and onto the ground, knocking him out.

Billy fired lightning at Annihlus with a roar, staggering him slightly as Annihlus threw his blade at him.

Billy flew away to avoid and Annihlus struck by multiple energy bolts by Pike who was firing his energy rifle while keeping his distance.

Crowe fought both Silver Samurai and Reverb simultansuly, but was losing as they were both powerful opponents.

Suddenly, Brian flew down and punched Reverb in the face, before lifting him up and slamming him down, knocking him out.

Rumple fired a blast, throwing Ra's down as he had tripped Alex.

A fireball was fired at him by Pan but he twirled his cane, deflecting it before sending Pan back telekinetically.

Pan fired back telekinetically but Rumple raised his shield as Pan grunted.

"Why do you always help such idiots? Together we can be father and son again, like we were meant to" Pan asked, trying to overpower the shield.

"I have a family that I can count on," Rumple retorted.

Pan roared angrily as he increased his telekinesis' power and chanted something, making flames rise and claw at the shield as Rumple held on.

Pan chanted a bit more and a lightning bolt struck the shield. However, Rumple held on further.

Rumple chanted back and the flames slowly started dispersing until they concentrated and went back into Pan's hands, making him stagger back in shock.

Rumple then lowered his shield and before Pan could recover, charged at him.

He smacked Pan in the abdomen with his cane, making him double down in pain before hitting his head, knocking him down.

"You are not worthy of being my family" Rumple declared before smacking Pan again, knocking him out.

Nearby, Nate blocked a strike from Ra's and tried to punch, but Ra's tripped him.

An arrow was fired and Oliver barely dodged, staring in horror at seeing Adrian Chase appear.

"Not again" Jason groaned as he saw Adrian.

Together, he and Oliver charged at Adrian who side-stepped to avoid before smacking Jason at the back of the head, sending him down.

Gwen flipped in the air to avoid several strikes while Billy rammed into Zod at full speed.

Nearby, Natasha was battling Melina with Ollie's help, the three of them evenly matched for now.

Toretto began battling Victor Creed, blocking each of the mutant's strikes, although Creed kept healing from his wounds.

Creed head-butted Toretto, sending him down before Logan slammed into him, throwing him away.

Before Creed could recover, Logan stabbed him in the throat with his claws, taking him out the fight for now.

Annihlus threw his blade at Jason who ducked under it and tried to strike, although Annihlus punched him away.

Nate tackled Annihlus, pushing him back slightly, although Annihlus punched Nate backwards.

A giant Orc with a prosthetic hand roared as he leapt in front of Gimli, Thorin and Slade, carrying a mace in his other hand. Gimli immediately knew who he was, while Thorin glared.

"The Pale Orc." Thorin snarled in anger and disgust as Azog roared at them and said something in the Black Speech.

Slade looked at Azog and realized he sounded a lot like him. If he had both eyes, missed one hand and was an Orc instead, he would look exactly like Azog.

Gimli seemed to pick up on their similar voices too.

"He sounds like you, Slade laddie." The Dwarf said to him.

"I noticed." Slade replied as he brandished his sword and blocked an attack from the Defiler while Gimli roared and charged before sidestepping to avoid a swing of his mace just as Azog's son Bolg arrived to fight them too.

Oliver and Chase fired arrows at each other which deflected off before they charged, bow clashing against sword.

"This is the last time you're going against me, Chase." Oliver sneered.

"Fat chance" Adrian shot back.

Oliver then pushed Chase back and with a flip, kicked him away before deflecting a knife thrown at him by China White.

"Oliver Queen. I have known for a long time." She smirked as she brandished another knife.

"Then why didn't you come after me?" Oliver asked.

"I am more honourable than you think." She replied as both she and Adrian charged him.

Hela used Mjolnir to strike Thor with lightning but being the God of Thunder, he was barely affected.

He and Hela then clashed with their lightning weapons, sending lightning flying out into the sky before Hela kicked Thor back and threw a Necrosword which he deflected.

She leapt at him but he avoided and they clashed weapons again before she sliced his stomach with another Necrosword, making him kneel in pain.

She then gave him an uppercut with Mjolnir and he was sent flying, forming a crater upon impact.

She leapt again with Mjolnir and Necrosword but Thor rolled away and getting up, deflected the Necrosword as she threw it at him and before she could react, fired lightning at her from Stormbreaker, throwing her down and forming a crater.

He then turned around to face Loki but hesitated in the moment. And that was all a recovered Hela needed as she threw Mjolnir at him, knocking him down while Stormbreaker fell from his hands.

She and Loki then moved towards him.

Natasha deflected an arrow from Malcolm Merlyn before he had to deflect one from Jason. He caught another one but its tip exploded, sending him down before Natasha kicked him out.

Morgoth pointed his mace at Kent and telekinetically sent him down before leaping up. Before Morgoth could hit him, Clark rammed into Morgoth, making Grond fall away.

Hela noticed Diana rushing her and threw some Necroswords which Diana deflected with her lasso.

That gave Thor enough time to summon Stormbreaker back and he knocked her away with his lightning.

Before Hela could attack again, Thor roared and chopped off her arm with Stormbreaker as she roared in pain while Mjolnir fell away.

"Do it." Hela sneered, "End me."

Before Thor could respond, Galadriel appeared next to him and Hela's eyes widened in horror.

She then knocked Hela out with a telekinetic blast.

Loki threw his daggers at Diana but she deflected them all before leaping at him only to go through an illusion instead.

Before Loki could throw another dagger at her from behind, Galadriel telekinetically knocked him away.

Before he could get up, Thor pinned him down with his foot and begged, "Loki please."

"Kill me Thor!" Loki snapped angrily and Thor knew his brother was not himself.

"I won't." Thor said before kicking his brother out as he and Diana nodded at each other.

Thor then raised his other hand and Mjolnir flew into it as his eyes flashed with power and lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies.

Ra's threw Jason down after blocking his strike.

"You have some impressive skills Stark, but at the end of the day, you forget that it was I who trained you" Ra's sneered.

"Actually," Jason smirked, "I might have learnt a little more."

And with that, he kicked Ra's in the knee, staggering him while Nyssa roundhouse kicked him.

Ra's quickly recovered though and elbowed an attacking Sara in a rotatory motion, sending her down.

Matt caught another Billy Club being thrown at him and turned to face Dex in his Daredevil suit, "Ah! So you are back. I did not know you would fall so much that you would ally with these people."

"I do not care what Thanos or Morgoth want." Dex said, "They simply gave me a new back from Cognium. And I'm going to kill you with it."

With that, he flipped and threw knives at Matt which he had to deflect with his Billy Club.

Elektra felt herself being stopped telekinetically and turned to face Gao, Alexandra, Murakami, Sowande, Bakuto and Nobu.

"You are a disappointment, Black Sky." Gao sneered as Alexandra moved to kill her with a murderous glare.

Then a tornado blast knocked them all down as Elektra turned to face Tess who gave her a nod and she nodded back.

As Sowande tried to get up, he was decapitated by Elrond while Gao was knocked away telekinetically by Rumple, hitting her head hard which knocked her out.

Murakami and Nobu roared and together charged at Elektra as she blocked their attacks and engaged.

Aragorn ducked to avoid an attack from Lurtz before kicking him away.

Raising his blade, he charged at the Elf who brandished his Elven daggers and blocked fluidly before cutting Lurtz on the side and then with a flip, kicked him away.

Rhodes was firing missiles at Thanos and as they exploded, Thanos roared and absorbed them into the Infinity Gauntlet before firing them at Tony who fired lightning repulsors from his gauntlets, managing to hold the flames back.

As they stopped, Tony fired a lightning Unibeam from his Arc Reactor.

It hit Thanos and sent him flying back again. As he got up, he fired a beam from the Power Stone at Logan who put his claws in the way but roared in pain as they heated up.

Storm then flew into the air and fired powerful lightning at Thanos, staggering him back just as Arwen chanted her spell and the explosion of water knocked him down before he used the Reality Stone to turn them into flames and throw them at Tony and Rhodes.

Rhodes was knocked back but Tony absorbed the flames and fired lightning back at Thanos who blocked with his Gauntlet.

John Stewart used his Ring to defend himself from Thanos' blasts and conjured a hammer, hitting Thanos and forcing him back slightly.

David Nolan rammed into Thanos at full speed, staggering him back some more.

Mary Margaret Blanchard jumped and fired an enchanted arrow, making Thanos roar in pain as the magical flames damaged him, while Hook shot Thanos several times, although Thanos sent them all back.

Bart Allen engaged Savitar in a speed race, but Bart swept Savitar's legs, knocking him down before knocking him out with a kick to the head.

"False god" Bart quipped to himself.

Nora Snow-Allen meanwhile engaged the speedster Trajectory in a speed-fight, although Nora had the upper-hand in the fight.

As more enemies attacked, Tess Mercer fired her cyclones at them, sending them flying off.

"Fire them at me", Storm called out as Tess fired them at Storm, and she used her powers to manipulate the wind, causing a shockwave to burst as several more enemies were knocked down.

**Location of the Reality Stone.**

Sinthea, Bilbo, Pippin, Mark, Dean, Miles and Spock walked out of the tree-line while Scott grew in size again and Liam and Marc jumped down from a tree.

As they walked, a bullet struck the ground at Sinthea's feet.

She looked up to see a familiar face emerge from the shadows.

"Ward?" she asked in shock at seeing her old friend Grant Ward emerge into the area.

"Hey Sinthea" Ward replied with a sad smile.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" she demanded.

"Hey! Are we gonna actually fight this guy, or are we gonna simply stand around all day talking!?" Liam snapped.

"Talking?" Miles quipped with a wry grin, making Liam glare at him.

And then a man covered in flames flew down and landed.

"Deathstorm" Liam narrowed his eyes, having remembered Barry telling him about the Earth-2 meta-human.

And then a disgusting looking Orc emerged as well, followed by a man in a trenchcoat, with boomerangs attached to his belt.

"Gorbag" Sinthea muttered, looking at the Orc luitennet.

"And Digger Harkness" Liam eyed the other man out.

"Let's get started shall we?" Miles smirked.

Sinthea and Ward engaged each other while Miles flipped to avoid Digger's boomerangs.

Multiple Orcs, Frost Giants and Wendigo's emerged as well leaving the other heroes to deal with them.

Dean engaged Deathstorm while Spock fought Gorbag.

The fight between Spock and Gorbag lasted about five seconds before Spock elbowed Gorbag down and broke his neck, killing him.

Dean chanted as he telekinetically stopped Deathstorm in his path.

Ward and Sinthea traded blows, both evenly matched.

"Ward, stop this! You can be better" Sinthea pleaded.

"I can't! Thanos will kill me" Ward shook his head.

"We can help you. We can defeat Thanos and you can be free again. Grant, you and I were friends once, close friends. So if our friendship meant anything to you, please don't do this. We can fight against Thanos" Sinthea pleaded again.

Ward hesitated slightly, allowing Sinthea to grab his gun and throw him down.

"I'm sorry you were lead to do such things. But if you still choose to side with Thanos and Morgoth, then I cannot let you succeed in your plans" Sinthea said sadly.

With that, she kicked Ward in the head, knocking him out.

Dean blocked an attack from Deathstorm and sent him back telekinetically, before Deathstorm shot out flames, forcing Dean to dodge.

Liam fought Digger Harkness, deflecting his opponent's boomerangs with his escrima sticks.

Digger tried to punch him on the chest, but Liam's armour protected him from the damage.

Liam grabbed Digger by the back of the head and threw him down.

"I don't like killing, but scum like you are the worst kind of people" Liam sneered, bringing his foot up high and stomping it on Digger's chest, making him scream in pain.

Nearby, Bilbo, Pippin, Miles, Mark and Scott fought the Orcs, Wendigo's and Frost Giants, with the two Hobbits expertly dodging the strikes.

Dean absorbed some of Deathstorm's flames and sent them back at him, allowing Spock to kick his knee, staggering him.

Deathstorm turned to face Spock, but was struck by a hail of bullets from behind, killing him.

Spock turned to face Sinthea who lowered her rifle with a curt nod.

Liam deflected some more of Digger's boomerangs before rolling to the ground and grabbing a fallen gun from Ward.

Rolling to his feet, he shot Digger in the head, killing him as he died on the spot.

As an Orc archer was about to shoot Liam from behind when it was shot in the head, killing it.

All turned to see Grant Ward who had recently awoken and was slowly lowering a hand-gun.

"Had a change of heart?" Sinthea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were right Sinthea" Ward lowered his head.

Sinthea offered him a sad smile and hugged him.

They turned to face the others, all of whom had weary looks on there faces.

"I hope you're right Ward, because if you even think about betraying us, I'll put a bullet in your head" Sinthea warned, grabbing his arm.

"I'd expect no less Sin" Ward shook his head.

"I've got the Stone!" Miles called out as he and Pippin walked out.

"What's next?" Pippin asked.

"We get the next Stone. We don't have much time, our friends can't hold Thanos and Morgoth off forever" Liam said.

"Yeah" Sinthea replied with a steely look as she saw the main fight raging on, getting more violent by the minute.

**Other side of the Garden.**

On the other side of the planet, the battle continued, neither faction gaining the upper hand.

Storm flew into the air and fired powerful lightning at Thanos, staggering him back just as Arwen chanted her spell and the explosion of water knocked him down.

But then, Thanos used the signature of the Reality Stone to turn them into flames and throw them at Tony and Rhodes.

Rhodes was knocked back but Tony absorbed the flames and fired lightning back at Thanos who blocked with his Gauntlet.

Marc Spector grabbed the Mandarin and head-butted him before ducking to avoid a swinging chain by Hellfire and kicking Samuel Sterns away.

Thane struck Thanos with a pair of energy bolts, making him roar in pain.

Nora sped around Thanos in circles before throwing a lightning bolt at him, but to her shock, Thanos absorbed the bolt and fired it back at Nora, throwing her down.

Nearby, Ollie struck Melina with his bow, but Melina side-stepped and tripped him before spinning away to avoid a strike from Natasha, before kicking her back as well.

Jason engaged Ra's in hand-to-hand combat, the two appearing evenly matched for now.

Shang-Chi flip-kicked another opponent away.

An arrow whizzed past his head, and he turned to see Malcolm Merlyn glare at him.

"So you're Malcolm Merlyn? Nice to meet you" Shang-Chi smirked.

Merlyn flipped and leapt onto Shang-Chi, sending him to the ground before punching his chest twice.

Shang-Chi then kicked him away and got up as his knee was kicked, slightly staggering him, as Shang-Chi kicked Merlyn's bow away from him.

Merlyn tried to punch but Shang-Chi ducked and got on his other side.

Merlyn tried to hit again but Shang-Chi kicked away his hand.

As Merlyn tried to punch again, Shang-Chi grabbed his elbow and punched him there.

He then grabbed him by the head and threw him across the ground. Merlyn hit the ground hard.

As he got up, Shang-Chi leapt and kicked him on the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up, Shang-Chi kicked him on the knee and he fell again.

Merlyn tried to get up again but Shang-Chi did a spin motion and grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

This time, Merlyn got up first and kicked Shang-Chi on the foot. He rolled away and got up too.

Merlyn tried to hit him once more with a punch but Shang-Chi grabbed his hand and punched him in the chest.

With a flip-kick, Shang-Chi sent Merlyn down again and getting him a chokehold, broke his neck.

Gandalf picked up a log that was lit up with fire due to the clash of powers and chanted as it rose into the air and the fire shot out at Sauron.

But Sauron raised the One Ring and manipulated the fire, firing it back at Gandalf who had to conjure a shield to protect himself, though the fire managed to cut it down and he was sent back.

Carol managed to knock Zod away temporarily with a blast and flew towards Morgoth at full speed, tackling him to the ground as Grond dropped.

She then punched him several times with her charged hands, roaring angrily.

When she was done, she panted as Morgoth gave a bone-chilling smirk and asked mockingly, "Is that all you got?"

Before she could react, Morgoth punched her so hard she was sent flying into the sky. He got back up and picked Grond.

During that moment, Thor charged both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir and fired powerful lightning at him, throwing him back by many feet.

As he staggered back up, Thor asked, "Remember where we left off?"

"I do." Morgoth replied as he fired a mystical blast which Thor deflected with Stormbreaker.

Aragorn managed to stab Lurtz in the leg just as Legolas stabbed Lurtz through the throat and then they noticed Slade, Thorin and Gimli battling Azog and Bolg.

As Slade blocked another attack from Azog, he was kicked back by the physically stronger Orc and thrown to the ground.

Slade cursed, wishing he had a very stable version of the Mirakuru right now as Azog leapt at him with a roar.

But then Aragorn blocked the mace and pushed Azog back just as Legolas blocked Bolg's strike and sliced his chest in a rotatory motion as he growled at Legolas in recognition while the Elf Prince smirked

"It is good to see you, Daisy." Hive said as he fired a stream of parasites at her but she protected herself with her powers, using a concussive blast to deflect his stream.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She quipped.

Barry swung his sword at Blitzkrieg who leapt to avoid but then knocked him down with a flip kick.

As he raised his sword though, Zoom knocked him down from behind.

As Killer Frost tried to fire at him, Blitzkrieg sped at her and grabbing her by the throat, vibrated his hand towards her.

"NO!" Barry yelled as Zoom pinned him down and said, "She betrayed me. Now you will watch her die."

But before Blitzkrieg could kill her, another ice blast knocked him away as they looked up to see Bobby on an ice slide in his ice form.

He gave Killer Frost a nod and she nodded back with a smirk as Barry vibrated to free himself from Zoom and getting up, punched him down.

"Hey Blade."

Blade turned to see Deacon Frost marching towards him with his sword in hand, his eyes glowing with the power of La-Magra, "Let's end this."

He then heard a roar and turned around to see Jared Nomak moving towards him with a sneer on his face, "I will kill you."

"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice-skate uphill." Blade quipped as he took out his sword and blocked a strike from Frost before firing at Nomak who flipped around to avoid.

"Hey Frankie. You ruined my face! Now you will pay!" Billy Russo roared as he fired at Frank but he rolled away and fired back, making Russo roll away to avoid.

As they were about to fire again, Russo's feet were hit by shots from Rocket as he said, "What? Think you're drunk?"

"What the fuck?" Russo said in astonishment on seeing Rocket when Frank picked him up and without saying a word, sliced his throat brutally, spraying the blood all over his face.

"Ah! I like you my man!" Rocket said, fascinated by Frank's brutality as he dropped the dead Russo to the ground.

Elizabeth fought Will Simpson, and was losing, as he was a very powerful super-soldier.

As Ra's blocked an attack from Nyssa, Sara leapt at him with Ciris but he moved slightly to dodge and grabbed her hand with his other one with a smirk saying, "You are a skilled fighter. But I am the one who taught you."

Then he ducked and broke the deadlock to avoid bullets being fired at him as Alex continued firing.

He then took out a knife and threw it at her, disarming her of the gun.

She took out batons of her own and charged, trying to strike him though he avoided before turning around to block a blow from Nyssa and then jumped back to avoid one from Sara.

Oliver grabbed Chase's head between his feet and flipped him to the ground before rolling away to avoid being kicked by White and smacked her feet, throwing her down and knocked her down.

White got back up and threw a knife at Natasha but an arrow from Clint deflected it.

She took out another and charged as Clint blocked and kicked her back before she struck but he ducked, only to be kneed on the face.

She threw the knife but he dodged and the two charged each other. She leapt and tried to strike again but he side-stepped to avoid and in a split-second opportunity, grabbed her in a chokehold.

She struggled but passed out eventually.

Nebula leapt at Thanos and struck his face with her batons, slightly staggering him as she sneered, "You will die for what you did to Gamora!"

"You will die for your betrayal, daughter!" Thanos roared as he kicked her back before raising the Infinity Gauntlet to block repulsors from Banner who flew down and punched him before giving him an uppercut.

"Yeah, this suit kicked the crap out of the Hulk and will do so to you too." Banner smirked as he tried to fire a repulsor point blank but Thanos grabbed the gauntlet and turned it on Banner, making him fire at himself, destroying the face plate before flipping him away.

He then looked up to see Rhodes firing at him but used the Space Stone to shut off his suit and threw him down, taking him out of the fight.

Thane blasted Thanos backwards and leapt to attack, only for Thanos to head-butt him away.

**Location of the Power Stone.**

Sinthea, Miles, Mark, Spock, Bilbo, Pippin, Dean, Liam and Ward walked out into a small clearing.

And standing there was a man Liam recognized as Whiplash.

Next to him was the Dark Elf known as Kurse.

A large being with a massive war hammer then emerged into the area.

"Ronan the Accuser" Sinthea muttered, remembering Rocket and Nebula telling them about him.

"Fuckin really?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Prepare to kick the bucket" Aldrich smirked as he heated up with his powers.

"No shit" Miles quipped.

A scuttling sound was heard as the giant spider known as Shelob emerged into the area.

"Oh look, you have a long lost cousin" Mark said to Miles sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever man" Miles rolled his eyes.

Sinthea, Mark and Ward charged at Whiplash while Miles and Dean engaged Shelob.

"You do not want to do this" Spock warned as Ronan roared and charged.

Spock side-stepped and kicked Ronan away with a flip.

"All right then, fight me!" Spock challenged as he and Ronan fought while Bilbo, Pippin, Scott and Liam took on Kurse.

Miles flipped to avoid Shelob's attack, allowing Dean to send her back telekinetically.

Sinthea ducked to avoid an attack from Whiplash and kicked him away with a flip.

Sinthea then kicked him in the knee, sending him down, and Ward shot Whiplash many times in the head, allowing Mark to blow him to pieces with an energy missile.

Liam was thrown down by Kurse, and Bilbo stabbed him in the leg, making Kurse howl in pain.

Scott gave him a kick on the chin and Liam then stabbed Kurse in the throat and he died on the spot.

Spock punched Ronan, staggering him, allowing Sinthea to grab a fallen sword and decapitate him.

"Yeah, you're not worthy of being in the Spider-Clan" Miles quipped as he flipped away to avoid another strike from Shelob.

Dean summoned a sword and leapt, chopping Shelob in half with it.

Pippin walked towards the alter where the Power Stone was and added it to the collection along with the Space and Reality Stones.

"Let's get out of here" Sinthea said.

**Other side of the Garden.**

"I am going to destroy you, Tony!" Obadiah Stane roared as he flew down in his Iron Monger suit.

Aldrich Killian then walked up next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah whatever guys" Tony rolled his eyes as he fired his repulsors and Unibeam at them, the energy being too much for them to handle as they exploded into pieces.

Steve then noticed the Witch-King of Angmar in the distance and threw his Vibranium shield which Witch-King deflected with his sword and Steve caught it on return.

Witch-King then pointed his sword at Steve and he raised it to block the telekinetic energy gritting his teeth, though he was thankful that this shield could take it all.

"You may be the best of Men, but no Man can kill me." Witch-King sneered at Steve.

Then Diana's lasso wrapped around his torso and threw him off, forming a crater on the ground where he fell.

Steve lowered his shield as Diana jumped next to him and gave him an encouraging nod. He nodded back at her with a smile.

As Witch-King got back up she said, "I am no Man."

Witch-King leapt with his flail as Diana leapt with her sword raised and the resulting clash sent a shockwave around.

Ra's elbowed Nyssa and threw her down before kicking Sara away in a rotatory motion and then grabbed Alex's hand and flipped her down too.

Before he could kill them, he turned around and caught an arrow, smirking at Tommy.

But Tommy smirked back as the arrow exploded, sending him down.

Zod fired his Heat Vision at Carol but she absorbed it into herself and fired a powerful blast back at him which hit him and staggered him back by a few feet.

Realizing what her powers were, he decided not to use his Heat Vision on her.

Clark rammed into Zod, sending him away, before flying after him and punching him several more times.

White Canary flipped and brought Adrian to his knees, flip-kicking him out.

Jessica picked up Will Simpson and slammed him down, and Elizabeth stabbed him in the throat with her energy sword, killing him.

Hive sent a stream of parasites at White Canary who flipped to avoid.

Nate roared and punched Emperor Stark several times in the face, sending him back before Dark Emperor kicked him into a tree.

Dex threw his Billy Club at Toretto who avoided, before spinning away to avoid a kick from Matt. Toretto charged again and picked Dex up by the throat, slamming him to the ground, knocking him out.

Then a boom was heard as a silver haired swordsman appeared in the sky.

"Sephiroth" Crowe whispered in horror.

With a roar of determination, Crowe leapt up at Sephiroth, channelling all of her magical energies into a concussive blast.

She fired it at Sephiroth who moved at incredible speed to avoid.

Then, all of a sudden, Sephiroth flew into the air at full speed and appeared in front of Crowe in less than half a second, shocking her.

He punched her away and she landed on the ground, forming a crater.

Mid-air, David Nolan rammed into Sephiroth, sending him away before flying to avoid a fireball thrown at him by Morgoth.

Aragorn roared as he charged at Sauron and struck with Anduril.

Knowing the blade could physically harm him, Sauron blocked with his mace multiple times before sending Aragorn back with a punch.

He then had to raise his mace to defend himself from a telekinetic attack by Gandalf and sent him flying back too with a swing of his mace that unleashed telekinetic energy.

"Death will come to you, Asgardian." Malekith said to Thor as he tried to strike with his blade but Thor gave him an uppercut with Mjolnir, sending him flying back before leaping up with a roar and slicing him clean into two with Stormbreaker.

"And now, darkness will be unleashed." Morgoth said as a giant spider-demon leapt to the ground, larger than even Shelob.

Even Morgoth and the Balrogs weren't as big as her. She was at least 100 feet tall and the biggest thing Thor had ever seen minus Surtur at full power.

"Ungoliant." Gandalf whispered her name in dread. She was the first Giant Spider, mother of Shelob and among the most powerful creatures to ever walk Arda.

She fired some webs at Thor which he destroyed with lightning but then she fired her Unlight which could devour all light and it covered Thor as Ungoliant increased its power.

Brian tired to fly at her and narrowly avoided being struck by Unlight.

Blade was knocked down by a flip from Nomak when Jason leapt at him with a roar and stabbed him with his sword.

"Take me on!" Jason challenged as he and Nomak fought while Blade blocked an attack from Frost and continued fighting him.

White Canary was hit hard by Emperor Stark and briefly lost consciousness.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a familiar area.

"_Caitlyn?" White Canary asked in shock at seeing her old friend looking the exact way she remembered, blue hat, purple skirt and hextech rifle in hand._

"_Its good to see you Sara. Unfortunately, we don't have much time" Caitlyn aka the Sheriff of Piltover said sadly._

"_I miss you" White Canary hugged her._

"_Me too. Now go out there ad be your own hero" Caitlyn said._

_And then White Canary woke up._

**Location of the Mind Stone.**

Sinthea walked into the area, followed by Bilbo, Pippin, Mark, Dean and Spock while Scott grew to normal size and Liam jumped down from a tree.

"I found the Mind Stone" Spock said, gesturing to where it stood on a crystal alter a few metres away.

Suddenly a man in a golden version of the Black Panther suit emerged.

"Erik Killmonger" Liam narrowed his eyes, having remembered reading about him.

Then, a blur of red lightning sped into the area.

"Rival" Miles asked in surprise as he had fought his Earth's version a few years ago.

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, a metallic being with a green orb in the centre of his chest entered the area.

"Metallo" Liam said in dread.

And then a giant gorilla appeared. It was Grodd.

"Let's do this" Dean snarled.

Bilbo and Pippin turned and ran into the tree-line, trying to get around them.

Rival sped around them in circles while Sinthea fired her gun.

Rival tripped her although Scott caught her in time.

"Thanks" Sinthea panted and Scott nodded before shrinking down again.

Metallo fired his energy blasts at them and Miles flipped to avoid.

Mark fired his anti-speedster gun around, trying to hit Rival, while Grodd and Spock tried to overpower each other.

Spock ducked under an attack and grabbed Grodd by the head, before hitting him with his Vulcan mind meld.

Grodd staggered away in pain and tried to attack with a mental blast, but failed as Spock's mind powers were capable of resisting them.

Spock then hit Grodd with a powerful mental blast again, and Grodd roared in pain, trying to resist, but Spock's mental powers were too much for Grodd to handle.

Bilbo moved behind Grodd and stabbed him, making him roar in pain as Pippin jumped from a tree and stabbed Grodd in the brain, killing him.

Grodd then died on the spot.

Dean rolled to avoid a blast from Metallo and then kicked Killmonger's hand away, before Ward leapt to engage him as well.

"You'll never get that Stone" Rival taunted as he stopped speeding briefly.

"Never say never" Sinthea smirked as Miles kicked him away.

Rival got to his feet as he was shot with a special bullet.

Imiadetley, Rival felt his powers wane, and wondered what it was.

"Anti-speedster bullets. Courtesy of Cisco Ramon. You're running days are over" Sinthea smirked as she lowered her gun.

Rival glared at Sinthea and rushed her.

Sinthea side-stepped to avoid and elbowed Rival away.

Bilbo moved quietly and stabbed Rival in the leg, making him kneel in pain as Sinthea kneed him in the face, throwing him down.

Pippin then stabbed Rival in the throat, killing him.

Dean was knocked down by a flip from Killmonger when Spock leapt at him and punched him down.

"If you don't stop, I will be forced to kill you!" Spock warned as he and Killmonger fought while Dean blocked an attack from Metallo and continued fighting him.

Dean ducked to avoid another blast from Metallo and then Miles kicked the robot in the head, while Ward, Mark and Sinthea fired there guns and Scott kicked him under the chin.

As Killmonger got back up, Spock charged and tried to strike but Killmonger pushed his hands away and struck his chest, sending him back and damaging the suit more.

Spock leapt and charged again, pushing Killmonger back until he planted his feet on the ground firmly.

Then Killmonger flipped Spock to the ground and punched his face hard and with a roar, punched it again, before trying to stab him with his claws, although Spock pushed him away.

Spock got up and tried to attack again but Killmonger used his superior skills to block all blows and punched him hard in the face, making a wad of blood fly from his mouth.

Spock tried to attack again but Killmonger blocked all of his strikes and hit him on the chest multiple times, staggering him back, before trying to slash with his claws again, although Spock blocked.

Killmonger tried to use his blades, but Spock moved extremely fast and knocked Killmonger's weapons away.

Spock then grabbed his collar but Killmonger again struck his chest multiple times, staggering him back.

Killmonger then kicked his face hard and tried to kick again in a spin motion but Spock backed to avoid.

Killmonger leapt at superhuman speed and tried to attack, but Spock was Vulcan, and he easily dodged, kicking Killmonger away with a flip.

Dean, Miles, Mark and Ward hit Metallo multiple times with energy blasts, and the energy was too much for Metallo to handle as he exploded into dust.

Noticing Spock still battling Killmonger, Dean's eyes glowed as he telekinetically stopped Killmonger in his path.

Then the ground shook as a bright flash of light appeared and Dr Fate, John Constantine and Gamora were standing there.

Pointing at Killmonger, Dr Fate said, "Fate has decreed you will not win today."

And with that, Killmonger's suit deactivated completely, leaving him stunned.

Constantine blew flames at Killmonger and he screamed in pain as he blistered and burnt brutally and soon died on the spot.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sinthea asked as all walked up to the three.

"We escaped the Soul World, thanks to Nabu over here" Constantine replied, tapping Fate on the shoulder.

"This is Gamora, another one of Thanos' children that rebelled against him" Fate explained.

"Got the Stone" Miles called out as he and Bilbo walked up to them with Scott.

"Four down, two more to go" Miles quipped.

"I will teleport us to there next Stone. We do not have much time for the others are tiring" Fate revealed as an ankh symbol appeared on the ground and the next instant, all the heroes vanished, leaving dead bodies of the foes.

**Other side of the Garden.**

Gandalf raised a shield to block Saruman's attack and forced him back, allowing Brian to knock him out with a punch.

Barry sped at Thanos at full speed and leapt up with his sword raised when Thanos froze him using the Time Stone and rewound time for him, making him speed back where he had come from.

Thanos then unfroze him and used a burst of the Power Stone to knock him out before Thane struck him with an energy bolt and kicked him too until Thanos sent him back with a punch.

Jessica punched Will and gave him an uppercut before grabbing him by the neck and punching his face repeatedly.

She then lifted him up and threw him off.

As he staggered back up, he was hit by a hail of bullets from behind which hit his neck and head, finally killing him as Frank lowered his gun and the two nodded at each other.

Flames struck the ground as two huge Balrogs landed. They were none other than Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs and Durin's Bane whom Gandalf had slain.

Lightning suddenly roared in the sky as the Unlight around Thor dispersed at last when he used a huge blast of lightning to free himself while Ungoliant was knocked back.

He leapt up with a roar and slammed Stormbreaker to the ground, the lightning blast sending Ungoliant flying into the air before he fired a powerful wind from Mjolnir.

Even those struggled to keep Ungoliant airborne as Thor fired lightning from Stormbreaker to help, making her hiss in pain before he flew up and formed three powerful tornadoes.

Ungoliant fired Unlight twice which Thor deflected and increasing his tornadoes' power, managed to lift Ungoliant higher and threw her out of the planet's atmosphere where she continued firing Unlight at the stars.

Thor flew down and landed on the ground.

David created a powerful shield to protect himself from Gothmog's flames while Tess fired her cyclones at him and Pike and Chloe fired there guns while keeping there distance.

Emperor Stark fired his repulsors at the ground as Jason was forced to dodge, just as be barely avoided being hit by Annihlus's spinning blade.

With a roar, Jason leapt at Annihlus who side-stepped to avoid and punched him in the face.

Emperor Stark fired his Unibeam at the ground, and Jason barely rolled away at the last second, leaving a smouldering crater where he lay.

At the very same time, Diana roared and leapt at Annihlus but he side-stepped to avoid and without turning back, pointed the back tip of his sword at her, sending her flying back with a telekinetic blast.

He then twirled his blade to deflect Heat Vision fired by Kent back at him, sending him back, just as he deflected energy bolts fired at him by Pike.

Elizabeth leapt at Annihlus and tried to strike, but he back-handed her away, sending her flying.

Thorin blocked a strike from Azog before elbowing him away in a rotatory motion just as Aragorn chopped off his other hand, making him roar in pain before Slade decapitated him.

Legolas blocked a strike from Bolg before kicking him back and with a flip, switched to his bow from which he fired an arrow which hit Bolg's thigh, sending him to his knees as Gimli sliced his throat with his axe.

Jason got back up and blocked an attack from Bow-Woman, before elbowing her away.

Tommy jumped and fired an explosive arrow at Thanos who roared as he absorbed the flames and fired them back at Tommy, although John Stewart flew in the way, creating a protective shield.

Thor then flew up and threw Mjolnir at Durin's Bane, knocking him back before landing and blocking Gothmog's sword with Stormbreaker, the resulting clash sending out a shockwave that formed a crater.

He called Mjolnir back as Durin's Bane rushed him and slightly moved to avoid his sword strike before striking the sword with Mjolnir, shattering it.

About a dozen more Balrogs emerged into the field as Crowe fired her energy beams at them, sending them back before Astra flew down and smashed her fists on the ground, generating a shockwave that threw them all down.

Clark and Astra fought together with Kara, firing there Heat Vision around while J'onn rammed into Thanos, knocking him down before turning intangible again to avoid another attack.

Jason and Annihlus clashed there blades again just as Sauron hit the earth with his mace, throwing Nora back as she tried to speed at him and also knocking Gwen out as well.

**Location of the Time Stone.**

An ankh symbol appeared and Sinthea, Constantine, Ward, Dr Fate, Mark, Miles, Dean, Spock, Bilbo, Scott, Pippin and Liam appeared.

"I will get the Time Stone. You must deal with the foes" Fate said before teleporting away.

"What a prick" Miles commented, as a man wearing a trench coat and with long hair and a beard emerged into the area.

Liam imiadetley recognized him from old photos, "Guys, that's Vandal Savage, he's basically immortal. Although if Thanos brought him back, I'm not sure if Thanos made him immortal as well."

And then, another robot appeared, although this one looked much larger and more intimidating than Metallo.

"The Destroyer" Miles commented in surprise, remembering encountering the Earth-X version of it.

And then, a woman landed on the scene. She had blonde hair and wore a mask with red lenses on. Her suit also had a Nazi symbol on the front.

"Bow-Woman" Liam said in recognition as he remembered her from Earth-X.

And then there was another large demon like creature.

It had a flat face shaped something like a lion's with two huge horns on its head and a set of razor-sharp teeth that jutted out of its mouth. It was huge; bigger than an elephant or any other normal creature that walked the earth.

"What the hell is that?" Sinthea asked in horror.

"A Nian. It's immortal" Constantine revealed.

"Then how do we kill it?" Mark asked.

"You can't" Constantine replied regretfully.

"I can handle the Destroyer and the Nian. The rest of you need to take on Savage and Bow-Woman" Dean spoke, rushing the Destroyer.

It open fired a beam of energy, allowing Dean to side-step before slamming into the Destroyer at full speed.

Constantine chanted as he blew flames at the Destroyer, but it was immune to them.

The Nian tried to attack and Mark ducked to avoid it before shooting it with his rifle.

Vandal Savage roared as he rushed them, although Miles flip-kicked him away, and Ward head-butted him.

Then, Bilbo and Pippin stabbed him in both his feet.

Savage knelt in pain, allowing Sinthea to shoot him several times in the head, killing him.

All waited for a few minutes to come back to life, but he didn't, making all sigh in relief.

Sinthea began battling Bow-Woman, both of them evenly matched.

Sinthea blocked a punch from Bow-Woman and elbowed her in the face before kneeing her in the gut.

Sinthea then moved in a spin motion, and hit Bow-Woman in the side, staggering her.

As she fired another arrow at Sinthea, a Batarang deflected it.

Both turned just as Liam jumped to fight.

Liam flipped to avoid a strike and punched Bow-Woman in the face just as Sinthea shot her leg.

She grunted in pain and ripped the arrow out, glaring at them both.

Mark shot her several times with his energy rifle, wounding her, before she brandished a knife.

Bow-Woman tried to slice Sinthea with her knife who backed to avoid.

Bow-Woman swung it again but Liam trapped it between a pair of Batarangs.

Before she could free it, Liam used his Batarangs to shatter the knife into pieces.

Before Bow-Woman could do anything, Bilbo and Pippin appeared behind her and embedded there swords into her kneecaps.

Bow-Woman roared in pain as she kneeled on the ground. That moment, she felt a semi-automatic on his head. It was Sinthea.

"You're on the wrong side again it would seem."

And with that, Sinthea shot her in the head. Bow-Woman lay on the ground, dead.

Dean grabbed the Destroyer and tried to attack while the others fired there weapons and powers at it.

Dr Fate appeared again, with the Time Stone in his hand.

He fired his own beam and the Destroyer exploded into dust.

The Nian then hit Sinthea, throwing her back again before Mark shot it but was sent off as well.

Ward managed to dodge a strike from the creature's mace as Liam leapt at it and hit it with his Batarangs, making it stagger back in pain while Miles leapt and punched its throat, making it stagger again. Dean then punched the ground and the resulting energy made the Nian fall down.

Suddenly, the space in front of it seemed to warp and it disappeared into it, as all looked at Dr Fate.

"There is one final Stone left. I only require Dean, Spock, Miles, Liam and Sinthea. The rest of you must do battle with the others" Fate spoke as all but the listed individuals teleported away.

And then, Fate, Dean, Spock, Miles, Liam and Sinthea teleported to the location of the Soul Stone.

**Other side of the Garden.**

Thor threw Mjolnir at Durin's Bane again, sending him flying back before he and Gothmog broke their deadlock and in a rotatory motion, were about to strike each other again before Thor recalled Mjolnir and sent a combined lightning blast at Gothmog, throwing him back.

He then leapt into the air and slammed both weapons on the ground, the lightning blast throwing Morgoth, Annihlus and Sauron back by many feet.

Frank, Slade, Pike, Chloe and Rocket fired at Thanos but he used the Reality Stone to turn the bullets into spikes and sent them back at the three.

Only a well-timed energy shield by David saved the five.

Diana slid and sliced at the right foot of Witch-King, making him kneel down and standing up behind him, kicked him into Steve who bashed his face with his shield, sending him down.

Mary Margaret fired several enchanted arrows and Hook shot him twice in the face.

Diana then leapt at Thanos with a war cry and landing behind him, slammed her bracelets together.

The resulting energy threw him off by a few feet. As she charged him again, he fired a blast with the Power Stone. She used her bracelets to protect herself.

He fired again and she used her shield this time, though she slid back by a few feet.

As she charged again, Thanos stopped her with the Space Stone and lifting her up, threw her away.

Jason leapt at Emperor Stark and pinning him down, stabbed him in the throat, killing him.

**Location of the Soul Stone.**

Emerging into the area, they were greeted by a sight that shocked Sinthea.

Standing there was her grandfather, Red Skull himself.

"Sinthea" Red Skull spoke as he looked at her.

"There are more. We must deal with them" Dr Fate said as he, Dean, Miles, Liam and Spock teleported away.

"Come now Sinthea, we can rule the world side-by-side, as one. Hydra is beneficial to the world" Red Skull said gently.

"Why?" she asked wearily.

"Because I love you granddaughter, and I do not wish harm upon you" Red Skull replied, although Sinthea could tell he was lying.

"I don't believe you. I know that you are lying to manipulate me into betraying my friends. But here's the thing 'grandfather', nothing you say to me will ever convince me otherwise" Sinthea sneered.

At that moment, Red Skull dropped his façade.

"You're so called 'friends' cannot win against Thanos. You will all die" Red Skull sneered back.

"Grandfather, I am ashamed to be related to you. And we will win, because we are heroes!" Sinthea shot back.

Red Skull roared angrily and charged, with Sinthea side-stepping to avoid.

She kicked him on the knee, staggering him slightly before Red Skull head-butted her, dazing her.

Sinthea elbowed Red Skull in the face, before whipping out a pistol and shooting him in the head, killing him.

Nearby, Spock, Dean and Liam walked forward when a being stepped forward.

"The Mouth of Sauron" Liam said in recognition, remembering Jason telling him about him.

And then Gothmog the Orc stepped out of the shadows as well, followed by another dangerous creature.

It had the head of a lion but a goat's head jutted out from the middle of its body like a bulbous, toxic growth. Its tail was green and shimmered under the light, covered in scales. At the tip were two sharp yellow eyes above a slithering tongue that hissed. Venom dripped out of its mouth. The tail was a snake.

There was one more creature there. Its misshapen, monstrous body, looked like a gigantic, stretched-out bear, its ears and nose flopping down like an elephant's. Sharp, pointed needles poked through every inch of its skin.

"The lion/goat/snake creature is called a Chimera, and the other one is a Pulgasari" Dr Fate revealed.

"Great, who else?" Miles asked sarcastically.

Right at that moment, a being resembling a rotting, armoured skeleton emerged into the clearing.

"You had to ask" Dean said in an annoyed tone.

"That is the Night King" Dr Fate said.

"Let's do this" Liam snarled, and they rushed at there opponents.

Liam charged at the Night King, while Miles flipped to avoid an attack from the Chimera and Dean blocked a strike from the Pulgasari.

Spock battled both the Mouth of Sauron and Gothmog the Orc simultansuly.

Dean backed away to avoid the Pulgasari while Miles kicked the Chimera in the head.

Liam struck at the Night King and then backed away to avoid being hit, before leaping forward and punching the Night King.

Night King then punched Liam twice in the face, before kneeing him in the gut and head-butting him away.

Dean managed to knock the Pulgasari away and was now helping Spock battle the Mouth of Sauron.

Dean summoned a sword and then sliced his opponent's wrist with an upward strike before stabbing him through the side.

As Mouth groaned, Spock moved behind and broke his neck as he died.

And then someone grew in size and kicked Dean under the face, knocking him down.

"Darren Cross" Spock said in a neutral tone as he looked at him.

Cross tried to kick again, but Spock grabbed him and elbowed him in the face, knocking him down.

Cross shrunk again and expanding in size again, kicked Spock on the chin, staggering him.

Dean used his powers to trap Cross and Spock crushed him under his boot, killing him.

And then, Gothmog the Orc attacked them.

Spock punched him in the face and Dean stabbed him through the throat, killing him.

The Pulgasari got back up and roared at them.

Dean telekinetically stopped Pulgasari as Dr Fate drew a ball of energy and fired it at the beast.

An explosion occurred and the Pulgasari exploded as its needles flew around but Dr Fate used his shield to defend everyone from the damage.

The Chimera then turned its attention to them and attacked again.

Dr Fate then flew over the Chimera as he dropped a metal chain right into its throat.

It tried to breathe fire but it melted the chain in its throat and the molten metal started choking it. That, combined with the injuries it had already sustained made it fall back down, dying slowly and painfully.

Liam managed to disarm the Night King of his sword and head-butted him back.

The Night King roared as he picked up his sword again, only to be stopped telekinetically by Dr Fate who said, "Fate has decreed you will not win today."

And with that, the Night King broke into a pile of bones.

"Now we must get the Stones away now!" Fate said as they teleported away.

**Other side of the Garden.**

Thanos sensed what had happened and screamed in a rage, "NOOOOOOOO!"

He was cut off by Mjolnir hitting him on the jaw as Thor caught it on return.

Bobby and Killer Frost were sliding around on their ice-slides, firing ice blasts at Thanos as Storm and Tess took to the skies and struck him with lightning and cyclones respectively, making him roar in anger and pain.

As ice was fired at him again, he used the Reality Stone to turn it into water and with a burst of the Power Stone, sent all three of them flying back.

Aragorn then leapt at him with a roar but was sent down by a burst of the Power Stone.

Legolas, Jason, Mary Margaret and Oliver fired enchanted arrows at him and they exploded.

Legolas' and Mary Margaret's arrows hit him with flames and Oliver's and Jason's with ice shards as Thanos screamed in pain before knocking the four of them away with a burst of the Power Stone too.

David rammed into him and Ollie shot him with an explosive arrow while Pike fired his gun.

He knocked them all away, just as Miles flipped and kicked him, before Thanos head-butted him away.

Thane roared as he hit Thanos with a pair of energy bolts, making Thanos grit his teeth as he defended himself with the Infinity Gauntlet.

Thanos then raised his fist to the sky and enhanced by the Power Stone, punched the ground, producing a violent shockwave that sent Thane flying

He then looked up as Clark hovered in the air and landed in front of him. The Man of Steel and The Mad Titan gave each other a steely gaze as the clash was about to begin.

Carol flew down at Thanos and fired a powerful energy blast but Thanos manipulated it with the Infinity Gauntlet and turning it into flames, fired it back at both her and Clark.

Carol was thrown into Tony in the air and both were knocked down as Clark crashed to the ground, damaging it.

Thanos then leapt at Clark and grabbed his head, pinning him to the ground. Clark roared in anger and fired at Thanos with his Heat Vision, staggering him back before kicking him away.

Kent and Astra rammed into him at the same time before he used the Power Stone to knock them both down.

Flying up into the air, Clark fired Heat Vision again as Thanos leapt into the air to avoid and fired a powerful blast from the Power Stone, sending Clark crashing into a tree which was destroyed.

Clark held his chest in pain as Thanos marched towards him and declared, "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the Universe."

Clark got back up and glared at him in response.

And then he flew at Thanos at full speed, ramming them both through some trees, shattering them all as he threw Thanos down.

Thanos got back up and gave him a powerful head-butt, ramming him through more trees as his back destroyed another one.

Clark roared angrily and rammed into Thanos, sending him flying back through more trees as he crashed to the ground while Clark walked out of the forest.

Thanos looked up as Clark hovered in the air above him.

Thor arrived and slammed both weapons onto the ground and the resulting lightning sent Thanos flying back by many feet. The Mightiest Avenger and The Mad Titan then faced each other.

Thanos fired a powerful blast from the Power Stone at him but Thor blocked with Stormbreaker, gritting his teeth as he did so. He then threw Mjolnir at Thanos and it knocked him away.

As Thanos staggered back up, Thor rushed him after recalling Mjolnir, spinning it to increase his speed. Just as Thanos got up fully, Thor gave him an uppercut on the chin with Mjolnir, sending him back again.

Thanos staggered back while Thor gave him a huge cut on the chest with Stormbreaker and threw Mjolnir at his face, knocking him back once more.

Thor was about to leap at Thanos's head with both his weapons along with Clark when a powerful burst from the Power Stone sent them all to the ground, tumbling away.

Sinthea, Spock, Liam, Miles, Dean and Dr Fate emerged, running straight at them with the Stones in hand.

As all started staggering up, Thanos announced, "Now all of you shall pay for your insolence."

He closed his eyes as the box containing the real Stones exploded and all six Stones flew and imbedded themselves in the Infinity Gauntlet.

Thanos snapped his fingers and all watched in horror as the enemies they had just slain or taken out appeared behind the Mad Titan once more; marching towards them with smirks and glares.

Even other foes they had not battled right now also marched towards them, along with the foes that were guarding the Stones.

Armies of creatures were running at them too from behind the enemies, outnumbering them to a ridiculous degree.

They looked down to see huge shadows covering the entire ground and didn't dare to look up.

"It is done. The World you all cherish so much shall fall." Thanos announced, revealing his narcissism and rage to all the heroes who watched in horror and disbelief, "The Age of Thanos has come."

"Yeah about that" Fate began as he looked at White Canary. "DO IT NOW!" He roared at her.

"Aurelion Sol, give me power please." She whispered .

"Of course old friend." The Star Forger replied.

White Canary let out a massive scream as mountains, trees and even planets were blown away, while the planet literally split in half.

She concentrated her powers on Thanos and there was a bright and powerful shockwave explosion that sent every single combatant to the ground as Thanos screamed in pain while holding his hand- which was bare!

Thanos turned in horror to see the Infinity Gauntlet was no longer on his hand but on the ground a few feet away.

"Someone take it quickly, you idiots!"

He looked to see Constantine standing there, giving him a smirk but who was next to him shocked him completely.

"Daughter?" He questioned in shock and disbelief.

"I am not your daughter." Gamora sneered at him.

The distraction was all that was needed. Getting up, Bart sped towards the Infinity Gauntlet and picked it up before speeding back as Thor, Barry and Tony picked up Loki, Nora and Rhodes respectively.

As the villains all got back up, ready to fight again, Gandalf raised his staff and a bright light glowed, blinding them all for a second.

When it cleared, the heroes were all gone.

"Come quickly you idiots!" Mark screamed at them as the heroes all ran towards where he, Scott, Bilbo, Pippin and Ward waited.

Hearing Thanos', Morgoth's and Annihlus's angry roars from the distance, Thor flew up into the air and his eyes glowed as the Bifrost appeared, taking them all and the Benatar with it.

The heroes had succeeded in their missions!

**And Chapter 94 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the battles in this, and I hope you enjoyed my choice of villains in this, as well as White Canary's power burst. Aurelion Sol is from League of Legends and is the most powerful character in the game.**

**Considering that Sinthea is Red Skull's granddaughter in this, and in this universe, Red Skull wasn't transported to Vormir, I wanted Sinthea to denounce Red Skull and show that she is her own person, to complete the redemption cycle. **

**And yes, I will be redeeming Grant Ward in this. I am a huge fan and lover of 'Grant Ward Redemption' stories, so I figured 'Why the heck not?'**

**As for why Spock could stand against so many villains, well, in Star Trek, he was much more physically strong than humans, and his mental powers are very strong as well.**

**And Spock also happens to be very proficient in many types of martial arts and in this universe, his powers and skills have been enhanced.**

**Plus, as a fanfiction author, I have that control, so why not?**

**Some of you might be disappointed by no Shang-Chi Vs Mandarin fight, but I'm saving that for the final battle.**

**Here is the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeve's Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2004. Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings. **

**Now, next chapter will cover the reversing of the Snap, and then we will move into the final battle.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**This chapter will see the Snap being reversed, and then next chapter will begin the final battle.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thank you for the review. Glad I disappoint with the speech. Although I actually think that comic book Thanos is worse. Enjoy the chapter.

**AntBoy1:** Thank you for the review. I understand on the Grant Ward redemption. Enjoy the chapter.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare: **Thank you for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated:** Thank you for the review. I agree with you, but I also think that Aurelion Sol, Bard and Kindred together would beat Thanos so badly; he'd wish he was dead. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

**Avengers Compound.**

The Bifrost hit the ground as Fitz, Harry, Pepper, Henry, Arya and William ran out to see what was going on.

As the Bifrost faded, all the heroes stood there along with the Benatar.

"Tony!" Pepper cried out in joy as she ran up to him and the two kissed each other.

"Hey kiddo!" Oliver said as he and William ran to each other and he hugged his son, lifting him up.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret embraced her grandson while Jason hugged Arya.

"You guys got it?" Harry asked, getting down to business.

Barry raised the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand and waved it, making Harry smirk.

"Brilliant!" Fitz sighed in relief.

"Ward!?" Daisy said furiously at seeing him, while Fitz, Mack and Bobbi also glared at him.

"Woah guys! He's on our side, he helped us get the Stones" Sinthea tried to defuse the situation.

"And why should we trust you?" Bobbi snapped.

"She's right guys. Ward had many chances to betray us, yet not once did he" Liam intervened, with Miles, Dean, Scott, Bilbo, Pippin and Mark nodding in agreement.

"Listen guys" Ward raised his hands as he looked at them, "I know I haven't done anything to be trustworthy, but believe me when I say this, I want to make amends for my sins. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry" Ward said sincerely, although Daisy, Fitz, Bobbi and Mack were not convinced.

"Listen guys, can you please resort to killing each other, after we bring everyone back?" Jason intervened, and everyone reluctantly nodded.

"Jason Stark is right. Fate has decreed that Grant Ward will not betray you" Doctor Fate spoke.

"Sister?" Nebula asked in shock and disbelief as she stared at Gamora, unable to believe what she was seeing, "H-How…? I thought-I thought father killed you."

"I thought so too." Gamora said before gesturing to Constantine, "But he saved me and we were both trapped in the Soul Stone….until now."

Nebula felt tears come to her eyes and so did Gamora as both sisters hugged and cried while Nebula looked to Constantine and kept saying repeatedly, "Thank you….Thank you….Thank you."

"Not a big deal, luv." Constantine shrugged as he waved her away.

"It is a big deal." Sara said as she put a hand on Constantine's shoulder, "You got the Gauntlet from Thanos. Thank you. And it's good to see you again."

"You people did distract the purple moron long enough." Constantine pointed out as he shrugged.

"It's good to see you again though." Oliver added as he raised his hand and Constantine shook it.

"Same here, mate." Constantine quipped.

"We got the Gauntlet at last due to all of our efforts." Gandalf said cheerfully as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"I don't trust that guy." Clint said, still hating Loki for good reasons.

"Well I do!" Thor snapped as he looked at them all, "He helped me against Hela, helped me save the Asgardians, and even tried to take down Thanos."

"Yeah, Thor's right guys." Banner spoke in his support so Clint backed down.

"If you two vouch for him, he can stay." Steve said as Thor nodded gratefully, "But keep an eye out on him."

"Oh leave that to me." Thor assured him.

"Well." Steve said as he looked to Tony, "We did it."

"Yeah. We all sure did." Natasha agreed.

"Yeah." Tony said as he said to the others, "Good team effort all around. Brilliant work. Keep it up."

"I think we will have to keep it up if we are to bring everyone back." Aragorn said.

"How far along are you both?" Jason asked Fitz and Harry.

"Oh we're almost done." Harry said as he exchanged a look with Fitz.

"Think you could use a hand?" Tony asked them and they nodded.

"Well then." Thane said as they all walked inside together.

**The Garden.**

Thanos looked at his golden armour and helmet solemnly as he stood with a contemplative look on his face.

He had regenerated it with the Infinity Gauntlet in case he needed it. He never thought he would. Obviously, he was wrong.

The planet was pretty much torn apart from the clash. The other villains were using their powers to slow down the process until they all left.

"Looks like you failed." Morgoth said as he walked to Thanos with Sauron, Saruman, Peter Pan and Annihlus.

"I underestimated them." Thanos admitted.

"Which is why you failed." Morgoth said as Thanos glared at him.

"Oh I wasn't the only one." Thanos sneered.

"No. We all did." Pan said in agreement, "We should have been more prepared."

Morgoth and Sauron exchanged a look. Morgoth's intention was for Thanos and the heroes to kill each other for the Infinity Stones and then he would take them. And to add to his act, he had held back in the previous fight so as to not alert Thanos about how powerful he truly had become.

Thanos knew what Morgoth wanted but without the Gauntlet, it would not be wise to face him and Sauron and their minions as they were more powerful than the Black Order.

His best bet was to get back the Stones before Morgoth.

Sauron and Pan both knew what Morgoth intended and both of them decided to help him.

"Even though we did, we can still make this right." Annihlus spoke as Morgoth nodded in approval.

"We will have to if we want to defeat them forever." Saruman sneered.

"We will." Thanos said as he put on his armour and then his helmet before picking up his giant double-edged sword which he called the Thanoscopter, "After all- I am inevitable."

**Avengers Compound.**

Thor stood over his brother in the med bay as Loki slowly began to stir and then opened his eyes.

"Thor." He muttered.

"How are you?" Thor asked him.

"Well, still not dead." Loki joked to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean." Thor said.

Loki sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and said, "The Other promised me that if I failed, Thanos will make me long for something as sweet as pain. And he was right. I was tormented every minute after being brought back, being forced to fight for Thanos even though I knew I should not."

"I am sorry, brother." Thor said with tears in his eyes, sickened to his stomach by what Thanos had done to him as he put a hand on his shoulder, "But now that you are back, we have a chance to be brothers again. And you have a chance to redeem yourself."

Loki nodded as he stared at Thor who smirked and said, "And together, we can have our revenge on Thanos and the others."

Loki smirked back and said, "Oh, they won't see this coming."

Elsewhere, White Canary sat down, with her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I almost killed you guys there, with that power burst. I guess I'm just afraid that if I use Aurelion Sol's power again, I could kill you guys" White Canary said with guilt in her voice.

"Who was he?" Sara asked gently.

"Aurelion Sol made the Multiverse. He is called the Star Forger and is one of the most powerful beings in all of existence" White Canary explained.

Nodding, Sara noticed a necklace with three gems on White Canary's neck.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh this," White Canary smiled, "This is from a friend from Earth-92131, the same world as Aurelion Sol. His name is Garen Crownguard, although he prefers the Might of Demacia. He's a close friend. And the second one from is from Yasuo, the Unforgiven, while the third is from Lee Sin, The Blind Monk."

Sara looked at her curiously, interested to know more about the worlds White Canary had visited.

She noticed that White Canary had deep pain in her, and she could tell that White Canary liked to keep to himself.

"I'm here if you need anything" Sara said sincerely, putting a hand on White Canary's shoulder, and she looked up at Sara with a smile.

"And you loved this Garen guy right" Sara guessed.

"How did you know?" White Canary asked in shock.

"You talk about him fondly, I can tell you love him" Sara replied.

"Yeah," White Canary sighed, "I love Garen. We became fast friends, and then eventually, I fell in love with him"

Sara looked at her doppelganger with a fond smile.

**Later.**

Galadriel, Tony, Oliver, Jason, Mary Margaret and Pepper walked to Henry, Arya and William.

"What is it, dad?" William asked.

"Hey buddy." Oliver said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Lady Galadriel here says the three of you and Pepper need to go to Storybrooke on Earth-1937."

"But why?" William asked, confused.

"Something is coming." Galadriel said, "And you all cannot stay here as it will put you in danger."

"I wanna stay with you, dad." William said with tears in his eyes.

"I promise buddy, when this is all over, we will be together. And your mom will be back too." Oliver said as he hugged William who hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself, Tony." Pepper said as she hugged him and they kissed.

"You too." Tony said, "We'll meet again when this is done."

She nodded and then moved next to Henry, Arya and William.

"Good luck" Arya said to Jason who nodded while Mary Margaret and Henry hugged.

Tony used the interdimensional extrapolator to open a breach and all four of them walked into it while waving to them. When they were on the other side, Tony closed it and said, "Let's get to work."

**Later.**

Fitz and Harry worked on the Infinity Gauntlet with assistance from Tony, Jason, Banner, Thane and Rocket as the rest watched from a distance.

"And done!" Fitz said as they all parted to reveal it.

It looked a lot like the Gauntlet Thanos wore, but the colour was different and so was the size. And obviously, it was new and fresh unlike the one Thanos had.

"So that will bring everyone back?" David asked as he stared at it.

"It will." Rumple assured him.

"What about the Stones on the previous Gauntlet?" Blade asked.

"Not a problem." Gandalf said as he pointed his staff at the Gauntlet they had taken from Thanos and using his telekinesis, pulled the Stones out one by one before fitting them into the new Gauntlet exactly into the slots he had taken them from in the previous Gauntlet.

Within a minute, it was done.

"Boom!" Rocket suddenly said, startling almost everyone as he chuckled but got glares so he said, "Sorry."

"Yeah you better be!" Jessica said as he sighed.

"Well done." Thane said to Fitz and Harry who smirked.

"I knew you could do it!" Daisy said to them both.

"Well then, it's ready." Logan said as he looked at Gauntlet and all turned their attention to it.

"Question is- who's gonna snap their frickin' fingers?" Rocket asked.

"I'm sure not anyone just can." Chloe said and all nodded.

"Me and Hulk could have done it as the energy is mostly gamma." Banner said, "But we still haven't worked it out."

"Even if you had, it's a very big 'if', Dr. Banner." Bobbi told him.

"I can do it. I'm half vampire." Blade offered, shocking everyone.

"Not enough." Thane shook his head as all recovered a bit from what they had heard.

"I'll do it." Logan said as all looked to him, "I'll heal anyway."

"From that?" Steve asked pointedly.

"I survived Nagasaki, bub." Logan replied and all those who knew about it had their jaws dropped, "I can survive this."

"That was a city. This thing has enough energy in it to light up a continent." Tony pointed out to him.

"Even if you could do it, your healing factor will probably not save you from this." Liam added.

"Maybe I could." Barry said, "The Speed Force can help me."

"You have a healing factor but it's nothing compared to Logan's." Caitlin pointed out, "I don't think you can either."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked Gandalf as all turned to him.

"In my true form, I could have for sure." Gandalf said before adding apologetically, "In this form, I do not think I can. Apologies my friends. But if anyone else cannot do it, I will."

"Sara?" Gwen looked at White Canary.

"Don't be absurd, I'd never survive it. I'm pretty sure Garen, Shyvanna or even Tryndamere could wielded the glove, but me; not a chance" White Canary shook her head.

"Perhaps I can" Jason offered, as all looked at him.

"You have a healing factor, but the energy in that glove would be too much for even you to handle" Banner said, "I don't think you could survive it"

"Doesn't matter if I survive it or not," Jason dismissed it, "I will do it"

"No you wont" Dr Fate said as all looked at him, "Fate has decreed that you will not, And neither will I"

"I will use the glove" Thane declared, stepping forward.

"I hate to say this Thane, but I'm not sure even you could survive" Harry shook his head sadly.

"What about me?" David asked.

"You're powerful David, but that glove is a lot more powerful than you. You won't survive it" Jason shook his head.

"No need." Kara said as she walked up to them, "I'll do it."

"You'll die!" Alex snapped in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What about me?" Carol asked, "I can absorb energy."

"The energy from that may be too much for even you to handle beyond a few seconds." Harry said to her.

"Let me try." J'onn offered.

"You may not survive as well." Clark pointed out to him.

"Maybe I can try." Diana said, "It is my job to protect humanity after all."

"Not at the cost of your life." Jason said to her, "Even if you can survive this, it's a huge risk."

"I will do it." Astra said as all turned to her in astonishment.

Kara started, "Aunt Astra….."

"No Kara please!" Astra pleaded and Kara realized why she was offering, "Let me do it! Just let me! Just let me do it! Just let me do something good! Something great!"

"You will get your chance." Clark said as she looked at him, "But this is something I should do."

"No. Not you. I should."

All turned to look at Thor who looked up and returned all of their gazes.

"I am the strongest Avenger. It has to be me." Thor said.

"Thor, are you sure?" Aragorn asked wearily.

"Yes I am." Thor said as he looked at them all, "I didn't go for the head so people died. A lot of people. Now it falls upon me to bring them back."

"If you try it, you may not survive." Galadriel pointed out.

"I'm the least likely to die trying." Thor said, "So I must do it. I understand all of your concerns but I must do this. I can feel it in my bones."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, repeating Aragorn's question.

"I am." Thor replied.

"He is right," Dr Fate spoke as all looked at him, "Fate has decreed that Thor Odinson must wield the Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back."

"Then let's do this." Oliver said as he looked Thor in the eye who nodded at him.

"Brother." Loki said as he put a hand on Thor's shoulder and they exchanged a loving, brotherly look, "Please be careful."

"I will." Thor assured him with a nod.

"Remember, just bring back everyone Thanos snapped away. Nothing else." Tony pointed out and he nodded.

"And the Silmaril Thanos took from my grandfather. Bring that back too." Elrond told him and he nodded once more.

Thor understood the concern everyone had, given how he had reacted to his failure.

There were many people Thor wanted to bring back of course- his father, his mother, the Warriors Three, Heimdall, Coulson and so many more.

When he was a brash, bull-headed prince a few years ago, he would have done it without hesitation. But he was no longer that prince. He was a King of his people, expected to look after their well-being.

And he was a hero who had to do the right thing no matter what. Plus, Loki's return had alleviated his grief to an extent.

This was happening because fate wanted it to happen, and he would respect fate's will.

"What about us?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, we would need protection from the energy." Gamora agreed.

"I'm sure you have an idea." Tommy said to Tony.

"FRIDAY, do me a favour and activate Barn Door Protocol." Tony said to his AI.

"Yes, boss." FRIDAY replied as all the doors and windows were shut and barred.

Steve then stood with his shield raised with Oliver, Barry, Jason, Sara, Shang-Chi, Blade and Elizabeth behind him as Rhodes and Scott put on their helmets and went behind Steve too while Tony tapped his chestpiece and his new suit appeared.

He conjured a virtual shield with it and put Banner, Natasha, Tess and Clint behind him.

Clark stood protectively in front of Kara, Alex, J'onn, Astra and Loki while Diana raised her shield with Liam, Barry, Caitlin, Slade and Nyssa behind her.

David used his Power Ring to craft a shield, and put Ollie, John Stewart, Chloe and Sinthea behind it while Brian stepped forward protectively as Miles, Dean, Mark, Hook and Rumple moved behind him.

Gandalf raised his staff and a shield appeared which covered himself, Galadriel, Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen, Fitz, Ward, Mary Margaret and Harry.

Carol stood and glowed a little, standing in front of Daisy, Tommy, Mack, Matt, Toretto and Elektra while Logan stood protectively in front of Storm, Bobby, Frank, Jessica and Rocket.

Dr Fate stepped forward and conjured a shield with Thane, Gwen, Crowe, Pike, Nora and Spock behind him as well.

With a deep breath, Thor fit his right hand into the Infinity Gauntlet. As he lifted his arm up, he was immediately struck by the energy as he screamed in pain. Everyone else was concerned.

"BROTHER!" Loki called out.

"Take it off!" A concerned Rocket said.

"Brother, Rabbit, I am fine." Thor grunted, straining himself against the energy. He could see why Thanos had struggled to use it. He did too. But he had to do it.

With a roar, Thor raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers as the Stones flashed.

**Soul World.**

_Thor looked around, finding himself in an orange background with skies of the same colour and water under his feet._

_"Hello son."_

_Thor turned around to see Frigga walking towards him, a proud but sad smile on her face. Thor couldn't believe it._

_"Mother?"_

_Frigga said as she smiled warmly at him, "I've missed you."_

_Thor ran at his mother and embraced her, sobbing into her shoulder as she comforted him._

_"I missed you too, mom. I missed you too." He said, "I wished to speak to you every day. I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_

_"Death must come to all, sooner or later." Frigga consoled soothingly._

_"How are we here?" Thor asked._

_"Using the Stones, it causes one to have a vision. The Soul Stone brought your mind here, as it brought Thanos when he used them. It brought you to the person you most wanted to see when you used the Stones." Frigga explained, "I am proud of you Thor, for all that you have done. Your father is proud of you too."_

_"But I failed, mom." Thor moaned, "I failed to stop Thanos. He killed half of our people."_

_"Yes, you are a failure." Frigga said as Thor looked down in shame before she asked, "You know what that makes you?"_

_Thor looked up and she said, "Just like everyone else."_

_"But I'm not supposed to be like everyone else." Thor said as his voice cracked._

_"Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be or what they are supposed to do." Frigga said, "But how we choose to act upon our failure defines who we are."_

_Thor considered before looking up at her again._

_"I can't be like dad, mom. I can't rule as he did." Thor confessed, not sure why he felt compelled to say it._

_"I know and so does he." Frigga said soothingly as she walked over to him, putting a hand on the side of his face, "You are different than him, but that isn't a bad thing. You can be better. A better King, a better man. Your father is proud of you and he will always be. Be who you are, not who everyone expects you to be."_

_Thor was quiet for a moment and then said shakily, "I love you, mom."_

_"I love you too, my son." Frigga said as they embraced again, "Now our time has come to an end. Goodbye."_

**Now.**

Thor fell down with a cry as the Gauntlet fell off his hand and Dean kicked it away, "You okay, Thor?"

"I don't think he is." Crowe said in concern as all saw the radiation burn on his arm.

"Brother!" Loki said as he rushed to Thor's side.

"Hold still, Thor." Bobby said before he used his powers to freeze and cool down the injured arm.

"I…I saw her." Thor whispered to Loki with a smile and Loki immediately knew who he was talking about as he smiled too.

Looking at everyone, he then asked, "Did…..did it work?"

"We are not sure." Jason said while the doors and windows started opening.

Legolas suddenly pointed at something shiny at the centre of the table everyone had missed.

"The Silmaril." Galadriel whispered as all looked at it in wonder, awed by its beauty. While it did not look powerful like the Stones, it had a unique beauty of its own and brought joy to them all on seeing it.

Scott, Miles and Carol walked to the window as Clint's cell phone vibrated. He walked to it and was shocked to see Laura's picture on it.

Emotions welling up inside him, he accepted the call.

"Clint?" Laura said from the other end.

"Honey." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper as Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clint?" She asked again.

"Honey." He whispered.

Scott, Miles and Carol noticed birds chirping outside as the sun shone a bit brighter.

"Guys...I think it worked!" Scott said happily.

"Everything is coming back to normal." Miles added.

"Songs of glory will now fill the halls" Jason laughed happily.

White Canary remembered what the Wuju Bladesman known as Master Yi said to her once as she said aloud, "Day shall come again, when hope is found once more."

All of them were laughing as they looked around, feeling overjoyed and victorious.

A recovering Thor looked up and his eyes widened in horror to see a black shape in the sky over the Compound.

Then everyone heard a roar as a large missile hit the glass ceiling above, shattering it, followed by about two dozen others, causing an explosion.

**And Chapter 95 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Yes, sorry for ending on a cliff-hanger, but the real action will begin next chapter.**

**I made Thor snap because I'm sure Infinity War Thor could have done it. Plus, him snapping redeems him for his failure. **

**I also hope you liked the part where everyone debated who would snap. I just wanted to list everyone who could have snapped. **

**And thanks to Aragorn II Elessar, for the Soul World scene. **

**I put David on the list, because in Chapter 62, he did manage to hold his own against Smallville Superman and then against all the heroes, and he did keep some of his magical energies that Pan pumped him with.**

**I hope you enjoyed the various character interactions in this chapter, and they were all fun to write.**

**I also hoped you liked the reference to the various League of Legends characters in this as well, and yes, Earth-96 Sara is in love with Garen. I am thinking either Garen or another League of Legends character.**

**Here is the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeves' Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural. **

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-2004. A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will begin the final battle which will be divided into three or four chapters.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off, I recently watched the new Mulan film, and I really enjoyed it. Which is why I have decided to merge the movie version and the OUAT version and you will find out more about it later on in this series.**

**This chapter will begin the final battle, which will commence next chapter as well.**

**Also, this chapter and the next two will be very long, so please bear with me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thank you for the review. Wait and see in this chapter on all the heroes, and don't worry, Thanos, Morgoth, Sauron, Peter Pan and all the other villains will meet there end soon enough. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

_Banner __looked around at the dark background before hearing a roar and turned around to see Hulk approaching him._

_"Puny Banner hate Hulk." Hulk said gruffly._

_"I know I'm puny. But I don't hate you." Banner said honestly, surprising Hulk, "I never did. I hated that I couldn't control you. This whole time I've been treating you like a disease. I think I should stop that and start treating you as a cure."_

_"No fighting?" Hulk asked._

_"No. None at all." Banner said, "We can do it together. Help our friends. And have our revenge on Thanos."_

_Hearing that, Hulk growled as Banner smirked._

_He held out his hand and Hulk grasped it firmly as they sensed the very fibre of their being changing and evolving._

**Now.**

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Rocket groaned while trapped under debris.

Before the building could collapse on him and Rhodes, a terrifying roar was heard as Hulk rose up and held it up effortlessly to save them both.

Rhodes noticed that he was a foot taller than before and his skin was now greyish.

"Whoa!" Rhodes said before commanding his suit, "Canopy. Canopy. Canopy."

The damaged suit opened and Rhodes got up with a groan, crawling towards Rocket as Harry groaned and woke up in a corner, fumbling a bit.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rocket said desperately as J'onn flew down to the scene and staggered, still weakened from the explosion.

Thane had generated an amber colored shield to protect themselves from the debris, while Mark, Bart Allen, Miles, Nora and Kent were also holding it up, while Dr Fate added his own shield.

"Friends get out!" Hulk said gruffly.

"Let's do so!" J'onn said.

Loki suddenly rushed to the scene. His eyes widened in fear on seeing Hulk but he was given a reassuring smirk instead.

Seeing that, Loki recovered himself and lifted the debris off Rocket saying, "Come on Rabbit!"

Hulk then gestured to something with a grunt and they noticed water rushing towards them in the form of a flood.

"Uh oh!" Harry said.

"Bloody hell!" Nora groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Scott, who had shrunken down just as the firing had started, groaned as he woke up and removed the debris off of him before hearing Rhodes' desperate voice in his comms.

"Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!"

"What?" Scott asked just to be sure as he tapped his earpiece.

"We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"

"Wait! I'm here!" Scott called out, "I'm here, can you hear me?"

* * *

In another part of the rubble, Pippin, Matt and Bobbi helped Fitz and Dean up before Pippin noticed the Gauntlet a few feet away with all the Stones in it.

Running towards it, he picked it up while Fitz, Matt and Bobbi helped up Mack, Frank and Alex who had fallen near them, while Chloe Sullivan-Queen, White Canary and Mary Margaret Blanchard staggered towards them as well.

"Come on! We must go!" Fitz said desperately as they turned to leave when suddenly someone appeared next to Pippin and snatched the Gauntlet from his hands before disappearing, horrifying them all.

Fitz and Mack gasped in horror as they recognized the person. Fitz was shaken.

"What is it, guys?" Bobbi asked.

"Hello, Leopold." Aida said as she appeared in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Aida." Fitz greeted, trying to keep himself calm.

"Who is she?" Chloe asked.

"Your death." Aida smirked as she moved to kill them when an ice blast hit her, throwing her back as Killer Frost lowered her hands, "Let's do it, lady."

Aida got up with a roar and was about to charge when Daisy arrived and fired her blasts, throwing Aida back again. Aida crawled to the Gauntlet to pick it up but someone kicked her away.

It was Astra. She bent down and picking up the Gauntlet, tossed it back to Pippin.

"Go!" She said, "I will handle her!"

"I'll help!" Daisy said and Astra nodded.

The others nodded as they ran while Aida got back up with a scowl on her face, "You will pay for that."

Then an energy blast hit her and sent her back as a glowing Carol landed, followed by a cyclone blast as Tess Mercer also appeared.

"We will see." Astra smirked as her eyes glowed.

Aida moved to attack, but someone rammed into her, making her fly off. Brian Braddock stood there with a glare on his face.

* * *

As the other eleven ran further, an arrow was loosed and White Canary groaned in pain as she held her bleeding shoulder while the others looked at her in concern.

"You gonna be all right?" Bobbi asked.

"It will heal. Besides, I've had much worse" White Canary replied as Tommy Merlyn of Earth-X walked up to them.

"We won't let you get the Stones" Mack said as he aimed his shotgun-axe.

"We'll see about that." Tommy-X smirked when suddenly Tommy Merlyn of Earth-199999 leapt between them.

"You'll have to go through me to get to them." Tommy warned his doppelganger.

"That can be easily arranged." Tommy-X said as he tried to fire another arrow but Tommy threw a flechette, disarming Tommy-X and with a flip, kicked him on the face, throwing him back.

Before Tommy-X could recover, Tommy leapt and kicked his abdomen, sending him back again before grabbing his face and kneeing it and then leaping up, gave him a flying kick, staggering him back once more.

As Tommy-X tried to get up, several gunshots rang out and he fell down, dead. The others turned as Frank and Alex lowered their guns.

"You guys all right?" Frank asked and they nodded.

"Come on!" Alex said as they ran together.

"We need to get these Stones as far away as possible!" Chloe said urgently.

* * *

Somewhere else, Blade, Sara, Bilbo, Sinthea, Thorin, Ward, Slade, Shang-Chi and Nyssa woke up together.

"What happened?" Sinthea groaned.

"The bastard attacked us at our base is what." Blade replied grimly when they heard roars and saw Vampires and Lost Boys charging at them.

"Oh boy!" Sara said as she brandished Ciris.

"Never faced these kinds of Vampires before." Blade quipped before firing at them with his gun, taking them down and then decapitated one in a rotatory motion as Sara stabbed one through the throat and Sinthea head-butted another down.

Slade elbowed one and stabbed it in the heart while Nyssa fired an arrow at another's heart and Bilbo killed another.

Ward shot down several of them, while Thorin decapitated another and Shang-Chi kicked another Lost Boy down with a flip.

* * *

Clint woke up with a groan in another part of the rubble and switching on a flashlight looked around, "Cap?"

"Clint!"

He looked down to see Natasha and helped her up as she groaned, "Just like Budapest all over again, huh!"

"Budapest is Heaven compared to this." He replied as both chuckled dryly.

"Hey guys!" Elektra groaned from a corner as they helped her up while Jessica staggered up in a corner, "What is this shit?"

"Thanos and Morgoth." Natasha said.

"Natasha! Clint!" Nebula said as she ran up to them with Gamora, Marc Spector, Elizabeth, John Stewart, Arwen and Constantine.

"Thanos is here." Gamora said in horror.

"Look!" Constantine said as they all looked down to see the Silmaril while he spoke from experience, "I'm not touching that thing."

"The Silmaril." Arwen whispered as all looked at it in awe.

Nebula bent down and picked it up, looking at it. It burnt her hand but she didn't feel the pain due to cybernetic skin as all looked at her in sympathy. She looked at the others before putting it inside.

"Come on let's go." Clint said when they heard low growls behind them. Turning around, Clint fired an arrow with a light on it and it lit up several Outriders.

"Shit!" Jessica cursed.

"Come on!" Gamora said as they ran together while the Outriders followed.

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" Elizabeth said as they all ran.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tony walked through the remains of the Compound before finding the unconscious Steve. Kneeling down, he said, "Come on, buddy. Wake up."

Steve gasped as he woke up and Tony said, "That's my man."

Holding out the shield, he said, "You lose this again, I'm keeping it."

Steve took it as next to him, Kara woke up Barry by saying, "If you don't wake up, Oliver will stick more arrows in you!"

Barry woke up with a groan and said, "Yeah! That always works!"

"Pointy-ear! Come on!" Gimli said as he helped Legolas up.

"Thank you, my friend." Legolas replied while Logan and Storm helped up Bobby near them.

"There we go bub!" Logan said.

"What's going on?" Bobby groaned.

"Nothing good." Storm said grimly.

"Looks like this is not over." Liam said as he approached the scene.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"We pissed off Thanos. Now he's coming for retribution." Tony replied as he helped Steve up, "Come on."

Nearby, Christopher Pike helped Spock to his feet, while Gwen Stacy staggered towards them.

"This sucks" Ollie moaned as he and Hook walked towards them as well.

Jason, Thor, Gandalf, Aragorn, Oliver, Galadriel, Elrond, Clark, Billy, David, Rumple and Diana stood at an opening in the rubble. Thor was holding his injured arm. They all walked next to them and looked in the front.

The sky was darkened due to the smoke and it looked like night had fallen.

They all looked in the front to see Thanos sitting on a rock, fiddling with a stone with the Thanoscopter planted next to him and his helmet on it.

Morgoth and Sauron stood to his right as Saruman and Peter Pan stood to his left while Zod and Sephiroth were both hovering in the air.

Annihlus was circling the area, twirling his sword as he marched continually from the other villains to the surrounding area.

"What have they been doing?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor replied calmly.

"Where are the Stones?" Steve asked.

"Lost somewhere under all this." Jason replied.

"All we know is they don't have them." Diana said as she gestured to their foes.

"So we keep it that way." Clark said firmly and all nodded.

"I believe it is a trap." Spock said.

"I don't really much care." Gwen said with a scowl on her face.

"Good." Thor said, "Just as long as we're all in agreement."

Thor then raised both his hands as lightning flashed in his eyes and cracked in the sky darkened by the explosion's smoke before hitting Thor.

And then Stormbreaker flew into his right hand and Mjolnir into his left as lightning emanated from him and the burn on his arm healed completely as if it had never even been there.

"Let us go for all their heads this time." Jason said and all nodded.

The 27 marched towards their 8 opponents as one, slowly spreading out to surround them.

Thanos looked at them and announced, "You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me."

The 27 slowly surrounded the 8 as Thanos continued, "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible."

"Which is why you all must be destroyed." Sauron said as he raised the One Ring.

"And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be." Thanos announced, "They will resist."

"Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn." Tony quipped.

"You get used to it." Jason said darkly as he gripped his bow tighter.

"Oh the stubbornness has given us all pain long enough." Peter Pan sneered as he and Rumple glared at each other before he noticed Liam and not having met or seen him before asked, "And who might you be, boy?"

"I'm Nightwing." Liam introduced his alter-ego calmly.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." Thanos said as he threw the rock away.

"I will shred this universe down to its last atom." Thanos said as he stood up and took his helmet from the top of his sword, putting it on, "And then...With the Stones you've taken from me, create a new one."

He picked up his Thanoscopter and said, "Teeming with life, that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given."

Thor's weapons glowed with lightning while Clark's eyes glowed with Heat Vision.

"A grateful universe." Thanos said.

"Born out of blood." Steve pointed out in disgust.

"They'll never know it." Thanos said as they all prepared to fight each other, "Because none of you will be alive to tell them."

"More like because it will never happen" Pike retorted.

Oliver notched an arrow and announced, "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS MULTIVERSE!"

Thor bellowed a war cry as he and his weapons flashed with lightning while Tony formed a blade with his suit and jumped at Thanos who deflected with his sword, throwing him down as he rolled and recovered.

Thanos then deflected Steve's shield which he had thrown as well back at him and dodged Mjolnir thrown at him by Thor and then smacked Steve away by hitting his shield.

Tony flew up before he kicked Thor away into a rock and Tony fired his lightning repulsors which he blocked with his sword.

With a roar, Jason charged at Thanos, with Hook charging beside him, firing several bullets, as Thanos deflected there attacks.

David Nolan formed a green enlarged hammer with his Power Ring as he leapt at Sephiroth who side-stepped at super-speed to avoid, just as Rumple and Pan attacked each other, while Billy Batson rammed into Sephiroth at full speed, staggering him.

At the very same time, Diana roared and leapt at Morgoth but he side-stepped to avoid and without turning back, pointed the back tip of Grond at her, sending her flying back with a telekinetic blast and twirled his mace to deflect Heat Vision fired by Clark back at him, sending him back.

Morgoth then swatted away a Batarang thrown at him by Liam, before destroying an arrow fired at him by Ollie.

Aragorn leapt at Saruman with a roar but with surprising agility, the former White Wizard avoided and deflected an arrow fired by Legolas with his staff.

He then smacked a charging Gimli with it, sending him back and then turning around, smacked Aragorn's feet, sending him down once more.

Annihlus brought his fist down on Logan with a roar who leapt back to avoid as Annihlus put his hand in front of his face to defend it from an ice blast fired by Bobby.

More lightning cracked in the sky as Storm flew up, her eyes flashing with power and hit Annihlus with a powerful lightning blast, staggering him back.

Oliver fired 3 arrows simultaneously at Zod who blew them back with super-breath before he flew up to avoid a speeding Barry just as Kara flew at him with a punch but he blocked and spinning her around, threw her back down, just as Ollie fired several arrows at him, which he deflected.

Sauron used his mace to block a sword strike from Elrond before kicking the Elf-Lord back and also deflected the lance thrown at him by Galadriel.

Sauron then used his mace to form a barrier to protect himself from being hit by the shockwave caused by Gandalf tapping his staff on the ground, while Pike fired his energy rifle at him, and Spock threw a punch, while Sauron knocked them both away.

The Battle for the fate of the Multiverse had begun at last.

* * *

In the debris, Hulk, Kent, Dr Fate and Thane held up the collapsing building while the area flooded as Rhodes said to Rocket, Harry, Mark, Loki, Miles, Nora, Bart and J'onn, "See you all on the other side."

"Oh come on! Don't talk like that!" Loki of all people said.

"They're making me nervous!" Rocket said too.

"Fate has decreed that we will not die today" Dr Fate said as he continued holding up the debris with his protective shield.

* * *

Scott floated on debris, saying, "Hang on! I'm coming!"

He leapt off some kind of a lever and dived into the water.

* * *

Natasha, Clint, John Stewart, Elektra, Marc, Arwen, Jessica, Gamora, Nebula and Constantine were running from the Outriders as Natasha fired Widow's Bite at one, knocking it down.

Clint then planted 2 explosive arrows in the walls and ran further as an explosion occurred, throwing them down and killing some more, while John Stewart created a shield with his Ring to protect them.

Marc slashed down another with a knife, before elbowing another Outrider in a rotary motion.

As more came at them, Constantine took out his lighter and chanting his spell, formed a fire before blowing it at them, killing some while Arwen swiftly took down 3 of them with Hadhafang and Elizabeth chopped several Outriders down with her energy sword.

Clint fired a grapple arrow at the ceiling and commanded, "Climb up!"

They started as some of the Outriders tried to jump at them but Jessica kicked two of them down.

Elektra sliced them down with her sword along with Gamora as Nebula struck one with her baton.

As they climbed up, Elizabeth sliced one clean into two as they all leapt at the upper level and except Arwen, all lay on the ground in some exhaustion.

* * *

Outside, Tony landed and the back of his suit opened to reveal a new energy absorber as he said, "Okay, Thor. Hit me."

Thor roared and charging both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, hit the absorber with a huge blast of lightning, supercharging the suit as Tony fired eight overpowered lightning repulsors at Thanos.

Thanos spun the Thanoscopter fast enough to deflect them all and walked closer.

Thor threw Mjolnir up and used Stormbreaker to bat it at Thanos.

However, Thanos grabbed Tony and lifted him up, putting him in the way. Mjolnir hit him and both Tony and the hammer were sent tumbling to the ground, with Tony out cold.

"Boss, wake up!" FRIDAY said and even the AI sounded concerned.

Steve flipped and kicked Thanos' face, very slightly affecting him. Thanos then punched him as he put the shield in the way but was still sent flying back, crashing into a rock.

Morgoth then fell into Thanos as they both tumbled back while Clark flew at them with a roar, firing his Heat Vision.

Morgoth got back up and deflected with Grond before dark tendrils of energy shot out of his hand and trapped Clark, making him groan in pain.

Jason leapt up and with a slice of his sword, cut off the tendrils as Clark was freed.

He rushed at Thanos who threw the Thanoscopter at him.

Jason ducked and slid under it as Thanos caught it on return, just in time to block his sword, before Thanos kicked Jason into a pile of rubble.

During that time, Barry sped around and unleashed 3 bolts of lightning at Zod, staggering him back as Kara lifted him up and flying up with him, threw him to the ground, forming a crater.

Oliver turned to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli still struggling with Saruman and fired an arrow at him.

Saruman turned around and stopped it telekinetically but it exploded, sending him back.

Aragorn then charged at Sauron who blocked Anduril with his mace and slammed it on the ground, the shockwave sending him, Gandalf, Galadriel, Pike, Spock and Elrond flying back.

David roared as he formed a giant fist and punched Sephiroth with it, staggering him back just as Rumple unleashed a telekinetic blast.

Ollie fired several arrows at Thanos, while keeping his distance, although Thanos chopped the arrows out the air with the Thanoscopter.

Ollie fired another arrow that delivered a powerful electric charge, causing Thanos to roar in pain as he knelt on the ground.

"I thought you'd be hard to beat" Ollie taunted as Thanos staggered back up.

Morgoth charged a small stone with magical energies and threw it at Ollie who flipped and kicked it high into the air, causing it to explode as everyone watched.

Logan leapt at Annihlus and sliced his throat with his claws before being grabbed and slammed to the ground as Annihlus punched him before being hit by an ice shard from Bobby.

He groaned in pain as he pulled it out while Storm sent him flying back with powerful winds she summoned, although Annihlus dug his heels into the ground to stop himself.

"All of you will pay!" Annihlus roared as he twirled his blade and leapt at them.

Diana blocked the Thanoscopter with her shield and with a slice on the wrist managed to disarm Thanos of his sword.

As she tried to attack again, Thanos struck her wrist, disarming her of her sword too and lifting her up by the throat, threw her into a broken tree.

Thanos punched Diana several times before tossing her into a rock on the other side, dazing her badly as her shield fell from her grip.

He then kicked Diana on the chest and punched her face again, dazing her more as Diana bled.

He turned, just as David rammed into him at full speed, sending him tumbling away while Billy Batson flew and punched Zod several times in the face, before Zod kicked him away, the impact causing a crater to form.

Getting up, Billy flew at Sephiroth, and tackled him, pushing him back slightly in the air, before Sephiroth slashed Billy, making him flinch in pain, as a large cut was formed.

David then slammed into Sephiroth at full speed, making him fall down.

David conjured a hammer and flew down with a roar, although Sephiroth rolled away at the last second as a massive crater was formed.

Then Steve's shield hit Thanos from behind as he turned to the Captain who gave him a steely glare.

That was when Clark rammed into him hard, sending him tumbling away.

Then Morgoth fired a mystical blast at him, sending him flying back as Clark held his chest in pain.

Thor threw Stormbreaker at Morgoth who deflected with Grond. Then Thor threw Mjolnir at Stormbreaker.

The clash of the two weapons unleashed a powerful explosion of lightning that sent Morgoth, Thanos, Sauron, Zod, Annihlus and Sephiroth all tumbling on the ground.

Steve helped Diana up and handed her the sword.

She accepted with a "Thank you."

"Thank me when we're done." Steve said grimly as he gave her the shield too and she accepted with a smile.

Ollie and Peter Pan began battling each other now.

"I'll kill you!" Pan roared and punched Ollie on the face.

Ollie rolled away and fired 3 explosive arrows that Pan dodged.

Except for the fourth one which caused Saracon to groan in pain.

His wounds then started healing.

Pan grabbed Ollie and punched him several times on the face, before throwing him into a pile of rubble.

Ollie laughed and fired an arrow that brutally electrocuted Pan.

"I hate you!" Pan snarled.

"Feeling's mutual" Ollie said.

Pan roared with rage and charged at Ollie, ramming him into a pile of rubble.

Thor leapt at Morgoth with Stormbreaker which clashed with Grond, causing a shockwave which formed a crater.

Liam fired his grapple hook at Morgoth. Morgoth pointed his hand at the hook and pressed it into a fist, destroying the hook as Liam threw his gun away in frustration before drawing a pair of escrima sticks and charging them with electricity.

Sauron defended himself from a telekinetic blast by Galadriel before blocking Gimli who tried to strike him with his axe.

He kicked the Dwarf away, knocking him out, and as Clark fired his Heat Vision, blocked with the One Ring and sent it back at Clark who had to fly up to dodge.

Rumple fired a telekinetic blast at Zod who flew away to avoid, before side-stepping to avoid an attack from Hook and then slamming his fist on the ground, producing a shockwave that sent Hook flying.

Gwen Stacy then leapt at Saruman with a roar, intending to strike him down, although Saruman dodged and pointing his staff at her, sent Gwen sprawling to the ground.

Kara punched Zod twice and gave him an uppercut before trying to kick but he grabbed her foot and spinning her around, threw her to the ground next to Barry as they both fell down.

He then flew down to Oliver before he could fire an arrow and lifted him up by the throat, about to crush him.

Then he turned around to stop an arrow fired at him by Legolas and smirked.

Legolas smirked back when the tip of the arrow sent a blast of enchanted ice at his face and throat, making him gasp in pain as he staggered back, letting Oliver go.

Ollie was still circling around Peter Pan.

"You're magic makes you weak. Now let's see if you have the actual skills to fight me" Ollie mocked.

Pan kicked Ollie backwards and he rolled, throwing a flechette that disarmed Pan of his dagger.

Ollie raced forward and caught the dagger, slashing Pan's stomach.

Hook then shot Zod several times with magical bullets, stunning him slightly as Kara punched him away again.

David head-butted Sephiroth, knocking him away, just as Billy fired lightning at Sephiroth, making him spasm in pain.

Sephiroth flew away to avoid another attack as Billy looked around in confusion, wondering where he went.

Hearing something behind him, Billy turned around, only to get knocked back by Sephiroth, who side-stepped at super-speed to avoid an attack from David and kicked him on the back of the head, sending him down, while Billy flew at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked lightning from Billy with his sword and pushed onwards.

Billy roared as he increased the lightning, but Sephiroth held on, and continued pushing closer to Billy, gritting his teeth as he did so.

Sephiroth chanted quietly as the lightning was absorbed into his sword. With a roar, Sephiroth fired the absorbed lightning back at Billy who staggered back.

But Sephiroth didn't stop there. Adding his own powers to the sword, he fired enchanted lightning at Billy, although he flew to avoid.

With a roar, Sephiroth increased the power of the lightning and fired it Billy.

It struck him dead on, making Billy roar in pain.

Sephiroth flew at super-speed and punched Billy hard, sending him flying high into Earth's atmosphere where he disappeared from view.

Sephiroth smirked and floated down, ready to attack the other heroes, when David appeared behind him and hit him hard with a green hammer and green enlarged fist, the combined force knocking Sephiroth out as he crashed on the ground.

During the same time, Logan stabbed Annihlus in the foot as Bobby fired huge blasts of ice at him which covered him, angering him more as he used his stolen powers to melt the ice.

Storm blew powerful winds around Annihlus which he couldn't stand.

Soon, in spite of his struggles, Annihlus was sent flying up into the air and out of the Earth's atmosphere. As Storm lowered her hands, her eyes stopped flashing.

But during that time, a telekinetic blast from Sauron hit her and Bobby, sending them both to the ground and knocking them out.

Gwen roared as she charged at Sauron, although as she charged, Morgoth struck the earth with Grond, the impact throwing Gwen back as she was knocked out as well.

Morgoth picked up Thor and slammed him to the ground, making him drop his weapons.

Thor roared and punched Morgoth with a lightning-charged punch, sending him flying back.

Nearby, Peter Pan punched Hook twice in the face and flipped him onto the ground.

He was about to strike, when Ollie kicked him down.

Ollie walked towards Pan, when the latter stuck his foot out, tripping Ollie.

Ollie then ducked twice to avoid two strikes and blocked the third one before punching Pan back, who simply smirked.

He then punched him again and blocked a strike and another before punching Pan's chest and face again.

He then gave Pan two brutal uppercuts, making him spit out blood.

Ollie then smacked him with the back of his hand, sending him back and tried to punch again but he backed to avoid before being hit by the back of Ollie's hand again.

Ollie tried to punch again but Pan grabbed his hand.

Ollie tried to punch with his other hand but Pan grabbed that too and lowered them, not letting go, before he head-butted Ollie hard, staggering him back and making him fall down.

Hook managed to get up this time and grabbed Pan with his leg, slamming his face onto the ground.

Pan kicked Hook hard, sending him crashing into Ollie.

Hook got up first and attacked, trying to get on Pan's other side.

Pan avoided and elbowed Hook in a rotary motion, sending him down once more.

During that time, Thanos deflected Steve's thrown shield and blocked a strike from Diana before Steve flipped and kicked him on the face again and Diana took the opportunity to ram her shield onto his face, staggering him back, just as Jason attacked.

Jason leapt and slashed at Thanos' leg with his sword, although Thanos turned and kicked Jason into a pile of rubble.

As Saruman got back up, a Batarang from Liam grazed his cheek and returned to the man.

As Saruman turned, Liam threw two more Batarangs. Saruman stopped them telekinetically but they sent electric shocks at him, making him scream in pain as he held his chest. They stopped and he fell to his knees.

Liam jumped and kicked him hard on the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Liam then struck Saruman with his escrima sticks, making him scream in pain as he was electrocuted.

Before Liam could attack him again though, Saruman pointed his staff at him and sent him flying back.

As Liam tried to get up, Saruman increased his telekinesis' force and Liam grit his teeth as Saruman charged. Before Liam could recover, Saruman smacked him with his staff, knocking him out.

Sauron slammed his mace to the ground and a massive telekinetic blast hit Oliver, Barry, Pike and Kara, knocking the former three out.

Kara tried to stagger back up but Sauron hit her on the face with his mace and the sorcery in it knocked her down again.

Thor roared and charged at Morgoth with Stormbreaker before avoiding a fireball by him. Morgoth then twirled Grond to deflect Clark's Heat Vision as well as Thor's lightning.

Morgoth pulled Clark towards himself telekinetically and slamming him to the ground, hit him repeatedly with his mace and magic-enhanced fist, knocking him out at last.

Sauron deflected Elrond's sword, Galadriel's lance and Anduril again before sending them back with a telekinetic blast.

Galadriel and Elrond hit their heads hard and were knocked out as Aragorn groaned.

Gandalf tried to summon lightning into Glamdring but Sauron hit him with his mace. Gandalf summoned his shield for defence but was still knocked away onto the ground, rolling away and being knocked out as his weapons fell off.

Spock leapt with the intention to punch him, but Sauron struck him with his mace, making Spock fall away, groaning.

Spock tried to stagger back up but Sauron hit him on the face with his mace and the sorcery in it knocked Spock down again, and he lost consciousness.

Ollie ducked under Thanos' strike, but the Mad Titan lifted him up by the throat and threw him away, where Ollie crashed into a pile of rubble, losing consciousness.

Legolas fired at Saruman but he deflected the arrows before lifting the Elf-Prince up telekinetically and slammed him to the ground, dazing him.

Thor charged at Morgoth but timing it right, Morgoth side-stepped at the last moment and grabbing Thor by the back, slammed him to the ground before hitting the back of his head with Grond, knocking him out temporarily.

Steve put his shield in the way of Thanos' kick and was sent flying back once more as Diana was grabbed and thrown to the other side, dazed.

Logan tried to charge but Sauron sent him flying off with a strike of his mace.

David used his Ring to form a green enlarged fist and leapt at Thanos from behind. The Mad Titan turned around at the last second and grabbed David by the throat, slamming to the ground, dazing him.

David groaned as he got up, but Sauron hit David with his mace, knocking David out as a small crater was formed.

Pan deflected attacks from Hook and knocked him away with a telekinetic burst. He turned around, only for Rumple to strike him dead on in the face with a telekinetic blast, sending Pan flying off as he was knocked out.

Rumple stood with a look of satisfaction on his face, but just then, Morgoth struck the ground with Grond, which knocked Rumple back, although he quickly recovered.

Rumple then went on the offensive, using his telekinetic shield to form a battering ram as he hit Morgoth, the power behind it sending Morgoth staggering back as Rumple continued, hitting him with it repeatedly.

Morgoth then grunted before stopping the telekinetic ram by raising Grond, stopping it in its tracks.

Taking the opportunity, Rumple formed a barrier within Morgoth and started expanding it to take him down, but Morgoth raised Grond and blew out the force field, his own darkness added to it, as it hit Rumple, sending him flying off and crashing to the ground as Rumple lost consciousness.

Hook roared and tried to charge, but Thanos stepped into his path, and punched Hook in the head, knocking him out as he fell down.

As Legolas tried to get up, Saruman pinned him to the ground telekinetically and decided to rile the one person who he knew had survived Sauron through a Palantir.

"You may have prowess in your mind, King Elessar." Saruman sneered as he raised his staff, ready to thrust its tip into Legolas, "But you will not save your friend."

"No!" Aragorn groaned as he tried to stand up.

Unseen to everyone, a few feet away, Mjolnir rose into the air.

"Prepare to die." Saruman sneered at Legolas, about to bring his staff down on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aragorn screamed.

At that moment, Mjolnir flew, striking Saruman in the side of the head, knocking him out. Legolas' eyes snapped open in that moment as the enchanted hammer gained in speed and hit Morgoth, Thanos and Sauron, knocking them all back before flying into the hands of a stunned Aragorn who stood up, gasping, as the power of Thor rushed through him!

"He's worthy!" Thor gasped happily as he woke up but Morgoth knocked him down again with Grond.

Aragorn now held Anduril in his right hand and Mjolnir in his left. Spinning Mjolnir rapidly, he ran up to Thanos, gaining speed. Thanos charged at him too.

Aragorn leapt up and swung Mjolnir upwards, hitting Thanos under the chin and knocking him down into rubble.

Sauron tried to attack him but Aragorn used Mjolnir to block and stabbed his left foot with Anduril, making the second Dark Lord scream in pain as he retracted his blade and threw Mjolnir at Sauron, throwing him back.

He then threw up Anduril and used Mjolnir to bat it at Sauron. It went right through his abdomen and came out of his back as Sauron screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

Aragorn then leapt up and hit Sauron's face with Mjolnir, making him tumble away before he picked up Anduril.

He then raised Mjolnir into the sky as clouds gathered, summoning a large lightning bolt which struck Sauron, making him spasm violently.

He turned left a little too late to avoid Thanos who struck his face, throwing him back as Mjolnir fell off while Thanos lifted him by the throat and threw him back again, making him drop Anduril too.

Thanos marched up to him and raised his blade, ready to strike him down when suddenly Mjolnir struck him again, making him stumble away and drop his sword as Mjolnir halted in its path, then reversed course and flied back over Thanos' head.

Right into the hand of Steve Rogers!

"I knew it!" Thor laughed happily as he duelled Morgoth but the distraction was all

Morgoth needed to punch him with his magic-enhanced fist.

Thanos picked up his sword again and charged Steve who threw his shield. Thanos deflected the shield with his sword.

Steve then threw Mjolnir at the shield and a loud shockwave went off, knocking Thanos to his knees.

Aragorn got back up and picking up Anduril, leapt at Thanos from behind, stabbing him in the back of the foot as he screamed in pain again.

Aragorn retracted his sword and stepped out of the way as Steve caught his shield on return and leaping up, kneed Thanos back before hitting his knee with Mjolnir and following up by a shield blow to the face, before striking his face with Mjolnir twice, the second strike breaking the helmet as Thanos staggered back.

Aragorn ran to help him when Morgoth hit him with Grond on the head from behind, having taken Thor out from the fight at last. Aragorn fell to the ground, knocked out.

Steve was picked up and thrown to the ground violently.

Mjolnir then lifted in the air and smacked Thanos in the head, staggering him as it reversed course.

Right into the hand of Jason Stark!

He grunted as he felt the power of Thor flow through him and he shot Thanos a steely glare.

_Insert the Avengers theme song here._

With a roar, he rushed Thanos, summoning a huge lightning bolt and slamming it into Thanos, forcing him back a few feet.

Jason then ducked to avoid a strike from Grond and hit Morgoth under the chin with it, staggering him, before Jason fired lightning again, sending him flying off.

He threw Mjolnir at Sauron and it hit him in the face, making him stagger back before he leapt into the air and slammed the hammer into Sauron's chest, making him spasm in pain.

He flipped to avoid an attack from Thanos and fired a lightning bolt that sent Thanos flying back.

"Jason!" Steve called out.

Nodding, Jason tossed Mjolnir to him as Thanos punched Steve down.

Steve rolled away and got up as Thanos picked up his sword and threw his broken helmet away.

He swung but Steve blocked or dodged a few times before being stabbed in the leg.

He yelled in pain but tried to strike with Mjolnir. However, Thanos grabbed Steve's wrist and stopped the strike, dropping his sword and punching Steve with his other hand, knocking Mjolnir away.

He then sent Steve back with a powerful kick.

As he marched towards him, he heard someone call out, "Over here, jackass!"

Thanos turned around to see Crowe Altius with her knives out.

Thanos slashed his sword at Crowe's head but she ducked and leaping up, slashed Thanos' chest. Thanos managed to pull back at the last second, preventing the knives from cutting into his skin but it still opened a gash in the armour.

Thanos looked at that gash in surprise before slashing again. Crowe leapt up to avoid and slashed her knives at Thanos' right shoulder, cutting out a large chunk of the armour.

Thanos growled and threw a punch, knocking Crowe away into rubble and was about to bring his sword down on her when Crowe rolled away and with a leap, stabbed Thanos' right shoulder.

Thanos screamed in pain before grabbing Crowe by the throat and lifting her up, making her pull out her knives.

Thanos then grabbed Crowe and slammed her hard to the ground, dazing her.

Thanos then turned around, just as Jason fired a bolt of lightning at Thanos, throwing him back.

He threw his sword in the air and batted it with Mjolnir. Thanos roared in pain as the blade, increased by the power of Mjolnir, impaled him in the gut.

Jason was on Thanos soon, and hit him on the face several times with Mjolnir, before retracting his sword and stabbing Thanos' foot in a rotary motion.

Jason flipped away and then fired a bolt of lightning that raked the ground and struck Thanos, throwing him down.

Jason then summoned another bolt of lightning and slammed it into Thanos, making him spasm in pain.

He threw Mjolnir at Morgoth, making him stagger away before catching the hammer on return and leaping up, he stabbed Thanos in the leg with his sword, making the Mad Titan roar in pain.

Thanos tried to attack him but Jason used Mjolnir to block and stabbed his left foot with his sword, making the Mad Titan scream in pain as he retracted his blade and threw Mjolnir at Sauron, throwing him back.

He then threw up his sword and used Mjolnir to bat it at Thanos. It went right through his abdomen and came out of his back as Thanos screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

Jason then struck Morgoth with a bolt of powerful lightning, throwing him back as he struck Sauron with Mjolnir, throwing him down, before striking him again with Mjolnir, and flipping to avoid another attack from Morgoth and striking his face.

He turned left a little too late to avoid Thanos who struck his face, throwing him back as Mjolnir fell off while Thanos lifted him by the throat and threw him back again, making him drop his sword too.

Steve recovered himself and ran to Mjolnir, picking it up as he engaged Thanos again.

Thanos was knocked away by Mjolnir again as Steve caught it on return and threw it again but Morgoth knocked it away with a telekinetic blast while Thanos got back up and marched to Steve.

Steve raised his shield as Thanos brought the sword down on him. Steve's shield held up.

But Thanos brought it up and back down on Steve's shield many times and the seemingly unbreakable shield shattered into pieces at the top.

Thanos then smacked Steve who put his shield in the way and he was thrown back. Steve lay on the ground, straining heavily and groaned to get up.

"You shall all pay for your defiance." Morgoth announced as he, Thanos and Sauron looked at Steve.

Thanos announced, "In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter...It was never personal. But I'll tell you now...what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet...I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

The Sanctuary II beamed a portal down and all of their troops appeared on the scene at last.

The Chitauri army was there led by Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and The Other. Leviathans were flying in the air too. Some war devices were being moved by Sakaarans. Chitauri gorillas were unchained.

Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Lost Boys and Goblins were chanting with weapons raised while some rode on Wargs as Attack Trolls, Frost Giants, Cyclopes and Minotaurs roared. And Outriders, Vampires, undead skeletons of the Night King and Wendigos ran into the fray as well.

The Nian flew above them as the Pulgasari marched while the Chimera and Jotunheim Beasts started walking with them all too. Fenris Wolf was with them as well.

Flames spread on the ground as Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs, Durin's Bane and the other Balrogs opened their wings. Ungoliant landed on the ground as several other Giant Spiders crawled behind her, including Shelob.

Many foes, alive and resurrected were there too. Giant figures could be seen flying towards the battleground from a distance, appearing as a big dot right now due to the huge distance.

And some other huge figure could be seen in the sky, even larger than the big dot, but Steve couldn't make it out due to the distance.

Saruman and Pan got back up, with Pan rubbing his head as he glared at Steve again while Zod and Sephiroth both woke up and hovered in the air, looking down intently.

A roar was heard and Annihlus leapt onto the ground, forming a crater where he landed. He had been thrown onto a satellite and leapt back down from there to rejoin the fight.

Jason and Steve looked at the approaching army. All of there friends in this fight were knocked out while the rest were trapped in the rubble.

He himself wanted so badly to just lie down and rest. But he was the last line of defence between not just Thanos and Morgoth and the Stones, but the Multiverse as well.

Despite the unrelenting aura of dread emanating from Morgoth, the pain coursing through his shield arm and the sheer exhaustion he felt from trying to fight the master of Sauron and the Mad Titan, Steve remembered the past.

As a skinny kid from Brooklyn, everyone was bigger and stronger than him, but not once did he turn and run.

When he came out of the ice, it was more of the same with beings more powerful than he could've imagined, Loki, Ultron, Sauron, Thanos and Morgoth. Yet still, he stood and fought.

Steve grunted and barely heaved himself onto his legs, glaring at the opposing army.

Steve and Jason turned to there allies, their barely conscious eyes watching as two men stood against the Behemoths of Evil that were Morgoth, Thanos, Peter Pan and Sauron.

Steve staggered towards him and helped Jason up as the two turned to stare at the enemy army.

With renewed strength, Steve tightened the strap of his broken shield, sealing a giant cut Thanos' sword had made.

And then, Jason Stark and Steve Rodgers staggered towards the limitless marching army, as much from Hell as from Space, ready to face them all by themselves.

As Steve and Jason continued marching, Steve suddenly heard a voice in his earpiece.

"Cap?"

Steve froze in disbelief, while Jason also looked stunned.

"You hear me?"

"Cap, its Sam. Can you hear me?" Sam Wilson asked again as Steve breathlessly tapped his earpiece with shaking hands.

And in that moment Wilson settled a score from years ago.

"On your left."

Steve turned behind to his left to see a golden portal open up.

Out of the portal walked T'Challa, Boromir, Sansa Stark, Okoye and Shuri.

T'Challa retracted his visor as Steve looked at the five, panting in relief. Boromir gave him a nod, and Sansa smiled at Jason.

Then Wilson flew over their heads as several golden portals started opening up all around.

Thanos and Morgoth looked around as out of one portal flew Doctor Strange, Lex Luthor and Cisco Ramon with Mantis and Drax.

Drax brandished his knives as Mantis took a fighting pose while Strange summoned Tao Mandalas and Quill flew next to them, retracting his visor just as Parker swung down and standing up, retracted his mask too, revealing a smile on his face while Cisco and Lex landed next to him and retracted there masks as well.

Steve and Jason smiled in relief on seeing Cisco and Parker.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted and Okoye, Shuri and his Wakandan troops that had assembled behind him with M'Baku and Ayo repeated. Even Boromir and Sansa did.

Another portal opened next to the Wakandans and out walked Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Bofur with weapons raised as the Dwarves assembled behind them, all crying, "BARUK-KHAZAD!"

Eddard 'Ned' Stark emerged with Robert Baratheon by his side, followed by Robb, Bran and Jon Snow, leading the Men of Westeros out, and Eddard gave Jason a determined nod.

Danerys Targaryn and Khal Drogo came out of another portal, leading legions of Dorthraki.

Robin Hood came out of another portal, with the Merry Men assembling behind him.

From another portal came out Ghan Buri Ghan with his Dunlendings as they all howled.

Wakandan and Ravager ships flew out of the portals in the sky with Ravagers coming out of several of the portals on the ground.

Out of one portal walked Kraglin Obfonteri, Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Martinex, Charlie-27, Mainframe and Krugarr.

Kraglin whistled as the Yaka Arrow flew into his hand from behind the portal while Stakar and his team raised their guns with Stakar commanding, "Let's give these guys a fight, that none of them will ever forget!"

Captain America, Namor, Doreen, Smoulder Bravestone, Ruby Roundhouse, Franklin Finbar, Sheldon Oberon, Diggle, Rene, Shaw, Earth-2 Laurel, Bucky, Groot, Sam, Merry, Frodo, Mick, Zari, Nora Dhark, Eowyn, Danny, Colleen, Roy, Beck, Rory, Conrad, Thea, Dustin Henderson and the Fantastic Four walked out of another portal with several other Wakandans as Ray, Ultron, Firestorm and Atom flew over them.

Rebecca flew out of the portal and landed on the ground, the face-plate lifting up to reveal a smirk, as Jason laughed happily with tears pooled in his eyes.

Theoden and Eomer rode out of another portal with the Rohirrim riding behind them as Erkenbrand rode to their front.

"ROHIRRIM!" Théoden commanded as he raised his sword and the other Rohirrim followed suit, "DEATH!"

"DEATH!" They all declared together.

Korg and Miek stood in front of another portal with Valkyrie on her Pegasus, also called Aragorn, while several Asgardians stood behind them led by Sif who held her sword and shield. Wanda flew down to join them.

Faramir, Imrahil and Beregrond stood in front of another portal as the Gondorians stood behind them. Faramir raised his sword and chanted, "FOR GONDOR!"

They all repeated his chant.

Out of another portal rode out Queen Hippolyta, leading an army of Amazons as all screamed war cries.

Another portal opened as out rode the Haradrim cavalry with several Oliphaunts marching behind them, archers on their top. Aragorn had made peace with the Haradrim during his rule and now here they were to aid them.

Another portal opened to the left of the Wakandans and out walked Thranduil with a solemn look on his face, the Woodland Elves behind him.

Another opened and from it came out Hank McCoy, Marie D'Ancanto, Piotr Rasputin, Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner.

From another portal, Deathstroke emerged, followed by Bruce, Wayne, Detective, Bats, Old-Bat, Selina, Kyle and Catwoman.

Then, Dick Grayson, Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Rose Wilson, Hank Hall, Donna Troy, Dawn Granger, Jason Todd and Conner Kent exited the portal, all of them ready for battle.

Out of another portal walked Luke Cage, Trish Walker and Abraham Whistler.

Another opened and Melinda May, Lance Hunter, Elena Rodriguez, Piper, Davis, Deke Shaw and Robbie Reyes walked out. Robbie had his chain wrapped around his shoulder.

Another opened and out walked Johnny Blaze aka the first Ghost Rider. Robbie shot him a look and recognized him as the one who passed part of the Spirit of Vengeance to him.

Then Robbie's face lit up on flames as well as he transformed into Ghost Rider.

As another portal opened, out of it rode King Bard II on his horse, holding up his bow as the Men of Dale rode behind him.

From another portal, Ralph Dibney emerged, followed by Joe West who was carrying an assault rifle.

From another portal rode out Elladan, Elrohir and Halbarad the Ranger, leading the Grey Company which was a group of 31 Dunedain Rangers. Lord Glorfindel rode with them too.

From another portal walked out Haldir, the Galadhrim marching in perfect coordination behind him.

Another portal opened and Eddie Brock emerged, quickly morphing into Venom who roared at the opposing army.

Stephen Strange of Earth-96, John Constantine of Earth-38 and Hellboy exited another portal together, as Stephen summoned a pair of Tao Mandalas.

Nearby, there was a portal, and Kate Kane, Terry McGuiness and Dinah Lance of Earth-2017 emerged from it, and Terry was carrying an energy rifle.

Another portal opened up and Lyla Michaels emerged, leading the army of ARGUS, with King Shark in there midst, growling in anticipation of the fight.

From another portal, the G.I Joes Roadblock, Lady Jaye, Flint, Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and Joseph B. Colton emerged, with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Drift, Hot-Rod and Crosshairs following closely.

Another portal opened up and Dinah Lance of Earth-21, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, A.C, Victor Stone, John Jones and Zatanna Zatarra emerged, with Clark Kent and his cousin Kara flying overhead.

Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen came out of another portal as well.

John Wick, Sam Winchester and Luke Skywalker came out of three separate portals and looked around.

Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff from Earth-2013 came out of another portal as well, with Tony, Steve, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym, Clint Barton and Carol Danvers emerging into the battlefield as well.

From another portal, Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen, Alexia Cheng aka Mulan, Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire, Will Scarlet aka Knave of Hearts, Graham Humbart aka the Huntsman and Emma Swan emerged, all ready for battle, and Regina's hands were glowing.

Peter Parker of Earth-2002 swung out of another portal, with Peter Parker of Earth-2012 following as well.

From another portal, Jack Harkness emerged with a cocky grin on his face, while Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Sean Cassidy, Kurt Wagner, Peter Maximoff and Colossus from Earth-143 came out of another portal.

Another portal opened, and Percy Jackson emerged, leading an army of demigods, with Oliver Queen of Earth-96 and Erik Lenshher of Earth-143 in there midst.

Another portal opened and Victor Stone, Billy Batson, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen of Earth-51 emerged, with Tony Stark of Earth-96 flying over them.

Lightning crackled in the sky as Thor Odinson of Earth-96 landed on the ground, forming a huge impact crater as Namor of Earth-96 and Logan Howlett of Earth-96 stepped out of another portal together as well.

Another portal opened up and Ra's Al Ghul of Earth-51 emerged, leading the army of the League of Assassins.

Nyx Ulric, Libertus, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart and the rest of the Kingsglaive emerged out of another portal as they all looked around.

From another portal, Brian O' Conner, Roman Pierce, Luke Hobbs, Hattie Shaw, Owen Shaw and Tej Parker emerged, all armed to the teeth with guns and explosives.

Another portal opened and Treebeard walked out, leading several Ents as he announced, "This is the Last March of the Ents!"

Finally, a breach opened and out sped Wally West, Jesse Quick, Jay Garrick and Accelerated Man as Gypsy and Breacher stepped out of it.

Wong and other Masters of the Mystic Arts clapped their hands, forming Tao Mandalas, prepared to fight.

As Ravagers and Howard the Duck marched out behind them, Hope Van Dyne, in her suit, suddenly enlarged, looking at them all.

An awakened Thor summoned Stormbreaker to him and smiled happily as Clark and Kara woke up too, flying up in the air while Diana grabbed her sword and shield and gave Liam a hand which he accepted with a smirk, getting up too.

Barry helped Oliver up as Aragorn got up, picking up Anduril just as Legolas, Pike and Gimli woke up next to him, picking up their weapons too.

Gandalf's eyes opened and lifting his head up, he looked around and laughed merrily as Elrond helped Galadriel up next to him, while Gwen and Spock woke up, and even Spock had a faint hint of a smile on his face.

Ollie rolled and got to his feet, accepting a hand from Jason with a grateful nod, while Hook helped David and Rumple to there feet.

Bobby rolled and picked himself up as an awakened Storm gave Logan a hand which he used to support himself up, giving her a nod.

Diana walked to Steve and held out her shield. Steve was a bit puzzled until she said, "You need it more than I do."

Steve smiled gratefully and unstrapped his shield, putting it on his back before taking hers and strapping it on his hand instead as they smiled at each other while Diana twirled her sword.

Billy flew back down and laughed happily as he saw all the assembled heroes and armies.

Tony woke up, looking around in shock. The good kind of shock.

There was a crash in the rubble as Aida was thrown out of it and flying over the heads of the heroes, fell amongst the villains, having been thrown off by Astra who flew up and landed on the ground.

Carol Danvers and Tess Mercer landed in front of Tony while Daisy Johnson and Brian Braddock walked out of the opening in the rubble Astra had made by throwing away Aida.

Another part of the rubble exploded from a missile blast as out walked Blade, Sinthea, Bilbo, Thorin, Sara, Slade, Ward, Shang-Chi and Nyssa.

The rubble exploded one more time from an explosive arrow as out walked Clint, Natasha, Arwen, Elizabeth, Elektra, Jessica, Gamora, Nebula, Marc, John Stewart and Constantine.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Elizabeth said as she looked around at the assembled heroes and armies.

"Is that everyone?" Strange asked Wong.

"What, you wanted more?" Wong asked incredulously.

Then there was a crashing sound as Hulk leapt from the rubble and landed on the ground, forming a crater where he landed and then Scott emerged from the rubble as Giant-Man and opened his fist.

Rocket, Thane, Dr Fate, Mark, Bart, Loki, Miles, Nora and Harry jumped out of it while Rhodes flew out in a new War Machine suit with J'onn as Rocket jumped at Rhodes' shoulder and loaded his gun just as Harry and Mark loaded there energy rifles and Kent hovered in the air.

All the armies of Wakandans, Asgardians, Ravagers, Gondorians, Rohirrim, Amazons, ARGUS forces, Galadhrim, Merry Men, Kingsglaive, Woodland Elves, Dwarves, Men of Dale, Haradrim, Dunlendings, Ents, Men of Westeros, Masters of the Mystic Arts and Heroes roared in unison.

Seeing that, Steve turned to look at Thanos, Pan and Morgoth who were watching in shock.

Everyone got into fighting stances while Steve stepped forward, knowing they all looked to him in the moment.

"Avengers!" Steve shouted and held out his hand while all looked at him and the approaching army just as Mjolnir flew into Steve's hand, "Assemble."

Hulk roared, followed by Logan, followed by Thor bellowing, with T'Challa, Aragorn, Crowe and Diana joining in with battle cries as all charged while Rhodes flew with Rocket on him and Valkyrie too flew on her Pegasus.

The Supermen, the Iron Men, the Superwomen, Ray, Atom, Zari, Ultron, Storm, Astra, Carol, Tess, John Stewart, Brian, Wanda, Wilson, J'onn, Hope, Quill, Cisco, Lex, Rebecca, John Jones and Wakandan and Ravager ships flew along as Scott ran in giant form while the 3 Spider-Men swung from his hand.

Bobby slid on his ice slide while Barry-Red, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Bart, Conrad, Peter Maximoff, Accelerated Man, Barry-Blue and Elena sped forwards with the first Ghost Rider riding his bike forwards, leaving a fiery trail behind.

An unintimidated Thanos pointed his sword at the charging army while Morgoth smirked as Sauron raised the One Ring while Saruman sneered and Zod and Pan looked in a bit of dismay as their army charged too with a roaring Annihlus in its midst, while Sephiroth flew over them.

Thor continued bellowing as the armies reached closer with M'Baku, Khal Drogo and Ghan roaring next to him.

And then the two armies clashed, determined to end the Battle of Earth for the fate of the Multiverse once and for all.

**And Chapter 96 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Hope this chapter and the battles in it didn't disappoint anyone, and I also hope you liked all of the heroes showing up for the final battle.**

**For anyone wondering where Pippin, Fitz, Matt, Killer Frost, Bobbi, Mack, Frank, Alex, Tommy, Dean, White Canary, Chloe and Mary Margaret are, remember I gave them Clint's part of running with the Infinity Gauntlet so they will arrive a bit late.**

**Now of course, the biggie- Jason wielding Mjolnir! **

**Some of you might think that as he is my OC, I'm doing it to make him look better than he already is, but that is not the case here (Maybe a little, but not totally). **

**I personally think that he is a little bit like Thor in the beginning, he started out afraid, and eventually grew to become a true man and warrior. So it makes sense that he would be worthy.**

**I also hope you liked Crowe showing up to help fight Thanos. I know she probably could have lasted longer, but given how Thanos managed to defeat Tony, Steve and Thor back-to-back, realistically, Crowe would only have lasted as long as she did.**

**Also, some of you might have noticed that Earth-96 Superman wasn't involved in the portal scene, but he will show up next chapter, and I think all of you will enjoy his entrance, and the League of Legends characters will show up soon as well. No spoilers on either though.**

**And now Banner has become World Breaker Hulk, since he is my favorite version of the Hulk, and it is needed, since our Heroes will be dealing with much larger and more dangerous threats.**

**The Ghost Rider in this chapter is actually Nicholas Cage's version, since I think that the Ghost Rider films can exist on the MCU Earth, and I will alter the back-story slightly, in order to avoid any plot-holes.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-3. Home of Jay Garrick.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-19. Home of Gypsy and Breacher.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeves' Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-84. Home of Venom.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Young X-Men.**

**Earth-167. Home of Dr Who/Torchwood.**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2004. Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2012. Home of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2013. Home of Avengers Assemble!**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-80216. Home of Star Wars.**

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will cover the Battle of Earth which will be divided into two, or maybe three chapters.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the Battle of Earth, which will be divided into 2 or 3 chapters, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Now, to differentiate between all the doppelgangers in this chapter and the next one:**

**For Superman: the Smallville/Tom Welling version will be called Kal, and the Earth-96/Brandon Routh version will be called Superman.**

**Smallville/Richard Armitage Batman will be called Knight in this.**

**For Spider-Man: RamiVerse/Tobey Maguire version will be called Spider-Man, the Amazing Spider-Man/Andrew Garfield version will be called Peter and the MCU/Tom Holland version will be called Parker.**

**For Flash: Arrowverse/Grant Gustin version will be called Barry-Red and the DCEU/Ezra Miller version will be called Barry-Blue.**

**For Green Arrow: DCEU/Ryan Reynolds version will be called Queen and the Earth-96/Jeremy Renner version will be called Green Arrow.**

**For Iron Man: MCU/Robert Downy Jr version will be called Tony, EMH version will be called Anthony, Avengers Assemble version will be called Stark and the Earth-96/Tom Cruise version will be called Iron Man.**

**For Captain America: MCU/Chris Evans version will be called Steve, EMH version will be called Steven, Avengers Assemble version will be called Rodgers and the Earth-96/Grant Gustin version will be called Captain America.**

**For Thor: MCU/Chris Hemsworth version will be called Thor and Earth-96/Doplh Lundgrun version will be called Odinson. **

**For Wonder Woman: DCEU/Gal Gadot version will be called Diana, the DCAU version will be called Prince and the Smallville/Bridget Regan version will be called Wonder Woman.**

**For Aquaman: Smallville/Alan Ritchson version will be called AC and the DCEU/Jason Mamoa version will be called Arthur.**

**For Cyborg: Smallville/Lee Thompson Young version will be called Victor and the DCEU/Ray Fisher version will be called Cyborg.**

**For Supergirl: Smallville/Laura Vandervoort version will be called Kara, and the Arrowverse/Melissa Benoist version will be called Danvers.**

**For Hawkeye: MCU/Jeremy Renner version will be called Clint, EMH version will be called Barton and the Avengers Assemble version will be called Hawkeye. **

**For Black Widow: MCU/Scarlett Johansson version will be called Natasha and the Avengers Assemble version will be called Romanoff. **

**For Wolverine: MCU/Hugh Jackman version will be called Logan and the Earth-96/Manu Bennett version will be called Wolverine.**

**For Namor: MCU/Dwayne Johnson will be called Namor and the Earth-96/Henry Cavill version will be called Sub-Mariner.**

**For Constantine: Arrowverse/Matt Ryan version will be called Constantine and the Earth-38/Keanu Reeves version will be called John.**

**For Dr Strange: MCU/Benedict Cumberbatch version will be called Strange and the Earth-96/Ewan McGregor version will be called Stephen. **

**For Shazam: Earth-38 version will be called Billy and the DCEU version will be called Shazam. **

**And Nora Snow-Allen will be called Nora and Nora Dhark will be called Nora Dhark.**

**Hope that covers all the doppelgangers in this fight.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

* * *

Barry-Red, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Bart, Conrad, Nora, Peter Maximoff, Barry-Blue and Accelerated Man sped into the opposing army, taking down several of them with superfast punches as Barry-Red used his Wakandan sword to slice them open.

Elena knocked them down before arriving back at her starting position.

Cull was thrown back as Mjolnir hit him before returning to Steve just as Ghost Rider rode into the dense mass of the enemy hordes, trampling them with his bike as he grabbed an Orc with his chain and the Hellfire was enough to completely burn it to nothingness.

Hulk leapt from where he was and landed amidst the Attack Trolls, Minotaurs and Cyclopes, the impact of his landing being enough to cause a shockwave that threw most of them off and killed them.

From above the Supermen, the Iron Men, the Superwomen, Ray, Ultron, Atom, Astra, Carol, Quill, Conner, Rhodes, Rebecca, Billy, Lex, Cisco, Shazam, Victor, Cyborg, and Wakandan and Ravager ships started firing, blasting several foes.

Thor slammed Stormbreaker on the ground and the lightning killed several foes as Storm and Ororo unleashed a powerful wind, blowing many of them back before Ororo struck a Cyclops with lightning, taking it down.

Hope enlarged and jumped on a foe as M'Baku, Khal Drogo and Ghan roared and Gandalf telekinetically threw an opponent away just as Scott punched a Leviathan down.

T'Challa and Okoye took down foes side by side as Shuri blasted them with her blasters.

Drax jumped on Cull, who had grabbed Korg, and started stabbing him while Korg freed himself and knocked him away.

Cull managed to throw Drax off when the Yaka arrow burst through his throat and then went through his head, killing him as Kraglin caught the arrow on return with a smirk.

As an Orc tried to strike Sara, an Optic Blast hit him from behind, taking him down as Summers arrived, with Jean telekinetically destroying a Minotaur completely.

Kurt teleported over a Warg, making it stagger around as Kurt teleported away and it rammed into an Attack Troll, taking them both down.

Mystique flipped around, avoiding an Outrider's blows while Piotr arrived and punched it hard, killing it.

Hank struggled with a Minotaur while Cassidy let out a scream, killing another one.

Then there was a powerful shockwave that destroyed several foes while the three Wonder Women attacked, having slammed their bracelets simultaneously.

Barry-Blue sped around, dodging attacks and throwing lightning bolts, having finally leant it from Barry-Red.

"Nicely done", Barry-Red complimented as he ran next to him.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a fast learner", Barry-Blue said as both chuckled.

Tony blasted all foes around him with his lightning repulsors as Rhodes fired his guns and missiles while Ray fired his energy beams and Ultron fired his concussive blasts. Carol flew next to him and destroyed a Necrocraft with her blast.

Danvers, Kal and Astra flew together, firing Heat Vision on the ground.

Steve and Thor fought side by side, throwing their weapons as they continued fighting. Thor then grabbed Mjolnir on return as Steve grabbed Stormbreaker.

"No, no. Give me that. You have the little one." Thor said as he tossed Steve Mjolnir and took back Stormbreaker, flying off to fight.

Steve noticed Aragorn killing an Outrider nearby and called out, "Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned as Steve tossed Mjolnir to him. Aragorn looked a bit puzzled until Steve repeated Diana's words to him, "You need it more than I do."

Aragorn smiled gratefully as he slammed Mjolnir on the ground, summoning a powerful lightning bolt that destroyed several Outriders and Wendigos rushing him.

Bucky, Rocket and Mick fired at foes, standing next to each other as Mick yelled, "Good to burn freaks again!"

At a distance, Legolas fluidly switched between his daggers and bow as he slaughtered foes, counting, "23! 24!"

Next to him, Oliver was shooting foes or taking them down with his skills as he counted, "20! 21!"

Next to him, Jason was using his sword and skills to take down foes as he counted, "18! 19!"

Clint shot an arrow next to them that multiplied into two and killed two Wendigos trying to sneak up on them as he smirked, "Since I saved you guys, I'll be counting these 2 as 4."

"Oh these kids!" Natasha groaned in amusement as she took down a Goblin with Widow's Bite.

Stakar was firing his gun around when a Warg leapt at him. However, a hammer slammed into the Warg's skull, shattering it as it returned to Odinson's hand.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Stakar asked as he looked at Odinson.

"I think I'd remember. Although you also seem familiar." Odinson shrugged as he slammed Mjolnir to the ground, destroying several more foes while Stakar moved away to engage more foes.

At a distance, Blade was slicing down Vampires when several of them were taken down by rapid gunshots. He turned to see Whistler lowering his gun with a smirk.

"I had that." Blade said with a smirk which spoke volumes.

"I know you did, kid." Whistler replied with another smirk that spoke volumes too.

Gimli blocked a strike from Azog as Thorin rammed into him, staggering him back before Gloin hacked at his legs, sending him to the ground and then Thorin delivered the finishing blow.

Next to them Dori side-stepped to avoid a strike from Bolg who was hit on the back by Bofur, sending him to the ground as Dwalin roared and smashed his head, wounding him brutally. Nori landed the finishing blow.

Ugluk tried to strike Thorin from behind when Deathstroke decapitated him swiftly, taking him down.

He and Thorin smirked at each other before charging to fight again.

Thea was battling Malcolm Merlyn, but he tripped her, and was about to stab her when she rolled away.

"Hey!" a voice rang out and both turned to see Jack Harkness standing there, "Go, I'll handle my doppelganger." Harkness said in a deathly calm voice.

Thea nodded and moved away to engage more foes.

"Deal with me?" Merlyn laughed, "That's cute."

Harkness drew his gun in a smooth motion and fired, disarming Merlyn of his bow as he glared.

With a roar of rage, Merlyn charged at Harkness who side-stepped to avoid before ramming into him again.

Merlyn grabbed Harkness and flipped him down, before Harkness rolled away.

Merlyn spun around and caught an arrow inches from his face, which gave Harkness all the opportunity needed to shoot Merlyn in the leg. Merlyn howled as he knelt in pain.

Harkness walked up to Merlyn with a glare on his face and said, "You disgust me by wearing my face. And now, you will no longer hurt anyone."

With that, he shot Merlyn several times in the head, killing him at last. Oliver walked up to Harkness with a nod.

"Ollie!"

Oliver turned to Thea as she and Roy walked towards him. With happy tears in his eyes, he embraced them both.

"I missed you!" He said as he kissed Thea's forehead, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Hope you missed us too." Diggle quipped as he, Lyla and Rene shot down some Uruk-Hai next to them.

"Of course I did." Oliver said as he parted and they all chuckled.

At a distance, Jessica was fighting Will Simpson and Diamondback simultaneously when the latter knocked her down. Then Luke Cage lifted him up from behind and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't touch her." He growled before giving Jessica a hand which she accepted as they smiled at each other and then charged at Simpson and Diamondback together.

Steven threw his shield at several foes, cutting down several of them, as Captain America kicked an Outrider away in a flip motion, and Rodgers blocked another attack.

Steve arrived and began helping his doppelgangers fight off the foes that had surrounded them.

"You guys are quite the doppelgangers." Captain America mused, making the other three chuckle lightly.

Nearby, Grodd tried to mind-control Hulk but was unable to due to Banner's interference.

"_Sucks. I know."_ Banner taunted Grodd from inside Hulk as Hulk raised his fists and declared, "HULK….SMASH!"

He slammed his fists on the ground, and the shockwave sent Grodd flying off as he was dazed.

Grodd groaned when he grabbed his head in pain and was knocked out by a mental blast from John Jones.

Danvers flew around, firing Heat Vision and killing foes, when a Cyclops leapt at her, but Kara rammed into it, sending it flying off as the Cyclops died on impact.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she looked at her Earth-38 doppelganger. Danvers shot her a strange look as she resembled Indigo for some reason, and Kara noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked Danvers.

"You just look like an old enemy of mine. But you're not her." Danvers replied as the two exchanged nods, before Astra tumbled into Danvers, knocking her down as Non appeared.

Kara and Non flew into each other, forming a shockwave as they were thrown back.

Danvers fired Heat Vision at Non and he fired back as they struggled to overpower each other before Astra rammed into Non, flying up with him.

Non struggled and pulled her back down, throwing her to the ground and forming a crater. He then flew at her but she rolled away at the last moment as he slid on the ground.

Then Kara flew at him, kicking him away as Astra fired super breath, knocking him down once more.

He flew back up but Danvers grabbed his foot and slammed him down once more before Astra leapt at him and gave him a hard punch, knocking him out finally.

She nodded at the two Superwomen who nodded back.

"You may be able to beat the three of us." Barry Allen of Earth-X aka Blitzkrieg smirked as he, Zoom and Savitar marched to Barry-Red, "But how will you defeat us all?"

Blitzkrieg and Zoom then vibrated so fast that several Time Remnants appeared.

"We kill the Flash." Zoom announced.

"This is your end, Barry Allen." Savitar declared too.

Barry-Red gripped his Wakandan sword tightly, ready to fight when a breach opened next to him and out sped Nora, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Bart, Conrad, Peter Maximoff, Barry-Blue and Accelerated Man before Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher walked out.

Barry-Red's eyes welled up on seeing Cisco as Breacher said, "Kill 'em all!"

The Blitzkrieg's and Zooms sped around as Barry-Red sped with his sword, trying to strike them while Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher fired Vibe blasts to knock them back.

Cisco flew into the air and fired a powerful vibe blast to the ground that sent some of the speedsters flying off.

As a Zoom remnant tried to speed at him, he opened a breach just in time and then opened another one, making the remnant run into Garrick who knocked him out with a punch.

Accelerated Man managed to grab the real Zoom and pinning him to the ground, phased his hand into his heart, killing him as Wally, Jesse, Nora, Barry-Blue and Jay together knocked Savitar back while Barry-Red phased into the suit, pushing Savitar out once more.

He then destroyed the suit by vibrating rapidly as Savitar sneered, "Kill me!"

"With pleasure." Breacher said as he fired a powerful Vibe Blast and increased its intensity, crushing Savitar's internal organs.

"You're a coward Barry," Blitzkrieg sneered as he glared at his Earth-1 doppelganger, "You don't have the balls to kill me."

"You joined with Thanos and Morgoth and tried to destroy the Multiverse." Barry-Red declared as he held up his sword, "Back then, I had a choice. But now I don't."

The two sped at each other again as there was a flash of steel and then Blitzkrieg's head fell to the ground and rolled away while his body toppled.

Barry-Red fell to his knees in despair, never having taken a life this brutally before.

Cisco put a hand on his shoulder for comfort as Barry-Red smiled at him and he nodded, the two friends happy to be in each other's company.

Barry-Red then got up and they both hugged each other, before he hugged Nora as well, the two having tears in there eyes.

Rebecca flew around the battle-field, slaughtering foes with her repulsor blasts when an Outrider tackled her, sending her to the ground.

Then, another blast struck the Outrider, killing it as Rebecca rolled to her feet, and saw Lex Luthor standing there.

"LEX!" Rebecca exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging the man, as Lex retracted his visor and returned the hug, laughing happily.

"It's good to see you again." Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Lex replied.

Damien Dhark telekinetically lifted a Wakandan into the air when another telekinetic blast knocked him away. He got up as Nora Dhark lowered her hands and Zari flew next to her.

"How can you do this, Nora-doll?" He asked with pain in his voice, "After everything I've done for you?"

"You pushed me to Mallus!" Nora Dhark accused, "You are the reason he took over me and my life was destroyed! You have done nothing for me!"

"In that case….." Dhark sneered as he got back up, "I am going to ground you forever for your behaviour."

The two fired telekinetic blasts at each other, trying to overpower each other as Zari fired a wind blast at Dhark but he used his powers to disperse it before overpowering Nora Dhark and sending her flying back.

Then he was bound suddenly as Constantine appeared on the scene, holding him in his binding spell.

"We meet at last, mate." Constantine said, "You may have your idol. But my dabbling in the Dark Arts is a bit too much for the likes of you."

"Arrogance always leads to downfall." Dhark said as he tried to free himself.

Nora Dhark called out, "Need some lightning!"

"All right." Storm said as she flew up into the air and fired a lightning blast at Nora Dhark. She used her electrokinesis to manipulate it and fired it at Dhark, sending him flying back as he got scorched.

As Dhark tried to stagger up, Dr Fate stepped into his path and pointing his hand at him said, "Fate has decreed that you will die today."

And with that, John appeared and fired a burst of fire from his palm as Dhark was brutally burnt, soon dying.

Multiple foes were hit by Batarangs which sent out pulses, taking them down as Batman, Detective, Knight, Wayne and Bruce stepped into the area, Wayne also having Catwoman alongside him.

Old-Bat grabbed a Goblin from behind in a chokehold and threw him down as Kyle kicked him out.

Dick Grayson kicked out another Orc from behind as Kory Anders blasted two of them away while Gar Logan leapt at a Frost Giant, battling it.

Rachel Roth used her powers to disintegrate multiple Orcs and Lost Boys as Jean Grey telekinetically sent two Uruk-Hai flying at her, whom Rachel disintegrated effortlessly.

Kory staggered back some more foes back with her blasts as Hank Hall punched an Orc down while Dawn Granger sliced another Goblin with her wings and Jason Todd kicked a Sakaaran down. Rose Wilson chopped off an Outrider's head from behind.

"What the hell?" Hank muttered as he looked at AC, who looked back at him.

"Hey handsome", AC greeted with a smirk as he took down another Cyclops with his Trident.

"Who the hell called punks to help us?" Iron Man quipped as he flew over them, blasting several Attack Trolls back.

Ollie dodged a shot from a Goblin as Hook fired his guns at it, making it screech in pain.

Kara, Danvers, Conner and Kent then flew down together, ramming into some Frost Giants and Wendigos as they and Clark proceeded to destroy some more with Heat Vision while Carol flew down next to them and fired her blasts, taking some more down.

Arthur and AC slammed a Minotaur and Wendigo respectively with Tridents, taking them down before they used their water manipulation, making water flow in from the nearby dam into the battlefield, flooding it and making several foes flow away.

Jason fought both Bow-Woman and Deathstroke-X simultansuly, and was managing to hold his own as he blocked a strike from Bow-Woman and head-butted Deathstroke-X away.

Dark-Ultron of Earth-X roared and charged onto the battlefield, only for Ultron to stop him with a gravity beam.

"Oh for god's sake!" Ultron rolled his eyes as he pulled Dark Ultron to him and ripped it in half.

Hank roared as he leapt at a Troll, punching it hard on the face, making it fall down. As it did, Marie touched its face and it groaned as its life force was absorbed by her, killing it.

Kurt and Azazel teleported around, each trying and failing to hit the other person as they were in the air for a moment, punching each other, before teleporting to the ground.

Azazel teleported away again as Kurt looked around for him and was suddenly hit by a medium sized boulder, being thrown back.

As he tried to stagger up, Azazel grabbed him and started punching him, throwing him back. As Azazel punched again, his fist went through Wagner.

He turned to see Kitty touching Wagner's shoulder, allowing the fist to phase through him.

Before Azazel could react to that, Wagner kicked him on the face in a flip motion and grabbing his throat by his tail, lifted him into the air before slamming him to the ground, followed by Kitty kicking him on the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

David and John Stewart used there Rings to create shields to protect the defenders who were being overwhelmed.

Nearby, She-Ra punched a Minotaur in the face and then picked it up before and throwing it towards David who created a green enlarged fist and knocked it out.

Regina was blasting foes backwards with telekinetic blasts, when she was suddenly sent sprawling to the ground.

Getting back up, she saw Cora Coldheart glaring at her who sneered, "You killed me last time daughter. This time you won't."

Regina glared back at her and said, "We'll see about that."

And then the two attacked each other with roars.

Cora roared angrily as she increased her telekinesis' power and chanted something, making flames rise and claw at the shield as Regina held on.

Cora chanted a bit more and a lightning bolt struck the shield. However, Regina held on further.

Regina chanted back and the flames slowly started dispersing until they concentrated and went back into Cora's hands, making her stagger back in shock.

Regina then lowered her shield and before Cora could recover, charged at her.

She smacked Cora in the abdomen with her staff, making her double down in pain before hitting her head, knocking her down.

"Who's winning now?" Regina mocked as Cora glared up at her.

"Do it," Cora sneered, "End me."

"In time." Regina assured as Emma stepped up to face her.

"You're on the wrong side once more." Emma smirked before raising her sword as Cora's eyes widened in horror. Before she could react, Emma brought the sword down and decapitated her as Cora's head rolled away while her body toppled to the ground.

Blade was trading blows with Frost as Nomak tried to attack him when Stakar shot Nomak, staggering him back as he continued firing shots at the Reaper.

Brian Braddock flew down and punched Nomak hard in the face as Elizabeth Braddock thrust her energy sword into the vulnerable part of his heart, making Nomak gasp as he slowly died.

Blade blocked an attack from Frost but his feet were swept from under him.

Frost raised his sword but Blade took out the cure and stabbed Frost's leg, making him stagger back in pain as Blade took out more cures and threw them all at Frost, making him stagger back again before stabbing his head with the last one.

"Have fun dealing with your over-inflated ego, motherfucker." Blade said as Frost inflated due to the cures and exploded into pieces, finally dying.

Elladan and Elrohir were taking down foes on their horses as Elrond fought on the ground next to them. Father and sons looked at each other with emotion in their eyes.

Nothing more needed to be said as they continued fighting.

Halbarad killed an Outrider with his spear before a Warg leapt at him but Mjolnir hit it, killing it instead as Aragorn caught it on return and gave his old friend a smile which he returned.

The remaining Attack Trolls, Cylcopes and Minotaurs tried to attack but even they were frightened by the much larger Oliphaunts which moved at them, making them back off in fear.

From above them, the Haradrim archers fired, piercing the skins of several of the creatures as the Rohirrim and Haradrim cavalry rode together, hacking at their legs while the Oliphaunts actually managed to crush them.

Gandalf twirled his staff to disperse a fireball fired at him by Saruman and then held it high to defend himself from a telekinetic assault. Saruman groaned as he increased its energy but Gandalf held firm.

"You are a fool, Gandalf, for believing in such weak-willed people." Saruman sneered.

"You believe only great power can change things Saruman." Gandalf said as he held him back, "But I believe it is the smaller things that change things. Daily acts of simple kindness that keeps darkness like yours at bay."

Gandalf then pushed and Saruman was thrown off as he tumbled on the ground and his staff rolled away.

As he crawled to it, Theoden suddenly rode at him and with a swing of his sword, decapitated him avenging his son and all the wrongs that the former White Wizard had done to his country.

Slade deflected some boomerangs thrown at him by Digger before suddenly brandishing his gun and shooting the man dead as he fell on the ground.

Adrian Chase was slaughtering defenders nearby, when a knife disarmed him of his sword.

He turned and his eyes widened on seeing Marc Spector standing there with a glare.

"You will die!" Marc roared as he rushed at Adrian.

Adrian punched Marc in the face, although he retaliated by pushing Chase away.

Chase kneed Marc in the gut, allowing himself to get free.

Chase then flipped and brought his feet down on Marc, dazing her.

Chase punched Marc in the face, whipping it to the other side as he fell down again.

Marc managed to recover and charged at Chase.

Chase was no slouch though and countered Marc's strikes, elbowing him in the face.

Marc flipped to avoid another attack and struck at Chase's legs, sending him down as well.

As Marc leapt to deliver another strike, Chase rolled to avoid and kicked Marc in the legs, staggering him.

Marc jumped back to avoid another strike and then went on the offensive.

Marc then flipped to avoid a kick from Chase and struck out, hammering a blow into Adrian's stomach.

Adrian brandished a knife and tried to slice Marc's throat but he leapt away to avoid, kicking Adrian in the chest.

Marc then flipped behind Adrian and as he turned around, Marc kicked his chest in a spin motion, sending him crashing to the ground.

Adrian got back and grabbed Marc by the throat, slamming him to the ground, where he then punched Marc twice in the face, breaking his mask slightly.

Marc freed himself and then flipped Adrian over and rolled to his feet.

"You are a pathetic doppelganger." Marc sneered as Adrian glared.

Adrian flipped to avoid another strike and kicked Marc to the ground.

There fight had reached a stalemate at this point, as both combatants were evenly matched.

Marc head-butted Adrian, staggering him slightly but Adrian quickly recovered, leaping forward and delivering a series of strong punches to his face.

Marc then blocked another strike from Adrian and then leapt forward, elbowing him in the head.

Marc then kicked Adrian away.

Adrian tried to punch again, but Marc caught the punch and grabbed Adrian by the head, throwing him into a pile of rubble as Adrian fell over it and landed on the ground.

As he got up, Marc jumped over the pile of rubble and kicked him in the chest with both feet, sending him down again.

As he tried to get up again, Marc kicked his face, sending him down once more.

Marc then did a spin motion and grabbed Adrian with his feet, slamming his face onto the hard ground.

This time, Adrian got up first and kicked Marc in the chest.

Adrian tried to punch again, but Marc caught it and hit Adrian in the chest, staggering him.

Adrian brandished a knife and tried to slice Marc who backed to avoid.

He swung it again but Marc trapped it between his knives.

Before he could free it, Marc used his knives to shatter the knife into pieces.

Before Adrian could do anything, Marc smirked and embedded his knives into his kneecaps.

Adrian roared in pain as he kneeled on the ground. That moment, he felt a semi-automatic on his head.

"I'm always 10 steps ahead!"

And with that, he shot Adrian in the head. Adrian Chase lay on the ground, dead.

Jason managed to grab Bow-Woman and broke her neck swiftly before kicking Deathstroke-X in a spin motion.

Brandishing his sword, he stabbed Deathstroke-X through the throat, killing him as well.

Natasha was fighting General Dreykov and was losing, as he was a very strong opponent.

Dreykov grabbed Natasha by the throat, and lifting her up, slammed Natasha to the ground, dazing her.

Dreykov grabbed Natasha and punched her thrice in the face, before throwing her away.

"You were once my prized student. Now you are nothing!" Dreykov sneered as he marched towards her.

Someone ran and kicked Dreykov in the shin, staggering him slightly, before flipping him to the ground.

Romanoff stood there with a glare on her face as she said, "Pick on me you tough bastard!"

Dreykov chuckled and got back up, charging at Romanoff who side-stepped to avoid and grabbing Dreykov, kneed him in the face.

Natasha got back up and fired her Widow Bites at Dreykov who grunted in pain, but easily shrugged it off.

Natasha flipped and kicked Dreykov in the side of the head, although he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground before elbowing Romanoff in a rotary motion.

Before he could kill Natasha, someone grabbed Dreykov and slammed him to the ground.

"Stay away from her." Jason growled.

Natasha got back up and marched over to Dreykov, aiming her gun at him as she said, "You may not forgive me for what happened to your daughter, but I'm done blaming myself."

And with that, she shot Dreykov many times in the head, finally ending him.

Corvus Glaive knocked an Amazon off her horse with his glaive before deflecting an arrow fired at him and rammed into that horse, sending the Amazon down.

He then saw Thane glaring at him with both of his hands glowing with amber colored energy.

"You are an embarrassment brother." Glaive sneered.

"No brother. You are the embarrassment. And you will die today." Thane sneered back.

With a roar of rage, Glaive charged at Thane who side-stepped and punched Glaive in the side, making him grunt in pain before Thane kicked him away with a flip.

Glaive threw his weapon at Thane who caught it inches from himself and within half a second, appeared in front of Glaive and stabbed him in the throat, killing him.

Gamora was fighting two Sakaarans at a distance and as she struck them both down, she saw Thanos looking at her.

"Daughter?" He called out again.

"I am not your daughter!" Gamora yelled, affirming herself as her own person at last, "You killed my parents and stole me from my home."

"But I loved you." Thanos responded.

"You didn't." Gamora shot back, "You loved what I represented. I was the one tiny little piece of you that could actually feel to others. The part that you had not destroyed…until you killed me. That was when you killed that part of yourself."

The words stabbed through Thanos deeper than any weapon as Gamora then moved to engage a few more opponents.

Then with a roar of rage, Thanos swiftly took down five Asgardians, five Merry Men and five Amazons effortlessly with his Thanoscopter in seconds.

Nearby, Rumple blasted several foes back, before roaring and punching a Chitauri soldier in the face, sending it flying off.

"Fire the missiles!" Thanos commanded.

"But Thanos, our troops!" Peter Pan protested as he killed another Wakandan.

"JUST DO IT!" Thanos roared.

On the Sanctuary II, dozens of cannons popped out and immeadelty began firing, with many defenders and foes alike being killed.

Lady Jaye was blasted off her feet, as Sinthea, Kraglin, Blade, Jason, Regina, Ollie, Detective, Seven of Nine, Terry and Miles were all thrown off there feet from the missile shots.

All of a sudden, the missiles stopped firing and pointing to the sky instead, began firing.

"What the hell is this?" Wilson asked as he flew over, while all looked in confusion.

"VERONICA, what are they firing at?" Rebecca asked.

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere!" the AI replied.

_Insert John Williams Superman score here_

A streak of blue and red came flying out of Earth's atmosphere, the missile shots bouncing harmlessly off him.

The blur slammed into the Sanctuary II, destroying a part of it, before circling back and destroying another huge chunk.

Superman had come!

Superman flew up and watched as the Sanctuary II burnt and crashed into the dam surrounding the battlefield, producing a massive shockwave that threw many combatants off there feet.

"YES!" White Canary practically leapt in victory as Iron Man, Sub-Mariner, Wolverine, Odinson and Green Arrow cheered as well.

"Clark, we could use an assist here." Odinson said.

"Now it feels exactly like old times!" Iron Man grinned.

Superman flew to the ground and looked at the others, as Steve, Jason, Kal, Oliver, Aragorn and Gandalf also emerged.

"What do you need me to do?" Superman asked.

"We need to find the Infinity Stones and get them as far away from the battlefield as possible." Steve replied.

"I'm on it." Superman assured as Kal looked at him strangely due to him slightly resembling Virgil Swan.

"I'll help you." Kal added and Superman nodded, the two taking off into the air.

Nearby, Bart sped around, punching nearby foes down, while Venom leapt and landed in the middle of a group of Orcs and Wendigos, throwing them back as a small crater was formed.

Venom roared wildly as he smacked foes off there feet and punched, kicked and threw foes to great distances.

Diggle and Rene spun in a circle, killing Orcs, while Shang-Chi flip-kicked another, and Nuke punched and kicked foes to great distances.

One Orc attacked, but Nuke lifted him up by the throat.

"Fuck you, asshole." Nuke to the Orc coldly, before throwing the Orc into several charging Lost Boys.

Earth-2 Laurel moved around, firing her Canary Cry and killing some more foes.

Doreen flipped to avoid an Outrider and took it down while Frank and Nuke gunned down some more together, and Wolverine roared and killed another Wendigo.

Rodgers threw his shield, taking down several foes, while White Canary used her skills to take down more.

Nearby, Reed Richards wrapped himself around one very large Troll, restraining it.

Miles fired his Venom Blasts, taking out some more, while Namor landed and killed some more creatures, swatting more aside with his trident.

Daisy was fighting both Hive and Aida simultaneously and losing badly because they were both powerful opponents.

That was until a fiery chain wrapped around Aida and she screamed in horror and pain on seeing Robbie as the Hellfire around the chain finally disintegrated her from existence.

Daisy fired at Hive, sending him flying back before Anthony fired repulsors at him, sending him down again.

Slade blocked an attack from Lady Deathstrike before she flipped and kicked him back and was about to strike with her claws when Logan blocked them.

She smirked in recognition and freeing herself, struck his face before flip kicking him away until Slade rammed into her, slightly staggering her.

Knight threw a Batarang at Lady Deathstrike, stunning her slightly, before he moved and gave Lady Deathstrike a hard kick to the face, staggering her.

Lady Deathstrike slashed Knight's leg and kicked him away.

As Knight groaned, he saw a hand extended his way.

"Up Bruce. This fight is not over yet." Thorin said as Knight accepted the hand gratefully.

And then, both Knight and Thorin looked at each other in shock, before realizing that they were doppelgangers.

"I must say, you are quite the doppelganger." Knight commented as he looked at him.

"I could say the same about you." Thorin replied.

"Let's continue fighting. We must all fight like we'll never die, and fight to take them down." Knight declared as both he and Thorin moved to engage some more foes.

Logan saw someone holding out a hand to him and accepted gratefully. It was Piotr.

"Hey bub, how you doing?" Logan asked.

"I still got a swing." Piotr shrugged.

"Awesome!" Logan said as Piotr grabbed him, spun him around and threw him at Deathstrike as he roared.

Deathstrike was about to bring her claws down on Slade when Logan rammed into her and his claws went through her throat.

She coughed and gagged as Logan got up and helped Slade up before they moved to the bigger fight, deciding to avoid her as she could heal.

Sam, Merry, Bilbo and Frodo were fighting some Orcs until they saw Shelob approaching them.

"Stay away you filth!" Sam roared as he charged her. He blocked her stinger with his sword as Merry, Bilbo and Frodo moved with him to attack.

Shelob tried to attack again, but an unseen force pushed her back.

All four Hobbits turned to see Luke Skywalker who had drawn his Lightsaber and had pushed Shelob back.

"Let's settle this." Luke snarled as he twirled his Lightsaber and charged at Shelob who roared angrily and charged back.

Luke ducked underneath her strike and slashed with his Lightsaber, making Shelob screech in pain.

Sam held his Wakandan sword and it hit the stinger, breaking it due to the sword's unbreakable metal.

Shelob screeched in pain, which gave Luke all the opportunity needed to jump and slice Shelob in half.

Luke exchanged nods with the four Hobbits and moved away to engage more foes.

Jason noticed the Mouth of Sauron fighting Sara nearby so he snuck up on him and stabbed him in the foot, making him kneel in pain as Sara decapitated him while saying, "Just use Colgate for once in your life!"

Jason and Sara exchanged smiles with each other and moved away to battle more foes.

Thor, Diana, Prince, Loki, Graham and Sif were fighting side-by-side against Frost Giants.

"Never thought we would fight side-by-side again." Loki said as he stabbed another Frost Giant.

"Neither did I." Thor said as he took another down.

Sif leapt high into the air and stabbed one Frost Giant with her sword before leaping back down.

"This isn't over." She said as she moved to engage more, while Graham drew his axe and chopped several down.

"Good to see you too, Sif." Thor said lightly as he took down two more Frost Giants before firing lightning at a Jotunheim Beast, killing it effortlessly.

"I like her." Diana said as Thor and Loki chuckled.

"I knew you would." Thor said.

Prince roared and slammed her bracelets together, producing a shockwave that threw many opponents back.

Grimlock leapt and swept his tail, which smacked a dozen Outriders aside.

Optimus Prime leapt from Grimlock's back and impaled a Chitauri Gorilla with his sword.

John Wick moved across the battlefield, firing his guns off before an Outrider tackled him to the ground.

Before it could do anything, a blast of fire killed the Outrider as Wick threw its burning corpse off.

"Come on doppelganger. We have to keep on fighting till the end." John said as he helped Wick up.

Wick briefly looked at John with surprise, before steeling his expression.

"Thanks." Wick nodded curtly, before they noticed several Outriders, Vampires, Lost Boys and Chitauri Gorillas approaching.

As the foes appeared, someone slammed into there midst, producing a shockwave that sent all the foes flying off as Wick and John turned to see Wonder Woman standing there.

"Come on guys, we gotta keep on fighting." She said as Wick stared at her as she looked like his old friend Addy.

Stephen was fighting off foes with various magical spells, but even he was struggling to keep the endless hordes of enemies at bay.

A telekinetic blast sent several Lost Boys flying off as Regina emerged onto the scene, nodding to Stephen, who sent several bolts of energy that completely cleaved through the enemy ranks.

The four Iron Men flew around, blasting foes as Stark fired his Unibeam at an Attack Troll's face, killing it instantly.

Nearby, Ares telekinetically threw stuff at Thor which he destroyed with Stormbreaker.

Ares then threw down a boulder at Thor but he jumped out of the way and punched Ares away.

Ares formed two swords and threw them at Thor which he deflected with Stormbreaker again and then tried to slice Ares but he flipped and landed behind him, about to kick him until Thor grabbed his foot with one hand and lifting him up, slammed him to the ground, forming a crater.

Then Odinson arrived and glared at Ares, as he charged Mjolnir with lightning.

Thor was about to bring Stormbreaker down on him but Ares sped out of the way and forming two swords, leapt at Odinson.

He blocked with Mjolnir and head-butted Ares, staggering him back. Then lifting him up, he threw him to the other side.

Ares rose into the air and manipulating the wind around him, fired it at Thor. Thor used his superior weather manipulation and dispersed the wind before concentrating it and firing it back at Ares, sending him to the ground.

"But I killed all the Olympians!" Ares snapped in horror.

Thor and Odinson both shook there heads in disbelief as Odinson asked, "How stupid do you think we are?"

"But it is true!" Ares said and then foolishly fired lightning at Thor. Thor absorbed the lightning into him as his eyes and weapon flashed with power.

Ares looked horrified as Thor leapt into the air with Stormbreaker raised as lightning flashed from him and the now darkened skies before he slammed it on Ares, just as Odinson fired his own lightning.

There was a huge explosion of lightning and when it receded, there was zilch left of Ares.

Nearby, Jason was battling foes, when suddenly, a Unibeam struck the ground at his feet and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

He turned to see Emperor Stark hovering in the air, bearing down intently.

"Here I thought you were formidable. Yet you're dying, like any man." Emperor Stark sneered.

"He wont be the one dying." A female voice countered calmly.

Jason turned to see Alexia twirling her sword as she gave him a firm nod.

Jason rolled to his feet and boyfriend and girlfriend glared at Emperor Stark, who deactivated his suit and charged at them both.

Jason side-stepped to avoid an attack and kicked Emperor Stark, before Alexia slashed with her sword, although Emperor Stark backed to avoid, before going on the offensive again.

He leapt again, but Jason blocked before elbowing him in a rotary motion as Alexia leapt and kicked him in the head before flipping back.

Emperor Stark snarled and tried to punch, only for Jason to catch his punch and deliver a strong head-butt, staggering him, before Alexia thrust her sword into his throat, making him choke on blood.

Emperor Stark fell to the ground, as Alexia decapitated him, ending him at last.

"Mulan." Jason said, making Alexia turn to him in surprise as he never used her Enchanted Forest name.

Before she could react, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"I love you." Jason said sincerely, and Alexia smiled back.

"I love you too." She replied with equal passion.

During that time, David grabbed Malekith and threw him to Wonder Woman who chopped him into two with her sword.

Then powerful flames hit all five of them.

Sif was thrown away while Thor, David, Odinson and Wonder Woman staggered back and looked up to see Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs and Durin's Bane marching on them.

Durin's Bane brought down its sword but David blocked with a conjured sword and ducked to avoid another swing before leaping at his sword and leapt at him.

David was about to stab him when Gothmog sent him back with a breath of fire.

Thor flashed with lightning as he slammed Stormbreaker on the ground, the lightning blast staggering the two Balrogs.

Thor and Gothmog then clashed, unleashing a shockwave that threw many away.

They parted and Thor leapt up, slicing Gothmog on the face, staggering him back again and then threw it at him once more.

Gothmog deflected Stormbreaker away with his sword and was about to attack again when Stormbreaker hit him from behind with lightning, sending him to the ground.

During that time, Kal's Heat Vision clashed with Ungoliant's Unlight webs and overpowered them before knocking Ungoliant back.

David rolled away to avoid a sword strike from Durin's Bane as Prince charged at him.

Her presence was a deterrent as David used his Ring to form a whip and leapt at Durin's Bane before wrapping him with his lasso, trying to pull him down.

He roared and with his own whip, tried to strike him. David ducked while holding onto him as Prince leapt high and stabbed him in the heart.

It roared in pain and agony as David let go and it crashed to the ground, forming a crater.

During that time, Thor blocked another strike from Gothmog before slamming Stormbreaker on the ground and the lightning sent him flying back.

As he raised his sword again, Kal fired freeze breath at it, freezing it as Gothmog watched in horror.

David then leapt and struck the frozen sword with his own, shattering it before Thor leapt into the air and cut off Gothmog's head with a mighty roar, finishing the Lord of all Balrogs a second time.

As Ungoliant tried to fire Unlight again, Thor called out, "Jason!"

Jason turned to him as Thor yelled, "Together!"

"Together!" Jason nodded as he threw Mjolnir and Thor threw Stormbreaker. The two weapons clashed and the lightning blast staggered Ungoliant back before they called their weapons back.

"Fire lightning when I tell you to!" Thor said and Jason nodded.

Thor then unleashed a powerful wind at Ungoliant and yelled, "NOW!"

Jason roared and fired the lightning at the wind as Thor combined them and electric winds hit Ungoliant, throwing her back as she roared in pain before Wonder Woman slammed her bracelets together and the shockwave threw her back again.

Peter saw Ungoliant from a distance and said, "Maybe I can talk to her."

Seeing her trying to fire Unlight at Thor and Diana again, he said, "On second thought…"

Thor knew there was only one way to beat Ungoliant now. He held Stormbreaker with both hands and used his most powerful ability.

A God Blast shot out of the enchanted axe.

Ungoliant, always lusting for light, opened her mouth wide and started consuming the powerful attack, slowly growing in power and size as Thor continued firing.

Then Ungoliant exploded into bits from the high amount of energy fired at her and the explosion killed several foes nearby.

Fenris Wolf charged at where Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were fighting but Clark lifted him into the air and slammed him to the ground where Kent flew down and punched him hard many times, taking him down.

Percy noticed Kurse running at him and traded a look with Annabeth and Thalia.

Thalia fired 3 lightning arrows that struck Kurse, causing him to roar in pain, before Annabeth stabbed him in the foot and Percy decapitated him.

The Other telekinetically stopped Loki and punched him before lifting him by the throat and threw him to the other side.

He then turned around and brought down a boulder on Loki but it went through him.

He was then stabbed from behind by Loki through the throat. During the time he had turned around, Loki had conjured an illusion and moved away.

The Other gagged as Loki twisted his dagger and said, "Now there is no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where you will escape death."

He retracted the dagger and The Other fell down, dying painfully as Loki looked at him and smiled, feeling vindictive pleasure at having got back at his tormentor at last.

Shang-Chi was suddenly knocked away by someone and turned to see the Mandarin bearing down on him.

"These 'friends' you've adopted Shang-Chi, I will take them all from you one by one." The Mandarin declared.

"You're a monster Mandarin. And I'm gonna stop you." Shang-Chi declared firmly.

Shang-Chi charged and tried to strike but Mandarin pushed his hands away and struck his chest, sending him back and damaging the suit more.

Shang-Chi leapt and charged again, pushing Mandarin back until he planted his feet on the ground firmly.

Then Mandarin flipped Shang-Chi to the ground and punched his face hard and with a roar, punched it again.

Shang-Chi got up and tried to attack again but Mandarin used his superior skills to block all blows and punched him hard in the mask, breaking a part of it.

Shang-Chi tried to attack again but Mandarin blocked all of his strikes and hit him on the chest multiple times, staggering him back and damaging his suit.

Shang-Chi grabbed his collar but Mandarin again struck his chest multiple times, staggering him back.

As Shang-Chi struck again, Mandarin twisted his arm and pushed him back before striking his chest multiple times and then kicked him in the chin, sending him back once more.

Mandarin then kicked his face hard and tried to kick again in a spin motion but Shang-Chi backed to avoid.

Mandarin tried to knee him but Shang-Chi grabbed his knee, only for Mandarin to punch his chin, sending him back again.

"There's only one way this ends Shang-Chi," Mandarin said, "Either you die, or I do!"

Shang-Chi tried to strike again but Mandarin blocked and tried to kick his knee but he jumped to avoid as both landed on their knees.

Shang-Chi tried to strike but Mandarin grabbed his arm and elbowed him, sending him back.

Then Shang-Chi kneed him in the abdomen, making him gasp as Shang-Chi punched him hard in the face too, making him stagger back.

As Mandarin recovered, Shang-Chi rammed into him, sending him back again, as Mandarin punched his abdomen but he ignored it.

As Mandarin tried to strike again, Shang-Chi grabbed his arm and spun around; trying to flip him to the ground, but Mandarin freed himself and spinning, hit Shang-Chi in the knee, making him grunt in pain.

Shang-Chi glared as Mandarin tried to kick but Shang-Chi grabbed his foot.

The two struggled as Mandarin tried to free it and eventually kicked Shang-Chi's knee again, making him let go.

Shang-Chi tried to strike but Mandarin grabbed his arm again, only for Shang-Chi to flip him on the ground.

Shang-Chi climbed on top of him and tried to punch, but Mandarin put his hands in the way to block.

Shang-Chi then grabbed his hands with one hand and punched him with the other; damaging his jaw too until Mandarin flipped him away and tried to twist his hand, only for Shang-Chi to kick him in the back of the head, sending him down again.

As Mandarin got back up, Shang-Chi struck, and Mandarin blocked all times till Shang-Chi kneed him and grabbing him, pushed back, before spinning him around.

He twisted Mandarin's arm, making him grunt as Shang-Chi kicked his knee, sending him down, before Mandarin freed himself and threw him down.

Shang-Chi blocked his strikes and struck his face, sending him back before grabbing him by the throat, and head-butting him, which knocked him out.

Morgoth slaughtered a group of Asgardians and Merry Men attacking him before he noticed Ghost Rider riding at him.

He fired a mystical blast at him and Ghost Rider leapt off as his bike was destroyed.

He tried to hit Morgoth with his chain but he sent it flying back telekinetically and him too.

He then rolled away to avoid Morgoth's mace and wrapped his chain around his arm.

Robbie then arrived and running up the length of the chain, leapt at Morgoth's face, throwing him down.

Morgoth swatted him away when Ghost Rider was upon him.

Ghost Rider then opened his mouth wide and showed off his flaming eyes and skull declaring, "Hungry!"

He tried to use the Penance Stare on Morgoth in the moment. But to his shock, it didn't work.

Morgoth had absorbed all evils of Earth into himself. Ghost Rider was making him feel all the pain he had caused. But he only enjoyed it and laughed.

With a smirk, he fired a telekinetic blast, sending Ghost Rider flying off.

Nora sped around the battlefield, taking down foes with superfast punches, as Peter Maximoff and Bart fought side by side.

Natasha noticed Melina killing some Dorthraki and charged at her. Melina noticed this and smirked before side-stepping and kicking Natasha at the back of the head, knocking her forwards.

She grunted in pain when Ollie shot her with an arrow before she kicked him in the knee, staggering him before Natasha kicked her with a flip.

"You will pay for what you did!" Natasha snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Melina shot back.

She barely turned before Gar Logan in his tiger form lunged, biting her arm and making Melina howl in pain, before Ollie shot her leg with an arrow and Natasha gave her a kick to the face.

Natasha walked up to Melina with a scowl on her face as Melina glared at her.

"Come on Natalia, what are you waiting for?" Melina sneered, "End it already."

Natasha schooled her expression and shot her a steely glare.

"You sided with Thanos and Morgoth and tried to destroy the Multiverse," she began, "You are the reason that Alexei died. Back then I had a choice. Now I don't."

And with that, Natasha grabbed Melina in a chokehold and broke her neck, ending her.

Natasha exchanged nods with Ollie and Gar and moved away to engage a few more opponents.

Annihlus was slaughtering some Elves, Men, ARGUS agents and Amazons with his huge blade when he noticed Jason gripping his sword in one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

He raised his blade and brought it down on Jason who blocked with his sword and leapt back to avoid another strike as the blade struck the ground, sending off some plasma energy which threw Jason back.

Jason then rolled away to avoid the blade and getting up, blocked with Mjolnir before Annihlus raised his fist, charged with powerful energy and punched the ground, forming a huge crater and shockwave as Jason was sent flying back.

Annihlus tried to punch again but Jason slid to the side to avoid and tried to hit Annihlus with his sword but he lifted his hand to avoid as well.

Jason then fired lightning from Mjolnir and ripping through the ground, it hit Annihlus, sending him flying back as he spasmed violently.

Jason fired lightning again but Annihlus got back up and formed a plasma shield with his hands, blocking.

The two struggled for a while, both using all of their strength. But while Jason had the power of Thor, he hadn't mastered it fully.

Annihlus' plasma wall turned into a blast and hit Jason's hand, disarming him of Mjolnir as he fell to the ground and his sword fell off too.

Annihlus then marched towards him and raised his blade but Mjolnir struck his head, sending him staggering away as Jason caught it and raising it skywards, summoned another huge lightning bolt that made him spasm violently.

Mark Mardon flew into the air, firing lightning violently on the ground at several of the armies of heroes. He then noticed Storm and Tess Mercer flying to him.

He fired lightning at Storm but nothing happened as she absorbed it and her eyes glowed.

She fired back and their lightning clashed until there was an explosion that threw both back.

Mark tried to form a huge tornado but Tess was faster as she formed quite a few around Mark and focused them on him.

Mark couldn't resist them all and was swept into them before Tess used her powers to throw him out of Earth's atmosphere where he suffocated.

Aragorn was battling Sauron as he blocked with Anduril.

"Jason!" Aragorn called out as Jason nodded and threw Mjolnir to him.

Aragorn caught it and fired a

During all this chaos, Pippin, White Canary, Dean and Fitz ran out as Killer Frost slid on her ice slide alongside Bobby, firing at Hellfire together, taking him down.

Frank, Chloe, Mary Margaret, Tommy and Alex fired at any Orcs that came close as Matt flipped and threw his Billy Club at Nobu, staggering him back and allowing Elektra the opportunity of chopping off his head while next to her, Danny punched Murakami out with his Iron Fist.

Bobbi was battling Orcs with her staves as Hunter shot down two of them, "Bob!"

"Hunter!" She said as her eyes welled up and before he could respond, she kissed him fiercely and he returned it without any complaints.

"What should I do with this?" White Canary asked as she ran with the Gauntlet with Fitz, Pippin, Chloe and Dean alongside her.

Victor Creed leapt at them but Logan tackled him away.

"Sara, get it as far away from the battlefield as you can!" Captain America commanded as he, Steve and Eowyn battled the Witch-King.

"Sara!" Green Arrow yelled as he tried to run to his friend, fighting any Orcs that came in the way.

A Chitauri Gorilla tried to attack White Canary but Wilson flew into it and with a roar, stabbed it with his wings.

Strange flew and used the Mirror Dimension to send the Nian away once more along with the Chimera and Pulgasari.

Then he opened numerous chasms in Earth, producing purple tendrils of energy that forcefully lifted up Thanos' minions and dragged them into the ground before resealing and vanishing.

He turned to see Tony land behind him and open his visor, "Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it."

"If I say what happens, it won't happen." Strange said almost regretfully.

"You better be right." Tony told him.

White Canary was running as Juggernaut ran after her. Chloe tried to fire at him with her energy rifle but he was unaffected as he said, "I am the Juggernaut, bitch!"

Then Hulk clapped his hands together and the thunderclap threw him off as White Canary found several Orcs coming at her from the front.

An electric blast then hit the ground and sent off charges, killing them all as Liam leapt down and said, "Sara! Give it to me!"

White Canary gave it to him and he ran, kicking away a foe before jumping on the heads of several of them as he kicked another away, before throwing several Batarangs that killed more foes.

Then the Thanoscopter flew at him and he had to throw himself down to avoid as Thanos caught it on return while the Gauntlet fell away.

As he charged at Liam, Wanda jumped in his way.

Her eyes glowing red, she declared with venom in her voice, "You took everything from me."

"I understand how you feel, child." Thanos said, remembering his pain at Gamora disowning him, before he charged.

"You will." Wanda promised and flew into the air, raising huge columns of debris with her.

She threw two of the columns at Thanos who chopped them with his sword before she jumped down and fired at him twice, making him drop his sword as he tried to defend himself.

He picked his sword again to defend as she walked closer, firing at him.

Liam ran to the Gauntlet when Ebony Maw lifted it up telekinetically with rocks until Nora sped in and snatching it, sped away.

She was going to make it, until Maw timed it right and did a spell as tendrils shot out from the ground and trapped Nora, making her drop it.

Maw raised it into the air until Parker snatched it with webbing, "I got it!"

Parker landed on a foe and commanded, "Activate Instant Kill!"

And then his suit's eyes glowed red as his feet started killing foes that came close.

Jason blocked Annihlus' blade with Mjolnir as a shockwave was sent off before he threw Mjolnir at Annihlus, throwing him away.

Alexia impaled another Orc on her sword before falling to a knee, using her weapon to steady her.

The battle raged on around her, but she saw the fatigue in the defenders.

Yet still they fought, with the Great Heroes of this Earth and beyond giving their strength of heart to their fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms.

A Vampire leapt at the distracted warrior, only to be tackled by a man.

Alexia watched as her saviour killed it with a stab to the throat.

He turned to Alexia, offering a hand, "Come on, fight's not over."

Alexia gratefully accepted his hand and saw the shredded remains of the Vampire.

"Who are you?" Alexia asked curiously.

"Names Sam Winchester." He replied with a faint smirk.

Spock, Queen, Seven of Nine and Pike fought together, firing several shots at Vandal Savage which finally ripped him into pieces, taking him out of the fight temporarily.

"Rest in pieces!" Queen quipped.

Wanda blocked Thanos' sword with her magic as Thanos grunted, using his other hand to bring the blade down as she strained.

Then Wanda smirked and straining a little, pushed his sword away, breaking it.

Using her powers, Wanda lifted Thanos into the air along with debris and using her magic, started ripping apart his armour and slowly moved to his skin as he screamed in pain.

"Rain fire!" Thanos then commanded, his voice strained due to his pain.

When nothing happened, he commanded again, "Morgoth! Rain fire!"

But Morgoth didn't lift a finger to help him, sneering in satisfaction as he decided Wanda could kill him, eliminating him from the competition.

Unfortunately for him, Peter Pan didn't share his sentiments and fired a telekinetic blast at Wanda just as Rumple knocked him away.

The telekinetic blast still managed to land near Wanda's feet, sending her flying back as Thanos was freed.

Morgoth fumed internally and decided to rain fire after all. He telepathically commanded to rain fire.

And then, Ancalagon The Black, Glaurung Father of Dragons, Smaug The Terrible and the Fire-Drake of Gondolin all flew into the sky, their large bodies covering it and blocking out the little sunlight there was.

Another roar followed and a giant monster with many heads appeared on the scene. The Hydra! Not the organization, but the Greek Monster!

Mighty roars were heard as not one, but over a dozen Doomsdays ran onto the scene, there combined roars causing many defenders to cover there ears.

A massive figure appeared in the sky, even larger than the Dragons and Hydra. The G.I Joes and Autobots instantly paled when they saw the being.

"Unicron!" Roadblock said in horror as all looked at it. Unicron was a giant being the size of a planet, and it transformed into a massive humanoid robot.

"What the actual hell!?" Jason asked in horror.

"Shit!" Steve of all people cursed.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Constantine was saying in horror as every single combatant paused for quite a few seconds to stare at the Dragons, Hydra, Doomsdays and Unicron in horror.

And not just horror, an entirely new level of horror.

Ancalagon The Black was 35,000 feet tall, towering over the other Dragons and Hydra which were huge and terrible in themselves.

Unicron stood at over 200,000 feet tall, dwarfing the Dragons and Hydra which were massive themselves.

"DRAGONS!" The Dwarves were shouting in terror and had to use every ounce of their willpower to not run off and be routed.

Not that anyone would blame them if they did run in the moment considering their terrible history with Dragons. But they didn't run and just stood, frozen completely.

Thranduil's jaw was agape as he touched his face, remembering his scars which he had hidden with an illusion.

"I shall slay you, winged and many-headed monsters!" Drax roared as he tried to charge but both Gamora and Quill restrained him, knowing how stupid that would be.

Even the Thors, the Supermen, the Wonder Women, Hulk, Carol, Danvers and Kara paused on seeing them.

Even with all of their strength and power, these Dragons and Hydra would be very strong opponents.

'Even LeBlanc would have to struggle against all of these combined,' White Canary mused to herself.

"Not fought bigger." Thor muttered.

Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin all stared in horror at that, resisting the urge to run.

Jason, Detective, Captain America, Sansa and Donna paled drastically as they remembered fighting Smaug all those years ago.

Mark almost dropped his energy rifle on seeing the Dragons.

The most talkative of the Dragons finally spoke at last.

"My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. My wings are a HURRICANE!" Smaug roared as all of them flapped their wings, producing powerful hurricane-force winds that sent many of the defenders flying back and even many of the foes while crashing the rubble.

Smaug announced, "I am fire! I am….death!"

"Thou shalt feel our terrible wrath!" Glaurung said at the same time too.

"This is very bad." Jason said, making Regina and Graham glare at him.

With that, the four terrible Dragons unleashed large and powerful streams of flames from their mouths as the Hydra's poisonous breath started choking everyone, while the Doomsdays roared and charged and Unicron began devouring the Earth.

Dr Fate spoke at last, "Fate has decreed that the heroes of Earth-92131 shall battle them."

Thundering footsteps were heard as a jackal headed warrior entered the area, twirling a battleaxe. He was Nasus, the Curator of the Sands.

Next to him was a man with flowing hair, and he looked like a type of samurai.

He was Yasuo, the Unforgiven.

Next to them was a pretty red-haired woman with a pair of large swords.

She was Katarina, The Sinister Blade.

Then there was an Asian man with a three tipped spear.

He was Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia.

Next to him was a man with seven scopes on his hand and a yellow glowing blade.

He was Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman.

Next to him was a wolf type creature with various tubes attached to his body.

He was Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun.

"HALT DRAGONS!" Warwick roared as all looked at him.

"I am Yasuo, the Unforgiven! And we will all defeat you!" Yasuo declared.

With that, Yasuo, Nasus, Master Yi and Warwick roared and charged towards the Dragons, Hydra and Doomsdays.

"This is for you Sara Lance." Katarina said under her breath.

"For Noxus!" Katarina roared at the same time.

"DEMACIA!" Xin Zhao roared at the top of his lungs as he joined the others in battle, ready to take them all on.

* * *

**And Chapter 97 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Unbelievable! Morgoth has unleashed 4 Dragons, a Hydra, an army of Doomsdays and Unicron to fight the heroes, while Dr Fate has summoned the League of Legends characters Nasus, Katarina, Yasuo, Master Yi, Xin Zhao and Warwick to battle them!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed Superman's entrance in this as well.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the character interactions in this chapter as well as the fight scenes.**

**There will be more League of Legends characters showing up next chapter, and let's just say they will pulverize the villains into the floor.**

**For those of you who don't know who Unicron is, he is from Transformers, and is basically the Transformers version of Galactus.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

* * *

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-3. Home of Jay Garrick.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-19. Home of Gypsy and Breacher.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeves' Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-84. Home of Venom.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Young X-Men.**

**Earth-167. Home of Dr Who/Torchwood.**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2004. Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2012. Home of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2013. Home of Avengers Assemble!**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-80216. Home of Star Wars.**

**Earth-92131. Home of League of Legends. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Next chapter will finish the Battle of Earth, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, favourite, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will finish the Battle of Earth and the defeat of the villains, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**the mysterious Mr.E.** Thank you for the review. You will see later on in this series on the Winchester brothers, and I do plan to include them many more times in the future of this series.

* * *

_No One's POV._

The four Dragons rained fire, killing defender and foe alike without any regrets as Morgoth didn't care at all about any of them while the Hydra's breath choked them.

Unicron began devouring the Earth, and chunks of it flew into his mouth, while the Doomsdays charged towards the battlefield.

Wong used the Shield of Seraphim to defend himself and the other Masters used those too, though shots were still rained upon them.

Barry-Red, Bart, Peter Maximoff, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Nora, Conrad, Accelerated Man, Elena and Barry-Blue sped around to speed people out of harm's way.

Steve rolled up to where Diana was and raised the shield to defend them both as the Supermen, the Iron Men, the Superwomen, Conner, Ray, Atom and Ultron flew around to avoid the flames and Thor and Aragorn deflected them with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir respectively.

David and John Stewart created large shields with there Power Rings, to protect the defenders, while Yasuo yelled in ancient Ionian, and generated a massive wind wall.

Dr Fate raised a massive shield as Stephen and John aided him in holding it up.

Thane rolled up to where Nebula and Gamora had fallen and created a shield to cover them, while Warwick easily side-stepped the blasts.

Gandalf summoned a large shield which protected him and several others behind him as Wanda raised a larger hex shield, struggling against the onslaught but tiring out.

Galadriel and Mantis both touched one shoulder each of her.

Galadriel's powers of mind and magic bolstered Wanda's psychic stamina.

Mantis' antennae lit up as she negated the stress Wanda felt from having to hold back the fires.

Selina noticed a flood approaching from a nearby broken dam and asked, "Is anyone else seeing this?"

Strange noticed and using his powers, stopped the approaching flood.

"Now all of you shall be wiped out!" Morgoth announced with raised hands, "I am the most powerful being in Eä!"

"Clearly, you've never heard of Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void!" White Canary shouted as she battled more foes while Morgoth was puzzled.

"I got this! I got this!" Parker was saying as the foes covered him, "Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!"

Rebecca flew over him and gave him a hand which he accepted as Rebecca flew him away.

"Hang on. I got you, Pete." She said as they continued flying.

Rebecca then dropped Parker behind Valkyrie on her Pegasus as she cut off the head of a flying Vampire.

"Hey! Nice to meet-" The flames knocked them away as Peter yelled, "Oh! My God!"

Aragorn the Pegasus was knocked away by the airstrike as Parker fell down, still holding the Gauntlet tightly as he rolled.

As he got up, one shot of flames destroyed his spider-legs and he rolled away, holding the Gauntlet tight.

As more streams of flames were fired near him, he covered himself and yelped.

Jack Harkness, Clint, Korg, Miek, Kraglin, Rhodes, Bruce, Gimli, Eddard, Green Arrow, Sam Winchester, Spider-Man, Gar Logan and Ghan were all thrown down as Rocket covered a downed Groot with a fierce roar, not wanting to lose him again.

Then the other 8 Nazgul started flying down on Fell-Beasts to do their deed.

In that moment, Dr Fate said, "Fate has decreed that it is time."

And then a portal opened in the sky and out of it flew about 20 Great Eagles led by Gwaihir, piercing the air with noble and valiant cries.

Before the Nazgul could swoop down, 8 of the Great Eagles rammed into them, knocking them away as they fought the Fell-Beasts.

Few of them flapped their wings and the flames on the ground spread to the foes, burning them instead.

"The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin cried out happily like at the Black Gate as Gandalf laughed merrily and all the defending heroes and armies had smiles of relief on their faces too,

The Dragons then ignored the ground and fired at the Eagles instead as they flew around to avoid.

Gwaihir managed to fly over Smaug and with his talons and beak, attacked the Dragon's eyes, managing to gouge them out as Smaug roared in pain and screamed, "I CAN'T SEE!"

"Why does he sound like me?" Strange wondered about Smaug as he continued holding back the flood.

Smaug then angrily blew his flames wildly all around, hitting the Fire-Drake of Gondolin accidentally who screamed in pain as his scales were charred to a degree.

And then a final portal opened up. Out of it rode Lord Celeborn on his horse.

Galadriel had a smile of relief upon seeing him as she realized what was coming next.

Out of the portal rode the Host of Valinor, consisting of thousands of Elves. In their lead were Oromë The Huntsman, Tulkas Champion of The Valar and Eönwë Herald of Manwe.

"MORGOTH!" Tulkas announced his arrival, making the ground shake, and even Morgoth felt fear for a few seconds, remembering how he had been overpowered by him.

Then he remembered his increased strength and decided to not worry about it.

Oromë blew the Valaróma and the enemies were instantly terrified while the defenders felt their hopes rise.

And then a portal opened up and a ghoulish type man exited, making White Canary's eyes widen as she laughed happily.

"Behold Morgoth! I am Yorick Mori the Shepherd of Souls! And I will slay you!" Yorick roared.

Next to him was Shyvana the Half-Dragon.

"This is gonna be good!" White Canary grinned as she saw her old friends.

Thundering footsteps were heard as Udyr the Spirit Walker came out of the portal.

"I will handle those beasts." Udyr declared as he glared at the charging Doomsdays.

And then, Morgana the Fallen Angel, Leona the Radiant Dawn and Janna the Storm's Fury flew out of the portal together, and eyed Unicron.

"Hey sis!" a young voice said, making White Canary's eyes widen in shock and joy as she saw Ashe the Frost Archer exit the portal.

Next to her stood Twisted Fate the Cardmaster, Luxanna 'Lux' Crownguard the Lady of Luminosity, Kennen the Heart of the Tempest and Vi the Piltover Enforcer.

"Thanos!" a booming voice roared.

A massive bear type beast with lightning swirling around him appeared.

"I am Volibear the Relentless Storm! Fight me in battle you coward!" he roared, his mighty proclamation heard by all.

Just then, the entire enemy army decided that now was as good of a time as ever to kill his sorry ass.

They were not ready.

With a roar, Volibear punched the ground, producing an explosive shockwave that shook the whole continent and killed any foes in the vicinity, while those that were far away were knocked out by it.

"Let's do this!" Ashe exhorted as they all attacked.

Master Yi imiadetley engaged Ra's Al Ghul in battle, the two master swordsmen battling each other with composure.

The Doomsdays charged onto the battlefield, with Udyr channelling the Rage of the Bear and punching the first Doomsday in the face, and ducking under a blast of Heat Vision from another.

Warwick also aided Udyr, lunging and biting a Doomsday in half, before Udyr head-butted another Doomsday away.

Yasuo thundered across the battlefield, smashing foes left and right. Billy Russo tried to attack him, but Yasuo drew his blade and leapt, chopping Russo in half easily.

Yorick summoned an army of souls which began fighting the army.

"Let's kill them all!" Aragorn roared as all of the defenders cheered and charged.

Smaug was about to fire again when Bard II decided to repeat the actions of his great-grandfather.

After the rebuilding of Dale, the Men and Dwarves had worked together and a few Black Arrows had been produced again. Bard II had one such Black Arrow on his person.

While Thanos had resurrected Smaug, he had not gotten the chance to heal his wound due to losing the Gauntlet.

Notching the Black Arrow, Bard II said, "Black Arrow, go now and speed well!"

With that, he fired the Black Arrow at Smaug, hoping it could work.

Superman noticed and flying behind the arrow, blew it further with his super breath.

Now that gave the arrow more power than being fired from a Wind lance. It sped at Smaug and struck him at his weak spot.

Smaug howled in pain and agony before he crashed to the ground, producing a huge shockwave that killed everyone in the vicinity and knocked down many others.

A crater formed where he landed and the entire city shook from his crash.

Superman and Bard II gave each other nods before moving to join the bigger fight.

Yasuo and Volibear decided to team up against Glaurung, as Yasuo created a wind wall that staggered Glaurung slightly.

Volibear leapt and punched the Father of Dragons in the face, making him fly back many feet.

Glaurung breathed fire again, but this time, Volibear moved so fast, he appeared in front of Glaurung in less than half a second, shocking him.

Volibear gave Glaurung several hard punches to his face and chest, before lifting him up and tearing the Father of Dragons in half.

Jason threw Mjolnir at the Fire-Drake's head, making it roar as it fired at him but he twirled Mjolnir to defend himself.

As it fired again, Wanda used her powers to block the flames and with her molecular manipulation, threw the flames back at him as a ball of energy.

It hit him and exploded on his face, making him scream more as his body and wings were charred.

Charging, Yorick grabbed the Fire-Drake and lifted it up before slamming it to the ground, and punching it many times in the head.

The Fire-Drake knocked him away and flew back up, just as Crowe struck it with a blast of magical energy.

The Fire-Drake turned to see Shyvana hovering in the air intently as she said, "I won't allow you to pass."

With that, Shyvana flew and punched the Fire-Drake away.

"Dragon lady, make him scream!" Tony yelled as he flew at it.

Shyvana fired powerful magic and it hit the Fire-Drake's chest, making him scream again which was all Tony needed.

Tony hurtled towards the Fire-Drake like he had against a Chitauri Leviathan and went into his ravenous mouth as he tried to unleash another jet of flames.

The Suit instantly absorbed an unimaginable quantity of energy and heat. Tony immediately released it from within the Fire-Drake.

Everyone shielded their eyes from a huge flash of light brighter than the Sun. An explosion sounded over the city the likes of which hadn't been heard ever.

"I've been in many battles before, but this fight is just damn glorious!" Vi laughed happily as all the defending heroes and armies cheered.

Tony crashed to the ground. The suit had protected him but he was still out of it for now.

Only Ancalagon The Black remained.

As he fired again, Thor twirled Stormbreaker, dispersing the flames before flying up at him.

He summoned powerful lightning bolts, making Ancalagon scream in pain and then Janna fired hurricane-force winds at the Dragon against which he struggled.

As Ancalagon staggered in the air, Hulk leapt at him and raising his fists declared "HULK….SMASH!"

He hit Ancalagon's back with all of his strength and the Dragon screamed as it flew around wildly, firing flames and throwing Hulk off.

Volibear leapt and punched it on the face, making it recoil as its face and long neck shot upwards for a moment.

Diana leapt and with a war cry, swung her sword, managing to cut off his tail as he screamed in agony and shot out a powerful jet of flames.

Carol absorbed them into herself and fired back at his chest. An explosion occurred which threw him off and he screamed again.

Kal fired Heat Vision at his eyes and he screamed as they were burnt into nothingness.

And then Shyvana tackled Ancalagon, pushing him upwards, and she had to grit her teeth as it was the heaviest thing she had ever lifted.

Kara, Thor, Odinson, Carol, Danvers, Morgana and the Supermen joined her as well.

Using their strength and speed, they flew Ancalagon out of the Earth's atmosphere.

They then let the Dragon go and Kal, Carol, Shyvana and Kara gave him strong punches to the chest, sending him flying off.

Thor, Janna and Odinson summoned hurricane force winds and Ancalagon was sent flying off even further.

Ancalagon was thrown away right into the sun where he finally perished at last.

All the Dragons were gone at last!

With that, they all flew back to the Earth.

As the Hydra tried to attack, Thor slammed Stormbreaker on the ground and Hydra was sent flying back as Diana leapt up with a roar and using her sword, chopped off one head just as Clark used Heat Vision to cauterize the stump.

Hulk grabbed another and ripped it out with Kara cauterizing the stump.

Vi leapt at another head but it opened its mouth wide and gobbled her up. Big mistake!

A second later, that entire head and neck exploded as Vi punched it from inside, destroying that too and jumping off as Carol used a photon blast to cauterize it.

As Hydra tried to fire its poisonous stench, Oromë fired another arrow which multiplied into many.

The arrows all blew powerful winds that blew the stench high into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere before Eönwë chopped off that head too while Superman cauterized it.

Thor chopped off another head and used his lightning to cauterize it.

Jason hit another head's throat with Mjolnir, shattering the bone as it screamed and leaping up, he chopped off the head with his sword as Kara cauterized it.

He then threw Mjolnir to Steve who summoned a powerful lightning bolt and hit the final head, making it scream in pain before leaping off of Gwaihir and smashing the skull hard, making the final head die as well.

Steve flipped and landed back on Gwaihir as Hydra fell down, dead! He then threw Mjolnir back to Jason who tossed it to Aragorn and they both moved to fight.

Wanda, Storm, Crowe, Janna and Thor then used their powers in conjunction to send the dead body as well as the stench out of the Earth's atmosphere where Janna flew up and used a hurricane force wind to throw it into the sun as well before flying back to Earth.

Only a few Doomsdays and Unicron remained.

Udyr flipped another Doomsday to the ground and punched it many times in the head, while Warwick fought five at once, backed by Venom.

"WE ARE VENOM!" Venom roared and punched a Doomsday in the face, before flipping away to avoid a burst of Heat Vision.

Master Yi was actually overpowering Ra's at this point.

"How?" Ra's asked in shock as he barely blocked another strike.

"You cannot stand against the power of Wuju!" Master Yi replied as he continued forcing Ra's back.

He blocked another strike from Ra's and elbowed him in a spin motion, staggering him before Master Yi thrust his sword into his throat, killing Ra's as he died on the spot.

Thor landed back on the ground as White Canary approached him.

"Hey!" a voice called out and both turned to see Ashe coming up to them as White Canary felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw her sister in everything but blood.

"Hey sis!" Ashe grinned as she hugged White Canary who happily returned the hug.

"Sis!?" Cisco asked in shock as he and Caitlin stopped fighting and turned to look at them, although White Canary waved them off.

"Blonde guy," Ashe gestured to Thor, "I need your axe now!"

White Canary's eyes widened in horror as she realised that Ashe intended to fight Unicron.

"I'll help you." Janna said as she floated down, giving White Canary a small smile and nod.

Ashe summoned Stormbreaker to her hand and took off with Janna in close pursuit.

Nearby, Thanos noticed Parker with the Infinity Gauntlet and charged towards, him although a hextech bomb hit him in the head, forming a large cut as Thanos staggered.

Glaring, Thanos turned to see Vi grinning as she marched up to him.

"Prepare to get cleaved in half!" Vi said as she charged.

Thanos blocked a strike from Vi and tried to kick her, but Vi easily side-stepped to avoid and punched Thanos twice in the face, before kneeing him in the gut, and head-butting him away.

Thanos recovered and caught Vi's punch, before delivering a brutal uppercut that staggered her, before Vi punched him back.

Vi walked towards Thanos and tried to punch but he backed to avoid and then tried to punch back but Vi backed to avoid this time.

"As Sara Lance of Earth-96 would say; 'we don't want any ugly grapes in the house'!" Vi taunted, making Thanos angrier.

Vi then ducked twice to avoid two strikes and blocked the third one before punching Thanos back, who roared with anger.

Vi then punched him again and blocked a strike and another before punching Thanos' chest and face again.

She then gave Thanos two brutal uppercuts, making him spit out blood.

Vi then smacked him with the back of her hand, sending him back and tried to punch again but he backed to avoid before being hit by the back of Vi's hand again.

Vi tried to punch again but Thanos grabbed her hand.

Vi tried to punch with her other hand but Thanos grabbed that too and lowered them, not letting go, before he head-butted Vi hard, staggering her back and making her fall down.

Ashe girded herself as she flew at Unicron at full speed, where Leona, Morgana and Kal were already battling him.

Ashe roared as she fired a huge lightning bolt that struck Unicron, making him stagger back slightly.

Morgana and Leona unlashed attacks simultansuly, forcing Unicron back a few feet, before Kal flew at him at full speed, although Unicron swatted him aside.

Thanos walked to the fallen Vi. "I hope they remember you."

Vi then kicked his abdomen and lifted him up with her foot before flipping him to the other side.

The two started getting up at the same time but Vi lunged at Thanos and punched him down again.

Then Thanos grabbed Vi by the throat and slammed her to the ground before punching twice. Vi grabbed his head between her feet and flipped him away.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Vi taunted.

Thanos roared madly and attacked again as Vi punched him.

Thanos blocked another punch but was hit by the following one.

Vi tried to kick but Thanos grabbed her foot and then lifted her by the waist, before running into a large pile of rubble, slamming her into it.

He then slammed Vi into it again and running off, slammed her to the ground.

Ashe fired a blast of lightning at Unicron, just as Morgana, Leona and Janna fired there powers as well, the combined blast forcing Unicron back.

Kal rammed into him at full speed, staggering Unicron further.

"Morgana." A voice said and she turned to see Dr Fate hovering in the air, "Fate has decreed that you will defeat Unicron."

He touched her forehead, and Morgana instantly felt power flow through her body.

With a roar, Morgana fired a powerful blast from her eyes at Unicron, causing him to roar in pain, just as Ashe fired a God-Blast from Stormbreaker and Leona fired a Solar-Bast and Dr Fate fired his own blast.

The combined attacks became too much for Unicron to handle and he exploded into nothingness, causing a massive shockwave that threw every single combatant on the ground off there feet.

Udyr, Xin Zhao, Hulk and Warwick managed to take out all the Doomsdays.

"You strong?" Warwick asked Hulk.

"Hulk is strongest there is." Hulk replied, making Warwick snort in amusement.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled.

Peter Pan stared in horror and finally decided to activate his failsafe.

"What's that?" the Mandarin asked him.

"This will cause the Sun to explode in a massive supernova that will destroy the entire Earth and everything on it, except for the Infinity Stones and maybe Masters of the Mystic Arts." Pan chuckled.

Mandarin's eyes widened in horror, but Pan had already activated it.

"Leona, you must absorb the sun into you!" Dr Fate said urgently as all looked at him.

"Are you insane!?" Leona's eyes widened, "I'll die!"

"No you won't." Dr Fate assured. "You are the Aspect of the Sun. You are more than capable of doing it. Fate decrees it so."

Leona looked reluctant, but seeing the Sun grow bigger, she gave a steely look of determination, and flew upwards.

The Sun grew to its maximum size and finally exploded outwards, as Mercury and Venus were instantly obliterated.

Leona raised her arms outwards just as the supernova hit her, and she instantly absorbed unimaginable quantities of energy.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Leona howled in pure agony as she took the full force of the supernova, her body and skin getting burnt up.

"RRHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" She yelled again as she tried to calm her breathing.

Finally, when the supernova dissipated, she concentrated and with a mighty roar, released the stored energy.

"RRHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Leona roared as the Sun began reforming, and she became close to death, as this was taking everything she had.

Finally, the Sun was complete reformed the exact way it was before the supernova.

With a sigh of relief, Leona lost consciousness and fell to Earth.

"She's not slowing down!" Jason warned as every combatant watched.

As she continued her descent, Kent flew in the way and caught Leona, gently landing her on the ground, as several defenders rushed towards her.

"She will live." Dr Fate said calmly, making White Canary sigh in pure relief.

"But the fight is not over yet." He warned.

Thanos managed to knock Vi out at this point and was searching for the Infinity Gauntlet.

Steve noticed Parker still on the ground and ordered, "Kal, we need an assist here."

"Of course." Kal said as he flew down to the ground.

Looking at the frightened Parker, Kal said in a friendly tone, "I heard you have something for me."

"I do. Catch!" Parker said as he tossed him the Gauntlet and he caught it.

Kal then took to the air, trying to fly it far away.

Annihlus noticed and tried to fire a plasma blast but lightning from Jason knocked him down.

He fired a plasma blast as Jason was thrown down and Mjolnir dropped from his hand along with his sword.

Jason threw Mjolnir again, and Annihlus staggered.

Leaping up into the air, Jason gave a mighty roar as he slammed Mjolnir onto Annihlus.

There was a massive explosion of lightning, and when it finally dissipated, there was zilch left of Annihlus.

"Jason!" Aragorn called out and Jason tossed Mjolnir to him, just as Sauron sent Aragorn to the ground with a telekinetic blast.

Sauron then marched towards Aragorn, deciding to kill him like he had killed Gil-Galad all those years ago by burning him into nothingness.

He brought his hand down on Aragorn, intending to lift him and burn him. But that was his undoing once more.

Aragorn summoned Mjolnir to himself at the last moment and hit Sauron's hand with it, breaking it. The One Ring was on that very hand!

When that happened, he glowed brightly and an explosion occurred, throwing almost every combatant off their feet, including Thanos and Peter Pan.

The Gondorians cheered on seeing that.

Kal continued flying, destroying Leviathans and flying Vampires in his way, passing Thanos.

He got up and tried to stop Kal but Gandalf, Galadriel, Danvers, Hope, Nora, Ashe and Shuri appeared in his way.

Gandalf and Galadriel fired telekinetic blasts as Danvers fired Heat Vision, Ashe fired a God-Blast, Nora fired a lightning bolt and Hope fired her stingers while Shuri fired her blasters.

All the attacks together hit Thanos, throwing him down as he tumbled away.

He tried to get up but Hulk did a thunderclap, throwing him down once more as he told Thanos, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Kal almost got away until Morgoth threw Grond in his direction. Containing mystical energies, Grond unleashed them as it appeared in front of Kal.

The explosion of energy sent most of the combatants off their feet and Kal fell down, rolling away as the Gauntlet fell from his hands.

The explosion made the flood rise as Strange strained to stop it.

Morgoth tried to make a run for it but Tulkas jumped in his way and punched him before kicking him away and then lifting him up by the waist, slammed him to the ground, forming a huge crater while his punches shook the ground itself.

He was about to attack again until Morgoth fired Heat Vision, sending him flying back where he shook the ground again by crashing on it and forming a crater.

Getting back up, Morgoth summoned Grond to him.

Tony pushed a dead foe off of him and saw the Gauntlet. He ran to it, pushing an awakened Thanos away, but Thanos elbowed him in a rotatory motion, sending him down.

As Thanos tried to pick the Gauntlet, Thor jumped to him, swinging his weapons.

Thanos backed to avoid Stormbreaker and ducked to avoid Mjolnir being thrown at him.

Thor turned to pick the Gauntlet when Thanos grabbed him so he freed himself and swung Stormbreaker, though Thanos managed to grab it to save himself.

As they struggled, Thor summoned Mjolnir and used it to push Stormbreaker, trying to break the deadlock.

Thor roared as lightning flashed and then Aragorn leapt at Thanos from behind, grabbing Stormbreaker as well, trying to pull it into Thanos to help Thor in killing Thanos.

Then Thanos head-butted Thor, sending him back before grabbing Aragorn's head and throwing him down too, punching him out.

As he ran to the Gauntlet, Grond hit his face, throwing him down. He looked up to see Morgoth standing over him.

"I shall serve you no longer! I am the Master of Eä!" Morgoth declared as he brought Grond down on Thanos but he rolled to avoid as the mace made a fiery pit in the ground.

Thanos picked up his broken Thanoscopter and rolling away, got back up.

"You amuse me, Dark Lord." Thanos said as Grond and Thanoscopter clashed, sending out shockwaves.

Thanos punched Morgoth away but he head-butted Thanos, staggering him back.

As Morgoth raised Grond high into the air, Thanos stabbed his side with

Thanoscopter and smirked. Until he noticed Morgoth smirking as well.

Morgoth brought Grond down on the Thanoscopter instead, shattering it as Thanos staggered back and he ripped out the piece of Thanoscopter stuck to his side, throwing it away too.

He knocked Thanos down with a mystical blast and raising Grond said, "I shall go for the head!"

He tried to stab Thanos' head with Grond's tip and Thanos stopped it with his hands, trying his best to save himself.

But the Dark Lord was more powerful now and Thanos knew it. As Grond's tip inched closer to him, he made a desperate gamble.

He scrambled his left hand onto the Gauntlet, grabbing the Power Stone and enhancing his strength. Then he punched Morgoth with it, sending him flying off.

Getting back up, he picked up the Infinity Gauntlet and put the Power Stone in its slot.

"I am inevitable." He declared as he prepared to wear it.

But then, a God-Blast struck Thanos in the face, throwing him back as Ashe arrived to fight.

"You won't hurt anyone any more!" Ashe declared as she attacked.

Thanos blocked several strikes and lifting her up, slammed Ashe to the ground, just in time to deflect a spear as he turned to see Xin Zhao attack.

"You shall perish by the tip of my spear Mad Titan!" Xin Zhao declared as he attacked.

Thanos blocked all of Xin Zhao's attacks and kicked him back, and he turned just as a wind wall struck him, forcing him back a few feet.

"Who are you?" Thanos asked.

"I am Yasuo the Unforgiven." He replied before going on the offensive.

Thanos lifted Yasuo up and threw him away, before a pair of amber colored bolts struck him in the chest, sending him tumbling away.

Before Thanos could react, Thane was on to him and kicked Thanos several times in the chest, before ducking to avoid a punch and elbowing Thanos in a spin motion.

"We end this father." Thane sneered as father and son glared at each other.

"Yes. Let it all end." Thanos sneered back as he lunged.

Thane blocked before punching Thanos twice in the face, before kneeing him in the gut and head-butting him away.

Thanos recovered and kicked Thane in the chest, forcing him back, although Thane easily recovered and lunged, punching Thanos in the face and firing an energy bolt directly into Thanos' chest, making him roar in pain as he was forced back.

Thanos head-butted Thane before slamming him to the ground and punching him many times in the face, making him bleed.

Thane forced Thanos off of him, but Thanos grabbed the Power Stone and punched Thane with it, sending him flying off.

But during that time, a fiery chain wrapped around his throat and the Hellfire burnt through his skin, making him scream in pain.

The pain was so intense that the Gauntlet dropped from his hand and the chain managed to pull him down.

And then, Ghost Rider was upon the Mad Titan.

His mouth opened wide as his fiery eyes stared into Thanos' soul.

"Look into my eyes! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

And with that, Ghost Rider performed the Penance Stare on Thanos.

While the Mad Titan had performed many cruel acts, he did not enjoy doing them, until now that is. And two of those acts pained him greatly.

When his home-world had banished him for his idea, Thanos had angrily murdered his own father A'Lars and brother Eros in a rage but felt guilt afterwards as he had done it out of emotions.

And the other thing was sacrificing Gamora for the Soul Stone because that led Gamora to disown him and move away from him, making him feel guilt for that.

Thanos screamed in agony as his soul was burnt by the Ghost Rider and at long last, he was in a catatonic state, completely unmoving and unflinching.

The Mad Titan was gone!

Ghost Rider got off of Thanos when Grond struck him, sending him flying off.

Tony looked up at Strange. As he struggled against the flood, he looked at Tony regretfully and with shaking hands, raised one finger before mouthing, "Just wait."

Rumple was battling Peter Pan with all of his might, just as Pan fired a telekinetic blast at him, although Rumple side-stepped and rammed into him.

Pan glared hatefully, and turned just in time to avoid an arrow from Green Arrow, whom he promptly sent flying off with a telekinetic blast, before he knocked Rumple down.

Before Rumple could react, Pan brandished a magical dagger and stabbed Rumple repeatedly with it, creating gaping wounds in his body.

Sneering in satisfaction at having finally had his revenge, Pan moved away as Rumple bled out on the ground.

Morgoth had managed to pick up the Infinity Gauntlet during that time, but a blast of energy struck him, making him tumble away while the Gauntlet fell off.

Morgoth got back up to see Pan who sent him flying off again.

Chloe Sullivan-Queen charged at Pan and tried to attack, but Pan flipped her to the ground and punched her twice in the face.

Unseen to everyone, someone else picked up the Infinity Gauntlet.

"At last! I will snuff out every Earth in the Multiverse! All of you shall pay for your defiance! I serve Thanos no longer! And now Oliver Queen of Earth-21 will pay for what he did! As will Rumple! All of you will pay! I am Peter Pan! Mightiest of men!" Peter Pan declared.

With that, Pan laughed.

"No!"

Pan's blood ran cold as he turned around to see the source of the voice.

Jason Stark stood behind him, the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm, grunting painfully as power surged through him.

"You will not win. The Multiverse shall thrive without you in it. We will always win. We are heroes!" Jason declared defiantly with a steely glare.

With that, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

_Jason found himself in an orange landscape and looked around. It was the Soul World._

_"Jason!"_

_He turned around to see his mother Miranda approaching him._

_"Mom!" He said with a sad smile as they embraced._

"_You've done well Jason. You did it. You saved the Multiverse." Miranda said._

"_I know. But…am I gonna die now?" Jason asked._

"_No," Miranda replied with a smile. She paused for a moment and then said, "The power of the Stones would overwhelm most. But Mar-Novu intervened and helped save you. You won't be the same, but you have a lot more adventures ahead of you."_

_Jason smiled. Then, he said, "I love you Mom. I always will."_

* * *

Rocket, Dustin, Oberon and Mark fired at a Leviathan together which was about to eat them when it turned to dust.

Clark had Zod in a chokehold when he turned to dust.

All of the enemy army started turning to dust as all the defending heroes and armies looked around in shock and amazement.

Logan was fighting Creed and Silver Samurai simultaneously when they both turned to dust.

Eowyn was about to fight the Witch-King again when he turned to dust along with the other Nazgul.

Crowe and Cloud Strife watched as Sephiroth turned to dust.

Shang-Chi, Brian and Elizabeth were preparing to fight the Mandarin when he turned to dust.

Sinthea was fighting Red Skull and Samuel Sterns simultaneously when they both turned to dust.

Liam, Dinah Lance of Earth-2017, Kate, Selina, Terry and Bruce were about to fight Evil-Bat, when he turned to dust.

Hela and Vandal Savage were trying to get up when they turned to dust in front of Thor and Diana.

Wanda used her hex shield to block debris thrown at her by Ebony Maw but then Maw turned to dust as she lowered her shield.

Daisy and Grant Ward were battling Hive when he turned to dust.

Natasha and Bucky were fighting Crossbones together when he turned to dust.

Cisco and Caitlin were fighting their Earth-2 doppelgangers when they turned to dust.

Drax had attacked Thranduil until noticing the real Ronan and both were fighting him together until he turned to dust.

"I am sorry." Astra said as she cradled Non.

"I am sorry too." Non said before he turned to dust.

The catatonic Thanos turned to dust as well as all watched the scene.

Morgoth got up and let out a scream of horror before he too turned to dust.

The First Dark Lord of Arda was dead!

Aragorn, Steve, Oliver, David, Kal and Gandalf looked around at the army turning to dust before turning to look at Peter Pan, who was backing off in horror.

"No!" He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Falling to his knees, he slammed his fist on the ground angrily, forming a crater, before he finally turned to dust as well, with nothing left of him.

The Boy who Never Grew Up had been slain forever at last!

Jason staggered to a pile of rubble and sat down, groaning in pain. Looking down, he saw that his entire right arm had been brutally charred.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Oliver land in front of him.

"Good work Jay. I'm proud of you." Oliver said fondly.

Ollie and Chloe also arrived, looking at Jason with concern, but both of them were relived that he wasn't going to die.

Alexia then ran onto the scene and up to Jason.

"Jason can you hear me?" she asked.

Jason was still for a moment, and then smiled before saying weakly, "Yes babe." He coughed weakly, before looking up at her again and saying, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Alexia smiled, tears running down her cheeks, and she leaned in to give Jason a gentle kiss.

Natasha smiled, glad that Jason wasn't going to die, as Ollie laughed happily.

Then, David's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Rumple!"

David whipped around, and immediately spotted Rumple who was still lying where he fell.

David rushed up to Rumple and knelt down next to him. "No. Come on Rumple, stay with us." David said.

But, as he saw the wounds all over Rumple, especially the ones in his stomach, he knew it was only a matter of time.

From experience, he knew that a normal human would already be dead, and that despite the magic in his veins, Rumple only had a little bit of time left.

Rumple smiled up at David, "Its okay David. I have fulfilled my purpose. Now, it's time for the next big adventure."

The sound of a portal was heard and Rumple craned his neck to see Belle emerge out of a portal summoned by Strange.

David slowly stood up and stepped away, allowing Belle to take his place.

"Rumple." She said softly.

Rumple looked up at her and smiled. "Bel." He said weakly.

"I love you." She whispered to him

"I love you too Bel." Rumple replied, his voice weaker than ever. And with that, Rumple took his last breath.

Belle looked down at the body of her husband, and then finally bowed her head, acknowledging that he was gone, as she sobbed.

Around the site, almost every single defending hero had gathered, and all were watching what was happening.

It took Belle sobbing for them to realise that Rumple was gone.

A few steps away from Belle and Rumple, David felt a tear welling up in his eye. Then, slowly, he got down on one knee, bowing his head to honour the fallen hero.

Regina saw that and kneeled as well, followed by the rest of the heroes from Earth-1937.

Chloe then knelt down next, followed by Ollie, Kal and then the rest of the heroes from Earth-21.

Alexia helped Jason kneel as both did.

Oromë, Tulkas and Eönwë kneeled too, and even King Shark knelt.

They were followed by the heroes of Earth-199999 who kneeled respectfully, followed by Earth-1, Earth-38, Earth-2013 and then all the other Earths.

Strange had a regretful look on his face due to Rumple's death as he knelt down with his head lowered in sadness.

They had won. Morgoth, Thanos and Peter Pan had been slain.

But at the cost of the life of Rumplestilskin.

"Uh…Nora, what's happening to your hands?" Gwen asked, as Nora looked down, noticing cracks appearing across her hands as everyone stared at her.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked in concern.

Nora looked at her hands in understanding before saying, "Well, I guess its time."

"Time for what?" Barry-Red asked.

Loud enough for everyone to hear, Nora said, "I came from a future where the Dusting was never reversed. Where everybody who died never came back. Where my parents are both gone. Now that we've reversed the Dusting, the future has been changed, and this version of me, where I grew up without parents, and the Dusting never got fixed, doesn't exist anymore. So, now, I'm going to disappear."

"But-!" Barry-Red started to exclaim, not wanting to see her go.

Nora smiled. "It's okay Dad. I will be born soon. It's just this version of me that will no longer exist. There will be a new version of me taking my place in the future." She said.

"I will live on, in a new version of myself, with a new life. Just…make sure that this new version of me lives a better life." Nora said.

Nora smiled sadly at all the heroes.

"Goodbye guys." She said sadly. And just a few moments later, Nora Snow-Allen disintegrated in a bright white light.

The defending heroes all stared in amazement at the spot where Nora vanished.

Caitlin walked up to Barry-Red and hugged him, both having tears in there eyes.

And silence fell across the battlefield.

As all the defending heroes from all Earths looked out across the battlefield, Jason spoke softly.

"Death is just another path. One that we all must take."

* * *

**And Chapter 98 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Rumple is gone. I originally had him surviving, but I felt as I was writing this arc, to give his life to stop Pan. Honestly there's not going to be another threat that requires his magic level to stop, until the Anti-Monitor or Mordekasiser. **

**Plus, I felt it fitting that he stop his psychopathic father in this. Also, I'm pretty sure that we can all agree that after Season 3, Rumple's character development went downhill.**

**However, this may not be the last of Rumple we see in the 'We Are Heroes' series. I may yet use him, either in flashbacks or magic or through time travel in one more story, probably **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths.**_

**Rest In Peace Rumplestilskin. He died a hero.**

**And Nora Snow-Allen. Like Nora explained, it's just this version of her that is gone. We may potentially see Nora again in the future, but it will just be a new version of her that has lived a happier life. **

**I also, hope you loved the fight scenes in this, and Leona absorbing the supernova.**

**Here are the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

* * *

**Earth-1.**** Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2.**** Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-3.**** Home of Jay Garrick.**

**Earth-9.**** Home of Titans.**

**Earth-19. ****Home of Gypsy and Breacher.**

**Earth-21. ****Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. ****Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeves' Constantine.**

**Earth-51. ****Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. ****Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-84. ****Home of Venom.**

**Earth-89. ****Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. ****Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. ****Home of the Young X-Men.**

**Earth-167. ****Home of Dr Who/Torchwood.**

**Earth-898. ****Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Earth-10005. ****Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. ****Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1984. ****Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-1992. ****Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2002. ****Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2004. ****Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-2005. ****Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2012. ****Home of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2013. ****Home of Avengers Assemble!**

**Earth-2016. ****Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2017. ****Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-2018. ****Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. ****Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-8096. ****Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-80216. ****Home of Star Wars.**

**Earth-92131. ****Home of League of Legends.**

**Earth-199999. ****Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Next chapter will cover the aftermath, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, favourite, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Somehow forgot to mention last chapter, but now e have over 900 reviews. Thanks so much everyone. I love you all 3000!**

**This chapter will cover the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. I accidentally posted the previous chapter twice, which is why you got the notification. But this is the true Chapter 99. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

* * *

Following the battle, the majority of the troops had returned home via portals and breaches but all of them had promised to be there for Rumple's funeral.

White Canary's reunion with the heroes of Earth-92131 had been tearful, to say the least. She wasn't even letting them out of her sight now.

Tony had graciously offered the Avengers Tower for everyone to sleep in for the night.

And everyone managed to do it. However, a new day was dawning soon and it would start a new phase in the era of the Multiverse.

* * *

**Later, The Shire, Bag End.**

Sam knocked on the door and it was opened on the other end by Rosie Cotton, holding Frodo Gamgee.

Before husband and wife could kiss each other, Elanor came running out with a happy smile and tears of joy.

"Sam-dad!" She cried out as Sam lifted her up and kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a hug.

He then looked at Frodo and kissed his forehead joyfully before sharing a loving kiss with his wife.

"Well…..I'm back." He smiled as the entire family hugged each other lovingly.

* * *

**Two days later, Earth-1937, Storybrooke. **

Heroes from Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-9, Earth-19, Earth-21, Earth-38, Earth-51, Earth-X, Earth-84, Earth-89, Earth-96, Earth-143, Earth-167, Earth-898, Earth-10005, Earth-1937, Earth-1984, Earth-1992, Earth-2002, Earth-2004, Earth-2005, Earth-2012, Earth-2013, Earth-2016, Earth-2017, Earth-2018, Earth-2019, Earth-8096, Earth-80216, Earth-92131, Arda and Earth-199999 were all gathered together for the funeral of Rumplestilskin.

Rumple's body now lay under a cairn of stones where he was now buried. The cairn had been made by none other than Aulë the Smith.

Belle, whose eyes were puffy and red to a completely new level, placed a flower near the cairn.

Then Neal placed a flower near the cairn along with Regina, followed by Emma and Henry, then David and Mary Margaret, then Jason and Alexia, then Chloe and Ollie, and then Kal, followed by many more as all paid their respects to him.

Hook and Robin Hood had begrudging respect for the man, remembering how he helped stop David and Kal when they were brainwashed.

Chloe and Lois had tears in there eyes as they remembered his kindness to them, while Victor, AC, John Stewart and Bart lowered there heads in sadness.

Steve placed his hand in a respectful salute while the Amazons, Merry Men, Asgardians and Men of Westeros fired off fiery arrows into the sky as a gesture of respect to him.

Mantis swayed, as was the custom for mourning in her race.

The Gondorians, Rohirrim, Men of Dale, Dunlendings, Wakandans, Men of Westeros, ARGUS agents and Ravagers stood respectfully.

The Masters of the Mystic Arts used their powers to send sparks into the sky in Rumple's honour.

Jason, Chloe and Ollie sang a lament for him-

_It's been a long day without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_How could we not talk about family when family's all we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

_It's been a long day without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again._

Then Queen Varda raised her hands into the air and some of the stars realigned, forming what looked like Rumple's face.

Everyone looked up at it, tears and respect shining in their eyes for Rumple.

And thus, the funeral for Rumplestilskin was over.

* * *

**Next day, Earth-199999, Avengers Compound.**

The battlefield and rubble were being cleared out by most of the heroes. Thor, Janna and Odinson used there weather manipulation to cleanse the fiery pits made by Morgoth's mace.

The speedsters were gathering most of the enemy corpses and putting them in a pile where either Thor lit them up with lightning, or the Supermen and Superwomen lit them up with their Heat Vision, or Carol lit them up with her photon blasts, or Leona lit them up with solar blasts.

The Trolls were too huge to lift by them so Hulk and King Shark were lifting them up instead to put on the piles.

Glaurung and Smaug, whose corpses had fallen on the ground, were going to be carried into the sun by Thor and Superman.

The rest were looking for the corpses of the defenders to take away for burial.

Strange, Cisco, Gypsy, Stephen and Breacher were helping those by opening portal and breaches respectively to their worlds or planets where they could be laid peacefully alongside their kin.

Barry-Red then sat down a bit glumly.

"Hey, you mind if I sit?" Oliver asked and Barry-Red shrugged.

"Free country," Barry-Red said as Oliver sat down next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Oliver asked gently.

"It's not like I've never killed anyone before…so why does this time feel different?" Barry-Red sighed.

"Because there's a difference between allowing someone to die and actually making that decision, to look into someone's eyes and decide to end their life. And then actually ending it," Oliver explained and Barry ran a hand over his face.

"You know the worst part? I don't regret it. Just that it had to be done. Does that make me a bad person?" Barry-Red wondered.

"Barry Allen, a bad person? Not a chance," Oliver teased and Barry-Red chuckled before Oliver frowned.

"Barry, doing whatever you have to in order to save your family and protect your city doesn't make you a monster. If you'd enjoyed killing him, that would make you a monster. But you didn't. You're one of the best guys I know and no evil speedster from another world or another time is gonna change that."

"Thanks Ollie," Barry-Red said gratefully and Oliver nodded as he patted his shoulder and the two got back to work.

Gandalf, Jason and Chloe walked to Strange during this time and asked, "Did you know?"

"Yes." Strange said regretfully, "On Titan, when I looked into all the possible futures, this was the only way we won."

"And there was no other way?" Chloe asked as a few tears fell out of her eyes at her old friend's loss.

"No." Strange said as a tear fell out of his own due to the guilt he himself was feeling for not being able to find any other way, "I looked through every single event, every small action we took. I wanted to find a way where we would win and all of us would come out of it alive. But there just…wasn't. Once we reached Titan, there was no other way."

Strange rubbed his hand on his forehead as Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder and said soothingly, "My friend, many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. But you cannot give it to them. Even if you think you can, you cannot. Rumple chose to fight so that the Multiverse could thrive and be free of evil."

Looking at the heroes who were carrying out the recovery operations, he said, "And it will be. Families will be reunited. Darkness shall pass. But not forever. And that is why people like you and I are here. To help the epic forces of light prevail over those of darkness. Because that is how we will make sure that Rumplestilskin's death was not in vain. That is how we will make him proud of us. All of us. Even though he gave up his life, he knew he did it for a good reason. He understood."

"What?" Strange asked him.

"That part of the journey is the end." Gandalf said kindly as Strange nodded with quivering lips.

"Thank you, Gandalf." He said and moved away while Gandalf, Chloe and Jason watched after him.

* * *

**Later.**

As the SHIELD agents stood together, a breach opened up and Mar-Novu exited along with Phil Coulson and Dr Jack Bright.

"Sir?" Mack asked in shock at seeing him.

"Agent McKenzie." Coulson greeted with a smile.

"How?" Fitz breathed out.

"They saved me." Coulson gestured to Mar-Novu and Dr Bright.

"Thank you." Jemma Simmons said to them gratefully.

"No problem. Just doing my job." Dr Bright said humbly, while Mar-Novu simply gave a curt nod.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Mar-Novu said before he and Bright vanished again.

"So, what exactly did I miss?" Coulson asked, making all chuckle.

"We'll tell you." Mack replied, just as Grant Ward entered the room.

"Ward." Coulson greeted in a neutral tone.

"Sir." Ward said, avoiding Coulson's gaze.

"Mar-Novu told me everything. About you helped save the whole Multiverse." Coulson continued.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." Ward said sincerely.

* * *

**Avengers Tower.**

Marie was sitting alone when she saw Logan approach her.

Without warning, she ran to him and embraced him, "I missed you so much all these years! Where were you?"

"Hiding." Logan said as he returned her embrace, "But I'm here now. I'm here for you, Marie."

"You won't leave again, right?" She asked.

"I'm an Avenger now." Logan said and could sense her disappointment, "But I promise I won't leave like I did. I will always visit once a week."

Marie hugged him tighter and said, "I'd love that."

* * *

Wanda was eating lunch glumly on the table when she saw Clint approach her. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "How you holding up?"

Wanda looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I lost Vision. He was one of the few good things I ever had. What will I do now?"

"He may have been, but he wasn't all you had." Clint said as Wanda looked at him,

"I'm here for you, kid. We all are. You're not alone, and you never will be."

Hearing that, Wanda hugged his chest and broke down as he hugged her back and patted her head lovingly like a father comforting his daughter.

* * *

Thane stood in a corner, staring out of the window. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Gamora and Nebula approaching him.

"Brother." Gamora greeted with a nod, and Thane smiled thinly.

"How are you both?" Thane asked kindly.

"We are fine. More concerned about you though." Nebula replied.

"I am fine Nebula. I just cannot believe that he is finally gone." Thane said, as his shoulders slumped, years of pent up emotion finally being released.

"Neither can us. But it was for the best." Gamora assured. "What will you do now?" she asked.

"I do not know." Thane said honestly. "I was so concerned about Father finding me, that I don't know what else to do. Tony Stark did give me an invitation to join the Avengers though."

Gamora and Nebula exchanged looks of surprise before turning back to Thane. "You're going to join the Avengers?"

"I said I would think on it." Thane replied.

"Well if you want to join the Guardians, we always have a spot open." Gamora said to him, making Thane smile lightly.

"Thank you both." Thane said, and the two nodded in response.

* * *

Jason sat in the Med Bay, his burnt arm bandaged, with Banner, Atom, Caitlin and Shuri working on it together, with Gandalf and Strange on standby.

"I've used a mixture of nanotech, Wakandan technology and Gandalf's magic to help regenerate the burnt areas." Banner explained.

"It is healing the areas, but it will take several months until they are fully healed." Caitlin continued.

"Thank you guys." Jason said gratefully.

"You welcome Jay." Caitlin smiled.

"Mar-Novu saved you didn't he?" Strange asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes he did." Jason looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I had a hunch." Was all Strange replied, making Jason roll his eyes.

"You did well Jason. I am proud of you." Gandalf said fondly.

* * *

White Canary was sitting alone, when she heard footsteps and turned to see Ashe approaching her.

"Hey," Ashe said meekly, as White Canary chuckled.

"Really Ash, you'd think after so many years, you'd think you'd actually be able to talk to me for once." White Canary chuckled, finding it very amusing.

Ashe blushed and smiled at her.

"I missed you so much." She said to White Canary who grinned.

"Me too kid. How's things back in the Freljord?" she asked.

"Good actually. Tryndamere and I have gotten along much better. Ornn is annoying as always. Braum is being a jolly giant. And Anivia likes cuddles." Ashe giggled the last part.

White Canary chuckled before grabbing Ashe's hand.

"Listen. I'm truly sorry for leaving you. I guess after the battle, I was just too much of a coward to stay. And for that I'm sorry." White Canary said with guilt in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Ashe smiled sadly at her, tears in her own eyes as well.

"Don't be sorry Sara. Sure I was mad at you in the beginning, but I began to realise that you had good intentions. Plus, after hearing you help out in the Ionia-Noxus War, I felt ashamed for blaming you. I am the one who should be sorry." She confessed.

White Canary looked as though a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and Ashe could tell that she had felt guilt for this for over 10 years.

"Thank you." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Any time." Ashe smiled.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman enter the room.

"Sara." Master Yi greeted with a warm smile, which hid years of pain.

"How are you?" White Canary asked.

"I am fine Sara. More important question is are you okay?" Master Yi replied.

"I'm good Yi. I missed you so much though." White Canary said with sadness laced in her tone.

"Don't be sad. We beat Noxus back that day. Swain hasn't attacked us again. Even Sion refused to fight you again." Master Yi said the last part with a low chuckle.

White Canary chuckled as well.

"It's good to see you again Yi. How's Wukong?" she asked.

"He's fine. Still chopping Noxians in half for a living, but hey, there's worse jobs to do." Yi shrugged.

"I'm sure." White Canary smirked.

"I'm real glad you're back." White Canary smiled.

"Me too." Master Yi sighed.

* * *

Bruce and Liam stood together with Selina and Kate.

"I missed you guys so much!" Liam said, hugging all three of them.

"Me too. This fight was insane." Selina quipped.

"I know. I love you guys." Liam said, making Bruce, Kate and Selina all look at him with surprise.

"I love you too Liam." Selina said, hugging him.

* * *

**Later.**

Jason and others stood before the grave of Takio Maseoshiro, for his funeral, as his body was laid to rest in the backyard of the Avengers Compound.

Carol Danvers of Earth-8096 was there too with Steven, and she was weeping.

Steve gave a respectful and firm salute like at Rumple's funeral as Legolas sang a lament.

While they had defeated Thanos and Morgoth, the victory had been a pyrrhic one. And that is why there was no celebration or feast of any sort.

But a new day and Age were on the rise.

And several important decisions had to be made to make sure the new Age fared better than this one.

* * *

**And Chapter 99 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed some of the character interactions in this chapter as well. **

**Now, I'm thinking of having Thane join the Avengers next chapter along with a few others. Let me know what you think in your review.**

**Anyway, this story has one more chapter to go where important decisions regarding the future are made. And some more conversations between characters will be shown too.**

**Here is the list of Earths involved in this chapter:**

**Earth-1. Home of the Arrowverse, Star Trek, Lucifer, Devil May Cry, Fast and Furious and Final Fantasy.**

**Earth-2. Home of Jessie Quick and Black Siren.**

**Earth-3. Home of Jay Garrick.**

**Earth-9. Home of Titans.**

**Earth-19. Home of Gypsy and Breacher.**

**Earth-21. Home of Smallville.**

**Earth-38. Home of Supergirl and Keanu Reeves' Constantine.**

**Earth-51. Home of the DCEU.**

**Earth-X. Home of the Dark Empire.**

**Earth-84. Home of Venom.**

**Earth-89. Home of the BurtonVerse.**

**Earth-96. Home of the 'Kingdom Come' heroes.**

**Earth-143. Home of the Young X-Men.**

**Earth-167. Home of Dr Who/Torchwood.**

**Earth-898. Home of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Earth-10005. Home of Supernatural.**

**Earth-1937. Home of Once Upon A Time.**

**Earth-1984. Home of G.I Joe and Transformers.**

**Earth-1992. Home of the DC Animated Universe.**

**Earth-2002. Home of the RamiVerse.**

**Earth-2004. Home of A Heist With Markiplier.**

**Earth-2005. Home of the NolanVerse.**

**Earth-2012. Home of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Earth-2013. Home of Avengers Assemble!**

**Earth-2016. Home of Stranger Things.**

**Earth-2017. Home of the Injustice Universe.**

**Earth-2018. Home of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.**

**Earth-2019. Home of Jumanji.**

**Earth-8096. Home of Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

**Earth-80216. Home of Star Wars.**

**Earth-92131. Home of League of Legends. **

**Earth-199999. Home of the MCU, John Wick and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now, next chapter will wrap up this story, so I hope you're all excited for it.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100.

**Hey everyone. Back with the final chapter.**

**So here we are at last, the final chapter of this story. Before any of you ask, yes I do plan to continue this series, and I will be doing many stories instead of a trilogy. **

**Read my A/N at the end of the chapter to see what I have to say on the rest of the series. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and elements you see in this fic. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Wait and see in this chapter on any Heroes moving to another Earth. Enjoy the chapter.

**OmniUIShaggyOverexagerated: **Thanks for the review. Sorry for the tears, but the song fit the mood. The COIE event is a very long time away, as I have up to 20 more stories planned before we reach the COIE event. Enjoy the chapter.

_No One's POV._

* * *

**Earth-199999, Avengers Tower.**

All the Heroes from Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-9, Earth-19, Earth-21, Earth-38, Earth-51, Earth-X, Earth-84, Earth-89, Earth-96, Earth-143, Earth-167, Earth-898, Earth-10005, Earth-1937, Earth-1984, Earth-1992, Earth-2002, Earth-2004, Earth-2005, Earth-2012, Earth-2013, Earth-2016, Earth-2017, Earth-2018, Earth-2019, Earth-8096, Earth-80216, Earth-92131, Arda and Earth-199999 stood together, staring down at the six Infinity Stones and the Silmaril on the table.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss something very important." Steve opened the discussion.

"The fate of the six Infinity Stones." Gandalf said with a tap of his staff as all paid attention.

"What should we do about them?" Wilson asked.

"Why can't we just destroy them?" Rachel Roth asked.

"Yes, Wanda did destroy one." Elizabeth reminded.

"We cannot destroy them." Thane said as all looked to him, "They have been here since the beginning of time. They are a quintessential part of existence."

"If they are destroyed, all of Eä may have to pay the price." Galadriel added.

"Not just the Universe, even the Multiverse can be affected, mate." Constantine said.

"So we can't do that then." Eddie Brock said as all winced a bit.

"No we can't." Strange said.

"But power like this should never fall into the wrong hands ever again." Aragorn pointed out and all nodded in agreement.

"And it won't." Celeborn said, "Because we will split them apart."

"They were split apart before this, Lord Celeborn." Sam pointed out.

"No they were not split apart." Drax said as all looked at him in confusion, "They were always one and whole. They were not split into two."

The Guardians rolled their eyes as Rocket said, "Metaphors go over the heads of his people."

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing goes o-"

"That is enough, Drax!" Gamora snapped so he shut up.

"I do not think he meant split them apart in this Universe." Oliver realized and Celeborn nodded.

"So we are splitting them apart the Multiverse then?" Alexia asked and Oliver nodded at her.

"Considering the damage they have caused and the damage destroying them will cause, sounds pretty logical to me." Peter Maximoff shrugged.

"Splitting them apart is the only way to make sure someone like Thanos or Morgoth doesn't try to use them again." Jason said.

"And what about the Silmaril?" Legolas asked.

"We will take it back with us." Galadriel said and all nodded in agreement as that was rather fitting.

"So who will take which Stone?" Rebecca finally asked.

"The Masters of the Mystic Arts have sworn an oath to protect the Time Stone. So it stays with me." Strange said in a tone that left no room for argument.

With that, he picked it up.

"The Space Stone was stolen from our people." Thor said as he and Loki exchanged a look, "I will take it."

"Wise move, brother." Loki agreed as Thor picked it up.

"Now which one of them is the most dangerous?" Diana asked.

"Oh! That has to be the Power Stone." Quill spoke from experience as he exchanged a look with the other Guardians.

"I'd rather not touch that purply thing again." Rocket agreed.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed too.

"So who's taking it then?" Nebula asked.

"We can take it." Atom offered, "No one would find it in the Waverider."

"Hell no!" Jason immediately vetoed the idea. "If half the stories I've heard are true, I wouldn't trust you morons with a lunch order."

"Hey! We can keep it safe!" Nate protested.

"Sure guys. The timeline loves getting screwed. I wonder how it's not pregnant yet." Jason quipped, making them all wince.

"Guys, he is right." Sara said, "I mean, when we fix one mess, we create another."

"You created a world without Star Wars!" Cisco said as if it was a big offence, while Luke Skywalker shot them all strange looks.

"Seriously guys? And I thought you were cool." Tony said to Atom who looked sheepish.

"Point is, you guys cannot have it." Bruce said and they didn't argue this time, knowing the others were right.

"I'll take it." Clark offered as all turned to him, "No one will find it in the Fortress of Solitude."

"I think that's a good idea." Natasha agreed as Clark picked it up and wasn't affected, not that the others were shocked considering what they had seen him do in the battles.

"I can take the Reality Stone." Gandalf said, "The Valar will safeguard it."

"I also believe the Reality Stone will be safe with the Valar." Thor agreed. Gandalf nodded and picked it up.

"And the Mind Stone?" Danny asked.

"We can take it." Kal offered as all looked at him. "We can keep it safe." He said as the rest of the Earth-21 Justice League nodded in agreement.

"I think that is a wise decision." Jason agreed, feeling that given the incredible feats of its members, it would be good.

"That leaves the Soul Stone." Merry said.

"Now what to do about it?" Pippin wondered.

"I know." Dr Fate said as all looked at him, "Fate has decreed that Nasus the Curator of the Sands must take the Soul Stone."

"I agree with him. Trust me, you should have seen him during the Darkin War, he massacred an army of gods." White Canary chuckled, remembering old times.

"I agree." Thane nodded in approval.

"I believe that covers it." J'onn summed it all up.

* * *

**Later.**

Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Jason, Rebecca and Pepper sat together as in front of them sat Fury and Maria.

Fury started, "I know you're all mad at us-"

"Mad?" Clint snapped, "Did he just say mad?"

"He did." Natasha said.

"We aren't mad!" Pepper said, "That's an understatement."

Fury said, "I did what I had to-"

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve said.

"You may have good intentions, but you also manipulate people." Natasha said to him and he looked hurt for a second as she turned to Maria, "And staying with him has made you exactly like him."

Maria, with guilt in her eyes, started, "Nat-"

"We're done!" Tony snapped as they looked to him, "You both keep lying to us while expecting us to trust you."

"You're right." Fury said honestly, shocking them all, "We kept something from you which you had every right to know. And it was wrong."

"Did he just admit he was wrong?" Tony asked and all nodded, "Wow! That's a start."

"How can we make you trust us again?" Hill asked with guilt flashing in her eyes.

"You will have to earn it." Steve said and all the Avengers nodded.

"We won't keep secrets from you again." Fury said before he and Hill noticed something.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Hill asked.

* * *

**Harvard University, late afternoon. **

Banner looked around, taking it all in. It had been 8 years since he had been here. People shot him strange looks but he continued on.

"Bruce?"

Banner tensed, and then turned around to see Betty Ross staring at him in shock.

"Hi Betty." Banner said awkwardly as he raised his hand, "Been a long while."

"By long while, you mean 8 years." Betty said and Banner looked sheepish, "How are you?"

"I am good. You?" He asked her.

"I'm good, minus coming back from being dusted." Betty said.

"Yeah, I knew that. Sorry I let it happen. But we got you all back at least." Banner said and she nodded at that.

"So…..how are things between you two?" Betty asked and Banner knew who she was referring to.

"We are both good now. We made peace. You were right about him never being a disease. He was always part of me." Banner admitted to her.

"That's good." Betty said, looking happy for him.

"So….you dating anyone?" Banner asked, trying to keep his voice even but clearly he didn't succeed as she gave him an amused smirk that made her look exactly like Arwen in the moment, minus the pointy ears.

"No I'm not. You?" She asked him.

"No. I'm not." Banner replied honestly and she nodded.

"Good." She said, confusing Banner.

But his confusion vanished when she walked up to him and grabbing him, kissed him passionately.

Banner was caught off-guard but grabbing her, kissed back with equal passion. They were reunited at last.

* * *

**Avengers Tower.**

Every hero was in the Tower, all interacting with each other.

Wayne looked at Eddie curiously as he looked similar to his old enemy Bane.

"You know him?" Detective asked as he walked up to him.

"Kind of." Wayne shrugged.

White Canary sighed as she looked out of the window.

"Aurelion Sol, I thank thee for the rivers that run all day. I thank thee for the pastures where cattle may roam." She whispered.

Yasuo looked at her with a smile and said, "I will live as a wolf. That's the life I choose. I grew up in misery and I never felt love. Raised by the wolves, I live as a wolf."

Nearby, Thane approached Tony, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Stark, I want to say that I accept your offer to join the Avengers." He said, making Tony look at him.

"Really?" he asked, and Thane nodded.

"I am positive." He replied with conviction in his voice.

Tony smiled at him and said, "Well then bud, welcome to the Avengers."

Thane grinned, happy that he and finally found a home.

Jason was talking to Steve nearby.

"I think I'm gonna join the Avengers." He said, making Steve look at him with surprise.

"You are?" Steve asked.

"I'm done leaving. Besides, half my team is dead. And I can do more good as an Avenger than I can as a vigilante." Jason replied.

Steve smiled and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Jason grinned.

Jessica was drinking when she saw Trish walking up to her, not making eye contact but simply standing there.

"What?" Jessica asked as she downed her drink in one go.

"Mr. Stark says he can get a deal to free me from the prison." Trish said, "In return, I'd have to testify about the illegal nature of the Raft and the Accords and be an Avenger."

"Well, congratulations, Patsy! Now you'll kill bad guys with your 'cray-cray' now." Jessica said sarcastically as Trish sighed.

"You were right." Trish sad as Jessica looked up at her, "About everything. I should not have killed your mom. I had no right to do it. And I should have listened to you when you warned me about the path I was going on. But I didn't listen! I was so goddamn and self-righteous and convinced that I was right! And in my hubris, I betrayed the one person who stood by me during everything."

Jessica looked up at Trish, who now had tears in her eyes, "I didn't listen to you about Salinger and let my anger get the better of me. Then, instead of trying to improve and change, I spiralled even worse. And I tried to kill you! The one person who never turned her back on me! Who was always there for me no matter what."

"I did cut contact with you after the Kilgrave stuff." Jessica shrugged.

"That was different, and you know it." Trish said, "I was a bitch and a terrible person! Even my mom wasn't that bad. I know I do not deserve it, but I am sorry."

Jessica looked at Trish, and knew she was being honest as she continued, "If you hate me, I won't blame you. You have every right to because I can't take back what I did."

And then breaking down, she said, "But I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

As Trish burst into tears, Jessica hugged her, like she always used to and said, "I don't think I can forgive you…..yet. But….I'd like it if we move past this finally and you actually use your powers for the right thing."

The two let go as Trish nodded with a watery smile and said, "I will. I promise."

And then they hugged again.

* * *

**Same night.**

The Legends, along with Jessica, Tommy, Katarina and Luke, were trying to celebrate in a nearby bar.

And Mick was having a lot of fun while the others were watching him in amusement.

"You know what, I'm staying!" Mick exclaimed to his team. They all exchanged shocked glances, reasonably so, with Atom wondering how absolutely murderous Frank would look.

Before a move could be made, a bottle of beer smashed over his bald head. Mick hit the ground unconscious. Eyes widened at the one responsible.

"What a moron." Katarina threw away the broken remains before walking away, "At least on my Earth, guys like him know how to quit while there ahead."

She walked out as everyone else tried to make sense of the situation that had just unfolded.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Nate finally said after two whole minutes of silence.

* * *

**Avengers Compound.**

"I believe this belongs to you." Aragorn said as he held out Mjolnir to Thor.

"You can keep it." Thor said, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What?" Aragorn asked, sure he had misheard.

"With everything that has happened, I am sure new threats will arise for both of our worlds." Thor told Aragorn, "And your people will need great powers to watch over them. So I believe you should keep Mjolnir."

He then took the hammer from Aragorn for a second and looking at it said, "I'm going to miss you."

It looked to everyone like the hammer was saying something back to him before Thor handed it to Aragorn, who looked absolutely grateful and even more humble than normal.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he held out his hand, which Thor shook.

"From this day forth, Middle-Earth can consider Asgard an ally to it." Thor promised.

"And all Kingdoms of Middle-Earth will now be allies to Asgard and Earth as well, if they need it." Aragorn promised back as they grasped hands firmly and Aragorn moved away to Arwen.

He put an arm around her.

Tulkas was there too to discuss something.

He then looked at everyone and said, "From now on, the Valar is changing some of its rules."

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Thanos and Morgoth have shown us that sitting idle and letting others handle things is not the wisest choice." Gandalf spoke up, "So from now on, we will be doubling our efforts and watch, and even interfere if something terrible happens."

"So the Valar will actually be helping?" Tony asked and he nodded.

Detective, Deathstroke, Jason and Donna were saying goodbye to Bilbo and Thorin.

"Farewell my friends." Bilbo said as he hugged them all, even a reluctant Deathstroke.

"You too Bilbo. Although I have a feeling we'll see each other soon." Jason smiled.

And then they parted as Bilbo walked to where Gandalf, Tulkas, the other Hobbits and Galadriel were standing.

"We will be seeing more of each other soon." Gandalf said.

"Look forward to it." Detective said.

Galadriel and Arwen shared a look as Galadriel then walked to her and kissed her forehead before moving back to where the others were.

Arwen gave her a nod.

Gandalf tapped his staff and then three disappeared.

"Oh I'm gonna miss them all so much." Sara said and all nodded.

"All of us are." Steve agreed.

Aragorn then held out his hand to Steve but got a hug instead which he returned as Steve gave Arwen a reassuring nod.

Boromir also had hugs with Steve and Sara, who had to say goodbye to Merry and Pippin again, while Natasha had to do the same to Sam.

Oliver and Jason had a friendly chat and farewell with Legolas and Gimli too.

"I believe we will meet each other again." Aragorn said as all the ones from Middle-Earth stood together.

"I believe so too." Steve said before tossing Aragorn an interdimensional extrapolator as well as Sam, "You can use them whenever you want."

They nodded in appreciation and then Aragorn opened a breach. They nodded at each other one last time as the ones from Middle-Earth walked into the breach at last before it closed.

Nearby, Gamora bid Constantine farewell, "Thank you for what you did for me."

"It was my pleasure, luv." Constantine told her, "The least I could do."

She nodded as the two shook hands and she moved away.

"Where are you gonna go?" Fury asked Carol.

"Back to Space." Carol told him before looking at the others, "But this time I promise to stay in touch."

They all smirked and nodded as Carol asked Fury, "Are you all right?"

Fury didn't respond, except lightly shaking his head.

"I'm guessing it's time for us to go too now." Barry-Red said as they all then faced each other.

"It's not goodbye though." Tony said, "More like 'see you next time.'"

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel too." Sinthea agreed as all chuckled.

"If you need us, we'll be there." Steve assured.

"And so will we." Oliver assured as well.

Cisco then opened a breach and soon, all of them walked into it one by one, waving goodbye to the heroes.

Steve gave a wistful look before Trish asked, "So what will we do now?"

"I am going to Norway with my brother." Thor told everyone, "We will build New Asgard there. And I need to apologize to Lady Sif."

"For what?" Tony asked him.

"I have hurt her feelings by not returning her affections." Thor said, "I am thankful for meeting Jane Foster, as she is among those responsible for me being who I am. But I do not think she was the one. Lady Sif always was. I feel for her too. I see it now."

"Well, good luck, Point Break." Tony said as he held out his hand and Thor shook it.

"Good luck." Steve said too as they shook hands.

Then Thor walked out as the others looked after him.

After a few minutes, Steve finally said, "Now let's get to work."

"Oh absolutely." Jason agreed, "Stopping Thanos and Morgoth isn't gonna rid the world of threats."

"Nope. But we are going to stop them." Steve said and all nodded.

They all walked out into the combat arena, where the new members had assembled.

There was a blur of yellow lightning as Wally West sped up and removed his cowl.

Thane ignited his hands with energy as he gave a small smirk.

White Canary whirled her bo-staff as her eyes radiated an aura of excitement that she had not had for a very long time.

A grappling arrow was fired as Tommy Merlyn landed on the ground and laughed happily.

Thundering footsteps were heard as Namor whirled his Trident.

Jason smiled and looked upwards and whispered softly.

"I did my best. It wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you. And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Song with nothing on my tongue, but Hallelujah."

No matter what happened, the world would always have them watching over it.

And many heroes protecting different sections of the Multiverse.

Because that's what heroes did.

* * *

**And this is done finally! I know it looked a little rushed but that's what happens when trying to end a story with a scope this big.**

**Now before anyone asks, yes there will be many sequels to this. I have a lot of small-scale sequels in my mind, along with quite a few large scale ones. **

**PM me if you want to know more about the sequels. **

**There's definitely going to be a Void story where the Watchers, the Void-Born and there allies battle Strange, Thor, Constantine, Earth-96 Sara and the rest of the Heroes of the Multiverse.**

**There will also be a story where all the Heroes of the Multiverse team up to fight Mordakaiser aka The Iron Revenant from League of Legends.**

**And I'm gonna end this series with Crisis on Infinite Earths, but that story is a very long time away, and it's gonna be very different from the show, as the show's version pissed me off a lot.**

**I may even add the KDA and/or True Damage bands to this series and they will probably exist on separate worlds. **

**I'm even thinking of involving a few more fandoms into this series and seeing how it all plays out. **

**And I will definitely be doing a prequel story centred on Earth-96 Sara and her adventures on the League of Legends Earth, but that story will happen later. **

**I hope the farewells were handled as well as they could in a crossover this big.**

**So now Jason, Wally, Thane, White Canary, Tommy, Trish and Namor have joined the Avengers. I hope you liked the new additions. **

**As for Bruce/Betty, I think Betty suits him more than Natasha ever did. So Bruce/Betty will be a thing in this series.**

**And I always preferred Thor/Sif to Thor/Jane. I liked Jane in the first Thor movie, but the second one ruined her character for me. So Thor/Sif will be a pairing in this series.**

**I didn't do a post-credits scene because like in Avengers: Endgame, we ended something massive, so teasers for the future are unnecessary and ruin the flow.**

**So I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as well as the series so far.**

**I will also post a notice on this story when the sequel is up.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favirouted, followed or enjoyed this series and gave me so much support for it. It is very much appreciated. **

**And special shout-outs to Aragorn II Elessar, Razy Riddle and TheLycanKing for there help with this story. It means a lot.**

**It has been a pleasure.**

**Until next time.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217. **


	101. Chapter 101

AN.

**So the sequel to this story is up. It is called 'Rise of the Thunderbolts.' So feel free to check it out and I hope all enjoy.**


	102. Chapter 102: Sequel 1

**So the sequel to this story is up. It is called 'Batman and Nightwing Forever.' Feel free to check it out and I hope all enjoy. **


End file.
